SWA
by MetaDash
Summary: Post-SS arc. Yachiru Kusajishi, the Vice-Captain of the 11th Division, loves her club, the Shinigami Woman's Association, more than anything. All it took was one stabbing to set in motion a series of events that would expand and change the group. After all, isn't it a president's job to watch over her members? Various pairings. Starts close to main story but diverges, now full AU
1. New Directions

**Chapter 1 – New Directions**

Yachiru Kusajishi smiled at the group of female Shinigami gathered before her, all seated at a wooden table. To many, the pint-sized vice-captain was as irritating as she was adorable.

It was her initial idea to make a "club", a little something she called the Shinigami Woman's Association. No one outside of the group really knew exactly what they did in meetings, but the mission statement as (as written by one Nanao Ise) –"to advance the betterment of female Shinigami".

Naturally the members were a paltry 10:

Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kiyone Kotetsu, Soi Fon, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Retsu Unohana, and Yachiru herself.

Yachiru was all about increasing the size of the group, but the other female Shinigami were either turned off by the cheeky girl leading it, too busy (like anyone bought _that_ excuse), or just not interested.

But today was a very very special meeting. And it wouldn't be the last….

"Good afternoon, everyone! Man, that was a crazy day a while back, wasn't it?"

Everyone in the room stiffened. To say that day was "crazy" was very grossly understating the severity, not that it bothered the president.

Fact 1: Ichigo Kurosaki and company had broken into the Seireitei to stop Rukia's execution.

Fact 2: Many Shinigami had been attacked.

Fact 3: Sosuke Aizen revealed himself to be a traitor and mastermind of Rukia's execution, having just left with fellow traitors Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru with a swarm of Hollows under negacion.

But again, that really didn't bother Yachiru. After all, she had more important things to care about.

"Yes…." Nanao coughed and adjusted her glasses. "It is. Was an emergency meeting really needed, Madame President?"

"Yes! Sooo much stuff has happened!"

Nanao frowned, as did the other members of the group. They were out 3 members for very important reasons.

Fact 4: Momo Hinamori had been brutally stabbed by Sosuke Aizen, and was currently at the 4th for treatment. The appropriate officers were there.

"Um…so…..what happens now?" Kiyone asked, her voice nervous.

"Huh? Duh, it's so simple. We make sure we visit Peaches every day!"

Everyone in five seconds of Yachiru's presence knew that she always gave people nicknames, save for a select few. In her eyes, no nickname either meant you were _really_ memorable or _really_ not.

"But that's later! You're skipped around, Blondie!"

Kiyone flinched and bowed her head in apology.

"Today…a member promotes!"

Heads turned to face Rukia, who looked very stunned.

On top of her head was a ratty headband with the word "Rookie" in kanji. She was the most recent member, and with the current size of 10, Yachiru felt tiers were in order.

The rookie position meant you always had to wear the headband in meetings, and do other boring stuff like collecting donations and whatnot. Rukia hated it, but then again, who wouldn't?

"Me…..?"

"Yep! You're no longer the rookie, Ruki-Ruki! Felt it was right, y'know?."

A few days earlier, Yamamoto was about to kill her, then Aizen, then Gin…..it was a painful experience. But she _did_ have Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya as meatshields, if that's how Yachiru remembered it.

Or how she remembered Retsu explaining it. What did it matter?

"…President, I…..thank you. Wait! This isn't a demotion to super-rookie, or something like that?"

"Nah! We've got too few members for the super-rookie class!"

"Excuse me!"

Soi Fon of the 2nd Division was not in a good mood, and for good reason. Her old mentor Yoruichi had reappeared (read: totally not her secret love interest nope sir), brought up a ton of other issues, and worst of all, _three traitors had escaped. Unforgivable!_

"Please don't tell me you just called this meeting to promote Kuchiki!"

Yachiru liked Bee-chan. She liked pushing her buttons, but generally, she thought she was really really cool. She considered her to be the muscle of the group.

"Nope~"

"Then…..why, Madame President?"

Nemu Kurotsuchi was a rare example of no nickname; she was just "Nemu-chan", because Yachiru couldn't think of a good adjective or trait to fit her. She always looked sad. Yachiru hated when people were sad.

"Because!"

Yachiru stood up and raised her hands.

"We need to expand, girls! Our club is way too small! And based on what just happened….the possibilities are endless!"

"Please explain yourself." Nanao groaned.

Nanao Ise was considered to be the "right-hand woman" of the group, but really she felt like she was the sanest. She was a very diligent worker, and Yachiru liked that.

"Hello! Ichi brought a very important candidate! Boobies!"

"Inoue?" Rukia asked, removing the headband.

"Yeah her!"

"She isn't a Shinigami." Nanao pointed out.

"…yeah, so?"

Nanao shoved the name of the club in front of Yachiru's face. "Read this out loud, President."

"Now now, Vice-President. You don't want to be rookie, right?"

"Stop! So you called this just to promote Kuchiki _and_ scout Orihime Inoue?" Soi snapped.

Yachiru looked thoughtful.

"Nah. I think…nah, forget it."

"Spit it out!"

The other members were curious, but also very worried. _When Madame President has that look on her face, there's trouble….for_ _ **someone**_ _._

Yachiru stood up and drew a picture on the blackboard.

"Who is this?"

The other women squinted at the board.

"A…..goat?" Kiyone asked.

"Looks like a monster." Rangiku Matsumoto chimed in.

Rangiku had joined the club initially to have fun and get away from work. And naturally, that is _exactly_ what the case was. She also found it much more fun to listen to Yachiru than Captain Hitsugaya himself _(don't tell Captain I said that!_ )

Rukia was a master of people shunted by art critics.

"…..Hinamori."

"Yeah."

Yachiru drew another picture: an evil face with glasses.

"And HE hurt Peaches."

Part of Rangiku wanted to speak up that technically, Gin had hurt her as well. Then she mentally slapped herself, as Gin didn't lie to her face AND drive his sword through her chest.

Yachiru was not smiling as she turned around. To the club, a not smiling Yachiru was 100x more dangerous than a smiling Kenpachi Zaraki.

" _No one_ is allowed to hurt those in the club."

Nemu looked down in shame and uncertainty. Everyone knew Mayuri Kurotsuchi was very cruel and sadistic, but no one outside the 12th ever saw him physically beat Nemu. Verbally, sure. Words were words, but slaps and punches _hurt._

The skirted Shinigami served her captain well, but she feared him, what he could do. She wasn't willing to endanger herself and the ones she considered "friends".

It was still a foreign concept to her, but the only time she ever smiled was with Yachiru and the gang. They were rare, but the positive feelings she experienced – as odd they were to her – were worth staying with the club.

Now Soi crossed her arms.

"So you want to declare war against Aizen now? At least we're thinking on the same page, President, but his ambitions are much more involved than our….group."

"Declare war? Bee-chan, you're silly."

Soi growled. She wished the President wasn't in earshot of Yoruichi's addressing her by her old nickname, but then again, it was catchier than "Braid-chan".

"That sounds like a _warning._ Why give him that?"

An eerie silence creeped over the room.

 _What now?_

"Are you saying you wish you to redirect the club activities to training and preparation for future war against Aizen? Interesting….." Nanao wrote some things down in her log of each meeting.

"Nope! That sounds really boring!"

Collective face-vaults.

"That's it, I'm done!"

The short captain of the group got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Bring azaleas tomorrow!"

Soi turned to ask what the hell she was talking about, but she remembered Hinamori. She wasn't super friendly with the girl, but a member was a member, and no one deserved Aizen's sword through them.

"Understood."

A flash-step signified her departure, and the other members turned to stare at Yachiru.

"Hmm that it's for today I guess! But I've got some stuff to say when we talk to Peaches, so don't be late!"

Yachiru assigned them their flowers, and the group was off.

Before she went to turn the lights off and leave herself, the pink-haired captain stared intently at the drawings on the board.

 _No one…..hurts my_ _ **friends.**_

Yachiru erased the board and quickly left, realizing it was dinner time at the 11th Division barracks.

 **FIN**


	2. Like a Broken Record

**Chapter 2 – Like a Broken Record**

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked up at the treatment building of the 4th Division. The day had started, but he was early enough so that he could pay a visit to his childhood friend before work needed to be done.

Every ounce of the captain shook with despair and anger as he walked through the halls.

 _Aizen….that bastard._

It physically hurt Toshiro to say his name out loud, so he opted to think it out loud. He was the one who stabbed Hinamori, and for that, he would never never **ever** forgive the man. Betraying the Soul Society was relatively low on the list of Things that Really Pissed Hitsugaya Off(TM), although Rangiku slacking off and people calling him short were up there.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro turned and saw the ever smiling face of Retsu Unohana.

"Captain." He greeted curtly.

"I assume you're here for the patient, and that's fine. But could you please control your reiatsu a little better? Unsticking my vice-captain isn't something I prefer doing early in the morning."

Toshiro's eyes widened and he turned to see a nervous Isane, teeth-chattering as the ice bounded her to the already cold wall.

"I'm sorry! I….."

Moments later, the young captain was walking with Retsu towards Momo's room.

"You know, Captain, if you want to talk, I also offer therapy sessions."

"I'm not the one who needs them. Hinamori does. She…..she's pretty scarred, isn't she?"

Retsu's smile fell as she reached the door.

"Hmm…..see for yourself, please."

Toshiro walked in to see the cheerful face of Momo Hinamori, dressed in a hospital gown, and her signature hair bun.

"Hi Shiro! I'm so glad you came to see me!"

"….anyday, Momo. Anyday. Are…..you okay?"

"…..well, my wound still hurts. But that's okay! Captain Unohana has been monitoring me for hours. I wonder….how the 5th is doing? Oh, some of them need my greeting to get motivated, you know?"

A shake of the head.

"You know why you're here, right?"

"Yeah…..I….got hurt."

"…by…..who?"

"C'mon, you know who." Momo shifted, starting to look uncomfortable.

"…..Captain Tousen, right?"

"Toshiro, please stop with the games." A firm frown. "Captain Ichimaru did this to me, or should I say….ex-Captain Ichimaru!"

The boy groaned. _Her psyche is so bad, she thinks Ichimaru did this. And even though that bastard is a pain as well…..it was Aizen._

Retsu stepped forward.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori, you remember what happened with the ryoka, no?"

"Oh I remember them, ma'am, if that's what you mean. Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado…..they broke in to save Rukia, er I mean, Kuchiki-san. Good thing they did, or we might not have ever figured out that Captain Ichimaru was plotting to join up with the Hollows!"

Toshiro wanted to bang his head on the wall, but there was no use. This issue needed time, and sooner or latter, Momo Hinamori would have to accept the reality of who Aizen really was.

"Heeeey! Shiro-chan beat us here?!"

He glanced to the side.

"Matsumoto, I told you to get everyone started on the morning drills."

Rangiku pouted, somewhat annoyed he immediately skipped over Yachiru's voice to single out her.

"How mean, Captain! Hinamori is my friend too, you know. We of the SWA wanted to give her flowers!"

Momo's eyes widened at the gesture. Everyone who had entered the room carried a bouquet of different flowers. Soi had azaleas, Rangiku had violets, Nanao had tulips, Yachiru had sunflowers, Kiyone had roses, and Rukia-

"No way! Kuchiki-san isn't a rookie anymore?"

Rukia wanted to throw her carnations out the window, but forced a smile. _That's what she says first?!_

"How lovely!" Retsu smiled. "Why didn't you girls tell me? I would've contributed."

"Nah, it's okay, we didn't need _eight_ people stealing from Byakushi's garden!"

"What?!" Rukia looked outraged. "You stole those from Kuchiki Manor?"

"Uh….no?"

"I bought these." Nanao clarified, glaring at Yachiru. Soi did the same, but Rangiku just smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't!" that earned a very harsh glare from her captain.

Momo on the other hand was laughing so hard. "You guys! You didn't have do that! Oh, how sweet…."

In that moment, Toshiro was glad his friend was happy, if but for a short moment. Yachiru gave him a headache, but Momo did enjoy being in the SWA. With a nod, he headed for the door.

"I'll see you at lunch, Momo. And Matsumoto?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Put those flowers back or I'll double your paperwork."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out the second Toshiro was gone.

"Madame President." Unohana began, realizing the "secret" meeting before her. "Shall I get Isane?"

"Yes please!"

"Oh they're so pretty….I'm so glad you guys did this! I think I'll put them in my office….well, when I get back to work that is."

"There there, honey." Rangiku rubbed her hair. "You avoid work for as long as you can."

"President?" Soi prompted, wanting her to begin.

"Okay, okay…..w-wait! Where's Nemu-chan! I need Nemu-chan!"

"H-Here…."

Momo and the others looked as Nemu stepped through the doorway, out of breath from a close flash-step. "Forgive me, I was…..oh…..I forgot the flowers I was assigned to get."

"Nemu-chan!" Yachiru was disappointed. "I'm gonna have to take away your next snack for that!"

"Yes….Madame President."

Moments later, Isane had entered with her captain. "Hello everyone…..President."

Yachiru cheered and jumped on Momo's bed.

"Everyone's finally here! Kay, let's cut to the chase. Yesterday in our special meeting, Ruki-Ruki promoted!"

"Ah, the headband is off." Retsu observed. "Congratulations, Kuchiki."

Rukia looked extremely smug.

"But like I was saying…..we need more members!"

"I've asked several people in our division." Momo said. "But they all had different excuses…..do we need funds? Oh, Captain Aizen was the best at the asking for donations for me…"

Yachiru immediately scowled at the name, not that Momo could see from her position behind her.

"Peaches, focus, okay? I want Boobies to join."

Silence.

"Um…..Rangiku-san is already a member…."

"Not her!"

"…..I mean, Lady Shihouin might join if we were to ask he-"

"NO." Soi didn't want to start thinking about that.

"The _other_ Boobies!"

Momo was lost. "I'm sorry, I don't know everyone's cup size….."

"Shall I provide them? You're actually more endowed than Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-san." Nemu replied in monotone and slight curiosity, earning a groan from the heiress.

 _Who needs big boobs, anyway?_

Yachiru turned to face Momo and pulled her cheeks. "Ichi's friend! The one with the hairpins!"

"Ow! Okay okay, you mean Inoue-san. But what can I do? I'm still recovering."

"I have big plans, Peaches. Big ones! Why restrict ourselves to just Shinigami? Boobies could be the beginning! The beginning….of the end!"

No one knew how to respond to such a cryptic and bizarre statement.

"Understand that this club is seen as such amongst Head-Captain Yamamoto." Retsu pointed out. "Trying to recruit outside members could end up getting all parties in trouble."

Nanao sighed in relief. She was glad the serene captain was also sane.

"I do agree Inoue-chan would be perfect, though."

When she wanted to be.

"Inoue has a group of friends at her school." Rukia said. "I don't think any are spiritually aware, but…..it's something, no?"

"Now you're thinking! But let's move to our secondary project. Does anybody have a boyfriend yet?"

Various heads blushed. Others shook their head. Two heads in particular were _not_ pleased at the question. (Soi and Nanao)

"Sorry, girlfriend included? I don't mind, girls!"

More glares.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows having a boyfriend – and or girlfriend-" Yachiru directed the last comment at Soi "makes you happy! Doesn't everyone deserve to have that special one?"

It was rhetorical (read: not a word Yachiru knew how to spell) question, but it invoked some thought from everyone else in the room.

Rukia was unsure who she had feelings for, but maybe she wasn't meant to overcomplicate her relationships.

Nemu had someone in mind, but love was foreign to her. It was more of a curiosity that invaded her dream space at times. Could she be able to be with this person?

Soi only had eyes for one person, but she feared the feelings were not mutual and never would be.

Retsu wondered if someone could be that special one. She was always working too hard to enjoy a relationship, but maybe…..

Isane gulped. She was too shy.

Kiyone gave a hum. Loving Captain Ukitake didn't count as a deep affection, but aside from Sentaro (someone she always fought with), she really didn't talk to the guys.

Nanao shook her head. There could be someone, but he was never serious….

Momo definitely had someone in mind, but it was certainly extremely complicated now. _I know I can get him back from Captain Ichimaru…._

And Rangiku feared it would be lost forever. _Gin…._

Before anyone would comment, the girls noticed a piece of paper on Momo's lap.

 **Sorry girls, but I was getting bored. Think of the question and the other stuff too. Next meeting in a few days!**

Everyone had no idea how she wrote it so fast and jumped out the _window_ , without anyone seeing.

* * *

Yachiru soon arrived at her division, where everyone was doing their morning tussles and pick-fights.

"Hey Vice-Captain!" Ikkaku Madarame shouted, his chest already bare and dueling three people at once. "Captain Zaraki's looking for you!"

"Thanks Baldy!"

"Don't call me that!" The third-seat fired back, as several of his comrades laughed behind him. "ALL RIGHT, WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST?!"

Yachiru skipped through the halls and corridors. She knew exactly where Ken-chan was.

True to her guess, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was staring at his zanpakutou in hand, in his office.

"Hey Yachiru. Where you been?"

"Visiting Peaches."

Kenpachi couldn't be bothered with her nicknames, especially those outside the division. "Right." He responded.

"You trying to be like Ichi?"

"Yeah. But I still can't hear anything….I mean, I'm listening damn it."

"You can do it, Ken-chan!"

Yachiru sincerely loved Kenpachi with all of her heart, considering he was the one who named her and took care of her when she was a baby.

She learned many times from him – how to fight, how to dodge, how to address a wound (incorrectly) with just a cloth and best of all, how to lead.

She saw how much respect he got from the other members of the 11th; everyone followed him without question. How did he do it? By being himself.

Yachiru wanted to be like Kenpachi and lead crowds of people. The other thing she liked more than bossing people around was to have friends, and she considered herself to have a decent amount.

She wanted _more_. More people to like her, have her back in trouble, and just want to hang out with her. For Kenpachi's daughter, there was no limit.

"Hey. Think I'll get to fight Ichigo again?"

Yachiru giggled at Kenpachi's expression. She loved seeing Ken-chan happy. And fighting tough guys made him really happy!

"Well yeah! I want to see him too!"

"Hmm…..I'd say we should sneak away and hunt him down, but I'd rather fight him again when we're both at full power."

The large captain grunted, playing with his remaining bandages from his last fight.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? I told you Yachiru, you can't turn the barracks into a bounce house."

"Not that. Ichi's friend, Boobies. You like her?"

"That woman? She's okay I guess. Her powers are somethin' else, but too complicated to bother fighting. She's too dainty."

Yachiru hummed and turned to leave, as the gears in her head were turning.

 _So Ken-chan wants to see Ichi and I want to see Boobies. Hmm…._

* * *

Nanao sighed as she entered her office, pausing to rub her head in annoyance.

"The president is driving me up the wall….can't she ever stay focused?"

"Hello Nanao-chan~"

Nanao didn't bother turning around.

"Good morning, Captain Kyoraku. I think I have some forms for you to sign…."

"Ah, you're always working me." Shunsui Kyoraku gave a fake-pout and lowered his hat. "Can't you have some fun once in a while?"

"Certainly." Nanao said automatically, handing a stack to the kimono-clad captain.

"Good! Then let's have a drink."

"It's _morning,_ sir."

"Ah, but given all that has happened….."

Nanao's gaze turned slightly uneasy. Her contribution to the invasion was not major: she restrained Yasutora Sado when Shunsui defeated him, then was forced to retreat when Head-Captain Yamamoto squared off against him and Jushiro Ukitake…

"Sir, walk with me. I have something to give our third seat, but I wish to continue this conversation."

Shunsui looked both stunned and happy.

"After you, Nanao-chan. Lovely, lovely-"

"Stop now." She warned.

Soon the two were walking in tandem down the hall, with a few Shinigami walking past. Some stopped to say hello, and Nanao had to pull Shunsui's ear when he got too flirty with the female cadets.

"So what's up?"

"Are you injured?"

"Huh?"

"You and Captain Ukitake fought Head-Captain Yamamoto. I wish to know if-"

"Ha! Yama-ji's strong, but I'm not _that_ lazy, Nanao. Jushiro and I are a team, and we both could match him if we worked together."

"Doesn't it bother you Aizen played us for fools?"

"Ah, we're getting to the meat of the conversation."

"Well?"

"Well….." Shunsui stopped to tip his hat at a female Shinigami walking by, and thought for a minute. "I guess it's not the worst thing in the world."

"He has allied with the Hollows, sir. That could be….problematic."

"Oh yeah." Usually he would agree with Nanao just to be charming, but the response was dead serious.

"…..I was wondering, Captain."

"Yessss~?"

"I...do not wish to be in such a position again."

"When Yama-ji scared you or….?"

Nanao immediately stopped to scowl at him, but relaxed her expression after a minute. "Yes." Came the quiet reply.

"Well that's no problem at all! You just need some training."

"Perhaps I do."

"I could train you, you know."

"You can't even focus on your paperwork."

"Because that's boring, Nanao-chan. A beautiful lady is never boring in my book."

Nanao shook her head and walked on further, reaching the door before Shunsui did.

 _How serious was Yachiru, anyway?_

* * *

Nemu reached her division, immediately bracing herself for whatever her Captain would throw at her for being late.

When she entered the lab where Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working, she spoke up.

"Apologies, Mayuri-sama. I was-"

"Tch, I don't care! Just hand me that from the shelf over there."

Nemu complied, giving a nod.

"Hmmm…"

"What are you working on, sir?"

Mayuri was huddled over his zanpakutou, prodding the hilt and blade with various tools.

"Isn't it obvious, you dunce? I have to upgrade my arsenal for future combat."

Nemu wasn't sure why. _Ishida-san….or Aizen?_

The vice-captain lowered her head slightly in shame. She was there when her captain gleefully announced all of the horrible things he did to Uryu Ishida's kind, the Quincy. It was not a lie.

To live with the knowledge….pained her.

Because she recently experienced the look at someone from the outside….the outside of the 12th, people who witnessed Mayuri Kurotsuchi's callousness firsthand.

She remembered the vivid look of sadness and fear on Orihime Inoue's face as Mayuri blew up his own subordinates.

She remembered the unaltered look of shock and horror on Uryu Ishida's face as he realized his grandfather was a victim.

The realization was obvious: people working at this division were used to such things. She remarked inwardly maybe she was desensitized to every kind of violence imaginable.

Her eyes met Mayuri's cross ones.

 **Slap!** "Nemu, you idiot. When I'm talking to you, I want you to answer. Do not stare off into space like an ignoramus!"

Nemu didn't bother rubbing her cheek. She was meant to be his weapon/assistant, so pain was much more vivid than pleasure for her.

"I am sorry, Mayuri-sama..."

She wished the next SWA meeting was soon. Unfortunately, Yachiru Kusajishi didn't specify what a few days meant exactly. Three? Five?

* * *

Rukia stepped in the courtyard of the 13th with her zanpakutou in hand, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air.

Ever since the execution was stopped, she felt her power naturally returning to her at a significant pace. All of the reishi and reiatsu speeded up the process. Soon she would be stronger than ever.

But how strong?

Rukia carefully inspected Sode no Shirayuki. It was ages since she spoke to it, and that was in no thanks because Ichigo had siphoned her power for weeks prior.

"Is something troubling you, Rukia?"

The Kuchiki turned to see the smiling face of one Jushiro Ukitake, her captain.

"Sir…..I have something very important to ask of you."

"Oh no need! You may visit Kurosaki-san whenever you have free time."

"Not that."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to train me, sir. I….don't want to stay an unseated member. I want to protect myself."

Rukia had seen the titans dunk it out, and the evidence was stunning. She gets scared of a Gillian, yet Ichigo powers through Captains? It didn't make sense.

"Rukia…..normally I prefer training my division as a group, but given what was happened to you recently….."

Jushiro sighed and rubbed his head.

It was the whim of one Byakuya Kuchiki that prevented any promotions, but the white-haired captain felt that restriction was completely ridiculous and unfair now. More than it already was.

"Anything I can do, I will help you. In fact…..you deserve a seat."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to apologize again, because you did not deserve nearly being executed by the Sokyoku. Accused Aizen…..and accused rules! Yama-ji can be so stubborn sometimes…."

Realizing he was rambling, Jushiro coughed.

"We should start today, then."

"Captain!" came two voices.

Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki immediately appeared in front of the white-haired captain, both saluting him.

"It's time for morning drills, right?"

"Yes Sentaro."

"Can you walk, sir? I'll carry you on my back if I have to!"

"Not needed Kiyone."

Jushiro was very used to the overzealous nature of his third seats, as much as-

"You can't carry the Captain! You're a girl with no muscle!"

"What?! You damn ape, are you saying I'm not caring enough for the Captain!"

"Please, you two. Let us just begin the day, please. We have a lot of work to cover given…..recent developments."

-Their bickering.

Luckily the two stopped, and nodded in turn. Before they were off, Rukia gestured to Kiyone to stay.

"We'll be there, Captain. I need to talk to Third Seat Kotetsu first."

Two nods and footsteps soon left the two girls alone. Rukia cleared her throat.

"Kotetsu-san, I guess I really am the rookie, but I was wondering: how serious is Vice-Captain Kusajishi when she says crazy stuff like that?"

"They say only Captain Zaraki knows how to read her. But I don't think she was kidding when she advised us to get boyfriends….I mean, I have no idea who I would even ask."

"Not that. The thing with Aizen."

"Oh. Well…wouldn't you be mad too, if someone hurt your friend?"

Rukia didn't know how to respond. She was part of the SWA, but not for very long. She felt more connected to Orihime and the like, but maybe it was all in her head. Yachiru seemed to accept her just fine, as did the others. And they were all different rank!

Yachiru Kusajishi was not Rukia Kuchiki. The former had many friends and a father figure that always supported her, but the latter had few friends and a brother who…was trying to kill her not too while ago.

Byakuya was an issue in of itself.

"I…..guess. But she has to realize, Aizen is not some boys club, or something. He's _serious_. He held me by the throat like some toy. My entire execution was staged because of him! If Ichigo didn't come-"

"the President knows, Rukia. She gives us nicknames and jokes around, but she really really doesn't like when people hurt her members."

"…..then why didn't she stop the execution herself?!"

Rukia didn't mean to shout, but the memories were fresh in her head. They were angry.

"I…we….."

Kiyone was at a loss. The ryoka invasion was a very complicated issue and something that no one had experienced before, plus with the defection…..it was only reasonable everyone was acting wildly, right?

"Forget it. Let's just go."

* * *

Soi Fon flashed into her division's training grounds, where she noted with a nod that everyone was coordinated, working on their drills in the exact formation two days earlier.

 _Good…not even an invasion disrupts their focus._

But Marechiyo Omaeda was the only one not present, and that was not a good thing.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze in place, turning to face their captain.

"You." A point at the seventh seat. "Tell me where Vice-Captain Omaeda is."

"We haven't seen him, ma'am."

"I would advise for anyone he bribed to keep quiet to speak now, unless they want to do double the drills with no breaks until nightfall."

The area was silent until one person spoke up.

"He's locked in his office, ma'-

It only took 15 seconds for the now angry captain to kick down Omaeda's door and pin him to the ground with her foot.

"Ow! Captain, i-is that you?"

"Take a guess, Omaeda. You'd better have a good explanation for being late for drills."

"You don't understand, Captain!"

Soi yanked Omaeda upward and pinned him the wall with the edge of her zanpakutou.

"Try me."

"Um…..well you know, I have to look presentable. That Kurosaki brat did a number on me on Sokyoku Hill, remember?"

"He punched you, Omaeda, get over it. I would be more upset at the fact that a substitute Shinigami defeated a vice-captain while the **latter had Shikai activated**."

Omaeda whimpered slightly at his captain's irritated face and now rising reiatsu.

"S-Sorry ma'am….."

 _Tuh! This place is going to fall apart. How am I supposed to catch those traitors if everyone keeps dragging me down like this?_

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she laid down on her couch, fishing around for her bottle of booze.

"It's morning, Matsumoto."

She yelped at Toshiro's cross voice.

"Oh Captain! I didn't see you there."

"And I didn't see you at the grounds, so maybe you should rectify that."

"Captain, honestly…..do you think training is the best use of our time right now?"

"More than ever. We've got a large foe against us. All of us need to be at our prime for the future."

"…You know, it's okay to be angry."

Toshiro scoffed. "What are you, a therapist? I'm not the only one who hates Aizen right now."

"Yeah. Yachiru-chan seemed really mad yesterday too."

"The same who gets mad when someone steals her cookies? This is serious, Matsumoto. That bastard stabbed my _friend_."

"I told you, Hinamori is my friend too. And the SWA's friend too. And when the president gives a warning, hoo boy is there trouble."

"Funny how you're more interested in listening to someone who _isn't_ your captain."

"I wouldn't be so dismissive, sir. You saw how happy Hinamori when we gave her flowers. Only Yachiru could organize something like that so quickly."

Toshiro was silenced by the reply. He wanted Momo to be happy right now. But could she ever recover?

"Don't worry, sir. I bet my life she'll bounce back soon."

"…..what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Like you said…..it's okay to be angry."

Rangiku blinked but didn't respond at first, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"…..I know."

 **FIN**


	3. The Don's March

**Chapter 3 – The Don's March**

A few days had passed since the end of the execution, and frankly Ichigo Kurosaki was just glad to be home in one piece.

He was gladder Rukia was alive, but he was technically worrying about his family in his absence. Not so much ol' Goat Chin (Isshin), but his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. What if a Hollow attacked them in the same way his mother was attacked?

Ichigo gripped the metal of the bleacher seat in unconscious anger.

Grand Fisher was technically still at large, but that was okay. He had the power now. He would protect his family from anything and keep getting stronger.

Unfortunately, now Aizen was still around too, and he was much more dangerous.

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?"

Ichigo looked over at Yuzu, who looked worried.

"You seem upset. Do you want some snacks?"

Yuzu Kurosaki reminded him so much of his late mother Masaki it was insane. She had subconsciously taken up the mantle as sort of coping mechanism for her death.

"I'm fine, Yuzu."

"Good son!" Isshin Kurosaki slapped Ichigo's back. "Today is a nice family day! You should be focusing on your sister!"

Ichigo's eyes drifted back to the field, where Karin was playing an intense game against the rival team.

"…Yeah. Go Karin!" He shouted, deciding to forget about his troubles for now.

Karin looked up and flashed a quick grin, nodding and moving in to make the goal.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly shot open.

 _No…..a Hollow's nearby! I have to…!_

But as soon as he felt it, the feeling immediately faded.

 _What? I guess….Sandal Hat or someone took care of it._

Ichigo leaned back and took a sip of water from his bottle, noticing Yachiru Kusajishi smiling next to him, watching the game with interest.

"This looks fun, Ichi! Can I play?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his drink.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Um….guys I have to use the bathroom, be right back!"

"Now? But Karin-chan's about to score!"

Ichigo turned to the field, flinching as he felt Yachiru jump on his shoulder with the limberness of a rabbit.

"Yep she is! Oh boy!"

Karin couldn't help but notice **the pink-haired girl** standing her brother's shoulder. After all, she could see spirits too.

"What the….?" She whispered.

Unfortunately her distraction caused someone to steal the ball, earning boos from the crowd.

"What?!" Ichigo gasped, then realized it was Yachiru. "You…..little….."

"Calm down son!" Isshin laughed. "He's just a kid, but Karin-chan can still turn this around!"

Ichigo dragged Yachiru away and excused himself.

XXXXX

"Start talking, Yachiru." Ichigo crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Ichi, I was just visiting, honest! I killed that Hollow for ya."

Ichigo looked surprised that a little girl was able to defeat a Hollow so quickly, but then he realized who she worked under.

"K-Kenpachi's not here, is he?"

"Nah. He really wants to play with you, but he wants to wait until you're both ready."

Ichigo had no interest in fighting _that maniac_ again.

"You made my sister miss the ball."

"So that's your sister? Aww she's cute. What about that girl next to you?"

"Yeah, that's Yuzu. Yuzu and Karin, they're twins."

 _Ooh they'll do nicely in the future. Yes…._

"Yachiru, you can't just pop in like that. Karin can see ghosts, and she doesn't know about all…..of _you,_ you know?"

"Ichi, where's Boobies?"

"…what?"

"Your friend, with the hairpins!"

"Inoue? Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

Normally this was supposed to be a routine Hollow purification, but Yachiru was smart enough to bribe Hiyosu with candy before coming here. She had plenty of time before she had to come back.

"….look, just don't cause trouble, okay? Her house is that way."

Yachiru followed Ichigo's finger and thanked him, jumping on telephone wires and rooftops at breakneck pace.

"Wait a minute…."

Ichigo looked horrified.

 _Tatsuki's with her today!_

* * *

Orihime Inoue giggled as she waved her hand dismissively.

"No he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!" Tatsuki Arisawa laughed and poked her friend on the side. "I had to give my own milk instead. Man Ichigo was a crybaby back then…."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't like that at all now."

"Yeah yeah, he's more moody these days."

Orihime had seen him fight heaven and hell just to save her friend Rukia, and that didn't come without lots of pain, suffering, and willpower. She only wished she was as strong as Ichigo.

Better yet-

"Sooo….." Tatsuki gave a sly smile and leaned in. "Made any moves yet?"

"T-Tatsuki-chan! I don't….I mean…." Orihime whimpered as she turned bright red.

"Come on, Orihime! If you like him, you should do something about it. Ask him on a date!"

"I can't do that!" The auburn girl spluttered.

"Why not? Ichigo's a moron if he says no, like how can he resist a cute girl like you?"

Yachiru was listening to the scene from the open window.

 _Ohh….Boobies likes Ichi…well! That makes things kinda easy!_

Orihime groaned and looked away, wishing her friend would stop teasing. Naturally her eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she saw Yachiru waving at her.

"Um….Tatsuki-chan?"

"What's up?"

"Umm…..could you go to the store and pick up some red bean paste? I think I want to make something special…..just as a thank you for being a friend, you know?"

Tatsuki's stomach was begging its master to stay far away.

"Sure…..I guess. Be right back."

Tatsuki shivered as she stepped outside. Yachiru jumped in the room.

"Boobies! How's it been?"

"Yachiru-chan! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry about that. I want you to join my club."

"Club?"

"The Shinigami Woman's Association, or SWA for short. We do fun activities, raise money, gossip….it's a blast!"

"That sounds great, but…..I'm not a Shinigami. "

"Yeah, so?"

Orihime sweatdropped. "But….well, I'm still a student in high school. I can't really focus my time on a club that's…..kinda far away….."

"Oh don't worry about that. We have our ways."

Yachiru fished through her shihakusho and handed a picture to Orihime, who simply looked at it.

Various female Shinigami (the only ones she could name were Rukia and Rangiku) were gathered together, all smiling at the camera.

Yachiru mirrored her expression in the picture. It was a fun party, used to celebrate back when Rukia joined the club ( _10 members IS a milestone, Nan-Nan!)_

Orihime couldn't help but notice how forced Soi's smile was, but everyone else seemed generally happy. Although Rukia seemed slightly embarrassed.

"….How is Kuchiki-san? I would love to spend more time with her again."

"She's great! I convinced the gang we needed more members, and you're a perfect fit!"

Orihime laughed. "But why?"

"Huh?"

"Yachiru, I told you I'm not a Shinigami. I'm not really that special. Why did you pick me instead of another girl in Soul Society?"

The vice-captain was completely perplexed by the question. _Special? Who said you weren't? I mean, I know who are you_ _ **are**_ _. Plus you're nice…..you healed Ken-chan too…_

Yachiru stared for a minute into Orihime's eyes. They were bright but had a feeling of uncertainty, of fear, of inferiority rooted into it.

Yachiru didn't like when people were afraid.

"Boobies, you're really special to **me.** So give it a thought, okay? I'll send someone to confirm very soon."

"But I don't think I can-"

"Hey Orihime, I forgot my wallet, can you-"

Tatsuki froze when she stepped back into the room, as did Orihime.

Yachiru just waved at the girl.

* * *

 _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_

Ichigo was considering going Bankai just to be fast enough to race over to Orihime's home.

 _She's gonna screw everything up!_

He hated that he had to ditch his body with Kon and miss the game, but of course, the one Shinigami that was known for being out of tune of the world around her _had_ to show up.

Ichigo wished Kenpachi showed up instead.

When he finally reached his destination, he quickly crouched down and peered into the window.

"So this is Seireitei. It's really big! And I live riiiiiight here….or was it here?"

Ichigo's heart was ready to explode.

Yachiru was drawing X's on a large, rather messy map of the Seireitei on a sheet of graph paper. Orihime's eyes were darting from back to forth, while Tatsuki just continued to stare with the most dumbfounded look on her face.

"We carry these, they're zanpakutou. They….oh Ichi's here! Boobies, maybe you _should_ ask him out!"

Ichigo wanted to cry as Tatsuki's head turned to face him. She of course was the closest to the window.

Meanwhile Orihime wished she was a Shinigami so she could flash-step away and never never revisit this conversation _ever_ again. She was about to cry herself.

"…okay. Ichigo, you have five seconds to start talking."

Ichigo whimpered and silently wished Masaki was alive to fix such a horrible situation. She would bake some cookies to distract Tatsuki, or lie and say Ichigo was sick….

"Four. Three. **Two.** **On-** "

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia suddenly got a cold shiver down her spine.

 _Why do I feel as if I'm involved in some messy situation?_

Much to her annoyance, Yachiru _did_ steal flowers from Byakuya's garden, although luckily no one else did. She was replanting the mound of sunflowers ripped up.

"….Rukia."

Rukia jumped at Byakuya Kuchiki's voice, realizing his shadow was now covering her crouched form.

"I swear Nii-sama, Yachiru did this!"

The young Kuchiki stood up and nervously stepped back.

"…..so she did. I'm not surprised."

Byakuya shifted his gaze to his late wife's sister, and briefly marveled once again on how identical the two looked. The same violet eyes, the fringe in her hair, the height-

 _No….I must focus._

"How are you feeling today?"

"…excuse me?"

"I am asking how you fare."

"….fine, I guess."

This was not the older Kuchiki's strong point. But all that happened, the execution, the battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, and stopping the blade of Gin Ichimaru from killing her…he had to try to make a change in his relationship with Rukia. His shame far outweighed his pride.

Rukia herself wanted to be closer, but inwardly she was afraid.

"Actually, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Rukia's gaze turned stern and she crossed her arms.

 _If Ichigo can defy him, I will do the same. Forgive me, Nee-san._

"Captain Ukitake has promoted me to sixth seat, given my skills with Kido, my Shikai, and the fact that I wish to get stronger."

Silence, the wind blowing through the well-kept hair of both Kuchikis.

"…has he?"

"Nii-sama, you may be angry, and I do apologize. But I don't want to be helpless again. The next time I see Aizen, I plan to freeze his limbs, not let him stage my execution."

"Honestly the traitor deserves worse."

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya wasn't smiling, but his eyes said that he agreed with Rukia completely.

"…..you're not going to say no? Or lock me up in a cell?"

Byakuya flinched inwardly, but chose his words carefully. "You have my permission to pursue higher rank in your division, Rukia."

"….."

Rukia looked cross.

"Nii-sama, you must have more to say than that."

"…..? Shall I offer you a position here, if that's what you want?"

Rukia covered up the dirt mount and shook her head.

 _I want us to be like Ichigo and his sisters. But….it's okay if that's not what you prefer, Nii-sama._ "Excuse me, I must be off."

Byakuya felt dismayed as Rukia flash-stepped away. The captain was honestly at a loss.

It seems cold treatment was not something that could be corrected with a simple apology. Rukia was definitely upset when he laid bleeding on the ground, Shinsou withdrawing from his wound, so she did not hate him.

But it would take a while for things to be different. Rukia had experienced closeness and friendship, but never from her "brother".

Even worse was that Byakuya wasn't used to such a situation. Hisana never got angry at him.

 _She would be furious at me right now…_

* * *

It took the better half of an hour, but Tatsuki finally understood the story.

Or at least, the parts that made sense.

Fact 1: Ichigo could see spirits, as could Orihime.

Fact 2: Ichigo carried a large sword like this strange pink-haired girl, and was able to hunt down evil spirits with it. Like Don Kanonji (Ichigo made sure to emphasize they were _nothing l_ ike Don Kanonji)

Fact 3: Evil spirits with hideous shapes and masks were called Hollows.

Fact 4: Ichigo and this strange pink belonged to the Shinigami, those who hunted them down. Rukia Kuchiki was also one, hence her absence.

Fact 5: Tatsuki had a headache now.

"Okay…even if I were to believe all of this…you're telling me our town's in danger now?"

"What? No no, we can fight the Hollows just fine!"

Tatsuki was surprised when Orihime insisted she had powers of her own, but she stopped being surprised the second the hairpins flew off to make a barrier. Surprise was not going to help now.

"No…that Aizen guy."

It was probably the only part of the story Yachiru, Ichigo, and Orihime had agreed on. Aizen had almost killed Rukia, and now….he was with the _bad spirits._

"…..Yeah." Orihime frowned.

"….Yep." Ichigo nodded, scowling.

Yachiru wanted to punch a window for hearing his name again, but Boobies had nice stuff anyways.

"…I want in."

"What?!" Ichigo stood up. "No! It's bad enough this brat had to show you something that didn't mean to be shown, but-"

Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo by his collar, her eyes staring holes into his own.

"You expect me to sit by while you AND Orihime continue to risk your lives? Not a chance. And you were gonna keep this all a secret? For how long? When all of us are dead, or something?"

"Well….." Ichigo gulped.

"And you! Orihime, how could you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie, Tatsuki-chan! I…..just wanted to help Kurosaki-kun save Kuchiki-san. I needed to train."

"That explains where you went this summer. I felt it….I felt you were gone. So you went to the spirit world…"

"Soul Society." Yachiru smiled.

Tatsuki dropped Ichigo to stare at Yachiru.

"What's your agenda, kid? You said you came here to visit Orihime, but why?"

"Boobies is my friend, and she's your friend. So that means we're friends now too!"

"….yeah okay." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"I want Boobies to join my club!"

"Stop calling her that, okay? We've got more important things to worry about than some club, it seems. Unbelievable…..you two are unbelievable….."

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm sorry! Please….don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Hime."

Tatsuki turned to kick Ichigo in his face.

"YOU are a different story. Thanks for saving Kuchiki, but you could've killed Orihime! She's not a Shini…whatever like you!"

"Ow! Damn it…."

"So you want to join too, Spikey-chan?"

"Join?! Get out of here!"

Yachiru giggled and jumped to the window.

"Well okay, Ken-chan might start looking for me…wait! Boobies!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Yachiru grabbed Orihime and much to everyone's surprise, slung her over her **shoulder.**

"I'm gonna borrow her for…..uh, I guess a few hours."

Yachiru quickly flash-stepped away.

"Inoue!"

"Find her."

"Huh?"

Tatsuki hissed and grabbed Ichigo by his throat. " _Find her, and bring her back right now_."

* * *

Momo Hinamori was looking out the window of her room at the 4th, and she was really looking forward to going back to work again. Her wound had healed, but…..sadly it left a nasty scar.

No more. No more sadness. She was going to get stronger.

"How are you feeling, Hinamori-san?"

Momo turned to smile at Retsu.

"Good. Are you sure I can't go back to work yet?"

"You may return to active duty tomorrow, but I insist your work be limited to things inside the Seireitei perimeter. And you need to have sessions."

"…..for what happened?"

"Yes, Hinamori. Every patient that goes through this door must be fit leaving, physically and mentally."

"…okay, ma'am."

"Sorry we're late!"

Much to the shock of the two Shinigami, Yachiru bounced into the room with Orihime in tow. She carefully set Orihime down, but the human girl did not look very well.

"Ooh…..I'm so….dizzy now….I think…"

Orihime quickly vomited on the floor, causing Retsu to stare critically at Yachiru. Her sandals were now covered in the mess.

"…..what?"

XXXX

Moments later, Orihime was lying next to Momo on an adjacent bed, moaning and rubbing her head with a wet cloth.

"So why did you kidnap Inoue-chan again?"

Yachiru gestured to the flowers Orihime somehow managed to keep intact on the way over here.

"She wanted to give Peaches flowers."

Momo hesitantly took the three flowers as Orihime handed them over, although her eyes were starting to spin now.

"Yachiru, did you kidnap her to force her into the SWA?"

"No! I mean….not completely."

Yachiru looked bashful from her position on the windowsill.

"She felt sad when I told her about Peaches. And I wasn't gonna forget to visit her!"

Retsu sighed and shook her head. "Feel free to stay as long you wish, Inoue. Flash-step is not something you throw a regular human into."

Orihime gave a thumbs-up, but covered her mouth when she felt the sickness rise in her throat.

"Thank you….Inoue-san. They're pretty…."

Orihime managed a weak smile, but gasped at the other flowers.

"What! Oh….."

"We did that!" Yachiru grinned. "We look out for each other!"

"Yachiru, please come over here."

Retsu brought Yachiru out into the hall.

"You need to apologize."

"But Boobies never said no."

She did, not that Yachiru cared.

"And besides….she could help Peaches."

"Pardon?"

"Her hairpins. They heal people. She could heal Peaches."

Yachiru didn't know the extent of Orihime's power, but in reality, it was uncertain if Soten Kisshun could alter emotional states.

"Hinamori is fine, she'll be going back to work tomorrow."

"She's not fine. She's still talking about Aizen."

Retsu raised an eyebrow at Yachiru's serious tone. Once again, the girl was not smiling.

"Oh….Yachiru, it's going to take her a while to move past that, you know. She was the closest to Aizen, and….well, some wounds just don't heal easily. The emotional damage is far worse than the physical damage."

"But it's not fair!"

Yachiru sniffled as tears came to her eyes.

"He hurt Peaches. She should hate him back."

"Are you aware of the five stages of grief?"

"…yeah. Fruit, veggies, meat-"

"No, no, that's the food pyramid. Basicially, Hinamori is only on stage #1 – denial. She is denying Captain Aizen as a traitor, placing the blame on Ichimaru. Next stage is anger."

Yachiru looked thoughtful. _Anger, Peaches needs plenty of that._

"There is little I can do at the moment, Yachiru. Eventually she will recover, but this needs time."

"But can I help?"

"Huh?"

"I want to help Peaches, the club says so now! And if Boobies becomes the rookie, she can help too."

"…you may do what you feel is needed, but I only ask you do not force recovery. We can't have Hinamori-san relapse."

Yachiru nodded, but thought of another idea.

"I'll be right back!"

* * *

Yachiru jumped on top of a rooftop and quickly looked around.

"Hey Yachiru."

She looked down to see Kenpachi staring at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where the hell do you keep running off to?"

"I've got important things to do Ken-chan! By the way, Ichi's chasing me, so you should look out for him."

Kenpachi's grin threatened to split his face open.

* * *

Nemu was calmly typing several statistics into a division computer before Yachiru appeared on top of her head, bending over to stare at her upside down.

"Madame President?"

"Nemu-chan, have I got something for you! I need your help too, though."

"Is there a meeting now?"

"Not yet, not yet. First, what can you tell me about the five stages of uh….grease?"

"Grief? The Kubler-Ross Model was first created in-"

"Nemu-chan! Is there anyway to speed things up?"

"I suppose under repeated conditions to the source of the grief, but I would not advise it. Hinamori's condition should not be rushed."

"Hey! How did you….never mind. You know the rookie headband?"

"You found a new member?"

"Yes, I want you to alter it, so even humans can see it!"

Yachiru handed her the old item and winked.

"Hai."

"Also can you come with me with the 4th Division? You have the chance to talk about your crush with a friend of his!"

Nemu immediately looked away in shyness.

"Madame President, you are mistaken. I do not harbor romantic feelings for any Shinigami."

"Well yeah, Pencil's not one of us. "

Sadly Nemu was heavily committed to memorizing Yachiru's nicknames, and try as she liked, she could not resist asking the girl for social advice or deny these new feelings.

Nemu Kurotsuchi was interested in one Uryu Ishida.

"I assume you brought Orihime Inoue here? She would be connected to both the headband and this friend you speak of."

"Yep!"

"I see. I must decline."

"Why?"

"Because….."

 _She knows what happened on the night of invasion. She has seen Mayuri-sama's cruelty first hand. What if he captures her instead should she talk?_

Nemu shook inwardly with dread. She had seen many test subjects of her captain, but she couldn't bare the thought of experimenting on a human she witnessed feel pain firsthand.

"I….."

"Nemu-chan, you gotta be more brave sometimes. Like me! So you'll get in trouble if you leave the division, so what?"

Nemu forced a weak smile. _She doesn't know. If Madame President knew….how would she react?_

Again, this required thought. She had never seen Yachiru look as angry or as serious the meeting just a few days ago. She was serious in her endeavor. She wanted **revenge** for Momo.

Yachiru Kusajishi was a pro at sneaking into divisions, but her division already clashed enough with her own. If Mayuri were to get back at Yachiru, Kenpachi would not be happy.

The last thing Seireitei needed was another civil struggle.

Nemu put a hand to her face, completely unsure of what to do. Her brain kept processing more and more guilt as the days went on. That night changed everything.

She suddenly became aware of Yachiru speeding down the hall, having lifted Nemu and her chair above her head with ease.

 _Maybe….I should be brave._

* * *

"Hinamori-san, can I ask you something?"

Momo looked up. Orihime was still a little queasy, so the two decided to play a calming game of shogi before she went home. She inwardly knew Tatsuki wouldn't be pleased with her.

"Sure."

"What do you when a friend feels betrayed?"

Momo's eyes widened slightly. The question hit so close to home. She had accused her friend of foul play based on a simple letter. _A letter Captain Ichimaru faked_ , she added.

"Well…I would try to make it up to them. But maybe they would want space."

"Oh…..do you think they can forgive you?"

Momo bit her lip. _Did Toshiro forgive me?_

"I…..don't know."

"Hinamori-san, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

Orihime smiled sadly. "If we didn't break into the Seireitei….maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Momo unconsciously felt the length of her scar through her gown.

"…..it's not your fault, Inoue-san. Everyone has been through a lot."

Yachiru soon kicked open the door and plopped Nemu, still in her chair, onto the floor. Unlike Orihime, she was not dizzy in the slightest.

She _did_ look very uneasy the second her eyes met Orihime's.

"Oh hello Kurotsuchi-san." Momo smiled.

"You…..you're that girl." Orihime whispered.

"…..yes."

"What, you know each other? That makes things really easy then! Go on, ask her!"

"I can't." Nemu whispered back.

"Why not? Nemu-chan…..!"

"You….Ishida-kun and I saw you during the invasion. When….."

Orihime looked troubled and covered her mouth.

"Your captain…."

"Inoue-san, it is very important I speak with you, privately."

"Um….that's okay! Honest!"

 _No, she fears what I am capable of now. I stood right next to Mayuri-sama when he blew up our subordinates with ease…_

"I swear I will not harm you."

"That's okay, really!"

"Hey!"

Yachiru stepped between the two and pouted.

"Boobies, we never hurt our fellow members. **Ever**. That's a promise, and anyone who breaks that promise….."

Orihime's gaze shifted back up to Nemu.

"Okay. But maybe I should go home after that."

Yachiru tugged Nemu's skirt and gave her a firm look. _Give her the thing before she leaves, and make sure you ask!_

Nemu merely stared impassively.

"By all means."

When the two exited the room, Yachiru jumped on Momo's bed again.

"What was that all about, President? Things seemed so….tense."

"Oh they'll be fine, Peaches."

Yachiru gazed out the window, picking up Kenpachi's crazed reiatsu running towards Ichigo's terrified one.

 _He'll have fun. Hopefully Spikey-chan will join us too._

 **FIN**


	4. Crossing Daggers

**Chapter 4 – Crossing Daggers**

"Ah!"

Isane Kotetsu woke up in a cold sweat from the bed she was sleeping on. Anyone who knew her knew one simple fact.

She always had nightmares.

Mostly these were nightmares based on rather innocuous things, like fishcakes. But much like the previous night, and the night before, these nightmares were anything but.

Her gaze drifted to the window. It was morning.

 _Oh….why do these keep happening to me?_

The older Kotetsu rubbed her tired eyes, which only served to hinder her demanding work at the 4th Division. And worst of all, not even her captain could stop them.

Once again, they were about Aizen and company.

Isane was present when Aizen first revealed his true power – Kyouka Suigetsu – in the blood-stained chamber of the Central 46. His calm yet mocking voice when he described his plotting. The angered stare and shaking voice of her own captain when she questioned him.

She didn't know what he was plotting exactly, but he had played the Seireitei for fools. Worst of all, he had Hollows on his side now. A physical monster combined with a psychological one….

The silver-haired Shinigami yawned and quickly made the bed, noting she had to go to work.

Momo was to be discharged today, and the fact made Isane even more nervous. Not only was the girl – a fellow SWA member at that – _not_ emotionally stable at the moment, she was a cruel reminder on how callous Aizen really was.

As she began to dress, she begin to think.

 _Vice-Captain Kusajishi….Kiyone said she seemed so serious in our last meeting in the clubroom. Does she even realize the gravity of the situation?_

Yachiru was far from being an idiot, but she had a short attention span.

 _Even she's more confident than me…..maybe that's why the captain joined the club and likes her so much. Peas in a pod._

Isane sighed.

* * *

"Attention! This Captain's Meeting shall come to order!"

Gennryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto banged his staff and opened one eye. All of the available Captains were present, although no one looked very pleased to be here.

Inwardly he was furious. Three Captains managed to deceive him and defect to join the Hollows….in the old general's case, an instant offense to be burned to a crisp. He did not tolerate disobedience.

"We have a lot to discuss, now that the dust has settled on….recent events."

Yamamoto opened the other eye.

"Does anybody wish to say something before we begin?"

Shunsui raised a hand.

"For the third time, Shunsui, no, you can't leave."

"So mean, Yama-jii."

"Anyway…Ichigo Kurosaki is dubbed our substitute Shinigami and for now, he will consider him an ally to the cause. So would you mind explaining why the two of you were running through the compound yesterday, Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "He's fast, I'll give him that."

"…."

"Sir, I have a question. What do you mean….for _now_? Ichigo-kun is to be trusted, isn't he? He's an honest boy." Jushiro said.

"Don't pretend the writing isn't on the wall, Captain Ukitake. Captain Kuchiki has confirmed he had a Hollow mask on during their battle. I do not know how, but he has Hollow powers. That is _not_ something I like to see."

Retsu, Shunsui, and Jushiro all shared a brief glance at each other. The words rang true to an event long ago…

"I assume he is to stay on our side because having him rogue or worse, going to Aizen-" Soi grimaced at mentioning the name "-is a worse situation?"

"Indeed. We are to monitor him, and that is what the badge is for."

"Ridiculous." Jushiro frowned. "Captain Kuchiki also confirmed Ichigo removed the mask, so I don't see the point of deceiving him. He has control."

"For how long?" Byakuya asked.

The two captains briefly stared at each other. Ichigo wasn't the only person they had disagreed on.

"I'm with Jushiro, the boy seems harmless."

Yamamoto glared at Shunsui, his reiatsu rising slowly.

"It's all relative, you know."

"Can we talk about the other ryoka? What of them?" Sajin Komamura inquired.

"They are to be allies as well, due to association."

Retsu looked thoughtful. Yachiru had basicially kidnapped Orihime to join the SWA, so perhaps she could try to get closer to the girl overall.

"Perhaps we should summon these new allies and describe the current plight."

"They were present when Aizen made his declaration. We should focus on increasing the might of our own forces. And as well as make new appointments." The old general rumbled.

"We don't have any choices for Captains." Komamura pointed out. Then he thought of Kaname Tousen and cringed slightly. "All 3 positions are to be replaced?"

"Yes. Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen have willingly betrayed the Seireitei, so to even consider them returning if captured…..would disgrace the position. There is no forgiveness for traitors."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "But for now, the positions have to be vacant?"

"No. Each Captain should consider if there is anyone who is close to achieving Bankai. We need candidates for the future."

Retsu spoke up. "I speak for Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake when I bring this up, sir. Could….past Captains ever hope to reclaim their position?"

"I do not know what you mean. The four of us have held our positions for centuries, and other past captains have passed on."

"Not all of them." Jushiro said. "Remember, how did Ichigo Kurosaki come here? Who fought with Captain Fon?"

Soi gasped but quickly covered her mouth. _Yoruichi-sama._

"As far as I'm concerned, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara are still in exile for their offense. And I will not hear any other objections."

"But sir-"

"Enough! With the Central 46 gone, judgement for Soul Society lies on my shoulders alone. We should also replace them as well, when Aizen is disposed of."

"What?" Toshiro scowled. "You can't be serious. Aizen killed them with ease. What prevents one of us from doing the same thing? The system is flawed."

"It is not, Captain, and I would advise you don't imply yourself of murder plotting."

"Yes, it's not even." Mayuri intoned, scratching his chin. "46? The number should at least be odd-numbered for tie-breakers."

Toshiro, Jushiro, Mayuri, and Soi all glared at Mayuri. The man was the last one to give thought about a ruling body when his own methods were dubious.

"It's dumb." Kenpachi grunted. "Those geezers didn't yield a zanpakutou or fight. Why should've we listened to them anyway?"

"They were appointed by the Royal Guard at the inception of Seireitei." Byakuya said calmly.

"Ha! Listen to this joker! I guess you want your sister to get fried for another stupid offense? Maybe she'll get caught tying her sandals!"

Byakuya rose his reiatsu and glared very very harshly at the large captain, who just smiled. Sadly, the Kuchiki realized he had a point.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto growled and banged his staff. "Let us move to another topic. Captain, how fares Momo Hinamori?"

Retsu frowned. "She is stable and able to return to active duty, but only within Seireitei. She is still too emotionally scarred for combat. She needs time to recover completely."

"A shame. She must realize Sosuke Aizen is the enemy. He is everyone's enemy now!"

 _No one…..is allowed to hurt those in the club._

Soi and Retsu both shared a look at each other. The words seemed to be truer than what Yamamoto meant by them.

"I would like to go back to the ryoka for a minute." Mayuri said. "Their powers were quite unusual, if I do recall."

Every Captain all thought for a minute.

"That Inoue women…she made barriers and healed." Kenpachi said.

"The Sado fellow…..he was able to transform his arm and fire blasts." Shunsui said. "How interesting. I wish we could've had a drink. Maybe there's still time…."

"And Uryu Ishida….he was a Quincy." Soi remembered.

 _Quincy….._

Everyone was aware of the past actions taken against the group of reishi-controlling beings, but no one was truly aware of how one person added torture to the mix.

But instead of fearing guilt, Mayuri gave a toothy smile.

"Each of them would be worth studying, no?"

"I must say their powers are quite dangerous for regular humans to wield." Komamura said. "How did they get them?"

"That! That is the reason why we should study them, Head-Captain Yamamoto." The clown-face captain looked far too gleeful. "We cannot take risks with the unknown."

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a minute. "They can be dangerous risks if left unchecked as well. After all, there is no common link for Inoue's or Sado's powers. But I still insist Ichigo Kurosaki is the most dangerous."

"All of this suspicion can be avoided if we just reach out." Jushiro shook his head. "Make peace, not war."

"Let me ask you a question, Jushiro. These are teenager ryoka. There exists the possibility they might consider themselves to be superior as they broke through our defenses, made a few captains and vice-captains look like jokes, and challenged our centuries-old system on a whim."

Yamamoto locked eyes with his student

"What good does it do if it comes off as us begging them for help?"

"What good does it do to treat them as monsters to be feared?"

"They should be minded!" Yamamoto closed his eyes again. "After Aizen, I will not tolerate anymore surprises or treachery. We've ALL seen an example of an ally deceiving us. Do you want to repeat that?"

Jushiro was at a loss. "Well…no, but-"

"Then that is the case."

Soi's eyes shifted from Jushiro and Yamamoto. She wasn't as old as the four titans in the room, but she was in the service longer than Komamura, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, or Kenpachi.

 _There's something more to this….they couldn't have been referring to Yoruichi-sama only. That night…..are they talking about that night?_ _It would explain Head-Captain Yamamoto's aversion to those associated with Hollows….._

The twin-tailed captain would have to conduct her own research into the subject.

"So, you all aware of what must be done. Prepare ourselves for future war with Aizen, and to rebuild the cracks left by him. Understood?"

9 nods.

"This meeting is hereby adjourned."

* * *

Orihime gave a sigh as she entered Karakura High, schoolbag and uniform in tow.

The young healer was very very conflicted, and for good reason – the talk with Nemu Kurotsuchi revealed some disturbing news, and it linked to Uryu in more ways than one.

And now her friend Tatsuki wanted "in" on the battle against Hollows. She had a lot of things to worry about….

"Hey Inoue."

Orihime's heart skipped a beat when she saw Ichigo approach her, as the two walked to their classroom.

"G-Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

"What's with you?"

"Yesterday….don't you remember?"

"Ah." Ichigo sighed. "That damn Yachiru….she's a pest. I guess we gotta tell Chad and Ishida about Tatsuki knowing now…."

Orihime flinched at the mention of the Quincy. As a consequence for releasing enough power to defeat Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he had lost his powers permanently. That made her worried. The target he lost the powers to…was still around.

The monster who treated his soldiers as living bombs. And that was not the only thing….

"Should we tell your friends too?"

Orihime squeaked as Ichigo looked directly at her. The orange-haired youth was honestly conflicted, and he had other problems to deal with.

After all, he had an inner Hollow now.

"I….d-don't know. Tatsuki-chan was asking me questions all night when I finally came home. She's serious, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah. Tatsuki's always been stubborn like that."

The irony not lost on Ichigo, he quickly raised his arm.

"GOOD MORNING ICH-!"

Keigo Asano's assault was silenced by the blow.

"Hey Keigo."

"Ow…!"

Keigo fell to the floor and rubbed his nose.

"Good one, I-Ichigo! But I kinda let you have that one."

"Good morning, Asano-kun."

"Ah Inoue-san! You're looking as cute as ever."

"Careful now, you don't want to summon that horndog Chizuru." Tatsuki said, now standing between the two.

"Arisawa…."

"Tatsuki-chan…."

Tatsuki gave a nod as she passed through, her gaze lingering on both students as she walked into the classroom.

"Oh….."

"Man, she's kinda pissed today now?"

"Get to class, Keigo." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Okay buddy!"

Keigo rushed into the room, leaving the two alone in the hall.

"She…..hates that we lied to her, Kurosaki-kun. We have to train her."

" _Train_? Inoue, you can't be serious. There's too much at stake right now. We don't even know if she's ever seen a Hollow before. If she really wants to help, it's gonna take a lot of time, and I don't think we have that."

"Time you say?"

Uryu Ishida adjusted his glasses and checked his watch.

"You'd better get inside, Kurosaki. The bell's about to ring."

"Ishida." Ichigo grunted.

Orihime now looked very upset, starting at the not-Quincy.

"Inoue-san, is there something the matter? Kurosaki being as rude as ever?"

"Hey!"

"Ishida-kun…..I have to talk to you privately today. Is that all right?"

Uryu looked surprised, but he simply nodded.

"But of course, Inoue-san."

He entered the classroom, and Orihime hesitantly followed.

 _Oh…I don't think I can do this…._

"Hey Ichigo. "

Ichigo noticed the large form of Yasutora Sado standing next to him. The gentle giant gave a nod, and Ichigo nodded back.

"Hey Chad. Those two are up to something…."

"Hmm."

"Listen, there's a problem now. Tatsuki…..she knows."

Chad didn't need for Ichigo to elaborate. "…she does?"

"Yeah. We're in hot water, buddy."

* * *

Momo put on her second sandal and quickly tied the straps. She smiled as Isane handed Tobiume back to her.

"Ah…..thank you, Isane-san!"

"Ah, it's no trouble. You know what time is your first session, correct? The Captain asked me to remind you."

Momo's smile weakened.

"Yes. I won't be late."

"I'll escort you to the grounds, if that's okay."

The two Shinigami walked in tandem, Isane's heart filled with unease and Momo's heart filled with resolve.

"Do you know when the next meeting is?"

"I don't know. The President never tells us anything. But she's up to something…..I don't think I like what she's planning."

Momo hummed. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

Isane blushed. "No. I don't think I'll have the time for one. What about…..um, never mind."

"Huh? It's okay to ask. I don't have one either."

 _I'm really scared she was going to say Aizen. Oh gods…._

"That president, always prying! Isn't our romantic interests supposed to be a secret?"

"Nothing is secret with Yachiru Kusajishi." Isane managed to smile.

"I guess not. Sigh…still, it was very sweet you girls gave me flowers. And she convinced Inoue-san to give some as well! If only everyone was so kind like that…."

Isane stiffened.

"Hinamori-san, please remember we're all of your friends. If you ever have a problem…..please, don't hesitate."

"Thank you." Momo smiled in turn.

Once the two were outside and headed to the boundary of the division, a familiar face ran up and hugged the chocolate-haired girl.

"Oh! Hinamori, it's so great to see you out of the hospital! You look much better in black than those musky gowns."

"T-Thank you, Rangiku-san…..um…..you're squeezing too hard…."

"Matsumoto."

Rangiku dropped the girl at Toshiro's command, who just smiled at his childhood friend.

"Good to see you out, Hinamori. We're here to escort you to the 5th."

"Oh really now! I'm not a child, Shiro-chan. I don't need an escort for the whole day!"

Toshiro's vein twitched, but only slightly. "Captain Hitsugaya, please, Hinamori."

Isane giggled slightly. "Somethings don't change."

Rangiku tussled Hitsugaya's hair. "This little squirt, am I right?"

"Get your hand off my head before I freeze you to your desk."

"Stop being so mean, Captain! Honestly….you and Hinamori go on ahead. I'll catch up."

The two began their walk, then Rangiku slowly leaned to the older Kotetsu.

"Here's the scoop. The President wants to throw a party. She told Nemu-chan who told me."

"What? For Hinamori-san's discharge? I don't think that's needed."

"Not just that! Apparently Orihime said yes to joining! Now we can really have some fun…."

"I think we have more important things to worry about….."

"Oh Isane-chan, you'll find a boyfriend some day! You just need to find someone who can match your height."

"No!" Isane shook her head. "How can she be so carefree half of the time? I….feel like I'm only the person worried about….you-know-who."

Rangiku knew exactly who.

She didn't like to think about Aizen, because that would involve thinking about Gin. And that was painful. But at the same time, she wanted to punch his face in for what he did. Either way, she shared Yachiru's dislike of the man.

"…..we're all worried, Isane-chan. But maybe we should look to the squirt sometimes. She's more focused on her friends and having fun, and maybe, that's what we all need to do."

"…..I guess. But denial isn't healthy."

"Pfft! I consider myself to be an optimist at heart, you know? If we're all panicking, can we really get anything done? Besides, I have the perfect way to help Hinamori."

"Oh?"

Rangiku winked. "I'm going to set up her and my captain."

"What?"

Isane hadn't considered the prospect of love to aid in Hinamori's recovery. _Perhaps the president was thinking correctly after all…._

"Matsumoto, stop wasting time!"

Rangiku gave another wink before flash-stepping away at the sound of Hitsugaya's angry voice.

* * *

Soi stepped into the Seireitei library and looked around.

 _Such an event would be classified….but perhaps there's some kind of clue afoot._

The short captain walked to the shelf in the back and began scanning through the shelf.

"Here to browse, are we?"

Nanao put a book back.

"Ise."

"What brings you to the library, Captain? I can't say I've seen you here often."

"What about you? Kyoraku won't get any work done if you're not there."

The two women shared a smirk.

"I was just returning something I borrowed earlier. How was the Captain's meeting?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the topics."

"I wasn't asking for details, Captain."

Soi glanced at the vice-captain but continued to look through the shelf.

"Ise. Let me ask you something. Do you remember that night?"

"That night?"

"You know."

Nanao looked stunned but she managed to find her voice.

"I was but a small girl, Captain Fon. However, I remember everything about that night. What I ate, what I said to Captain Kyoraku….."

"Good. Do you think…" Soi paused and looked around, checking for noisy individuals. "Yoruichi-sama was here, and Urahara was the one who sent the ryoka. They are still around."

"They are."

"What about the eight missing officers?"

"…..you're implying they are in the Living World somewhere?"

"The presence of Ichigo Kurosaki's powers made me think. Three of us captains were prodding Yamamoto if old captains could come back to their positions."

"I see."

"The Central 46 has been slain."

Nanao nodded. "They were the ones who gave out the sentence. There is no one enforcing it now."

"Ise, I'm not saying we greet them with open arms. Hollow powers are not something I take lightly. I have my own suspicions about Ichigo Kurosaki, but there's a piece of the story missing here."

"An impromptu investigation then? I shall assist you."

"In what way? You're not part of the 2nd nor am I giving you permission."

Nanao simply adjusted her glasses.

"You and I are two of the few people that are still around to recount the circumstances, Captain. And I work under someone else who would be willing to help out as well."

Soi looked away. "I want answers, not reunions, Vice-Captain."

"Certainly. But would you be adverse to Lady Shihouin re-entering your life?"

Soi looked shocked as Nanao gave a sly smile and walked away.

"By the way, the president wants a party. There's been recent developments."

"I know Hinamori was discharged. She's not completely healthy."

"No…..apparently Miss Orihime Inoue agreed to join us."

Silence.

"…. _What?_ "

* * *

"Achoo!"

Orihime wiped her nose and continued writing notes from Ochi-sensei's lecture.

* * *

Rukia slid back and shifted her stance, then quickly jumped forward to unleash another slash. Her opponent blocked, but she unleashed another blow.

"Ha!" Renji Abarai, Byakuya's vice-captain jumped back, nodding in satisfaction. "You're really getting better so quickly, Rukia. I guess your powers really have returned to their full level now."

"Not only that, Renji. Captain Ukitake is training me."

"Oh?"

Renji rushed and swung his sword, but Rukia dodged, resulting in only a few strands of her hair getting cut off.

"Yes."

Rukia gave a shout and swung her own blade, but now the two locked their weapons, trying to break each other's guard.

"I want to get stronger! If Ichigo can do it, why can't I?"

The two friends both slid back.

"Well…..you gotta remember Rukia, Ichigo was kinda pressed for time and used help, you know? There's no reason to believe you can't easily get stronger."

"…..maybe not stronger. Ichigo is special. I don't think a regular human could've pulled off his feats."

Rukia smiled and sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. Thanks to her captain's guidance, Rukia was talking to her zanpakutou much more often recently.

"…hey, Rukia, I hope you don't have any hard feelings over what I did, you know?"

"Not at all. You defied Nii-sama. You fought him. You tried to fend off Aizen as well."

Rukia's gaze intensified.

"He will pay. Not just for betraying the Seireitei, but injuring many in his wake…and…."

Rukia felt her chest.

"And….using me as a scapegoat."

The red-haired vice-captain adjusted his headband. "Yeah, I'd like to make that bastard pay too. Captain Kuchiki himself is probably really furious as well."

Rukia blinked.

"Renji, did you ever meet Nii-sama's late wife?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that was your actual sister…nah. Why do you ask?"

Rukia sat down.

"Nii-sama promised Nee-san he would watch over me….but promised his parents he wouldn't defy the rules. You can see the problem."

"Look, Captain Kuchiki DOES care about you."

"He does! But….." Rukia fiddled with her sword hilt. "After what happened, is it so easy for us to get closer? Ichigo….he has two sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They get on each other's nerves every now and then, but they talk to each other. Before the execution, Nii-sama barely said more than three sentences a day to me."

"Ah, you think he's not trying to get closer?"

"I think it's harder than it looks. Maybe my likeness to Hisana is causing something?"

Byakuya watched from the distance, having gotten back from the meeting. In actuality, that was a problem. Rukia looked too much like Hisana Kuchiki.

Yet she was not the same person, in spite of every likeness. Byakuya mused to himself. _Was I channeling some of my grief into indifference? Have I resented her for being the reminder of what I lost? I….don't know._

Despite what Kenpachi joked about, he would never try to arrest or execute her ever again. But….. _a proper brother isn't supposed to be saying that in the first place._

"Rukia."

The two looked up as Byakuya walked over to them.

"Nii-sama, hello. How was the meeting?"

"Fine."

Byakuya thought for a minute and cursed himself.

"Actually, it was interesting. We discussed your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. It would seem we disagree if his powers are a threat to us."

"What, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

Byakuya wanted to tell Renji to go away, but he had Rukia's full attention.

"Nii-sama, I know Ichigo lost control. But….I know him. He didn't give up when he was defeated before, and he didn't give up when Aizen had us cornered."

Byakuya marveled at the wide-eyed innocence in Rukia's eyes. Hisana would give him the same look when discussing his own battles.

Now the Kuchiki was cursing himself for thinking she looked cute.

"Anyway…..Rukia. Do you have plans later?"

"Uhhh…I think the SWA is planning something, but I didn't get any hard dates. Why?"

"….Would you like to accompany me in going through a photo album?"

Rukia looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes. I can tell you….about Hisana."

"Oh really? Sure, Nii-sama!"

Renji whistled. Rukia had a look of pure joy on her face, and Byakuya realized something very important.

 _She wants to know her family….._

* * *

"Okay, Blondie. I think we should get a cake."

"A what? But that puts us over budget! We already have streamers, fireworks, a buffet, magicians….where are we supposed to get magicians?"

"Ask Ukki, he's pretty smart!"

Kiyone sighed and wrote "cake" on the blackboard.

The younger Kotetsu was actually the second person to join the club, a few days after Yachiru created it. She was bored, and naturally was very surprised to see the small vice-captain running it (with Nanao).

Unlike many, Kiyone loved to hang out with Yachiru, even if she was overshadowed by Isane (literally sometimes). She always wanted more sisters, and the pink-haired menace fit the bill.

In reality, she did feel ignored half of the time, but Yachiru ( _and Captain Ukitake~_ ) always asked for her opinion on _something_ , even if it was minor. She knew Yachiru looked more to Nanao and Nemu for club advice, but Kiyone didn't mind. Someone was paying attention to her.

"Hey Madame President?"

"Ooh I know! Let's add a disco ball!"

"Are you joking….." Kiyone groaned. "What is disco?"

"You know…with your feet?"

Yachiru stood on the table and did a little jig that definitely was not disco.

"How do you put it in a ball?"

"I don't have all of the answers, Blondie!"

"Listen. Rukia was asking me about something…..and now, well, it got me kinda thinking."

"Huh? What?"

"…..she wanted to know why you didn't stop the execution yourself."

Yachiru's eyes widened. She totally forgot about that. Rukia DID almost die, and here she was thinking about Momo and Orihime.

Why didn't she?

Yachiru was no captain-level fighter, but she never got things done through raw power anyways. Now her head was starting to hurt.

"um….."

The small vice-captain had no definitive answer.

It was great to see Kenpachi so excited to fight a strong opponent – it was the first time in a very long time that the captain looked so giddy. Yachiru was happy when Ken-chan was happy.

Maybe she just felt it would all blow over. _Ichi was strong, so he would've stopped it anyways!_

But Aizen had showed up and nearly killed him and Rukia.

Yachiru looked uncomfortable and sat down.

"Blondie…..I did something bad, didn't I?"

"President, it's okay. We're all okay now."

"No! Ruki-Ruki feels like she's not a member…..and it's all my fault!"

Kiyone looked taken aback as Yachiru's eyes blinked with tears. Her bottom lip was quivering now.

"Prez, please don't cry! …..just talk with her. Everything was crazy then. I mean, Captain Fon knocked me out on Sokyoku Hill, and you don't see me upset with her, right?"

 _Although it did smart…_

"Cancel the party!" Yachiru exclaimed, before crying and flash-stepping away.

"Oh no….." Kiyone whispered.

* * *

The entirety of the 12th was working when Mayuri entered the lab, disinterested.

"Captain." Akon greeted. "The meeting's over already?"

"Ah yes….standard stuff, really. Aizen this, Aizen that…..it's really not as bad as it seems."

"That so?"

"Well, maybe it is. My interests lie elsewhere."

Mayuri scratched his chin in thought.

"There's so much research potential ahead of us, everyone. We have not seen the last of the ryoka, and they all have such interesting characteristics. It's almost uncanny!"

Nemu froze in her seat.

"Anyway continue your work, everyone, as per usual. I think I should change my appearance to something more…..majestic."

Mayuri took a minute to touch his long horizontal horns.

"Wait a minute…."

The cloud-faced captain stepped over to a young Shinigami working at her own station.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah Captain Kurotsuchi! I was running some tests…."

"Who are you, again?"

"Um….I joined yesterday, sir. My name is-"

 _Big mistake._ Akon thought.

"I really don't care what your name is, so don't bother. You are running those machines incorrectly. See the dials?"

The recruit followed Mayuri's pointer finger.

"Oh…oh! I-I'm sorry, sir. I-"

"You understand I have zero tolerance for incorrect or faulty data…..right?"

"I….."

The recruit started to sweat and gulp at Mayuri's leering face, now inches from her own. His golden eyes were burrowing into her soul.

"Do you understand or not?"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry….."

"Tch."

Mayuri stood up and headed for the door, not before gesturing at Akon and barking Nemu's name to follow him.

 _Oh no….._

Nemu immediately followed, heart filled with dread.

 _She will be in the next bomb, I know that look. And he's so interested in the ryoka now…..what have I done? I've put Inoue-san's life in danger._

* * *

Speaking of-

Just in time for a break before the next class, Orihime nervously turned to Uryu, who was finishing up some notes.

 _I can't do this, I can't do this. It's bad enough Ishida-kun lost his powers fighting that monster. He's supposed to know he's alive?_

Nemu had told her many, many horrible things.

Fact 1 – Mayuri Kurotsuchi was well and alive, and somehow still had his position.

Fact 2 – He was responsible for the torture of one Soken Ishida, which Nemu stressed Uryu already knew.

Fact 3 – Making his subordinates into bombs was merely one of the many sadistic things he liked to. Beating Nemu was another.

Fact#4 – Said Nemu girl shyly admitted she had interest in the Quincy, but she herself didn't know if it was love. She said the notion was…..foreign to her.

It wasn't unreasonable to assume Mayuri's treatment had filled Nemu with nervous guilt at the revelations, as the girl begged her – _begged_ her, the only time Orihime saw panic on her face – to not to tell anybody else.

Orihime shivered. _If Kurotsuchi-san knew…he would hurt more people, including Nemu-san. But…why is he still in power?_

"Ishida-kun, let's talk in the hall, okay?"

"Sure."

The two got up and left the classroom, earning stares from a few students.

"Where do you think they're going?" Keigo asked Mizuiro Kojima.

"Probably to discuss some private issue that doesn't need prodding, Asano-san."

"Augh! Stop calling me that Mizuiro! We're friends, not colleagues!"

"Yeah, I wonder what. Telling him too?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo hotly, implying a discussion about the spiritual world.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and wrote on a piece of paper.

Easy there Suki, he knows too. He was part of the rescue attempt.

When Ichigo passed the note, Tatsuki read it and gaped. Then she got another one.

Yeah Chad knows too. Ask him anything.

Tatsuki looked over at the giant, who gave a thumb's up.

XXXXX

Uryu and Orihime stopped a few feet from the door.

"So what is troubling you, Inoue-san?"

"Ishida-kun…..do you remember who you fought in the Seireitei?"

The question pierced his insides like a lead spear. He knew exactly who. He could never forget that evil face, that twisted laughter, his boasting…

"Yes. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." He spat.

"Ishida-kun…..I went to the Seireitei because of…..well, that's not important. Someone told me he has his position. He's still a Captain!"

"…that doesn't surprise me. This is the same society that was going to kill Kuchiki-san for power transfer. He probably covered up his tracks."

"But he beats his vice-captain and uses his people as bombs! He….tortured your….people…" Orihime whimpered. "He…doesn't it bother you he's still….around?"

"Inoue-san, there Is no other man I wish to kill so badly. But….what can I do? I have no more powers."

Uryu felt his eyes lower and his body shake.

"I…..have no more powers. How funny. I throw everything I have to avenge Grandfather, and the effort is futile in the end. Justice remains unserved."

Orihime frowned. Her friend's voice started to crack.

"What a strange world we live in, huh? You know, he's been in my dreams. Every night I hear the screams of my grandfather, and I can't do anything to stop them. Both in dreams and now, in reality."

"Ishida-kun….."

"Inoue-san…..might I inquire who disclosed this information to you?" Uryu had dropped to his knees, desperately wanting something else to discuss.

"Nemu-san, his vice-captain. She felt horrible when she told me. She feels so guilty that she's stood by everything. She wants to do something, but she fears him so much."

"I see."

Uryu's mind drifted to the fight. She was beaten and stomped, yet she offered to give him the antidote to Mayuri's poison.

"She thanked me for sparing him. I think I understand."

Uryu stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"If I were to kill him there, he would be dead, but I would painted as the monster. If his crimes were to be exposed in their entirety, everyone would see. And they would see the fate of the Quincy was an ill-fated one indeed."

Uryu wiped his eyes.

"I thank you Inoue-san. I know what I must do."

The Quincy dashed down the hall, his new goal firm in his mind.

"Wait!...Nemu-san likes you…..oh….."

* * *

Nanao was not surprised to find Shunsui laid on a rooftop, watching the clouds.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Nanao-chan?"

"Sir."

"I know, work and all that. But hey…peaceful days like this may just become rarer and rarer."

In spite of the incoming conflict with Aizen, Shunsui's statement had some truth to it.

"I need to discuss something you again."

"Sure, we can up the training. But only if I get some nap breaks. Being a Captain is exhausting! Maybe one day you can feel the same way."

Nanao had been working on her swordplay and Kido with Shunsui, but training was the last thing on her mind.

"It involves an incident a century ago."

Shunsui didn't look up, merely smiling and pulling his hat down.

"Let me guess…..Retsu spoke with you?"

"No…..it was Captain Fon."

"Right, she was there too. Retsu-chan was kinda bringing up the incident to Yama-ji, and so was Jushiro. We're all thinking on the same page, it seems."

"….do you know something I don't?"

"Hm."

Shunsui looked up and smiled again.

"Can you keep a secret? Let's take a walk."

* * *

"Okay! Let's begin the next lesson!" Ochi declared, clapping her hands once.

Ichigo and Chad noticed Uryu did not come back with Orihime.

"Where did Ishida go?" someone asked.

"Yes, where? Inoue, didn't he leave with you?" Ochi asked.

"Umm…yes! But he got a phonecall…..his father wanted him at the hospital. Ehehehe…..he wanted me to tell you, sensei."

"Hm, alright then. One of you be sure to give him the notes. Eh….you do it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo groaned.

"Inoue, something tells me that wasn't the case." Chad whispered in his seat behind her.

"No….no it wasn't, Sado-kun."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, but nearly gasped when she looked out the window.

Three Hollows had passed by. Her eyes darted to Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime. The three of them shared the same look. But before they made a move, Tatsuki raised a hand.

"Yes Arisawa?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Be quick."

Tatsuki was gone in a flash, but Ichigo just gritted his teeth. _I guess I should use Kon or something, she'll get suspicious if the three of us leave too._

Then the fire alarm rang out.

"Oh!"

Ichigo deadpanned.

 _Damn she's smart._

* * *

Rangiku hummed as she walked into the 5th Division, smiling and waving at various Shinigami she knew.

"Hey! Hiya! How's it going?"

"Rangiku-san?"

Momo approached her, holding a stack of forms in her right hand. She looked a little frazzled.

"What is it? I'm very busy right now…..there's so many division things to go over, recruits to monitor….how did Captain Aizen handle all of this?"

Rangiku frowned at the name, but handed a form to Momo.

"Captain wanted me to give you this."

By "me", Rangiku meant Toshiro asked the eighth seat to do it but she convinced the latter to take the task to get away from work. All it took was a sultry wink.

"Thank you, is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, I would like to take you out tonight. The Captain and I."

By "and I", the buxom vice-captain meant Hitsugaya wanted to treat her and didn't invite Rangiku at all. The details were trivial. Rangiku Matsumoto had a mission. By darn, she was going to set Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori up! She had her reasons.

1 – the two were close friends, so they were familiar with each other. They would be happy.

2 – it would do Momo good, and maybe speed up her recovery.

3 – _President would be so proud of me!_

Rangiku was no stranger to slyly manipulating people, but she marveled at how the SWA head did things. Anyone outside the 11th would assume she was a moron, but Yachiru Kusajishi, despite her low attention span, childish behavior, and antics, easily was one of the smartest people out there.

She felt like she was working for a crime boss.

4 – perhaps it would take her mind off her own problems.

"Oh, sure! Um, what time?"

"Let's see…..how about?"

"Because I don't think I can get all of this done in a timely fashion!" Momo whimpered.

"I can help you."

"Toshiro would get very cross at you, Rangiku-san. He needs his vice-captain, and he doesn't like when you keep goofing off."

Rangiku blinked.

 _Oh how sweet….she's always thinking of Captain._

Momo had smiled and her eyes lit up.

 _Tonight….maybe I can apologize to Toshiro then._

"Well okay! I'll be off then."

"Wait."

Momo shifted her gaze. "Um…..if you ever need comfort about what happened, just ask."

"Huh?"

"You know….Captain Ichimaru? I'm sure it was the most painful for you, Rangiku-san."

Although the young vice-captain still believed he was the mastermind, not Aizen, the words were not false.

Now Rangiku felt sad.

She hated feeling sad.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I think something's going on with the vice-captain."

Ikkaku scoffed. "She's being herself, what's new?"

Yumichika Ayasegawa scoffed and ran a hand through his well-moisturized hair.

"She's been sprinting out and about. Even the Captain is confused."

"Her brain operates so differently, Yumi. "

The two friends were walking down an alley, having taken a break from training. Kenpachi told them to go look for the pink-haired girl.

"Wait! Hear that?"

Yumichika gestured to a cardboard box. The faint sound of sniffles could be heard.

"Oh come on, she's not even trying now. Usually she hides in trashcans or Kuchiki's backyard when she's playing games."

Ikkaku stomped over and lifted the box up.

"Stop screwing around, Vice-Captain Kusa-"

Yachiru looked up at the two Shinigami, her eyes red from crying. She sniffled again.

"Baldy….Feathers…."

"Vice-Captain…..what's wrong?"

Yumichika bent down and rubbed the girl's head. Yachiru crying was a very very rare sight to see for the members of the 11th, and it clearly didn't look like this was over lost snacks or something.

It was the unspoken rule of the division – _no one makes the Vice-Captain cry and live to see another day._

"Yeah….who upset ya? Give me a name, so I can kick his ass!" Ikkaku said, smirking.

But the smirk faded when Yachiru didn't smile.

"I…I'm…..a bad friend."

"What? Says who?"

"Yeah, you're everyone's friend in the Seireitei."

Yachiru shook her head. "I screwed up. Ruki-Ruki hates me."

"Kuchiki, eh?" Ikkaku scratched his chin. "Okay, I don't mind beating up a girl. But her brother's Bankai stings….oh well, I'll take my chances."

"Stop Ikkaku." Yumichika grabbed his bald companion. "Start over, Vice-Captain. How did Kuchiki-san upset you?"

"I…..didn't stop her….execution."

"What?" Yumichika blinked.

"Ichigo did that." Ikkaku grunted. "Everything was going crazy, Vice-Captain. And you saw how much fun Captain was having, right?"

"But Ruki-Ruki could've died!"

"…..well, yeah."

Yumichika stepped on Ikkaku's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Have some tact." He turned back to Yachiru. "Don't blame yourself, Vice-Captain. Remember we also had some traitors operating behind the scenes and it took a few captains to actively resist it. Without them, I don't think Ichigo and his friends would have much success."

Yachiru sniffled again.

"Man, that SWA club really means a lot to you, eh? You didn't talk to Kuchiki before then."

Another stomp.

"Damn you! That shit hurts!"

"Baldy, Feathers…..can you keep a secret?"

The two men looked at each other, but Yachiru stood up.

"I…..want to be like Ken-chan. Everyone follows him because they like him. I want the SWA to follow me because they like me."

"But Vice-Captain, they _do_ like you. How else do you explain _Captain Fon_ of all people there?"

Ikkaku had a point. Soi joining the club was a mystery in itself, but Yachiru knew exactly what the reason was. She overheard her admitting to Captain Unohana she didn't have companions. Naturally she was all too willing to fit the bill.

"Yeah Bee-chan is nice."

Not the word either would use to describe her.

"I say you should talk to Kuchiki-san. All of the members matter to you, right?"

Yachiru blinked.

 _That's it!_

Seeing Momo all injured sparked a defensive streak in the little girl. She saw a friend actively hurt for the first time, whereas Rukia herself was not physically injured. Either way, maybe it didn't matter.

Now she would protect _everyone_ that belonged to the SWA, and hurt those that hurt them. Physically, mentally, or emotionally.

That was the president's job.

"I got to go! Thanks Feathers, Baldy!"

Yachiru flash-stepped away.

"Be like the Captain…..damn. Maybe one day she'll _be_ the Captain."

Yumichika smiled. "She wouldn't let him die so soon, you know."

* * *

"Ah yes, Tessai, put those boxes over there."

Kisuke Urahara waved his fan around and pointed towards the corner of the shop's front. The sandy-haired owner had received a new shipment from um….sources.

As his assistant obliged, Ururu Tsugumiya started to sweep, as that was the job she liked to do.

The door slid open.

"Welcome to the Urahara Sh-…..oh. Ishida-dono."

Ururu blinked up at Uryu. Kisuke noticed and walked over.

"Hello, Ishida-san! What can I help you with? Today we have a sale on-"

"Can it, Urahara. I require your assistance."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. The teen was out of breath, so it seemed he ran all the way here. But why?

"Yes? We do home delivery now."

"I….need my powers back."

Kisuke dropped his fan and tapped his foot.

"Well, is that so?"

"Yes. I…..can't rest another minute. I need them back, so I can finish something I started."

"Might I inquire?"

"Hm. You were once a Captain, weren't you? I wish to destroy Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

At that moment, the scientist's heart was filled with dread. He wasn't stupid, and could connect the dots. He knew of the mad captain, after all, he was the one who freed from the Maggot's Nest due to his potential.

And now an ex-Quincy wanted to destroy him.

It was pointing to something….. _ominous._

"I see. I'm not sure if I can restore them for you, Ishida-san. You would have to ask another Quincy."

"….that only leaves Ryuken."

 _Would he even bother if I mentioned Grandfather's fate? Would he even care?_

"I'm sorry. I could look into methods, if I find anything…."

"….I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Ururu whimpered at the crestfallen look on Uryu's face as he left, and Tessai frowned as well. Kisuke wanted to tear his hair out, but then a black cat appeared on his shoulder.

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

"He fought Kurotsuchi, and that is the battle where he lost his powers. And I know Mayuri. He did something. Something twisted."

The cat paused to lick his paw. "It's Kurotsuchi we're talking about. Twisted is normal for that creep."

Kisuke sighed. "What to do…after all, we can't just capture the man. I mean, I probably could, but he wouldn't talk."

"Are you forgetting who is on your shoulder, Kisuke?"

The cat didn't look amused, but the shopkeeper managed a smile.

"Are you up for some sneaking, Yoruichi-san?"

 **FIN**


	5. A Chain Reaction

**Chapter 5 – A Chain Reaction**

Evening had arrived in Karakura Town, and Orihime was walking down the street with Tatsuki.

"Man oh man. Hime has fairies living her hair." Tatsuki shook her head and sipped her soda.

"I mean, it's not that cool…." Orihime said bashfully.

"It's SUPER cool. It fits you so much! How did you get them again?"

"Kurosaki-kun…..leaked some of his power."

"That's how Sado transformed too, eh? Fits him as well, he probably can knock a whole building down!"

Orihime was relieved Tatsuki was more excited and curious now, instead of angry, but she wasn't stopping with the questions.

"So if I hang around with Ichigo, I'll get some power too, eh?"

She forced the trio to take her to kill the Hollows (Ichigo and Tatsuki argued the whole way), and she was blown away by what she saw.

"I'm not sure….."

"Come on, Hime! Those Hollow things look vicious, and you guys said they always attack the town. Come to think of it, you three can't hunt them all down at once….right?"

"We have….help."

"Yeah yeah, that Urahara guy you mentioned. I could ask him."

Orihime's eyes widened. _Didn't Kurosaki-kun get a side-effect from his training? That mask Kuchiki-san told me about….no no no…._

"I mean…"

"Here's another thing. I think we should tell the others."

"What? But why?"

"So they can at least be _informed_." The boxer punctuated, glaring slightly at Orihime before nudging her playfully.

 _Oh….._

That meant more explaining, more demonstrations, and more worrying about them getting in trouble. And it invited the possibility of more powers being developed, which led to more reiatsu.

"Hollows like more reiatsu…." Orihime whispered.

"So why did Ishida leave, really?"

Tatsuki threw the can into the trash nearby.

"I…..that's complicated, Tatsuki-chan. Someone wanted to tell him something important."

"Who?"

Orihime smiled playfully this time. "You're so noisy, Tatsuki-chan."

"Come on!"

"A member of the SWA."

"…the what? Wait, that's the club that girl was talking about?"

"Um…..yes? I decided to join."

"For what? What do they even do?"

Truth be told, Orihime had no idea. But considering Nemu's passionate confessions, Yachiru's zeal, and the fact that she could be closer to Rukia, her friend, she felt like saying yes when Nemu asked her.

 _She also gave me some headband….hmm._

"I don't know." She giggled.

Tatsuki giggled back and bonked her friend's head. "You're such a klutz, Hime. Maybe all of them can set you and Ichigo up."

"Not this again….."

"Orihime Inoue, don't you lie to me again. You want to ask him out, so what's stopping you?"

What was stopping the girl? She was scared about Aizen, but then again…..so was Ichigo, right?

"Well….maybe one day this month. Okay? He probably won't even say yes."

"Pfft. I'll bet you 10000 yen he will."

The two girls laughed again.

* * *

"And this page…..this was from our honeymoon."

Rukia's eyes scanned every pixel of the photograph. Hisana really did look like her, and she looked so happy to be with Byakuya.

Surprising was how happy Byakuya looked.

A fire roared in the mantle, and the two had been sitting on a couch in a living of Kuchiki Manor for some time now, just looking over the memories.

"Nii-sama….would she say right now, if she was here?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and thought. Realistically she would be furious at him for the execution business, but then again, he would certainly be happier and probably not do that.

"I love this." Byakuya quoted. "Hisana always enjoyed our quiet evenings together."

Rukia smiled and turned the page in the album.

"Awww…..she looks so pretty, Nii-sama."

 _Pretty._

Again Byakuya glanced over at Rukia, her eyes still wide and bang shifting slightly due to the breeze outside.

The man was still so lost, but he had a ways to go. One photo album wouldn't make things better.

"Indeed."

"….Can you ask something?"

"Yes."

"….why didn't you two have any children?"

"Ah." Byakuya crossed his arms. "Your sister was somewhat frail, even before her illness. She….couldn't conceive."

"You're kidding." Rukia gasped.

"I wish I was."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You were….still in Rukongai."

"Nii-sama, you don't have to keep apologizing for that."

 _I know. The execution will always be the worse issue._

"Byakuya-sama, you have a visitor." A servant announced.

"Who could that be?" Rukia murmured. "Maybe Renji or someone like that."

Byakuya didn't react when Yachiru, of all people, stepped into the room. She looked sad, and in no mood to cause any pranks or playful antics. The older Kuchiki was concerned but still uneasy. She had a habit of breaking into his home to cause all kinds of trouble.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, is there something you needed?"

"Byakushi, I want to talk to Ruki-Ruki."

Instead of rolling his eyes at the blatant disregard for title, he merely nodded.

"As you wish."

As Byakuya got up and left the room, Yachiru jumped into Rukia's arms.

"I'm so sorry Ruki-Ruki! You're my friend, all right! I promise I'll always protect you!"

Rukia was stunned. The girl grabbed her shihakusho and began crying into it.

"President, settle down! What's this about?"

Yachiru sniffed. "Oh Blondie told me everything! You could've died, and I didn't really pay attention to that! I guess I was having fun because Ken-chan was having fun, and Ichi came….."

"Yachiru, please stop crying. It's okay."

The younger girl pulled away and rubbed her eyes, seeing Rukia with a smile.

"I….was just angry based on all that happened. I wasn't trying to blame you, or anything. Everyone was thrown for a loop."

"But…..I kept talking about Peaches! You were hurt too…."

"No no, Hinamori-san's condition is far worse than mine. See? No scars or wounds? I'm not fixated on Aizen either. We really should focus on helping her."

Yachiru rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ruki-Ruki. I like you. You have nice drawings."

"Ha! Someone thinks that!" Rukia gloated internally at Ichigo.

"So don't ever feel like you're not my friend again."

Yachiru took Rukia's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Yachiru smiled. But that smile quickly faded.

"Aizen hurt you too. So now I _really_ want to get him."

"…Yachiru, I want to hurt him as well. It was his fault this all happened. He won't restrain me. I'll freeze him!"

"Yeah! And I'll smack him around, then use my zanpakutou!"

Rukia laughed but locked eyes firmly on Yachiru.

"Remember…..he is very powerful. We can't forget that. No one in Seireitei can."

Yachiru hugged Rukia.

"So? Ken-chan always tells me to cut until you can't cut anymore. He still hurt my friends."

Rukia smiled and hugged the girl back.

"He hurt mine as well."

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi rubbed his temples in frustration as his drink was passed to him.

"Geez, you look rough." Renji said.

"You would be too if you had to run a division by yourself. I needed this."

Renji glanced over to see Izuru Kira had already downed a few.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I think it could be worse." Yumichika hummed.

Hisagi glared at him. "How?"

"Imagine if Aizen had more cohorts."

"What, you implying something?" Tetsuzaemon Iba grunted.

"Please." Yumichika scoffed. "Even if I was so heartless and ugly to betray my own division, Hollows don't even dress right."

"They don't dress at all." Renji deadpanned.

"Can we please stop talking about betrayal?" Kira shook his head.

"Hey you think it's bad buddy, look at that Hinamori girl." Ikkaku gestured. "Surprised she didn't go off with the bastard."

"Don't talk about her like that, Baldy."

Everyone looked up as Rangiku sat down next to Yumichika and immediately ordered a drink. From Momo's earlier words, she wasn't in the mood to play matchmaker tonight. She wanted to drink.

"Call me that again, Matsumoto." Ikkaku growled.

"I'm just saying, Hinamori is my friend. So what if half of the Seireitei thinks she's crazy? In my mind….she's as sane as ever."

"Have you been drinking already?" Hisagi asked.

Rangiku hiccupped. "Define already."

"Say, Rangiku. The Vice-Captain was upset today, and it was tied to Kuchiki." Yumichika said. "Know anything about that?"

"The president was upset? That almost never happens. What did Captain Kuchiki do?"

"Nah, his sister." Ikkaku corrected.

"Rukia?" Renji looked confused.

"She felt guilty for not saving her in the….well, you know."

Rangiku thought for a minute. _Is she really sticking to her guns here? Yachiru vs. Aizen, now that'd be the battle of the year!_

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Maybe the SWA can help out Hinamori." Renji mused. "Captain Unohana is part of the group too, and it seems like you guys are always doing some kind of crazy plan."

"Well, it's what the president wants….hey! That's member business only, Pineapple!"

Renji frowned as Ikkaku and Iba both laughed. Rangiku ordered another drink.

"Just make sure Vice-Captain is happy, okay?" Yumichika folded his arms. "We at the 11th don't like when she's upset."

"Don't worry. We at the SWA feel the same way."

* * *

Isane flinched as she hammered her finger again.

"Ow! President, can I take a break?"

"No way, Isa-chan! You're the tallest one here!"

Now in a much better mood, Yachiru had to tell Kiyone to not cancel the party after all. She and a few others were setting up. Yachiru and the Kotetsu sisters, to be exact.

"Ohh…."

"Hey President, I think I got everything worked out. I got the fireworks, the food…..still can't find the magicians, but I got some confetti and glitter instead?"

"Okay! Thanks, Blondie!"

Kiyone smiled and continued to paint the wall of the club room.

"Hey….Kiyone?"

"Sis, I'm not hammering the sign."

Isane whimpered. _But you have gloves on!_

"Not that. Any….luck in the love department?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm too young for Captain Ukitake. Maybe in a few years."

 _"Kiyone."_

"Fine! A decade, I guess. I dunno."

"What about that young man that's always with you, helping Captain Ukitake?"

Kiyone almost dropped the paintbrush in shock. "Sentaro? That ape! Ha! Get real, sis!"

"I don't know, you two have the same birthday, don't you?"

"Just my bad luck." She spat. "Urgh, stupid Sentaro….he's always rushing to feed the Captain in bed when he's sick. That's **my** job! He's supposed to give him the medicine!"

"Didn't you two once dress up as nurses to help him….?"

"I rocked the skirt better!" Kiyone shouted.

Yachiru giggled and waved her feet around. Everyone was joking around, and she really liked that.

"I'm just saying. The two of you really seem to be in sync when Captain Ukitake needs assistance. You might even know more about his condition than Captain Unohana!"

"Oh yeah…." Kiyone grunted, a blush on her cheeks. "What about you, sis? I'm sure you have plenty of secret admirers!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah….maybe Yamada-kun gave you a note or something, hmm?"

Isane blushed now. "Hanataro? He's our seventh seat!"

"Pleasure before business, right sis?"

"That is NOT the correct expression! Oh Kiyone…."

Yachiru laughed and spoke up.

"Isa-chan…..where's Peaches? She went back to work today, right?"

"Yes. I believe…..she is meeting with the Captain for a session."

"Good. She really needs to get better."

"Prez." Kiyone turned around and set the paintbrush down. "We kinda have a problem. I'm not Vice-Captain Ise, but I think we've exhausted our funds for this term."

"So? We can get more."

"How?"

"You can decide that, Blondie. I'm letting you pick!"

"Hmm…" Kiyone picked up the clubroom camera. "Maybe a calendar."

"But we've already put out three of those before. And the 9th Division makes one to go with their newspaper." Isane pointed out, before hammering her finger again. "Ow!"

"Hmm….something to make it sell….."

Kiyone tapped her chin and excused herself. She wanted to come up with a really great idea. She loved being complemented.

* * *

As dusk fell upon the Seireitei, Soi looked over the compound from the top of Sokyoku Hill. She had been investigating all day, but nothing concrete.

Until Nanao asked to meet her in private.

"You're late, Ise."

"Apologies. I was finishing up with my work for the day."

Nanao stood next to the small captain.

"So…..what have you found anything?"

Although she wouldn't admit it, Captain Soi Fon was fond of Nanao. Not only did the two share a strong work ethic, she was calm, collected, and a smart person.

"Yes. Captain Kyoraku has…..told me quite a lot."

"Mmm."

"The eight officers…..they're still alive. And they're in Karakura Town."

"What?!"

Soi turned to Nanao in shock, her mind moving in different places.

"Let me finish, please. This information was passed to Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Unohana by one….Yoruichi Shihouin. Before she left the Seireitei after Aizen's depature."

"What?! Yoruichi-sama…."

"She told my captain they're living comfortably, powers under control."

"Is that so?"

"Reports indicate the town is not a cero-blasted crater, Captain."

Although she was being slightly sarcastic, Nanao did have a point.

"…..I see."

 _I don't believe this. I was there that night! And yet I'm not included in this briefing?_

"Why did she tell Kyoraku?"

"They were once colleagues, Captain."

"That explains their words this morning. The three of them want those officers back."

Nanao herself was shocked and happy to learn the woman she admired, Lisa Yadomaru, was safe and alive. But…..everybody would not be.

"My captain told me I could tell you, but I don't think this is something we should tell Head-Captain Yamamoto."

"You say that, or your captain?"

"Hmm." Nanao answered.

"So what now? The Central 46 is slain…"

"I'm not finished, Captain Fon. Lady Shihouin stressed the culprit was Aizen. According to her, he was the one who caused their Hollow powers to develop.

 _Oh of course it fucking was. Everything just points back to him, huh?_

"…..I see."

"I'm not sure what the next course of action is, Captain. Captain Kyoraku said from Lady Shihouin's tone, she made it seem like the officers refuse to come back even if they were asked."

Soi tapped her foot in thought.

"I need more information, Ise. For now this information shall remain under the radar."

"Very well. I will be at the SWA clubroom, if you need me this evening."

Nanao adjusted her glasses and flash-stepped away.

Soi walked over to the ruined altar that Ichigo destroyed. _Justice…..does even exist anymore? Nothing makes sense._

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes. Soi did not flinch.

"Whoever this is, I'm not laughing."

"Hahahaha…..a little too slow there, bee."

Soi removed the hands and spun around to see the smiling face of Yoruichi Shihouin, her dark skin blending into the growing shadows. Her golden eyes remained bright as ever.

"Hello!"

"Yoruichi-sama…you shouldn't be here."

"Why's that? In case you haven't noticed, Kisuke gave me something to hide my reiatsu. Good luck trying to find me if I run away~"

Soi didn't smile at the teasing. She just felt hurt now.

"Come here just to mock me?"

"Actually no, but more on that later. How's things?"

"…..everyone is still reeling over Aizen's defection. The Head-Captain is not in a good mood."

"I bet." Yoruichi laughed, although she stopped when she saw her student's face. "Huh, what's wrong? Don't worry, I told you I was gonna pop in every now and then to visit. No more century waits."

"I bet you have eight specific friends keeping you company, hm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…..forget it. I was going to head to my….club."

"Sure, I'll tag along."

Soi deadpanned at Yoruichi's still smiling face.

* * *

"Shall we begin, Hinamori-san?"

"Sure, Captain."

Momo shifted in her seat across from Retsu's chair. Their two zanpakutous were resting on the wall.

"You seem nervous. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, fine. I…well, I was going to meet with Captain Hitsugaya tonight. He wants to treat me."

"Ah ah….don't worry about title here. This is a private meeting, between patient and doctor."

Momo smiled back. "Okay…..Retsu?"

"Thank you….Momo."

Retsu tapped her pen.

"Now then. I must stress everything we discuss in this room shall be between me and you. I will not tell anybody in the 4th. I will not tell a captain. And I will not any member of the SWA."

"Ha! Prez can always find these things out…." Momo giggled, earning a smile from the captain.

"Nevertheless. Now….please. Can you tell me about the ryoka invasion?"

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki had broken into the Seireitei with his friends to save Rukia Kuchiki. Along the way, he fought both Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki. He achieved Bankai."

Momo wished she had Bankai. _One step at a time, Tobiume…._

"Tell me about your perspective."

"Yes…..everyone was high alert. The Vice-Captains had met to discuss on the current situation…..then we found Captain Aizen pinned to the wall."

"Dead?"

"Yes. But…." Momo shook her head. "T-That was a trick. He didn't die."

"Right." Retsu was careful to not answer questions for her, or force Aizen as a subject.

"How did you feel when you first saw this trick body?"

"Horrified….." Momo looked down. "I was crying so much. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs. Something I haven't done since….since…."

"Since when?"

Momo blushed. "The….first time I wet the bed as a little girl. Toshiro always teased me about that."

"Boys will be boys." An easy smile. "What else happened?"

"I didn't fight anyone…..well, no, that's not true. I fought with Izuru-kun. Toshiro stopped our fight."

"What were you two fighting about?"

"Um…..we had disagreed on something."

"Hmm? May I inquire as to what? Did you forget his birthday?"

"N-Never! I….I may have attacked Captain Ichimaru."

"Hmm. "

"Because I thought he killed Captain Aizen! Please don't write down I'm psychotic or something…."

"I would never." Retsu shook her head. "Why did you say, you think?"

"Because…..it was all an illusion. That's what Captain Ichimaru's zanpakutou does."

Retsu frowned and wrote some things down.

"Can I ask how was work done, for you?"

"Really well! Toshiro and Rangiku-san escorted me to the division, and everyone there was relieved I was okay. I met some new recruits, I did some forms…..it's going to be difficult with just me in charge for a while."

"That's true. Ask a captain for advice if you're having trouble."

"I will." Momo smiled.

"Going back to the invasion…..what else can you say?"

"I….was stabbed. Through the torso."

"Yes, I treated you. We were all worried. Does it hurt now?"

"Only….when I touch it." Momo rubbed the outside of the scar length.

"I see. Well, please tell me if you're having chest pains."

"Do you….want to know who did it?"

"Hmmm…" Retsu hummed. "Couldn't be one of the ryoka. In fact, Inoue-chan says she's going to join the SWA. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes! Another member….Inoue-san is so sweet." Momo smiled. "But…..can I tell you who?"

"I have a guess, but please."

"Captain Ichimaru. I think I told you this before."

"You did." Retsu said neutrally.

"And then…..well, I was unconscious. Everyone says he escaped by a negacion. From my academy days, I learned that's how Hollows transport themselves. He….Captain Tousen….and Captain Aizen…all three escaped."

"Yes." Retsu answered.

"Captain Ichimaru brainwashed Captain Aizen to follow him. I….never trusted him."

"I see. Some are just as wary as you."

"What are we going to do? How can we get him back?"

"Why just him? Captain Komamura was a friend to Captain Tousen. And….Vice-Captain Kira and Vice-Captain Matsumoto certainly miss Captain Ichimaru."

"I know, it's horrible. Rangiku-san is going to get her heart broken. Why isn't she more upset?"

Retsu looked up. _This could be an opening._

"I'm not sure. I have reached out but she insists she is fine. Do you know what the captains said before they left?"

"Yes. I was told. Captain Ichimaru said he was going to stand in heaven."

Retsu wrote more things down. That was definitely not the truth, and everyone who was witness to Gin's last words knew he apologized to Rangiku. So then….?

"Do you know what Captain Aizen said?"

"Yes…..he said….um…I'm sorry, Momo."

 _No. Oh dear._

"I see. He apologized even though you were not present. How thoughtful."

"It was….."

"Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"…..has Captain Aizen ever addressed you by your given name before?"

"Well…huh. I don't think so."

"How curious."

"Very. Our day had proceeded as normal…"

Retsu tapped her pen again.

"Captain Hitsugaya was the most worried about you. He doesn't like that the captains betrayed us and you got hurt in the process."

"Shiro-chan…..oh, he's always worrying about me. I'm so lucky to have him. I don't let him know that enough."

"Maybe you should?"

"Yes."

Retsu thought for a minute before speaking. "If you had to choose…..Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Aizen?"

"What? I couldn't choose between the two!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Wait…." Momo looked ashamed of herself. "I didn't believe Toshiro. I saw a note….pinning the fake murder of Captain Aizen on him. I…..was an idiot."

"You were emotionally damaged, Momo. Your mind wasn't thinking clearly."

"Still!" Momo wanted to cry. "He's supposed to be my best friend. And I betrayed him! Why does he still stick by me?"

"Because he cares about you. Those who do always come back."

Come back…

Momo's eyes widened. _Did Captain Aizen really care, then? He should come back._

 _Wait…..if he really was brainwashed, how could he apologize clearly to me? That doesn't make any sense!_

Retsu looked worried as the vice-captain covered her head.

"Do you need to lie down?"

"I…..can we stop for today?"

"Certainly. Feel free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. But please….keep thinking about what we discussed. Remember the time for our next session."

Momo nodded and quickly exited the room after grabbing Tobiume.

She felt anxious now. And confused. And….angry.

* * *

Ichigo grunted as he finished the last of his homework.

 _Finally. That took forever._

The strawberry had a lot to consider. His friend kept asking about the spirit world and training but he honestly didn't have the effort to really get invested.

Again Ichigo put a hand to his face.

 _The mask…..it could form again. No, it will form again. I can feel it._

"Ichi-nii! Dinner!"

Following the call of Yuzu's voice, Ichigo headed downstairs and sat at the table. Karin was the only one there.

"Where's Goatface?"

"Finishing up a patient."

Ichigo noticed Karin wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Hey…..you okay?"

"Hmph. It's nothing."

"Karin, c'mon."

The older twin turned to her brother and frowned. "Why did you miss most of the game?"

"What are you talking about? I was there the whole time!"

"No, you weren't."

"Yes I wa-"

"No you weren't!" Karin shouted. "I saw you, Ichi-nii. First you walk away with some pink-haired girl, and I score while you weren't there! Then… two of you appear, and you run away with a sword?"

Ichigo's mind was racing. _She noticed when I took the mod-soul pill?_

"That wasn't you sitting at the bleachers, I could tell."

"Karin, I was…..I mean….I didn't…..that wasn't-"

"Stop with the excuses. I don't care what you do in your free time, but you still missed most of it. Including the end. Remember that?"

"Yes!" Ichigo growled slightly. "You guys won."

"We **lost** , idiot!" Karin scowled. "See? You weren't there!"

 _Damn it Kon! You don't tell me anything!_

Yuzu entered the room and set the meal down, smiling as she sat down herself. But she looked around.

"What's wrong, you two? Is it not good?"

"It looks great, Yuzu." Karin muttered. "But I'm not hungry."

Yuzu gasped as Karin got up without saying anything more.

"Ichi-nii, what happened? Why is Karin-chan upset?"

Ichigo sighed. "She lost her game, remember?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. 7 to 2! How did the other team get so lucky….."

 _7 to 2?_

Ichigo put both of his hands to his face.

 _Damn it. Goddamn it! Mom…..please, I'm so lost here. Help me…._

* * *

"Okay! So here's how it's going to work. We're going to blindfold Peaches and Boobies, then cover their ears-"

"Madame President, we're not kidnapping these people." Nanao interjected. "Apparently you already did that yesterday?"

"So! She was fine!"

Nanao shook her head. She had come to the clubroom to plan this party (that Yachiru called for, canceled, and called back on). Only Isane was with her.

"Maybe…..we visit Inoue-san in the Living World, to surprise her?"

"Hmmmm…Ichi might get mad at me again."

"I don't want to know." Nanao groaned. "How are you affording these commodities, anyway? I did a tally of our funds four meetings ago, at the start of the term."

"Blondie got that." Yachiru answered.

"…right."

"Say, where's Nemu-chan? She usually can help out."

"She said she had other things to do." Isane said. "Captain Unohana is busy as well. I think Kuchiki-san mentioned she wanted to spend the evening with her brother…"

"Oh that's okay, we don't need everyone for this." Yachiru erased the board. "But I really want Nemu-chan here. She's smart."

"Ahem."

"You too, Nan-Nan!"

"I didn't say that."

Yachiru turned.

Soi had entered the room with Yoruchi, who was still smiling. Her student, on the other hand, was embarrassed.

"Soooo…this is the SWA. Nice room. You're the president, Kusajishi?"

"Hi! Yep, that's me! Nice to see you here, Boobies!"

Nanao shook her head. Yachiru was full of nicknames, yet she always overlapped with Orihime and Yoruichi, due to their….assets. Although Rangiku was called "Jiggles" instead.

"So…..what do you guys even do?"

"Things." Soi coughed.

"We can't you tell you, silly! You have to be a member!"

"Why not, then?"

Silence.

"Huh?"

"I can't join?" Yoruichi winked.

Nanao and Isane watched as Soi's face turned to very very horrified and Yachiru's turned to very very excited. _Oh no_ , they thought.

"Of course you can! YAY!"

On the plus side, this was the happiest Yachiru had been in days.

On the minus side, the captain in the room was starting to stammer incredibly and twitch. "I don't think….!"

"Now we have two rookies, hmm. We should make another headband."

"Rookie? Pffft!" Yoruichi put an arm around Yachiru. "I'm like the oldest person here. I taught that member over there. Can't you make me skip around?"

"Sorry, but that's the rules. Unlesss….."

"Hm?"

"Well…..Boobies, we could use more money. Have any ideas?"

"She doesn't!" Soi shouted.

"I have one…..yes, one indeed."

"Okay, go find Blondie and tell her your plan. She's got the camera."

"Who?"

"My s-sister….Kiyone Kotetsu."

"Ah….okay! I'll have the fruits of labor tomorrow, President." Yoruichi smiled. "I have something big to do after this."

"What?!" Soi shouted.

"Sorry bee, it's kinda secret. We will talk tomorrow, got it?"

Yoruichi nodded to the other ladies before flash-stepping away.

"Wow! Another member so soon! Nan-Nan, write that down into the log!"

Nanao quickly grabbed the binder at the vice-captain's poking and prodding. "Are you sure this is acceptable? Her….situation is complicated, President!"

"Hurry Nan-Nan! I'm sooo excited!"

Isane noticed Soi had left the room.

"Hey, she's gone…!"

* * *

The sound of the clock ticking was the only sound in the room as Ryuken Ishida finished the last form for the day. He glanced over at the door.

 _…..why is he here?_

The older Quincy calmed got up and opened his office door.

"Ryuken."

Uryu greeted him as formally as ever. His gaze was neutral, although he was trying very very hard to conceal every drop of anger he had. He didn't want to ask him for help.

"…..Uryu. What brings you here?"

The truth was Uryu debated asking him for a while, and it took him just as long to even enter the hospital, let alone take the elevator to the floor with his father's office.

"…Can you guess?"

"I don't have time for games. Speak or leave."

Uryu scowled slightly and shook his head. "I…..recently….lost my-"

"-Your Quincy powers. How pathetic."

The younger Quincy didn't flinch.

"I require your assistance in restoring them."

Ryuken Ishida was no fool. He knew his son had snuck off to Soul Society to save a _Shinigami,_ and he certainly knew Ichigo was one as well.

"…..No."

"But-!"

"I said no. I am not arguing this point, Uryu."

"….damn you."

"Why are you even asking me, anyway? Doesn't that fool Urahara have a solution, like always?"

"….I asked him, and he couldn't help me."

"Just as well. Trusting a Shinigami with matters of a Quincy would be a living paradox, anyway. I don't know how you lost them, but frankly, I do not care."

Uryu's eye twitched.

"You….!"

He quickly ran towards the elevator.

 _I lost them trying to take down the man who tortured your father!_

Ryuken passively watched as Uryu left the floor, then returned to his office. But before he sat down, his eyes looked to the window leading to the night sky.

 _No…it can't be one of them….._

* * *

"Hey! Get me another over here!"

Ikkaku sat back down and continued.

"So I really think there's something fishy going here, you know? I mean, it's not between of the traitors or anything like that, but just….behind the scenes."

"How do you figure?" Renji asked.

"I dunno. Call me crazy, I guess."

"No, I feel the same way." Yumichika observed. "Even the Captain is more cautious these days. I mean, you certainly can't tell, but I can."

"How about you, Rangiku?"

Heads turned at the strawberry blonde, who was starting to become incredibly drunk.

"Huh…..? I mean…..maybe, I dunno."

"She's out of it." Iba shook his head.

"Am not!" Rangiku hiccuped again. "Tell 'em, Captain." She addressed the familiar face now sitting next to her.

"Not completely."

The group grew silent, leaving the only noise to be the chattering of the other patrons.

"Clearly I've had too much…." Kira groaned. "When has Captain Fon _ever_ sat down for a drink?"

"Shut up, Kira. " came the curt reply, as the captain started ordering.

"Huh. What brings you around, Captain?" Yumichika asked, both interested and a little bit uneasy. But he merely got a scowl in response.

"You six – don't talk to me, understand?"

"Maybe she's drunk already, I count seven." Renji whispered.

Soi glanced at Rangiku.

"Do I have to tell Hitsugaya you're coming in at noon tomorrow?"

"Don't mention the Captain, please. I don't want to think right now."

"Same."

Rangiku watched with surprise as the small captain immediately downed her drink and asked for another, telling them to "give me the strong stuff **now** "

"Wow, you're pretty…pretty….pretty thirsty, eh Captain?"

"Do I have to move so you don't vomit on me?"

"Ha! Have you ever drank before?"

"Of course I have. If you're going to ask dumb questions, you can stop talking too."

Rangiku hiccupped again and waved her hand.

"Nah, nah….all you need a drinking buddy."

"Whatever. I just want to drink until my brain stops processing."

"Uh uh!" The buxom vice-captain giggled. "Better be careful…..you could do some naughty stuff~"

Then she passed out, falling fast asleep.

Soi took her next drink and downed it again.

"Uh…should we do something?" Iba whispered.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle." Yumichika whispered back.

* * *

"Ah…..beautiful! This will be a good shot for January!"

"A building?"

Kiyone looked up to see Yoruichi glancing at the same thing she was; the tallest structure at the 13th Division barracks.

"Lady Shihouin! H-Hello, I didn't see you there."

"You're Kiyone?"

"Yeah!"

"Your esteemed president told me to help you. Why are you taking pictures of buildings?"

"Ah ha." Kiyone smiled and wagged her finger. "Our fourth calendar for the SWA is going to fly off the shelves! The theme…..architecture!"

"Boring!"

"Huh?"

Yoruichi winked playfully. "That's boring, I have a much much better idea for a calendar, if you're willing to shoot it."

"Yes I am! Anything for the club!" Kiyone raised her fist.

"Good. This won't take too long."

 _I'd better hurry up anyways. No more playing around after this. Kisuke gave me a mission to do._

* * *

Some time had passed, and now the sky was dark. A half moon had risen over Soul Society, and two Shinigami were marveling at the size.

"Wow….it's so pretty….."

"Yeah….."

Toshiro invited Momo to a secluded spot in Rukongai, full of trees and a bustling stream. He had prepared some food for his friend, and the two were simply lying under the stars.

"Shame we only get these moons once every month." Momo shifted. "Makes you think."

The white-haired captain glanced over.

"How did your session go?"

"Oh fine, fine. Captain Unohana….well, she said I could call her Retsu-"

"I don't even do that. Maybe you should be a captain." Came the tease.

"Maybe…..maybe one day. Toshiro…..can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"…..I'm sorry. For everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for, didn't I tell you this?"

"No!" Momo sat up, moving over the piece of eaten watermelon on the sheet. "I didn't believe you. I trusted some piece of paper over you! That's….horrible!"

Toshiro watched evenly. He guessed this came up during the session.

"How can I even call myself your friend?"

"Things happened, Momo. I don't hold it against you…..you couldn't never betray me…..unlike those who did to Seireitei."

"About that."

The prodigy gulped. Momo's gaze had her eyes wide and starting directly into his.

"…..Something doesn't add up, really. If Captain Aizen was brainwashed, how could've he said sorry to me before he left?"

 _That bastard has a lot more to do than say sorry. Like burn in Hell._

"I….don't know, Momo."

"It doesn't make sense! Retsu told me the loyal ones always stay. In that moment, if Captain Aizen had clarity of mind…..why didn't he choose to stay?"

"….Why do you think?"

"I think…..I think….maybe…he didn't care about me."

Toshiro had no response to that. He could've agreed heartily, but he didn't want to upset Momo and ruin the development of mind before his eyes.

"How could he leave us, Toshiro? He ran the 5th Division. I…..can't do that on my own. If he cared, he would've done something. He…..didn't care."

Momo's expression turned angry.

"He didn't care! He actually thought "sorry" would excuse everything! In that moment, he could've stopped Ichimaru or Tousen! And now….."

The young vice-captain pulled her hair slightly.

"We're alone. If we meet him again…I…can't pretend everything is the same. It's different now. Different….."

Toshiro thought to himself.

He was glad Momo was appropriating more blame on Aizen instead of pretending he was a victim forced to join up in a betrayal scheme, but she still did not think he was the true mastermind. Still, it was something. And now Momo had moved from denial…to anger. She was getting closer.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Toshiro. Here I am prattling about, and….I'm ignoring you. This trip was supposed to be about us."

She watched as her hand was gently taken by Toshiro's own.

"Stop apologizing, Momo. I'm just glad I'm with you, no matter what he discuss. I….you don't know how great it is to see you alive, well, and out of the hospital."

Momo felt her cheeks turn red as Toshiro smiled at her.

It wasn't a cocky teasing smile. But genuine and emotional. Momo couldn't remember the last time he had one of those. Her mind focusing and her heart starting to race, she did the only think she thought of.

"What are you….mmpf!"

Toshiro's eyes widened as Momo's lips pressed onto his.

* * *

Yoruichi appeared on a rooftop. In front of her lie the Department of Research. Her mission was simple.

Find evidence to expose Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The dark-skinned ex-captain was an expert in sneaking around and being fast….hence her nickname.

The Goddess of Flash.

She jumped down and slid up to a wall, watching carefully as a few Shinigami exited the building. She quietly caught the door and pulled her scarf higher up.

The only way she would be detected was by sight alone. Unfortunately, although the collar she had on masked her reiatsu, it also limited the amount she could use without breaking it, limiting flash-step.

She entered and carefully looked around. The building had few lights on due to the time, and while the darkness gave her a good cover, she had to be careful herself.

Yoruichi jumped up and clinged to the ceiling, sliding forward carefully.

Eventually she reached an intersection, noticing the security cameras pointed in each direction.

 _Ha! Like that's a problem?_

She expertly covered each one with a plastic black film and took the middle path.

If she was motivated enough, she could break into every Shinigami's quarters and steal one item each.

Eventually she reached a room where a few late-nighters were working on computers, including the third-seat, Akon. Yoruichi recognized him from the days when Kisuke was captain; he was but a boy at the time.

 _He's still here, huh?_

Akon paused slightly and looked around, before shaking his head and continuing.

 _Where would Creepytsuchi be….?_

Yoruichi continued onward, following the hallway light leading east. She peeked in and saw the young Shinigami that Mayuri yelled at earlier, working.

 _Hmm….rookie I guess._

Eventually she reached a closed door with a light peering underneath. With the grace of a cat, she slowly let herself down and glanced at the door.

 **PRIVATE – KEEP OUT**

A roll of the eyes. Didn't anybody know telling someone not to enter somewhere only made them want to do it more?

Naturally the door was locked, but Yoruichi focused and tapped her fist. The door swung open very slightly, and the Goddess of Flash slid in and clinged to the nearest wall.

Hung lights and test tubes littered the room, and she could hear a voice at the very end of the room, the source of the light.

 _They didn't hear me….?_

Yoruichi lightly closed the door and climbed up to the ceiling, made easier due to the pipes. Again she scurried in the shadows, eventually reaching a curious sight.

Mayuri and Nemu were huddled over what appeared to be a dead body, chained up to a table. The body was wounded and the face carved up. The clown-face captain prodded the side with a rod.

"How curious. It doesn't seem that serum #24 produced any effect. Yet serum #23 did? They're similar in composition…."

Nemu scribbled a few notes down on the clipboard she was carrying.

From her vantage point, Yoruichi wanted to throw up and beat the tar out of Mayuri at once. This was twisted; not even her eccentric friend experimented on dead bodies.

She glanced over at Nemu, and she could see part of her face.

The vice-captain had the same stoic look, but inwardly she felt like a monster. She began seeing the faces and lives of test subjects/victims more and more valuable and clearly. Orihime's reactions during the invasion had changed her.

Nemu didn't know how long she could continue, but her fear of punishment was far too great.

 _Reminds me of Ururu….hm….._

"Nemu, go get #25. Something has to work."

"What of #24?"

"Bah! That particular one is not going to work. Maybe if I up the dosage…."

Yoruichi had no clue what Mayuri was up to. She glanced around at her shadowy position. A shelf had numerous binders and folders, could that be the piece she needed?

Nemu handed him another syringe, which he promptly injected into the abdomen of the body. To Yoruichi's shock and Mayuri's dull surprise, the body soon became animated, crying out in pain and flailing wildly.

"It revived him? My…that isn't supposed to happen."

Mayuri put a hand over the mouth and ordered Nemu to get #26, as the form started to thrash wildly.

Yoruichi watched Nemu walk over to the shelf and for a second, she could see the girl shake.

"Hurry up, you fool!"

One injection later, the body stopped all movement and sound.

"Tch…..why does it do that? That's very annoying."

Nemu had no answer.

"I don't understand. Creating something akin to Ichigo Kurosaki shouldn't be difficult at all. How did that oaf Urahara do it?"

Mayuri tapped his chin with his pointer finger.

"Perhaps we should inject Hollow DNA?"

 _What the hell…..he's trying to make a Vizard?_

"It is an option, Mayuri-sama."

"What? You idiot, I wasn't talking to you. I was speaking rhetorically."

"…..My apologies."

"Hmm…and how would even I begin to make whatever Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado could do? There's so many variables."

Nemu's heart sank as Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Taking a human subject wouldn't be too difficult, but I need a control. I need one of them to study! That fool, Yamamoto, neglecting the potential for research."

Nemu's eyes watched as Mayuri sat down on a chair.

"Hmm….Nemu, it is nighttime. You should go to the Living World and take one of them for this project."

"What?"

"Yes yes, don't worry about getting caught, I believe serum #34 blocks out reiatsu signals for 12 hours….all of the time I should need, but you never know with these things."

One of the targets was Orihime Inoue, a girl Nemu had entrusted with her secrets and openly ensured no harm would come to her. And now, she was a SWA member. By that logic, she was now….Nemu's friend, like the president.

"…..No."

"…Hmm? What did you say?" Mayuri turned.

No more. Nemu wanted no more of this.

"I…said no, Mayuri-sama. They….are merely humans."

Mayuri got up and stepped over to Nemu, his eyes looking directly at hers.

"Please….elaborate, if you dare."

Nemu gulped and sighed. She only prayed Yachiru wasn't about to find her for some task and see this.

"I…..do not wish to be part of experimentation on humans, alive ones at that. I am sorry, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri merely stared, scratching his head.

"….Is that so?"

Feeling braver, Nemu looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"I do not want to be part of any subject experimentation, anymore. I…..have seen enough. I have done enough. No….more."

Yoruichi watched carefully.

"I see."

Mayuri wasted no time in smacking Nemu, knocking her to the floor.

"You little bitch!"

Nemu cried out as Mayuri stomped on her torso.

"You dare say you don't want to experiment anymore? You defy me at that?! The nerve! You stupid stupid girl!"

Mayuri lifted the girl and smashed her into the wall, ninty degrees from Yoruichi's position. She wanted to help.

 _That….monster….!_

"You think you can call the shots?! Remember who created who!"

Mayuri began to smash Nemu's head repeatedly into the wall.

"You BITCH!"

Yoruichi gasped inwardly as Mayuri turned and threw her to the floor. Her face was bruised and bloodied.

"It's that ridiculous club, isn't it? The SWA, if I remember correctly?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened again.

"They've made you soft, made you rebellious! I will NOT stand for that!"

Nemu grunted as Mayuri began to smash his foot into her bruises.

 _I'm sorry….I'm sorry, President!_

"Oh ho? Crying are we?"

The tears didn't start forming due to the pain, Nemu was too used to that. She wanted to be with her companions, the ones she called friends. She didn't want to keep lying to them.

"See? This is what I mean!"

Mayuri lifted Nemu up like a rag doll and threw her into a set of lab equipment, glass breaking everywhere.

"Feh! If you EVER disobey me again, I will make your life a nightmare, Nemu. And now….you are forbidden from that club! Do you understand?!"

Nemu slowly lifted her up her head. That was worse than any physical blow.

 _My…..friends….._

Yoruichi was about to jump into action and attack, until a knock on the door made Mayuri leave the area and walk to the entrance.

"What is it?!"

"Captain, I have some data here….you should take a look at it."

Yoruichi waited until she was sure Mayuri had left, then jumped down and walked over to Nemu. The vice-captain's eyes didn't shift.

"You're….."

"Sssh. We're leaving this place."

* * *

Meanwhile Soi had finished off her next drink, banging the glass as she set it down. Most of the patrons had left, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were the only other ones.

"How much has she had now?" Ikkaku whispered.

"A lot. Like…..more than the Captain drinks."

"Shit."

Soi's head was starting to spin, she felt incredibly woozy, and now she had a noticeable slur.

"Another…..one."

"Captain I don't think-"

" **Now!"**

At that cue, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked over, the two of them helping Rangiku's snoring form up and on their shoulders.

"Uh…..hey Captain, maybe you can stop? We were gonna take her home."

"No."

Yumichika sighed. "Do you want us to help you home?"

"Go….go, go away." She hissed, waving her hand.

"Whatever, c'mon Yumi."

Soi finished the next drink and stared at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

 _Yoruichi-sama….doesn't trust me._

The captain got up and wobbled to the door (despite the pleas from the bartender). She just wanted to get far far away from Seireitei for a while.

* * *

Yoruichi brought Nemu to an alleyway close to the 4th Division.

"Are you alright? That son of a bitch did a number on you…..can you walk okay?"

"It…..is fine. I was created to take large amounts….of pain like that."

Yoruichi immediately scowled.

"Who the hell cares about that? What kind of captain beats his subordinates like they're dolls?!"

"….that is how Mayuri-sama….is."

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off!"

"L-Lady Shihouin…." Nemu paused to wipe a stream of blood from her nose. Glass shards had stabbed her body earlier and she was bleeding all over. "Why were you at the division? He….could've saw you."

"Stop it, Nemu! You're focusing on the wrong things. Why don't you tell somebody?"

"I…..cannot."

Yoruichi's gaze shifted as Nemu looked down, tears appearing in her green eyes again.

"I…..fear what Mayuri-sama can do. I…..do not want to get the members of the SWA involved. They….I do not want to risk their lives."

"That's crap, and you know it. I actually joined the club today-"

"Welcome. Shall I prepare a rookie headband for you?"

Yoruichi wanted to smack Nemu but she had enough abuse for the night. "Ssh! I was just goofing around but I saw your face when he forbade you. You….care about them, don't you?"

"…yes. Being in the club…..makes me…happy."

"Unohana's part of it, huh? Good, we're gonna visit her."

"But I-"

"No buts. I wanted to find something else, but clearly, that can wait for now."

Yoruichi picked Nemu up and dashed away.

* * *

"Madame President!"

Kiyone panted as she opened the door to the club room. Yachiru, Isane, and Nanao were still there.

"I….got something good! Something…..!"

"Kiyone, why do you have blood down your nose?"

"Huh?" The younger Kotetsu rubbed her nose. "Listen! I ran into Lady Shihouin! And she….she helped me find some shots for the calendar!"

"Yep, she joined!" Yachiru grinned. "So what did she do?"

Kiyone hesitated. "Well….it's a little…..adult."

"What are you talking about?" Nanao asked, now suspicious.

Kiyone's eyes darted from Yachiru to Nanao to her sister. She leaned down and whispered into Yachiru's ear, whose expression lit up.

"That'll work fine, Blondie….. _very_ fine….."

"What?! Reveal the photographs in your hand!"

Yachiru looked at Nanao…..before grabbing Isane and flash-stepping away with Kiyone.

"HEY!"

Nanao growled before sighing and closing the logbook.

"I need a vacation."

 **FIN**


	6. Rise and Fall

**Chapter 6 – Rise and Fall**

Sunlight trickled through the window, and the birds chirped happily as the morning began in all of Soul Society. One figure shifted in the bed she was sleeping in.

"Mm…"

Soi snuggled closer to the figure lying next to her, who unconsciously pulled her in.

 _Wait a minute._

The captain's eyes opened ever so slightly, and she glanced down.

 _I'm in a bed, and my head is pounding._

Her hand slowly lifted the cover up.

 _Okay, I'm naked. My head is pounding, and I'm naked._

The events of the last night started to come in, and the captain cringed as she remembered all the drinking she did.

 _Oh no…..oh nononoNO. I slept with someone, didn't I?_

She was too scared to look at the person in front of her, so she turned and looked at the walls.

 _Damn it I don't recognize this. This is definitely not Yoruichi-sama's abode or something like that. And my head is still pounding, ow!_

If anybody found out Captain Soi Fon of all people drank incessantly and had sex with someone (who she still didn't know), she would be a laughingstock. Sadly, she knew the person next to her was anybody BUT Yoruichi Shihouin.

She recognized her tossed shihakusho and other garments on the floor, and Suzumebachi was leaning on the wall, sheathed.

 _So I didn't lose that….._

Her eyes turned and saw what she assumed to be the clothes of the other person. Soi spotted red, white, but nothing she could pick up on.

 _I have to turn around, don't I? I can see this person's arm on my shoulder. Okay….this is definitely not Yoruichi-sama. Oh gods, if this is Omaeda, please kill me now._

Soi very slowly turned her head and finally saw the figure she had a drunken tryst with.

Fact 1 – the figure was asleep.

Fact 2 – it was a woman.

Fact 3 – the figure had black spiky hair cuffed in twin tails down her back. And she was missing an arm.

She had slept with one Kukaku Shiba.

"….you've got to be kidding me."

Kukaku yawned and opened her eyes, noticing Soi.

"…..oh, what the **fu** -"

* * *

"Good morning Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi rubbed his head as he opened one eye, Yachiru's beaming face in his field of vision. She was standing on top of him.

"Yachiru. What the hell time is it?"

"Hmm….morning!"

"….yeah, I know. Is it training time or breakfast time?"

"Breakfast time!"

"Ah. Can you get off me now?"

"Okay, okay!" She giggled.

Kenpachi noticed Yachiru was skipping to the door, singing to herself.

"Hey. What's got you in a good mood?"

"You'll never believe it, Ken-chan! We got another member last night! Boobies!"

"…okay, it's too early to play guessing games."

"Bee-chan's friend!"

"….right." Kenpachi answered, not bothering to figure it out. "That's pretty cool."

"It is! More members means more fun! And I want more of both!"

Yachiru laughed as she darted out of the room, earning a smirk from the large captain.

 _Heh…..good to see her all cheerful._

As Yachiru dashed into the courtyard, she spun around and did a cartwheel, laughing and cheering. Before she could do it again, she saw Rukia.

"Ruki-Ruki! Good morning!"

"Morning, Yachiru. We have a….problem."

"I know! I have to get more stuff for the party, because Boobies joined us! And the other one, too!"

Rukia was confused. "Uh…..what?"

"That makes 12 members now! We're doing so great right now!"

"President…..Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi is staying at the 4th."

Yachiru immediately stopped and turned, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"She…..um, Captain Unohana just wanted me to get you. I was with Nii-sama last night, and we were taking a walk….."

She suddenly saw Yachiru within millimeters of her face.

" _What happened to Nemu-chan_?"

* * *

Yachiru wasn't the only one who felt like spinning this morning. One Momo Hinamori was doing just that in her home, recalling the events of the night before.

 _I kissed Toshiro! Me! Oh my…it was wonderful!_

She tied her sash and grabbed her zanpakutou, eager to start the day.

It was a compulsive move, but it ended up being something the two did not regret. Momo giggled as she remembered how red his face had turned. _He was like a tomato!_

But when Momo opened the door to leave, she saw Nanao.

"Nanao-san…..what's wrong?"

"Follow me to the 4th, Hinamori. We have an emergency situation. Now."

"Huh? What happened?"

"You see…"

XXXX

Eventually the two appeared via flash-step in front of the infirmary, and they quickly entered the building.

"No! Nemu-san?"

"I'm afraid so. This is quite troubling."

"Ah, you two are here for Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?" Hanataro Yamada said, shyly glancing at his clipboard.

"Yes. Yamada, what room is she in?"

"That way, ma'am. Captain's watching over her."

The two ladies wasted no time, and eventually they found it. While not the same room as Momo's, it had the same view outside (being a floor below). Yachiru, Rukia, and Retsu were already there.

"Nemu-chan!"

Yachiru hugged Nemu for the third time now, her eyes watering as she refused to let the girl go.

"You're okay, right?! Please don't die….!"

"She's not going to die, Yachiru." Retsu said softly. "She is stable."

Nemu nodded.

"I will not take long to….recover."

Yachiru sniffed. "But Nemu-chan….you're still hurt! You should've called one of us for help!"

"I did get help, President."

Nemu managed a weak smile as Nanao and Momo sat down next to her. Rukia was on the other side, and naturally, Yachiru was on her bed.

"From…..our newest member."

"….no way!"

"Yes." Retsu smiled. "Lady Shihouin was the one who brought her here."

"Oh, Boobies is so nice! First she helps us with the money, then she helps Nemu-chan?!"

Nemu grunted as Yachiru hugged her again.

"President, you're squeezing my bruises….."

"Nan-Nan, promote Boobies."

"What? Isn't that your call?"

"Oh yeah. She definitely can't be a rookie now. And Nemu-chan?"

"Yes?"

Yachiru looked up and stared at the girl, her eyes firm but relieved.

"Don't EVER scare us again, like that. Okay?"

Nemu nodded. _Yes…I promise._

"How did this happen?" Momo asked. "How did she get hurt?"

"You'll…..have to ask Nemu-san." Retsu explained.

Yoruichi had come to her in the middle of the night and showed Nemu to her. She wasted no time in explaining what Mayuri did. She was furious.

The healer captain always knew Kurotsuchi was not a man to be trusted. She could not leave her under his care now, as a healer, as a friend, and as a captain. But now…..technically it wasn't an offense to displine a vice-captain, but this was blatant assault. And she had a feeling this was not the first time…

"Nemu-chan, tell us." Yachiru demanded. "Who hurt you."

Rukia and Nanao noticed it was not a question.

"It….."

Nemu lowered her gaze.

"President….I must ask something of you. Will you listen to me?"

"Yeah." Yachiru whispered.

"This goes for everyone. I…this is not the first time has happened. My captain…he did this. Lady Shihouin brought me here."

Silence.

Nemu felt Yachiru's reiatsu getting thicker and thicker, but the girl didn't move, waiting for her to finish.

"He has forbidden me to be with the SWA."

Now _everyone_ was feeling Yachiru's reiatsu. One way to really set the girl off was to hurt her club members. _Forbidding them to hang out with her_ with another.

"I only ask none of you take retribution on him."

"We have proof." Retsu pointed out. "I could go to Head-Captain Yamamoto right now."

"No…please!"

Rukia, Nanao, and Momo all gaped to see Nemu in visible distress, clutching her bed sheets.

"I don't want you all to get hurt because of me…..you….you're all important to me. Spending time with you…..has always made me happy."

"Nemu-san….." Momo took her hand.

"Nemu-chan, he hurt you."

Yachiru stared firmly at the girl.

" _No one_ is allowed to hurt anybody in the club. Those are the _rules_."

Just then, Kiyone and Isane had entered, both with very noticeable bags under their eyes.

"Hey! We finally finished!"

"Yes…..it took a while, but you know….hahaha….."

As if time had stopped for a second, Yachiru turned and smiled at the duo.

"Blondie, Isa-chan….you two are getting promoted too."

The vice-captain got up and calmly walked out of the room.

"Isane…..what have you been doing?" Retsu asked, confused.

"Just some….project for the club. We pulled an all-nighter…..ahahaha…." then Isane hit the floor and fell asleep.

Kiyone grinned, but it faded when she saw Nemu.

"Nemu-san….what happened?"

"I was-"

Kiyone suddenly fell backwards and hit the wall, snoring herself.

"…this requires some explanation." Nanao began. "But we have other issues afoot. Shouldn't one of us go after her?"

Retsu turned to the doorway.

"Well…..who's in charge when the president is away?"

Nanao sighed.

"I see. Before I leave, does anybody know where Captain Fon and Vice-Captain Matsumoto are?"

* * *

The former was finishing dressing herself, then tying her zanpakutou sheathe on her back. Soi had refused to look at Kukaku.

"I can't believe this happened." She repeated for the fifth time.

"Hey, stop acting like you're the only one who lost here." Kukaku retorted, not bothering to get dressed herself. "I fucked a girl with the chest of a 10-year old boy."

"Grr…..how much did I drink last night?"

"I'm so sorry I'm so hideous." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Shiba, we have never associated with each other in the past. Yoruichi-sama was the one who introduced me to you many years ago. Truth be told, I'm not fond of you."

"Hey, fuck you too. I don't like you either. How about you get out of my house already?"

Soi turned and matched glares with the Shiba woman.

"Oh wait, we already did that!"

"You were drinking too, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

It was a crazy thought, but considering the golden eyed goddess was the only connection the two shared…..

"You were drinking over the same thing, weren't you?"

"The hell are you on about?"

Soi stepped towards the door.

"She left you for a century as well, visited you briefly to launch the ryoka into Seireitei, then she left you, right?"

"….tch."

"Perhaps we're not so different, Shiba."

"Get the hell out of my house, will ya? Or I'll start telling everyone in Rukongai I fucked a captain."

"You did not. It was the other way around." Came the retort.

"Please." Kukaku laughed. "I always top! Go ask Yoruichi."

"….tch."

Without another word, the captain flash-stepped away, missing the middle finger thrown her way.

"Dumb bitch."

Kukaku sighed and closed her eyes.

 _I can't believe I fucked her, of all people. If Yoruichi ever finds out, she'll never let me live it down._

* * *

Speaking of the dark-skinned captain, Yoruichi had a very very special task before she left to go back to Karakura Town. Well, task(s).

After all, she did promise Yachiru she would reap the fruits of labor and earn money for the club.

The Goddess of Flash entered the clubroom. About seven large boxes were there, all containing the calendars that Kiyone and Isane spent the whole night making. (Yachiru was there, but she left the task of making them to the two).

Slipping on a mask, Yoruichi chuckled evilly as she approached the boxes.

 _Fun, then work, then fun again. That's the Shihouin way._

* * *

Nanao wasted no time in flash-stepping to the 12th division barracks, and she quickly looked around.

Where did Yachiru go? Was she even here?

But it wasn't hard to locate her; the reiatsu was building and building. The girl was not happy. She was furious. A furious Yachiru was a very very dangerous one.

She quickly dashed down a wall, before bumping into Akon.

"Vice-Captain Ise? What brings you here this morning?"

"Akon, this is an emergency. Where is your captain?"

"Ah, he's not in a good mood. Apparently the vice-captain left the compound last night. He thinks she was brought to the 4th."

Nanao started to sweat. Mayuri and Yachiru could not meet right now. It would be disaster.

She ran past him and headed down another hall. Following the traces of pink-colored reiatsu, Nanao eventually reached a door. She opened it up and entered.

"President!"

Yachiru was standing in the middle, test tubes and beakers shattered at her feet. Glass was broken everywhere. Chemicals had split everywhere.

"Hm? Hey Nan-Nan."

"President, stop this right now. If you destroy anything else-"

"He. Hurt. Nemu-chan." Yachiru said in a deadly tone of voice. "So I'm hurting all of his stuff before I get to him."

"You do _not_ want to cross Captain Kurotsuchi." Nanao said slowly, stepping closer. "Think carefully about what you are doing."

Yachiru thought for a minute, then pushed another rack to the floor, glass breaking as the wood broke in two.

"Yachiru! Stop!"

"No!"

The girl's reiatsu had begun leaking over the entire room, as Nanao felt the weight of an angry cat hissing at her.

"I told you Nan-Nan, no one hurts my friends!"

"I'm not saying Nemu shouldn't been treated. It was horrible that she was assaulted. But you need to calm down…..you just have to think. Is that what you want, right now?"

"I want him to **pay!** "

Nanao cursed as Yachiru threw more beakers to the floor. She worried a whole crowd and even Mayuri himself would be attracted to all of the noise. _That, and the pulsating reiatsu!_

"President, listen to me! You could potentially cause the club to get disbanded if you keep this up! Do you want that?!"

"Of course not!" Yachiru cried out.

"Then relax, please. Is this how you wanted to get back at Aizen? Wreck his stuff then attack him?"

That only served to make Yachiru even more mad.

"He'll get far **worse,** Nan-Nan."

Nanao grabbed Yachiru's arm before she could grab something else.

"Yachiru, please. This is a club matter. We all want to see Nemu safe and unharmed. You can't do this all on your own. Isn't that why you have club members?"

Yachiru's eyes widened.

"We're all friends, aren't we? We do things together. Don't think you're the only person mad at Captain Kurotsuchi."

"You want to break some stuff too?"

Nanao gulped as she felt several Shinigami approaching the room.

"No. I just want you to calm down, please. Nemu-san asked we do not cause retribution. She explicitly said we make her happy. If you continue this, you'll make it harder on her. Her captain will direct all of his anger _on_ her!"

Yachiru had looked down as tears started to form in her eyes.

"…..let's go, Nan-Nan."

Nanao heard the door click behind her.

"Yes."

* * *

For the third time, Toshiro Hitsugaya knocked on the door again.

"Matsumoto, open up. You're late for work and I was starting to get worried."

No answer. Toshiro sighed and stepped forward.

"Fine."

With a few strikes, the short-haired captain broke down the door and stepped inside. The room was a mess, but his vice-captain was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, sprawled out.

Her hair was messy and her robes ajar.

 _For crying out loud…..don't tell me she was drinking all night?_

"Matsumoto, wake up. Come on."

"Mmm…."

Rangiku opened her eyes slowly.

"Captain? What are you doing in my dream? Is this a nightmare now? Oh, I'm going to get so much paperwork now, huh?"

"This is reality, Matsumoto. It's morning, get up."

Rangiku yawned and rubbed her head. She noticed the broken door.

"Captain, did you do that?"

"Um….I was worried, Matsumoto. It's been a very long time since you were like this."

Rangiku was annoyed at the break, but she was surprised her captain wasn't scolding her.

"Yeah…..I guess I had too much."

Toshiro twitched when Rangiku vomited on his shoes.

"Oh man…..my head. Have any water, Captain?"

"No."

"Oh! How was Hinamori last night?"

"Seriously? You puke on my shoes – which you are replacing – and the first thing you want to ask is that?"

"Tell me!" Rangiku smiled, wiping the sick from her mouth.

"We….um, kissed."

Rangiku blinked for a minute. Then she got up and hugged Toshiro.

"Captain is a man now! Oh, great job! And this was only the first date?!"

"It was not a date! Let me go!"

Her response was to vomit directly into her captain's face.

"….Oops."

"…..Matsumoto?"

"Yes….sir?"

"You have **ten seconds** to get ready, get out, and leave my sight. Or else I will give you hypothermia."

* * *

"Come on, you weaklings! I've seen better attacks from an old woman!"

Kenpachi was watching the newest recruits pitifully try to even connect their swords. The large captain either dodged or blocked with ease.

"And you graduated from the academy? What, did you bribe the teachers?"

He grunted and knocked down one with his bare hand.

"Come on. Stop boring me already!"

The seated members, including Ikkaku and Yumichika, were laughing as they watched the show.

"Oh man. This is my favorite part of the year." Ikkaku said.

"Same. Look at how tacky their wardrobe is! Captain hurting them is doing them a favor. I would've killed them already."

The other seated members laughed.

"Say…." Makizou Aramaki scratched his chin. "Where's the Vice-Captain? Usually she's up for this kind of entertainment."

"Beats me."

Kenpachi growled and knocked the last recruit down.

"Pathetic. If you can't even hit, what good are you? You might as well scrub toilets at the 4th."

Before any recruit could respond, they started to choke. The seated members all raised their eyebrows in unease.

"Eh?"

Kenpachi realized a certain reiatsu was crashing down on the division.

"Mmm….maybe I can show you weaklings how to fight after all."

Kenpachi grinned and turned around to face one Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Hey."

"Zaraki. You dare greet me so….casually?"

"Well yeah. Beautiful day, I'd say. But let me see where it's gonna go, hm?"

"You…..your vice-captain…..!"

"Yachiru? What did she do?"

Everyone besides the two either gulped or started to sweat.

"I know she came in and wrecked my lab! She destroyed beakers, test tubes….and I KNOW her club was involved in taking Nemu away!"

Kenpachi just grinned and stepped closer.

"Hm, maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. What's your point?"

"My point is that she should pay for her actions! The little devil…..she and that club have been nothing but bad news from the start!"

Now the two captains were directly in front of each other.

"This could be bad." Yumichika whispered.

"Too much crazy shit this week." Ikkaku groaned.

The two captains glared at each other, their reiatsus starting to clash. Clouds started to form in the sky, and the two both had a hand on their zanpakutou sheathes.

"Pay attention, ya weaklings. You don't want to miss one second…."

"I'll destroy your entire division…..Zaraki!"

The two captains unsheathed their blades and swung at each other, only to have one figure appear and block both strikes.

"Enough."

Byakuya Kuchiki took a brief moment to reflect on the irony. Ukitake had stopped his own blade during the execution.

"The Head-Captain has summoned you both."

* * *

Kisuke whistled happily as he adjusted a few shelves. He wasn't worried about Yoruichi not being back yet, as she always wanted to insert some of her own fun in the situation.

How right his assumption would be.

Still, the shopkeeper didn't know what to do. He was responsible for Mayuri Kurotsuchi becoming the captain of the 12th Division. He was the one who freed him from the Maggot's Nest.

"Hey boss, you have a visitor." Jinta Hanakari said.

Kisuke turned and walked to the entrance, where one Isshin Kurosaki was standing.

"Ahh…..Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Urahara! I just wanted to browse for some stuff. May I?"

The doctor grinned and took a basket, filling it with some candy and other things.

"We have a special today on pocky, 2 for the price of one."

"What a deal!" Isshin said. "Say, how does your….adult items fare?"

Kisuke hummed and shooed Jinta into the backroom. "Well….which ones?"

"The new Hollow product. I hear some Shinigami are doning masks like them now!"

"….uh oh."

Isshin stepped dangerously close to the man, still grinning. He put a hand on his shoulder. Kisuke just smiled back.

"Mind explaining why my son is a Vizard now?"

"…..well, you know! Just a side effect from his training to save Kuchiki-san."

"You know….." Isshin chuckled and squeezed his grip slightly. "I can tell my daughters are starting to get uneasy around him. Teenagers, am I right?"

The two men shared a laugh, Isshin increasing his grip.

"So where's Yoruichi?"

"I sent her on a mission into the Seireitei. She should be back soon."

"Ah, okay. I wanted to have a drink with her."

"Why Isshin, it's still morning."

Isshin laughed harder, now staring directly into Kisuke's face.

"Why Kisuke, wouldn't you drink if you were worried _your son could lose control and attack his own family?"_

"….allow me to get you a bottle of our finest sake, free of charge. Tessai!"

* * *

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the captains before him. More infighting was NOT something he wanted to see, not when the group was down three captains.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Unohana has told me some…interesting information."

"Do tell." Mayuri responded.

"She claims you physically beat your vice-captain."

"Did she now?" Mayuri glared at the healer captain, whose expression was neutral. Kenpachi was snickering next to him.

"Something amusing about abuse, Captain Zaraki?"

"Nah. Unohana totally busted him. So why did you need me?"

"People have been saying your vice-captain is up to no good."

"She has!" Mayuri shouted. "That hellion destroyed one of my labs! I have security footage of her doing so!"

"Don't redirect the issue." Retsu said firmly. "You beat Nemu-chan."

"Yes Captain, give your thoughts on that issue first."

Mayuri held back a growl. "What proof do you have that I did such a thing? Word of mouth is not a firm evidence."

"She is staying at the 4th." Retsu countered. "She was brought to me last night, Captain."

"By who?"

Retsu hesitated. She could not say Yoruichi, because her status would only raise more questions and ruin the credibility of the claim.

"A good Samaritan. Someone found her and showed her to me. They wished to remain unknown."

All not untrue points.

"I still don't see how this proves I am responsible!"

"She told me, including several witnesses, that you did this. And she noted it was not the first time. Would you like me to get them?"

"Would these witnesses-" Mayuri began. "-be members of the SWA?"

Retsu froze.

"I do not see what such a fact has to do with anything?"

"Bias." Mayuri declared. "Naturally they would be inclined to speak in defense of Nemu, as she is a member."

"Why do you think your vice-captain suffered those wounds?" Yamamoto asked. "If you claim you are not responsible?"

"What wounds are we referring to?"

"Bruises. A bloodied face. Cuts with glass shards on her person. Certainly not something a Hollow would cause."

"Perhaps you are mistaken. It was dark last night."

Retsu smiled, her special smile reserved for scaring the crap of those who angered, upset, or disobeyed her. "Are you implying I would _falsify_ a medical report, Captain? I take my job **very** seriously."

"As do I."

Kenpachi just grinned.

"And it is my best interest that Nemu Kurotsuchi stay at the 4th Division until I claim otherwise." Retsu said to Yamamoto.

"I do not agree! Nemu is my vice-captain, and furthermore, she is my creation!"

"Are you implying she does not have autonomy? She chose to join the SWA, if you do recall."

Mayuri's eyes widened. Retsu was still smiling.

"…..yes."

"So if she can make decisions on her, she may choose to not be at the 12th Division if that should be the case."

Yamamoto closed his eyes and rubbed his beard.

"What nerve! So the only evidence is word of mouth?"

Mayuri was glad security cameras didn't exist in his secret lab. It would've only made the situation worse.

"Incorrect, Captain Kurotsuchi. There seems to be witnesses, and the professional testimony from the best healer in the Seireitei. Nemu Kurotsuchi is to remain at the 4th Division until her wounds have healed, and after that, she may decide on what to do."

Kenpachi laughed at Mayuri's horrified face.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am." The old captain rumbled. "And if your vice-captain suddenly falls over, dead, we will assume you did something. Unless you wish to confess your role in the incident?"

"…..Tch! I maintain my defense. But are we forgetting what Kusajishi did?"

"Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi thought for a second, then a very brilliant idea came to his head. He only got so few of those.

"Well Kurotsuchi, what did she do exactly? Was it more drawings, or more destroying stuff?"

"Destroying stuff! What game is this?!"

"There ya go, the story checks out. Ask Yachiru herself. She loves her club, and she loves her members. So naturally she would only destroy the 12th because _someone-_ " Kenpachi gestured to Mayuri "-did something, right?"

Mayuri stammered as Retsu smiled again and nodded.

"Yes. The President is very protective of her members. She was very concerned over Hinamori's own recovery."

"You…..! This is a farce!"

"Enough. Return to your work, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I will sent Captain Fon to investigate if another complaint like this comes my way. As for you…Kenpachi Zaraki…."

"What?"

Yamamoto glared firmly at him.

"Control your vice-captain. Wanton destruction is not tolerated."

"…..Tch, alright, alright….."

Mayuri growled and flash-stepped away, as Retsu turned to go.

"Captain, please follow me."

"Huh?"

XXXX

The two were soon outside of the Captain's meeting room. Retsu looked at the large captain of the 11th.

"I wasn't lying. The SWA is very precious to Yachiru, and she became very angry at both Nemu's condition, and her reveal that Kurotsuchi forbade her from the club."

"Yeah, I had a feeling. Ever since she made it, she never keeps quiet about it. Long as she's happy, I guess."

"…..you don't trust Kurotsuchi either, right?"

Kenpachi laughed. "I trust _Aizen_ more than that maniac. Then again, I'm pretty nutty myself, so what does it matter?"

"It does matter. I received very troubling news last night."

Yoruichi had explained about the dead body last night. To bring it up before Yamamoto would technically be a baseless claim, and Mayuri would rush to cover every piece of evidence. She needed to be careful.

"Oh yeah? What?"

Retsu didn't answer the question. "Please, be mindful of Yachiru's actions. I dislike when she is upset."

And with that, the healer left.

* * *

Isane yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was in a bed to the right of Nemu, with her sister snoring next to her.

"Good morning, Vice-Captain Kotetsu."

"Nemu-san? What….happened? I'm sorry, I was so tired, I didn't even notice you were injured."

Isane looked around, and noticed everyone had left.

"Oh….."

"It is fine. I am recovering now…..thanks to the members of the club." Nemu said evenly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay. Captain will probably tell me the story later….."

"Might I inquire your activity last night?"

"Um!" Isane blushed and shook her head. "I…..it's a secret, but you'll see….oh no…..you'll see. Everyone will see!"

Isane was against the idea, but part of her just wanted to spend some time with her sister. After all, she might not get to see her again down the line, what with war brewing. It was morbid, but she was a realist.

 _And a pessimist._ The vice-captain thought sadly.

"Hello!"

Jushiro Ukitake walked in the room, smiling.

"I heard you were injured, Kurotsuchi-san. I thought I would pay you a visit."

"That…..that is very kind, Captain Ukitake."

 _News travels fast…then again, Kuchiki-san probably told him._

The captain grinned and pulled a lollipop from his sleeve.

"Here you are. I'm sorry, but I will get more candy as soon as possible! Anything for Rukia's friends."

Nemu hesitantly took the treat. She was indifferent to sweets, but she knew how much Yachiru loved them. And she wished she could be as happy as the president sometimes. Maybe….

"Thank you."

"Oh! Kiyone is here, too? Oh dear, was she hurt as well?"

"No…." Isane yawned again. "We were up late during something for the club."

Jushiro smiled and walked over to the sleeping Kotetsu.

"Kiyone, she's such a hard worker sometimes. She's always competing with Sentaro, and to be a part of the SWA as well…"

Isane thought of something. "Competing? Captain, do you think the two like each other?"

"Huh? It could be a possibility. They're always bickering-" Jushiro shook his head. "-But they have amazing teamwork and refuse to let the other slack off. But I'm not really sure."

"Heh…."

"Kurotsuchi-san, please remember. If you need to talk, my door is always open."

"Yes….thank you."

"I should let Kiyone sleep some more. She could use a day off." Jushiro tussled her hair, which instantly drew a smile on the younger Kotetsu's sleeping form.

"Thanks for coming, Captain." Isane smiled.

"Anytime! I'll be going now."

Jushiro handed a lollipop to Isane for "being a good sister", waved, and left. But now the older Kotetsu had a new thought.

 _Hmmm…..maybe I was right._

"Hold on!"

Rangiku suddenly appeared in the doorway, out of breath.

"Stop everything!"

She dashed over to Nemu and began to hold her face, examining it critically.

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto, is there something wrong?"

"Sweetie, you got hurt! I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, but I did spend some time cleaning up Captain's shoes….and avoiding his zanpakutou…..ooh, you have nice eyes…."

"Rangiku-san, you're a little late. Everyone seems to be gone." Isane frowned.

"Oh." The buxom blonde pouted. "I'm such a bad member."

"No….you are not."

She looked down at Nemu.

"You…." Nemu thought carefully. Each one of the members made her happy, in some way. "You're very kind, and quite energetic. No one else can match the President in that regard."

"Oh Nemu-chan!"

Rangiku hugged the girl.

"Why are you so precious? Tell Ran-chan who put you here, and I'll break his teeth."

"I doubt that. My captain has reinforced them with lead."

"What?!" Rangiku grimaced. "Captain Kurotsuchi did this?!"

"….Yes."

"Ohh….that little…..!"

"Rangiku-san, where were you last night?" Isane inquired.

"Huh? Drinking." She sighed. "Too much. But have I got a juicy scoop for you ladies! Captain Fon was drinking as well! She came to the same tavern, and was really putting them away!"

"How curious." Nemu noted. "Captain Fon is not a social drinker."

"She seemed upset about something, and I'm willing to bet Lady Shihouin is responsible. I know those two had a little thing going on, if you know what I mean…."

Isane did. Nemu didn't.

"Oh! Maybe she was cheating on her with another woman! Or a _man!_ This is so juicy….."

"Speaking of, Lady Shihouin is our newest member."

"What?! Are you telling me Orihime-chan AND the Goddess of Flash have joined our ranks! This….this is perfect!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Isane shook her head and got up.

"umm…Kiyone and I, we…..created a calendar for the club. We needed more money in the budget."

"Come on, that's the fourth one! What's the theme….architecture?" Rangiku scoffed.

"Umm…..no."

Nemu and Rangiku blinked.

"The theme is….."

* * *

Yoruichi carefully closed the window of the bedroom. She looked around, and smiled.

 _It's been a while since I was in here….._

She stepped over to the sleeping figure. A dark-skinned boy with the same golden eyes as the princess turned and murmured in his sleep.

"Yushiro."

"hmmm…..five more minutes…."

"C'mon, you don't want the servants to yell at you."

"I know…..Yoru-nee….."

The boy opened his eyes in shock.

"Yoru-!"

Yoruichi covered his mouth.

"Sssh. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Yoru-nee….." Yushiro Shihouin gaped at his older sister, someone he had not seen in a century. "You….you're back."

"Not permanently."

The boy got up and hugged her.

"I….missed you so much….!"

"Hahaha, don't start crying on me. Shihouins don't cry."

Yushiro sniffled and looked up. "What happened to you, sis?"

"I'm fine. Just living my days in the Living World, still in exile. Hopefully Yama-jii will die off one of these days."

"Then you'll come back?"

Yoruichi was joking around, but she noticed her brother was not.

"…..I dunno, Yushiro. Is there even a place for me? I heard the clan was furious when I left."

"They were. Everyone was. I…..wasn't, though. I knew you would come back."

"You're my little brother, dummy. Of course I would! But I should be going."

"Wait…." Yushiro frowned. "Please don't disappear for a century again."

"I won't. In fact, I joined a special little club. You'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future. There's trouble brewing, and I'm going to help out."

"…I'm close to graduating the academy, sis. Think I'll be in the 2nd Division?"

"Ha! Shihouins always are!"

"Ahaha….."

The boy hugged Yoruichi again, who hugged back.

"I….love you, Yoru-nee."

"Same, Yushiro. By the way, don't ever buy anything from the SWA, got it?"

* * *

Byakuya walked down the halls of his division, nodding at a few members that passed by. He was in a good mood, although his face did not show it.

He and Rukia had spent the night going over the photo album, and he couldn't forget how much her face lit up. This was the most happy he had seen her.

 _Although,_ he noted inwardly, _she is fond of Ichigo Kurosaki._

Byakuya did not like the ryoka boy, but he had to admit he was skilled. He had opened his eyes into being a better brother.

The Kuchiki heir stopped when he saw a few Shinigami in the corridor. They seemed to be gathered around something.

"Oh man, this is…..!"

"I can't believe that lady was selling these! Worth every penny!"

"Are we gonna get in trouble for these?"

"Only if the Captain finds us with them."

" **Ahem**."

The four Shinigami all turned pale at the same time. Captain Kuchiki was certainly behind them, his expression ever neutral.

"C-Captain, hello….is that you?"

"What are you four gazing at? Show me immediately."

Whispers, mainly arguments whether or not that was a good idea for the parties involved.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

The group spin around and whimpered. One of them sighed and held out the object.

"It's….a calendar, sir."

Byakuya took the calendar and gazed at the cover. The cover was purple and had cursive writing titled: **The Official SWA Yearly Calendar – 4** **th** **Edition!"**

 _Hmm. Something Rukia's club put out for money? This doesn't seem so bad._

Then he opened up to January, showing just how wrong his thought was.

"Umm…sir?"

"Who sold this to you?"

"Some woman, she said she was with the SWA! We….oh, we'll take our punishments now, sir."

Byakuya marveled at how quickly he could get his division to bend to his commands.

"Triple paperwork and no breaks for two weeks."

Byakuya stepped forward and grabbed the other three calendars. He threw all of them up casually, and with two strikes of Senbonzakura, cut them into pieces.

"Find all of the copies this division has, and destroy them. If I find another one in my area, I will punish the entire division."

* * *

Soi grumbled as she blazed through the day's forms. She was very very angry, and did not feel like even looking at anyone.

The full weight of what she did had come crashing on her. A Seireitei captain, one praised for strong work ethic and no tolerance to goofing off, had had a one night stand.

With the current head of a _clan_. Granted, the Shiba clan had fallen from grace since Kaien's death, but it would be no different than if she slept with Byakuya. Actually, that would be worse.

If _her_ clan ever found out, they might disown her. If Yoruichi ever found out, she would be teased for centuries. If the SWA found out-

Soi groaned and stopped writing.

Yachiru would tell everyone in a 10000 kilometer radius, even if she wouldn't understand completely.

The entire ordeal was too much to comprehend. Wasn't sex supposed to be relaxing, a stress reducer? Lord knows she hadn't had it in many years, and she had plenty of stress right now. The worse part of who it was. Kukaku was not someone she could intimidate or threaten, she was too rebellious and did whatever the hell she wanted.

 _Including me._

Soi got up and looked out of her window. The courtyard was filled with training Shinigami as usual, but….one was not. One very very stupid soul.

She squinted her eyes.

 _Wait…..is that?_ The angle was small, but she definitely saw a picture.

In seconds she appeared next to the Shinigami, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey wha'-Captain! I was just-"

Soi snatched the calendar. She opened it up and her eyes went as wide dinner plates. She couldn't manage any sound besides a choking gasp.

"Umm….ma'am?"

"If…..I…catch…..ANY….OF…..YOU…..with this…." Soi held up the calendar to the entire yard. " **I will kill you!** "

She flashstepped away, her face red with anger.

* * *

Yachiru hummed as she finished the painting job Kiyone did yesterday.

"Alright! I think we're done."

Nanao sighed. She had explained to Shunsui that she wanted to watch over the girl, given her recent outburst. The captain understood all too well ("You take as long as you need, Nanao-chan~"). To calm her down, she suggested they finished preparing for the party.

Yachiru agreed, and her mood had relaxed some. Still, mentioning "Nemu" and "Mayuri" was bound to make her snap.

Retsu had told them in the hospital room she was going to Yamamoto, and promised Nemu she could stay at the 4th for the time being. Yachiru repeated the action as an order to her.

"It seems so. We haven't had a meeting in here for a while."

The last official one was when Yachiru promoted Rukia, although the impromptu one in Momo's hospital room technically counted.

"So now we have to celebrate Peaches getting out, Boobies and the other Boobies joining us, and…." Yachiru lowered her head and trembled with anger. "….Nemu-chan recovering."

"Yes. Any plans for our new members?" Nanao asked, trying to shift the focus away from Nemu.

"We have to get Boobies. I hope she's wearing the headband!"

Orihime was not.

"And the other Boobies said she would give us the money for more stuff…..I wonder if she did that?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Nanao asked, fixing the sign.

"Hmm?"

"Choose a different nickname for one of them." She replied. "Wouldn't it get confusing?"

"Hmmm…..you're right! Okay, okay. Boobies is now Hime-chan!"

"Excellent. I shall write it down in the log."

As Nanao opened up the binder, Soi kicked the door to the club down.

"Hey! That costs money, Bee-chan!"

Yachiru yelped as she was lifted up and pinned to the wall.

"You…..I have **no words** for how much I am angry at you, Kusajishi!" Soi shouted. "You have done it this time!"

"What? What did I do?" Yachiru was not scared at all by the short captain's rage.

She handed the calendar to Nanao.

"Ise, take a look…tch!"

Nanao's expression turned from curious to horrified to disgusted to angry.

"President! You authorized this?!"

"I didn't make it! Blondie and Isa-chan made it…..well, I told them to do so."

"Why?! Are we so starved for funds that you sign off on a lewd calendar of Yoruichi-sama?!"

Yachiru smiled. "You're funny when you're mad, Bee-chan."

"AAAARGH!"

Rangiku and Isane quickly entered the clubroom.

"Stop! Please, don't get mad at the president! I'm responsible!" Isane exclaimed.

Soi dropped Yachiru and held her zanpakutou to Isane's neck.

"Explain yourself, Kotetsu! I thought you had morals and dignity! Why did you make this… _filth_ with your sister?!"

"W-Wait!"

Rangiku snatched the calendar from Nanao and looked through it.

True to Isane's explanation, every month had a shot of Yoruichi in a different provocative position, her face seductive in each one. And she was _naked_ in all of them.

"Whoo! This is going to fly off of the shelves! Does anybody have more shots? I'm thinking we do a holiday theme…..maybe we should pose as well?"

"Denied!" Nanao shouted.

Yachiru pulled Isane away from Soi's blade.

"Stop it, Bee-chan! Isa-chan was just following orders. She worked hard. Doesn't that matter?"

"I….you…..this was sold to Seireitei! People are going to think we advocate in _porn_!"

"It's not porn!" Rangiku scolded. "You can't see any genitalia or nipples! The photographs were tastefully done."

Nanao scratched her chin as she tilted her head at the October spread.

"Wait, sold?" Isane gasped. "Kiyone and I only packaged them! We didn't sell them at all!"

"President?!" Soi turned to Yachiru. She briefly wondered why she still bothered with title.

"Not me! I was in the hospital with Nemu-chan!"

"What?" Soi blinked. "Why was Kurotsuchi in the hospital?"

"Ah, you didn't hear." Rangiku closed the calendar. "She was attacked by her own captain! She said she was bruised, bloodied…Lady Shihouin saved her!"

"What?!"

 _Kurotsuchi is as twisted as I suspected. But….Yoruichi-sama was the one who saved her?_

"See?" Yachiru took the calendar. "Boobies helped us out sooo much! We technically owe her now!"

"The only thing you owe is an apology! Her form is…. _exposed_ to everyone who bought this!"

"But…" Nanao adjusted her glasses. "If none of us sold it to the public, who did?"

"That would be me."

Everyone turned as Yoruichi walked in with a confident swagger. She smiled and took out a large stack of bills from her top.

"As promised!"

Rangiku took the money and counted it. "Whoa! This is more than I make in a year!"

"Yay! Boobies, you did a good job!"

Yachiru hugged Yoruichi.

"Thank you for saving Nemu-chan."

"Aww…..it was nothing, really."

Yoruichi's smile faded as she turned to Soi. "Bee…..I've got to talk with you."

"Talk?! You disappear and sell this calendar on the streets?! How did you come into contact with Kurotsuchi anyway?!"

"I'll explain." Yoruichi said seriously.

She grabbed the short captain and walked out of the club room.

Rangiku leaned over to Isane. "See, that's code for sex. Maybe if they let us film, we can sell that too! The SWA would never run out of money ever again!"

"No! We are **not** indulging in anymore projects with nudity! That is an order!" Nanao said sharply. "I will commend Kotetsu for making the photographs somewhat…..stylish, but we have a reputation to hold up!"

"Silly Nan-Nan, we're the SWA! The only reputation is that we love fun!"

Nanao groaned and rubbed her head.

"President…!"

"So! When's the party? What can I do? Because I'm sure my captain is going to blame me the second he sees one of those calendars." Rangiku said.

"We're almost done." Yachiru smiled. She flipped through the stack of bills. "Jiggles, you can get more fireworks! Okay?"

"Caaan do!"

"Sigh…..I think I'm going back to my division." Nanao groaned. "President, just remember to stay calm. Contact me when the next meeting is."

"Okay!"

Nanao took off her glasses and rubbed her head. She _really_ needed a vacation.

"President, what should I do?" Isane asked.

"Hmmmm…make sure Nemu-chan is comfortable at all times!"

* * *

Orihime sighed as she got out her notebook. The break was over, but she really wasn't paying too much attention. The entire day, Tatsuki kept nudging and prodding her to say something to Ichigo ("Good morning counts, Tatsuki-chan!")

"Man…..Kurosaki seems extra grumpy today, huh?" Ryo Kuneida commented dryly.

"He's kinda scary looking….." Michiru Ogawa whispered. She was always scared of Ichigo's scowls.

"Pffft, Ichigo always has a rod up his ass." Tatsuki nudged Orihime again. "Go on!"

"But…..!"

"If you don't, I'll tell Chizuru you're not wearing panties." The boxer whispered.

"But I am!" Orihime gasped, glancing at the Honsho girl. She smiled and waved.

"Go!"

Orihime got up and headed over to Ichigo's desk. He was staring at the board, scowl ever present on his face.

Not only did he have Hollow powers to worry about, Karin was still furious at him. He hated being short with his family. But he also didn't want to hurt any of them. Who could he even talk to?

Ichigo glanced at Uryu. The Quincy was organizing his books.

"Um….Kurosaki-kun?"

"Mmm? What's up, Inoue?"

Orihime smiled; his expression had softened some.

"You seem so tense these days. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…..just some stuff. I'm fine."

Orihime could hear Tatsuki's goading from behind her. ("Stop with the small talk!")

"Well…okay. I….was just wondering….."

Mahana, Michiru, and Ryo all watched with interest. Chizuru was watching with shock. Tatsuki leaned back and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…maybe…..wecanhangoutafterschool?" The healer said quickly, her face now bright red.

"Huh? I guess. What do you want to do?"

Tatsuki threw a paper ball at Orihime's head.

"Umm…goseeamovieorsomethingIdon'tknow?"

Orihime looked down immediately, her face brighter than her hair. She closed her eyes.

"Uhh…..sure, I guess. You pick the movie, because I can never choose."

She opened one eye. Now the whole class was listening in.

"…..yes? You said yes?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ichigo smirked. Maybe he needed a distraction for once. "Could be fun, right?"

Orihime nodded dumbly and headed back to her seat. Her eyes were wide and she was staring off into space.

"She…..did it…." Mahana gasped.

"No! Why did he say yes?" Chizuru groaned.

"You did it, Orihime!" Tatsuki patted her friend's back. "Hime, your heart is racing."

"…..am I dead, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Uhhh…"

"Alright, listen up, class!" Ochi directed attention to the front. "We have a transfer student coming in today. Introduce yourself."

A certain blonde Vizard grinned as he entered the classroom. He wrote his name in backwards kanji on the board.

"Hey. The name's Shinji Hirako."

* * *

"This should be a good spot."

Yoruichi led Soi to the same spot where the two dueled nearly a week ago during the invasion.

"Now…..where do I begin?"

"Don't even start! You….you have some nerve, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Oh come on, don't be a pill. The calendar was fun! I offered to do it, and I sold it so none of you had to! I was wearing a mask!"

"Not….that!" Soi took a moment to exhale. "You never learn, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ise told me all about the eight officers in Karakura. You passed this little tip onto Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Unohana, did you not?"

"….yeah. So?"

"So?!"

The captain stepped closer and glared at Yoruichi.

"You…..didn't tell me!"

"….Yeah."

"Why not?! You don't trust me enough with such a sensitive piece of information?! To think I trusted _you_! You broke that trust again!"

"You don't understand, bee!"

"I understand plenty! You think you can just come in and be all innocent…..you joined the club, why did you do that? Our president has enough crazy ideas as is! And due to your status…..!"

"I know, Yama-ji still has me in exile. That's kinda why I did the calendar. Payback, you see."

Soi noticed Yoruichi was scowling right back.

"Forget the calendar! The eight officers!"

"They're fine. Kisuke stabilized them, and they're been living peacefully for decades. For the record, they hate Yamamoto and don't ever want to come back. I don't blame them."

"Why didn't you tell me, Yoruichi-sama? That was the same night you left. Ise was there too, and she lost Yadomaru."

"Because…"

Yoruichi looked away and tried to find the words.

"…..because what? You…thought I would overreact, wouldn't I? You thought I would try to find them, and execute and/or arrest them."

The Goddess of Flash didn't say anything at first.

"…they're innocent, Soi. Aizen was the mastermind. He transformed them. Kisuke had nothing to do with that."

"….Ise told me as such."

Yoruichi looked at her student.

"I'm starting to think she is a better friend than you are."

"Soi….."

"I'm working on my own investigation." Soi stepped back a little. "But at least this is the truth. Unfortunately, I do not think the Head-Captain will listen to you."

"Of course not." Yoruichi stepped closer. "That's always been Yama-ji's way. His way or death. I'm glad Aizen gutted those damn Central 46, because they were the ones who didn't bother with a trial. And if given the choice, I'm staying with them."

"Yoruichi-sama…."

"I'm sorry. The Vizards and Kisuke got screwed over. If Tessai and I weren't there….."

"….no, do as you wish. I've learned something recently. Between the treachery, and this…..what even is justice anymore? I don't even know what to do."

"Soi….the rabbit hole goes deeper. Do you know why I came here?"

"…..why?"

"We suspect Kurotsuchi was involved in something involving the Quincies. Ishida was the one who fought him during the invasion. I sneaked into the 12th to find info."

"…..and that is where you found Kurotsuchi's daughter. The bastard beat her?"

"Yeah. But that wasn't all. He was experimenting on some corpse. He was trying to make a Vizard."

Soi's eyes widened.

"….no."

"Yes. I saw it, and Nemu did as well. She's still in fear over her captain, so don't hold it against her. Ask her if you have the time."

"….did you ask her about this Quincy issue?"

"Hmm…..maybe she would know."

"Yoruichi-sama, I suggest you return to the Living World. Between the calendar, and saving Kurotsuchi…..you're going to be on the radar for a while. And Head-Captain Yamamoto will probably disregard anything you have to say."

"Yeah. So you're going to investigate yourself?"

"Are you kidding? Aizen is one thing, but I have the chance to arrest Kurotsuchi, that madman. I do need to find proof to your claims, but luckily Nemu is the ace in the hole."

"Better keep her safe, or else things will get bad."

"The President wouldn't allow harm to come her way. I will not either."

"See…..I knew joining this club was a good idea."

Yoruichi walked a few steps and looked up.

"Now I have the scoop on all of the Soul Society happenings. And I'm glad, Soi. You finally found some friends. You never had those before."

"…..Yoruichi-sama."

"I guess I'll take off. Good luck, bee."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

Soi smirked. "Remember you are a member now. That comes with quite the agenda."

"I'll bet." Yoruichi smirked back.

 **FIN**


	7. One Three Five

**Chapter 7 – One Three Five**

Rukia was alone in a snow-clad village. The only sounds were the crunch of her footsteps as she walked through. She looked around and saw the trees.

"Beautiful, are they not?"

A certain zanpakutou spirit had appeared next to her.

"Sode no Shirayuki…."

"Rukia-sama. What brings you to the inner world today?"

Rukia turned to face the avatar of her zanpakutou. She was a pale woman with white hair and a kimono. She was simply beautiful.

"Just training with Captain Ukitake."

"I see."

"Do you think…..we can achieve Bankai one day?"

"Ah…." The spirit smiled. "I would focus on perfecting our Shikai first. It has been a long time since you have faced combat."

"It has. And who knows what Aizen has cooked up? The Hogyoku….he could create some monstrous things with it. I have to be ready at all costs."

"I see. Take a walk with me."

Rukia followed her spirit through the village.

"Tell me, how does Byakuya-sama fare?"

"My brother? He's well. He showed me pictures of my sister, Hisana….it's uncanny how much she looked like me."

"I see. He certainly is trying to make up for lost time, no?"

"Yes. I….I'm glad we're spending more time together. Although….."

"Although?"

Rabbits sniffed the ground and hopped past the duo.

"….maybe I am worried an execution could repeat itself. I'm sorry! I shouldn't be thinking that way."

"No, you should question the world around you, Rukia-sama. But you have plenty of friends now…."

 _I do…..Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, Sado, Ishida….and the SWA._

"Excuse me. Captain Ukitake is calling."

"Yes, I understand. Farewell."

XXXX

Rukia opened her eyes as Ukitake handed the tea cup to her.

"I think we can take a break."

The lessons were starting to pay off. Perhaps it was her strength establishing itself so quickly after the Hogyoku was removed, but Rukia felt wiser, sharper, and stronger.

"Captain, how was Nemu?"

"Ah…" Jushiro frowned. "She was fine. I can't believe she was attacked by her own captain."

"Is it surprising, sir?"

"No." Jushiro narrowed his eyes. "Kurotsuchi is not a man to be trusted. It seems the position of the 12th Division Captain is cursed with something foul, either in environment or person."

"….Kisuke Urahara had his position before, right?"

"Yes, Yoruichi Shihouin had recommended him personally. He was always a bright fellow….I recently found out he was in the Living World."

"Aye."

"Between you and me, Rukia…..Head-Captain Yamamoto is too stubborn for his own good. He refuses to reinstate him, and he does not trust Ichigo-kun."

"Sir?"

"Rukia, I must confess. The badge I gave him….it is to monitor him."

"What?! Why would you…" She shook her head. "Like Ichigo is the only example of being punished for nothing."

"Rukia…..please, forgive this old fool. You shouldn't have been arrested. You have my permission to tell Ichigo the next time you see him. I wish to be with him, not against him. But no one is certain what could happen next."

"…..you're right, Captain."

"Rukia."

Rukia and Jushiro looked up to see Byakuya approach the two. He was not happy.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

Byakuya handed one of the new calendars to her.

"This is what your club produced. Do you have any explanation?"

Rukia frowned as she looked at the cover, then flipped to January's spread. "Oh…..oh!" A blush was now evident on her cheeks.

"Well…." Jushiro coughed awkwardly. "I will admit Yoruichi looks stunning, but I'm not sure if I should purchase one to support the SWA. Usually I purchase what I can, but…."

"Rukia?"

"Nii-sama, I had no part in this! I mean….I didn't even know we needed funds. I suppose Lady Shihouin was….in the area recently."

"It is tasteless."

"I wouldn't say that." Jushiro flipped to March, and blushed himself. "Oh gods, I hope Shunsui doesn't have a copy….."

"I do not appreciate your club being behind something so…..unbecoming."

Rukia flinched, but noticed her captain shaking his head.

"I am sorry, Nii-sama, but if you're here to forbid me from attending SWA meetings, I must refuse."

"…." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"They are my friends, and I suppose Yachiru just went overboard this time. I'll speak to them and see the situation. Excuse me, Captain."

Rukia got up and dashed off.

"…I wasn't trying to forbid her."

"You came off as that way, Kuchiki." Jushiro stood up and handed the calendar back to Byakuya. "You need to adopt a gentler tone with her."

"She is not a child."

"You have treated as such in the past with your restrictions."

Byakuya glared at his fellow captain.

"Kuchiki, I think Rukia has vice-captain potential, if she continues her hard work. And if the time comes, she _will_ receive that position…..understand?"

Byakuya did not like how Jusiro was talking to him, but the latter captain _did_ have seniority and direct authority over Rukia's position. He had to change, not be stuck in his cold ways.

"….Completely, Captain. I merely worry Vice-Captain Kusajishi is going to turn her into a deviant."

Jushiro chuckled when Byakuya sighed and facepalmed.

"Come now. If anything, she has made her more social."

* * *

Nanao returned to her division in earnest, walking towards her captain's office. She was almost certain he had fallen asleep on his paperwork again.

"Vice-Captain!"

"Enjoji, is there something you need?"

Nanao glanced at her large third seat, the same who Chad knocked out during the invasion.

"I need advice with a woman…if you mind?"

"You should be asking me work questions, not those about your love life."

"C'mon! Captain told me to ask you."

Nanao sighed. "What?"

"What should I say to get Captain Fon to go out with me?"

The mere sentence was enough to make Nanao bowl over laughing, but she more dignity and grace than that. At least she thought she did, Yachiru was eroding that more and more.

"…..you can't be serious."

"I am! I wish to make her heart mine!" Tatsufusa Enjoji grinned.

"…..I have one piece of advice."

Nanao reached Shunsui's office.

"Yes?"

"Grow a pair of breasts and switch your genitalia."

Enjoji was stunned as Nanao entered the room and shut the door.

"Sir!"

Shunsui woke up with a start.

"Oh hey Nanao-chan, you're back already?"

"I see you have not made a dent in your paperwork."

"You caught me." The captain smiled and adjusted his hat.

"Tch. Any particular reason you told our third seat to ask me about love advice concerning Captain Fon?"

"You're with her a lot due to the SWA."

 _The SWA! Wait….no, if he got one of the calendars…._

Nanao looked around the room.

"Sir, did you purchase anything today? On the streets, perhaps?"

"Mmm, don't think so. I was here….relaxing."

"….I see."

"Are you up for another session of training?"

"Yes, but before we begin, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

Nanao sat down and looked upset.

"Don't you….miss Vice-Captain Yadomaru?"

"…..well! Of course I do, Nanao-chan. She was the best."

"What have you done with the information Lady Shihouin disclosed to you? Are you planning a visit to her?"

"What? Are you telling me to go skip work?" Shunsui grinned.

"Sir….."

"Nanao, I understand what you're getting at. You probably miss her more than I do. But we have concerns here in the Seireitei, what with Aizen afoot. Yoru-chan said none of them want to ever see a Gotei member again."

Nanao flinched.

"I see…..well….that is disappointing….."

"Nanao."

Shunsui stared firmly at his vice-captain, who wiped a tear away.

"Nanao, you were just a girl when she left. Lisa-chan does not hate _you_ , understand? Maybe this old fool for sending her off to Aizen's clutches."

"Don't talk like that. She was following your orders, nothing more."

"Heh." Shunsui got up and placed a hand on Nanao's shoulder. "I wonder what she would say, now that you've grown up so much?"

"I don't know. That is why I should wait until I have settled my emotions and gotten stronger before I see her again."

"Makes sense."

"Let us begin the session."

Nanao got up and opened the door.

"As you wish, Nanao-chan~"

* * *

Retsu opened to a new sheet in her pad.

"I am surprised you wanted another session so soon, Momo. Is everything alright?"

"I really want to talk, Retsu. I hope that's okay?" Momo smiled sheepishly.

"Of course." Retsu smiled.

"First off…..Nemu-san. Is it true you're going to keep her at the 4th?"

"That issue does not concern your condition."

Momo frowned, but Retsu waved a hand.

"But she is your friend. Yes, after her attack, I wish her to keep her close. I do not want facing the same abuse ever again."

"I can't believe Captain Kurotsuchi did that…..what has Seireitei come to, with every captain harming someone?"

Retsu tapped her pen.

"It is problematic. How was your night with Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Oh….." The young vice-captain blushed and giggled. "Well um….nice…"

"You seem chipper. Did something happen, specifically?"

"Ummm….well…hehehe, we kissed."

"How lovely!"

Retsu wrote a few sentences down, mentally thanking Hitsugaya for putting the girl in a better mood.

"Yes….Toshiro was shocked at first but he got into it…..um, is that bad?"

"Why do you assume it is bad? Aren't you friends?"

"But we work at the same place."

"Trust me, many Shinigami have had relationships with each other in the past."

"What about you?"

"…..What?"

"Tell me, Retsu. Have you fancied anybody before?" Momo smiled.

It was an interesting question. Certainly Retsu Unohana was no stranger to love, but nowadays she didn't have time for such things. Her position demanded all of her time be invested into the 4th.

Still, the hair-braided captain flushed slightly at her memories of nights of passion…..admittedly, she did want companionship before her death. But who? She wanted someone with experience, with wisedom….someone she would _know._

A white-haired captain came into her mind…..

"I have. How time flies."

"Who?"

"Oh a few men here and there, Momo. I'm not sure if I can really have a boyfriend, if you will, in today's time."

"I could set you up."

Retsu smiled. "Thank you, but my love life isn't exactly the point of these sessions. Tell me more about last night."

"Okay…..I did apologize to Toshiro for what I did before the kiss. The letter?"

"Yes. What did he say?"

"Oh typical Toshiro stuff…..he refused to blame me. But I'm glad that's over…..we were talking about the…traitors."

That got the healer's attention.

"Oh? What did you discuss?"

"…..I was upset that Captain Aizen chose to say sorry, and nothing more. He….enabled them."

Again it wasn't a lie, but Momo was still blind to the full truth. How could the topic be approached?

"How did it make you feel? …..Angry?"

Momo nodded.

"Yeah…..I don't usually get mad at people. Maybe annoyed. Maybe upset. But I try to stay positive."

"I see. If Captain Aizen was here right now…what would you say?"

"What? I….."

"Allow me to rephrase the question. What do you think Captain Hitsugaya would say?"

Momo cleared her throat and put on her best Toshiro Hitsugaya impression.

 _"Aizen, you bastard! You hurt Hinamori…..I'm going to make you pay! Reign upon the frozen heavens,_ _ **Hyorinmaru!**_ _"_

Retsu hummed. "I think he would definitely say that."

"Toshiro was always protective of my wellbeing. He was never comfortable around Captain Aizen."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Anyway…..I…..would just ask why. Why he did what he did." Momo scowled. "I…..deserve that much, don't I?!"

"Of course, Momo. We all do."

"If Vice-Captain Kotetsu betrayed you…..what would you say to her?"

Retsu's eyes widened. Isane admired her and was all too willing to do her work and help out. She treasured the silver-haired Kotetsu like a daughter.

"I would ask why, myself. Betrayal is a very frightening topic."

"Yes….." Momo sighed.

"Let me ask you another question. What would happen if one of the traitors hurt Captain Hitsugaya?"

The question pierced Momo's soul. Toshiro was her best friend, and now she was getting further than that. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, not now.

"I…would NEVER forgive them. If it was Captain Tousen, I'd attack him. If it was Captain Ichimaru, I would make him **bleed** , and if it was Captain Aizen…."

Retsu noted how cross the girl was getting.

"…no mercy. Not even for him if that happened." She whispered.

"…..Very interesting."

 _How do I make her see Aizen as the mastermind, not Ichimaru? Either way, it is great she is starting to move towards reality….but she has to get a firm grip on it._

"Maybe it was me."

"What?"

"Maybe if I paid more attention to Captain Aizen, he wouldn't have turned astray. I could've helped him!"

"Momo….."

"Maybe….." Momo whispered. "I could've convinced Ichimaru to take me with them to Hueco Mundo. There, maybe Captain could've had a moral compass."

"No."

Momo looked up.

"Nothing would be good to have you go off to Hueco Mundo. You would make many Shinigami upset, including Captain Hitsugaya, myself, Vice-Captain Kira, Vice-Captain Abarai…."

"But…there has to be something." The girl shifted in her seat. "Was I too weak? I've been trying to train recently…."

"Good. I would advise you keep on that course. It will help you concentrate and focus in dire situations."

"Oh…..what can I do?"

Retsu wanted to sigh. Momo was getting there, but it seemed she was on the third stage of grief:

Bargaining.

* * *

"Let's see….oh, I know! She'll work too!"

Rather than getting back to work, Yachiru was still in the club room, writing down the names of potential members.

 **Spiky-chan**

 **Ichi's sister**

 **Ichi's (other) sister**

 **The nice lady who runs the public baths?**

 **Hime-chan's friends at school**

"Yachiru!"

Yachiru didn't look up as Rukia stepped into the room, visibly displeased.

"Hi Ruki! Who else should join our club in the future? Do you have any ideas?"

"Is it true the SWA made that calendar?!"

"Huh?"

The pink-haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Yeah we did! It was all thanks to Blondie, Isa-chan, and Boobies! We made a ton of cash!"

"My brother saw that! He was judging me for being a part of this…..how could you sign off on something so…..scandalous?"

Yachiru cocked her head. She didn't know what word that was.

"…..so naughty!"

"Ohhhh. Well, it's okay, Ken-chan showed me a magazine once. Men like boobies and the thing between our legs, right?"

Rukia honestly had no idea how to answer that question, but she was NOT touching the issue with a 100 km pole.

"We could get in trouble!"

"Nah! Nan-Nan gave up."

"I was talking about the Head-Captain!"

"Gramps?" Yachiru closed the club log. "Pffft. He's silly. He can't do anything!"

"What if he disbanded the SWA? He has the authority."

"No he doesn't Ruki-Ruki, only I do! I am the president, you know."

Rukia groaned when the pink-haired girl winked at her.

"How do you do it, Yachiru? You do things only based on your own enjoyment. Don't you worry about the consequences?"

"Nah! That's boring to think about!"

It was true. A day not doing something outrageous was not a day for Yachiru.

"I see."

"So do you have any member ideas? Who was that lady that came with Jida-Jida?"

"…Kukaku Shiba?"

"Yeah her! She could join!"

"…but she doesn't even like Shinigami."

Yachiru laughed.

"Silly Ruki! Nothing can stop you from being a member…..you just have be a girl, and a good person!"

* * *

Speaking of Kukaku Shiba, Rangiku hummed as she walked through the Rukongai field, reaching a gaudy-looking stand.

"Hey! I'd like to purchase some fireworks?"

Ganju Shiba grunted as he stood up, and squinted at the woman before him.

"Hey, you're a Shinigami. How did you find this stand?"

"Orihime-chan recommended you for business. You're Ganju Shiba, right?"

"Ah! Well, normally I don't serve people like you, but Inoue-chan is a good friend of mine! You guys haven't tried to execute Kuchiki again, right?"

"Of course not!" Rangiku scoffed. "So how much?"

"What have you got?"

Rangiku flashed her stack of bills.

"Whoa! You're serious, aren't you? Okay, hang on….."

Ganju rummaged through his stand and put a small capsule on the counter.

"Take this! Compact, small….makes a little whistling sound. Great for alarms!"

"Nope! I want something big and flashy!"

Yachiru technically didn't tell her what kind to get, but details weren't important.

"Alright…..here's something good….."

Ganju pulled out three rockets attached to a base. He pulled the string and pointed it away from Rangiku and himself.

The rockets soared up and exploded, releasing a flash of red, blue, and green colors.

"Ooh…..so pretty!"

"So you'll buy it?" Ganju grinned.

"Don't you have something bigger, though?"

"Uhh…..well, okay, we can find my sis. She's not the nicest person around, but if you got the cash, she'll give you the explosives you need."

"Appreciate it!"

XXXXX

The two soon reached the Shiba household. Now instead of baring two fists clutching a sign, the house had two hands pointing upward.

"Follow me."

Rangiku smiled as she was lead up the stairs, bypassing two muscular servants. Eventually they reached a screen door.

"Okay….." Ganju peeked inside. "Sis! You got a customer that wants something big!"

"Send him in!"

Ganju motioned for Rangiku to step inside.

"…..or her. Who're you?"

Rangiku gasped. Kukaku was sitting next to the club's newest member and Nemu's savior.

"Lady Shihouin! What luck I run into YOU!"

"You're…..Hitsugaya's vice-captain, right?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto." She bowed. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for all you did."

"Nemu, eh? I was just helping out."

"Not just that!" Rangiku grinned as she sat next to the Shihouin princess. "The calendar was genius!"

"Calendar? What calendar?" Kukaku asked.

"Oh, just some shots I did for the SWA. Me naked, posing, y'know, standard stuff."

A trail of blood leaked from Kukaku's nose. She pulled Rangiku closer.

"Listen up, Shinigami. You want fireworks, you get me one of those calendars. Got it?" She whispered.

"So I don't have to give you cash?" Rangiku whispered back.

"No, now shut up and get movin'!"

Rangiku stood up but smiled.

"Lady Shihouin, how do you come up with such amazing ideas?"

"I try not to think about the consequences. They're boring." Yoruichi grinned.

"Ha! Our president thinks the SAME way! So do I, for the record. Too bad Captain Fon was seeing red when she saw it. She was probably jealous."

"Maybe. She needs to lighten up." Yoruichi smirked.

"Hahahaha….."

"Kukaku, what's so funny?"

"Oh she lightened up _plenty_ last night. Can you two keep a secret?"

Rangiku immediately sat back down and scooted closer to the Shiba head.

"I saw the squirt leaving some house close to me. Apparently she had a one night stand! Ha! Can you believe it?"

"No way! I knew it! Oh man…."

Yoruichi frowned. "My little bee rocked someone's socks?"

"Well from what I heard, it was the other way around."

"Who was the lucky guy or girl?"

"Ha! This real ugly fella. Smokes like a chimney, drinks like a sailor-"

"It was you." Rangiku realized.

Silence.

"WHAT?! How the hell do you even get off assuming something like that, Matsumoto?!" came the angry reply. Yoruichi was starting to laugh now.

Rangiku pointed.

"You're hiding a hickey on your neck there. So unless you can suck your own neck…."

Yoruichi was now rolling on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Kukaku….you….. _slept with Soi_?! Oh my…..GOD! I'm so….telling Kisuke!"

The Shiba head growled and looked between Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"N-No, I had sex with someone else! It was uh…..uh….."

"Did she leave two marks?" Rangiku asked with a wink.

Yoruichi banged the floor and started to pant. "You…..you…..Rangiku, I think you and I…..hahahahha….HAHAHA…are gonna be…..good friends….."

Kukaku turned bright red, but it wasn't only due to embarrassment.

"If you don't leave my house right now, Shinigami, I'll stuff a bottle rocket up your **ass** ….!"

"Hear that Lady Shihouin! Their foreplay was kinky!"

Yoruichi just laughed harder, clutching her sides.

Kukaku jumped forward to strangle Rangiku.

* * *

Isane smiled as she adjusted Nemu's pillow.

"There we are. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. This isn't needed, Kotetsu-san…..I expect to be fully healed by tomorrow. I was created to withstand large amounts of pain."

"Yes, but you're still a patient. As my duty as the vice-captain and a member of the SWA, I have to make sure you're feeling well."

"I understand." Nemu smiled.

"When you do get discharged…..what will you do? Surely not back to the 12th? Captain said you can say here for as long as you wish."

Nemu lowered her head.

"But…..I'm still the vice-captain. I do have my own duties to fulfill."

"Not if they revolve around getting beaten and being a slave." Isane whispered. "Maybe….a transfer of divisions?"

"Would that mean I have to surrender my badge?"

"Um….I don't know. I don't think a division has had two vice-captains before…..but then again, the 13th has two third seats."

Isane smiled at her still-sleeping sister.

"Hm."

"In all seriousness, if you had to pick an alternate division, what would it be?"

"I suppose this one."

"Huh?"

Nemu nodded. "Both divisions employ a hefty understanding of the physical form, and the circumstances that can occur within. Much like the 12th, it is well organized."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting."

The two turned to the door. Captain Hitsugaya stepped inside and walked up to Nemu.

"Captain…what can we do for you?" Isane asked.

"Was Matsumoto here? Because I don't see her here now. I gave her permission to visit Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Rangiku Matsumoto did visit me, Captain." Nemu nodded.

Toshiro sighed. "So she's goofing off around Soul Society then. But of course."

Isane stifled a giggle.

"I have a question for you, Kotetsu. How does Hinamori fare in her sessions?"

"I'm sorry, that's sensitive information. You'll need to ask the Captain."

"Ask me what?"

Retsu entered the room, smiling at Nemu. She turned to her fellow captain.

"Captain, what a surprise to see you here. Hinamori and I just finished another meeting."

She ushered the boy into the hall.

"How….is she?'

"Well, she is making excellent progress. I can't discuss the details of course, as I did promise her the information stays between us."

"I understand."

"However…..I must thank you. She tells me she kissed you last night?"

Toshiro blushed and looked away, coughing awkwardly.

"Umm….she told you that?"

"Yes. Don't be embarrassed. She seemed pleased to talk about it. I believe a relationship would only benefit her condition. However…..I only ask you to be wary of her emotional state."

"Don't worry." Toshiro shook his head. "As much as I want Aizen to drop dead, I don't bring him up when I'm with her. I want her to recover as much as you do."

"Excellent." Retsu smiled.

 _Perhaps…..a relationship could do me good as well._ She thought.

* * *

Hiyosu grumbled as he walked through the lab. The inhuman looking Shinigami wanted more candy, but Yachiru was nowhere to be seen.

 _And if she wrecked the lab, there's no way the Captain will tolerate her now…._

"Hey, Hiyosu." Akon greeted him. "I want you to take a look at something." He guided his colleague to a monitor with blinking lights.

"What's this? Reiatsu signatures?"

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki's badge is giving us an added perspective of Karakura Town. His levels are getting slightly unstable, but there seems to be more signatures with Hollow and Shinigami character."

"Interesting….."

"But here is the problem."

Akon gestured to the sides of the grid.

"Two signatures keep fading in and out…and they seem to have Quincy character. How can that be?"

"Maybe the Captain knows."

"Tch." Akon shook his head. "He's been a bad mood ever since the Vice-Captain left. He's been locked in his personal lab for a while now. I'm getting a little uneasy."

Hiyosu gulped and looked down the hall.

The only thing the members of the 12th feared more than a gleeful Mayuri Kurotsuchi was an _angry_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The incident with Nemu and Yachiru seemed to have wiped every shred of joy the man could have, albeit twisted joy.

XXXXX

The captain in question was sitting in the same room Yoruichi snuck into, scratching his chin and staring at the test "subject".

 _This is pointless. I cannot seem to make this work! And now that those blasted SWA took Nemu away and put the radar on me…..my chances are limited._

Mayuri knew Retsu Unohana was in the same club as Soi Fon. The two could pass on information, and that would lead to the latter sniffing around his division. That….could be problematic. Not to mention, Nemu could disclose information as well.

 _She's seen too much! She's probably telling every one of her friends about this body! …..DAMN IT ALL! I've worked too hard to have it all come crashing down now!_

Mayuri shoved some beakers to the floor with a growl.

 _And I can't even deactivate her. Is it even possible now? She's developed too many emotions and connections…..it's all because of that goddamn club!_

Mayuri hated every member of the 11th, but the two highest ranking officers were the worst in his book. The two were a deadly duo and seemed to contradict every notion of intelligence, rationale, and logic he knew. Yachiru in particular was _more_ dangerous, because she often did whatever the hell she wanted.

Destroying his lab was not an offense Mayuri would let slide.

And there was another problem. He realized Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida both saw too much during the invasion, and it was very likely the information could criss-cross. Ichigo Kurosaki was associated with both, and he was associated with Rukia Kuchiki. She herself was associated with SWA, Nemu, and two captains.

 _No…..I must do something._

Mayuri hummed and tapped his pointer finger.

 _Aizen is probably trying the same experiments I am. I want what Ichigo Kurosaki is. But he has the Hogyoku…..he'll have more success. He takes no orders, rather, he now gives them._

A very sinister idea came to the captain's head.

 _Yes…he escaped to Hueco Mundo, no? Have I always wanted to study it! The possibilities…yes…..I think I know what to do…._

He calmly got up and walked over to his personal computer system.

 _Let's see if his personal technological skills exceed mine. I certainly doubt it._

* * *

Hours had passed, and Ochi's class was getting eager to head home.

"So! I think we all should hit the arcades after school! Sounds fun, right Ichigo?"

"Pass." He grunted.

"WHAT?!" Keigo exclaimed. "Why?!"

"I have plans."

"What can be more important that hanging out with your best friend?!"

"You are definitely _not_ my best friend, Keigo." Ichigo snorted. "I'm hanging out with Inoue."

"When did this happen?!"

"When you were in the bathroom earlier." Mizuiro commented mildly. "Inoue-san asked if he wanted to go see a movie."

"WHAT?! Oh, I see how it is, Ichigo! You're trying to put the moves on Inoue-san! I knew the two of you got closer over the summer, and this confirms i-"

Ichigo threw his textbook directly at his face.

"Got plans yourself, Sado-san?" Mizuiro asked.

"Mmm….not really."

Ichigo glanced over at Orihime. She smiled and waved, before blushing and putting her hand down.

"Chad…..do you think something's up with Inoue? She's acting….odd."

The giant looked at the hairpin healer.

"You cannot be _this_ dense." Uryu shook his head and stopped writing. "Kurosaki, why do regular girls ask regular guys if they want to go see a movie?"

"…..they like movies, I guess. I haven't seen one in a while anyway."

Uryu and Chad shared a look, then they looked at Orihime again.

"Ichigo….." Chad began. "….you should pay attention to Inoue when you go. She seems to be looking forward to it."

"Yeah, you're right."

The bell rang, and the class all filed out of the room. One certain Vizard walked up next to Ichigo's pack.

"Hey Kurosaki."

"Hirako, right? You need something?"

"Nah….I was wondering, maybe you want to hang out later?"

"Not interested. I have plans with a friend."

Shinji frowned as Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro walked on ahead. He watched as Orihime and her band followed.

"Okay champ, are you ready? You can't lose hope now!"

"Umm….okay."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on you, Orihime." Mahana said. "You keep blushing and stammering."

"Yes, we should!" Chizuru declared. "No one gets to touch my Hime excep-"

Tatsuki pushed Chizuru into a locker.

"I…..think I can do this on my own, everyone. Okay? You don't have to watch over me."

"Well, okay." Tatsuki smiled. "And remember, it gets dark in a movie theater. So you sit far away enough-"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime turned beet red.

"I'm kidding! Jeez!"

As the group headed outside, Orihime definitely felt a Hollow pass by. Chad and Uryu paused as well, but Ichigo quickly excused himself and headed off.

"Hey! Where's he going?" Mahana asked.

Orihime quickly followed, not wanting a routine attack to distract him from the task. Chad watched, and Uryu merely sulked.

"Ishida…..you want to fight again, don't you?" He whispered.

"…yes." He whispered back.

After his father refused to help him, he was at a loss on what to do. Hopefully Urahara had a plan…..

"See you all later." The Quincy said as he walked in the opposite direction. Keigo just gaped again.

"This isn't fair! Does _anybody_ want to hang out with me?!"

"No." Ryo said.

"Hell no." Tatsuki said.

"Pass." Chizuru said.

"I've got things to do, Asano-san." Mizuiro hummed and walked onward.

"Ew, no!" Michiru exclaimed. "C'mon Mahana..."

"NO FAIR!" Keigo whimpered and collapsed to the ground. "I have no friends…..I guess I'll go play in a ditch somewhere…."

Chad sighed.

"…..I've got some free time…..if you want?"

"Yes! I mean…..whatever, Sado." Keigo said, trying way too hard to be aloof about the whole thing. Chad sweatdropped.

As the group of students dispersed, Shinji merely grinned from where he was standing, at the entrance.

"Heh heh…..I'm not done yet with you, Kurosaki."

* * *

Kiyone was sleeping peacefully, but she was jolted awake by an air horn.

"Gyah!"

She turned and rolled off the bed.

"Owww….."

"So you've been sleeping all this time, Kiyone?!" Sentaro asked. "I couldn't believe when the Captain told me!"

"Sentaro…." Kiyone growled and stood up. "You dumb ape! I was having a great dream and you ruined it!"

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't napping the day away!"

"Wait! Is the Captain okay? He's not sick is he?!"

"He visited me earlier, Kotetsu-san." Nemu commented evenly from her bed. She looked much better than she did when Kiyone saw her last.

"He did…..ooh, he probably saw me and shook his head in disgrace! I'm so sorry, Captain Ukitake!"

"Actually…." Sentaro crossed his arms. "Captain said you should take a day off."

"Day…..off?"

Kiyone had never taken a day off since she joined the 13th, mainly to keep assisting Jushiro whenever possible and because Sentaro would gloat he "worked harder".

"No way! I should go see him. I'm sure there's paperwork to do."

"I did it, lazy bones. All of yours, and mine!"

"But…." Nemu frowned. "The two of you share the position of third seat. Both of your work together should equate to what a regular third seat does."

"Well, I just might be vice-captain one day! You never know…."

"Excuse me?! Over my dead body! Besides…." Kiyone frowned. "Vice-Captain Shiba."

"….yeah." Sentaro rubbed his head.

"So did you come here just to break my stones, Sentaro?" The younger Kotetsu dusted herself off.

"Actually….I saw some people with um…..a calendar."

"The SWA's one! I took all of the photographs myself!" Kiyone boasted, not the least bit ashamed over seeing the nude form of Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You're good with a camera, everyone in the 13th thinks so." Sentaro smirked.

"Well, but of course. I love photography!"

Nemu was honestly confused watching this scene unfold. Didn't these two despise each other's guts? Or was it another emotional exchange she needed to understand?

"It shows!"

The two laughed before glaring at each other again.

"Alright, Nemu-san, I'm going to take off right now. But hey, if your captain comes this way, tell me! ….so I can tell the others to help out."

"Hai."

Sentaro and Kiyone both left the room. It didn't take long for Nemu to hear more bickering.

* * *

Uryu sighed as he walked down the street, checking his watch. His father would still be at the hospital. _Do I dare ask him for assistance again?_

He noticed two figures in the corner of his eyes. They were wearing hoods.

 _What…..who are these two?_

Uryu cleared his throat and crossed the street. To his surprise, they were soon behind him. Getting uneasy, the Quincy soon began to run.

 _Look at me! Running from danger? A Quincy doesn't run! But I have no means to face them…..somehow, I don't think they're regular muggers. It's broad daylight!_

But he noticed nobody was around….

 _Uh oh._

Uryu turned a corner and headed down an alleyway. He was panting now as he ran, taking a brief moment to look back. No one was behind him now.

 _I lost them….._

Naturally he bumped into something and fell down.

"No…."

He looked up. There stood the same hooded figures.

"Reveal yourselves! Who are you?! Why are you chasing me?!" Uryu stood up and stared the two down. They didn't make a move to attack him. They removed their hoods.

"Because we want to. That alright?"

One of them was a young girl with a confident look. One familiar with her would immediately see the hidden sadism in her eyes.

"You're just like us, right?"

The second figure was a man with a red Mohawk.

"Just like…" Uryu blinked. "I do not follow."

"C'mon, Four Eyes. Have you never seen another Quincy before?"

"What?! But…..no, there's no way."

"There is." The man smirked. "And you've lost your powers, haven't you? Wouldn't you like to get them back?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

His powers were gone, but he could still sense reiatsu and see spiritual beings. And if that was the case….

"So you are. How interesting. However, I do not associate with figures like you."

"Really now? Are you gonna go back to the Shittygami?" The girl taunted.

"…."

"Shit, we gotta go! Now, Bambietta!"

In a flash, the two were gone. _Hirenkyaku_ , Uryu noted. It was true. They were Quincy, just like him.

"Uryu."

He didn't need to turn around. His father was behind him.

"Care to explain, Ryuken?"

"There is nothing to explain. I will help you get your powers back."

"What?!" Uryu turned around in shock.

"In exchange, you don't ask me about what you found, and…..you do not associate with any more Shinigami."

"….."

Uryu had seen not all Shinigami were heartless monsters, but his desire to kill arguably the most heartless one was far too powerful at this point.

"I accept."

* * *

Ichigo sheathed his zanpakutou as the Hollow dissolved into nothingness. He quickly dove into the bushes and got back into his abandoned body.

"Aww! You beat me to it, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue?!"

Ichigo poked his head out and quickly stood up.

"I'm…sorry, I just moved into gear there. With Ishida powerless…..the work's getting a little more intense."

"Oh, it's okay. Look! The theater is right down the block!"

"Huh." Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess it is."

"Shall we….go?" Orihime blushed again.

The two were soon walking down the street. If Orihime had an extra ounce of confidence, she would ask to hold his hand, but she was dangerously close to fainting as it was.

"Hey, Inoue?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…..thanks for this. I've had a lot of stuff on my plate recently."

"Is it about Tatsuki-chan? She's been slowing down with the questions, but I can see the fire in her eyes. She's seriously going to visit Urahara-san."

"Yeah, I bet." Ichigo sighed. "But it's….not about her."

"Oh? Is it…" Orihime looked around and didn't see anybody listening in. "Your new powers?"

"Yeah…well, it's part of it. How did you notice?"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, aren't we friends? If something's bothering you, you can tell me or Sado-kun or Ishida-kun, you know."

"…..yeah." Ichigo scratched his head.

"And the other thing?"

"….Karin. She's kinda mad at me. The day Yachiru came by, she pulled me away from her big soccer game."

"Oh no! Did she….lose, too?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sulked. "I guessed wrong, and the worst part? She knows Kon was subbing in for me."

Orihime covered her mouth. "Oh no…"

"It's bad enough Aizen's out there, planning some kind of attack with the Hollows. I don't want my sisters to hate me, too."

"Well maybe you can apologize to Karin-chan, she's over there."

"Oh that's- SAY WHAT NOW?!"

Ichigo followed Orihime's pointer finger to see sure enough, his two sisters. They were walking home from their own school, talking to each other.

The strawberry quickly dove into a dumpster as the twins noticed Orihime.

"Hi Hime-chan!"

Yuzu smiled brightly as she ran up to the girl, Karin following behind.

"Oh….Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! It's nice to see you two…."

"What are you up to?" Karin asked.

"I…..was going to see a movie. Umm….with a friend."

"A boy?" She smirked.

"No! I mean….yes! No! I…."

"Karin-chan, don't tease her." Yuzu whispered firmly. "Hey, have you seen Ichi-nii? I was planning to make his favorite dish tonight."

Yuzu had noticed her brother was more gloomy and generally in a bad mood more and more recently. She figured the argument with Karin was the cause, but it was nothing a good meal couldn't solve. Right?

"Um…no, I haven't." Orihime gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you then."

"C'mon Yuzu." Karin grunted. "Old Goatchin will probably be worrying about us if we don't get home soon."

Orihime watched as the two walked off.

"Phew!" Ichigo dusted himself off. "I'm glad that dumpster was empty. Last thing I wanted was for them to see me."

"With me?" Orihime smiled, but her eyes were sad.

"No! Um, not like that, Inoue. They're girls, and they'll never stop teasing me. Sisters….can be a pain."

"I understand, Kurosaki-kun, but you should be glad you have them."

"…Yeah. Here, let's just go in. My treat."

Little did they know, the Kurosaki sisters saw them enter the theater.

"That little dog….putting the moves on Orihime-chan." Karin scoffed.

"We have to follow them, Karin-chan! Ichi-nii…..his purity is at risk…." Yuzu blushed, but she looked determined.

"I think you have that backwards…."

Her response was to drag her twin down the street.

* * *

"Yo! I'm back."

Kisuke looked up to see Yoruichi, holding an object wrapped in paper. "Ah, Yoruichi-san. Is that a souvenir for me?"

"You wish. I have a bet to settle with some people."

"Have….you found anything of interest?"

Yoruichi noticed Tessai was also in the room, his arms crossed and brow furrowed. He wanted to know as well.

"Well…..where do I begin?"

Yoruichi jumped in a revolving chair and spun herself around.

"First off, say hello to the newest member of the Shinigami Woman's Association! Did you know my little bee has _friends_ now? Oh, I'm so proud…."

"The what?" Kisuke raised his eyebrow.

"Some club Zaraki's vice-captain started up. Lots of important female Shinigami are there, including Unohana. I figured why not? Really I just wanted to tease Soi, but it could come in handy. It's like the bridge between Karakura and the Seireitei. I could find out lots of information now."

"How so?"

"They recruited Inoue, it seems. Fitting Zaraki's vice-captain wouldn't pay attention to things like rules or regulations. I like her."

"Uh huh….." The shopkeeper sweatdropped.

"I couldn't find anything on the Quincies, but I passed the tip onto Soi. What I did find out is that Kurotsuchi is one messed up mofo."

Tessai frowned, and Kisuke shook his head.

"Kisuke, he beat his vice-captain like she was a _doll._ How could any captain do that? Even Omaeda annoyed me in my days, but I didn't beat the tar out of him."

"From what I understand, he created her."

"She still cried out in pain, and really…..she was more upset when he forbade her from the SWA. I dunno how that club operates, but Yachiru must be one hell of a president."

"Anything else?"

Yoruichi stopped the chair. "Seems he's trying to be like Aizen and you."

"I don't follow."

"He was operating on this dead body – probably a Shinigami or worse, Rukon citizen – trying to make what Ichigo is. A Vizard."

"What?" Kisuke's eyes shot open.

"Yeah. When I snuck into his lab, there it was. He explicitly talked about Hollow DNA, and it seems he's interested in Inoue and Sado's powers as well. Told his vice-captain to go kidnap them. She refused."

"No…" Kisuke put a hand to his head. "Nothing on Ishida-san?"

"Nope. How he's still the captain…..I don't know. "

Yoruichi got up and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you to brainstorm. Things are gonna get dicey, Kisuke. We don't need a _second_ maniac running around experimenting with Hollows."

Kisuke covered his face with both of his hands.

"Boss…..what should we do?"

"….I don't know."

* * *

Karin peeked her head into the theater. Only a few people were there, but there was no mistaking the orange coloring of Ichigo's hair. He was next to Orihime.

"Here it is." She whispered. "C'mon, Yuzu."

"I can't believe Ichi-nii is on a date….."

The two sneaked over and slid into seats three rows behind the pair. Ichigo and Orihime were talking quietly to themselves.

"It's kinda hard to hear them." Karin whispered.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuzu whispered back.

"-so I don't know, Inoue, everything's just getting so complicated now. I'm worried. I really am."

"Me too…..but it'll be okay. We have our friends, and each other. We can get through it!"

Orihime smiled, and Ichigo soon followed suit.

"Yeah…..maybe it won't be so rough."

"-Rough?" Yuzu immediately jumped into the row ahead, Karin following. "Ichi-ni no! You're only 15. We can't be aunts at our age!"

"Yuzu, shut up! He'll hear us!"

Orihime blinked and noticed the two girls in her peripheral vision. Ichigo was just focusing the screen of previews. She felt self-conscious now, but if it was to help him…..

"Kurosaki-kun. If Karin-chan was here right now…." She whispered. "What would you say?"

"Huh? I'd say I was sorry for being an idiot, I guess. I'd ask if I could make it up to her, and I would probably take her and Yuzu out for ice cream."

"Okay, tell me where you went then."

Ichigo dropped the piece of popcorn he was holding.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Mmm-hmm. Yuzu too." Orihime smiled.

Ichigo turned his head slowly. Yuzu waved nervously and Karin had a smug look.

 _Oh goddamn it._

 **FIN**


	8. Clockwork

**Author's note - oh what the heck, have another chapter. However, it's a little short. I try to end chapters where I feel it it's appropriate. Maybe it should've been combined with 7, oh well.**

 **Right now I just finished chapter 17 in the master document. I don't know how long the fic will be, but it will get very intense soon. But I already have the ending pairings and whatnot planned out.**

 **I must stress that I do have other priorities during the week, so once again, don't expert every chapter to be given at a daily, bullet pace. But I do love writing this story a ton.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Chapter 8 – Clockwork**

Rangiku sighed as she put another form on the now large stack on her desk. She looked pitifully at the captain crossing his arms before her.

"Captain, can I please take a break? The sun is starting to set!"

"Matsumoto, you've been skimping on your work. We will stay here until midnight if need be. What the hell were you doing, anyway?"

"Getting fireworks." She said bluntly. "That reminds me, I need to go back to Lady Shiba's house."

"No. Finish your work."

"Augh! Oh, I _hear_ you laughing at me, Haineko! Don't start, you dumb cat!" She hissed at her zanpakutou on the wall.

"Focus!"

"Fine! Captain, I don't get it." Rangiku crossed out a spelling mistake. "Hinamori kissed you, why are you sweeping her up off her feet right now? Seize the day!"

"My relationship with Hinamori is not your business, Matsumoto."

"You don't know what to do now, don't you? You're worried you'll screw it up."

The boy's eyes widened.

"….maybe."

"Hinamori is recovering well, and she seems so chipper these days. Don't worry! Coach Rangiku will show you the ways of love!"

"Enough talk! Keep at your work!"

"You don't have to watch over me like I'm a child, Captain! After all, there was once a time where I outranked _you_!"

"You would've been the Captain if you weren't a slacker and had Bankai already."

"It's not my fault Haineko is a spoiled brat!"

"Shocker." Toshiro deadpanned.

"Excuse me!" Momo knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Ah hello, you two!"

"Hi Hinamori!"

"Momo…..what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yes, Toshiro….I just wanted to pay a visit to the 10th. Um….I finished my work for the day. Would you like to…..go out again?"

Rangiku smiled at the matching blushes before her.

"You kids have fun! Go on!"

"Matsumoto, you are not our mother, and you're just trying to get me to leave and ditch your paperwork!" Toshiro leaned in and hissed at her.

"Captain, are you really prioritizing work over Hinamori, the girl you _kissed_?" She whispered and grinned.

Hitsugaya looked at Momo, who smiled again.

Then he got an idea.

XXXX

"Captain!" She wailed. "This is NOT better!"

"Ise, you don't mind staying until she finishes?"

"You have given me authority over her, Captain. Believe me, I'm not a stranger to those who slack off."

Nanao nodded as Momo soon left with her friend.

"Nanaooooo~ Help me with these….please….."

"No. Finish your work."

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Well, here it is. Every coin, every yen…..still can't believe you did it."

Yoruichi grinned as she took the jar filled with money from Shinji. She had paid a visit to the Vizard Warehouse, and now she was relaxing with the group.

"How? How did you pull it off?" Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi inquired.

"Real easy. You all doubted I could do it, but now tons of Shinigami have seen it. It made bank, baby."

Love Aikawa whistled as he flipped through the months.

"I want to see it next **. Now**." Lisa Yadomaru hissed.

"Hang on, September was really well done…."

"This sucks! That was our rainy day fund!" Hiyori Sarugaki scowled. "Besides, you didn't get a picture of the old man reacting to it!"

"Not part of the bet, Sarugaki."

"She's right, Hiyori." Shinji shook his head. "All she had to do was release something saucy in the Seireitei. And this is proof."

Mashiro Kuna snatched the calendar from Love's hands and looked at the cover.

"SWA? What's that?"

"A club with female Shinigami."

"What!" Mashiro gasped as Lisa snatched it from her hands. "No fair! I had that idea waaay back! Someone stole my idea!"

"It was a stupid idea." Kensei Muguruma scoffed.

"Was not! Take that back, Kensei!"

Hachigen Ushoda merely turned to Yoruichi. "So…..how goes everyone?"

"Who cares?" Hiyori scoffed. "They can all drop dead as far as I care."

"Yeah." Kensei crossed his arms.

"Who made this club, Yoruichi-tan?" Mashiro pouted.

"A girl with big hopes and dreams. Real energetic lot."

"Alright, alright, we got a bigger issue to talk about." Shinji sat down on a garbage can. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I want him to join us."

"Ichigo, huh? Don't think he'll be swayed so easily." Yoruichi smirked.

"I'm gonna show him my powers tonight. It's genius."

"Yoruichi, I didn't know you shaved down there." Lisa noted.

Shinji took the calendar and threw it at the wall.

"Focus, everyone. He's got reiatsu just like us. We can always use another member."

"He's probably a wimp." Hiyori scoffed.

"Not true. He is Isshin's son, you know. And he fought two captains and lived to tell the tale." Yoruichi pointed out.

"You trained him too, right?" Kensei asked.

"Kisuke and I."

"So it's settled, then. Tonight I'll get him."

* * *

"And then, the prince and princess lived very happily ever after!" Yachiru closed the book and smiled. Her listener merely titled her head in confusion.

"President…..why did you read me a story, again?"

"To make you happy, Nemu-chan! You'll get out tomorrow, right?"

"I estimate I will be fully recovered by then." Nemu watched the small girl rummage through her bag.

"What story do you want to hear next?"

"Um….I am not sure."

Nemu wasn't really interested, but she noticed how Yachiru's eyes lit up when she read the sentences. She always smiled at Nemu.

"I have a question."

"Of _course_ I'll have a sleepover with you, Nemu-chan!"

"No…..why do you associate with me?"

Yachiru looked up. "What do you mean? You're a member of the SWA and my friend!"

"Why are you so fond of me, personally?"

"Huh?"

Nemu considered her next thought. "You are perhaps the Shinigami that talks to me the most. Before this club, I merely took my orders and did not speak to anyone else."

"Because….."

Yachiru took Nemu's hand.

"You always looked so sad, Nemu-chan. It's because of Mayurin, isn't it? He….won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"…"

"I like when people are happy." She said simply. "Ken-chan is happy when he gets a good fight. Same with Baldy. Feathers gets happy when I say his hair or shoes are nice."

"Happy….."

"Yeah! Blondie gets happy when you give her something to do. Ruki-Ruki likes when I use her drawings. Bee-chan even gets happy when I give her a cat doll!"

"…..is it that simple?"

Yachiru moved closer to Nemu. "Nemu-chan, all you have to do is smile. Promise?"

"…Yes, I promise."

Nemu was surprised when the girl hugged her.

"I still want Mayurin to pay." She whispered into her ear. "He hurt you like Aizen hurt Peaches."

"President…"

Yachiru blinked when she felt a drop of water on her neck.

"Nemu-chan….it's okay if you want to cry."

"I am…sorry. Such a notion is not something I do but….I will say it again. President, I enjoy this club. Seeing you….being with you, and the others….makes _me_ happy."

Yachiru hugged Nemu again.

"Now we just have to set you up with Pencil! And Nemu-chan…..call me Yachiru, okay?"

"Hai…..Yachiru."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he finished his explanation and prayed he didn't have to go through it all with again. Nighttime was approaching, and he didn't even get to watch the whole movie.

"So…..so you're a what again?" Karin asked.

"Shi-ni-ga-mi." Ichigo repeated for the second time. Rukia was the one who gave me powers in the first place, because a Ho-ll-ow attacked the clinic before summer break."

"Kurosaki-kun saved me too!" Orihime added, remembering her brother Sora.

"So…Ichi-nii…..you hunt bad spirits. And you saved Rukia-chan?" Yuzu said. The story was a little harder for her to understand, due to her limited spiritual sense.

"Yes. Long story short, I work with the same group she's in. So when I disappear, I'm fighting bad guys."

"But you never disappear!"

"That's not me. It's Kon."

Yuzu tilted her head.

"Bostav?" Her brother prompted.

"What?! But Bostav is just a bear! How does he get into your body?"

"For crying out loud….." Ichigo groaned. "Forget about that. I have powers, and I'm gonna use them to make sure you two are safe. Got it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Karin said. "So that pink-haired girl, who was she?"

Ichigo groaned again.

"Pink-haired girl? Oh! Karin-chan, you saw a ghost like that?"

"It wasn't a ghost, Yuzu. She had the same black robes Ichi-nii had on. She was a Shinigami too, right?"

"Yeah. She's a pest, forget about her." He shook his head.

"…so where is Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked. "She's….still in this Soul Society?"

"Yeah. But who knows? We might see her again. She was fond of you two." Ichigo smirked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open up a portal or something and take us there!" Karin was getting excited now.

"No! I can't do that myself and besides, you guys really really don't want to meet the other Shinigami."

"Does Dad know you have powers?"

"Nah…..damn it, I guess I have to tell him, huh? You two aren't gonna keep quiet, huh?"

"I won't tell anybody!" Yuzu waved her hands. "Promise, Ichi-nii!"

"Are you kidding? My brother's like a secret agent or something, that's so cool! But yeah, it's not like anybody will believe me."

"Good….." Ichigo sighed.

"I guess this is another secret between us, right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I guess. Sorry, Inoue, I know you wanted to see a movie…..how about tomorrow, we go do something else?"

Steam almost came out of the girl's ears. _More time with…..Kurosaki-kun? Oh my….no….wait._

"Sure….Ichigo-kun." She giggled.

 _I did it! I've never addressed him by his first name before! Oh I've got to tell Tatsuki-chan…._

"I-Inoue?" Ichigo flushed slightly, earning giggles from his sisters.

But then, in that moment. Ichigo felt the reiatsu of someone he didn't want to feel after again. Some _thing_. Something truly awful and the cause of his happy family to break apart.

 _Him…it's HIM!_

Ichigo scowled and looked up at the sky.

"You okay?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Inoue…..watch my sisters. I've got a Hollow to take down."

Ichigo quickly jumped out his body with the combat pass and raced into the sky, Zangetsu raised and eager for blood.

"Ah! Ichi-nii fainted!"

"No Yuzu, he jumped out of his body! He's fighting the spirits!"

"Ohhh…good luck, brother!"

Orihime smiled, but she felt something was wrong. Ichigo was too uncomfortable for this to be just any Hollow.

Eventually Ichigo reached the bank of the Karakura River. He immediately saw a young girl about to fall in.

 _That's him…..that's him…..!_

But he also noticed one Zennosuke Kurumadani rush towards the girl.

"Damn it, my first night on the job, and the soul keeps getting away! How is this possible?"

Ichigo flash stepped over to the afroed Shinigami.

"Go home."

"Who the hell are-"

"I said GO HOME!" Ichigo flashed his pass. "I'm the substitute Shinigami, and I don't need your help!"

"Okay, okay! Geez…..you owe my Captain an explanation then!"

Kurumadani grumbled and headed off to find more souls to konso.

"Thanks mister….you saved me!" The girl smiled.

"Cut the crap. I _know_ it's you."

The girl frowned but soon jumped into the water. Immediately, a sinister figure rose up and cackled.

"Well! Little Ichigo Kurosaki got his powers back, eh?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grand Fisher stood before him, but his appearance had changed. He was no longer on all fours, and his face had become more…..human? But how was that possible?

"So you changed too, huh?"

"Hahahaha….I'm certainly not the same Hollow you found before! And now…..I get to eat your soul, too!"

"You think I'm the same as before. Big mistake…..big, BIG mistake!"

Ichigo raised his sword horizontally.

"I'm going to make you **suffer** for what you did. And you're not going to get away from me this time!" The strawberry declared, his reiatsu rising dangerously.

Now that he told Yuzu and Karin the truth, they were in this web of spiritual danger. They would be safe, though. He would never let this monster touch them like he did to Masaki.

" **BANKAI!** "

Grand Fisher's eyes widened in horror as a blinding light and dust were threw up in front of him.

 _But…..how?! This brat can't be a Captain! What the hell happened to him?!_

Ichigo glared darkly at the now terrified figure in front of him. His coat fluttered in the wind, and he aimed his new sword at his face.

" **Tensa…Zangetsu**!"

"Ah ha…..so…..I see how it i-s….."

Ichigo was shocked as the figure disappeared in a burst of static. Luckily, he could still sense him. He wasn't to get away. Ichigo would make sure of that.

"Don't even try to run again, you coward! **Grand Fisher!"**

* * *

Orihime soon reached the front door of the clinic. As soon as she felt the release, she became worried. Very worried.

"Why the rush, Orihime-chan? Can't we watch Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"No, you two should get inside! It's dangerous to be out…."

"No fair!"

"Please, I don't want to have you two in peril! Ichigo-kun wouldn't like that."

Karin pouted as she stomped inside, but Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for our brother…Orihime-chan. He….really cares for us, doesn't he? That's why he had to be secretive?"

"Yes…he cares about everyone. That's…..what I like about him." She smiled, blush on her cheeks.

"Oh….Ichi-nii…..if only Mommy could see you now…."

Orihime's eyes widened in horror. To Yuzu's lack of spiritual awareness, Grand Fisher had appeared _right behind her_. He grabbed her and soared into the air.

"Kyah!"

"No, Yuzu-chan!" Orihime shouted.

"W-What's grabbing me?! Help! Ichi-nii! Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried out, tears now forming.

"You look just like that woman…..you must be her spawn." Grand Fisher said.

"Who said that?! Let me go!"

Grand Fisher saw Ichigo speeding towards him, but now the sight was truly frightening. The boy's teeth were grit, his eyes bloodshot with rage, and his zanpakutou raised to kill. But now….

 _T-That's a Hollow mask?! WHAT IS THIS BOY?!_

" **GRAND FISHER**!"

The monster quickly opened up a Garganta. He had to escape. He had to get stronger to make sure he could kill that kid! He-

"GURAAAAAA!"

Grand Fisher felt his hand get cut off with a splash of blood, but Yuzu was caught by a certain man.

"Let my daughter go…..you **bastard**."

Orihime gasped.

Isshin Kurosaki was wearing a shikakusho, and had a haori.

Ichigo looked surprised, but he growled as energy gathered on his zanpakutou.

" **Move, Goat Chin! I CAN'T LET HIM ESCAPE**!"

Grand Fisher growled and moved towards the Garganta.

"Ichigo, you're starting to lose control! I told Urahara this was going to happen!"

" **MOVE!"**

Isshin grabbed Grand Fisher and yelled out for Orihime to catch Yuzu. She quickly obeyed, and now only the two were standing in the path.

"Look, son! Restrain yourself right now! What good is attacking him if you do the same to me?!"

Grand Fisher tried to break free, but Isshin grabbed him by his throat and held him out.

"Son, this is the last time I'm warning you!"

The fear Ichigo would lose control pained him more than having his wife's killer in his grasp. He was going to let the boy kill Grand Fisher anyway, but they were above the clinic….

Isshin's eyes widened as Ichigo let out an inhuman roar and raised his zanpakutou, charged with red-black energy.

" **GURAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Every ounce of frustration and anger Ichigo was feeling overpowered the need to be cautious. His _mother's killer was here, and he would be dead,_ his dad be darned!

Orihime cried out as the energy engulfed Isshin and Grand Father, the two being launched an incredible distance away.

"NO!"

Orihime wanted to help, but she couldn't leave Yuzu….

* * *

Shinji grinned.

"Guess that's my cue, everyone."

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi! You need to take a look at this!" Akon shouted, banging on the door. "The substitute….he showed his powers again!"

No answer.

"Captain! This is serious! Didn't you wish to observe the ryoka?"

Again no answer. Akon cursed and hurried off.

* * *

Isshin felt his form smash into a glass window. He rolled and hit a wall, falling to the floor with a slump. He was injured, but certainly able to get up.

His eyes shifted over to the wounded Arrancar next to him.

Grand Fisher was panting heavily; one arm was disintegrated while the other was a stump. Blood covered his body, and he couldn't move anymore.

"How…..how…?"

"You deserved this, you monster." Isshin walked over to him and drew Engetsu. "You killed Masaki and broke the hearts of my children…. _her_ children!"

"You…..what about…you?"

Grand Fisher was referring to his power, but Isshin interpreted it differently.

"Mine as well. Now…..I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to stop my son. Be glad he isn't the one to kill you. Because he won't stop until he's cut off every limb you have."

Isshin raised his sword, but Ichigo suddenly appeared in the room.

" **Back off Dad! He's MINE!"**

Isshin felt the reiatsu weighing him down, but he simply stared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo….look at yourself. You attacked your own father just to get to him!"

" **You were in my way**." The substitute stepped closer, mask still on his face. " **Now step aside before I attack you again!** "

Isshin growled and blocked his son's zanpakutou.

"Do you think your mother would want to see you like this?! A monster?"

" **She would be able to see me….period…but you didn't save her**." Ichigo knocked Engetsu out of Isshin's hand. " **You had powers too**."

Isshin's eyes widened, and for a minute, he looked down in shame.

"I…you see…."

Ichigo growled and pinned his dad to the wall.

" **I can't believe you, Dad! How long have you been lying to us?! You could've killed him years ago! AND YOU DIDN'T!"**

Isshin cringed. Because he had stopped the attack, Ichigo's rage was now fully directed at him.

" **For years I've blamed myself! I had nightmares seeing Mom's face, calling out to me! But it's not like that matters to you, right?!"**

"Ichigo…..please…..calm down…please." Isshin pleaded.

" **NO!"**

Ichigo punched the man and threw him to the ground, immediately turning to face Grand Fisher. To his surprise, not only was the Arrancar about to leave, his mask had cracked and broke off.

"Haa…..what a display….next time…..I'll eat all of your souls!"

"WAIT!"

Ichigo jumped forward, but the Garganta closed just as Zangetsu was about to strike Grand Fisher's neck.

"No…..he escaped again!" Isshin rubbed his cheek and stood up.

Ichigo grit his teeth and banged his zanpakutou at the wall. When he turned around, he grabbed Isshin.

"I will _never_ forgive you, old man."

With that, Ichigo jumped out of the empty office building. Isshin sighed deeply and put his hands to his face.

 _Masaki…..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….!_

* * *

Ichigo appeared on the rooftop of his school, and sat down. He cursed and threw Zangetsu at the floor.

"Goddamn it!"

"You seem stressed out, Ichigo."

The strawberry noticed Shinji was standing a few feet away.

"Hirako….what the hell? What are-"

Shinji simply grinned and donned his mask.

"So cool to see another one of these, right?"

"You…..what…..?" Ichigo couldn't think straight.

"Want to join my club?"

 **FIN**


	9. As the Worm Turns

**Chapter 9 – As the Worm Turns**

"This Captain's meeting shall come to order!" Yamamoto banged his staff. "How unfortunate that we must meet again so soon, but I am not pleased!"

He opened his eyes.

"According to reports, Ichigo Kurosaki donned his….mask, and went on a rampage! His attack caused destruction in Karakura Town!"

"There has to be an explanation!" Jushiro pleaded.

"Head-Captain, where did these reports come from?" Byakuya asked.

"Readings at the 12th. Kurosaki's reiatsu levels spiked, and they checked visual feeds. He is not to be trusted!"

"The 12th, eh?"

Soi was wary of the boy herself, but she had an investigation to conduct.

"Captain Kurotsuchi told you this?"

"His subordinates ordained the message to me."

Every captain besides Yamamoto carefully glanced at the creepy captain. Such information would usually make Mayuri talkative and hungry for research, but he merely had a simple smile. He had other plans….

"Anything to weigh on, Kurotsuchi?" The 2nd Division Captain asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, it is certainly troubling news."

"You seem upbeat for someone that lost their vice-captain." Kenpachi pointed out.

That got Mayuri's attention. Everyone had learned about his beating of Nemu, and now they trusted him even less.

"Lost? Ridiculous! Have we forgotten it is her choice on where to go? Right, Captain Unohana?"

Retsu nodded. "That is correct. Her wounds have healed up nicely."

"While we all here, I must bring up something."

Retsu and Soi both started to sweat when Yamamoto took out a copy of the SWA's newest calendar.

"Care to explain this…..Captain Fon, Captain Unohana?"

"It is….a project. The SWA used it to make money." Retsu explained, Soi nodding stiffly.

"Would you care to explain why the naked form of Yoruichi Shihouin graces all 12 months?"

Toshiro blushed. Shunsui grinned and pulled down his hat. Jushiro coughed awkwardly. Kenpachi laughed. Komamura stared at the female captains, and Byakuya closed his eyes in annoyance.

"….Like I said, sir. A project."

"She is an exiled criminal! Yet you allowed her to join the SWA?"

Soi immediately wanted to protest that _no, Yoruichi-sama is not a criminal_ , but she bit her tongue. She couldn't speak out of turn in this situation.

"Join the SWA? My, what an idea." Retsu said innocently. "The calendar says nothing of the sort."

"Then why has she graced our months?"

"One of our members was looking for inspiration, and they went to the Living World. They found her and requested a tasteful nude shoot."

"She's right, there's no exposed genitals." Shunsui pointed out, causing his white-haired friend to facepalm.

Yamamoto glared very harshly at the captains before him, and the room started to get warm.

"War is approaching with Aizen, and our forces need to be focused on that! We have no time to be playing around and acting like children!"

"Yeah right, children wouldn't jerk it to Shihouin." Kenpachi whispered, earning a snicker from Shunsui and a scowl from Toshiro.

Soi ignored the comments and stared at Mayuri. The captain still had that same smile.

"Furthermore, the Shihouin clan has come to me personally. They are furious. They want you, Captain Fon, to destroy every copy of that calendar."

Soi grit her teeth. "Understood….."

"Does anybody have anything else to add?"

"Oh! That reminds me. I've made an interesting breakthrough regarding Aizen. I've devised a way to enter Hueco Mundo in the same manner that he and the other two did."

That got everyone's attention towards the clown captain once more. Soi narrowed her eyes.

"Have you, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Why yes. In fact, I want all of the captains and vice-captains to come by at Sokyoku Hill later so I may demonstrate."

"Why do you need all of our presences?" Toshiro demanded.

"Nothing to worry about Captain, it's just for demonstration purposes. I want to see if it can work on a grand scale. After all, if we're going to go to war, what good is it sending one Shinigami at a time?"

"You make a good point, Captain." Yamamoto rubbed his beard. "Everyone is hereby required to attend."

Nobody said anything. They merely continued to stare at Mayuri, who nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Hime." Tatsuki smiled as she ran up to the girl. "Another day of school, am I right?"

"Yeah….."

"So?! How did it go? Please tell me you kissed him!"

Tatsuki's excitement dropped when she saw Orihime's face. She looked very upset.

"What's wrong? Oh no, did he stand you up?"

"No….Tatsuki-chan, we ran into his sisters. One thing led to another….we told them about the spiritual world, like we did with you."

"Really? Wow…how did they take it?"

"They understood fine, and even supported Ichigo-kun."

"That's….. _Ichigo-kun?_ Hime, did you get to second base or something?!"

"No!" Orihime flushed. "Listen…..he left to go fight a Hollow."

"And?"

Orihime sighed. "It…..was the same Hollow that killed his mother."

Tatsuki froze.

"What…..?"

Orihime had told her about the real circumstances behind Masaki Kurosaki's death, which Rukia had told her a while back. Tatsuki grew up seeing the matriarch and always marveled on how happy he was with her. And when she did die, she was the first to note the change in Ichigo's attitude.

"…..what did he do?"

"He got so mad…..he really unleashed his power. Did you feel it?"

Tatsuki paused to think. "…..so that's what that was. I figured as much….."

"He lost control, Tatsuki-chan! His sisters were in danger, the Hollow escaped….oh, it was awful."

The two reached the front door of the school.

 _God…..Ichigo…..!_

"No wonder why he kept things a secret…..he probably wanted to kill it more than he already did as soon as it went after his sisters…."

"It grabbed Yuzu-chan…."

Orihime sighed again but noticed Uryu closing his locker.

"Oh, Ishida-kun! Are you okay?"

"Certainly." Uryu said evenly. "Good morning, Inoue-san. Arisawa."

"Hey." Tatsuki said. "I'm gonna head in the class Orihime, I'll save your seat so Chizuru doesn't prod around."

When the two were alone, Orihime spoke up.

"You….ran off yesterday."

"Yes. My apologies. I had a lot to think about."

It was true. Uryu found out other Quincies were still around, but why didn't he know before? His father had offered to help him recover his powers, but he couldn't ask about the issue. And he could not be with anymore Shinigami.

Thankfully, Orihime was not one.

"Your powers?"

"Yes."

"I…..maybe I could try to reject-"

"Don't worry, Inoue-san, everything is taken care of. How fares Kurosaki?"

"What…do you mean?"

"He released his Bankai last night. Why?"

"…the same Hollow that killed his mother….."

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "My sympathies. I….know the feeling of letting burning hatred take over…."

"I wonder if Sado-kun felt it too."

"I did."

Both teens jumped at the sudden sight of Chad.

"This is bad…..Kurosaki has already been on edge due to his powers gaining Hollow character, and now this….."

"I know…..oh, Ichigo-kun….." Orihime clutched her chest and shook her head.

 _Ichigo-kun?_ Her friends thought.

* * *

"He said no?"

Shinji sighed. This was the fourth time someone asked him.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe, Lisa?"

"You didn't do a good job convincing him then."

"Called it!" Hiyori yelled from the couch in the room. She and Mashiro were playing a video game.

"Shut it, you little…."

"Shinji. Maybe you should move on. If he doesn't want to join, find. We've got better things to worry about." Kensei grunted.

"Guys, I don't think you understand. It's not every day another Vizard is our midst. You all felt it last night, didn't you?"

All of the Vizards offered some form of confirmation.

"How did he get the powers again?" Love asked.

"Eh, side effect of Urahara training him or something. It doesn't matter."

"But it does."

Everyone looked up. Rarely did Hachigen speak up, and even then, it was usually some polite request or greeting. But the large man had a firm expression.

"He's going through the same inner turmoil we went through. And instead of Aizen…..it's technically Urahara that was behind it."

"What are you trying to say?" Rose frowned. "Kisuke is like Aizen?"

"Shut up!" Hiyori threw her controller down. "It's bad enough that annoying shopkeeper is around the corner, so stop mentioning _his_ name!"

"I win!" Mashiro cheered.

"See, Hachi gets it. We need him to join."

"Not as some club member, we are not children." Hachigen shook his head. "To help him. Urahara-san said he attacked his own father last night out of loss of control."

"So why did he say no, then?" Lisa demanded.

"How the hell should I know?! We're all older than the kid, and he's going through some nasty stuff right now." Shinji waved his hand. "He'll come around."

"Sooner is better than later." Love pointed out.

Hiyori crossed her arms and scowled.

"You guys are stupid."

* * *

Nemu tied her vice-captain badge around her right arm, as before. She was glad to have it back on. She….was proud of her position, in some odd way.

"Good morning Nemu." Retsu smiled as she entered the room.

"Captain Unohana." Nemu bowed her head. "I….cannot thank you enough. You have helped me so much."

"I'm not the only one, Nemu. Are you sure you wish to leave?"

"…..yes." Nemu responded. "I merely need some time away from the building."

"Have you given thought on your next course of action?"

"I…don't know."

"It is alright. You don't have to return to your active duties quite yet. Only when I sign off on it."

"Yes."

 _Maybe she'll feel better after the party._ Retsu thought. _Yachiru said it's going to happen later today, right as the sun is setting._

"What will you do now?"

"I…..wish to go visit the president."

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya stared at the clock as he tapped his pen again. He couldn't focus on work. Too much was happening. Kurotsuchi's claims had only made him….suspicious. But why?

The second problem was Hinamori.

"Hello Captain!"

"Matsumoto."

Rangiku smiled as she handed a stack of forms to him. "See? Nanao made me finish last night! And it took forever….."

"Ah." Hitsugaya took the stack and shifted through it.

"Soooo? How did the date go?"

"Not a date." He grunted. "But if you must know, we had watermelon and visited Granny."

"She'll understand if her grandkids love each other. Besides, you're not blood related!"

"Matsumoto….." He growled.

"Come on! You can ask me for help you need it."

He was about to, but a thought crossed his mind.

"Matsumoto…..don't you miss Ichimaru?"

Rangiku stared at her captain.

"…why does it matter, sir?" She asked quietly.

"Because you're my vice-captain and I care about your feelings as much as I do with Momo. Isn't that the reason why you drank the other night?"

"…Hinamori brought him up."

"The issues aren't mutually exclusive."

Rangiku sighed and sat down.

"Everyday I think about why he left. I've known him since we were children, but he was always a mystery sometimes. Why did he join up with Aizen? It….doesn't make sense to me."

"They were captain and vice-captain once." Toshiro pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm not blind, sir. He's our enemy now. And I can't hesitate if I see him again. I didn't on Sokyoku Hill."

"….yeah." The captain sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Matsumoto, just remember Aizen is the most dangerous of the three. Maybe Ichimaru will turn around?"

"You think so?"

Toshiro didn't, but Rangiku was important to him.

"It's possible. Just be ready when the day comes. I feel war coming very soon….."

The young captain would later kick himself for that statement.

* * *

Nemu arrived at the 11th. Already she heard the shouts and yells of Shinigami in combat, including the giggles of Yachiru.

To her surprise, some recruits were trying to attack her in the training area.

"C'mon! Ken-chan doesn't like weaklings!" She laughed.

The seated members watched as Yachiru dodged every slash and stab that came her way, without breaking a sweat. She didn't even draw her zanpakutou.

"Ha! Never gets old!" Ikkaku laughed.

40% of new recruits always made the same error: underestimating Yachiru and demand she give up her vice-captain position to the "adults". And she always corrected them by-

"Ooh! Right in the face!" Yumichika cringed. Yachiru had smacked one guy with her badge and knocked him out cold.

"Freaking dumbasses." Ikkaku noticed Nemu standing next to him. "Hey Vice-Captain! You got a visitor!"

"Hmm? OOH! Nemu-chan!" Yachiru waved, dodging two slashes at the same time. She didn't even look at her opponents now.

"President…..are you busy?"

Yachiru flipped over one guy and kicked him to the ground. "Nope! These guys aren't really trying."

"You're kidding! I'm using all of my reiatsu in these attacks!" The recruit grumbled.

"Really? Oh…oh boy. Maybe you should go the 4th?"

Everyone laughed uproariously at the comment as Yachiru skipped over to Nemu.

"Wanna play?"

"I was hoping I could spend the day with you. I wish to see what makes you happy."

Yachiru hugged Nemu again.

"You can spend every day with me if you want, Nemu-chan. OOH! I know! You can join the 11th! I don't mind sharing my position with you!"

"I'm….not sure this division suits my abilities."

"But you can fight, right?"

"I….wield no zanpakutou."

"Perfect!" Yachiru pulled Nemu over to the crowd. "Everyone, this is Nemu-chan. She's from the 12th! And she's gonna fight you."

"What?" The recruits were shocked.

"Yep! She'll beat you without even using a sword! Cool, huh?"

"Vice-Captain is twisted…." Yumichika smirked.

"Get me some booze, Yumichika. It's gonna be fun now!" Ikkaku cheered. "Go Kurotsuchi! Teach these weaklings some lessons!"

Nemu watched as the recruits got up and all rubbed their wounds.

"I…..my apologies. I will hold back to avoid causing lethal injuries."

"Heh…..this girl's all proper. Maybe we can take HER down! She's a vice-captain too!"

"You'll pay for holding back, missy!"

Yachiru cheered Nemu's name as the recruits all rushed to attack.

 _President….is cheering for me…..no, every seated member is. No one….has cheered for me before._

* * *

Nanao knocked on the door. When no voice rang out, she opened it and stepped inside.

"Morning, Hinamori-san. I have some forms for…..!"

Nanao was in shock. The room was filled with papers, scattered across the room. It looked as bad as her captain's office.

"H-Hello. I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this division business. I've got to greet the new recruits, do drills…..aaah….." Momo continued writing.

Nanao began to gather up all of the forms.

"Please continue. I will assist you."

"But your own work…."

"Can wait. You need some assistance, and I will provide as such. That is the duty of the vice-captain and vice-president….to assist."

"Thank you…."

"Did you and Captain Hitsugaya have a good time last night?"

"Yeah."

Nanao smiled. "Good."

"Nanao-san….do you have any experience with boys?"

Nanao had graduated from the academy at a very young age, and she had been stationed at the 8th for over a century now. It was not the case for Momo. However….

"I'm sorry. Romantic affairs are not my area of expertise. You should probably ask Rangiku-san."

"Yes…..but you're a smart person. I think…..I think I'm falling for Toshiro."

"Is that so? I wish you and the Captain the best of luck."

"Nanao-san, please listen. Is it smart to go ahead with a relationship if you work at the same place?"

Nanao wanted to say no, but she thought for a second. For all of his flirting and laziness, Shunsui had helped her with training. And he took it very seriously. Plus he did tell her about the Vizards…

"It depends. You and Captain Hitsugaya are both hard workers, so it shouldn't impede your progress." She explained.

Momo smiled.

"I see….maybe it could work."

"May I inquire the status of your sessions? I ask this as a vice-captain concerned for her peers, not in a personal sense."

"Oh, you're my friend! You can ask."

"I see."

"Well…..they're going well. I think we're getting somewhere with the issue. You see-"

"Aaah." Nanao put the collected forms on Momo's desk and began to categorize them by form number. "Don't worry about telling me the details. That…..is between you and Captain Unohana, right?"

Momo nodded. "Yes, of course."

Her brain had been thinking of ways she could get Captain Aizen back. Nothing seemed to really jump out at her. Did she have to switch sides…..she couldn't do that, not now. Definitely not _now_.

* * *

Byakuya closed the door to his private quarters. As he walked down the hall, he bumped into Rukia.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry Nii-sama."

"No need, I bumped into you. My apologies. I was just getting my good pen, the one I keep in my dresser."

"You don't have to explain things to me." Rukia smiled. Byakuya couldn't help but think of Hisana again.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked, trying to form the question with a playful edge.

"I forgot my zanpakutou. Heh heh, I rushed out the door too early."

"Would you like me to walk you to your division?"

"It's fine, Nii-sama."

"….call me Byakuya."

Rukia flinched before she could walk away. Slowly, she turned around.

"…excuse me?"

"You may address me by name. There is no reason to feel subservient to me anymore. You….are a Kuchiki. We are equals."

"But…..you're a captain, and I'm not. And I was technically adopted into the family…."

"Nonsense. You are a Kuchiki, and that is what matters…..Rukia."

Rukia noticed the smirk on his lips. _Wow, he's…..really trying._

"Okay….Byakuya. Can I call you Byakushi?"

"I would really prefer you didn't."

Rukia frowned, but gave puppy dog eyes.

"…..because that is what Vice-Captain Kusajishi calls me." Byakuya said slowly, cursing the fact that Rukia looked just as adorable as when Hisana did the same thing.

"Okay. Byakkun. Is that acceptable?"

"…yes."

Rukia smiled. "Okay then. Say…how about we come back to the manor for lunch?"

Byakuya's eyes lit up. "That would be an excellent idea, but I do have an engagement involving all of the captains later."

"When it's over, then. Bye, Byakkun…..oh man, that's so fun to say!" Rukia grinned and ran off.

 _Are these two clones of each other? That was Hisana's nickname when we were intimate!_

The older Kuchiki groaned. At this rate, he would be marrying Rukia.

* * *

Soi knocked on the door of one Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Come in~"

She opened up and found the captain looking out the window peacefully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Kyoraku, I need you to surrender your calendar."

"Mmm….what makes you think I have one?"

"Because you're a shameless flirt. Hand it over. I have hundreds to destroy before the day is over."

"Sorry." Shunsui grinned and turned to face the woman. "Nanao-chan would never let me have something like that."

"…darn it, that makes too much sense." She turned to leave. "As you were."

"Wait."

"What is it, Kyoraku?"

"…..I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the officers. You and Nanao-chan were in a similar position."

"….that wasn't your concern. Yoruichi-sama was the one who did not tell me."

"Still. You're one of the few Shinigami around that still remember that night. And I know you know Yama-ji. You're just dying to make a case, right?"

"…you know, you can be strangely intelligent when you're not slacking off."

"Thanks!"

"Why haven't you or Ukitake spoke to him in private about the issue?"

"Ah, there's a problem. Yama-ji is too stubborn for his own good. Nothing Jushiro and I would say would change anything."

"…doesn't that bother you?"

"A little. Quite a lot. But it's what happens when people try to hold onto the past. They cling to every shred, every ounce….they turn their eyes away from the future."

 _Hold onto the past….._

"…..you're skeptical about Kurotsuchi too, right?"

"Ah…maybe." Shunsui smiled. "Not the best fellow to trust, I'd say."

"…have a good day, Kyoraku."

Shunsui waved as the woman left.

"Ararara…..aren't I so lucky to know so many gorgeous women?"

* * *

"I see…..Kurosaki-san attacked you and Grand Fisher…."

Isshin nodded. He and Urahara were standing outside of the shop, watching the clouds go by. Isshin had even brought out a cigarette, highlighting the dire situation.

"His mask…..it was white, with black and red. It was frightening. And not just because of the pattern. My own worst fears have come to light."

"Isshin….I'm sorry. I just wanted to help your son."

Isshin took a drag. "Yeah, I understand. But he's not talking to me now, and Karin and Yuzu are worried. But….I think they know what happened. Karin was still in the house."

"I think it's time you come clean on everything."

"….yeah. But you've got some skeletons yourself."

"…..true. Very true indeed."

"My own son doesn't trust me now, and to make things worse…..Grand Fisher became an Arrancar. You think Aizen did that?"

"It's possible. But it could've been a natural transformation."

"He escaped, Kisuke. I was shocked, and Ichigo blamed me for it. He blamed me for Masaki dying, and frankly, he's not wrong."

"Do you think your son will forgive you?"

Isshin sighed. "Hell if I know. I just want him to trust me again." The doctor flicked the cigarette to the ground and walked off. "Be seeing you, Kisuke."

"Quiet the situation, hm?"

Yoruichi the cat had walked up to Kisuke's feet.

"Yes."

"It's only a matter of time before Aizen sends Arrancar he actually made." Yoruichi said.

"I know….I know." Kisuke said, walking back into the shop.

* * *

In the dark world of Hueco Mundo, there existed desert as far as the eye could see. Sand covered the land as Hollows of all shapes and size traversed, or perhaps, more dramatically, devoured each other.

It was a battle of survival. Naturally, one man had managed to bring law to the world of chaos.

In its center, a lone fortresses stood. The size was massive, and the color was a firm yet intimidating white, a far contrast from Seireitei's own eggshell colors.

Las Noches. The Nights.

The sounds of calm footsteps were the only sound as one ex-captain walked down a wall. His gaze shifted to a pillar in the corner.

"Gin. You don't have to keep hiding."

"Aw, you caught me, Cap'n Aizen." Came the lazy drawl.

Gin Ichimaru smiled as he walked next to Sosuke Aizen, ruler of this castle and ruler of all Hollows.

"So you sent Yammy and Ulquiorra off?"

"Indeed. I wish to see what Ichigo Kurosaki can do. His display against Grand Fisher…..was very interesting indeed."

"Ooh, that guy? Kaname told me he actually crawled through the desert, bleeding like crazy. We picked him up?'

"But of course. I have plans for Grand Fisher."

"Aah, I see."

Aizen smirked as he turned to Gin.

"Gin, how do you feel about new guests?"

"I love 'em! Well, depends on who they are."

"I see. Well…he should be coming very soon."

"Can I get a hint, Cap'n?"

"I see no need. You've met him."

"Hmm….c'mon, I need a hint!" Gin said playfully. He grinned.

"Like I said….there is no need. His presence lights up the room."

Gin frowned as Aizen walked on.

 _Don't tell me…..he actually got_ _ **him**_ _?_

* * *

Finally lunch time had arrived Karakura High. Orihime's class was all talking amongst themselves outside, and unfortunately for her-

"So how did it go? Did you kiss?" Mahana asked.

"I told you, no!"

"He actually touched a breast?" Ryo asked. "Orihime…."

"Definitely not!" Orihime blushed.

"Thank goodness! Orihime's body belongs to-"

Tatsuki shoved a fist into Chizuru's face.

"Stop the sentence right there."

"Well what did you do, Orihime?" Michiru asked. "C'mon, tell us!"

"N-Nothing. Ichigo-kun and I just watched the movie and had a good time." She said. It was only a half lie.

"Oooh! Changing the greeting, eh?" Mahana grinned.

"So you two _did_ do something!"

"No!"

"Alright girls, let's calm down." Tatsuki laughed. "You're making Orihime go brighter than her own hair!"

"So what happened afterward?"

"Umm….."

Ichigo did offer to take her somewhere else today, but with his bad mood now…..she didn't want to bother now.

"We…..went home."

"Aw!" The girls all groaned.

Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo's group. He was picking at his bento box while Keigo talked on and on about some stupid thing. Chad and Uryu weren't paying attention, and neither was Mizuiro.

 _Ichigo….._

The strawberry suddenly stopped moving his chopsticks.

 _What the hell…what…..I feel something…..but it's not Grand Fisher. It's…..similar._

Chad and Uryu stopped as well. They both looked up.

"Chad." Ichigo stood up. "Let's go. We promised we would help the principal organize his cabinets."

"What?!" Keigo blinked. "But I was in the middle of the good part!"

"Well, I wasn't even paying attention." Ichigo grunted. "C'mon, let's get Inoue."

"Right."

The two quickly ran off, as Keigo whined and Uryu sighed inwardly.

 _Something dangerous has come….but I can't do anything. In time…..in time._

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes as Orihime excused herself and followed Ichigo and Chad.

* * *

"Yachiru! C'mon, we gotta….." Kenpachi's sentence trailed off. Almost everyone in the division had been knocked out or defeated. Yachiru continued to shake Nemu around.

"Nemu-chan won! She did it!"

"Okay…what the fuck happened here?"

"Ah, Captain." Yumichika gestured. "It's simple, really. Vice-Captain was knocking around the recruits, then she let Kurotsuchi whack at them for a couple of hours. Then other members wanted to fight."

"They got their asses beat." Ikkaku shook his head. "She didn't even have a _sword_ , you morons!"

All of Nemu's opponents groaned in pain.

"My apologies, Captain Zaraki. I…I didn't kill them. I-"

Nemu's eyes widened as the captain was suddenly face to face with her. Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's back.

"You did this?"

"…yes."

Nemu braced for impact, but to her surprise, Kenpachi started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man, Yachiru, you know how to pick them! What a riot!"

"See Ken-chan! Nemu-chan's the strongest!"

"I….."

"What? You thought I was gonna hit you? I mean, if you want to fight, I'm down. But where's the fun when you can't even fight back?"

Yachiru winked at Nemu.

"C'mon. All of the Captains and Vice-Captains have to go to Sokyoku Hill for some….thing."

"But….." Yachiru frowned as the three walked off. "Isn't Mayuri gonna be there?"

"Yeah. But if he tries anything, we'll beat his ass, okay?"

Nemu was surprised when Yachiru hugged Kenpachi.

"C'mon Kurotsuchi."

* * *

Ichigo arrived in Karakura Park with Orihime and Chad. All three were ready to fight; Ichigo was in his Bankai form, Chad had transformed his arm, and Orihime's hairpins glowed.

"Alright….everyone, be ready."

The three looked around, trying to find the reiatsus they felt.

"L-Look! Over there!" Orihime pointed.

Ichigo was the first to head to the center of the park.

"What…!"

"Hmm…..this place looks really boring." Yammy Riyalgo picked his nose and scoffed. "I can't even feel any strong people here!"

"Remember our orders, Yammy. We are to locate Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra Cifer said neutrally.

"You found him."

The two Arrancar both turned to look at the source of the voice.

"You're Aizen's goons, aren't you?"

"That's Aizen-sama, trash." Ulquiorra said, not changing his expression. "So you've already turned Bankai."

Ichigo growled and tightened the grip on his zanpakutou.

"Tell me…..where's Grand Fisher? He kinda looked like you guys."

"Grand who?" Yammy scratched his head.

"That is of no concern to you."

Wrong answer.

"So you want to play rough, huh?" Ichigo grit his teeth, Orihime and Chad becoming uneasy next to him. "Then let's go!"

Ulquiorra watched as the substitute speeded towards him, raising his weapon to strike. And to the horror of both humans watching, the Espada flicked his finger and launched Ichigo into a group of trees.

* * *

 **"** Hello, hello! I see you all made it!" Mayuri smiled as every high-ranked Shinigami was before him. Nemu didn't look at him and stayed closer to Yachiru.

"Begin, Captain." Yamamoto said.

"But of course, we all have important things to do. I myself am particularly busy. Now, let's think for a second. What protected Aizen as he escaped?"

Momo was fidgeting next to Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Negacion." Byakuya replied.

"Indeed. That golden pillar of light protected the traitors as they escaped. And the Menos that appeared, they came through a…?"

"Garganta." Soi replied. "Are you here to tell us what we already know?"

"Patience! This means that any Shinigami could theoretically transport via the same methods. Any of us! Isn't that fun?"

"Fun…not really." Komamura said.

"Captain, get to your main points. We all have work to do." Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes, yes."

Mayuri stepped to the center of the hill.

"We all need to be ready for the battle against Aizen. That includes knowing every facet of the world beyond. Hueco Mundo is very interesting and very dangerous."

Nemu felt her hand being held by Yachiru's. The latter was glaring very darkly at the speaking captain.

"For example, did you know it contains nothing but desert? The sky is eternally dark. There is only night."

Nanao and Isane both looked at their captains.

"One structure captures this idea. It is called Las Noches….Spanish for The Nights."

"What is it?" Jushiro asked.

"Why…..it shall be my new home."

In that moment, a Garganta opened up, with the same group of Menos teaming from the portal. More of them, this time. Then the light enveloped Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! What is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto roared.

Mayuri laughed maniacally, sending chills down the spines of nearly everybody in the crowd. Nemu knew that laughter far too well. Uryu Ishida heard it during the invasion.

"I take no more orders from you, old man! I shall study and research every Hollow….every Arrancar that comes my way! And now, I can have access to the Hogyoku. Isn't that exciting?"

"How…?" Toshiro whispered.

"Simple really. I contacted Aizen and asked if I could join up with him. Before it was too late."

Mayuri glared at one girl in the crowd.

"Nemu, you sow. You will pay for ever betraying me. See how far friendship and emotions will take you without me."

Nemu's eyes widened. She started to tremble. This…..was a nightmare.

"You leave Nemu-chan alone." Yachiru said darkly. "If you ever touch her again, I'll break you."

Mayuri shifted his gaze to Yachiru. He was about halfway up now.

"You stupid little girl. You think you easily harm those who attack your pwecious friends? You are nothing compared to Aizen or myself!"

Yachiru growled. Kenpachi was stunned.

"Why, Kurotsuchi?" Jushiro scowled. "Is your twisted hunger for scientific gains worth doing this? Joining up with Aizen?"

"Tch. I am merely taking the path of success. A concept that alludes most of you and your old ways."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi….." Yamamoto's scowl was truly frightening. Everyone on the hill felt the temperature get dangerously hot. "Know the next time I see you, I will burn you to ash along with Sosuke Aizen."

"Details, details." Mayuri grinned.

"Why!" Momo called up. "Why do you Captains have to keep betraying us?!"

"Ah, it's the stupid girl that adored Aizen."

Yachiru growled louder. "Don't talk to Peaches like that!"

Everyone on the hill was starting to sweat due to the heat. But now Yachiru's reiatsu was in full steam. Most of these Shinigami had never seen the girl truly angry before.

"Yachiru Kusajishi….." Mayuri hissed. "I will prepare a special fate for you. Your club took my assistant and you destroyed my property. I will kill everyone you hold dear, except for you and Nemu. You two may die together."

Mayuri gave one final laugh as he reached the Garganta.

"Cheer up! Some of you will merely be test subjects instead of immediately killed. Why don't you ask the Quincies still around?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Yamamoto's outburst triggered the hill to start to erupt in flames. The Sokyoku's altar was the first to go.

"Oh! Before I go, I have one final present for you all."

Mayuri hummed as he took out a small remote control. He pressed the button, and an explosion rang out in the distance.

* * *

Tatsuki panted as she finally reached the park. She was barely able to follow the spiritual energy, but it started to hurt the closer she got. She stepped behind a tree and looked out. Her heart nearly stopped.

Orihime was on her knees, trying to heal Chad. His arm had been ripped off, given the pool of blood. And Ichigo…..

"How disappointing. Aizen-sama is interested in you?"

The strawberry panted as the smaller figure stepped up to him.

"H-Hey!"

Tatsuki stepped out.

"You leave them alone right now!"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Tatsuki, you damn idiot! Why did you follow us?!"

Ulquiorra turned to look at the girl, but he still blocked Ichigo's attack.

"Kill him Ulquiorra! That punk…..THAT PUNK CUT MY ARM OFF!"

"That's not all!"

Ulquiorra was blasted away by a red light.

"Hey, what gives! Ul-ULP!"

Yoruichi smashed her fist into Yammy's stomach, then flipped and crashed her heel into his skull.

"You…..little….!"

"Sorry we're late!" Kisuke said jovially. Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo and moved back, while Kisuke pointed his zanpakutou at Yammy's face.

"Shall we play, Arrancar-san?"

"Yammy! Retreat!"

"What?!" Yammy growled. "But this punk blasted you! And….this little bitch….had the nerve to hit me…..!"

Yoruichi flipped Yammy off.

"No one….. _hits me_ …!"

"I said retreat. We were not authorized to fight Kisuke Urahara. Now!"

Yammy obeyed, but not before one last comment.

"Tell Aizen I said hello!" Kisuke waved.

Tatsuki's eyes widened as the two escaped through a Garganta. She ran over to Orihime.

"Hime, what happened?! Is Sado okay?!"

"Yeah….he will be…..but….."

"But what?!"

Orihime smiled sadly. "He broke…..Tsubaki…."

* * *

"Hurry! Bring all of the victims to immediate care!" Yasochika Iemura shouted to the 4th Division workers. "We have several burns, internal bleeding, external bleeding…"

It was horrible. Mayuri had blown up the 12th Division. It wasn't completely destroyed, but many were caught in the blast, and several equipment was blasted to smithereens.

To make matters worse, nobody was killed by the explosion. It was enough to keep them alive, but to be _agonizing in pain._

How fitting for the true nature of the captain.

"This is horrible….that man….how could he do this?"

Retsu and Isane rushed around, checking on different people.

"Captain…..what happens now? We….lost another captain."

"I don't know, Isane, but Head-Captain Yamamoto is furious. We may need to take immediate action."

"What?"

"C-Captain!"

Hanataro panted as he rushed over to the healers.

"Hanataro, what is it?"

"Some conscious members of the division…they say they saw Arrancar attack Karakura Town before the explosion."

"But that's where the substitute is!" Isane gasped.

Retsu sighed heavily. Things were going to get worse.

* * *

"Things are extremely dire." Yamamoto said to the seven captains before him. "We have another traitor in our midst. The damage is chaotic. And now….Arrancar have attacked Karakura Town."

"What do we do?" Komamura asked.

"I cannot afford to spread our forces thin right now. But…..one Captain is to go to Karakura with a team of high-level Shinigami ready for action. We must monitor Aizen's attacks."

Jushiro, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Komamura, Toshiro, Byakuya and Soi all looked amongst each other.

"The Captain is…..Soi Fon."

Silence.

"…..me, sir?"

"Yes. You are the most coordinated. Do you accept?"

"I do. How many officers can I bring?"

"Five. At least three must be Vice-Captains."

"…..understood."

Soi flash-stepped away.

 **FIN**


	10. Culture Shock

**Author's Note: I editted the previous chapters to get rid of those sloppy zero lines for scene breaks. I didn't see the horizontal line button lol**

 **I prefer to submit a chapter when I'm confident in it, and currently I'm debating if I want to include or remove this one plotpoint I added. The scope of events is going to broaden, and I'm not willing to be caught with plotholes or something like that! But do remember that this is semi-AU so some leeway in events and time is to be expected.**

 **Welcome to the next...er, "phase" if you will, of the story. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10 – Culture Shock**

Mayuri grinned as Gin Ichimaru gestured to another door.

"So yeah, every Espada has their own areas. I wouldn't bother them if they're sleeping mind you. They can get rowdy."

"Hahahaha…I'm going to enjoy studying every single one of them!"

Gin cringed inwardly. Even he wasn't a fan of Captain Creepytsuchi. _But if Cap'n Aizen wants him on board…._

"Y'know, there's an Espada just like you. The Octava. Crazy about science."

"Is that so?" Mayuri watched a few Arrancar walk by, each giving him odd stares.

"Uh…..yeah. Here, Cap'n Aizen should be this way."

Gin led the ex-captain into a room. In the end was Aizen sitting comfortably in a throne, looking pleased as Mayuri approached him.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Welcome to Las Noches."

"Aizen. What a fascinating place you have here! I commend your efforts."

"I thank you. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

Aizen snapped his fingers, and two female Arrancar stepped in front of him. They both had a piece of their mask covering an eye, but it was opposite ones for both.

"Loly, Menoly. Present our new guest with my gift."

They held out a white robe to Mayuri.

"I see, to match with the rest of you?"

"You wish to keep your robes as is?"

Mayuri's response was to remove his haori and burn it with a kido spell. "That would be akin to staying to the old way of things. I have a new look planned out…."

Aizen merely smiled as Mayuri exited with his white robes.

"Heh. I sure feel bad for the Gotei….they're down four captains now."

"And they've lost one of their greatest minds at that." Kaname Tousen commented, entering the room.

"Gentlemen, this truly is the beginning of a new era…..now we need is for Yammy and Ulquiorra to return with their report."

"Speak of the devil." Gin grinned as the two Espada entered the room.

"Welcome back, you two. When you get the chance, say hello to our new guest….Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"So what did you find?"

Ulquiorra ripped out his eye and crushed it. "See for yourself….milord."

* * *

Nemu entered the hospital room. She spotted at least 10 different division members all lying in beds, groaning and whimpering with pain. Some of them had their skulls revealed.

"Vice-Captain…..l-look, everyone….." Rin Tsubokura coughed. "She…..came….."

"Everyone…"

She spotted Akon lying by the window.

"Akon."

"Vice-Captain." Akon wheezed, shifting his gaze. "Captain…..he left, didn't he?"

"…yes. He has officially left to Hueco Mundo to join up with Aizen."

"I'm…..sorry."

"Why….are you apologizing? It is my fault you are all in here."

"No." Akon paused to cough violently, but he locked his stare onto the girl. "You…..you had the courage to defy him. Without you…..I think we all would've just stood by."

"But…..you are all horribly injured." Nemu whispered. "Beating me is nothing compared to what he did to all of you."

"…Captain's abused you for years." Akon whispered back. "And….we were always too cowardly to say anything. Please….forgive me, Vice-Captain. Forgive…..all of us."

"Akon….."

"Nemu-san?"

Nemu turned to see Retsu enter.

"What are you doing here? Visiting your comrades?"

"Yes…I feel so guilty."

"Nonsense, this wasn't your fault. Captain Fon…..she's looking for you."

"Me? But why?"

"There's an important mission." Retsu stopped to smile. "I've sent someone myself."

* * *

"Everyone…I've been summoned for an important mission in the Living World. I'm not sure how long it will take. Days? Months?"

Soi paced the courtyard as every 2nd Division member looked on.

"We are about to fight with Aizen, so everyone must be ready. In my absence…..Omaeda!"

The large vice-captain quickly ran over to his superior.

"Y-yes….ma'am?"

"I want you to watch over our division."

"You don't want me to come with you?'

Soi shook her head. "Our division needs to be at top performance. There's a reason why you are second in command. You will prevent things from falling apart."

"Captain…I won't let you down!" Omeada grinned.

Soi nodded. "I am placing my faith and trust into you, Vice-Captain. Do not let me down. By the way….."

"Hm?"

"You are to destroy every copy of the SWA calendar that was recently sold. I am giving you permission, it must be done…..understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." Omaeda gave a thumbs up.

With a final nod at her division (they all stopped to salute her), she flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Summoned?"

"Yes…..Captain Fon has asked me." Rukia said, adjusting her sheathe. "She and Head-Captain Yamamoto believe I'm the only key in dealing with…..Ichigo."

Jushiro frowned. "Are you certain you are ready? If you don't feel up to it…."

"I can't refuse, Captain. Ichigo is my friend, and if Arrancar are threatening his town….it's my job to help him. I still haven't repaid him for saving me."

"I understand. You've come a long way…."

"Thank you, sir."

Ukitake put a hand in his haori.

"When you see him…give him this. Tell him I am deeply sorry."

Rukia took the new combat pass.

"Did…..was this authorized?"

"No. But we can't afford any more enemies." He said softly.

"Rukia."

Rukia didn't need to turn around.

"Byakkun…..I'm going."

"But of course. Tell Ichigo Kurosaki he must stay sharp."

 _Byakkun?_ Jushiro thought in disbelief.

"…..t-thank you, Nii-sama."

Rukia's eyes widened when the Kuchiki quickly hugged her.

"Rukia…..please, I beg you. Come back alive."

"I understand." Rukia smiled softly and hugged back.

 _Kuchiki…..looks like your sister isn't the only one that's come a long way._ Jushiro smiled and walked off.

* * *

Eventually the Karakura group all gathered together, Captain Fon at the ready. She looked at her choices:

Rukia Kuchiki, to coordinate and ally with the substitute. Making an enemy out of him now was not acceptable.

Nemu Kurotsuchi, to analyze every packet of data they could find. With Mayuri gone, she was now the most technologically capable in the Seireitei.

Isane Kotetsu, to provide first aid and medical assistance. Arrancar were powerful. Unohana insisted she should come (against her slight protests)

Rangiku Matsumoto, to provide combat aid. She was skilled, despite her lazy attitude at times.

And finally….

"Bee-chan, we're gonna leave soon, right?"

Yachiru Kusajishi, also to provide combat aid. Soi wasn't going to even consider her at first, but she saw how enraged the girl got on Sokyoku Hill. It was time to test that anger and see if she really had the power to back her position up. She never saw the girl fight before. First time for everything.

"Yes. Remember…..this is not a field trip. We all have a mission, and we do not come back until it is done."

"Yes ma'am!" The team said.

Kiyone, Momo, and Nanao all appeared. Retsu was too busy to leave the 4th.

"You guys…..you're really going, huh?" Kiyone asked.

"Kiyone…." Isane began.

"I know, I can't come. I have to say here and watch over the Captain. Just bring me back a presen-"

Isane hugged her sister.

"-t."

"I love you, Kiyone. Never forget that."

"Sis….."

"Yeah Blondie." Yachiru smiled sadly. "We had to cancel the party."

"Party?" Momo asked.

"Yeah….to celebrate you, Ruki-Ruki, Hime-chan, Boobies, Nemu-chan….but it's too late to have it now. And it's not a party if everyone's not there so….we can't have it in the Living World."

Yachiru sniffled, but she wiped her eyes. She had a new goal, to protect everyone in the club. She begged Soi to bring her along. She couldn't leave Nemu's side now.

"President…..what are your orders?"

"Nan-Nan…..the four of you be safe up here. And when we win, we're gonna have the best party ever!"

"Yes ma'am!" Every member of the SWA saluted.

 _Ken-chan….Baldy….Feathers. I'm gonna be a while, okay? I promise I'll come home._

And then, Chojiro Sasakibe arrived, ready to send the group off via Senkaimon.

* * *

Kenpachi took a swing of the jug and passed to Ikkaku.

"So…..she's really going, sir?"

"Yeah. She wanted to go."

Ikkaku passed the jug to Yumichika.

"Are you worried about her, Captain Zaraki?"

"'Course I am, dumbass. But she's still Yachiru. She's too tough to go down so easily."

 _She got pissed at Kurotsuchi back there. I've never seen Yachiru so mad…..Unohana wasn't kidding about that club, and she wasn't kidding about Kurotsuchi._

"Some Arrancar? Pfft. She'll take down them in five seconds."

Kenpachi snatched the jug and finished the rest off.

"We gotta whip this division into shape. If Kurotsuchi's daughter can take everyone on without a sword, then we don't deserve to call ourselves the strongest. So we're gonna train and train, until we can't feel any of our limbs anymore. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The third and fifth seats answered at the same time.

"And if any scrub doesn't know their zanpakutou name by the end…..they're going back to the academy."

* * *

Aizen finished watching the feed.

"How…..interesting. It seems Ichigo Kurosaki is not the only one with unique powers."

"You see, Aizen-sama? That's why they would be useful for study." Mayuri said with a grin.

Gin flinched at Mayuri's new "look". It was perhaps the creepiest he ever saw the clown captain. He was jealous Tousen couldn't see, period.

"What shall I do, milord?" Ulquiorra asked, his eye having grown back.

"Await further orders. There's so much to consider. But first…..I want you to get the other Arrancar. You go with him, Yammy."

"Yes."

"Got it."

A certain Espada had saw the recording from his position in the room. He grinned.

"How exciting! All of the residential Arrancar for my viewing pleasure!"

"You say you saw Orihime Inoue's power during the execution?"

"Why yes. I didn't see the regeneration aspect of it, but this…..this is astounding! I would love to dissect that girl and see what makes her tick."

"It seems….her power is space-time regression. She even uses the commands 'I reject'". Aizen commented.

"Freaky." Gin grinned.

"It is also interesting to see Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin have not changed since the last day I saw them. They will be formidable foes…..for however long."

Another thing had caught Aizen's eye. That black-haired girl that yelled out for Orihime. Clearly she had some spiritual sense. But she did not have any powers herself.

"Are you sure…..you wish for this man to be with us?" Tousen asked.

"Now Kaname, Mayuri means no harm. Who are we to reject a brilliant mind in our midst?"

"Think of the possibilities, Lord Aizen. With your intelligence and my own….I'd say this war is already over!" The clown captain cackled.

"You will be a worthy ally, Kurotsuchi."

Eventually the rest of the Espada and their fraccioniones entered the throne room. They all stood at attention, but several of them gaped at the new guest.

Mayuri's face had white and black paint, with red markings around the eyes. His blue hair was curled into two smooth horns, and his face was surrounded by a golden plate.

He truly looked like a Shinigami devil.

"Hello, my dear Arrancar. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, former captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He will be staying with us."

Silence.

"Ah, my mistake. Do you have anything to add, Kurotsuchi?"

"Ah! Hello all. I do look forward to working with you. Now, Ichimaru tells me one of you is interested in research yourself?"

* * *

Ichigo tapped his desk and just stared blankly at the clock. Everyone had noticed the bandages wrapped around his head, as well as the one wrapped around Orihime's. Chad had an arm cast himself.

Yoruichi and Kisuke had treated their wounds, but thankfully, Ochi had believed the crazy story the three of them came up with: they ran into a gang from another school. The reason why they took so long to come back from lunch break was their "hospital" stay.

All three of them felt drained, demoralized, and powerless. Worst of all, Tatsuki saw the end result.

"Alright class….before we end for the day, we have…more transfer students, apparently. Hirako leaves after one day and we get…." Ochi squinted at the card. "Five more? What the….anyway, you will recognize one of them."

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were _not_ prepared for the first face to greet them.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Rukia Kuchiki…..I'm sure you all remember me from the previous semester. It's so nice to see you again!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Oh, allow me to introduce the other students…you see, they're my cousins. Girls?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened when Rangiku, Nemu, Isane, and Soi all stepped into the classroom, all wearing identical uniforms. Naturally nearly all of the boys noticed it was too small on Rangiku; her breasts were visible and nearly about to pop out of the top.

Rangiku smiled and winked at the class.

Isane waved nervously.

Nemu simply nodded. Her eyes immediately noticed Uryu.

Soi just crossed her arms.

"Cousins…..that's odd. They all look so….different, Kuchiki." Ochi commented.

"Yes. You see…."

Rukia fought the urge to grind her teeth. This had to be the most _ridiculous_ thing the SWA ever came up with.

"…..our grandfather liked to sleep around."

The entire class fell out of their seats. Ichigo wished this was a horrible dream.

* * *

"It's not a dream, Ichigo." Rukia said again, the two walking in the hall.

"Are you kidding me?! Why are you guys even here?!" He whispered harshly.

"We'll explain everything when we reach your home. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah…..alright, whatever."

Rukia noticed the strawberry looked down, his expression defeated.

"Ichigo…..you were attacked, weren't you? Were they really that powerful?"

"I…..couldn't do anything, Rukia. Again."

"Again? Just what has happened while I've been gone?"

"…stuff." He commented mildly.

Rukia grabbed his ear.

"Ow!"

"Ichigo, you have to suck it up! Dangerous things are about to happen, and we need you at the ready. The Ichigo I know…..he wouldn't let himself get defeated. He'd get back up and keep trying!"

Orihime watched Rukia scold Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san….."

"These transfer students…..they're all Shinigami, huh?" Tatsuki whispered.

"Yeah. I wonder why they're here."

"They probably know about those two who attacked you."

"But-!"

"But nothing!" She clenched her fists. "See, this is why I need to start helping out…..I'm not gonna sit by and watch some freaks hurt you or Ichigo. Sado, too."

"Tatsuki-chan….." Orihime smiled weakly.

"Hello….Inoue-san."

Orihime turned to see Nemu greet her. She excused herself and moved Nemu to the side.

"Nemu-san…are you alright? What happened?"

"A lot." She said mildly. "How fares Ishida-san?"

"Um…he's been motivated to get his powers back."

Nemu blinked.

"I see. I…..wish to speak with him, personally."

"R-Right. Maybe tomorrow, he seems busy."

Uryu had ran out of the front door of the school.

Nemu glanced over to Orihime's head.

"How unfortunate. The president will be extremely disappointed you aren't wearing the headband she gave to you."

"Huh? The what?"

"She's around, Inoue-san. The president dislikes being disappointed."

* * *

Eventually Ichigo and Rukia reached the clinic, where he had to sit through her telling the _second_ most ridiculous thing he heard today.

"So….that is why I need a place to stay!" Rukia cried dramatically, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Please….Kurosaki family….."

He groaned when Rukia winked very obviously at him, and facepalmed when Yuzu and Karin both winked at him too. Nobody was fooling _anybody._ Isshin was….

"Oh of course you can stay! Masaki! We have a third daughter now!" He cried, hugging the lifesized poster.

Being a fool.

"I'm going to show Rukia where she's gonna sleep. Call me when dinner's done." Ichigo said, stomping past Isshin up the stairs.

 _Ichigo….._

XXXX

"What a lucky break, huh?" Rukia grinned and sat on Ichigo's bed.

"You weren't fooling anybody with that wink." He deadpanned.

"Nee-san!"

Rukia looked down to see a certain mod-soul stuffed lion hug her leg.

"Oh I missed you so much! Ichigo's such a prude!"

Kon looked up her skirt.

"The forbidden valley….." He whispered, causing Rukia to throw him into the wall and stomp on him repeatedly.

"What's with the group with you? I don't remember them from the execution."

"Ah. Proper introductions are needed."

Ichigo jumped as the group came out of his light and jumped down.

"What the hell?!"

"Hello, Ichigo!" Rangiku waved. "You're so lucky, getting time to spend with us!"

"…and you guys are…..?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Captain of the 10th!"

"I-Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain of the 4th. You….shoved me on Sokyoku Hill?"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of the 12th."

"Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd."

"And you're looking at the new Sixth Seat of the 13th!" Rukia declared.

"Couldn't be because of your drawings."

 **STOMP**

"I'm here too!"

Ichigo shrieked as Yachiru jumped out of his closet and spun around. She was wearing an elementary school uniform for her gigai.

"Yachiru?! You're here too?!"

"That is what the president said." Nemu nodded.

"What?"

"Listen up, Kurosaki, I'm not going to repeat myself." Soi cleared her throat. "We're not here to play dress up. We know you were attacked by Arrancar."

"…..what?"

"Arrancar are Hollows that have ripped off most of their mask and acquired Shinigami-like powers." Nemu explained. "The amount varies depending on the individual."

"So that's what those two were…."

"Yes. Aizen has already made his moves. He has recruited aid of Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Ichigo stared blankly. He never met Mayuri.

Rukia huffed and shoved a drawing of a rabbit with white and black face paint in his face.

"Simply put, he is a very very dangerous and intelligent mastermind. We are now down by 4 Captains, and everyone in Seireitei is on edge. We request your cooperation, substitute."

"What the heck do you want me to do?"

He noticed the puppy dog stares.

"No! Absolutely not! I am NOT having you all in my house!"

"Not even me?" Rangiku pouted.

"Especially not you! Nothing is going to make me change my mind!"

Rangiku undid one button on her top.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo blushed and looked away. "You think showing off your…..is going to make me say yes?"

"It seems the substitute might prefer sexual intercourse to simple flashing of the form." Nemu said neutrally. "Statistics say he should find one of us sexually palpable."

"NONE OF YOU!" Ichigo roared, his face a bright red.

"Stop peeking through your fingers, Ichigo, Rangiku's not gonna show her breasts to you." Rukia shook her head.

"Don't you start! _Our grandfather sleeps around?_ What kind of stupid story is that?!"

"The original idea was that we were sisters….." Isane muttered.

"What?!"

"I pointed out to the pres….. _Yachiru_ that it would be easier to accept if we were cousins."

"Yeah, Nemu-chan's smart like that. But we could be sisters, right Ichi?"

"No you…." Ichigo stammered. "You all have different hair colors and eye colors. If you were sisters, your mother had to be **incredibly** promiscuous!"

"Or father." Rangiku smiled.

"Statistics say…."

"Enough!" Soi shouted. "We don't have time for this nonsense. We will find different places to stay, understand?"

"I'll stay with Ichigo. I can fit into his closet."

"Kinky." Rangiku whispered to Isane.

"Me too!"

"No!" Ichigo pointed at Yachiru. "You will _not_ stay with me! You're just gonna be a pest!"

"Oh yeah?" Yachiru took out her soul phone. "Then I'll call Ken-chan and tell him you're being mean to me!"

Ichigo stiffened as he imagined the angry voice of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Damn it…fine. You stay in the closet, Rukia you'll stay in Yuzu's room."

"But that's not fair! The closet _is_ my room!"

"You're not hiding anymore! And normal people don't sleep in a closest!"

"I guess…..I'll go with Orihime!" Rangiku smiled.

"Umm…maybe….Sado-san?" Isane asked. She never talked to the human before.

Nemu wanted to say Uryu, but she was too uneasy to face him yet. And she only felt comfort amongst one human.

"Inoue-san for me."

"No, Nemu-chan! You need to sleep with me! I got it. You can have Ichi's bed and he'll sleep on the floor!"

"I'm done with this….." Soi muttered and jumped out of the window.

"No! Nobody is taking my bed!"

"Bed?!"

Yuzu stormed in the room and placed her listening glass down. "Bad Ichi-ni! You're not supposed to….."

She noticed the other girls.

"D-DADDY! Ichi-nii's become impure!" She raced downstairs.

"Yuzu! Argh, what the hell is going on?!"

"I'm staying in the closet. President, how you and Rangiku go with Nemu to Inoue's home? I'll be fine here."

"Well okay. Remember Ruki-Ruki, call me if you need something!"

Before anybody else could jump out of the window, Yuzu dragged Isshin into Ichigo's room, Karin following.

"See? Our brother has a bunch of girls in his room!"

"Ichi-nii, that's not cool. Cheating on Orihime already?" Karin scowled, but gave him another wink.

"That was not a date!" Ichigo shouted, his face bright red again. "And these girls were just leaving! Rukia brought her-"

"Cousins." The Kuchiki whispered.

Rangiku, Isane, Yachiru, and Nemu quickly jumped out of the window, noticing that Ichigo was about to punch a hole in his wall.

"Get out….everyone who's not her…." Ichigo pointed to Rukia. "GET OUT!"

"Ah, but son! It's only natural to be interested in a bunch of-"

Two seconds later Isshin was embedded into the hallway wall.

"Um….dinner will be ready…..later." Yuzu whimpered, closing the door.

"Ichigo, what was that?! You shouldn't yell at your family."

"Shut up…." Ichigo sat on his bed and put his hands to his face. "Just shut up. Everything's all fucked now."

"Ichigo….what happened? Please, I'm your friend. I wanted to do this mission to help you."

Ichigo looked up and sighed again. Rukia simply stared at him as Kon jumped on her shoulder.

"Rukia….you remember the Hollow we found on the day Mom died?"

"Grand Fisher?"

"Yeah. I found him again, and he was different. He was one of those Arrancar. And once again, he got away. Because I lost control and my dad tried to stop me."

Rukia gasped. "Your father…..has powers?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about him right now." Ichigo scowled. "I felt a dark presence laughing in my head, Rukia. I had the same mask I on when I fought Byakuya. I…..just lost it, seeing Grand Fisher again."

"…Ichigo, the Seireitei knows you lost control and damaged some buildings. Head-Captain Yamamoto doesn't trust you, but I do. And so does my captain."

Rukia held out the new combat pass.

"What's this?"

"Just give me the other pass."

Ichigo handed over the first one Jushiro Ukitake gave him. Rukia threw it as hard as she could out the window.

"What the-?!"

"Ichigo, Captain Ukitake wanted to apologize. The old pass…..it was monitoring you. The Captains were just uneasy to have someone with Hollow powers in their midst."

Ichigo said nothing, but he didn't look pleased. He snatched the other pass.

"So what's with this? It monitors my family instead?"

"It does nothing of the sort. I swear to you, as your friend, it just makes you transform into a Shinigami. Nothing more."

Ichigo ran a finger over the emblem. It looked identical to the old pass.

"Is that smart? Maybe after the other night, I need some monitoring."

Rukia shook her head. "I trust you, and that's good enough for me. The last thing you need is to worry about someone spying on you. You need to focus on getting stronger. We all do."

"Sure Byakuya allowed you to help me? I don't want to kick his ass again."

Rukia smirked. "Byakuya said it was okay. He hugged me before I leave."

"…Really?"

"Yes." The younger Kuchiki blushed. "I…..I want us to be closer. As a true family is. And Nii-sama is trying, Ichigo. He feels ashamed for his actions. He told me more about my sister."

Ichigo wanted to object, but he noticed how happy Rukia looked.

"….Well okay. Whatever you say."

Ichigo laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _Maybe…..I should go to Hirako's club._

* * *

Soi scanned the town from her vantage point, high on a telephone wire.

"Hm…..nothing yet."

"Are you really just gonna play detective all day?"

Yoruichi smiled as she appeared behind the captain.

"Yoruichi-sama."

"You and your group come to the shop, request gigais, and rush off. You didn't even stop to say hello! Remember Kisuke got you into the school?"

"I know." She responded. She was never going to thank Kisuke Urahara.

"So where you're gonna stay? I assume you told Ichigo about what has to be done?"

"Yes. I…..can manage in the streets. I have a mission to complete."

"Nope!" Yoruichi pulled her student and jumped into a tree. "You're staying at the shop. Kisuke has a training ground you can use. Maybe we can train, like the good old days?"

Soi smiled, but she shook her head. "I do _not_ want to be with Urahara."

"Soi…..I told you, he's innocent."

"I believe you. I just don't like him."

"Oh stop being a prude, okay? It'll be fine!"

"…..whatever."

The two jumped out of the tree and began to clear the rooftops, earning stares from passersby.

"I got to say….you look cute in that uniform! Which is good, because Kukaku doesn't mind role-play."

Soi immediately stopped.

"…what?"

"Yeah, you rock it nicely. Maybe a sexy teacher-student punishment session?"

"How…..do you…." The small captain blushed deeply. She looked horrified.

"Oh, Rangiku was the one who figured it out yesterday. I think you and Kukaku could make a cute couple. And she likes foreplay, got it?"

The captain didn't respond to the question. She just screamed the first name that came to her lips.

" **MATSUMOTO!** "

* * *

"Hm? That's weird." Rangiku muttered.

She, Yachiru, and Nemu were at Orihime's front door.

"What?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, it sounded like someone was screaming my name…..like the Captain does when he gets really really angry. But he's not here so…..!"

Rangiku rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

Orihime opened the door.

"Hi, Orihime-chan! We're going to stay with you!" Rangiku declared. Yachiru cheered and Nemu waved.

* * *

Chad looked up at the knocking on his door. It couldn't be Ichigo, as he had a key. Maybe Orihime or Uryu?

The large student walked over and opened it up. Isane was there.

"Um….h-hello, Sado-san. Um….well, you know of the dangerous mission our group is in. Oh! My name is Isane Kotetsu…..o-oh, did I say that earlier at the school?"

Chad blinked.

"Do….you need a place to stay?"

"Um…..well…..if it's not too much trouble….." The vice-captain stammered, her cheeks flushed. _Why is talking so hard now?_

Chad grunted and nodded.

"Come in. I'll show you around…..Kotetsu-san."

* * *

Retsu was continuing to treat patients when somebody spoke up.

"Captain, you have a visitor."

"What?"

Ukitake came into the room and smiled.

"Hello Captain. I came here to assist you in treating the wounded."

"Jushiro?"

"I know healing kido, albeit not of the same caliber as you do! But you did send your vice-captain off. You need all of the help you can get."

Retsu smiled.

"Why yes, thank you very much."

"Please, it is no trouble!"

The white-haired captain turned and began working on one 12th division member with tattered robes.

 _….Jushiro…..even helping when you yourself get sick? Seireitei is very lucky to have you…._

Retsu stepped over to her fellow captain. He didn't look in her direction, but managed a reply.

"Ah yes? Am I doing something incorrectly?"

"Would you like to have a cup of tea when all of the patients are stable?"

* * *

"Well, here it is. Please….make yourselves comfortable." Orihime smiled.

"Yay! Hime-chan has a great place!" Yachiru spun around, but noticed something odd. A certain something was on a dresser.

"I'm going to take a bath." Rangiku smiled. "May I?"

"Of course, Rangiku-san! The bathroom is that way."

Nemu watched Rangiku leave the room (immediately throwing her school top onto the floor). She was sitting with her arms folded.

"Hime-chan."

"Yes, Yachiru-chan? Oh! Do you want some snacks?"

"You're not wearing the rookie headband."

Yachiru held the object up and stared at the girl.

"Oh…..I'm sorry. It's been…..crazy since you visited."

"Why aren't you wearing it? Don't you want to be part of the club? Nemu-chan said you did."

"I do! I'm sorry…"

Yachiru noticed the bandage around the girl's head, her grey eyes turning slightly nervous.

"Hime-chan….did someone hurt you?"

"Um….."

"We know about the Arrancar." Nemu said. "They attacked the substitute, right?"

"Y-Yeah…..Sado-kun too."

"And you." Yachiru said. It wasn't a question.

"…..well, I got a little banged up, but it's okay! R-Right?"

Nemu shook her head.

"Hime-chan, I told you. _No one_ hurts those in the club. What did they look like?"

Yachiru wasn't smiling. She clutched the headband tightly.

"Um…one was really pale and had dark hair…..the other was big, tan, kinda loud….."

"Okay." Yachiru smiled and tied the headband around Orihime's head, over the bandage. "If I find them, I'll beat them up for you….okay?"

"Yachiru-chan….."

"Oriiiihime! I can't find the lotion!" Rangiku called out. Steam was starting to float into the room.

"C-Coming!"

Nemu watched Orihime run into the bathroom.

"Yachiru…..we will find those who attacked Inoue-san and her friends."

"Nemu-chan….Aizen made the Arrancar, right?"

"Natural Arrancar are possible, but also very rare. But...it is likely Aizen sent those that attacked. He does have the Hogyoku."

Yachiru blinked.

"Mayuri's gonna make some too now, huh?"

Nemu flinched at the mention of the name.

"Yes…there is no guessing that. He will not let the research potential go untapped." She looked at the door when she heard the door knock.

"Hello! Orihime!"

Nemu noticed Yachiru was simply staring at the wall. So the older vice-captain got up and opened the door.

"Greetings. You are a friend of Orihime Inoue?"

"You! You're that girl from class!"

"Spiky-chan!"

Tatsuki yelped as Yachiru tackled her and hugged her.

"It's great to see you again!"

"Oh god, _you're_ part of this group, too? Don't tell me Orihime is letting all of you stay!"

"Only three of us." Nemu responded.

 _Three?_

Tatsuki got up and pushed Yachiru away, heading towards the bathroom.

"Orihime? You in there?"

"Oh that feels so good….."

"See I told you…just relax and let my fingers do the work…."

Tatsuki blushed and quickly kicked the door open.

"What the-?!"

Orihime looked up. She was in the tub with Rangiku, who was massaging her shoulders. Both of their clothes were discarded on the floor.

"Hi….Tatsuki-chan…..um…you want a massage too?"

"There's always room for another!" Rangiku said, winking.

Tatsuki deadpanned.

* * *

"So the substitute….I mean Kurosaki-san….he calls you "Chad"?"

Chad nodded. He and Isane were sitting at the table, both with a cup of tea.

"He misread my name tag when we first met. But it's turned into a nice nickname."

"Oh…..I see."

"You can call me that, if you want."

"N-No!" Isane shook her head. "That would be too informal. I barely know you."

"It seems we're going to be allies for the time being."

"…..yeah. If you need something treated, please don't hesitate to ask me." The silver-haired vice-captain smiled. "Like your arm?"

"…it's okay. Inoue already treated me for that."

Chad looked down in defeat. He was no match for the Arrancar, and the big one – Yammy? – managed to rip his own arm off.

"Hey…..are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kotetsu-san."

"…you can call me Isane, if you want." She smiled nervously.

"…..are you sure?"

"It's the policy of the 4th – making sure those you treat feel comfortable around you. And….well, Captain Unohana suggested I go on this mission."

"Hmm." Chad sipped his tea. "Do you do missions often?"

"Not like this. I can't remember the last time I went to the Living World. I'm….kinda nervous. The last time I fought, Kurosaki-san knocked me down. Maybe I should just stick to healing…."

Isane heard the firm protesting of Itegumo.

"Captains are strong." Chad remembered his pout with Shunsui. "so are their subordinates."

Isane giggled.

* * *

Kisuke looked up as the shop's bell rang out. "Well, well, back so soon?"

"Shut up Urahara."

Soi growled and walked past the shopkeeper into the backroom.

"Someone's in a bad mood~"

"Maybe she should have stress relief." Yoruichi laughed as she entered the shop as well.

"Oh?"

Yoruichi mouthed the words "banged Kukaku"

"You're joking!" Kisuke grinned and waved his fan in front of his face.

"Urahara."

"Hmm?"

The captain had reentered the room.

"I will use your training grounds whenever I please, understand? And you will not disturb me when I do."

"Sure, Captain-san. Any other requests? Perhaps a private bed for you and any friends to make sweet love on?"

Instead of getting mad, Soi merely whimpered in defeat.

"Why did you tell him too?!"

"Couldn't help it! Never say no to a booty call."

"I will not re-enter of the bed of Kukaku Shiba ever again! Do you understand?!

"Well yeah, that's what showers, back alleys, rooftops, the grass…. _anything_ else is used for, Captain-san."

Soi shoved Kisuke into the floorboards.

"Now now, control your temper, bee. If you're gonna wreck the shop, I just may need to get Kukaku to calm you down!"

"Yoruichi-sama….stop!"

Kisuke laughed as he picked himself up.

"Ah, nothing like some good humor between friends."

"You are NOT my friend! In fact….I should hang you for what you did!"

"You'll have to be specific." Kisuke teased.

"Letting that bastard Kurotsuchi out. Did you know he's in cahoots with Aizen now?"

Kisuke's fan fell to the floor. Yoruichi's jaw dropped.

* * *

Coyote Stark was known for many things. Mainly he was known for sleeping incessantly, and dozing off during meetings. In all fairness, he was the Primera Espada, and the strongest. So he liked to nap. What was wrong with that?

The other thing he was known for-

"Wake up, lazy bones!"

-was getting woken up by one specific Arrancar.

Stark groaned and rubbed his now sore side. He opened his eyes groggily and saw the angry face of the young Arrancar in front of him.

Lilinette Gingerback.

"What is it, Lilinette? You always wake me in the worst ways….last week you threw me down a flight of stairs!"

"You deserved that!"

"Just make it quick. I was having the best dream…."

"….we gotta do something about that Shinigami."

"huh? What are you even on about?"

Lilinette hissed. "That creepy clown-face guy! Aizen-sama brought him here?"

"Oh yeah, him. He looked pretty scary, I'll give him that."

"Stark! This is serious!"

Stark noticed his partner was holding his hand and looking very uncomfortable.

"He's….bad news. I don't like him, Stark. He grins too much and looks like a maniac."

"…..yeah, I don't like him either."

"…..he's going to try to experiment on me, isn't he?"

Usually Lilinette tried to be tough and mouth off, as she felt inadequate being the smaller, weaker half of the Primera Espada. She wasn't very strong herself because Stark had most of the power. Nobody took her seriously.

"Like hell he will."

"But…he's not like Szayel. A Shinigami would no problem with experimenting on any Arrancar he finds."

"Lilinette, listen to me. I won't let that Shinigami get within 10 feet of you, okay? And if he touches you, I'll rip his arm out."

Stark had sat up and looked intensely at the Arrancar girl.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Lilinette pouted and held her pinky out. "Make it count, Stark."

"Alright, alright."

Lilinette was not the only Arrancar with reservations over their new guest. Everybody that was somebody had seen Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the only thing they would probably all agree on (besides Szayel Apollo Granz)-

XXXX

"He's fucking creepy."

The fraccion of Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada, were all sitting around, discussing the new face.

"His paints his face….that just screams "I'm a goddamn psychopath." Emilou Apache scoffed and tapped the wall. "Aizen-sama wants to work with him?"

"At least the Octava can have a friend now." Franceska Mila Rose said, grimacing at the thought. "What a joy."

"He's definitely not to be trusted." Cyan Sun-Sun concluded.

"No Shinigami is! But he's worse…I just want to beat his face in. He pisses me off that much!"

"Go ahead, then. He'll probably do some freaky experiments on you."

"Take that back, Mila Rose!"

"Make me!"

"Enough."

The three looked up. Their mistress, the beautiful (but deadly) Tercera stepped into the room calmly, her eyes as uninterested as ever. She crossed her arms under her large breasts.

"Sorry, Harribel-sama…." The two said in unison.

"Harribel-sama, what do you think of Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Sun-Sun asked, her ever present sleeve covering her mouth.

What did she think?

Harribel wanted to cero his face off the second she saw him. It was bad enough she thought Gin Ichimaru to be a snake, this man was far worse.

"…..Not good things."

"He's so creepy!" Apache repeated. "I mean…..he probably sleeps with the head of his victims!"

"Does he even sleep at all? He'll probably be experimenting on _everything._ "

"There is no need to keep talking about the man." Harribel said neutrally. "You three, we need to train for the day. War has begun, after all."

"Yes Harribel-sama." The three said in unison.

The three fraccion had a history of bickering with each other, and it drove every other Espada and Arrancar insane to hear them. Not Harribel. Although he got annoyed at their antics, she never attacked them.

They were her fraccion, her sisters, her daughters. No Shinigami would harm them and live to tell the tale.

* * *

Nemu looked up at the clock. Some time had passed since they had arrived at the house, but Tatsuki had not exited the bathroom yet. Yachiru had moved on to drawing in a coloring book she found.

She got up.

"Preside-" Nemu stopped herself. " _Yachiru_ , may I go check on the others?"

"You don't have to ask me, Nemu-chan! Go on!" She smiled.

When Nemu opened the bathroom door, the steam busted out like a hurricane. She merely blinked at the sight in front of her.

"Ahh…..damn, this does feel good…."

Orihime was massaging Tatsuki's shoulders while Rangiku washed Orihime's back. In all honesty, the boxer had no idea why she agreed to this. All three were in the tub now.

"Are you almost finished? I would like to talk to Inoue-san."

Tatsuki gasped at Nemu standing there but Orihime just continued her treatment.

"I don't think we have room, Nemu-chan." Rangiku frowned. "So if you want to talk, talk!"

"I am not sure if I should bring this up here."

"It's okay." Orihime smiled and touched a very sore spot in Tatsuki's right shoulder.

"Daaamn Hime…."

"…..I regret to inform you my former captain has joined up with Aizen."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"No….."

"Yeah." Rangiku sighed.

"Who's…..that?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi was a nut case that beat Nemu-chan." Rangiku explained. "The president was furious, Captain Unohana was furious, hell I wanted to break his face myself."

"Joined with Aizen? Oh no…." Orihime frowned.

"So we got another bad guy to deal with?"

"Aww that's so cute, Orihime. Your girlfriend wants to help us, too?"

"Tatsuki-chan's not my girlfriend! I like Ichigo-kun!"

She immediately closed her mouth.

"Do tell, Orihime!" Rangiku grinned. "Spare me no details!"

"R-Rangiku-san…."

"Um…..what shall I do?" Nemu asked.

"…..I need to tell Ishida-kun about that."

"Why?" Tatsuki grunted, but Nemu certainly knew why.

"Understood. I will contact him and tell him."

Nemu exited the room and found Orihime's cell phone. It was a mortal's device, but very similar to the soul phone Shinigami used. She moved through the menu and found Uryu's number.

* * *

Uryu dodged another volley of arrows and panted.

"Come now…..are you tired already?"

"No…..I'm not!"

Ryuken fired another volley, each curving towards his son. Uryu dashed forward and flipped and cartwheeled to dodge each one.

"Hmph…..you're getting better…..for now. 5 minute break."

Uryu watched his father light a cigarette. The younger Quincy panted some more and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

He noticed his phone was buzzing. It was Orihime's number.

"Hello. Inoue-san, is everything okay?"

" _Ishida-san._ "

Uryu's eyes widened at the voice. It was a quiet voice, but he remembered who it was.

"…..K-" Uryu flinched. He refused to say that monster's name. "N-Nemu-san?" He whispered. "Why….are you calling me?"

" _I have very important information to tell you_."

Uryu glanced over at his father. He wasn't looking at him, just the ceiling. Was calling a Shinigami allowed?

"…by all means."

" _My….captain…..he has left the Seireitei to join up with Aizen._ "

Ryuken looked down at the sudden clattering sound. Uryu had dropped his phone and now was walking over to him.

"Give up now?"

"Let's continue, old man. No more breaks."

Ryuken just flicked his cigarette away.

"Very well."

 **FIN**


	11. The Next Step

**Author's Note: Well...it seems the most recent chapter has poked a hole in one of the pairings I was planning...well, it's a good thing this isn't the mainline Bleach canon then. Expect me to void like 85% of the final arc's "revelations", since most of them are utterly ridiculous and I kinda planned out the groundwork for things already.**

 **Chapter 11 – The Next Step**

Nanao fired another burst of lightning, only have to Shunsui deflect it with his hand. She continued her onslaught of the kido spell, but her captain merely grinned and continue to deflect them. He used his finger to fire back the last shot at Nanao.

But the vice-captain predicted as much. She barely blocked the hit with the edge of her zanpakutou.

"Nicely done, Nanao-chan! Your reaction times are getting sharper."

"But not my attacks, it seems."

"Well yeah…" Shunsui tipped his hat. "Because I can see it coming. That's the problem with a lot of the kido – you think Arrancar are just gonna stand around when you manage to make the chant? You need to mix it up."

"I see….."

"Hey, how about we duel with our zanpakutous?"

"I am no match for your swordplay, sir. You're deflecting my kido with your fingers like they were paper balls."

Shunsui held up his burnt fingers.

"Are they, Nanao? You can do a lot of damage. I'd say you're one of the best kido users out there."

"Thank you, Captain. But _one_ of the best is not enough for me."

"Oh….." Shunsui smiled. "You want to be _the_ best."

"I have a ways to go, I know. Aizen himself is already better than I am."

"But you're making progress. I didn't see you flinch when Yama-jii started to burn up the hill. You seemed calm."

"I was anything but. Kurotsuchi has defected and now all of the 12th is in the hospital. Our resources are dwindling."

"Yeah…but it's not over unless we give it up, right?"

"…I suppose that's true."

Nanao was slightly disappointed she wasn't chosen for the mission, but that was alright – she needed to keep training anyways. She was surprised on how much Yachiru had mouthed off to Mayuri. She was angrier than the day she had wrecked the 12th.

As Vice-President of the SWA, she would not let club morale falter. Not now.

"Come along, Nanao. I want to go to the library."

"Why?"

"For research, silly." Shunsui grinned.

* * *

"Hiyah!"

Toshiro blocked the strike from Tobiume.

"Is that it, Momo?"

The vice-captain gave a battle cry and swung her zanpakutou again, but her superior countered and knocked her back. But she continued her onslaught of strikes.

 _She's getting better….good._

Toshiro flipped back and swung Hyorinmaru.

The two zanpakutous smacked into each other with a clang, and both wielders tried to break the other's stance.

"Come on…come on!" Momo whispered.

"Tch."

Momo gasped when Toshiro broke through and pinned her to the ground with the tip of his blade.

"You were wide open there, Momo."

"I…..was?"

The captain released his friend.

"Yes. Especially since you were whispering like that."

"Oh…..I'll get better, I promise, Toshiro. I….."

"What?"

"…..want to protect you like you do to me."

"…Momo….."

The two sheathed their zanpakutous and sat down on the bench in the training grounds. After the day's events, they couldn't start slacking off.

"Why did you let Rangiku-san go off, Toshiro?"

"Captain Fon wanted to use her. I trust Matsumoto's skills."

"I'm sure you're lucky you weren't chosen for the mission? Because you can stay with me?"

The captain turned bright red, but Momo just giggled.

"…..that's not important. We should get back to sparring."

"You're right. I just hope everyone will be okay. Did….did you know they had planned a party? I had no idea."

"Doesn't seem like party atmosphere now, huh?"

"No…." Momo looked down. "Not really. It seemed the president was upset, too. She defended me on Sokyoku Hill."

"Yeah….she did."

Toshiro Hitsugaya always considered Yachiru to be annoying (due to her nickname, Shiro-chan), but he appreciated how much she seemed to care for her friends. The incident earlier proved it.

"I hope when this all over, we can have that party." Momo looked up and smiled. "Maybe by then we'll have double the club members."

"Heh. Maybe."

"Captain Kurotsuchi…..he hurt Nemu-san, Toshiro. And I get the feeling….he's going to hurt a lot more people. He's with….them now."

The traitors.

"Yeah." Toshiro scowled. "Having Kurotsuchi get at the Hogyoku couldn't have been a worse situation. Things are going to get very bad very soon."

"He….said he contacted Aizen."

Toshiro turned to the girl.

"…Captain Aizen…has a bigger role in all of this than I thought…..huh?"

"…..define bigger role."

"He's…..the leader of the traitors, isn't he?"

The pieces were starting to combine for Momo. Gears were turning and now, it seemed very hard to deny the evidence before her eyes.

"…..yeah."

Momo got up and started to leave.

"Momo wait! Where are you going?"

"I…..think I need some time to think." Momo sniffed. Her eyes were watering. "Don't worry, I'll be back later for some more sparring…..oh!"

The ice prodigy sighed.

* * *

"Mmm! What a treat!" Rangiku declared, wiping her hair off.

The three girls were now fully dressed, although Tatsuki was probably the only one that was still embarrassed.

"Rangiku-san, wouldn't Toshiro-kun get mad you were wasting so much time bathing?" Orihime giggled.

"Yeah, but he's not the captain on his mission!"

"Who is?" Tatsuki asked.

"Bee-chan!"

Silence.

"Okay, someone other than her."

"Captain Soi Fon is the leader of the 2nd Division."

"Ohh….the Chinese looking girl in class today. I wonder where she's staying at."

"Probably with Lady Shihouin." Rangiku said, running a hand through her silky hair. "I'm telling you, they were lovers in the past! But now the scoop gets juicy…..she was with Lady Shiba the other night!"

"No way! Kukaku-san?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know any of these people!" Tatsuki shouted. "Who was the woman that saved you guys from the….the um…."

"Arrancar." Nemu provided.

"Yeah."

"That was Yoruichi-san. Urahara-san was the guy with her."

"Aaah so _he_ can help me get some powers!"

Nemu, Yachiru, and Rangiku all shared a look, as if to say _are you sure?_

"I told you, Tatsuki-chan, those two were not regular Hollows. They're…..really tough."

"So what? C'mon, it should be a snap. These three can train me if I need to!"

"I dunno about that." Yachiru said, waving her feet up and down. "You're too weak right now, Spiky-chan."

"What? Says the shrimp."

"Maybe we can ask Urahara-san tomorrow." Orihime said. "Oh! Wait, we were going to the mall tomorrow…."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah!"

Nemu frowned at the smiles on Yachiru's and Rangiku's faces.

"Captain Fon would not be pleased at any of us doing leisure activities. We're supposed to be looking for Arrancar."

"Then we bring her! Hollows like strong reiatsu!" Yachiru pointed out.

"Aaand….are you ready for this? We drag Ichigo along too, so Hime can spend more time with him!" Rangiku declared. Tatsuki thought the plan made some sense, but….

"But what about our friends? Ryo, Mahana, Michiru….and Chizuru. We'd be at risk for some maniacs to attack you guys."

"It prevents them from taking hostages while we're away!" Rangiku said. "We can protect them, easy."

Nemu scratched her arm, thinking of including a guest.

"Could….we bring Ishida-san as well?"

"Sure! Alright everyone, someone call Isa-chan and Ruki-Ruki! Tell them the plan!"

Tatsuki groaned. "This kid just does whatever the hell she wants, huh?"

Orihime didn't respond. She was looking at her broken hairpins.

"I…..need to fix this, you guys."

"Hmm? Your pins? That's right, your powers come from there!" Rangiku said. "What happened?"

"I can't use Tsubaki, one of the fairies that I use. He's the offensive force….so now….I can only make barriers and heal."

"Inoue-san…."

"Hime-chan, you want to fight too, right?"

Orihime looked at Yachiru.

She did. She really did. How else was she supposed to help Ichigo? If she only healed, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. But the Arrancar broke it so easily….

Yachiru snatched the hair pins.

"The SWA always helps out when a member has a problem! So we're gonna fix this!"

"But how? _I_ don't even how to fix them."

"Nemu-chan, you're super smart! Do you have any ideas?"

"…..I don't know. I haven't studied Inoue-san's powers enough to have knowledge on the subject. I don't think any Shinigami would be able to fix it…."

"Hey, I know! Let's ask Urahara! Maybe he has a solution." Rangiku smiled.

That got Tatsuki's attention.

"If we're going to him, I'm coming with you!"

"Well…." Orihime looked unsure. "Maybe it could work."

Yachiru dragged Orihime and Nemu out of the room.

"Wait! Stop!" Tatsuki followed, yelling after the girl.

Rangiku smiled. But before she left herself, she stopped to think about something. Ichigo's father….she saw him when his sister pulled him in the room. He looked so…familiar.

But was it possible? Captain Shiba had left his position many years ago. Then Captain Hitsugaya took over. And yet…..how could Rangiku forget her old superior officer?

* * *

"Karin, Yuzu, I'm done with patients for the day!" Isshin grinned as he walked into the room. "So how about we watch some tv until dinnertime?"

Isshin immediately noticed something was off. One of his children was MIA.

"Where's your brother?"

"Ichi-nii rushed out of the house with Rukia a little while ago. Said he had to do something important." Karin said, flipping through TV channels.

Isshin frowned.

 _You'll have to tell them eventually._

Yuzu was unconscious when Ichigo attacked Grand Fisher in a rage, but Isshin knew Karin was not.

"Girls…..I think I have to tell you something. Something important, and I can understand if you won't believe your father at the very end."

"What, you fight bad spirits too? You saved Yuzu's life, ya bum. Why did Ichi-nii go all crazy?"

Isshin was dumbstuck. Yuzu was confused, but she understood the implication.

"Daddy's a Shinigami too?"

 _Uh…what the…..hell?!_

* * *

As the sun was staring to set, Ichigo reached his destination with Rukia and Kon - the Vizard warehouse.

"Here we are. I think Hirako said it was this address."

"But it's just a warehouse." Rukia frowned. "Who is this Hirako again?"

"He had a Hollow mask like me! If I'm gonna get control, I need his help. Urahara won't be able to, and I'm not going to my dad, ever."

"Ichigo…..your father was trying to protect you."

"He let Mom die, Rukia." He scowled. "He can drop dead for all I care. Who needs him?"

"Ichigo, he is still your father! Many of us don't get to have a parent alive."

"I'd have both if it wasn't for him! He had a haori on!"

"Haori?" Rukia frowned. "But there's no record of a captain named Kurosaki."

"Hey! The door is opening….!" Kon pointed.

Shinji peeked his head out and grinned.

"Howdy, Ichigo! Did you get into a fight, or something?"

"Can the crap. I want in."

"In what?"

"Your club. I need to control my….Hollow powers."

"Hmm…..don't think we have a club like that." But before Shinji could close the door all the way, Ichigo stopped it with his foot.

"Let me in, Hirako."

"Sorry. Can't do that."

Shinji kicked his foot out and shut the door.

"What the hell?! Open up right now!" Ichigo shouted, banging on the door. "You bastard!"

"Didn't you say he asked you to join?"

"He did! Now he pulls the offer away?! Real petty!"

Ichigo continued to bang on the door, but no one opened up. Rukia noticed the strawberry was starting to get more and more angry.

"Hirako…OPEN UP!"

"Ichigo…maybe we should go."

"I'm not letting him get away with this! I need help! I'm not too proud to deny it! I….."

Ichigo banged his head on the door.

"I…need _help_."

Rukia put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can try again tomorrow, Ichigo. Let's just go home and enjoy Yuzu's cooking. Okay?"

"Rukia…..aren't you worried I'll attack you?"

"No. You're my friend. You risked your life just to save me from execution."

"….."

"Come on. They're not going to open up, for whatever reason."

"Why?"

Rukia didn't respond.

"Why the hell not, Rukia? If they're like me…..if Hirako was telling the truth…..then they went through the same thing. Struggling for control."

"Ichigo…."

"Heh. I wonder if Mom would forgive me for hitting the old man?"

Ichigo turned around and walked off, and Rukia (with Kon) followed.

* * *

Mayuri was floored at the laboratory before him.

"Welcome! This is where I conduct my experiments, Kurotsuchi-san." Szayel Apollo Granz grinned and gestured around. "Do you like it?"

"It's much bigger than my own! I think you and I are going to get along nicely. Where is the Hogyoku?"

"In Aizen-sama's private room. I could get it, but I need to ask him first."

"Ah, but of course. Something so rare…..you'd want to keep it under lock."

Mayuri stepped forward and examined dozens of test tubes, beakers, and other equipment. He giggled with glee as he ran his hands over everything.

"Where would you like to start with?"

"Hmm…..I don't even know! There's so many Hollows and Arrancar around me, and I have the grounds to use whatever I wish! I feel like a child getting all of the candy he could eat!"

Mayuri noticed one Arrancar in a large tube, unconscious.

"Hmm…..how curious. Who is this fellow?"

"Ah. Grand Fisher. We found him in the desert of Hueco Mundo." Szayel smirked and put a hand to the mask remnants on his face resembling glasses. "We have a very special idea for him."

"I would love to hear some details." Mayuri grinned.

"Well, you know of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Why yes."

"This Arrancar shall be repurposed for his viewing pleasure. Aizen-sama has quite the nasty little idea, and it gives me goosebumps."

"Ah! How exciting!"

For the first time in a very long time, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was beside himself with glee. Sadistic, twisted glee.

"And who is this?"

Mayuri pointed to another tube.

"Now that's a secret project. The Hogyoku will finish that one up."

"Ahh…..so many projects! I wonder….have any of you ever looked into cross species hybrids?"

"Hmm…..now there's an idea…."

The unholy alliance between two of the most twisted scientific minds was merely beginning. After all, science is all about exploring the possibilities.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was sitting outside his shop, hands folded together. He had taken off his hat.

Fact 1 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi had defected to join with Aizen.

Fact 2 – He was responsible for Mayuri's release from the Maggot's Nest over a century ago.

Fact 3 – The Seireitei was in deep shit now.

"Boss…..it's not your fault."

"Aaah, but it is, Tessai." Kisuke smiled sadly. "I was the one who let him out. Hiyori-san was there to witness it. And this same man tried to make the same thing I did."

Tessai was sitting next to him.

"I've transformed Kurosaki-san into a Vizard. Aizen did the same to the others, so how am I any better? How am I any better than Mayuri? We're all just twisted, awful minds."

"But….you've never experimented on living things like he did."

"What will stop me? Maybe we need some study down the road. What happens then?"

"Boss…Kisuke. It's not too late to fix this. The Seireitei has a vacancy for the 12th now."

"He _blew up the entire division_ , Tessai. Just to make an exit. And Yamamoto knows **I** was the one who brought him to the Gotei. I was already in exile, so if I ever try to go back, he'll fry me."

Tessai frowned and crossed his arms.

"Urahara-san!"

Kisuke looked over to see Orihime and her pack approaching.

"Inoue-san….." He put his hat back on and stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"I…..my pins. The Arrancar broke them."

Orihime held out the pins as Kisuke examined them.

"I see….that is unfortunate."

"Can you help me?" She asked. Rangiku, Nemu, and Yachiru were looking on expectantly.

"…..I don't think I can. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"But Sandal Hat, you gotta!" Yachiru cried out.

"Forgive me." He turned to enter the shop, with his head hanging low.

"Hey, Urahara!"

Tatsuki ran up to the shopkeeper.

"Orihime told me everything. I know what you are. I….want you to treat me. I want to be like Ichigo."

Kisuke stared at the girl. Why bother? He would make the same mistake he did before. And another young mind would be corrupted by the cackles of an inner Hollow.

"No you don't. I'm sorry, but I don't do that anymore."

Tatsuki watched as he walked past her.

"Wait!"

"Urahara-dono has a lot on his plate, miss." Tessai stood up. "I don't think it's worth it to keep asking him."

"But…how am I supposed to fight Hollows? Or Arrancar?"

"…..I am not sure."

Tatsuki scoffed and ran off, cursing Kisuke Urahara's name.

"Tatsuki-chan….."

"Inoue-dono."

Orihime turned to the assistant manager.

"I know someone who could help _you_ , at least." Tessai scribbled out an address on a piece of paper. "Go to this address and mention my name. Look for someone named Ushoda."

"Ohh…"

"Let's go then Hime-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"Wait." Tessai adjusted his glasses. "It is not wise to bring any Shinigami with you. You must go alone."

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm sorry, I cannot explain that to you. If you want your powers restored…the Gotei cannot follow you there."

Orihime looked at the paper.

"What do you want to do, Hime-chan?"

"I…want my powers to be restored." She smiled sadly. "I want to help, not sit around. Is that okay?"

"Of course! We'll wait here until you get back!"

Orihime waved as she ran off.

"If you want, Soi Fon-dono is training with Yoruichi-dono in the basement. You can visit them, if you want."

"That's SO code for sex!" Rangiku whispered to Nemu.

"Yay! Boobies is another member anyways!" Yachiru rushed into the shop. Rangiku followed.

"You coming, Nemu?"

Nemu was staring at the young girl sweeping in front of the shop. The girl looked up, and stared back at Nemu.

"H-Hello. Do you need…something?"

"No. Forgive my staring."

Ururu looked on as Nemu entered the shop. For some reason….she felt the girl was….like her.

* * *

Isane and Chad bowed their heads and muttered the familiar table greeting. In front of both stood a bowl of fried rice. Isane had offered to cook for him, given his damaged arm.

"How….is it, Sado-san?"

"Mmm…." Chad gave a thumbs up. "…very good. Better than I usually have."

"Oh!" Isane giggled and blushed. Why did she keep doing that? "T-Thank you. Captain always says my cooking is nice."

"You….said you had a sister. What's she like?"

"Kiyone? Nothing like me, hehehe…..she's horrible at kido, and much better at swordplay. But we joined the academy together…..she was a little upset when we didn't get the same division."

"Hmm." Chad took another bite. "I heard your captain…..she's considered to be the best healer in Soul Society, and one of the kindest."

"Oh yes! Captain is quite skilled, and her smile always makes people feel….safe." Isane wiped her mouth. "Maybe that's why I like her so much. She…..makes me feel safe."

"Safe?"

"Well, yeah…I…..was with her when Aizen revealed his true zanpakutou."

Chad blinked.

"And my voice was trembling as I asked, but Captain….was not afraid. She was just angry. I…..only wish I was like her."

"You want to be calm and collected like her?"

"Exactly! I'm always so nervous and always fretting over things…..I wish I had more confidence sometimes. Like you."

To her surprise, Chad merely smiled. And seeing that smile almost made Isane faint in pure ecstasy. Why was this human so charming? _Do I have a crush on him now?_

"Like me…..you've got it wrong, Kotetsu-san. I want to get stronger too. I….felt powerless against the Arrancar. I let Ichigo down. I let my friends down."

"No! I'm sure they don't think less of you…."

"Thank you. But I can't just keep thinking about it. I need to act."

 _To act…..I wonder what the others are doing? I'm just sitting here rambling….to…..a very very charming man…._

* * *

Kiyone sighed as she turned on the club room's light on and off again. It was empty. The sign was still hanging up and the wall was still painted.

"How long are you gonna do that?"

Sentaro sat down next to her.

"Sentaro…..I'm not in the mood for arguing."

"I didn't come here to argue, dummy. You seem really down."

"…..everything's so tense now. I don't think we're gonna have a meeting for a long time…."

"Think your sister's okay?"

"Of course she is, dummy!" Kiyone frowned. "Nee-san is really tough! Don't let her quiet demeanor fool you!"

"…you wanted go with her, huh?"

Kiyone's response was to turn the lights on and off again.

"…..maybe. I like hanging out with her, the president…..everyone really. Now the SWA is divided. Six of us are fighting Arrancar, four of us are stuck here."

The blond third-seat thought for a minute.

"Wait, eight of us are fighting Arrancar. Lady Shihouin and Inoue-san joined us."

"Stuck here? C'mon! Everyone's getting stronger, and you definitely don't want to fall behind."

"No way! Only the best for Captain Ukitake!"

"That's the spirit! For the captain!"

Kiyone smiled, but she was surprised Sentaro had gone this long without picking a fight with her. _Is this some kind of crazy day in general?_

"Hey, Sentaro."

"Hmm?"

Kiyone faced her partner/rival. "Let's duel. Winner gets to help the captain into bed tonight."

* * *

Soi dodged a flurry of her opponent's fists and tried to attack back. But Yoruichi was swift and blocked each one of her kicks.

"Come on now, are you gonna let sex slow you down?"

Soi growled and upped her aggression.

"That's right, put all of your anger into your blows! Pretend I'm an Arrancar!"

Yoruichi blocked more kicks and punches, including several zanpakutou strikes.

"Pretend I'm Kurotsuchi!"

The Shihouin princess was caught off guard by a punch to her face. She slid back and rubbed her nose. Blood was evident.

"Heh heh….not bad!"

"Bee-chan! Good job!"

Soi looked over at the trio standing near the ladder. She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't you all have something better to do than watch me?"

"You were mistaken, Rangiku-san. They are not performing sexual intercourse."

Soi growled and flash-stepped over to Rangiku, holding Suzumebachi to her throat.

" _You_! You told Yoruichi-sama I bedded Kukaku Shiba?!"

"It wasn't my fault! She was horrible at hiding her hickey!"

"What's up, guys?" Yoruichi walked over to the group.

"Boobies!" Yachiru ran over and hugged the noble. "We really didn't get time to catch up. Wanna hang out?'

"Heh, I'm down, but I think Soi still wants to train."

"I do. We need to be ready for the Arrancar. _Not spreading rumors_!"

"It's not a rumor because it's true!" Rangiku shoved the zanpakutou away. "Captain, there's no need to be so defensive over it. I've had one-night stands myself. Maybe you go back because you liked it?"

"I will not! It was a drunken mistake, and nothing more. She even told me to get out of her house."

"You know she likes to cuddle, right?"

"Yoruichi-sama, you are NOT HELPING."

"Urahara-san…..seemed crestfallen." Nemu noted. "We came here looking for a way to help Inoue-san with her powers."

"Yeah…..Kisuke's been feeling really bad. Kurotsuchi…..was his fault. He let him out."

Yachiru gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, he was in the Maggot's Nest a long time ago."

For Yachiru, the gears were turning. _Mayuri hit Nemu-chan. Mayuri was locked up. Sandal Hat let him out. Sandal Hat let Nemu-chan get hurt._

Apparently Soi was thinking of the same thing. "Kurotsuchi, do you blame Urahara for what he did? It is his fault your captain was running around in the first place."

"…I do not. He was merely curious on what he could do, and that is always the goal of science. And if he didn't…..I would not be here today."

Yachiru hugged Nemu again.

"Aww….." Rangiku smiled. But her gaze turned hard. "Lady Shihouin, you were a captain for a long time, right?"

"Yep."

"…what happened to the previous captain of the 10th?"

"Hmmmm? Well, you went to Ichigo's house, didn't you?"

Rangiku's eyes widened.

"…no….that really...really was him?"

Yoruichi grinned.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Orihime reached the Vizard warehouse. Even with the address, she was still in an unfamiliar part of town. She wished Ichigo was nearby. She knocked on the steel door.

"Yeah? We don't want any girl scout cookies, kid." Hiyori had opened the door.

"Um, no…..I'm looking for an Ushoda-san?"

"He doesn't want any either. Now beat it!"

"But Tessai sent me here."

Hiyori's eyes widened. She snatched the paper Orihime was holding. It was rough, but it was definitely his handwriting.

"Were you followed?"

"No."

Hiyori grabbed the girl by her collar.

"I'll ask you again. _Were you followed_?"

"N-No! I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

"Stop terrorizing the girl, Hiyori." Shinji's voice rang out. "Let her in already."

Hiyori scoffed and pulled the girl inside, slamming the door down.

* * *

High above the sky of Karakura Town, several Gargantas had opened up. The largest one was in the center of the formation. An Arrancar with an open shirt stepped out.

"Heh…..so this is the place. Looks droll."

He ran a hand through his wild blue hair.

"Alright, boys, we're here to have some fun." Grimmjow Jaegarjaques grinned wildly at his fraccion, who had come from the other Gargantas. "So we're gonna get it."

The Sexta Espada scanned the town for someone strong to track down.

"Alright, here's the plan. Anyone who has spiritual awareness….. **kill them**."

The Arrancar grinned back and disappeared in matching buzzes of static.

* * *

Elsewhere, several shadow-like portals opened up. Four figures stepped out.

"Alrighty, remember our orders, guys. We're here to make a splash against the Shinigami. So find some….and go nuts."

The four Quincies all removed their hoods and nodded to each other.

The night….was merely beginning.

 **FIN**


	12. Battle Royale

**Author's note: Urgh, I'm uneasy on how this chapter is. I'm horrible at writing fight scenes...eh, I guess it's practice for later down the line, where there's gonna be...more fights.**

 **Chapter 12 – Battle Royale**

"Emergency!" Tessai jumped down the ladder. He was panting heavily. "Captain, Vice-Captains, we need your assistance!"

"What's wrong, Tessai?" Yoruichi asked.

"…..Arrancar….have appeared…."

Soi drew her zanpakutou immediately. "One of you, contact Kuchiki and Kotetsu. NOW!"

Yachiru, Nemu, and Rangiku all jumped out of their gigais and followed the captain up.

"Damn it…." Yoruichi scowled. "What's Kisuke gonna do?"

Tessai sat down. He began to mutter incantations as his hands glowed.

"What are you…."

"This is something I developed a decade ago. The Gotei will need every ounce of strength they have for this battle!"

He slammed his hands into the dirt as his reiatsu rose.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were almost to the clinic. They had spent the time just walking slowly, talking about recent events. But now…a dark feeling had come to Ichigo's senses.

"Rukia….you feel that too…..right?"

Before she could answer, her soul phone was ringing loudly. She quickly answered it.

 _"Ruki-Ruki, it's time to fight! Make sure Ichi can fight too!"_

"Oh no…." Kon whimpered. Ichigo removed his pill and shoved it into his mouth, ejecting his soul.

"Kon, you head back home now! This is gonna get ugly…." Ichigo transformed into his Bankai form. "Real ugly."

"Ichigo, we should split up! I feel the Arrancar scattered across the town!"

"Alright!"

Rukia jumped out of her gigai and headed north, while Ichigo headed south. Kon quickly picked up Rukia's gigai and ran off.

* * *

Isane hung up her phone. She looked nervously at Chad.

"You should go."

"….yes. I need to help the others."

Isane looked down.

 _Oh…..just in case I don't make it…._

Chad's eyes widened as the healer quickly pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Tatsuki grumbled as she headed towards her own house.

"What a joke….how am I supposed to fight now? How can I get stronger….."

Then it was like a thunder storm had crashed down on her head. She started to gasp for breath.

"What…who….."

"Well well. It seems you are my first victim of the night."

Tatsuki looked up in horror.

Edorad Liones smiled evilly at her, his red hair flowing the wind. But before he could make a move, he was suddenly slammed into the sky by one very very angry Shinigami.

"What?!"

Yachiru smiled at the boxer.

"Spikey-chan, you'd better hide. Because this is gonna messy."

Tatsuki watched as the small vice-captain leaped into the air and reached the Arrancar, who had recovered from the blow.

"My…..you're quite the small one. You're my opponent?"

"You were gonna hurt Spikey-chan."

Edorad looked confused.

"The…..human? So what?"

Yachiru glared at the Arrancar.

"You shouldn't have done that. You **really** shouldn't have done that."

The Arrancar's eyes widened as the vice-captain appeared in front of him and punched him as hard as she could across the night sky.

* * *

Rukia jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning for anybody in danger. Suddenly a burst of energy fired at her and she smashed into a house.

"No fair….Shinigami aren't part of the game, but hey, I could use a warm up!"

Di Roy Linker grinned and zoomed down to continue the fight.

* * *

Soi was zooming towards the strongest reiatsu she felt. _That must be the leader! I must kill him first!_

But she barely dodged the incoming Cero.

"My, my….a Captain. That's quite troubling."

Soi turned to glare at the Arrancar who fired at her, Shawlong Kufang.

"Big mistake, Arrancar."

She felt another one appear behind her, but she wasn't concerned at all.

"We should kill her immediately, Shawlong. She'll ruin the game." Nakeem Grindina said.

"Kill _me_? How ridiculously arrogant are you Arrancar? Aizen is making an army of morons."

Nakeem growled, but Shawlong simply smiled.

"You're the one who thinks you can take the two of us on…..at once."

Soi removed her haori and threw it off the rooftop.

"I _can_."

* * *

Rangiku gulped as she looked around. _Orihime's still out here! Where could she be?!_

Suddenly, a burst of lightning struck her, slamming her into the ground.

"Ha! Bullseye!"

She opened her eyes weakly. To her shock, two figures with matching uniforms were hovering above her. Both of them were female.

"50 points if you get the Shinigami's head!" Candice Catnipp declared.

"Oh, that's no fun. You attacked her first, you cheater." Meninas McAllon pouted and shook her head.

"Whatever! I'm killing her first!"

Candice grinned evilly as she charged up and aimed at Rangiku.

 _No…..I need to-_

Nemu had extended her hand out.

"Rangiku-san, I will assist you."

"Nemu! Get out the way! The…..lightning!"

Nemu didn't look up as the blast was crackling towards her breakneck speed.

"I see."

She flash-stepped away with Rangiku just before the blast hit.

* * *

Ichigo reached the lone figure in the sky. He was grinning as he looked around.

"Oh man, it's gonna be a bloodbath down there! There's Shinigami….and Quincy?! Oh man, this is my lucky break!"

"Hey!"

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo.

"What's up, Shinigami? You want to fight me?"

Ichigo pointed his zanpakutou at Grimmjow.

"Get your mooks out of my town now."

Grimmjow laughed manically and appeared in front of him.

"Want to try that again… _Strawberry_? Ichigo Kurosaki, am I right?"

"Who…..the hell are you?"

"Grimmjow Jaegarjaeques, Sexta Espada. And I'm gonna break you."

His fist smashed into Ichigo's face.

* * *

Rukia panted as she stood herself up. Before she could react, Di Roy punched her into a telephone pole. She grunted as she fell down.

"You….bastard. A…sneak attack?!"

"Heh. Who says I have to play fair?"

"It'd be nice…."

Di Roy shifted his gaze. Isane had drew Itegumo.

"Isane-san…."

"Don't worry, Sado-kun is safe. I mean….I hope so."

"Two on one huh? Sounds good to me!"

Two Balas had fired off in different directions; one stuck Isane and knocked her into a car, but Rukia jumped and dodged the other one.

"So you're not completely terrible, eh Midget?!"

Rukia's reiatsu started to spike. Luckily, she didn't have a limiter on. And he had pushed one too many buttons.

" _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!"

* * *

Kon shivered as he ran down the street with Rukia's gigai.

"I'm gonna die…..there's so many scary guys out there….Ichigo, Nee-san….please beat them...!"

He soon noticed the blonde-haired Arrancar staring directly above him on the telephone wire.

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

"Hey, I found one! This will be a snap."

"Just like your spine."

Ilfordt Granz's eyes widened as Yoruichi appeared behind him. She grabbed his neck.

"Or maybe….I'll snap everything, hmmm?"

She punched the Arrancar and launched him far above.

"My…..savior….!" Kon sighed and fainted.

* * *

Edorard grunted as Yachiru punched him again. Now the two were high above the town, and he was starting to get very very angry.

"Vice-Captain, this is what you amount to? Hitting me? Are you scared to use your sword?"

"I don't need that, silly. You're too weak!"

That did it. Edorad charged up a cero. _Clearly, I can't underestimate this girl. But to be toyed with a child? I'll show her…._

He noticed Yachiru was gone.

"She…..fled? But why?"

"Man, you don't listen."

Yachiru smacked her sheathe across Edorad's face and threw him into a building.

"Oops! Oh well! Ken-chan always breaks stuff when he fights. And this is getting boring….hey, Red-chan, do you have any snacks?"

Yachiru's eyes widened as the building suddenly erupted in flames, but thankfully she didn't sense any souls inside. A powerful burst of reiatsu had zoomed into her face, but she didn't flinch.

Edorad arose from the rubble, now transformed into his ressurrecion form.

"Hey, you finally stopped holding back! That's good! But I really need to finish this already, so can we hurry it up?"

Edorad glared darkly at the Shinigami girl. Yachiru merely smiled.

* * *

Soi was having a similar problem. The two Arrancar had _both_ decided to transform, forcing her to play defensively. She had to use her Shikai, but-

"Damn!" She dodged another cero only to have another blast her again. She smashed into the Karakura River.

"How disappointing. This Captain is so stuck up with pride, she won't even release."

"Her death then." Nakeem said.

" _Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi_!"

Soi zoomed out of the water and immediately struck Nakeem. A butterfly pattern had sprouted on his torso that she hit.

"What the hell?!"

"Fascinating….." Shawlong muttered.

She turned and aimed for the mantis Arrancar, but he gripped the stinger between his bone-like fingers, stopping the hit.

"I'm not stupid, Captain. You're planning something."

"How'd you guess?" She said sarcastically.

She smashed her foot into Shawlong's face and knocked him back, but she felt Nakeem smash into her back, sending her down towards the ground.

 _Damn it….the limiters….if they weren't on….._

She gasped as the buildings of the town began to be covered with a blue and pink like barrier.

* * *

One figure had arrived at the Urahara Shop. He started curiously at the sign.

"I see….this must be the place! And it seems that Urahara fellow is still inside….perfect!"

"The shop is closed for the day."

Askin Nakk Le Vaar looked down. A pigtailed girl in pajamas stared at him, her expression not changing.

"Hahaha….you'd better move, little girl. Or I'll kill you too."

Ururu grabbed his wrist as he moved towards the door. He cried out as she began to squeeze.

"The shop is closed for the day." She repeated, her eyes now blank. "Please _leave_."

* * *

Ichigo was expecting to smash into another building but he felt himself hit the exterior, and fall to the ground. Grimmjow hovered over him.

"What did you Shinigami do to the town? It's all colorful and shit. It's not fun if you can't blow stuff up!"

Ichigo growled and glared at him.

"Aww….is Strawberry gonna cry?"

Ichigo's blood was pumping with rage. He had enough of this. He wasn't going to lose again, to a _third_ Arrancar. He began to charge his zanpakutou with energy.

"Oooh, a magic trick! Cute!" Grimmjow said mockingly.

But then, his eyes shot open. Ichigo's Hollow mask had formed again. He raised his zanpakutou and fired.

" **TAKE THIS**!"

* * *

"What are these girls?!" Rangiku panted. Her face was bruised, and now her robes were charred. Nemu had injures as well, but she didn't seem that out of it.

"They appear to be Quincy."

"But how can that be?! I thought the Gotei-"

"Killed us all….right?"

Rangiku gasped. Candice and Meninas had cornered them.

"Well you missed a couple! But don't worry. You'll be seeing more of us very soon!" Candice grinned.

"Who are you?!"

Meninas poked her partner's arm.

"Go on."

"Jesus, fine! Candice Catnipp, The **T** hunderbolt!"

"I'm Meninas McAllon, The **P** ower. Pleased to meet you."

"Idiot! We're trying to kill them! Goddamn it, why were you sent instead of Liltotto?"

"Nemu, please tell me you have an idea!" Rangiku whispered as the two Quinces began to argue. "I could release, but the limiter is restricting my power! And I think her lightning will just dispel my ash!"

Nemu noticed the buildings around her. None of them had been damaged or distorted by the lightning. In fact….she detected multiple releases, both Shinigami and Arrancar. The town was not overloading with spiritual pressure.

"Kido….." Nemu whispered. "Someone cast a spell to protect this town. In theory…..the limiters should not be needed.

She quickly called the Seireitei.

"Request for limiter removal. Karakura Town has been shielded by an elaborate kido spell. It will be unharmed in the crosshairs."

A click, and Nemu felt the Shinigami power throughout the town rise dramatically. Rangiku grinned as she placed a hand on her blade's point.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Candice demanded.

"Heh heh….you girls made a wrong move, hurting this cute face. _Growl, Haineko_!"

* * *

Isane gasped as her power shot up. She clutched the hilt of her sword tightly.

" _Run, Itegumo!_ "

Di Roy's eyes widened as another zanpakutou release rang out. He quickly dodged Rukia's incoming slash.

"Damn it! I guess I should play too!"

Isane pointed her zanpakutou at the Arrancar. "Hurricane!"

The Arrancar was smacked with a concentrated blast of air that quickly began to cool the air around him.

"The limiters have been removed!" Rukia smirked. "Vice-Captain, what do you say we….cool this guy down?"

Silence.

"Rukia-san, not even the Captain would smile at that." Isane shook her head.

* * *

Yuzu clutched her head and whimpered. It felt like a dozen tsunamis crashing down on her. But what was it? Could….she sense…? Karin quickly held her tight, also suffering from the same pain.

"Ichi-nii….Dad…win this battle already!"

Her eyes widened as she noticed a figure at the window.

"How interesting. Those two are definitely the children of….that man…."

"I'm right here."

Shaz Domino turned to face a very cross Isshin.

"What do you say we take this battle somewhere else, Quincy?"

Isshin wasted no time and smashed his head into the man, breaking his glasses.

"Gaaah…what the hell…do you know who I am?!"

Isshin grabbed Shaz and zoomed into the air. He threw the Quincy a few feet back.

"I know you were trying to go for my daughters. I can't think of a dumber way to die."

"Haaa….you fool…..I am Shaz Domino, The-"

The tip of Engetsu pierced his skull.

* * *

Yachiru smashed into the ground. Her robes were ripped, and now she had blood streaming down her face. But she wasn't worried. In fact, she was having a blast. Like her father, the vice-captain got incredibly excited in combat.

"Give….up. You're no match for my released form!" Edorad roared, the fire starting to erupt over his body again.

"Nah."

Yachiru stood up and giggled.

"C'mon, that's not your best, is it? Ken-chan would've fallen asleep by now!"

Edorad's eye twitched dangerously. He had enough of this nonsense. This vice-captain refused to take him seriously, and now she would die horribly for it. He pulled his fist back…..

And launched an intense wave of fire at the ground. He wasn't really thinking about the barriers that covered the town now, he just wanted the girl to die.

But alas….

"Man, you really are weak."

Edorad's eyes widened. He suddenly felt Yachiru's zanpakutou pierce through his torso, hitting major organs. He coughed up blood.

Then he felt two other weapons pierce through.

"Gaaa…what the…?!"

He turned and noticed two strange creatures standing next to Yachiru, mimicking her movement.

" _Riot, Sanpo Kenju_!"

The last thing Edorad registered was Yachiru's dark frown.

"I warned you…it was a **mistake** to hurt Spiky-chan."

* * *

Soi dodged Nakeem's cero and deflected his strike. She flipped back and dodged Shawlong's tail.

"What the hell?! How did she get so strong all of a sudden?!"

Nakeem gasped as the captain stabbed at the mark from before.

"Aizen really told you nothing, didn't he?"

Shawlong watched as Nakeem fell to the ground, with a heavy thud. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to dissolve into nothingness with a red flash. Soi turned her glare to him. She licked the blood from her mouth away.

"…I see…..this is quite perilous…..I-"

Shawlong's eyes widened in horror as Soi stabbed him once.

"You have 10 seconds before you join him. Make them count."

His response was to growl and fire his strongest cero at the Captain. When the dust cleared, he didn't see her.

 _Damn it…..I have to flee…..Grimmjow-sama….._

"Too bad. I would've ran."

Shawlong looked around frantically. The captain suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed his mark again.

"No…..!"

Shawlong fell downward, dissolving before he hit the ground in the same red flash.

"Death…..in two strikes."

* * *

Candice cursed as the ash cut her side again. She threw more lightning towards it, but Rangiku curved the trail around the blast.

"Ah ha! Not so tough now, are we?"

Rangiku adjusted her stance, but didn't see Meninas about to punch her. Thankfully, Nemu was quicker, and kicked her hard into the ground.

"Oww! That hurt, Shinigami-san!"

"Stop with the formality! KILL THEM!"

Candice launched a massive wave of lighting at Rangiku, and the ash was dissolved instantly at it closed in at her. Rangiku gasped and closed her eyes, only to have the hit never come. When she opened them, a barrier was in front her, with one figure having cast it.

"What?!"

Tessai crossed his arms and glared firmly at the Quincy.

"I suggest you leave this town immediately. If you know what's good for you…."

Meninas punched at him, but Tessai was able to catch the fist. He didn't even flinch. He did, however, squeeze and crush the bones in her hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Meninas! Who the fuck are you, old man?!" Candice shouted, charging up all of the lightning she could muster.

"Me? I'm a simple assistant. But….I suppose if you want my real name…..?"

Tessai threw Meninas at Candice with the speed and force of Thor himself. The two crashed into each other and fell off the building they were dueling Rangiku and Nemu on.

"My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. Former Captain of the Kido Corps."

* * *

Di Roy was panicking now. Every time he tried to release, he would either get blasted by Isane's air or Rukia's snow. And the two were not letting him close the distance.

"Damn it…..can't you bitches fight for real?!"

"Bakudo #61! Rikujokoro!"

Isane pointed her finger, charging it with yellow energy.

Six structures of light smashed into Di Roy, holding him in place. Isane panted. Blood had stained her shihakusho.

"Time for you to stop moving around, Arrancar."

Rukia winced as she rotated her sword around, aiming it at the Arrancar. Her wounds were staring to ache. But she could stop him.

Di Roy watched in a mix of alarm and confusion as she began to stab pieces of the ground. Cold air had streamed up out of each spot she struck. A bell rang each time she did.

"Second Dance...Hakuren!"

The air launched forward at a single point, freezing Di Roy completely.

Isane pointed her own zanpakutou.

"Circular Spin!"

The air from her own zan zoomed around Di Roy's prison, lifting the block into the sky. His expression was frozen (literally) in horror.

"And now….Pressure Point!"

The air curved continuously into a ball until it was at a very small size. Then it struck the ice as if a man had stabbed his sword's tip at it with blinding force. The ice exploded into hundreds of shards, Di Roy no more.

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he blocked Ichigo's strike with his own zanpakutou. The substitute had caught him off caught with his sudden transformation, and Grimmjow couldn't keep up.

Ichigo snarled and knocked the Espada back.

"Tch…..I guess I have no choice!"

Grimmjow put his fingernails on his blade.

" _Grind, Pan-"_

A figure suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and then, his mask had cracked into pieces.

 _No…..!_

"Tousen….what the hell do you want?!"

The blind ex-captain merely shook his head.

"Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow. You mobilized Arrancar and went to the Living World without his perimission. And now we've lost five of them."

Tousen snapped his fingers to summon the Garganta, but he snapped them again to erect a barrier to block Soi's incoming strike.

"Captain Fon. What a pleasure."

"Tousen….! You son of a bitch! You think this barrier can save you?! You think Aizen will protect you from the death you deserve?!"

He said nothing and merely pulled Grimmjow into the portal.

"Shinigami…..if I ever see you again….I'll rip your fucking head off. You and me? Only the beginning." He grinned as the Garganta closed. Ichigo lowered his sword and panted.

"Substitute. That was the leader of this pack, wasn't it?"

"Yeah….." Ichigo frowned. "Grimmjow, that was his name. Called himself the Sexta, or something like that."

"He's one of the Espada."

Yoruichi had appeared next to the two.

"Yoruichi-sama….what is that?"

"Ten Arrancar that serve Aizen, and they're the strongest. As the number goes down, the strength goes up."

"Yoruichi-san, how did-"

"Beat it out of that guy."

The two followed her pointer finger. On the ground, the dead body of Ilfordt Granz laid, his neck snapped with ease. Blood had pooled around his corpse.

* * *

Candice and Meninas both panted as they continued to flee, knowing they were outnumbered in this situation.

"D-Damn it…..these Shinigami are too strong…..!"

"Oh. Bambi-chan is not going to be happy with us for losing."

"Like she's the problem right now…..here, this spot should be good. I think we lost them."

Candice opened up the portal to leave, but not before the beaten body of Askk crashed into the ground.

"What….happened to you?" Meninas asked.

Askin whimpered. His body was battered and broken, and he couldn't even land a single hit on his foe.

"D-Devil girl…..she…..she's a monster….."

Asin shrieked as Ururu suddenly appeared, readying her fist again. Candice quickly fired a bolt of lightning and knocked her into a telephone pole.

"Let's go!"

"Mmm…..Shaz died. What a shame."

Meninas pulled Asin into the portal as it closed behind the trio.

* * *

"There we are, Inoue-san." Hachigen smiled as he held up her hair pins. "It took a while….but it's done."

Orihime had spent her time meeting all of the Vizards, and getting to know each one. Despite the initial hostility, they turned out to be very laid back group.

"Oh…..really?"

"Yes. You should be able to use all of your fairies again. Captain was right to send you here."

"He's not your captain anymore." Hiyori drawled. The Vizards were watching Game Center GX.

"I don't know how to thank you, Hachi-san!" Orihime smiled brightly.

"Please, it is no trouble." The large man said.

"By the way…" Lisa looked at Orihime. "Battle's over now. You can go home if you want."

"…battle?"

Hachigen looked uncomfortable. "I…..created a barrier around the warehouse to shield us. It seems Arrancar had appeared."

"Arrancar?!" Orihime hurried for the door.

"Hey! Tell Ichigo he can join us, but he has to come alone, alright?" Shinji called out.

"Wait!"

Orihime stopped at Mashiro's voice. The costumed Vizard skipped over to her and smiled.

"Hime-tan, you're our friend now! So you can come by whenever you want. And if you're in a jam….here you go!"

Orihime took the whistle from Mashiro's hands.

"Blow this!"

"Um…..t-thank you."

Kensei scowled as he watched Orihime leave.

"Mashiro, don't tell me you're going to bring back the Mashiro Express again."

"Yeeep! Silly Kensei, every superhero needs a calling!"

Mashiro had gotten very suspicious at the headband titled "Rookie" over the auburn-haired girl's head. She was gonna get to the bottom of this….

Hachigen lowered his gaze.

The fact of the matter was, the Vizards had turned Ichigo away merely because he had Rukia with him, a Gotei member. And because of that, the strawberry was forced to be outside and nearly get himself killed. He felt ashamed of himself.

"Hachi….where you going? Look, Chief Amano is playing the game! That's the best part!" Love said.

"I wish to head off to bed now. Please, if anybody needs anything, you know where to find me."

 _Captain…..thank you for protecting the town. ….I only wish I had your courage._

* * *

Kisuke passed a cup of tea to the last member of the room. Yoruichi thanked him and drank from the cup.

"Well, everyone. That was quite the adventure, wasn't it?"

Tessai frowned. He covered Ururu with a blanket as she snored softly. She was slightly banged up from the blast, but largely unharmed.

Rukia had gone with Ichigo to find Yuzu and Karin, and Isane went to check on Chad. Yachiru was no where to be found.

"You didn't do anything." Soi scowled.

"Didn't I?"

"No!"

"We have to report all of this to the Seireitei." Rangiku whispered. "Everything. The Arrancar, the Quincies….how could there still be some alive?"

She and Nemu had explained the two characters they found. Isshin found one as well.

"Tch…it's a long story." Isshin muttered.

"Tell us." Soi said, glaring at the ex-captain.

Isshin glanced at his former vice-captain. She was giving him a suspicious look, as if she was close to solving a mystery.

"Alright then. Ever heard of the Vandenreich?"

"…No." Nemu said.

"They're an empire of Quincies that Seireitei battled many many years ago. Many of them did die in the purge. But it seems there are new members…."

"Vandenreich…." Soi narrowed her eyes. Why did it sound familiar?

"Looks like _he's_ still running around….." Isshin muttered.

"This is bad…." Yoruichi scowled. "Now we have Aizen AND Quincies to deal with?"

"…I wonder if Ishida-san knows…."

"I wonder if Aizen knows." Tessai scratched his chin. "This could be dangerous. What if they join forces?"

"He already joined up with Kurotsuchi. I think we hit our low point."

"Quincies would not join Aizen, if my captain did."

Everyone looked at Nemu in confusion.

"…everyone…he admitted something to Uryu Ishida during their fight. A very very troubling secret…."

* * *

Uryu panted as he dodged one last arrow. He was exhausted, and they had been training for hours now.

"Hmm….we may stop here. Tomorrow will be harsher."

But before Ryuken could leave, Uryu grabbed his arm.

"You…..how can you pretend like everything is fine? Did you not feel the Arrancar attack the town?!"

"I did. It doesn't matter to me."

Uryu pulled his father closer so that their faces were inches apart.

"What…..about the other Quincies? Are you going to tell me, _with a straight face_ , that you didn't sense four Quincies attack?!"

"…I told you to not ask about that, Uryu."

"You…..!"

The teenager had enough of this. He was dedicating every second to getting revenge on Mayuri, to restore his powers and help out his friends. But his father could care less?

Uryu smashed his fist into Ryuken's face and knocked the man to the floor.

"You…..fool. Do you want to know a secret? Your father, _my_ _grandfather,_ was tortured to death. Are you listening? TORTURED. By a monster of a Shinigami that is still alive today, and **is joined up with the man who summoned those Arrancar**!"

Ryuken got to his feet. His glasses were broken now.

"But what does it matter to you, huh?! Just keep your shell of indifference and lack of empathy forever. You'll die alone. That's what you deserve."

Ryuken didn't say anything.

"You think I'm some pathetic fool who doesn't deserve to be taken seriously?! You think I lost my powers playing the fields of Soul Society, dancing with Rukia Kuchiki?! NO!"

Uryu grabbed the man again.

" **I lost them trying to kill Soken Ishida's murderer!** "

Ryuken stared at his son, who was seething with rage. He calmly released Uryu's grip.

"The next session will be tomorrow at 9 AM."

He slowly exited the room, not saying anything else.

* * *

"Welcome back, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared at Aizen, who leaned back and smiled in his throne. He seemed amused, but his eyes were anything but.

"Did you have fun in the Living World?"

"…"

"Well, this is unfortunate. But you did go to Karakura without my permission, and you took five Arrancar, your fraccion. I don't see them. Did they die?"

Grimmjow looked away and scowled.

" _Answer the question, Grimmjow_."

"Yeah."

"How did they die?"

"…they were killed by Shinigami."

"Ah yes, the Gotei 13. How troubling."

"Just get the punishment over with." He growled.

"Do not address Aizen-sama so rudely." Tousen said sharply.

"Relax, Kaname. Grimmjow, I have a special punishment for you."

The Espada's eyes widened to see Mayuri emerge from the shadows, grasping his hands together. He looked very excited.

"You can be Kurotsuchi's first test subject. He wants to try some compounds on an Arrancar."

"…yeah, okay, stop with the j-jokes." Grimmjow looked from the creepy captain to Aizen. "Just cut my arm off or something. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No." Aizen smiled.

Tousen quickly incanted some kido to bind Grimmjow's wrists together.

"What?!"

"Just for precautions, Espada-san." Mayuri scolded. "It would do no good if you went berserk and wrecked one of Aizen-sama's labs. Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt-"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"-Me that is. Come along."

Tousen pushed the Espada in the direction of Mayuri, who turned and glared harsly at Aizen. Was a joyride really worth _this?_

"Oh, and Grimmjow? You're no longer the Sexta. I think I'll just move everybody up a rank. Zommari would be pleased to hear the news."

If Grimmjow wasn't restrained, he would've lunged for Aizen's throat right then and there, the differences in power nonwithstanding. He gets humiliated, his fraccion murdered, and now a lab rat for Mayuri Kurotsuchi? And Zommari Leroux, _of all people,_ takes his rank?!

As Grimmjow walked with Mayuri, his mind only one thought. The next time he saw Ichigo Kurosaki, he would break **every bone** in his body.

* * *

Isane quickly phrased through the wall and looked around. Chad was unharmed, merely watching some TV.

"Sado-kun! Oh, you're okay….."

Chad turned to the vice-captain.

"Someone…shielded the town?"

"….yeah. I'm not sure who. We defeated the Arrancar, and everyone seems to be okay."

Chad looked down.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help any of you."

"No, don't be. Your arm…."

"…I'm going to get stronger. I want to go to Urahara-san and start training."

Chad stood up and turned off the TV.

"Sado-kun…..I would be happy to help you, if you want?"

Isane gasped as the giant took her hand.

"You…..left without saying anything else."

The vice-captain's eyes widened as Chad kissed her, but she felt them flutter and close….

* * *

Tatsuki panted as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Gaah…..where am I?"

She looked around. She was still outside, and now the full moon had reached the top of the sky. Nothing seemed to be destroyed…..

"There you are!"

She looked up at a smiling Yachiru.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Spikey-chan!"

Tatsuki trembled when the girl hugged her.

"You…..you're hurt. You're bleeding…..what did that…..guy….do?"

"Hmm? Don't worry about him, he was too weak. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters!"

Honestly, Tatsuki's mind was spinning. More of these….Arrancar had arrived, and all of them attacked the town so easily. And this girl beat one of them?!

Her hands were shaking as she hugged the girl back.

"Spikey-chan….don't be scared. I'm here to protect you."

"I'm…..n-not scared. Where's Orihime?"

Yachiru blinked and scanned the town for reiatsu. Thankfully, she still felt the girl.

"Hime-chan's okay. Want me to get her?"

Tatsuki pulled back and stared at the girl.

"I…..don't get you, Yachiru. Why doesn't anything freak you out?"

"Huh? You're so silly, Spikey-chan. Nothing's scary if you just have fun! And when I'm with my friends, the SWA….I'm always having fun!"

Tatsuki hugged the girl again.

"Hey, I know! I'll walk you home, okay?"

"…..okay." She was too shaken to really protest.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia phased through the walls of the clinic. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Yuzu, Karin! Where are yo-!"

Ichigo was tackled by Yuzu to the ground.

"Ichi-nii! It was so scary! Everything was shaking, and m-my head was hurt and….and…."

Yuzu started to cry.

"I'm…..glad you're back….."

Ichigo smiled softly and rubbed her hair.

"Yuzu…..I'll always come back. Got it?"

"Ichigo, she's actually touching your spiritual form. I thought you said she couldn't see spirits that well?"

"Guess she can now."

Karin came down the stairs and smiled at the two Shinigami in the room.

"So you kicked their asses. Thank goodness…."

"Karin, is everything okay? The Arrancar didn't harm you, right?" Rukia asked.

"Nah." She said. "You guys look pretty banged up."

"It's nothing." Ichigo muttered. Yuzu hugged her brother tighter.

"Well…I guess Goatface is with that Urahara guy?"

"What? Isshin told you about Kisuke Urahara?"

"Oh he told us a ton of stuff, Rukia-nee. You missed a lit, Ichi-nii. Like….a lot."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He continued to comfort Yuzu.

"Like he told us about our extended family! It was so cool!" The doorbell rang, and Karin went to answer it.

"Family?" Rukia frowned.

Orihime entered the room and looked around frantically.

"I-Ichigo-kun! Kuchiki-san! Are you two okay?! The Arrancar….they were….!"

Ichigo noticed the girl was out of breath. He stood up, still clutching Yuzu.

"Inoue…..what happened? Did they attack you too?"

"No, I….." The girl bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo-kun. I wasn't here to help out….."

"Inoue."

Orihime gasped as the strawberry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. As long as you're okay, it's fine."

"Ichigo-kun….." She blushed.

"Heh heh, Ichi-nii's got a girlfriend!" Karin teased, earning a glare from Ichigo. She sat down and cracked open a can of soda, and took a sip. "So, anyway….."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime all looked at the older twin.

"Apparently Dad was the Captain of the 10th, or something. Did you know we have Mom's last name, not his?"

This earned confused looks from all three.

"Yeah. He's a Shiba. Know them, Ichi-nii?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: ...see?**

 **I do like Rukia a ton, but I feel her power creep in the manga was a little...unrealistic. So I wanted to be a little reasonable and not just have her one-shot Di-Roy like she does in the manga. Also...Itegumo means "frozen cloud", so I figured eh why not, let's make it weather based. We never got to see Isane release after the SS arc...**

 **For future kido naming, I will retain the Japanese name.**

 **Aaaas for the Vanrenreich, again, "semi-AU", so we're gonna play with the history a bit. If you guessed correctly which four were gonna show up...I bow down you to you, oh mighty wizard. If not...well, Kubo made 26 of these darn guys! That's 2.5x the number of Espada and 2x the Gotei 13!**

 **Next time - the SWA has a secret plan for the Kurosaki family.**


	13. Picking Up the Pieces

**Urgh, like chapter 8, I realize this is one of my shorter chapters. So have it with chapter 14 because I'm such a pal. Thanks for those who keep reading, favoriting, and reviewing! Such a treat to check my email and see something.**

 **Chapter 13 – Picking up the Pieces**

Yamamoto watched as Nanao and Sasakibe put the finishing touches on their communication transmitter, made out of a special kido. With the 12th still out of commission, their technological skills were limited.

They stepped back and both pointed, allowing an image to settle in the center…

Yamamoto soon locked gazes with Captain Soi Fon. Rangiku and Nemu stood next to her.

"Captain." He rumbled. "State your report."

Retsu, Jushiro, and Shunsui were standing in the room with the ancient general. Just when the former two were almost done and were headed off for tea, this caught their attention.

"Six arrancar have just attacked Karakura Town. We have killed five."

"And the sixth?"

"He escaped…." Soi growled. "With one of the traitors back to Hueco Mundo. He apparently is called an Espada, Aizen's ten strongest Arrancar."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi, you called us for limiter removal. What exactly had protected the town from spiritual distortion?"

"A kido that shielded everything, created by one Tessai Tsukabishi." She answered neutrally. "Every human not spiritually aware inside of the buildings were put to sleep by the spell. I do regret to inform that some destruction has occurred."

"Where are the other members of your squad, Captain?"

"Checking on civilians. We have more to say, sir."

"Proceed."

Soi nudged Rangiku.

"Um, yes…..Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi and I had engaged with what appeared to be two Quincy."

Everyone in the room was stunned.

"But…..how?" Jushiro whispered.

"You would know, Ukitake." Soi crossed her arms. "Sources say they came from the Vandenreich."

Yamamoto's shot open, but he kept his firm tone.

"Who told you about that, Captain Fon?"

"One of the residents of Karakura Town. The substitute's own father. Isshin…..Shiba."

Everyone was speechless.

"The…..former captain of the 10th?" Shunsui asked, rubbing his chin.

"Oh my…" Retsu said.

"I see. These Quincy escaped?"

"One was killed by Shiba. There were four in total, but the other three escaped. We cannot sense their reiatsu."

Yamamoto was fuming inside. He had already had to deal with a rowdy substitute with Hollow powers, Aizen and Kurotsuchi joining forces, and now _this?_

"Thank you for your report, Captain. But your pack must stay in Karakura more than ever now."

"Understood."

"Why?" Rangiku asked. "Shouldn't we head back to mobilize and get ready for war?"

"No." Yamamoto banged his staff and shook his head. "We have discovered Aizen's plan."

"What?" The three Shinigami all looked alarmed.

"Yeah." Shunsui scratched his head. "Nanao and I were in the library, and we found out some….well, scary details. Aizen's gonna make the Oken."

"Oken? Wait…..is that…." Rangiku trailed off.

"It is the key to get into the Royal Realm, where the Soul King resides." Nanao explained. "Aizen will use the Hokyoku to construct it."

"That isn't all." Shunsui said. "Apparently, he needs 10,000 souls and a half spirit-mile zone of spiritually enriched land. Guess which town fits that bill?"

"Karakura Town….." Soi growled. "That monster."

"Correct." He replied lazily.

"This is bad…." Jushiro shook his head. "What are we to do, sir? Our forces have dwindled, and we certainly are not going to be ready for a two front war."

Yamamoto clutched his staff tightly.

"Everyone is to up their training regiment. No more breaks. We cannot waste a single second to prepare. Kurotsuchi is probably enhancing every Arrancar as we speak."

"What of the 12th?"

Yamamoto locked eyes with his white-haired student.

"What _about_ the 12th? Surely they are not well enough to return to duty?"

Retsu frowned "Not yet. And the squad you assigned is still repairing the division's walls and equipment."

"Then we must keep on that."

"I was talking about the Captaincy."

Shunsui and Nanao both looked uneasy as Jushiro was glaring at Yamamoto now. Soi, Rangiku, and Nemu looked on with interest.

"What of it? We do not have a suitable replacement." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, we do. Kisuke Urahara."

"He is still in exile."

"You can't be serious! He was the one who-"

" _He_ was the one who let that madman free in the first place." Yamamoto countered. " _He_ was the one who smuggled the Vizards away and worse, turned our substitute into a Hollow-raging maniac that broke through our citadel!"

"…he didn't know what Kurotsuchi would be capable of."

"Of course he didn't. Did you know he tortured many Quincy?"

Everyone turned to Soi. She had crossed her arms.

"Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi explained the situation. And she claims one of the ryoka, Uryu Ishida, can confirm this story."

"Do you have anything to say, Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"…no, sir. It is….the truth."

"Excuse me, sir." Nanao spoke up. "So you confirm the eight officers are still alive and well? Now that Aizen has coordinated this plan, is not unreasonable to assume he was responsible for Hollowification?"

"He was. Yoruichi-sama has confirmed as much." Soi pointed out.

Yamamoto glared darkly at both speakers.

"Using the information from criminals to make these claims? You do not have solid proof Aizen was responsible, and as such, I will not pardon them."

Jushiro scowled. It was a rare sight to see the jovial captain angry, but that had crossed the line.

"Sir, listen to yourself. Aizen is the main link in this chain, and there is nothing to suggest Urahara is the guilty one. Do you want him to admit it himself? Only _then_ will you apologize to our comrades?"

"Watch your tone." Yamamoto said dangerously. "They are not our comrades anymore, do you understand? This topic is over."

"What about Isshin?" Shunsui said quickly. "Couldn't he join us again?"

"He abandoned his position, and that is not something I take lightly. No."

Yamamoto looked to the three on the feed.

"You three have a side mission now. You are to arrest the eight officers that Kisuke Urahara brought to Karakura. Understand?"

Jushiro let out a growl of protest. Nemu was speechless and so was Rangiku. Soi nodded.

"As you wish, sir."

Soi closed the feed.

* * *

"Captain, we can't do that!" Rangiku shouted. "Aizen was responsible! Lady Shihouin said it herself!"

"…I know."

The old Soi Fon would've arrested the Vizards already, but this one would not. She had seen and heard enough things. Aizen was dangerous. Kurotsuchi was dangerous. And…..Yamamoto was dangerous.

It felt as if everyone had some kind of secret agenda or plan. Maybe the Head-Captain was just going senile. She couldn't outright defy his orders, but frankly, the issue was larger.

 _Reports say the town is not a Cero blasted crater, Captain._

Soi climbed up the ladder with her comrades, and entered the room where the others were.

"Hey. So what did Yama-ji say?" Yoruichi asked.

"…he wants me to arrest the Vizards."

That got Tessai's and Kisuke's attention.

"No goddamn way." Yoruchi said firmly. "Bee, remember. I'm not gonna sit by if you go off and do that."

"…..I will not."

Isshin had left the shop earlier, saying he had to make an important decision. He was the one that revealed the Vandenreich to the group, and now Soi needed to find more information on them.

"Fon-dono….." Tessai muttered.

"Answer me this, though. Why didn't they help out in this night? If they love this town so much and have control…..?"

"They probably felt us taking care of it. And they knew Gotei members were fighting. They…..don't want to associate with them." Yoruichi said softly.

Soi tapped her foot.

"Do you think they have the means to physically prove Aizen was responsible?"

"I don't think so." Kisuke shook his head.

"Head-Captain does not trust you, Urahara. You let Kurotsuchi out. Ukitake even tried to suggest you to take over the 12th again."

Kisuke smiled sadly. "Ah, Jushiro was always a pal like that."

"So what are you gonna do?" Yoruichi asked. Soi dismissed Rangiku and Nemu for the night.

"…..I don't know. I'm more focused on getting Aizen and his Arrancar than going after the eight officers. They are the larger threat."

"Aizen…..he's up to something big?"

"I will tell you the details, Yoruichi-sama. In the meantime….Urahara!"

"Yes, Captain?"

Soi stepped over to the shopkeeper. "Your little protégé had boasted he knew how to get Hueco Mundo. Do you think you can work on that yourself?"

Kisuke put his hat back on.

"I'll try my hardest. Did Yamamoto give you those orders?"

"No, this is my own request. I sense we will need to take the fight to Aizen himself one day."

* * *

Orihime jumped as she heard the door knock. She got up and answered it.

"Hey! Hime-chan, you're okay!"

Yachiru jumped and spun her around.

"Y-Yachiru-chan…."

The small vice-captain giggled and stepped inside. "Ichi! Ruki-Ruki! You won your battles, too, right?"

Ichigo and Rukia were seated on the couch, both trying to understand what just been told to them. And now….Isshin added more to the story.

"So…..I'm related to Kukaku and Ganju?"

"Yeah. They're my niece and nephew."

"And Kaien-dono….."

"Yeah. I see Karin brought you up to speed."

"Dad…..you're serious about taking them to Soul Society?"

The Kurosaki twins had both gone to bed, and Yachiru wondered if they wanted to play a game or two before she went back to Orihime's.

"I am, Ichigo. It's too dangerous. If Aizen AND the Vandenreich keep poking around this town, it's only a matter of time before somebody kidnaps them, or _worse_. I have too many enemies."

Yachiru's eyes widened at "Aizen" and "kidnap".

"Yachiru-chan, did Tatsuki-chan make it home okay?" Orihime whispered.

"Yep." She whispered back.

"But….." Ichigo shook his head. "What if Aizen makes a move there? He knows who you are, Dad."

"Wait!"

Rukia snapped her fingers.

"Isshin, I think we should put them at my brother's manor. It's deep in Seireitei itself. And if I explain the situation, he shouldn't refuse!"

"It would be a little safer than Kukaku's place….." Isshin muttered.

"Could Captain Kuchiki watch over them?" Orihime asked. "Seireitei's bound to be busy now…"

"All we need is a safe zone."

"The SWA will help out."

Everyone turned to Yachiru.

"I've got Re-chan, Nan-Nan, Peaches, and Blondie up there. I'll ask them to help out, and they'll protect your sisters, Ichi!"

"President…." Rukia shook her head. "We can't involve too many people. Head-Captain Yamamoto will get furious."

"But it's better than asking Byakushi only. Since he's a captain."

"…maybe….." Rukia muttered.

"Damn it….." Ichigo growled. "If Aizen thinks he's gonna lay one finger on Karin or Yuzu, I'll rip his heart out."

Orihime frowned at Ichigo's intensity. Then she remembered something. She took out the whistle she had.

"Ichigo-kun, someone told me…..you should go back to that warehouse. Alone next time."

"Huh? Inoue, how did you-"

Orihime smiled. She gestured to her hairpins.

"A little butterfly told me."

"Hime-chan, you fixed your pins?" Yachiru cheered. "Yay!"

"Listen to her, Ichigo. They'll help you." Isshin explained.

Ichigo looked at his father. Earlier he wanted to punch his face in, but now…..he wasn't that angry anymore. The man told the truth. He was just as serious about protecting his family as he was.

"…yeah. Tomorrow I'll go, we don't have school."

Yachiru took out her soul phone and dialed.

" _oh…hello…..?"_

"Peaches, it's me! I need a favor!"

" _President…"_ Yachiru heard Momo's voice yawning on the other end. _"It's quite late. I was just about to go to sleep for the night….."_

"Just go get Blondie. I have big news! Get ready to meet me at the spot where I found that bug!"

 _"The one….the one that you said looked like Captain Zaraki?"_

"Yeah there! And don't tell anyone! It's a club secret!"

Yachiru hung up her phone and grinned.

"…..they're like a yakuza squad…." Orihime whispered.

"And you're part of it." Rukia smirked.

* * *

Harribel was walking through the halls of Las Noches. Apparently Grimmjow had defied orders and went off to Karakura Town. And in the process, he lost his fraccion.

 _That fool. How could he be so careless?_

Harribel would never put herself in that situation. And if that did happen to her, she would rip off the heads of every Shinigami responsible. She noticed Szayel passing by.

"Octava." She greeted.

"Uh uh! You are mistaken, my dear. Aizen-sama has promoted me! I am the Septima now."

"….Zommari died?"

Szayel rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone.

"No. Our former Sexta was idiotic enough to lose his rank, so everyone was pulled up a number, isn't it fabulous?" Szayel smiled and twirled around.

"….I see. Who is the Decima now?"

"Huh? Aizen-sama said he would decide that later. Now if you'll excuse me, Tercera…."

Harribel noticed he was carrying various vials and syringes. As he turned the corner, she couldn't help but notice a faint scream from the floors below.

Her spine turned cold.

* * *

Rangiku and Nemu both stepped inside Orihime's home, fresh in their gigais now. The girl wasn't home.

"Oh….I hope Orihime's okay….."

"She is fine. I sense her reiatsu." Nemu said.

Rangiku moaned as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Today was so exhausting, Nemu-chan. I need my beauty sleep!"

"Shall I prepare another bath?"

"Nah. I'm too tired."

She had met her former captain again. Someone she adored and loved to joke around with, had been living out in Karakura. Ichigo was his **son!**

What would Captain Hitsugaya say? He was once the third seat!

She just wanted to sleep now….but she looked up. Nemu was preparing a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Nemu-chan, thanks for telling us all of that. It…..must've been horrible."

"It was." She answered.

"Do you think Ishida blames you?"

Nemu froze. "I…..I don't think so. I contacted him about the recent developments, and he didn't seem too harsh in tone. But….he did hang up when I explained…."

"You like him, don't you? You've barely had time to talk with him."

"…yes."

"Nemu-chan, you should do it while you have the chance. Those other Quincies might come looking for him…..or you."

Nemu nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

Momo yawned again. She and Kiyone were standing outside in the night air, and the third seat rubbed her eyes for the fourth time now as well.

"What's the big deal? I was about to tuck Captain Ukitake in…."

"President said it was urgent. I hope she didn't do anything….crazy."

The two girls jumped when a Senkaimon opened up.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru, Isshin, and Orihime all stepped out. The larger Shinigami was holding two sleeping girls in his arms.

"Hi!" Yachiru waved.

"President, please explain! Who….are these people?" Momo asked.

"My name is Isshin Shiba, and I'm Ichigo's father. These are his twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu."

"Shiba?!" Kiyone's eyes widened. "A….h-haori! You knew of Vice-Captain Shiba?"

"He was my nephew." Isshin smiled, but it was a tired one. "Don't worry girl, ask Captain Ukitake. He'll know what you're saying."

"We want you to protect Ichi's sisters." Yachiru explained. "Okay? Go to the 4th and find Re-chan. She'll understand."

"But what about the other captains?"

Rukia handed a note to Kiyone.

"Tell my brother, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Unohana. This has to stay a secret. Karin and Yuzu are in danger if they stay in Karakura. But you can bring Vice-Captain Ise up to speed as well."

"Got it?" Yachiru dropped her smile.

"President…are you certain this is what you want? We could get in serious trouble." Momo whispered.

"Please."

Momo and Kiyone gasped at the sight of the substitute getting to his knees and bowing deeply.

"I just want them to be safe. Please."

"…anything for Vice-Captain Shiba's family." Kiyone saluted Isshin and Ichigo.

"Thank you."

"Kisuke Urahara gave them collars to suppress any small reiatsu they might have. They shouldn't take them off." Rukia explained.

"Understood." Momo whispered. "But what am I supposed to tell Jidanbo-san when we head back to the gate?"

"We already told him." Isshin said bluntly. "He was crying and whimpered, "I'll do anything for you, Captain Shiba….""

 _How popular was the old goat?_ Ichigo thought in disbelief.

Momo took Yuzu while Kiyone took Karin.

"We're going to head back now." Yachiru smiled again. "We still have a mission. Tell Ken-chan we're doing okay, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two said in unison.

And with that, the group headed back into the Senkaimon for the night.

"….are you worried?"

"Yep. But…." Kiyone was starstruck. "Vice-Captain Shiba's uncle! How exciting!"

* * *

Tatsuki lied in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. How could she?

She was completely helpess against that Arrancar, and worst of all, the girl she had dismissed, Yachiru, handled it like it was nothing. She knew the girl was strong now.

She knew the girl was to be taken seriously now.

The boxer sighed and looked at the clock. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia…..everyone was trying to get stronger. But they had the means to do so. Tatsuki had nothing, because Urahara didn't want to help her.

 _No you don't…._

What did he mean? What exactly was wrong with Ichigo? Tatsuki knew something was….off with him earlier, but she was drowning with all of the forces around her. She could barely stand, let alone walk.

 _You'd better hide, okay?_

Yachiru really did care about her, Orihime, and the others. But…..wasn't she supposed to protect Orihime? It seemed like the other way around now.

Tatsuki threw the clock at the wall in anger. She was sick of running. She was sick of hiding. Maybe she just needed to keep focusing. Maybe she would get something. Some power. Some way….to fight back.

* * *

Omaeda groaned as he entered his family's manor. He had a very, very long day. It took him ages to find all of the calendars. And who knew running the division was so damn exhausting?

"Marechiyo!"

The vice-captain watched as his youngest sister ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"Mareyo? You should be in bed." He grunted.

"But I always wait for you come home." Mareyo Omaeda smiled up at him.

"Aah….well, I'm starved."

"Don't worry, we saved you some!"

The young noble pulled his brother into the dining room, where their parents were seated.

"Hello, dear." Mareka Omaeda said.

"Mom." He grunted.

"Where the hell have you been, boy? I know Captain Fon is a shrew, but not even she keeps you this late!" Marenoshin Omaeda laughed.

"Work. And Captain Fon left for a mission in the Living World."

Omaeda sat down and half-heartily began to stuff his face.

"I see. Mareyo, you can head off to bed now."

"Okay Daddy!" The girl giggled and left the room.

"She seems chipper." Omaeda grumbled, taking a minute to down his food with wine.

"Son…..would you care to explain something?"

"Huh?"

He spit out the food in shock when his father held up the calendar.

"G-Give me that!"

"How scandalous!" His mother cried. "Marechiyo, you're such a pervert!"

"No! I was ordered to destroy every one of those!"

"Ah, I see."

Marenoshin grunted and threw the calendar out the window.

"Disgraceful! I always knew my old Captain was used to doing insane things, but this takes the cake! Doesn't she have any shame?"

"Believe me, Captain Fon was just as pissed off as you." Omaeda shook his head.

"She always goofed off. And she didn't even pick me to be the replacement?" The elder Omaeda complained, denying the fact that even Yoruichi did more work than he did.

"Oh man….." Omaeda headed over to the window and looked for the calendar.

"Why does she like to be…..so eccentric, dear?"

"Hell If I know. She always did whatever the heck she felt like. It was exhausting!"

* * *

Speaking of doing anything….

Kisuke was at work in the basement, trying to formulate a stable gateway to Hueco Mundo. His confidence had been brought back. He knew he had to stop that monster Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"How's it hanging?"

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san, but I need to focus. I'm the only person who can make this work." He grunted.

"How disappointing. " She said with mock sadness. "You don't want to play with me?"

Kisuke turned. Yoruichi was dressed in only a white robe, which was not tied firmly. Her long purple hair was loose.

"Ah…..well…..you see….."

"C'mon, it's been a rough night for both of us."

"Your student would skin me alive."

Yoruichi pointed up. The entrance had been sealed up, thanks to Tessai. Even Soi believed he "had to focus". Besides, she was patrolling the town for Hollows.

"It's just you….."

Yoruichi dropped her robe.

"And me. And this kitty wants to play."

Kisuke grinned and removed his hat.

"I've got quite the treat for you, kittycat….."

* * *

"So…the four of you failed to kill any Shinigami, and what's more, you lost Shaz."

Meninas, Candice, and Askin were standing (in the latter's case, being held up by the pink haired girl) before their leader, a tall man with a pronounced mustache.

"F-Forgive us….your majesty." Candice bit her lip. "Some kido guy got in the way."

"What happened to you, Askin?"

The Quincy in question merely whimpered.

"He got beat up by a little girl. She definitely wasn't a Shinigami, and she had on the cutest pajamas…"

"M-Meninas! Are you insane?!" Askin shouted.

"Enough. I should take your letter away, Askin."

"H-Have mercy…."

"The next time I send any of you out, I expect better results. The Gotei is aware of our presence now. Isshin Shiba intervened."

"I don't get why we don't attack the Seireitei head on." Candice muttered.

"My dear Catnipp, it is simple. They are waging a war with Sosuke Aizen and Arrancar. Destroying them will be quite the effort, and would it leave their enemy to focus on _us_."

Juha Bach, Stern Ritter **A** , smiled evilly.

"The best solution is to wait until both parties are preoccupied from combat."

 **FIN**

 **Next time - Mashiro Kuna solves a mystery.**


	14. Chatterbox

**Chapter 14 – Chatterbox**

Karin opened her eyes. Sunlight had peered through the room, but….she didn't recognize it. Where was she?! Where was her father and brother?

"Hello?!" She called out.

"Good morning."

Karin looked up to see Hanataro enter with a tray.

"Here's your breakfast. Don't worry, I prepared it myself. And people say I'm not half bad at cooking so-"

"Where am I? What is this place?!" She noticed Yuzu sleeping next to her. The two of them were in the same bed, and nobody else was sleeping in the room.

"Oh dear. Maybe I should get the Captain."

"Get me for what?"

Retsu Unohana entered and smiled warmly at the Kurosaki girl. It reminded her of her mother Masaki but….not. _She has the same robes Ichi-nii had! And Dad!_

"Hanataro, you may leave the tray. At ease."

"Yes ma'am." The shy healer saluted her and went off to check on more patients.

"You're a Shinigami." Karin said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division. You can call me Retsu if you wish."

"….you know about my brother?"

"The substitute? Why yes."

"…..why am I here? I'm not sick."

Retsu closed the door.

"Last night was a very very interesting night. The two of you were brought to my division by a group of good Samaritans. Do you know why?"

"Not really."

"Your father and brother want to protect you, Karin. Karakura Town is too dangerous for the both of you, due to the connections they have."

"So….we're in Soul Society now?"

Retsu nodded. "Correct. The Seireitei, to be exact."

"…..where Goatchin worked….."

"Isshin? Yes, he was a colleague of mine. I was very fond of him, and I heard he married a woman named Masaki?"

"That was our mom." Karin nodded.

"I see. I….don't know how long the two of you will be here, but now things are dangerous now. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Okay."

Yuzu stirred next to her and yawned.

"Wake your sister up, please."

"Yuzu, wake up."

"Huh?"

Yuzu opened her eyes and looked around. "Karin-chan…..where are we? Who's this?" She gestured to Retsu's waving form.

"I am a friend, you two. I was told to protect you, and that is what I will do. As long as I draw breath, I will not let either you get harmed."

"…Ichi-nii hired you?" Yuzu asked.

"In a way. I only ask the two of you trust me, okay? You may do whatever you wish in this building, but please….some patients are still sleeping."

"We worked in a clinic! Daddy's a doctor." Yuzu smiled.

"Oh? Well…Shinigami health care is slightly different from human health care." Retsu said with a wink. Suddenly, the two girls felt safer than they ever were. Except-

"What's with these collars?" Karin asked.

"Ah, it is very important you two do not remove those. Seireitei…..is under tension right now. But they will hide your presence so the bad guys don't get you."

Well, it wasn't a lie.

* * *

Isane sighed peacefully as she slept. For the first time in a very very long time, she didn't have a nightmare. She…..was happy. Until Yachiru threw a bucket of water at her.

"Gyaaah! Cold! Gaaah!"

Isane noticed the rest of her squad (sans Rukia) was staring down at her.

"Get up, Kotetsu. You can lay with Sado another day." Soi crossed her arms.

Isane quickly turned her head. Chad was still sleeping, his arm draped around her form. He didn't even flinch at the cold water.

"We….we didn't do _that,_ if that's what you think!" She stammered, turning bright red.

"Yay! Isa-chan has a boyfriend now!"

"And so handsome, too." Rangiku winked.

"N-Nemu-san, say something! Make them stop!"

Nemu thought for a minute. "Both of you are very close in height. If you have children, they will be quite the towering figures."

Isane whimpered.

"Enough. Get up." Soi said harshly.

"What? Have Arrancar attacked again?"

"No, we are to train. We cannot play around in this town."

"Wait! Sado-kun mentioned he wanted to get stronger. Can I take him with us?" Isane asked, blushing deeper as Yachiru and Rangiku both sang "boyfriend" over and over again.

"…..I see no reason why not. Seireitei needs all the help it can get."

* * *

Orihime opened his front door. Her friends had gathered outside.

"Why did you call us so early in the morning, Orihime?" Michiru asked. "Is everything okay?"

Rukia stood next to her with her arms crossed.

"Kuchiki? Why are you here?" Ryo frowned.

"Come in, ladies. Inoue and I have something….special to share."

Chizuru blushed and licked her lips. In reality, she preferred a girl of Orihime's proportions, but Rukia was pretty cute herself. Was this going to be the fantasy she had in her most private of dreams?

The four girls entered and noticed a large pad of graph paper.

 _Um…sex-themed Pictionary first? Well….I guess that'll work._

Orihime cleared her throat and gestured for them to sit. Tatsuki was the only one not present, but she didn't need to be here anyways.

"Girls…..we need to have a talk about….something. Kuchiki-san is gonna help me."

Rukia removed the cap from a marker.

"It all began before summer break….."

* * *

Yuzu had finished the last of her breakfast.

"Wow…..it was pretty good! Didn't you think so, Karin-chan?'

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Not as good as yours."

"Greetings."

The two girls noticed Momo, Kiyone, and Nanao had entered the room.

"You Shinigami work for Retsu too?"

"Yes and no. I am Nanao Ise, that is Momo Hinamori, and that is Kiyone Kotetsu. We have been tasked with ensuring your safety with Captain Unohana."

"How come? It's like you guys all work for the same person…."

"We do!" Kiyone smiled, marveling at the cousins of Kaien Shiba. "Well….unofficially. Our president instructed we keep you safe!"

"President?" Yuzu blinked.

"I don't know if you've met her. Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"…..the pink haired girl?" Karin guessed.

"Correct." Nanao replied.

"If there's anything you need, let us know!" Kiyone declared. She was so giddy. "I can get….well, nearly anything."

Yuzu thought for a second. "Well….Karin-chan were talking and….."

"Can we meet some more Shinigami?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "I would advise against it. Your presence must not be known to too many parties."

"How about my dad's family? Can you do that?"

"NO PROBLEM!" Kiyone shouted. "I'm on the case!"

She ran out of the room.

"How on earth is she going to bring Lady Shiba here?" Momo whispered.

"I don't know. Then again, she is not in exile or a criminal….." Nanao muttered.

* * *

Ichigo banged on the Vizard warehouse's front door. This time, Love opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Ichigo."

"Um…..yeah. I want to start training."

"Come in."

The afroed man let Ichigo inside.

"Man I'm so hungry. Hiyori, make us some grub." Shinji said, flipping his magazine to another page.

"Stupid baldy. Why would I do that?" Hiyori replied.

"Lisa…..pass me the remote." Kensei said.

"In a minute." She answered, flipping through Yoruichi's calendar again.

"Hmmm…..checkmate! I win, Hachi." Rose grinned.

"Very impressive. You're quite skilled at this game." Hachigen smiled.

"You guys can't be serious…." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Ichigo!"

Shinji smiled and stood up.

"Sorry about the other day. Glad to have you aboard."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get started."

"Stupid baldy, it's not gonna be that easy. Why don't you start by attacking me, alright?" The pigtailed Vizard goaded.

"Huh?"

"Hmm, where did Mashiro go?" Love asked, as Hiyori drew her zanpakutou. Hachigen created a barrier around the building. Ichigo hesitantly exited his body and drew his own zan.

Kensei scowled. "She wanted to, and I quote, "play detective"."

* * *

The green haired Vizard peeked her head out of the bushes. She wanted to find out who gave Orihime that headband, and she knew the leader of that club was responsible!

Mashiro jumped out and cartwheeled, then got a running start as she zoomed down the street. Naturally this attracted the shocked faces of passersby.

"Let's see….where are you, mysterious club maker?" She hummed.

She stopped immediately at the sight of Tessai, who was carrying groceries.

"Tessai-san!" She waved.

"Kuna-dono, good morning to you."

She skipped across the street.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Bringing food to the shop."

"Ohh…..okay. Hey listen. You sent Hime-tan to the warehouse last night."

"I did." Tessai nodded.

"You saw the headband she was wearing. Who gave it to her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Perhaps you should ask her?"

"Okey-dokey!"

Mashiro jumped on a nearby fence and continued her hunt.

* * *

Chad roared as he launched his fist, only to have Soi blocked it with her sword. The force of impact caused a small shockwave to boom out as a crator formed.

"Ha…..impressive. But you need to put your full power into it!"

Chad moved and striked again.

"Keep it up! You shouldn't hold anything back!"

In the distance of the training grounds, Yachiru was sparring with Nemu.

"So….I was thinking, Nemu-chan!"

"Um, yes?"

Nemu blocked Yachiru's kick and spun around.

"You need a new name."

"…..what?"

She slid back as Yachiru kicked again and twirled.

"Yep! You shouldn't have the same name as….Mayurin." Yachiru spat.

Next to them, Rangiku and Isane were battling each other their Shikai.

"What do you propose?"

"You…..take my name. Kusajishi."

Nemu's eyes widened.

"Hey! Tessai's back with the snacks!" Jinta called up from the ladder. Ururu was still resting and Yoruichi had offered to go on patrol.

"Are….you sure?"

The two collided their feet and flipped back.

"Yep. Ken-chan won't mind."

* * *

"Ken-chan" was sparing with Ikkaku and Yumichika together.

"C'mon! Yachiru's gone, and you two start to slack off?!"

"No sir!" They shouted.

Kenpachi was surprised when Momo Hinamori of all people delivered him a message. Not only was the mission getting crazy, Yachiru had fought and killed an Arrancar with ease.

The large captain was incredibly proud, but also jealous he didn't get to play with them. _Oh well, maybe next time._

He also had a special surprise…

* * *

Jushiro was walking down the streets of Seireitei when he spotted his third seat, covered in dirt and sweat. She was digging a hole through the compound.

"Kiyone….what on earth are you doing?"

"Captain! You're never gonna believe this! Vice-Captain Shiba's cousins, they….want to meet their family! So I'm here to help!"

"Kiyone, you can't dig a hole all of the way to Rukongai." He shook his head, but smiled. "Head-Captain would be cross at you, and the last thing I want is for my subordinates to get in trouble."

"But…" She looked around just in case somebody was listening. "They're supposed to stay at the 4th. We shouldn't take them outside Seireitei."

"How about I take them, personally?"

"…okay, but won't Head-Captain get mad at _you_?"

Jushiro's smile faded.

He was clashing with the old man more and more, and now he didn't trust anything he had to say at this point. His logic was too grounded in tradition. Seireitei needed change.

"…don't worry. Just repair the hole, and head back to the 13th for training."

"Yes sir!"

The two watched as Kira tumbled into the hole with a shout.

"….soon, please."

* * *

Grimmjow shook as he entered the common room, and he barely found the strength to sit down. His eyes were half-lidded, and his head was pounding.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had experimented on him all night.

He wanted to destroy the clown-face captain, but at the end of it all, he was just glad to be out of the lab.

"What's going on, Grimmy?"

Grimmjow growled at Lilinette's taunting. She sat down next to him.

"Shut…..up. Don't call me that."

"It's okay that you're not technically an Espada anymore." She petted his shoulder. "In my mind, you're still the Sexta!"

The blue-haired Arrancar just shook and stared at the wall.

"Are you…..okay? What happened?"

"Just get away from me."

"But I-"

"Get AWAY!" He shouted.

Lilinette frowned and got up. "Okay, okay, fine! Jeez." She walked over to a corner. "What's eating that guy?"

"He fucked up."

Harribel's fraccion were playing with dice. The Primera's half took a seat next to them.

"What do you mean?'

"Look at him." Apache cringed. "I've never seen the Sexta look so pathetic. But that's what happens when you piss off Aizen-sama."

"The number?"

"Nope." Mila Rose shook her head. "Harribel-sama told us last night she heard him screaming from the Octava's lab. Kurotsuchi was….torturing him."

Lilinette's eye went wide. She looked at Grimmjow.

"It is frightening, if you ask me." Sun-Sun responded. "I never knew Shinigami could be _that_ cruel to break even the Sexta."

"If you think about it, maybe he was brought along to keep us in line." Apache shivered. "I don't want to be in the same room as that psycho. I'd rather hang out with Ichimaru."

"Or even the Exeqias." Her dark-skinned rival answered. "At least they kill you quickly."

Lilinette bit back a whimper as she continued to stare.

 _Stark….._

* * *

"So! We will take questions now." Rukia answered, finishing her last drawing. It was a picture of everybody at Karakura High, with Rukia and Orihime dancing next to Ichigo.

Of course, everybody was a bunny.

"Uhh…."

The four girls had listened to the entire story. _Bad spirits? Kurosaki has a sword? Kuchiki's a Shinigami?_ It all seemed too much to take all at once.

But Orihime insisted. She wanted her friends in the loop, and Rukia offered to help.

Mahana raised her hand first.

"Yes?"

"So even you have powers, Orihime?"

"Yeah."

Michiru rose her hand next.

"Yes, Ogawa?" Rukia asked.

"…are you _sure_ you're not making this up?"

"No." The Kuchiki frowned.

"Yep, she's definitely not! The drawings could use some work, though."

Every girl in the room shrieked at the sight of Mashiro Kuna peeking through the window.

"W-Who are you?!" Ryo demanded.

"A friend! Hime-tan, come here for a second."

Orihime obeyed. Rukia gave her an odd look, but she mouthed the words "she's harmless".

"Yes Mashiro-san?"

"You had a headband on last night. And you're not wearing it now! Who gave it to you and why?"

"Ummm…..well…." Tessai did say the Vizards did not like the Gotei. She didn't want to risk her new friendships…. "A little girl gave it to me because I joined her club."

"…club?"

"The….um….."

"Never mind that! Tell me this girl's name."

"Y-Yachiru?"

Mashiro thought long and hard for a solid minute. She remembered every face in the Gotei 13, since she loved to throw birthday parties for all of her division members. But nobody she knew had that name.

"Okay, thanks Hime-tan! Good luck with…"

She stared at Rukia.

"Whatever this is. See ya!"

And with that, the Vizard was gone. Michiru was close to having a panic attack. Chizuru grinned.

"My my…..you certainly know tons of cute girls, Hime!"

* * *

Tatsuki was sitting at the river's edge, staring off into the sky. She didn't feel like hanging out with Orihime today.

"You seem down, stranger."

She looked up and spotted the smiling face of Yoruichi.

"You…you helped Orihime in the park."

"Yep! And I know you've been wanting to help yourself. Urahara is busy with a special project, but maybe I can do something for you."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"Hone that spiritual sense. You want to look at the bad guys without breaking out into a sweat, right?"

* * *

Szayel hummed as he read through the report Mayuri composed.

"Very interesting…..yes! Very interesting indeed…..Grimmjow proved to be a good first test subject. You predict his reiatsu levels and raw power are going to increase?"

"But of course. As soon as he snaps out of his research daze – as I call it – he will be more in tune to battle. And if my calculations are right, they will increase when his life is in danger _during_ battle!"

"Amazing! Aizen-sama would be proud to hear that."

"I have."

The two bowed as Aizen entered the room with Tousen.

"Hello, gentlemen. I think it's time we start….a special project."

"Oooh! What did you have in mind?"

"It shall be the first of many." Aizen grinned. "Kurotsuchi, I want you to create an Arrancar of your own device."

"You're kidding!"

"I am not." Aizen held up the Hogyoku. "After all, you lost your assistant before you came here. Why not fill the void?"

Mayuri cackled.

"What an idea, Aizen-sama! A replacement for Nemu…yes, how fun!"

"Aizen-sama." Tousen said behind him. "Remember what I mentioned?"

Tousen was there to sense the fleeing reiatsus of Candice, Meninas, and Askin. It troubled him, and he knew he had to bring it to attention.

"Yes. Thank you, Kaname. You two…..have you ever heard of the Vandenreich?"

"I can't say that I have." Szayel frowned.

Mayuri looked like he hit the jackpot.

"My oh my…..so the Quincy have come out of hiding?"

* * *

Gin watched the wind blow in the sands below. He was bored, so he decided to hang out on the rooftop of Las Noches. He liked to relax on days like that.

"Ichimaru."

Gin looked up to see Tia Harribel, glaring at him.

"Hiya Tia-chan! Did you need something?'

"One…don't call me that. **Ever.** And two….I wish to speak about Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Captain Creepytsuchi? Whatever for?"

Harribel was not just some pretty (half) face. She knew Grimmjow had been tortured/experimented on, and it made her sick.

"You worked with him before. I wish to know everything you know on the man."

"Hmm, why are you asking me? Cap'n Aizen and Kaname worked with him too."

"They are busy. And I know you're a gossip."

"You caught me! I think the new Decima is Luppi, but don't tell anyone yet! Grimmjow's gonna be so mad….although I feel bad for the guy, to be honest."

Harribel narrowed her eyes.

"Speak, Ichimaru."

"Okay, okay. But only if you sit next to me."

"I'd rather slit my throat."

Gin smiled as he patted the spot next to him. The Tercera was harsh and scary sometimes, but he knew she had an honorable heart. And the blonde hair and massive breasts kinda reminded him of Rangiku.

His smile fell slightly. _Ran-chan…._

Harribel sat next to him. She crossed her arms.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was always a scary dude. Even Captain Zaraki didn't like him! Nobody did. But hey, he knew science and had Bankai. What could you do?"

"Anything else?'

"Well, he had the cutest little vice-captain. I think Nemu was her name. He made her."

That got her attention.

" _Made_ her? But how?"

"I dunno! But he used her as a loyal lab assistant. She did everything he commanded, and he wasn't exactly the most pleasant guy to her either."

"She couldn't have been so loyal. Kurotsuchi came alone."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Gin scratched his head. "Then again, she was in this one club…."

"Club?"

Gin nodded. "The president was this one strange girl. She had spunk."

Harribel blinked..

"Yachiru Kusajishi was her name."

* * *

The SWA president sneezed.

"Bless you." Nemu said.

The group had briefly stepped out of the basement for a quick break. Yachiru smiled at the sight of Chad and Isane talking to each other.

"Where Is Kuchiki?" Soi asked. "She shouldn't miss this training."

"Still with Orihime." Rangiku mumbled, drinking her glass.

"Do any of you need something else?" Jinta grumbled. "Man, this is usually Ururu's job….ow!" Tessai had smacked his head.

"Tessai-san!"

Tessai's eyes widened at the voice.

Mashiro entered the shop and ran up to the shopkeeper's assistant. "I know who it is! You know a Yachiru, or something?"

Soi narrowed her eyes. _Mashiro Kuna…._

"That's me!"

The green haired Vizard looked up and registered the sight before her.

Five Gotei members were with a human. And one of them Mashiro recognized instantly.

"No way! You're Yoruichi-tan's sex toy!"

Soi broke her glass in two. Her reiatsu was starting to rise….fast.

"No, that's Bee-chan! Why do you want me, anyways?" Yachiru asked.

"You, you made something called the SWA? And you know Hime-tan?"

"Know her? She's our newest member!"

Mashiro narrowed her eyes dangerously.

* * *

Jushiro smiled as he gestured at the house before the trio.

"Here we are! This is where Miss Shiba lives now."

Yuzu and Karin both gasped at the sight.

"Wow, Ukitake-san….is she some kind of crime boss, or something?" Yuzu said, nervously.

"Heavens no, nothing like that. Please, she'll be enjoyed to meet you both."

The white-haired captain had appeared at the 4th and explained he could honor their request. It would be their little secret (although he made sure to let Retsu know first). In reality, he was beside himself. His beloved vice-captain had family from the Living World! And what's more, his uncle was still around! It was very interesting….

Jushiro entered the house, only to have Kukaku's two servants block him.

"Gentlemen, I mean no harm. These two would like to speak to Kukaku-san."

"Out of the way."

Kukaku shoved her servants to the ground and glared at the captain. "The hell do _you_ want, Ukitake? Old man Yama finally had a stroke?"

"N-No…..listen. You remember your uncle, right?"

Kukaku blinked. "'Course I do. Why? You found him?"

"Here's one better. Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. They're his children."

The Shiba head gasped and started at the two girls. One had black hair, the other had a blonde-brownish color. They waved.

"Hi, cousin!" Yuzu smiled.

"No way….." Kukaku whispered. "Kurosaki? But…you're telling me I'm related to that shrimp Ichigo?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" Jushiro grinned.

"….fuck me. Okay, answer me this, girls. What's your dad's name, and what does he like to do in the mornings?"

"Isshin!" Yuzu said.

"He likes to wake people up by jumping into them." Karin deadpanned.

Kukaku gaped.

"Damn. They really _are_ his kids! Ganju! Get your ass down here!"

The younger Shiba groaned as he walked down the steps, rubbing his eyes. "Nee-chan, what is it? I'm tired…."

"Say hi to your cousins, you ape."

"Huh? We don't have those."

Ganju noticed the very pained (but still proud) smile on his sister's face.

"Why yes we do. You remember Uncle Isshin, right? Apparently, he met a woman named Kurosaki. And these are his daughters."

"…isn't that Ichigo's name?"

"Yes. _Isn't it wonderful?_ " She echoed.

* * *

Ururu jolted her eyes open. She had heard a crash and some yelling. She lifted her head and looked around.

"Please! Control yourselves!"

"Get 'em president!"

She got out of her bed and tiptoed to the hole leading to the basement. The pigtailed girl looked down, only to see the flash of a cero.

 _What…..?_

XXXX

Yachiru and Mashiro were fighting, and by fighting, they were _angrily attacking each other_. The latter put on her mask for combat, and the former…

"Stop cheating, Grasshopper!"

The small vice-captain yelped as she dodged another cero. Mashiro rushed forward.

"Mashiroooo…..Kick!"

Nemu's eyes widened as the small vice-captain was smashed into a rock formation. She could feel the reiatsu of both combatants rising.

"Shouldn't we stop them, Captain?"

Soi glanced at Nemu, then at the nervous Tessai.

"No. It's time I see for myself if these Vizards can control themselves. And Kusajishi could always use more training."

Yachiru jumped out and headbutted the Vizard, making her slide back.

"You're mean Grasshopper!"

"You stole my club idea, you brat!"

Yachiru felt herself get pounded by a flurry of fists and then elbowed hard, smashing her into the dirt. Isane winced.

"I had that idea waaay before you did!"

"But Kuna-dono, Kusajishi-dono wasn't even a Shinigami when you were!" Tessai yelled out. Yachiru growled and tackled Mashiro the ground.

"Hime-chan is my friend, not yours!"

"Hime-tan is MY friend, not yours!"

Kisuke was merely whistling in the corner of the room, drawing a blueprint on a table. He agreed to let this fight happen as long they didn't bother him.

Mashiro threw Yachiru into another rock and stood up.

"Man, this girl doesn't quit! I'll have to use one of my special techniques!"

Soi gripped the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Ma…..shi…."

Tessai gasped as a green cero started to form on her cricket like mask. It slowly increased in size.

"….ro….!"

Yachiru coughed and sat up.

"SUPER CERO!"

The blast engulfed the small vice-captain.

"Yachiru!" Rangiku shouted, horrified. Nemu was stunned and Isane looked close to crying. Soi had unsheathed Suzumebachi now.

"I win! In your….fa-"

Her eyes widened.

Yachiru was zooming towards her, her pink reiatsu surrounding her like a mini thunderstorm. She was bleeding and her robes were torn, but she was **pissed.**

The same level of pissed as when she thought about Mayuri or Aizen.

In a blinding speed, she smashed her knee into Mashiro's face, cracking her Hollow mask. The force of impact launched her forward, and she crashed through the ladder leading up.

"Kuna-dono!" Tessai shouted.

Soi smirked. Chad's eyes widened.

"And here's the…..GYAAAAAH!"

Yachiru heard the screams of Orihime Inoue. The ladder had broken up, so when she stepped down towards the basement, she fell down the hole. There was no hesitation.

She was a friend.

Orihime felt herself caught by Yachiru's hands and she disappeared in a flash-step. A second later, she reappeared and set the girl down.

"Hime-chan…are you okay? That meanie broke the ladder."

"Y-Yachiru…..!"

"Inoue?!" Rukia called down. "What happened?!"

Tessai quickly moved his hands and created a new ladder made of barriers. Mashiro stood up; her mask had fallen to pieces.

"Oww….you meanie! Hime-tan, you're really friends with this girl?!"

"I…..y-yes, Mashiro-san. I'm sorry."

Mashiro didn't say anything. She clutched her now ripped scarf. She sniffled and whimpered.

"What's all this?"

Rukia led the other girls into the basement; they wanted proof the new students were Shinigami. They were shocked at the scene before them – the strange green-haired girl was here, wounded?

"Hime-tan…..we can't be friends then."

"No! Why, Mashiro-san? I'm not a Shinigami!" Orihime cried. Yachiru hugged her protectively.

"But you know these ones right here don't you? The quiet one, the tall one, the one with huge boobs, Yoruichi-tan's love slave-"

Tessai had to hold the "love slave" back. With both hands.

"And this girl. She stole my idea, Hime-tan! _I_ wanted a club of girls to be my friends!"

Yachiru's eyes widened. Slowly, she walked over to the girl.

"Stay back Shinigami! You….ripped my scarf!" Mashiro cried out. She looked about she was about to break down in tears.

"….you can join the club if you want."

Mashiro blinked. Everyone was dumbfounded at the scene before them, but Kisuke was the only one not paying attention.

"…w-what?"

Yachiru held out a hand.

"Yeah. You want more friends, and you want Hime-chan to be your friend. If we fight….it's just gonna make her sad."

Mashiro wiped her eyes. She looked at Orihime.

"….I like Hime-tan. She's sweet."

"Me too." Yachiru smiled. But then she frowned. "Sorry about your scarf. Umm….I'll find you another one! Okay?"

Mashiro looked at the small vice-captain.

After since the incident a century ago, the Vizards did _not_ like the Gotei anymore. But they didn't do so equally. Hiyori probably despised them the most, since she was that bitter. Mashiro….really, she didn't think about that stuff. It was better to be happy, not be sad or angry.

And it looked like this girl thought the same way.

"Well….okay. But it has to be the same color and size!" Mashiro pouted.

"Okay. Nemu-chan will help me shop for one."

"Okay."

Mashiro rubbed her head.

"What division are you from, little one?"

"The 11th!"

"Ohh, that explains it! They were always known for brawling and talking smack."

"Yep! Where did you get the mask, Grasshopper?"

"…..a bad guy."

Yachiru didn't need to guess. "Aizen hurt you too?"

"…..yeah." She murmured quietly.

"That settles it! You have to be my friend now."

"Really? But why?"

"Aizen hurt my friends. I don't like that. I **really** don't like that."

"He hurt my friends too." Mashiro frowned, thinking of the captain she adored and had special feelings for. "I want to break his face."

"Me too."

Everyone watching dropped their jaw as the two shook their hands in agreement.

"Let's break his face together, little one."

"Okay! It's a deal."

Mashiro Kuna would join the list of Shinigami that "wanted to break Aizen's face", along with Yachiru Kusajishi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Ichigo Kurosaki, and many more.

Sometimes all you need is a common enemy.

* * *

Speaking of that enemy….

Momo and Retsu both sat down. The latter managed to find some time for another session. She was wondering when Jushiro would bring the Kurosaki twins back.

"Hello again, Momo. What would you like to discuss today?"

"Retsu….." She shifted in her seat. "I realized something last night."

"Hmm?"

The girl didn't look up. "Captain Aizen…he's the leader of it all….isn't he? That's what Kurotsuchi meant."

"Define _it_ , please."

Momo shook her head. "This was _his_ scheme, not Ichimaru. _He's_ the one that wants to stand in Heaven. _He's_ the only that…..stabbed me."

Retsu lowered her pad. Had the girl really jumped to the final stage of grief?

"When you brought Karin and Yuzu to my division, I noticed your eyes were red from crying, Momo. Is that related?"

"Uh huh. He's the bad guy, and I was the fool to think differently."

"…..yes. But you're not a fool, Momo, far from it. It takes a smart mind and it takes a strong mind to see the truth."

"But all of _you_ knew."

"…..we did. But what good what have been to shake you up and down, screaming 'Aizen was the mastermind 'to your face?"

Momo smiled sadly.

"Probably not good at all."

"Momo, I would like to share with you something. Something that shows how important you really are. Did you know that before the SWA gave you flowers, Yachiru had a meeting?"

"To promote Rukia-san, I know."

"She opened with a discussion of getting more members in general." Retsu explained, recalling Nemu's account during her hospital stay. "Do you know what she ended with?"

Momo shook her head.

Retsu drew an evil face with glasses on her pad. She turned it around.

"….is that Captain Aizen?"

Retsu crossed the face out with a big X.

"Yachiru was _very_ angry and upset that he had stabbed you, Momo. She wants to make him pay. She wants revenge."

Momo's eyes widened.

"But…..even the president?"

"Yes. She does not take the injury of her members lightly. You saw the whole incident with Nemu. She wants Kurotsuchi to pay as well. That is why she wrecked his lab. For Nemu."

"But…..she could get herself killed." Momo whispered.

Retsu smiled.

"I'm afraid death doesn't bother the members of the 11th – Yachiru may be small, and she may be young, but she is like Captain Zaraki. If you want to kill her, you'll have to seriously try."

"…I don't deserve a friend like that." Momo said, hanging her head.

"Momo, listen to me. If it wasn't for the club and Yachiru…..how would you feel, right now? If you didn't have your friends, what would you be like?"

"Probably….still crazy."

"Crazy is a relative term, you know."

Momo locked eyes with the captain.

"Retsu…..I've been having so many feelings recently. Some of them positive, like when I talk about Toshiro. Some of them….not, like when I talk about the recent events."

"I see."

"But I think my goal is clear…..the next time I see Cap…. _Aizen_ , I will not hold back. I will not take his treatement and what he did so lightly."

"As you shouldn't."

"…..for the 5th. For everyone he's harmed."

Momo stood up.

"For Toshiro, and for Rangiku-san. For all of you, especially the president!"

Retsu smiled warmly.

"For the SWA!"

* * *

"You're so cool, Kukaku….." Karin grinned, watching the noble fire more fireworks into the sunny sky. She and the others were lounging outside.

"C'mon, we're family! Call me Kuu-chan."

"Kuu-chan? Okay then."

Jushiro smiled and took a drink of water.

"Man, Uncle Isshin is alive and so….that's why Ichigo looks so much like Nii-san." Ganju said, launching another stream.

"This calls for a celebration, Ganju! We should have the biggest party ever!"

"Yeah, Kuu-chan!"

She smashed her fist into her brother's face.

"Call me that again and I'll probably kill you."

"Hey, Kuu-chan." Yuzu frowned. "You never told us how you lost that arm."

"Oh….don't worry about that. That was long ago."

"But you all look so young! And yet you say you've lived centuries?"

"Well, yeah. And I still look this cute." Kukaku smirked and sat down again. "By the way…..Ukitake, what's the deal with these collars?"

"Something Urahara devised." He explained. "We're technically not supposed to be hiding these girls in the Seireitei."

"Ah, but with Aizen around….?"

He nodded. "Ichigo and Isshin wanted them to be safe."

"I hope they picked a good captain to watch them. Otherwise….." Kukaku tightened her fist. "I'm bombing the Seireitei."

"So cool!" Karin said with wide eyes.

"Don't do that!" Yuzu cried out.

"Do not worry. Captain Unohana and myself will protect them."

"Good. Don't let that maniac Zaraki go near them." Kukaku stopped to take a drink of booze. "Aaah! What a great day, Ganju!"

"Um…..Kuu-chan?"

"Yeah, Yuzu?"

The younger twin rubbed her head nervously. "Daddy mentioned a third cousin. Kaien, right? What was he like?"

"Hmmm…..well, he looked identical to Ichigo, only with jet black hair. He was the oldest sibling. Captain Ukitake over there was his direct superior."

"It's true." Jushiro chuckled. "Kaien was an excellent vice-captain. "

"How…did he die? Can I ask that?"

Kukaku frowned, but she remembered Jushiro had explained that Isshin's wife (her would-be aunt!) had died in a similar way. Only she was powerless.

"'Course you can. The story goes like this….."

* * *

Ryo frowned as she inspected Chad's transformed arm. It was purple, and felt rough. It certainly matched the large half-Mexican's brute strength, but what else could it do?

"Very interesting, Sado. Kurosaki gave this to you?"

"Umm…it's hard to explain."

Michiru squinted.

"I don't get it, Orihime. I….see outlines, but nothing else. Are you sure these are the girls from class?"

"Your spiritual senses must not be fully developed yet." Rukia explained. "Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, was in a similar boat. Maybe if you just hang out with Orihime more, you can see them better."

"Are you done?"

"Aaaah!" Michiru jumped into Chad's arms. "The air talked!"

Soi rolled her eyes. "Kuchiki, we're not here to be entertainment. We should be training. And you say that Vizard showed up earlier?"

"Yeah…." Orihime frowned. "I met them last night. Ichigo-kun had gone to their warehouse before I did."

Mashiro had left, satisfied with her new friends. She said she couldn't join just yet (Yachiru had pouted), but she said they would meet again. Tessai had excused himself for something as well and went with her.

"Hime, I see it! I see the beautiful valley of that blonde haired goddess!"

Rangiku stepped back as Chizuru started to giggle madly.

"If your friends are just here to play around, they can leave."

"….it seems you're all busy with something, anyway. Fighting the bad spirits?" Ryo guessed. "We'll leave you to it then."

"This place is soooo big! What is it?" Mahana asked.

"Training ground!" Kisuke answered from his corner of the room.

"Come on girls, we'd better go…." Orihime muttered.

"What are you talking about, Inoue? You're staying right here." Soi frowned. "If Sado can train, so can you. I know you can fight."

"Ummm…..but I can't just leave my friends behind…."

Ryo pulled Chizuru towards the exit as Mahana followed. Michiru blushed and jumped out of Chad's arms.

"It's alright, Orihime. Thank you…for telling us. You too, Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled.

"Bye Orihime! Let's hang out tomorrow!" Mahana called down.

"W-Wait! If I focus, I KNOW I can see the beautiful faces of Kuchiki's cousins…." Chizuru squirmed and tried to break free of Ryo's grip. "Kuneida! Let me go!"

"G-Good luck!" Michiru yelled out.

And with that, they left the basement of the shop.

"At last, they're gone. Let us resume the training." The small captain removed her haori and cracked her knuckles. "I hope you can take a punch, Inoue."

The auburn healer gulped but stood up.

"Um….Tatsuki-chan taught me some karate. Is that okay?"

"It shall work."

"Yay! Hime-chan's gonna get stronger too!"

Chad readied himself for another round of sparring, but he couldn't help but notice the pout on Isane's face.

"Umm…..don't worry about that. People always jump into my arms when they get scared."

Nemu thought before speaking up. "My apologies, Captain Fon, but I must excuse myself as well. I wish to talk to….Ishida-san."

"Very well, Kuchiki will take your place, since you've been training hard. But come back before the day is done!"

"Hai."

* * *

Deep in the Vandenreich base (where it was a mystery to those not in the know), one Quincy in particular had thrown her cap to the floor and slumped down in a chair. Candice Catnipp was furious that she was forced to retreat.

"Heh heh, I'm surprised his majesty didn't gut the both of you."

The smirking face of one Bambietta Basterbine greeted her field of vision.

"Screw you. I was mopping the floor with those Shinigami before that old man got in the way with his…..barriers."

"Please. If I was sent instead of you, they'd be dead at my feet already."

Candice growled.

"No fair, Candice, I was working hard too." Meninas interjected, pouting. "But that one Shinigami was pretty brawly, just like me!"

"You guys fought two vice-captains, right?" Liltotto Lamperd asked.

"Yeah. One was some slut with big boobs, and the one was some quiet girl. I didn't get their names, not that I care." Candice shook her head.

"Askin said a _little girl_ broke his body? How did that work?'

"How the hell do I know? Karakura's filled with freaks."

"Shaz had it worse." Meninas shook her head. "Apparently a captain killed him in one stroke."

"Aww, that's quite a shame. No prize for me…..?"

The four Quincy all froze at the voice. She was the fifth member of their group, but she was definitely the most unpredictable...and _eccentric._

Giselle Gewelle. The **Z** ombie.

"No body for you to use, right? I'm sorry Gigi." Meninas said.

"That's okay! Soon we're gonna be fighting tons of Shinigami and Arrancar, so I'll get a whole army of corpses to control!"

Bambietta stiffened when Giselle whispered into her ear.

"Maybe you'll be the leader, Bambi-chan…?"

The **E** xplode shoved her comrade away and scoffed.

"Get real!"

"Things are gonna get interesting real soon." Liltotto mused, sitting next to Candice. "His majesty wants a group of us to attack Karakura again soon, when Aizen sends more goons."

"What? Why?" Meninas titled her head.

"Idiot, probably so he can see how powerful the Arrancar are. Six showed up that night!"

"And you failed to kill any of them!" Bambietta laughed.

Candice got up and glared at the shorter Quincy.

"Wanna talk about failure? You and Bazz-B did a shitty job getting that Ishida kid to join!"

"His father had showed up!" Bambietta scowled. "Even _I_ wouldn't waste my time fighting Ryuken Ishida…."

"His majesty hates that guy." Giselle said in a singsong voice.

"And Urahara and Shiba." Liltotto added. "Of course…..the old man probably makes his blood boil the most."

Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto.

* * *

Mashiro and Tessai walked through the barrier and entered the warehouse.

"Guuuys! I'm back! What's going on?"

The usual gray and barren warehouse had been turned into a rocky training area just like in the Urahara shop. Shinji, Lisa, Rose, and Love were all panting heavily.

A barrier had been erected in the middle, where the sounds of ceros and roars were evident.

"What the….?"

"Ichigo's really tough. Hiyori made his Hollow form come out and we've been brawling ever since." Shinji explained. "Kensei's in there now."

"And Hiyorin?"

Hachigen nervously pointed: Hiyori was sprawled out over a pile of rocks, panting. Her track suit had been ripped and her left sandal torn off.

"Woooow…..!"

"Tessai, what's up? You came to visit?" Love asked.

"Correct, but I must speak to Hachi immediately."

The mustachioed man brought his vice-captain to the side.

"Hello to you too, Captain. I must thank you."

"For what?"

"Protecting Karakura last night." Hachigen looked down in shame.

"Do not thank me for that. I adore this quiet town, and that's exactly why I came here." Tessai handed a few magazines to Hachigen.

"I don't follow…..hmm, these seem to be travel magazines…..planning a vacation? I do recommend Hawaii."

"No, Hachi."

Tessai looked over at the Vizard barrier. Ichigo's hollow was cackling loudly, and everyone could hear it.

"…..Everyone is preparing for war. I love this town too much to let Aizen or anybody else lay one fingernail on it. I need your help…..preparing something."

"I'll do anything I can, Captain. But what?"

"We need to create…..a diversion."

Hachigen gasped.

"But…..Aizen knows we're from the Kido Corps. He wouldn't expect such a thing?"

"Perhaps. But he has never seen my true potential or yours. If we begin work right now…..we can protect Karakura Town, the Living World, and Soul Society all at once from that monster."

Tessai crossed his arms.

"Urahara-dono knows of my planning but he will not say much on the issue. And you should tell as little people as possible. It shall be the secret between you and me."

The former vice-captain thought for a minute.

"It sounds like quite the undertaking, sir. What did you have in mind?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Things are getting more interesting, I'd say. Expect to see more of the Femritters, as I enjoy them so.  
**

 **Next time - Nemu has a talk with a certain Quincy.**


	15. Sing Sing Sing (with a Swing)

**Holy crap this fic has a page on TVTropes now. This...is huge. And it's all thanks to DhanaRagnarok, who's been following/reviewing this story for a while. Thanks soooo much! :)**

 **I'd post the link, but it got screwed up by the site. Search "SWA tropes" on Google.  
**

 **Chapter 15 – Sing Sing Sing (with a Swing)**

Byakuya was staring at the note Kiyone Kotetsu had given him last night. It described a very dangerous situation.

It involved Ichigo Kurosaki, his captain father, and the protection of his two sisters. To make matters worse, Shunsui had told him what Aizen's true intentions were.

 _The Oken….._

The noble didn't need another reason to despise Aizen's guts, but killing 10,000 souls just to become god? It was unthinkable. He was worried about Rukia, but reports suggest the Gotei's squad managed to kill them all and suffer no casualties. _And to think, I wanted to limit her growth…._

A knock on the door made Byakuya look away from the note.

"Come in."

Renji entered and gave a small wave.

"Hey Captain. I checked, and yes, there's no more of those calendars. Apparently Vice-Captain Omaeda was tasked to destroy all of them."

"I see."

"What have you got there?"

"None of your concern, Renji."

The red-haired vice-captain flinched but nodded.

"We're about to start more drills."

"Good. We cannot afford to slack off now, as per Head-Captain Yamamoto's orders. But I have something to attend to at the 4th."

"Oh, an exam?"

Byakuya was curious about Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters, and if he was to keep an eye out, he wanted to meet them. Maybe…they could give him advice on the relationship between brother and sister?

It had become much more difficult to comprehend.

Against his better judgement, Byakuya felt himself….thinking more and more about Rukia. And about Hisana. He had no intention of marrying again, because he treasured the memory of his beloved wife.

And yet….

Ever since he paid more attention to her sister…..it was getting difficult to differentiate. Their personalities certainly contrasted; Rukia was more outgoing and had a sparked edge, while Hisana was more docile and shy.

So why did both of them grace his sweet dreams?

Byakuya looked at Renji. In a way, he was responsible for the different attitude, due to the Rukon upbringing.

"….in a way. I expect the division to still be training when I return."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Uryu panted as he leaned back in the chair. The training sessions were getting more intense, and he didn't even feel like he an ounce of energy left. Slowly, but surely, he was regaining his powers.

"Uryu, get the door. We appear to have a visitor."

The Quincy got up and headed up the stairs. He reached the door, expecting someone like Orihime or Chad. Not-

"Ishida-san."

-Nemu, who had reentered her gigai.

"….Nemu-san. You….shouldn't be here. My father does want me to associate with any more Shinigami."

"I understand, but I have a lot to say. Will you listen?"

Uryu closed the door behind him.

"I can say it was an adamant girl scout, or something. What is it?"

Nemu looked uncomfortable, but she kept her eyes on him. She wasn't going to be shy now.

"I…I am truly sorry for the horrible things you have witnessed since your group broke through the Seireitei."

"…what do you have to apologize for? Your captain was the murderer, not you."

"For years I had served as his assistant. His willing, stoic assistant."

Nemu gently took Uryu's hand.

"…..I will be honest. Seeing you and Inoue-san changed something. The look on your faces when my…former captain blew up our subordinates. When he admitted the truth to you."

"Nemu-san….."

"I realized that his cruelty knew no bounds, not even for just Shinigami. I…..it was a sense of duty and fear that always made me obey. But…..I had enough. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. How could I live with the guilt? …..it is a human emotion, but I find it to be the most painful."

"Like when he stomped on you." Uryu shook his head.

"Emotions in general were a foreign concept to me since my creation. But your kindness….Inoue-san's kindness….the SWA's kindness….and Yachiru's kindness….showed me what happiness is."

Uryu noticed Nemu was smiling now. A soft one, certainly not one of Yachiru's caliber, but a smile nonetheless.

"….I thank you. In a way, you may have given me the courage to defy my former captain."

"I don't follow."

"…didn't Lady Shihouin tell you? …..Mayuri was trying to make what the substitute is. A Vizard. And he tasked me with kidnapping Inoue-san or Sado-san for study."

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Targeting humans….my own _friends_ …..how horrible."

"Yes. It was there that I could not associate with my creator anymore."

"…I see. Are you still the vice-captain of the 12th?"

"I have to be. My division was blown up."

Uryu didn't say anything at first. He merely adjusted his glasses, the frames shining in the sunlight of the day.

"How fitting for that monster."

"No one was killed, but everyone was in terrible pain." Nemu shook her head. "Perhaps that was intentional."

"…..were you harmed in the blast?'

"No. I was with Yachiru."

"You seem fond of this girl, Nemu-san. Just mentioning her name makes your eyes light up." Uryu managed to smile.

"Yachiru…..is my friend. I…..would like you to be my friend as well. If that's okay?"

"You've gone against Kurotsuchi and he left for Aizen. It's only natural he will target you. By the honor of the Quincy, Nemu-san, I will not let him cause you further pain."

"…..Uryu-san….."

Then Nemu realized something.

"Would you like to know of the Quincy that appeared last night?"

"Yes. My father is not telling me anything…..but I shouldn't leave. He's helping me get my powers back."

"It is like Yachiru says…..maybe you shouldn't worry about the consequences."

Nemu's smile raised slightly.

Uryu chuckled.

"Shall we take a walk, Nemu-san?"

* * *

"Well, I think it's time we head back." Jushiro said, standing up. "Is that alright, Kukaku-san?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I think I understand what's going on now." Kukaku said with a lazy drawl. "Just remember, that if Uncle doesn't come to visit before this is over, he's a dead man."

"Yeah! Uncle Isshin was the coolest!" Ganju shouted.

"Come on, girls. Retsu is waiting for you." The white-haired captain began to usher the twins out.

"Okay. Bye Kuu-chan!" Yuzu called out.

"We'll visit again! We'll drag Ichi-nii by his feet if we have to!" Karin said.

Kukaku smiled and waved at the leaving girls.

"Man…..those two are pretty swell." Ganju smirked.

"Ganju."

"Huh?"

"I want to fix something." Kukaku gestured to the stump of her arm. "Think you and your idiot friends can help me make a prosthetic one?"

"Sure, Nee-chan, but why?"

"Easy."

Kukaku Shiba looked up with a dangerous glint in her bright blue eyes.

"There's war afoot. No way is the Shiba clan gonna sit by!"

* * *

Aizen calmly sipped his tea and looked at the figures seated at the table in front of him.

Coyote Stark, Primera Espada.

Barragan Louisenbairn, Seguna Espada.

Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada.

Ulquiorra Cifer, Quarto Espada.

Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinto Espada.

Zommari Leroux, Sexta Espada.

Szayel Apollo Granz, Septima Espada.

Aaroniero Arrueriere, Octava Espada.

Yammy Riyalgo, Novanta* Espada.

And now….

"Well, my dear Espada. It seems due to recent events, I must shuffle the rank around. It is unfortunate Grimmjow cannot be with us anymore, but…circumstances have occurred. I am pleased to announce our new Decima."

The Decima smiled brightly.

"Luppi Antenor. I hope you all will welcome him to the group warmly."

Every Espada stared at Luppi. They couldn't be more uncaring/annoyed/[insert other adjective] if they tried.

"Hi everyone! So I'm at the adult's table now…."

"Yeah, the Numeros sit at a Hello Kitty table." Gin chuckled, sneaking in some salt into Tousen's cup.

"Anyway, this is an exciting time. As war with the Gotei 13 approaches, we should be expecting more new guests to join us."

Harribel narrowed her eyes. "I assume….Kurotsuchi is doing something?"

"Correct, Harribel."

"Are you sure it's wise not having him here?" Zommari asked. "Shouldn't he be briefed, Aizen-sama?"

"No need. Mayuri-kun is a busy man."

Normally Stark would've dozed off by now, but he folded his arms and glanced at Harribel, who glanced back. The two were the only Espada had cared for their subordinates (among the few just had some in general). They shared the same dislike for the man.

"Doing what?" Yammy said, picking his nose.

"Experimentation, my dear Yammy. He was the head of the 12th Division, and that was the science-orientated division."

"And it shows!" Szayel gushed. "For a Shinigami, he's so smart! Really! I have no idea why we didn't recruit him sooner."

"Will ya shut up? The guy's creepy as all hell." Nnoitra muttered.

Apparently the phrase involving the words "pot and kettle" never occurred to the spoon Arrancar.

"Yes, that is what everyone in the Gotei called him." Aizen mused.

Barragan glared at the head of the table. "Tch. Do I even want to know what that man is plotting?"

Aizen smiled and stirred his cup.

"Aizen-sama! If I am to be an Espada, then I think I should get a fraccion, hmm?"

"But of course, Luppi, that is your right. Who did you have in mind?"

"Grimmjow." The effeminate Arrancar grinned evilly. "Right now he's just a panther without a rank or a purpose. I can make good use out of him!"

"As you wish." Aizen nodded.

"Aizen-sama, may I bring the topic up?" Tousen asked. He sipped his tea and frowned at the surprising bitter taste. _Didn't I put three sugars in here?_

"Of course, Kaname."

Tousen plugged in a strange device into the table's edge, producing a holograph of a featureless figure gathering reishi.

"You are all familiar with Quincy, aren't you?"

Various nods.

"Well, it seems some have appeared to cause….problems for our efforts." Tousen said calmly.

"Didn't the Shinigami kill them all?" Nnoitra grunted.

"Ah….." Aizen stood up and paced the table's perimeter. "I was in active duty when we were tasked to eliminate them. However, at that time, there was a difference. The sect of Quincies eliminated in recent memory where mostly a peaceful, if not stubborn and prideful sect. Before them…..was the Vandenreich."

"Bless you." Yammy said stupidly. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"These Quinicies were far more aggressive and battle-prone. The leader….Juha Bach….was quite the powerful one. Did any of you know he was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's equal?"

The Espada were surprised.

"So could you kill him?" Nnoitra asked.

"Hmm, I am not too prideful to say that I could. Or maybe not? I have gotten much stronger in my heyday." Aizen smiled and sat back down.

"So this…..Bach character, he's entered the fray again?" Stark asked.

"That is the only way to explain it. It seems Yamamoto did a lackluster job in making sure he was truly gone." Aizen sipped his cup. "The Vandenreich has resurfaced."

Barragan snorted. "So we have to waste time on Quincies now? How ridiculous."

"Waste time? Surely it will not be a problem for you, my dear Espada. It seems….we may reach a two-front war."

"We'd better prepare ourselves, then?" Harribel asked. She was almost about to ask about Kurotsuchi's experiments.

"But of course. And yet, there is no reason to worry. We have the numbers. We have the Hogyoku. And we have….Mayuri Kurotsuchi an ally. I will tell you a secret."

Aizen closed his eyes.

"He was responsible for torturing many Quinicies. To him, they are nothing. To me, they are nothing. I am only concerned for Juha Bach."

"Only the best for Aizen-sama." Zommari intoned.

Gin hummed and leaned back in his chair. It seems things were gonna be fun now! If they didn't blow up in everyone's face first. After all, he had his own plan.

* * *

Tatsuki panted as she stepped back and leaned over. She had been training at the gym for a while now, thanks to one Goddess of Flash.

"Good, good." Yoruichi paused the stopwatch. "I think you're getting quicker."

"How is this helping me again, Yoruichi-san?"

"If you want to be calmer during Arrancar attacks, you need absolute focus. You have nice physical power for a human and good discipline, but it's not enough."

"You can't possibly that fast yourself….."

As soon as the last syllable rolled off her tongue, Tatsuki noticed her belt had been ripped, leaving her pants to drop to the floor.

"Boxers, huh? I thought you would be a secret lingerie type."

"No." She blushed and pulled her pants up.

"See, I did the same trick to my old student!"

"…..Soi Fon, right?"

Yoruichi blinked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've seen her before. Her eyes….she looks like she's been through some intense training herself."

"Yep! The first time I did that move, she was wearing a fundoshi! Ha! She turned brighter than Inoue's hair. I convinced her nice silk panties were the way to go."

"Can we please stop talking about underwear for a second?" The boxer pumped her fists. "It's training time!"

"Kay!"

Yoruichi stepped in front of her.

"All you have to do is lay one finger on me. Sounds easy, right?"

"….it's not gonna be….."

Yoruchi smirked. " _Now_ you're getting it."

* * *

Speaking of getting it-

"Hya!"

Kiyone and Sentaro both slid back. They panted.

"C'mon, you guys, you can't possibly keep tying!" Someone yelled. The 13th, as per Jushiro's orders, were training hard.

"Rematch!" Sentaro shouted.

"Best out of 112!" Kiyone shouted back.

The two third seats raised their zanpakutous and charged. Kiyone struck first, but Sentaro knocked her down. Luckily, the Kotetsu flipped up and struck again. Sentaro parried the strike and moved to stab Kiyone.

"Ah!"

The blonde third-seat winced at the trail of blood now leaking through her shihakusho.

"Ah! Maybe that was a little rough, Kiyone…."

"Sentaro, you dumbass! If you're trying to kill me, you'll need to do better!"

Sentaro felt his chest get cut horizontally.

 _She's quick….!_

Jushiro smiled as he watched the battle from afar.

 _Keep it up, you two. Kaien would be proud…._

* * *

Byakuya calmly entered the hospital room. Yuzu was writing down something on a piece of paper, and Karin was looking out of the window.

"So bored….Yuzu, what are you doing?'

"Writing down our cousins' birthdays! I've got so many gifts to give them to make up for lost time!"

"But they're like, 100+ years old. You'd go bankrupt!"

"So? They're family, Karin-chan!"

"Ahem."

The two looked up at the stoic captain.

"Heyy….who are you?" Karin asked.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of the 6th Division. You've met my sister, Rukia?"

"Ohh! Yeah, we know Rukia-nee."

 _They call her sister….but they're not blood related to her. Then again, neither am I._

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" Yuzu asked. "Oh! I can give you a birthday present too!"

Byakuya was confused _. Have I ever given Rukia a birthday present before?_

"You have all of your marbles up there?" Karin asked.

"You certainly are the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki." The heir said neutrally, elitcing a laugh from the older twin.

"Kuchiki-san, your hair….it's so pretty!" Yuzu gushed.

Byakuya fingered his head piece. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Thank you…..most people don't usually say that to my face."

"I'm s-sorry!" She gasped.

 _Note to self: check if THIS girl is really related to him._

"So what's up? Bad guys attacked?" Karin asked.

"No. Seireitei's defenses are impenetrable."

"I wouldn't say that. Didn't Ichi-nii storm through here and beat you?"

Byakuya deadpanned at Karin's grinning face.

"How much did your brother tell you?"

"Actually, Captain Ukitake was the one that told us. We were talking to our family, the Shiba clan?"

"…."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I see. Anyway….I was hoping to have a conversation with you both. Can….you tell me about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ichi-nii is really nice." Yuzu smiled. "He…..he's always protecting us, even now. We're safe from the bad guys now."

Byakuya opened his eyes again.

"Hey, that's a cool sword! Can I try it out?"

"It is not a toy."

"Aww come on! Scared I'll cut your hair, Byakuya-san?"

This whole scene was baffling the captain. Rukia had never asked to hold his sword ( _oh gods get that thought_ _ **out**_ ) or touch his hair. It seemed younger sisters could be much different than he realized.

Maybe….

"Would….you like to brush my hair?" Byakuya had no idea why he asked, but Yuzu's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yes please!"

He also had no idea why he passed the sheathe of Senbonzakura to Karin.

"Do **not** take the blade out, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Karin's eyes widened in joy.

Sisters were mysterious creatures.

* * *

"How's it going, Sandal Hat?"

Kisuke looked up. Yachiru was smiling at him, while everyone else continued their training in the background.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan. Well, it's hard work…..too complicated to explain." He said, waving his hand.

"That's okay! On a scale of 1 to 10…..how done are you?"

"1.88." He replied.

"That's not a lot." Yachiru frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it's tough to do so alone! It really hurts to be this smart."

"Hey, Sandal Hat. You want to stop Mayuri too, right?"

Kisuke froze.

"Of course. He's my responsibility. I do hope you're not going to hit me for releasing him. You banged up Mashiro pretty hard!"

"You keep working on the portal, Sandal Hat! And I'll help you!"

"How?" Kisuke asked rhetorically, returning to his blueprints.

"…I dunno."

That got a smile from the ex-captain.

"You're quite the energetic one, Kusajishi. Yoruichi-san tells me you started something called the SWA?"

"Yep! I'm sorry, but you can't join! You have to be a girl."

"Hahahaha, that's too bad! It seems you have tons of cute girls under your leadership-"

Kisuke whimpered as a shuriken from a certain captain whizzed by at him.

"Yep, everyone's cute! I wonder….who could be the cutest? Jiggles gets everyone to stare at her, but Hime-chan is sweet and kind. Then there's Re-chan-"

"Yachiru, I'm kinda trying to work." Kisuke said. "Is there something important you wanted to say?"

"…yeah. I don't hate you for releasing Mayuri."

Kisuke looked at the vice-captain.

"If you didn't…..Nemu-chan wouldn't be my friend today."

"Heh…..I suppose that's true."

Yachiru noticed Ururu passing a glass of water to Chad.

"She reminds me of Nemu-chan. She's cute and quiet, just like her!"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

She definitely could not.

"Ururu…..she could be considered a sister to Nemu. When I was still a captain, with Kurotsuchi….we were mapping out prototypes like them. It seems we came up with the same idea."

"Hmm….really?"

* * *

Momo hummed as she headed towards the 4th. She noticed a certain white-haired captain approach her.

"Momo."

"Oh hello, Shiro."

"What are you doing?" Toshiro cocked his head. "Is that….a container of cookies you have in your hand?'

"Oh yes! I….wanted to bring them to some people in the 4th. I know I should be training, but-"

"Ah, it's alright. The 12th could use some comfort."

Momo blinked and opened the container. She had made them for Yuzu and Karin, not the 12th. But….maybe she should? That would take much more time. Were they even well enough to chew solid foods?

"Uh…maybe I should make some more."

The secret of the Kurosaki twins hiding out was to stay between Nanao, Kiyone, Retsu, Jushiro, Byakuya, and herself. Would it hurt to tell her other friend as well?

"At ease then."

"Wait Toshiro."

The white-haired captain stopped and turned to face the vice-captain.

"…last night during our talk…..I realized the truth. I was just talking about it to Captain Unohana. Aizen is the true enemy. He stabbed me. He broke your Bankai. He was the one….."

Momo looked angry.

"That staged the execution of Rukia-san."

"…..yeah. All him. And he's going to pay for everything he did."

"I do wonder what his plan is….." Momo put the lid back on the container. "What does he need Arrancar for, exactly?"

"Heh."

The ice prodigy was informed of the Oken plan by the others. He nearly froze his entire division in pure rage.

"He wants to sacrifice Karakura Town to make a key to get to the Soul King."

"What?! But…...that has a population of-"

"Enough souls to make the key."

Momo was outraged.

"…..no. No no no no. He's already wounded me and the 5th, he will NOT kill all of those innocent people! Toshiro, we should step up our training!"

"Naturally." He responded.

"No! I…..want to get Bankai."

Silence.

"It's not an easy task, Momo. Are you sure you want to try?'

"Yes. If you can do it…..so can I, Shiro-chan." She smiled.

"Heh, just try to keep up bedwetter Momo!"

The two laughed heartily for a good minute, but then Momo hugged the small captain.

"Toshiro…..I won't lose my way ever again. And I won't let Aizen hurt you."

"Isn't that my line?"

"Not anymore."

* * *

"So you're saying the two introduced themselves with a title?"

"Correct. I wager it is alphabet-themed."

Uryu and Nemu had walked to the park and sat down on a bench, discussing the recent outbreak of the Vandenreich soldiers. Uryu was writing down the details in a notepad.

"The **T** hunderbolt and The **P** ower…..obviously it's referring to a special ability. One of them shot electrical currents at Rangiku Matsumoto, and the other-

"-Had immense physical strength. Quite unlike a regular Quincy, which are technically still humans."

"Interesting…..so if this guess is correct, we will have figured out T and P. That leaves 24 other Quincy in this….empire."

"23. Isshin Shiba killed one."

"…...Who? The first name sounds familiar….."

"He is the father of Ichigo Kurosaki. He explained that he changed his name when he married his late wife."

"So Kurosaki's father is a Shinigami too….." Uryu trailed off.

"Might I inquire something?"

"Certainly."

Nemu turned her head and saw two children playing with an elderly man. They were laughing and kicking a ball around.

"…what was your grandfather like?"

"…Why do you wish to know such a thing?"

"When you learned of my old captain's secret…..it pained you. But I saw your eyes, and your reaction. When Soken Ishida was mentioned….."

Uryu didn't say anything. He stared at the family scene before him.

"Grandfather was a man I admired and respected greatly. He always clashed with my stubborn father."

"And your mother?"

The Quincy blinked. Unlike Ichigo, he really didn't have many memories to draw from.

"I…..don't really remember, she died when I was very young."

"Mmm." Nemu nodded.

"Nemu-san, what about you? Did….oh god, it even pains me to say this….did Kurotsuchi ever….lay…?"

"No. I was created artificially from his DNA. I was not conceived."

"Still, I must ask. We don't have to worry about his seed creating havoc for the people of Soul Society?"

"I am unsure if he mated with anyone before my creation, but….it doesn't seem to be likely. According to an impromptu survey the SWA once put out, 99% of all female Shinigami said they would rather, and I am quoting this, 'sleep with Head-Captain Yamamoto' before my old captain."

"…..Nemu-san, was that a joke?"

"I do not understand. What is humorous about sexual preferences?"

Uryu couldn't help but chuckle at Nemu's small smile.

"Nemu-san…..I've been meaning to ask you. We will run into Kurotsuchi again. When I do…..I want to be prepared before I destroy every atom in his body."

"Prepared…..how?"

"Certainly you have some of his poison? I could build up an immunity."

Nemu looked at the teenager.

She felt….allured to be around his presence, and she knew he was the one that been hurt by Mayuri the most. But he spared her during the invasion. He….showed her mercy, something the clown captain never gave her.

Now it was time to repay that.

"Are you implying I stab you with a syringe and inject a poison into your system? My spiritual form is still technically made of a variety, as a defense mechanism."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

Uryu looked confused, and Nemu had stopped smiling.

"I don't follow, Nemu-san."

"…..it is very likely my own captain has created new poisons or compounded the old ones. And he even has the capability to adjust that of his zanpakutou. It….does not seem efficient or moral to willingly inject you if it will not work in the end. You are still regaining your powers. Your durability is very limited."

"…..Nemu-san, I cannot kill that man on my own."

Nemu blinked.

"I am going to need all of the assistance I can have. The next time I see his face, I won't say anything, I'll just aim directly at his face. He is a crafty foe, and I know he will not go down easily."

Uryu stared hard at the grandfather and grandkids playing.

"Think about it. You….are the key to his demise. You, out of every Shinigami in existence, know of his capabilities. If you weren't here…I don't think I would be able to win."

"….but…if I were to inject you with poison, would that make me equivalent to him? The thought alone discomfots me."

"…no. Unlike my grandfather, I am willingly accepting this proposal. We can start small. Inject me with a relatively weak poison and I can build my strength from there."

"…..I have a side proposal. You….need a physical examination."

"What?"

Nemu felt Uryu's skin and pulled at his eyelid.

"It is 33% likely my old captain did something to your composition before he disappeared in defeat. If we….can go through with your idea, I need to examine you in every way possible."

Uryu gave a "hmmm" sound and wrote some things down in his notepad.

"I accept. Is tonight a reasonable time? Could you do this at Urahara's shop?"

"It is likely he….would have the tools. But….I must ask again. Are you certain you wish to go through with this?"

Uryu looked at the sky.

"I treasured my grandfather above else, Nemu-san. He disliked violence, but….even he would not accept his friends and comrades being considered for _study_."

"I…do not wish to cause you harm."

Nemu stood up.

"…you are important to me, Uryu-san. If something were to happen to you…I….would not know how to react."

Uryu stood up and took Nemu's hand, eliciting a small blush from the girl. It was strange, as she had never blushed before.

"Nemu-san…." He said softly. "We must join forces on this. I cannot win without you, and you cannot win without me. If we are to destroy the man that haunts our nightmares, we must not hestitate."

Nemu looked down.

"…..he promised to prepare a special fate for me. He told Yachiru that he would kill every person she holds dear, and vowed to kill me and her together."

But the vice-captain looked back up with fire in her eyes. For the first time, Nemu Kurotsuchi had the spark of revenge in her cold, fearful heart.

It was a powerful emotion.

"I will not let him harm those I cherish. I will not let him harm those _you_ cherish. I…..accept your request."

"Excellent, Nemu-san. My debt to you is a hefty one indeed."

Nemu smiled, and she did something she had never thought she could do. She hugged Uryu Ishida, and calmly whispered in his ear.

"You do not owe me anything. I…owe you, forever. You…..are my special one."

"W-What?" Uryu asked, with a blush.

"…was that too forward? Yachiru had told the club to find the person that makes them happy."

"Ah, Nemu-san….." The archer shook his head and chuckled. "You're too much!"

* * *

"Hmmm…I do think it should be ready now!"

Mayuri rubbed his hands eagerly in the darkened lab of the (now Septima) Espada. The only lights on were that of the computer screen and the table in front of him.

"Yes, yes….vitals appear to be stable! Ohh, this is wonderful!"

Mayuri pulled a lever. The figure resting on the bed had opened her eyes.

"Welcome. I am your creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You shall be my loyal assistant. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The figure merely blinked her blood red eyes.

"Now then…..what do you say I give you a name? Maybe some clothes as well? It is a little drafty in here."

"…..yes…..Mayuri-sama."

The clown captain's cackles echoed through the empty walls of the lab.

 **FIN  
**

 **Ending notes: Again, see the history difference for the Vandenreich? I'm not gonna go into too much detail over this AU's version now, but we will see it later. There's so many...wrong things with the way they were executed in canon. Hope I do some justice. If not...well, Yachiru and her merry band are the focus of this fic anyways.  
**

 **Next time - different pairings are explored. Byakuya plays a game. Everyone wins!**


	16. Where the Heart Lies

**Author's notes: Over 2000 views now! You guys just make my day.**

 **Chapter 16 – Where the Heart Lies**

Ichigo Kurosaki opened up his eyes. He groaned as he stood up, noting the blue sky and sideways skyscraper.

 _Wait, what?!_

His eyes locked on to a figure standing across from him. Said figure grinned and waved.

" **Howdy! So you finally made it, eh?** "

"Who….the hell are you?! And why do you look like me? Where's old man Zangetsu?"

" **You have a brain, Strawberry. Can't you connect the dots? You went to a place to train your new powers….I look like you…..?** "

"….you're my inner Hollow." He realized, eliticing a laugh from the doppelganger.

" **Ha! Bingo! About time you figured it out**."

"…..so what's going on outside? You're attacking everyone?"

" **Me? Oh no, it wouldn't be very fair to blame this all on me. After all, that's YOUR body out there! I'm just borrowing it for a bit."**

"You bastard….." Ichigo drew his zanpakutou. "So I guess if I beat you, I can get control again."

" **You really think it's gonna be that easy, king**?"

"…king?"

" **Yeah! Every king has a horse! What do you say we swap the positions**?" The hollow laughed, drawing his own zanpakutou.

"Hollow…." Ichigo blinked. "Wait, what's your name?"

" **Don't have one.** "

"Okay then…how about Hichigo Shirosaki?"

The hollow appeared in front of him and punched his face.

" **How about no! Does this look like some mushy fanfiction? Calling me Hollow is fine**."

"You bastard…..!" Ichigo stood up and jumped back.

" **I don't see the problem, king. If you had my power all the time, you'd never lose! Don't you want to kill Aizen for everything he's done?"**

"Tch…."

" **What about scoring with that cute Inoue girl? Oh I'd love to take that top off and-"**

Ichigo's response was to punch his hollow in the face. Payback!

"Don't talk about Inoue like that, Hollow!"

" **Hahaha! Now you're full of spark! I like that! Maybe we can be friends after all?** " The Hollow teased, spinning his color-swapped Zangetsu around in his hand.

"Screw you."

" **No thanks.** " Hollow Ichigo grinned. " **I prepare the ladies**."

"The only thing you're gonna prefer is me….taking control back!"

Silence.

 **"Aw geez, we're gonna have to work on one-liners, too? Feh…..you can't be a walking badass if you don't have awesome one-liners.** "

Ichigo charged at the white-clad figure.

* * *

"Aaand….stop. That shall be enough for today."

Soi wiped her forehead with a cloth as the two humans collapsed in front of her. They both moaned in pain.

"What the hell are you two complaining for? You and your friends broke through Seireitei, so this should be nothing."

For _hours_ , the 2nd Division Captain had forced Chad and Orihime to do the same drills she would put her subordinates through – attempting to hit her, running with weights, dodging shuriken, kunai, and needles, sparring (with each other AND her), and meditation.

The small captain put her haori back on.

"Your powers are quite unique. It would be a monumental loss for Seireitei if they were in the hands of the enemy."

Rangiku and Isane both sheathed their zanpakutous, as did Yachiru and Rukia.

"Captain….thanks for the training." Chad said, standing up. "Sorry if we seem ungrateful."

"It is no trouble. However, I do expect both of you to continue this training as the days go by. I know school is a human priority, but that's what time after is for."

Orihime moaned again. Tatsuki never beat her this rough.

"You guys did great!" Rangiku smiled, then whispered to Isane. "Let's get out of here before she makes us do more push-ups."

"50 at my feet, Matsumoto."

The vice-captain whimpered and dropped to her knees.

"Captain Hitsugaya never makes me do this!" She whined. She groaned when Soi stood on her back as she performed the exercises.

"Perhaps he should start."

"Bee-chan, do we go home now?" Yachiru asked, cocking her head.

"What time is it?"

"About 8:30!" Kisuke yelled from his corner of the room.

"Kurotsuchi and Yoruichi-sama are not back yet?"

"No!" Yachiru jumped on Rangiku's back to stare at the small captain, earning a pained moan from the buxom woman. Orihime pitied her. "We can't call her that anymore!"

"What?"

"Nemu-chan is not with Mayuri anymore. She'll _never_ be with him anymore."

"Hmm….I see what you're implying, president. To call her Kurotsuchi would to keep associating her with that fiend. What did you have in mind?"

"Nemu-chan!"

"I do not usually address my comrades by their given name. Certainly not with an honorific."

"Okay…..Sandal Hat says she's the sister of the girl that gave us snacks."

"That was a secret!" Sandal Hat shouted. "And I said _like_!"

"Ururu Tsugumiya….that was her name. You suggest we use her last name?"

"Nope! I want my name in there too! As per the SWA rules say, the president is the one that calls the shots! I'm Kusajishi, and the girl was Tsugumiya."

Soi crossed her arms. Rangiku was crying now due to the pain.

"She's Kusamiya now!"

"President! Can you please get off me! No more, no more!"

Yachiru and Soi jumped off, leaving Orihime and Isane to quickly treat the 10th Division Vice-Captain.

"Nemu Kusamiya…..it has a unique ring to it."

"What about Tsugujishi?" Chad asked.

"Nah, Muscles! People are going to get tongue twists over that one! Nemu-chan is Kusamiya. So I say, so it shall be!"

Rukia stood up.

"Maybe one of us should check on Ichigo's training. I haven't heard from him all day."

"Ichigo-kun….." Orihime blushed. She hadn't been spending too much time with him recently. But then she remembered. " _I_ have to go, Kuchiki-san. They don't like the Gotei."

"Ah, right…."

Orihime quickly said her goodbyes and headed up the hole.

"That still leaves the last member of our squad. Missing drills is not something I take lightly. Let us go, everyone."

Soi stopped and glanced at the shopkeeper.

"Urahara….keep up your work, understand?"

"Yep. If you bring Kukaku-san here, you guys can use the fun room." He said with a smile, earning a snarl from the captain.

"Fun….room?" Isane blushed.

"That's where Yoruichi-san and I…..umm, forget that thought."

Rukia, Yachiru, Isane, Rangiku, and Chad had to hold Yoruichi's student back. _All of them._

XXXXX

When they came out of the basement, they saw Nemu setting up, with Ururu assisting her. A few machines and an operating table were out.

" _This_ is what you miss the day for?" Soi asked.

Nemu turned.

"My apologies, Captain Fon, but I wish to conduct a medical exam on Uryu Ishida. He has requested my help in preparing for his future battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Nemu-chan!" Yachiru shook her head. "You have to go on a date before you play doctor!"

"No, Yachiru…." Nemu shook her own head in turn.

"As you were, then. But that reminds me. You are no longer Kurotsuchi."

Nemu blinked.

"The president and I have declared you to be Nemu….Kusamiya."

Ururu blinked.

"I see…..a new name."

"Do you accept?"

Nemu smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Yaaaay! We gotta tell the others! After all, this is a SWA affair!"

Yachiru hummed as she dialed Retsu's number on her soul phone.

" _Hello?_ "

"Re-chan!"

" _Ohh_." Retsu's voice on the other end was warm. " _Good evening. Is there something you need assistance with_?"

"Re-chan, Nemu-chan has a new name now. Kusamiya!"

" _That's quite the cute name_." The healer remarked.

"Yep, I came up it with myself! Bee-chan helped. So tell everyone in the Seireitei when you get the chance! _"_

" _Certainly_."

Yachiru quickly looked at Soi, who simply stared back. She technically did not know of the thing Yachiru would say next.

"Umm…." Yachiru stepped away from the group and whispered. "How are Ichi's sisters?"

" _They are fine. Captain Kuchiki offered to take them to his manor for the night_."

"Oh, good. Gramps hasn't found yet, has he?"

" _No. But…..I do think you need to tell Captain Fon. You said this was a SWA problem now. Is that not what you implied to Kiyone and Momo?"_

"…..you're right. Bye! Tell Ken-chan I miss him!"

Yachiru hung up and stepped over to Soi.

"What?"

"We….we're hiding Ichi's sisters in the Seireitei, so that they'll be safe. President's orders!"

"Fine. But Head-Captain Yamamoto would not be pleased if he discovers them."

"He won't know! Re-chan and the others are gonna watch them!"

Soi didn't say anything. She shook her head and exited the shop.

"Where's she going?" Rangiku asked.

"Probably on patrols." Rukia answered.

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap! Let's play tomorrow, okay?" Yachiru clapped her hands, leaving Rangiku, Isane, Chad, and Rukia to exit the shop.

"Yachiru….you should go home as well."

"But….I want to go home with you. I can stay here!"

Nemu smiled but shook her head. "This is very intensive. Some things….you may not want to see."

Yachiru frowned, yet she didn't protest. Instead she skipped over to the door.

"Well okay. I guess I can hang out with Spikey-chan. Bye bye Nemu-chan! And remember…."

Nemu looked at her friend.

"Try to kiss Pencil!"

* * *

Ryuken Ishida was staring at the night sky outside his home, blowing smoke rings into the air. He had fixed his glasses but he had a bruise from Uryu's punch.

"Got a light?"

The Quincy glanced over to see his rival grinning at him.

"Kurosaki, what do you want? I thought you only smoked on the day your wife died."

"Aye. But given that all has happened…."

Ryuken passed a lighter to the Shinigami.

"The Vandenreich has resurfaced. And…..my son hates me more than ever."

"Ishida, that's your own fault. You keep pushing the boy away, and you're never honest with him."

Ryuken blew another ring.

"I know. But….he wasn't honest with _me_. …..did you know my father was tortured to death?"

"By who?" Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I….didn't know."

Ryuken lowered his gaze.

"Father…..we may have disagreed on things but…..I would never wish such a horrible fate on you."

Isshin noticed the wetness in the Quincy's eyes.

"Never ended things peacefully, eh?"

"Mmm."

"Ishida, you'd better stop playing around and make sure your son has his powers back, before Aizen and Bach make their moves."

"I know, you dunce. Perhaps you should make sure _your_ son can control himself."

Isshin sighed. "Yeah….."

"…I was wrong to act cruel to Uryu. He wants his powers back because he wants to destroy my father's torturer. How could I refuse such a noble request?"

"Ishida…..my son is in a similar boat. He wants to destroy the Hollow that killed Masaki. And he almost had the chance, until I screwed it up…."

"Seems we've both messed up."

Ryuken looked up.

"Kurosaki, we may have our differences, as do our sons. But I refuse to let Aizen or Bach damage this town and all I hold dear."

"As do I. Shall we engage in an allied front?"

Ryuken and Isshin shook hands.

"Understand I refuse to associate with the Gotei 13 in this manner. Only you or Urahara."

"You got it."

* * *

Byakuya watched as Yuzu and Karin walked around the room, the former looking at pictures while the latter continued to hold Senbonzakura.

"This is the living room. Your rooms are upstairs."

"How big is this place, Byakuya-san?" Karin asked.

"Big enough to accommodate the two of you as guests. It should be a little more interesting than staying at the 4th the entire time you're here."

"Kay."

The Kuchiki noticed Yuzu was looking at a picture of him and Hisana.

"Kuchiki-san…..is this Rukia-nee?"

"No. That is my late wife, Hisana."

Yuzu smiled sadly as she ran a finger over the face.

"She…..reminds me of Mommy. She looks so kind."

Byakuya stepped over to the younger twin.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, Masaki was her name." Karin said, jumping onto the couch. She so wanted to take out the blade and swing at some stuff.

"…..My condolences."

"Oh, that's okay." Yuzu put the picture back. "She….loved all of us, but we still have Daddy and Ichi-nii to watch over us."

"Might I inquire how your mother…passed on?"

"...She died saving Ichi-nii, and when we found out…." Karin stopped and shook her head.

In reality, Karin was too uncomfortable to admit it was from a Hollow attack. Isshin had told her and Yuzu as such.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…." He didn't know the boy had suffered such loss. Perhaps the two were more alike than he liked to admit.

Yuzu sat down next to Karin and smiled.

"If you want help with dinner or housekeeping….I can help!"

"No need. I have servants for everything."

"But….we're guests." Yuzu pouted. "You've already did so much by letting us stay in your big home, Kuchiki-san. I feel so guilty."

 _This girl HAS to be adopted, there is no other alternative._

"….I appreciate your offering, Yuzu, but it would be unbecoming of my status to allow my guests to do housework."

"Yeah Yuzu, listen to the guy. You always clean the house and make us dinner, so maybe you need a break."

"But….." The younger twin shook her head. "I want to do _something_. You don't want to just hang around in Seireitei until we can go home, right Karin-chan?'

Karin thought and drummed her fingers on Senbonzakura's hilt.

 _Can you please not do that?_ Byakuya heard his zanpakutou spirit whisper.

"I still want to meet more Shinigami, and maybe use one of these!" She smirked.

 ** _This_** _girl is definitely blood-related to Kurosaki._

"…..shall we play a game then?"

The Kurosaki girls looked at each other.

In reality, Byakuya had never played a "game" (willingly, Yachiru excluded) with anyone before. But that is what brothers did: play games with their sisters. He already let one of them brush his hair and the other play with his weapon (she still didn't give it back), so it wouldn't hurt, right?

"What did you have in mind?"

Byakuya took a box from the shelf.

"Perhaps a calming game of chess before bedtime."

Karin got up and picked out a ball a row down.

"Heeey….."

"My apologies, someone left that there." Byakuya shook his head. Why did Yachiru have to leave her stuff around?

"Byakuya-san, we can play soccer! That's always a blast!"

"What is….soccer?"

Karin's eyes widened.

"You mean you never….oh my god, how far back are you people? C'mon! I can teach you, you got a big backyard right?'

Byakuya felt himself being grabbed towards the door leading to the garden. _Oh great, she's strapped Senbonzakura to her back now._

"Karin-chan, can I play? I'm a little rusty, but…"

"Heh! Of course, Yuzu! You can be goalie!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow when the two girls smiled at each other. Now both were pulling on his arm.

 _How do you do it, Ichigo Kurosaki?_

* * *

Orihime knocked on the door to the Vizard warehouse. She could've sworn she felt one of Hachi's barriers blocking it, but it was dispelled as she came closer. This time Lisa opened the door.

"Hello. Ah, Orihime-chan. What's up?'

"Umm…..Ichigo-kun is still here right?"

"Yeah, Ichigo's still here. We were wrapping up our training for the day. Want to come in?"

"Yes please!"

Orihime immediately turned red at what the response sounded like.

"Um…..I mean…."

"Hahaha! Easy there tiger, you should wait a few years before asking me that." Lisa laughed, gesturing for Orihime to come inside.

When the girl reached the training area, she saw the boy of her affections, laying sprawled out on the ground, robes torn and ripped. He was panting heavily.

The other Vizards were stretching and adjusting their zanpakutous.

"Hime-tan!" Mashiro dashed over and hugged the girl. "So glad you came to visit me! A visit for a visit!"

"What does that mean, Mashiro?" Kensei asked, wiping his head with a cloth.

"Nothing, Kensei~"

"Ichigo-kun! Oh…." She ran over and kneed down. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up, and Orihime felt her heart melt as he smiled at her. In his head, he could hear the goading and cackling of his hollow, but at least she was by his side.

"Yeah….I'll be fine. Training….is getting rough."

"You've seen what your Hollow can do, Ichigo." Shinji drawled, stepping over. "One day of training isn't going to keep it under wraps."

"I know. I'm prepared to stay here 24/7 if that's what it takes!"

"Nope!" All of the Vizards (except Hachigen, who wasn't in the room) said.

"H-Huh?" Orihime helped Ichigo sit up.

"Baldy, you banged us up pretty badly. Even we're not gonna wreck ourselves nonstop just to keep you in line." Hiyori scoffed. "But hey, we can work out a schedule."

"Bring snacks each time!" Mashiro declared, earning a groan from Kensei.

"So what were you doing this fine evening, Orihime-chan?" Rose asked with a smile. "If you wanted to visit your boyfriend, all you had to do was ask."

Ichigo watched as Orihime blushed again.

"No….he's not…..I mean….."

"C'mon." Shinji grinned. "Your face is matching your hair."

Orihime turned around.

"I-Ichigo-kun…..let me help you home. Maybe I can make you some food?"

Ichigo stood up and cracked his neck.

"Are you sure, Inoue? I mean, it's getting late…..I don't want to trouble you."

The strawberry looked down at his friend as she took his hand.

"You could never trouble me….Ichigo-kun." Orihime said softly. Ichigo blushed slightly and scratched his head.

"Well….okay then. I'll go get my body, and we can go."

The Vizards watched the two leave.

"…..I think we have a new bet, guys!" Shinji whispered. "We can see if Ichigo is smart enough to tell that Orihime-chan likes him."

"No way, he's a moron! 5000 yen says he'll never catch on." Hiyori whispered back.

As the ex-Gotei members began to argue over Ichigo's success (Lisa bet another girl would ask Orihime out first), Tessai and Hachigen emerged from a door towards the corner.

"Hey Tessai-san! What have you guys been doing?" Mashiro cocked her head.

"Playing an intense series of games of chess." Hachigen smiled, holding up the board. "It appears Captain is still very skilled at the game. What was the final score?"

"75-58. You were close, Hachi! But it is time I return to the shop. Shall we play again soon?"

"But of course, Captain."

Tessai nodded and left, bowing to thank the Vizards for time well spent.

"Hmm….he seems content." Love said.

Hachigen looked on as he quietly opened the board and grabbed the folded piece of paper that was tucked in the middle. He looked at the sheet.

 _This is quite the project ahead of us. But if Captain asks for my assistance, I shall try my hardest! I do hope it comes out well. Our allies and enemies will be seeing it very soon….._

He put the paper in his suit pocket.

* * *

Yoruichi was sitting on a rooftop, watching the stars when she heard the familiar sound of flash-step.

"Hey, bee. Beautiful night tonight, hmm?"

"Yoruichi-sama."

The small captain sat down next to the beautiful heiress.

"You know…..it's been a while since the two of us stared up at the stars together. I remember one time, you even asked me if you were going to be in my division."

"I was young and had every right to be nervous."

"Ha! And look at you now. All grown up."

Soi Fon was a small child the first time she laid eyes on Yoruichi Shihouin; her noble and majestic form had captivated her eyes ever since. But now….

"Yoruichi-sama, I must ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"…Urahara…what is he to you?'

"Hmm? Kisuke's been my best friend since we were children. Tessai too."

"Surely it is not that simple."

Yoruichi turned to face her student.

"Where's all this coming from?"

"I see your eyes when you look at him, Yoruichi-sama. You….hold romantic feelings for him?'

The Shihouin princess crossed her arms and smirked.

"Is my little bee jealous now?"

"Please….answer."

"…..what does it matter, Soi? He's not gonna make me forget all about you, if that's what you mean."

"Shiba as well."

Yoruichi frowned.

"Now you're bringing Kukaku into this?'

"Where does the hierarchy lay, Yoruichi-sama? You've been with all three of us. I was angry you left, and from….our… _encounter,_ it seems Shiba was in a similar boat."

Yoruichi had been friends with Kukaku for a long time, and it was no secret amongst the two women that they tried being more than friends.

"I wasn't kidding about that stuff I said, Soi." Yoruichi hummed. "I've definitely _been_ with all three of you. What can I say? I'm a fickle person."

"But you chose to stay with Urahara. Out of the three of us…..he won, didn't he?"

Soi smiled sadly.

"It's not some competition, bee. You and Kukaku will always be important to me. Can't we all just be friends?"

"I think we all passed that point." The captain said sarcastically. "I…..became a woman with you. Was it the same for Shiba and Urahara?"

"Well, you all have different techniques. Kukaku likes to-"

"Yoruichi-sama. I will always serve you. _You_ will always be important to _me_. But I must….I must try to see if….if….."

"You want to be with me again." Yoruichi said quietly. "It's…complicated. I really don't want to make things awkward."

"You've laid with me and Shiba, and you laugh when you find out we laid with each other?"

Yoruichi groaned at the truthful remark.

"Fine. But it's not fair to Kukaku. I'll tell you a secret….Kisuke is not like either of you. He's relaxed, more laid back about this kinda thing. He didn't mind when I…..you know."

"Of course not, he was probably filming it."

" _Soi._ Let me finish. You and Kukaku claim to hate each other, but you want the same thing – a close, romantic relationship with _me._ Am I wrong?"

"…"

"So why can't you give each other a chance? If both of you can see the same thing and think the same thing when I'm with Kisuke, there's no reason for both of you to be unhappy about it."

"We have nothing in common. And I do not think drunken affairs are grounds for a relationship."

"Are you kidding? You're both stubborn as a mule and are pretty damn strong."

A smile.

"And you both scream my name like nobody's business when you cu-"

"OKAY!" Soi blushed. "Please don't elaborate. So you're saying I should try to be with….Kukaku Shiba, as a way for both of us to be happy and not fixate on you?'

"You're the one who said Kisuke won. Not me~"

"….one night."

"Hmm?"

"I….want to spend one night together. If, at the end….you still feel the same way, I shall accept your suggestion."

"Bee, I'm not trying to shatter your heart into pieces. We can always have _fun_ together, but I know you don't want that. You want something…..fulfilling."

Soi looked down.

"Kukaku is the same way. Now I'd rather make my friends/lovers happy instead of making both of them miserable."

"…..is that a yes….or a no?"

"….alright. But remember, to be fair, I have to do the same with Kukaku."

"Acceptable."

"Then maybe we can all have fun together."

" _Yoruichi-sama."_

Yoruichi simply smiled and moved to untie her hairband.

"Alright alright. Don't pass out on me…...my little bee~"

* * *

Tatsuki was calmly eating dinner with her parents. She looked a little banged up, and had quite a few of bandages, which seemed more than usual.

"Tatsuki…..have you overexerting yourself at the gym?" Her mother asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You've been very quiet this evening. Is everything okay at school, or….?" Her father prompted, earning a shake of his daughter's head.

"Everything's all good dad, I swear."

"Wow! You all have a lot of yummy food…..that's a lot more than we eat at the 11th!"

Tatsuki deadpanned; Yachiru had appeared next to her.

"Be right back you guys, I think Orihime's calling from my phone upstairs."

Tatsuki grabbed Yachiru and walked up the stairs. Soon the two were inside her room.

"How ya doing, Spiky-chan?'

"Yachiru, is there any reason why you felt the need to interrupt me eating dinner with my folks?"

"I wanted to check on you! Oh no, did that Arrancar really hurt you? I don't remember those bandages…."

Tatsuki swatted her hand away. Training with Yoruichi Shihouin was extremely exhausting, even for her own regimen.

"I'm fine. I'm just training, that's all. Can't afford to slack off now."

"Want me to sleep over tonight?"

"No! I mean…don't you have Hollows to kill?"

"Ruki-Ruki and the others can handle that. I just wanted to see if you're okay! You're my friend, you know."

"I…..know."

"We met your own friends, but they couldn't see us. Then Hime-chan fell through a hole, but I caught her! Then I made a new friend, her name is-"

"Yachiru, tell me about your division."

"Huh?"

Tatsuki gestured to the girl's zanpakutou. "I know you Shinigami are part of 13 separate divisions. So what's the deal with you? You have some badge, too?"

"I'm the Vice-Captain! Remember, we told you that's the second in command!"

 _So that explains it…..either she's really that tough or her division are a bunch of wimps to make her be the second in command. Maybe both._

"And your captain?"

"Ohhhh. I never told you about Ken-chan?!"

"Who?"

"I can't believe I forgot! Ken-chan is the one who named me. He found me….when I was a baby."

Tatsuki frowned.

"He…..raised me and kept me safe." The girl remembered, smiling softly. "Ken-chan is someone I love very very much."

"Guess he's a big softie, huh?"

"Oh no. Ken-chan loves to fight, and he's killed plenty of people! Wanna hear the story of how he became the Captain of the 11th Division?"

 _11_ _th_ _, eh?_

Yachiru jumped on Tatsuki's bed.

"So Ken-chan and I were really hungry one day, in the forest. Then we saw these guys with black robes. The same ones I have on now! But they were much bigger…..in fact, they-"

Tatsuki didn't know why, but she felt herself sit down and listen intently to the strange girl's animated story.

* * *

Rangiku happily skipped down the sidewalk with Isane and Chad in tow. Rukia had excused herself for the night and went towards Ichigo's house.

"Aaah! What a beautiful night! Why waste it with flash-step? In fact, what do you say the three of us get a drink?"

"I'm kinda tired…." Isane said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. But I'm underage." Chad said.

"Under….what?"

"Underage. I'm not old enough to drink."

"Old enough….to _drink_? Oh dear." Rangiku whispered. "I'm so glad the Captain's not here…."

"Maybe we should all just go home, Rangiku-san." Isane said. "We've been training all day, and we should be well rested for more Arrancar."

"Fine, fine! But one of these days…..I'll take you out!" Rangiku pointed. "Ciao, you two! Sado-kun, don't get this one knocked up yet! Captain Unohana would be mad."

Isane growled in frustration as Rangiku flash-stepped away, leaving Chad to sweatdrop.

"She's got some nerve…..!"

"Rangiku-san is quite the….energetic one. Yachiru tells me you're all part of the SWA?"

"Huh? Yeah…Yachiru started the club, then Vice-Captain Ise joined to monitor what she was doing. My sister came by, then she goaded me into joining, then I convinced Captain Unohana…."

Isane trailed off. Chad was smiling.

"You…..all seem to care for each other a lot. The whole scene with that Vizard, then with Nemu…..I didn't know Yachiru was this dedicated."

Isane sighed. "Yep, that's our president. If you don't march to her tune, you'll get tuned out."

Silence.

 _Oh…..now I'M making horrible puns?_

"Let's head home, Isane-san. This time, I'll make dinner."

Isane blushed when Chad took her hand.

"O-Okay….Chad."

* * *

Kisuke whistled as he climbed up the hole. He had made some progress on the gateway to Hueco Mundo, but it was still in the planning phase. He stopped when he saw Nemu taking Uryu's measurements.

"Is this needed, Nemu-san?"

"I must conclude nothing adverse has happened to your exterior first, Uryu-san."

"Well, well. Is what the kids do these days? If you're gonna play doctor, she needs to be in a nurse's uniform, not a shihakusho."

"What is it, Urahara?" Uryu said harshly.

"So mean!" Kisuke fanned himself and stepped over to the duo. "I do hope you locked the door before you started….this."

Nemu nodded.

"Your assistant came back with food for you."

"Yummy! Tessai's so nice….."

Kisuke looked between Nemu working and Ururu shyly watching, wanting to make sure if Uryu needed any assistance.

"Nemu-san, may I ask what you're doing?"

Nemu took Uryu's temperature. "A physical examination to see if anything has been….injected by my former captain during their last encounter. Then….should we tell him?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what?"

"I want to be ready for Kurotsuchi, Urahara. Nemu-san is going to inject me with some of the poisons she carries in her system, so I can start building an immunity to _something._ "

Kisuke hummed as he sat down in the same spinning chair Yoruichi did a while back.

"And you wanted me to help? How nice."

"Your assistance is not required, Urahara-san." Nemu said, testing Uryu's reflexes with a small hammer strike to his knees.

"Actually, it is, Nemu. You two forget I'm probably the only person who can match brains with both Aizen and Mayuri. And Ishida-san isn't the only one who needs help…..I assume Ryuken is helping you?"

Uryu nodded. "I had to wait until our training today concluded to come here."

"Right. Nemu-san, you need a boost too."

Nemu blinked. She rubbed Uryu's arm with a cloth of alcohol, then calmly drew his blood in a syringe. She put it in a vial and stepped over to a machine.

"….in what way?"

"Kurotsuchi does not like creations that have gone rogue. He's probably making an Arrancar right now to replace you, but he is going to fight back with harder firepower."

Nemu nodded. "I shall up my training."

"No no, you're gonna need some extra….. _tools_ to turn the tide. I let him out, so it's only fair I help you. Together, you and I can help Ishida-san kill him."

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"If you claim responsibility, why aren't you rushing out to get him yourself?"

Kisuke sighed and shook his head.

"He wronged you, if I learned the story correctly. You want revenge….it'd be unfair If someone else takes the kill, anyway. Your Quincy pride, right?"

"Tch."

"This is concerning."

Uryu and Kisuke turned their heads at the monitor on the machine. Ururu was watching as well.

"It appears my former captain has placed microbes into your blood stream, Uryu-san."

"What?! But…how? Damn it….."

Kisuke grinned.

"Well, it looks like it's gonna be an all nighter kids! Ururu, can you make some tea?"

* * *

Rukia frowned as she flipped through the television channels.

"Nothing's good on…hmm."

"Nee-san!"

Kon jumped onto the couch.

"Is it true?! I can spend the night with you, the goddess of my dreams?"

"Get real, Kon. Ichigo will be home soon, and probably his dad too."

"So that means we should savor the time…." The stuffed lion sighed in content and leaned on her shoulder. "You're great, Nee-san."

"Kon, you seriously don't want me to throw you into the television, right?"

"Sssh…..let Kon-sama seduce you…..!"

When Orihime opened the door, Kon had smacked into her face.

"Inoue! I'm sorry, he….was being a perv."

Orihime grabbed Kon and looked at him.

"Aaah Inoue-san!" Kon had hearts in his eyes too. "You came to visit me? How lucky I am!"

"Get real, Kon."

Ichigo had came in, grabbing the mod-soul and throwing him at the window.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia got up and stepped over to the duo.

"How did your training go?"

"Exhausting….."

"I…..was gonna make Ichigo-kun something to eat. Would….you like to join us, Kuchiki-san?"

Now Rukia was no fool. She definitely noticed how nervous (and happy) Orihime looked, and how her eyes were practically saying _but it'd be nice if it was just us….._ Ichigo looked clueless either way.

"Ah, no thank you, Inoue. In fact….I was going to go hang out with the president."

Rukia smiled as she picked up Kon and headed out the door.

"That's….weird. Isn't the Chappy show on right now?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo-kun, please just rest on the couch, okay? I won't take long."

Orihime smiled brightly as she left the room, leaving the dumbfounded substitute to shrug and sit down.

As Rukia turned the corner outside, she noticed Isshin walking towards the clinic.

"Hey, Isshin!"

"Hmm? Everything okay, Rukia?"

Rukia smirked.

"I wouldn't go home tonight. Your son and Inoue are….alone."

"…don't lie to me Kuchiki. My son….is alone with a pretty girl, right now?"

"She's making him dinner, like _they're husband and wife._ "

The following cheer echoed across the streets of Karakura Town, startling the two women making love on a rooftop and the two tall training partners crossing the street.

"YES! MASAKI, OUR SON IS A MAN NOW!"

 **FIN  
**

 **Ending notes: Always on the money Kisuke. In reality I'm a huge YoruSoi shipper, so really, I guess doing this is switching things up and writing something different. I actually like IchiRuki a little more than IchiHime, but Kubo really screwed over Orihime's development on that front.**

 **Next time - Karin and Yuzu have an adventure.**


	17. Two Plus Two is Not Four

**Author's note: Phew. Fighting chapters are the worst to write. Now I'm a little more ahead in the master document...I won't spoil anything yet, but I will tell you this...we are very close to another "phase".**

 **Chapter 17 – Two Plus Two Is Not Four**

Gin hummed as he walked down the halls, enjoying the quietness of the morning before….well, it was no secret that many Arrancar liked to yell.

He stopped when he heard two familiar voices.

"Made his vice-captain? But he didn't have the Hogyoku."

"Exactly. Kurotsuchi is more familiar at creating things than Aizen-sama. What twisted things he is capable of creating?"

 _Hmm, Harribel and Stark? Ain't the latter sleeping at this hour?_

"I don't think I want to know. Grimmjow is more moody than usual, and it's not just because of the rank loss. Guess if we asked him, he'd just growl at us."

"Unfortunately, we cannot just dispose of him. Not only would it anger Aizen-sama…I am not sure what his exact power is, Stark. He is a Captain, so he does have Bankai."

"Yep, and it's pretty darn creepy."

The two Espada turned as Gin walked in and waved.

"It is rude to eavesdrop, Ichimaru." Harribel growled.

"Oh come on, I just was walking around the castle! You guys ain't the only ones that don't trust Captain Creepytsuchi."

"What were you saying about his Bankai?" Stark asked.

"Well….it summons this demonic looking caterpillar baby thing."

Silence.

"Go ask him yourself, it ain't no secret." Gin smiled.

"That's it, Lilinette and I are sleeping in the desert. If I told her about that, she'll have nightmares for weeks." The Primera shook his head.

"It ain't so nice to talk in secret, you know. Cap'n Aizen has ears and eyes all around us."

The statement wasn't literal, but it was true; Aizen was smart enough and perceptive enough to immediately know if something was off in Las Noches.

"We're just talking." Harribel crossed her arms. "That is not a crime."

"Aww, that hurts, Hari-chan." Gin said with a pout. "I wasn't gonna snitch or anything like that. In fact, I can give you two some advice!"

"What?"

"Make sure you know where your fracciones are at all times."

Two buzzes of static immediately graced the captain's ears as Stark and Harribel vanished.

"…..well, it's true."

Gin hummed and continued to walk on, where he spotted the lanky form of one Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Hey, Nnoitra! Isn't it a little early to be stalking people?"

"Shut up, Ichimaru." The spoon Arrancar growled. "I'm in a bad mood."

"Is it that time of the month already?"

Gin dodged the swing of Santa Teresa with ease.

"Now, now, don't be cheeky."

"It isn't fair Zommari and the others get to climb in rank! Where's MY promotion?" The "strongest" (read: in his mind) Arrancar growled.

"Well, I guess if Harribel or Ulquiorra screw up, you can take their spot."

The mention of the first name only served to piss Nnoitra off even more.

"Tia Harribel…what a joke. That annoying bitch Neliel leaves the Espada, and yet, _another woman_ takes the spot of Tercera."

"Careful. She's right behind you!"

Nnoitra quickly spun around, causing Gin to laugh.

"Heh heh…."

"Ichimaru….! You just love pissing me off, dontcha?" Nnoitra seethed.

"I think that's everyone's favorite hobby. But hey, if you're bored and angry, go play with Grimmjow or somethin'."

"That's another thing! The bastard doesn't even want to fight me anymore! Coward. He knows I could wipe the floor with him anyday of the week."

 _Yeah okay. One minute you're scared of Hari-chan, and now you're boastin' about Grimmjow?_

"He's changed since that Kurotsuchi guy got to him…." Nnoitra muttered.

"Don't worry Nnoitra, I can help. I can volunteer you for a study!"

Gin had never seen an Arrancar get close to his face so quickly.

"No…..fucking…..way. Got it?"

"Okay. You need a breath mint, pal."

Nnoitra scoffed and walked away.

"What a guy."

"Ichimaru."

Gin jumped at the monotone voice of Ulquiorra.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me, Ulquiorra! That's kinda creepy." Gin frowned, scratching his head.

"Ichimaru, it is not proper to gossip."

"C'mon, I was just talking to Arrancar. I'll ask you, then. What do you feel about Mayuri?"

"He is who Aizen-sama chose to associate with. In that regard, I shall follow his directives as well."

"Yeah, but…..don't you find him creepy?"

"Look who's talking."

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and started to leave. Gin merely stuck his tongue at him.

"Excuse me."

Gin jumped again at the voice. He turned around and saw a female Arrancar, but it didn't seem like any Arrancar he knew. This girl was dressed in white, but had a skirt, like a certain vice-captain….

The eyes were blood red and hair a dull grey. The face was beautiful but impassive, with the mask remnants forming two sharp edges on her cheeks.

The Arrancar bowed.

"You are Gin Ichimaru-sama, correct?"

"Uhh…..yeah. Who are you?"

"I am the assistant of Mayuri-sama. I was tasked to become familiar with every face in this castle. I am conducting a data collection for study."

"Uhh…that's nice?" Gin was confused. "What's your name?"

"Shimu…..Kurotsuchi."

* * *

"How fun! We're going to have a _full_ day of actual human school!"

Rangiku marveled at the lockers, chattering students, and morning atmosphere.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't say the word human, Rangiku-san." Rukia said, shaking her head. Isane giggled.

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda interesting. No dumb paperwork, and we can goof off!"

"No we can't. We still need to attend lessons." Isane pointed out.

The trio were walking towards Ochi's classroom. Nemu and Soi hadn't arrived yet, and that was slightly concerning to the group, considering how organized the former was and how fast the latter was.

"You mean nap time? Why do you think I picked the seat in the back?"

"At lunchtime, I need to show you two….the awesome power of the juice box…." Rukia said with a smirk. The other two girls cocked their heads.

"RANGIKU-SAN!"

Keigo dashed towards the group at a lightning pace, but the vice-captain merely raised her fist, causing the boy to crash into it.

"Keigo, what are you doing?" Rukia deadpanned.

Keigo fell to the floor but quickly stood up. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, I was just saying hello to your beautiful cousin!"

"Right….." Rangiku said.

"Good morning to you too, Kotetsu-san!" The teenager grinned.

"G-Good morning…..you don't have to jump at me now…."

"Get to class, Keigo. You don't want Rangiku to hit you again, do you?"

"Aaah! But of course!" He spun and entered the classroom.

"Okay, he's a freak." Rangiku deadpanned.

"Good morning."

Mizuiro was playing around with his phone as he approached the group.

"Kuchiki-san, Kotetsu-san, Matsumoto-san. I apologize for my idiot friend's behavior. I'll see you in class."

"Well he seems nice!" Rangiku said as the boy entered.

"Ichigo told me he has an older woman fetish."

"….older woman?! The nerve! Do I look like a hag?! I look as young as all of the kids in this school!"

"Be careful that button doesn't explode and hit the teacher in the eye."

Soi had appeared next to the group.

"Captain, good morning." Isane said. "Is everything….okay? You seem…."

"Get inside already." The twin rings of her braids clinked together as she entered the classroom.

"What's up with her?" Rangiku pouted.

"It seems she is in emotional distress."

Now Nemu was next to the group. Uryu was standing next to her.

"Nemu-chan! Hello!"

"….Ishida, are you okay?" Rukia frowned. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"No….I am….f-fine, Kuchiki-san. Nemu-san had helped me get to school this morning. See you all inside." The Quincy staggered slightly as he entered the room, earning a concerned look from Isane.

"He…..you said you were conducting a medical exam, Nemu-san. What happened?" She whispered.

"It is complicated. I had to remove the microbes in his body, and that required the assistance of Urahara-san. He asked for the poison, and I gave him a diluted amount, roughly 15%."

"Poison!" Isane gasped.

"Correct. He does not have his Quincy powers back yet, so his durability and stamina have been limited. To give him 30% or higher would hospitalize him. This must be a gradual process."

"Microbes? Poison?" Rukia whispered. "Nemu-san, what the heck is going on?"

"Good morning!"

Orihime smiled as she walked towards the door and waved at the group, entering the room. Ichigo and Chad had followed with Tatsuki.

"She seems chipper!" Rangiku smiled. "I bet our berry boy over here is responsible." Ichigo immediately blushed and looked away.

"No Rangiku-san, don't get the wrong idea."

"Interesting…..the substitute prefers Orihime Inoue." Nemu intoned.

"Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu are too young to be aunts." Rukia chided. Now the strawberry growled and stomped in the room, glaring at Rukia before he entered.

"Heh heh…apparently ol' Ichigo had dinner with Orihime, at his house!" Tatsuki said, as Chad walked in the room, Isane following. "How about that?"

"Orihime is making her moves!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. "I wonder if Yachiru knows?"

"I do now!"

Everyone jumped as Yachiru descended from the ceiling.

"President, you need to be in a gigai!" Rukia hissed. "You're not supposed to be at Ichigo's school during the day!"

"Boring! If I stay like this, I can watch over the school if you guys need help!" Yachiru smiled.

Tatsuki sighed and entered the classroom, Rukia following.

"Yachiru….."

"So! Nemu-chan, did you kiss Pencil?"

"Is not the social norm to be acquainted first and go on several social outings?"

"Boring! You're too cute for him to get away. Did you at least talk to him?"

"Yes. I said….." Nemu blushed slightly. "I said he was my special one."

"YAY! Nemu-chan has a boyfriend now! And we know Isa-chan likes Muscles! This is great! You and Pencil, Ichi and Hime-chan, Isa-chan and Muscles…."

Yachiru quickly wrote some things down on a piece of paper.

"So that leaves Nan-Nan, Peaches, Blondie, Boobies, Bee-chan, Re-chan, Jiggles, and Ruki-Ruki!"

"Nope! Hinamori and my Captain are a couple too! They've kissed!" Rangiku said, winking as she entered the classroom. Nemu turned to Yachiru.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is….your special one?"

Yachiru giggled. "Ken-chan of course! Why have a boyfriend when I have him? He's better than that anyways!"

Nemu smiled.

"I…..will see you inside, Yachiru?"

The response was for the girl to phase through the wall.

* * *

"Captain! Good morning to you!"

Kiyone and Sentaro both smiled as they slid open the screen door, but they gasped at the sight before them. Their captain was still in bed.

"Ah….good morning…." Jushiro coughed into a tissue. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel very well this morning. You two will have to start the drills without me."

"C-Captain! Do you need some water?" Sentaro asked.

"Well, actually I-"

Sentaro sprinted out of the room as if he belonged to the 2nd.

"Kiyone…."

"Sir, do you need some medicine? Or maybe….some food?" The Kotetsu asked, stepping closer and leaning to her captain's eye level.

"I….have a request for you."

"Sssh….of course I'll stroke your beautiful hair as you sleep…."

"N-No, Kiyone." Jushiro wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I need you to go to Kuchiki Manor and check on Yuzu and Karin."

"Ah, of course! But why?"

"I just want to make sure they're settling in okay. Kuchiki's manor is airtight in defense, but I was worrying about them."

"You got it!"

Kiyone ran out of the room, only to pass by Shunsui.

"Hey, Juu."

"Shunsui…" Jushiro sat up. "Good morning. Did you come here to pay me a visit?"

"Of course, pal! I saw you looking a little pale last night. Looks like my hunch was correct." The kimono captain sat down on the chair next to his friend.

"Thank you." The white-haired captain coughed again. "But you shouldn't stay long. Nanao-san will get cross at you."

"Aww, she would understand that I only wanted to check on my best friend, y'know." Shunsui drawled.

"Of course. How does….your training fare?"

"She's improving, Jushiro. Says she wants to be emotionally ready when she sees Lisa-chan again. With war coming, that may be sooner rather than later. Heh…."

"Something funny?"

"I'm just glad I get to spend so much time with my beautiful vice-captain, that's all."

"Well, the two of you are quite the team." Jushiro smiled weakly.

"So…."

"So what?"

Shunsui tipped his hat. "You've been quite mad at Yama-jii recently."

"You're talking about the incident when Captain Fon gave her report? It's ridiculous, Shunsui. They were our friends. Kisuke said they can control themselves. And with Kurotsuchi gone…..he's the only one who can run the 12th."

"Nah, I agree. You've always been passionate about these things."

"Shunsui…Genryusai-dono has been our teacher for centuries. We're not _that_ younger than him, but at the same time…..the Gotei began with him. I think he's too rooted in the past and sticks too closely to tradition."

"Hmmm….are you saying he should be replaced?"

"I…..am not saying that. But I hate having to constantly fight with him on these issues."

"So do I."

Jushiro coughed again and laid down.

"So what should we do?"

"What can we do, Jushiro? Keep training our divisions for the upcoming battle, and don't cause any trouble."

"Right. But…"

"But nothing. Now let's talk about something a little more….interesting. I didn't know you were a player, buddy."

"W-What? I don't follow."

Shunsui grinned.

"I know you went to the 4th to help out Retsu? What a way to charm her."

"You're mistaken." Jushiro blushed slightly. "Retsu is my friend, nothing more. I wanted to help her out to alleviate some of her stress."

"The easier way to do that is ask her on a date."

"Shunsui, I don't think now is the right time for merriment."

"I disagree. Eventually…we're gonna be fighting Arrancar and Quincies, and we might not make it out alright. Do you want a missed opportunity?"

"…..N-No. But I insist, Retsu Unohana is merely my friend, and yours."

"Jushiro…..you're a bad liar." Shunsui drawled, making the white haired captain blush deeper.

* * *

"Hmm…yes, I think this could work!"

Kisuke smiled as he looked at the finished blueprint for the Hueco Mundo gateway. All it needed was to be physically built, but with his helpers, it shouldn't take more than a week or so. He had to work quickly.

"I see. Boss, do you want me to get Ururu and Jinta so we can start construction?"

"I think that would work, Tessai. Although…..we have to make sure it doesn't interfere with the time for your own project."

Tessai nodded.

"How does it fare? Hachi was up to the task?"

"Yes. We agreed on the space and what should be in it."

"Heh heh….Aizen will never see it coming."

"We will begin drawing out the exact structures and appearances, then we can physically make it. The key….is to have it out at the right time."

"Right. When it's done, I'll give the warning to Kurosaki-san and his friends."

"Not the Gotei?"

Kisuke grinned.

"Well, I know who should and who shouldn't know…"

"Yo!"

The two turned to see Yoruichi jump down the hole.

"You guys look busy down here."

"We have many projects, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke waved his fan as Tessai climbed up the new ladder to get the two children that worked in the shop.

His face blinked when he saw Yoruichi looking depressed.

"Hmm, everything okay?"

"Relationship problems."

"Oh?"

"….Soi wanted to be with me last night, just to see if that spark would come back. I warned her, but she still wanted to try."

"And?"

"…no good. At the end…..I was still thinking about you."

"Yoruichi-san."

"Soi will always be my friend, my student…..and more. But….."

"And now you're going to break the news to Kukaku as well?"

"Well, I wanted to try the same thing, since the two think so alike, Kisuke. But in the end….to quote Soi last night…..you…won."

"It's not a competition." Kisuke said, seriously.

"To the two stubborn women still in love with me? It is."

Yoruichi adjusted her top and began climbing up the ladder.

"Off to visit Kukaku. See ya!"

"Go see Tessai before you go!"

Kisuke watched the Shihouin head leave the basement. He sighed and picked up his blueprint again.

"Yoruichi-san…..to think a simple guy like me…won an amazing woman like you….."

* * *

Karin peeked out from the alleyway.

"Okay, it's clear. Let's go!"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu hissed. "Kuchiki-san told us not to leave his mansion. Why did you convince me to go through with this?"

"I don't see the problem! If we're gonna be hanging out here for god knows how long, we should get to explore!"

"But we're gonna get caught."

Karin was smart enough to look for Shinigami robes before they snuck out of the mansion after Byakuya left for the day. Luckily, they found some that belonged to Rukia.

"We blend in fine. We look like Shinigami, and nobody knows who we really are!"

"But we shouldn't be causing trouble like this! And won't everyone get suspicious from the collars around our necks?"

"Heck, we should take them off. Adds to the disguise."

"N-No! Retsu told us not to!"

"Then how are we gonna explain them?" Karin deadpanned. "We look ridiculous."

"Umm…fashion choice?"

"Kay. You go that way, and I'll go that way."

"WHAT?!"

Yuzu watched in horror as Karin ran out of the alley and turned left.

"Oh…..should I chase after her?"

Yuzu stepped out, only to see a familiar face trip and drop his forms.

"No! Oh dear…."

"Do you need some help?"

Hanataro looked up. The Kurosaki girl was already picking some forms up for the shy healer.

"Oh, thank you! I'm so clumsy…..hey…you were at the 4th. Captain said you were a special guest."

"Ohh…..right, you're…."

"Hanataro Yamada." The boy smiled and took the forms from Yuzu's hands. "Seventh Seat. Are you lost? D-Did the Captain even discharge you?"

"W-Well, she knows we left the 4th." Yuzu stammered. "Actually, I am lost. But you look like you need some help, Yamada-san."

"Ah….well….I'm supposed to deliver these to the 11th. And….well, they're kinda scary." Hanataro shook his head and whimpered.

"Well, maybe you need a travel buddy then! How bad can it be?"

"Umm…..I don't want to make you scared, too."

"I won't be!"

Yuzu was always considered the baby of the family, even though she was the same age as Karin. She wished she was half as daring as her sister, but maybe now….

"Lead the way, please."

Hanataro gulped but nodded.

 _Captain is so going to kill me….oh…._

* * *

 _Captain is so going to kill me….oh…!_

Kiyone dashed down the streets of the Seireitei. To her shock, Yuzu and Karin were not at the manor, and asking Byakuya for help was out of the question. Asking Retsu was a no go either.

 _I need to find them before Head-Captain sees them! Or worse…..Captain Zaraki!_

"Kotetsu."

Kiyone yelped when she found Sasakibe.

"What ever you are in a rush for?"

"Ummm…I need to get something for my captain, he's kinda sick!"

"The 4th is that way, though."

Kiyone rotated her body 180 degrees. "I knew that, Vice-Captain Sasakibe! Heh heh! Mondays, am I right?"

"It's Thursday."

"Yep!"

The gray-haired vice-captain narrowed his eyes as Kiyone began running at breakneck pace.

* * *

"Alright class. Who can solve this problem?" Ochi gestured to the board. Over half of the class looked completely stumped, as did Ichigo.

"Not easy, is it Strawberry?" Rukia taunted next to him.

"S-Shut up! You're the one drawing bunnies on your notebook!"

Ichigo deadpanned at the crunching sound in his ear. That could only belong to Yachiru, who was eating candy while sitting on an empty desk.

 _Does she have to chew so loud?_

"Come on! Does anyone have the answer?"

Nemu raised her hand.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi."

"Incorrect. I have changed my last name."

"…..what?"

"It is-"

"Let me do it!" Rangiku volunteered. Every boy except Ichigo, Uryu, Mizuiro, and Chad nearly drooled as she skipped to the board, breasts bouncing with each step.

"Can she do it?" Yachiru whispered to Tatsuki.

"How the hell should I know?" She whispered back.

"Arisawa, stop talking to yourself and pay attention." Ochi scolded, making half of the class giggle at her. The boxer growled.

"There we are!" Rangiku smiled and turned around. "The answer is 6!"

"…..6 what?"

"Huh?"

"6 what, Matsumoto?" Ochi said, looking at the answer key.

Rangiku thought for a minute. Then she added a period and two digits.

"…..wow, that's correct." She murmured, making Rukia and Isane gape. Soi just rolled her eyes.

"Let's see if the rest of you cousins have the same brain." Ochi murmured, writing another math problem on the board. "How about you….Fon?"

The boys continued to giggle as the short captain got up and took the chalk from Ochi's hand. _Man she looks so cute in that uniform!_

Soi quickly wrote the answer and sat back down.

"What the hell?! That was fast! How about you?" Ochi said, gesturing to Nemu.

"This will be quick!" Yachiru grinned, continuing to eat her stash. Tatsuki slid her desk over now.

As soon as Ochi finished writing the problem, Nemu already had the answer.

"It is 5.67029."

"B-But I just finished writing it…."

"That is the answer. This is a relatively simple calculus problem."

"Amazing! Kuchiki, your cousins are pretty smart! The rest of you dummies can learn a thing or two! Especially you, Asano!"

Keigo groaned.

"And you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled.

"And….Ishida, are you okay?"

Uryu had his head down now.

"He….will be fine, sensei." Nemu said half-truthfully. She checked his pulse under the desk.

"How did you guys figure those problems out?" Mahana whispered. "They looked so hard!"

"I totally guessed." Rangiku winked.

"I saw the answer key." Soi said curtly.

"It was a relatively simple calculus problem." Nemu repeated.

Ichigo facepalmed. Yachiru merely giggled and passed some of her snacks to Chad, who politely refused.

* * *

Aizen watched the new Arrancar continued to dodge Loly's strikes with ease.

"C-Come on! What the hell are you?!"

Loly Aivirrne considered herself to be the most loyal to her beloved Aizen-sama, and naturally, she wanted to prove that loyalty no matter what. So when this red-eyed Arrancar came to Aizen and introduced herself, naturally the captain wanted to see what she was capable of.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Shut up!"

Shimu blinked as she dodged more zanpakutou hits, now turning to face Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, do you want to me attack her?"

"Hmm. You don't possess a zanpakutou, Shimu."

"I do not have one."

"How do you access your resurreccion form?"

"Very simple." Mayuri said, stepping out of the shadows. "This Arrancar is a special one. Only when she hears the release command, her true form will awaken."

"Very interesting…." Aizen said in an amused tone. Shimu just kept dodging. "It seems you combined what the Hogyoku could already do with your own spin on things."

"But of course." Mayuri grinned. "Shimu! Cease this battle."

Shimu stopped, and even flipped to dodge Loly's last strike.

"You are excused, Loly."

"But-"

"Go on." Aizen gestured to the door.

The one-eyed Arrancar pouted, and that pout turned into a nasty glare as she passed Mayuri and Shimu.

"I am impressed, Kurotsuchi. I can assume you are repurposing her for a very special function?"

"Correct. She is no ragtag fighter in your army. Like that blonde fellow, in the tube?"

"Wonderweiss…." Aizen chuckled. "Yes, it is a similar concept. He shall be used to seal the flames of Ryujin Jakka."

"How fitting, that zanpakutou is a nasty one. But considering we have Quincies afoot, I would like to propose an idea for a project."

"Go on."

"Why not make Arrancar specifically designed to counter the powers of reishi control?"

"That sounds ideal." Aizen nodded.

"Yes. Although….I would need some Quincy DNA readings to begin. Luckily, I was smart enough to spread microbes into Uryu Ishida's system when I fought him."

"It seems easier than tracking down Juha Bach's minions."

"Marvelous! I'll check the data."

Mayuri noticed Aizen was now looking pensive.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?"

"Kurotsuchi…I find myself thinking more and more about Orihime Inoue's powers. If they were to be obtained and copied on a wide scale…..the results would be truly remarkable."

"Oh ho! You're suggesting we abduct her?! Fantastic!" Mayuri looked like he was about to orgasm. "I'll send Shimu right away!"

"No. Urahara is on high alert now, and we need to be careful. We must wait until the time is perfect. After another invasion of Karakura."

"Very well." Mayuri looked slightly annoyed. "When should this invasion begin?"

"When Wonderweiss is ready. Shimu may go with him then, along with a couple of high ranking Arrancar."

"Hmm…tell me, Aizen-sama. You have a devlish plan in the works, no?"

"Let us just say taking Orihime Inoue will have a domino effect, and that effect will tip the tides in our favor. Especially…..if we have leverage to force her to cooperate."

"What do you mean?"

Aizen merely smiled.

* * *

Yuzu and Hanataro soon reached the 11th, and the latter was starting to sweat heavily.

"Yamada-san, are you okay? It's not really hot today."

"J-Just….follow me. Don't say anything."

The two entered the training yard, where naturally, everyone was attacking each other. Yuzu was shocked as she saw a certain bald man headbutt someone unconscious.

"Umm….excuse me?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Hanataro.

"We…..um…..have some….f-forms….for…..your….captain….t-to…..!"

Hanataro screamed when he sensed Kenpachi behind him.

"Yeah? Hand them over already."

Hanataro babbled incoherently as he passed the stack to Kenpachi, who narrowed his eye. The healer whimpered and covered his face.

"Ha! Is he gonna cry?" One Shinigami asked.

"What a baby!" Another said.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to Yuzu.

"Don't make fun of him. That's not very nice. He just came here to deliver something to your captain." She said, wagging her finger.

Kenpachi blinked.

"Beat it Yamada."

"But-"

Kenpachi put a hand on his zanpakutou, making the healer scream and run away in fear.

"So! The little girl's got guts!" A third Shinigami said. Almost everyone smirked evilly and began stepping closer.

"Umm….you guys are getting a little too close….."

"Come now. We're just being friendly." Kenpachi said, with a grin. "You have some stones to talk down to everyone, girl. Who are you?"

"Umm….Y-Yuzu."

"Hmmmm…..can you even fight? I don't see a zanpakutou."

"Sorry, I don't have one, unlike Kuchiki-san or Ichi-nii-"

"Hold on. Ichi-nii?...you know Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked.

"Y-Yeah…he's my big brother." Yuzu whimpered. The large captain was now staring directly at her, and everyone was watching.

To her surprise, Kenpachi laughed loudly.

"Well I'll be! Ichigo has a sister? So that means you CAN fight!"

"No!" Yuzu shook her head frantically. "I've never fought a day in my life! Please, don't hurt me!"

Silence.

"What?" Ikkaku said in shock.

"Never….fought?" Someone asked.

"Is that even possible?" Someone else asked.

"Well, shoot. Guess we can teach you a few things." Kenpachi grunted. "After all, it'll make Ichigo owe us, so he can't refuse when I challenge him again!"

Yuzu blinked.

This was not what she signed up for.

* * *

Meanwhile Karin had reached an unknown division, but that didn't bother her. She still wanted to meet some new faces. She noticed a couple talking amongst themselves.

"Hey! Umm…..where's the captain?" She asked.

"Ah, you must be a new recruit. Well, he should be that way, he's doing patrols to check around the division."

Karin followed the Shinigami's finger and walked off. Soon she saw the captain of the division.

 _Hinamori…..she can get Bankai if she keeps training. Hopefully Matsumoto isn't slacking off either._

The ice prodigy looked up and saw Karin.

"Um….can I help you, cadet?"

Karin laughed, much to his shock.

"What is this?! Seireitei actually hires grade-schoolers to be a captain? What's your name, little guy?"

Everyone standing nearby stared to whimper. The one way to piss off Toshiro Hitsugaya…..was to call him "short" or a "kid". "Little guy" wasn't too far off.

"….who the hell do you think you are?" Toshiro whispered dangerously, the walls starting to become encased in ice.

"Oh Toshiro, I forgot my-!"

Momo shrieked at the scene _. Karin?! And Toshiro?!_

"Hmm…..getting cold here." Karin rubbed her head in confusion.

"STOP!"

Momo flash-stepped to in between the duo. The other Shinigami sighed in relief. _When Vice-Captain Hinamori is nearby, Captain is always in a good mood._

"Out of the way, Momo. This recruit needs to learn some respect…."

"But…..she's…."

"Hey Momo-san, is this kid really a captain?"

Toshiro blinked.

"… _why_ does she know you, Momo?"

"Uhhh….."

If only Momo Hinamori was good as a liar as Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

Akon was sitting by the window, blowing smoke from his cigarette. He had several bandages around his torso and face, and everyone else from the 12th did not fare better.

But what hurt more than the explosion was the departure. The third seat had been stationed at the 12th for many many years, and he had seen two captains go: Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi would be the third.

Although all three were different, Akon had fascination for each one of them. They were people of science, and that was his passion, his purpose. But it seems the grass was not green enough for them.

Hikifune left to join the Royal Guard.

Urahara was forced to leave due to Hollowification experiments.

And….Kurotsuchi left to cause chaos with Aizen.

Was it him? He had been at the division longer than even Hiyori Sarugaki, his old bratty vice-captain. Was he not good enough for the group?

"You must be little Akon."

Akon looked up. A masked figure had appeared on the window, and she jumped in. It seemed she was wearing a grey robe and had a package on her back.

"…..who are you?" The third seat asked mildly, thankful the rest of his division was asleep.

"An ally. You're the smartest person currently hanging around the Seireitei now."

"And? I have a photographic memory…when I went to get some food the other day, you were selling calendars to Shinigami. So you're part of the SWA."

"Ahh, Kisuke was right about you."

Akon merely blew a smoke ring.

"Captain Shihouin, you're bad at hanging under the radar."

"…..how did you know?"

"You addressed Captain Urahara by his first name." Akon said, remembering the cheeky 2nd Division Captain from when he was a boy. "No other woman ever did that."

"…..smart cookie. I'm here to visit someone, but I have something for you."

Yoruichi handed the package and a note to the man.

"What is this…..?" Akon opened it up to find a laptop.

"All of them were destroyed in the explosion, right? Kisuke felt generous."

"Captain Urahara is still thinking about me…..how kind. But why did you need me specifically?"

"Read the note."

Akon looked down. The paper had at least a paragraph written on it, and it contained a very important message and instructions.

"…..well, I'll be. Does the Head-Captain know?"

"He knows your division was blown up. And he's too stupid to ask your old captain for help. But I know he's cautious."

"The division isn't repaired yet…." Akon muttered. "So I can't do too much with just this."

"Are you saying no?"

"Of course not."

Akon turned on the laptop and began typing.

"I am a man of science, and I respected Captain Urahara. If he wants me to help with this…..project he and Captain Tsukabishi cooked up, I'm in."

"Care to share what exactly you have to do?"

"Sorry, that's classified. It says so on the note."

Yoruichi chuckled.

"Science, am I right?"

Akon glanced at the note, still typing.

"I take you know of this Vandenreich?"

"Oh yeah. We're a little worried they'll attack the Seireitei before the captains make their moves against Aizen."

"Not likely. They'd be stupid to try that when 8 Captains are stationed. It's true the Gotei has been diminished, but Head-Captain Yamamoto alone…."

The cogs were turning in Akon's head. The man was easily one of the smartest people in the Seireitei, albeit his IQ fell a few points short of his former captains. But he was a logical man.

 _If Aizen had recruited Kurotsuchi, a Quincy torturer (as the note stated), there is no way the Vandenreich would ever ally with him._

 _If Aizen and the Vandenreich did NOT ally together, it makes things slightly easier for the Gotei – now each side would be trying to destroy each other, giving Yamamoto, Aizen, and this Juha Bach all two targets to kill, instead of one._

 _Each side would bump up their forces. It is a balancing act._

 _Captain Urahara wants to kill two birds with one stone and have them destroy each other, instead of combining efforts to destroy the Gotei._

 _Captain Tsukabishi wants to prevent either side from damaging Soul Society or the Living World. Aizen is in Hueco Mundo, and this Bach is…..well, he certainly isn't in Soul Society. And if he was in the Living World, it would be more apparent._

 _He is….somewhere else._

 _Eventually the two will leave their bases to attack._

 _That is when we will execute this….swap._

Yoruichi crossed her arms as Akon kept typing.

"Everything good now?"

"Yeah. If I work the entire week without sleeping, it should be done. But what happens if these Quincies attack the Rukongai in hopes of slaughtering more of our forces? All it takes is one distraction."

"That's why…..I need to find Ise."

Akon blinked when Yoruichi disappeared.

"…..whatever."

Iemura opened the door and came in with a tray.

"Would anybody like some…..Third Seat Akon, where did you get that?"

"Spare one. Just leave the mug there, everyone else is sleeping. I have work to do."

* * *

Lunchtime had eventually arrived at Karakura High, and for once, everyone associated with Ichigo Kurosaki chose to eat lunch on the rooftop.

Now every clique was all linked together, due to varying circumstances.

"See!" Rukia stabbed the straw into the juice box and handed it to Rangiku. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"No kidding! We have got to get these in the 10th!"

Isane grunted as she tried to insert her own straw. She blushed when Chad helped her.

"Say." Mizuiro said. "It seems we've all gotten a lot friendlier with each other. Usually we don't have this many people up here."

"It's all thanks to Ichigo and Orihime." Tatsuki said, chewing a few grains of rice. She was glad the two were actually talking to each other.

Nemu on the other hand continued to wipe a wet cloth on Uryu's forehead.

"Are you sure you can continue with your daily activities? You have…..training after school." She whispered.

"I…..am fine, Nemu-san." Uryu wheezed. "Grandfather would not give up, and neither will I."

Chizuru was going to marvel over the pretty girls in her presence, but she noticed Soi standing at the ledge. She wasn't eating herself.

Yachiru continued to eat her snacks. Rukia told her to hang out where she couldn't cause trouble.

"Hey…you seem down."

Soi didn't shift her gaze.

"Stop talking to me, Honsho."

"C'mon! Your sexy cousins are having a good time, and so is Orihime. Don't you want to be happy and join them?"

Now Yachiru turned to the small captain and the proud and loud lesbian.

"No. Leave."

"…..it's a girl, isn't it?"

Soi turned in surprise.

"Honey, you don't think I know? You and me….we are the same. I could tell when you talked into the class for the first time."

Yachiru tiptoed over and leaned in to listen carefully.

"…"

"It looks like she rejected you, huh?"

"…..we're not alike. I don't drool over women like you do."

"Ha! I'm just appreciating the scenery. No crime in that!" Chizuru said in a singsong voice.

Truth be told, Soi wasn't sure if another lesbian existed in Seireitei. Everyone was…..traditional in that regard, but she was not. And it was obvious _this_ girl preferred the fairer sex.

Soi bit her lip slightly. She felt Yachiru listening, although nobody else was.

"….I liked this one woman. She was the goddess of my dreams, and we had something a long time ago. But she moved on, and so…..did I."

"You don't sound happy to do that."

"No. I wanted to try again, but…..her heart belongs to another. A man."

"Ouch." Chizuru pouted as she looked at Orihime and Ichigo.

"…..I…..she wants me to try with her ex, who also has the same problem. We're both…..fixated on her, and she doesn't want either of us to be unhappy."

"Well, have you met this ex? Usually exes of the same girl hate each other."

"We do, but…I know she feels the same way. Maybe we shouldn't be stuck on this woman…..wouldn't it be awkward, considering we both have been with her?"

"Well, it sounds like the three of you still keep in touch. So maybe it could work! They say love blooms in even of the strangest places."

"…I've never really associated with this other woman before. We…drank too much and had sex, but-"

"Whoa!" Chizuru shook her head. "Well, unless you want to cut ties with _everyone_ involved, you need to try something. Otherwise, it will be too awkward and painful."

"…..I still love this women. She will always be the one."

Chizuru frowned slightly. Maybe her own conquest of Orihime wasn't going anywhere either.

"…..the one can always change."

"…maybe."

"I know!" Chizuru snapped her fingers. "Perhaps….you should take it slow. Like….merely talk to this other woman and see how you feel in the end. What do you know about her?"

The only thing Soi knew about Kukaku was that she loved fireworks, was rude and outspoken, and was always up for a good time.

"…..not much."

"Maybe the two of you have something in common that isn't this goddess you speak of."

Was it possible?

Yachiru gasped from her position. She didn't know her Bee-chan had so much emotional pain. But…who was this other woman? She had to set them up immediately!

The small vice-captain sensed a Hollow and quickly flash-stepped away to kill it.

* * *

Hanataro was thinking of a plan to get Yuzu back.

 _Maybe….if I tell Captain Zaraki Ichigo-san is here to fight him, he'll gladly leave his division. But….when he sees he's not there, he'll…..get me._

Hanataro sighed.

 _Maybe I just need to come clean and tell the Captain…_

He spotted Kiyone pacing the street nervously.

 _Damn damn damn! It's already noon! I'm sure Captain Ukitake is dying to know where Karin and Yuzu went! Think, Kotetsu! They wouldn't leave the compound, since it takes a long time to walk to one of the gates, right?_

"Third Seat Kotetsu?"

Kiyone looked up.

"Hey Yamada-kun. I'm….busy."

"You look pensive. What's wrong?"

An idea came to Kiyone's head. Even if Hanataro didn't know exactly who the two were, he must've seen them at the 4th!

"I can't find Captain Unohana's special guests."

"What?! Oh dear…..um…o-one of them is with Captain….Zaraki."

Kiyone grabbed Hanataro and immediately flash-stepped away.

XXXXX

Soon the duo reached the training yard of the 11th, but the sight was….something else.

"No, no! Hold it like this." Ikkaku said.

"Like….this?'

"Yeah, but spread your legs a bit. Tilt the sword." Yumichika said.

"Like this?'

"Good, good. Now swing a couple of times."

Yuzu swung the practice sword at Kenpachi's command.

"Should….we get her?" Kiyone whispered.

"I wouldn't. One should not interrupt a training session at the 11th division." Hanataro whispered back.

* * *

As for the other Kurosaki twin:

"Hey, this is pretty easy!"

Karin hummed as she put another form on the stack.

"Shiro, why did you make her do what Rangiku-san does?" Momo whispered.

"To punish her, as we had a backlog of data entry. Now I can tell Matsumoto a small child can do her work faster than her."

"You're shorter than me Toshiro!" Karin shouted.

Toshiro growled but turned to his friend.

"So you're hiding Kurosaki's sisters in the Seireitei. Three captains are in on this, but you didn't tell me?"

Momo gulped. "I told you, it was an SWA affair, and well…..we didn't want to get caught. I'm so sorry for not telling you….."

"It's fine."

Toshiro crossed his arms.

Part of the story was that this girl was actually the daughter of his old captain, Isshin Shiba. A goof of a man, Captain Shiba had treated him like a son and always gave him advice and training tips. He was sad to see him gone, but that's why he did his job efficiently – to make him proud.

"…I won't tell the Head-Captain."

"Thank you Shiro!" Momo hugged him.

"But eventually we will leave for war. They can't stay here when we leave."

"Don't worry, Lady Shiba can watch over them then."

* * *

Nanao continued to type on the special computer in the chamber.

"I see now why you asked me for assistance, Lady Shihouin. This is getting….chaotic."

The Seireitei Library was where Shunsui and Nanao discovered Aizen's plan, and now Nanao was typing a few things in.

"Yeah. Since Tessai and Hachi are in the Living World, you're the best Kido expert in the Seireitei."

"You flatter me. Captain Unohana is better."

"She's pretty damn good, but you were always a genius, Ise. That's….what Lisa always said."

Nanao smiled softly.

"How is senpai?"

"Good. She got a kick out of the calendar I showed to the Vizards."

Nanao groaned. "You showed more people that?"

"Yep! Now listen, you remember what I want you to tell Kyoraku and Ukitake, right?"

"Of course. Kisuke Urahara is constructing a gateway to Hueco Mundo as we speak. This is good news."

"Yep!"

"Understand I could receive harsh penalties for not telling Head-Captain Yamamoto."

"Don't worry about Yama-jii, I only care about his students. Let him worry when the shit hits the fan and he'll refuse to suck up for help. Kyoraku can cover for you."

Nanao smirked.

"Sometimes I think he isn't scared of anything."

"The Vandenreich will see that soon."

* * *

The Vandenreich in question were all busy training throughout the castle, preparing for the day they would cross weapons with the Gotei again. And….Aizen.

Juha Bach calmly walked through the halls, nodding at every Stern Ritter that was preparing. Anyone slacking off….would not be tolerated.

"Your majesty."

The tall emperor didn't turn around when he felt one Jugo Haschwald walk behind him.

 **B**. Bach's second in command.

"….Jugo. You should be training."

"I wish to inquire about the upcoming battle with the Gotei 13."

"Go on."

"While they are bracing for attack, it seems like the perfect time to split our forces and attack both Karakura and Soul Society."

"You are smart, Jugo. There is a simple time to do just that."

Haschwald didn't need to guess.

"When Aizen's forces attack Karakura again."

"Correct. One team will attack the town, while the other attacks Rukongai, drawing at least one captain out from the Seireitei. Yamamoto will not see it coming."

"That man…..you wish to destroy him, no?"

"Yes."

Bach looked at his right hand. A nasty burn scar was there.

"The Gotei will die with him."

"What of…..Ryuken Ishida?"

"That traitor to the Quincy will get what's coming to him. His son as well, considering he refused the proposal."

Bach smiled evilly.

"Go see if our test weapon is ready yet. I wonder….which one will we get first?"

* * *

Mayuri snarled as the computer screen came with no data yet again. He had been trying to access the microbe readings in Uryu's bloodstream, but nothing had come up. _Again_.

"….how could this be? The boy is not smart enough to remove them, let alone know they could be there!"

His eyes narrowed.

"…Nemu. And Urahara. Curses. Those two will be the eternal thorn in my side."

Mayuri banged the keyboard.

"Well! This is problematic, but no matter. We can just get Ishida's DNA when the second invasion occurs." He waved his hand.

But then another thought came to his mind.

"Hmm…..Shimu!"

The assistant immediately appeared in front of him via sonido.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"I want you to go into the desert and find some Hollows, preferably those that have a humanoid appearance. Two should be fine. I want some more test subjects."

Mayuri had considered picking Arrancar in the castle (Aizen allowed him to use any non-Espada Arrancar that wasn't Wonderweiss), but he could tell all of them wouldn't let him get close. Well, that would only take some…..alternative methods. In the meantime…..

"Yes sir."

Shimu disappeared in a buzz of static.

Mayuri calmly walked over to the tube that once carried Grand Fisher. This project was almost done, but it would take a little more time. Szayel had told him that it was to counter Ichigo Kurosaki. Naturally, Mayuri was curious. But then Aizen had told him the most interesting story…..

The figure in the tube had its eyes closed as it floated in stasis. Surprisingly the Arrancar was Grand Fisher no more. Rather, a new soul had taken the appearance….

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Some of you may have your theories, but I'm cheeky. Asking me won't give you the answer~**

 **Next time - Yoruichi has a talk with Kukaku.**


	18. Cracked

**Author's notes: It seems many of you think the same way on these theories. Good! Also I prefer using my own ideas for this story, but if I end up borrowing something someone suggests offhand, I will certainly give credit where it is due.**

 **Little light this time around.**

 **Chapter 18 – Cracked**

Evening had came to Karakura Town, but as per Captain Fon's orders, the training sessions were to continue between the group, much to Orihime's slight unease.

Rangiku exhaled as she sat down next to the girl.

"Finally a break! I hope Captain Hitsugaya doesn't start yelling at me when I come back. I'm working too hard over here!"

"My break is almost done….I'd better get up….."

"No no! Let's have some girl talk before we do anything else. How goes it with Ichigo?"

Orihime blushed and laughed nervously.

"….you know, alright I guess."

"Orihime….we all know you made him food last night. And if he's training with the Vizards right now, you can do the same thing tonight!"

"M-Maybe…..he's really training hard. His….powers are dangerous."

"Are you sure the two of you didn't kiss last night?" Rangiku said with a grin.

"N-No! All we did was talk."

Rangiku watched as Isane continued her bout with Yachiru. Soi was meditating with Chad, and Nemu was dodging strikes from Rukia's zanpakutou.

"Spill it, sister."

Orihime sighed. "Well…..we both want to get stronger. When we fought the Arrancar in the park….they completely overwhelmed us. It seems like we both felt useless."

"Please! One of you has Bankai and the other can fix ripped limbs! The two of you are far from useless. What else?"

"Rangiku-san…..w-well, I said I can't wait for the day when everything will….be peaceful again. No Arrancar or war or anything like that."

"And what did our berry boy say?"

"He…agreed. He wants his sisters to come back to a town where they can be safe."

"Heh heh…..Orihime, I really think Ichigo is starting to like you back. You just have to keep at at! Eventually he'll see how happy you make him, and how happy…..he makes you."

Orihime smiled and rubbed her head. "I…I've always had a crush on Ichigo-kun. And….it feels great that I can stand with him, not behind him in all of this."

"That's my girl!"

Rangiku thanked Ururu for the glass and drank her water.

"What about you, Rangiku-san?'

"Hmmm?"

"You must have a crush on someone too. You…..you're very beautiful. I bet a lot of Shinigami try to ask you out."

"A lot." Rangiku put the glass down. "But…..this shop is closed for repairs, you know?"

"I don't." Orihime frowned.

Rangiku sighed.

"Well…you were there when Aizen escaped. Did you see the man I was grabbing?'

"…..Captain Ichimaru." Orihime said in realization. "He was the one that stopped us from going through the gate."

"Yeah…..Gin."

"Tell me about him. You two…..?"

"No! Well…..yes and no. I met Gin when I was a little girl in Rukongai, and he was just a little boy. We stuck by each other ever since. And we became Shinigami together."

Rangiku looked away in discomfort.

"He was always the sneaky type, but he always cared about me. Whenever we were hungry, he would make sure I ate first. He always made me laugh."

"But…he left….." Orihime whispered.

"…yeah. But…what can I do? I guess we just drifted apart over the years, and he was more loyal to Aizen."

"That can't be true, Rangiku. Didn't he apologize when the Caja Negacion sucked him up?"

"Yeah, but….."

"Isn't it possible he's under Aizen's control? That's what Kyoka Suigetsu does, right? Trap you with illusions?"

Part of Soi's training was to make sure Orihime and Chad knew everything about the enemy for the upcoming battle.

"…Well, I don't know. But I know when we see each other again, I'm not gonna have the time to ask him. I…"

Orihime saw how pained Rangiku's face was getting.

"Rangiku-san, you shouldn't lose hope. After all, you're the one who's inspiring me! Heh heh….maybe there's a piece of this story missing. If he…..still cares about you….you will have the chance to get your answer. I'm sure of it."

"Oh Hime!"

Orihime yelped as Rangiku put the girl into a tight embrace.

"You're my best friend, do you know that?"

"Oi! Inoue, your break is over!" Soi yelled out.

"R-Rangiku-san….your breasts are squishing my face…."

* * *

Byakuya stepped into his foyer.

"I have returned."

"Welcome back, Byakuya-sama. Finished your work for the day?"

"Yes." The heir answered as the servant took his haori to hang up. "Quite the training session today, I might add. I assume Yuzu and Karin are upstairs?'

"Oh no, they're still out."

Byakuya opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Oh yes. You said they were to explore the Seireitei for the day."

"I did not say such a thing. Who told you that?"

The servant looked confused. "Umm…the black haired girl, Byakuya-sama. Karin-san. I'll get you your tea."

Outwardly Byakuya was cool as a cucumber, but inwardly he was ready to pull his hair out. _They snuck out of the foyer? Why did they…no…..I must find them. This could be problematic._

As Byakuya stepped outside, he heard a familiar scream.

"No! Stop, Zaraki-san! I told you I could walk fine!"

"Like hell! You don't even know where it is! Besides, if you're Yachiru's friend, I should make sure you're comfortable, eh?"

"But you went in circles for hours!"

"Are you saying I don't know my left from my right?!"

"No! But you smashed down five walls!"

Kenpachi dashed through the garden and stopped at Byakuya's door. He motioned for Yuzu to get off, who looked dizzy.

"…Zaraki."

"Hey Kuchiki. One of your little guests got lost."

Byakuya wanted to yell at the large captain for the trampled bushes, but it saved him half of the headache and worry to go looking for Yuzu.

"…..indeed. I…..thank you for bringing her back."

"C-Captain Kuchiki!"

His gaze shifted to see Momo and Toshiro approaching with Karin. _And yet, they managed to find the walkway fine, Zaraki….._

"Vice-Captain Hinamori. Captain Hitsugaya."

"We had Karin." Toshiro crossed her arms. "Sorry for troubling you."

"…again, my thanks for bringing her back. You three may leave."

Momo and Toshiro bowed and flash-stepped away, while Kenpachi shrugged and dashed off, now trampling through a second set of bushes.

"What a day! You okay, Yuzu?"

"Oooh….my head…."

"Inside, you two _. Now_."

The Kurosaki twins jumped at the harsh tone, but they obeyed. Byakuya entered and shut the front door.

XXXXX

"….you two deceived my servants and snuck out?"

"Umm…." Yuzu looked down in shame.

"…..yeah." Karin admitted.

"…that is unacceptable. I told Captain Unohana you would be safe in my house, and I intended to keep my word not only for her, but for Captain Ukitake and my sister."

Karin gulped as Byakuya stepped forward.

"Now two other captains know of your presence. They could tell the Head-Captain."

"…what's the big deal, anyway? Ichi-nii is your ally, right? And Dad is a captain just like you! What's with the secrecy, anyway?"

Byakuya glanced at Yuzu, who was now apologizing over and over.

"…the two of you are here to be hidden from our enemies. The more people know who you are, the more that idea becomes compromised. The last thing you want is to be ejected from the compound, then kidnapped by some villain, right?"

"Why ejected?"

Karin was staring at him firmly.

"You Shinigami are supposed to guard over those in the Living World. Are you telling me your stuffy head-captain would tell us to leave like that?"

"…Head-Captain hasn't been in the best of moods."

 _Not my best retort._

"Well if we're such a nuisance to you guys, maybe we should just hang out with Kuu-chan and her brother! At least they care about us….."

Byakuya sighed, putting a hand on both girls' shoulders.

"Karin, Yuzu…..you two are not a nuisance. It is natural the two of you felt the need to explore. You're in an unfamiliar place, and even though you have people here willing to protect you, it will never be the same as being with your brother and father in your own house. Correct?"

"…well, yeah." Karin mumbled, scratching her head.

"We're sorry…." Yuzu whimpered.

"Don't be. But please, do not make me worry like that. If you truly wish to see the Seireitei, then maybe we can work something out. What do the captains know?"

"Toshiro knows the story, Momo-san told him. He promised to keep quiet." Karin said.

"Zaraki-san didn't ask…..he was more interested in making sure I could use a sword. He really wants to fight Ichi-nii again." Yuzu explained.

Byakuya rubbed his chin in thought.

"On the surface, you two do pass for cadets. No one in Seireitei has seen you before, and nobody would guess you are the sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The hair, right?" Karin smirked.

"Correct. Come…..let us wash up for dinner."

The two nodded, following Byakuya down the hall.

"Can I play with your sword again?"

"No."

Kiyone smiled from her position at the window. Then she yelped as the guards chased after her.

* * *

"I have to do _what?_!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Be my fraccion! Isn't it fun?"

The former Sexta was forced out of his personal area due to loss of rank, and he was lounging around in the same room where other fracciones hung out.

"You're fucking crazy, Luppi! Why the _hell_ would I work with you?"

"Under me, Grimmy. There's a difference."

"Get the fuck out of my face. I'm still an Espada, and no way in hell am I being a lapdog for _anybody_. You got it?"

"My, my…so rude. Is that anyway to address the Decima?"

"Screw you! I'm four numbers higher than you!"

"You lost the number…." Luppi sang. It was true, Aizen had removed the gothic 6 from Grimmjow's person.

"Zommari is not the Sexta!"

"Yes he is, Grimmy."

"If you call me that **one more time** -"

"Just listen. If you become my fraccion, you'd be allowed to leave with me for missions! And I hear….we're going to Karakura again~"

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"…is this a joke?"

"No. Aizen-sama told me. As soon as a special Arrancar is ready, we're going to attack. Sounds like your perfect time, no?"

The blue-haired Espada stared at his hand. Going to Karakura meant he could settle the score with Ichigo Kurosaki. He REALLY wanted to kill that Shinigami, and since he never wanted to see Mayuri again….

"…fine. But only if you're really going on this mission. Until then, you can piss off."

"So rude to your master!"

Grimmjow snarled.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. BUT, if you want to go, you must address me as Luppi-sama when we go."

"…on one condition."

"Hmmmm?"

Luppi yelped as Grimmjow grabbed his collar. He was staring directly into the black-haired Arrancar's eyes, and his gaze was extremely menacing.

"I want to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Got it **? Nobody else is getting to him before me**."

"Deal, my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"We can be more than that if you're willing~"

Grimmjow released Luppi and scoffed, walking away. He had to get ready. He would make the substitute Shinigami regret ever messing with him.

* * *

Kukaku was relaxing when she heard the call of one of her servants.

"Kukaku-sama, you have a visitor! Yoruichi-dono!"

"Send her in!" The Shiba head grinned as she sat up. Yoruichi entered the room and shut the screen door.

"Hey….Kukaku."

"Yoruichi, what's up? I guess you wanna drink and shoot the breeze for the night?" Kukaku asked, taking out a bottle of sake. But she frowned when Yoruichi shook her head.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Yoruichi sat down.

"Us."

"….what do you mean?"

"Kukaku, things are about to get very dangerous for everybody. So I figured…..we need to settle it, here and now. I know you still have feelings for me."

"Tch, what are you playing at?"

"Kukaku…I _know_ you."

The Shiba head put the bottle away.

"So what? That's not a crime."

"But it is. I was talking to Soi last night…."

"Oh the squirt. Here to rub it in my face I fucked her by accident?"

"Did you think she was me, or something?"

Kukaku froze. "no…of course not. She's not you. She could _never_ be you."

"You were just as upset when I left for a century, hmm? Then I come in and leave again, out and about. With…..Kisuke."

"Tch, what do I care about Urahara?"

"…do you think he won?"

"What?"

"Answer the question." Yoruichi said firmly.

"….well…..I dunno…c-clearly he did something right, since you stayed in Karakura for all of those years….I guess…..he made you more happy than I did."

"So did you and Soi. Both of you are my friends."

"….why can't we be more than that?"

"We tried that, Kukaku. We…..had a lot of fun, and some great memories. But now…..we're not that, not anymore."

"Can't we try again?" Kukaku whispered.

"….what did you have in mind?" Yoruichi knew, as she knew the Shiba woman acted the same way as Soi.

"…eh, one night. Just to see…..if it can work again, Yoruichi. I…..don't want to lose you."

"Stop that thinking right there. I will always be a part of your life. Got it? But maybe you should think about the future."

"So we can't have kids, Ganju can pass on the clan name instead. Heck maybe Ichigo too, since we're related…."

"Kukaku, listen to me. What is your alternative to all of this? Just wanting me from afar? You want a deep relationship, but you deserve with it _somebody_."

Kukaku blinked.

"…what are you saying?"

"You…..could always try with Soi. The two of you…..think on the same wavelength, even though you're both stubborn."

"….is this a joke? You want to be with Urahara, so you're passing me off to your squirt of a student?" Now Kukaku was starting to get angry.

"I don't want either of you to be unhappy that you didn't "win"." Yoruichi explained. "I love you both and-"

"And nothing! That shrimp won't replace you!" Kukaku exclaimed. "You think I want your goddamn sloppy seconds?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Yoruichi countered, narrowing her eyes. "I don't even understand why the two of you never got along in the first place!"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because…" Kukaku sighed. "I-I don't know. Maybe in some fucked up way, we were jealous of each other. We're so different, yet we both made you happy."

"No, you're not that different, Kukaku. The two of you dislike when I'm gone, and the two of you both cherish me. Why can't you just…..try to make the other happy instead?"

"Oh I see. Duck out of the issue by insisting I date her, huh?"

"Kukaku…"

"Just…..go, okay. I'll….see you around."

"But-"

"Go!" Kukaku pointed. "Get out of my house, Yoruichi!"

The Goddess of Flash frowned, but she nodded. With a few steps, she exited the room, leaving the Shiba head to sigh deeply and lie down.

 _Goddamn it. God fucking damn it. I…I'm sorry, Yoruichi….._

Kukaku covered herself with a sheet as the tears started to fall.

* * *

Ichigo jumped back and slid across the glass window of the sideways skyscraper. He was in his Bankai form, but he was panting heavily. His white doppelganger grinned at him.

" **C'mon king, you have to try better than that!"**

"I…..I'm going to beat you!"

Ichigo dashed forward, but his Hollow blocked his strike.

" **Yeah….that's it. Get angry, get pissed! Because if I beat you, I take control!"**

"Like hell you will! You'd just kill my friends and family!"

" **I'm hurt!"**

The Hollow slid back and started to block Ichigo's incoming strikes.

" **Why would you think I would do something so….cliche? I've got other plans!** "

"Tch!"

Ichigo managed to cut his hollow's arm, but the copy shifted and slashed Ichigo's shihakusho open, leaving a vertical gash across his chest.

" **Haha! I've got more bite than bark, it seems**."

Ichigo blocked the next strike.

" **Give it up, king."**

"No! Because….there's too much at stake! Karin and Yuzu, Rukia, Chad, Ishida…..Dad, Inoue-"

The hollow grinned.

" **So you're getting closer to the Inoue chick? Maybe tonight we can play with her…..if you catch my drift-"**

Ichigo broke through his copy's guard and cut him three times, forcing the white figure to slide back and clutch his chest.

"I told you, don't talk about her like that!"

" **Heh heh…..where was this speed when you fought Grand Fisher-?"**

Ichigo immediately flash-stepped forward and grabbed his hollow's collar.

"Don't you dare mention that name. You should be glad you're not him, Hollow. You'd be dead in five places right now."

" **Heh…but it was MY power you used!"**

Hollow Ichigo broke free and slid back.

" **And now he's gone because you focused on your stupid dad. He's probably getting stronger, killing more people's mothers**."

"Shut….up. Don't say another word." Ichigo growled, his reiatsu rising.

" **Oh now you know it's true. Maybe he'll kill Tatsuki's mother next!"**

"I said SHUT UP!"

Ichigo roared as he charged forward, but the white version of Tensa Zangetsu pierced through his side before he could land a hit.

" **Heh heh….that's what you need, Ichigo…..that intensity!"**

"Damn….it…"

" **Seize it! Think about it, it's you….or Grand Fisher. Either he's gonna kill you, or you're gonna kill him. That's what fighting is all about! Survival!"**

Ichigo's hand shook as he grabbed the weapon through his (metamorphical) organs.

"I…get…..it. If I want to survive…..I…NEED to kill you."

 **"Kill me?"** The hollow laughed. " **Get real! I'm a part of you now, king. There** ** _is_** **no killing me."**

His yellow irises locked on to Ichigo's own eyes.

"Then maybe…..you need to sit down…and kneel…. _horse_."

Hollow Ichigo grinned.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness. You saw them at Kuchiki Manor?"

Kiyone nodded as she poured her captain a cup of tea. He was still in bed, but he had felt much better.

"Yeah, I saw Yuzu go off with Captain Zaraki. Luckily Karin came back too…..I'm so sorry, sir."

"For what? It worked out well."

"But….."

"But nothing. We just need to keep a closer eye on them. Don't be hard on yourself. I'm to blame as well." Jushiro smiled.

"…Sir…..I wish Vice-Captain Shiba and Third Seat Shiba could be here to see their family."

Jushiro frowned. Kiyone was looking down now.

"Kaien….and Miyako. I'm sure they would've loved Karin and Yuzu."

"It's not fair they died before…..Captain Shiba came back."

"…..it is like Shunsui says, Kiyone. One shouldn't dwell on the past. There is still hope for the Shiba clan. We…..have to win this war first."

"Yeah."

Kiyone put the kettle on the table. Jushiro sipped his cup.

"…..Captain, who do you think is going to rise in rank? Sentaro….or me?"

Jushiro nearly choked on his tea, but managed to find his voice.

"So many topics today. The both of you perform equally in all areas. I saw you. You kept tying with Sentaro in your duels."

"But I wanted to win one! So…..I could…."

"…..Kiyone, winning one duel is not going to make you promote. To be honest…..I'm not really sure who….should be the next vice-captain. I've narrowed it down."

Kiyone leaned in expectantly.

"Rukia, you, or Sentaro. The former needs a little more training, but I can feel it. Her power is rising well, and if she sticks with Ichigo-kun….."

"Rukia….?"

"I know, I know. The two of you have been third seats longer than she's had her new rank. But….her potential…..ever since the day Aizen removed the Hogyoku from her person…..it's like her soul wants to prove itself."

Sentaro slid open the door and walked in with a tray.

"Here you go, sir. Your medicine from the 4th."

Jushiro took the tray and smiled.

"Thank you….."

"Hey Sentaro, Captain Ukitake and I were just talking about the vice-captain position. Apparently you and I both have a shot!"

"Heh! I wonder who's gonna win?"

Kiyone and Sentaro smirked at each other.

Although the Kotetsu name wasn't so attached to the Gotei, the Kotsubaki name was. Sentaro's father was once the vice-captain of the 7th.

"You two…."

"Sir! What would you like for dinner? I'll tell the chefs immediately!" Kiyone shouted.

"Umm….just some noodles, I suppose."

"Right! Kiyone, let's go! We need to make sure our captain has his vital nutrients and vitamins!"

"Okay!"

The two flash-stepped away.

 _Perhaps Isane had a point the other day. Maybe…..despite their bickering and yelling, they secretly admire each other._

Jushiro blinked when he saw a familiar face walk into the room.

"….Retsu? What on earth are you doing away from the 4th?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Shunsui said you've been sick all day." Retsu smiled and stepped closer, her haori flowing slightly due to the breeze outside.

"But….your patients."

"I am only gone for a few minutes. Iemura is watching over the division."

"I see, thank you. It does my heart good to see good friends come to visit me."

"….it seems Karin and Yuzu had a little adventure today."

Jushiro coughed in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me. They are safe now at Kuchiki Manor…"

"It wasn't your fault. Captain Kuchiki is remorseful as well…..I was only checking because I did promise I wouldn't let them get harmed."

"Yes."

Retsu glanced to the outside garden.

"…..He mentioned an interesting point. Do you think…..if the Head-Captain found out….."

"I would defend the two of them." Jushiro frowned, coughing some more. "Ichigo and his father, who was once _one of us_ , wanted to keep them safe from Aizen and the Vandenreich. I was even told Yachiru had the idea to use the SWA as a support chain."

Retsu giggled.

"Our president is truly a caring one."

"And our head-captain is truly a stubborn one. I'm at a loss to do. He does not trust our substitute, and I don't want him to distrust _us_. I had Rukia throw away the old badge."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, since the equipment at the 12th is still being repaired."

"…Yama-ji will be very angry with me."

"It's not the first time, Jushiro." Retsu said, stepping closer and gently rubbing his hair. "Remember you and Shunsui opposed the execution."

"Yes…..that was a dark moment for all of us. As long as I…live, I cannot accept the punishment of my subordinates."

"What do you think will happen when the war is over?"

"If we're still around-"

"Do not talk like that." She chided.

"…..when the day comes, I am not sure. I am uneasy to see a Central 46 reformation if it leads to strict penalities like that."

"Hmm." Was the response. "I think we need to tell Head-Captain that Kisuke is working on a way to get to Hueco Mundo."

"Vice-Captain Ise told me Yoruichi didn't want to tell him. I don't blame her, she's still being punished for saving Kisuke's life."

Jushiro sighed.

"I have the feeling we WILL need it. The 12th is still recovering, so…..it's not like one of us can construct it so easily."

"Will he listen? Will he choose to destroy it just because of association?"

"Then he is truly is a stubborn old fool." Jushiro scowled.

Retsu merely continued to stroke his hair.

"I confess there is another reason why I came here."

"Hmm?" Jushiro looked up at the healer captain. His brown eyes were staring directly at her serene blue ones.

"…war is about to begin. And the president…..well, she did say all of us deserve that special one." And with that, Retsu Unohana leaned down and softly put her lips to that of Jushiro Ukitake. His eyes widened, but he slowly closed his eyes and she did the same.

In a moment, they leaned in as their tongues began to press for dominance….

* * *

Ryuken calmly aimed his arrow at his son's face. The younger Quincy was blindfolded and had earplugs in, so only his spiritual sense could guide him.

 _Here we go…his progress is impressive. But….something is wrong._

Uryu had been sweating and panting even as the training had begun. It was a curious sight, but Ryuken shook his head and drew the reishi string of the quiver back.

With a flick, the arrow launched forward at an incredible speed, but Uryu managed to dodge in a fraction of time before it blasted the wall.

He removed his handicaps.

"Fire ten now."

"We just did five."

"And? Are you scared I'm moving too fast, old man?'

Ryuken calmly stepped over to his son.

"You are sick. You keep shaking and sweating. Did you catch a cold?"

"Something like that."

"….as a doctor, I do not recommend you keep training at this level."

"And as a Quincy, I refuse that recommendation….." Uryu exhaled, taking a minute to steady himself. "I will not stop unless my body destroys itself."

"….this is no ordinary cold." Ryuken muttered, putting a hand to his son's forehead.

"…it is none of your concern. I'm sure you're used to that expression."

The older Quincy sighed.

"…..Uryu….I must apologize. For everything. I will tell you what I know about….the Vandenreich."

Uryu raised an eyebrow.

"But you must be honest with me as well."

"You'll just tell me to leave."

"…no. At this point….you NEED your powers back."

Uryu shifted his gaze to the floor.

"I am preparing for my battle…..with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am trying….to build an immunity to his daughter's poison."

Ryuken didn't reply.

"She has rebelled against him and wishes to destroy him as well. So I will keep training AND resist this poison. I will never give up."

"…I see. Thank you for being honest."

"Aren't you mad that I associated with a Shinigami?"

"….I'd be a hypocrite to say I never associated with any myself."

"You were saying about the Vandenreich?"

Ryuken nodded and began to explain his story. At least his son didn't hate him now.

* * *

Harribel watched as Apache and Mila Rose continued to duel each other in the confines of the Tercera palace. She was not going to let her fraccion escape her sight. What better way than a good training session?

"Sun-Sun, sub out for Apache."

The snake Arrancar nodded and stepped forward, as the deer Arrancar panted as she slid back.

"Man…Mila Rose ain't no slouch."

"Neither are you. You have improved your stance, Apache."

The deer grinned.

"But you need to improve your swordplay. Understand?"

"Yeah…."

Harribel noticed the girl was staring out into the distance with slight unease.

"Do not worry about Kurotsuchi. If I see him here, I will not permit him to remain."

"I'm n-not worried about that guy, Harribel-sama! Feh! I just wanted to make sure no pervert was leering while we trained."

"…there is no shame in being afraid. Recall what you once were; a deer is a passive creature compared to a snake or lion."

"What, are you saying _I'm_ the only one supposed to be afraid?" Apache frowned.

"Not at all. Do not try to hide your fear, and do not assume your sisters haven't experienced the same fear. Now sub out for Mila Rose."

In a moment, now the Amazonian fraccion was next to her mistress.

"Tch…that Sun-Sun's fast….."

"Mila Rose….you have excellent raw power, but your form is too sloppy."

"…..yes, Harribel-sama."

Harribel glanced at the dark skinned fraccioness. She was glancing from her dueling sisters to the exit.

"Are you worried for them?"

"For what?"

"Death? Kurotsuchi's experiments? You tell me."

"…maybe the latter." She admitted.

Harribel shook her head. "You are a lioness, and a lioness watches over her cubs, so to speak. It is only natural you care for your sisters like you are the oldest one."

"I d-don't-"

"Please. I do not like those who try to lie to me. Do not feel ashamed of being afraid."

Mila Rose looked embarrassed. "Yes Harribel-sama."

"Sub out for Sun-Sun."

Eventually the snake Arrancar was next to her mistress, her typical sleeve pressed to her mouth.

"How do I dare, Harribel-sama?"

"You are quite fast and aim for weak spots. Fitting of your form. But you need to improve your guard."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are frightened as well."

"…I don't know what you mean."

"Sun-Sun, I know you pride yourself on being the most mature of your sisters, but I do not look down on moments of fear or anxiety. They are needed emotions."

"…the clown captain in our midst. Did you know he made an assistant? And you heard Grimmjow's screams…."

"They were truly frightening. My pity for any Arrancar that is caught in that situation."

Harribel noticed that Sun-Sun was looking down.

"You have nothing to worry about. I protect those who serve me. All three of you. Accept your fear….it will keep you cautious."

"Yes." Sun-Sun nodded.

"The fight will begin very very soon. The four of us need to be ready, and that should be our concern. Understand?"

Sun-Sun looked up.

"…you promise he won't get us?"

Harribel put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is no other promise I would keep so strictly, Sun-Sun. Do not forget that."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: If you're curious, here's the order in which the SWA members joined:**

 **Yachiru - 1**

 **Nanao - 2**

 **Kiyone - 3**

 **Isane - 4**

 **Retsu - 5**

 **Rangiku - 6**

 **Momo - 7**

 **Nemu - 8**

 **Soi - 9**

 **Rukia - 10**

 **So that makes Orihime 11 and Yoruichi 12. How many members will be at the very end? ...hmm, I dunno the exact number, I'm still working that out. I can tell you you've already seen some future members.**

 **Next time - The second invasion of Karakura begins. Stay tuned!**


	19. The Day the Music Died

**Check the summary, ladies and gents. As of this chapter...I think it's only fair I switch to full AU now. Just for technicalities.  
**

 **Chapter 19 – The Day the Music Died**

Ganju nodded as he inspected the golden device in front of him.

"Alright alright…..good weight, nice sleekness…..aah, are you sure the fingers are of matching length?" He asked, turning to one of his comrades.

"Fingers aren't supposed to be the same length!" Hawk protested.

"If they're the same kind of finger, yes there are!" Ganju examined both middle fingers on the device with a magnifying glass.

"Oh man…I think they're half a millimeter apart." Dumbell admitted.

"What?! That's not acceptable, guys! We've been working on this damn thing for over a week now! We can't start over! My sis will get mad at me!"

"M-Maybe Kukaku-san won't notice…." Top said, scratching his head.

"Are you joking? The Shiba clan always notices details like this! Shit…." Ganju set down the prosthetic arm and began to think. "Maybe if we scrape this finger off a bit…."

"But then it'll be a stump!"

"Arrgh! I don't have all of the answers, guys! Damn it….let's just get a drink and think this over. It has to be perfect. Kukaku's counting on us!"

Ganju and his gang were quite aways from the Shiba house, since they wanted to have a peaceful atmosphere when they worked. For a week now, the group had been working on the request to give the head a new arm.

The group eventually reached a stand.

"Hey, give us some booze old man." Ganju said to the server. "We've got money."

"We do?" Hawk whispered nervously.

"Oh say it louder why don't you!"

As Ganju turned back around, he couldn't help but notice an unknown figure in a hood walk away…

* * *

"It's time! Time time time!" Luppi sang, twirling around. "I can't believe we're finally going to see Karakura!"

"Hey, get me a souvenir." Gin said with a pout. "Cap'n Aizen never allows me to do anything fun…"

"Like what?"

"Hmm…..one of those game boys the kids like to play with."

"The what now?"

"Luppi."

The Decima looked up at his master, who was sitting in his throne with an amused expression, but a serious look in his eyes.

"This is your first Espada affair. Do not disappoint me."

"Please! It should be a snap, Aizen-sama. Right Grimmy?"

Grimmjow merely flipped Luppi off and didn't say anything else.

"Keep in mind you must heed the orders of the Espada in charge of this mission. Isn't that right, Ulquiorra?"

The pale Espada nodded.

"So what's the plan, Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked, scratching his head.

Aizen looked at the Arrancar gathered before him.

Luppi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy were all there, but one figure was there long before anybody else.

One Zommari Leroux.

"Patience, Yammy. We need two more guests to join you."

Aizen gestured just as Shimu stepped from the shadows with a brand new Arrancar.

"Shimu. Wonderweiss. This is your first mission outside of Hueco Mundo as well. Are you excited?"

Wonderweiss Margera gave a happy moan but Shimu didn't say anything.

"Aizen-sama, we will not fail you." Zommari said. "Whatever your plan is, we will follow it to the letter." Grimmjow scowled at the new Sexta.

Aizen smiled. Mayuri and Tousen had shown up to see them off as well.

"There is a specific reason why I chose you, Zommari. Ulquiorra alone would do well, but you possess the fastest sonido of all Espada."

Zommari nodded.

"There are two Shinigami in the town that are very skilled at flash-step. One Yoruichi Shihouin and one Soi Fon. Both are and were the Captain of the 2nd Division. With your own speed, you are the natural counter to them."

Zommari nodded again.

"Shimu, this is quite the exciting opportunity for you." Mayuri grinned evilly. "You'll get to see a Quincy for once! How exciting."

"Yes. I have orders to collect the DNA of one Uryu Ishida. Right, Aizen-sama?"

"That is correct. You are to cause a ruckus in the town, alerting the Gotei squad stationed there. In the confusion…..you must carry out the most important part of this mission."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. It was quiet in the Kurosaki house, somewhat owed to the fact that two of the occupants were gone. He glanced over at the clock. It was 8:58, but he didn't feel like starting any of his homework. There were more….pressing factors.

Rukia opened his closet and stepped out.

"Finally you get up! You shouldn't sleep the whole day away, Ichigo."

"Is that why you're still in pajamas and are streaming the whole first season of the Chappy show?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"S-Shut up! Captain Fon allowed us to have a break in our training. And since your school has that faculty meeting…"

"Whatever, Rukia." Ichigo smirked. "C'mon, let's get some food."

The second Ichigo removed the covers and shifted himself, he heard his door click.

"GOOD MORNING-"

Ichigo jumped and dodged Isshin's pounce, making the doctor crash into the bushes outside.

"Goatchin, really? You still want to do that?!"

"I have to make sure my son isn't slacking off in his training! Come downstairs you two, I made breakfast!" Isshin called from outside.

XXXXXX

"Mmm….looks like you learned a lot from Yuzu." Rukia said.

"Please! She wasn't always around, you know. I learned some techniques from Masaki herself!"

Ichigo just picked at his food.

"Hmm…..son, you haven't made a dent. Are you not hungry?"

"Yeah, but…..I dunno. I was thinking maybe we should check on Karin and Yuzu."

Rukia held up her soul phone. "Ichigo, I called Hinamori last night. They're fine. They're still at my brother's manor."

"…..well, they haven't seen us in days. It wouldn't hurt."

"Heh….Rukia, can you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Ichigo alone."

Ichigo watched as Rukia got up and left the table, guessing she was going to watch more Chappy.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Son…be honest with me. You're still frightened of your inner hollow."

"…well, even if I am, he can't know that. I'm supposed to be kicking his ass. I can't let him control me."

"Hirako and the others training you well?"

"Yeah." Ichigo paused to chew a mouthful of noodles. "I….can consciously have the mask on now. Not for long, but it's something."

"Heh heh…I was worried when I first learned of your transformation, son. But….it seems you're giving it your all."

Ichigo looked uncomfortable. "….sorry, by the way."

"For what?"

"…Attacking you the night Grand Fisher did."

Isshin didn't respond. He merely sipped his teacup.

"…..I was just mad to see him again, Dad. Once Sandal Hat finishes the gateway to Hueco Mundo, I'm gonna track him down and kill him. He's not going to hurt any more families."

"Just remember, Ichigo. He's an Arrancar now, and you've seen what they could do."

"…..yeah." Ichigo's mind flashed to the incident in the park, and the brawl during the night. "Dad…I'm sorry I said all of that stuff too, but I have to know. Why?"

His father didn't need elaboration.

"…I wanted to distance myself from the spiritual world. It was too dangerous, and I didn't want my family to get sucked into it as well. The gigai I got from Kisuke….it was supposed to drain my powers over time."

"But it didn't." Ichigo said.

"It did. When your mother died…..I asked to reverse the process."

"And it wasn't until after I went to Soul Society for the first time-"

"Bingo."

Ichigo blinked.

"But…..why drain them in the first place? That's…..why I accepted Rukia's powers to begin with. I wanted to protect you guys."

"I know. I was a fool, Ichigo, for thinking I could cut myself away from Soul Society completely and not deal with anymore Hollows or stuff like that. I…..my selfish wish put our family in danger."

"….it wasn't selfish, Dad. Do you know how many Hollows would swarm this place if they sensed a captain-level fighter here?"

"A lot." Isshin chuckled.

"Looks we're in this together. I want this family to be as safe as you do, and we're not stopping until we beat Aizen and the…..Van….den…"

"Vandenreich, son."

A knock from the entranceway rang out. Ichigo got up and opened up the door. There stood Orihime.

"Hello…..Ichigo-kun." She smiled.

"Hey Inoue." He smiled back. Isshin was peeking from the kitchen, and now Rukia was peeking from the top of the stairs.

"What were you going to do today?"

"Well….I dunno. The Vizards told me to take a day off from training."

"Ah, same with Captain Fon. Maybe…."

"Maybe what?"

"Would you…I don't know…..go to the mall with me?" Orihime asked. Rukia and Isshin were now grinning at each other from behind Ichigo.

"…..well, I mean, you probably already invited your friends."

"N-No! Ryo's out of town, Mahana has to help her mother clean the house, Michiru is sick, Chizuru is visiting a relative, and Tatsuki…..said she wanted to go the gym."

"…oh. Well…..I guess that'll work. Let me just change."

Rukia squealed as Ichigo passed her on the stairs. "Isshin! Did you hear that?"

Isshin was wiping away his tears.

"Ah, Masaki…look at our boy! He's such a man…Orihime-chan…..she will be our fourth daughter….!"

"Umm…..are you two okay?" Orihime asked, having stepped inside.

"Never better!"

Rukia slid down the stairway.

"So Inoue, is Ichigo your boyfriend yet or not?"

"N-No! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime blushed.

"He has to be _something_ at this point! Don't make me ask Yachiru and Rangiku-san to investigate! They'll never stop until they know!"

"What?!"

"Little SWA secret…..Yachiru suggested we all find boyfriends. Good to see our newest member is already filling the task!"

"W-Well….what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who's your boyfriend, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime smirked. "I bet it's Abarai-kun!"

"Renji?!" Rukia shook her head. "No way! Byakkun would kill him."

Isshin chuckled.

"Well, well… _that's_ what you call Ginrei's grandson, Rukia? How cute."

Rukia flushed. "No! You've got it wrong…..!"

* * *

Yachiru smiled as she finished writing on the graph paper. She, Nemu, and Rangiku were still at Orihime's house.

"Okay! Our secondary project is going really well!"

Various heads of Shinigami and other beings were drawn, with thick lines connecting two in a set.

"Hime-chan has Ichi…Isa-chan has Muscles…..Nemu-chan, you've got Pencil…..Peaches has Shiro-chan….that's still half of the group untouched!"

"If you ask me, I know Nanao has a crush on her captain!" Rangiku smiled, flipping a page in her magazine. _Finally a day with no push-ups!_

"Shun-Shun?" Yachiru asked, writing a question mark next to Nanao's portrait.

"I surmise Lady Shihouin has Urahara-san." Nemu said.

"Goody! What about you, Jiggles?"

"Umm…..still working on it." She muttered.

"I wonder who Bee-chan wants to be with. If Boobies turned her down…..who could it be?"

"Lady Shiba, Yachiru!" Rangiku exclaimed, her energy returning. "They had se….umm, spent the night."

Yachiru wrote an exclamation mark next to Soi's portrait. Thankfully Nemu was the one who did the drawing.

"We need to work on that. Now I wonder who Re-chan likes…."

"Captain Unohana? Oh man, I wonder too! It has to be someone really strong, but also kind-hearted."

"…..Captain Ukitake?" Nemu guessed. "They have been captains for a very long time."

Yachiru drew a question mark next to Retsu's portrait, when her soul phone rang out. She picked it and answered.

"Hello! Yachiru speaking!"

" _Are you all going to slack off all day? I gave you a day off, but I still wanted you to do things."_ Soi's irritated voice came from the other end.

"We are! We're mapping out who has a boyfriend already, or in your case, girlfriend."

Soi growled, but she let it slide.

" _I have news for you all. Urahara has completed the gateway structure to Hueco Mundo, but he says he still needs to stabilize the path."_

"Shall I inform the other captains?" Nemu asked.

" _I will, Kusamiya_."

"Captain, you want to go to the mall?" Rangiku asked.

" _N-No! Goodbye!"_

A click.

"That sounds like a good idea, Jiggles. I should get the 11th a toy to play with anyways." Yachiru capped the marker. "Nemu-chan, you want to go visit Pencil first?"

"…..no, Uryu-san is resting today due to….the poison being upped in concentration. I would not mind spending time with friends." Nemu smiled.

"Fantastic! Oh, I'm gonna hate when we have to go back…." Rangiku giggled.

Little did the group know, they _would_ go back soon…..

* * *

Soi put the phone down and shook her head. "Didn't I say no goofing off?"

"Well to be fair-"

"Shut up, Urahara." Soi said as she dialed the number for her fellow captain's soul phone. The two were standing in the basement.

"So mean, Captain-san."

"…where has Yoruichi-sama been these days? I've hardly seen her."

"Out and about. She likes to wander in her cat form."

Soi put the phone to her ear but noticed Tessai climbing down the ladder.

"Tsukabishi keeps leaving as well…..what is he up to?"

"Now THAT is a surprise, Captain Fon." Kisuke said, fanning his face.

"…"

" _Hello?_ " Retsu's voice came from the other side.

"Captain Unohana. The gateway is finished."

" _Is it? Oh dear…..I'll be sure to tell Jushiro and Shunsui_."

"Good. As you were."

Soi hung up her phone as Kisuke continued to look over the finished gateway. She narrowed her eyes at Tessai, but she climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Yamamoto watched as Retsu put her soul phone away. The other captains simply stared at her.

"So…..you are telling me Kisuke Urahara has, and I quote, created a gateway to Hueco Mundo."

"That is correct."

"…..who authorized this project? Certainly not I."

"Sir…." Jushiro shook his head. "Captain Fon told us she suggested the idea to Urahara after the Arrancar attacked that night. And really, it was a smart idea, considering there is no way any of us could construct it."

"…"

"She did not tell me about this…..suggestion. Only now do any of you feel the need to bring this up?"

Retsu, Shunsui, and Jushiro merely looked at each other. Byakuya was watching with interest, as was Toshiro, Komamura, and Kenpachi.

"….well, we didn't feel like bothering you." Shunsui said simply.

"Don't be coy, Shunsui. I do not appreciate this….secret dealing between my back."

Now the captains shared a glance at each other. Yamamoto was the only captain who didn't know Yuzu and Karin were in the Seireitei, as Shunsui and Komamura were informed earlier. Their little "adventure" had prevented the issue from being truly hid. But as long as the old general didn't know….

"And furthermore, Captain Fon has enlisted the aid of a criminal."

"The 12th is still out of commission. What would we do if Aizen or his Arrancar capture our comrades?" Retsu pointed out.

"…how fares their condition, Captain Unohana?"

"They are doing well, and should be able to assume active duty very soon. Some of them are still traumatized by the explosion, I'm afraid."

"And the division itself, Captain Komamura?"

The wolf captain looked slightly uncomfortable. He was approached last in these secret wheelings and dealings, and he did not like hiding information from Yamamoto. But he also disliked the idea of him kicking Yuzu and Karin from the compound. They were simply children, and the sisters of the tortured substitute.

Jushiro had insisted it had to be done.

"It is completely repaired. The actual equipment will still need a bit more time….I'm no computer expert…but the barracks and main buildings have been finished."

"….hm."

Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"Captain Fon has reported to me that Ichigo Kurosaki has been under control this past week, but considering the omission of her direct report about this gateway…..can her words even be trusted?"

Shunsui smiled as he repeated the words Nanao had once said.

"Reports say the town isn't a cero-blasted crator."

"Our actual reports have been limited due to the 12th's outage." Yamamoto said. "Why, the badge could be telling a different story."

"I gave Ichigo a new badge."

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, staring directly at Jushiro. Neither of them were smiling.

"…..what."

"Yes, I told Rukia to give him a new one that would not monitor him."

"Why on earth would you do such a thing, Jushiro? That badge had a specific purpose. Our substitute is not someone that should be allowed to do as he pleases."

"With all of the stress of controlling his inner hollow, finding out his father was once a captain – and his relation to the Shiba clan – and worrying about Aizen, he did not need _more_ stress, sir. To find out he's not even trusted amongst his peers in a critical moment?"

"Stress? Is that the only thing you think this is about?"

Yamamoto was glaring at the white-haired captain now.

"You are skating on thin ice, Jushiro. These underhanded plans are not something I take lightly."

"…I do not regret any of my decisions, sir, as I'm sure you don't for yours."

"That is correct. We will revisit this issue later, but for now…..Seireitei has 8 Captains stationed. We have to be constantly on guard for attacks. I assume every division has been training hard?"

"You bet!" Kenpachi grinned. "The other day we even helped out this one little recruit."

Every captain except the leader glanced at Kenpachi in unease.

"Small girl, didn't even know how to pick up a sword. Whipped her into shape good."

Yamamoto nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned, but I ask Captain Ukitake stays a moment."

The other captains slowly filed out, leaving the general alone with his protégé.

"…Jushiro, this defiance must stop now."

"I am not defying you out of malice, sir." Jushiro shook his head. "I….merely disagree with some of your approaches."

"Do you think I am a fool? That I do not have eyes and ears outside of this division?"

"….No, I don't."

"Your actions imply otherwise. And you're corrupting the captain I thought had the strongest loyality to the Gotei."

"Soi? Do not punish her for having hindsight….please."

"….tch. I have my eyes on you, Captain. Remember that."

Jushiro nodded and quickly left. But when he stepped into the hall, Shunsui and Retsu were still there.

"Oh good, you're not barbecued…..I guess Yama-ji only gave you a warning?" Shunsui winked at his best friend.

"…yes. His patience is wearing thin."

"There is no need to feel sorry, Jushiro." Retsu said with a warm smile. "In the critical hour, I do not think our head-captain would be so blinded with his ways to prevent the usage of the gateway."

"Should I…..tell him about Karin and Yuzu? All the other captains already know."

"Exactly." Shunsui said. "He can't punish all of us. We're in this together, Juu. That is….will the SWA get mad at you, Retsu-chan?"

"They might, but some things could not be concealed for long." Retsu said, waving her hand. "Captain Komamura, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Kuchiki have our support."

"Heh heh…I'll be seeing you two later." Shunsui turned and began to walk off. As he cleared the corner, Retsu walked up to Jushiro and hugged him.

"R-Retsu…." Jushiro blushed.

"Come now, you merely looked so stressed out. Everything will be okay, as long as we work together."

"Should we…..tell people?" He muttered in her ear.

"I see no shame in it, and neither do you. Granted, we do have war to worry about, but it's not like neither of us have been slacking off…." Retsu muttered back, putting a hand through his locks.

"….It's been ages since I….did something like this, you know."

"Same, my Shiro-kun. Same."

The healer captain giggled at the deepening blush on his face.

* * *

Some time later, Ichigo and Orihime had arrived at the local mall.

"Well….here we are." Orihime smiled.

"Yeah…." Ichigo checked his pockets. "Ah, I knew I didn't leave my wallet at home."

"You check just where we're about to go inside?" Orihime giggled. "Trying to make me pay for everything, Ichigo-kun?"

"N-No!" Ichigo shook his head. "I….just forgot to check earlier…." He took out his wallet, and naturally deadpanned when he saw a condom and a note from Rukia saying "stay safe~"

"Hmm, what's that?"

Ichigo quickly pocketed his wallet. "Nothing, let's just go."

The second the strawberry had his hand on the door, he froze. His expression turned intense as he glanced up at the sky.

"…Inoue. We got a huge problem."

Orihime gasped and also looked up. "…..no…..Arrancar?"

Ichigo took his ringing cell phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Ichigo! We have to move! I hate to interrupt your date with Inoue-"_

"It's not a date! D-Damn it….you and Dad just get ready yourselves!"

As he hung up, he jumped at the sight of Yachiru and Rangiku, both dressed in their shihakusho.

"Awww! This sucks! So much for a day off…."

"Let's go Ichi!"

"Where's Nemu-san?" Orihime asked, adjusting her hair pins for battle.

"She left to go check on Ishida! The three of us wanted to go here to relax, but….well, Captain Fon called us just a few seconds ago." Rangiku explained.

Ichigo exited his body and unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Same plan as last time, then. Where's Chad and Kotetsu?"

"She said this morning she was going here! But her reiatsu is around." Rangiku said, unsheathing Haineko.

"Guess Mustachio is gonna make those barriers again!" Yachiru said.

"Let's go!" Ichigo quickly jumped into Bankai.

As the group sped off into different directions, various shadows formed in the sky as more Quincies stepped out. One of them gestured to another.

"It's go time. Tell the Soul Society group to attack."

* * *

"They're moving! How fun!" Luppi grinned.

"Good, then finally I can have my fun!" Grimmjow growled and looked westward.

"Remember, Grimmjow…..you do not release unless Ulquiorra permits it." Zommari said, calmly. Yammy and Wonderweiss both looked eager to cause some mayhem.

"Where is that guy anyway?" Grimmjow muttered, just as Shimu sonidoed away. Zommari left as well, and Luppi smiled.

"Aizen-sama tasked the most important part to him, Grimmy."

* * *

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles as she readied herself for battle. Jinta had his bat and Ururu had on the same armor for when she fought Ichigo.

"Alright….Kisuke, it's time for round 2."

"It is." The shopkeeper smiled, adjusting Benihime's sheath. "I promise to lend a hand this time. And it seems….the Vandenreich has sent more soldiers our way~ Maybe we should get one and force them to talk."

"Tessai's gonna shield the town again, but since it's daytime…..we have more people out on the streets. Luckily Hachi said he would help."

The former Captain of the 2nd Division adjusted her bright orange top.

"Let's rock and roll. You ready, Soi?"

The current Captain of the 2nd Division simply stared at her mentor. Right now, her emotions were all confused and still damaged…..but she was a warrior of the Gotei. She could figure out that stuff later.

"Always, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

Ryuken adjusted his cuffs.

"I'm off, Uryu. Are you sure you will be fine here alone?"

Uryu coughed.

"Y-Yes. If Tsukabishi-san manages the same barriers….I will be fine. I need to rest. …good luck…..Father."

Ryuken nodded and vanished via Hirenkyaku.

* * *

Ganju and his pack peeked out of the bushes. They had been following the figure for a while now, and they seemed to have trailed him or her to a small village.

"Do you think it's some kind of super Hollow?" Hawk whispered.

"Nah….it's about our size!" Top whispered.

"Shut up you guys! Look! I see more of them…..!"

True to Ganju's observation, more of these hooded figures had appeared in the center of the village, earning stares and attention from the residents.

"It's time." One of the figures said to another. "Karakura has been attacked by Arrancar."

"Hey you!"

Ganju gasped as one woman walked up to one of the figures, poking his sleeve with her finger. The other villagers looked scared but they didn't say anything out of fear.

"Leave this place! What business do you have here?"

The figure in question merely turned to face the woman.

"Answer me! You think you and….your friends can come here and march like you own the place? L-Leave! Don't make me say it again!"

The figure looked at his/her comrades. They shrugged.

Within seconds, the village was bombarded by a volley of reishi shots, each figure spreading out to hunt down the people. Ganju watched in utter horror as the village was being reduced to rubble and fire, people screaming for dear life. His friends were speechless.

"…go, you guys. Hide. Now."

"B-But they might find us!"

"I SAID GO!" Ganju yelled, pushing his friends away.

As the gang split up in different directions, the Shiba dove into the bushes and began to crawl away, thinking of a solution.

 _I'm not running….but I'm not letting my friends get hurt! I can't believe I'm saying this, but…we need the Shinigami for this battle! Those poor people…..who the hell would even do that?!_

* * *

Yammy laughed evilly as he began to fire balas at the statue in Karakura Park.

"This is where I fought those shrimps last time! With any luck, I'm gonna run into them again…..and if it's that strawberry...I'll break his neck for cutting my arm off!"

He switched targets and began firing at the trees. One figure had followed him.

 _How interesting…this specimen doesn't seem to be very intelligent. Just a battle hungry moron._

Lille Barro calmly pointed his gun at the Arrancar's large back. He fired.

* * *

As Tatsuki stepped out the gym's exterior, she felt uneasy. She began to look around the daytime sky. It was battle time once more.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

She watched as her best friend ran up to her.

"There you are! You'd better hide!" Orihime panted.

"More Arrancar, huh?"

"Yeah. And they're stronger. It's too dangerous for you be outside." Orihime said. "But if you stay in the gym, a barrier will rise up to protect you and everyone inside will simply fall asleep."

"…you guys are serious, huh?"

Her time training with Yoruichi did pay off. Tatsuki felt the reiatsus around her, but she didn't lower her stance or drop to her knees. She…..was calm.

"Please! You need to hide!"

"Okay, okay. Just go."

The boxer sighed as she watched Orihime leave, turning around back inside. Although she wanted to help, she knew she would be outmatched. Yoruichi had told her a strong fighter knows when _not_ to get involved.

What she couldn't see was the invisible figure staring at her from a rooftop…..

* * *

Isshin jumped from rooftop to rooftop, picking up on both the Arrancar reiatsus and Quincy reiatsus that had appeared in the town. But with the town about to be protected and his daughters safe in the Seireitei, it was time for this captain to get some combat in.

The older Kurosaki cocked his head and dodged an incoming reishi bullet.

"Hmm….just as sharp as ever, Shiba-san."

Isshin gazed at the Quincy that had fired. Robert Accutrone tilted his glassed upward and pointed his pistol at the captain.

"So you're my first opponent, Quincy." Isshin unsheathed Engetsu. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I have no intention in holding back."

"His majesty knows of you, and considers you to be a very very dangerous man."

"Bach, huh?" Isshin smirked. "Got a name, Quincy?"

"Yes. I….am Robert Accutrone, Stern Ritter letter **N**. Would like you know what that stands for?"

"Nah. I didn't hear Shaz's, why start now?"

"…..I see."

Robert clicked the trigger.

* * *

Ichigo appeared on a rooftop and looked around. He saw the same barriers from the previous invasion begin to cover the rooftops. But in the middle of the streets was a curious sight.

The passerby were being covered with a golden barrier, then falling asleep within the same barrier.

 _Guess I can go all out…._

 ** _What the hell are you waiting for, king? Go find an Arrancar and knock some heads! …..oh goody, we've got a challenger._**

Ichigo didn't need to turn around.

"…..Grimmjow."

The former Espada growled dangerously and immediately drew Pantera.

"Told you, Kurosaki. We're not done. And now…..hahaha…..you've fucked me good. So I'm gonna return the favor and fuck _you_ up _real_ good."

"No thanks." Ichigo smiled evilly. "I prefer the ladies."

His hollow started to laugh in amazement, just as Ichigo turned around and pointed Tensa Zangetsu. But before anything could happen, Grimmjow sonidoed forward and slashed at his enemy. His rival.

Ichigo blocked, then the two vanished in a flurry of flash-step and sonido.

* * *

Elsewhere, Orihime was running down the street, readying her pins for battle. She didn't need to run far when she found her challenger.

"Ah ha! So you're the girl Aizen-sama talked about."

Luppi smiled.

"….you're one of Aizen's Arrancar." Orihime got into a battle stance. "Well, if you want to fight me…."

"Nah! It'd be no fun to fight a human, and I was told not to. Maybe I'll just knock you out to help out my other comrades."

Luppi stepped forward and unsheathed Trapadora, but a figure blocked his path.

"No way. Hime-chan is my friend."

"Yachiru-chan…..I can fight too, remember?"

The vice-captain smiled and unsheathed her own zanpakutou.

"Oh I know, but he's tough, I can tell! I want to fight him, that's what we at the 11th do! Go find another guy to play with, okay?"

Orihime shrugged and ran down an alleyway, sensing Chad's reiatsu.

"How arrogant, Vice-Captain-san." Luppi waved his sleeve at the girl. "I wanted to play with _her_ , not you. I like cute girls with curves."

Yachiru merely stared at the Arrancar.

"You're really strong, aren't you?"

"I am the Decima Espada! One of Aizen-sama's finest!"

"Good. I'll break you first."

As the two rushed each other, a certain figure was watching them….giggling madly at the sight. One of them would soon be her slave.

* * *

Uryu was jolted awake.

"Gaah…..what is that banging?"

He got up and peeked out of the window. The barrier had covered his vision, but he saw one figure attempting to break through with her punches.

Shimu Kurotsuchi.

"Excuse me."

Shimu stopped and glanced at the person who addressed her.

"Please cease your actions."

Nemu Kusamiya.

"I cannot. It is my master's whim to take the DNA of one Uryu Ishida. Please do not interfere with my directives."

"…you were created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

Shimu turned around now.

"….my data indicates you are Nemu. His former assistant."

"…I am. Step away from Uryu-san's locale or I will be forced to use physical force to stop you."

"I have a secondary command. My master wanted me to…..as I quote him 'utterly break you to show you who is superior.' The DNA collection may wait."

Shimu lunged at Nemu.

* * *

Elsewhere, Soi was zooming through the town, looking for more of the Espada. If she was going to fight these Arrancar again, she had to kill the superior ones first. Her eyes widened when a dark-skinned man suddenly blocked her path.

"Greetings. Captain….Soi Fon, I assume?"

Soi jumped back and drew Suzumebachi.

"Arrancar. So Aizen had the brains to finally tell you people about me."

"How dare you insult Aizen-sama, wench." Zommari calmly took out his zanpakutou. "He is my lord. My king. My….god."

"Pretty fucking awful god if you ask me. Does he make all of you fellate him to help his ego?"

Zommari pointed Brujeria and frowned deeply.

"You shall die by my sword, Captain."

* * *

Back in Soul Society, the village was being destroyed by the attacking band. One of them was laughing loudly, crushing another poor peasant with his fist.

"Oh man! This is fun!" Driscoll Berci giggled madly as he continued his carnage, amidst the screaming and fire. "These Shinigami make it too easy!"

As he pulled his fist back, a firm hand gripped his wrist.

"Now, now…..that's not very nice."

Driscoll turned his head.

"Quincy-san, I was gonna just knock you out buuut…..well, senseless killing benefits no one. And don't try to call for help. Your friends spread out to take on my buddies."

Shunsui tipped his hat.

"A Captain…..hehehe…..this is my lucky day. If I kill you, the Gotei will be really-"

"Hindered? Well…..you think it'll be that easy?"

Driscoll fired his other fist but Shunsui was gone before he could blink. Then he felt a zanpakutou slash him across the chest.

* * *

Near the same village, Toshiro Hitsugaya found himself against a tall figure. His face was partially covered with a cloth, and his eyes looked….ominous.

"State your name, Quincy." The captain drew his weapon and got into a stance.

"As Nodt, Stern Ritter **F.** And yours?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division."

 _Ah…..a Captain…it is a good thing his majesty gave the device to me….._

As Nodt didn't blink as Toshiro dashed forward, ready to strike.

" _Reign upon the frozen heavens….Hyorinmaru_!" He shouted, summoning a dragon made of water as his zanpakutou changed slightly in shape. He swung and the dragon roared as it attacked the Quincy.

As did not flinch as the beast smashed into him.

* * *

Kenpachi grinned as he stood face to face with his opponent.

"Hey…never fought a Quincy before. I'm glad the old man sent me off. I was getting….bored. Think you can quell that?"

Berenice Gabrielli chuckled evilly, her eyeshadow adding to the intensity of her gaze on the large captain. She pointed a painted fingernail.

"Captain…..how fun, I got a captain. How about you release?"

"Nah. No need to do that."

Kenpachi stepped forward and swung his blade over his shoulder.

"Better make a move, or you're gonna die."

"Me? You wish! I have a very special power. Would you like to see it?"

"Anything to make you attack me already."

Kenpachi watched as Berenice began releasing her reiatsu, and she reached for a small pin attached to her collar. She ripped it out and threw it at the 11th Division Captain's head.

"What's this? A little prick? Bo-ring." Kenpachi scowled.

Berenice pointed her finger, and the pin imbedded in Kenpachi's forehead (who wasn't fazed at all) began to glow with energy.

 _Oh, lucky me…..he's got a weakness…..hehehehehe…._

* * *

"Alright! Let's time to brawl, Shinigami! Who's going first?"

Mask de Masculine grinned wildly as he stood before his two opponents, a certain third seat and a certain fifth seat.

"Me." Ikkaku grinned.

"Hold on." Yumichika grabbed his sleeve. "You had the last one. It's my turn."

"Well, I've been itching to fight a real opponent since Ichigo came! Don't ruin this for me!"

"You can go second. That's an ugly number anyways."

"Like hell! Vice-Captain got to fight some Arrancar, so I need this!"

"No. Me first."

"…..should we stop them, sir?" James, a small man said from his position on Mask's back.

"No need! A true hero only fights one on one! We will let them decide."

Ikkaku and Yumichika continued to argue.

* * *

Yammy crashed to the ground again, this time rubbing his sore back. He was getting very angry now, and everyone in Las Noches knew not to make him that way.

"Damn…..it…..who keeps shooting at me?! I'll fucking kill you!"

Then a new blast, a red wave of energy smashed into his face.

"Got him! You make it so easy, Arrancar-san. Or should I say….Espada-san?"

Kisuke smiled, knowing immediately that Lille had switched his longways fire at him now.

"You…little…." Yammy snarled and stood up. "You're that shopkeeper!"

"Yeeep."

Kisuke swung Benihime again, flash-stepping away to avoid Lille's next volley of shots.

* * *

Yoruichi watched as another group of humans succumbed to the barrier, falling down with a soft thud. The entirety of Karakura looked like a light show, with blue, pink, and gold everywhere.

"Heh…..Hachi and Tessai can really clean this place up."

"Hwaaaaah….."

Yoruichi flipped over Wonderweiss, who was attempting to grab her hair.

"Sorry, little guy. You'd have to buy me dinner first."

Wonderweiss moaned sadly as he turned around.

"Pretty…..lady….."

"Awww, aren't you cute? You're harmless aren't you?"

The Shihouin princess watched as the Arrancar began to charge up an absurdly large cero from his mouth.

"….well, I've been wrong before."

Yoruichi jumped forward with her legendary speed, and kicked Wonderweiss into the dirt.

* * *

Orihime didn't need to walk further when she found her next opponent, a young Quincy girl with short hair and a bored look on her face.

"Hey."

"…hello."

"Since you're being not shielded like all of the other humans, you're probably special. What's your name?"

"…..Orihime Inoue. You're…..part of the…..um….what was it again? Oh Rangiku-san told me about this…"

"Vandenreich. Name's Liltotto Lamperd. The **G** lutton."

"Glutton? You don't look heavy to me….."

"Thanks. I try to diet." She answered, sarcastically.

Orihime's eyes widened when the girl's jaw became large and opened up to take a bite. Just before she could, a purple fist knocked it away.

"Leave her alone."

"Sado-kun! …..don't tell me to leave. I want to put my training to good use."

"So do I. Ichigo's fighting now, and so is everyone else. We trained together, Inoue. We can take her if we work together."

Orihime nodded, but Liltotto rubbed her now sore mouth.

"Man that hurt. I didn't think fighting you guys would be more troublesome than attacking Arrancar…."

* * *

One figure scoffed as he felt the battle-ready reiatsus of his comrades flare up.

"Tch…..they're so wild."

"Turn around, Quincy."

Cang Du did just that and found an angry Rukia.

"…I'm not gonna fight you, Shinigami. Anything not vice-captain or above will just waste my time."

"Like me?"

Rangiku had appeared directly behind him.

* * *

Giselle continued to follow Yachiru and Luppi, only to hear a distinct sound of a zanpakutou being drawn.

"Stand down, please."

Giselle turned. "…oh, you're a vice-captain! You must be the one that Candice fought."

"Uh…..I don't think so."

"Oh." Giselle twirled around, an easy smile on her features. "You look pretty cute. What's your name?"

"Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain of the 4th Division!"

"That's a cute name! I'm gonna call you Isa-chan, is that alright?"

 _No that is not alright! Only Yachiru calls me that. It just sounds….creepy coming from your mouth._ Isane released Itegumo.

"This is gonna be fun, I can tell. You might even be my first toy."

Isane watched in alarm as Giselle cut her hand with a small knife.

"I'm Giselle Gewelle, Stern Ritter **Z.** But you can call me Gigi, _everyone_ else does."

* * *

Haschwald simply stared at the sky, not bothering to engage anybody in combat. He knew they would retreat when given the order, but everyone had already taken the….interesting opponents.

"You."

Except one.

"Ryuken Ishida….I suppose you learned of our attempts to recruit your son?"

"My son will NEVER associate with you degenerates. You took away his mother, and my wife."

"I did no such thing."

"Juha Bach did. And since he's too cowardly to show up himself…..I'll make do with you."

Ryuken fired his arrows.

* * *

"Well, guys….the whole town's abuzz. Wanna jump in for some fun?" Shinji asked, readying his zanpakutou. "Maybe Ichigo or Kisuke need some help."

"We can catch the enemy off guard…." Rose muttered, with a smile.

"Yeah okay. But nobody gets in my way." Hiyori scowled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kensei cracked his knuckles.

"Dibs on fighting the cute ones." Lisa declared.

"I'm ready!" Mashiro shouted, performing karate poses.

"Anytime, anyday. I could use some more practice anyways." Love said, slinging his zanpakutou over his shoulder.

"Those Arrancar and Quincy won't see it coming…." Shinji said, as everyone headed towards the exit. "Wonder if Hachi and Tessai are done protecting the townspeople?"

Chaos was about to begin.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Some of the stuff next chapter might be easy to predict, and some may not. That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Next time - I torture myself by giving each fight proper screen time!**


	20. Fight Club

**Author's notes: Whoo! 20 chapters, can you believe it? However, this story is gonna rev up in intensity. Are you ready? ...no? Too bad~ Should I change the rating to M?  
**

 **Also here is where I take liberties with some Vandenreich powers.**

 **Chapter 20 – Fight Club**

Throughout Karakura Town and Soul Society...15 battles were occurring at the same time...

* * *

Battle #1 – Kenpachi vs. Berenice

"Well?" Kenpachi grunted. "That's your dumb power? Throwing a toothpick at my head?" He grabbed the pin and ripped it out, ignoring the small trail of blood now leaking out.

"Hehehehe…..taking it out is not going to help you." Berenice's eyes started to glow with the same energy the pin did.

She watched as Kenpachi dashed towards her, raising his zanpakutou to kill in one stroke. Just as the tip was closing in, a thought came to the captain.

 _Hey….I wonder if Yachiru is doing alright?_

Kenpachi looked surprised, but his sword still managed to connect, cutting Berenice's forehead. She growled and jumped back.

"Nice hit. But you seemed…..uncertain, right?"

Kenpachi cocked his head, and suddenly another thought came to his head.

 _She's fighting Arrancar, and not all of them are gonna be so easy like that one guy she fought. ..Right? Am I going crazy here?_

He didn't flinch when several reishi arrows pierced through his robes.

"…..what, was that supposed to hurt? I'm trying to think here."

Berenice was at a loss for words. But she strengthened her gaze and zoomed forward.

 _Maybe she's lying down on the ground, dead now. …..shit. What was the last thing I said to her?_

Kenpachi didn't look up as Berenice closed in, reading to fire arrows at point blank range. Imagine her shock when he grabbed her by the face.

"I said shut up, I'm thinkin'".

 _Was it about breakfast? My zanpakutou? Nah…..I don't think I said I love you or something like that…..should've I?_

Berenice tried to escape his grip, but she noted the frown on his face.

 _No no…..fuck. This is bad. If Yachiru is dead….no, she can't be. She can't fucking be. Goddamn it. God fucking damn it!_

Berenice screamed when Kenpachi began to squeeze his grip in anger, not even paying attention to the girl now. She began to kick wildly, feeling the blood vessels become strained.

It didn't faze him.

 _Fuck! FUCK! I….._

Berenice whimpered and quickly disabled her power. Kenpachi unconsciously dropped her.

"…..the hell?"

Berenice backed away in horror, panting wildly. The force of the grip had squeezed her head enough to make blood pour from her wound down her face, even staining her teeth.

"Oh there you are. Alright, let's fight."

"…You…..you….monster! How is my ability backfiring on you?! It's supposed to make you uncertain about things! That leads to doubt and poor performance!"

Kenpachi frowned.

"… _you're_ the one that made me think Yachiru was dead?"

"Yes! I am The **Q** uestion! How could any Shinigami be so brain dead to ignore the world around them?! You…..you…!"

Her eyes widened in horror. Now Kenpachi was directly infront of her. He grabbed her face again, raising his zanpakutou.

* * *

Battle #2 – Shunsui vs. Driscoll

Driscoll was panting now. His opponent seemed almost impossible to hit. He didn't have a single scratch, while he had multiple cuts.

"Dear me…..is that it? I thought you were Vandenreich were supposed to be tough."

"You bastard…..you're not even trying….are you?!"

Shunsui smiled.

"Well, I _am_ taking this seriously, you know. You were murdering poor villagers, and that isn't something I can overlook."

"Oh yeah….I killed 30 people so far!"

"…um, good for you? I didn't need proof you were a maniac."

Driscoll charged up a large arrow, but he grinned and turned his attention to the village in the distance. The fire seemed to have quelled.

"Better be quick, Captain!"

He fired the arrow, and Shunsui wasted no time in flash-stepping away to intercept it. As soon as he appeared to dispel it with his hand, he sensed another arrow about to pierce his head.

"BAKUDO #81 – DANKU!"

A transparent barrier erupted, blocking the arrow from Shunsui's skull.

"Well well….Nanao-chan, I could've blocked that!"

Nanao calmly adjusted her glasses and stared Driscoll down.

"Sir, I will take him on. You are a Captain, you will be able to assist that village much quicker than I can. Go."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Sir, I am your vice-captain. If I could not protect you, I would resign and surrender my rank."

Shunsui smiled and flash-stepped away.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Driscoll shouted. "I'm not fighting _you_! Vice-Captains are small fries!"

"Is that why I blocked your arrow with ease?" Nanao asked sarcastically.

Driscoll gritted his teeth and charged Nanao, raising his fist. That had crossed the line. He _hated_ when people implied he was weak.

"You BITCH!"

"Hado #4 – Byakurai!"

Nanao quickly blasted Driscoll with a burst of lightning, but the Quincy emerged from the smoke, still ready for battle. His fist quickly smacked into Nanao, making her glasses hit the ground. She fell down.

"Heh heh…..your fancy tricks are no match for me! You look pretty damn fragile, too…..maybe I'll give that captain your head as a trophy?"

Nanao calmly opened her eyes. Driscoll was about to punch her again.

"Bakudo #4 – Hainawa!"

Nanao gathered yellow reishi in her hands and quickly fired it. It curved around Driscoll's fist, stopping it millimeters from her face. The rest curved around and tied up his feet.

"The fuck?! You little….!"

Nanao got up and dusted herself off. She noticed her glasses were now broken in two.

"…those were my only pair."

"Who gives a fuck about your glasses?! When I get out of this….I will fucking break your neck!" Driscoll growled as he started to move around wildly, distorting the rope.

"How unfortunate."

Driscoll's eyes locked on to Nanao's. Part of him was uneasy, and for good measure, no Shinigami had ever seen the vice-captain without her glasses. There was a reason for that.

Nanao stepped forward and adjusted her vice-captain badge. She raised her palm.

"Hado #32…"

Driscoll watched as a yellow ball formed in her hands, but quickly expanded.

"Oukasen!"

A burst of energy fired out, engulfing Driscoll's head as Nanao dispelled the binding, sending him into a tree.

Nanao Ise was _terrifying_ without them.

 _I remember Lady Shihouin's directive quite well…._

Driscoll grunted as he stood up. His face was burnt, and his hair had been blown off. He looked like he was about to snap.

"You…..you…..fucking bitch…..When I get over there….I'm gonna kill you….SHINIGAMI!"

"I have no intention of killing you, Quincy."

Driscoll roared as he charged at inhuman speed.

 _So…even in anger, he forgets he has Hirenkyaku?_

"Bakudo #72…"

Nanao closed her eyes and dodged Driscoll's punch with a second to spare. The force was enough to make the ground shake. She grabbed his wrist.

"Tozansho!"

She jumped back as arrows shot up, forming the outline of an inverted pyramid.

"You think this is gonna-"

"Bakudo #75! Gochu Tekkan!"

Beams of metal materialized and smashed into Driscoll, pinning him to the ground as the crystal formed around him.

"Stay down, please." Nanao wiped the blood from her face. "We need at least one of you alive."

* * *

Battle #3 – Toshiro vs. As Nodt

As Nodt simply stared at the ice that formed around his left arm. He had a few cuts and wounds, but it wasn't as if the captain was unfazed as well.

"Why….do you keep letting yourself get hit by my attacks?"

He looked up. Toshiro was staring him down, readying his sword for another strike.

"It's quite the interesting power, if not a little hackneyed. But….hmm, well people are always afraid of being frozen to death or drowning. I was testing something."

"…what?"

As Nodt's eyes went wide with giddiness.

"If it makes me afraid. And really….it doesn't. It's _perfect_ for me to use!"

"….I see you're a complete lunatic."

"Captain, I want to ask you something, honestly."

Unforunately, Toshiro Hitsugaya was not like Kenpachi Zaraki.

"What…..?"

As Nodt suddenly appeared behind him, making the boy's eyes widen in alarm.

"What do _you_ fear?"

Toshiro turned to strike, but he felt three spikes stab through his side. He cursed and slid back.

"What the hell?!"

"Well….shall we see?"

Before he could attack the Quincy again, Toshiro felt his vision start to get blurry. The world was spinning around him, and before he knew it, he was in a large chamber.

 _What….where am I?!_

He noticed he was tied up to a table in four different directions. The Quincy was nowhere to be found. He glanced down.

"What….the spikes are gone….!"

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock at the speaker. Aizen was standing directly in front of him, dressed in his old captain robes.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

"YOU! You're with the Vandenreich now?! This is another one of your illusions…..isn't it?!"

"Oh no, Hitsugaya-kun. I did not do this."

The boy's heart was starting to race. Was this is a trick by the Quincy, then? The spikes….maybe they had to something to do with this?

"Hello Toshiro!"

Now Momo was standing next to Aizen, smiling.

"M-Momo! Get away from this place! You're gonna be caught in this….trap as well!"

"Trap?" She asked, cocking her head.

Toshiro stiffened as Aizen calmly stepped forward, rubbing his hair.

"Now now, you need some rest, Hitsugaya-kun. You're clearly delirious. This is reality….."

"Get your hand off my head before I fucking bite it off."

Aizen didn't look offended by the language. He stepped back to his vice-captain's side.

"Ah. We will leave you alone, then. Come along, my sweet Hinamori-kun."

"Yes Captain."

 _Nothing_ prepared the captain for the sight before him: the two were now kissing each other passionately. The thought of seeing the man he despised….Toshiro started to stammer.

"Captain…..!"

"Hinamori…..!"

"No…." Toshiro shook his head rapidly. "Stop! Please! Stop with all of this!"

He screamed when Aizen started to undress Momo. This was not happening.

"MOMO! STOP!"

The boy wrestled against his restraints, but he couldn't break free. His zanpakutou was nowhere to be found. He felt incredibly helpless. He screamed louder when he heard Momo's moans….now Aizen had undressed as well.

This was a nightmare.

XXXXX

As Nodt continued to watch as Toshiro kept screaming and flailing around wildly. The Quincy smiled underneath his collar as the boy was completely distracted. But before he could pick up his fallen zanpakutou, a large fireball smashed into his face, knocking him back.

"Toshiro!"

Momo immediately ran over and put her arms around the boy.

"Please speak to me Toshiro!"

"No…NO! LET HER GO!" He screamed, trying to break free of Momo's grip.

"Toshiro, please! It's me! Momo! I'm right here!"

"STOOOOPPPPP!"

As Nodt simply got up, rubbing his now charred skin. Momo turned and glared at him, holding the boy as if he was a baby.

"You! What did you do to Toshiro?!"

"The question is what were _you_ doing, Vice-Captain?"

"I….I was helping the villagers, but then I felt Toshiro's reiatsu out of control! What does that matter?!" She shouted, raising Tobiume under her friend.

"Don't worry, I've almost had my fill."

Momo was confused, but she noticed a dark stain around his pelvic region.

"Fear….it is such a beautiful emotion."

She was about to stop As Nodt's tracks, but Toshiro continued to flail around, knocking her zanpakutou to the ground. As Nodt picked up Hyorinmaru.

"Put that down! Ow! Toshiro, please calm down!"

Momo's eyes widened when the Quincy giggled madly as he pressed a medallion to the sword, both objects glowing faintly.

"What is that?!"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the captain? It's almost done for the climax of the dream."

"What?!"

In Toshiro's mind, that "climax" was the sinful release of Sosuke Aizen into Momo Hinamori, both participants being too wrapped up in their pleasure to care about the world around them.

"GURAAAAAAAA!"

Toshiro had started foaming at the mouth.

"TOSHIRO!"

"AH! So…..wonderful….."

Momo didn't know whether to throw up over her friend foaming like a rapid dog or the Quincy continuing to pleasure himself over the screams of agony.

But she did anyway.

* * *

Battle #4 – Soi vs. Zommari

The two combatants stared each other down. Soi had eyes firmly locked on the Espada, and he had his eyes on hers.

"Are you going to make a move, Captain?"

"Don't think I'm the type to be easily provoked." Soi replied, placing a hand on her zanpakutou. " _Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebac_ -"

Soi's eyes widened. Zommari's zanpakutou was about to pierce her neck, but she jumped back.

"Your reflexes are sharp. Just as Aizen-sama described."

Brujeria was about to cut the captain from behind, but it only connected with Soi's loose haori. Zommari grabbed the sliced garment and looked at the symbol.

 _So she IS the 2_ _nd_ _Division Captain….._

Zommari glanced from side to side.

"You cannot hide, Captain."

Soi appeared and closed in to slash Zommari's torso, but the Espada sonidoed away just in time. But before he could make another strike from behind, Soi turned and grabbed his zanpakutou.

"So…..you're just as fast as me."

Zommari scoffed.

"How arrogant. A Shinigami can never be as fast as an Arrancar."

"State your name."

"Zommari Leroux, Sexta Espada!"

Soi narrowed her eyes, still gripping the end of Brujeria. _Ichigo Kurosaki said the Sexta was named Grimmjow….so it seems there's been a shuffle of rank. I wonder…._

Zommari released his sword and moved to stab, but Soi blocked it with her own.

"Tell me, Captain. Have you ever seen a sonido before this battle?"

"Of course I have. I killed two of the former Sexta's minions with ease."

"I see…..what amateurs."

Soi gasped. The Zommari in front of her did not say that…..so then…..!

The Sexta Espada behind her managed to nick her back, but she quickly used her foot to kick the sword back, then she blocked the attack from the Espada in front of her.

"What….game….is this….?!"

Both Zommaris raised their swords to strike, only to hit air. Soi appeared in a tree below. _Damn it…so he's fast enough to make clones?! I cannot underestimate this man._

Soi jumped to dodge another Brujeria strike, but one Zommari appeared below her, cutting the space above her left rib, just as another moved into slice her face. Luckily the captain blocked one sword and knocked the other away.

 _He's putting the pressure on me….how many clones can he make?!_

One grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground. As she got up, she rolled to dodge another clone, managing to slash his forehead open with Suzumebachi.

"Impressive. So we have both suffered wounds."

Soi slid back. Now only one Zommari had appeared. And judging from the blood on his face….it was the real one.

"I will not permit you to release, Captain. I know of your ability. It is…a troublesome one."

"Aizen or Kurotsuchi told you that? What else?"

Zommari chuckled in his deep voice. "Many things. You are a formidable foe, but you do not possess raw power."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Yes. Aizen-sama described you as nothing more than a bug."

Soi calmly dropped her zanpakutou to the ground.

"What is this nonsense? Are you _this_ arrogant to assume you do not need a weapon to defeat me? What a concept."

Soi dodged the clone behind her, but one appeared and grabbed her arm, allowing the Espada to slash her across the chest. But Soi grabbed the weapon again.

"Your sonido IS fast….." She said, sensing another clone ready to attack. "But…..is your defense just as formidable?"

"….what?" Zommari asked in disbelief, the clone stopping to mirror his attitude. "You seriously think a _punch_ can defeat me?"

Soi began to glow in the short response time. She knocked all of the clones back instead of the real one in front of her.

"You tell me, Espada. SHUNKO!"

* * *

Battle #5 – Isshin vs. Robert

Isshin grunted as another volley of bullets whizzed past his face. One hit his cheek.

"Damn it…."

Robert appeared and aimed his pistol at the captain's face, but he was fast enough to kick the pistol into the grass below.

"How troublesome."

Robert slid back and fired a barrage of bullets, but Isshin swerved and flash-stepped to avoid it.

"His majesty has tasked me with battling you specifically, Shiba. I have been in the Vandenreich for a long time."

He watched Isshin appear to strike, but he shot his hand, making Engetsu drop into the river.

"….Aw shit."

Isshin dodged another round and zoomed downward to grab his zanpakutou.

"We cannot have _that_ , Shiba-san." Robert murmured, charging up the pistol in his hand. A large blue ball of reishi had formed at the muzzle of the gun.

Isshin didn't turn around, instead hitting the water to find his sword. Robert clicked the trigger and fired the blast downward at an alarming speed, causing an explosion to erupt in the water.

 _Hmmm….._

Isshin did not come out.

 _I can still sense him. But he must be wounded, the blast hit directly where it had fired. Why not make it more…fun?_

Robert raised his hand, allowing the second pistol to return to it.

XXXX

Down below, Isshin looked up at the surface.

 _Good thing I managed to cut that blast with Engetsu….he's probably gonna fire at me. So why not surprise him?_

Isshin blinked when he saw the blurry form of a blue concentrated blast race towards the water, but he merely smiled.

XXXX

A flash of intense light erupted in Robert's face, the water being tossed around enough to make it strike the walls around the area.

"Well that was shiny!"

Robert's eyes widened. Blood splashed out of his suit and his glasses shattered in two.

"Always look both ways before fir-"

Isshin was bombarded with another blast. Robert coughed up blood as he lowered his arm.

"And you shouldn't talk so much."

* * *

Battle #6 – Ichigo vs. Grimmjow

The two fighters clashed their swords together again. Neither was willing to let the other get an edge in.

"Go…..right ahead, Kurosaki….put that damn mask on…..I'll get to break your spirit when I break you…."

"You release first, you coward…..!"

Both jumped and slid back. Neither had been wounded yet, but both had cut marks in their clothes.

"Why do you hate me so much, anyways? Tousen was the one that stopped your little fun."

"Why do I…..!"

Grimmjow sonidoed forward and punched Ichigo into solid concrete, then kicked him into one of the barrier walls.

He lunged and pinned him.

" _Why d_ o I fucking hate you?! You made me lose my rank! Your fucking friends killed my fraccion!"

Grimmjow shouted when Ichigo spit into his eye, allowing him to break free and knock Grimmjow back.

"You deserved all of that. My town is not some playground for you damn Arrancar! I've had too many come by….!"

Ichigo jumped to dodge Grimmjow's next lunge, allowing him and turn and slash Grimmjow's chest with Tensa Zangetsu.

"You want the mask?! FINE!"

Ichigo put his hand to his face and slid it across, allowing his Hollow mask to form in a trail of red and black energy.

"I'll MAKE you leave this time!"

But to Ichigo's surprise, the Espada wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the blood dripping from his chest wound onto his hand.

"…..what the….?"

 ** _It's a trap king! Just blast him away and kick his fucking ass!_**

Grimmjow's eyes were wide. He started to shake.

"Don't tell me you've never been cut before, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, raising his sword. "Come on! I don't have all day!"

But now Grimmjow was looking at him, only his eyes were twitching dangerously. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ichigo sharped his stance.

 _Come now, stop your complaining. I'm not going to kill you…._

Grimmjow slacked the grip on Pantera.

 _Goodness you scream loudly! Does it really hurt that much? It seems hierro is a nonfactor with this compound…._

Now the blue haired Espada, known for his propensity for violence, was starting directly at his rival. Or…what he saw his rival _as._

 _Hmm, an acceptable size for a male, but I must wonder if hierro can protect an organ like this. Do you Arrancar even use it like your counterparts? I'll need a semen sample at some point, I suppose._

Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The last person to actually hurt him.

 _Don't worry, this drill won't lob it off._

Hurt him worse than simply being cut.

 _Curses, that's too much! Oh well, we can try the sample from another male subject….oh stop with the screaming already! Honestly, you are all fighting a war anyways. Procreation is the last of your concerns. Aizen-sama can simply make more Arrancar._

Grimmjow's eyelids were starting to slacken. He was shaking more now.

"What….are….you okay?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

 ** _King, I told you this is survival! We're not here to ask if our enemies need a diaper change! Just kill him already!_**

Ichigo made a step forward, but he stopped when he saw Grimmjow's eyes.

They were glazed. But they were dark.

 _Szayel and I were discussing the potential for cross-hybrids. Maybe we'll abduct some Shinigami and see where it goes….don't worry, I suppose we can give you the scraps or something. Okay? There are other erogenous zones on the body to use, anyways!_

Mayuri's grinning face was directly overlaced with Ichigo's masked one.

"I….am…..going to…KILL YOUUUUUU!"

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hand found itself around his throat. He started to choke. The mask had cracked slightly.

 _As long as you're safe, that's all that matters._

Ichigo managed to grab Grimmjow's hand and with some struggle, he pulled it off and jumped back. But his yellow eyes widened again as the Espada grabbed his face with his other hand.

A deeper hatred had replaced the one he had for Ichigo. And that hatred was that of a wild animal ready to tear his prey to pieces.

Luckily one figure appeared and slashed Grimmjow's torso, allowing Ichigo to slide back, only to have more of his mask crack.

"…Hirako?"

Shinji grinned.

"Need some help, Ichigo?" The Vizard asked, not seeing Grimmjow becoming more enraged now.

"I think _you_ might!"

Shinji turned; Grimmjow was about to grab _his_ face now.

* * *

Battle #7 – Yoruichi vs. Wonderweiss

Yoruichi dodged Wonderweiss's incoming fist and grabbed his arm.

"Hwaaaah…..?"

"Sorry kid. But I don't play around when it comes to battles like this."

Yoruichi swung the Arrancar around and threw him into the air, then flash-stepped over to him and smashed her foot into his face, smashing him into the ground again.

She only smirked when Wonderweiss got up and zoomed towards her. She raised her leg and swung it down to connect with Wonderweiss's fist.

"Heh…..so you hit pretty hard…..!"

Yoruichi blocked the sandy-haired Arrancar's next fist.

"Got a name, little guy?"

"Hwaaaah….." He moaned out in response.

"So Aizen made you dumb as soup, huh?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened when he sonidoed away. She then felt him appear behind her, so she turned and smashed her fist into his face, knocking him back.

"Uh uh…..you need to ask a lady before touching her."

Then Yoruichi's hairband broke off, making her long purple locks fall out.

"What….?"

Wonderweiss waved, holding up his zanpakutou.

 _So the fucker cut me as I was knocking him away? He's fast AND strong….gotta play this carefully._ Yoruichi readied her fists as she was charged again. Her strikes collided with his, and soon the two were matching punch for punch. _Yep, definitely fast!_

The two reached a deadlock when their fists collided with a shockwave.

"So which friend should I beat for information?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically. To her shock, Wonderweiss was charging up another cero from his mouth.

 _Shit!_

Yoruichi flash stepped away before the blast fired, then she reappeared and smashed her fist directly into the Arrancar's spine.

"Gaaaaah!"

Wonderweiss stumbled through the air, clutching the area in pain.

"Heh….what's the matter? Gonna cry now?"

Yoruichi zoomed forward, but Wonderweiss turned around with a creepy smile on his face and his eyes lit up. Before Yoruichi could strike, he smashed his fist into her neck, making her stagger downward.

"Aaah….!"

Wonderweiss jumped down and stomped on her face, forcing her to collide with the concrete below. As he closed in, one figure appeared and stopped his fist.

"Tch. You're a slippery one, huh?"

Kensei Muguruma kept his gaze on the Arrancar, who moaned in confusion.

"Muguruma…..I was doing fine." Yoruichi said, standing up slowly.

"Is that why your arm is broken now?"

Yoruichi winced and looked at her right arm.

"Shit. This guy's gonna need more brute force to go down."

"Yeah…."

Kensei turned and smashed his foot into Wonderweiss's face, knocking the Arrancar into a parked car.

"Just don't slow me down, Goddess of Flash."

* * *

Battle #8 – Orihime and Chad vs. Liltotto

Liltotto adjusted her cap, just as Orihime adjusted her pins. Chad readied his fist.

"So…..you guys aren't Shinigami. Why are we fighting anyways?"

"Your group invaded our town. Last time you came, you attacked our friends." Chad said.

"hmm, good point. I'm not really feeling this battle, but what the hey, I can't just withdraw. Lille can probably do the mission anyways."

"Mission?" Orihime asked.

"Sorry….it's a secret." Liltotto said, generating the usual reishi bow and arrow. She fired a stream of arrows, and they all curved in different directions.

"Inoue!" Chad shouted, barely dodging two arrows whizzing by. One pierced through his torso, but Orihime summoned a barrier to deflect the others.

 _Hmmm….what a power. How can a regular human do that?_

Liltotto increased the size of the arrow loaded and aimed at Chad's face.

 _I've got it!_

Orihime moved her pins to generate a barrier around Chad, but to her surprise, Liltotto turned the arrow at the last second and fired at Orihime. It was too quick for anyone to stop.

The arrow pierced through Orihime, forcing her to her knees. Blood had begun pooling through her shirt.

"Inoue….!" Chad glanced from the Quincy to his friend in anger.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't think 2 vs. 1 will outfox me, you guys."

Orihime clutched her chest as she stood up.

"Hey, Inoue-san, you have some fight in ya! Good, this might be boring if you didn't." Liltotto smiled, generating another large arrow to pierce the girl with it.

"Sado-kun…." Orihime whispered. "Let me take this one…."

"What?"

Liltotto released the arrow.

"KATEN ZANSHUN!"

To the Quincy girl's surprise, one pin flew off, becoming encased in a solid yellow energy, it collided with the arrow, then broke through! Liltotto gasped as Tsubaki launched forward, making her cap fly off. A firm cut had formed on her cheek.

"What?!"

Chad rushed forward and moved his fist to attack the girl in her confusion, but Liltotto quickly ducked to dodge the hit.

 _Hmm….impressive…..!_

Chad watched in horror as her extended jaw clamped over his fist. The bite surprisingly hurt.

"Tastes like….Hollow…."

But the half-Mexican narrowed his eyes, working through the pain.

"El…!"

Liltotto's eyes widened as her mouth began to glow with energy. Orihime, to her eternal surprise, actually smirked.

"DIRECTO!"

The blast launched Liltotto into the sky until she collided with one of the buildings incased in the barrier. Orihime ran over to Chad.

"Sado-kun, is your hand okay?"

"Yeah…..it's actually bleeding. How can a Quincy bite this hard? ….. _wh_ y can they?"

"Another secret, I'm afraid."

Two more arrows had pierced through Chad and Orihime.

* * *

Battle #9 – Nemu vs. Shimu

Nemu and Shimu's legs both smashed into each other's.

"So you do not possess a zanpakutou."

"Neither do you."

The two jumped back and continued their volley of punches and kicks at each other.

"It seems my former captain took inspiration from me to make you." Nemu said.

"That seems to be the case. Our combat styles seem to match up well."

The two separated and jumped into the air, continuing their assault from different angles.

"Why do you need Uryu-san's DNA?"

"That is what my master commands."

Nemu felt her face get smashed by Shimu's fist, forcing her to slide back. Blood was dripping down her nose now.

"…I see."

"I have wounded you. It is likely you will struggle more, as I have hierro."

"Correct."

Nemu blocked Shimu's incoming kick.

"But I was not created to have the attacking force of a small child."

Shimu's eyes widened slightly as Nemu's fist crashed into her own face, making her fall and hit a rooftop. Nemu jumped down to her level.

"Hmm…..very interesting."

"You are the creation of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Because you insist on taking his orders and because you are targeting….my _friend_ , I must eliminate you."

Nemu narrowed her eyes and got into a battle stance.

"….I must inquire. How….could a creation defy its master?"

Shimu stood up, not bothering to wipe the blood off her face.

"…..Circumstances."

"But that is illogical from a data standpoint. A creator gives creation existence. A purpose. I have a purpose."

"Not everything is tethered to the concept of science. What of emotions?"

"My master says those are for inferior life forms."

Shimu looked around.

"I sense multiple Quincy reiatsus in this town….perhaps I do not need the body of Uryu Ishida."

"…your wishes mean nothing to me."

Nemu zoomed forward, but Shimu blocked in time.

"They do not. And your emotions mean nothing to _me_."

Shimu grabbed her collar and threw her across the rooftop, spreading her arms out. As Nemu rolled back upwards, she gasped.

"What are you…."

"Transformation sequence."

With a click, Shimu's hands had transformed into spinning buzzsaws.

"…I see."

Nemu barely dodged Shimu's attack (she had used sonido to close the distance) She did feel her shihakusho being ripped slightly and her badge being dented. She kicked Shimu back, and quickly raised her own hands.

"You forget we are made from the same person."

Nemu had turned her hands into spinning drills.

"It seems so. I must eliminate you and capture a Quincy for my master."

Two drills collided with two buzzsaws, making the rooftop explode in a flurry of sparks and whirring.

* * *

Battle #10 – Rukia and Rangiku vs. Cang Du

Cang Du watched as a stream of ash rose up and launched at him, but he didn't make a move to get away. He _did_ block. Rangiku appeared next to Rukia, clutching her transformed hilt.

"Figured you could use some help, Rukia."

"Is it because of my rank?" She asked, frowning.

"Well….I mean….."

"No, it's okay to be worried. If we work together, we can finish this guy quicker. Let's knock him out and keep him for interrogation." She whispered.

Rangiku nodded and moved the ash away, but to her surprise, Cang was not bleeding. His clothes were ripped in many different places, but he merely looked annoyed.

"So you fight dirty, Vice-Captain. I don't normally do 2 vs. 1 battles, but his majesty gave me a mission to complete."

"How…..?" Rangiku asked. Rukia quickly released her own zanpakutou.

"How? How indeed. So your ash can cut as if it was a sword…..you can fight at range."

Rangiku growled and spun the ash around the Quincy. Cang didn't look particularly worried.

"Tch."

He summoned an arrow just as the ash was closing in around him. Suddenly, the arrow flashed with a black color before he launched it. It cut through the tornado of ash with ease, and collided into Rangiku as if it was a hammer.

Rukia's eyes widened as the vice-captain fell off the rooftop, her robes sizzling.

"What?! Rangiku!"

From her corner of vision, Rukia saw the Quincy jump out of the tornado and rush towards her. Rukia quickly turned and cut him, but his fist crashed into her face, making her stumble backwards.

She found herself grabbing the rooftop for support.

"Little Shinigami, I told you low ranking members like you are wasting my time. Just let me kill you so I can fight the vice-captain evenly."

Rukia felt her head pounding and blood trickling downward, but she noticed something as Cang walked up to her gripping hand.

His chest was bleeding slightly.

 _What? But before…..he had sparks. My zanpakutou doesn't enhance cutting power….there's a limit to his hardening ability!_

Rukia shouted in pain as Cang smashed his iron boot into her hand, knocking her off the rooftop.

"Tch."

He charged up another black arrow and fired downward.

"BAKUDO #81 – DANKU!"

The barrier was erected just in time to block the arrow, but Rukia did not estimate the ground distance correctly. She smashed into the dirt, and the barrier distorted. The arrow dispelled, but Cang jumped down and landed on the barrier, cracking it.

 _He hardened himself again!_

Cang moved to create another black arrow, but the familiar stream of ash was rising over his head. He quickly turned and fired at it to make a hole before it hit him.

 _There!_

Rukia moved her hand and dispelled the barrier, forcing Cang to fall downward. She jumped up and quickly cut through him.

 _There we go…..that reishi arrow seems to have a high density. When he makes it, he can quash anything….but he can't protect his skin when doing it!_

Rukia looked down. Cang was glaring at her, clutching his now bleeding stomach.

"Clever….Shinigami. But now you've seriously pissed me off, and sadly, that doesn't bode well for you."

Rukia pointed her finger and charged it.

"Another trick, hm?"

Cang quickly ran over and smashed his hardened fist into the barriered building, causing a shockwave to bounce through it. It traveled upward and hit the rooftop's edge, making Rukia stagger.

 _Got her._

Cang used Hirenkyaku to reach her distance, then he quickly smashed his fist as hard as he could into Rukia's face. The cracking of bones told him he hit hard enough.

"Rukia!"

Rangiku gasped as her partner fell down, blood now pooling around her head.

"You're next, Vice-Captain."

As Cang rushed forward with his hardened fist, Rangiku quickly recalled the ash around her. But one figure appeared to block his strike.

"Now now…hitting a beautiful lady like that? That's unbecoming."

Rose smiled and grunted under the force of collision.

"Out the way, Shinigami. My target is her!"

"Nope!"

Cang's eyes widened when a stream of blood was released from his shoulder. Another figure appeared and adjusted his sunglasses.

"We're gonna fight you now. Vice-Captain, you'd better go check on your friend."

Rangiku nodded and quickly zoomed past Cang.

"…..what the hell are you two?"

"Superheroes, saving the day!" Love grinned.

* * *

Battle #11 – Yachiru vs. Luppi

Two zanpakutous collided together with a heavy clang. Yachiru looked determined, while Luppi looked annoyed.

 _What the hell is this? For a little girl, she's sharp…..I've barely cut her! I guess that badge isn't just for show…._

Yachiru broke Luppi's guard and slashed his top open. He slid back.

"You little devil. That wasn't very nice!"

"So? You work for Aizen."

"Yes, I said that."

Yachiru narrowed her eyes.

"You're just practice before I can get my hands on him."

"Hahahahaha! What?! Listen, little girl, Aizen-sama is leagues above you. You're just a kid, a strong one I'll admit, but…..do you even know what he's doing?"

"I don't really care about that. He's done _enough_ already."

Luppi scoffed. "You really sho-"

He gasped when Yachiru's zanpakutou suddenly cut him some more. He kicked the girl back and snarled.

"Impatient little bitch!"

Yachiru moved forward to attack again, but Luppi quickly blocked.

"You need to learn some respect!"

"And you really need to learn to shut up."

Yachiru kicked Luppi, distracting him enough to cut his cheek. But the Decima turned and grabbed the girl, throwing her into a bush, following up with a cero.

He watched as the blast crashed into her.

"Rude…..little…."

"So you ARE tough. But not too much, huh?"

Luppi looked up. Yachiru was glaring at him, robes singed.

"Enough games, Vice-Captain. If you're gonna be like this, I'd better make sure I crush every bone in your body."

"Mmm. That's what I want to do with Aizen."

Luppi growled and raised his zanpakutou.

" _Strangle, Trapadora_!"

A purple glow rang out, but like her last battle, Yachiru didn't flinch at the increase of reiatsu. She merely held out own her weapon.

" _Riot, Sanpo Kenju_!"

As the dust cleared, Luppi's ressureccion form stood tall and proud, with multiple tentacles connected to his form. He grinned evilly.

"So this battle has finally been turned up a notch, eh? How disgraceful….you pissing me, the Decima off….I really hate little brats like you, you know? You all think-"

A large spiked bat smashed into his face.

"Feh! You Arrancar never shut up!"

Yachiru watched as Jinta jumped back and swung his bat over his shoulder.

"You okay, squirt?"

Yachiru jumped down to his level.

"Red-kun…..you give us snacks. You shouldn't be here."

"As if! Boss told me to fight some bad guys, and that's what I'm doing. Ururu too. We're not gonna let some punks trash our town!"

"But can you really fight with that?"

Jinta didn't react to the two creatures near Yachiru's side, merely looking at his own weapon.

"Yep. It's an anti-hierro bat. I can break a lot of teeth with this."

"Mmm, okay. But I want to kill him myself."

"Fine, fine. That's too messy for me any-"

A large purple cero engulfed the two children. Luppi panted as he spit out another tooth.

"You….little…..brats! I will not be MADE FUN OF! DIE!"

Two of his tentacles shot into the dust, one grabbing the wounded Jinta, but Yachiru jumped on top of the other and ran forward. She was also wounded, not that she cared.

"YOU!" Luppi charged up another cero and squeezed around Jinta, making the boy scream out in pain.

"Yeah, me!"

Yachiru swing her zanpakutou downward to cut the tentacle off, and her two minions copied her movement, slashing two more off. One of them had Jinta.

Luppi fired the cero but Yachiru flash stepped away in time. Jinta groaned as he stood up.

"You really think cutting my tentacles off can stop me?! VICE-CAPTAIN?!"

Yachiru reappeared to strike, but a tentacle grabbed her and swung her around, her minions forced to stay locked to their positions.

"Hey! Your friend is in trouble! Go save her!" Jinta commanded. The two did not move.

Luppi quickly threw Yachiru into the boy, knocking the two to the ground. Luppi quickly sprouted more tentacles and grabbed Jinta's bat.

"THIS is the weapon that damaged my pretty face….!"

Jinta looked up and gasped; Luppi had vaporized it with a cero.

"Aw crap!"

Luppi shot all of his tentacles forward and smacked Jinta with an incredible force, making the boy skid across the street and crash into a tree, breaking it into two.

"You little brat…I'll finish you off later…..!"

Yachiru opened her eyes. She saw Jinta sprawled out, not moving, moaning in pain. She looked at her zanpakutou just as Luppi's tentacles closed in on her.

 _Red-kun gave us snacks. He works for Sandal Hat. He's Ururu-chan's buddy. He was trying to help me. He's…..a friend. And HE hurt my friend._

Yachiru picked up her zanpakutou and blocked the tentacles, sliding back with a pant.

"Come on, twerp! Where's your remarks now?!"

Yachiru jumped up, dodging and blocking each tentacle that swiped at her. She called over her minions.

"THEY CAN'T SAVE YOU, VICE-CAPTAIN!" Luppi screamed, and now each one of his tentacles sprouted spikes, all charging at Yachiru at different angles.

"Let's go!" Yachiru shouted at the two monsters, who nodded and flash-stepped away with her.

"Damn it! She keeps running! Oh well! I suppose I'll MAKE her fight me!"

Luppi laughed manically as he moved his tentacles to pierce through Jinta. But he sensed three figures all zooming at him.

"TRIANGLE ATTACK!"

It was too late to block in time, Yachiru and her cohorts all cut through the Arrancar in different places; their final positions resembling an upside down triangle. Blood splashed onto the streets below.

Luppi glared at Yachiru with dark eyes, who glared right back.

"No mercy, Mr. 10."

* * *

Battle #12 – Isane vs. Giselle

Isane dodged another flurry of arrows, and quickly blasted Giselle back with a burst of air.

"Hahaha…..cool zanpakutou you've got!"

Isane panted slightly. Giselle did not seem fazed at all, and she was still smiling.

 _Why did she cut her hand? Why would she deliberately wound herself? Letter Z…..she must have a special ability like the others….but what?_

"Hellllooooo~" Giselle called out, waving. "Can we keep playing now?"

Isane's eyes widened when the Quincy used Hirenkyaku to move closer, but she quickly dodged Giselle's outstretched hand.

 _She must carry some kind of disease!_

"Bakudo #4 – Hainawa!"

Giselle frowned as the familiar yellow reishi rope restrained her movement, allowing the vice-captain to slide back and point her zanpakutou forward.

"Mmm…I didn't you know liked the kinky stuff, Isa-chan. We can do that later, if you want."

"No! This isn't a game!"

Concentrated air began to circle around the tip of Itegumo.

"Oh you're so silly. This game started as soon as I stepped into the town. Because….well, I've been lonely for a while. I could always use more friends!"

"…..I'm not your friend!" Isane growled. "SPHERE!"

The spinning ball of air fired out and crashed into Giselle, blowing her away to between two buildings.

"Ha…..ha…..she's not right in the head, it seems. I….should probably end this quickly."

Isane watched as a large arrow fired at her, but when she moved to block, it suddenly curved around her, spinning around.

 _What?!_

A blast from Itegumo hit the arrow, but it merely staggered and continued to spin around and around. Eventually, it transformed into a ring and bound her in place.

 _No!_

Giselle smiled as she stepped out of the alley. Her hair was wild now, and her skin and dress were both damaged. More blood was leaking from her.

"Well, well, seems you're not as sharp as I thought. You really thought that one attack could kill me?"

"N-No!" Isane began to squirm wildly. She tried to aim Itegumo, but Giselle quickly knocked it out of her hand.

"There's a _very_ good reason why I was chosen for this mission, Isa-chan." Giselle grinned, holding up her bloodied hand. "Want to know why?"

"NO!"

Before Giselle could say anything else, a large nodachi smashed into her face and knocked her back.

"Sorry, but she's too innocent to do S&M with."

Lisa Yadomaru spun her weapon around and pointed it forward.

"You….you're….one of the Vizards, right?"

"Mmm? Yeah, you're gonna arrest me or something?"

"N-No! Please, I'm not your enemy! I…save lives, I don't arrest them! I….."

Lisa turned and stared at the Kotetsu girl, who was close to crying now.

"Hey. Heeeey. Stop! You shouldn't get all flustered for nothing, I was only joking! You're Unohana's vice-captain, right? She'd get mad at me if I upset you."

Isane sniffled. "You…..remind me a lot of Nanao-san."

"….heh. How is Ise?"

Isane was about to respond, but she only managed a choked gasp. Giselle had stood up, her whole face blooded now. She smiled wide and quickly latched onto Lisa's back.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"You're a pretty one, Shinigami~! I've decided! YOU can be my first victim! Because Isa-chan is sooo cute when she gets scared!"

"Get off my ba-!"

Lisa's eyes shot open as Giselle shoved her bloodied hand into the Vizard's mouth. Isane could only watch in horror.

Giselle jumped off, and then something drastic happened. The light in Lisa's eyes faded as they turned a blood red color. Her once light skin darkened.

"W-What did you do?!"

Giselle's response was to lick her hand and dispel Isane's bindings.

"Why…..she's my first playtoy of the day! They call me…..The **Z** ombie."

Isane whimpered when Lisa turned to stare at her, expression neutral, as if she was expecting orders from her new master.

"Anyone….and I do mean anyone, that gets my blood in them or on their skin…..becomes my eternal slave. It's soooo fun!"

"No…..why would you….!"

Lisa pointed her weapon at Isane's face.

"Okay, Shinigami-san. How about we team up and take this girl on? I'm not letting her get away!"

Isane yelped and quickly got up to run, only to have Lisa flash-step forward and tackle her to the ground.

"Now now…don't fight it…..we're all gonna be really close friends after this!"

Giselle giggled as she stepped forward. Each slow, agonizing step only served to make Isane's heart race faster and faster. But Lisa was heavier than she was. She struggled and tried to get up.

With each moment, time soon slowed down for the silver haired vice-captain.

 _Think, think! She can turn people into slaves with her own blood?! How am I supposed to fight that? I….can't! My zanpakutou is over there…..and I'm crushed like this, so I can't use k-kido! And could I even fight this Vizard off?!_

Giselle licked her lips.

 _Nonononono, this can't happen!_

Isane screamed and tried to shove Lisa off, but the Vizard now put her hand on her neck and smashed her face into the dirt. Her other hand grabbed Isane's wrists.

"Just relax, Isa-chan…"

 _No…please, if there's a god in this world…somebody! Yachiru! Rangiku-san! C-Captain! Kiyone! Chad! I…..!_

All of Isane's thoughts faded when a drop of blood hit her left ear, the manic giggling of Giselle Gewelle rushing through the air.

* * *

Battle #13 – Ryuken vs. Haschwald

Mashiro peeked out of her hiding spot. She saw two Quincies firing arrows at each other at a frantic pace; both were Hirenkyakuing all over the air.

 _Hmmm…they're distracted! It's the perfect time for me to jump in! Which one is the bad guy again?_

Mashiro spotted the face of Haschwald panting slightly, only for him to disappear again.

 _Him! The other guy has to be the Ishida doctor guy!_

The Vizard cracked her knuckles and ran in place.

 _Alright then…..3…..2…_

Ryuken appeared and fired a large curved arrow, which dispelled into six different pieces, but Hascwald dodged them and began to charge up his own arrow.

"1! FIRE!"

Ryuken watched in shock when Mashiro crashed into his opponent, sending him through a nearby statue.

"What the?!"

Mashiro jumped down and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm here to help, Ishida-san!"

"I don't need help from a Shinigami." Ryuken said, coolly. "Leave my sight!"

"Don't be such a baby! It's a superhero's job to defeat bad guys!"

Mashiro sensed a volley of arrows all curving towards each other, but luckily, she donned her mask and dodged all of them at breakneck speed.

"So….you're not a Shinigami."

Haschwald emerged from the dust, his face bleeding slightly.

"You…..have a Hollow mask."

"Because I'm Mashiro! Vizard to the stars!" She declared, striking a pose.

Haschwald deadpanned. "Ishida…..she's your comrade?"

"Definitely not." He deadpanned back.

Mashiro moved to strike the Vandenreich member, but the Quincy disappeared in time to dodge her kick. He reappeared behind her and charged up another arrow. The former vice-captain of the 9th readied her stance, but she gasped.

"W-Wait! Ishida-san, you're not supposed to-!"

Ryuken's arrow pierced through Haschwald and Mashiro.

* * *

Battle #14 – Ikkaku and Yumichika vs. Mask

Mask and James were both playing a game of Mario Kart on their DS systems.

"Ahahaha! I got first place!"

"Amazing, sir! You really are the greatest!"

Mask laughed loudly, and a slight burst of energy began to course through his veins. As for his opponents….

"Rock paper…..goddamn it! Stop picking scissors!"

"I can't help that you're so predictable, Ikkaku!"

"Alright, alright. 1, 2-"

Both drew rock this time.

"FUCK!"

"Ikkaku, we're wasting time with this. Captain Zaraki will get very mad if we don't actually start fighting, you know!"

"One. More. Round." Ikkaku hissed. "I am NOT tying with you anymore, Yumichika! 1…..2…..3, draw!"

Now both had drawn paper. For the 15th time now.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

"For heaven's sake….."

"Having fun, you two?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both turned, only to have both of Mask's fists smash into their faces. _Hard._

* * *

Battle #15 – Kisuke vs. Lille vs. Yammy

Kisuke dodged another blast from Lille, and countered with his own wave from Benihime. He barely dodged Yammy's incoming cero.

"Haaa…..so I got a Shinigami and a Quincy to kill today…." Yammy said, panting.

Lille pointed one gun at Kisuke and the other at Yammy.

"Both of you are very troubling opponents."

"Yep! But I wonder, who will win this standoff first?"

Yammy growled and quickly fired a bala at the shopkeeper, then fired one at Lille, who disappeared in time to dodge it.

"Well at least I got him…!" The Espada grinned and began to bombard the spot where Kisuke once stood with multiple balas.

Lille appeared in the tree nearby, readying to fire again.

"Hahahahaha! This is just great! I get to kill you first, you annoying shopkeeper! Just stand there and take every shot!"

Lille aimed, but he stopped in surprise. One figure had appeared right behind Yammy. A short girl. With a saw-like blade.

"Now get ready for my ULTIMATE CE-"!

Hiyori Sarugaki smashed her weapon directly into Yammy's face, knocking him away.

"Feh. So Aizen made you Espada fucking dumb as a rock, huh?"

Hiyori dodged Lille's incoming shots.

"Screw you, Quincy! You're next!"

Yammy roared as he stood up and began charging the former vice-captain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Hiyori grinned and donned her Hollow mask, surprising Lille even more. But before he or Hiyori could hit, another small girl appeared and smashed a fist into Yammy's stomach.

"ULP!"

"What?!"

Yammy stumbled back and hit the ground. Ururu bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Espada-san. But I really can't go easy on you."

"You! You're the girl from his shop! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Boss told me to fight. Is that okay?" Ururu asked meekly, adjusting her helmet. "This armor was specifically upgraded to damage Arrancar."

"I don't care about that! I'm not letting little brats get in my way!"

As the two began to argue, Lille scoffed and aimed again.

"That's very rude, attacking little girls."

Kisuke pointed his zanpakutou at the Quincy's back. Lille quickly turned and fired just as his opponent did, making the trees explode in a volley of red and blue.

"What?!" Hiyori and Ururu both turned in shock, only to have Yammy rise up and punch Ururu away.

"I've…..had… **enough.** " Yammy snarled. " **I'm gonna kill all of you**."

"Go ahead and try, numbnuts!" Hiyori declared. "Hopefully you don't forget to breathe, with your low IQ!"

The two soon rose into the air, clashing zanpakutou as they moved back and forth, side to side, around the air. Yammy soon sensed Kisuke and Lille appear in the air, and he swatted Hiyori into the ground.

"YOU! You're not dead yet?!"

"Nope!" Kisuke answered, dodging Lille's shots again. But unfortunately, he was too distracted and Yammy's fist soon crashed into his back, knocking him away.

Now the Quincy and Arrancar were face to face. Hiyori and Ururu were closing in.

"You! I didn't get to mess YOU up yet!"

"Uh-huh." Lille said in a bored tone of voice. "You say….you're an Espada?"

"Yeah! The Novanta, one of Aizen-sama's strongest! He told us all about you Quincy! When he finally guts this town and makes the key-"

Lille pointed downward and fired at Hiyori and Ururu, but now Kisuke had regained his footing.

"He's gonna be God and kill ALL of you!" Yammy roared, charging up a cero.

 _All I needed to hear._

Lille vanished via Hirenkyaku just before Benihime hit him. Kisuke quickly flash-stepped away to dodge the massive cero now aimed at _him_.

* * *

Amidst all of these battles, one part of the town was still quiet. Undamaged. Except for one building, which, despite being barriered up, had a noticeable hole on the side. A crack.

The figure that had entered calmly took off the bracelet making his physical form invisible. Thankfully, serum #34 was still in effect.

He stepped over, past the sleeping humans on the floor, and reached his target. The girl he was tasked with….disposing of.

He lifted the girl to her feet and shook her awake.

"What…..what?! What's going o-"

The last thing Tatsuki Arisawa saw was a pale hand pierce through her heart, her eyes frozen in horror and shock.

 **FIN  
**

 **edit note (12/7) - fixed the description of Hiyori's weapon. I was thinking of Love's.**

 **Ending notes: Yes I'm an evil bastard. Muhahahaha~**

 **Next time - I crank up the intensity dial some more.  
**


	21. Murphy's Law

**Author's note: Rule #242 of Fanfiction - _some_ story and/or chapter uses this title at some point.**

 **Hope everyone has a good holiday!**

 **Chapter 21 – Murphy's Law**

Ganju panted as he entered the Shiba house.

"Nee-chan! We have a problem! We….!"

He noticed all of his gang members in the house, unharmed. Kukaku was inspecting her new prosthetic arm, now attached.

"You guys….I told you to split up! Why did you all come here?!"

"It was the safest place we could think of!" Hawk answered.

"Ganju…." Kukaku murmured. "I owe you and your friends a lot."

"Kukaku, we have to do something! Some village was attacked by-"

"I know, they told me everything. Glad you're here."

Kukaku stepped over to a large chest. She opened it up.

"Come take a walk with me. I have a mission."

* * *

Speaking of the same village, Shunsui frowned as he looked it over. All of the remaining residents were not harmed, and everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Sir…."

Nanao still had Driscoll bounded and at her side.

"What of the others, Nanao-chan?"

"Captain Zaraki was fighting one, as was Captain Hitsugaya. I do not know if they won."

"We….didn't."

Both figures turned to see Momo approach, still holding Toshiro in her arms.

"Hinamori-chan…..what happened?" Shunsui asked.

He didn't flinch when the rock knocked his hat off.

"You damn Shinigami! This was all your fault! They attacked for _you_! You…..they killed Hanako when she was trying to make them leave! Why…..why didn't you come quicker?!"

Shunsui merely glanced at the sad and angry crowd before him.

"…I…truly apologize for what has occurred here today. This was a horrible situation. We will stop them."

"Oh yeah?! How many of us have to die before that happens?!"

Another rock hit Shunsui's face, but he didn't flinch again.

"Please…." Momo sniflfed, clutching her friend tightly. "C-Captain, our enemy got away. He….did something to Toshiro and his zanpakutou."

"If he attacks the Seireitei…..he will be surprised." Nanao didn't dodge the rock aimed at her own face, instead merely increasing Driscoll's restraints.

Shunsui sighed and shook his head.

"Seems we all lost anyway."

* * *

One Quincy had gone for the Seireitei, but it wasn't As Nodt…..Mask and James were speeding through to race to the compound.

"Heh heh….a true hero always delivers a message to his foes before leaving!"

"But sir, what about your opponents?"

"Please! As Nodt did his part of the job, so there's no reason for me to stick around much longer! We can do this part, then leave ourselves!"

"But…..do you think Driscoll and Berenice got away too?"

"Hmm, I am not sure!"

Mask jumped into the air, surprising Jidanbo keeping watch, and moved to create a large arrow in his hands.

"This will easily crack your barrier, Shinigami!"

When Mask fired, a large blue light rose up and dispelled the arrow. To both of their surprise, Sajin Komamura was behind the barrier.

"You Quincy will not be breaking this anytime soon. One vice-captain had the foresight to keep you out!"

Mask's eyes widened, and he noticed Komamura drawing his own zanpakutou.

"Uhhh…..retreat!"

He vanished.

* * *

Yachiru continued to dodge Luppi's attacks.

"Hahaha! Now do you see the power of the Espada?!" Luppi growled, remembering the earlier attack. "I will murder you for what you did!"

"Shut up already!" Yachiru flipped over another tentacle. "Noisy opponents are so annoying!"

"I agree!"

Yachiru and Luppi both froze at the voice. Giselle was above them, with her two new "friends".

"What the hell?! A Quincy?"

Yachiru's eyes widened. She recognized Isane immediately.

Giselle smiled and lowered herself to the rooftop in the middle of the two fighting, Isane and Lisa following her movement.

"Well, well…..since I already have two Shinigami, I don't need a third. But an Arrancar! His majesty will be so proud of me!"

"What are you even on about?!" Luppi growled. "You don't scare me, Vandenreich!"

"Goody. Then we can skip all of this."

Luppi was unsure on how to react, so when the strange girl moved closer to him and shook her hand, he merely blinked at the falling droplets of blood. Yachiru was still staring at Isane, knowing something was very very wrong.

"Tch! Wiping your dirty Quincy blood on me! That's very…." Luppi froze before his tentacle could wipe it off.

"It's not dirty, silly! It's…..so _clean_."

Yachiru gasped as the Arrancar before her darkened his skin and his once proud purple eyes turned blood red. He turned to the small vice-captain.

"You…..you did that to Isa-chan."

Giselle looked at Yachiru.

"Aww, what a cute little Shinigami. And smart! But really, I don't need you. _He'd_ be fun, though!"

Yachiru spun her head around. She was talking about Jinta, who had fallen unconscious. Her thoughts were racing, but she knew one thing she had to do.

She couldn't let the Quincy take him too.

As she moved away, Lisa jumped down and swung her weapon, forcing Yachiru to block, which gave Giselle time to rush towards Jinta.

 _No!_

Yachiru knocked Lisa away and immediately moved forward, but Isane had stopped her in her tracks.

"Isa-chan…she hurt you. She made you like this. Please, listen to me! I'm your friend!"

Isane merely cocked her head, and now Yachiru was starting to panic.

"We're part of the SWA! We…..we're both part of the Gotei 13! You're Re-chan's vice-captain! Blondie's your sister! We….we've had parties and fun times together!"

Now Giselle had picked up Jinta. Yachiru was too shaken up to do anything but continue her pleas.

"We…..don't you remember? Remember the time when you didn't want a birthday party but we did one anyway! And you were laughing and…..you….even tried the cake Peaches made….!"

"Save your breath, Vice-Captain."

Giselle shook her hand, and now a blood droplet had fallen on the boy's face. Yachiru gasped.

"Anyone who touches my blood becomes MY friend, not yours. Screaming at Isa-chan won't do. A. Thing."

Yachiru's eyes were about ready to pop out of her head. This…..was not happening. _This was not happening!_ Luppi and Lisa both looked ready to attack her.

"Well….I think it's time to go!" Giselle quickly fired a large arrow in the air. "Retreat, friends!"

Luppi and Lisa both nodded and vanished via sonido and flash-step. Isane nodded, and disappeared as well.

"NO! ISA-CHAN!"

Yachiru looked up. Giselle smiled and waved, still holding the now transformed Jinta.

"Maybe we can play again, little one. Okay?"

Giselle used Hirenkyaku to escape.

Now Yachiru's thoughts were in overdrive.

 _Isa-chan. I need to find Isa-chan. I can't let her leave! I HAVE TO GET HER BACK!_

* * *

Robert saw the large arrow in the air. He nodded and dodged Isshin's strike.

"Farewell, Shinigami."

Engetsu struck air now.

"What?!"

* * *

Cang Du saw the arrow just as he blocked Rose's zanpakutou.

"Sorry, but I have to leave….Shinigami."

He punched Rose back and used his power to tank Love's strike, then he quickly disappeared.

"…..Shit!"

Rangiku watched in shock, still using healing kido to treat Rukia's wound.

* * *

Zommari panted as he slid back. It seemed the small captain's ability was not just a trick. Her physical strength had doubled, and Zommari Leroux was not known for having the strongest hierro.

But then, he sensed something. He watched as Soi dashed towards him again, her own body damaged as well.

"I must retreat….Captain."

He sonidoed away just before Soi's fist could connect, but he did leave with a parting gift.

She felt her back being cut open and one of her braids fell to the ground, the golden ring rolling slightly before stopping.

* * *

Wonderweiss picked himself up just as Kensei smashed his knee into him again, making the Arrancar tumble back.

"Tch…..little shit….!"

But before he and Yoruichi could attack again, Wonderweiss suddenly opened his mouth and let out a cloud-splitting scream, making the two wince in pain as blood leaked from their ears.

He quickly sonidoed away.

* * *

Shimu's eyes widened just as Nemu sliced her arm off with her drill. She quickly jumped and slid back.

"It is….time I go."

"I will not permit you. You will not attack Uryu Ishida."

"I estimate…..I do not have time to dispel that barrier. But I have….alternate methods." Shimu said, scanning the town for a target. "Farewell, Nemu….Kusamiya."

Nemu rushed forward to attack, but Shimu quickly vanished.

* * *

Lille's eyes widened as he noticed the arrow. He dodged Yammy's zanpakutou and Kisuke's next blast.

"It is time I take my leave, Shinigami. Arrancar."

Lille quickly kicked Ururu away and dodged Hiyori's strike, allowing himself to Hirenkyaku away.

"Damn it!" Hiyori shouted. "We need to get him!"

"We've got the Espada, Hiyori-san!" Kisuke exclaimed. But Yammy had stepped back now.

"Hehehe….you're all lucky Ulquiorra bailed you out of this." Yammy grunted and sonidoed away.

"After him!"

* * *

Haschwald didn't need to look up. He had sensed Giselle's signal arrow.

"Tch."

He knocked Mashiro away and clutched his bleeding chest, barely dodging Ryuken's next volley of arrows.

"You are not leaving, you fool!"

"I…..I must. Ryuken Ishida."

Ryuken gasped when the Quincy quickly vanished, but he was scanning the town for reiatsu immediately after.

 _No…this man cannot escape!_

* * *

Grimmjow snarled as he tried to attack Shinji again, but Ichigo knocked him away. Despite being outnumbered, the rabid Espada was still managing to hold his own.

"Damn it….!" Shinji raised his zanpakutou. "Guess it's time I release after all! Collapse, Saka-"

Shinji suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and finally, the rest of his mask had crumbled away. A dark skinned man had knocked the Vizard out with a strike to the neck.

"Stand down, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned and growled at Zommari. But the latter merely shrugged and sonidoed to behind him, knocking him out with the same strike.

He quickly summoned a Garganta.

"Hey! Don't leave! GETSUGA….." Ichigo charged his zanpakutou up with red-black energy.

"Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps we will meet again."

"TENSHO!"

The energy blast hit the air a second after the Garganta closed up.

* * *

Liltotto panted as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

 _Now Giselle makes the move? Good timing, I guess…I should get out of here quick!_

She noticed Orihime and Chad trailing her from the streets below. All three were wounded, but no major injuries.

 _Damn! Do I even have enough power for Hirenkyaku? I'm always bad at using i-_

A fist had collided with her face, knocking her out cold. Shimu picked the Quincy up.

"You are acceptable."

She noticed Chad lifting Orihime up and throwing her to the rooftop.

"Greetings."

"You….Arrancar! What are you doing with her?!"

"Taking her for study."

Shimu calmly opened up a Garganta.

"But you….you can't!" Orihime narrowed her eyes, launching Tsubaki into another attack once more.

Shimu dodged the attack with ease.

"Orihime Inoue…..my master is very interested in your potential. We will meet each other again."

Orihime tried another attack, but Shimu deflected it. She quickly drew something at Orihime, who covered her face to block.

The object whizzed past, but a piece slipped into the girl's skin…..who did not notice. Shimu quickly escaped with the unconscious Liltotto, earning a gasp from Orihime.

 _Master? Study? No…..Kurotsuchi…..he made her?!_

* * *

Giselle reached the edge of the town, with her new comrades. Lille, Robert, Cang, and Haschwald quickly appeared next to her.

"So….it seems you caught Shinigami AND Arrancar." Robert said evenly.

"Yep! I think that counts for our mission, right?"

"I found out some info…." Lille said. "It will be interesting to tell his majesty."

As Giselle summoned the portal to leave, Robert and Lille quickly pointed their guns in different directions, with Cang aiming in the middle. Haschwald pointed upward.

"Shinigami."

Yachiru had appeared, but she wasn't the only one – Ryuken, Isshin, Kisuke, Kensei, Love, Rose, Hiyori, Yoruichi, and Soi. All of them looked like they were ready to rip their heads off.

Giselle smiled and turned around.

"If ANYONE does ANYTHING….."

Isane and Lisa held their sealed zanpakutous to their necks.

"I'll kill your friends~"

"What did you do?!" Kensei roared.

"They're my friends now, Shinigami. This Arrancar too."

Everyone around the Vandenreich pack had readied whatever weapons they had.

"You heard her." Lille said, not shifting his gaze. "Do you want them to die?"

Hesitation was on everyone's face except Ryuken's.

"What is one or two lives to stop your rampage?" He asked, charging up an arrow, but Love snarled and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. They've got a kid with them!"

"Jinta…." Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "You Vandenreich would be so cold as to take a child in all of this? He means nothing to you. Release him!"

Giselle smiled. "He's my friend now. I like friends."

Giselle noticed Yachiru was glaring at her, Perhaps the most intense gaze she had given since Mayuri's departure from the Seireitei.

"Don't worry, little Shinigami. I promise I'll take good care of Isa-chan! She'll be my BEST friend! Doesn't that sound great?"

Yachiru didn't respond. Those sentences hurt more than any cut she currently had.

"What of Liltotto?" Haschwald asked.

"Hmm. I think the Arrancar took her away."

Haschwald merely scoffed and led the other Quincies into the portal. Unfortunately, Isane and Lisa still had their swords to their necks, so no one could make a move.

The portal had soon closed up.

"….god fucking damn it." Kensei said, gritting his teeth. "The Vandenreich think they can get away with this?"

"This….is a declaration of war." Rose said quietly.

"Damn straight." Love said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Lisa…." Hiyori turned and glared at Yachiru and Soi. "This was your damn fault! We help you guys, and one of our own…..is taken! You…..fucking….!"

Soi didn't say anything. She looked down in shame. She was the squad leader. And she…..let one of her own get kidnapped.

Yachiru ignored Hiyori's rants and continued to stare at the spot where Giselle once stood.

 _She…..took Isa-chan away from me._

* * *

Back in the Seireitei, Yamamoto stood before the squad that had quelled the Quincy attack. Driscoll and Berenice were both present, and while the former was still restrained, the latter…..looked completely out of it. Her uniform was soaked in blood, and she kept shaking.

"Vandenreich…you think you can attack the Soul Society and not pay for your misdeeds?"

"Fuck you, old man! It's not like you won!" Driscoll shouted. "Not all of us were captured!"

Yamamoto glanced at Shunsui.

"The village?"

"It's…..it'll be okay for the time being. But….not the villagers."

Kenpachi glared at Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Dumbasses couldn't even kill one guy."

"Sorry….Captain." They both said in unison.

"I am surprised you….left this one alive, Captain Zaraki." Nanao said calmly. Her glasses were long gone.

"Yeah. She was too annoying to kill. Looks like I scared her hard enough."

Yamamoto stepped forward and glanced at Toshiro, who was holding Momo's hand tightly and was still shaking. He was able to stand, but barely.

"What have you done to this captain, Quincy?"

"Captain! Where, where?!" Berenice looked around and panicked. "No….not more Captains! Anything but that….!"

"How the fuck do I know?! I didn't fight him!" Driscoll tried to break free, but Nanao just added another layer of restraints.

"Captain Komamura tells me one of you tried to attack the Seireitei. Does your leader not know how foolish that is?"

"Tch….Mask, what a doofus."

Yamamoto scowled at the two before him.

"You two will tell me _everything you know_. **Now.** "

"Fuck off!" Driscoll shouted.

"Gyah! Okay, okay! Don't hurt me anyone, please!" Berenice whimpered and grabbed Yamamoto's foot. "Please! If I tell you everything…..will you let me go?"

Yamamoto again glanced at Toshiro. His eyes were twitching rapidly.

"That depends on what you have to offer, Quincy. _Speak_."

Ikkaku and Yumichika were taken aback. How much did their captain scare this girl?

"Sir!"

Sasakibe had busted through the door, panting. "I just received a call from Captain Fon!"

"…..what?"

"There's…..been an attack on Karakura."

* * *

Lilinette shook Stark awake. They were both alone in the room where they slept.

"Huh? Lilinette….what's wrong? What happened?"

"Stark…something's….going on."

"What are you talking about? Kurotsuchi didn't get you, right?"

"Well…n-no….but…."

"But what?"

Lilinette quickly hugged the Primera.

"Stark, I was walking around the castle, bored, you know? I…..think I heard voices coming from the Septima's lab. Two voices!"

"What?!" Stark thought hard. _Grimmjow wasn't punished again, right? There's no way he would get near the guy now._

"It was Arrancar, wasn't it?! Probably one of us in Las Noches!" She cried, hugging Stark tighter.

"Lilinette….calm down….."

"No! I'm not going to calm down, Stark!" Lilinette looked at her partner. "It's only a matter of time before one of _us_ is next!"

"Aizen-sama explicitly said Espada Arrancar were off limits….."

"So?!" Lilinette glared at Stark. "Stark, you have to remember something. Something I don't think anybody here realizes."

"What?"

"Kurotsuchi left the Gotei. What good is a _rule_ to him?"

Stark's eyes widened.

"I'm leaving!"

"Lilinette…!" The smaller Arrancar had gotten up and headed for the door.

"No! He's not gonna make me be a lab rat, Stark!" She shouted, tears forming in her eye. "I keep worrying, Stark, every damn day! Not like anyone else cares, right?! As long as that guy's here…I'm not gonna be _here_ **anymore**!"

She turned around, only to bump into Tousen.

"Stark. Lilinette. Aizen-sama has a mission for you both."

"What is it?" Stark asked, standing up.

"You are go to into the desert….and collect some Hollows. We have a new guest coming."

* * *

"Ugh…."

Shinji rubbed his head and stood up.

"How long was I out? …Ichigo?"

The strawberry was sitting on a fire hydrant, looking forlorn. Shinji noticed Tessai's barriers were starting to dispel.

"Hirako. You're up. Good."

"What the hell happened?! Where's the Espada?"

"Another one came and got away." Ichigo replied, wincing. "… _again_ another Arrancar gets away."

"Ichigo, don't look so down. Shit happens."

"Hirako, he started to panic when I cut him. But why? ….something happened to him."

"Aizen stuff, it really doesn't matter."

"It DOES matter!" He shouted, standing up. "I've been trying to not hesitate with these things….it's what my hollow said…..if I don't want to die, I need to kill instead. Grimmjow was vulnerable. But….I didn't make a move until it was too late."

"…..so you got some kindness, Ichigo. I wouldn't feel comfortable attacking some guy spazzing out either."

"…the last two Arrancar that attacked me killed my mother and were attacking my friends." He replied. "I felt nothing but hatred for them. But Grimmjow….I….don't hate. I….can't."

"I get ya. You feel like that's gonna hinder you later."

"Hirako, explain something to me. An Arrancar is a Hollow, right?"

"Of course."

Ichigo looked up. "So why do they feel pain like a human or Shinigami?"

Shinji didn't have an answer.

"When they're an Arrancar, they're not the mindless beasts they once were, huh? They get emotions. Fear. Jealousy. Anger."

The last of Tessai's barriers had faded, and Shinji noticed some people lying in the streets beginning to stir.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's get going."

"Alright. I should find Inoue and-"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Something _bad_ had happened. To one of his friends. As he flash-stepped away, Love appeared on a nearby rooftop.

"Love! How did it go?"

"Shinji…..there's been trouble. Big trouble."

The man did not have an ounce of jolliness in his tone.

* * *

When Ichigo appeared at the gym, he was not prepared for the sight before him. People were running in and out.

 _What the…..!_

He quickly phased through the walls and reached the locker room. A group of people were gathered around one figure.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Good god, how did this even happen?"

"What a wound!"

Ichigo passed through the crowd, only to find a few things.

Fact 1 – His father was also there, staring down in a very lost expression.

Fact 2 – Tatsuki was there.

Fact 3 – She was _dead._

Her form laid on the ground, blood pooling around the center of chest. It looked like a major organ had been ripped out. Her eyes were frozen in the same expression of shock.

Ichigo started to block out the voices chattering around him. He continued to stare.

"Ichigo…"

"Dad." Ichigo said quietly. "…what the hell happened to her chain?"

Tatsuki's chain of fate had been ripped….not eroded.

"…..Ichigo…..her soul is not around."

" _What?"_

"I don't sense anything." Isshin muttered. "She was alive this morning. There's no way she could've become a Hollow so fast. Some….one did this. Someone ripped her soul from her body."

Ichigo dropped his zanpakutou, his gaze never leaving Tatsuki's body. Time had stopped in that moment. His childhood friend was not only _dead_ , but he couldn't even konso her soul.

Once again, the spiritual world had taken someone he had loved.

"E-Excuse me!"

Isshin gasped. That was Orihime's voice.

"Please, let me through! I think-"

Ichigo only vaguely heard the gasp and scream from Orihime's mouth. He….could not even process what happened now. Isshin watched as his son continued to stare into space, but Orihime was crying incredibly loud, bending down to hug Tatsuki's dead body.

"Miss, you have to get away!"

"We can't leave the body like this!"

Isshin sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

 _This…is awful..._

* * *

Aizen smiled as he looked over the group.

"Well done, my dear Arrancar."

Zommari nodded. Grimmjow merely looked down at the floor, and Yammy and Wonderweiss both looked incredibly pleased with themselves. Shimu had her same neutral expression.

"I must apologize, milord." Ulquiorra said, bowing. "Although our mission was a success…..Luppi is gone. It appears the Vandenreich took him."

"How do you assume as much, Ulquiorra?"

"Nobody sensed his reiatsu as they left. If Luppi was captured by Kisuke Urahara and his group, we would still sense him. In my haste to make sure the girl's soul did not hollowfy too soon-"

"I understand, Ulquiorra. It is no trouble, because now we have the weapon to force Orihime Inoue onto our side. Mayuri and Szayel have the girl restrained."

"Why did we go after her, anyways?" Yammy grunted.

"Tatsuki Arisawa….she is Orihime Inoue's closest friend. There is no way she would refuse to join us if she was here. From there….the next phase of the plan can begin."

"So who's the Decima now?" Zommari asked.

"…..hmm…..yes, I think Grimmjow has learned his lesson. Right, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow had calmed down, but his eyes were still seeing Mayuri. He nodded.

"Very well. You can rejoin the Espada….as the new Decima."

 _Decima._

Grimmjow's body started to shake with rage. He couldn't even get his _number_ back. And Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't dead before him.

"In the meantime, we will prepare for our enemy's next course of action."

Aizen stepped from his throne and calmly walked over to Liltotto, who was still unconscious. Her cap was gone and uniform torn.

"It is no trouble we lost another Espada…..we have a Vandenreich member now. Shimu. Would you be so kind to take her to the lab?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." She nodded, and quickly exited the room with the girl.

"Any other orders from us, milord?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Zommari. Yammy. Wonderweiss. Grimmjow. Go rest and heal your wounds. Ulquiorra, go into the desert with Stark, Lilinette, Barragan, and Harribel. I have an important mission for the higher-ranked members of the Espada."

Ulquiorra nodded and sonidoed away. The other Arrancar soon left as well.

Aizen smiled brightly as he stepped over to the Hogyoku.

 _Everything….is going according to plan. How wonderful._

* * *

The remains of the Karakura squad were sitting in the Urahara Shop. Everyone needed to figure out the next course of action.

"…what are we supposed to do now?" Yoruichi asked, her arm in a cast. "We have no way to get to their base."

"I know." Kisuke responded, his hat off.

"You said there was another, Sado?" Soi asked.

"…..yeah. Liltotto was her name. Inoue told me that an Arrancar took her into a Garganta."

"Damn it….so Aizen can use her for a countermeasure against them now!"

Rangiku looked to Yachiru, who still had the same expression she had when she entered the shop. She rubbed Rukia's shoulder, who had a bandage around her head.

"…Yachiru…..the Quincy used her blood?"

"Yeah." She responded.

"She took a Gotei member." Soi growled. "This was planned. Juha Bach has declared war against Seireitei."

"Yeah." Kisuke sighed. "Jinta…..too."

Ururu was crying in the corner.

"What are we doing to do, Captain?" Rangiku whispered. Nemu had gone to check on Uryu.

"…I told Sasakibe what I knew. I think…..we have to withdraw from this town, and deliver a full report." Soi muttered.

Yoruichi frowned. Her student was missing one of her signature braids.

"No." Yachiru said, standing up. "We have to find Isa-chan and bring her home."

"Yachiru, we can't get to the Vandenreich base." Rangiku said softly.

Yachiru looked at Kisuke.

"I'm sorry, Yachiru. It exists in a separate place from this world, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society. I can't do anything."

Yachiru shook her head.

"We have to find Isa-chan NOW." She replied.

"We cannot." Soi said, looking down. "This squad must withdraw from Karakura Town."

Chad took out a picture from his side pocket. It was him and Isane, both smiling in class. They had taken it a few days prior.

"No." Yachiru repeated. "We can't go home until we get Isa-chan back."

"Yachiru, listen to me. This squad suffered a major loss, and we are on the verge of a two-front war. There is no point in wasting our time looking for a place _which we physically cannot get to!"_

Yachiru stared at Soi.

"…..she took Isa-chan. She….brainwashed her." Yachiru said, now starting to get very angry. "She took a member away. She took… ** _our friend away_**."

"President, please calm down." Rangiku said, shaking Rukia awake. Having a concussion was not to be combined with sleep.

" **No**!" Yachiru stood on the small table. "That cockroach girl took our friend! _We are_ _ **not**_ _leaving until we bring her home!"_

"WE CAN'T!" Soi snarled, standing up. "Don't you _understand,_ Kusajishi? Seireitei needs a plan of attack, and so do we! There is nothing any of us can do right now!"

"But…..but….."

Yachiru looked at Ururu, who was still crying.

"But….it's all my fault." Yachiru said, tears forming in her own eyes. "I couldn't save Isa-chan, and I couldn't save Red-kun either. Both of them….got away because of me."

"Yachiru….." Yoruichi stepped over and rubbed her hair. "Don't blame yourself. None of us knew of her power."

"I should've been with Isa-chan!" She shouted. "We…all should've been together!" Now the tears were falling, freely. " _What kind of president lets this happen?!_ _What kind of_ _ **friend**_ _lets this happen?!"_

Rukia was still damaged in the head, but she found herself placing an arm around Yachiru.

As Yachiru began to cry openly, the phone rang. Kisuke got up and answered.

"Where is Tsukabishi?" Soi wondered out loud.

"What?!"

Yachiru stopped. Everyone was staring at Kisuke now. He cursed and slammed the phone down.

"Urahara….what happened?" Rangiku whispered.

"…..everyone….there's been an accident. Someone else…..is….dead."

"W-Who?" Rukia managed to ask. Her head was still pounding.

"…Tatsuki Arisawa."

* * *

Back in the Vizard warehouse, Tessai and Hachigen both nodded at each other as they stepped out of the secret room.

"It's….done."

"Yes."

"I thank you for your help, Hachi. This couldn't be done without your assistance."

"Captain, we may not be part of the Gotei, but I will always follow you your orders." The two men shook each other's hand.

"I sensed the Arrancar and Quincy reiatsus disappearing. I suppose everyone won their battles again."

Naturally the two stopped. All of the Vizards were sitting around, Shinji having just listened to a very detailed story. Rose was treating Mashiro's wounds.

"Everyone….what has happened?" Hachigen asked.

Hiyori glared at the large man.

"Where were you?"

"H-Huh?"

"You protected the town, the both of you. So what were you doing?!" Hiyori shouted, stomping over to the two.

"Hiyori…..cool it." Love said.

"No! If they were around, fighting….Lisa wouldn't have been taken!"

Hachigen's eyes widened. Tessai looked shocked.

"What….do you mean?"

"The Vandenreich took Lisa." Kensei said. "One member…..was controlling her. She used her as a hostage before they got away."

Tessai took off his glasses, his arm shaking.

"W-What of the others?"

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Tessai. But they managed to take one of the kids that works at the shop."

"What?! _Who?_!"

"…..Jinta." Shinji said quietly, putting a hand to his face. "Jinta, Lisa, an Arrancar, and one of the Gotei members….all taken. All brainwashed by the same Quincy."

Tessai's glasses clattered to the floor.

* * *

Uryu sighed as he sat up.

"Another Arrancar? Modeled after you?"

"Yes…..Shimu was her name. My captain has replaced me." Nemu said, straightening Uryu's pillow again.

"She fought similarly?"

"That is correct."

"…damn it. Again I can't do a thing to help. I only wish my powers would come back….I feel the remnants of them, but nothing solid yet."

Nemu nodded.

"I will stay by your side until you get them."

"No you won't."

Both turned to see Ryuken hanging by the doorway.

"Shinigami, your squad is looking for you."

"…..I understand, Ishida-san."

As Nemu got up to leave, she quickly bent down and pressed a small kiss to Uryu's forehead. The feeling was cold and somewhat rough, but Uryu smiled either way. When she left, Ryuken stepped over and sat down.

"Father….you're wounded. How did the battle go?"

Ryuken didn't respond. He merely lit a cigarette.

"I have bad news, Uryu. Your friend…..is dead."

Uryu's eyes widened. He immediately adjusted his glasses and got out of bed, rushing to get dressed.

"Who was it?! Damn it….!"

"….Arisawa."

Uryu stopped. The same girl new to the spiritual world and its devices. A girl Uryu did not associate with personally, but he knew of her connection.

"….Inoue. Kurosaki. Are they okay?"

"Would _you_ be if your childhood friend died?"

* * *

Juha Bach and the members of the Vandenreich all sat around the large meeting room, Haschwald and As Nodt had just finishing giving their report with their squads.

"I see…..so Liltotto was taken by the Arrancar…."

"Yes, your majesty. But we have one of them now as well."

Giselle smiled as she touched Luppi's hair.

"He's a cute one!"

"Giselle, I am very pleased with your work. As for you….As…..you took a captain's zanpakutou powers?"

As Nodt giggled as he held up the medallion.

"It actually works, your majesty! All I had to do was distract him! I can feel the ice and water flowing inside my mind…..!"

"Excellent. Go see BG9 when this is over. But…..the two of you came back without Berenice or Driscoll?"

"I apologize, your majesty!" Mask said, bowing his head. "Their special barrier prevented me from rushing the Seireitei!"

Bach narrowed his eyes.

 _So Yamamoto was smart enough to keep us out…._

"I am unsure if we can mark this as a complete win. Something will have to be done about our missing comrades. I suppose…..the Gotei and Aizen have officially declared war on us, as we have to them."

"So we're gonna get them back?!"

Bach turned, as did the other Quincy in the room. Candice had stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Liltotto is in Hueco Mundo now! We have to get her back!"

"…what do you propose I do, my dear Catnipp? No Quincy can get into Hueco Mundo."

"Come up with a way!" She shouted. "You're not going to really leave Liltotto behind, are you?!"

"Silence." Haschwald commanded. "Do not talk to his majesty like that."

Bach looked at his second in command. He felt the traces of Quincy reiatsu from his wounds.

 _Ryuken….Ishida…._

"Go tell BG9 to work on a gateway so we can send a team to get her back! I'll lead it!"

"No. You failed to kill any Shinigami the last time I sent you out. None of you did either, but since Giselle, As, and Lille were all so successful….I can overlook this."

"Yes your majesty." The reporting teams said.

Candice growled and ran out of the room, Meninas and Bambietta excusing themselves to get her.

 _The Oken…..what arrogance. Sosuke Aizen will not be a god as long I exist in this world._

"For now, my dear Vandenreich…..we shall prepare for a larger-scale attack. Each of the three sides in this battle have leverage over the other. There is no point in continuing to hide our presence."

* * *

Yamamoto merely blinked as Berenice finished the last of her story.

"A device to steal the zanpakutou powers of Shinigami…"

He was at the charred remains of Sokyoku Hill with Sasakibe, Driscoll now being restrained by the latter. The large Quincy had refused to say anything.

"Yes…..that is what his m-majesty was planning."

"…."

"So…..the two of you can create a portal to your base?"

Berenice gasped. Driscoll snarled.

"Fuck you if you think we're taking you there, you fucking Shinigami!"

"I asked you a question, Quincy." Yamamoto said darkly, his robes fluttering in the wind.

"….y-yes. But….I can't do that! His majesty….he'll kill us for treason!"

"You've already spilled your secrets." Sasakibe pointed out.

"…but…..y-you're not going to keep us safe here?" Berenice asked, now scared.

"Of course not. You are the enemy, and you will not remain in Seireitei. Your band has weakened a captain and attacked the Rukongai."

"But…..other teams will hunt us down!" Berenice shouted.

"Open the way to your base and I'll merely lock you all in a cell for life." Yamamoto said coolly. Now Berenice was so scared, she started to babble incoherently.

Kenpachi had cut off one of her arms.

"You make the decision then." Yamamoto asked Driscoll. "Cooperate with us….or die."

"Fuck you." Driscoll hissed. "We're Quincy! We never ally with Shinigami, and you think _imprisonment i_ s better than what you've been doing for years?!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"His majesty told us as such. You Gotei…..how dare you call yourselves, protectors, when you kill everybody not acting in your best interests?" Driscoll shouted, his face red with anger.

"…so that is a no?"

Driscoll spit into Yamamoto's face.

"…I see. No matter."

Yamamoto stepped away and unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Sir…..wait. Maybe you shouldn't….."

"Step aside, Chojiro. I will not be bullied or intimidated by Quincy, Arrancar, or humans. Kids these days….need to learn respect."

"But….the portal!"

"Means nothing. Bach is going to make his move very soon, and he will not simply wait for us to find him. I will not do the same."

Berenice and Driscoll both looked at each other.

" _Reduce all creation to ash…..Ryujin Jakka!"_

Sasakibe watched a burst of fire rise up and engulf the two Quincy, both of them frozen in horror as the flames roared and torched their bodies.

"If Bach thinks he can take my subordinates, I will take his own."

* * *

Nemu gasped when she heard the last of Soi's story.

"…Isane-san…..has been….captured?"

"That is correct. By the Vandenreich."

Nemu frowned. Yachiru's eyes were red from crying, but now she looked even more miserable than earlier. Rangiku and Rukia looked downtrodden as well.

"…and…..Tatsuki Arisawa…."

"Yes." Soi whispered. "Isshin Shiba is going to look into the cause."

"But….she was in the buildings protected by Tessai Tsukabishi." Nemu pointed out.

"….Apparently someone broke through it and killed her." Was the response. Yachiru sniffled as more tears dripped into the rooftop they were standing on.

"…..Inoue-san. We have to see how she's-"

"There is little we can do, Nemu." Soi shook her head. "Her soul was ripped away. She won't appear in Soul Society."

"…Yachiru….." Nemu turned to her small friend.

"Nemu-chan….Isa-chan got taken because of me. Spikey-chan…. _died_ because of me."

"No she didn't!" Rangiku shouted. Rukia shook her head in protest.

"…..yes, she did. …..when I came to Karakura to recruit Hime-chan for the….club…..Spikey-chan saw me. I…..was the one who told her about Soul Society."

Yachiru sobbed as she clutched Nemu's skirt. Nemu frowned deeply as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Nemu, we must retreat and tell the Head-Captain everything that has transpired, including each one of the opponents we fought. War….will begin."

"…your braid, Captain."

Soi calmly cut her remaining braid off.

"…what of it?"

"Oh…..Orihime…." Rangiku sighed. "She's a member, Captain. The SWA always comforts those in emotional need!"

"Are you forgetting one of _our_ members is currently MIA?"

"But…..Orihime is-"

"I have failed all of you." Soi said quietly. "A Captain of the Gotei 13 must always put the lives of their subordinates before their own. …I will tell Unohana about my folly."

"You can't tell Re-chan!" Yachiru pulled herself from Nemu. "She…she loves Isa-chan! She and Blondie can't know, **ever**!"

"I cannot keep this a secret." Soi whispered. "Her vice-captain and Kotetsu's sister….is gone."

Yachiru continued to sob.

"Ichigo….." Rukia sighed. "Maybe this is all my fault. If I didn't exist…..Tatsuki would be probably still with us today."

"It was not Kuchiki. I am the only one to blame. Understand?" Soi said, crossing her arms.

The group jumped as a Senkaiman appeared. One captain had stepped out.

"Captain…your squad is to return to the Seireitei."

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Nii-sama….Byakkun! We can't go back! Isane, she-"

Byakuya calmly put a hand to Rukia's forehead, feeling the material of the bandage.

"Rukia. Head-Captain knows the story. We must prepare for war."

"…but…our friend is gone." Rukia said quietly.

"I know. That is why the Seireitei will destroy the Vandenreich until she is with us again."

"Let's go, everyone." Soi said, hanging her head. "Our mission is done, and it has been a failure."

Soi entered the Senkaimon, with Rangiku following. Rukia gave Byakuya a sad look, but nodded and entered as well. Nemu guided Yachiru over.

"…..it is time….we go home, Yachiru."

Yachiru stopped crying and looked up at Nemu.

"But…what can I tell the others?"

"….you must tell them the truth."

Nemu moved the girl into the Senkaimon, but Byakuya stopped her. He looked down at Yachiru.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi."

"…..yeah…..Byakushi?"

Byakuya calmly hugged the small girl.

"We will not rest until Isane Kotetsu has returned to our side. That is a promise."

Yachiru clutched Byakuya's haori, then stepped through the Senkaimon with Nemu. He turned and looked at the town before him.

 _This town….has seen too much sorrow._

He turned just as the Senkaimon closed up.

 **FIN**

 **Next time - The SWA reunites and learns of their missing member.**


	22. Chain of Fates

**Author's notes - When I want to emphasize words, generally there isn't a difference between italics and bolding. However, I rarely capitalize words, and they're intended to be for more louder characters or to be less subtle than if they're shouting with italics.**

 **When whole sentences are consistently italicized in a scene, that means they're talking from a communicator (far away).**

 **Chapter 22 – Chain of Fates**

Ryo Kuneida was in the car with her parents, driving home from the three day trip the family had. Her father turned and smiled at her. It was a business trip for his company.

"Well….that was a nice trip, right Ryo?"

"Yes father." Ryo smiled back. Her mother turned on the radio.

" _….Reports indicate the girl was named Tatsuki Arisawa, who was soon carried away by paramedics. The-"_

Ryo's eyes widened.

"Arisawa…..isn't that your friend, dear?" Her mother asked.

Ryo reached forward and turned the volume dial.

" _Many onlookers were simply horrified on the scene here at the Gojouko Gym. Arisawa-san was a regular at the area."_

As Ryo listened carefully, she felt her phone ringing. She took it out.

"H-Hello?"

" _R-Ryo-chan_!" She heard Mahana's sobbing voice. " _There's been an accident! T-Tatsuki….she…."_

Ryo glanced at the radio, now hearing the words "confirmed dead at the scene"

"Stop the car." She said quietly.

"But Ryo-"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!" She shouted. Her father hit the brakes, and Ryo quickly got out, running down the streets.

 _No….no…..what has happened?! How…..can Tatsuki be dead?!_

Her phone rang again, and this time was from Michiru.

 _No…..! How….did this happen, Orihime?!_

* * *

Soi's squad stood before Yamamoto, all of them bowing in defeat.

"…This is quite the story, Captain."

"Yes sir. Every detail is true."

Yamamoto glanced at Sasakibe, who nodded.

"…..Is there anything one of you would like to say?"

Yachiru immediately spoke up. "Gramps, we have to get Isa-chan back!"

"….I am aware, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. But we have other things to do first. All of you head to the 4th for immediate medical treatment."

"No! Re-chan….she's there!"

"Yachiru….." Nemu whispered.

"I do need to talk with you, Captain Fon, but it can wait. Go. All of you need to recover and be ready for the future."

"Yes sir."

As the group turned to leave (Nemu dragging the protesting Yachiru), one figure had slammed open the door to the meeting room.

"Hold on a minute!"

Kukaku Shiba was there, and so was her brother. She was dressed differently.

"Kukaku Shiba…..what are you doing in the Seireitei? With a Shinigami uniform?"

Kukaku didn't respond, instead opting to march over to Yamamoto. Byakuya and Soi watched in confusion, as did the others.

"Promote me, old man."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Seireitei needs some help, right? You have four open captain positions?"

"….. _excuse_ me? Why on earth would I make you a captain?"

Kukaku scoffed and held up the zanpakutou around her back.

"I have one of these, and I did your stupid academy a long time ago. I was seated right before Kaien died, remember?"

"I am aware, but-"

"But nothing! I didn't break any of your stupid rules or stuff like that. I left because my brother was killed. And so did he." She said, pointing at Ganju.

"…even if I were to accept your request, there is protocol for this sort of thing."

Kukaku growled and stepped directly in front of Yamamoto, their faces centimeters apart.

"I am _sucking up_ and asking to rejoin. I have my arm back, I know kido, I still have my zanpakutou….I'm coming out of retirement! A bunch of Quincy attacked the Rukongai, right?"

"…and if they did?"

"you need help. Who else are you gonna ask? The 'criminals'" Kukaku made air quotes. "that are in Karakura?"

Yamamoto was at a loss for words.

"….a Captain needs the recommendation of six others." Sasakibe said.

"I already have one."

Jushiro entered the room with a neutral look on his face.

"…..you still need five others." Sasakibe said.

Kukaku looked at Byakuya.

"Well, Kuchiki? I don't hate your little sister for what happened. I'll even bow to you if that's what you want."

Byakuya too was at a loss for words.

"…the other clans?" He managed to ask.

"…..fuck them. If they think kicking the Shiba clan out is more important than protecting this place….I'll change my name right now."

Kukaku turned to Soi, who flinched at her gaze.

"….you, huh?"

"….yeah."

"…well, what's it gonna be, squirt?" She asked softly.

Now Soi was at a loss for words.

Yamamoto sighed and put his hand to his face. "Karakura squad, go to the 4th. As for...you, Shiba….even if these two…agree….."

"Yeah?"

"…you still allowed Ichigo Kurosaki to break into the Seireitei."

Kukaku scoffed.

"I don't see you arresting Ichigo or his friends. If I'm really gonna be tried….go ahead and lock me up then!"

Yamamoto sighed again.

"…just get her an exam, Sasakibe. If she is not bluffing, if she really does get the support of three captains….and has Bankai, I technically cannot refuse this. Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain by _murder_ , and I'm not bothering to arrest _him_ now."

Kukaku smiled.

* * *

"So Dr. Ishida, what has the cause of death been ruled as?" A reporter asked.

Ryuken scoffed. The flashing cameras and microphones were starting to irritate him now.

"The autopsy has shown major blood loss and damage of the organs. Her heart was….ripped out."

"But…..why? And by who?"

"I do not know. Detectives are on the case as we speak. Now I really must be going back to my patients."

"Do you think one of the gym regulars did this?" Another asked.

Ryuken found the urge to roll his eyes. It seems the work of Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushoda had put a "pause" on the residents' lives. They all awoke quickly, and nobody was really questioning the sleep, calling it an earthquake or something equally ridiculous.

The minds of the spiritually ignorant.

XXXX

Inside the hospital, Ichigo was seated in a chair, with Chad rubbing his shoulder for comfort. Uryu was leaning on a wall.

"…Ichigo, this isn't your fault." The giant said quietly.

"Tatsuki's dead, Chad. If we were honest with her earlier….if we trained her from the very beginning….she would still be here."

Uryu glanced at the room before them. Orihime was inside with Tatsuki's parents. The sounds of crying and anguish were evident.

"…your dad says someone targeted her?"

"…..yeah. Her soul….."

"It had to be an Arrancar." Uryu responded. "A Quincy has no use for a dead soul. And I don't think a Shinigami could do such a horrible thing."

Ichigo gripped the chair in anger.

"That's what I think. I bet….Aizen planned this whole fucking thing. We get distracted just enough for someone to come in and kill her."

"But….." Chad shook his head. "How would Aizen even know about her?"

"I….I don't know. The Arrancar seem more focused on me and Inoue."

"Even then…..one of you would've sensed a stray reiatsu." Uryu said. "How did this Arrancar escape any detection?"

"I don't know Ishida!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down….Ichigo."

Inwardly, Chad was shaking with rage. Tatsuki was his friend…..but Isane was someone special. Now….she was gone as well.

"…we have to do something." Ichigo muttered. "Ishida, are your powers back yet?"

"Almost." He said half-truthfully. "…..I think my father is going to train me nonstop until they have returned fully."

"Hmm."

"…Inoue-san's friends, do they know?"

"…I think so. My dad called them."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He stood up.

"…..Karin and Yuzu. They…..they don't know Tatsuki's dead. They're still in the Seireitei!"

"The squad knows, Ichigo." Chad said softly. "If you don't tell them, Kuchiki probably will."

"…..no. I have to tell them myself. They….need their brother. Tatsuki was like their sister." Ichigo quickly ran down the hall, ready to go to Urahara's.

Uryu sighed, but he noticed Chad looking at his picture again.

"Sado-kun…what is that you have there?"

Chad didn't respond. The girl that he had spent so much time with him…that kissed him…the same girl had a sister, a captain, and friends.

She HAD to come back. He would make sure of that.

He would dedicate every ounce of his strength to saving his lost friends.

Isane Kotetsu.

Tatsuki Arisawa.

Or he'd die trying.

* * *

Tessai didn't respond when Kisuke passed a cup to tea to him.

"….Tessai. Please say something."

"…Jinta has been taken by the enemy, Kisuke. _Jinta._ A child that I treat like a son, like Ururu is a daughter."

His glasses were still off. Yoruichi was comforting Ururu.

"I should've been around. Hachi and I were too busy finishing up the project…."

"And you did." Kisuke said quietly. "We still have that."

"No amount of hard work can make up for Jinta." Tessai said softly. "…..and Arisawa-dono. I….we should've helped her."

Yoruichi cringed at the mention of her now dead student.

"….I know. I was too upset with myself to bother making her a Shinigami. But….even so, she didn't have enough reiatsu to get things moving."

"…my barriers. An Arrancar broke through. ….I should've strengthened them."

"Tessai, you did fine. None of us saw this coming."

"We need to get Tatsuki's soul back." Yoruichi said. "…..Ichigo, Inoue…..all of them are a wreck without that girl around."

"Aizen is behind this." Kisuke said seriously. "There is no other alternative. And now that he has a Quincy for study….it becomes more important than ever that I finish the gateway to Hueco Mundo."

"What of the Vandenreich base?" Tessai asked.

"…..unless I have a Quincy that works for Juha Bach, I…can't do anything."

* * *

"Candy-chan, please calm down."

"No! Liltotto was taken, Meninas! We have to do something, since his majesty is not gonna!"

"Feh. He is, you guys. It's an excuse to declare war on Aizen!"

"Fuck the war!" Candice shouted in Bambietta's face. "Liltotto means more than some fucking war!"

"Don't yell at me, you little…."

"Hey everyone!"

The three turned. Giselle was showing her slaves around the base.

"Say hi to my new friends!"

"Tch."

"Gigi, what about Liltotto? I'm sure you miss her too, right?"

"Hmmm? Well….of course I do. But we have new friends to make up for lost time!"

"What?!" Candice growled. "None of your fucking slaves is gonna replace Liltotto!"

"Why not? I can teach Isa-chan to make sarcastic quips just like she does!"

"Look, this is war. We're dealing with Arrancar, and Lille and the others can confirm how tough they really are! We should train some more." Bambietta said.

"Train?!"

"Yes! Maybe if Liltotto trained some more, she wouldn't have gotten captured!"

Meninas smacked Bambietta across her face.

"Oooh…." Giselle smiled.

"Meninas….you fucking bitch…..!"

"Lilly-chan is our _friend._ Don't you _dare_ say it was her own fault she got taken to Hueco Mundo." Meninas said seriously.

"Tch!" Bambietta shook her head and walked off.

"C'mon Meninas. We need a plan."

Giselle watched her two friends leave the room.

"Well they're a rowdy one. I guess when they die, you guys can take their places!" She said, running another hand through Luppi's locks.

* * *

Iemura carefully adjusted Rukia's pillow.

"Are you….comfortable, Kuchiki?"

"Yes." She said softly. "My head still hurts, though."

The Karakura squad were all in separate beds at the 4th Division. Of all of them, Rangiku was probably the least physically injured, but everyone was not well.

"Do not fall asleep like this." He said seriously. "Hanataro will check on you periodically."

"…Third Seat Iemura…..what do you know?"

Iemura merely walked to the door.

"Captain will be in shortly." He answered before leaving.

"….what do we do?" Rangiku whispered. "Kiyone is going to take this harder than Captain Unohana will. All of them are gonna check on us."

"I wonder…..if they know already." Nemu said, turning to look at Yachiru. She had covered her head with her blanket.

"Why does this always happen?" Rangiku asked with a sad laugh. "The SWA keeps going to the hospital with horrible news."

Soi was looking out the window.

"….Kukaku Shiba wishes to join our ranks. Does this displease you, Captain?"

"Kusamiya….please don't talk to me."

"…..Hai."

Yachiru's sniffling could be heard under her blanket.

"You guys!"

The group looked up. Momo ran in.

"You….goodness, you're okay! A little banged up, but…..wait. Where's Isane-san?"

"We will explain, Hinamori." Soi said. "When the others arrive. What were you doing here already?"

Momo sighed and sat down next to Rangiku.

"….Toshiro's resting now. He was attacked by Quincy…..and he was trapped in some kind of nightmare."

"No! Captain!"

"Quincy? They attacked the Seireitei?!" Soi shouted.

"No. My special barrier stopped one from getting in."

Nanao had entered now, with a bandage on her cheek. Her glasses were still off, and she sat down next to Nemu.

"…what happened, Ise?"

"We will explain when Captain Unohana arrives. She is finishing up treatment for Captain Hitsugaya."

Rangiku whimpered. _Captain…..please tell me you're okay…._

Nanao glanced at Yachiru's bed.

"…..I take it something horrible has happened to you all. Usually…..Yachiru would be greeting us right now."

Soi merely nodded.

Rukia sighed. "Look at all of us. We all look terrible. The….SWA is supposed to be a place where we can laugh and joke around. …..I don't think we'll be meeting in the club room for….a while now. Not until we have everyone back."

"But….what do you mean?" Momo asked.

"President, are you there?" Nanao inquired. "I am relieved you are still with us."

Yachiru put down her blanket, her eyes now bloodshot from the crying.

"Nan-Nan…..I failed all of you."

"Failed us?"

Kiyone had entered the room this time. Every member of the Karakura team looked uncomfortable now.

"Guys, what happened? No one's telling me anything! When Captain Ukitake told me you guys came back…..what's wrong, president?"

Yachiru bit her lip as more tears started to form.

"…hello, everyone."

Retsu Unohana stepped into the room, her face exhausted from all the work she had to do recently. But she managed a smile when she saw the group.

"….I am pleased to see….all of you."

"Re-chan." Yachiru said quietly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"…what do you mean?"

"Kusajishi, let me." Soi said. She turned to Retsu and Kiyone. "You two….everyone…..you must know what happened in Karakura today. …..Isane Kotetsu is no longer with us."

Everyone not on the mission widened their eyes.

"She…she's dead?" Kiyone whispered.

Soi shook her head.

"Captain…what has happened to Isane?" Retsu asked, her voice soft but worried.

Much to her shock, the small captain was starting to cry herself. With her braids gone, the enemy escaped, and a comrade missing…..she felt utterly ashamed of herself. It was the worst failure Soi Fon had ever experienced. But she kept her voice steady.

"I…..regret to inform you…..Isane Kotetsu was brainwashed by a Quincy that uses….blood for mind control. She is with the Vandenreich…..now. I…..am truly sorry for this failure!"

Soi got up and put her head to the floor.

"I have failed you, Captain Unohana! Under my supervision, my command…one of your subordinates was taken by the enemy!" She shouted, tears falling freely. " _I_ was the one who asked her to come on the mission! This is my fault….I…am a **failure**!"

Nanao put a hand to her mouth in shock. Momo had started crying herself, and so did Yachiru. Rukia bit her lip, and Rangiku sighed again. Nemu didn't say anything. Kiyone dropped to her knees in utter horror.

Retsu stepped over to the bowing captain.

"Please…..I request you punish me for my misdeeds!" Soi shouted, not even bothering to control her voice. "…. **I have failed you both as a fellow Captain of the Gotei 13, and as a Shinigami!"**

She looked up and glanced at everyone in the room.

"I…..HAVE FAILED EVERYONE!"

"NO!"

Yachiru sat up.

"I'm the president! **I** WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EVERYONE!"

Yachiru got up and clutched Retsu's haori, who still didn't say anything.

"Please Re-chan, you can hate me all you want! Don't hate Bee-chan! This was my mistake! I…I'm **sorry**!" She cried, sobbing into the older woman's robes.

Retsu glanced around. Everyone was crying but her. She calmly put a hand on Yachiru's head.

"Yachiru…no one is to blame for this…..not you, not Captain Fon, not anyone. Do you understand?"

"But Captain, I-" Soi began.

" **Do you understand**?" Retsu repeated, her voice firm. "I will not have my friends blaming themselves for the loss of…..my daughter."

Retsu fought the urge to cry herself.

"We must be strong, everyone. Do you understand? Crying over our losses will not get us anywhere."

Kiyone was crying the loudest, but Retsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are the SWA. When a member is danger…we do not hesitate. We…keep them safe. There is no other course of action."

Now everyone was looking at Retsu, sniffling echoing throughout the room.

"…..we WILL get Isane back. That is the new club mission."

* * *

Hachigen sighed deeply as he wiped his forehead. The departure of Lisa Yadomaru had caused a ripple effect amongst the group. The Vizards were all sitting at a large table, debating on what to do.

"Fuck no! We're not asking them for help!"

"Hiyori, this wasn't the Gotei's fault! We _chose_ to come out and fight, remember?"

"Lisa got trapped protecting one of them…..the same vice-captain with her when she left! They can go fuck themselves!"

"Enough with the language, Hiyori!" Shinji growled. "We just gotta be ready for what's next."

"Why do we hate the Gotei anyways?"

Everyone turned their heads. Mashiro had spoken up, clutching the bandage around her ripped jumpsuit. Luckily, her new scarf wasn't damaged.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Hiyori shouted. "THEY treated us like animals and kicked us out for over 100 years! Not one fucking apology!"

"What are you talking about?" Mashiro said, narrowing her eyes. "None of the Shinigami fighting today said a single bad thing about us. Not even Yoruichi-tan's little student!"

"What does that matter?!" Hiyori asked, slamming the table.

Mashiro slammed the table back.

"This is dumb, you guys! Like….. _really_ dumb. Berry-tan is the son of Isshin, and we helped _him_!"

"Because he was like us." Kensei pointed out.

"And do you see us charging down Urahara's shop and attacking him for making him a Vizard? This grudge….it has to stop." Hachigen said seriously. "We have more important things to care about."

"You shouldn't even talk! You were-"

"I was building the method to protect Karakura!" Hachigen shouted. "The town Aizen wishes to destroy? The 10000 souls?! The Gotei wants the same thing we do….to keep it safe!"

"It…..took this long." Love murmured. "We had to wait until Aizen left for our…..comrades to want to talk to us again?"

"Because we've been in hiding all this time. Yoruichi-san was nice enough to tell Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Unohana we were alright. And she was cautious enough to not tell everyone. Have you seen squads come by to arrest us since then?"

"….Tch." Hiyori scowled.

Hachigen stood up.

"I am sorry, but I wish to ally with the Gotei at this juncture. I am through with being some passive-aggressive man! And if none of you approve…..then I will leave!"

"Me too!" Mashiro said, standing up.

"Stop it! We're not here to lose more people!" Shinji shouted. "We need Lisa back, remember?"

"Make your decision, Shinji." Hachigen said calmly. "You are the leader of this group. Either you ally with the Gotei 13 in defeating Aizen and the Vandenreich…or you do not. And if not, Mashiro and I will simply leave."

Shinji glanced at Rose and Love. They shrugged.

"Yamamoto still owes us…..an apology. A pardon, something!"

"It is time we demand it from him then." Hachigen said. "Head-Captain Yamamoto has always been a stubborn man, but…..if he cannot see that we mean no harm….even with Ichigo Kurosaki and the others…then…..we won't stop until we get it."

Hachigen and Mashiro headed for the exit.

"Where you guys going?!" Hiyori demanded.

"To Soul Society!" Mashiro answered. "If you're just here to yell, don't bother stopping us!"

Shinji slammed his head on the table.

* * *

Lilinette watched as Stark jumped and cut down another large Hollow, this one shaped like a raptor.

"That's another one!"

Stark calmly threw the hollow to the pile.

Around the desert, the top 4 Espada were sonidoing around, looking for hollows to hunt. Aizen had recommended they hurry.

"Why do we need these….?" Stark asked.

"I dunno." Lilinette answered, but she gasped. "Kurotsuchi!"

"What the hell would he experiment on a bunch of dead bodies for? If he wants to study weaker hollows…."

Barragan dropped another one, and so did Ulquiorra.

"This….is acceptable." Ulquiorra replied.

Harribel appeared with her fraccion and added her own contribution.

"This should be enough." Harribel replied.

"Tch…making us do this dirty work…..who the hell does Aizen think he is?" Barragan growled.

"Do not address Aizen-sama so rudely."

Ulquiorra and Barragan grabbed some of the pile and sonioded away.

"…..so why did we do this?" Apache asked again.

"I do not know, Apache."

"You brought your fraccion?" Stark said, sheathing Los Lobos.

"I refuse to let them out of my sight…because of _him_."

Stark glanced at Lilinette, then looked at Harribel's fraccion.

"Harribel….we gotta talk. Lilinette says she heard two voices from Szayel's lab." The Tres Bestias all looked worried.

"…so it seems. Tousen mentioned we have another guest coming."

"He said that to us too!" Lilinette said.

"…..but who? And why?" Harribel asked, gesturing for the others to grab pieces of the pile and head back to the castle.

"…..we gotta investigate." Stark said.

Harribel nodded.

* * *

"What? Rukongai was attacked too?" Yuzu asked, taking the teacup from Byakuya's hand.

"Correct."

"Karakura okay?" Karin asked, sipping her own cup.

"…yes. It is still standing. The squad tasked there….has been recalled home."

"Why?" She asked.

"…..I am afraid we are about to go to war." Byakuya responded, earning gasps from both girls. But he quickly shook his head. "Do not worry. You may stay in Seireitei…..if Kukaku Shiba goes through with her plan."

"Plan?"

"She wishes to become a Captain."

Karin spit out her tea in shock. All over Byakuya's robes, but he didn't really care.

"What?!"

"Yes. She is looking for support from other captains as we speak. This….this is a trying time."

"But….what about Ichi-nii and Daddy?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm right here."

Both girls gasped. Ichigo had walked into the room.

"Ichi-nii!" They shouted in unison. They ran over and hugged their brother.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…..who told you these two were here?"

"…..Captain Kyoraku, actually. I ran into him on the way here. ….Byakuya, I need to talk to these two alone, okay?"

"As you wish. I will visit Rukia in the hospital. Join me if you have the chance."

Byakuya left the room.

"What's wrong, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"Daddy….where is he?"

"He's okay, Yuzu. We're both fine. But….something happened."

Both girls immediately frowned. This was _exactly_ what their father said the day they learned Masaki Kurosaki was dead.

"…..who died, Ichi-nii?" Karin whispered.

"….."

"Who?" Yuzu whispered. "Please….we're big girls now….we….can take it."

"…No you can't." He replied.

"Tell us!"

Ichigo looked down. He rubbed his head….and pulled his sisters under his arms.

"….Tatsuki. She…was killed by an Arrancar."

* * *

Ryo panted as she ran to the hospital entrance. She noticed Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru all sitting on a bench.

"Guys…where's…..Orihime?"

Mahana sniffled and wiped her now-red eyes.

"She's still in the hospital. She didn't want us to see her."

"….why?"

"She was crying like crazy." Chizuru whispered, her glasses off her face. "She looked….completely _tortured,_ Ryo. Tatsuki's parents….looked the same way."

Ryo sat down and immediately Michiru hugged her.

"You…..came, R-Ryo!"

"….you're still sick, Michiru. I'm more surprised….you came."

Michiru started to cry into the girl's shirt.

"…..how could have this happened?" Mahana said. "I…. thought Kurosaki and his Shinigami friends were supposed to watch over everyone….."

Ryo didn't say anything. She put a hand on Michiru's back and rubbed it.

"…what do we do now?" Chizuru asked. Of all the people she knew, she never thought Tatsuki Arisawa…would die _prematurely._ The same girl always punched her for her advances.

"…..We need to comfort Orihime." Ryo said quietly. "She needs her friends more than ever in this time."

 _Kurosaki…..where are you? Your girlfriend….needs you._

* * *

Much later, Kenpachi stepped in the hospital room. Retsu had left with Kiyone, Momo, and Nanao, and much of the Karakura team was resting in their beds. Soi was awake, looking out the window.

Byakuya was stroking Rukia's hair as she merely looked at the wall. She wanted to sleep, but Hanataro told her it wasn't a good idea.

"Hey Kuchiki."

"Zaraki."

In the past, the two men saw each other as enemies, but now they had come to accept the other. A neutral agreement was evident in their nodding at each other. They wanted to comfort their loved ones.

Kenpachi stepped over to Yachiru's bed and put a hand on her head.

"….Yachiru." He said softly. "Wake up."

Yachiru opened her eyes weakly.

"…..K-Ken-chan?"

"Yeah."

Yachiru immediately hugged her father.

"Ken-chan…..I'm glad y _ou're_ safe….at least…..."

"Unohana told me the story." He said, sitting down next to her. "So don't worry having to rethink about the bad stuff."

"…I lost two friends today, Ken-chan." She said quietly.

Kenpachi growled.

"I'll kill anyone who's involved, Yachiru. Just tell me who and I'll hunt them down."

Kenpachi hated seeing Yachiru sad. It was one of the many ways to _really_ piss him off. But in reality….part of him was just relieved to see her face again.

"…that's okay. The SWA agreed….we would do that."

"…heh. Alright. The whole division misses you, you know."

Kenpachi moved a hand to stroke her cheek.

"…..they do, huh? Tell them I'll be back soon."

"Good. They keep saying any Arrancar or Quincy that hurt you…..their brains will be splattered across the walls."

"Mmm."

Yachiru merely hugged Kenpachi as tightly as she could. Across the room, Rukia turned to face her brother.

"Byakkun…..did I shame the Kuchiki name…..for…..our failure?"

"…what are you talking about, Rukia? You fought long and hard…..you showed the might of the Kuchiki name. Hisana would be very proud of you."

Rukia hugged Byakuya.

"….she would never forgive me for letting a friend get away. And another one die."

"That is NOT your fault. Understand? She would prepare a special dinner for the day when you come back with them both."

"…Byakkun."

"Rukia…it is alright. I…..will always be here for you. Hisana as well. Together we stand….divided we fall."

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes weakly. He looked around, and only saw Momo.

"Mo….mo."

Momo hugged the object of her affection.

"Toshiro. I'm….so glad you're awake."

He squinted. Momo's eyes were red from crying.

"…what….happened, Momo?"

"…..the Karakura squad…..came back home."

"…Matsumoto. Is she alright?"

Momo smiled weakly. "She was wondering the same thing when I told her about you. You two really do care about each other."

"…..she's my vice-captain. " He answered. "…..what happened, Momo?"

"….we lost….Isane-san. The enemy has her."

Toshiro growled.

"Aizen?"

"No…..the Vandenreich."

At the mention of the name, Toshiro quickly looked around for something. Momo handed him Hyorinmaru.

"….here. Captain Kyoraku told me to hold onto it."

Toshiro took his zanpakutou. Much to his shock…..nothing was in his head. He couldn't hear the voice of Hyorinmaru, the dragon of his sword.

And as hard as he tried…..he couldn't visualize his inner world.

"….what happened….Momo?" He asked a third time.

"…..The Quincy…..took your zanpakutou's….essence….Toshiro."

Toshiro ran a hand over the blade. Without its avatar, it might as well been any old object. A zanpakutou without a spirit? It was….unthinkable.

"…..so he did." Toshiro remembered the giddy face of As Nodt. He wanted to crush him for what he had done. One nightmare was nothing compared to losing a piece of who he _was._

* * *

Nanao was working at her desk when Shunsui entered her office.

"…..Nanao-chan, what are you doing here?"

"…..I wanted to work to clear my head, sir. Is that acceptable?"

Shunsui frowned.

"We should get you another pair of glasses."

"That is not the concern right now."

"…..Nanao. You were there when Vice-Captain Sasakibe told us what happened in Karakura."

"…..I was. Is there something you wished to say on the subject?"

Nanao was not looking at him, just continuing to fill out her forms. Her mind was too fractured to think straight.

"…You weren't there when Captain Fon gave her detailed report. I just found out some…..stuff."

"Oh?"

"…..Nanao, I've got….some bad news."

"Sir…." She said softly. "I know what happened to Vice-Captain Kotetsu. I am thinking of a way to obtain her as we speak, as is the rest of the SWA. That is what Captain Unohana suggested."

She glanced up, only to see Shunsui still frowning. His eyes were dead serious.

"…..you know that Quincy took more people with her?"

"…oh?"

"One was one of the Espada…..and a kid that worked in Urahara's shop."

"That's awful." Nanao responded, still writing. What could she even say?

"…one of them…..was a Vizard."

Immediately Nanao stopped her pen.

"….."

"…Nanao-chan…I….Lisa-chan was taken as well. I…wanted you to know."

Nanao's pen snapped in two. She began to shake.

"No….."

"Yes. I'm sorry, but that's what happened." Shunsui said, stepping over to put a hand on her shoulder. "Nanao…..look at me."

The vice-captain did not.

"….we're going to get Lisa back as well. And when that happens…..you're gonna see her again."

Nanao didn't say anything. Now her tears were messing up the ink on the paper.

" _I promise_ , Nanao-chan."

Nanao simply put her hands to her face.

It wasn't only that she, as the Vice-President of the SWA, lost a valuable member when she wasn't even _on duty_ …..but now she lost the woman she had admired since she was a child. _Again._

Her heart was pierced in two different places.

As she began to cry again, Shunsui wrapped his kimono around her body and hugged her tightly, letting her tears stain his haori.

 _Lisa-chan…..I'm sorry._

* * *

The members of the 13th were all standing outside a door, looks of worry and regret on their faces. Their captain soon arrived on the scene.

"What's going on, everyone?"

"Captain…." Sentaro began. "It's Kiyone. She's locked herself in that room and refuses to let anyone in."

Jushiro sighed. He calmly walked to the door and knocked.

"Go away!"

"Kiyone, it's me." He answered. "May I come in? We're….all worried about you."

No answer.

The white-haired captain tried the knob and managed to open the door slightly. He looked at the crowd before entering and shutting the door behind him.

He saw his third seat crying into a pillow.

"Kiyone."

Her wracked sobs forced the captain to come closer, sitting down on the bed she was was laying. He put a hand on her back.

"Kiyone, please talk to me."

The younger Kotetsu pulled her face away, and immediately Jushiro wanted to hug her. Mucus and tears were leaking from her face, and her hair was messed up. Kiyone Kotetsu looked she had been through hell and back.

"C-Captain…!"

"Kiyone." He whispered. "It is alright if you do not want to talk to me."

"The l-last thing I asked I-Isane w-was…..to g-get me a p-present! A-And…..the l-last thing s-she said to m-me….w-was…."

"…..yes?"

" _I love you."_ Kiyone repeated, stopping to sob again.

"Kiyone…." Jushiro ran a hand through her blond hair. "You mustn't forget that. Your sister loves you, and she always will. We WILL get her back from the enemy."

Kiyone clutched the pillow tighter and continued her sounds of anguish.

"Sir…"

Jushiro looked up. Sentaro had entered.

"Sentaro…..she's completely devastated by what has happened. I ask that you only seek to comfort her."

"Of course, sir." He nodded. "Kiyone…..loved her sister."

"I remember the day…when she joined the division, same day you did." Jushiro recalled, still rubbing the girl's hair. "She was upset she wasn't with her sister…but I always said she could visit her whenever she liked."

"Yeah." Sentaro looked to his partner.

"…..this division must make sure they are ready for war." Jushiro whispered. "I will not lose another subordinate, and that includes their loved ones."

Sentaro nodded.

"But…."

"But what?"

"Well…..how do you think Captain Unohana is taking it?"

* * *

Deep in the Maggot's Nest, the prison compound for Soul Society's worst criminals, one figure was walking through the halls. She ignored the cat calls and curses aimed at her, stopping at one cell at the corner.

"Hmm…a visitor?"

The prisoner in question stood up and squinted.

"….Captain." He murmured. It had been ages since he had seen Retsu Unohana.

Sennosuke Yamada. The former Vice-Captain of the 4th Division.

"Hello…..Sennosuke." She greeted.

"….you look down, Captain." Sennosuke frowned. "I can tell. Something bad happened to you….right?"

Retsu sat down in front of his cell, and the Yamada followed suit.

"How are you?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Same as always. When do you think I can come out?"

"I'm afraid not for a very long time, Sennosuke. …..not after what you did."

Sennosuke cringed. He had his position before his brother was even an unseated member of the division. But his actions still haunted the older members of the 4th.

"….I'm sorry about it, Captain." He said, scratching his growing facial hair.

"I know you are now, but it does not erase what you did. You…broke my trust. And that is something I do not forgive."

"So why did you come to visit me? How's Hanataro?"

"He is doing very well. For a Seventh Seat, his healing abilities are remarkable."

The shadows of the cave covered most of Retsu's face now.

"…..and the others? Iemura still his cranky self?"

"He is the same as he always is. I believe he needs a vacation one day."

Sennosuke chuckled, but he stopped when Retsu did not follow suit.

"…well! What about your current vice-captain? What was her name…..Kotetsu-chan?"

"Isane?"

"Yeah, her."

Isane had joined the division when Sennosuke still had his position. He remembered the girl being nervous, shy, and very tall. But she had a true knack for healing.

"….Isane is not with me anymore."

"What?" He asked, shocked. "…she's dead?"

"No."

"…well, what happened, Captain?"

Momo's voice rang through her head. _If Vice-Captain Kotetsu betrayed you…..what would you say to her?_

"….the enemy has her now." She replied quietly. "…I do not know if I can even get her back."

"…I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sennosuke. You were always so polite, just like your brother. Maybe one day I will take him here again."

"Thank you. ….if Kotetsu is gone…..does this mean you're asking me to take the position?"

"You were always bad at hearing things correctly. You are _not_ coming out of this cell for a very very long time, Sennosuke, and I certainly would not give you a position at the 4th _ever_ again."

"….." The ex-vice captain blinked but managed a smile.

"Is there something amusing?"

"No. You…were always a tough woman, Captain. That's why I liked you so much."

"…..thank you. I merely wanted you to be updated on current events."

"….Captain…."

" _You_ know, Sennosuke. You know that I _strongly dislike_ when someone harms the members of my division. **_Right_**?"

Sennosuke gulped. That question rang too close to home.

"….yeah. So who's the unlucky person that crossed you, Captain? I'll send some murder vibes at them for you."

"….A Quincy."

"Well, I'll be! We have those still running around?"

"It seems so. However, I do not hate the Quincy race. Their fate was a cruel one, and currently one is allied to us. But this one in particular…"

Sennosuke was glad he couldn't see his former captain's face. Seeing Retsu Unohana sad OR angry was not a pleasant sight. _At all._

"I will make sure _this_ one dies a horrific death for taking Isane away from me." She said quietly, but her tone was firm. " _No one_ …takes my children away."

Sennosuke managed a nod.

Very few people knew just how terrifying the 4th Division Captain could really be.

* * *

Yamamoto was staring at the exam paper for the fifth time now.

"Are you sure you checked the answer key correctly, Chojiro?"

"…..yes, sir. I even checked the academy master copies. Kukaku Shiba got a perfect score."

"….and her recommendations?"

"Captain Ukitake is one, but she is trying to get her other five. What…..do you wish to do, Head-Captain?"

Yamamoto wasn't really in a position to outright refuse. Kukaku Shiba did graduate from the academy many years ago, and she was once a member of one of the divisions.

She had _Bankai._

Yamamoto could not believe it, but he saw it mere minutes ago. Very few people in the Seireitei had that, and since Toshiro Hitsugaya lost his own zanpakutou powers….

"What about Abarai?"

"He refused. He doesn't feel like he'd be up to the task yet."

"…there must be someone else with a Bankai."

Sasakibe frowned.

"…..besides you, Chojiro. And even then, I should not promote simply because she has it."

"…..but she's smarter than she lets on. She was the one who managed to break the Seki-Seki barrier to let Ichigo Kurosaki break through the compound. Making an enemy out of her…..would not be wise."

"…it is unfair to members that have been trying for Captaincy for ages."

"I've talked to every single academy teacher – still living – that had Kukaku as a student. They said she was a genius."

"…I would expect as much from the Shiba clan. But the fact of the matter is…this becomes chaotic with clan politics. Kuchiki has not offered any opposition, but everyone else….."

"Perhaps a temporary position?"

Yamamoto turned to his vice-captain.

"Elaborate."

"This is war time. You could temporarily appoint Kukaku Shiba as an emergency measure. Whether or not she would keep the position depends on what happens after all is said and done. I do not think the noble houses would object if this involves their _lives_ at stake."

Yamamoto groaned.

"…I am unsure on what to do, Chojiro."

Just then, the meeting door slammed open for the second time that day. And seven figures walked in.

"…..You…..!" The ancient general gasped. Sasakibe was stunned.

"Yeah, it's us." Shinji replied. "We gotta talk, Yama-ji. _Now_."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Again I'm taking more liberties with things here. Was it ever explained what happened to Retsu's old vice-captain? I don't think so. All I know is that TBTP should've had more parts to show more characters...Sentaro's dad? Byakuya's dad? Hanataro's brother? Iba's mom? It's an untapped gold mine.**

 **Why Kukaku? Because she's awesome and very underutilized.**

 **Originally...the Fullbringers were going to appear in this story, with Ginjou making a cameo in chapter 12. But then I realized it'd be another side to juggle, and I think the Fullbringers don't deserve that much attention. That was the plotpoint I was debating over back in chapter...5? 6? Whichever.**

 **Bleach has tons of characters, but I'm trying to be fair with screentime. Some characters have been...shortchanged compared to others, I admit.**

 **Now, a couple of you guys were wondering about movie or OVA characters. I will say... _maybe_ I'll use two certain ones for this one role down the line to avoid making more OC's (I generally prefer using characters from media sources compared to making one up), but largely, they will not be used. If I decide to use these two, I plan to credit the reviewer who first made me think of them. My movie knowledge isn't super sharp.**

 **Next time - Defection, but from which side?**


	23. Coordination

**Author's note: Maybe I'm just eager to show off more of the story. What point is there to write a few chapters ahead if I'm just gonna post a new chapter nearly every day? Heh.**

 **Ah well. Just remember my pacing warning from the beginning. I do have college to deal with, and finals time is around the corner~**

 **How many chapters will there be in the end? Eh I don't know.**

 **Chapter 23 – Coordination**

Aizen calmly sipped his tea as he looked over his higher ranked Espada. All of them were standing at attention.

"Good job, Stark. Harribel. Barragan. Ulquiorra. Lilinette. Apache. Mila Rose. And Sun-Sun. Mayuri and Szayel have plenty of Hollows to work with now."

The Arrancar all gave varying nods, but Stark spoke up.

"Aizen-sama…..why exactly did we have to go into the desert?"

"Why, our new guests needs some…..nutrients for her stay, of course." He replied, putting the cup down.

"…..Nutrients?" Harribel asked.

"Yes. All of you may be adjourned for the day. Today was a very successful day for us, and the future looks bright."

Barragan merely left the room. Ulquiorra bowed in respect, but the other two Espada weren't so pleased. The Quarto quickly left as well.

"….you seem like you want to ask something, my dear Arrancar."

"Yeah!" Lilinette spoke up. "What is….Kurotsuchi doing down there?"

"Lilinette!" Stark hissed.

"Hmm, I see nothing wrong with that inquiry, Lilinette. He has his hands full with many projects at the moment. He is a busy man."

"But….."

"Yes?" Aizen asked. He was smiling, but his eyes were not in a mood to start telling vital secrets to the Primera's lower half.

"…..when he was at the Gotei, did he…do experiments on Shinigami?"

"Why, of course. That is how progress begins, Lilinette. One thinks of a question and tries to find the answer. All of you were once simple Hollows yourselves."

Lilinette looked down. She shook her head. The Tres Bestias all looked at their mistress.

"…..Aizen-sama, our subordinates are worried they will be next for study. You told Kurotsuchi non-Espada Arrancar were allowed."

"I did say that. But I am not forcing anyone to be a subject." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "You should rest yourselves, my Arrancar. Tomorrow is another day."

The six Arrancar all glanced at each other and soon left, leaving Aizen alone.

 _…_ _it is time we bring Orihime Inoue here to be with her friend…sooner, rather than later._

* * *

"That's it, I'm moving into the desert!" Lilinette said. "Get your things Stark, we can sleep on the sand."

"Lilinette, we can't just leave so easily." Stark countered. "We just have to be cautious and investigate about Kurotsuchi."

Harribel crossed her arms.

"The best way to do that is volunteer one of us for something."

Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all gasped. Luckily, they were far from Aizen's quarters now.

"…..yeah." Stark answered.

"No! Not you, Stark!" Lilinette cried out.

"Lilinette, Harribel and I are _not_ going to make one of you do it. It's me or her. We have the edge….Kurotsuchi may not care for rules, but he wouldn't so stupid to turn us into a vegetable. We can….offer to help with some data collection, or something."

Harribel nodded in agreement.

"…fine. But…..who's it gonna be?" Apache asked, making sure no one was listening.

* * *

Back in Karakura, Uryu and Chad had reached Tatsuki's house. The sun was starting to set.

"Remember Sado-kun, we must comfort Inoue-san. Kurosaki hasn't come back yet." Uryu knocked on the door.

"We can't tell her….about the Arrancar." Chad added. "Not yet."

Tatsuki's father had opened the door. He gave a weak nod.

"Ah….more of Tatsuki's friends? Thank you for coming. We're…..still going through her things."

"We will help you." Uryu said.

The two followed the man inside, where Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru were organizing things into separate piles. Tatsuki's mother was still hugging Orihime.

"….Ishida. Sado." Ryo greeted. Orihime immediately looked up.

"Hello everyone. There's no need to explain the circumstances. Just let us help."

Uryu picked up a picture frame. It was of a younger Tatsuki and Ichigo, the two were smiling in front of the local dojo. Masaki Kurosaki was in the shot.

"…..how long has it been?" Chad asked Ryo.

"A few hours now."

Orihime got up and walked over to her two friends. Her eyes were naturally red from all of the crying, but she finally had stopped.

"…..Ishida-kun. Sado-kun."

She hugged the two as hard as she could.

"Inoue-san….."

"…where's…Ichigo-kun?"

Chad glanced at the others. They looked like they wanted to know as well, including Tatsuki's parents.

"…..he went to go tell his sisters. They….took it pretty hard."

Not an untrue sentence.

"Ohh….that's just like him. To comfort his sisters." She whispered.

"Inoue-san….." Uryu whispered in her ear. "I'm afraid the Karakura squad was forced to retreat back to the Seireitei. Sado-kun told me…..they know what happened as well."

Orihime sniffled, tears ready to form again.

"…..how did Yachiru-chan take it?"

Orihime knew the small vice-captain was _very_ fond of her best friend. She was the one who introduced the girl to the spiritual world. Without her…..maybe she wouldn't have ever come clean.

"…not well." Chad whispered back.

* * *

The Central 46 chamber of Seireitei was abuzz with commotion. A large crowd had formed inside, with a few Shinigami, but mainly people from the Four (technically Five) noble houses.

Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi. Hiyori Sarugaki. Kensei Mugumura. Mashiro Kuna. Hachigen Ushoda.

And Kukaku Shiba.

All of these people were standing impassively, ignoring all of the whispers, chattering, curses, and other comments directed at them.

Yamamoto stood with the only captains still fit to stand – Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake. The other two were still at the 4th.

"Order! Order in this room!" Yamamoto said, banging his staff. It soon fell quiet. "It is very rare so many of in Seireitei have gathered to one spot. I picked this chamber because it seemed appropriate, given the circumstances."

He glanced forward.

"We all here today because of the situation that stands before us….Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach have both declared war on Soul Society, and our own forces have been….compromised. Chojiro?"

Sasakibe stood up.

"Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu has been taken by the Vandenreich. Toshiro Hitsugaya has lost his zanpakutou powers. Karakura Town has been attacked twice by Arrancar and Quincy…with each passing hour, Sosuke Aizen gets closer and closer to creating the Oken with his army."

Immediate chattering broke out, but Yamamoto silenced them.

"This is wartime, plain and simple. Emergency measures….must be taken."

He gestured for Kukaku to speak.

"Listen…..I asked Yama-jii to be a captain."

Immediately she was booed by a few nobles, others refusing the proposal.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, starling the room. "Look. Let's not be coy here. A lot of you guys don't like me, do you?"

Some Kuchikis and Shihouins crossed their arms.

"Kaien is dead." She answered. "I'm next in line to lead the clan…..and it's time I stop wasting my days in the Rukongai. They attacked a village today."

"As if those peasants are worth such a price." One person commented, earning glares from half the room.

"This. This right here. _This_ bullshit has to stop right now!" Kukaku growled. Many shouted at her disrespectful tone. "Why pick now to start arguing over status?! We _all_ don't want to die by Aizen or Bach, right? We _all_ just want to go on with our lives."

Kukaku glared at Yamamoto.

"A poor village lost their lives just to lure out the Gotei. Would it be any fair if the enemy attacked all of you nobles? Rules are rules, but some of them…just keep hurting us."

Now Shinji spoke up.

"Hey. Listen, I'm sure we ALL know the damn story with us, but…..Central 46 never gave us a trial. Just declared us to be executed. Why? Aizen did it."

"Aizen turned us into monsters." Rose said, quietly. "And everyone here knows it!"

Again the room was abuzz with chatter, but Yamamoto yelled once more to quell it.

"Can we really ignore…..the contributions these people have made to protecting Soul Society?" Shunsui asked. His kimono was still with Nanao. "…..none of them mean any harm."

"Prove it then!" A noble shouted. "Hollow scum!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Hachigen grabbed Hiyori's collar and pulled her back.

"Everyone…..please. This is exhausting. We're tired of being viewed as monsters. We want Aizen defeated as much as all of YOU do."

"What makes you think you even have control?" One noble asked.

"…..alright. Fine. We'll Hollowify, right now. And if we go berserk….Yamamoto can fry all of us, right here." Shinji drawled. More protests.

"How about if we each have a captain ready to stop us? Would that make you feel safe?" Kensei asked sarcastically.

Kenpachi stood in front of Kensei.

Shunsui stood in front of Rose.

Byakuya stood in front of Love.

Retsu stood in front of Hachigen.

Jushiro stood in front of Hiyori.

Komamura stood in front of Mashiro.

And Yamamoto stood in front of Shinji.

Each one of the captains drew their zanpakutou and held it to their Vizard's neck.

"Go on." Yamamoto said quietly.

The seven Vizards all moved their hands and summoned their masks. They didn't make a move, but now everyone else in the room was getting nervous.

"…you see?" Kukaku asked the nobles. "They're not doing anything. Aizen did this. Aizen was responsible."

" _Urahara_ was the one who-"

"He wasn't."

The entire room looked shocked as Yoruichi stepped in the room.

"You!" A Shihouin elder growled. "Yoruichi-dono, you dare show your face in the Seireitei?! After what you did?!"

"Shut up Bakuren. So I made a sexy calendar, who cares about that? Kisuke Urahara….is innocent. So am I."

Yoruichi walked over and put a hand on Shinji's mask.

"Kisuke was the one who stabilized their powers. If he didn't…..they would be murdering everything in sight right now. And before any of us accuse him of trying to make a force to destroy Seireitei…..do you see them attacking right now? Do you see anything attacking the compound right now?"

With the Shihouin head gone, only Kisuke, Tessai, Isshin, and Ryuken were around to protect Karakura Town. So this had to be quick.

Everyone in the stands started muttering to each other.

"Can we take these off now?" Love asked.

"Go on."

The Vizards impressed the room by easily dispelling their masks.

"We're through being the Gotei's enemy." Shinji said, firmly. "We want to join forces. None of you gotta accept us or give us back our positions, but we're tired of hiding. We want Aizen dead. And….we want the Vandenreich dead. They took Lisa."

"Lisa Yadomaru….." Yamamoto muttered. The Gotei 13 captains dropped their blades.

"So pardon us already so we can get back to Karakura. It's a little light on the defenses."

The nobles all whispered to each other, then one whispered in Yamamoto's ear.

"….very well. All of you are hereby excused for your….crimes, but under one condition. You must prove yourselves. If you can help the Gotei 13 destroy Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach…I will officially pardon every single one of you."

"Conditional, eh?" Shinji muttered.

"The same applies for you, Yoruichi Shihouin. If you claim you are all innocent…..you, Kisuke Urahara, and Tessai Tsukabishi must all work with us….not against us."

"We already are." Yoruichi said, crossing her arms.

"As for you….Kukaku Shiba…in this emergency time….I will grant you the rank of a temporary Captain. You are to take over the 3rd for the time being."

"…alright. We can move from there after. What about my clan status?"

The nobles all whispered amongst each other.

"Kukaku Shiba…..we will reinstate the Shiba clan _if and only if_ you cease your deviant behavior and disrespectful attitude."

Kukaku growled, but nodded.

"And we have learned…your uncle is with us again?"

"I'm not asking for Uncle Isshin." She said. "But I am for my family. His children are my cousins, and thus, they are to be protected under the Shiba name. So they're gonna stay here….until this war is over."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

"We done here?" Hiyori asked, rudely.

"One more thing."

The Shihouin nobles looked to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi…we have decided to reinstate you as the head of the clan."

Yoruichi blinked in surprise.

"Under the same conditions Head-Captain Yamamoto has offered to you. You must work to defeat Aizen and Bach."

"…you got it."

"And you must marry when this is over."

Yoruichi immediately wanted to protest, but Kukaku covered her mouth.

"A deal's a deal, then. Anything else?"

"No. One of us is to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of his family's status." Yamamoto said. "If there isn't anything else…..you are all free to go."

* * *

Rangiku was sleeping peacefully when she felt a presence hovering over her head. She weakly opened her eyes.

"W-What…..?"

"Matsumoto."

Her eyes widened at the sight of her white-haired captain. She hadn't seen him in almost 10 days, so she immediately reached in and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Captain! Did those nasty Quincy hurt you? Let Ran-chan hold you….!"

"Mmmphphphph!"

"Sorry!"

Toshiro gasped for air when he was released. Everyone else in the room was asleep (thankfully Rukia's head was healed enough now)

"Matsumoto! Must you always do that?"

"Captain…..you're still in hospital robes yourself. You got out of bed to visit me?"

"I….I'll be out tomorrow." He responded.

Rangiku frowned.

"Sir…..Momo told me what happened."

"She told me what happened to you, as well."

"…your zanpakutou! Does….it…."

"No. I can't hear Hyorinmaru, and I've even tried releasing my Shikai. Nothing."

"….oh, Captain…..I'm so sorry….."

"For what?"

"For…..everything! Your sword, our failure, Isane being….taken away…."

"Matsumoto, if you blame yourself for all of that, I will slap you, understand?"

"…..Captain, you're always so kind. Even when you're yelling at me."

"….where's Momo?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I guess she went back to her division. She's got a lot on her plate…..all of us do."

Toshiro frowned at Rangiku's now depressed face.

"…Matsumoto, the Vandenreich screwed both of us over. They _will_ pay for they've done."

"…..yeah."

"…Captain Shiba. How was….he?"

"Well….I didn't really talk to him much, sir. We were busy training."

Now it was Toshiro's turn to hug his vice-captain.

"C-Captain?"

"Matsumoto, you don't know how much I wanted to hear that. Even when I'm not here to scold you….you still do your work."

"Heh! Captain, Captain…I'm the Vice-Captain of the 10th! I'm not _that_ lazy!"

"I know."

Rangiku smiled as she hugged her captain back.

"…we really should sit down and talk to Captain Shiba one day. I can't believe Ichigo's his son!"

"And Karin and Yuzu are his daughters. What a family."

Rangiku giggled.

"Hey."

The senior officers turned to see Ichigo, with his sisters. The two looked utterly miserable, as did Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" The buxom vice-captain exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Karin and Yuzu…..they wanted to check up on Rukia. I…..we figured we should get away from Byakuya's house and get some fresh air.

The two ran over to Rukia's bed, who was snoring softly.

"Rukia-nee….." Yuzu sniffled.

"They know what happened?" Toshiro whispered.

"Yeah…." Ichigo said, leaning to the wall. "I should probably head home after this. They want to see Orihime."

"Inoue? Why?"

"Oh Captain, it was horrible." Rangiku leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Someone killed Orihime's best friend. She knew Ichigo's family for years."

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"…Aizen?" He whispered back.

Rangiku mouthed the words "we're not sure".

"I know what I have to do." Ichigo said, stepping forward and straightening Rukia's hair. Yuzu was holding her arm, and Karin was fixing her pillow.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"I….have to get Tatsuki's soul back." Ichigo said firmly. "I _know_ Aizen was behind this. I…..have to go to Hueco Mundo."

Karin and Yuzu both wiped their eyes, but the tears didn't stop.

They only had two "sisters" left.

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd felt her eyes open slightly. A bright humming light was aimed at her form, but she couldn't make it out where she was.

She noticed she was chained up on an operating table. And tape covered her mouth. A collar was around her neck.

"Mmph?!"

"Hello, my dear Quincy!"

The girl's eyes squinted to stare at the figure hovering over her. It was a pink haired man with….glasses? They seemed like bone structures. It definitely wasn't a Shinigami.

No….it was an _Arrancar._

"Mmphph!" Liltotto shouted, trying to break free of her restraints.

"Uh uh….don't be so crazy….your reiatsu has been sealed by those chains. You can't do _anything_ , unless you manage to unlock them."

The Quincy's heart was starting to pound rapidly. She turned her head left, but couldn't make out what was there. She only saw shadows…..but did she hear some moaning sounds?

Szayel grabbed her face and pulled it towards his own.

"Sssh….don't be so scared, my pet. We're going to have tons of fun!"

Liltotto managed to shake her head.

"I disagree….my dear. This shall be your new home….Las Noches!"

Liltotto's eyes were ready to explode. She knew that had be in Hueco Mundo. Where the Hollows were. Where Sosuke Aizen was.

"I'm so excited….I've never had a Quincy specimen before…" Szayel murmured, rubbing her cheek with his finger. The girl cringed at the touch.

"Mmph! Mmph?"

"Kill you? No no, that'd be _boring_." Szayel giggled, releasing Liltotto's head from his grasp. "My colleague and I need you for….experiments."

Liltotto was starting to panic. She turned to the right, where she vaguely heard sounds of….roaring? A creature in pain? She looked all around her, but most of her vision was blocked by shadows. Szayel was the only one that she could see clearly.

"Don't worry, you might get to meet her." Szayel smiled. "Mayuri-kun is taking care of her. His assistant is helping."

If Liltotto Lamperd was a weaker girl, she would've started crying by now, but she learned in her life to never cry. Never in front of the enemy.

She only tilted her head.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I….am Szayel Apollo Granz." The Espada said, sitting next to Liltotto on her table. He started to stroke her hair. "Septima Espada."

Liltotto tried to pull her head away, but Szayel grabbed in it place.

"Now, now. Just relax. Most of the time….you will not feel….a thing. Well….. _I_ won't, at least."

Liltotto was nearly _about_ to cry upon hearing that, but she had to be strong. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the four Quincy she was the fondest of: Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle, and Bambietta Basterbine.

Szayel hummed as he stepped into the shadows, and eventually, another light appeared in Liltotto's range of vision.

"Well…..the Inoue girl is still in the Living World. Thankfully Shimu-chan had foresight…..but no matter. We will have another guest very soon…."

Liltotto opened one eye. Szayel had come back.

"Now…..I do wonder. Shall we start with…." Szayel used a marker to draw a line on Liltotto's forehead. "-here?"

Liltotto shook her head.

Szayel shrugged and drew a line on her uniform where her small breasts were.

"Here, then? Fine with me."

Liltotto nearly screamed and shook her head faster.

Szayel rolled his eyes and drew a line on her crotch area.

" _Here?_ I mean….it's so overdone. Mad Scientist 101! But I suppose I could get my tools and start. Try not to scream so much, okay? Mayuri-kun doesn't like the noise."

Liltotto screamed as hard as she could under the tape and shook her head, trying to kick Szayel away. He snapped his fingers and now the chains felt tighter.

"You're a loud one, Quincy-chan."

Liltotto's eyes widened when Szayel's stared directly into hers.

"I'll do them all eventually….so please. _Pick the area you don't mind seeing carved up first_. Unless you want me pick somewhere at random?

Liltotto couldn't help herself; her friends were gone, no Quincy was around to help her, and she was at the mercy of this sadistic Espada.

She started to cry.

"Well….I guess that's that then!" Szayel declared, taking out a syringe.

Within seconds, the Quincy blacked out.

* * *

Later, Kisuke was in his shop, typing some things into his own personal laptop. A long wire was connecting it to the gateway downstairs. He didn't look up when he felt the Vizards return.

"How did it go?"

"Well…..Yamamoto gave us all temporary pardons." Shinji responded. "If we 'prove' ourselves in this battle, they'll be legit."

"I see." The shopkeeper answered, still typing.

"It applies to you, Yoruichi, and Tessai too." Love explained.

"I see." He responded.

"Damn you, Urahara! You can't even bother looking at us?!"

"I'm sorry, Hiyori-san, but I'm busy. I need to finish this as fast as I can."

The short Vizard scoffed and left the shop, with the others all following. They had to prepare themselves. They needed their comrade back.

Tessai walked in and passed a dish to Kisuke.

"I'm not hungry, Tessai."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." This was the hardest Kisuke Urahara ever had to work. The clock was ticking, and while the gateway to Hueco Mundo was ready, the path still needed to be stable.

Otherwise any traveler would be lost in the void between dimensions.

"…..Okay. How does it fare with Akon?"

Kisuke pressed a few keys and squinted. "Good, he's ready on his end. I knew he could do it. You're sure _your_ ….creation is ready?"

"Yes, it is stable. Hachi and I have set the necessary objects and space size. But we cannot bring it out until the right time. It is too much work to reverse the process when it is deployed."

"I know. We must hurry, Tessai."

"Right."

Yoruichi soon appeared.

"Hey guys. I guess the Vizards told you?"

Kisuke nodded, but Tessai didn't ask. He would know the details later.

"Apparently….the clan has accepted me back. Kukaku's clan got reinstated as well. That is….if we all work together on this. Did you know she's an emergency captain now?"

Tessai handed a 500 yen note to Kisuke.

"You called it."

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles. "Guess I'll train."

"You didn't want to visit Soi or Kukaku?" Kisuke asked, still typing.

"…..she really didn't feel like talking to me, and Bee's still at the hospital. I….we all have different things to worry about now." She responded.

Soon Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu had come back.

"Kurosaki-dono!" Tessai exclaimed.

"Hey, guys. We're….gonna go find Orihime. Where's Dad?"

"Patrolling the town, but since the Vizards came back, he'll be able to take a break. He'll go find you." Kisuke responded. He looked to Karin and Yuzu, who still had on their collars. After the story Ichigo told them, they were too scared to take them off.

They were both holding Ichigo's hands, looking at the floor.

"Kurosaki-san…."

"Urahara, the path is almost done, right?"

"….Almost. I'm trying to get it 100% ready. I promise I'll finish quickly."

Ichigo nodded, and quickly left the shop with his sisters.

"…He wants to go as soon as possible." Yoruichi muttered. "Because not only is Grand Fisher there…."

"It's where Tatsuki's soul is." Kisuke finished.

* * *

Isshin calmly poured some sake into a cup. He swirled it around. Another cup was sitting on the grave..of Masaki Kurosaki.

"It's been a real crazy time, Masaki." He said, looking up at the sky. For the occasion, he was dressed in his best suit.

Tatsuki…..the girl had known him and his wife for many years. In a way, she was practically family.

Isshin sighed and drank some of the cup.

"Tatsuki….she's dead, Masaki. Ichigo was completely devastated….I haven't seen him look as bad as the day….you died. He wanted to tell Karin and Yuzu."

Isshin looked at the grave. Flowers were placed all around, and someone from the Kurosaki family always made sure they were watered.

"…..I messed up again, Masaki. Our daughters are safe, but….still, someone always manages to die around me. Maybe I'm just cursed."

Isshin finished his drink, and placed his cup next to the grave's.

"…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry our lives couldn't be different. I….only wish all five of us could be a happy family again."

Isshin gave a sad smile and wiped a stray tear away.

"…..Ichigo and I _will_ protect Karin and Yuzu, and this whole town. We _will_ get Tatsuki back."

Isshin placed a hand on Masaki's name imbedded into the gravestone.

"And I promise….my love. We _will_ ….bring your soul the peace it deserves. It….it's deserved peace for a very long time now."

He smiled as he ran a finger through the kanji.

"Aren't you proud of our son? He's….grown up so much. He's a man now, Masaki. A strong man. A man that deserves the title….Protector."

Isshin bowed his head in respect and turned to leave.

"I'm gonna visit our future daughter-in-law, love. I'll tell her you said hello."

* * *

Bach watched as As Nodt continued to demonstrate more of Hyorinmaru's power. A Quincy covered in metal and Haschwald were both watching with him.

"So this is the zanpakutou of Toshiro Hitsugaya…..I heard he's a prodigy."

"It seems so. He has a Bankai." Bach smirked. "BG9, how long would it take to make a few more of the medallions?"

The metallic Quincy turned to his master.

"Not long. A few days or so. I'm still amazing it worked, your majesty. I had calculated a 70.69% chance this would not work."

"Hmmm." Bach hummed.

Haschwald turned to his master. "…..Berenice and Driscoll have not returned. I think it is fair to assume the Gotei has killed them."

"They did. Their letters disappeared from the crest." Bach said, still looking at As.

"…..Liltotto's letter is still present?"

"Yes. But extracting her would prove to be….problematic. Since the Gotei has managed to construct a barrier around Seireitei, we cannot attack the Shinigami in their base."

"But they can't attack us…." Haschwald realized.

"Exactly. …..it seems the Living World will be our battlefield. It only takes one side to make their move first."

BG9 stepped over to a computer monitor.

"…..it seems his reiatsu levels have increased. Even though As Nodt does not possess a physical sword…..he can use Shikai and Bankai effectively."

The robotic Quincy was slightly unnerved by the Shinigami reiatsu readings in the graphs, but he figured it was just a side effect.

"It is revolutionary the Quincy are able to neutralize a Shinigami's weapon…I wonder if we will be able to trap Sosuke Aizen with it."

"It's possible, sir. The Gotei may be aware of the medallions now…..but not Aizen."

Bach glanced at his second in command.

"Ryuken Ishida wounded you significantly, I see."

"It wasn't…..entirely him. A Shinigami with a Hollow mask did some damage…."

"…..I see. They would be problematic, if Giselle wasn't kind enough to find one for us. BG9, I want you to study that woman and the Espada she obtained."

"Yes your majesty."

As Bach turned to leave, Haschwald continued to watch As use Hyorinmaru's powers.

 _Our spoils of invasion are mighty indeed…..but was it worth it, letting a comrade get captured?_

* * *

Naturally he wasn't the only one with reservations. Candice zipped up her bag. She and Meninas were alone in their bedroom.

"You got everything?"

"Um…..yeah. Are we really doing this, Candice?"

"Liltotto's in Hueco Mundo, and we're gonna get her back. It'll take too long to let B69 make a portal….so we can't stay here."

"But…." Meninas looked to the door. "What makes you think Urahara-san has a way?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Naturally everyone in Karakura will try to kill us the second we get there, but…..I d-don't know what else to do. Every second…..I keep thinking the horrors she's going through." Candice said quietly.

"…Me too."

"Fucking Bambietta doesn't care, and Giselle is….Giselle. No point in asking anyone else. If we die…we die. But I'm not leaving my friend behind."

"…his majesty will be very angry at us. Once he finds out…."

"With our luck, we'll be in Hueco Mundo by then." Candice said, adjusting her cap.

"….yeah."

As the two walked to the door, Bambietta was there.

"Guys…where the hell are you going?"

"WE'RE gonna save Liltotto." Candice explained. "At this point, we don't care about anything else. You in or out?"

"You idiots can't leave." Bambietta scowled. "If you get caught by the enemy, they'll torture or kill you."

"Ha! Driscoll and Berenice probably told them everything they needed to know. We'll take our chances. Now…..you gonna let us go or what?"

"…I could tell his majesty."

"Go right ahead. He's not stupid, when he finds out we're gone….he'll probably guess."

Bambietta glared at Meninas now.

"Lily-chan is our friend, Bambi. She's yours too. If you're gonna talk us out of this…..you can just move already."

"….is this just because of Giselle?"

"Fuck Giselle. We're not using any Shinigami or Arrancar to replace Liltotto. We live together, or we die together. That's…..what we promised."

Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Catnipp, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, and Giselle Gewelle had met each other as young girls in an orphanage. Although they were different….they soon became friends over the similar experiences they had.

Their parents…lost by the struggles of war.

"….you're sure you want to do this? I'm…..not saving your asses if you get in trouble."

"Is that a yes….." Candice slung her bag over her shoulder. "Or a no?"

"…I'll make a distraction for you guys to leave."

"What?" Meninas asked. Bambietta was looking away now.

"I said I'll make the distraction. But remember…..once you leave …..neither of you will be able to come back."

"His majesty already made the decision that winning this war was more important than a comrade." Candice said, firmly. "So we're making our _own_ decision."

"Traitors are not tolerated." Bambietta whispered.

"100 different things will kill us anyway. We'd rather die as a traitor saving our friend…then be loyal and abandon one."

Bambietta scoffed.

"….go when I give the signal."

* * *

As Isshin headed towards Tatsuki's house, he saw his children approaching from the opposite direction.

"…..Ichigo? Girls?"

Karin and Yuzu ran over to their father and hugged him.

"Daddy….!"

"Dad…..I'm glad we….can see you again."

"Looks like we had the same idea." Ichigo said, shaking his head. "What's with the suit, old man?"

"I was telling your mother about what happened." He responded. "C'mon girls, let's go in."

"But….Orihime-chan…."

"Deserves our comfort. Especially from you, son." Isshin walked up to the door and knocked, his children right behind him.

Tatsuki's mother opened the door.

"Oh….! Dr. Kurosaki! I-Ichigo!" She cried and hugged the two Kurosaki males.

"Hey Arisawa-san."

"Please….come in, everyone. We're all still here…."

The four entered the house and looked around. Ryo, Michiru, Mahana, and Chizuru were still there, but now Keigo and Mizuiro were. Uryu and Chad were not.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, running over to his "best friend". "Where have you been, man?! I can tell Inoue-san has been dying to see you!"

"Asano-san, maybe you shouldn't use the word….'die'." Mizuiro said bluntly, unintentionally making Tatsuki's mother cry as she left the room.

"AH! I'm sorry, everyone!" He said, bowing his head.

"You guys are going through….her stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ryo responded. "Ishida and Sado were helping us earlier. We wanted to stay and be with Orihime."

"Keigo wasn't kidding…..Orihime misses you!" Mahana exclaimed.

"Go get her, son." Isshin said, nudging him.

Ichigo frowned and headed upstairs, towards Tatsuki's room. He hadn't actually talked to Orihime since the morning, when they were at the mall. She was in too much pain to talk to after the Arrancar attack.

When he opened the door, he found Orihime sitting on Tatsuki's bed, simply looking at a picture.

The first birthday they celebrated after meeting each other; Orihime was laughing with a party hat as Tatsuki was shoving a piece of cake in her face.

"…Inoue."

Orihime turned around.

"…..Ichigo-kun."

She got up, walked over slowly, and then put him in a tight embrace, putting her head on his shoulder.

"…..I'm so glad you're here."

"…..I don't think any of us are glad to be here." Ichigo responded, but cursed and covered his mouth.

"…..Ichigo-kun, she loved us being together…she was….always giving me tips."

"…Orihime."

Orihime looked up. That was the first time he had used her given name.

"…..I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I…..I'm the Shinigami, and I couldn't even protect our friend. I..."

Orihime put a finger to his lips.

"…please don't blame yourself, Ichigo-kun. Tatsuki wouldn't have liked that."

"…what happens now?"

"…the funeral will be in a couple of days." She whispered, putting her head down again. "…..I….I can't believe I've stopped crying."

"…It took a while for Yuzu and Karin to stop as well. But it's okay. …all of you can cry all you want. I….I'll comfort you."

"…..what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Have you cried, Ichigo-kun?"

"…I don't want to. I need to focus on other stuff."

"Like what?"

Ichigo bit his lip. Should he even tell her?

"….Orihime…..my dad sensed something…..wrong when he went to her body. I was there."

He felt Orihime stiffen in his arms.

"…I think I know what you're gonna say. I…..saw the…..b-"

Ichigo covered her mouth before she could start crying again.

"…her chain. It was broken. There's no way she could've been a hollow so quick. ….there was no soul there."

Orihime broke away and stared up in disbelief.

"…..w-what?"

"…..there was no soul to sense. ….well…..my dad thinks…."

Orihime was already starting to cry again. Ichigo took a tissue and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Orihime, please listen to me. I'm going to say this carefully, but please, don't…..start crying. Because we're gonna fix this. I _promise._ I promise you, I promise Tatsuki, and I promise her parents."

"….what?"

"….we think…..an Arrancar killed her and took the soul away. …..Aizen is behind it all."

Orihime didn't respond. She merely blinked.

"….I'm gonna go to Hueco Mundo and get her soul back. When Urahara is done, I'm going. Chad's gonna come, and maybe Ishida if his powers are back."

"…..I'm going with you."

"Orihime, it's not-"

" _I'm going with you_." She repeated. Luckily she wasn't breaking down in sobs. "….Tatsuki is MY best friend."

Ichigo blinked….but nodded.

"…..that reminds me." She whispered. "I never got to say goodbye to the Karakura team."

"…..neither did I. We visited Rukia in the hospital before we came home."

"….I want to see them. The SWA."

"But…..what about here?"

Orihime shook her head.

"….Rangiku-san, Yachiru-chan…..Nemu-san…..Captain Fon…..and….Rukia-san. They lost a friend too."

"…..Kotetsu." Ichigo realized.

"…..I'm part of the SWA. Yachiru-chan…..she loved Tatsuki. She…she's lost more than I have." Orihime said, lowering her head. "I…..want to see them."

"…alright."

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Orihime looked up, and she closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss Ichigo on the lips. It was the first time she had kissed the boy of her dreams, but the strawberry closed his eyes and matched her movement.

When the two broke apart, Orihime stared directly into his eyes.

"….I love you."

* * *

Verona bounced over to the door of the large lab. A round and portly Arrancar, he was part of Szayel's fraccion. He opened it to find Harribel.

"Oooh, Harribel-sama. What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak with either Szayel or Kurotsuchi." She said, crossing her arms. "It's important."

"Hmmm…..okay! Follow me!"

Harribel kept her eyes firmly ahead as she followed the eccentric fracciones through the room, not looking at the various test tubes, beakers, machines, and computers around.

Her fraccion had insisted she didn't volunteer herself, but she wanted to. She needed to know what was going on, to make her next moves.

Eventually the two reached another door, this one large and blood red. Verona knocked on the center three times.

The top slid over to reveal Szayel's eyes.

"Yessss? My dear Verona?"

"Harribel-sama wishes to speak with you, sir!"

Szayel glanced at Harribel. The top closed, and the door opened slightly.

"Welcome, my dear Tercera. What can I do for you?"

"…..I wish to participate in a study." Harribel said.

"…..why?"

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh…..I guess not. Verona, go give her a questionare." He said, waving his hand. "I'm sort of busy."

"No, I wish to undergo…..physical study." She explained.

"I'm sorry, but we're really very busy at the moment." Szayel said. "Mayuri-kun and Shimu-chan already have their hands full."

Harribel glanced into the doorway. She couldn't see anything and barely sensed a thing.

"…what is he doing right now, Septima?"

"I'm sorry~" Szayel said with a smile. "But that information is classified. Although, we can show off one project when she's done."

 _She?_

Harribel crossed her arms again.

"Really, I would love to tell you, but only Aizen-sama and his two generals are allowed to know the full details."

"…..Lilinette Gingerback said she heard two voices in this area."

"What is this, an interrogation? _Yes_. There's three of us here, you know."

"What have you done, Szayel Apollo Granz?"

Szayel smiled evilly and adjusted his mask remnants.

" _Wouldn't you like to know, my dear Tercera_?"

Harribel's eyes widened slightly.

"Verona, just hand her the paper. We're gonna be busy the entire night! Oh…..well, it's always night in this world. Ta-ta!"

And with that, Szayel shut the door with a loud clang.

Harribel looked down. Verona was holding out a sheet of paper. She snatched the paper and read it.

 **Study – What Sexual Position Do You Prefer?**

 **a) Missionary**

 **b) All Fours**

 **c) Cowgirl**

 **D) Reverse Cowgirl**

 **E) Other? Please Write In the Space Below**

Harribel ripped the paper up and destroyed the remains with a small cero. She calmly walked off.

* * *

It was nighttime in Soul Society, the sky dark and the cicadas chirping, when a Senkaimon opened up in the same spot where Momo Hinamori and Kiyone Kotetsu met the Kurosaki twins.

Isshin and Orihime stepped out.

"Thanks for escorting me, Dr. Kurosaki." Orihime said softly.

"It's no problem, Orihime. I know you wanted Ichigo to come with you, but Karin and Yuzu wanted to spend the night with their brother. Where are you gonna go?"

"The 4th." Orihime said, walking towards the Seireitei gate.

Isshin's eyes drifted to the west. He saw the faint outline of Kukaku's house.

"…..mind if I go visit some family?" He asked.

"It's okay." Orihime responded. "I'll just have someone to escort me home."

Isshin nodded and watched the girl leave his sight, before walking towards the house. Eventually Orihime found Jidanbo at his usual position.

"Hmm….?" The giant squinted, moving his lantern forward. "Oh, Orihime-chan! ….what brings you to the Seireitei this time of night?"

"I….wanted to visit some friends."

Jidanbo nodded and let the girl pass.

"…I'm sorry, by the way. Captain Ukitake told me what happened to….your friend."

"Thank you." She replied, not trusting herself to turn around and not cry. She continued to walk, soon passing by Kenpachi on patrol.

"…Hey." He turned and grabbed the girl by her hand. "Whatcha doin' here, Inoue?"

"….Kenpachi-san, I….wanted to visit Yachiru."

"…..well, I'll walk with you then." He responded, the sound soon being filled by their combined steps.

"…thank you."

Kenpachi frowned. This girl was a member of the SWA, and Yachiru _adored_ her. She didn't look so chipper as she usually was.

"…Yachiru was really upset about what happened today." He began. Orihime didn't answer, but he took the silence as a means to continue. "…..I've never seen her look so…lost. She'll be glad you came to see her, Inoue."

Orihime managed a smile, but it was a very weak one.

"…..thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Orihime turned.

"Makin' Yachiru happy. I know she went to the Living World to recruit you for her club, and I'm glad you accepted. She's always loved making friends."

The auburn healer sniffled.

"Oh sure I can hang out with her, but I'm not the same thing as….what you and the others are. You know….girl friends?"

Orihime nodded in understanding.

"So again, you have my thanks. I owe you, Inoue."

"Kenpachi-san….you don't owe me anything."

"Nah, I do. For making my little girl smile….that's worth heaven and earth."

* * *

Isshin entered the Shiba house and was immediately blocked by the two servants.

"Guys…..I'm not an enemy. I just wanted to…."

"It's you!" Hoganehiko shouted in disbelief. "….you're Isshin-sama!"

The two fell to the ground and bowed deeply.

"You have returned, Isshin-sama!" Shiroganehiko shouted, wiping his eyes. "How wonderful! Please, go ahead! Kukaku-sama is with her brother!"

Isshin shrugged and stepped forward, heading up the stairs. Kukaku and Ganju were packing things up in the room behind the screen door.

"We're really gonna live in Seireitei now, Nee-chan?"

"Yeah. And once this is over, you're going to the academy, got it?"

"Yeah. I didn't know…..you had that power, Kukaku."

"A Shiba never neglects their training, Ganju. That's what Kaien always said."

"Yeah, he got the expression from my brother."

Kukaku and Ganju immediately looked up. There stood their beloved uncle in the doorway with an easy smile on his features.

"…..Uncle Isshin….!"

Kukaku stepped over, shock on her face. She was about to hug the man….only to smash her new golden fist into his face.

"You stupid fuckwad!"

Isshin grunted as he collapsed to the floor. Steam was rising from his face now.

"You go all this time without so much as a _letter?_! You're lucky your daughters came to visit, or I would've killed you!" She shouted.

Ganju helped the man up and hugged him.

"Uncle Isshin…..it's been so long."

"I know, Ganju. Kukaku…..what's with the haori?"

"Tch! Didn't Hirako and the others tell you anything?"

"…..I'm sorry, guys." Isshin said quietly. "….I never should've left."

"Don't be stupid." Kukaku said, leaning in to hug her uncle as well. "If you didn't leave, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin wouldn't be our cousins. Our family."

"Yeah!" Ganju added.

"…..heh."

The two Shibas pulled away and smiled.

"So what's up? You want to talk?" Kukaku said, pulling a cushion forward.

"…..yeah. It's been a while, guys. I just want to spend some time with my niece and nephew before all this is said and done."

"Great!" Kukaku said, taking a bottle of sake.

"Hey Uncle, can you tell us how you met Aunt Masaki?"

Isshin blinked, but he took the cup Kukaku offered him.

"Sure. It's a long story…."

"We can wait!" Kukaku grinned, as did Ganju.

Isshin smiled.

"Okay. It starts like this….."

* * *

Retsu and Orihime were walking through the dark halls of the 4th.

"I'm sorry I came so late….Unohana-san."

"Call me Retsu, Hime-chan."

"….Okay."

Retsu smiled softly and glanced at the girl. "It is alright. You are a member and a friend. You could've came at the crack of dawn if you wanted. I usually do my rounds before bedtime anyways."

The two reached a large room at the end of the hall.

"In here. You may wake them up if you wish."

Orihime stepped inside and headed over to Yachiru's bed, as the captain shuffled back down the halls. She slowly shook the girl awake.

"Yachiru-chan."

Yachiru yawned and opened her eyes.

"….Hime-chan….?"

Her eyes widened. Orihime was smiling and was wearing the rookie headband.

"HIME-CHAN!"

Yachiru pulled the girl into the tightest hug she could possibly give.

"I'm so sorry! For everything! Can you ever forgive me?"

"….Yachiru, you did nothing wrong. None of you did."

"But….." She pulled away. "….Spiky-chan."

"…..it's not your fault, Yachiru." Orihime said softly, rubbing the girl's small hands. "In fact, I should thank all of you. You…..kept my home safe. You kept my friends safe."

"…not all of them." Yachiru sniffled.

"…..Ichigo-kun is going to get Tatsuki-chan's soul back. I'm going with him. Would….you like come with us?"

Yachiru smiled and nodded.

"Hime-chan…..Spikey-chan is our friend. …..we're gonna get her and Isa-chan back."

Orihime frowned. Chad told her what happened to Isane Kotetsu.

"How did…..her sister take it?"

"Blondie was a wreck." Yachiru whispered. "Everyone was crying….even Bee-chan."

Orihime looked over at the sleeping 2nd Division Captain.

"…..her braids." She gasped.

"…..yeah, an Arrancar cut it off. She cut the other one."

Orihime remembered she was once bullied for her own hair…until Tatsuki stood up and protected her. And this captain had done the same.

"…she looks so different without them."

"Yeah, I miss them. Oh! Want me to wake up the others?"

Nemu, Rangiku, and Rukia were all sound asleep.

"…..no. Let them sleep. But I want to do something."

"What, Hime-chan?"

"…..I want to heal all of you."

Yachiru cocked her head in confusion.

"All of you got hurt protecting Karakura Town, and you've lost a friend. We all have…..it's the least I can do for the club. After everything."

"…Hime-chan….."

Orihime turned and smiled at the girl.

"President, you said we were to get boyfriends? ….well, I told Ichigo-kun I loved him. He's….. _my_ boyfriend."

 _President._

That was what Yachiru was. And she had a mission to bring her missing friends home no matter what the cost was. ….Nothing would stop her. _**Nothing.**_

Yachiru hugged the girl again. She ripped the headband off her head.

"….Yachiru?"

"Hime-chan, you're getting promoted. You're not the rookie anymore. We can save that for our next member."

Orihime blinked.

"….Spiky-chan." Yachiru declared. "And when we have her and Isa-chan back home…..we're gonna have that party."

* * *

One shadowed portal opened up near the empty building of Karakura High, and Meninas and Candice quickly stepped out.

"How are we gonna do this?" Candice asked out loud. The portal closed up.

"…..I don't know, Candy-chan. Maybe we should go to the shop as quietly as we can? No using Hirenkyaku or anything like that."

The two began to walk, but they only got three blocks before six light rods smashed into both of then,

"Ulp!"

"Shit!"

Both of them gasped when Tessai came into their view. He crossed his arms.

"You! O-Old man!" Candice coughed.

"You two must be incredibly stupid or incredibly bold to come to this town again." He said, walking closer. His gaze was intense.

"W-We're not here on orders!" Meninas shouted. "We need help!"

"Why would I even consider the thought of helping you?" Tessai asked. "Your forces….took my comrades."

"Giselle." Candice hissed.

"That is her name? You will tell me everything you know."

"T-Then what?"

"…I will kill you both."

Both Quincies gasped.

"W-Wait, mister! We're not here to cause trouble or anything like that! We….we just want our friend!" Meninas exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"…..She was taken to Hueco Mundo by Aizen's forces." Candice said. "…please. We'll tell you anything you want to know, but…..we just want Liltotto back."

Both girls hung their heads. Tessai scratched his chin.

"…you will accompany me to the shop. And if you do anything I deem wrong….or deceive me in anyway…. **I will kill you**. _Do you understand_?"

Candice and Meninas nodded frantically.

"Good. Be glad it was me who found you."

They looked up.

"Seven people here would've ripped your heads off before you even got the chance to speak."

XXXXX

Eventually the two found themselves hanging upside down, both wrapped in over 10 different types of restraint kido. They were in the basement of the shop. Both had the same reiatsu collars Karin and Yuzu had.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were looking at the two.

"….so you found them on the streets?" He asked.

"Correct." Tessai responded.

"I would've broken their necks." Yoruichi responded, her lip curled in disgust.

Both girls winced.

"You girls understand it was incredibly stupid to come here, right?" Kisuke called up. "I mean, there's like 10 people in this town that would easily kill you without remorse."

"We know, he told us." Candice groaned.

"…so you say your friend is in danger?" Kisuke asked, fanning his face.

"Yeah. Liltotto Lamperd."

"….Sado fought that girl with Inoue." Yoruichi muttered under her breath.

"…..what if I didn't have any solutions? You'd be….well, shit out of luck, as they say."

"We know." Meninas said. "It was worth a try, right? ….we couldn't wait for Lily-chan."

"…..you're gonna wait either way." Kisuke responded. "The gateway is there, but not ready yet."

"…..really?" Candice asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeep. Now you _definitely_ can't leave with that piece of information. So the two of you are just gonna hang there for…..well, I dunno how long."

"…okay, as long as we can use your gateway?" Meninas asked.

Kisuke chuckled. "You Quincies are kinda….dumb, you know that? I'm in no position to offer you anything. In fact, I could phone the Gotei 13 and have you captured."

"…please don't." The pink haired Quincy whimpered. "Don't call Ryuken Ishida either, please."

"…you know the girl with the blood power?"

"Giselle Gewelle, that's her name." Candice nodded.

"…how do you reverse her ability?" Kisuke asked.

" _I'm in no position to offer you anything._ " Candice echoed. "And if you kill us, you'll never know."

"I'll break your bones until you talk." Yoruichi said cheerfully.

Meninas gulped. "Reversing Gigi's power is….simple. Her blood infects any victims. Killing her won't fix anything, but….if you inject the target with some of their own fresh blood…..it should 'kick' her blood out, so to speak."

"Ah, it's like a nucleophile AND a leaving group." Kisuke noted, writing some things down on a notepad. The two girls just looked confused.

"…so much for your leverage." Yoruichi said.

"Can either of you portal your way to the Vandenreich base for us?" Tessai asked. He snapped a finger, and now Candice had one hand free.

"…..sorry, but there's a problem. Vandenreich members are only allowed to leave when his majesty permits us. Leaving without his…..guidance is like cheating. We can't go back now."

Candice tried to summon a portal, but to no avail.

"So both of you traveled here in the faint chance we had the tools to help you, assuming we wouldn't just kill you outright, knowing full well you wouldn't be able to go back?" Kisuke fanned his face.

"Anything for Lily-chan!" Meninas replied.

The three ex-captains looked at each other. Either these two girls really _were_ incredibly stupid or they _really_ wanted to save their friend above all else.

Maybe both.

"Wweell…..I think we have some of Jinta's blood at the hospital that time he had appendicitis. I'll call Ryuken in the morning."

"And I'll tell Unohana tomorrow. She should have Isane's and Lisa's blood at her division from years ago."

"Good! So….can we come down now?" Candice asked.

The trio began climbing up the ladder to the main shop.

"Uhhh….guys?"

"G'night!" Kisuke called down. Soon the entire training area was enveloped in a pitch black darkness. The only light was from the kido holding them in place.

"…if they kill us, I just want you to know….I love you Candy-chan."

"…yeah, same. Let's just get some shut eye. We might wake up dead."

"…..how do you wake up dead?"

"…shut up Meninas."

* * *

Orihime smiled as Jushiro Ukitake opened up a Senkaimon for her.

"Well…..it is getting very late, Orihime. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?"

"No, I want to go home, if that's okay."

"It's fine. After everything that has happened…you say Isshin came with you?"

"Yeah, but I think he's spending time with the Shibas." Orihime said. "I don't want to bother him."

"Very well. Three members of my squad will accompany you through the Dangai. Have a good night…..we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Orihime nodded. Jushiro smiled and walked off, waving as he left. The auburn healer soon stepped into the portal with the three guards, and it closed behind her.

* * *

Aizen was watching something on a special monitor. He tapped his chin and he sipped his tea. It was a good thing Shimu Kurotsuchi excelled at following orders.

It was no coincidence that Shimu had "foresight". No no, Aizen had given her a special order before the morning's attack began. He needed the girl, and it seemed Lady Luck was on his side once more.

When he saw the girl with low ranked Shinigami, he smiled wide.

* * *

Orihime and her squad were crossing the void between dimensions when a figure appeared before them.

"H-Hey! Who the hell are you?!" One shouted, making all three draw their zanpakutous.

"Step aside. I need this girl."

"Screw you!"

Ulquiorra Cifer watched calmly as they all charged them, but he killed them with ease. Without drawing his zanpakutou. Orihime was horrified.

She turned around, but she was trapped. She didn't have a zanpakutou for passage.

"Come, woman. Aizen-sama requests your presence."

"….No."

"Excuse me?"

Orihime stepped back and readied her pins.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

"….A shame. Your best friend will be displeased to hear that."

Orihime's eyes widened for a moment, but it was all the hesitation Ulquiorra needed. He was soon behind her, and he knocked her out with a strike to the neck.

"…..tch. You could've made this easier."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - I really apologize if I used too many contrivances. Now I feel like Kubo himself!**

 **Did Aizen gamble on Orihime being in weaker protection hands going home? He did, but considering Isshin has only gone to the Soul Society in this story for family matters...sometimes even the best plans take risks. I've always hated the canon "I predicted everything flawlessly", because not even Aizen can account for different variables.**

 **(also in case some of you are wondering about other stuff, don't worry. I'll try to address everything I can in the future.)**

 **But yeah, Candice and Meninas have defected from the Vandenreich. We're definitely gonna see them from now until the very end, so get used to them!**

 **Next time - the SWA leaves the hospital, and Orihime meets Aizen again.**


	24. Abduction

**Author's note: More explanations for my style of writing.**

 **Some characters were once referred to by their last names, now that's been changed to their given names: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake, and Retsu Unohana. It was to signify their increased presence/role in the fic. I have editted accordingly.**

 **Also keep an eye out. Some italicized lines now are going to signify a call-back to something someone said earlier. Like with regular thoughts, these do not have quotation marks, unlike regular bouts of dialogue.**

 **Chapter 24 – Abduction**

Soi shifted slightly in her sleep. The short captain was usually up this hour, but she hadn't had a long rest in a very long time. After what had happened a day earlier…..she needed it.

Until she was jolted awake by the sound of an air horn. She rolled out of her bed.

"Good morning, everyone! It's time to get up!"

Soi looked up. Yachiru was standing there, dressed in her shihakusho, but the other members of the squad had fallen out as well. Rukia was moaning and rubbing her sore-again head.

"what the hell, Yachiru?!" Soi asked, standing up. She blinked. Something was behind her head….she put a hand and felt both of her braids.

"Hime-chan fixed that for you!"

"…..she restored my braids?"

Now the others stood up.

"Ow…..hmm, I feel…..better." Rangiku said, looking herself over. "No cuts or anything!"

"I estimate my vitals are at 99.999999%." Nemu said.

"Inoue…she was here last night?" Rukia asked, rubbing her head some more.

"Yep! She wanted to heal us! Isn't that nice? She's no longer a rookie!"

Yachiru ran out of the room and quickly came back with several bags. It contained each members' shihakusho and- excluding Nemu -their zanpakutous.

"Get dressed everyone. We need to be ready."

"For what?"

Retsu walked into the room, smiling.

"….I have good news, everyone."

* * *

The training yard at the 3rd Division was abuzz with chatter, with all of the members having gathered. Apparently they were getting a new captain for the time being.

"I wonder who it is!" Someone asked.

Izuru Kira was slightly nervous. The last captain….did not work so well.

"Hey look! Is that her?"

A dark-haired woman with large breasts soon walked to the front of the crowd, the bandages still wrapped in her messy locks. Her firm eyes scanned the crowd, and she put a golden hand to her face.

"…..hmm. The 3rd, huh?'

"Excuse me."

Kira walked up to Kukaku and bowed.

"My name is Izuru Kira….Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division."

"Oh, hey. I'm Kukaku Shiba."

Several heads were surprised.

"A Shiba!"

"One of the noble families?"

"I thought all of them were dead?"

Kukaku whistled sharply and stopped the chattering. "Listen up! I dunno if I'm gonna stay your captain when this over, but…..I am now, for this time of war. Got it? I want nothing but respect!"

"Yes ma'am." Kira nodded. "I'll get you the proper paperwork."

"Ha! _Paperwork_? We have all better things to do than play with some pieces of paper." Kukaku declared, gesturing to her zanpakutou.

"I…don't follow."

"Are you deaf, Kira? This division is going to continue training until we go off to fight the Arrancar and Quincies. Now all of you drop and give me 200!"

The whole division blinked. Their old captain was used to practical jokes.

"What, am I speaking in tongues?! Move your asses!"

But Kukaku Shiba was no joker.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch, but his sisters were asleep next to him. They wanted to sleep with him, but his bed was too small.

The substitute got up quietly and tiptoed over Karin's form, heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Ichigo!"

Kon was dressed in a small chef's hat, stirring something in a bowl. He dashed over and adjusted the oven's burners.

"…..Kon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making breakfast! Go wake up your sisters, I'm not making this three times!" Kon shouted, running to get something from the fridge.

"But….why?"

"What, do I need a license to cook?! I'm not stupid, Ichigo! Kon-sama is the master chef!"

Ichigo deadpanned.

"Just tell me where my dad is."

"How should I know? _Someone_ has to pick up the slack here!" The mod-soul said, pointing a paw into the air. "Do you like sugar on your pancakes?"

"Uh…yeah."

"GREAT!" Kon jumped up and cracked another egg.

Ichigo looked around.

The kitchen was a total mess.

"….Kon, just let Yuzu cook next time. You're gonna burn down the house."

"Yeah right!"

Kon shouted as the flames on the oven top exploded and rose higher.

"Ichigo, quick! Check my tag to see if I'm flammable!"

Well, at least _one_ thing was still normal.

* * *

Tessai walked into the shop with several bags. One of them had a silver container.

"Morning!" Yoruichi said, taking some of the bags. "How did it go?"

"Ishida-dono was very busy with something, but he allowed me to access his medical records. Jinta has plenty of blood on file."

Tessai set the container on a table.

"…..there are 6 vials. Will that be enough?"

"Eh, probably."

Yoruichi led the kido captain into the basement, where Kisuke was still working. And Candice and Meninas were still restrained in place.

"Hey! Can we have some breakfast?" Candice called down.

"No." Yoruichi and Tessai answered in unison.

Meninas whimpered. Her stomach was growling.

"We told you, you two are staying right there until we say." Yoruichi said. "And if you don't like that, there's plenty of people that would _love_ to get their hands on you."

"Okay, okay….."

"How much blood should be injected?" Tessai asked.

"As long as the target has some uninfected in their system…it doesn't matter how much. But regular blood is not like Giselle's. You can't just throw a vial at someone and cure them. It has to be injected….or poured into their…uh, holes." Candice explained.

"You know if you're lying, we will kill you." Yoruichi said.

"We know." They said in unison.

"How does it fare, boss?"

"Hmm…I'm getting closer, but it still needs time. One of you told Unohana and the Vizards, right?"

Two nods.

"You're kinda lucky they didn't ask questions." Yoruichi called up. "We told our friends Kisuke was smart enough to figure it out."

"…..thanks." Candice whispered.

"Not needed." Kisuke said, still typing. "Be glad I'm a genius."

* * *

Isshin smiled as he adjusted his zanpakutou.

"You really have to go, Uncle?" Ganju asked. The servants had served them breakfast.

"Yeah. My kids are waiting…..and Kukaku already left. I need to protect Karakura."

"…..alright. But you'd better come back! We need to visit Kaien and Miyako-nee's graves together."

"You got it. And you two can visit Masaki's grave."

"Sure…"

Isshin headed for the door.

"Uncle?"

"….yeah, Ganju?"

"Are you gonna be in Soul Society when the battle is over?"

"…..maybe. Depends on who's still around."

But then a thought came to the doctor's head….two people _were_ still around. And it was time he paid a visit to them: Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. His vice-captain and third seat.

* * *

Orihime turned in her sleep.

 _See, this is why I need to start helping out…..I'm not gonna sit by and watch some freaks hurt you or Ichigo._

 _Orihime, how could you lie to me?_

 _So we got another bad guy to deal with?_

 _Okay champ, are you ready? You can't lose hope now!_

She opened her eyes with a groan….but she as she sat up, she realized something. She was not in her house. She was not in the Seireitei.

 _Where_ was she?

Orihime looked around. The room was a dull gray, and the bed she was in was a plain white. To her shock, she was wearing the same clothes she was yesterday. This was not a dream.

"Oh good, you're up!"

Orihime gasped.

There stood Gin Ichimaru, waving as he walked into the room with a bag. The ex-captain looked cheerful, but the girl was as unnerved as the time she saw him cut off Jidanbo's arm.

"…I-Ichimaru-san…..!"

"Aww, you remember little old me? Thanks Hime-chan."

Orihime backed away to the wall.

"W-Where am I?!"

Gin smiled wider and put the bag on her bad.

"Easy. Las Noches."

"N-No…A-Aizen's base?! But how did I-"

Her eyes widened. The Arrancar she saw in the void.

"Ah, Ulquiorra picked ya up. Now I'll leave you to get dressed. If you're a guest, you gotta wear the right uniform."

Against her better judgement, she looked in the bag.

"Better hurry. Cap'n Aizen hates waiting."

* * *

Yamamoto turned the vial around in his hand.

"So….you say Kisuke Urahara passed this information on to you?"

"Yoruichi was the one who contacted me." Retsu explained. The Karakura team was all dressed now, but the Head-Captain had came to visit them.

"…..I see. Is there enough blood for Isane Kotetsu-"

"And Lisa Yadomaru? That is correct."

"….how did Kisuke Urahara figure this out?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

Yamamoto turned his stare to the others.

"…..Vice-Captain Kusajishi, you saw this Quincy's power. She merely flicked her blood onto the victims?"

"Yep." Yachiru answered.

"…..I see." Yamamoto handed the vial back to Retsu. "Anyway, I did not come here merely to look at blood. I must address all of you."

He shifted his gaze to Soi.

"Captain Fon. I know you told Kisuke Urahara to create a gateway to Hueco Mundo behind my back."

Soi looked at the floor.

"But it cannot be helped. Given the circumstances now…..we may need it. So I should commend you for having foresight. As for your mission in Karakura Town…..you all worked hard."

"We failed." Was the short captain's response.

"Karakura Town is still standing and more people are on alert than ever. We have lost a comrade, but the war is far from over."

"Captain Unohana tells me my division has returned to work. I assume I am to take over for the time being?" Nemu asked.

"Correct."

"Captain Hitsugaya lost his zanpakutou powers…." Rangiku began.

"I know. Rangiku Matsumoto, you are his vice-captain, and currently the most capable in the 10th with a zanpakutou. You are not to leave his side for any more missions, and you must assist your captain 100%."

"Yes." Rangiku nodded.

"Rukia Kuchiki…."

"Yes sir?"

"….Allow me to formally apologize for our transgressions. Aizen staged your execution, and if the circumstances were….different…..you would be dead."

Rukia stiffened and nodded.

"Return to the 13th and resume your training."

Finally Yamamoto turned to Yachiru.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi."

"Yeah, Gramps?"

"Please go back to your division already. I can't take anymore 11th Division members getting drunk and wandering around."

Yachiru smiled.

"Head-Captain, when are we going…..to begin the battle?"

"That all depends, Captain Unohana. Whatever side….makes their move first. But despite our setbacks, the Gotei 13 must be ready."

Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"This war will not end until only one side remains."

"Sir." Soi looked up. "Is it true Kukaku Shiba has become an emergency captain?"

"At the moment, yes. I expect you to treat her as such."

"Aww, don't worry, sir! This one is gonna ask her on a date!" Rangiku declared.

Yamamoto merely opened an eye, but Soi narrowed her eyes and grabbed Rangiku's scarf.

"…you forget I'm still technically in charge of you. You haven't gone back to Hitsugaya yet."

"Uhhhh…"

"50 at my feet, Matsumoto."

"Awwwww!"

Yachiru smiled and dashed out of the room, with Nemu and Rukia following. Yamamoto shook his head and quickly left.

* * *

Jushiro was looking over the list of his division members. Their training drills would continue until the battle began.

"Hideki?"

"Here!"

"Ryohi?"

"Here!"

"Nahato?"

Silence.

"Nahato?" Jushiro asked again. Everyone looked around. "Sentaro, where's Nahato?"

"I don't know, sir. Didn't you see him last night?"

"Yes…..he, Toro, and Entsu were the three that accompanied Orihime Inoue back home last night. Ah, they must be sleeping or still eating breakfast." He said. "Go find them, please."

As Sentaro dashed off, Kiyone soon appeared.

"…..Kiyone."

"Good morning Captain." She said quietly.

"Kiyone, you don't have to train if you don't want to."

"No, sir…..I can't start slacking off now. Isane always told me to work hard."

Kiyone smiled weakly.

"…..I see. Just say the word, and any of us will help you if you…need something."

"Thank you sir."

Jushiro blinked when the Kotetsu girl hugged him.

"…..thank you for everything, Captain Ukitake."

* * *

Orihime followed Gin through the empty halls of Las Noches. This was reality. She really was in Aizen's castle, the same man who wanted to destroy Karakura Town. The same man who was responsible for her friend's death.

What choice did she have? She had to get her bearings….the pale Arrancar….Ulquiorra? implied Tatsuki was here, and Ichigo did the same. She _had_ to see Tatsuki. Was her friend even the same?

Aizen smiled when Orihime and Gin entered his throne room.

"Ah….welcome, Orihime Inoue. It is a very special treat to see you here. Las Noches is a marvelous place, isn't it?"

Orihime didn't want to look at the man. Gin shrugged at Aizen, who merely got up and stepped closer, off his throne steps.

"Orihime…."

The girl flinched when Aizen put a hand to her face.

" _It is very rude to ignore someone talking to you_."

Orihime gulped and turned to face Aizen. His brown eyes were soft, but they had that edge in them, as if he would snap her in half for even the smallest error.

She felt afraid.

"….y-yes." She choked out.

"Now now, don't be so meek. This will be your new home for the time being." Aizen released Orihime and dismissed Gin. "Would you like some tea?"

"…..n-no thank you."

"Are you sure? Kaname makes the best blends."

"No, really….it's okay."

 _I promise. I promise you, I promise Tatsuki, and I promise her parents._

"…..Aizen…..why am I here?" Orihime asked in a soft voice.

"Here? Very simple, my dear. I am interested in your true potential."

"…what?"

"Your powers. Are you aware of what they can do? Repair lost limbs, fix wounds…..make it so….things never existed. You…..you could be much more than you currently are."

Orihime blinked.

"A God. And it pains me, Orihime, to see such a potential god wasted on the likes of the Gotei 13."

"…where's my friend?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

Orihime narrowed her eyes and stepped back from Aizen. Soi had stressed one piece of advice to her.

 _If the enemy captures you, you must not show fear. It gives them the advantage._

"…..Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa. You…. _killed her_."

"Killed her? I'm sorry, Orihime, but I did no such thing." Aizen replied, smirking. "I can't just leave my castle to go off on adventures."

"Who did?"

"Hmm?"

" _Who killed my best friend_?"

"…..Does that really matter to you, my dear? Don't you want to see her?"

"…..more than anything. But…..why?'

"I don't follow." Aizen said.

Orihime sniffled, tears forming in her eyes as she kept her gaze on the mastermind.

" _Why_ did she have to die? She wasn't hurting anyone. She…..wasn't even a Shinigami. She was just my friend."

"Death exists all around us, my dear. No soul can escape it."

Orihime shook her head. That wasn't a good answer.

" _Why_ , Aizen? You could've picked any human to target, but why her? Did I do something to you? I….don't think we've had a conversation together. I…..didn't do anything to you. _She_ didn't do anything to you."

Aizen chuckled.

"Again, you speak as if I _personally_ killed her, Orihime. Why couldn't it be possible that she died some other way, and she became a Hollow?"

"No. I saw her yesterday morning when your team invaded. Ichigo-k-…..Ichigo saw her chain. It wasn't eroded….it was broken off."

"Oh?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"….I saw it too, when I was….." Orihime wiped her tears away, but now she couldn't stop them. "….holding her body."

"…..how curious. Remember that in times of grief, we are prone to high emotions. It is certainly possible you or Ichigo Kurosaki were mistaken."

"…no. I…..I would _never_ forget her face. And I would _never_ doubt Ichigo-kun."

"Are you familiar with the Five Stages of Grief, Orihime?"

"…..Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance."

"….correct. It is possible you and your friend are in denial about the circumstances."

" _No_." She replied firmly. "I'm not an i-idiot, Aizen. An Arrancar killed my best friend and took her soul. You know it…..and so do I."

Aizen blinked, but still managed to smile.

"I must say, Orihime, you're more perceptive than I thought. Has Captain Fon taught you well?'

Orihime didn't reply. She was glaring at the ex-captain now.

"Well, allow me to cut to the chase. I wish to _use_ your powers. They….would greatly benefit my army."

"N-No. I'm _not_ helping you. You want to kill everyone in Karakura, you've already stabbed Hinamori-san, you almost killed Rukia-san, you turned the Vizards into monsters, you put Urahara-san in exile…."

"I _do_ have an impressive resume." Aizen mused.

"You've hurt so many people. I want _no_ part of this." Orihime declared.

To her surprise, Aizen actually laughed.

"It seems humans really are fascinating individuals. I misjudged you, my dear. Your will is true and strong, and you're not blind to the truth."

"I want to see Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.

"And you will. You can spend every day with your best friend if you wish. But there is a price. You must cooperate with _me_."

"I told you no."

"And I'm telling _you_ ….."

Orihime gasped and fell to her knees; Aizen's reiatsu was crashing down on her like a tsunami. He stepped forward.

" _This is not a suggestion_ , Orihime Inoue. Either you will cooperate with me, or….I will destroy Tatsuki Arisawa right before your eyes. _Do you want that_?"

"…..no….."

"Excuse me?"

"I said n-no!" Orihime panted. "Please…I'll do anything you say."

Orihime put her head to the floor. Aizen smiled wider now.

"But _please_ ….. _don't hurt Tatsuki-chan_. I'm begging you. Please…." Orihime said, tears falling freely. "Just let her be."

"You are a smart girl, Orihime. As a prize, I will let you meet my Arrancar and Tatsuki herself. I'll go tell Kaname and Gin to round everyone up."

As Aizen stepped past her, he turned and smirked.

"Cheer up. You're with friends now."

* * *

As Yachiru stepped into the 11th Division's training yard, she was greeted with multiple cheers.

"VICE-CAPTAIN!"

"SHES BACK!"

The entire division dashed over to her, and amusingly enough, all of them had tears running down their faces. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika. And the recruits she beat before leaving.

"You're alive!" Makizou cried, rubbing his eyes. "Oh! Vice-Captain Kusajishi!"

Yumichika hugged her tightly.

"Thank the stars above….!"

"Tell us, Vice-Captain!" Ikkaku said, grabbing the girl's arm. "Who the hell put you in the hospital?! Give us a name! We'll go kick their ass!"

"YEAH!" The entire division shouted.

"Everyone….." Yachiru smiled wide. "I'm glad to see you all."

"VICE-CAPTAIN KUSAJISHI!" They all cried, dropping to the ground.

"Are you idiots done?" Kenpachi asked.

"Captain! Don't be so cold!" Yumichika shouted. " _You_ got to see her last night, but it's been….how long? _Too_ long without the vice-captain!"

"Yeah….Yachiru, who healed ya? How are you out so soon?"

"Hime-chan healed me!"

"Orihime-chan?!" Ikkaku shouted. "C'mon, you dumbasses, we need to go thank her!"

" _Stop_ with this already." Kenpachi said, stepping over to Yachiru. "We should be training. Because we're gonna be fighting tons of Arrancar and Quincy very soon. I want all of us to be ready."

"YES SIR!" The whole division, including Yachiru, shouted.

"Wait Ken-chan! I've got an announcement!"

Yachiru ran to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone…."

Yachiru bowed her head.

"Thank you."

Now the entire 11th Division were bawling like newborn infants.

"…..heh." Kenpachi grinned.

* * *

Nemu was surprised to see the 12th Division intact after all of this time. It only seemed like yesterday that it was….destroyed. When she entered the main research building, a crowd of people were applauding.

"…..Everyone?"

"Yo!" Akon greeted. "It's good to see you back, Vice-Captain."

"….The same with all of you." Nemu smiled. But the smile faded when she looked them over. "….You all still have bandages…..and wounds from the explosion."

"Who cares about that?" Akon asked. "We have work to do now."

Nemu glanced to the side. Only one computer was intact, and that was the one Yoruichi gave Akon.

"…..certainly. Shall we begin?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

When Soi entered her division, she was immediately grabbed and hugged by her large vice-captain.

"C-Captain! Y-You're o-okay!"

"Omaeda." She greeted.

She looked to the sight before her. Everyone was training, and not bothering to greet her. It was like she never left.

"…They're working hard, Omaeda."

"Y-Yeah! Everyone was worried about you, but I said we had to keep training! For the Captain!"

"…hm." Soi smirked. She pulled away from her second in command. "Did you dispose of those calendars?"

"Yes ma'am!" Omaeda shouted. "Anything you say!"

"…..I'm impressed, Marechiyo. I…..underestimated you. I thank you for keeping our division in prime shape."

Omaeda cried and hugged his captain again.

"C-Captain!"

"And if you don't release me, I will give you extra drills."

"Oh Captain Fon! You're the best!"

Soi shook her head, but managed a small smile.

"Excuse me!"

She turned her head to see Kira approach.

"Good to see you back in active duty, Captain. I….have some forms for you to go over."

"Yes."

She took the stack….but noticed one name on the top.

"…Kukaku Shiba…..is your captain?"

"…..yeah, why?"

 _So why can't you give each other a chance? If both of you can see the same thing and think the same thing when I'm with Kisuke, there's no reason for both of you to be unhappy about it._

"….No reason."

* * *

Rangiku groaned as she stepped in her captain's office.

"Morning, sir. I…..I'm really beat…..but I know I'm late, so-"

"Hey Ran."

Rangiku gasped. Isshin was sitting with her captain, but with a cup of tea.

"C-Captain Shiba!"

"Sit down, Matsumoto." Her current captain said.

She obeyed.

"Captain, when did he….get here?"

"Just now. He wanted to talk to us."

Isshin smiled. "Rangiku, Toshiro…..it seems the two of you have been keeping the division in shape. I got to hand to you."

"Did you think we'd break down?" Toshiro asked.

"…I'm sorry I left, you two."

"Oh, Captain, don't be sorry. If you didn't, Ichigo and his sisters wouldn't be here right now! Love makes you do crazy things, you know?"

Isshin shook his head.

"I've left behind too many people after all of these years. I was always thinking about keeping Masaki and the kids safe, I never stopped to think about the lives I've touched here."

"…..Captain…." Toshiro whispered.

"I heard from Kukaku that….someone took your zanpakutou's essence, Toshiro."

"…yeah."

"Well that's not a problem! You shot up to the top of the ranking when you joined the division! It's not like you need a sword to be a captain."

Toshiro smiled, but he looked down all the same.

"Captain Shiba, you're gonna help us win this war, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, Rangiku. My family's in danger, and so are all of you. It's time for this old coot to come out of retirement."

"Oooh! Does this mean you're gonna rejoin the Gotei?"

"Hmmm….." Isshin sipped his cup. "Depends, really. What Ichigo wants to do, and what Karin and Yuzu want to do."

"Your daughter certainly takes after you." Toshiro muttered. "She called me short like you did."

Isshin and Rangiku both laughed.

"Some things never change!" Rangiku said.

"Yeah…..listen, Toshiro. Thanks for keeping my daughters safe. I think they're gonna come back to the Seireitei when everyone moves out for battle. They can't stay in Karakura during."

"They can stay at the 10th."

"Thanks…..Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro quickly hugged Isshin.

"It's nothing….Captain Shiba."

* * *

Ichigo was walking through Karakura Park, noting all of the people talking and playing around him. It seemed almost surreal that, about 24 hours earlier, everyone was asleep and shielded.

He had to get out of the house and clear his head.

Now he had a mission, and he couldn't fail. If he was to go to Hueco Mundo and save Tatsuki, kill Grand Fisher….he needed a game plan.

"Morning Ichigo."

Chad was feeding bread to some birds. Ichigo sat down next to him.

"Hey Chad. …..not going to school either?"

"Nope."

Ichigo nodded.

"Where's Ishida?"

"He's training with his father until he gets his powers back."

"That's fine. We can't leave until Urahara finishes up, anyway."

Ichigo glanced at his large friend. Chad wasn't looking at him, and his eyes were hidden under his hair.

"Chad."

"Hm?"

"…..you really liked Kotetsu, didn't you?"

"…Yeah."

"…we're gonna get her back too, buddy."

"I know." He responded. "We're going to get _everyone_ back."

"Mmm."

"What about Inoue?"

"Huh?"

Chad was smiling now. "You really like her yourself? She's been very fond of you for a while."

"…" Ichigo blushed now. "Welll….last night…..she told…..she told me she loved me."

Chad turned to his friend.

"What did you say?'

"I…aw hell, I stammered like an idiot, Chad. I didn't know what to say! But she just giggled and hugged me. I guess….Orihime is my girlfriend now."

"If only times were brighter." Chad said quietly.

"…..yeah. I should go visit her. She probably came back from the Soul Society late last night. I think she's not gonna go to school either."

Ichigo got up and waved at Chad as he dashed off. Unfortunately his hunch was correct.

* * *

Rukia was walking towards the 13th Division when Renji appeared by her side.

"Hey."

"Morning, Renji."

"That's all you have to say? I haven't seen you in like two weeks!"

"Actually, I think was 10 days or so…."

Renji stopped his friend and looked into her eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki told me what happened."

"…hm." She answered.

"…I'm sorry."

"Oh really, Renji? You don't need to start apologizing to _me_!" She laughed, pushing him away. "I have to get to work, and so do you."

"…yeah."

"Renji, there's no need to worry. The SWA always rescues any member in trouble." Rukia said confidently, leaving the pineapple to smirk as she turned a corner.

 _Heh…..guess that's true._

When Rukia entered the division, she soon found her captain.

"Good morning sir."

"Rukia! ….I wasn't expecting you to be out so soon."

"Inoue healed us last night."

"About that…..have you heard from her?"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked. "No, not today. I think she's still upset over….her friend dying. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't seem to find the three that I sent to escort her home. I'm starting to get worried."

"Sir!"

Sentaro quickly ran over to the two, panting.

"Yes? What have you found out?"

"They're not in their quarters! No one has seen them! I even tried to find relatives, but they haven't seen them either!"

Jushiro's eyes widened.

"…excuse me. I need to check something."

The white-haired captain quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

"My dear Arrancar, it seems we have yet another guest." Aizen began. Everyone was in a meeting room, with every Espada and fracciones filed in. "Say hello to Orihime Inoue."

The girl refused to look up, but she felt over 15 pairs of eyes staring holes into her.

" _Look_ , Orihime. It's not nice to ignore those interested in you."

Orihime bit her lip and looked at the Arrancar around her. Some were curious, some were uninterested, and some….were really uninterested.

Stark and Harribel were in the first category.

"She has a very special ability, my Arrancar. Who knows of it?"

"Me!" Yammy said, raising his hand. "She can make barriers and heal people! She healed that Sado punk during my first battle!"

Now Orihime was wondering if Yammy was the murderer, but she locked eyes onto Ulquiorra. The one who brought her here.

"Correct. Who wants to see it?"

Nobody responded.

"Come now, there's no reason to be afraid. Shimu, how about you?"

Orihime gasped as the lab assistant walked up to her. She totally forgot Mayuri Kurotsuchi was involved in this situation, but he wasn't in the room. Neither was Tatsuki. That made her very worried.

"…..greetings, Orihime Inoue. Welcome to my master's castle." Shimu said, bowing.

"…..y-yeah." She half-bowed back.

"Demonstrate for us, Shimu."

Orihime's eyes were wide when Shimu calmly ripped off one of her arms, blood now shooting onto the tiled floor. She looked at the girl.

"…..umm….I'm not sure if…"

"Go on." Aizen commanded.

Orihime sighed.

"Saten Kisshun….." Some of her pins flew off and formed a barrier around Shimu and her deattached arm. "…..I reject."

Everyone but Ulquiorra, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Yammy, and Shimu gasped when the arm soon found itself reattached, with the blood fading away.

"Do you see? Orihime Inoue has remarkable powers…..she can reject space-time. She…..is a powerful being. With her….this battle is already over."

"…can I go now….please?" Orihime asked, now feeling uncomfortable with all of the attention.

"Don't you want to see your friend?"

Orihime's eyes shot open at the voice.

Tatsuki Arisawa was standing next to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She looked the same as her usual appearance, but she was wearing similar garments as the others in the room. ….she now had a bone spiked collar around her neck.

Her mask remnants.

Orihime ran over and immediately hugged the girl.

"Tatsuki-chan! Oh….oh, I'm so glad to see you! I….missed you so much!"

Stark and Harribel both looked at each other in confusion. Who was this girl, and why was their new "guest" hugging her?

"…..who the hell are you?" Tatsuki asked, shoving Orihime off.

"…W-what?"

"I asked who the hell are you, girl." The Arrancar scoffed. But then she saw Aizen. "O-Oh! You must be Aizen-sama!" Tatsuki said, bowing down immediately.

Orihime was horrified. Her friend was transformed, and she was bowing down to _Aizen._ She quickly looked at Mayuri.

"Well, well…..we meet again." He said, with a massive grin. "Ah, the memories! Remember when we first met?"

"YOU!" Orihime shouted. " **What have you done to my friend? _!"_**

"Calm down, Orihime, Mayuri-kun was making sure she was presentable."

Aizen stepped down and allowed Tatsuki to stand up.

"Everyone, this is Tatsuki Arisawa. She is a new member of our army, so I do hope you treat her well. Would any Espada like to keep her as a fraccion?'

"No!" Orihime said, clutching Tatsuki's arm.

"Get off me, girl!" Tatsuki shouted, shoving her away again. "Really, Aizen-sama? I…can work for an Espada?" Her eyes shining. Orihime was ready to cry again.

"Certainly. Any takers?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

Yammy waved his hand dismissively.

Both already _knew_ who the girl was.

Barragan scoffed.

Szayel smiled but shook his head.

Nnoitra looked away in boredom.

Zommari crossed his arms.

Stark just blinked.

Harribel did the same.

Aaroniero…..didn't respond.

"I'll take her."

Orihime watched as Grimmjow stepped over to her friend. He looked her over, and while he wasn't impressed at all by her reiatsu or anything like that, he glanced at Mayuri with a hateful stare.

He knew this girl was once…. _in his clutches._

"Good, Grimmjow. You may show her around."

Tatsuki smiled as the blue haired Espada pulled her away by the arm.

"Wait! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up, woman. I won't break her, I've got plans for her."

Tatsuki Arisawa was the "friend" to Orihime Inoue, but he had seen Ulquiorra's feed of the first invasion. She was also the "friend" of Ichigo Kurosaki. That would work out _nicely_ for him.

Aizen watched as the two left the room.

"Any questions, my dear Arrancar?"

Nobody really felt like saying anything.

"Come along, Inoue." Mayuri said. "It's finally time for me to see your powers in vivid detail….." He reached for her arm, only for Orihime to smack it away.

" _No_. You're sick! You tortured Ishida-kun's grandfather, and you beat Nemu-san!"

"So what?" He asked.

" _You turned my friend into an Arrancar_!" Orihime shouted. "You…..MONSTER!"

Mayuri didn't look very worried as the girl began to punch his body furiously, tears falling and sobs escaping. He was merely annoyed.

"Aizen-sama, this girl is very troublesome. Shall I knock her out?"

"No need, she'll calm down." Aizen directed some of his reiatsu to force Orihime to her knees again. "Orihime, I do _not_ appreciate the disrespect of my comrades."

Orihime was crying louder now.

"So annoying. Just grab her, Shimu. We have work to do." Mayuri called, and his assistant dragged her across the floor.

"…..well that was interesting. You're all dismissed." Aizen declared.

Stark and Harribel narrowed their eyes at each other.

They had seen enough.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door for the third time now.

"Orihime, open up, it's me!" He called. Still no answer. "Damn it….maybe she went to help Tatsuki's folks?"

Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Oh Ichigo, thank goodness you answered!_ " Tatsuki's mother replied. " _Have you seen Orihime? She said she would stop by today._ "

"….no. I'm at her house, and she's not answering. I don't think she's home."

" _Oh…..dear me, where could she be_?"

Ichigo blinked. If she wasn't…in Karakura, maybe she was still in Soul Society after all? Maybe the SWA made her spend the night for comfort.

But he started running anyway. He had to make sure.

* * *

Isshin was about to exit the compound when a voice called out to him.

"Isshin!"

He turned to see Jushiro, looking panicked.

"Jushiro? What's up?"

"You're still here? You didn't go home last night?"

"No, why?"

"…I checked the Dangai. I had sent Orihime home with members of my division, but…..they weren't there."

"What?!"

Isshin took out his soul phone and quickly dialed the Urahara Shop.

" _Hello?"_

"Kisuke, it's me!"

" _Morning, Isshin! Are you still in the Seireitei_?"

"Never mind that! Did Orihime ever come home?"

" _Uhhh..no, why? Isn't she with you?"_

Isshin gasped. He quickly scanned the Seireitei for the girl's reiatsu, but he couldn't sense her. She was a human; she'd be easier to pick out!

"….this is bad." Isshin muttered. "Ukitake, this is _very_ bad. If Orihime isn't here…..and she didn't come back to Karakura last night….."

"…..someone took her." Jushiro realized.

They didn't need to guess.

" _Aizen_." They both said.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Tatsuki and Grimmjow, what a pair. To me, it's the only Espada that would make some kind of sense in this situation. His next fight with Ichigo will be very interesting...but yes, she's an Arrancar now. Her human memories...aren't there at the moment. Poor Hime.**

 **Next time - Remember in chapter 1, when I said that special SWA meeting "wouldn't be the last"?**


	25. A Call To Arms

**Chapter 25 – A Call to Arms**

Bambietta was walking through the halls of the Vandenreich base. Each member was to continue their training until the day came to go off for battle once more. When that would be….was uncertain.

No one had asked her about Candice and Meninas yet.

The **E** xplode reached the central hall, and stared at the large crest embedded on the wall. Over 20 letters were still visible on it, indicating which Stern Ritter was still alive.

To her surprise, **T** and **P** were still there.

 _….The enemy had to have killed them by now…so either they got lucky or…..they're being tortured. Isn't that what Shinigami do?_

 **G** was also still there.

 _…..Liltotto's still alive too….._

"Mornin'!"

Bambietta jumped at the sound of Giselle's voice.

"Ugh, Giselle….don't sneak up on me like that!"

The **Z** ombie giggled and twirled around.

"Whatcha doing, Bambi?"

"Just….taking a walk, geez. What about you? Don't you have four other people you can be annoying to instead?"

Only Isane and Jinta were next to the girl. Both were dressed in Vandenreich uniforms.

"His majesty wants to study the other two. Oh well…I hope I can play with them soon….."

Bambietta stiffened when Giselle whispered into her ear.

"Isn't Isa-chan the cutest?"

"Get the fuck out of my face, Giselle." Bambietta scoffed, walking off. She eventually reached a bored Bazz-B swinging a yo-yo around.

"Mornin'."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, I'm just taking a break from training. What? You gonna snitch?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Because I know Meninas and Candice left."

Bambietta froze in her tracks.

"…what?"

"Yeah. They left to go find Liltotto." The red-haired Quincy continued to sling his yo-yo around. "You covered for them last night."

"…. _you_ gonna snitch?"

"…no. Candice was right." Bazz said quietly.

Bambietta turned around.

"…..We shouldn't leave a comrade behind."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Tch. You know his majesty."

"Please, Bazz. You're not exactly the most loyal type."

That was true, but Bambietta didn't know the full truth – Bazz-B secretly had unfinished business with Juha Bach. That was why he joined in the first place.

For his friend, Jugo.

"…..tch. He's gonna find out."

"I told them that, but they didn't want to listen. They're not coming back unless one of us is ordered to find them."

"Think one of us will be?"

"….I don't know. Maybe by then it'll be too late."

* * *

"Attention!" Yamamoto banged his staff. "This captain's meeting will come to order!"

The old general stood before his usual squad, but with two new faces.

Kukaku Shiba. And Isshin Shiba, whom Jushiro wanted to attend.

"...Captain Ukitake, you claim….Orihime Inoue has been kidnapped by Aizen?"

"Yes sir. She was supposed to go home last night, but she hasn't been seen in Karakura Town. The squad I sent through the Dangai isn't there."

"No bodies?" Kenpachi asked.

"The void between this world and the Living World is dangerous." Shunsui replied, tipping his hat. "One isn't supposed to linger there."

"And no one has seen her in Karakura?"

Isshin dialed his soul phone and put it on speaker.

"Kisuke, you're sure Orihime didn't come home?"

" _Positive Isshin._ "

Everyone in the room widened their eyes.

"…..are we sure she's not somewhere in Soul Society?" Komamura asked.

"No. I saw Orihime leave via Senkaimon last night." Jushiro explained.

" _Hi everyone! How goes it_?"

"Shut up Urahara." Soi said. She crossed her arms.

"….this is bad." Toshiro muttered. "But what makes you think the Vandenreich wasn't responsible?"

"I don't think they know fully of Orihime's powers." Isshin replied. "And Aizen is a Shinigami, he knows how traversing worlds via Senkaimon work. Bach is a Quincy, so I doubt he could pull it off so easily."

"But…..Aizen had to have known when she would be alone…." Komamura muttered.

"I don't know how, but….remember he is with Kurotsuchi."

"…Head-Captain, what do we do?" Retsu asked.

Yamamoto rubbed his long beard in thought.

"This is a trap, everyone. Aizen might have kidnapped Inoue to force us to make the first move. Hueco Mundo is a dangerous world. One small pack of soldiers will not be enough for the horrors inside."

"But we have to save her." Jushiro pointed out.

"…we are not 100% certain she is there. It seems too….risky to gamble it on."

"…..sir….."

"Can we even be sure…." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "That Orihime Inoue did not defect to Aizen willingly?"

Retsu and Jushiro were about to protest, but Isshin flash-stepped to right in front of Yamamoto.

"Don't you _dare_ suggest such a thing, old man." Isshin said firmly. "Orihime has too many friends here to make that move. I know exactly why she would be forced to stay with Aizen, and it only proves my theory."

"Oh?"

"…His forces killed Tatsuki Arisawa. She was used as bait to keep Orihime as leverage. As long as Tatsuki is there, Orihime will not leave."

Everyone in the room stared at Isshin.

Soi and Retsu shared a glance.

The phone was still on speaker.

* * *

Kisuke looked from his phone to the figures in the room.

Yoruichi was horrified.

Tessai was stunned.

And Ichigo was ready to destroy everything in his path.

"…..Ichigo…..just calm down…."

"He…..took Orihime?" Ichigo whispered, narrowing his eyes. "…. _Aizen took Orihime_?!"

Ichigo growled and grabbed Kisuke's collar.

"Urahara, open up the fucking portal now! We have to get her back!"

"It's not ready yet, Ichigo! The path…..!"

"But he's already got Tatsuki! He's gonna pay…he's gonna fucking pay for this!"

"I will work without any break whatsoever!" Kisuke shouted, releasing the boy's grip. "I will start right now, and I will not stop until I finish, okay? I will call you _the second_ it's ready!"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He ran out of the shop as fast as he could.

"…goddamn it." Yoruichi scowled. "Aizen…..he never gives up, does he?"

"…it's not just Aizen we have to worry about, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke began, putting on his hat and heading towards the basement.

"…..Kurotsuchi." She realized.

"Yep. This is worse than Aizen simply taking her… _he_ wants to study her powers." He explained, recalling what Yoruichi had explained to him after she saved Nemu.

* * *

Mayuri hummed as he rummaged through a box of lab equipment. Much to Orihime's discomfort, the two were with Shimu in a doctor's-like office. The healer had been forced to change into a hospital gown.

If only she was at the 4th.

"Now! I suppose we should start with a regular physical to get things moving. It'd be nice to have your information on file."

Orihime looked at Shimu.

"…..can't she do it?"

"I mean….she can, but I would like to see the data myself. Don't worry, it's a simple procedure. No injections or anything like that."

Orihime flinched at Mayuri began to measure her, with Shimu writing down the numbers.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you turn my friend into an Arrancar?" She asked, quietly.

"Would you rather she be a mindless beast? I did you a favor, Inoue. Why, if I hadn't worked for hours….you would've had not recognized her!"

The girl's mind drifted to her brother Sora. Acidwire. Ichigo had purified him.

"…but…..don't Arrancar need….souls?"

"Well, yes, how do you think Hollows sustain their existence?" Mayuri asked, taking Orihime's temperature. Shimu copied the reading down.

"….but…."

The realization was hard to swallow. If Tatsuki was forced to hollowfy, but she had mask remnants….and Grimmjow took her as a fraccion…..she had to have gotten the power from…..

Orihime covered her mouth.

"Hmm? Don't worry, you silly girl, you don't have to strip completely."

"You…..you…..!"

"Yes?" Mayuri said, reaching to get more tools.

"….you _forced_ her to eat souls."

"Not regular Pluses. That would've taken too much time and she would've barely gotten any power. She consumed Hollows in this world."

 _In one day? But how?_

"I don't see the problem. She possesses the same hair color, eye color, and facial structure from when she was alive. It was hard work keeping her soul as the dominant one. You should be thanking me."

Thanking him?

Orihime Inoue would never thank Mayuri Kurotsuchi for anything, as long as she lived.

"…."

"Well! That's that. I'll run this into the system, then we can get started on the more….interesting tests. Shimu! Stay with the girl until I return."

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

As the clown captain got to leave, Shimu noticed Orihime was crying again.

"…..why are you sad, Orihime Inoue?"

"B-Because…m-my b-best…f-friend….d-doesn't r-remember me…..and…I c-couldn't s-save….her s-soul…." She said, her hands covering her face.

"I do not understand. Her soul is intact despite being force fed a significant number of powerful Hollows. You should be thanking my master."

Orihime merely covered her face with her hands.

* * *

"Whaaat?! Captured?!" Mashiro exclaimed.

"Yep." Shinji replied, putting the phone down. "Aizen took her last night."

"We have to get her back! Hime-tan is our friend!"

"What about Lisa?" Kensei scoffed.

"Her too, Kensei! But if Urahara-san has a way to actually get to Hueco Mundo…..we can't just sit around! Let's go!" She declared, grabbing her captain's arm.

Kensei smacked it away.

"Mashiro, the gateway isn't done. We should keep training until then."

Rose was dueling Love in the distance.

"…..okay." Mashiro whispered. "…Oh no, little one's gonna be really upset too. I wonder if she'll want to go."

"Who?" Kensei asked. "Wait, who the hell cares?!"

The costumed Vizard gasped.

"….the whistle! If Hime-tan still has it…..we can find her when we get there!"

"Are you insane, Mashiro? You're not a goddamn dog."

"…..Kensei, the Mashiro Express has no brakes." She replied, clutching her orange scarf. "And now….it has a destination."

"Just keep training, you two." Shinji muttered, readying to continue his duel with Hiyori.

* * *

Back in Las Noches, Grimmjow was in a large area nearly five times the size of Aizen's throne room. The sand blew all around as large red pillars were spread about. The sky was blue and bright thanks to Aizen's artificial sunlight.

"Alright…listen up. If you're gonna be my fraccion, you have to listen everything I say."

"….okay." Tatsuki responded.

"Good. Now I want you to attack me."

"What? But there's no way I can beat you!"

Grimmjow nearly burst out laughing, but he only managed a snort. "No shit, but I never said you're gonna _defeat_ me. Just attack me."

He put his hands in his pockets as Tatsuki got into a stance.

"Uh….zanpakutou, or….?"

"Anyway you want to."

The blue-haired Espada knew this girl was not going to be some regular Numeros. Mayuri and Szayel had her mere hours ago. He had to see…what she would be. Grimmjow watched as she unsheathed her zanpakutou, an axe-like weapon with a curved edge. She gave a battle cry and jumped forward.

He blocked with his hand.

"C'mon…is that it?"

She sonidoed away and came at another angle, only to be blocked again.

"Heh….alright…that had a little more power…."

She growled and attacked from a third angle, and when Grimmjow blocked this time, a small shockwave boomed up, throwing up some sand.

"….heh. So you're not completely weak after all."

Grimmjow threw the girl into a sand dune.

"Let me ask you a question, girl."

"I have a name." Tatsuki said, declaring at her new master.

"…..whatever. What do you know?"

"Huh?"

"Before we go through this, I gotta see what you know. What do you remember?"

"…..what do you mean?"

"Answer the damn question." Grimmjow growled, stepping forward. "Before you came in to see all of the Espada….where were you?"

The girl blinked.

"I…don't know where. It was a dark room…I kept hearing things." Tatsuki muttered, standing up. "….I keep hearing the voices right now."

 _Hmm….she was force fed a whole bunch of Hollows to get stronger, right? Either it's them or Kurotsuchi and Szayel…._

"You remember that Inoue girl?"

"No." Tatsuki scowled. "I have no idea why she kept grabbing me. I've never met her in my life."

"Don't worry about her. It's the Shinigami we have to deal with."

Grimmjow turned and watched the sand flow by.

"They think they're so much better than us….the Arrancar. Just because they're wholes. Just because they have a zanpakutou and declare themselves to be the guardians of souls."

"…isn't Aizen-sama one?"

"Screw Aizen." He replied. "Aizen is nothing, you got it? I'm the only person you should listen to from now on."

Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly. She knew Aizen was the lord of the castle….to outright defy him…?

Grimmjow turned his head.

"Because you and me? We're the same."

"…no we're not."

"Yes we are." He snarled, stepping closer. "You know the clown guy that was with you?"

"…he took me to the meeting room." Tatsuki answered. "I…he's a Shinigami too. Why is he here?"

"Doesn't matter. Stay the fuck away from him."

"But-"

"You hear me?!" He shouted, grabbing the girl by her neck. "Do _not_ let yourself get anywhere close to that bastard! He's a Shinigami, and you can't trust Shinigami. …..actually….he's _worse._ "

Tatsuki didn't know what to say.

"…he's a fucking monster." Grimmjow muttered. "People think _we're_ monsters just because we're transformed Hollows? Nah, _we're_ normal compared to him."

"But…..why he is here then? I….didn't like the look on his face either."

Grimmjow scoffed and released her.

"Because Aizen wanted him here. You follow? Shinigami only look out for themselves. That bastard Kurotsuchi…..trust me. You don't want to be in the same room with him."

Tatsuki noticed her master was shaking slightly. But he growled and glared at her again.

"I'll tell you a story. One Shinigami, in Karakura Town…..sent me to him. He and his little friends killed my fraccion and made me lose my own rank."

Although it was the first time Tatsuki heard of the place…..she somehow knew what it was.

"You weren't always the Decima?"

" **Of course not!"** He shouted, starling the girl. "The Decima is the fringe layer between being some regular Arrancar and an Espada! I was the _Sexta!_ I…..was the king."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki took that away from me…..he's just like Aizen and Kurotsuchi. A motherfucker. And I can't wait for the day when we meet again. Because I want to kill him."

"…..what does he look like…..Grimmjow-senpai?"

The current Decima shook his head and started to chuckle bitterly.

"Orange mop of hair. Typical Shinigami robes….little dinky sword….but the worst part? His eyes."

"Eyes?" Tatsuki frowned.

"Yeah. His eyes….they kept mocking me. That bastard has the power to form a Hollow mask on his face. Why? I don't know. But he thinks he can borrow our powers, become one of us….just to get the edge?!"

Grimmjow clenched his fists.

"…..I want him dead and I want Kurotsuchi dead. And that's why we're going to train nonstop, you got it?"

"Yes sir!" Tatsuki said, readying her zanpakutou again.

"I'll whip you into shape….by the end of this, you'll be ready. Ready for any Shinigami that comes our way."

"…..what about….Aizen…..-sama?"

"We'll let him be for now. He's too powerful for either of us to kill right now. And it's better you stay out of his way, anyway. Now…."

Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera.

"Don't crack in half when I cut you."

* * *

"You're sure you don't know who Orihime Inoue is?" Tessai asked again.

The two Vandenreich members were still restrained, and now they were looking tired. Meninas's stomach was growling even louder now.

"Yes. His majesty was more focused on the Gotei. And even if he does know, he never told us anything about her."

Tessai scratched his chin. Kisuke was still working in the corner.

"…..during the invasion yesterday, Yasutora Sado, another human, fought with Orihime Inoue against your friend."

"Liltotto?!" Candice shouted. "Are you sure?"

Tessai held up her missing cap.

"I found this last evening. Her letter seems to be on the engraving."

"…..Liltotto….well, that means you don't have to explain to this girl's friends who she is!"

" _That girl_ has been taken….by Aizen."

"….what? But…..doesn't that mean you guys are gonna use the gateway yourselves now?" Meninas asked.

"Yes. But that does pose a problem. If the Gotei wishes to use it, we will not refuse them. And they will kill you if you see you here."

"Oh come, what is this?!" Candice growled. "We get it, we're gonna die no matter what! We already told you everything we know!"

Tessai thought for a minute. Quincies were well-known, but these ones were…special. Juha Bach had "blessed" each one with a special power, giving them a letter to represent it. As Stern Ritters.

"….allow me to ask you a question."

"What, mister?" Meninas asked.

"….what is the goal of the Vandenreich?"

Both girls blinked.

"….well?"

"…..To destroy all Shinigami." Candice whispered.

"I see. Well, answer me this. The fact that you are here, right now, having snuck away from your base purely to save your friend…does that mean you still follow this goal?"

"…..I-"

"Listen." Tessai shook his head. "I will not lie to you. Shinigami are not blameless beings. We can become evil, corrupted….more monster-like than the same Hollows we both fight. But….if you really want us to help you two….you must ignore this goal."

"…are you telling to just forget what Shinigami did to us?" Candice asked seriously. "…we both used to have parents, you know."

"I know. I am not saying the Gotei 13 has a pure and bright past…..some actions…will never be erased. But…..there must be a future in all of this."

Tessai thought of Uryu and Ryuken.

"…can we truly be allies….and not enemies? Is that possible?"

Candice and Meninas glanced at each other.

"….If we both want to save a friend from Aizen…..we can work together." Meninas said quietly.

"…will you really kill us?"

"I will not, and if you two are willing to cooperate…..I will ensure the Gotei does not kill you."

Tessai crossed his arms.

"Do we have a deal?"

"…yeah." Candice said, with Meninas nodding.

* * *

"V-Vice-Captain Kusaijshi!"

Yachiru dodged a recruit's slash and looked up. Hanataro was running towards her with an envelope in hand.

"Hey, it's Yamada!" Someone smirked, with a few others now snickering at the cowardly healer.

"Shut up." Yachiru commanded firmly, knocking a recruit down. "Don't make fun of him."

Now all of the offenders were whimpering and nodding frantically.

"Hana-chan, what's up?"

"I…..h-have a message from the Captain." Hanataro panted, handing the envelope to her. "She said you should get it immediately."

Yachiru opened the parcel up. A small piece of paper was inside.

"What's it say, Vice-Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi looked with slight unease. He already had an idea of what the message was. And true to this prediction, Yachiru's eyes went as wide as the moon.

"Umm…..you alright, Vice-Captain?" Yumichika asked.

Of course not. Now a third friend was missing.

Yachiru's following scream echoed across the _entire_ Soul Society.

* * *

Isshin sighed as he opened the door to the clinic. He didn't feel like seeing any patients today….for not a while. Not until everything was back to normal.

His two daughters were there to greet him.

"Hey girls. What's wrong?"

"Dad, what happened?!" Karin asked, pulling his coat. "Ichi-nii came home in a rush, and he's not telling us anything!"

"What?"

The two girls dragged Isshin through the house (he saw Kon whimpering as he tried to clean the kitchen) and up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

The door was locked.

"Uhh….son, are you alright?" Isshin said, knocking.

No answer.

"Ichigo, remember I'm your father, if there's a problem…"

Ichigo opened the door slightly. He glanced at Karin and Yuzu.

"…..you guys. This is serious stuff."

"Don't give us that." Karin scowled. "You told us what happened to Tatsuki-chan and we've been in the Seireitei for over a week. We're all in this with you."

Ichigo glanced at Yuzu, who merely sniffled.

"…..we're big girls, remember?"

"…..Dad. Did Urahara tell you what happened?" He asked quietly.

"….I know what happened, son. ….it's my partially my fault. I was visiting Kukaku and Ganju, but she insisted she would get home fine-"

"…"

"Will someone just tell us what the heck happened?!" Karin shouted.

"…Orihime's been captured." Ichigo said.

The Kurosaki twins gasped and looked at their father.

"Yeah. By the same guy who wants to destroy this town." Isshin said.

"…well what are you waiting for?!" Karin demanded. "Go save her!"

"…I can't." Ichigo whispered. "Urahara's not done yet. I just have to wait. All of us do."

Isshin peeked into his son's room. He was planning something out on a piece of paper.

 _Grand Fisher….Tatsuki…..and now Orihime. They're all in the same place, so naturally Ichigo wants to get to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible._

His eyes turned to his son's lost expression.

 _But he's not a fool. He knows Aizen's forces will destroy him if he's not careful…..or start taking hostages._

"You know what?" Yuzu asked, making the other three Kurosakis turn to her.

"What?"

Yuzu took Ichigo's hand.

"There's no reason to worry, Ichi-nii. You're…..strong. You've been keeping us safe this whole time. If….anyone can bring Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan back…it's _you_."

 _Ichigo. It means Protector._

"…..yeah, Yuzu. I'm gonna bring everyone home." He whispered, making his sisters hug him.

"Son…when the time comes…..do you want me to go with you?"

"No Dad. Someone's gotta make sure Yuzu and Karin are in good hands before the battle begins."

* * *

Orihime was following Shimu through the corridors of the lab, her eyes glancing at every piece of equipment she saw.

Mayuri wanted to do more tests, but he figured a larger room was more appropriate. Not that the girl had any choice in the matter.

"…..Shimu-san?"

"Hmm? Yes, Orihime Inoue?'

"….why are you helping him?" She asked softly.

"I do not understand the implication. He is my master."

"…but aren't you aware of…who he is?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, former captain of the Gotei 13." Shimu answered stoically.

"…no. What….he does."

"My master does experiments for the good of his knowledge and those around him. Without him….the world would be a lesser place."

Orihime shook her head.

"…he's a cruel person."

"…..Please refrain from insulting my master." Shimu replied.

"Aah, so we meet again, Orihime-chan!"

The girl looked up. Szayel had approached her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're a cute one, I must say! And this is your figure at only 15 years old? Remarkable!" He cooed, rubbing her cheek. Orihime cringed.

"…..you're an Espada, right?"

"Szayel Apollo Granz. For the next few days, you'll be seeing more of me and my….locale." He said, gesturing to the walls around them.

"…..."

"Come this way. We can finally begin the tests!" He replied, rubbing his hands. "Shimu-chan, you may go check on the other subjects."

"Yes Szayel-sama."

Orihime gasped. "W-What other subjects?!"

"Never you mind." The Espada replied, ushering her away from the female lab assistant. "Aizen-sama isn't the only one interested in your powers, Orihime-chan."

The healer gulped.

"Why the sad face? We honestly can't harm you, because if your powers suddenly stop working….well, that'd be no good for any of us!"

Orihime wasn't listening. She was looking back in the direction where Shimu went.

 _Other…subjects…!_

Her mind was drifting to the research promises Mayuri made when they met during the invasion. Then she remembered Liltotto had been taken.

"Now now, step through this do-"

He bumped into Lumina, his other fraccion.

"S-Sir. You have another visitor."

Szayel sighed in annoyance. "Who is it? There's no way Harribel finished that questionare so quickly!"

"Verona said she vaporized it."

The Septima groaned. "Really now? Just tell me who's bothering us at this time!"

"M-Menoly Mallia."

Menoly was Loly's sister and like her better half, she greatly adored Aizen and wanted to prove herself to him. That meant doing anything and everything he commanded.

Naturally Aizen was the one who suggested she assist the Septima Espada "with a special project".

Szayel opened the same red door that had blocked out Harribel.

"Hello….Szayel-sama." The blonde Arrancar said, bowing. "I wish to help you in anyway I can."

Szayel grinned, but managed to compose himself. "Excellent, Menoly. Would you follow me?"

Menoly was calmer and not as quick to be angered as Loly, but she was still slightly uneasy when he shut the door behind them and guided her down the halls...

* * *

Momo panted as she ran up to the clubroom door and quickly opened it up.

"I'm sorry everyone! I had to-"

She was nearly floored by what she saw. The wall adjacent the door had been painted in different colors, forming a mural with large letters.

 **The Shinigami Woman's Association – Long Live Our Members! Long Live Our Friendship!**

Yachiru, Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, Retsu, Rangiku, herself, Nemu, Soi, Rukia, Orihime, and Yoruichi had all been painted onto the wall in stunning detail. Everyone was smiling wide and hugging each other.

Above the wall was a banner hanging up.

 **Congrats to Our New Members and the Well-Being of Our Old Ones!**

"…what is all of this?"

"Ah…..Momo-san." Nanao remarked. "You're here. Please sit."

The others were already there, with Yachiru sitting at the front desk like she always did. Her expression was unreadable, since a shadow had formed on her face.

"…this…..was for the party?"

"Correct." Nanao answered. "Kiyone was the one who painted most of the mural, and Yachiru had touched up the colors."

Kiyone nodded…..although she didn't feel good over the feat.

"This is an emergency meeting, everyone." Yachiru said quietly. "…..Re-chan and Bee-chan told me to call it."

Soi was seated to her right and Retsu to her left.

"…I don't believe it." Momo whispered. "When I was released from the hospital, you guys were making all of this….?"

"Yep." Yachiru replied. "But we have important stuff to go over."

This would be the first meeting in the clubroom since the day Rukia had been promoted, although once again, not everyone was there.

Three members were absent.

Yachiru looked up and glanced at each member seated.

"Nan-Nan. Nemu-chan. Re-chan. Bee-chan. Blondie. Ruki-Ruki. Peaches…remember the last meeting we had in here?"

"I….was at the 4th." Momo said.

Yachiru got up and drew an evil face on the board with glasses.

"…Aizen." She said.

"…what has happened, Yachiru?" Nemu asked, not liking where this was going.

Yachiru made the board squeak as she drew the thickest X she could make, then she threw the chalk as hard as she could out the window.

" ** _He kidnapped Hime-chan."_** She said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

The same tone of voice they had heard before with her first warning.

 _No one_ was allowed to hurt the members of the SWA under Yachiru's watch.

"What?!" Rukia shouted.

"We Captains received the message earlier." Soi responded. "I figured…..given everything, you all at the SWA had to know."

"…is Urahara's gateway ready to go?" Rangiku asked quickly.

"Not completely, but he said he would tell the Gotei when it is stable." Retsu replied. "Everyone, we must think carefully over the circumstances."

She got up and used another piece of chalk to write three names on the board, passing an eraser to Yachiru to get rid of the Aizen "portrait".

 **Isane Kotetsu**

 **Orihime Inoue**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa**

"These are our missing comrades. President, you told me last night you want Arisawa-chan in the club, correct?"

Yachiru nodded, still not turning around.

"Right. All three of these girls now exist in the hands on the enemy. We must be strong. We must be quick. We must save them all."

Everyone nodded.

"…we have the means to save them." Soi whispered. "Urahara's gateway will allow us to extract Inoue and her friend. And Kotetsu's blood….will cure her from that Quincy's control."

"This sounds like promising news, President." Nanao said. "Aren't you going to comment?"

Yachiru turned around and walked back to her seat.

"Everyone…..Re-chan's right. The SWA needs our members back, and we WILL save them." She stopped and thought about the horrors Aizen and Giselle were subjecting them to, making her growl.

"This is war." Kiyone said. "And President, you don't like to give warnings when someone hurts the club."

"Good Blondie, you've learned a lot."

Yachiru rummaged through the desk and pulled out a box. She walked over to the table and set it down.

"What's inside, Yachiru?" Rangiku asked.

"Everyone…..remember the time we had that costume party?"

"The one where you made us all dress up like magical girls?" Nanao asked, with a slight deadpan.

"We made a lot of money that day." Retsu smiled.

Soi groaned and tried to push the memory away.

"Well I kept a piece of the costumes. And I had told Feathers to make some more before we left for Karakura."

Yachiru opened up the box, and a multitude of colors graced the club's eyes. A different color for a different bandana, all folded neatly.

"This is for each member of the club." She said, gesturing for everyone to take one.

Rukia took the purple one.

Kiyone took the yellow one.

Retsu took the green one.

Soi took the orange one.

Nanao took the blue one.

Momo took the gold one.

Rangiku took the aqua one.

Nemu took the red one.

Yachiru took the pink one, leaving the silver one for Isane and the white one for Orihime.

"We can give Boobies the black one." She said, tying her own bandana around her neck.

Surprisingly enough, each bandana had the letters "SWA" on them. Each member nodded and tied _their_ own bandanas around _their_ own necks.

"Alright, let's go. I think Boobies is training with Sandal Hat."

"Actually….I know where she is." Soi said.

* * *

"Head of the clan?!"

Yushiro Shihouin looked absolutely ecstatic. He hugged his older sister.

"Y-Yeah, Yushiro. Once the war is done….I'll be back in Soul Society for real."

"I knew it! I knew they would come around!" The boy cried.

"Heh…."

The two were sitting in the foyer of the large Shihouin Manor, a place Yoruichi had not officially set foot in for over 100 years. Nothing had changed in the interior, but she still felt like a stranger.

Perhaps she missed her old life, in some way.

"Yoruichi-sama!" A servant called. "You have visitors at the door."

"Huh?"

"Probably some of your admirers, Yoru-nee." Yushiro smirked. "The clan _did_ say you had to marry after everything, right?"

"Oh shut it." She replied, heading over to the front entrance.

"Hi Boobies!" Yachiru waved.

The SWA was there.

"Girls…..what are you doing here?" Yoruichi whispered.

"Forgive us. We should've brought you a gift for stepping in your house, Lady Shihouin." Nanao replied, adjusting her new glasses.

"You know what happened to Hime-chan, right?"

"…..yeah." Yoruichi said, scowling slightly.

Yachiru handed the black bandana to the princess.

"What's this?"

"Yours, Boobies! The club has to make a promise, and we can't do it unless everyone is here!"

Yoruichi looked, and her student gestured for her to tie it around her neck. She followed, cocking her head at the small president.

"Okay. A promise?"

Yachiru put her hand out.

"I promise to bring our friends home." Yachiru said.

Nemu put her hand on top.

"I promise to bring our friends home."

Now Retsu and Kiyone followed.

"I promise to bring our friends home." They replied together, thinking of Isane.

Rukia put her hand in now.

"I promise to bring our friends home."

Soi nodded and now inserted her hand.

"I promise to bring our friends home." She said, fingering a braid.

Nanao and Rangiku put their hands in after.

"I promise to bring our friends home." They said.

Momo smiled and followed suit.

"I promise to bring our friends home."

Finally Yoruichi smirked and proudly put her hand on top. With Orihime missing, she was technically the newest present member, after all.

"I promise….to bring our friends home."

Yachiru nodded.

"3…..2…..1!"

"FOR THE SWA!" Everyone shouted, raising their hands.

* * *

Back in the Vandenreich base, Bach was finishing a cup of tea, sitting on his own throne.

"Hmm….."

"What did you think, your majesty?" Haschwald asked.

"Excellent, Jugram." He replied, putting the cup on his side table. "Quite the taste."

"Thank you, sir."

Bach smirked as his second-in-command bowed.

"Jugram…..I was right to pick you as my successor. You are powerful and you are loyal. I could not ask for anything else."

"My gratitude."

"However…."

"Hmm?"

"I am wary of some the others under….our command."

"Like who?" Haschwald asked, taking the cup.

"…Candice Catnipp."

"Ah yes, that one." The younger Quincy replied, shaking his head. "She's very rude. Thinking she could make the orders like that."

"…..I haven't seen her or Meninas all day. Hmm."

Bach put his hands together and thought.

"Something on your mind, your majesty?"

"…The crest still has their letters. Liltotto is alive as well."

"I'm surprised. I would imagine Aizen would give the order to…..kill her."

"…If I had to guess, he is using her. He has a Quincy now to counter our forces. But it is no trouble. We have one of his Arrancar."

"Indeed."

"How fares As Nodt?"

"Still has the powers, and they appear to be…..stable."

Bach got up and walked over to the window. The only thing visible were the palace structures, encased in ice as usual.

"….Good."

But then, suddenly, a flash of light appeared in Juha Bach's eyes, and the scene before him had changed. He saw troves of Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollows, and his own forces.

The scene shifted to Yamamoto glaring firmly at him. The battlefield was large, vast, and each side was fighting hard. People were shouting, screaming, and explosions were occurring all around.

Then the scene shifted to Kisuke Urahara, who looked to be explaining something with a smile on his face. He dodged an incoming cero.

The scene shifted again to Isshin Shiba and Ryuken Ishida….both charging the Quincy leader together. Both were wounded heavily.

Then the scene shifted one last time. One of those men…..were gone.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

"…..I had another one, Jugo."

Bach turned around, a smirk on his face.

"…..A vision?"

"Correct. I've seen the battlefield. It's filled with Shinigami, Arrancar, and Quincy. It seems Kisuke Urahara is a smart one after all."

"What do you mean?"

Bach walked towards the door, putting his arms behind his back.

"The world where we will fight…..it is fabricated."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Well, this explains how the Vandenreich had managed to invade on the same day as Aizen's Arrancar in chapter 19. But don't worry...Bach is NOT as "all-seeing" as he is canon, because I dislike extremely broken villains with no weaknesses. I'm trying to be reasonable here.**

 **Next time - Orihime explores Las Noches, and meets new faces. Some on her side, some...definitely not.  
**


	26. La Chica Es Solo

**Chapter 26 – La Chica Es Solo**

The next day had arrived in the ever-dark world of Hueco Mundo, and Orihime was curled up in her bed, all alone.

She had been unable to speak with Tatsuki, since Mayuri's tests had gone on for hours. Some….more horrifying than the others. And she didn't see Liltotto Lamperd at all.

"Woman…..your breakfast is here."

Ulquiorra had entered, with a tray.

"…..not hungry." Came the response under the sheets.

"Aizen-sama has commanded you eat when it is offered, Orihime Inoue. If you do not eat it…I have alternate methods of making you do so."

The girl removed the covers and sat up.

"I see….your pins are gone."

Mayuri and Szayel wanted to keep them for overnight study.

"…"

"Do you understand what this means, Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra asked, placing the tray on her lap.

"…..I'm in no position for defiance." She answered, remembering Aizen's exact words when the tests had been finished for the day.

"Correct." Ulquiorra responded, heading for the door.

"Wait."

"…."

"C-Could….you take me to Grimmjow? I….want to see my friend."

"No. You are also in no position to make demands." The Espada answered, exiting the room. The girl sighed and just picked at her food.

It looked completely unappealing.

"Hiya, Hime-chan!"

Now Gin had entered.

"…..hello." She responded, looking depressed.

"Huh, what's wrong? It's the food, ain't it? Cap'n Aizen really needs to get better cooks….it doesn' help most of the people in the castle eat souls."

Orihime looked at the ex-captain.

"Ichimaru-san…..did Aizen ask you to check on me?"

"Well…..yes and no." He drawled, scratching his head. "It's better if you ain't wanderin' around, but I just felt like paying ya a visit."

"….."

"Hey, Cap'n Aizen was telling me you were with Cap'n Fon? Ha! She's scary, ain't she?"

"No…." Orihime smiled slightly, still picking at her food. "She was strict, but she trained me. She was always giving me advice."

 _It would be a monumental loss for Seireitei if your powers were in the hands of the enemy._

She looked at the smiling man.

"…..Ichimaru-san…can I tell you something….private?"

"Oooh! I love gossip!" Gin said, closing the door to avoid spyers.

"…..Rangiku-san misses you. A lot."

A frown instantly came to his face.

"…you were with Rangiku?"

"She was part of the team guarding Karakura." Orihime explained. Although the man was sneaky, always smiling, and hard to read…..she felt slightly at ease around him now. Relatively speaking.

"Really now? Cap'n Hitsugaya let her go off?"

"Yeah."

Gin hummed and looked to the small window, where the constant moonlight was shining in.

"She still the same?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well you know….." He coughed awkwardly and gestured to his chest.

"Umm….." Orihime blushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, neat. But I always liked her eyes the most."

"Really?"

"Well yeah! They're blue, wide….and nice to look at. When I'm not eyeing her breasts, that is. Hehehehehe…"

"….do you want to see her again?" Orihime wondered out loud.

"…well, I don't see why not. It'd be nice to see her and Izuru again, just like old times." Gin smiled.

"then….why?"

"Don't know whatcha mean."

Orihime gestured to the walls around her.

"…..like I said, I don't know whatcha mean." He repeated, walking towards the door. "Cap'n Aizen will be looking for you eventually."

"Wait!"

"What's up, Hime-chan?"

"Could…..you take me to Grimmjow?"

"…nah. Don't feel like it."

Orihime sighed.

"But, I'm a nice guy! It's not like you ain't allowed to be out and about. This room is so boring." Gin took out a slip of paper and a pen. "Just follow these directions, 'kay?"

He scribbed a few lines and handed it to the girl.

"Just be careful. Some Arrancar get really cranky when they don't get all of their sleep." He said, soon leaving completely.

Orihime looked at the paper. Some of the directions were very hard to make out, but one line at the very bottom was written very clearly.

 **The bull ain't so tough when you grab its horn.**

* * *

 _The bull isn't so tough….what does that even mean?_

Orihime kept reading the paper over and over, not being able to understand the man's….message? Riddle? It seemed so confusing.

Without her pins, Orihime had to be careful. She only had….karate to defend herself, and a human's punch would be completely worthless against hierro, reiatsu, or a zanpakutou.

She was dressed in the Hueco Mundo uniform given to her yesterday, and she felt dirty every second wearing it.

 _Oh…..I hope everyone has figured out where I am….._

Orihime turned a corner and found a flight of stairs. These seemed to be part of the directions, so she shrugged and headed down. Her heart started to race when she passed by a certain Espada…

"Stop."

Orihime gulped.

Tia Harribel was behind her, her steps now reversing to look at the girl face-to-face.

"…Orihime Inoue. Why are you by yourself?"

"I…..was just looking for the bathroom! Heh heh…."

Harribel shook her head.

"You are not. I suggest you tell me your true course of action, as I dislike those who think they can deceive me."

Orihime bit her lip hard when the Tercera released a fraction of her reiatsu to show she wasn't kidding.

"…..I'm s-sorry. I was looking for Grimmjow."

"What business do you have with the Decima?"

"Um….."

Harribel narrowed her eyes.

"…..I just wanted to see my friend…..Tatsuki."

Tatsuki Arisawa.

She had seen the girl for the very first time yesterday during the meeting. She now knew that was the special guest. And she saw her come in with….Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Follow me." Harribel commanded, heading up the stairs and turning another corner. Orihime quickly followed.

"T-Thank you….um…..I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada."

"Oh….you're #3, Harribel-san?"

"Correct." At least the girl could understand Spanish.

"….." Now Orihime didn't know what to say. This woman was quiet, serious, and she didn't want to anger her in anyway.

"…..I wish to ask you a few questions. Acceptable?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"…..what is your relationship with that girl? You claimed you were her friend, but she didn't know who you were."

"….Tatsuki-chan…..was my best friend…..we were both living in Karakura Town."

"…..I see. …but she is an Arrancar now."

"Yes." Orihime said quietly.

"…how do you know Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Huh?"

"You are not a Shinigami, and you are not someone who would associate with a man like him. What is your history?"

Harribel led the girl down a narrow hallway.

"I…I'm not sure if I should say."

"You said he tortured an Ishida's grandfather. What exactly does that mean?" Harribel had an idea, as her mind flashed to Aizen's briefing of the Quincies.

Orihime looked at the taller woman's back. Her zanpakutou was strapped horizontally, and she could easily reach for it.

"…I…..don't want to get in trouble."

"…..You are in Las Noches. It is better if you start telling the truth now."

"….Ishida-kun is another friend of mine…..a Quincy."

Harribel stopped in her tracks, making Orihime bump into her.

"Ow! Oh, I'm s-sorry, Harribel-san!"

"Start from the beginning, Orihime Inoue."

"….are you sure?"

"We have all of the time in the world." Harribel said, continuing her walk. "Go on."

* * *

Aizen turned one of Orihime's pins over in his hand.

"I take the tests were successful, you two?"

"Yes!" Mayuri said with a grin. "Her power…..it is everything I could've hoped for! Every stimulation, the girl was able to repair the lost part!"

"Limbs, organs, blood…." Szayel smiled. "What luck!"

"Excellent." Aizen smirked. "I trust the two of you will be able to make something useful out of them."

"A slight problem, it seems." Mayuri said, stepping over to his computer. "The girl has the most autonomy with them….either of us don't seem to have much luck with control…."

"Would you be able to…..alter the pins to make them…more receptive?" Aizen was hinting at something.

"Oooh…..maybe." Szayel grinned, and his partner did the same.

Aizen set the pins back onto the case they were in.

"You must be careful. If they stop working….Orihime Inoue is useless to our efforts."

"Naturally." Mayuri responded. "But…..weren't you just going to have her be bait to lure the Gotei here?"

"Correct, Mayuri-kun. But I prefer killing two birds with one stone. With the likes of Urahara, they will most likely have their own tools for combat."

Aizen stepped over to the tube with Grand Fisher's replacement.

"Is this ready?"

"Yes, sir." Szayel said. "You don't have to worry about her cognitive function, as the computer is wiring her mind to what you wanted."

"Excellent."

"Hmm, now that I think about it…..you have Inoue, and you have Arisawa. Why employ a third counter to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Mayuri wondered, tapping the tube with his fingers.

"You have never met the boy." Aizen said. "Ichigo Kurosaki takes after his father, and due to his young age, he is reckless as he is powerful. It is too easy to make his emotions flip into overdrive, allowing him to make mistakes."

"I see….."

Aizen turned to Szayel.

"The Quincy?"

"That is running smoothly! We've already made a device to disrupt reishi manipulation. It needs a few more tweaks, but you will certainly get one!"

"And the Arrancar for the task?"

"They're almost done." Mayuri said, rubbing his hands. "The Hogyoku is quite the marvelous device!"

"And it can be brought to newer heights with Orihime. It is time I see…..what the limitation of these pins are."

"Are you going to do the test, milord?" Szayel asked.

"I intend to. Have any….disposable subjects for my usage?"

"Well….." Mayuri scratched his chin. "I've been experimenting on these two Hollows, and while it is exciting to keep injecting the compounds I create…..studying these pins and that Quincy seem to be more fruitful and interesting."

He waved his hand.

"You may use them if you wish. If the girl can't revive them…..well, it gives us clear data and I can always just keep experimenting on them anyways."

* * *

"Hey Menoly! Are you gonna get up already?!"

Loly opened the door and stepped over to her sister in her bed.

"C'mon! Aizen-sama wouldn't want us to slack off!"

The pigtailed Arrancar shook her sister.

"Wake up!"

"…..go a-away, L-Loly."

"What's with you? Caught a bug or something?"

"…just go." Menoly responded quietly.

Loly scowled and pulled the covers off.

"Can't you just….!"

Menoly was shaking like a leaf and curled into a ball, not bothering to turn to look at her sister.

"…what's the matter…..Menoly?"

"…g-go away! Please….." She whimpered.

Loly pulled the girl apart and studied her carefully. She didn't appear to have any wounds or marks, and her form looked unaltered.

"…What the hell happened to you?" She asked, confused.

"…please go."

"No! Not until you tell me, Menoly!" Loly demanded.

"…..I…." Menoly bit her lip and with a shaking hand, rubbed her opposite arm. "….I was with Kurotsuchi."

"What? Why?" Loly asked, alarmed.

"Aizen-sama suggested I help him and Szayel-sama with a project."

"But…..they hurt you?"

"….." Menoly sniffled and covered herself again.

"Stop that!" Loly yelled, and ripped the covers away again. "What happened?!"

"…it's her."

"Huh?"

"The girl…..Orihime Inoue. Her power."

"…I don't understand….."

Menoly grabbed her sister and pulled her closer.

"Have you ever lost a limb?"

"…no, w-why?"

"Do you know what hurts more than losing a limb?"

"…..losing two limbs?"

"Losing the same limb over and over and over again." She whispered, not bothering to wipe her now falling tears away. "…..the girl wouldn't make the pain stop. They….. _wouldn't make the pain stop_!"

She cried into her sister's top.

"But…are you saying one of them kept…..cutting your arm off, or something?!" Loly asked, horrified.

"… **it wasn't just my arm**!" Menoly shouted. "S-So much….blood…..every single time, the girl would clean it up…..fix me…..but she only made it so… _the pain could continue_ …..!"

Loly's eye narrowed.

* * *

A small black-haired girl was adjusting her gi when she caught the gaze of a small orange-haired boy in the same outfit.

"Hi!"

"…..who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I'm $%^#!"

"Ha! Doesn't that mean Strawberry?" The girl asked, laughing.

"N-No!" The boy blushed. "It means Protector! That's what….my mommy said…."

"Heh! It's still a silly name. I'm Tatsuki!"

"That's….a cute name."

"S-Shut up!" The girl blushed now, making the boy laugh in turn. She got into a stance. "Just be ready when I pin ya!"

Then the scene changed, and true enough, the boy was running to his mother in tears.

"Tatsuki!" The girl's mother scolded. "You should apologize to that boy for being so rough!"

"Aw come on Mom!" She pouted. "We were sparring! He deserved it for calling me cute!"

"But you _are_ cute Suki-chan!" Was the response, making the girl groan. She looked over.

A woman with light brown hair was comforting the boy.

"Sssh….it's okay, $%^#…."

"Go on." Her mother demanded. The girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the two.

"Hey….I'm sorry."

The boy stopped crying and turned to face the girl, sniffling all the while.

"…I didn't mean to be rough…..$%^#."

The woman besides him smiled, and the girl felt her heart melt slightly. She looked so kind, like an angel descended from Heaven.

"See, $%^#? She was kind enough to apologize."

The boy turned…..and smiled.

"…..T-Thanks….Tatsuki."

The girl rubbed her head.

"Hey…..um…..I dunno. Want to come over one day?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, so we can play dummy." The girl responded, but then she looked to the woman. "….can $%^# play one day?"

"Certainly." The woman smiled again. "$%^# would love to make a new friend."

"M-Mom!" The boy blushed.

"Hahaha! Now the Strawberry is a cherry!" The girl laughed, running back to her own mother. "Bye $%^#!"

XXXXX

"Hey!"

Tatsuki jumped at the voice of Grimmjow's voice.

"Stop with the daydreaming. We have training to do, remember?"

The spiked-hair Arrancar groaned. Their training yesterday went on for over 10 hours straight, and while Tatsuki was always up for a workout…..

"Stop complaining, damn it!"

"Okay, okay!"

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?" Grimmjow muttered, getting into a battle stance.

"….I had some kind of memory, I think."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Tatsuki looked unsure. "…..me and some kid. I…..I wasn't here. I was….I think in a dojo. I guess it was a human memory from my past."

"Yeah, those can happen from time to time."

"The kid….he had orange hair."

Grimmjow froze.

"…but his name…..everytime he and someone said it…it was just a mess of sounds." Tatsuki said, readying her own stance.

"…..Tch. It's just a worthless memory. Don't pay attention to it."

"But…."

"But what?"

"….there was a woman there. She…..looked like an angel."

Grimmjow smashed his fist into her face.

"Really now?! Did you come here to be all sappy?! You think any Shinigami is gonna sit there and let you think of fun times?"

Tatsuki rubbed her cheek and stood up.

"N-No….Senpai."

"Good. Now stop with the chattering, and let's fight already! You did well yesterday, so keep it up!"

The two charged each other, but the pang of confusion and wonder was still in Tatsuki's mind.

* * *

Gin hummed as he entered the Las Noches control room. Tousen was there, pressing a few keys.

"Hey Kaname."

"Gin…..I know it was you that keeps putting salt in my tea."

"What?! I'm hurt! It had to be Yammy or someone like that."

"You did that back in the Seireitei." Tousen deadpanned.

"…well, guilty as charged then."

Gin smiled as he sat in a chair.

"Soo….let's see what's on the monitor for today…..Ulquiorra being boring as usual, Zommari being creepy as usual, Yammy being dumb as usual…."

He trailed off when he saw the feed for one room in particular. It was dark, and all he could see were two yellow eyes. Two yellow, large, menacing eyes.

Then six more.

"Uhhh…..what the hell is that?"

"It is a secret project by Kurotsuchi." Tousen explained. "No need to elaborate."

Gin looked at the ex-captain.

"You're _blind_ , Kaname. How are ya seeing any of this? I could be describing Barragan in the shower for all ya know."

Tousen shivered. "Don't put that image in my head. Why did you set a camera there, anyway?"

"In my defense, I thought that was Harribel's shower at the time."

"…..she would kill you in seconds."

"Guilty as charged." He repeated, leaning back. He flipped the feed again. "Hey, speak of the devil. She's with Hime-chan."

"…..Orihime Inoue shouldn't be traveling out and about."

"Aw come on, don't be so unfun, Kaname. They're probably just talking about boys and lip gloss."

"Tia Harribel doesn't have lips to apply gloss; her mask covers the bottom half of her face."

Gin groaned.

"Good god you're boring."

"I believe she is up to something with Stark." Tousen said.

"Huh? That's quite the team. But I think Stark is too lazy to ask out her on a date."

"…..you only pay attention to the frivolous things, huh?"

"Guilty as-"

"Don't keep saying that. I've sensed them together in recent days. They've never talked to each other beforehand."

"Well…..you could always ask them."

Tousen didn't respond.

"Right, you're not gonna, since you're boring like that."

"Stop poking me."

"That's not me!"

Wonderweiss moaned happily as he poked his "father".

"Ah, my dear Wonderweiss…..good morning….."

"Should I leave so you two can get comfortable? I want to say Wonderweiss tops."

Tousen put up a middle finger, but he had aimed it at the wall.

"….that never gets old." Gin smiled, poking around feeds again. "Hey, look!...well, not literally in your case. We have a juicy scene ahead of us."

* * *

Harribel and Orihime continued to walk.

"...so you think one of us killed your friend?"

"…yes." Orihime whispered. "…Was it….?"

"No. But if it was…..would I be in any inclination to tell you?"

"…no….."

"Orihime Inoue, you must be careful. Your powers are the only thing keeping you safe in this castle. Even if you figure who it was…..what then? Would you fight them?"

"…..I would make them _pay_."

Harribel stopped and glanced at the girl.

"Would you?"

"I don't care that I'm just a human." Orihime said seriously. "Tatsuki-chan is still my best friend, and ever since I got my powers…..I promised I would protect her."

Harribel gave a nod.

"…..it seems we think alike."

"How so, Harribel-san?"

The two headed down another flight of stairs.

"…..my fraccion. They serve me, but I vowed I would protect them from harm. You dislike the idea of your friend being around Kurotsuchi? I dislike the idea of them being around him."

"May I….meet them?"

"I do not see why not, but aren't you looking for Grimmjow?"

"…..you're right."

"Well, well! So the pet decided to come out to play."

Orihime looked up at the voice. A tall Arrancar with black hair and a sneer was sizing her up.

"Quinto. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Harribel asked.

"Tch. I didn't think Aizen-sama's little toy was able to get some exercise!" Nnoitra laughed, stepping closer. "Weak little thing, aren't you?"

"Don't answer him." Harribel suggested, walking past the spoon Arrancar.

"Hey." Nnoitra grabbed Orihime's hand before she could do the same. "I asked you a question, woman, so you'd _better_ answer."

"…."

"Aw, what's wrong? Too scared? Figures. You probably get loaned out to every one of the male Espa-!"

Nnoitra started to choke. Harribel had gripped his neck.

"I suggest you don't make filthy comments in my presence, Nnoitra Jiruga. Know your place. This girl is Aizen-sama's guest…and not some 'pet'".

Harribel released him, and gestured for Orihime to follow.

"You…..fucking….!"

"I'm not weak." Came Orihime's voice as the two turned a corner.

Nnoitra growled.

"…everything's still the same…the Tercera always thinks she can mock me…..!" He seethed, storming off to vent some anger on his fraccion.

* * *

Coyote Stark was having a good dream, for once.

He was on a tropical island, with the sun shining brightly and the wind flowing. He was alone, sleeping on a bed made of smooth sand, the waves crashing quietly next to him.

But then suddenly, the sky got cloudy and dark. Rumbles. Rain had started to fall.

"What…..?" The Espada muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Oh man…."

Then a large kracken arose from the sea, roaring mightily and raising its tentacles. Stark merely blinked when the tentacles aimed for his face.

XXXX

"Ow….."

The Primera laid sprawled out on the ground, a boot having connected with his forehead.

"Stupid Stark! I told you to watch me!"

Lilinette growled as she stepped over and snatched her boot.

"Lilinette…..was that really needed? I can watch you all just fine…."

She was training with Harribel's fraccion. Finally the dynamic had a neat 4 way split.

'Liar! You should've seen my newest move!" The young Arrancar shouted, putting her boot back on.

"You think Harribel-sama will be back soon?" Sun-Sun asked.

"She wanted to talk to that Inoue girl." Apache said. "I dunno how long it'll be."

Lilinette looked at her partner, who was rubbing his head, now standing.

"Stark, are we gonna defect?"

Stark's eyes widened. He quickly clamped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Lilinette, you gotta be careful with these kinds of things. You can't just say 'defect' out loud like that!"

"But why not? We all saw the girl yesterday. Kurotsuchi….." Lilinette removed the hand. "He made her an Arrancar. The other girl was really sad about it."

"…..I know."

"…..what's keeping us, Stark?" Lilinette asked, softly. The Tres Bestias were resuming attacking each other now.

Stark sighed.

The six Arrancar in this little alliance were all disgusted with Mayuri Kurotsuchi's actions, and they had seen Orihime react to the girl Tatsuki's new….condition.

And apparently, torture was involved with someone named Ishida? It appeared to match up with Aizen's boast that he had tortured other Quincies.

It wasn't as if they needed _another_ reason to dislike the man, but as much as Stark wanted him gone….what could he do? The man was with Szayel, and they were as smart as much as he liked to sleep. Even if he and Harribel managed to overpower him, there was no telling what tools he had at his disposal.

And even if they killed him, that would only serve to make things _much worse_ – they would have to leave, because Aizen would target them in revenge. Where on earth would they even go? He didn't want to put Lilinette's life in danger, but she was the one who feared him the most.

They were trapped.

"….things." He answered. "Just remember…..we're all in this together. One of us is always gonna watch over the rest of you guys. But…..I'm not sure on what to do next…...it's complicated."

Lilinette managed a nod.

"….Right, Stark…"

But she wanted to do _something_ soon.

* * *

"Here we are." Harribel reached the entrance to Grimmjow's area. "He should be in here."

"Thank you….Harribel-san."

"Thank _you_ , Orihime Inoue. You…..have told me many interesting things."

"….Stark-san is nice too, right?"

"Nice? …you are an odd human. After one killed your friend, you are willing to think of our kind as….nice?"

Orihime's mind drifted to Aizen…..then Yachiru and the SWA.

"…Shinigami are the same way. Some are…..awful people, but…..some are the nicest you've ever met."

"….Best of luck, Orihime Inoue."

"Wait! You're not gonna wait here until I'm…..done?"

"I am not a babysitter. But remember my warnings."

And with that, the blonde Espada sonidoed away, leaving the girl alone. She sighed and stepped forward, following the faint sounds of battle cries.

Eventually she found Grimmjow and Tatsuki dueling it out. The sight was not pretty; they were savagely attacking each other, and Tatsuki definitely looked to be the more wounded one.

"E-Excuse me!"

Grimmjow stopped the cero he was charging up. He turned his head and growled.

"You!"

Orihime yelped when he sonidoed over and picked her up with one hand.

"Why the hell are you interrupting our training?!"

"I j-just wanted to talk to Tatsuki!"

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you!"

"Wait!"

Grimmjow cocked his head. Tatsuki had dashed over to the two.

"….let her speak….senpai."

"Why should I? I'm calling the shots here!"

"But she's not armed." Tatsuki said. "You told me…..a fight is more satisfying when your enemy can fight back."

Grimmjow scoffed and dropped Orihime.

"You got five minutes, woman."

He walked off.

"T-Tatsuki-chan….."

"I don't know you, girl, so stop with the nicknames."

Tatsuki felt her hand being taken by Orihime's.

"Please….don't you remember anything?"

"No!"

"Are…..you sure?"

Tatsuki frowned. The earlier memory….

"…you wouldn't know."

"Yes! I would!" Orihime pleaded.

The black-haired Arrancar glanced at Grimmjow in the distance.

"…I saw some kid, okay? At a….dojo."

"…..oh! That's where….you met Ichigo."

"…..what?!"

Tatsuki pulled herself away from the auburn-haired healer.

"Why the hell would I know Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

"Because he's your friend too! He's known you longer than I have!"

"No!" Tatsuki shook her head. "…..I was told Ichigo Kurosaki is a bad person. He mocks our kind with his powers, and he…..he's arrogant. Thinking himself to be the best. Like every Shinigami."

Orihime gasped. What had Grimmjow told her?

"But….he's not."

"How do you know, girl?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Orihime shouted, then immediately blushed.

Tatsuki laughed loudly.

"I think you picked the wrong one, girlie! You're a human! And he's….a Shinigami!"

"You even encouraged me to ask him out!"

"….what the hell? I've just met you yesterday, remember?"

Orihime took the girl's hand again, much to her disgust.

"Please….Tatsuki. You have to remember…your friends….Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, Mahana…..Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun…"

"More names I don't know." She grunted, pulling her hand away again.

"…Asano-kun…..K-Kojima-kun…." Orihime whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Oh don't start crying!"

"…..Rukia-san?"

"Nope."

"Yachiru-chan?!"

Tatsuki was going to respond in the negative, but she suddenly heard a high-pitched voice in her head.

 _Spiky-chan, you'd better hide. Because this is gonna get messy._

Tatsuki twitched.

 _You were gonna hurt Spiky-chan._

Orihime watched as she began to rub her head in pain.

 _I just wanted to see if you're okay! You're my friend, you know._

"…..Spiky-chan." She managed to say.

"Huh?"

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime.

"Who the hell is Spiey-chan?!"

"….that's you, Tatsuki." Orihime said quietly.

"…no….no, I don't know any of you! Stop getting in my head!" She shouted, falling to her knees. "JUST STOP IT!"

"No." Orihime said, bending down to her level. She grabbed Tatsuki's shoulders.

"S-Stop touching me, girlie…..!"

"I'm your friend….Orihime. Your best friend…Tatsuki…..I will always protect you, okay? Even if you don't remember me right now…..I know you're in there somewhere. The real you."

Tatsuki didn't know what to do when the girl hugged her.

"Please…." She choked out. "You….have to remember."

 _Boobies is my friend, and she's your friend too. So that means we're friends now too!_

Who was this voice in her head? No Arrancar had a voice that high…..this girl…..

"Hey!"

Grimmjow had stepped over. He pulled Orihime away.

"Stop with the hugging and leave already! You had your time!"

He glanced at Tatsuki.

"Don't believe a word she says." Grimmjow growled, pulling Tatsuki away to resume training.

Although Orihime was ready to cry again…..she felt something had gotten through. Maybe there was hope for her best friend after all.

 _Yachiru….._

She turned to leave, clutching her chest.

 _Thank you…._

* * *

Ulquiorra found Yammy grinning and flexing in a mirror, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Heh….you're the best Espada there is!"

"Yammy."

"Ulp!" He jumped. "Ulquiorra! Stop sneaking up on me! I was….just taking a break! I'll get back to training, okay?"

He didn't respond. He merely looked into the mirror.

"…..aren't you excited, Ulquiorra? Soon we're gonna crush tons of Shinigami."

"Anything for Aizen-sama." He answered.

"Not just that! That orange-haired punk that got in our way last time! I can't _wait_ to turn his bones into dust!" Yammy declared, chuckling evilly.

"…..he will be here eventually."

"Huh? How do you figure?"

"He is friends with both Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. He will find his way here to save them both."

"Ha! That makes things easier then. I get him first!"

"…tch."

Before Ulquiorra could leave, Yammy chimed in with another comment.

"Of course…..he'll definitely want to kill _you_ when he finds out you're the one that iced the Arisawa girl."

Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Trash like him could never hope to defeat me."

"Ha! You're probably right. But what about that Inoue girl?" Yammy grinned. "She'll probably want to slap you or something!"

He laughed at his own bad joke.

"…..you really are an idiot, Yammy."

"Huh?"

"That girl is no regular human. Be wary of her."

As Ulquiorra left, Yammy shrugged and continued his poses.

* * *

Orihime was trying to find her way back by reading Gin's directions in reverse, but to no avail.

"Turn left at the curved staircase…..so I should go right! Oh, ….but the path only goes straight…."

She sighed and continued her walk, soon reaching a hall she hadn't passed with Harribel.

"Uhh….oh….maybe I should ask someone for help …."

"Lost, princess?"

Orihime's eyes widened. The voice definitely did not sound friendly.

"….H-Hello?"

Loly stepped out of the shadows, her arms crossed.

"….Umm…..excuse me, do you know the way back to my room?"

"…..you're Orihime, right?"

"Y-Yes?"

Loly stepped forward until her face was directly in front of the girl's.

"…..I know what you did."

"W-What?"

"I know what you did." She repeated. "Oh! Excuse me. Where are my manners? I'm Loly."

"….N-Nice to meet you." Orihime replied, now very nervous. "You….kinda look familiar."

"Familiar, huh? You've seen an Arrancar with blonde hair….green eye…. _other_ eye covered by the mask?"

Orihime gulped. Her mind was now thinking of the tests….yesterday. Now she couldn't block out the screams of pain and crying.

"…..y-yes…." She mumbled out, now very uncomfortable and ashamed.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes…." Orihime whimpered.

"I see. That was Menoly Mallia. My sister."

"Oh! I….I'm so sorry, I-"

Loly's fist smashed into her face without warning, making the girl fall to the ground. Blood had started to leak from her nose.

"Ahh….!"

"You fucking bitch! You're the one that made her suffer over and over again?!" Loly shouted.

"I…I didn't….!"

"Typical human, trying to pass it off!" Loly put her foot onto Orihime's stomach, preventing her from getting up. "I know Kurotsuchi and Szayel are sick….but _you_ just made the pain keep going!"

Orihime cried out when the girl kicked her face.

"So guess what?" Loly asked, her voice dangerously tense. "I'm gonna make the pain keep going for _you_ …"

Orihime threw up slightly when Loly smashed her foot deep into her stomach.

"Aww….did you make a mess?"

She lifted Orihime up by her hair.

"No one is gonna save you, Orihime. _I want you to remember that."_

Loly punched her again. When she pulled her her fist back, it was soaked in blood. But Orihime refused to cry despite the intense pain. Tatsuki had told her…..never to let a bully win.

"Oh! Now you think you're tough?"

Orihime was thrown into a wall, her head making a noticeable dent upon contact.

"Not gonna cry yet?"

As the girl tried to get up, Loly delivered another punch, making her eye swell up. But still….Orihime did not cry. She had shed enough tears. She had hope now. Between Tatsuki's memories and Harribel's talk…..

Loly watched as the girl stood up, form shaking.

"So! You have some fight left in ya? Good! Because…I'm far from done." Loly readied her fist to strike again….

…..only to have it caught by Orihime's hand.

"What?!"

Loly looked up.

Despite her face bloodied and swollen, her dress now soaked with the dripping red liquid….Orihime had managed to _glare_ at Loly. To the Arrancar's surprise, she aimed her own fist and knocked the girl down with a punch of her own.

"You little….!"

Loly gasped when she saw blood drip onto her shoe. She rubbed her nose. _More_ blood was on her hand.

Unfortunately…..Orihime was now clutching her now broken one.

"You're…..gonna pay for that." Loly whispered.

She tackled Orihime to the ground, and as the healer received an endless barrage of punches and kicks, her mind blocked out her surroundings and thought of the people that would save her.

Ichigo.

Uryu.

Chad.

Rukia.

Yachiru.

The SWA.

She….would escape this nightmare. Tatsuki would be by her side.

Eventually Orihime saw nothing but black.

* * *

"I see…..he had wanted her from the very beginning…." Stark muttered. The Espada and the others had finished listening to Harribel's account.

"Correct. Even since he saw her powers in the Seireitei."

"…and his tests….?" Sun-Sun frowned.

"Yes. Orihime Inoue had to keep restoring Menoly Mallia's limbs and blood every time it was cut off or damaged by Kurotsuchi."

Apache gasped. "But….that's fucking sick!"

"I know."

"…she didn't see what else was in the lab, Harribel-sama?" Mila Rose asked.

Harribel shook her head.

"No, but she told me she saw….one Quincy get captured in Karakura Town. Brought to here. If I had to guess, based on what she told me about Uryu Ishida and our previous knowledge….that Quincy is being tortured right now."

Lilinette whimpered and clutched Stark's shirt.

"…why would anybody command that? …poor Menoly…..poor Quincy….."

"Aww man. If her sister finds out…." Apache cringed.

"…why did the girl agree to help? Just because Aizen-sama suggested her to do it?"

"Blind loyalty makes you do certain things." Harribel responded.

She watched the sand blow by.

"If it was Aizen-sama's intention to kidnap Orihime Inoue to lure out the Gotei to this world…..perhaps it will be a dangerous course of action."

"Why?"

Harribel thought of Orihime's description of her friends.

"….friendship also makes you do certain things. And her friends might be willing to destroy _anything_ in their path if it meant a way to bring her home."

* * *

"Orihime….wake up. Can you hear me?"

The girl opened her eyes weakly. It hurt to open them, and her vision was blurry.

But there was no mistaking the cool stare of Sosuke Aizen.

"I see….you've been seriously injured."

Orihime couldn't respond. She definitely felt several teeth missing and her jaw broken.

"…A price to pay when you feel the need to explore my castle without the proper permission."

Aizen took out her pins and placed them in her non-broken hand.

"I was going to call you into my throne room, but perhaps I can see the limits of your power right now first. Either you heal _yourself_ or…..well, you'll die of your wounds."

Aizen smiled.

This _really_ was a nightmare.

And sadly, it was all too real.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A chapter focusing on Orihime's stay in Las Noches. I had originally wanted to do two chapters, but I figured one would suffice. Is Tatsuki on the road to recovery? What of Liltotto? What is Mayuri planning? What is Aizen planning?**

 **Next time - Ichigo and his friends depart for Hueco Mundo. But who in the Gotei will come along?**


	27. Departure

**Author's notes: This came out a little shorter than I thought. Oh well.**

 **Also I've editted a few mistakes in previous chapters, if one had noticed. One line in chapter 20, and one line in chapter 23. Everytime I edit, I re-upload the chapter with an edit note at the end. I try not to do this often, and it's only for little hiccups I notice later.**

 **Chapter 27 – Departure**

Tessai was walking with Ururu, both dressed very formally and the latter carrying a bunch of flowers. Ururu was holding the larger man's hand. It had been two days since Karakura Town was attacked.

Rain was pouring down hard, but Tessai's umbrella had covered them both.

"…..Go on. The grave is right there."

The small girl followed the man's finger. Other people were there, dressed in suits and dresses. Including the friends of Tatsuki Arisawa.

Barring one important one.

Tessai watched the girl run over to the grave, and he stepped over to another man holding an umbrella as well.

"…Isshin."

Isshin Kurosaki glanced at his ally, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

"….Tessai. I'm glad you guys could make it."

"I apologize Kisuke couldn't make it, but he had his hands full with….things. Ururu and I wanted to pay our respects on behalf of the shop."

"Thanks." He said, glancing at his son and daughters. All three were looking at the coffin being lowered into the ground. Yuzu was crying into Karin's dress, while Ichigo was holding the umbrella over the three of them. Chad was standing next to him.

"…..Ishida-dono isn't here?"

"He wanted his son to get his powers back." Isshin replied.

"….I have news."

"Hmm?"

"The pathway has been stabilized. A rescue party can go to Hueco Mundo now."

Isshin flicked his cigarette away.

"You told the Gotei?"

"I did. And I am pleased to tell you…..my defense mechanism for this town will be out very soon."

"…oh, yeah? You finished that up today too?"

"No. That was completed two days ago. Hachi and I wanted to wait until this girl was properly buried, but the clock is ticking."

"How does it work?"

"…let's just say you should make sure you have everything you need before the battle begins. Karakura will be completely protected, but is probably more efficient for you to hide your daughters in the Seireitei."

"…..you're gonna do something to Soul Society as well."

"It's part of the plan, Kurosaki-dono. I know simply leaving it be would allow the Vandenreich to attack, so I had to include it in."

Isshin looked over. Now the grave was in the hole, and Tatsuki's parents were crying again.

"…when will the plan begin?"

"When Head-Captain gives the command. Luckily…..the 12th Division will be helping us."

"But it got blown up."

"…it did. But one little prodigy has made things easier for us."

Tessai took Ururu's hand when she came back, and she bowed to Isshin, who bowed back.

"….be ready. The Gotei will be here soon to send their team into Hueco Mundo."

* * *

Yamamoto stood before all of the vice-captains and captains at the center of Seireitei, everyone standing at attention.

"Kisuke Urahara has informed us his gateway to Hueco Mundo has been completed. From this announcement, I have decided to send a team on a very important mission."

He glanced at Sasakibe.

"Orihime Inoue has been captured, and as part as the arguments and evidence presented before me….we must save her from Aizen. Her powers will allow him to gain the edge."

Everyone looked determined.

"Understand this a dangerous course of action, due to the likelihood that this is a trap. Splitting up our forces does not seem conductive when the Vandenreich is also targeting us."

Yamamoto banged his staff.

"That is why every Shinigami must do all they possibly can. Luckily, the Vizards will assist us in combat….each is at least vice-captain level and above."

Yamamoto turned to the crowd.

"Four Captains will go with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. The battle will be tough. The battle will be dangerous. But…..we cannot sit around and wait. There are multiple points to this mission."

Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Rescuing Orihime Inoue and her friend….destroying Sosuke Aizen's base of operations…..and if possible…..destroying Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Yachiru nodded from her place on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"It is likely Aizen will not remain in Hueco Mundo when the Gotei invades, so this team should not prioritize on him. But Kurotsuchi has endless research potential…..he WILL stay, I'm sure of it."

Everyone nodded once.

"Kenpachi Zaraki…..Byakuya Kuchiki…..Retsu Unohana….and Jushiro Ukitake."

The named captains looked up.

"You four will go into Hueco Mundo. Toshiro Hitsugaya….Sajin Komamura...Shunsui Kyoraku..….Soi Fon…..Kukaku Shiba….and myself. We will remain here until the battle begins."

The other captains nodded.

"…Rescue team. You are to pick one subordinate each. Choose wisely, inform your divisions, then come back to leave."

Kenpachi, Byakuya, Retsu, and Jushiro all nodded before flash-stepping away.

* * *

Uryu looked himself over in a mirror.

"Are you ready?"

"…..yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, father. I cannot waste anymore time."

Ryuken adjusted his glasses.

"…Uryu. Hueco Mundo is a very dangerous place. You must be careful."

Uryu put a hand to his cape. He was finally dressed in his signature Quincy attire again, after all of this time. It felt….good.

"I know. But Inoue-san is my friend…..and that is where Kurotsuchi is. As a Quincy, I must save her and destroy him."

"…are you certain you wish to go through this?"

"Yes."

Ryuken sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed out there."

"Please…..I'm ready. I'm….stronger now."

"Uryu."

The Quincy turned, only to have his father hug him.

"…I wish you the best of luck…..my son."

"…Same to you, Father." He replied.

 _Grandfather….do not worry. I will kill the man responsible for your suffering. I….swear this on my very life._

* * *

"You're going, huh Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, and Yachiru's coming with me. Got it?" Kenpachi said, looking over his entire division.

"Certainly, sir." Yumichika said. "….Good luck."

"Tch. The 11th doesn't need luck. We're gonna go in there, and kill every Arrancar that gets in our way. We're bringing Inoue home."

Yachiru nodded. She was still on her father's shoulder.

She hoped more of the SWA was coming along.

"…while I'm gone. Ikkaku, Yumichika. The two of you will lead the division into battle. The Vandenreich ain't gonna play around there."

"Yes sir." The two answered.

"…I want all of you to give it everything you got. Don't joke around, don't act like a dumbass…..go all-out and kill every enemy. Got it?"

"YES SIR!" The division responded.

"Louder!" Yachiru commanded. "The 11th never loses a fight!"

"YES MA'AM! WE'LL FIGHT UNTIL THE VERY END!"

Kenpachi and Yachiru smirked at each other, then quickly left.

* * *

"Me? You want me to lead things here?" Renji asked.

Byakuya was standing with the subordinate chosen for the mission.

Rukia.

"Yes, Renji. You have Bankai, and you are the vice-captain. I fully trust you in this endeavor."

"…You got it, sir. I'm not letting you down!" Renji saluted.

Byakuya nodded, and turned to go.

"Tell the others. I will be back….when the mission is complete."

"Wait….Rukia?"

The smaller Kuchiki turned.

"…be careful out there. Both of you."

Rukia nodded, as did Byakuya.

It was their job to show the Kuchiki might.

* * *

"Captain! Good luck!" The 13th Division shouted.

"Thank you, everyone. This mission is going to be very perilous. Sentaro, Kiyone….you two are in charge of everything while I'm gone."

"But you're not gonna take us?" Sentaro asked.

Jushiro gave a sad smile.

"The 13th has seen enough pain to lose another third seat. Captain Kyoraku suggested someone for me to take. Is that alright?"

Both of his third seats hugged their captain.

"Please don't die, Captain." Sentaro whispered.

"I promise I will return. Kiyone?"

The younger Kotetsu looked up.

"Sentaro, Iemura, and others have your sister's blood to help with your mission. Okay?"

Kiyone nodded.

"…I promise I'll get Isane back, sir."

"You don't have to promise me anything."

"Not just you. Me…..Captain Unohana…..everyone."

Jushiro put his arms around his two loyal subordinates.

"I wish you the best of luck, you two." He whispered.

"Thank you…..Captain Ukitake." The two responded.

* * *

Hanataro quickly looked over his supplies. Was something missing? Bandages, some water…..he checked his pouch again.

"Are you ready, Hanataro?"

The shy healer gulped and turned to face his captain.

"Yes m-ma'am. I'm making sure I have everything."

"Good. Iemura will lead the division while we're away. He has….some of Isane's blood."

"Captain Unohana, are you sure you want to go?"

"Hanataro….." Retsu smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I am the leader of the 4th Division. We save lives. The Hueco Mundo team will need all of the healing they can get, especially Orihime-chan."

"…..why did you pick me?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"I….I'm just a klutz, ma'am. I'm always dropping things…..I have terrible luck….I could curse this entire mission."

"Because I _trust_ you, Hanataro. I don't need another reason."

The black-haired captain closed her eyes and smiled.

"You could never disappoint me, no matter how hard you tried. You are a talented healer."

"…but…..Captain…I might just get in the way."

Now the boy's eyes were watering.

"…..Inoue-san….she's in danger, and I want to save her too. But…..I…"

"Hanataro."

He looked up. Retsu had opened her eyes. She wiped his tears away.

"The 4th Division is strong. When someone needs our help…we do _not_ refuse, even if it looks bleak."

"….yes."

"….well then. Shall we be off?"

* * *

"Going as well?" Akon asked.

Nemu nodded, adjusting her badge and skirt.

"Kisuke Urahara has specifically asked I escort the others into Hueco Mundo." The other members of the division were playing solitaire on the sole computer.

"…..That's where the captain is." Akon whispered.

"…..he's not our captain anymore, Akon. Never again."

"…yeah."

Nemu turned to her subordinates.

"Everyone, I am leaving. I wish you great success….in your own orders. If I do not come back-"

"Don't say that!" Rin shouted.

 _"If I do not come back_ ….I wish for Akon to take over the division."

"…..no." Akon replied. "You're going to come back, Vice-Captain."

"…we should be realistic." Nemu replied.

"And I am. If Captain Urahara is helping you guys, then you can't lose. Just do us a favor, if you can."

Nemu tilted her head.

"…..make Mayuri Kurotsuchi pay for what he did." Akon whispered.

Uryu Ishida. Orihime Inoue. Her division. And Nemu herself. All of them had and were suffering by the same man. It was time for payback….to be delivered.

"…..Yes."

Nemu nodded and after a final parting glance, turned towards the door.

* * *

Nanao was walking in the streets, her captain not far behind. He spoke up.

"…..are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. I will assist Captain Ukitake as hard as I possibly can."

"Nanao…this is a scary situation ahead of us."

"I know, Captain. But Orihime Inoue is also part of the SWA, and I am the vice-president. ….We keep our members safe."

Now it was time for Nanao Ise to show her own mettle, after all of her time training.

"…you have some of Lisa's blood too?"

"…..My mission is in Hueco Mundo."

Silence.

"But I do, just in case. Captain…..I have a request."

Shunsui stared at her back.

"….If I do not return, I want you to make Enjoji the vice-captain."

"Nanao…..I would _never_ replace you."

"Who said anything about replacing me? Our division needs its superior officers."

"…Nanao-chan…"

Nanao stopped. She quickly turned and hugged her captain.

"….Best of luck to you…..Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled and put a hand through her hair.

"…Same to you…..my Nanao."

* * *

Ichigo looked at the large poster of his mother, dressed in his Shinigami uniform.

"…..Mom. We buried Tatsuki a little while ago. …..A lot of people were there. But don't worry."

He raised Zangetsu.

"I'm bringing her and Orihime back."

"Ichigo…."

He turned his head to see his dad and sisters, all of which hadn't changed from the funeral.

"…..Hey, guys. I just got the call from Ishida, so he's coming with me too."

"Son…..are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He muttered, putting his zanpakutou in the sheathe on his back.

"…Ichi-nii…." Yuzu whispered. She quickly hugged her brother. "You'll…come back, alright?"

"I promise, Yuzu. I'm gonna come back with Orihime and Tatsuki…..I won't leave until I find them."

Karin hugged her brother now.

"…..kick everyone's ass, okay? Time for you to show what your name really means."

"Yeah….Karin."

"Wait!"

Kon appeared on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, you can't go without me! I want to save Inoue-san too!"

"Sorry Kon, but it's too dangerous. You should stay here with Dad and the others."

"….you'd better not die." He declared, pointing a paw in his face. "If you die, I'll kick your ass, got it?"

"…..heh, whatever Kon."

Ichigo put the mod-soul on the table….and hugged his father.

"…..I'll be back Dad. I promise."

"…..I know you will, son. I know."

Isshin glanced at Masaki's poster.

 _Masaki…..it's time. Our son….is ready._

* * *

Shinji watched as Mashiro zipped up her new jumpsuit.

"You really want to do this, huh?"

"Yep!" She said, putting her scarf around her neck.

He glanced at Kensei, who was putting on a black jersey with the number 9 on it.

"….you too, huh?"

"I'm not letting Mashiro go by herself. I don't care how many people are going on this mission."

"Aww you're so sweet, Kensei!" She exclaimed, pulling her captain into a hug. He scoffed and turned to the Vizard leader.

"You guys ready to go?"

"When Yama-ji gives the signal." Rose said, smiling.

"…..it's gonna be hell for all of us." Love said.

"Yep." Shinji said, glancing at Hiyori.

"What do _you_ want, Baldy? …..Mashiro, Kensei. You stupid idiots better not get yourselves lost or dead out there."

"Shut the hell up, shrimp. We're coming back." Kensei grunted.

Hachigen gave a nod.

"I wish you all the best of luck."

"Save it." Kensei said, as Mashiro pulled him towards the door. "Luck is for those who want excuses. We have power instead."

"Yeah! ….ooh, Kensei! We should call ourselves the Justice Crusaders!"

"No."

"The Victory Couple?"

"No."

"How about-"

"Shut up and let's go."

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi were looking over the gateway.

"I'm impressed, Kisuke. Soi was right to even ask you in the first place."

"Well, I don't want to brag…" He smiled, fanning his face.

"Hey!"

The two looked over to see their Quincy "captives"….now they had changed from their Vandenreich uniforms and caps, but now….

"Do you really expect us to wear these?" Candice asked.

Both of them were wearing clothes similar to Uryu's, albeit with feminine colors as a tilt.

"It's the garb of the Quincy."

"But a cape?! We can't fly!"

"I think it looks cute!" Meninas said.

"Remember, you two. You can't leave until our team is ready to go." Yoruichi explained. "We'll stay here so they don't maul you immediately when they see you."

"Who's coming again?"

"Uhh….probably three or four captains." Kisuke grinned.

"…..fuck." Candice said.

* * *

Eventually, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad were walking towards the Urahara Shop. Each of them were looking firmly ahead, each standing tall. Uryu had a large umbrella over their heads.

Chad was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, with beige pants, his grandfather's memento firmly in his pocket, along with the picture of Isane.

"Sado. Ishida."

The three stopped.

Ryo, Chizuru, Mahana, and Michiru were in front of them, each with an umbrella as well.

"….is that Kurosaki with you?" Ryo asked.

The two nodded.

"…you're going to save Orihime, right?" Mahana asked.

Ichigo was surprised. "You guys told them she had been captured?"

"They're part of the loop, Ichigo." Chad responded. "They deserved to know."

"She missed the funeral…." Michiru whispered. "That's….not fair. That's really not fair."

"The bad spirits…." Mahana shook her head.

"…..yeah. We're gonna get and Tatsuki back, too. Her soul….is out there."

"…please…..bring them home." Chizuru whispered.

"We have faith in you, Kurosaki." Ryo said. "If anybody can do this….it's you."

"….I'm sorry."

"For what? You're saving our friends."

Uryu and Chad nodded, and three soon walked on again.

"Just relax, you guys. Everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

When the three entered the shop, Kensei and Mashiro were already there.

"Hi Berry-tan!"

"Kuna? Muguruma?" Ichigo said, in disbelief. "You guys are coming with us?"

"You're an idiot, Kurosaki." Kensei said, cracking his knuckles. "You think we're gonna let a bunch of kids go to Hueco Mundo by themselves? Not when one of our own is at risk."

"Yeah!" Mashiro said. "Urahara-san, can we goooo?"

"I'm sorry." Kisuke said. "But we should wait for the Gotei to show up."

"We're here."

Jushiro walked into the shop, with the eight other Shinigami tasked for the mission.

"Ukitake-san? Kenpachi? Byakuya?" Ichigo spluttered. "You're all coming?"

"Man, you're a dumbass." Kenpachi scoffed. "Of course we are! We want Inoue back as much as you do."

"Yeah! Ichi, you'd better tell her you love her back when we get her!"

Ichigo blushed as several people chuckled at that.

"…Rukia, you too?"

"Of course, Ichigo. This all started….with me and you. So we're gonna do this together."

Ichigo scratched his head.

"Nemu-san….." Uryu blinked.

"Hello, Uryu-san. I see your powers are back." Nemu smiled.

"Well then! Are we ready to go?

Kisuke gestured for the others to follow the ladder downward. When Nemu got to it, he stopped her.

"…remember who's in Aizen's castle?"

Nemu nodded.

"Well…..you remember the night we removed the microbes? I need to give you your…..tools."

Nemu nodded again.

XXXXX

Eventually everyone was in the basement, where the product of over a week of hard work stood. Two large crosses were next to a house-like structure made of metal. Kisuke walked over and pointed his cane.

"Ta-da! Isn't it marvelous?"

"The middle entrance is hollow." Nanao observed.

"Not for long. Before we go…..I have some things to tell you all."

Kisuke handed a small remote to Nemu.

"Nemu-san, I am trusting you with this. This is your way back home once the mission is complete, but I should warn you all….the way back can only be performed…. _once_. So all you must be together when Nemu activates this device."

"You couldn't reverse engineer this portal?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, that would've taken another week, and we don't have that~"

Nemu took off her badge and opened it up, slipping the remote inside.

"Anyway! Once you step through, you follow the path for a while. Don't look behind and don't lose focus. Just keep moving until you reach the other side."

He adjusted his hat.

"Any questions?"

"Can we go now?" Yachiru asked.

"Not yet."

Kisuke tapped a rock, and two Quincy girls stepped out. One of them had lime-colored hair and a well-endowed chest, with her midriff showing. The other was shorter and had pink-colored hair.

"…..you two." Nemu's eyes widened.

The two screamed as Kensei lunged to attack them, but Kisuke grabbed him.

"Let me go, Urahara! They're with _them_!"

"I can explain~"

"Explain, Kisuke Urahara. Why two Vandenreich members are in your basement?" Byakuya asked, placing a hand on his zanpakutou hilt.

"They're not with the Vandenreich anymore. They came here because they wanted to find their friend, Liltotto, who was also taken by Aizen. Right…..Sado-kun?"

The name was ringing bells in Chad's head.

"That was her name. Inoue told me an Arrancar took her away."

"Why should we trust them?!" Kensei demanded.

"…they told us how to restore our brainwashed friends."

Everyone looked at Candice and Meninas.

"…..what? It wasn't a lie, alright? We're outnumbered, so it's not like we can honestly kill you guys if we wanted to." The **T** hunderbolt grumbled.

"Are you sure about this?" Uryu asked, narrowing his eyes.

He knew of Juha Bach's actions.

"You're all in the same boat. Quincy. Vizard. Shinigami. Human. All of you want to save your friends….what's two more allies to the cause?"

Kisuke flash-stepped to one of the crosses.

"Now play nice in there! I can't exactly go in and save you if trouble occurs."

Retsu, Kensei, Uryu, and Byakuya all glanced at their new allies.

He tapped the edge of his cane into the cross, and soon, a portal had formed in the center of the metallic structure.

"Who's ready to go…to Hueco Mundo?"

"Me!" Yachiru and Mashiro said together, then they nodded at each other.

"Let's go." Jushiro said. "We have a mission to complete." He looked at the two uncomfortable Quincy girls. "Are you certain you would be willing to ally with us?"

"We'll do anything you want...we just want Liltotto back. _Please._ " Meninas said, hanging her head.

The other members of the rescue team glanced at each other. The girl seemed honest...but could they really be trusted?

"...all right then. If you help us rescue Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, we will help you find your friend." The white-haired captain said, smiling when he finished. "Any objections, anyone?"

Some scoffing, some head shaking, and some shrugging. But no one spoke up.

"Very well."

And with that, each member of the rescue team stepped into the portal. Kisuke watched a bit before the artificial Garganta faded.

"…..they're gone, huh?"

Yoruichi had entered with Tessai.

"It worked. And they didn't kill the Vandenreich members. Hehehehe…..should be interesting to see what they'll find."

His voice turned serious as he jumped down.

"…..Mayuri Kurotsuchi will be waiting for them."

* * *

Bach smirked as he looked over the Quincy gathered before him.

"War…is coming, everyone. I expect all of us to be ready for the battle. The Gotei must be destroyed. Sosuke Aizen and his Hollows must be destroyed.

Everyone nodded.

"Your majesty….." Someone had spoken up. "What are we to do with Liltotto?"

"Her letter is still on the crest. She is not dead." Was Bach's only answer.

His eyes glanced at Bambietta looking down.

"…Something else has happened, though. It seems The **T** hunderbolt and The **P** ower have gone turncoat."

Bazz-B and Bambietta both looked shocked. Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Silence. They are not here, and to leave without my command….shows a lack of respect. A lack of code. They…..are traitors."

"Where do you think they went?" Lille asked.

"…..Candice Catnipp kept talking about a way to Hueco Mundo. It is obvious they left to find their own way of getting there….right, The **E** xplode?"

Bambietta started to shake. Now Bach was looking directly at each other.

"Yep, that's where they went!" Giselle chimed in. "They sounded so determined…."

 _What?! How did Giselle figure it out?_

"….no matter. Our concerns lie elsewhere. …after all, their departure has provided….another opportunity for us when our supplies are ready."

Bach smiled evilly.

"We have a reason to invade when we are ready. After else, who but Kisuke Urahara could help them?"

* * *

Kukaku was walking back to her division when she felt someone behind her.

"…..what do you want?"

Soi.

"I….wish to speak with you."

"Go away, squirt, I'm not gonna fuck you again no matter how bad you ask."

Soi growled and stopped the Shiba in her tracks by getting in front of her.

"…..Kukaku. If we're going to be allies…..we should not be hostile to each other."

"…yeah, probably." She muttered.

"…I take it…..Yoruichi-sama had her talk with you?"

 _I-I don't know. Maybe in some fucked up way, we were jealous of each other. We're so different, yet we both made you happy._

"….and if she did?"

"…We should at least try…..to get along better. Is that alright?"

"Heh! That's so like you, always following whatever Yoruichi says. She could ask you to jump off a cliff and you'd do it."

"She is the one I will serve until my dying day."

"…." Kukaku rolled her eyes and walked past the short captain.

"When the war is done…would you like to get a drink?"

Kukaku stopped.

"…..what?"

"You heard me. If we're not dead."

Kukaku turned around and snorted.

"What is this? You pick _now_ to ask me out on a date?"

"Is that a yes or a no, Kukaku? I merely wanted to ask."

 _I don't want either of you to be unhappy that you didn't "win"._

Maybe it was time for Kukaku Shiba to get her consolation prize.

"…you're buying. …..Soi."

The smaller captain nodded.

Soi Fon wanted her own as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hueco Mundo team were running through a black and white void, with the only path being a painfully thin line through.

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked. "Yama-jii gave you guys some special order?"

"We are to extract Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa." Byakuya responded. "And destroy Las Noches."

"What?!"

"I have several explosives on my person." Nemu added.

"But that's crazy! How are you guys supposed to destroy his base if we still have to get Orihime and Tatsuki?"

"And Liltotto!" Candice shouted.

"Shut up!" Kensei shouted back.

"We will destroy it as we go, Kurosaki-san. Head-Captain Yamamoto warned us not to come back if we fail." Retsu said.

"WHAT?!"

"Stop shouting!" Kenpachi grunted. "Anyways, you guys better leave the tough Arrancar to me. You got it?! I'm not wasting my time with the small fries!"

"Me too!" Yachiru added. "I want to beat up _every_ Arrancar that hurt Hime-chan!"

"Understood, President." Nemu and Nanao all said at the same time. Rukia nodded. The SWA members still had on their bandannas around their necks.

"Good grief….."

Uryu glanced at Meninas and Candice.

"You two…..are you aware….your friend is in serious danger?"

"We know that, Four Eyes!"

"Not just because of Aizen. …Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Every Shinigami scowled at the mention of the name.

"W-Who's that?" Meninas asked, now worried.

"Tch. Juha Bach told you both very little, it seems."

"Tell us!"

Uryu looked forward.

"He's the man responsible for many Quincy deaths…..including my grandfather….Soken Ishida."

* * *

Said man was giggling madly as he typed some things in his computer.

"Finally! I've made the breakthrough with Inoue's pins!"

Szayel came over and looked at the screen. Orihime was hooked up to a large machine, with the pins resting in a glass container.

"Marvelous!"

Orihime bit her lip.

After her beating yesterday, she was forced to use her power to heal herself….something she hadn't really done too many times before.

But the worse was came after.

When she came to Aizen's throne room, fully healed….

 _Welcome, Orihime. I wish for you to heal some subjects of mine._

The sight of their deformed bodies, the dead eyes…..the moans and guttural sounds…..they had been beasts. But knowing Aizen, knowing Mayuri…they weren't always like that.

The girl had nearly thrown up at the sight of them.

 _Now now, don't be so scared. This is a test. Ulquiorra?_

She had watched two of their limbs be removed, then the pale Espada used a large cero to completely vaporize the poor things.

 _Revive them._

She was shocked, horrified. She had told Aizen that she can't restore the dead.

 _Well, that is what I wish to see, my dear. Go on. If you can't do it, then I can tell Mayuri-kun. Science is all about trial and error._

Science…these twisted experiments…..the two victims….and the girl Menoly…..it was like she was sucked into the very thing that had harmed Uryu and Nemu.

Naturally she was shocked and amazed when she DID manage to restore their forms.

 _Excellent! This is good news, Orihime. Let us go see Mayuri-kun._

Aizen motioned for his subordinate to take the creatures, but she wanted to keep healing them.

 _Hmmm? There is no point, Orihime. We know you can restore wounds and reverse space-time. But these two….are simply test subjects. There is no reason to waste time on them._

She begged Aizen to let her heal these…..poor souls.

 _I said no, Orihime Inoue. Do you understand me?_

And the typical reiatsu burst had forced her to her knees again.

 _You will not defy Aizen-sama, wench._

Ulquiorra disappeared with the beasts, leaving Orihime to shout in alarm.

 _Now now…..calm down. I'll get someone to take you back to your room, my dear._

"Are you listening, you stupid girl? Your pins have unlocked a treasure trove of possibilities!" Mayuri exclaimed.

"…..you're going to be stopped."

Mayuri looked up, as did Szayel.

"For….everything you've did…..everything you've done…..everything you will do….. _you will be stopped_." She whispered harshly. "You're a **_monster,_** Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri scoffed.

"There you go again with the morality chain. It means nothing to me or scientific interests."

"When my friends get here-"

"Go ahead. I am anticipating their arrival." Mayuri hummed, stepping closer to the girl. "Do you know why?"

"…no."

"Because they will see my _true_ genius come to light. You thought it was bad seeing what I could do in the Seireitei? Ohohohoho…..you haven't seen anything yet, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime's eyes widened in horror.

"I do hope Ishida and Nemu come along for the journey. ….I certainly can't wait to meet them again."

Mayuri's grin was about to split his face open.

* * *

The portal opened up, and everyone had jumped out, leaving it close up behind them.

"…..here we are." Ichigo said, looking around.

A moon had rose to the top of the pitch-black sky, with sand covering the landscape for kilometers. Quartz trees were all around.

"….Our mission begins." Jushiro declared.

"Captain, which way do we go?" Rukia asked.

Jushiro scanned the landscape, but stopped when he saw a small figure running away from something moving in the ground. What was that?

"There! It looks like a commotion in that direction."

The group wasted no time in dashing forward. They didn't get too far before various rumbling sounds rang out, and suddenly, a swarm of Gillian-class Menos surrounded the group, all roaring.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party…." Chad muttered.

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted, drawing his blade. "We'd better clear these guys out quick!"

The group watched as every Menos charged up a cero.

"Everyone…..just keep moving. Us Captains…..will clean up this mess."

And for the first time since the execution, Jushiro Ukitake drew his zanpakutou, Sogyo no Kotowari. More and more Gillians were coming in.

 _It's because they sense all of us at once….._ He realized.

The ceros fired.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Wow. I'm sure all of you are thinking this mission will be a snap with everyone involved, right? Nope! You're forgetting something important... Mayuri Kurotsuchi is on Aizen's side. I will say some things will go similar to how they did in canon, other stuff I will switch up, and...hopefully, it'll be fun. I kinda want to get the meat of things, so I'm not gonna dilly-dally in the desert.**

 **Next time - everyone's favorite green-haired Arrancar joins the pack.**


	28. The Desert Fortress

**Chapter 28 – The Desert Fortress**

One small Arrancar was screaming as she ran away from the worm-like creature burrowing towards her. She was dressed in simple olive-colored robes, her mask remnants a cracked skull on her head. Her hair was green like a bright meadow.

"AAAH! SOMEONE SAVE NEL!"

Her eyes shot open when the ground shook violently, causing her to fall over. The worm stopped in place.

"Ow…..what was that?"

The Arrancar stood up and looked at the now-rustling dust cloud. It was blocking most of her vision.

"Hmmm….Bawabawa, what do you think that is?"

The worm bellowed.

"Yeah Nel thinks someone's in danger too! A good guy? A bad guy?"

She watched in amazement when she saw multiple figures dash out of the cloud.

"Oooh!"

Nel jumped at the roaring sounds.

"Those sound like Menos, Bawabawa!"

A bellow of protest.

"What? I don't know how tall they are!"

"HEY!"

Nel turned around. She saw….multiple figures in black, but a few in white. Two were….dressed oddly. So naturally she did the only logical thing.

"AAAAAH!"

She ran, with the worm following.

"Wait! Come back!" Ichigo shouted.

"Are the Captains gonna be okay?" Chad asked, looking back.

"Ukitake told us to keep moving." Kensei grunted. "So there's no need in worrying."

"Is that…..a human?" Uryu asked in disbelief.

The group eventually reached the fleeing Arrancar, to which Ichigo jumped and smacked the worm to the ground, making Nel stop.

"Aaah! Guests in Hueco Mundo! Don't hurt Bawabawa!"

"Bawa…..what?"

"She's so cute!" Meninas exclaimed.

Everyone had noticed the red lines under the girl's eyes….and the mask.

"…..Arrancar." Kensei narrowed his eyes, then glanced at the dust cloud behind them. More Gillians were swarming, but he still sensed the others.

Nel ran over to the worm and rubbed his body.

"….Bawabawa is Nel's pet. Okay?"

"What? Who the heck are you?" Candice asked.

"Easy! I'm Nel Tu!" The Arrancar declared, striking a pose. "You guys took on the Menos?"

"We have friends doing that." Nanao responded, glancing at the cloud.

"Wooow! So you must be strong! With your black robes and your….swords?"

Nel's finger shook.

"AH! SHINIGAMI! BAD GUYS!" She shouted, quickly running again.

"Oh for heaven's sake….." Uryu groaned. Yachiru ran over and grabbed the small girl.

"We're not bad guys, Nel-chan! We're the good guys!"

"But Nel knows….you Shinigami kill us Hollows." She whispered.

"Well, we're not gonna kill ya!" She smiled. "You're too cute for that!"

Meninas and Mashiro nodded in agreement.

"Can we go to Las Noches already?" Candice rolled her eyes. That seemed to light up the small girl's eyes.

"Las Noches! Oooh Nel knows the way!"

She ran over and shook Bawabawa.

"Come on Bawabawa! We have a ride to give!"

"…Ride?" Rukia asked in confusion.

* * *

Aizen smiled when Mayuri and Szayel entered the meeting room.

"Welcome…..you two. Have a seat."

Szayel sat down in his position, but Mayuri offered to stand instead. The other Espada were seated as well. Shimu had brought Orihime back to her room.

"Well…..it seems we will be having more guests, my dear Espada."

"Oooh, we can throw a party?" Gin asked.

"No, Gin. I think some of you will be….very interested in them."

Aizen snapped his fingers, and Tousen put the same device during the briefing of the Vandenreich into the table. A hologram of four figures fighting the Menos swarm came up.

"What the hell? Are those captains?!" Nnoitra asked, stunned.

"Correct. Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th, Retsu Unohana of the 4th, Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th, and Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th."

"…..the Gotei has invaded…." Stark realized.

"Why yes, but it works out well for us. They allowed their subordinates to go, obviously to continue the mission, while they deal with them."

"So….it's fighting time?" Nnoitra grinned.

"No."

The hologram shifted to the figures running from the dust cloud.

"Looks like Yamamoto sent a lot." Gin smiled.

Grimmjow immediately recognized one face in particular. Ichigo. He got up and headed for the door.

"Sit down, Grimmjow."

"No…..you got some pests ready to infect your castle. Why let them come in when you can crush them now?"

"Is that defiance I hear, Grimmjow?"

He growled in response, only to have Aizen's reiatsu crash down on him.

" _Sit down_."

What reason did he have to listen to him at this point? All he wanted was to crush the substitute. The war and everything else didn't matter anymore. Begrudgingly, he sat back down.

"Why do some of these people have regular clothes?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hmm. Urahara sent two Vizards our way….how lovely." Aizen smiled, then he noticed the clothing of the two besides Uryu.

"Ah ha! Two other Quincy have arrived?!" Mayuri exclaimed, grinning. "Wonderful…..how wonderful!"

"They're here to save their friend." Harribel murmured.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Harribel?" Aizen asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"…..nothing important, Aizen-sama."

"So what's the plan? We crush them as soon as they get in?" Yammy asked, now excited.

"No need for that." Aizen said, standing up. "We have no need to go out of our way. Let us stay calm and wait for the enemy."

He walked over to Mayuri.

"I take it…..it's ready?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?"

Aizen closed his eyes and smiled.

"Take a walk with me to the lab. After that…..you're in charge of monitoring the castle. I assume you have many surprises for our…..guests?"

Mayuri nodded.

"You know me too well."

"I do. Stark, go retrieve Orihime Inoue and bring her to me."

As the two left, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

 _I'm not letting that punk get past me, no matter what!_

Meanwhile, Stark, Harribel, and Gin all had the same bad feeling….

* * *

"Oooh….okay, so you're looking for your friends!" Nel exclaimed. "That makes sense now!"

Everyone that had met the eccentric girl was now riding on the back of Bawabawa's large form as it burrowed through the sand.

"I seriously can't believe I agreed to this." Kensei deadpanned.

"Why does it make sense, little one?" Mashiro asked.

"Because! Shinigami and Quincies don't go to Hueco Mundo for a vacation! Nel's looking for her friends too."

"Really?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah." The girl smiled, but it fell slightly. "Nel's brothers. Pesche….and Dondachakka. Nel hasn't seen them in days! Have you?"

"We just got here." Candice pointed out.

"…." Nel wanted an answer.

"Sorry, Nel-chan." Meninas said, rubbing her hair. "We'll help you look for them!"

"Tell Nel about _your_ friends. Maybe she's seen _them_!"

"Well…..Lily-chan has short blonde hair, she loves to eat, and she's always being sarcastic."

"Hmm, Nel loves to eat too, but she hasn't seen anyone like that."

Meninas sighed, but her partner spoke up.

"Why the hell are you even helping us? Two minutes ago you were running away!"

"…..because Nel can tell. You're nice people." She said, looking at Ichigo. For some reason, she was drawn to the boy. Perhaps it was the hair.

"…..are you going to get in trouble for….helping us?" Hanataro asked.

"Hmm…..nah, Nel will be fine. She wants to find her brothers, so she'll come along!"

"No." Ichigo said. "You're not coming, it's too dangerous."

"Why not….? Nel has the same thing you do!"

Nel fished in her robes and pulled out a small knife. It looked like….a zanpakutou.

"Fascinating…" Nanao said. "Do you have any information on the Espada?"

"…there's 10 of them!"

"…..yes, we know."

Nel shook her head. "Espada are scary. Really scary! Nel can tell you about them, but tell Nel about the other friends!"

"Orihime Inoue." Nemu began. "She is a human from the Living World….she was kidnapped and taken here."

"She's Ichi's girlfriend!"

Nel gave an "oooh" when she saw how red the boy was getting. She jumped on his back.

"Hey!"

"Itsygo, you have a girlfriend? Have you played kissy-kissy yet?" She teased, making kissing sounds.

"You little-!"

"Always use protection." Nel said seriously, drawing some laughs around.

"Rukia, get this brat off me before I kick her ass."

Rukia laughed again and pulled Nel away.

"Come on, there's no point in annoying Ichigo."

Nel gasped. "Itsygo! How many girlfriends do you have?"

Chad to grab Ichigo before he fell off the worm in disbelief.

"…Nel-san, I must inquire something."

Nel cocked her head.

"…..ask something." Nemu corrected.

"Oh, sure!"

"…..have you seen….a clown-faced Shinigami recently?"

"….no. But he sounds scary. Nel hates clowns."

"Me too." Yachiru said, thinking of the twisted man.

"Are we there yet?" Kensei asked, bored out of his mind.

Then a large flash of red light erupted in the distance.

"Pretty lights!" Nel said, giggling.

"The Captains!" Rukia shouted. "How many Gillians sensed us?"

"Maybe it was a trap." Chad guessed, making Hanataro whimper.

"So we're fucked already?" Candice asked.

"Ewww! Nel doesn't want to see that!" The girl exclaimed. "If you guys want to naked wrestle, go on the sand! Bawabawa prefers a clean back."

Everyone had no idea how to respond. Except one.

"…..you're funny, Nel-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Want to join my club?"

"Yachiru, this is not the time to-"

"Sure! Nel loves clubs! What does Nel have to do?"

Yachiru looked at Nemu, who shook her head.

"I do not have any rookie headbands on my person."

"Okay then. You just have to be my friend, Nel-chan!"

"Nel can do that!"

"Are we there yet?" Kensei repeated.

"You're so mean, Kensei! We're just having fun!"

"Mashiro, we didn't come here to have _fun_ , remember? We've got to get Inoue and get the hell out of this place."

Nel blinked.

"Mister, are you that girl's dad?"

"What?! How old do you think I am?!"

"I'm gonna call you Grandpa. Your hair's grey like one!"

Kensei grit his teeth and growled, veins starting to pop. He turned to Nanao.

"You're the sanest one here, Ise. _Do something_."

"…I am not sure how old you are, Captain Muguruma."

Nearly everyone laughed, but Nel noticed Ichigo wasn't. She walked over and sat in his lap.

"Nel, will you stop-"

"Itsygo….you really miss your girlfriend, don't you?"

"…it's not just her. I have another friend missing too."

"Oh…..Nel's sorry." She said, hugging the substitute. Yachiru and Mashiro "aww"d. Ichigo, however, was pretty confused.

"Nel….I don't get you."

"Huh?"

"…you're so nice and upbeat. You haven't tried to kill us or anything. …..why can't more Arrancar….be like you?"

"You've met some before, Itsygo?"

He growled. "…..Ulquiorra. Yammy. Grimmjow."

"They're part of the Espada! Wow, so you're famous Itsygo…."

"…not what I mean. ….isn't it odd….being so nice?"

"…..no. Nel always learned to be nice to people!" She smiled. "That's what her brothers always told her."

"Heh….I have sisters too."

"No way! Well, bring them over to play, Itsygo. We can play tag and hide and seek!"

Ichigo couldn't hold back a smile of his own.

"Yeah….."

* * *

Orihime was sitting in her room when she heard a voice.

"Hey."

She turned to see the slacking form of the Primera Espada.

"Stark-san!"

"Inoue, Aizen-sama has sent me to get you…let's go."

She nodded and followed the man out the door, walking behind him.

"…..Harribel told me what you told her."

"…..oh?"

"Yeah. And I got news for you….your friends are here."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"….R-Really?"

"Yeah. But….. Kurotsuchi was chosen to monitor the castle."

Orihime gasped.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"…..is there anything I can do?"

"Dunno. But they're not gonna get swarmed."

The girl was puzzled. How did he know that?

"So…..maybe it'll be okay."

 _Or maybe not. But if her friends really want to save her…..well, actions speak louder than words._

"…I-Ichigo-kun….."

"…..this way."

The two turned a corner.

 _…..please be careful….._

* * *

"What?! They're coming to attack!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Grimmjow growled and nodded, tapping his zanpakutou.

"Yeah. Looks like we're gonna be fighting sooner than I thought. Not like that matters. I'm gonna kill Ichigo Kurosaki before the day is done."

"What should I do?"

"Tch. Any of his friends get in my way, you fight them."

"You got it, Spiky-chan."

"What?!"

Tatsuki gasped and covered her mouth. "S-Sorry! It's more human memories…."

"Tch. You're not gonna slow me down with this crap, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Good." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. "But we're gonna need Inoue."

"How come?"

"She can heal anything. Just in case Kurosaki gets banged up before he gets here, I want him to be at full power when I crush him. And if she's here, he'll have no choice but to fight me!"

"How close _are_ these two?"

"Hell if I know. They're probably boyfriend and girlfriend."

Boyfriend.

 _Heh heh…apparently ol' Ichigo had dinner with Orihime, at his house!_

Girlfriend.

 _Ichigo's a moron if he says no, like how can he resist a cute girl like you?_

More memories flooded Tatsuki's head, and now she kept hearing the names. Orihime. Mahana. Ryo. Michiru. Chizuru. _Ichigo._

 _You're too weak right now, Spikey-chan._

Again the high-pitched voice. Grimmjow looked alarmed when she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"I….keep hearing the voices now…..everyone's talking all at once…." Tatsuki whimpered, shaking. "….Ichigo's part of it…did I know him…..before….?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He quickly knocked his fraccion out.

"Tch…..sorry, but you're gonna ruin everything if you keep spazzing out with these memories."

As he looked to the sky, one thought crossed his mind.

 _It's like her entire soul is forcing her to remember…..how much time did this girl spend with her friends? Tch…._

* * *

As the group continued onward, a building slowly came into view.

"There! That's Las Noches!" Nel declared.

"That little dinky castle?" Candice scoffed. "I thought it'd be bigger."

"Oh, nonono. No. Nononono-"

"STOP THAT!"

Nel laughed. "Las Noches is MUCH bigger on the inside! It's like…..umm…..where do you Shinigami come from again?"

"The Seireitei." Nanao said.

"Yeah that! It's bigger than that place."

"How the hell do you know so much, Nel?" Ichigo asked. "You were just hanging out in the desert. Did Aizen ever take you in there?"

Nel looked perplexed.

"Umm…..Nel's not sure now…."

"Can we even trust this stupid kid?" Kensei whispered to Mashiro.

"Of course we can Kensei, she's too cute!"

"You're an idiot." Was the reply.

Nel laughed again.

"You were saying about the Espada?" Nanao asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh yeah! Each Espada has their own area." Nel began. "They usually don't like to hang out together. So you might find one alone!"

"But there's Aizen and the other captains…" Chad said. "You know of Ichimaru and Tousen?"

"Hmmm….Nel's not really sure. One's always smiling, right?"

"Correct." Nanao responded. "What is the likelihood they will come and attack us?"

"…..likey-what now?"

"That is to say…um….." Now the articulate vice-captain didn't know how to change the sentence.

Hanataro was still looking towards the dust cloud, starting to panic with the constant red flashes. They were so distant, like a red blip, but every second he hoped his captain would come back.

"…..we're getting closer." Rukia noted. "But there's no way Aizen will just let us walk in. Who's guarding the front door, Nel?"

"Oh that's easy! Runuganga!"

As if on cue, a large creature rose up from the sand, its forearms much larger than its upper arms. Its chest was wide and proud, and its Hollow hole was in the center. Runuganga roared at the intruders, making Bawabawa whimper and dive into the ground.

"Hey!"

"Bawabawa, wait!" Nel cried. The group fell down as the worm soon disappeared.

"Tch! We can take on this guy by ourselves anyway." Ichigo said.

He, Chad, Kensei, and Mashiro all jumped forward to strike.

"WAIT! Runuganga is-!"

Three fists and a zanpakutou easily smashed through the guardian, but surprisingly enough, it started to reform, sand moving towards it.

"What?!"

"It is composed of the sand beneath our feet." Nemu observed. "Is it possible to disrupt regeneration?"

The sand under Ichigo and the others' feet spiraled around and threw them into different directions.

"And it can control it, too?" Uryu said, readying his arrows. The other Quincies followed his example, and all three fired at once.

The arrows whizzed through the beast and made several holes, but the sand soon plugged it up. Runuganga moved his hand, causing a large sand wave to rise up against the group.

"HADO #4 – BYAKURAI!"

As Rukia's and Nanao's voices rang out to fire the signature lightning blast, Yachiru jumped to cut the wave, and Nemu drilled through it. Nel watched as the sand billowed past everyone.

"Everyone wait! There's only one way to beat him!"

"What?!" Uryu asked, as he dodged an arm swipe.

"Water!"

Rukia's eyes widened. She quickly jumped back, but Runuganga had launched a stream of sand to push everyone back individually.

"Hurry Ruki-Ruki!" Yachiru cried, blocking the sand from hitting the Kuchiki.

" _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!"

Nel looked amazed when Rukia released her zanpakutou, but now Runuganga fired a large wave at her now.

"Nel!"

Ichigo jumped and blocked the wave with his zanpakutou, cursing as the sand cut his robes.

 _Itsygo….._

"Second Dance…..Hakuren!"

Yachiru and Nemu moved to block Rukia's path as she readied her signature attack. They jumped out of the way when the air launched, freezing the attacking sand and eventually Runugunga itself.

"Hurry! Destroy it!"

The rising sand suddenly fell, but cracks were starting to form in the ice. Luckily, one figure jumped over the beast.

"Mashiro…..Super Punch!"

A gloved fist smashed into the beast's head, and the ice exploded in hundreds of shards. Runugunga was no more.

"Wow! That actually worked!" Meninas said.

"What is ice….but frozen water?" Nanao smirked.

"Let's go. The door's right there!"

The group quickly dashed forward before anything else could stop them, Yachiru grabbing Nel before they left.

* * *

Stark led Orihime into a nearly empty room, then nodded at her before leaving.

"Orihime. Come this way."

She walked to Aizen, who was standing in front of a case on a stand. With a certain orb in the glass… the Hogyoku.

"Marvelous, isn't it?"

"…..this is what you took out of Rukia-san…."

"Correct."

Aizen held up Orihime's pins.

"Are you ready to make history, my dear?"

"W-What….do you want me to do?"

"Mayuri and Szayel have made a breakthrough your powers. As you know, they can reject reality and events. But what if the power could work in reverse?"

"What?"

Aizen removed the case and calmly put the glass orb to the pins. Suddenly, both of them began to glow.

"What are you doing to them?!" Orihime cried out, hearing the faint voices of the Shun Shun Rikka.

"Consider what we have. My Hogyoku creates. Your pins destroy. How wonderful would it be if they could share the abilities of the other?"

"No! W-What makes you think they could even react with each other?"

Aizen smiled. Now the objects were glowing brighter.

"Anything is possible, my dear. I had formed this hypothesis when I first saw your powers from the Living World. The Hogyoku cannot be destroyed, because Kisuke Urahara was unable to. That is why he sealed inside it of Rukia Kuchiki."

"B-But-!"

"And on the other side, your Shun Shun Rikka cannot create things, but like the whims of a zanpakutou, they can always be…. _perfected._ Mayuri Kurotsuchi was so kind to destabilize the energy inside."

Aizen turned to the girl.

"It is time…both of us begin our ascension into godhood."

A flash of light rang out, and now, the pins had changed from their blue color….to white. The Hogyoku turned completely black.

"…what is this…?!"

Aizen handed the pins back to the girl, still holding the Hogyoku.

"Go on. Would you like to destroy my prize?"

Orihime was horrified. The voices of Tsubaki, Hinagiku, Ayame, Shun'o, Lily, and Baigon were now muffled and distorted in her head. What had the Hogyoku done?

"Aizen! You….!"

Orihime growled, and she quickly ran backwards to have distance.

" _Saten Kisshun! I reject_!"

She aimed her pins directly at the Hogyoku, but Aizen didn't even flinch. With a spark, the orb knocked the force away with ease.

"That will not work now, my dear….our devices are bonded together. Two items for gods. And it is with this Hogyoku that I shall conquer the Royal Realm."

Orihime took off her pins and tried to talk to her fairies. She could barely hear them now…..they were starting to sound like….monsters.

Roars. Screams. Howls. Pained voices.

"The Hogyoku breaks down the barrier of the soul, allowing Hollows to be more like Shinigami. Shinigami be more like Hollows. Who said it couldn't work for the object itself?"

Orihime gasped.

"I thank you, Orihime Inoue. Once I see how the Hogyoku has changed….I will invade Karakura Town. It won't take long. I have the means to ascend."

The glass orb was still glowing.

"I have the means to win this war. I have the means to destroy Kisuke Urahara….Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto….and best of all….Juha Bach."

Orihime frantically shook her pins.

"They still work my dear. Just don't think you can reject me or the Hogyoku from existence now."

"…..they were more than just pins! They were my _friends_!" She shouted, furious.

"Hmm. A god shouldn't bother with the lesser beings, Orihime. I suggest you study your upgraded powers yourself."

Aizen smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Otherwise you could harm your friends if you get the chance to heal them. Mayuri-kun will have them busy."

 _No! This can't be happening! My pins…..the Shun Shun Riikka….it's become like the Hogyoku now? What does that mean?!_

Aizen left the room.

He had what Orihime Inoue did not. The girl was wary of the safety of her friends and at large, was a peaceful soul. She had fear. He had no such thing. He had ambition and drive.

A vengeful and active God. An apologetic and passive God. Which one would stand at the top?

Orihime shook her head and raced for the door, only to have Ulquiorra block her path.

"It is time you head back to your room, woman. You will just get in Aizen-sama's way."

"No! ….get out of my way." She said, narrowing her eyes. "I have to stop him."

"How? Do you honestly possess the means to reject….an actual being?"

Orihime didn't respond. She looked at her pins again.

"…. **move** , Ulquiorra."

"I will not move. If you wish to go past me….you must destroy me."

He placed a hand on her chest.

"Will you do it?"

Orihime slapped Ulquiorra across the face. Despite the hierro, she didn't flinch at the hit. Neither did Ulquiorra.

"I see…..your friends will die if you do not possess the correct resolve."

Orihime moved to put on her pins to attack, but Ulquiorra smacked her back and made her fall. The pins clattered to the ground near her. He stepped past her, but she grabbed his foot.

" _Get away from them_." She said seriously.

Ulquiorra merely looked at the girl.

"…..you do not possess the means to best me, Orihime Inoue."

He kicked her hand away and kicked her face for good measure. The pale Espada picked up the pins.

"These are dangerous powers. Aizen-sama is to be the only god. Not you."

Orihime stood up and immediately got into a battle stance.

"You will not defeat me, especially not with human limbs."

"I don't care _. Put the pins down_."

"No."

Ulquiorra caught her incoming fist with ease.

"Make another move, Orihime Inoue. And I'll leave and come back with the head of your best friend. Her face will be identical to the day she died."

Orihime gasped.

"…it was _you_."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Do you understand my power, woman? You are trapped in a web of despair. You will not have the means to save your friends, and you will not have the means to protect your best friend. ….Perhaps Ichigo Kurosaki will be the first head I deliver to you."

"You…..you…..!" Orihime's face was actually becoming _red_ with anger. Pure, unrivaled anger.

The pins in Ulquiorra's hand were starting to sizzle, but he didn't look fazed.

"Interesting. Maybe you do have a spine after all?"

But before Orihime could attack him again, Ulquiorra smashed his fist into the girl's head, making blood leak from her mouth before she passed out.

"…..Your loved one will die at my hand, woman. This is the price you must pay….for defying Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra sonidoed away with the unconscious girl.

* * *

"What happened, Stark?"

The Anti-Kurotsuchi alliance was all gathered together.

"I don't know. I brought Orihime to Aizen-sama, and left. ….it didn't look good."

"Maybe we should get her." Lilinette pouted. "That way, we can bring her to her friends!"

"There's a problem. They also want Arisawa, and Grimmjow isn't gonna just hand her over. Besides….what if she's killed just to punish Orihime the second she goes back to them?" Stark asked.

Lilinette frowned.

"Harribel-sama, what do we do?" Mila Rose asked.

The Tercera Espada had her eyes closed.

"…..it is time we see how dedicated Orihime Inoue's friends really are. I'm afraid that's all we can do in this situation. But know this."

Harribel gestured for her fraccion to follow her back to the Tercera palace.

" _We_ are the high ranked, Stark. _We_ will go off to fight in Karakura Town. If we are to make a difference….we will act there."

Stark nodded, but the others weren't quite sure what she meant.

"…..there are plenty of people here that will gladly destroy Mayuri Kurotsuchi for us. Their grudges are more personal. They deserve to kill him."

* * *

Ichigo and the rescue team stepped into the entrance foyer of Las Noches. Six paths were around them, in different directions.

"Should we wait for the Captains?" Chad asked.

Nanao shook her head. "We do not have that luxury, given Mayuri Kurotsuchi's presence in this castle. But our numbers are large. No one will be going by themselves."

"Let's go Meninas."

"Wait." Nemu grabbed Candice's arm. "Both of you are Quincy, and my former captain has one of them…your friend….in his possession. It is likely he has found ways to circumvent your kind's powers."

"He doesn't know of our letters!"

" _Greetings, everyone_!"

Everyone froze.

The voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi had spoken to them.

" _I assume you're surprised to hear me again. How does it go? Oh well. I can only conclude all of you are here….to save your friends, right?_ "

"Tell us where they are!" Ichigo snarled.

" _Well it'd be idiotic for me to tell you anyway, and I see you Kurosaki. I can't hear your actual replies."_

Yachiru growled.

" _And you….Kusajishi. Nemu, how fun, you've shown up too! And Uryu Ishida…."_

Uryu tightened his fists.

" _Well! If you want to find your comrades, it is simple….go look for them_."

"It's a trap." Rukia said. "We should stick together."

" _Right now I assume you're making some self-assuring speech that just because you're together, your success will be insured. Do you really want to gamble with your friends?_ "

"He's bluffing." Candice muttered.

" _Also hello, Vandenreich members! I have your friend right near me….Liltotto, right_?"

Candice and Meninas both gasped.

"Fuck this. Mashiro, let's go!"

"Right!"

Kensei and Mashiro took the most-east path.

"Uh oh…." Nel whimpered. "That guy sounds really scary…."

"Damn it! It looks like we should be at least in pairs. That way….we will not be alone." Uryu said. He and Nemu quickly rushed down another path. They had to kill Mayuri, and they could only do it together.

"Remember what Nemu-san said." Nanao said to the two Quincy girls.

"….we can cover more ground in different areas, Candy-chan."

Candice shook her head.

"Fine. ….let's go, Shinigami." She said, pointing to Rukia.

Rukia nodded, and the two took another path.

"Let's go!" Meninas said, dragging Hanataro with her down another path.

"McAllon-san! W-Wait!"

"Sado-san, shall I go with you?" Nanao asked.

Chad nodded, and soon the two went down the most-left path.

"…..damn it. I guess it's me and you, Yachiru."

"Okay! And Nel-chan's coming with us! She needs to find her brothers."

Ichigo deadpanned. Nel was riding on his back.

"…let's just go."

Ichigo, Yachiru, and Nel took the center path. They wanted to find Orihime and Tatsuki the most, after all.

* * *

Mayuri cackled as he looked at each team running on the feed.

"Heh heh…I do hope you show up soon, Captains. How many of your subordinates will still be alive?"

He pressed a button, then glanced at the feed of Uryu and Nemu running.

"….my day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Aizen walked back into the meeting room, where only Gin and Tousen remained.

"Hey, Cap'n Aizen. What happened?"

Aizen held up the still-glowing Hogyoku.

"It has worked, Gin. Orihime Inoue has provided me with the means to climb into godhood. I must see what the Hogyoku can do now."

"Doesn't there exist the chance it can backfire, though?"

"Perhaps. But that is what you do with science, Gin. Take risks if you wish to increase your knowledge. When I give the command, we may depart for Karakura."

"What of the girl?" Tousen asked.

"Why, she is still our prisoner, Kaname. I had tasked Ulquiorra with taking her pins away so she cannot do anything, and just in case something goes wrong….they will be in my possession."

Gin smiled, but inwardly he was extremely uneasy now. He hadn't expected Orihime's pins to actually do something to the Hogyoku. That would be problematic for him later.

"…..Cap'n Aizen, you told Kurotsuchi to watch over everything. What kinds of creepy things is he gonna use?"

Aizen put the Hogyoku in his pocket and walked past his two subordinates.

"Personally, I do not know. That is what makes it exciting."

Aizen chuckled.

"I should've enlisted the help of Mayuri Kurotsuchi far sooner, but considering his own nature and connection to Kisuke Urahara….I thought it fruitless. But Mayuri allying to the cause was the best thing that could've happened."

Inwardly Gin was cringing so hard.

"Is he going to come with us for the attack?" Tousen asked.

"…..I don't think he would want to leave, Kaname. He has a treasure trove of devices and research potential. And now he has the chance to finish business with Uryu Ishida and Nemu Kurotsuchi."

As Aizen walked towards another door, Gin merely rubbed his head.

"Kaname….you gettin' a bad feeling now?"

"No. Aizen-sama is ever closer to accomplishing his goals."

"…..yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Kensei and Mashiro were dashing down a hall.

"Alright, Mashiro, we'd better stick together. We'd do better as a pair if and when Arrancar come to stop us."

"Aww, you're such a charmer, Kensei! Can't be without me!"

"Yeah, my luck….." He muttered sarcastically.

"…..are you angry, Kensei?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"….remember it's not just Aizen in this place." She murmured.

Kensei wasn't sure what she met, but then the implication was clear: Kaname Tousen was once their subordinate a century ago. And he was the one that had betrayed them and caused the Hollowifcation process to begin.

"….if I see that blind bastard, I'm ripping his fucking head off."

"I want to help!"

"Yeah yeah….let's just keep moving!"

"Yes sir!"

Mashiro giggled, and Kensei couldn't help but smirk. After all, Gotei or not, they would always be captain and vice-captain.

A pair that always stuck together.

* * *

Nanao and Chad were running alongside together. The former was slightly puzzled when she saw the giant look at his arm.

"Sado-san, is there something the matter?"

"…..I feel…..odd. Ever since I stepped into this world, I've had this feeling in both of my arms."

"Interesting. Your powers have Hollow character, correct?"

Chad nodded.

"….it is possible the aura of this world is doing something to your physiology. However, I do not possess a firm knowledge of your abilities, so it is also possible I am mistaken."

"….Ise-san, I don't remember you fighting during the….execution."

"I did not. I merely restrained you when my captain defeated you. ….Allow me to apologize for that, given the circumstances."

"It's fine." He replied. "How is Captain Kyoraku?"

"Captain is doing well. It was he that suggested I accompany you all into this world."

Chad nodded.

"I attend to follow my mission to the very end, Sado-san. I will assist you in anyway possible."

"….yeah. I'll help you too."

Nanao nodded as well.

"It appears we have reached another room."

The two headed through a doorway. The room was filled with various red pillars, all of which did not reach the ceiling.

"Well, well…..my first challengers!"

Chad and Nanao both narrowed their eyes when a female Arrancar stepped out from one of the pillars. She had purple hair and purple lipstick, her lips curled into a sneer as she moved her zanpakutou around in her hand.

It was shaped like a whip, with a bladed disk at the end.

"Arrancar."

"Allow me to introduce myself." The Arrancar said, spinning the whip around. "I am Cirucci Sanderwitch, Privaron Espada!"

"…..Privaron?" Nanao asked.

"It is a very specific sect of Aizen-sama's army! You see-"

"Privaron sounds like _privar_." Chad said. "Which can mean deprive, prohibit, refrain…."

"Ah I see. Then this Arrancar must be prohibited from the Espada."

"No!" Cirucci stomped her boot. "That is NOT what it means! How _dare_ the two of you ignore me when I'm talking!"

"We didn't come here for explanations of your rank." Nanao said seriously. "Either step to the side so we can pass, or we will be forced to apprehend you."

Cirucci growled.

* * *

Uryu and Nemu had reached a large dark room, forcing them to slow their movement.

"This whole room could be littered with traps…." The Quincy muttered, using his powers to illuminate the way.

"Yes. We must be careful."

Uryu moved the reishi stick in his hand…..and found an Arrancar with an orange afro. He jumped back and drew his bow.

"A Quincy…..and a Shinigami." The figure muttered, rubbing his goatee. "….oh, sorry."

He clapped his hand, and torches soon lit up the entire room.

"…..you're an odd one." Uryu said.

"My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Arrancar #107. Privaron Espada."

"You are associated with the Espada?" Nemu asked.

"….fallen member, in a sense. I'm afraid I have orders to battle any intruders that come my way."

"Fine with us." Uryu declared, not lowering his arrow.

"But…..I'm sorry, I cannot do 2 vs. 1 battles. It….is not just."

"…..shall I go on?" Nemu asked the Quincy.

"…..it is very possible that is Kurotsuchi's intention, Nemu-san. We should not separate. ….but if this Arrancar wants to do this fairly…."

Gantenbainne nodded and readied his zanpakutou pair, a pair of punch daggers.

Nemu narrowed her eyes.

"I will fight him."

* * *

Hanataro continued to shout as Meninas pulled him down their hall.

"W-Wait! We should be careful!"

"We'll be fine, Hana-kun! You're a healer Shinigami, right?"

"Umm…..yeah…."

"Great! So you can heal us if something goes wrong!"

Hanataro gulped. His eyes looked all around, and with every second, he was starting to regret coming along. Aizen already terrified him, but the idea of Mayuri Kurotsuchi watching his every move?

The first day the boy ever saw the man, he had refused to move from the 4th for a whole week.

"….we need to find Liltotto." Meninas muttered. "But this place is like a maze…."

Eventually the two reached a split. One path was looked the same as the hall they were in, but the other was a flight of stairs leading into pitch blackness.

 _Please don't pick that one please don't pick that one please don't-_

"That way!"

 _Oh come on!_

* * *

Ichigo's group was doing well. And by doing well-

"This way Ichi!" Yachiru declared, pulling Ichigo down another hall.

"Yachiru, you have no idea where you're going! Stop leading the way!"

Not so well.

"But we need to find Hime-chan and Spiky-chan! I can feel them in this place! They're definitely still okay!"

Ichigo blinked. Was something in the castle limiting range of detection? He was never sharp at locating reiatsu, but….was this girl's hunch correct?

"Yeah Itsygo, you should trust her! A woman's intuition, dontcha know!"

The small Arrancar looked at the chandelier above them.

"Heheh….I remember when Nel almost broke that!"

Ichigo skidded to a stop.

"…Nel, were you in Las Noches before?"

"Umm…Nel's not sure…." The Arrancar said, confused. "Why did Nel say that?"

"…Yachiru."

Yachiru stopped now, turning to look at the strawberry.

"…..come here."

The small vice-captain walked over to the substitute, who still had Nel on his back.

"….you think something's….fishy with her?" He whispered.

"Nel-chan's our friend, Ichi."

"But…..isn't it odd? What she keeps saying? How exactly does she know so much?"

"Because Nel is smart!"

Said smart Arrancar had proudly injected herself into the conversation.

"Nel…before we keep going, I have to know. You've helped us get here, and you told us how to defeat that monster in front of the castle…."

"Hm?"

"…..Are you working under Aizen's orders?"

Yachiru gasped.

"N-No, Itsygo!" Nel exclaimed, jumping off his back. "Nel would never do that!"

"I know…..we're your 'friends'". Ichigo replied, making air quotes. "But you knew the Espada names….what else do you know?"

"…..n-nothing else!"

"Do you know where Orihime is?"

"No, Itsygo…." Nel said quietly. "Nel only learned of your girlfriend today."

Yachiru pulled on Ichigo's sleeve.

"C'mon Ichi. Let's keep moving."

Ichigo looked down at the small Arrancar.

"….Nel would never lie to you." She said quietly. "Nel hates liars."

And in that moment, a scene had appeared in the girl's head. A tall woman that looked just like her. Anger. A taller man with a lanky form. Resentment.

Nel whimpered and clutched her head.

"You okay?"

"…..y-yeah. Nel's head just hurts…."

Yachiru helped her stand up.

"Don't worry, Nel-chan. We're not gonna leave you. We're in this together!"

Nel sniffled but nodded.

"Well, well! So you're the famous Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo immediately turned around at the voice, reading Zangetsu. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

The Arrancar hummed as he twirled, making graceful maneuvers and steps as he approached the trio.

"How rude, _nino!_ Is that anyway to greet someone you just met!"

The Arrancar moved but suddenly tripped over his foot, falling to the floor.

"….yeah, okay." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Grr! Ignore that!"

The man stood up and smirked.

"I am Dordonii…..Dordonii….Alessandro Del Socaccio! Arrancar #103!"

"I don't care who the hell you are or what your number is." Ichigo snarled. "Get the hell out of my way or I'm cutting you down."

Dordonii chuckled.

"Now, now, _nino_ , one mustn't be so rash! Not when you have company with you." He gestured at Yachiru and Nel.

"Get out of our way or I'll make you regret it." Yachiru said seriously.

Nel gulped and looked at her comrades.

Dordonii merely frowned ."So intense, _nina_. I assume you all are here to save Orihime Inoue?"

"Good, I don't have to explain it to you." Ichigo said, putting both hands on his sword's hilt. "Move or _else_."

"Heh heh…I have to admire your fierce spirit! I suppose this battle can begin proper!" He drew his own zanpakutou. He raised an eyebrow when he begin to feel the combined reiatsu of Ichigo and Yachiru. Both were glaring at him.

 _Hmm….they're both ready to cut me in half. ….this should be interesting…._

* * *

Rukia and Candice had reached a dark chamber.

"Oh crap, this just spells trap….."

"Calm down. We just need to be observant."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Shinigami?!" Candice growled. "I'll show you calm!"

Rukia didn't looked fazed.

"…..you fought Nemu-san and Rangiku-san in Karakura, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"…..have you fought an Arrancar before?"

"No, but what the hell does that matter?"

Rukia thought of her battle with Di Roy Linker, with Isane needing to assist her.

"…..no reason."

The two continued their progress, until one familiar voice rang out.

"Well, well…..Kuchiki! I wasn't expecting you here."

Rukia's eyes widened.

 _…..that voice….._

"Who the hell's there?!" Candice shouted. "Show yourself!"

The white-robed form of one Kaien Shiba emerged from the shadows, a casual smile on his features. Candice didn't look fazed but Rukia was….completely stunned.

It was the vice-captain she had admired so much. The vice-captain that the whole 13th Division admired. The vice-captain she had…to _kill._

"…..K-Kaien-dono…..!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Are you ready for Mayuri's house of horrors? The pacing might seem a little fast, but...well, you know the deal. Yes Rukia and Candice found you-know-who, but I intend to surprise you for the other Espada fights. Mixing up the Privaron fights was up for my own enjoyment.**

 **As for Orihime...well, powerful/useful Orihime is best Orihime. But it may not turn out as expected...and Aizen just got much more dangerous. You'll see the pros and cons for both very soon...  
**

 **Next time - Rukia is forced to confront her demons, and Gin does something sneaky.  
**


	29. Back and Forth

**Chapter 29 – Back and Forth**

"Hey…..wake up."

Tatsuki stirred.

"Wake up already!"

The Arrancar was knocked awake by a powerful kick, making her roll onto her side.

"Ow…."

"Tch! That was nothing!"

"Oh yeah! I'll show you-"

When Tatsuki stood up, she finally got to see three important things.

Fact 1 – She was in a dark void, with the floor being made of glass.

Fact 2 – The speaker addressing her was female.

Fact 3 – It was herself.

Specifically, it was a version of her – the original Tatsuki Arisawa. A regular human from Karakura Town, who attended Karakura High, and was skilled at karate.

The copy was wearing a school uniform.

"What the hell?! Who are you?"

"Dumbass, I _am_ you. Or rather….a piece of you."

"Are you seriously going to listen to this crap?"

The Arrancar turned and saw a beast with a mask covering the face….black hair poked out from the sides in sharp tuffs, and the torso was bare. But the mask had stretched down to the neck, making a nice collar.

The same mask remnants Tatsuki currently had.

"…..what is this….."

"Don't listen to this pathetic girl. She's no longer you. You've changed. You are a Hollow now." The beast said. Tatsuki noticed the voice was a distorted version of her own.

"Hollow my ass!" Human Tatsuki grabbed her copy and pulled her around. "Stop pushing your memories away!"

"Ha! Memories?! What good are they? Now you have the means to actually fight…..wasn't that you wanted?" Hollow Tatsuki asked, aiming more at her counterpart.

"Shut up!" She turned to her Arrancar. "How could you. How could you ever forget about Ichigo?! Or Orihime?! Or the rest of our friends!"

"I _knew_ all of those voices….." Tatsuki muttered.

" _Yes._ You're not Aizen's puppet, and you're not some lapdog for the Espada. You're Orihime's best friend!"

"Some friend!" The hollow scoffed. "What friend lies to you and doesn't help you get stronger?"

"…."

"She and Ichigo had other priorities…..remember the night Grimmjow's mooks came to the town?"

"…what? I was there when….senpai….?"

"Ugh, yes. Don't you remember how you were completely powerless, but Ichigo was struggling with his inner demons? His mother's killer?" Human Tatsuki said.

"Ha! Ichigo never thought of you as a worthy friend, and that's why it took you ages to find help! And then look! It gets you killed!" The hollow shouted.

"You take that back! If it wasn't for Ichigo, our town would be rubble! _All_ of our friends would be dead!" Human Tatsuki countered.

"But…." Tatsuki was so lost. "…..Grimmjow said-"

"He is all that and more." Hollow Tatsuki sneered. "Look at yourself. Look at me! Is the fate you wanted in life? If your _Shinigami_ friend was more willing to be there for you, maybe this would be different! They _hunt down_ us!"

"Ichigo would never hurt us!" Human Tatsuki growled.

"Oh yeah? He's-"

"Stop!"

The Arrancar put a hand on both figures and pushed them away.

"…Ichigo is in this castle, right? He wants to save that girl…..Orihime."

" _And_ you." Her human counterpart said softly. "He cares about you, and so does Orihime. She was trying to make you remember. ...she's lost so much already."

"What do you….mean?"

Her Hollow rolled her eyes. "She told us that her brother became a Hollow and Ichigo purified it. You were there that night, you idiot. But do you really think….Orihime would want to be friends with a Hollow?"

The human punched the Hollow in the face.

" _You take that back right now_. Orihime will _always_ be our best friend!"

The human grabbed her doppelganger face.

" _Remember_ , Tatsuki. You have to remember….Ichigo will save you, like he always does."

"No he won't. Embrace your Hollow self now. You wanted to be stronger. All of these memories….they're just gonna drag you down!" Hollow Tatsuki exclaimed.

"….remember….?"

"Yeah. If you have that….."

The glass floor was starting to crack.

"…you'll be able to go home."

"….but who's the voice I keep hearing? The….one who calls me Spikey-chan?"

Human Tatsuki smiled, just as the floor broke completely. But only the Arrancar was the one who fell downward.

"That's Yachiru, you dummy. She's…..a really good friend."

Both figures looked as Tatsuki fell further into the void…..the darkness eventually swallowing her up.

"She promised to protect you."

* * *

 _(With Dordonii)_

That same good friend had drawn her own zanpakutou.

"Ichi. Go on with Nel-chan. I'll fight this guy."

"Yachiru….you sure?"

"Yep."

Ichigo glanced at Dordonii, who has grinning and about to strike.

"…."

"Time's up _nino_!"

As Dordonii jumped forward, blade aimed directly at Ichigo's face, Yachiru moved and blocked the hit. Ichigo quickly grabbed Nel and dashed forward.

"Hm…."

Dordonni dodged Yachiru's slash, having turned to face Ichigo.

 _I want to see his power….it'd be no fun if he leaves…._

Dordonni sonidoed forward and managed to cut the substitute across his eyebrows, forcing him to release Nel and jump back.

"Don't be so coy, you two. You boast about cutting me, yet you want one of you to leave? You think I can't do a 2 on 1 battle?"

Ichigo growled, rubbing his face. Yachiru was dashing towards Dordonii now.

"I want to see two things, _nino_ …..your Bankai….and your Hollow mask."

Ichigo moved to strike Dordonii, but he blocked the hit. Unfortunately, it gave Yachiru an opening to cut his cheek, forcing the Privaron to flip back. And hit the wall.

"…..this guy's a clown…." Ichigo groaned.

Dordonii stood up and rubbed his head.

"Well, _nino_?"

"No. I'm not wasting my power on you when there's 93 Arrancar between you and the Espada."

"Restraining yourself for the sake of battle? Very admirable! It's important for those who seek strength."

"Stop wasting my goddamn time already!"

Ichigo jumped to attack, but Dordonii stabbed his shoulder and slashed his arm, jumping back when Ichigo hit the wall and fell down.

"Itsygo!"

Ichigo stood up.

"…that's it, Don Panini. You've pissed me off now, so…..I think I'll just kill you quickly and be done with it."

Dordonii smirked when Ichigo raised his zanpakutou.

" **Bankai!"**

More of the boy's impressive reiatsu crashed down on him, but now his appearance had changed. A different coat. A thinner sword. But he was still pissed off.

"Great! Let the battle-!"

Tensa Zangetsu was slicing up his face in seconds. Nel was amazed, and Yachiru was more so – she never got to see him physically fight in it before. Ichigo finished his combo by charging up his zanpakutou with red-black energy.

"Getsuga…..TENSHO!"

The crescent energy wave crashed into Dordonii like a freight-train, making him fly through the hall and smash into the wall.

"Yachiru, let's get moving." Ichigo declared.

When the trio were almost to the door, the voice spoke up:

" _Whirl, Giralda!_ "

* * *

 _(With Gantenbainne)_

Nemu blocked another one of the Arrancar's powerful punches with her fist with ease, and this time she opted to throw the Arrancar into a pillar. Uryu was standing on the sidelines.

 _I must see how this Arrancar battles…..I have never fought one before…._

"Impressive, Shinigami-san." Gantenbainne got up and dusted himself off. "With no weapon, you still manage to hold your own."

"My name is Nemu Kusamiya."

"…..Forgive me, Kusamiya. I will address you properly."

Nemu's eyes widened slightly when he was suddenly in front of her, his fist smashing into her stomach.

"But now….I cannot hold back."

The girl was knocked back, allowing for Gantenbainne to jump forward and swing his leg, crashing it into her neck. But when she rolled back, she dodged his next strike.

"I am sorry. But neither can I."

Nemu's fist crashed into his skull with impressive force, and Uryu was certain he could've heard several bones crack.

"Aaah….."

Gantenbainne flew into the wall, and Nemu charged him.

"I have a mission, Mosqueda-san."

He got up and block Nemu's next punch, wincing as she began to smash her fists back and forward rapidly, like a piston pumping.

 _My hierro isn't standing up to her….this could be dangerous…_

Uryu's eyes widened.

"Nemu-san!"

But it was too late.

Gantanbainne moved his hand and fired the cero directly into Nemu's side, engulfing her and making her hit the floor as she skidded through the wall.

"Well….." He adjusted his visor. "It seems it's a death match now. ….Ishida, you're not going to jump in, are you?"

"…I accepted your whim to not fight 2 on 1." Came the reply.

Nemu slowly stood up, but now Gantenbainne had readied his dagger, charging energy in between the prongs.

"Uno!"

The dagger and fist pierced Nemu's abdomen.

"Dos!"

Gantenbainne pulled back and delivered a barrage of punches, just like Nemu did seconds earlier.

 _This is the power of an Arrancar…..how skilled are the Espada with physical damage? Nemu-san is tough, though….she will not go down easily…._

"Cientos!"

A final fist was raised and crashed down into Nemu's skull, forcing the vice-captain to the ground as a shockwave rumbled out.

"…is that it…..Kusamiya?"

Uryu looked on in slight worry.

"…..no."

Nemu grabbed Gantenbainne's leg and pulled him to the floor, allowing her to jump up into the air. Blood soaked her face, but she had been beaten worse.

"I have a mission." She repeated. She began to descend.

Gantenbainne scoffed.

 _I'm sure she knows better than that…..!_ He began to charge up a cero to stop her movement. Curiously, Nemu did not even try to move away. The cero fired, but before it hit, Nemu disappeared.

"…tch." The Arrancar stood up and looked around. "Where did she go…?"

His answer was Nemu rising from the floor and delivering a powerful uppercut to his face. The force propelled him to the ceiling, and now Uryu heard more bones crack, including the neck.

"I will finish this, Uryu-san."

Nemu jumped up with a determined look, but:

" _Strike, Dragra_!"

The burst of reiatsu forced her to the ground, and now Uryu had narrowed his eyes, instinctively readying his bow.

 _This is an Arrancar's resurreccion..._

Gantanbainne's new arms were longer and the daggers now looked like dragon heads, but most striking was the dome-like armor. He jumped and landed across from Nemu.

"Are you ready, Kusamiya?"

Nemu saw Uryu stepping forward, but she raised her arm to block him.

"This duel is between me and him, Uryu-san. Please relax. I will take him down."

"…there's nothing wrong if you want to switch out."

Nemu shook her head.

Part of the reason was simple – she had feelings for him and did not like to see him get harmed, even if he had his powers back. But she couldn't take too much risks with Mayuri Kurotsuchi involved – she could take a _lot_ of physical punishment, but not the Quincy.

The boy had to be at 100% when they found him.

"I will continue fighting."

* * *

 _(With Cirucci)_

Nanao ducked to avoid another swing of the whip-disk, and Chad did the same. The movement crashed into a pillar and made it topple over.

"Tch…this is slightly annoying!"

Cirucci moved her weapon downward, but Nanao flash-stepped away as Chad jumped to dodge it.

"Hmmm?"

Chad turned and charged her.

"You there, human…what's that power you've got?"

Chad aimed his transformed fist directly at the girl, but she moved and used her whip-disk to force the half-Mexican to jump back as it cut a hole through his shirt.

"Answer me!"

"I have no reason to tell you anything." Chad replied, glancing at the whip-disk crashing into more pillars as it moved away.

He charged Cirucci again, but she smirked and snapped the weapon back towards Chad with stunning precision.

"Bakudo #81 – Danku!"

Until the transparent barrier blocked it from cutting his head off. The blade sizzled as it spun against the weight of the barrier.

"You! You little….!"

"Sado. I will set up an opening for you." Nanao whispered. Chad didn't reply, still looking down at his arms.

It seemed like now that he was in range of an actual Arrancar, a more sophisticated Hollow, being exposed to her energy…..the tingling feeling was getting more intense.

Cirucci pulled her weapon back.

"Is the game you really want to play, Shinigami? Magic tricks?"

"How insulting." Nanao scoffed and dispelled the barrier. "Kido is not magic. With powers both of us share, can anything be called….magic?"

"Yes. You're not even using a zanpakutou!"

"I don't need to use it." Nanao replied.

Cirucci growled.

"You know, the arrogance from both of you is getting on my nerves! So I think I'm done playing around with you!"

Cirucci sonidoed to a pillar and began to spin the weapon around and a wide arc, but eventually she moved her arm around. The buzzing of the disc became louder, and now it seemed like a pillar was being struck every five seconds.

Nanao gasped as her sleeve was cut, as was Chad's.

 _She's picked up speed and the path is more erratic now!_

The two jumped in different directions, using their senses to guide them. Neither was sharp enough to see actually the weapon, but they were perceptive enough to jump and dodge accordingly.

Unfortunately, the blade still managed to cut both of them in different places. Nanao looked up.

"Hahahaha! Awww, scared? You're like little rats now!"

Cirucci's movements began to go faster, and now it seemed like her arm was a blur of limbs. Chad couldn't prepare an attack now; he was concentrating as hard as he could to dodge.

Nanao was doing the same, but as she was dodging…..she noticed something.

 _Sado and I are injured…..but he keeps jumping in the same pattern. One back. One left….one right. Like a triangle._

Nanao felt her cheek get sliced open. The one Driscoll had punched days ago.

 _I see. She can't switch it up or else she'll lose valuable attack speed. She's forcing us on the defensive, but she's not bothering to protect herself. She just wants us to tire, then she can kill us._

Chad grunted as his forehead was sliced open.

 _One shot then…._

Nanao charged her finger up while still dodging. She felt her glasses fly off by the wind of the strikes.

 _Heh heh….the pillars are about to fall! They'll be crushed!_

"Bakudo #4…."

Nanao flipped to dodge the next strike, rather than jumping as usual. This caught Cirucci's attention.

"Ha! Got you!"

She switched her arm's movement, but in the few moments of respite….

"BYAKURAI!"

The burst of lightning was able to fire before the weapon could strike Nanao. It blasted Cirucci, making her topple over and fall down.

"Sado!" Nanao called out.

Before Cirucci could regain her footing, the purple first crashed her backside, breaking her spine.

"El DIRECTO!"

The blast launched Cirucci into the ceiling, but the force of collision rang out in the room, making it rumble. Including several of the pillars about to topple over.

"You…..!"

Chad dashed over to Nanao as the Arrancar begin to fall. Her body was crushed.

"…dare…..!"

"Ise, are you okay?" He asked. Nanao stood up and picked up her glasses.

"…. **hit me** …..!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nanao replied.

" _Rip….Golondrina_!"

Cirucci's body was enveloped in dust as it began to transform, and the burst of reiatsu released caused two things to happen.

1 - Chad's arms had flashed white.

2- The pillars were forced to fall, with one directly in front of Nanao.

"Ise-san!"

Chad moved to knock out her of the way, but suddenly…..his other arm had morphed in shape. The other arm had begun to shift as well. The pillar was centimeters from their heads.

* * *

 _(With Kaien)_

"….K-Kaien-dono….what are you doing here?"

Kaien jumped down to the floor.

"What do you mean, Kuchiki?"

Rukia was still stammering.

"You…..I…..Metastacia! He took control of you….I…..was the one who….!"

"Ah, that." Kaien sighed and rubbed his head. "Funny story, really. We have a lot to discuss, so maybe we should sit down."

He gestured to a cushion right under Rukia, who obeyed and sat down.

"What the hell is this?!" Candice shouted. "We're not here to catch up! We have friends to save, remember?"

"Sssh!"

Kaien sat down across from her.

"Huh….I didn't know you would bring a friend, Kuchiki. You never had too many of those back in the day."

Rukia nodded, wanting him to explain.

"Well…..after the events of that night, when you brought my body back to the Shiba house….my soul was crushed, shattered. Thrown into Hueco Mundo."

Candice scoffed.

"But that Hollow….it was designed by Aizen to regenerate every time it died. So when it did….I was regenerated with it…..but this time, I had the control."

Rukia looked slightly skeptical. Candice wasn't buying a single word.

"It's true, I tell you! ….so I became an Espada." Kaien took out a white mask with 8 small holes. "I wanted to get revenge on Aizen for what he did."

"Oh you have got to be-"

"Kaien-dono…..why?"

"Why? Well I prefer the dark, and the sunlight created by the dome is no good for me….u-uh, because of my complexion." He said.

"No….all of this time…..there was no way to give any of us a message? The entire divison….we were….shattered by your death. Yours and….Miyako-dono's."

"Did someone call my name?"

Rukia's eyes went wide.

Now her beloved third seat had entered the room, wearing the exact clothing her husband was. Her pristine smile and hair looked no different from her last days.

"M-Miyako-dono?!"

"Yeah, she's here too!" Kaien grinned. "When I took control of Metastacia….I managed to break her soul out!"

Rukia was completely overwhelmed.

"We…..you….oh my…." Her head was spinning now. "The two of you survived….I can't believe it! We….you….can you believe it, Catnipp?"

Candice rolled her eyes.

"Kuchiki, I think you're getting a little too crazy here. So you know these people. So what? Just bring them so we can go already!"

"Who's this?" Miyako asked.

"Oh never mind her!" Rukia smiled and stood up. "Let's just go! Captain Ukitake's on this mission too, and when he sees you…..gaaah! I have to tell Kiyone and Sentaro!"

She didn't see the flash of panic on the couple's faces.

Candice did.

"Umm…..hold on, Kuchiki. There's something you need to do first."

"Anything!" She replied, eyes shining. "I will do anything for you two! …..after all that's happened…"

"Good." Kaien smiled and stepped forward. "It's just a small favor. Miyako and I are both part of this little mission, and we would really need your help. If you don't mind?"

Rukia nodded. Candice glanced at Miyako, who wasn't saying anything, following her husband's words carefully.

"Okay."

Kaien unsheathed his blade and held it out.

"Understand when I ask you…you should obey. Because….well, you know the story."

The "story" was that one night, the Hollow Metastacia had killed Miyako Shiba and her entire squad. Kaien had went out to avenge her, but when he found him, he had been killed and possessed.

Rukia Kuchiki was forced to kill him, thinking he would be freed of the torturous fate. Now her excitement had turned to guilt.

"…..right." She said quietly, looking down.

"Okay, someone explain this crap right now!" Candice shouted. "Or I'm busting heads!"

"Simple." Kaien said. "I died….and Kuchiki here was forced to kill me. Take my life away. I had a brother and a sister, a division…..she took that away."

Rukia closed her eyes.

"It's true." Miyako added. "…..now look at us. Being in Las Noches…."

"You're not making any sense. How can you be around if a Hollow iced you both?"

"Metastacia-"

"Shut up!" She shouted, making Rukia glare at her. "This girl….and her captain….obviously care about you. So why wasn't the first thought to go home to them?"

"…Aizen-"

"Why would you want to be _here?_ " Candice demanded. "I bet your little brother and sister were more heartbroken then she was!"

"You don't know the story, Quincy-san." Miyako said quietly. "You don't know…. _us._ Stop trying to insert yourself into the situation."

"So do you agree, Rukia?"

"Yes….I agree. I will do anything you say…..if it means making up for what I did." Rukia said. "I…..ruined so many lives that night. Kiyone and Sentaro…..they really missed you, as did Kukaku and Ganju. But I'm sure Isshin was also in dismay…"

"Heh heh yeah, that crazy Isshin! He…uh…." Kaien was slightly confused.

"Isshin. He's your uncle, remember?"

"R-Right! Ah ha….."

Rukia cocked her head and blinked.

"Anyway, all you have to do is swear your life to us. That sound good?"

"Certainly, but I mustn't forget my friend. Orihime Inoue. She's in this castle…"

"Right, right. Well I'm sure that can wait. Now Rukia, it's simple. You must…..kill this Vandenreich member."

Candice was shocked. As was Rukia.

"…something wrong?"

"….I can't do that. She's also looking for her friend."

Miyako shook her head. "Aren't you forgetting what Quincies do?"

"Yes…..I know the story. But she hasn't eliminated any souls."

"Yes, but she has in the past." Kaien said. "And that's not good, for the….soul balance."

Candice narrowed her eyes.

"….But I…."

"You killed my husband, Rukia. You were the one that denied us the chance for a family."

Rukia gasped.

"But I…..!"

"No buts, Kuchiki." Kaien said coldly. "You want forgiveness? Go kill her."

Rukia turned her head towards Candice.

"…..go ahead, bitch. Touch me and I'll zap your face off." She growled, cracking her knuckles. "If you want to listen to these two and kill me, fine. To think I trusted you Shinigami…."

"….no."

"What?"

Rukia turned back to the Shiba pair.

"You heard me. I'm not doing it. Captain Ukitake trusted her and her friend when they came with us, and I follow him. He would never allow one of his subordinates to kill an ally."

"You'd trust that white-haired fool over me?!" Kaien shouted.

Silence.

Candice noticed Rukia's reiatsu was starting to billow out, with the room decreasing in temperature.

"….you're not Kaien-dono."

"Excuse me?!"

"Kaien would _never_ insult Captain Ukitake, and as his Sixth Seat….I would not defy his morals and ethics."

Now Miyako looked frustrated.

"Is that why you were about to be executed under his command?!"

That had snapped a nerve.

"Shut up! _Now_ who doesn't know anything about the situation?!" Rukia shouted, taking her out zanpakutou. "You and Kaien-dono were dead when that happened! _How would you even know_?!"

Kaien slapped Miyako.

"You dumbass! You ruined the whole thing!"

Miyako slapped Kaien back.

"You were the one who insulted her captain!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both figures stopped and looked at Rukia. Now the room's walls were starting to freeze up. The small Kuchiki was _pissed_ , and neither Ichigo nor Byakuya had caused her _this_ much rage.

"I don't know who the hell you two are…..but I will not tolerate anymore of this… _spitting all over the memories of Kaien and Miyako Shiba!_ "

Kaien and Miyako had loved each other dearly, with the 13th Division often watching in contentment whenever the two kissed each other or embraced each other.

It was the love that had charmed every member. They would _never_ strike each other.

Candice grinned evilly when Rukia released her zanpakutou.

"Well, well…..finally time for a fight!"

* * *

Mayuri shook his head.

"That moron. I allowed his heads to get their own body, and he completely flubbed it! Ah…."

His eyes widened when he switched to the other feeds.

"Something is going on with Sado….and I see Ichigo Kurosaki is ready to kill. And of course Nemu wouldn't die to Mosqueda. Well, one of them will soon be paste."

He flipped the feed and cursed.

"Accursed captains! They're almost to the fortress! I must delay them!"

Mayuri pressed another button.

* * *

 _(With Dordonii)_

Ichigo dodged the incoming cero.

Dordoniii's resurreccion form had given him armor, faster speed, and most striking of all, his wounds had regenerated. The substitute had never seen an Arrancar release before.

"You're fast, _nino_! But I see you starting to struggle!"

Yachiru jumped to attack Dordonii, but one of the cyclone extensions caught her off guard, the bird-like end slamming her into the wall.

Nel was hiding behind Ichigo.

"Shit! Yachiru!"

Ichigo flash-stepped away with the small Arrancar to avoid the other cyclone, reappearing right behind the Privaron. But Dordonii turned and blocked his zanpakutou.

"Heh! Come on! Is that it?!"

The cyclone that had hit Yachiru spun around and knocked Nel to the floor.

"Nel!"

Ichigo jumped down and blocked the next cyclone from hitting the girl, noticing Yachiru approaching Dordonii from behind.

"Are you going to show me your power…. _nino_?"

Ichigo gestured for Yachiru to stop in place.

"If that's what you want, fine."

Ichigo put a hand to his face.

"But you're going to regret it, Don Panini."

Said Arrancar moved his wind to blow Yachiru back again.

"It's Dordonii!"

With a roar, Ichigo moved his hand and summoned the familiar mask, his eyes becoming like that of a Hollow's. Now his reiatsu seemed more menacing than ever.

Nel gasped from behind Ichigo, but Dordonii grinned.

"Excellent!"

Ichigo didn't move when he put his hands together and charged up a large red cero.

"Now let's see…!"

Ichigo followed suit, preparing another Getsuga Tenshou.

"Can your attack….stop this?!"

Dordonii fired the cero, but Ichigo raised his zanpakutou seconds before it could crash into him and Nel.

" **GETSUGA TENSHOU!**!"

Yachiru's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo's blast easily overcame the cero and pushed it back, the combined energy smashing into Dordonii. The cyclones dispersed.

"Itsygo…..?"

Yachiru flash-stepped to next to Ichigo and looked him over.

"Wow, Ichi…..you've really gotten stronger that thing!"

Ichigo removed the mask and glared at the dust cloud.

"Are you dead, Don Panini?"

The cloud cleared to reveal a severely wounded Dordonii, and his resurreccion form had faded. He couldn't move, but he had a solemn expression.

"…Afraid not, _nino_. But….I suppose you're going to finish me off?"

Ichigo turned to the door.

"Nah. I told you I didn't want to waste anymore time on you. We have friends to save."

Dordonii nodded, coughing up blood.

"…..you're powerful, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm glad….I got to see that power. Maybe….you'll get stronger along the way."

Ichigo picked up Nel and Yachiru followed him.

"Maybe."

Eventually the three were gone.

Dordonii sighed.

 _Here I was…..trying to get back into the Espada. That boy…..I felt his anger, his passion. If the other Espada are going to stop him, they're not going to win so easily…but they're just tools. I….wanted to be more._

* * *

 _(With Gantenbainne)_

Gantenbainne looked vaguely surprised when the girl's hands turned into spinning drills.

"…..interesting. What exactly are you, Kusamiya?"

"A Shinigami." Came the response.

The Privaron merely blinked. Nemu flash-stepped forward and aimed for his back, but Gantenbainne swung his tail into her face, knocking her down.

"Very predictable, Kusamiya…."

Nemu didn't get up when the ends of Dragra began to charge up with energy.

"…..tch. I was hoping for more…"

"Nemu-san! You need to get away!"

Still no movement.

Gantenbainne frowned and stepped back slightly, then fired his beam. What he didn't hear, however, was the whoosh from a last-minute flash-step. Suddenly he cried out in pain.

A drill had pierced his backside, bone pieces and blood spattering everywhere.

He moved and threw Nemu into the wall, then smashed his large form into her, causing her to cough up more blood and fall to the floor again.

"Hah…..a dirty trick…."

Then an electric current had discharged onto his body, forcing him to drop to the ground in pain.

"Aaaah!"

Nemu stood up.

"My drills are not useless when they've been deattached."

Dordonii looked up in disbelief, only to have a foot smash into his face, sending him upward. Nemu jumped over his flying form and crashed her heel into his neck, smashing him into the hole already formed by an earlier collision.

She zoomed down and smashed both of her feet into his stomach.

"Gaaaah….!"

Nemu picked up the Arrancar, the other drill turning back into a hand.

"Forgive me, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. But I did not come here to lose to a lesser Arrancar. I came here for two distinct purposes."

Gantenbainne didn't even attempt to attack. The glare of Nemu's green eyes were something so powerful, so intense, he couldn't help but continue to listen to her.

"I came here to rescue two of my friends…one Orihime Inoue…..and one Tatsuki Arisawa. The other purpose….is to destroy Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

That got Gantenbainne's attention.

"Kurotsuchi….you know of him?"

"He….created me."

Gantenbainne's eyes widened. But he managed a reply.

"….The day I first saw him….I knew he was…..not to be trusted. And if a creation of his wants to destroy him….."

Nemu didn't drop her glare. She did reach around and take out the stopped drill from Gantenbainne's back, reattaching it to her arm.

"…..Understand that I still have my honor. I must attempt to defeat you, Kusamiya."

"I admire your code, Mosqueda-san. But understand **nothing** is to stop me from accomplishing my goals."

"….then what?"

Nemu raised one of her legs, revealing her white panties from the skirt underneath. The foot had transformed into a large lead ball.

"One of us is to lose right now."

And with that, Nemu crashed the ball into Gantenbainne's face with such force it cracked the floor, eventually causing a hole in the ground and the Arrancar fell down. The sound of bones smashing echoed through the hole.

"How did…..?!"

Nemu turned her foot back to normal.

"Let us be off, Uryu-san."

"Wait!"

Uryu got up and ran over to the hole.

"…how did you….?"

"My hands are not the only body parts capable of transformation. The ball was storing energy from every jump, land, and collision in this battle."

Nemu wiped some blood from her face.

"….I take it…..the night we got rid of the microbes….?"

Nemu nodded. She glanced at the ceiling.

"He is watching our every move, Uryu-san. It is better you and I do not show off too much before the fight can truly begin."

Uryu looked down the hole.

"…..He must've fell through…..more than one floor….but aren't we on the ground level?"

Nemu gently took his hand.

"Come, Uryu-san. I will protect you as we get closer."

Uryu blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I have sustained worse physical injuries than this."

* * *

 _(With Cirucci)_

Cirucci descended and smirked, flapping her new wings.

"Well well! Have you two been crushed to a paste yet?"

The dust cleared. The pillar had been crushed to several pieces. By a still standing Chad.

"WHAT?!"

Nanao looked amazed.

"You….have transformed, Sado."

Chad looked down. His purple arm had extended slightly and the end had reformed into a shield. The other arm had turned white. It looked confusing, but something in his mind….gave him the answer.

"…..this is the true form…..of Brazo Derecha de Gigante….."

"The Right Arm of the Giant…..?" Cirucci muttered. What _was_ this human?

Chad flexed the fingers of his other arm. The left one.

"And this…..is Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."

"I don't care about your…..freakish powers! Look at _me_! An Arrancar heals their wounds when they release, and the both of you are still injured!"

Nanao picked up her glasses and put them back on.

"What can you do now….Sado-san?"

"I'm not sure. I…...feel different. Not just physically, but internally as well."

"Will you two stop ignoring me?!" Cirucci hissed.

She quickly fired a cero from her mouth. Nanao flash-stepped away, but Chad….somehow….disappeared in a buzz of static.

"…..was that _sonido_?!" Now the Privaron was getting nervous.

"Bakudo #61 – Rikujokoro!"

Cirucci gasped when six rods of light slammed into her midsection, holding her into place.

"Bakudo #4 – Hainawa!"

And the rope of energy tied up her tail. Then Chad appeared across from her and began to run towards her.

"You think I'm helpless just because I can't move?!" Cirucci growled, moving her wings. The edges began to glow as a humming sound rang out.

The left arm of the half-Mexican began to crackle with energy.

"Ala Cortadola Dispersion!"

Cirucci moved a wing towards Chad and began to fire multiple blades from the surface, forcing him to raise the other arm. Surprisingly, each blade bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"What the hell are you made of?!" Frustrated, Cirucci recalled the blades back and fired _both_ wings at once.

She didn't see Nanao appear behind her.

"Hado #45…."

Cirucci's eyes widened. She turned quickly and moved her wing to slash Nanao, knocking her to the ground.

"Ise-san!"

"Well, well…..I think it's time you join her…..human."

Cirucci sneered and turned back around, only to have another buzz of static grace her ears. Chad was now directly in front of her.

"Wha-"

He smashed a white fist into her torso.

"LA MUERTE!"

Nanao's form was thrown upward as the entire room shook, forming a skull-shaped crater on the ground. Many pillars fell to the ground with a large bang.

And Cirucci's resurreccion form was shattered to pieces.

"…why…!"

Chad dropped the defeated Arrancar to the ground. He walked past her and helped Nanao get up.

"…..why….?!"

Chad looked over. Cirucci had barely enough strength left to move to look at him, her form broken.

"…why do you have that power?! You're…..just…..a human….!"

Chad frowned.

"I am. But even a human can do great things. This power….."

His mind flashed to Ichigo. Uryu. Orihime. Rukia. Tatsuki. And lastly…Isane.

"….is to protect my friends."

"Go on, Sado. I need to find my glasses again."

Chad nodded and quickly dashed out of the room. Cirucci merely moaned as Nanao searched around for them.

"Shinigami…..finish me off…..!"

"Is it because you want me to, or because you don't want to deal with the shame of losing to a human?" Nanao asked, finding the pair on the floor again.

"…Espada…..are warriors. We're…..not supposed to lose…..we…..we're supposed to win….this war…"

Nanao shook her head.

"Allow me to tell you something my captain once said."

Cirucci looked on with weak eyes as the vice-captain headed for the door.

"….It doesn't matter who's good and who's bad. When war begins…..we all become evil."

* * *

Mayuri's jaw nearly dropped.

"How interesting! So more of his form has become Hollow-like…..I should've kidnapped him as well! But….no matter."

He looked at three feeds.

"So each Privaron has failed…..no doubt because they're all idiots….but this 2 on 1 game is not fun for anyone. I should do something about that."

Mayuri typed in a few keys.

"…..I see Kuchiki hasn't dropped dead quite yet….it should be interesting to see if Aaroniero can work together…or fail horribly in two different bodies."

He switched to another feed.

"Hmm. Zommari will get some interesting challengers. I can finally see what they can do."

And another.

"Ha…..are you joking? Goodness gracious, they'll die in seconds!"

* * *

Kensei and Mashiro ran into quite the particular room.

It was slightly lit, but there was no mistaking the posters of Aizen attached to the walls. There were a few pillars, but only enough to make a triangle formation in the center.

"Geez…..this place is creepy, Kensei."

"You're telling me. I didn't know Aizen was that self-centered." Her captain said in disgust.

Then the door sealed shut behind them.

"Oh no!"

"Come out!" Kensei growled.

The calm form of Zommari Leroux arose from the shadows.

"Greetings…..Shinigami."

"You're one of the Espada." Kensei remembered Soi's account from Yoruichi. "Fon fought you in Karakura."

"So you're friends of Captain Fon? How… _lovely_." He said sarcastically, drawing his zanpakutou. "I am Zommari Leroux….Sexta Espada."

"Number 6…." Kensei cracked his knuckles. "Fine with me."

"Yeah! 9's a higher number than 6, you idiot!" Mashiro stuck her tongue out to taunt the Arrancar.

"In Las Noches…..the opposite is true. Number 6 means I surpass….four Espada. Does that scare you, Shinigami?"

"Looks Aizen forgot what math is." Kensei smirked, knowing it'd provoke the man.

"….do not insult Aizen-sama, you arrogant man. For that….I will kill the both of you."

"Is Aizen your boyfriend?" Mashiro asked, slightly creeped out. "Because….you know, _ew_."

"Starting with you, girl."

* * *

Hanataro continued to whimper as he and his companion headed down the long winding hall.

"Relax Hana-kun! I think we're getting closer!"

"But we h-haven't seen anyone…..!"

He gasped when they found a pink-haired man sitting at a small table, reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of tea.

"Arran-"

Hanataro clamped a hand over Meninas's mouth before she could finish.

"Sssh! Let's go back. Maybe he didn't notice us." He whispered.

"I did."

Hanataro whimpered louder. Meninas kept her glare on the man, who finished his tea and stood up.

"Ah! Delicious. Aizen-sama knows how to pick them."

Szayel smiled as he looked over his opponents.

"Well….a Quincy, and a Shinigami. I suppose I got lucky!"

"…We were just g-going….sir…." Hanataro squeaked out.

"No need! Can't we just stay and chat? Why, I didn't even get your names!"

"Meninas McAllon."

"H-Hantaro….Y-Yamada. …..Seventh Seat."

"Hmmm!" Szayel was impressed. "Seven, that's a marvelous number! I do adore it so. It's better than eight, wouldn't you say?"

"Umm….y-yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because I'm the Septima Espada. Szayel Apollo Granz."

Hanataro _really_ wished his captain was back now.

* * *

Lilinette continued to stare at the ceiling in the Primera palace.

"…..Lilinette, you should do something else. Either spar or take a nap."

"Stark…."

She looked to her better half, who was trying to sleep next to her.

"….Stark!"

He opened his eyes.

"What?"

"…..I'm not sitting around and waiting." She declared, standing up. "We….can't let Kurotsuchi just do what he wants."

"But he's watching the whole castle."

"Not the _whole_ castle."

The two looked up. Gin was standing by the doorway.

"Ichimaru….what do you want?" The smaller Arrancar pouted.

"….you two want to act, right? Well…..maybe your chance has come. Cap'n Aizen is focusing on the Hogyoku, and Kaname is training."

"…what of Kurotsuchi?" Stark asked, suspicious.

"He's focusing on the intruders, not everyone in sight. He once said the two of ya don't really interest him, because you don't do anything."

Both of them growled in offense.

"So that means…." Gin smiled. "You're the last two he would expect to…. _interfere_."

Lilinette looked at Stark, who looked back.

"Maybe you can start by getting his latest test subject. Better hurry…..Cap'n Aizen might give an order soon."

They both stared at Gin.

"Or, you know…..she'll die."

That was all the Primera Espada needed to hear.

"Where is she being held?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Hopefully I've gotten slightly less terrible at writing these fights. Alas, poor Privarons. As for the other Espada fights, Kensei/Mashiro vs. Zommari should be interesting. Poor Hanataro and Meninas might not be so lucky against Szayel..**

 **Predictions on what opponents the Gotei captains will fight?**

 **Next time - Mayuri's little creations begin to appear, and Gin continues being sneaky.**


	30. What's in a Number?

**Author's note: The big 3-0. Yikes. It's almost surreal. I will admit this fic has certainly transformed...slowly and slowly it's encompassed more and more characters, and that's somewhat frightening - Bleach has a loooot of characters.**

 **I must stress that no matter what, Yachiru and her friends will always be the main characters of this fic. :)**

 **Chapter 30 – What's in a Number?**

Rukia raised Sode no Shirayuki to block the slash of Nejibana. The zanpakutou of Kaien Shiba.

 _This…..being even took his sword too? But how? Wasn't it on his person when I…brought it back to the Shiba house?_

"Tch! For a Sixth Seat, you're not completely horrible." Not Kaien said.

He jumped back and cut Rukia's cheek, but the Kuchiki rolled under him to dodge the next hit. A few yards away, Not Miyako was dueling with Candice.

"Take this!" The Quincy shouted, firing several bursts of lightning at her.

"How interesting….you Vandenreich aren't typical Quincy…." Not Miyako smirked and dodged each blast, but one had struck the wall, causing a ray of light to enter the room.

Both Rukia and Candice were puzzled when the Shiba impostors looked slightly uneasy and jumped away from the beam.

"What's the deal with these two...?" Candice muttered, her fingers crackling.

 _Well I prefer the dark, and the sunlight created by the dome is no good for me….u-uh, because of my complexion._

Rukia glanced at the hole.

"That's it!" Not Kaien growled. "It's time we stop toying with you!"

"Awww….are the little Hollows gonna cry?" Candice grinned. "Here, let me dry those tears!"

Not Kaien gasped and quickly sonidoed away to dodge the next currents, but now another hole had formed, causing a ray of light to hit Rukia's foot. Both Shiba sonidoed to a platform above them.

"Stop that!" Not Miyako shouted.

" _Surge, Water and Heaven…..Nejibana_!" Not Kaien's weapon began to spin around, reforming into a trident.

Water had appeared and moved down the platform, coating the floor ankle-deep.

"Ha! Your Shikai is kinda dinky, ain't it?"

" _I'm_ not the one with electricity. You know water conducts it, right?"

Candice deadpanned.

"….shit."

Not Kaien and Not Miyako both jumped to attack.

"Hado #33 – Sokatsui!"

Rukia aimed her palm and fired a narrow burst of energy. Not Kaien sonidoed away to dodge it, but the blast made another hole, causing the light to shine on Rukia's face now.

Candice formed a bow in her hands.

"Tch….been a while since I did this!"

She fired the arrow, but Not Miyako deflected it with ease, allowing her to close in and slash Candice with her zanpakutou.

"Catnipp!"

Rukia narrowly dodged the trident aimed for her back, but the torrent of water released knocked her into a wall. Now both Shibas turned to strike the Quincy clutching her side.

 _Shit! If I use electricity, I'll shock both of us!_

But she noticed Rukia had fallen to a point where the water had not reached. And the two impostors were stepping in the water with her.

 _…fuck it._

Candice quickly discharged her lightning into the water, electrocuting all three fighters, making them scream in pain. The Quincy whimpered as her skin began to fry. Rukia quickly got up and immediately noticed the shocks.

"CATNIPP!"

But to her shock (no pun intended), the Quincy screamed as she upped the voltage.

 _Why is she…..of course! She's trying to get them still! I can trap them!_

Rukia quickly tapped the ground in multiple places, the familiar cold air rising up from each hole. Not Kaien managed to looked over, the blood vessels in his eyes starting to pop.

As Rukia drew her sword back, she pointed a finger.

"HADO #1 – SHO!"

A small blip fired and launched Candice out of the water, the electricity stopping.

"SECOND DANCE….."

Both Shibas were trying to regain themselves. Not Kaien panted and readied his trident. The two glared at Rukia, intent to kill in their now bloody eyes.

"HAKUREN!"

Rukia quickly angled her blade downward so the air would freeze the water (and the two impostors), but not Candice's body on the raised platform. When the floor and figures froze up, Rukia flash-stepped over to Candice.

"Catnipp…..can you hear me?"

The girl's hair was singed and puffed out, and all of her skin was burnt.

"…..K-Kuchiki…go kill them….h-hurry…."

"That was a dumb move, zapping yourself to stun them." Rukia scolded, now using healing kido to soothe her pain.

"….it worked, didn't it?"

Rukia looked at the various holes in the room.

 _Why….do they fear the sunlight? Is it tied to their appearance?_

Rukia glanced down. A small crack had formed on Not Kaien's frozen body.

 _No! It must be because he has Nejibana! It controls water!_

She quickly formed a barrier around the damaged Quincy. It wasn't very durable, but as long as she kept the attention on her…..

* * *

 _(With Ichigo and Yachiru)_

Ichigo and his band were running down a hall, Nel still on his back. She looked….still shaken up.

"Itsygo….why do you have that mask?"

"Long story, Nel. I need to save it for the tougher guys."

"…..thanks for protecting Nel."

"Mmm." He grunted. Nel took that as a positive.

The three were about to head through another door, but Yachiru tripped and fell down. She quickly sat up.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep! Sandal needs to be retied. Keep going, Ichi!"

Ichigo and Nel disappeared through the doorway, and Yachiru hummed as she tied her left sandal. At least she could still sense everyone. Hopefully her Ken-chan would show up again to play.

But…..the girl was too distracted in her thoughts to notice the door sliding past the wall, a new one now standing in its place….

* * *

 _(With Hanataro and Meninas)_

Hanataro continued to whimper as the Espada walked around them, sizing them up.

"Yes….yes…..very interesting…."

"Can you please stop staring at us, Espada-san?" He choked out.

"I'm just taking you in, Hana-kun. I need to see how big my next operating table should be." He replied, earning a suspicious look from the pink-haired Quincy.

He dodged Meninas's incoming fist.

"Wow now! I can see you're hyper. So you really wish to fight me?"

Meninas narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Funny. But I need to see if you're not completely weak." He snapped his fingers and sonidoed away, and now two round Arrancar jumped down.

"Aah!" Hanataro yelped and clumsily took out Hisagomaru.

"Greetings! I'm Verona!"

"And I'm Lumina!"

Both Arrancar struck a pose.

"U-Um…..d-don't make me u-use this….!" Hanataro said, shaking like a leaf.

Meninas simply stared at Szayel's former spot. He mentioned an operating table. ….Uryu told her Quincies had been tortured by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Also a scientist. They had to have known each other. They _had_ to know where Liltotto was.

She wanted to know. _She had to know._

"Look alive, Quincy!" Lumina cackled.

"Get ready to die!" Verona cackled.

Meninas raised both of her fists. Hanataro watched as they flashed once with a red light. Both Arrancar were both to strike her...until she brought both of her fists down and completely destroyed both of the Arrancar's heads upon impact.

The **P** ower.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Elsewhere, Kensei and Mashiro were struggling to hit their opponent. It seemed every time one of them tried to connect a fist or a foot, Zommari would sonido away with ease. And cut them from a different angle.

Both had slight wounds, but they stood back to back.

"Hmm…..you're quite tenacious." Zommari said dryly. "Do you give up yet?"

"Kensei, this guy's really fast!" Mashiro exclaimed.

Zommari began to sonido around the room as if to accentuate the point. He seemed almost...prideful in his boasting.

"I possess the fastest sonido of all Espada."

Kensei kept his gaze ahead. He knew the Espada wouldn't try to attack one of them if they were right next to each other. That would allow for an opening. He reached to his waist and unsheathed his zanpakutou.

" _Blow them away….Tachikaze_!"

Kensei's blade was enveloped in a burst of wind, and he slashed forward. Wire-like extensions moved all around to cut the Arrancar. Zommari narrowed his eyes and sonidoed to dodge each hit.

"Oooh! Your Shikai! I haven't seen that in a while!"

Then both Vizards felt Zommari trying to cut them from the side. Two of them. Kensei moved to slash his Espada, and Mashiro blocked the hit from hers. The former's target disappeared, but the latter broke her guard. Zommari kicked Kensei to the side and moved to behead the girl.

…until she grinned and donned her mask.

"What?!"

Zommari was completely stunned. Naturally, that gave Kensei an opening. But the dark skinned Arrancar quickly sonidoed towards the door to dodge the whips. One had managed to cut his cheek in the initial moment of shock.

"…..w-what…..is that?" He asked, shaken.

Mashiro posed. Kensei growled and aimed his zanpakutou.

"A mask, silly! Like yours!"

Mashiro pointed to the diamonds on Zommari's bald head.

"….like…..mine?"

Like his? It made no sense to the Sexta. How could a….Shinigami have….something Hollow like? It was….wrong. It was….unnatural. Now vaguely aware of the whips cutting him, Zommari dodged Kensei's incoming punch, following up to slash his chest with Brujeria.

"Kensei!"

Zommari's eyes widened as Mashiro appeared next to him, but he sonidoed to dodge her punch, moving to strike her. Kensei moved again, but the Espada continued the pseudo-teleporting.

 _How…..can this be? This…..is insanity!_

Three Zommaris appeared around, one cutting Mashiro's scarf and the one stabbing her shoulder. The third one was cut by Kensei's Shikai, but another appeared behind him and aimed for her neck.

Until Mashiro kicked him into a wall.

"You….ripped my scarf!" She exclaimed. "Stupid Espada! A friend had bought a new one for me!"

Kensei scoffed and donned his own mask. It was time to stop playing around. Zommari stood up and his eyes went wide. Another Shinigami with a mask…

"….am I seeing things? The two of you….possess the powers of a Hollow?"

"Yep!"

"We have all that and more, Espada. You may be fast, but our masks boost our vitality. Think you can continue to toy with the both of us?"

Kensei launched more of the wind whips, but Zommari predictably sonidoed to dodge them with ease.

Now the room had been cut everywhere.

Each time he appeared, Kensei moved his zanpakutou, and with the mask's power, the strands had gotten slightly faster. The Espada could only sonido around the room to keep dodging.

His eyes were horrified to see Mashiro preparing a cero.

"NO!"

He appeared and used Brujeria to pry a piece of the girl's mask off, disrupting the cero formation and cutting her face. Kensei turned and aimed, but a second Zommari pierced his zanpakutou through his side, cracking some of his own mask.

Both Vizards clutched their wounds as the real Zommari appeared across from them.

"…..you arrogant Shinigami. You…..you think you can use the powers of my kind?!" He shouted. "How dare you?! How….DARE YOU?!"

Kensei grunted and held his bleeding side. Usually Zommari Leroux was the epitome of calmness, but now…..his patience was at an end. No more. No Shinigami would insult him and his kind.

He raised Brujeria horizontally.

"…..Tren….Bala."

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Candice)_

Not Kaien broke free of his ice prison.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" He snarled, raising his trident.

But only Candice was in his range of vision, in a barrier.

"….tch."

He realized the tip of Sode no Shirayuki closing in, but he turned just in time….only to have to be cut across his torso. He growled and swung the trident.

Rukia winced as she blocked the hit.

"You think attacking from behind is a smart move?! You're really getting on my nerves, Shinigami!"

"Same to you, impostor! Take off that mask right now!"

"Mask?!" He laughed. "You think this is a _mask_?! This is my face!"

Rukia tried to break Not Kaien's guard, but she caught Not Miyako about to break free from her own prison. She had to act quickly.

"Hado #4-"

But the wave of water was quicker. Rukia swam and coughed as the wave knocked her around, but now Not Miyako had escaped. She sonidoed forward and slashed Rukia with her zanpakutou.

Not Kaien grinned.

The smaller Kuchiki coughed harder….now the water was mixing into her wounds, and it seemed like more was pouring around. She tried to freeze the water, but the wave threw her up violently. Into the ceiling, making another hole.

"Idiot!" Not Miyako shouted. "You want us to be revealed?!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault for provoking her! Release your damn zanpakutou already!"

"I…..forgot the command."

"WHAT?!"

XXXXX

Rukia coughed up more water. She was in broad daylight now, and it seemed like she was on a large tower.

 _I…..have to get back in there…..Catnipp is vunerable…._

Then suddenly a tentacle grabbed her foot and pulled back into the hole.

XXXXX

Rukia slammed into the floor, some of her rips cracking under the force and height of collision.

"Heh heh…..enough of that…." Not Kaien said, putting the glove back on. "You're a damn past, Kuchiki! But since you've annoyed me _just enough_ ….."

Rukia turned over slowly, only to have a stream of water crash into her mouth. Not Miyako smiled evilly.

"Drown, you bitch!"

Rukia coughed and spluttered. Her lungs were on fire, and even though she was clutching her zanpakutou tightly, it felt like it was planets away. Both Shibas used their feet to hold her bottom half down, preventing movement.

The water blocked her vision, and her panic for her own life, she wondered if Catnipp was still alive.

Time was starting to slow down…

* * *

 _(With Nanao)_

Nanao was running down the halls, confused. Wasn't Chad just ahead of her? He couldn't have outpaced her already. Maybe it was the erratic sonido? She was slightly nervous being alone, but she felt even more nervous at Rukia's reiatsu staring to weaken from afar.

Everyone else seemed to be alive, but…could she make it time?

A moaning sound forced her to stop in her tracks. Right across from her stood a beast in pain. A creature so horrific-looking, she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. All she could make out clearly was the stag beetle-like form….

* * *

Gantenbainne moaned weakly as he opened his eyes. But he could only see the light from the hole that had he crashed through. Every bone in his body was broken.

 _Heh…Kusamiya…..you did well….._

He blinked when he heard a slight growl. He couldn't even turn his head because of the pain…..but he felt it. Something else was in the pitch-black room.

"W-Who's…..there?" He asked quietly.

He heard several steps, and now, his heart was starting to race. He was completely defenseless. He knew his zanpakutous were shattered to pieces from the collision.

"…..p-please….I cannot fight…." He coughed. "I…"

The steps stopped. Gantenbainne wanted to sigh in relief, but he still felt….something.

"…..h-hello?"

The last thing he saw was a horrific bear-like face lunge at his own, the mask illuminating in the dark.

* * *

Cirucci grunted as she crawled towards the door.

"S-Stupid….Shinigami…..stupid…..human!"

Her eyes widened when the room suddenly lost all of its light. She couldn't see her arms.

"Um….what the hell is this?!" She said, panicking. "This is not funny, Ichimaru!"

Then she heard the growl.

"U-Um…..who's there?" She asked.

Then the steps.

 _The Exeqias! They're going to kill me!_

She tried to crawl faster, but the steps also got faster and faster. She cried and was almost to the light of the doorway, but the steps suddenly stopped.

 _Ha…they left?_

Cirucci turned around, not hearing anything else.

"Ha! Serves you right! Now I just need to get the hell out of-"

The last thing she saw was a horrific fox-like face lunge at her own, the mask illuminating in the dark.

* * *

Dordonii grunted as he tried to stand up, only to fall down again.

"Damn it….I guess I have no power left…"

Then the hall became pitch-black dark.

"Umm…..what is it? Is someone there?"

He nearly gasped when he heard the snarl.

"….Um…I'n not armed!"

The steps started to approach his form and ears.

 _Oh no…..this could be the end…..something is coming…..but…..really, what can I do? I cannot see anything._

Dordonii shut his eyes and waited for the mercy of death, but he soon couldn't hear the steps anymore. What happened? He opened both eyes, still seeing nothing.

"…..hello?"

No sound.

"Well…..I suppose I made it out ok-"

The last thing he saw was a horrific duck-like face lunge at his own, the mask illuminating in the dark.

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Candice)_

Rukia opened her eyes.

"What?"

She looked around. She seemed to be in a serene meadow, with trees standing tall and the birds chirping happily. Was she….dead? Was this the next world?

She stood up. She was still in her uniform.

"…..what is this place?"

"Hello, Rukia."

The sight was incredible. A short but beautiful woman had appeared in front of her, wearing a pastel-blue kimono. Her eyes were calm but bright. She looked exactly like herself.

"You…..you're….!"

"Hisana."

Rukia shook as she stepped towards the figure. The latter was smiling at her sister. But was this some kind of illusion?

"…am….I….?"

"You're not dead, Rukia. Not yet. You still have the will to live. You're in the battle of your life right now. You….merely blacked out."

"….Hisana."

Rukia felt her sister's face, but despite her physically being in front of her, the touch felt distant. Faint.

"….Rukia, it is me. Or rather….a _version_ of me."

"…..Why am I seeing you? I've only glanced at you in pictures."

"The mind does odd things when the body is in danger. I…..I'm sorry we had to meet like this. You being….in a battle and me…..dead."

Hisana had her head down.

"I'm sorry for everything….sister."

"Hisana, what are you talking about?"

"I abandoned you in the Rukongai. Didn't Byakuya-sama tell you the story?"

"…Byakkun. Is…..did he finally make to the castle?"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Rukia. Look at yourself. Can _you_ make it out of this?"

"…aren't I drowning to death?"

Hisana nodded sadly.

"Yes. But…..you cannot give up hope. You must never lose your resolve. ….your life has been saved too many times to count."

"Huh?"

The older Kuchiki walked a few steps.

"You survived Rukongai's harsh elements. You became a Shinigami. Ichigo-san saved you from that Hollow, and he saved you from….the execution."

"Hisana! Byakuya didn't mean it! He…."

"I'm just an illusion Rukia. A reflection of your subconscious. ….Byakuya-sama had missed me terribly. He would refuse to come out of his quarters for weeks to talk to anyone."

"….He broke your promise, Hisana." Rukia said quietly. "Please….do not hate him."

"Oh, Rukia, I could never do that. Byakuya-sama….will always be my one true love."

She turned, an easy smile on her lips.

"…..you have forgiven him, so I have done the same. Remember what I said?"

"….."

"Rukia…..your will shall not break anymore. After the execution, you wanted to get stronger, and you have. Your journey is not done. If you stick by your friends, and look to the horizon…..you will never fall."

"…..Hisana…"

The woman walked back over and hugged her sister.

"…..I am very proud of you, my dear sister. I only wish I could've met you for real…..you make me glad. Glad _one_ of us will have the happy ending….."

Hisana pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Go….go and save your friends…."

* * *

Rukia felt her consciousness return, but she still felt the pouring of water. Her entire body was numb now, but she felt sharper at the same time. She was still pinned down, and now her zanpakutou was knocked away.

She very slowly moved a finger.

"Hahahaha! She's about to die!"

"I know! Took her sweet time! How much can a Shinigami take?!"

She pointed, and Nejibana was knocked slightly away, forcing Not Kaien to move to put it back in both of his hands. Some kidos could be used without a command, albeit much weaker. But he had moved a foot, and that was all she needed.

Rukia managed to move from Not Miyako's position, making the impostor trip back and allowing her to roll forward.

She knocked Not Kaien to the ground with a kick, and she slowly stood up, gasping for air.

"You little bitch!"

Not Miyako moved her zanpakutou to strike, but a hand caught the arm.

"Excuse me. But are you the one who that attempted to drown my Sixth Seat?"

Jushiro Ukitake had arrived.

* * *

 _(With Hanataro and Meninas)_

Hanataro and Meninas reached the end of the hall.

"Oh….! We have to go back!"

"Wait Hana-kun. I can break the wall!" She pointed, not bothering to wipe the blood from her hands.

"But that'll make noise! We need to hide from the Espada!"

"What?!"

Meninas turned to glare at him.

"No, he knows where Liltotto is!"

"H-How? He didn't say anything…."

"Doesn't he feel like that Kurotsuchi fellow?"

Hanataro thought for a minute. "W-Well….kinda. He's a little creepy, and my heart kept racing around him. But he looks….normal."

"Thank you Hana-kun!"

Szayel emerged from the shadows, clapping.

"And it seems you aren't as dumb or as weak as I figured, Quincy-chan. Verona and Lumina will be missed…..well, not really."

Hanataro gulped.

"Where's Liltotto?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hmmmm?"

Meninas McAllon was considered to be a ditzy space-case that was always getting distracted by the wrong things. She was also one of the more pleasant members of the Vandenreich.

But in this moment, she was dead serious and very very angry.

"…Liltotto? I don't know anyone by that name." Szayel said, frowning.

"…. _where is my friend_ , Espada-san?"

Szayel grinned.

"You mean…..my latest test subject? I didn't think she had friends."

Meninas's eyes widened in horror.

"McAllon-san…we should….WAIT!"

Hanataro grabbed her arm.

"Please listen to me. He's an Espada. He's…..just trying to provoke you. Don't listen to him."

"Yeah, don't. Could you believe how far her jaw extends?" Szayel said, deliberately pushing more of the wrong buttons.

Meninas knocked Hanataro's hand away and charged forward.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Mashiro and Kensei were in trouble.

Zommari was zooming around at an incomprehensible speed, the sight blending into multiple copies of himself, and they were all firing balas. A blast while not as strong as a cero, was 20 times as fast.

Both Vizards tried to flash-step rapidly to dodge as much as they could, but it seemed like more and more blasts were crashing into them.

 _Goddamn it…..this Espada thinks he can kill us like this….?_

Kensei continued to flash-step on and off., but he caught something odd in the entire flurry of red light: Mashiro kept appearing and reappearing close to him.

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo and Nel had reached a bridge in the middle of a large sandy room. The sun was overhead.

"Where did she go?" Nel asked, looking back.

"Tch. Yachiru probably got herself lost. She's bad with directions."

He wanted to find her, but he figured she would be fine….for now. Kenpachi would arrive soon, right? He had to keep moving.

"Itsygo…."

Ichigo dashed across the bridge.

"What, Nel?"

"You think my brothers are with your girlfriend?"

He had no idea, but she was a small and sensitive creature.

"Yeah, probably. Orihime's really nice. She probably found them and offered to help. She can heal people, you know."

"Oh? Wow, so can Nel!"

"Huh? How?"

His answer was the small Arrancar reaching in her mouth and pulling her uvula, making her vomit all over Ichigo's shoulder.

"….."

"See! You feel better now, right?"

Ichigo simply stared with a deadpan. Then he bumped into a hooded figure.

"What?!" He jumped back and raised his zanpakutou. "Who the hell are you?! Move now!"

The figure raised a hand and reached for its hood.

"Oh boy….Nel hopes it's not a clown…." The girl whimpered.

Ichigo watched cautiously, readying to strike. But….something had made his eyes shoot open and drop his zanpakutou with a clatter.

"Hello….Ichigo."

The smiling face of one Masaki Kurosaki had greeted him.

* * *

"What?!"

Gin nodded again. The three members of Harribel's fraccion looked completely shocked, as did their mistress.

"Stark and Lilinette….went to free the captured Quincy? What do they intend to do with her?"

"Dunno. Either leave her in a safe position or find a way to give her to the Gotei. But it's better that all of you don't make a move at once."

"What do you mean?" Harribel asked.

Gin chuckled.

"Well, he's watching the whole castle. If Cap'n Kurotsuchi has eyes the whole time, I don't think the rescue team is gonna be successful. He can see every kind of trick they'll use."

Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose looked at Harribel as if they were waiting for a command.

"…Aizen….-sama will know we did something. I am not risking the lives of my subordinates."

"Nah. Ya got time. Hime-chan's pins did somethin' to the Hogyoku, so Cap'n's busy checking on it. He'll never know."

Harribel narrowed her eyes.

"Gin Ichimaru…..why should I trust you? You're clearly not so loyal as I had assumed. If you can double-cross the lord of the castle, what prevents you from doing the same to us?"

"I could ask ya the same thing, Hari-chan. You and Stark have been colludin' from the start."

Silence.

"…..do you have a specific plan in mind?"

Gin gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

Mayuri looked gleeful as he looked over his various feeds.

"Hehehe….the pieces are falling into place!"

He watched Nanao continue to flee from the stag beetle creature chasing her.

"The bookworm…"

He watched Chad continue to run by himself.

"The human Hollow….."

He watched Nemu and Uryu continue their journey.

"A Quincy and an artificial soul…."

He watched Ichigo continue to gape at his mother.

"The substitute Shinigami…."

He watched Yachiru run up a flight of stairs.

"The sugar-addicted vice-captain…."

He watched Szayel continue to dodge Meninas's punches with ease, Hanataro watching with shock.

"The mouse and bruiser…."

He watched Kensei and Mashiro under fire.

"Two Vizards…."

He watched Jushiro stare down the two impostors, Rukia near him.

"The white-haired invalid, the rabbit, and the cat…."

Finally he watched three other figures run through the halls.

"The serene medic…the prideful noble….and the barbarian."

He smirked.

"I wonder who will be the last one standing?"

Just then an alarm rang out in the control room where he was seated.

"What?!"

Mayuri ran out of the room and looked around, following the broken shards of glass. It didn't take him too long to find a large test tube, smashed in the middle, the liquid draining out.

The one where Liltotto Lamperd was stored.

But rather than being angry, the clown captain merely scratched his chin.

"I see….so we have an insider in the works. How annoying. Well, my surprises are far from over, and I want my test subject back."

He reached into his robe and took out a remote. Different colored buttons were present. He pressed the black one, then the orange one.

"Those poor fools. If only they realized that the second they stepped into the castle, it would be the end of their lives."

Mayuri grinned as he walked back to the control room.

Things were about to become _deadly._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Now everyone's theories shall be tested! Some of you were exactly on the money when you made them a long ways back. And no, Zommari did not release (yet), it's a new attack I gave him!  
**

 **Next time - We turn back the clock slightly and take a look at the groups currently not in Hueco Mundo, just after the rescue team left.**


	31. Second Opinion

**Chapter 31 – Second Opinion**

"Alright everyone, battletime is about to begin! And I want everyone to do 110% out there! Alright?!" Rangiku Matsumoto asked the crowd before her. The 10th Division.

"But Vice-Captain, we're still in the Seireitei….."

"You know what I mean! I'm in charge since Captain is busy."

"Doing what?" Someone asked.

Rangiku turned and pointed.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing in the middle of the courtyard, armed with two practice swords and a weight in his mouth. He was striking multiple targets at a frantic pace, swinging them around.

With no Shikai or Bankai, he had to make sure his swordplay was _flawless._

"So…enough chit-chat! Let's get to it!"

"Hey, so she's Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku and the whole division turned.

"Yep, she was my vice-captain! Still as beautiful as the day I met her…."

Isshin was walking with his daughters, both changed into regular clothes, but still wearing their collars. They had a few bags with them.

"C-Captain Shiba!"

Half of the crowd gasped.

"Umm…..who's that?" A new recruit asked.

"Who's that?!"

Rangiku ran over and grabbed Isshin, showing him to the bespectacled crowd.

"This is Captain Isshin Shiba! A lot of you maggots don't know him, but he was the leader before Captain Hitsugaya was!"

Isshin yelped as the Shinigami that remembered him all began to swarm him.

"Wow….Daddy's really popular…." Yuzu muttered.

Rangiku smiled.

"So girls, are you ready for a fun-tastic stay at the 10th? This is great! We can stay up late and tell ghost stories, I can do your hair…..ooh we can play truth or dare!"

Toshiro had stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"You're not staying when we go off to fight, Matsumoto."

"You're so mean, Captain! I should demote you back to third seat!"

Karin and Yuzu both giggled.

Toshiro's eye twitched as he snapped the practice swords in half.

"Care to repeat that, _Vice-Captain_ Matsumoto?"

"Save me Captain Shiba!" She cried, diving into the crowd.

* * *

Yamamoto was looking out the window when he heard his door close.

"You wanted to see me, Yama-ji?"

A certain shopkeeper had stopped by to visit.

"Kisuke Urahara…..how fares the Living World?"

"Don't worry, don't worry, the town still has Yoruichi, Ryuken, Tessai, and five Vizards."

"…..Five? Aren't there seven still stationed?"

"Kensei and Mashiro went off to join the Hueco Mundo team."

"….about that."

The ancient general turned to face his former subordinate, eyes looking dangerously ahead.

"You sent my captains off into Aizen's domain. If your portal does not bring them back, I will make sure you suffer the consequences."

"Asked me to visit just to yell at me?" Kisuke teased, fanning himself.

"Listen to me, Kisuke Urahara."

The fanning stopped.

"This is a very serious war ahead of us. The fates of not only Soul Society, but the Living World and the Royal Realm are at stake. If the Gotei 13 loses, the worlds will crumble."

"….I know."

"As much as I hate to admit it…..you are my ace in the hole. Considering Mayuri Kurotsuchi has defected, you are the only one with enough technical capabilities to win."

"Well…you're right. But why do you hate to admit that?"

Yamamoto glared at the shopkeeper.

"I despise your approaches, Urahara. You think you can solve problems with sneaky, underhanded methods. Your way to 'store' the Hogyoku allowed Aizen to seize his chance."

Kisuke sighed.

"I know. That accursed orb will be the death of me."

"What exactly is it capable of?"

"….Now that Kurotsuchi is with Aizen? I don't know. Two geniuses are better than one, I'm afraid."

Yamamoto grunted, but it wasn't a pleased one.

"Why did you ask for Nemu Kusamiya to join the team?"

"Simple really. Nemu is extremely smart, and she knows all about Mayuri. I…..gave her some assistance in training. If anyone can kill Kurotsuchi, it's her or Ishida-san."

"…It is possible he has rigged the entire castle with death traps."

"Yes."

Yamamoto hardened his stare.

"That girl better not have joined Aizen willingly. I will incinerate her if she has."

"That's your problem, Yama-jii." Kisuke drawled.

"Excuse me?"

He put the fan back in his coat. "Conflicts can be resolved without brute force and strict punishment…maybe if your actions were different, we would avoid this two-front war."

"Are you implying this is my fault for Juha Bach's resurgence?" Yamamoto asked, now becoming angry.

"No, not at all! But this whole Quincy conflict…..wouldn't you want to rewrite history?"

"Peace could not be made with them."

"And look what's happened….it's created an empire of zealots. Now the Gotei has to perform more senseless killing just to ensure everyone in the crossfire doesn't die themselves."

"Tch." The ancient general was annoyed now. "If one doesn't show their might, it allows for the enemy to walk all over them."

"But it's also created fear and resentment."

"…."

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to help. We have to win this, you know. But….what happens after all is said and done?"

"Simple. We replace the empty Captain slots, continue our duties, and move on."

"…..heh. Head-Captain, it's not going to be so easy. You think we're all gonna 'move on' from this war?"

"…..I know there will be casualties." Yamamoto replied quietly.

"…Some wounds might never heal. But let's think about something else. I have Tessai and Hachi on stand-by."

"Ah, yes. We should go through with this…..plan. But why did you need the assistance of Akon?"

"He's the smartest member of the 12th after Nemu, who was stationed in Karakura at the time. We need someone in the Living World and someone in Soul Society to pull this off."

"Tsukabishi and Ushoda."

"Correct. Akon and I will prepare the safe zone for all of us in the meantime."

"Safe zone?"

Kisuke smiled.

"Head-Captain, Head-Captain. Where _else_ would people go if their world was about to be sealed away somewhere?"

* * *

Michiru took the cup of tea from Ururu's tray.

"T-Thank you."

The small girl bowed and walked off.

"So girls, that's what's gonna happen." Yoruichi finished, crossing her arms. "While Ichigo and the others save your friends, we have to get ready for things here."

"We're…..gonna be asleep?" Mahana asked.

"Yep. It'll be nice! Just a long, happy nap. The rest of us will make sure the town is still standing."

"I don't get it!" Michiru cried out. "Why do the bad spirits want _our_ town?"

"It's not your usual town. All kinds of spiritual things happen. Just look at your own friends! Sad to say, but one guy….he wants to…..well, sacrifice everyone here."

The four girls were horrified.

"This is the same man that killed Tatsuki?" Ryo guessed.

"He's indirectly responsible. You have no idea how many of us want to kill him."

"…this man…..also took Orihime." Chizuru realized.

"Yep. He has to be stopped. It's better if everyone is protected and somewhere safe."

"But…..can't you just teleport us out of Karakura?" Mahana asked.

Yoruichi sighed.

"It's not impossible, but it becomes more involved making sure every single resident is not damaged in the middle of transport. And considering most of the town is spiritually unaware…..it's better if we put the town to sleep and seal it somewhere."

"Will we wake up?"

Everyone turned to Michiru, who sipped her cup again. She looked very frightened now.

"…I can't guarantee anything." Yoruichi said quietly.

"…"

The four girls looked at each other, each worrying in varying degrees. Michiru was close to tears, while Ryo was trying hard to be calm. She was always the most rock solid of the group.

But how calm could one be if one learned their town could be completely destroyed?

"….It's okay. When we're asleep…..we can dream about nice things." Chizuru said, trying to cheer her friends up. "All of us hanging out at school…..watching movies at each other's homes…."

"…..Eating ice cream….going to the mall..…..celebrating birthdays…." Mahana added.

"…Passing tests….playing video games…..soccer…..baseball…." Ryo put a comforting hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"….watching the sunset with…..friends." Michiru finished.

"That's the spirit! Now, I suggest you girls go home and spend some final time with your parents before we begin. Because you're not gonna wake up for a while."

The four stood up and nodded. They bowed to thank Yoruichi as they headed for the door.

" _If_ we wake up…we want to see Tatsuki and Orihime." Michiru called out. "Is that okay?"

"You bet." Yoruichi winked.

That she _could_ guarantee.

* * *

Momo was alone in a small field. A few trees were around, all baring leaves with multiple colors. The sky was gray but a gentle breeze was flowing. Perhaps the most striking detail was the large pond in the center.

Her inner world.

She walked over to the pond and looked down at her reflection.

"Fancy meeting you here, Momo."

Tobiume was a young girl dressed in a kimono, with long brown hair divided into two braids. She had a cloth with two bells around her neck, her step ringing. Momo looked at the second face in the pond now.

"….Tobiume."

She raised her head to look at her avatar.

"…you seem down, Momo. Are you worried for the team sent into Hueco Mundo?"

"….yes. Part of me wanted to go to help them….all this time, I've been here. I haven't gotten the chance to fight any Arrancar or protect anyone yet."

"It shouldn't be a contest." Tobiume responded. "Too much zeal will only put you in danger. You want to protect Toshiro, right?"

"More than anything." She replied. "That Quincy…..I can't imagine what kind of horrible things he was seeing. I….know it involved me."

"He doesn't wish to disclose it?"

Momo smiled sadly. "Why would I ask my friend to describe his nightmare?"

"Your _boy_ friend." Tobiume smiled back.

Momo blushed and giggled.

"I know why you're here, Momo."

"…..you do? Is there still time?"

"There's always time." The spirit said, stepping over to a tree. She put a hand and felt the bark. "Are you certain you wish to go on with this?"

" _Yes."_ Momo narrowed her eyes. "I will never hesitate anymore. Just like my friends."

"Let me ask you a question. And if I like the answer, we may go through with this."

The vice-captain was puzzled. "You mean you're going to refuse just because you could dislike what I respond with?"

Tobiume nodded.

"I must see if you can truly move forward."

The spirit turned around and sat down, gesturing for her master to follow suit.

"Pretend I'm Aizen. What will you say to him?"

"I would say-"

" **No**." The bell-wearing girl shook her head firmly. "This is not from a third-person perspective, Momo. Actually picture me as your former captain. I want to hear what you have to say."

"But…I….."

"Will this help you?"

Tobiume moved her arm, and suddenly, the world around them was starting to dissolve. Momo looked panicked, but she kept her gaze on the spirit.

Then the zanpakutou spirit morphed into the man she had come to despise.

"….A-Aizen…."

"Hinamori-kun." The figure said. "What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Tha-no! How dare you talk to me in such a manner!"

Not Aizen chuckled.

"I didn't realize you had become a noble, Hinamori-kun. Shall I prepare tea for you then, milady?"

Momo growled.

"You…..you think you can pretend everything hasn't changed?!"

"I'm not pretending anything."

"You…you almost killed Toshiro. You-"

"How is Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Don't change the subject, Aizen!"

"Why not? This world is dreary. It's not a good atmosphere for discussion." Not Aizen snapped his fingers, and now their meeting had shifted to an empty white room. Both were now sitting across from each other on a long table.

"Whaa….?"

"That's better."

"No it is not better!" Momo stood up and banged the table. "You think you're going to get away with this?"

"Hmm, you wish for the walls to be painted black instead?"

"NO!" came the reply. "STOP going on tangents!"

Not Aizen smiled.

"Isn't this what we used to do, Hinamori-kun? Many nights, the two of us would sit outside, looking at the stars…..and we would bring up so many topics. The future of Soul Society, the weather, the-"

"The future of Soul Society doesn't include _you_."

"Well yes, it will most likely be a dumping ground for my minions while I reside in the Royal Realm as the new Soul King. Would you care to join me and be my faithful servant?"

" _Are you insane_?!" Momo practically shrieked. "I will never serve you **ever** again!"

"And why is that? Your life would be better…..rather being a shy vice-captain stuck in a limited position, you could ascend."

"My life is fine right here! With the people that love and actually _care_ about me!"

The figure before her raised an eyebrow.

"You…..you never cared from the beginning, right? It was all a lie. All of us. All of the times you complemented me, members of our division-"

"Are you saying you want me to come back to the 5th?"

"- _my_ division! It was all fake! And you….you…..stabbed me."

"I did. But you're still alive now, so isn't that better?"

"IT IS NOT BETTER!" Momo screamed. "NOTHING INVOLVING YOU IS BETTER!"

The girl stopped to pant.

Not Aizen shook his head, now stirring a tea-cup that materialized in front of him.

"I disagree, Hinamori-kun. Are you honestly telling me you'd risk your life again just for some petty revenge?"

"It's more than that." She replied. "You've forsaken my division _twice_."

"You've met Shinji Hirako?"

"Not personally. But the Vizards told the Gotei about what happened. And it's not just them. _You_ kidnapped my friend Inoue-san. _You_ killed _her_ friend Arisawa-san. _You_ want to destroy everyone that stands in the way of your….twisted goals."

"I wish to become God. That is not a twisted goal. Are you implying progress is to be shunned?"

Momo just stared at him, her eyes clear and focused.

"When it involves murder, destruction, pain…..it is a _wrong_ goal."

"So you're saying if I alter my plans a little bit, you'd support them."

Momo scowled.

"I'm saying you can't be very smart if you still think I would _ever_ support you again. You are a monster, plain and simple. And for all that you've done…..I will make sure you…. _are no more."_

Not Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Death is too good for someone like you. But everyone cannot escape their pain and sorrow if you still exist, _in any way_."

"…I see."

Momo Hinamori walked over, now crackling her fingers with energy for a kido.

"One more thing, Aizen."

"Yes?"

Momo raised her palm to fire.

" _Do not hurt any of my friends ever again_."

Not Aizen dissolved under the burst of lightning, the room soon reforming itself back to Momo's inner world. Everything was calm now.

The zanpakutou spirit put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is time….Momo."

The peach nodded.

* * *

Back in the 13th Division, every member was training per usual. Despite their captain and sixth seat gone, their focus was not to be lowered. After all, they were used to missing officers.

Sentaro was walking all around, nodding at every member. He had to make sure nobody was slacking off.

"Huh?"

Kiyone was sitting on a rooftop, meditating. Naturally she opened an eye when she felt her fellow third seat doing the same next to her.

"Sentaro…..you don't have to watch over me."

"Hey, I can't go all zen too? You dumb girl!"

Sentaro's teasing smile faded when Kiyone didn't retort anything back. She was in no mood to bicker. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. This is serious, and I'm playing around with you."

"It's okay."

He fished in his robes and took out a vial.

"…..We'll need to go to the 4th to get syringes."

"Yeah." Kiyone looked in the direction of said division, but then a thought came to her mind. Something…odd. "Sentaro, why are you helping me get my sister back anyways?"

"Because we're a team and you deserve to get her back." He looked slightly offended.

"No, that's not what I mean. We have to run the 13th while the Captain is on the mission. Shouldn't one of us focus on battle plans and not the blood, not both?"

Sentaro sighed.

"Kiyone….you're lucky you have a sister." He laid down on the rooftop, pausing to scratch his small beard. "I grew up alone."

"Yeah…but wasn't your dad….?"

"He was part of the 7th. Us Kotsubakis have been part of the Gotei for generations, and I always looked up to my old man."

Jin'emon Kotsubaki.

Kiyone remembered the recent Vizard alliance.

"Love Aikawa….he was his captain, right?" Kiyone was laying down herself now.

"Yeah. I've only seen Captain Aikawa a couple of times, and that was ages ago. I was barely walking when Dad lost him."

"He took it hard, huh?"

Sentaro smiled sadly.

"Took up drinking. And well….he died just before I graduated the academy. Never even got to see me get a seat."

"I…..didn't know, Sentaro. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. It was rough, but…..I always had the 13th to be my family instead. And looking at you…..well, what about your parents?"

"Don't remember Dad. And Mom…..well, Isane was forced to take care of me instead. At least we had each other in the Rukongai."

"See? And you love your sister, so you deserve her back. I want to help you, Kiyone. That's the code of the 13th – you don't have to ask. You just _do_."

"…at least it's not just the two of us with Nee-san's blood. Captain Fon wanted her own portion….she still feels ashamed over what happened."

"How about the rest of the SWA?"

Kiyone smiled.

"Momo-san and Rangiku-san want some as well."

"See, Kiyone? Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

The Kotetsu looked down, and her division was still training hard. Everyone was respecting the discussion between the two and not interrupting them.

"…..I'm worried, Sentaro."

"About what?"

Kiyone sat up. "…..Yachiru said that Quincy brainwashed her…..she didn't remember anything when she tried to make her listen."

"…."

"What if…..she doesn't…..remember anything when we cure her?"

"…what if she does?"

"But…" Kiyone wiped her eyes. "My sister might have forgotten all about me already. I don't know what the Vandenreich is doing to her."

Sentaro listened and didn't answer. He didn't know either.

"I…I d-don't want to f-fight her, Sentaro. What if she's ordered to attack me? Or you? Or our squads?"

Kiyone wiped her eyes again, but now she was starting to tremble slightly.

"What if she kills a whole bunch of people under the mind control? Does it excuse it? Does it make it worse? …..I-Isane never liked to fight. She's part of the 4th."

"They save lives, not take them." Sentaro said softly.

"I don't know what to _do,_ Sentaro!"

"Kiyone…..just relax. Everyone in the Seireitei knows what happened now, so everyone is expecting….something like that to happen. ….if it was someone else, the problem would be the same."

"But…what if…the blood doesn't work?"

Kiyone held out the vial given to her by Retsu.

"What if it backfires and just makes her _more_ of a zombie?"

Sentaro sat up now.

"Kiyone, I know it seems risky. But you can't keep focusing on the negatives. We can't hold back when battletime comes. We have….to move forward."

She put the vial back in her shihakusho.

"…you're right."

"Heh."

Now both of them stood up and looked down at their subordinates.

"Captain Ukitake is counting on us, Kiyone. We can't let him down.….we'll cure your sister, defeat Aizen and the Vandenreich…..and then we can go home."

Kiyone smiled and hugged her partner.

"…Thank you….Sentaro."

Sentaro looked a little embarrassed now, evidenced by the small blush on his cheeks. But what did that manner, anyway? His father always taught him how to be a man. And being a man involved keeping your word.

"…..anytime, Kiyone."

He hugged her back.

"Anytime."

* * *

Shunsui was standing by a tree when one of his division members appeared next to him.

"Captain, our squads have informed districts 1 through 20."

"Ah, good. How did they take it?"

"Well, some of them understood, most of them were frightened…..others just cursed our names."

"Sorry to hear that, Panto-kun. Keep up the hard work."

His subordinate nodded and left, but it didn't take too long for a certain short captain to appear next to her senior.

"Kyoraku. Why aren't you helping out? We're supposed to warn _everyone_ in Rukongai about what's going to be done before the battle begins."

"Soi-chan. I was just enjoying the view."

That would've earned a nasty glare, but Soi noticed Shunsui was not staring at her, but rather, the ruined village in front of them. The one that Driscoll, As, Mask, and Berenice had attacked a few days prior.

"…this was the one?"

"Aye."

Soi looked over the wreckage carefully. It seemed some huts had been repaired, but it looked more run down than it normally was.

"Did you know…..one of them boasted he killed 30 people?"

"….."

Shunsui took out a small jug and poured liquor into two small cups. He passed one to Soi.

"I don't think I should-"

"Drink, Soi-chan. It calms the mind."

Hesitantly, she took the cup. The taste was bitter, but she still felt like drinking it.

"I take it you have regrets over what happened?"

"Some folks in the Rukongai appreciate what we do. Some…..don't think we do enough. I think both of these people are telling the truth."

"Every division has a success rate of over 75% in their Hollow slaying."

Shunsui smiled. "Those are just _numbers_ , you know. It doesn't represent an actual person. Someone who's lost their family due to the harsh elements…..won't care about a percentage."

"Hard to share the feeling. Both of us….grew up in the Seireitei, right?"

"Mmm." Shunsui took a sip. "I think the problem was, once everyone got comfortable to the way things were, none of us saw the reason to change. It's easy to feel good about what we do because all of us have a bed to go back to, or family, or friends. Not….all of these people."

Soi took another drink.

"…..That's true. Surely the system can be changed?"

"Why not? I think it's time we fix what we've done. Something tells me…..when this war's over, things will not be the same for anyone. That could mean a fresh start."

Soi nodded.

"Let me ask you a question, Captain."

"Hmm?"

Shunsui put his hat down.

"Would you personally want to kill all of the Quincies we will fight?"

"….I don't relish in the feeling of taking a life away, Kyoraku. Contrary to popular belief, my heart is not made of ice."

That earned a throaty chuckle from the kimono-clad man.

"Would you spare one?"

"…It's funny. In the past, before Ichigo Kurosaki or Aizen's defection, I would've said no immediately. I would've said that they harm the soul balance, and as such, must be killed without question."

"But now?"

Many different factors had entered the life of Soi Fon. Yoruichi and her feelings, the situation with Kukaku, the SWA and Yachiru…..

"I…..wouldn't agree. If we treat this battle like what the Gotei did all of those years ago, we will just perpetuate the cycle. Formally we can declare ourselves the winners, but I would not feel comfortable touting myself as 'delivering justice'."

Soi closed her eyes.

"I personally feel…..shame for many of my past actions."

"You mean the execution or losing Isane-chan?"

Soi opened them.

"Both, and more. But it is not too late to correct my errors."

Shunsui finished his cup and moved to pour another glass. He took another sip, then passed the jug to Soi, who politely refused.

"We all have skeletons in our closet, Soi-chan."

"I think the old me would've decked you in the face already for calling me that. But I've learned something important."

"What's that?"

"I should never rush my judgement. I acted as if Yoruichi-sama was a criminal, but she was merely trying to help Kisuke Urahara. She warned me before the Negacion sucked me up. I acted as if the Vizards were criminals, but Ise opened my eyes and they themselves proved that they merely victims of circumstance."

"Hmmm." Came the reply.

"I acted as if the rest of the ryo….. _the friends_ of Ichigo Kurosaki were renegade, but look at the factors. One of them wishes to get revenge on Kurotsuchi in the name of his grandfather. One has charmed the heart of Kotetsu and lives a humble, but noble life….and the other…."

"Inoue-chan?"

"She is a pure soul that unfairly lost her best friend." Soi whispered. "Again, something under my own watch."

"…."

"Let me ask _you_ something, Kyoraku. At what point…..did you push away your shame?"

"I never did. I've lived a very long life, and I remember everything that has happened in it. I suppose at some point, one tries to ignore it all, to just be a Shinigami and do their duties….but people are vulnerable. Human. Shinigami. Quincy. Even Hollow and Arrancar. We _all_ have emotions."

Now Soi took the jug to drink.

"I'm merely going to do what I think is right in this battle. Fight fairly, spare people if I can….and only target those…..that I can sense as truly wicked. Maybe for some members of the Vandenreich, or some members of Aizen's army…..they follow out a sense of fear, not loyalty."

"Yes. Are you….concerned for Ise?"

"Nanao-chan? Why would I be?" Shunsui lifted up hat and smiled once more. "She didn't hesitate in protecting me from the Quincy attack. She's with friends in Hueco Mundo. And the man I trust the most…..is watching over her."

"I see."

"What about you? Are you concerned…..for….?"

"No. Yachiru and the others will accomplish their mission; that is what our club promised to each other. I would be doing my friends a large disservice to start doubting them."

Now Shunsui grinned.

"I never finished my question, Soi-chan. I guess your heart really _isn't_ made of ice."

Soi's cheeks turned red, but she nodded all the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vandenreich base, B69 was writing a few things down when Haschwald entered his lab.

"Greetings."

"I wish to inquire about As Nodt's powers."

"Hmm?" The robotic Quincy stood up and stepped closer, slightly confused. "Yes, they're stable."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

Haschwald glanced towards the door.

"He's more off than usual, it seems. He keeps talking to himself, and every room cools down whenever he steps in."

"He was always…..eccentric."

"No." Haschwald answered. "Are you certain these medallions can work well?"

"Are you implying I've deceived his majesty?" B69 sounded cross now. "The nerve! I thought you follow his command no matter what?"

"Settle down. Shinigami have zanpakutou spirits, correct? Perhaps he is talking to….the avatar of Toshiro Hitsugaya's sword."

B69 tapped a desk and headed back to his computer.

"…answering your own question, hmm?"

"…."

"…well, perhaps I should tell you. When I was looking over As Nodt's data earlier….I did see some….Shinigami character in his reiatsu."

"….?" Haschwald raised an eyebrow.

"…..but you forget that the new host of Hyorinmaru is…..well, obsessed with fear. Perhaps he's becoming more and more intact with his abilities because he wants to make sure he _causes_ it."

"Or perhaps the zanpakutou spirit is rebelling?"

"No no…..that shouldn't be. The release command works fine, and that's all a Shinigami needs."

 _Hmm…..no, it couldn't be that Toshiro Hitsugaya is subconsciously calling his powers back? It's just a sword. Simple as that!_

But B69 didn't so sound confident in his mind.

"….what are you going to do, then? You've created so many, and if there exists a small chance one could backfire in some way….."

"…it'd be disastrous. But…..w-well, it's not like all of us will be ordered to _use_ a neutralized zanpakutou. Some of us refuse to touch a Shinigami's tools."

"Correct." Haschwald responded.

"….alright, I'll call As Nodt in for a quick evaluation, then I'll tell his majesty. It's not like the medallions are the only weapon we have."

"I take it they're ready?"

B69 gave a pleased grunt under his armor as he walked to a command panel.

"Oh yes. If the Shinigami and the Arrancar think they'll win by numbers…..I'm afraid they're mistaken."

"I see."

"And thanks to the Arrancar and Hollow-Shinigami….Vizard? that I studied, I have enough data to make…..this."

Haschwald turned to the center of the room when B69 pressed a few keys. A stand rose up from the floor with a pillow on it. On the top stood a small ball.

"…what is this?"

"Very simple. Recall what a Hollow is. A Minus. A soul that couldn't be saved from the pain of death…..in a sense, they are lost beings. Some of them…..no matter how many souls they consume, they never feel….complete."

He picked up the ball.

"I call this Stimme."

"…..I see. Because…..a Hollow is never just one soul."

"Correct."

B69 sounded pleased with his invention, but Haschwald merely gave a neutral look. He turned to go.

"Allow me to inquire one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Was it ever possible for you to make a gateway to Hueco Mundo?"

"Hmmm….even with the Espada Giselle captured? …..I'm afraid not. I tried to make something, but each time, the energy of the portal would just be too unstable and dissipate."

"…but don't Arrancar have the ability to make Garganta?"

B69 pressed his fingers together.

"Also correct, but I hypothesize Giselle's blood did something to the Espada's internal systems. I wonder why it would disable such an important function?"

Haschwald turned and glanced at his comrade.

"…Because the idea was doomed from the start. Our kind…..vaporizes souls. We erase Hollows from the cycle of existence."

"Hmm…..sounds like another experiment!" He replied in a cheery tone.

The **B** left to get As Nodt.

 _I should brief his majesty….if nothing else, the medallions cannot backfire for him…..not that he needs one to win this war._

* * *

"Hmm….what should we do next, everyone?"

Giselle smiled at her "friends". Now that Lisa and Luppi were back from B69's little experiments, she could finally have some fun with the whole gang! She gestured for Jinta to put away the Monopoly board.

"Giselle."

The **Z** ombie looked up to see Bambietta standing by the doorway.

"Hello Bambi!" Giselle stood up to greet her. "You seem down."

"How did you…..figure out where Candice and Meninas went?" She asked, very annoyed.

"Pfft! You think I wouldn't know where Candy and Minnie went off to?"

"…"

Bambietta watched Isane continue to brush her Giselle's long hair.

"Oooh, a little to the left, Isa-chan…."

"…they could die in Hueco Mundo. …..why doesn't that bother you?"

"They're not gonna die."

"How can you even-"

Giselle put a hand to her mouth.

"It doesn't take much to piss Candy off, and she wants to do something, she does it. If they really thought they were going to fail…..would they even try? And they're not gonna come back without Lily."

Giselle Gewelle was considered an enigma by many of the Stern Ritters. Many considered her to be completely insane while others were just unnerved by her demeanor.

She had met the other four girls in the same orphanage, but she was all too eager to declare them as her "friends". As much as twisted and eccentric she could be…friendship was a concept that fascinated Giselle.

Her power would allow her to make more and more "companions", and she enjoyed that very much.

"….."

"Ah there you go, Isa-chan! That little Shinigami doesn't know what she's missing!"

Whether or not people had a say in the matter was another issue entirely.

Bambietta sighed.

"…whatever. I'm going."

"Do you want Luppi to get you a soda? Look at him, he's sooo cute!"

"I think I'll pass."

Giselle watched her comrade leave.

"Oh well. Say, I know…..how about we read some passages from my diary?"

She dug into her mattress and pulled out a small book, gesturing for her four-person squad to sit down around her.

"Okay…..ooh! Let's read this one."

Giselle cleared her throat.

" _Dear diary….I made four new friends today! One's an Arrancar, and two are a Shinigami! How about that? It's fun to hang out with one when they're not trying to cut your face with a zanpakutou. Even better, they're not trying to kill me!"_

The Quincy's smile felt slightly, but her eyes became more vibrant.

" _Makes you wonder, diary…can more people like us even be friends? Maybe if more people had my power…this war would be over already."_

She flipped the page.

 _"But it's okay. I'll just make every Shinigami or Arrancar that tries to hurt me be my friend….if that's what it takes…."_

* * *

"Alright guys, we need a gameplan."

Shinji looked over the three Vizards left with him: Love, Rose, and Hiyori. With Kensei and Mashiro on the mission, and Hachi having excused himself for….his _role_ , the Vizard leader had to keep a tight lease on the others.

"Gameplan, huh? I was thinking we just kill everyone in our way." Hiyori drawled.

"No shit, but there's gonna be tons of powerful enemies out there."

"Hmm…." Rose pondered for a bit. "The Gotei has gotten so many new faces since our time there."

"Yeah, can you believe the captain in charge of my old division is a wolf?" Love asked, surprised.

Hiyori scoffed.

"Guys, we have to get Lisa back. No point in thinking of happy times right now. Shinji, you got her blood?"

Shinji put four vials on the table.

"Dunno how fresh it could be sitting in a storage room for over a century, but Unohana was always a wizard when it came to this kind of stuff."

"Kyoraku and his new vice-captain have some too." Rose explained to Hiyori.

"Ise." Shinji added.

"That little shrimp?"

"Hiyori, there's a little thing called pot, and it's calling the kettle bla-"

Shinji was smacked with a sandal.

"Akon seems to have grown up too." Love commented. "…..man, time really flies when you're not having fun."

"I was thinking…." Rose began.

"What?"

"Well….what do we do once this is over?"

"You mean…..if we're not dead and the worlds aren't fucked?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes. In theory, we should receive our pardons for everything. At long last….we can move on from this. What will we do?"

Even as a Captain, Rose was always praised for being the calm and logical one of the group.

"….same thing we've been doing." Hiyori responded. "So?"

"….certainly some of us….would want to go back to the Gotei?"

Silence.

"No." Hiyori scowled. "Never again."

"Hiyori, you can't still be bitter over what happened! It sucks, yeah, but we need to work together on this." Shinji groaned.

"…..you guys don't get it, do you?"

Rose and Love look confused. Hiyori sighed and stood up.

"…we can't just go back so easily. Sure we can control ourselves, and we have Yoruichi and Kisuke backing us up…."

Now the three men were listening carefully. Only in dire situations did Hiyori _ever_ call her former captain by his given name.

"…but what happens with a new generation of Shinigami in the future? They'll see us….and they won't know the story firsthand. In the back of their minds, we'll always be freaks. Monsters. Hollow scum."

And only in dire situations did Hiyori Sarugaki honestly look helpless and scared. Unfortunately, she did not have the woman that always comforted her anymore: Kirio Hikifune.

"….afraid so." Shinji replied. "It's not like we can turn back time."

"…but why would you want to go back to a place where you can be treated that way?"

"Well, nobody's making any travel plans right now, we're just talking. You got a point, Hiyori. The last 100 years….haven't been fun. But we've all missed the Gotei in some way, in some point in time….even for just a second. Right?"

The three nodded.

Shinji put a hand on his forehead. "But the only thing we can really do…..is try to move on past it. It's not too late. We still got some major living to do."

"What are you saying?" Love asked.

Shinji stood up.

"I'm saying when this is said and done, you guys can do whatever you want to do. Rejoin the Gotei, stay here….leave….it's your call."

Hiyori stared at the Vizard leader.

The two bickered the most, but Shinji Hirako was the first "friend" (if Hiyori wasn't stubborn enough to call it that) she had made in the Gotei 13. And despite all of the beatings, yells, and other things the two did to piss each other off….

…..she understood him the most.

"….Yeah." She said. "We can figure out the details later."

* * *

Isshin and Kisuke both returned to the shop, only to find Ururu, still sweeping as usual. She was too distraught over Jinta to think about anything else.

"…..Ururu. Where did Tessai go?"

She looked up.

"…..O-Oh. He's waiting by the edge of town. Ushoda-dono stopped by earlier to use the Senkaimon."

"That's good." Kisuke smiled. "Because Head-Captain has given the command. We should get Yoruichi-san, Ryuken, and the Vizards so they can get to the safe position."

Isshin nodded, while the shopkeeper went to his laptop. "I'll get Ishida." He answered, flash-stepping away.

"….B-Boss?"

Kisuke looked down. Ururu was looking up at him, her eyes as innocent as they always were.

"…we're going to get Jinta back, right?"

"…..I promise, Ururu. We are not coming back without him, and I will make sure he's safe."

Ururu merely nodded. Jinta was her dearest friend, even if he got annoyed with her and bullied her from time to time. She missed him more than her "father" Tessai did. She hugged her other "father".

"Do you really promise that?"

"You have my word….Ururu-chan."

He rubbed her hair playfully.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Isshin to find Ryuken on the rooftop of the hospital, smoking a cigarette.

"There you are. C'mon, let's go."

"Time already?" He asked dryly.

"…..Ishida, it's okay. I'm worried about my son too."

Ryuken shook his head and walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"…..Always with the emotions, Kurosaki. It's annoying."

Isshin couldn't help but grin.

"What can I say? That's why Masaki liked me so much."

"Hmph." Was the reply. But the director/doctor flicked the cigarette away and jumped into the air, creating a reishi platform to stay afloat.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ryuken thought for a minute, stopping to rub his glasses with a cloth.

"Kurosaki…Uryu is all I have left. My father is gone….and so is my wife. I have no other children or relatives. …He could suffer the same fate my father did."

Isshin frowned, but the doctor continued, putting his glasses back on.

"I do have faith in him to accomplish his goal….the Quincy in me says so. But the father in me….a part that I've always neglected and frankly….I could've done better…..is saying I was an _idiot_ for letting him go off."

"…"

"I promised Kanae I would keep our son safe no matter what. If that promise has been broken…..I want you to destroy me."

"What? But-"

"Listen to me. If Uryu does not come back, or the squad reports he was killed…..you are to destroy me, with no objections. I trust you, Kurosaki."

Isshin managed to nod.

"How long have we known each other, Ishida?"

"Too long. As much as I hate to say it…..you are my closest friend."

He turned to stare at the ex-captain.

 _You were the person that showed me that Shinigami are not all evil._

"….Are you sure about this, Ishida?"

"Do you refuse a friend's wish?"

"….no. But my son is _not_ going to come back without yours. And Ichigo promised everyone he would bring Orihime and Tatsuki back safely."

"Tch. Always making this a bragging contest."

Isshin chuckled, but Ryuken managed a smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

Tessai was standing, looking out into the horizon when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

He heard Kisuke's voice.

"Understood. I will officially begin when all of you have left Karakura."

He put his phone away, and then he removed his apron and shirt, his glasses shining brightly in the sky, now that the rain had stopped and the clouds parted. Tessai clapped his hands together with a mighty smack.

 _It is time…..for my creation to be brought to the surface._

His left hand was soon crackling with energy, and then a purple triangle had formed on the palm.

 _Do not worry, citizens of Karakura Town. No one will harm you anymore. No one….will cause you anymore pain._

Images of Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, and others were flashing through his sharp mind. Tessai Tsukabishi was a simple man with simple pleasures, but ever since he began this project, he knew one thing.

He would _never_ let any malicious spirit harm innocent lives on his watch.

As his reiatsu began to rise, a white aura soon surrounded his body…contrasting heavily with the strange black symbols that had formed on his back for over a week now.

After all, he was playing God.

But he was also playing to _win._ No matter what the cost.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Tessai is the Dumbledore of Bleach, and you'll see why very soon. He's easily one of my favorite characters, and easily one of the most underrated/shafted characters in Bleach.**

 **Also, I love this fic because I enjoy putting different characters in situations where they normally wouldn't be together. Soi+Shunsui is like one of my favorite friendship pairs now.**

 **Next time - we pick up where chapter 30 left off. And Orihime, Grimmjow, Retsu, Byakuya, and Kenpachi all re-enter the fray.**


	32. Marching On

**Author's note: Hope everyone has a good holiday!**

 **Chapter 32 – Marching On**

Yachiru was dashing up a flight of stairs, not losing speed anytime soon.

"Man….Ichi got himself lost! He was right ahead of me….."

The small vice-captain suddenly smiled.

 _Ken-chan's in the castle now….he'll have some fun against the Espada. I can look for Hime-chan and Spiky-chan in the meantime._

Then a large creature bursted out of the stairs, forcing the girl to stop.

"What?!"

The beast was large, broad, and quite deformed. Much Nanao's little "friend", the eyes were dead and almost begging to be put out its misery. Perhaps the most striking feature was the tiki-like face.

"Hmmm…..you're probably one of _his_ experiments."

The beast lunged forward to attack, but Yachiru jumped on its head, sending it back down the hole with a large crash. She shrugged and kept running.

"Weird."

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Candice)_

The 13th Division Captain continued to stare his opponents down. Rukia was now behind him, still in disbelief.

"C-Captain…." She coughed up more water. "Where are the others? Your robes….they're a little….singed…."

"I'll explain later."

He didn't turn around to answer.

"Tell me, you Arrancar. Why have you donned the faces of my vice-captain and third seat?"

Both Shibas were slightly uneasy by the man's firm reiatsu. Even though they had numbers, it felt like they were completely outclassed.

"Arrancar?" Not Kaien scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Captain. Don't you remember us?"

"Do not call me 'captain', impostor." Jushiro said seriously. "I asked you a question. My vice-captain and third seat would NEVER try to kill a subordinate."

"Heheh…..don't you remember that night….Captain Ukitake?" Not Miyako asked in an ominous voice.

"…..So. Metastacia has become an Arrancar….but how are there two of you? A Hollow would never try to divide their souls. It would only make them weaker."

Candice was watching, her skin still burnt all around.

"Wouldn't you like to know…..sir." Not Kaien sneered.

"I suggest you tell me."

"How about no?"

The white-haired captain noticed the various holes in the room. And the fact that the two figures were as far from the light beams as they possibly could be.

"…Rukia. Go treat Catnipp's wounds."

Rukia coughed after spitting up another round of water, but she nodded and climbed up the platform….….only to sense Not Miyako close in with her zanpakutou via sonido.

"No you do-"

Jushiro grabbed the impostor's wrist again, and promptly threw her into a beam of light. Much to shock of Rukia and Candice, she began to writhe in pain as her skin dissolved…and revealed a head floating in a glass tank.

"Damn it! You're always reckless with this!" Not Kaien shouted. He quickly spun his trident and aimed a massive wave at the three members of the rescue team.

"….."

"Not gonna say anything, Captain?! Then I'll watch you drown!"

Candice shut her eyes in fear, and Rukia quickly covered her form. But Jushiro didn't move, or even yell a command.

He did however, raise his hand and thrust his palm at the wave, disrupting its flow. Water flowed past and around the the captain, and it avoided Rukia and Candice as well.

"What?!"

"I've been a captain for many years, Arrancar. You think I don't know how Nejibana works?" Jushiro scowled at the false Shiba. "Do _not_ insult me."

He looked at the other impostor, still screaming in pain.

"….tell me what has happened right now."

"Screw you, Shinigami! I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Not Kaien turned to go, but his not captain appeared in front of him and knocked the trident out of his hand. He tightly gripped the fake's neck.

" _That wasn't a question_."

He punched the impostor in the stomach, knocking him into the same beam of light. Not Kaien screamed in pain as the beam assaulted his senses and skin. And once again….a figure with a head in a glass tube stood.

They were identical.

 _What…..?_

Rukia looked over and inwardly sighed in relief. The fakes were not Miyako and Kaien Shiba, after all. And she had her captain ready to punish these masqueraders that dared to trample over the memory of the two of them.

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

"M-Mom…?"

There was no way. There was no way Masaki Kurosaki was standing before him. This had to be some kind of sick illusion. Maybe he had finally lost it. Maybe she was only here to give him advice and disappear into the recess of his mind.

But why was she wearing white like the other Arrancar he had seen?

His heart beat started to quicken when she stepped closer to him, each step taking nearly an eternity in his mind despite each only being a few seconds and a few centimeters away.

Nel wasn't following any of it.

"Itsygo….you know this woman?"

Ichigo didn't turn around.

"You….you see her too?"

"Well yeah! But Nel has never seen an Arrancar like her before…..!"

Arrancar. There was no mistaking the mask remnants forming a thin line across the woman's face. She had a zanpakutou as well. But for some reason…..it looked familiar to Ichigo.

"Ichigo….my son." Masaki smiled as she finally was within his reach. "….is it really you?"

"….I should be asking you that." He whispered. "What….why….how are you….even….!"

Then he remembered.

"Grand Fisher! He….what happened to him?! Where is he? Wait….that's his zanpakutou!"

Masaki merely smiled, the same smile that charmed residents of Karakura Town for over a decade. Ichigo was sure this was just some kind of dream at this point.

"Miss! Ichigo's your son?"

Except it wasn't.

Masaki shifted her gaze slightly to the Arrancar girl.

"Why yes, I am. I didn't know you had an Arrancar for a friend, Ichigo."

"Who cares about her?!" He shouted in utter disbelief. He put a hand to her face, feeling the softness of her skin…and the roughness of her former mask.

"Hehehe….something on my face, honey?"

Ichigo shook as he pulled his arm back.

"….It's…r-really you….I'm not dreaming…."

"Why would you be dreaming, Ichigo?" Masaki asked, giggling slightly.

"Itsygo! How can you have an Arrancar for a mom if you're a Shinigami?"

"Shut up! She wasn't always an Arrancar! She….she…."

Ichigo hugged his mother.

"….she's here. This can't be happening…."

As the woman went to hug him back, Nel stared at the woman suspiciously. She definitely was real, and she definitely was an Arrancar….but something….felt off.

 _What have you done to them?!_

Nel's eyes widened. The tall woman in her mind was back again, and now she was hearing her voice. It was slightly lower in tone, but it sounded exactly like her. She was scared now.

Nel jumped off Ichigo's back and pulled at his robes.

"Itsygo c'mon, we….we should keep moving. ….Nel doesn't feel good now."

"M-Mom…."

Now the boy was crying into her form. Nel didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the pang in her stomach get more and more grating.

"Itsygo….!"

"Ichigo." Masaki began. "….why are you even here?"

"I-I…." Ichigo pulled away. "….I came here for my friends, b-but….I wasn't e-expecting _you_!"

"Itsygo!" Nel was pulling harder now. "Please! Nel wants to go!"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted at the girl, starling her. "I'm not leaving my mother behind! Just go on by yourself!"

"What?! But you promised Nel you would help her find her brothers!"

"Brothers?" Masaki asked.

Nel was getting more and more uneasy with the passing second. This woman looked calm, and she was hugging…..but she just seemed….. _wrong._

"Y-Yeah. P-Pesche and D-Dondachakka."

"Hmm…..what cute names. Ichigo has sisters as well…..Karin and Yuzu."

Ichigo nodded, still holding his mother's form.

"T-They…..miss you so much…..we all did. Even….Dad…..w-we…."

He cried as he hugged his mother again.

"Sssh….don't worry….Ichigo. I'm fine. That's all that matters."

"I know. M-Mom….I'm never going to let you go again! I'm going to protect you….we're gonna go home together! Back to Karakura! Back to our family!"

Nel looked like she was about to cry herself.

"But Itsygo….you can't forget Nel…."

"….this is my mother….you damn Arrancar wouldn't understand…. _none of you know what a mother even is!_ "

Then he felt something pierce through his chest.

 _What….?_

Nel gasped in horror as the substitute was pushed off the bridge, the zanpakutou of Grand Fisher firmly embedded through his torso, the blade sticking all the way out.

"Fair is fair, Ichigo. You killed me…..so I'm only returning the favor."

Masaki watched her son fall, the smile gone now. Ichigo's face was frozen in some expression between shock, terror and sadness. His _own_ mother…..had stabbed him. _Through the chest._

Time ticked to a grinding halt as Ichigo kept looking at his mother, blood falling with his form. He couldn't see anything else but her firm expression.

She was looking directly into his eyes.

"ITSYGO!"

 _Why…?_

Both figures on the bridge soon saw trails of tears mixing in with the falling blood, Nel screaming even louder.

 _I'm…..sorry…_

The physical pain was something Ichigo was slowly losing sense of, same with the rest of his body. And yet, every slash, cut, punch, and other attack that Shinigami and Arrancar alike had thrown at him in the last half-year…..

….was _nothing_ compared to the emotional pain in his pierced heart.

* * *

 _(With Chad)_

Chad was panting as he ran through another hall. He still had his new powers, but he was still a little wounded from the last battle. And now he couldn't find Nanao. He had tried going back to look for her, but he ended up in a completely different room. How could that be?

His only solution was just to keep moving, hoping to find someone on his side soon.

 _I can't lose resolve now…..if I just focus on moving ahead….I'll be fine. I won't allow anyone to stop me….I can attack before they do anything…._

He reached a large room, filled with sand and a bright sun. But how?

"Well, well…so you're the first opponent I get, huh?"

Chad narrowed his eyes as the lanky form of Nnoitra Jiruga came his way. The Espada looked pleased, evidenced by the squint and sneer.

"You're just a human….but you have some nice reiatsu. Some kind of freaky power too."

Chad didn't respond. He nearly sonidoed to Nnoitra's position and readied his left arm. But in that moment, his eyes suddenly shot open.

Ichigo was in danger. His reiatsu was diminishing fast.

"Aww, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

He stood frozen in shock. His mind was blocking out the Espada's taunting, and instead, it was thinking of his best friend. The same person that had took on several Arrancar before…..was down for the count already?!

"Hey! I'm talking to you, human!"

Chad was only vaguely aware when the double-moon shaped zanpakutou cut right into the side of his flesh.

Soon he blacked out.

* * *

 _(With Hanataro and Meninas)_

The Septima Espada looked bored as he dodged yet another punch from the Quincy. And in return, he gave her another slash from Fornicaras.

"McAllon-san!"

Meninas panted, quickly jumping back to clutch her bleeding body.

"Physical strength is the only enhancement you have? Dear me, that's so dull! I thought all of you Vandenreich would have an interesting power, like your friend. I guess she wasn't the standard…."

"Tell….me….where….Liltotto….is….!"

"I didn't hear a please in that statement. You Quincies are so rude, I swear…."

"H-Hado #4! Hainawa!"

Szayel looked mildly annoyed when the rope tied up him, like he had spotted a small fly on his sandwich or something to that effect.

"Oh right, _you're_ here."

Hanataro ran up to the girl and started to heal her.

"Please relax, McAllon-san….you're really injured…."

"He knows where Liltotto is. He did…something to her!"

"I did? Well, maybe. Maybe not." Szayel whistled a tune, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

 _H-How can we win this? He's not even harmed! ….I have to do something…..and fast…._

Hanataro glanced at the zanpakutou strapped to his waist.

"Maybe….I should try something else besides my raw strength…." Meninas whispered.

"Wait!"

Hanataro stopped healing and raised his zanpakutou. Szayel looked even more bored now.

"Don't tell me you're going to use that little thing on me. C'mon Hana-kun, we should be realistic here."

" _Fulfill….Hisagomaru_!"

The Espada now looked slightly intrigued when the sword changed, gaining a meter embedded in the center.

"Hmm….Mayuri-kun never told me you had a Shikai…"

"So you _do_ know Kurotsuchi!" Meninas shouted. She immediately winced from her wounds, but Hanataro had an idea.

"Espada-san…..do you w-want to see my power?"

"Yeah, sure, why not, it'll burn a couple of minutes." Szayel smiled and broke free of his restraints with ease, scaring the boy.

But this had to work.

"U-Um….okay. McAllon-san?"

"Huh?"

Szayel looked confused when Hanataro swung his sword at the girl, but instead of each strike wounding her, it closed up her wounds. Each hit raised the meter slightly and slightly, until it was completely full.

Then the sword changed into a scalpel.

Meninas slowly stood up and looked herself over. No more blood was leaking from her body.

"Wow! That's some ability, Hana-kun. It certainly fits your position at the 4th Division!" The Espada remarked.

Hanataro turned and gulped, but he aimed his scalpel at the man.

"McAllon-san….distract him. I'll use my Shikai to attack…." He whispered as softly as he could. Meninas nodded. But much to their surprise, Szayel was staring at a clock on the wall.

"Umm…..please focus on the battle, Espada-san."

"Oh I am. 3….2….."

Meninas suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"McAllon-san?!"

" _H-Hana-kun, I thought you w-were healing me!"_ She cried out, clutching herself tightly. All of her nerves were screaming in agony.

"But I-!"

He turned to the Espada, narrowing his eyes at the realization.

"Me? Oh goody, I don't have to waste time with you guessing. You thought I don't come prepared to these things, Hanataro Yamada? I coated the tip of my sword with a poison I made yesterday.

"What?!"

"Yep! So with each strike, each stab, each slash….more and more of this poison was entering her system. It would've been easier on her if she was a Shinigami….after all, isn't a Quincy technically a human?"

He smiled wide, Meninas still screaming on the floor.

"No…..!" Hanataro was panicking now. He had to heal her. He had to take the pain away. But there was no way the Espada would let him. Szayel was stepping closer, his zanpakutou ready to strike.

"What will you do, Hanataro? Tell me."

Sweat was pouring down his face now.

 _Captain…..!_

"You see, Hanataro?" Szayel had cupped his face now. "You're not suited for this task. Healers heal. They do not fight. But maybe if you let me take the Quincy for study, I'll let you go."

"What?!"

"Doesn't it sound like a good idea? You can leave with your life. I'm feeling generous today!"

Hanataro simply stared at the man.

 _The 4_ _th_ _Division is strong. When someone needs our help…we do not refuse, even if it looks bleak._

"…..Absolutely not."

"Hmm?"

Someone was injured. In pain. And even if Hanataro Yamada had no chance in Hell of winning, he was _not_ going to leave an injured person in distress. That would trample on every ideal he stood for.

"I am going to _heal_ her."

"And how do you propose you do that?"

Hanataro quickly struck Szayel with the side of Akeiro Hisagomaru, right at his torso.

"Oh I see. You honestly think you can-"

The meter whistled, ejecting a massive wave of red energy at the Espada at point blank range, throwing Hanataro back as Szayel crashed through several walls at blinding speed.

 _…oh my god….that worked!_

Then a horrible realization came to the boy as the scalpel clattered to the floor next to him.

 _Oh no…. he's going to kill me when he gets up…._

Hanataro quickly stood up and ran over to Meninas.

But he had enough time to try now. After all, a patient's life was always to be placed above his own. That was the code of the 4th.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

A massive dust cloud was billowing through the room. Sunlight had entered with full force, as Zommari Leroux's endless barrage of balas had destroyed the ceiling and walls.

No thanks to Kensei's cutting Shikai. Said Vizard coughed as he slowly stood up. His mask was about to break off, and his clothes were extremely damaged.

"….Mashiro."

No response.

"….Mashiro."

Still nothing.

"Mashiro!"

He looked around, trying to find his vice-captain. He still felt her reiatsu, so that was a good sign. And she was definitely close. Eventually he almost tripped on her form.

"Mashiro!"

Mashiro Kuna was bleeding heavily, her mask now completely gone and her scarf vaporized. Her jumpsuit was ripped in several places, revealing her bare skin, well-toned as ever.

"Heh…..Kensei you pervert…."

"Mashiro! What the hell did you do?! You've taken more damage than I have!"

"I….." The Vizard stopped to cough violently. "I wanted to protect you….Kensei. You're….stronger than me. You can beat him."

"…you damn idiot….!"

"I see you two still clung to this world."

Kensei's eyes widened. That was definitely Zommari's voice. And now he was definitely behind him. Luckily he jumped forward before Brujeria could pierce his chest.

"You fucking….!"

"Now now, there is no need for language. We're both wounded, Shinigami, but I have the edge."

He stepped over Mashiro's body.

"Understand….I must destroy you both. Because you two dare to mock my kind with your…imitations!" Zommari spat.

"…..alright, I'll bite. I'll fucking bite. So what if we have Hollow masks?"

" _So what_?!" Now Zommari was back to his manic self. "You Shinigami are all the same. You consider yourselves to be the most superior species in this world! Your arrogance knows no bounds!"

Kensei scoffed.

"You're the one that follows a Shinigami….or is wittle Aizen different for you?"

"Aizen-sama was the one that allowed me to take this….more sophisticated form, Shinigami!"

"He's still one too, you loon! He has a zanpakutou…..it cuts down your kind as well." Kensei was in no mood for this.

"Silence!"

Kensei just scowled.

"All of you are the same….you consider yourselves to be the guardians of souls?! What gives you the reason to declare that right?!"

"How about the fact that you Hollows _eat souls_?"

"It is our source of vitality! The appetite…allows us to survive. The pain…..the pain of dying is a pain one can push to the side, but never quite erase."

The grey-haired Vizard readied his zanpakutou again.

"I get it, Espada. I finally understand what you mean."

"Do you?" Zommari was surprised now. "I didn't think my words could infect the inferior mind of a Shinigami."

"Yeah. If I kill you, you can finally shut up and be free of all of this pain crap."

Now that had gotten on the Espada's last nerves.

" _You think it is so simple, you Hollow-imposter?!_ For the cycle to continue, I must kill _you_! I'll devour you…and continue my existence!"

Kensei wasn't listening now. He was just glad Zommari was too wrapped up in his speech to see Mashiro standing behind him, still wounded, but not done yet.

"And such…..I will show you the difference between our po-"

Mashiro's bare fist crashed into his face, breaking several bones and knocking him to the ground. He gasped and coughed up more blood. Kensei grinned. His vice-captain collapsed out of overexhaustion.

"Hey….Espada?"

Zommari raised his head, but it was too late. The whips were launched, slashing him all across his body, ripping his uniform.

"Fuck you."

Kensei quickly flash-stepped over to Mashiro and slung her over his shoulder.

"Come on, I need to get you safe."

He quickly ran away, not bothering to look at the wounded Espada slowly getting up. Zommari Leroux was officially determined to destroy these two opponents, no matter what. So he held his zanpakutou sideways.

Kensei reached a lone pillar in the sand and put Mashiro down gently.

"….Kensei…..are you gonna avenge me?"

"Mashiro, just shut up and go to sleep or something. I'm gonna kill this Espada."

"Are you….gonna use it?"

Kensei ripped off the last of his Hollow mask.

"Yeah. But I need to be careful. I only have enough power for one more mask. I really need all the boosts I can get."

He turned to the side. Zommari was bleeding heavily, face bruised, and missing several teeth now. But his eyes….were as vicious as the adjuachas he once was.

So were Kensei's.

No one hurt his vice-captain and still breathed after.

"Are you ready to die….Shinigami?"

Kensei flash-stepped to a point between Mashiro and Zommari, and raised his Shikai again.

"You first, Espada."

Zommari let go of the sword, and amazingly, it still floated in the place. The zanpakutou began to contort and curve inward.

" _Quash….."_

Kensei narrowed his eyes. Zommari put his hands together, and much to his opponent's shock, his head made a 90 degree turn with a crack.

" _Brujeria….!"_

Dust was thrown up all around as a pink smoke cloud enveloped the Espada.

* * *

Mayuri looked interested now.

"So….Yamada had a Shikai after all! And Szayel got caught off guard…..frankly, I'm just seeing how long he can last before he dies….I'll give it 30 more minutes."

He pressed a few more buttons and looked to Yachiru's feed.

"Keep running, Kusajishi. It seems my test subjects are too unimportant for your care, but I certainly have something that will catch your attention."

The doors continued to rearrange themselves, as if they were guiding Yachiru to a specific location…..

"You will pay for what you did….isn't that what I promised?"

But now the ex-captain was confused, looking at the feed showing Ichigo. He played the footage back to a specific point.

"Who is this Arrancar child? …..hmmm…could it be? It certainly fits the description he gave to me. Green hair, a skull-like mask….and red lines."

Mayuri scratched his chin.

"Shimu!"

The lab assistant appeared by his side.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama? Do you want me to hunt down some of the intruders?"

"No need." He said, waving his hand. "I'm having too much fun. Go into Szayel's archives and bring back the file on a…..what was it….Nel Tu, or something."

Shimu nodded and soon disappeared, prompting Mayuri to glance at Nemu and Uryu.

"No need, indeed, Shimu…..I need you for a specific purpose in all this."

* * *

Orihime finally managed to open her eyes. She was still dizzy, but she realized she was in her room again. The door was sealed up.

"No….!"

She got up and staggered over, banging on the door with her fists.

"Open up! Come on!"

Her mind was remembering the pale Espada that had talked to her….it was him. Ulquiorra Cifer had _killed her best friend._

He had caused all of this struggle. And now Orihime wanted revenge. At this point, she was no longer scared of anything in the castle, because she had seen enough. She was going to make him _suffer_ , there was no "maybe" or "if" involved.

Aizen was going to be God, but she couldn't let that happen either! She would be responsible for everyone falling at his might! She kept screaming and kept trying to break the wall with her fists.

Until she was blown back by an explosion.

"Oww….."

The smoke cleared to reveal a familiar face.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"Yo. Come on woman, we got a mission."

"No! I'm…." Orihime stood up, scowling. "I am not doing anything you Espada say! You brainwashed my best friend!"

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to her!"

Grimmjow stepped over and glared at her.

"You forget the details, woman. I took her in, but Kurotsuchi made her that way. He was the one that took her memories away."

"So why bother with her then?!"

The Decima growled and lifted her up.

"What, do I need to explain myself?! I'm soooo sorry, Princess! Now come on! We're gonna find your orange-haired friend!"

"Ichigo-kun? But he's….."

Orihime's eyes widened.

She could feel his reiatsu slowly diminishing, as was Chad's.

"Yeah. But if you heal him for me, he'll be good as new…..and I'll get to kill him right off the bat!" Grimmjow grinned.

"I don't have my pins, Grimmjow! Ulquiorra, he…."

She was dropped onto the floor.

"Figures. That bastard would lick Aizen's own ass if he gave the word. Alright fine, I'll get them back."

He was aware of the pale Espada now in the room with them.

"Get what back….Grimmjow?"

Orihime gasped but the blue-haired Espada turned his head.

"Ulquiorra….give me the girl's pins."

"No, you trash. Aizen-sama gave me specific orders to hold onto them."

"Is that how you're gonna play this, Cifer? You've always pissed me off, but I don't have the time to kill you today. So how about you give me the pins…."

He began charging up a large cero. Ulquiorra didn't look fazed.

"…..or I vaporize you."

Ulquiorra scoffed. But he was surprised when Grimmjow aimed his hand directly at Orihime.

"G-Grimmjow! Wait! PLEASE!"

Grimmjow smirked when he felt Ulquiorra sonido towards him, taking out his zanpakutou to strike him. He dodged the hit and reached into his rival's pocket.

 _Grimmjow….you dare…._

But before Ulquiorra could turn to strike, Orihime spat into his eye, temporarily catching him off guard. Grimmjow took out the pins and moved his hand back. The one still charging the cero.

"EAT THIS!"

The pale Espada was blasted out of the room, the moonlight creeping in to cover more of the space. Grimmjow tossed the pins to Orihime.

"But he's….!"

"Shut up. I know exactly how to deal with Ulquiorra." He replied, taking out a small cube and holding in his hand.

Grimmjow stepped forward and called down.

"Hey! Tell Aizen I'm quitting the Espada! The rest of you can go suck him off, but I'm done! You hear me?!"

The buzz of sonido was so fast, Grimmjow barely had time to block with Pantera.

"Grimmjow…..Jaegerjaeques…..you dare…..defect from Aizen-sama?"

Orihime quickly put her pins back on.

"Yeah…." He grunted, feeling Ulquiorra's zanpakutou about to break his guard. "And I've got the resignation letter ready to go."

Grimmjow's guard was broken, but as Murcelago lunged forward with its owner, the blue-haired Espada threw the cube from his hand….…..and it fell directly into Ulquiorra's exposed Hollow hole.

"Wha-!"

Ulquiorra was suddenly transported away by a bright yellow light.

He was gone.

"…..you…..killed him?"

"Nah. He'd be waay too hard to kill in this." Grimmjow turned back around, looking smug. "He'll be trapped in there for a while, so we have time. Now get your ass moving."

"On one condition."

Grimmjow scowled again.

"…you give me my friend back."

"….Woman, you're really gonna make me agree to a deal when Kurosaki's out there, bleeding out? I can to get him faster than you can, remember?"

Her eyes were still firm.

"Fuck you're annoying…..fine, fine! Now enough bullshit, I gotta kill him before someone else does."

Grimmjow grabbed Orihime and sonidoed away.

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Candice)_

Rukia gasped.

 _Ichigo! His reiatsu is fading…..but why? Wasn't Yachiru with him? I can still sense her but….this is bad!_

Jushiro realized it as well, but he kept his gaze on the two Arrancar before him, now drawing Sogyo no Kotowari. He had to clean up the mess here first.

"Damn you…..Shinigami!" The first head shouted.

"How dare you expose our true form….!" The second head shouted.

"I'm still not hearing an explanation. Who are you and why did you have the appearance of my subordinates?!"

 _Geez…..this guy's really getting pissed off. 'Course, I'd be the same way if some freaks were pretending to be my friends, but he seemed so….nice and soft before we left…._ Candice thought.

"Very well! We are….."

Jushiro tightened the grip on his zanpakutou.

"Aaroniero Arruriere, Octava Espada!" The two heads said in unison. One was high-pitched while the other was low-pitched.

"Then one of you devoured Metastacia and by proxy, took the souls it had consumed."

"Tch! If you could figure it all out, why did you have to expose us?!" Aaro demanded.

" _Because you were insulting the people I treasured!_ " Jushiro shouted, startling everyone in the room.

Rukia had never seen her captain _this_ angry before.

"So what?!" Niero exclaimed. "People die, that's how the world works! Why are you blaming us?! It's not our fault your subordinates were so stupid they got themselves killed!"

Candice whistled _. Dumb move, guys…_

Both figures faced a direction and charged up a cero.

"Like you three idiots!" They shouted together.

Rukia stopped healing Candice and looked at her captain, who nodded back. The ceros fired, but Rukia flash-stepped away with the girl as Jushiro flash-stepped to dodge his.

"What?!"

"Damn it! We can still kill them! We just have to be sm-"

The voice was caught off by Jushiro's zanpakutou piercing through the glass, causing it to crack open and make the liquid encased inside – and the head – fall to the ground.

"What?! How strong is this captain?!"

Rukia appeared and moved to slash open the other glass.

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Now both heads were on the ground, their liquid covering the floor. Each of them had a gothic 8.

"DAMN IT! KUROTSUCHI! YOU SAID WE COULD WIN!" Both of them screamed out, earning the disgust of the three in the room with them.

"You trusted Kurotsuchi. Your first mistake…..of many." Rukia said, raising her zanpakutou to strike. Her captain did the same.

And finally, they both cut the heads in half, killing Aaroniero Arruriere – and allowing all of the souls he had devoured – to pass on for reincarnation.

Candice watched, impressed.

"They're….gone."

The Espada's body had dissolved into dust.

"…one Espada down." Jushiro said, sheathing his weapon. He noticed Rukia was kneeling down, clutching the fallen Nejibana.

 _Rukia…._

"I wonder…." She began. "Which one did I cut in half? Kaien-dono….or….Miyako-dono?"

Jushiro sat next to her and embraced her.

"Rukia…..we can finally put this nightmare behind us. You did good. Be proud."

"C-Captain…..I had to do it again. Sure they were monsters, but…..in a way, I had to kill the Shiba family…..again."

She didn't bother to wipe her falling tears.

"…..At least…..Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono…..can finally be free. They can be reborn….in a new place."

"Hopefully they'll be together."

"He entrusted his heart to me, Captain. When I first saw….h-him…..I was relieved. But….he had tricked me. He and his wife….wanted me to-"

"Sssh. Say nothing more."

Rukia nodded, but stopped to sob into her captain's haori, who merely continued to hold her. His eyes were solemn, and now tears were dripping from his own. Once _again_ he had to see the deaths of his vice-captain and third seat.

Candice merely watched, not feeling comfortable to break the moment up.

Of course, none of them noticed the bit of gas leaking into the room now….

* * *

Mayuri looked annoyed.

"Unbelievable. They died, just as I assumed they would. What a waste!" He banged the keyboard. "Aaroniero was the only Gillian Espada. His potential wasn't quite done yet….he should've ran the second he saw Ukitake."

He was lying through his teeth when the Octava asked if the split would make him stronger. He just wanted to see if he could do it.

The clown-captain noticed a figure on the feed leading to his door.

"Ichimaru…." He pressed the button to address from where he standing. "Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

" _Aww, sorry, Cap'n Kurotsuchi, but it's important. Can you come here, please?"_

"Why?" Mayuri narrowed his eyes.

"One of your little pets got loose and bit Kaname. Cap'n Aizen's kinda mad, is there anyway to turn them off?"

Mayuri switched around his feeds, but it was no use – Tousen's room did not have a camera, and neither did Aizen's.

"Which one?"

" _Oh, the girl one_."

 _Worth a try_ , Gin thought.

"Curses. That's the more erratic one."

Mayuri got up and walked out of the control terminal, walking through the long hall towards the door where Gin was.

When he reached the door and opened it up, however, Gin was nowhere to be seen.

"What….?! Ichimaru! I am no mood for ding-ding-ditch!"

He snarled and turned around, heading back. He despised practical jokes, but he hated when someone wasted his time too.

"Tch. I'm probably missing more of the….!"

Mayuri's eyes shot open. The entire control room had been attacked….static and smoke was on the smashed keyboard, and all of the monitors were broken. He couldn't see anything anymore. There was no way one single person could do this so far in the short time he was gone.

The "insiders" were multiple people.

As Mayuri narrowed his eyes again, Shimu came back.

"Master I have the….what happened, Mayuri-sama?"

He snatched the file from her hand and looked it over.

"…..I see. That girl with Ichigo Kurosaki….how curious. Perhaps it was she that managed to do this….no, that's impossible. I just saw her!"

 _Ichimaru is definitely involved in this, however…._

"Master…..who has wrecked the control room?"

"I don't know, you idiot, but that's not important. I thought of the final plan for everything the second this little attack started."

He took out his remote, pressing more buttons. Now each color had been pressed.

"Shimu…..Uryu Ishida and Nemu are traveling together…..I want you to separate them, do you understand? I must prepare myself."

Shimu nodded.

"Yes Master."

Mayuri flash-stepped away.

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

"Itsygo…..!"

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Itsygo…! Please!"

The strawberry weakly opened his eyes…..….only to have vomit splash into his face.

"Just relax, okay?"

Ichigo spluttered.

"What the hell is this?! Nel, why did you-"

He gasped. Grand Fisher's zanpakutou was still in his chest, and now the pain came back to his form. Nel's eyes were wet, but she managed a small smile.

"N-Nel….will heal you."

"…." Ichigo wordlessly gripped the hilt.

His mother _had stabbed him._

"N-Nel…."

"Sssh! Don't talk Itsygo!" The Arrancar scolded, trembling as she rubbed more of her saliva onto his large wound. It soothed him, but he still felt pain. "If you talk, you'll just tire yourself out!"

"….."

"My, my…..I should've realized you had more fight."

Ichigo gasped.

Masaki was walking towards the two, still not smiling. Nel turned around and put her arms out.

"You leave Itsygo alone!" She shouted. "You stabbed him! _What kind of mother are you_?!"

"Little one…..you don't know the facts, I'm afraid."

"NO!" Nel was pissed off now. "A mother protects her son! A mother holds her son! **_A mother does not stab her son!_** "

Much to the girl's vague surprise, more memories were clouding her head. Including one of her receiving a number on her back.

3.

Ichigo could only watch in horror as Masaki Kurosaki was closing in. She didn't looked fazed as she stepped onto the puddle of blood before them. This was it. His _mother_ was…..going to kill him.

Until a figure put a golden cube in her neck, where her hollow hole was. In seconds, Masaki had vanished in a golden light.

"What?!"

"You piece of shit. Thinking you could die now?"

Ichigo tried to stammer, but he coughed up some blood. Orihime and Grimmjow had appeared before him, and the former quickly ran over to his side.

"Ichigo-kun! Oh! Thank goodness!" She hugged him, but before he could respond, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Itsygo's girlfriend….!" Nel gasped.

Grimmjow stepped over, and opted to remove the large zanpakutou through his rival's chest. By, of course, ripping it out painfully.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Orihime gasped and quickly used her pins to try to heal him.

"Wow!"

"Hurry up, woman." Grimmjow scoffed, throwing the zanpakutou to the ground. "I don't have all day."

Surprisingly, it seemed like her pins were still working fine – and faster at that! But as blood began to fade away and the wound began to close up, Ichigo screamed even louder.

Orihime was shocked.

His Hollow mask had formed on his face, but it was drilling into his skin.

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Don't stop, just keep healing him!"

Orihime bit her lip. Something was definitely wrong with her pins now, but she had no choice. He couldn't die here and now from blood loss.

"Itsygo!"

Grimmjow looked down at the small Arrancar. She…seemed familiar, but why?

* * *

 _(With Chad)_

"Sado-kun…."

Chad managed to open his eyes weakly.

"Sado-kun…..can you hear me?"

He saw a yellow light envelope his body, and he heard a very angelic, but familiar voice.

"…..Captain…..Unohana….."

Retsu smiled.

"I'm very sorry we took long to get into the castle. Kurotsuchi kept us busy with many Gillians, and even Adjuachas. Captain Ukitake was the first one to get inside."

Chad coughed.

"I-Ichigo…..he's more wounded than I am….!"

"I sensed him in danger as well, but then I sensed something treating his wounds. His reiatsu is clearer now….do you feel it?"

Chad managed to nod.

"…Captain…..we have to help…..the others….Ise-san, she-"

"Ssh. Relax. You were almost bisected, Sado-kun. I have to spend some time to address this wound or else you'll die. But I'm glad."

"W-Why?"

The 4th Division Captain gently put a hand to Chad's forehead.

"I'm glad Isane found such a kind-hearted person to be her boyfriend."

* * *

 _(With Hanataro and Meninas)_

The short healer had managed to move him and Meninas a short distance away, but he knew Szayel was going to come back.

"Hana-kun…..it still hurts…."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to treat this as best I can. I don't think the poison has a cure, but…..at the very least, I can suppress some of its effects….for now."

Meninas nodded weakly. She had stopped screaming, but every part of her body was still aching. It hurt to even talk.

The two were alarmed when they heard footsteps.

"Oh no…."

"It's alright McAllon-san. I won't let him hurt you anymore. You're a patient. It's my job….to heal you."

The Quincy's pink eyes looked in the boy's blue ones.

"….Hana-kun….."

Hanataro gulped. Now the footsteps were getting louder, and Hisagomaru was in no shape to be as useful for a while.

 _This could be it…..well…..I had a good run, didn't I? Died on a mission to save Inoue-san….I hope someone can fit that on my grave._

Now he definitely heard a voice.

 _Vice-Captain….I hope you can come back to the 4_ _th_ _…S-Sennosuke….I'm sorry…..please forgive me for dying so soon!_

When he heard the wall explode, Hanataro shut his eyes and braced himself.

"…..What the hell? Yamada, is this the time to be feeling her up?"

Hanataro opened his eyes and slowly turned his head.

"I mean…yeah she's busty, but you're kinda too short."

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was there, sword over his shoulder per usual.

"C-Captain….Zaraki….!"

For once he was _glad_ to see the fight-crazed man.

"Don't start crying like a bitch on me. I was looking for Yachiru, but I kept going in circles….tch. So I just decided to smash the wall. Worked out well."

Kenpachi grinned.

"Now…..which Espada do I get to fight?"

* * *

Byakuya had entered a large open room, with plenty of sand and sunshine. He wanted to go see Rukia…but he assumed his white-haired comrade could watch over her for now. He and the other two captains decided to split up to cover more ground.

He scanned the horizon for anything…..until two voices caught his ears.

"We can't just leave her!"

"Lilinette, we can't waste too much time on this. We just let the Gotei take care of it…..look, there's a captain now."

He turned around only to hear two buzzes of static.

"..."

Something was still in the room. But rather… _someone._ Byakuya flash-stepped over to a large stone platform. He looked down and had he not been a calm and composed individual, he would've gasped or freaked out.

The girl before him had _many_ scars all across her bare skin, some longer than others. They looked permanent. The only clothing on her body was a white towel. There was no mistaking her now shaved head.

Her eyes looked almost dead as she stared up at the captain.

Liltotto Lamperd.

"…..help…me….." She said in a very soft voice. "…..please….."

The poor girl was shaking as her voice cracked. She didn't know the captain in front of her, but _anyone_ was better than the two horrible people she had seen for the past few days.

Byakuya considered himself to be the epitome of composure and manners.

He took off his haori and wrapped it around the girl, slowly picking her up. Liltotto buried her face into his shihakusho, her slender legs wrapping tightly around the captain.

"….rest your voice, miss. We will leave this place."

Then the room suddenly became pitch-black.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Zommari emerged from the cloud, and Kensei was slightly unnerved. Now the Espada was covered in white, but his bottom half had become a pink pumpkin.

"Well….does my true potential scare you, Shinigami?"

"Tch. You think you're the only one with a release?"

Kensei moved his zanpakutou and narrowed his eyes.

" **Bankai.** "

A burst of wind suddenly rose up around the Vizard, and now his weapon had shifted to knuckle blades for both hands. Purple bands wrapped around his arms, almost like armor.

" **Tekken Tachikaze**!"

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo continued to scream, even though his wound had closed up. Orihime stopped her healing and tried to remove the mask. Grimmjow did her a solid and ripped it off himself.

"Get up Kurosaki."

Ichigo gasped and panted.

"….O-Orihime…..where's Tatsuki?"

"She-"

"I said get up!" Grimmjow snarled and pulled the strawberry to his feet. "We're not done, you hear me?!"

The substitute narrowed his eyes and pushed the Espada off.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"What did you do to my mother?!" He shouted.

Nel whimpered, looking to Orihime.

"Your mother…." Grimmjow scoffed. "Let me tell you something, Kurosaki: that was no mother. That Arrancar was going to fucking kill you. I guess she stabbed you too hard."

Ichigo moved to punch him, but he dodged it with ease.

"Save it for the real battle…..motherfucker."

Orihime quickly handed him Tensa Zangetsu, but he snatched it from her hand and pointed it at Grimmjow.

" _Tell me where she is right now!_ "

His opponent grinned.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna see, Ichigo. You want your mother back? You'll have to fight me. You want Arisawa back? You'll have to _kill_ me!"

Grimmjow cackled as he put his fingernails to his zanpakutou.

"OR I'M KILLING YOU FIRST! _GRIND_ -"

Ichigo shouted at Orihime to get away with Nel. She picked up the small Arrancar and quickly ran to a nearby pillar for cover.

"- _PANTERA_!"

As the sand was thrown up and the force made Orihime and Nel fall to the ground, Ichigo growled as he put a hand to his face….

….and summoned his Hollow mask once more.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Just as a side note, writing fight scenes is exhausting! The action won't stop from here, but there's _no_ way I'm gonna write detailed one-on-ones for everyone when the true battle begins with the three sides. Ever since chapter 12, I knew it would only get more involved : )**

 **Next time - We see Loly and Menoly again, as well as our Spikey-chan. But nothing is as what it seems...**


	33. Thriller Killer No Filter

**Author's note: Welcome back, everyone! Just wanted to take a little break, that's all. Once again, I must emphasize the fact that I don't have a fixed update schedule, because that pressures me and makes me anxious if I were to miss a day for some reason. Remember in the beginning, when I updated every other day, and then that slowly changed to a 3 day gap?**

 **I'm currently off from school until the end of the month, but I'm also looking for a new job...but hey, even if I try to do 100 things, I'll always try to make some time for fanfiction. So once again, I must thank everyone who's been reading, following, and reviewing thus far. Makes me feel good inside to see people looking at my (crappy) work. :D**

 **Enough talk, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 33 – Thriller Killer No Filter**

"Do you feel better now, Menoly?"

Aizen's loyal servants were walking together in a hall. The news of the invasion had surprised them (especially Loly), but they had decided to not bother trying to hunt them down.

Still, it wouldn't hurt Menoly to get some space from her room.

"Y-Yeah….kinda…."

"Well don't worry, your sister took care of everything."

Menoly smiled.

"I beat up that little princess bitch for you."

Menoly frowned.

"W-What? You….did _what_?"

"Yeah!" Loly sneered, looking very proud of herself. "Yesterday I found her all alone, and I smashed her face reeeal good! She didn't have her pins, so she was completely helpless!"

"Y-You didn't kill her, did you?" Menoly was scared now.

"Huh? No, I just taught her a lesson."

Menoly stopped and clutched her head with her hands.

"No….no, no….Loly, what have you _done_? She can reject things…..she'll probably look for you and reject you – and me – from existence now!"

"No she won't, I scared her enough! She won't do anything now."

"I don't want to be erased, Loly!" She cried, grabbing her sister. "I don't want to disappear!"

Loly had no choice but to hug her sister to calm her down.

"Relax, Menoly. She doesn't have her pins….I heard Ulquiorra took them. Orihime won't do anything to either of us, you understand?"

Both girls jumped at a rustling sound.

"S-Spare me goddess!" Menoly shouted, bowing as hard as she could.

"Menoly relax! It was probably someone just moving around! Look, will it help you if we go to her room and see what she's up to?"

"N-No…" Menoly shook her head. "So she can remember immediately what you did? We need to beg her forgiveness!"

"Get the fu-"

Menoly grabbed her sister and stared into her eye.

"Loly, listen to me. That girl is very dangerous. She…..is no regular human. You may pass it off, but I was the one _who saw her powers for myself_!"

Loly just blinked.

"She's the angel of d-death…." Menoly bit her lip and looked around, worried said angel was going to find her. "The only way to survive is to make sure…..we serve her."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Loly shouted, pushing her sister off. "That's it, you're getting more rest right now!"

Menoly's protests were heard all across the hall as she was dragged.

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

Byakuya could feel Liltotto's raw fear, as she was shaking again and she was hanging onto him for dear life, head still buried into his robes. She had seen enough dark rooms….

The captain was slightly uneasy to be removed of any sight, but he kept his posture.

 _This must be a trap from Kurotsuchi…..I must stay calm. I have four other senses, plus my spiritual sense._

He gently rubbed the girl's back.

 _But I cannot let this girl suffer anymore damage._

Byakuya stepped forward, and he definitely heard a rustle of steps. Something was in the room with him, but he could not get a grasp of distance.

 _Dum-dum….dum dum….._

The Kuchiki was sure those words were entering his mind. Was….this opponent speaking to him? He moved his hand and grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"…..Liltotto, is it?"

The girl didn't respond.

"For your sake, please do not look up unless I tell you. Do not panic if you hear something. Just keep your head where it is. Okay?"

He felt a nod. Byakuya pulled Senbonzakura out, but did not hold it up all the way.

Calmly, he began to walk.

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo stood firm and tall as the dust cloud died down. Orihime and Nel were watching from a further distance, a barrier erected in front of them.

"Ichigo-kun…..he's fighting an Espada in resurreccion form…."

"Itsygo can win, can't he, Hime?" Nel asked.

"….I don't know. I know he has his mask but….I've never seen him in action before with it."

Orihime was slightly scared by its menacing stare and the dark tone of Ichigo's reiatsu, but she couldn't be afraid. Ichigo would win, and then they would get Tatsuki and go home.

Grimmjow stood up. His form had gained slender armor all around, but the most striking feature was the long blue hair, sharper teeth, and claws. He looked like a large humanoid cat. A panther, to be precise.

"Well, well…..finally I get to use this form on you." Grimmjow grinned and looked himself over. "This is great. I can make you _bleed_."

"Shut the hell up, Grimmjow." Ichigo replied, voice distorted by the mask as usual. "You're gonna regret _everything_ you did."

"What _I_ did?!" The Espada threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "You got some nerve, Kurosaki. You were the one that humiliated me and broke me!"

"You did something to my mother and my friend." Ichigo did not shift his gaze. " _That's worth more than some stupid fucking number_!"

That had broken the camel's back.

"Heh…..let's just go, Kurosaki…..I want to kill you so bad…."

The two charged each other, weapons ready and bloodlust matching each other's. One of them was going to win, and the other was going to be _dead._ That was the one thing they could agree on.

Orihime watched in awe as the two flash-stepped and sonidoed all across the sand, the clashing and clanking of steel on steel ringing out.

The two reappeared and slashed each other, in identical parts of the chest.

"Heh….not bad…."

Grimmjow swung his tail and threw Ichigo into a pillar, but the strawberry immediately got up and dodged his next lunge. Ichigo grabbed his face.

"By the way…..if you even think of touching Orihime or Nel in this fight, _I'll castrate you, you fucking cat_."

Grimmjow snarled, but Ichigo threw him into the sand, zooming forward to cut him. He barely blocked, and the two disappeared again.

"Itsygo…..!" Nel whimpered. "How did this even happen to him?"

"When he….became a Shinigami, there was a side effect, Nel-chan. He's been afraid of the mask's power….but he's been using it to get stronger. He….wants to protect everyone, and so do I."

"P-Protect…..?"

The small Arrancar girl clutched her head again.

 _Rational people need a reason to fight. You have none…..Nnoitra._

"W-What's wrong, Nel-chan?"

"Hime…..Nel's glad Itsygo is okay….but she keeps having these headaches….and she keeps hearing and seeing things. Like some woman….who looks like Nel."

Orihime glanced at the two Espada-level fighters.

"Um….maybe I could heal you?"

"But it did something to Itsygo…" Nel frowned.

"…I know. But my power can reject things, and maybe I can reject all of this pain you keep feeling. After all….I owe you, Nel-chan."

Nel looked confused.

"You…..kept the man of my heart alive….." Orihime smiled.

"…..okay. You can heal Nel."

Orihime moved to bend down to her height, but she was slightly shaken up by the shockwave that had boomed out in the distance.

"Well….here goes…."

As the light engulfed the small Arrancar…..her head became fuzzy, and soon she was hearing multiple voices.

Nnoitra's.

Aizen's.

Her brothers'.

Her own.

Orihime gasped when the girl collapsed, but she was even more surprised when her form began to glow, and a bright light soon enveloped them both.

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

"Septima, you say?"

"Y-Yes. Szayel Apollo Granz." Hanataro remembered.

"Tch. I would've liked to fight the highest number, but an Espada is still an Espada!" Kenpachi smirked. "Now, which way did he go?"

"No, C-Captain, you can't fight him like a regular opponent!"

"Why not?"

"Because…." Hanataro sighed. "He poisoned McAllon-san." The boy gestured to the girl he was trying to heal. "He…..fights like Kurotsuchi."

Kenpachi thought for a minute. He hated Kurotsuchi, and hated the fact that he always fought with indirect methods. He wanted a fight he could sink his teeth into. But like hell he was going to say no to a battle.

"Just don't get in my way when I cut him."

"NO!"

Kenpachi looked surprised by Hanataro's yell.

"Captain Zaraki, _please_ listen to me. If you try to fight him like you did Ichigo-san, you're going to get yourself killed. He has tons of tricks up his sleeve."

"So what?"

"But…..he's not going to be in the mood to let you cut him when he gets up from my attack!"

Kenpachi laughed.

" _Your_ attack?"

"It's true, Captain-san!" Meninas shouted, immediately wincing. "He….did some kind of energy wave that knocked him through the walls."

Kenpachi looked around.

"…..Tch, I don't believe it. Yamada, you can fight?"

"My Shikai….."

The large captain looked at his own sword.

"…hmmm."

"A new….guest?"

Kenpachi looked. Szayel had reappeared, but his uniform was ripped to pieces, he was bleeding heavily, and his mask remnants had snapped in half.

"….So…a Captain."

"Espada. …..This shrimp did that to you?"

Szayel glared at Hanataro, who was trying not to look back.

"…he did."

Kenpachi blinked.

"But I know you, Captain-san…you're Kenpachi Zaraki…the strongest one out there." Szayel coughed. "Surely you'd be disappointed to finish me off?"

"Well, yeah. If you Espada are supposed to be Aizen's top soldiers….then that's fucking pathetic."

"I agree."

Szayel looked up.

"And it seems Aaroniero is dead. Oh well…..anyway!" The mad scientist paused to cough up more blood. "Captain Zaraki…perhaps I can show you my true power."

"Yeah…..that sounds like fun." Kenpachi grinned.

"No! Captain, please!"

"It won't take long…..I promise. And once I release….I'll give you all the fight of your life."

Szayel had learned from Mayuri that Kenpachi was a hulking brute that could be tempted with the smallest promise of a good fight. Sometimes it paid to be so smart. Kenpachi looked _excited._

Meninas looked at Hanataro.

"Hana-kun…...what's gonna happen?"

Szayel put his sword to his mouth and began to swallow it.

" _Sip….Fornicaras…."_

While Kenpachi looked interested by the glow and burst of reiatsu, Hanataro was starting to panic again. There was no way _he_ could beat this Espada, but the captain still had a chance.

Unless he played right into his hands, of course.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

"So….you have a Bankai…..gaudy little thing…"

"Shut up, Espada. Are you stop talking, or am I gonna have to rip your face to shreds?"

Zommari growled.

"I promised to make you suffer, Shinigami, and that is what I'll do."

Kensei raised an eyebrow when a yellow eye opened up on Zommari's lower half.

 _Aw crap, he's got some kind of new ranged attack._

Kensei moved to block, but Zommari simply laughed.

"How foolish. You think I'm going to attack you, so you make the first move to prevent such an attack. Do you even see where the eye is?"

"…"

"It's not aiming at _you_."

Kensei's eyes widened. Slowly….he turned around….and saw Mashiro, standing upright, with a black eye mark on her face.

"All things have sovereignty in this world. My power can seize control of it for my own."

"Mashiro….!"

The vice-captain began to run towards him.

"Go ahead. Try to stop her, but your Bankai will only cut her up some more."

Kensei dodged Mashiro's punch, and blocked her kick. Unfortunately, he was put onto the defensive by her barrage of strikes.

 _Damn! Even when the body is wounded, he can still move it like this?!_

"Accept your death, Shinigami! ….or your vice-captain will be the first."

Kensei jumped back and knocked Mashiro down with a mini tornado.

 _So if he can control Mashiro…he's probably gonna aim for me when I'm too distracted….._

* * *

 _(With Yachiru)_

The small vice-captain was getting hopeful now. She had felt Orihime's reiatsu move around! She was definitely with Ichigo!

 _Yay! Now I just to have to find Spiky-chan!_

She soon bumped into Nanao.

"Nan-Nan!"

"President!" Nanao gasped. "You…..are you okay?"

"You're the one that looks scared, Nan-Nan! What happened?" Yachiru frowned. "Did an Espada hurt you?"

"We have no time to talk….something is chasing me!"

"What? Was it that tiki monster I saw?"

"No, it was….. _another_ monster? Did it look dead in the eyes, moaning and whatnot?"

"Yep!"

A bead of sweat appeared on Nanao's forehead. There was no mistaking Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the one who probably sicced those beasts out to attack, and while the Captains did finally enter….he was still overseeing everything….right?

"We…..we have to keep moving." Nanao said quickly, pushing her glasses up.

"Yep! Hmm….which way should we go…..that way!"

Yachiru pulled her club's second-in-command.

"Nan-Nan, you feel it too, right? Ken-chan's gonna play now, Byakushi is here….Hime-chan's with Ichi….we did it! We're gonna find everyone and leave!"

"P-President, you're forgetting Mayuri Kurotsuchi is still in this castle. We have to be careful."

Yachiru kept on running, but now her voice didn't sound so pleased.

"…..yeah. Pencil and Nemu-chan are still okay, so there's that."

A large figure was about to hit them from behind. Nanao turned her face.

"Y-Yachiru!"

Nanao pushed the vice-captain away right in time to have Yammy's large fist crash into her back, knocking the wind out of her as she flew into a wall.

"NAN-NAN!"

"Tch! I can't find Ulquiorra anywhere! But it looks like I've got some weaklings to kill first!"

Yachiru glared darkly at the Espada. Then Orihime's words came to her head.

 _the other was big, tan, kinda loud….._

This man had hurt _two_ of her friends now.

"Awww, what's the matter, brat, you gonna cry? Heh….what a joke! A little girl like you being a Vice-Captain? No wonder why the Gotei is weak!"

Yammy looked alarmed when the girl flash-stepped to directly in front of his face, readying her fist. Her face was devoid of any amusement, and her pink reiatsu was crashing down on him.

"What the….!"

" _Don't_ _ **ever**_ _touch my friend._ "

In light of her size, Yachiru's small fist smashed into the Espada's face with the force of a missile, and Yammy was thrown through multiple walls.

"…..Y-Yachiru…."

The small vice-captain ran over and picked Nanao up, continuing her dash.

"C'mon Nan-Nan. I can beat him up later. Spiky-chan's still alone out there…"

Nanao nodded, albeit still a little shaken up.

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Candice)_

Now the three were dashing down a hall.

"Let's hurry, everyone. We cannot waste any more time in this castle."

"Yes, Captain."

"Hey…Captain Ukitake, is it?"

Jushiro turned around.

"Yes, Catnipp?"

Candice looked down in embarrassment. "….thanks. Thanks for saving me, the both of you." Her skin was healed slightly, but it still had burn marks.

"There's no need!" Jushiro smiled. "You worked with my subordinate to battle that Espada, and I trust you. We'll find your friend and quickly leave, just like I promised."

He coughed up some blood, alarming the Quincy.

"What? What happened to you?!"

"Oh this is nothing….accursed illness…." The white-haired captain wiped his mouth, not noticing that his blood had gotten darker in color….

"So Captain…..what happened to you in the desert?"

* * *

Stark and Lilinette appeared in the Tercera palace.

"….It's done."

"Same here."

"What?" Stark frowned. "What did you guys do?"

"Ichimaru distracted Kurotsuchi….so we could disable his monitors. That way….he loses the advantage. How fares the Quincy girl?"

Lilinette whimpered.

"…..Don't want to talk about it. But a Captain found her, so there's that." Stark sighed. "Harribel….what are we doing?"

"We're saving lives and stopping Kurotsuchi from winning." Came the reply.

"I know. Believe me, I'm glad we did all of that….but….can we even go off and fight now? Maybe it's….not too late for us to defect officially and just help the Gotei already."

Harribel closed her eyes in thought.

"Do we even…..want to follow Aizen anymore? He brought Kurotsuchi aboard, and he really doesn't seem concerned about what he's done."

"…"

"You okay, Harribel?"

The Tercera opened her eyes.

"Do you feel it, Stark? The boy….he has found Orihime. He is challenging Grimmjow right now."

The fraccion members whimpered when a burst of wind rushed through the palace.

"….what power…." Stark muttered. "It's like two Espada are duking it out…."

"What _is_ this guy?" Apache winced. "Does he really want to save his friends that badly?"

"I said as much, Apache. Ichigo Kurosaki…what a fascinating individual. Something tells me…..he will be full of many surprises…"

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo's zanpakutou sparked against Grimmjow's sharp claws.

"Come on, Kurosaki! You want to kill me, don't you?! Try harder!"

He slashed Ichigo's arm and slammed him into another pillar. The blue-haired Espada charged the site of collision.

"Getsuga…..!"

 _Tch! I already know that move! I can just move to the side!_

Grimmjow sonidoed to the other side of the pillar, and closed in.

"…. **Monshou!** "

 _What?!_

The blast was short-range, but it covered Ichigo's position in a 360 degree arc. It managed to knock Grimmjow towards the ground.

"Shit!"

Ichigo jumped down and raised his zanpakutou.

"You think this fight's gonna be dull, Grimmjow?"

His rival blocked the hit, but Ichigo's motion had pushed the two faster and faster down, towards some debris.

"Well, don't worry….. _I won't bore you_!"

Grimmjow moved a claw to attack, but Ichigo flash-stepped away. Then he felt his back being sliced from behind. He crashed into the sand, Ichigo reappearing a short distance away.

"I feel bad. Having to waste this power on a spoiled brat like you."

The substitute felt the rumbling at his feet.

"Always throwing a tantrum for not winning…you're nothing but a punk that doesn't deserve being an Espada. You just fight for yourself."

Ichigo didn't flinch when the sand kicked up around him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The blue-haired Espada was blitzing towards him, eyes now bloodshot. Ichigo readied his zanpakutou, but he felt a voice.

 ** _So you're not dead yet, king…..good….._**

Surprised by the voice of his inner Hollow, Ichigo did not move away in time, allowing Grimmjow to slash up more of his shihakusho and bite his shoulder, making the substitute cry out in pain.

Like a rabid animal, Grimmjow bit harder and punched Ichigo in his face, then he smashed the substitute into the dirt.

"You think I'm just some brat?! _You think you can keep mocking me, Shinigami?!"_

Grimmjow began to charge up an absolutely large cero.

"THEN FUCKING DIE!"

Ichigo looked up.

" **GRAN REY CERO**!"

As the blast engulfed the substitute, Orihime looked on with worry. Only now, the figure next to her had changed…

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

Byakuya continued his march. He still couldn't see anything, but he simply kept his gaze ahead.

 _An enemy will definitely try to attack me in this state…..this girl is at extra risk. I cannot use my zanpakutou to the best of my ability._

 _Dum-dum…dum dum dum…._

The captain stopped in his tracks, raising Senbonzakura slightly higher now.

 _Go on…you beast._

More rustling. More crunching of the sand behind him. Liltotto was still shaking, and now her legs had wrapped around tighter.

Byakuya's other hand was still holding the girl.

"….."

Then the noise suddenly stopped.

 _This must be to drop my guard…..right? I should-_

Byakuya's eyes shot open when a horrific rabbit-like face lunged at him.

 **"GURAAAAAAAA!"**

He quickly moved and used his zanpakutou to block the creature's bite, its jaw clamping down onto the cool steel.

 _What…..is this…..?!_

The beast looked absolutely terrifying. The eyes were wide and yellow, and the irises were black. Its "mask" was cracked in several spots, and it looked to be humanoid. It looked like a nightmare.

" _Scatter, Senbonzakura_!"

The creature looked slightly confused when the blade glowed, matching the illumination of its own face, and it split into multiple petals. All of which managed to cut the creature, releasing a squeal of pain.

 _An opening!_

Byakuya spotted a doorway from the combined light. Before the creature could move to lunge at him attack, he moved his hand and made the petals circle around. As the creature was cut up some more, the captain quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Kensei slid back and unleashed another tornado to blow his vice-captain back.

"I see….so you still have control over wind in this form….?"

 _That's not all, Espada, but just you wait. When I get to you, I'm breaking every bone in your body._

Mashiro emerged from the dust and continued to charge Kensei.

"Stop this, Mashiro!"

"It will not work, Shinigami!" Zommari declared. "I control her every being now, not you! As long as she bares my symbol, I have sovereignty!"

Kensei flipped back to dodge a wide sweeping kick, then blew her back again.

 _I don't have time to keep doing this! Eventually he's gonna target me…._

Zommari was starting at the man intently, and now another eye had sprouted on his lower half.

 _…..because he's seeing that Mashiro isn't good enough against me! Damn it!_

The Vizard flash-stepped to behind a pillar. He looked himself over, and he couldn't see any of the black symbol on his person. He _did_ notice the flash of light charging up behind him.

 _A cero! Wait…..I thought he was the fastest Espada. Wouldn't it be easier to sonido to me and attack? It can't be Mashiro, because that would involve making her don her mask. He thinks that's an insult._

Kensei's ears perked up. The rapid steps of Mashiro's boots were crunching into the sand.

 _Wait….I get what he's trying to do!_

Kensei jumped back and quickly doned his own mask. Soon the pillar was smashed to pieces when Mashiro's fist crashed into it. The Vizard quickly charged up a cero and jumped up, kicking Mashiro into the side, and then firing.

The grey-colored cero quickly collided with Zommari's large pink one, throwing up more dust from the resulting explosion.

Zommari growled.

 _So he countered with a…..cero?!_

He looked into the outline of the cloud, and definitely saw the hockey mask-esque outline of Kensei's mask.

"I caught you, Shinigami!"

A black eye soon sprouted onto the mask. But Kensei's face was not attached to it.

 _Bingo._

He quickly moved Mashiro to his front, and stuck an arm into the sand.

"BURSTO!"

Zommari gasped when Kensei emerged from the cloud with his vice-captain blocking his face, the controlled girl still trying to hit him. He shrugged off her punches as the winds rocketed him through the sand.

 _Ah ha! Mashiro would hurt a lot more if she had her mask, you idiot!_

"You think you're so clever?!" The Espada began to sprout more and more eyes on his lower half. "For all of your boasting, would you really risk the girl's life?!"

Kensei narrowed his eyes and quickly headbutted Mashiro, dazing her form long enough for him to propel the two a ways into the air.

Each eye began to charge up energy.

"DIE!"

" **EYE OF THE STORM**!"

Over 10 different ceros were fired at the pair, but the winds shifted in time; the combined energy mass began to curve _around_ Kensei and Mashiro, as if the two were safe in the center.

"What?!"

The pair soon falling closer to Zommari due gravity, Kensei moved his arms and made the ceros crash into the Espada and his eyes.

 _Gotta hurry!_

Kensei landed and dropped Mashiro's still form.

As he stepped forward to strike….an black eye had formed on his right arm.

 _WHAT?!_

"Such…arrogance…..!"

Kensei was met with Zommari's stare, his eyes now bloodshot.

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

Szayel emerged from his transformation fully healed, with a brand new appearance. His torso was segmented, purple extensions were hanging from his arms and body, and four branches had sprouted from his back, each with 12 red strands.

His Hollow mask had reformed into a headdress around his head, and now his left eye had purple markings. His hands had become white.

"Well…it seems Act II of the performance can truly begin!" He exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Good." Kenpachi aimed his zanpakutou at his head.

"Captain, have you ever fought an Arrancar in their resurreccion form?"

"Nah. So this should be interesting. It's like a Shikai, or even a Bankai?"

"Correct!"

Hanataro looked from the Espada to the captain. Meninas was watching as well, but she whispered in his ear.

"I feel a little better now, Hana-kun, so we should help Captain Zaraki win this. If we stay like this…..we'll be easy targets!"

"Y-Yeah…."

" _Help_ him?" Szayel asked, grinning like a maniac. "I'm afraid…..neither of you will be much help!"

Without warning, he turned and launched a black liquid directly at Kenpachi's face, making the large man splutter and spit it out.

"The hell?! You're not a fucking octopus!"

But as he rubbed the liquid from his eye, it widened.

An exact copy of him now stood between him and Szayel, the only difference being the eyepatch had a yellow border and the hair was not spiked into quills. It merely was hanging down to his back.

"Carbon….Copy."

The copy raised his zanpakutou.

"Tch…." Kenpachi wiped the rest of the liquid off his face. "I get it. You're too cowardly to fight me head on, so you're gonna make a clone to do the work."

"Oh Zaraki-kun, you're not as stupid as I thought. But you honestly think is the last of my surprises? I've got a whole show in store!"

Hanataro was ushering Meninas to her feet, catching Szayel's eye.

"Better yet….." He snapped his fingers.

The clone dashed past Kenpachi.

"Hey!"

"Oh no!" Hanataro yelled, covering his face.

Kenpachi flash-stepped to in front of the pair and blocked the strike, then cut his clone across the torso vertically, making it stumble back.

"The real me wouldn't bother attacking someone not even in the fight…. _Espada_."

"All the more reason to have them eliminated from the battle." Szayel purred.

The clone moved to attack again, but Kenpachi blocked yet again, and soon the two's swords were sparking up.

"Wait a minute….."

Hanataro moved his hand down, and looked carefully at the two blades.

 _Wasn't Captain Zaraki's blade….jagged on the edge? It looks smoother now. What…does that mean?_

Meninas quickly launched several arrows at the Espada, but he sneered as his branches batted them away.

"You think something like that will help you, Minnie?"

"Don't _ever_ call me that." Meninas scowled. "You don't get that right!"

"I assume that was the nickname Liltotto gave you?"

The pink-haired Quincy growled and continued to fire more arrows, but Szayel yawned as he either dodged or deflected all of them.

"Bo-ring."

Kenpachi continued to clash with his copy, and while he managed a few good cuts, his clone met strike for strike.

"Heh….fighting myself could actually be fun…."

His eye glanced to the smirking Espada.

 _But god knows what kind of freaky shit this guy can do. Maybe Yamada's on to something….._

Szayel turned and quickly fired more of the black liquid at the pair, but Hanataro pushed Meninas away, so only he got stained.

"Tch."

A copy of Hanataro with a black marking on his face appeared.

"Hana-kun, why did you-"

The seventh seat gestured wildly at his clone and Kenpachi's, mouthing the words "he can heal him!"

Meninas quickly ran towards the doppelganger, but Szayel wasn't asleep at the metaphorical wheel. He turned and readied to fire once more.

 _No! If she gets copied, with her raw power…_

Hanataro quickly dashed towards Szayel, reading his scalpel.

"Hmm….? So that little thing can still serve you?"

The Espada moved a branch and smacked Hanataro into the wall, but before the boy could regain his footing, several blades were launched into his body.

"Gaaah…"

Meninas drop-kicked Hanataro's clone into the wall, but Kenpachi's opponent stabbed through his side, making the large captain stumble back and cough up a small amount of blood.

Hanataro tried to move, but Szayel sonidoed to pin him down.

"I think I'll just kill you first, Hanataro. Okay?"

"HANA-KUN!"

Kenpachi looked from the Espada to his clone, thinking of a way to solve this. He could keep fighting, but if Hanataro was dead…that'd be bad.

 _Hey! Are you going to use me, or what, stupid?_

The Captain of the 11th Division looked up. A small girl had materialized in front of him, but now time had stopped all around. Her hair was blood red.

But perhaps the more striking feature was that she looked _identical_ to Yachiru. The hair shape and length were exactly the same, and so were the color of her large eyes.

"…Are you sure?" He asked, quietly.

"I think you've learned your lesson. You can't enjoy a fight like you usually can if these two are at risk. You can't mess around. You need to kill this Espada!"

"Well….yeah, I do. And I will."

"Then go ahead."

The small girl took his hand.

"You wanted to get stronger, so now's your chance. You've…..learned a lot from your last battle in the Seireitei, Ken-chan."

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that. That's Yachiru's nickname, and you ain't her."

"Just release already, dumbass." The girl smiled. Then she disappeared and time began once more.

"Hey, Espada!"

Szayel looked over, but Kenpachi's clone was closing in for another strike. Meninas was running towards the pink-haired man to save Hanataro.

"Wanna see my power?"

"The eyepatch? Not interested." He replied, smacking Meninas back.

"Nah."

Kenpachi raised his zanpakutou and grinned like a shark that had found a trail of blood in the water. The clone was about to strike him.

" _Drink….Nozarashi!"_

Szayel's eyes widened in shock as the long zanpakutou began to shift, complete with the standard burst of release reiatsu. Even the clone looked surprised. The sword had changed into a large cleaver, onyx black in color, but still easy enough for Kenpachi to wield with one hand.

"But…..I don't understand. I was told you…..don't know the name of your zanpakutou!" Szayel shouted. How could his data be wrong?

"Heh. So that's what Kurotsuchi told ya?"

Kenpachi moved his hand, steadily, and spun around to make a 360 degree cutting arc. But oddly enough, nobody was slashed.

"…..so. Your power has some sort of delay?" The Espada inquired, looking himself over. "Perhaps it is time control."

" _Time control?_ Pfft! If I had something like that, no battle would ever be fun."

And then suddenly, each of the four walls began to crack, including the ceiling. When each crack met with the other, the ceiling and walls gave out.

Szayel looked up in alarm.

"Hey, Espada-san!"

Only to look down and have Meninas's bare fist smash into his face, just as the debris was getting closer. Hanataro looked up and shut his eyes, reading himself for the collision.

But his ears heard a flash-step, and he felt a large hand grab him.

The pieces of the ceiling crashed to the ground as the walls fell down.

* * *

 _(With Uryu and Nemu)_

The pair had reached a winding staircase.

"Tch…..it seems Aizen was never a fan of consistency. It feels like we're going in circles, even though every room is different!"

"Uryu-san….do you sense what's happening?"

Uryu blinked.

"…..Kurosaki's fighting. And the Captains…..they've arrived."

"Inoue-san…..she's with Kurosaki-san."

Nemu smiled.

"And I believe Yachiru is with Nanao-san…..with any luck, they will find Arisawa-san. Perhaps our mission really will be successful."

"Yes, but it's not over yet, Nemu-san." Uryu took a deep breath. "What I don't understand is, why hasn't Kurotsuchi tried to detain either of us?"

"He has."

Nemu's eyes narrowed at the voice. She immediately looked up to see her Arrancar rival, Shimu Kurotsuchi. Uryu did the same.

"Are you….his new assistant?"

"Correct. I am Shimu, Uryu Ishida. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Nemu stepped in front of her Quincy crush.

"You are astute, Nemu Kusamiya. I have new orders."

"Which are?"

"To separate the both of you. That will make things easier for my master."

"Where is he now?!" Uryu shouted.

"He is still in the castle, Uryu Ishida. Do not worry. You will encounter him when the time is right."

Nemu immediately got into a battle stance, but she noticed something….chilling of her opponent. Her eyes were still red as ever, but now the irises….had reformed into the shape of crosshairs.

Shimu jumped down.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Nanao)_

The two turned a corner as they dashed down another hall, and it seemed like they were approaching an open room with….sunlight.

"Wow! It looks like a mini desert!"

"I wonder…..how has Aizen installed sunlight in this world?"

Yachiru and Nanao soon entered the large room, and marveled at the numerous red pillars scattered all around.

"Whoa…..!"

Their combined footsteps crunched as they continued their march.

"…Nan-Nan."

"Hmm? What is it, Yachiru?"

Yachiru smiled.

"Ken-chan…..he finally did it. He finally learned the name of his zanpakutou. Don't you feel his reiatsu? Feels more….organized."

Nanao frowned, as she couldn't sense _exactly_ what the small vice-captain meant. Still, she knew him best, so she was probably telling the truth. As the pair continued, Yachiru gasped.

"Nan-Nan….do you see….?!"

"That must be her!"

Yachiru was the first one to reach Tatsuki's body lying on the sand, still unconscious. The robes looked foreign to the eyes, but there was no mistaking the mop of hair!

"Spikey-chan!"

Yachiru shook the girl rapidly.

"Wake up! Your friends came here to save you!"

"I hope she's okay…..perhaps I should use some healing kido…."

"No, look! Her eyes are opening!"

Tatsuki groaned as she sat up, and her amber eyes were soon graced with Yachiru's large brown ones.

"…..Y-…..Yachiru…..?"

"SPIKEY-CHAN!"

The girl nearly choked when Yachiru put her in a large bone-crushing hug. The latter looked absolutely giddy, and Nanao merely smiled. But the taller vice-captain's smile turned into a frown when she saw the Arrancar's eyes.

"Spikey-chan, _I missed you so much_! Hime-chan was crying and so were the rest of us! Don't be sad, okay? You're gonna see the rest of your friends very soon!"

"Yachiru…..look."

Yachiru pulled back from Tatsuki, who eyes had become suddenly white.

"S-Spikey-chan? Are…..you okay?"

As if by some kind of secret trigger, Tatsuki's mind was completely frozen. She did, however, reach for the zanpakutou strapped at her waist.

"…..Spikey-chan…..?"

"Arisawa-san…..c-calm down. We're not here to kill you…."

But both Shinigami gasped when Tatsuki pulled out her weapon and raised it, speaking the release command in an almost robotic voice.

" _Crush….Amoladora….."_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Oh boy, I feel like I need to clarify some stuff:**

 **a) What happened to Nel? Exactly what you think happened :)**

 **b) I will give Kubo credit for making Arrancar zanpakutou names have a meaning in both Japanese and Spanish. That's pretty cool. As for me? My hackless friend Google Translate.**

 **c) RG and Dhana, you guys (or gals?) are correct about the FNAF references! Jump scares terrify me, and the fourth game in the series sends chills down my spine when I see footage of it. Just a little something to make things more spooky~**

 **d) I dislike the method of how Kenpachi learned his zanpakutou's name in the manga (RIP manga Unohana), and considering other fanfics did it differently...why not? The zanpakutou spirit was my idea :). I'm also gonna take a little creative liberty with the Shikai, but nothing utterly broken. (or at least, I hope)**

 **Next time - Kensei and Zommari finish their battle, and Hollow Ichigo returns.**


	34. Frenemies

**Chapter 34 – Frenemies**

Gin was smiling as he was walking through the halls.

 _Well, well…..Cap'n Zaraki actually learned the name of his sword? That's kinda scary. Seems Grimmjow is busy with Kurosaki, and Cap'n Ukitake took down Aaroniero._

He soon found Tousen.

"Howdy Kaname!"

"Gin…are you ready to depart for Karakura Town?"

"Hmm, time already to leave? I was having too much fun observing what's going on."

"Not quite yet, but Aizen-sama has said we will leave soon. We are to leave with the top 3 Espada, their fraccion, Wonderweiss…. as well as….what Kurotsuchi has prepared for us."

Gin cocked his head.

"Oh? You've seen him recently? I want to wish him good luck back here."

"No. I have no interest in making a discussion with that man."

Gin shrugged, but before he turned to leave…

"Would you might telling me why Stark is with Harribel right now?"

"Aw come on, Kaname, I ain't the Espada's keepers. I did give Stark some tips on how to woo Harribel, so maybe he finally got around to asking her on that date."

Although he couldn't see Gin's smile, Tousen merely gave a "tch" and left himself.

 _Phew. I'm not sure if there's anything left for me to do. The Gotei's here, that Quincy's free, Hime-chan ain't locked up….better I just stay out of the way…..for now…._

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Zommari looked to his opponent's arm.

"Well, well…..it seems you weren't so sharp after all, Shinigami. I have control….over your arm…."

Kensei noticed the cero blast from earlier had blown out several of the Espada's eyes, but what good would that truly be? Couldn't he just make more?

"Does that frighten you?"

Kensei didn't respond, leaving Zommari to give a manic and toothy smile. He also sprouted more eyes on his lower half.

"Because it _should_."

The Vizard grunted when his affected arm suddenly moved to hit his face, but Kensei quickly raised his other arm and used the bladed edge to cut the tendons. Zommari watched as the arm slacken and fall.

"Is this what you're going to do, Shinigami? Destroy yourself just to circumvent my power?"

Kensei again wasn't listening. He looked from his feet to the eyes below Zommari's waist, then back at the sand.

"Because I must thank you for giving me the proper idea!"

But as another eye symbol sprouted on Kensei's right leg, the Vizard quickly kicked with the other, throwing up sand into some of the eyes.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Zommari actually winced.

Kensei quickly cut the tendons in his affected leg.

 _I've got it…I just need one more distraction….._

Zommari growled and looked directly at his opponent's face, leaving Kensei's action of putting his other arm into the sand unnoticed. Sand began to gather around the blade.

"Does the idea of self-destruction not scare you, Shinigami?! DO YOU TRULY THINK EVERYTHING IS A JOKE?!"

"Yeah. Here's the punchline!"

Zommari looked confused, giving Kensei just enough time to raise his arm for an attack.

"SAND STREAM!"

And from there, a thick current of sand launched forward, engulfing the Espada's body. Zommari coughed and spluttered, and each eye on the bottom was wincing in pain. The blast was so fast and thick, he only vaguely sensed the Vizard change position.

 _No! What is this?! Is he really going to not take this seriously?!_

Then a brass knuckle crashed into Zommari's face.

"Hey Espada….wanna see my special ability?"

Before the Espada could choke out a reply, he felt an explosion engulf him, throwing up more sand. Mashiro's body was knocked back. Kensei Muguruma pulled his arm back and punched again, creating another explosion.

"Y-Y…ou…!"

"Oh…..still not dead?"

The Vizard continued his assault, each hit throwing up more and more sand, and each hit collided into Zommari with the force of a truck smashing into a glass building. At some point Kensei felt bones crack, but he kept punching and punching, until he eventually got bored.

Cautiously he stepped back.

"Gaaaaaah…"

Zommari's face looked horrific. Every tooth had been grinded into dust, his face was distorted, one eye had exploded in its fluids, the lips had been shredded off, and blood soaked every nook and cranny.

"Aaaaaah…"

"Huh. Guess I pounded you so hard…it's fucked up your brain."

Zommari's still working eye looked at him, but the controlling eyes on the bottom did not move, despite only being hit with sand earlier.

"All that talk about sovereignty…." Kensei coughed. "You forgot it applies to your own body. You won't be controlling anything anymore."

His response was another moan, and now blood was leaking from his wrecked mouth.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? You can be reincarnated as a new person. No more pain, right?"

Zommari could only watch as Kensei readied his arm one more time.

"Ah right, my Bankai…..you thought it was only wind, right? No. The destructive power is all in the fists. And I've noticed….your hierro is garbage compared to your speed."

The pain was so indescribable for him, he could only watch as the hardened fist accelerated towards him….

"Bye bye….Sexta."

….and completely destroyed his head upon impact, blood and bones exploding from the Bankai's ability. As his consciousness faded into oblivion, Zommari Leroux had one final thought.

 _Thank…..you…_

* * *

 _(With Ichigo and Grimmjow)_

Ichigo's eyes opened, but rather being in the desert battlefield….he was in his inner world. Or….at least, he thought he was. The skyscrapers were now curved in multiple directions and the sky was darkened.

"Hello? Old man Zangetsu?"

His response was the sound of clashing blades. Curiously, he looked up, and saw his Hollow and zanpakutou spirit dueling each other.

" **Come on, old man! That can't be your best**!"

Zangetsu growled and blocked another slash, but his eyes lit up slightly when he sensed his master.

"….Ichigo is here."

" **Hm?** " Hollow Ichigo turned his head. " **Yo!"**

Both figures soon appeared next to Ichigo; on his left stood the bearded man, and on his right stood the albino impostor.

"What the hell is going on?!"

" **Isn't it great, king? I'm finally sprucing up the place, and it's all thanks to Inoue's power**."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Trying to take control again? You're a broken record."

" **Hahahaha, no, this isn't because I'm bored all of a sudden**." His hollow sneered as he looked over Zangetsu. " **The balance has been tipped in my favor**."

"What?"

"Ichigo, he is right. When Orihime healed you….your mask sprouted on its own."

"That's ridiculo-"

His voice trailed off. Zangetsu looked wearier than usual, and his proud brown hair was starting to grey. He turned to face his Hollow.

" **That's right. I dunno what happened to her powers…..but our little girlfriend has made things a hell lot easier for me…."**

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Ichigo, you must go back to your battle. Do not worry about what's going on here. You must defeat Grimmjow."

" **Finally something we can agree on, old man. Because that Espada's standing in the way of me getting to Aizen, Bach, hell, maybe even Yamamoto, Urahara, and Kurotsuchi…."**

Ichigo growled.

"You piece of garbage….!"

" **Oooh, I'm really scared**." His Hollow said sarcastically. " **Remember, Ichigo, that damn cat made your mother go bye-bye. She might not even come back!"**

"Do not listen to him, Ichigo! That woman was simply Grand Fisher transformed…..she is _nothing_ like your mother!"

Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of Zangetsu and stabbed through his side.

" **Sorry, old man. But you've lost the majority vote. So how about you shut up for….I dunno, forever**?"

"Zangetsu!"

"Go, Ichigo! Focus on your battle!" His zanpakutou spirit shouted, eyes narrowing under the now-cracked sunglasses.

* * *

Ichigo slowly got up, and he barely had time to block Grimmjow's claws again.

"Heh…..so you're tougher than I thought, Kurosaki…..!"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"You think…some stupid blast could… kill me?"

His robes were ripped all around, and now the mask had a few duo jumped back, and moved to attack each other again. But this time, Grimmjow's tail managed to wrap around Ichigo's neck. He threw the substitute upward.

"Aww, almost done already?"

He moved his hand, and five blades fired from his sharp fingertips, like mini missiles. Ichigo moved his zanpakutou to block, but they whizzed past him.

 _What?!_

Towards Orihime and Nel.

Ichigo was about to flash-step, but Orihime waved her hand frantically, shaking her head all the while. So he turned back and dodged more claw strikes from Grimmjow.

"I….told…..you…Grimmjow….."

Ichigo's blade collided with his sharp tail.

" _Don't attack them_."

He pulled his zanpakutou back when the tail wrapped around, taking Grimmjow with it. The substitute delivered a powerful stomp, knocking him down into the sand. In his perpetual version, Orihime's barrier had deflected the blades with ease.

 _Good…._

Ichigo dove downward, charging his zanpakutou.

"Tch! If that's how you want to play it…..!"

Grimmjow's response was to charge up another cero.

 _I can't lose. I have to beat him. I HAVE to beat him!_

"GETSUGA…!

"GRAN REY…..!"

"TENSHOU!"

"CERO!"

The two blasts collided with equal speed and intensity, throwing up more sand across the room.

 _Ichigo-kun…..!_

But something had occurred that was scaring Orihime now. She…was feeling the reiatsu of her best friend. Tatsuki. It had increased and gotten more….Hollow-like.

 _No…..her…..resurreccion…..?_

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Nanao)_

The two vice-captains had jumped back after the initial explosion. Both of them were looking on with an uneasy stare.

"Nan-Nan…..she took her sword out."

"Yes."

"She…..released."

"Y-Yes. I…..don't know why…she recognized you initially, Yachiru."

Nanao gulped.

 _But…Aizen or Kurotsuchi had to be involved in this, because a soul does not become an Arrancar so easily. It is possible they had commissioned Arisawa to use as a weapon?_

When the dust cleared, both of them gasped.

Bone armor had covered Tatsuki's arms and legs, and now she had a tail. The collar she used to have now rose up and filled out a helmet around her face, her white eyes and mouth still visible.

Several spikes had arose from the back, and her fingernails had elongated into blades.

"Spiky-chan…please…..I don't want to fight you….!"

The Arrancar stepped closer, staring at her two targets.

"E…..Eliminate…..Shinigami….."

"President, what do we do? We must defend ourselves."

"But….."

Yachiru clutched her head tightly. The last time she almost fought a friend, it led to a sadistic Quincy kidnapping her. She _never_ hurt her friends, be it by accident or deliberately.

"Yachiru!" Nanao gestured at the red cero charging up at them. Quickly the two flash-stepped away, and reappeared a short distance away.

"Nan-Nan…..if we h-hurt her….Hime-chan will never forgive me….!"

"But she's under some kind of trance….!"

Nanao put up a barrier to block Tatsuki's discharge of blades from her back.

"Maybe if we knock her out…she'll be fine?"

Yachiru stared carefully at her friend. The eyes were still transformed, and she didn't seem to recognize the girl at all now. She unsheathed her zanpakutou and bit her lip.

"Nan-Nan, I'm scared."

The two jumped in different directions when Tatsuki sonidoed forward to strike them.

"Me too…..."

* * *

 _(With Chad)_

Having been fully healed by the Captain of the 4th Division, Chad was back in the game, his mind as sharp as ever. He continued his dash.

 _Ichigo's still fighting…but I think Inoue is with him. I just need to find the others, and quickly._

Retsu had left in the other direction to find the weakened Kensei and Mashiro. He reached a wide hallway, only to have two Arrancar intercept him.

"Halt, human. That's as far as you go."

Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd.

"…..Move out my way, please. Or…..I will be forced to attack."

"What the hell? Why…..do you have Hollow-lookin' limbs?" Demoura demanded.

"I don't have time to explain things. I have friends to help."

His response was to have the Arrancar point their zanpakutous. But after nearly being killed in this fortress, Yasutora Sado was in no mood to be detained anymore. He flexed his fingers.

 _Abuelo…..Isane…..watch carefully. See how stronger I've become._

He sonidoed forward and easily destroyed Demoura's zanpakutou with a punch. He moved his other arm to block Aisslinger's strike.

"What?! What…..are you?!"

Chad shifted his brown eyes.

"A human. You can tell the other Arrancar if you want."

Then his white fist smashed forward and destroyed Aisslinger's own zanpakutou.

"What?!"

"This is the last warning. Step aside and surrender, or I will not hold back."

The two Arrancar looked at each other, then at their broken weapons. Then they stared carefully at the tall human with transformed limbs. His reiatsu wasn't overwhelming, but it had a…iron-like quality in its firmness. This boy was not bluffing.

"Well?"

So the two decided to do the only logical thing.

"S-Spare us, master!"

"We will serve your every whim!"

Bow down to his greatness.

 _M-Master…..?_

Chad sweatdropped.

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

Kenpachi dropped Hanataro to the ground and looked around. The entire room had been destroyed, exposing the fighters to the bright sunlight outside. Rock and stone debris littered the area.

"C-Captain Zaraki…."

"That Quincy girl dead?"

"AAAAAHH!"

Hanataro gasped and climbed over a pile, only to see Meninas clutching her hand in pain.

"More poison?!"

"My h-hand…..!"

Meninas's right hand had turned solid black, and the sensation was _torture_. She gasped as the black was starting to move past the wrist.

"Hana-kun…..you have to cut it off!"

"But I-!"

"PLEASE!"

Hanataro quickly took his scalpel, closing his eyes as he removed the girl's hand. He flinched at her scream, but he opened his eyes and began to use kido to stop the blood flow.

 _She hit the face…..Yamada wasn't kidding. He's probably a walking poison factory._

Kenpachi turned and saw his clone's dead body. It looked to be pierced and crushed by the rubble.

"Well…..there's that. Yamada!"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Make sure you don't be reckless. If you get yourself killed…..me and the girl are fucked. You gotta stay alive in this battle."

Hanataro nodded, trying to block out Meninas's whimpers of pain. He reached and began to remove each of the blades in his own body, wincing with each time.

 _Oh please don't let these be poisoned…._

Kenpachi stepped forward, and he didn't look pleased when Szayel arose from the rubble, his face bruised and a trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"Ha…..you really should keep that Quincy on a leash, Captain! She's….very annoying!"

"Yeah, yeah. Y'know, Espada, I've realized something."

"Hmm…..?" Szayel's voice was taunting as ever, but now it had that….. _unstable_ edge to it.

"You're a pain." He declared, dashing forward to attack. "No more dumb tricks!"

"Dumb…..tricks….?!"

The left-top branch moved, firing all of its extensions into Kenpachi's body. The large captain grunted and stopped.

"Ha haha…this branch produces a poison that makes you woozy and sluggish. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He grinned when he moved to cup Kenpachi's face in mocking. However, his eyes widened when the cleaver moved and cut off the hand with ease.

"You….!"

He sonidoed back to dodge the next slash.

"How is it not working?!"

"Not working…." Kenpachi grinned and removed each of the blades. "Well, I dunno about that, but I guess Kurotsuchi didn't tell you enough. It's gonna take a _while_ to kill me…"

Szayel growled and looked to the cleaver in his opponent's hand. The large man just scoffed when he created a new one of his own out of a synthetic liquid.

 _Every zanpakuotu has some kind of special ability. There must be something more to this man….but brute strength alone will not defeat me._

He looked carefully at Kenpachi, who was again in between him and his allies.

 _Killing Hanataro and the Quincy should be child's play, especially if this ape is too distracted with fighting me. He's not fast. He's not special at all. I just need to figure out his Shikai._

"Stop thinking and just fight!" Kenpachi shouted. "ESPADA!"

He dashed forward again, this time raising the cleaver in a defensive position.

 _I see…._

Szayel sonidoed away to avoid his slash, but Kenpachi Zaraki was persistent. He continued moving forward and jumping to attack, narrowly missing the Espada each time.

"Come on, Granz! I thought you Espada _lived_ to kill Shinigami like me!"

His next slash made a large narrow hole into the sand, impressing Szayel to some degree. But he only had enough time to turn his head to see a large pink cero rush towards him…..not dodge it.

"Ha ha….!"

Hanataro gasped when the cero engulfed the captain.

 _No! He's trying to move Captain Zaraki further and further away!_

"I didn't forget about _you_."

He looked up, but Szayel's branches quickly picked him up and threw him into some rocks. Meninas then jumped back and readied herself.

" _You_ were the one that hit my beautiful face, Quincy-chan."

Despite losing a hand, Meninas did not look ready to give up so soon. She leaped forward to attack again, but her eyes widened when the branches came together, opening up….

….and swallowing her whole.

"No! McAllon-….." Hanataro staggered to his feet, but he suddenly coughed up some blood. He gasped when he saw the now orange color of the liquid.

 _Oh darn it….it WAS poisoned…._

"Behold…..one my greatest abilities!"

The branches opened back up and spit Meninas out, right towards the direction of Kenpachi. But now the large captain had gotten to his feet. His haori and the top half of his shihakusho had been vaporized, but he merely looked annoyed.

He quickly caught the girl with his other hand.

"Hey, you. You already lost a hand…why the hell were you going to hit him the same way?"

"I-I…!"

"Is it because he did something to your friend?"

Kenpachi's voice was firm, but also curious.

"..."

"Stop being so blinded with anger. I'm not here to babysit you, Quincy. Fight using your brain, not just your fists. Not usually my piece of advice, but this guy's a pain."

The **P** ower blinked….but nodded.

"C-Captain!"

Kenpachi looked up, dropping the girl onto the sand. Hanataro had pointed to something new in Szayel's hand. A doll that looked just like Meninas McAllon.

* * *

 _(With Uryu and Nemu)_

Nemu jumped to intercept the Arrancar, but she sonidoed past her and landed on the ground, staring at Uryu, who had drawn his bow.

"That will not work on my master….."

Her response was a flurry of spirit arrows, which forced Shimu back. Nemu landed next to Uryu.

"My creator could've given her a variety of tools since our last battle, Uryu-san…."

"Yes. But Urahara has done the same to you."

Uryu flipped over Shimu to dodge her sonido-delivered punch, allowing Nemu to move her leg and smash her through the wall. She dashed forward, transforming her hands into drills as usual.

"Nemu…..Kusamiya….."

Shimu arose from the rubble and met the drills with her usual chainsaws. Uryu moved to attack, but something forced him to stop.

 _She….doesn't have a zanpakutou. But why? Nemu-san is one case, but a zanpakutou for Arrancar…allows them to release their true Hollow form. Why would Kurotsuchi willingly cripple his creation?_

Shimu knocked Nemu back with a powerful kick.

"Uryu Ishida…..your time with Nemu Kusamiya will end here."

"How so?" He narrowed his eyes, firing more arrows. Again Shimu was forced on the defensive, and while she did have sonido, Uryu was always sharp at seeing. He quickly jumped back to avoid a chainsaw to the face, but he gasped when one extended further. Luckily Nemu's drills were able to block it.

"..." Shimu cocked her head.

In the eyes of her rival was a stare charged by emotion: hatred, resentment, anger. Such things were unknown to her. Why was she so determined to protect this Quincy?

She dodged Nemu's drill stab, and turned to block the other one.

"Do you assume you can dispose of me easily, Nemu Kusamiya? Is it because you wish to see my master?"

"I do not _wish_ to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi. But I must destroy him."

The two jumped and disappeared in a flurry of sonido and flash-step. Uryu tried to aim at the Arrancar, but he was worried he would hit Nemu, and that might result in her losing limbs.

"Why?"

"Because he's harmed so many lives. He's tortured Quincies-"

"Aizen-sama said those are inferior beings."

"He blew up my division-"

"Subordinates serving their master?"

" _And he tried to experiment on my friends_!" Nemu shouted, the clash ending with her smashing Shimu into another wall.

But rather than looking hindered by her wounds, Shimu was just confused.

"Trying….indicates a lack of success."

"….what do you mean?" Uryu asked.

"You're implying Mayuri-sama has not experimented on your friends. Isn't Orihime Inoue your friend? That is why you are here, correct?"

Nemu's eyes widened.

"What….. _did you do to her_?"

"I did not do anything, Nemu Kusamiya. It was Ulquiorra Cifer who brought Orihime Inoue to this world. It was my master and Szayel Apollo Granz that studied her powers in great detail."

"What else did he do?" Uryu growled.

Shimu thought for a minute.

"He has made great use out of Liltotto Lamperd…..and he turned Tatsuki Arisawa into an Arrancar."

"What?!" Uryu was shocked. "What use do they have for her?!"

Shimu didn't respond.

It was at that moment that Nemu looked to the side.

"U-Uryu-san….."

"Nemu-san, what is it?"

She had known the girl for only a week. She saw how happy she made Orihime, and how happy she made Yachiru. Two people very dear to Nemu's heart. But now…her analytical senses were detecting…

"Resurreccion."

"What?"

Nemu didn't turn her head.

"Tatsuki Arisawa….has released her true form. She….is near Yachiru and Nanao-san. She….is truly an Arrancar."

"NEMU-SAN!"

Nemu quickly turned her head, but it was too late. Shimu had put a large cannon (from her transformed hand) to her stomach.

"Please vanish, Nemu."

A burst of air was fired, launching Nemu past the Quincy at a high speed. Uryu was certain she saw her cough up blood upon collision.

"You damned….!"

Uryu quickly slid back and readied to fire once more, glancing at the Nemu-shaped hole in the wall.

"Stop, Uryu Ishida. I have no desire to kill you."

Shimu was pierced by a few arrows in response.

"But _I_ have desire to kill _you_."

* * *

 _(With Rukia, Candice, and Jushiro)_

"Geez aren't we getting closer?" Candice asked out loud. The trio was continuing their dash, but the white-haired captain with them was mentally calculating a few things.

 _No sign of Kurotsuchi yet…..it looks like Zaraki found an Espada, and Muguruma just defeated another. Ichigo-kun is fighting a third one….!_

"Captain! Look!" Rukia pointed.

Before her finger was Byakuya, still holding Liltotto.

"Lil…LILTOTTO!"

The test subject Quincy looked up at the voice.

"C-Can….dice….?"

The **T** hunderbolt gasped.

"What happened to you?! Your hair….!"

"Kuchiki, where did you find her?"

Byakuya handed Liltotto to Candice, who took her and hugged her tightly. He shifted his gaze to his colleague.

"I must inform you all of the circumstances. One…..this girl was all alone when I found her, but it seems two Arrancar had rescued her."

"But why?" Jushiro asked. "There's no way Kurotsuchi or Aizen would willingly surrender a prisoner."

"I do not know. Second…..we are being hunted."

"Hunted, Byakkun?" Rukia asked. She looked all around, narrowing her eyes.

"Have any of you seen a…..rabbit monster that appears in the dark?"

"No…..something like that tried to attack you?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I suspect it was commanded to recapture the girl."

"WHAT?!" Candice growled. "I'm not letting some fucking Hollow take my friend again!"

"Can….dice….?"

"Huh? What is it, Lily?"

Liltotto clutched her friend's uniform tightly, noticing the burn marks on her skin and some scars from earlier cuts.

"…..you came…..with them….?"

"Not just me." She said, gently rubbing her bald head. "Meninas came with me, but she's with other Shinigami. We're gonna leave this place…we're gonna go home, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Three zanpakutous were drawn. The source of the voice was an Arrancar with a mask completely covering his face. It looked to be a bull-shaped skull. All around were Arrancar of identical height and frame, but with human-shaped skulls instead.

"You intruders think you can leave with Aizen-sama's property?"

"Fuck you!" Candice shouted, while Liltotto whimpered and buried her head into her shoulder. "How about you all go suck him off instead?"

"Catnipp!" Rukia hissed. "Don't provoke them!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

 _I see why they've cornered us…we cannot fight fully if this girl is in our midst. And if we were to be detained here, how can we accomplish our mission?_

"Arrancar…..identify yourselves."

"I am Rudobon Chelute….#61 in Aizen-sama's army."

Each of the Arrancar squad pointed their zanpakutous at the intruders.

"This as far you all go. Give us back the girl."

Candice made a very obscene gesture with her arm.

Byakuya looked over to Jushiro, who was ready to strike. He cleared his throat, making the captain turn to look at him. He shook his head once and reached into his shihakushou, gesturing to the door.

"Well? What will it be?"

 _I curse the fact that I must use this, but it cannot be helped._

Byakuya took out a small ball and quickly threw it to the ground, creating a flash of light.

* * *

 _(With Ichigo and Grimmjow)_

The two emerged from the dust cloud, both panting. The substitute and the Espada were wounded greatly, but they still had some fight in them. They both growled as they jumped to attack each other again, claws meeting a blade as usual.

"Damn you…..Kurosaki…..why can't you die….?!"

"Why can't YOU die?! I need to kill you….I need to save Tatsuki….."

Ichigo pushed forward.

"my mother…."

He continued.

"and Orihime! I'm not leaving anyone behind! _Do you understand_?!"

He broke through Grimmjow's stance and slashed his chest open, but the Espada grabbed his face and threw him into another pillar. But then another Getsuga Tenshou was fired, with barely enough time to dodge it.

 _Shit! He just doesn't quit!_

Ichigo rose from the rubble, but before he could move again, his Hollow spoke.

 ** _Will you stop playing around with him? Don't you want to kill him?_**

 _Of course I do! This isn't a game, you bastard!_

 ** _I don't see it, king. This is going to end as all of those other times….someone will come in to save you._**

Ichigo watched Grimmjow speed towards him again.

 ** _Urahara and Yoruichi saved you in the park….your dad saved you during that night…..Hirako saved you during the second invasion…..you can't beat ANY Arrancar._**

Ichigo's eyes widened under the mask.

 ** _And now, look at ya. This bastard transported your mother away to god knows where…..you think it's the same now?! These Arrancar all want you dead! Why can't you see that?!_**

Grimmjow was closing in.

 ** _You should just die…..just like your mother did. She should've killed you right then and there._**

That was a step too far.

Before Grimmjow could cut Ichigo again, the substitute seized his wrist with a stunning speed, making the Espada's eyes shoot open. Now his rival's eyes had gotten _much_ more intense, and his reiatsu was crashing down on him.

"I… _have_ to kill you, Grimmjow. Got that?"

Then he ripped Grimmjow's arm straight off.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream of pain was too much for Orihime, who covered her mouth in horror. As the blood splattered around the sand, Ichigo moved his zanpakutou to strike….only to have a soft hand grab his wrist.

"That's enough…..Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around, but he wasn't expecting the sight before him.

A beautiful Arrancar with long green hair and large breasts was standing before him, her form barely covered by the olive-colored rags. Her mask's horns had elongated. She had a red line across her face, and her eyes, while the color of honey, were sad but firm.

Nel.

"What…..the…..?"

"Please stop this battle, Ichigo. You…..look at yourself. "

Tears were forming in the woman's eyes.

"You just ripped someone's _arm_ off."

He turned back around, only to see Grimmjow clutching his bloodied stump of an arm. He was cursing and shouting, but eventually his eyes locked on to were now black.

"What…..?"

"Grimmjow, stand down." The female Arrancar called out. "Orihime will heal your wounds."

He didn't listen. It was if something had finally snapped. Something…protecting his life. If he was in danger of dying…..

"GURAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…the body would fight back.

"Grimmjow!"

With a frightening roar, Grimmjow rocketed towards Ichigo and seized his throat, propelling the two across the sand.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime shouted. She had to help him. Tatsuki was one thing, but she couldn't sit by anymore. She quickly got up to run, but a blonde Arrancar appeared in front of her.

"Stand down, woman."

"Orihime! Hold on!"

"Well, well…thinking you could hide yourself all of this time?"

The green-haired Arrancar's eyes widened, and slowly she turned to look at the source of the voice. One Nnoitra Jiruga.

He was grinning like a shark.

"I didn't think you would ever come back to Las Noches, but I guess the orange-haired brat charmed ya enough." He watched Ichigo struggle across the sands, Grimmjow still on the rampage.

"Nnoitra….!"

"Hey, woman! Didja know?" He called out to the auburn healer.

Orihime glared at Nnoitra.

"This woman was lying to all of you. She's…..well, she _was_ one of us. Why don't you tell them, Tercera?"

At that point, Orihime noticed the gothic 3 on the woman's back.

"Or should I say, Neliel Tu Oderschvank?"

"Shut up!" Neliel shouted. "Why are you even here?!"

"Simple, really. Cut down some kid, but I was still bored. But then I sensed it. You…..and Grimmjow going all crazy. Finally…..I can really be entertained."

He pointed his large zanpakutou at Neliel's face.

"Let's see how rusty you've gotten…..Neliel."

"I'm _not_ fighting you, Nnoitra! I have to stop Ichigo and Grimmjow from killing each other!"

"Why? They agreed to the duel, and they want to kill each other." Nnoitra frowned. "They have a _reason_ , you know."

Orihime looked past Nnoitra's assistant to see Grimmjow maul the substitute.

"What has happened to him, Nnoitra? What has Szayel Apollo done?" Neliel demanded.

"Why are you asking me? Don't you want to know what happened to…..your fraccion?"

Neliel gasped.

"Tesla! You focus on the girl. I'll deal with the _traitor_ here." Nnoitra called out.

"Yes sir!" His fracciones called back, taking out his zanpakutou. Orihime narrowed her eyes.

"Nnoitra…..!"

The former Tercera's reiatsu began to rise out, with the woman glaring harshly at the Quinto.

" **Tell me right now what happened to Pesche and Dondachakka**!"

Nnoitra sneered.

"Well, well…..I think your little friend over there knows what happened."

"Orihime has never met them! You and Szayel Apollo did something, didn't you?!"

"Ha! I lost interest in those bums when I kicked you out. Frankly, you don't want to see them now, Neliel. Even I almost threw up when I saw them."

Orihime readied her pins while Tesla readied his stance.

"…..what are you talking about?"

Nnoitra grinned.

"Hey, woman! Before you fight my subordinate, just answer me one question! Did you ever see two Hollows….one that looked like a stag beetle….the other, a tiki mask?"

 _Hmmm? There is no point, Orihime. We know you can restore wounds and reverse space-time. But these two….are simply test subjects. There is no reason to waste time on them._

 _But these two….are simply test subjects. There is no reason to waste time on them._

 _But these two….are simply test subjects._

 _But these two…._

 _…are simply test subjects._

The description matched _exactly_ to the poor beasts Orihime had to revive when Ulquiorra vaporized them in front of Aizen, just to show off her power. And for what? She wanted to restore them from their horrific states.

Not let them continue their poor lives. But…they were Neliel's….subordinates?

Neliel gasped when Orihime put a hand to her mouth, tears forming.

"Neliel-san….I…..I didn't know….!"

"Orihime…." She whispered. "Tell me….what happened…."

Orihime Inoue never thought she could see an Arrancar look in so much emotional pain. She was _begging_ for the answer at this point.

"I…..I had to…they're s-still a-around b-but….!"

"It doesn't matter. What good were they anyway?" Nnoitra scoffed.

"Orihime…..!"

"ENOUGH!" Nnoitra shouted, right in time to have a cero blast Ichigo in the distance. "It's time I finally kill you, Neliel!" As the double-moon shaped blade moved to strike, Neliel unsheathed the zanpakutou lying near her feet.

Gamuza.

She blocked the hit.

"Nnoitra…..does it have something to do…..with that Kurotsuchi person?!"

Neliel was remembering his chilling voice in the foyer.

"Maybe….maybe not. I ain't gonna tell you!" He laughed.

Neliel narrowed her eyes.

"It seems my master has begun, Orihime Inoue. Understand that I'm killing not in a personal sense, but to do what Nnoitra-sama commands."

"You….will do _nothing_ of the sort. My friends need my help. And if you don't let me pass, then I'll show how serious I can be."

Tesla Lindacruz scoffed.

"I've seen your powers. What good is reattaching limbs to an enemy?"

"You think that's…all what I can do?"

Her response was to have a zanpakutou thrusted at her face.

* * *

The Anti-Kurotsuchi Alliance looked on in disbelief.

"What…..on earth…..?"

"Nnoitra's gotten himself involved….." Mila Rose muttered. "But…..there's a new Espada-level reiatsu with them now…"

"How did… _.she_ ….come back?" Stark whispered.

"I don't know…." Lilinette whispered back.

 _Kurotsuchi? No…Orihime's powers…..they did….something…._ Harribel thought.

Then Tousen appeared, declaring they all get ready for departure….

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

Rudobon looked up just as the light disappeared, but only two Shinigami remained: Byakuya and Rukia.

"…..how did they escape? What was in that ball?" He wondered out loud.

"I have more important affairs to deal with then spending time to _explain_ things." Byakuya replied, holding his zanpakutou out in a 90 degree position downward.

"You think I'm going to sit by and not have my squad hunt them down?" Rudobone asked.

Rukia glared at the squad's leader.

"No. I think we are going to kill you all, while our comrades accomplish our mission. Rukia?"

" _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"_

And then, he dropped his own blade, confusing all of the Arrancar. But when it hit the ground, it made the sound of a drop of water of hitting a pond. It dissolved into the ground, as two rows of giant blades appeared behind Byakuya.

" **Bankai.** "

If Rudobone's mask could express shock, it would've.

The blades quickly dissolved into a massive array of pink petals.

" **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**."

The room exploded once more, this time obliterating the walls and ceiling.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Nanao)_

The two continued to dodge or avoid Tatsuki's attacks, but a few ceros and blades had hit them. Yachiru was more damaged than Nanao, but she simply shrugged each attack off.

After all, the pain of seeing her friend like this was hurting more than simple cuts and bruises.

"Eliminate….!"

"Spikey-chan, snap out of it! Please!"

Yachiru used her zanpakutou to block Tatsuki's slash.

"Just remember! Remember the time you took a bath with Jiggles? Or the time I told you about Ken-chan?!"

The girl looked confused for a moment, but she still managed to pierce Yachiru with another blade.

"YACHIRU!"

As the vice-captain staggered back, Nanao flash-stepped forward.

"Bakudo #8 – Seki!"

An orb of blue energy formed on Nanao's hand, and when Tatsuki moved to strike, she was blown back.

"Nan-Nan….!"

Yachiru removed the blade embedded in her shoulder and looked at it, stained with her own blood. Her own friend had caused her to _bleed._

"We just have to keep fighting. I'm sure the answer will come….."

As if one cue, one figure smashed through the wall and crashed into a pillar.

"Huh?!"

Yachiru ran over to the wreckage and immediately noticed the green eyes and skirt.

"NEMU-CHAN!"

"Y-Yachiru…?" Blood was leaking from Nemu's mouth. She felt slightly disorientated.

Her eyes shifted, and noticed the hulking from of Tatsuki Arisawa. The girl that had been experimented on.

 _Arisawa-san….!_

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

"Damn it…."

Kensei panted as he stopped again to hold the wall. He was extremely damaged, and thanks to cutting his tendons, walking was a lot harder. Especially with Mashiro over his shoulder.

"…..gotta find Unohana….."

Then the room lost all of its light.

"Oh come on!" Kensei shouted.

But inwardly he started to panic when he heard steps and some giggling sounds. He was no condition to fight someone again.

 _Shit…..why did I have to shout like that?_

He turned his head all around, but he couldn't make out a light anywhere.

 _Well…..fuck me, if this is the end….._

The steps were getting louder. Kensei closed his eyes and set Mashiro down gently, reading his still working fist. Then all sound stopped.

"….."

Silence.

"That it?"

Then a horrific duck-like face lunged at him, lighting up the room, but before it could bite, a zanpakutou pierced its face and sliced it in half.

"What?!"

The figure sheathed its blade as the beast crumbled to the ground, dead.

"Muguruma…..allow me to heal Kuna-chan first….if that's alright?"

Retsu turned around with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…..go ahead…."

Kensei Muguruma forgot some monsters weren't always _designed_ to be scary.

* * *

 _(With Candice and Jushiro)_

"Are you sure it was safe to leave your subordinate?" Candice asked.

She was running alongside the captain, Liltotto still in her arms.

"Yes. She's with family now."

"What do we do? It looks Aizen's upping the security in this place. We gotta find that Kusamiya girl so we can get the hell out of this hellhole."

"We cannot."

"What?!"

Jushiro was staring firmly ahead.

"Our allies are still fighting, and until we secure the safety of Orihime and Tatsuki, we cannot leave. There is also the issue of Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Look at what that bastard did to my friend!" Candice shouted, now angry. "Why should we go looking for him?"

"Because he's still alive…all he'll do is experiment on more and more people. His scientific lust knows no bounds, Catnipp. In fact, I'm not worried because of _Aizen_."

"Why?"

"Aizen has no intention of battling any of us. Capturing Orihime Inoue was a means to force the Gotei to send a squad to save her, crippling our forces for the battle ahead."

"…..the Vandenreich are going to fight you guys too….."

"Yes. With four captains down…..the Gotei 13 is at a slight disadvantage. We need to destroy this place and Kurotsuchi before we return home."

Jushiro suddenly stopped to cough some more, but Candice was slightly worried when the coughs sounded more painful and hacking.

"Don't you have any medicine?"

"I…." More coughs, and now the captain was forced to his knees. "I'll…..be fine…..we need to continue."

As he wiped the blood from his mouth, he turned his head and noticed something…..odd. The room had plenty of light, so there was no mistaking the fact that Candice Catnipp's skin was paler, with a greenish tint.

"…..Catnipp…..are you okay?"

"Me? My skin's still fried, but I can live with it. Why?"

The captain looked his own arm.

The skin looked to be transformed as well.

 _No….have we been poisoned? When? ….I must be feeling it quicker because of my condition…..what should I do? I should find Retsu immediately, but she's busy healing others._

"Hey! Answer me, Ukitake!"

"Catnipp…..look at your hand."

Confused, the Quincy held up her right arm.

"….what the hell is this…?!"

"Uryu Ishida was right to warn you all about that madman." Jushiro stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It seems…..he's made traps everywhere. We are poisoned now."

"WHAT?!"

And from there, the floor was beginning to crack.

 _No! What's this?!_

The captain grabbed the two Quincies next to him and flash-stepped to a higher ledge.

"Give me a warning next time, will ya? We have to find that…..black haired woman, the healer captain!"

"I think we'll be busy."

Candice looked down, only to see several Menos Grande rise up from the floor, all roaring.

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

"Behold…..doesn't it look cute?"

Kenpachi wasn't impressed.

"It's a fucking doll. Why can't you just fight seriously?"

Szayel laughed maniacally, scaring Meninas and Hanataro, the latter of which quickly ran back to the large captain.

"I told you all this would be the fight of your life, remember? I do want to kill the three of you, but I want to start with the person that's angered me the most today."

Meninas slowly stood up.

"You really _are_ scared to fight me." Kenpachi guessed.

Wrong guess.

" **Absolutely not**!" Szayel shouted. "Do you think I fear some barbarian that only knows how to fight at the most basic level?! I….on the other hand, am a perfect being! My intelligence is FAR above yours!"

"Did Kurotsuchi write that for you?" Kenpachi asked, dashing towards the Espada again.

"Uh-uh!"

Szayel put a hand to the doll's face, making Meninas yelp. She actually felt his touch on her face….but how?

"Do you want to kill Minnie?"

"I want to kill _you_." Kenpachi replied, raising his cleaver.

Szayel grabbed an arm and twisted it.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kenpachi stopped and turned around. Meninas was screaming again, clutching her now broken arm. It was the one that lost a hand.

"MCALLON-SAN!"

"You see? This is no regular doll."

Kenpachi growled and swung his cleaver forward.

His eye shot open when Szayel put the doll in its path, but it was too late – the doll was split in half, with several pods falling into the Espada's hand as the pieces fell to the ground.

 _No…don't tell me I cut her in half….!_

Kenpachi cautiously turned his head, but Meninas was still in one piece (albeit screaming in pain). But this gave Szayel enough time to slide back to get more distance.

"Don't worry. They were designed to come apart." He purred, making Kenpachi turn back. Hanataro moved to heal her again, but his eyes were locked on the Espada.

 _He managed to hurt her….remotely?!_

Szayel held up one of the pods between his nimble fingers.

"Do you want to try that again?"

 _What the hell is going on…he damaged her using that damn doll…..are those pods….her organs, or something?_

"…..What's the point of killing _her,_ Espada? Doesn't that bore you? If your opponent can't even fight back, the fight's not even fun anymore. There's no victory to be had."

"Ah, Captain Zaraki…..I do not fight for *fun*, unlike you. It'd be incorrect to assume we Arrancar only live for the thrill of the fight. I prefer to make my victims…. _suffer_."

"…"

"Oh! I forget, can you read Spanish?"

The pod said **Estomago** in black letters.

"…..?"

Szayel crushed the pod between his fingers, and much to Hanataro's horror, Meninas spat up a large amount of blood.

"Her organs, Captain. Isn't it so fascinating to see the major parts of body crumble so….easily?"

His grin was mocking as usual.

 _Shit! If I cut those, she'll bleed out and die._

The next one was **Rinon.**

"At least she has two of these, right?"

Again he crushed the pod, and Meninas collapsed, still in a large amount of pain and spitting up more blood. Now her uniform was completely soaked in the life liquid.

"N-No…..!"

This was the most horrifying thing Hanataro Yamada had to see.

A patient losing their organs? It wasn't even by some slow, natural disease, but a sadistic man _casually ripping them ou_ t and crushing them to make her suffer with each second.

This was far worse that anything he had seen Mayuri Kurotsuchi do. What's more….he had promised that she wouldn't get hurt anymore. A healer's promise to the injured.

As Szayel picked up the next pod, Kenpachi growled.

"What to do, Captain? You have no ranged attacks, it seems. And if you get closer, I'll just crush all of the pods at once. Unless you just want the girl to die like I do? We can skip all of this and continue our battle."

 _Fuck….!_

Hanataro's heart was pounding as he saw the next pod.

 **Higado.**

The liver.

 _No….how could one person do this kind of thing?! How…..HOW?!_

The boy's form was shaking now. He fingered his scalpel, looking from the bleeding girl to the grinning Espada. Kenpachi still wasn't making a move, but _he_ had to.

 _A person's life…..IS NOT A TOY!_

Before Szayel could crush the next pod, the pink-haired Espada was surprised when Hanataro appeared right front of him.

"What…..?!"

Mayuri had told him Hanataro Yamada did not know how to use flash-step. Snarling, Hanataro smacked the pods out of Szayel's hand, grabbing his chest.

"That's ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT TORTURE MY PATIENT LIKE THIS!"

"…then you can suffice."

Kenpachi watched as Szayel thrusted a hand through the boy's abdomen, making blood leak out. But he didn't flinch. He didn't even move his eyes. He did, however, reach into his robe and pulled out a set of tags.

"You can hurt _me_ all you want."

Szayel watched as he put a finger to the tags, making the tip glow with energy.

"But a patient…..gets _healed_. Do you understand….Espada?!"

Then an explosion engulfed the two, blowing Kenpachi back.

 _What the hell?! When did Yamada get a pair?!_

 _Now, Ken-chan! You have to go all out now! Yamada-kun will die if you don't!_

Kenpachi coughed up some blood, thanks to the remote poison from earlier. Not that he cared. He put a hand to his eyepatch…..…..and ripped it off, releasing the remaining (and now full) concentration of his reiatsu.

He put both hands on his cleaver and dashed forward, towards the smoke cloud.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: That's right everyone, Nel is now Neliel! For the rest of the fic, that is. I adore her; she's easily one of my favorite characters in Bleach, and Kubo gave her a raw deal turning her back into a child before she could finish her battle with Nnoitra in the manga.**

 **Grimmjow's little berserk mode? Don't you remember Mayuri discussing his report with Szayel after he experimented on him? :D**

 **Next time - Kenpachi finishes his battle with Szayel, and Orihime shows off her new power against Tesla.**


	35. Beasts Abound

**Chapter 35 – Beasts Abound**

Nemu slowly got to her feet, thanks to Yachiru's help….and hugging.

"Nemu-chan! I'm glad you're okay!"

The taller vice-captain was starting at the transformed Arrancar, and Nanao quickly ran over to the two of them.

"Nemu-san, what happened to Ishida-san?"

"He's…fighting the Arrancar that Mayuri Kurotsuchi made to replace me. I have to go….back, but…."

"But what?"

Tatsuki opened her mouth to charge up a large cero, earning gasps from all three Shinigami.

"…we have to save Arisawa-san…..!"

Three sets of flash-steps accompanied the air when the cero was fired. The trio reappeared on a tall pillar a few meters tall.

"Why did she even release? She has forgotten about you, Yachiru?"

"N-No! She called me by my name!"

Nemu thought for a few seconds. "…..My former creator turned her into an Arrancar…..he must've designed her to release at the sight of you."

Yachiru was speechless.

"But…w-why?"

Nanao summoned a barrier to block the Arrancar's next attack: more blades firing.

"He said he was going to make us suffer, Yachiru. Arisawa-san….is very special to you. This is nothing more than another form of sadism."

Now the 11th Division Vice-Captain was getting angry again. The same anger used to smash Yammy in the face.

" **He** ….. _made Spikey-chan like this_ …..?!"

"We need a plan!" Nanao exclaimed. "How can we defeat her to knock her out?"

The barrier soon broke, and now the Arrancar appeared directly in front of the three. Tatsuki swung her arm, cutting all three SWA members. Yachiru and Nanao fell off the pillar, but Nemu grabbed her opponent's arm to prevent her own fall.

"Arisawa-san, listen to me!"

Tatsuki growled in response.

"Please! This is not you. You are someone that wanted to protect her friends, correct? Please…..try to fight it! We are not your enemies!"

The beast looked unsure of herself for a brief moment, but it lunged forward to pierce Nemu with all of the blades on her back.

"N-Nemu-san….!"

"Nemu-chan!"

Tatsuki swung her body downward, removing Nemu from her back blades, but the movement made her crash into the ground next to Yachiru.

"Spiky-chan! Please stop!"

Nemu slowly got to her feet.

"…Nanao-san. I think I have an idea, but I need your assistance."

"….What?"

Nemu whispered into Nanao's ear. Now Tatsuki was looking down at her prey.

"What do I do, Nemu-chan?"

"Yachiru….you must fight Arisawa-san head on."

Yachiru looked to her friends on the ground to her lost friend about to attack again.

"But….."

"Just keep fighting until I say otherwise. If we can restrain Arisawa-san _and_ Shimu Kurotsuchi at once….it will be beneficial for us all."

As Tatsuki jumped down, Nanao flash-stepped away.

"…..Okay, Nemu-chan. You're the smartest member of the club anyways."

Determined, Yachiru raised her zanpakutou as Nemu flash-stepped away herself.

 _Spikey-chan…..just hold on. We'll save you from…..Mayuri…..I promise!_

* * *

 _(With Jushiro and Candice)_

"M-Menos….Grande?! Why the hell are they in the castle?!"

Jushiro narrowed his eyes.

 _Kurotsuchi…god knows how many Hollows he has waiting to strike…..we have to dispose of them…._

He watched the pack all charge up a cero.

"OI! Tell me you have a plan, Ukitake!"

"….."

He grabbed the Quincies again and flash-stepped to dodge all of the ceros, but the combined blast destroyed the ceiling, making the moonlight hit the room. When he reappeared, he quickly unsheathed his zanpakutou again.

" _Waves, become my shield! Lightning, become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari_!"

Candice watched as his zanpakutou split into two swords, with a red rope of charms connecting them. And the pack all charged up another round of ceros.

"Please tell me you can cut something down in a single stroke!" She exclaimed, before stopping to cough.

Jushiro didn't answer. He quickly raised the left sword as the ceros closed in on the trio.

 _Here goes….!_

In a flash, all of the concentrated energy disappeared, but now each of the five charms started to glow. He quickly raised the right sword.

The next thing Candice Catnipp saw was a massive flash of red light.

* * *

 _(With Chad)_

Chad skidded to a stop. It seemed he had reached a dead end, as only a wall was in front of him.

"…you two. Do you know what Espada we're closest to?"

"Huh? Why the hell do you want to fight one?" Demoura asked.

"How many are left?"

"…this can't be…..Aaroniero _and_ Zommari have been killed?" Aissinger was stunned. "What on earth are you people made of?"

"We want to save our friends. Even if you throw 100 Espada at us…..we'll defeat each one." Chad replied, thinking of the one that cut him down earlier.

Then the wall in front of him started to crack.

"Oh no! Yammy's here!" Demoura exclaimed.

Chad narrowed his eyes and readied his white fist. Then the wall exploded to reveal a pissed-off Yammy Llargo, his nose broken from Yachiru's earlier punch.

"Where…..the…. **fuck** …..did that little….bitch go?"

His bloodshot eyes looked at Chad.

" _You_ …..Sado! You came here just to die by my hand?!"

Chad was going to answer in the negative, but his ears had picked some rustling sounds coming from the side wall.

"And you two! Sided with the human, huh?!"

Aissinger and Demoura looked at each other. What was more terrifying? This strange human with hollow-like powers that shattered their swords with ease…..or Espada #9, known for his massive – and _lethal_ – bursts of anger?

The two Arrancar ran to Yammy in a panic.

"N-No sir! We were just about kill him!" Aissinger stammered out.

"Yeah! D-Don't you see?"

Yammy picked his nose in response. Then smashed his large fists through their skulls, killing them both instantly.

"You…..you _killed_ your own comrades?"

"Tch! Those weaklings weren't my comrades, _human_ , and they were weak anyways. Now…since I can't find the little pink-haired bitch that punched me-"

 _Yachiru….he hurt a member of the SWA, didn't he?_

"…..I think I'll just rip _your_ body to pieces instead. I got **tons** of anger right now…..!" Yammy cracked his knuckles, stepping forward.

Then the side wall exploded, as several Menos Grande arose to attack.

"What the hell?!"

Taking advantage of the commotion, Chad quickly punched Yammy into the horde, all of which wanted fresh meat, and jumped into the hole the Espada had made.

 _I've….got a bad feeling now…..!_

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

Kenpachi rushed through the cloud and swung immediately, releasing a trail of blood of into his face. He reached forward to seize a face and immediately threw the figure as hard as he could into debris.

He looked down.

Thankfully Hanataro was not the one he threw.

"C-Cap…..tain…!"

Wounded from the explosion, Hanataro merely smiled at the captain. This earned him a foot into his stomach.

"You're an idiot. I told you not to be reckless!"

"Cap….tain…..I can't…..heal…..McAllon-san…..until the Espada is dead….."

Kenpachi looked up.

"You'd better move your ass then."

He dashed out of the cloud, eyes locking onto Szayel, who was starting to laugh maniacally again. Kenpachi had managed to not only cut an ear off, _but part of his whole face._

"Damn, I missed."

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON, KENPACHI ZARAKI?!"

"Shut the hell up, will ya?" Was the response.

However, as the large man was getting closer, he noticed his steps were starting to slow down considerably, and Kenpachi Zaraki was definitely not as fast as Byakuya Kuchiki or Soi Fon.

 _Aw crap!_

His eyes widened as the branches homed in. Kenpachi swung his cleaver, but the branches were fast enough to outmaneuver the large object. Hanataro picked up his weapon again when Kenpachi was sucked up.

 _No…..I need to think of a plan! He'll kill Captain Zaraki! But the longer this takes, the closer Meninas-san will get to death!_

The boy glanced at the bleeding-out Quincy a distance away, but then he noticed something. His scalpel had reset back to the meter sword.

 _But…he knows of that trick already! Could it work again?_

Kenpachi was spat back out.

"Hahahahaa…..HAHAHAHAHA!" Szayel had truly lost his mind at this point. "Now I possess the means to slaughter you, Kenpachi Zaraki! You'll pay for mocking my superior intelligence!"

Now a doll of Kenpachi was in his hand.

The large captain slowly got to his feet, but suddenly his eyes had exploded….as Szayel crushed the matching eyes in the doll.

 _Captain Zaraki!_

Szayel shifted his gaze slightly to Hanataro.

"Remember what I said about letting you go in exchange for Minnie?!" He cackled. "I'll kill this captain and the girl, and YOU can be my next test subject! Ohohoho, have I thought of quite the delicious ideas for poisons! You-"

Suddenly all four branches came off, and Szayel had no means to regenerate them.

 _What…?!_

Before him was the eyeless towering figure of Kenpachi Zaraki, whose reiatsu was crashing down like a bowling ball thrown into a glass warehouse.

"You think…I need eyes to kill you, Espada…..?!"

 _No! This is impossible! The poison was kicking in! He was slowing down! What the hell is going on?!_

Szayel noticed Hanataro had ran over to Meninas and had raised his meter sword again.

"You little!"

"ATTACK CAPTAIN!" Hanataro screamed out.

Szayel jumped back to dodge Kenpachi's slash, but he was not going to give up. He kept lunging forward to cut, and every strike was much more intense than before.

"Right! Left! Turn around!"

Hanataro coughed up some more blood, but he continued to yell directions to guide Kenpachi, while slamming his sword into Meninas's body. Szayel continued to dodge, now panicking, but still holding Kenpachi's doll. He managed to remove the top and get the pods out.

 _How? How, how, HOW?! Why hasn't his skin turned black from touching me directly?!_

As he dodged yet another cleaver strike, something rang in his mind.

 _Drink…..that was the release command…and…..h-hold on, wasn't my blood on his face a second ago? Wait…..my poisons don't affect ME so….then…..!_

Szayel jumped back again and quickly crushed the first pod he could grab.

The pancreas.

Kenpachi spit up some blood, but he continued his attacks. Now it seemed like each hit was getting closer and closer to hitting Szayel.

 _I can't die._

Szayel scrambled to get the next pod. The large intestine.

 _I can't die. I have to win this fight. I finally got stronger….to have it thrown away on an opponent who can't even fight me head-on?!_

Despite more blood lost from his system now, Kenpachi snarled and reached forward to smack the pods out Szayel's remaining hand.

 _There. I heard clattering. Now I can kill him with ease._

As Szayel moved to dodge Kenpachi's grab, a terrifying thought came to his mind.

 _Why didn't I have him cut the pods?!_

His eyes glanced at Hanataro, whose sword had turned into a scalpel again.

 _NO! He's going to do that stupid technique again?!_

But before he could sonido forward to strike, Kenpachi seized his throat.

"You think this is the only time I've fought without seeing? I guess Kurotsuchi…..fucked you over."

Szayel's response was a choking sound, but he managed to take two pods out and crush them.

 _Hahaha!_

Kenpachi was vomiting blood at this point, but he was still standing. The grip didn't slacken, and it seemed the heart and brain were both missed.

 _Damn it! I can't even see which one is which! Why doesn't he fall over?!_

Kenpachi actually tightened his grip.

 _If I die here and now….that'd suck. But…maybe Yachiru can save her friends, so what the hell, it'd be worth it. I can't have this guy running around anymore._

Szayel continued to choke, but he managed (with some difficulty) to pick up the next pod.

 **Corazon.**

 _YES! YES! As soon as I crush this, this beast will FINALLY be dead!_

But his own heart nearly stopped when a shadow was towering over his body.

"So…..you think you can _play_ with people's organs?"

Szayel turned his head (albeit barely) to see one pissed off Hanataro Yamada.

"NOW! OPEN HIS MOUTH!"

Szayel's remaining eye widened as Kenpachi dropped his cleaver and seized his mouth with the other hand, prying it open.

"Maybe you can swallow THIS now!"

Hanataro quickly stuck his hand down Szayel's throat, and now the poor Espada's face was turning purple and his eye was rolling back into his head. But he quickly struck his scalpel at the Septima's inner walls. Within seconds, the meter whistled once more, and Szayel Apollo Granz exploded into pieces. All of which, were now dead.

Hanataro was sent flying back towards Meninas, and he crashed into another debris pile. Kenpachi was sent in the opposite direction and skidded across the sand until he stopped.

The seventh seat woozily stood up, but noticed something strange, even at a distance.

All of Szayel's blood that had splashed onto Kenpachi Zaraki's body had sunk into his pores, with a faint slurping sound. In a few moments, he had a content grin on his face.

 _Oh…his Shikai! I get it now….._

Hanataro coughed again and looked at Meninas's unconscious form. She was a little better due to his own Shikai, but she still needed medical attention to address her _missing organs._

 _It….absorbs blood. So when he cut the Espada….he absorbed his blood, allowing him to negate the poison!_

He walked over to Meninas, but nearly toppled over. His own poison was starting to seriously kick in.

"Hey….Yamada!"

He looked at the large captain a few meters away.

"You fought like a man…heh, sorry I ever mocked you 4th Division guys. You're a total badass."

"C-Captain….you should rest. I have to heal you….."

Kenpachi's grin had turned into a snarl.

" _Heal the girl first_."

So said the beast, so it shall be.

* * *

 _(With Orihime, Ichigo, and Neliel)_

Orihime quickly jumped back to dodge Tesla's stab, but she put her hands to her pins.

"I'm giving you one chance, Tesla-san. If you don't let me pass….."

"Are you in the position to be making threats, human? The nerve." Tesla narrowed his eye and sonidoed away.

Orihime quickly generated a barrier around herself before Tesla could pierce her from behind.

"Tch…..are you going to play defensively in this battle?"

The Arrancar began to hack at the barrier, cracking it slowly and slowly.

 _Think, think…..I'm definitely not as fast as him, but maybe if I keep a distance or something like that…..!_

She watched Neliel battle with Nnoitra in the distance.

 _Neliel-san….she's an Espada, but….she's on our side, right?_

 _She is._

Orihime's eyes widened. Six different voices had spoken to her, but it was blended together as one voice. How could that be?

 _Who…..who's this?_

 _Relax, Orihime-sama. I am on your side as well._

 _But…what happened to the Shun Shun Rikka? Didn't the Hogyoku….do something horrible to you all?_

 _There is no need to worry._

The barrier was about to break.

 _My power is your power…..you are my master, and it is all yours to control. Your heart….is finally free of doubt or hesitation. It's been holding you back. You….have awakened our true form._

 _W-What? But…..are you all okay? I heard screams!_

 _There is no more 'all', Orihime-sama. We are one. You and I share a destiny, a fate. Use it. Use your power to protect. Use your power to fight._

Finally the barrier had shattered.

 _Use your power….to win._

Orihime turned, but Tesla's fist had smashed into her face, knocking her back. But as she fell down, a sword and shield had materialized into her hands, both made of a golden energy.

"What?! What is this? This isn't what Aizen-sama said you could do!" Tesla gasped.

As Orihime stood up, the pins in her hair came off and circled around her, rejecting all of her previous wounds.

"The…..Seinaru Shun Shun Rikka…." Orihime muttered.

"So you have a weapon now. You really think you can defeat me?!"

Orihime nodded, her pins still spinning around her body. Tesla growled and jumped to attack.

"That sword won't save you!"

But when Orihime raised her shield, the energy composing it fired forward and circled around Tesla, eventually reforming into a sphere with him in the center.

"What?!"

Orihime pointed her sword.

"Holy."

The sphere exploded, blasting Tesla with its energy as it rose high into the air. This earned a gasp from Nnoitra.

 _What?! How did that little bitch do that?!_

Neliel slashed his shoulder and kicked him into the sand.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Nnoitra. Tell me…..!"

The Quinto got up, only to have Gamuza pierce his side.

" _What happened to my fraccion_!"

Known in the past for her pacifist nature, Neliel Tu Oderschvank's skill with the blade matched her beauty. But above all else….

"You….!"

She was known for her adoration for those who served her.

 _I don't get this crap! She's been a kid all of this time, so she should be losing! I should be kicking her ass!_

Nnoitra grabbed the blade in his body, but Neliel pulled it out.

 _I…CAN'T LOSE TO HER ANYMORE!_

"Stop this nonsense right now and tell me, Nnoitra." Neliel said, her eyes as firm as they used to be from her days in the Espada. "I have no reason to kill you."

"Hahaha…..you're still the same, huh?! Always looking down on those you find to be weaker!"

"…"

Nnoitra thrusted his weapon at the green-haired Arrancar, but she blocked it with her foot.

Her **foot.**

 _No…..no….!_

Neliel glanced at the clashes from Ichigo and Grimmjow's battle. She still felt both of their reiatsus, but it seemed like Grimmjow….had a denser one?

"Grimmjow….."

She looked down, only to see Nnoitra charging up a large yellow cero.

"DIE!"

He fired, and while the short range would normally be enough to give a regular Arrancar pause….Neliel opened her mouth and swallowed the cero. Nnoitra stood there, gobsmacked.

 _She…can still do that technique?!_

She opened her mouth, and a cero twice as large and fast came out to blast the Quinto Espada.

Cero Doble.

XXXX

Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow continued their rampages on each other, but the substitute seemed to be losing ground. Grimmjow had gotten faster, stronger, and sharper with each one of his attacks.

Both were soaked in their own blood.

"Ha….!"

Ichigo swung his blade, but Grimmjow dodged it and slashed with his hand, ripping more of his shihakusho.

 _Damn it…..I HAVE TO KILL HIM!_

Ichigo jumped back and continued to slash as well, cutting Grimmjow some more, but the now-rabid Espada had grabbed his throat.

"Ulp….!"

He smashed Ichigo's face into a pillar multiple times, eventually breaking his nose. When he dropped him, he followed up with a slash from the tail, nearly severing Ichigo's jugular.

"Aaah…..!"

He clutched his bleeding throat, but another slash had cut off more of Ichigo's mask.

The berserk Espada looked almost gleeful as his black eyes watched his claw close in….….but a hand had seized his wrist.

" **Aww….does kitty want me to rip the other arm off?"**

Even in his new state, Grimmjow was capable of being shocked. Ichigo's skin had paled somewhat, and suddenly, his mask was regenerating itself. He put a hand to his face and fixed his nose.

" **Surprised, huh? This is my body too, and I'm done letting king be the bitch to everyone**."

The voice was still Ichigo, but….. _sinister._

The now-masked face looked at the Espada, his eyes looking far too happy.

" **Let me show you…..who's the REAL monster!"**

Ichigo jumped to attack Grimmjow, earning another gasp from Orihime.

 _No…..his Hollow must be taking control…..but why has my healing caused that? Wait…could it be…._

" _Crush…..Verruga_!"

Orihime suddenly felt Tesla's reiatsu crash down on her. She slowly turned her head….and now the blonde Arrancar had transformed into a giant warthog monster.

One of his eyes was now red.

"Cero….Cornea!"

A small light shined out, but an explosion still engulfed Orihime all the same.

* * *

 _(With Byakuya and Rukia)_

The captain appeared with his kin in the destroyed room, the flurry of pink still flowing around the two.

"Hm…..perhaps I should've picked a bigger room to release in….."

He stared up at the upper floors, but he was slightly puzzled. The castle didn't even look that tall when they entered.

"Is….it done already?"

Rukia was looking over all of the dead corpses of the Exeqias members.

"Tch. It's embarrassing that Aizen's security squad can be killed with ease."

"You think that?"

Byakuya turned to face Rudobon, who had arose from the dust cloud.

"You think that just because you've killed my comrades….your victory is assured?"

"Are you implying you have a release planned? I won't let you."

With a flick of the wrist, the pink petal waves zoomed towards the Arrancar, but then….Byakuya heard a coughing sound. He turned his head. Rukia's skin was now a pale green and she was on her knees.

 _What….?! When did…..Kurotsuchi._

Unfortunately, the lack of focus allowed to Rudobon to sonido to dodge the petal waves, then reappear a short distance away.

 _So it seems….this Shinigami is his weakness. I will exploit that._

Rudobon raised his zanpakutou, but Byakuya looked back at him.

" _Grow…._ "

Right before Byakuya could point his waves to attack again, he heard Rukia's coughs now sounding more painful and grating.

That was the hesitation Rudobon needed.

" _Arbol!"_

* * *

 _(With Uryu)_

Although the Quincy was excelling at putting distance between him and his opponent, Shimu Kurotsuchi did not seem to be very fazed by her wounds.

 _Damn it…this Arrancar is really like Nemu-san…..she's sturdy and capable of taking a lot of punishment!_

He quickly used Hierankyaku to dodge a cero.

"Uryu Ishida….may I inquire something?"

Shimu pulled out one of the spirit arrows stuck in her body.

"…I have nothing to say to you. You are Nemu-san's antithesis, so I must destroy you as I will Kurotsuchi."

"But why?"

Uryu looked puzzled.

"Why do you wish to kill my master? Do you wish to avenge Liltotto Lamperd, or Tatsuki Arisawa?"

"Yes and no."

"Do you fear what his scientific breakthroughs will do?"

"He's done much more than that, Arrancar. Of _course_ he would paint himself as the good guy."

But as he took aim again.

"I do not understand you people."

"…what?"

"Why do you risk your lives trying to save those that mean something to you? My master has unleashed every weapon he has created, so the chances of your survival are minimal."

"They are. But if any of us cared about that, would we be here?"

Before he could fire, he heard a voice in his head.

 _Ishida-san!_

Uryu nearly dispelled his bow.

 _Ise-san? Why on earth are you-_

 _Listen to me. You are to make Shimu Kurotsuchi go find Nemu-san. Yachiru and I are with her, as is Arisawa-san. We have a plan to restrain her from assisting Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

Shimu was approaching Uryu now.

 _Are you certain? Is Arisawa all right?_

 _I will explain the details at a later time. Can you assist us?_

 _Yes._

Before Shimu could attack again, Uryu raised a hand to make her stop.

 _Let us see….how loyal she is to Kurotsuchi._

"Shimu, is it? Why are you attacking me?"

"You wish to destroy my master." She answered plainly.

"Correct, but….Nemu-san is his creation. He knows all about her, and vice-versa. I'm just a _Quincy._ And he's already operated on plenty of those. Why, you yourself must know our strengths and weakness first hand."

"…"

"And now, she's with friends…..they might help her to gain the edge."

Shimu blinked.

"…"

"What will you do, then?"

"Something is wrong. Uryu Ishida, a few seconds ago you were battling me with the intent to kill. Now you're trying to get me to leave?"

"Do you really think _I_ can kill your master?"

Shimu blinked again.

"No, such an event is impossible. He possesses the tools to best your kind."

"I think you have your answer then." Uryu adjusted his glasses.

Shimu simply stared at Uryu….before sonidoing away.

 _There….I hope your plan works, Ise-san…._

* * *

 _(With Yachiru, Nanao, and Nemu)_

Yachiru was blitzing around, trying to dodge Tatsuki's attacks. Thankfully while the Arrancar had raw power on her side, she had no refinement for it. Partially due to the _forced_ resurreccion, something she had never used before.

"Spiky-chan, you have to remember!"

Yachiru flipped back to dodge a cero. Despite her own wounds, Yachiru Kusajishi's mind was as focused as it would ever be. What did physical injuries matter when a friend was in danger?

"E-Eliminate…!"

Sanpo Kanju clashed with the arm's blade.

"Hime-chan is your best friend, and we're not leaving until you…. _and_ her come back home!"

Yachiru flash-stepped to dodge the next slash, and reappearing on top of Tatsuki's head.

"Please…."

The small vice-captain jumped to avoid the onslaught of blades firing from her opponent's back.

"Please remember. You're my friend….no matter what you are…"

Yachiru landed on the sand.

" _You'll always be important to me_."

Tatsuki looked confused by the Shinigami's lack of desire to kill, or even fight her. But she did notice Nanao and Nemu preparing something in the distance.

"Nuh uh!"

With superhuman strength, Yachiru grabbed Tatsuki by her tail and lifted her up.

"You don't need to worry about Nan-Nan or Nemu-chan. They can handle themselves just fine."

She threw Tatsuki into a pillar, wincing at the sound of the crash. She had to keep the Arrancar's attention on her, and only her. As Yachiru stepped forward, her eyes shot open.

 _Ken-chan…..he's hurt bad…Hana-chan too…_

Tatsuki got up and roared, now lunging for the small vice-captain's face. Only to grab an after-image, and Yachiru had reappeared behind her.

"Spiky-chan…..I came here because I wanted to find you. I don't care what you do to me, but I….."

Tatsuki turned and glared at her opponent.

"…..I won't let you break what my club stands for."

She lunged to strike, but Yachiru was still quicker, grabbing her when she missed.

"Members…..always stick together. We always help each other. So if I hurt you a little bit…..forgive me, okay?"

Yachiru swung Tatsuki around and around, making the Arrancar shriek like a raptor.

But eventually she released and threw Tatsuki into a sand dune.

"…"

Yachiru's ears picked up someone flash-stepping away.

"Yachiru, now! Lead Arisawa-san here!"

As the Arrancar got up, Yachiru quickly dashed away, making her follow…..and now she spotted Nemu standing out in the open.

"Eliminate….Shinigami!"

She picked up speed, and she zoomed past Yachiru.

"Nemu-chan!"

Nemu didn't even look in her direction. She was too busy staring at Shimu, who had entered the room.

"Hello, Shimu Kurotsuchi. Do I have blood on my face?"

Shimu zoomed towards the vice-captain, and now _two_ determined-to-kill Arrancar were approaching her. Still, she did not move. Nemu turned to Yachiru and gave a thumbs up, who did the same.

"Why…..are you not moving, Nemu Kusamiya?"

The second Shimu and Tatsuki both crossed a specific point, the answer became clear. Multiple beams of metal materialized to pin them down, then yellow reishi ropes tied both of them up.

Nemu simply watched as black bands appeared to wrap them up from head to toe, only keeping the eyes and mouth exposed. Finally several rods of light pinned both of them in place.

Tatsuki roared and tried to break free, but it was no use. Shimu simply laid there, stoic as ever.

"I see…..this was a trap."

Nemu reached into her shihakusho…..and pulled out a small white pill.

"Do you think a pill is capable of killing me, Nemu Kusamiya? I am immune to anything Kisuke Urahara could've created."

"It is not for you."

"What?"

Nanao and Yachiru appeared behind Nemu.

"You fail to understand the consequence of what has happened. There is no way for you to increase your reiatsu levels, because like me…..you were created with no zanpakutou, and artificially at that. You are completely stuck."

"Are you suggesting I cannot release? Such a conclusion is flawed."

Nemu walked over to Tatsuki.

"Then do it and break free."

"I….cannot do it myself."

"Good."

When Nemu got to the other Arrancar, she growled at her.

"Arisawa-san…..this may or may not work. But…..we need you to escape this horrific state. If not for me, then for Yachiru and Orihime-san."

Once again hesitation had managed to cross Tatsuki's face.

"What…..is that?" Shimu asked.

"Allow me to explain…Lady Shihouin had fought one Ilfordt Granz in Karakura Town, and before his body had dissolved into reishi, she took some of his DNA to give to Urahara-san, who had managed to create some Arrancar compounds. He said this had a 50% chance of working."

Shimu blinked yet again.

"But science IS all about exploring the possibilities. No ground…..is gained by not taking a chance."

She forced Tatsuki's mouth open and shoved the pill inside. The Arrancar tried to bite, but Nemu pulled her arm away in time.

And then….her resurreccion form had exploded under the bindings. Nanao nervously moved a hand and released each one of the restraints.

Tatsuki's form had turned back to normal.

Shimu was…utterly speechless.

"It destabilizes the energy used for a resurreccion. Perhaps it worked so quickly – and fast, at that -"

Yachiru and Nanao ran over to the unconscious girl.

"…..because she was a _new_ Arrancar. Do you think that could be the case….Shimu Kurotsuchi?"

* * *

 _(With Orihime, Ichigo, and Neliel)_

Tesla looked over at Neliel.

 _That damn woman….how dare she hurt Nnoitra-sama! I should assist him, but he dislikes when someone gets in his fight…_

To his surprise, Orihime was still standing when the dust cleared. She had erected a barrier.

"You….?!"

"I told you. Healing people is not all I can do. I can make barriers and heal…. _myself_."

Tesla narrowed his eyes.

 _This woman…..truly is dangerous…..!_

"I will defeat you and go to Ichigo-kun now. Okay?"

"Okay?! How…..how dare you look down at me!"

Orihime shook her head and closed her eyes, and now her sword's light was starting to glow.

 _Focus…..focus…..focus on what you're about to do….!_

"That's it! Die, Orihime Inoue…..!"

Tesla moved to strike Orihime with his enlarged fist, but she quickly slashed him with her sword across his torso.

"I….reject."

Tesla was now frozen in place.

"What?! How….what?!"

"I don't want to kill you, Tesla-san. You're just following your master's orders. You did nothing wrong to me or my friends."

Her mind flashed briefly to Ulquiorra and Aizen.

"But what IS this?! I can't move! No cero, no sonido….!"

"Yes."

Orihime's sword faded and the pins returned to her hair.

"Now I can heal everyone."

But suddenly, she felt a large wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"You wish, girl."

The towering form of the Hollow King and Segunda Espada, Barragan Louisenbarrn, had appeared behind her.

"It's time to go."

And with that, the two vanished in a buzz of static.

"Orihime! NO!" Neliel shouted.

"Ha…..ha…."

She turned around to see Nnoitra emerge from some debris, heavily wounded from the Cero Doble.

"You'll….fucking pay…..NELIEL!"

His reiatsu rose as he tightened to the grip on his weapon.

 _"Pray, Santa Teresa_!"

Neliel gasped as the sand was thrown up all around her, but it didn't faze Ichigo and Grimmjow still fighting in the distance.

What DID faze the substitute, however…..was the now missing Orihime Inoue. Even though his hollow was hijacking his control, he managed to get one crucial thought out in his mind.

The girl that had expressed her eternal love for him, the girl that healed him so many times, the girl that had helped him in training and fix his relationship with Karin and Yuzu….the girl that _he_ loved….

…..was gone **again.**

As Grimmjow tried to attack again, Ichigo seized his mask and the Espada's other arm.

 ** _What are you doing?!_**

 _Shut up! You're not in control anymore!_

 ** _But we're about to kill this bastard!_**

 _THERE IS NO WE! YOU HEAR ME?!_

 ** _Don't be an idiot, king! You can't win without my help!_**

 _That's true….!_

Ichigo ripped his mask off, stunning Grimmjow. His skin turned back to normal.

 _But there's a difference between letting you take control and taking your power!_

"Hey!"

Grimmjow glared at him.

"Aizen's next, Grimmjow. So how about….."

He raised Tensa Zangetsu and brought it down with all of his remaining strength, slashing Grimmjow down the chest, blood splashing onto his face.

" _You stop wasting my time already!"_

As the Espada fell to the ground, defeated, Ichigo simply stared at him…until a scythe struck him across the side.

 _What…..?!_

"Hehehehe….sorry, Shinigami, but I can finally kill Neliel without any stupid fucking distractions!"

His form had become whiter, with a crescent marking on his face. Now he had four long arms, each armed with a scythe for a weapon.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo couldn't hear the desperate cry of his ex-Espada companion, now that all of his wounds were kicking in and his strength was gone. Only one thought was in his mind as he fell unconscious.

 _Damn….it…..!_

When Ichigo fell to the ground, Nnoitra raised his weapon for the finishing blow, but Neliel appeared between them.

"Still protecting him?!"

Neliel quickly put a hand to Grimmjow and Ichigo, and sonidoed away with them both. She reappeared a long distance away from the Quinto.

"You saved Grimmjow too?"

"Neither of them deserve to die today, Nnoitra." Neliel said firmly. "Aizen…..has taken Orihime, hasn't he? Well…Ichigo is my friend, and she's important to him. So I'm going to help him get her back."

Neliel raised her zanpakutou.

"Do you understand?"

* * *

When Orihime appeared in a different room, Barragan had thrown her to the floor before sonidoing away himself.

She looked up and gasped.

"Well, well….welcome back, my dear."

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were standing before a large portal, the view of Karakura Town visible in its image.

"I'm glad you can come to see us off."

"Aizen!" Orihime got to her feet. "You're _not_ going to hurt my town!"

"Nonsense, it's too late to change destinations now, my dear. At least you can take one last fleeting look at it…..because the next time you get to see it, it will be no more."

Orihime growled.

"If you're still alive, that is. Kaname?"

Tousen held his arm out, and two black lines had formed on it, criss-crossing multiple times.

"Tentei….kura."

Orihime summoned her sword and shield once more, but Aizen had summoned a golden barrier in front of the three ex-captains.

"Try as hard as you want, Orihime. Your power does not exceed my own. Have you forgotten?"

As the girl tried to break down the barrier, Aizen cleared his throat.

"Do you hear me…..intruders?"

* * *

Chad's eyes widened. He skidded to a stop.

" _How interesting it was to have human, Shinigami, and Quincy come to invade my castle_."

* * *

Uryu looked up.

" _But I'm afraid I must be taking my leave now_."

* * *

Yachiru growled at the sound of the voice, while Nanao was healing Tatsuki as much as she could. Nemu put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Shimu blinked yet again.

" _As you can see, this rescue plan was doomed from the start. Orihime Inoue in my grasp has allowed me to obtain new power…and that power will be the end for everyone that stands in my way_."

* * *

Byakuya used his waves to block and repel a horde of cavalaras, but he wasn't listening to Aizen's words. He was more focused on trying to heal Rukia with kido, but it wasn't working very well.

" _The Gotei 13's power has been cut in half. Four of you captains are stuck here_."

* * *

Jushiro and Candice were both coughing, much to Liltotto's worry. The blast had managed to kill the Menos Grande swarm, but who knows what was going to come next?

" _And the Vandenreich? They are of no concern to me. Even Juha Bach will die by my hand."_

* * *

Hanataro wasn't listening to Aizen either, as he was trying to heal Meninas to the best he could. He needed his captain for help.

" _So I suggest you get used to Hueco Mundo, intruders. It is where you will suffer the most horrific deaths imaginable_."

He coughed up more blood, but he kept at his duties.

* * *

Retsu was listening carefully as she ran down a hall. Kensei and Mashiro had been healed prior, and now she had to find Kenpachi and her seventh seat.

" _For Mayuri Kurotsuchi is in charge. How frightening, if I do say so myself. If you want Orihime Inoue back, she's in the fifth tower."_

She unsheathed her zanpakutou and muttered the command for release.

* * *

Loly and Menoly were both listening in shock.

" _So now I will go…..farewell, intruders. I do hope I do not have the pleasure of seeing any of you ever again. Or if I do, I will be God."_

"What?! Why isn't Aizen-sama taking us with him?" Loly asked.

"I don't know….."

"This doesn't make any sense! We've been nothing but loyal!"

"Loly…."

"We have to find out why!"

* * *

Nnoitra was listening, but not Neliel.

"What….? Why the hell is he leaving Kurotsuchi in charge? That bastard has tons of freaky shit running around….!"

" _Declare….Gamuza_!"

Nnoitra gasped, but it was too late – Neliel was transforming as her full reiatsu crashed down on him.

* * *

Aizen stepped towards the portal with Gin and Tousen following. Orihime hadn't managed to break the barrier.

 _No…..his powers really have become like mine…..!_

"Farewell, Orihime Inoue. I must thank you again for allowing me to ascend. I will tell the Soul Society you were responsible. Perhaps they can give you a medal of dishonor?"

Aizen and Tousen stepped into the portal, crossing the boundary between worlds. The mastermind had one last thing to say before he disappeared.

"Ulquiorra…..I trust you to do what I commanded."

Orihime turned. The air near her had started to crack.

 _Ulquiorra! From when Grimmjow…..trapped him earlier….!_

But before Gin followed, he turned.

"Hey….Hime-chan? I'm sorry for everything. I know ya and yer friends can win. You're a smart girl."

Orihime blinked.

"Remember what I wrote on that paper? Make sure ya tell the Gotei."

And with that, the smiling man was gone. The portal had closed up. And Ulquiorra Cifer had emerged from his prison, stoic as ever.

"Your wish is my command….Aizen-sama."

His green eyes met Orihime's gray ones.

* * *

"No…..I've got to save Inoue-san!"

Uryu quickly ran towards the doorway, but a familiar figure had appeared before him.

"Well, well….it's been a while, hasn't it….Quincy?"

Uryu gasped.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had returned, with a pleased grin.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Whoo! Crank up dat intensity dial! Ahem...things aren't finished yet. There's still Ulquiorra, Yammy, Mayuri, and Shimu. Oh yeah, and Nnoitra too I guess.**

 **I did take some liberties with Kenpachi's Shikai...why have the command, 'drink'? I figured it could relate to blood in some way. It'd make sense for a guy like to him to get a lot of blood _on_ him. He still has the "cut everything" ability, but I just found that so cliche and underwhelming (he was already cutting buildings pre-release!) for the zanpakutou release of a character who's been struggling to learn its name! Kenpachi himself wasn't really *aware* of the blood ability, and Hanataro helped him so...I didn't make it hilariously broken? I really hope :(**

 **As for Nemu's little pill...eeeeh...well, she had a point with Tatsuki being new and not really experienced. Don't worry, she had only one of those, so no cop-outs for the future! (fingers crossed)**

 **Nanao used kido to talk to Uryu in that scene, same as Aizen/Tousen.**

 **Next time - a sneak peek on the three way war, and Byakuya puts his demons to rest.**


	36. The Struggle

**Chapter 36 – The Struggle**

Aizen had stepped onto a rooftop, with Tousen right next to him. In a few moments, Gin had appeared next to him as well.

"…"

"What's going on?" Tousen asked. "I don't sense any souls present…..no Shinigami."

"Guess everyone left town." Gin joked.

Aizen walked forward a few more steps, but stopped when he scanned the horizon.

"I anticipated as much, gentlemen. This is not the real Karakura Town."

Gin and Tousen followed his movements.

"No matter. We will create the Oken, one way or the other."

And at that point, several Gargantas had opened up. Thousands of Hollows, of all shapes and sizes, had stepped out, all hungry for Shinigami and Quincy blood. The biggest one had a large cloud-like Hollow, with Wonderweiss sitting on it.

Two hooded Arrancar appeared next to Aizen, and behind him…..the Primera, Segunda, and Tercera Espada all stepped out, each with their respective fraccions: Lilinette Gingerback, Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sun-Sun, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Cuulhorne, Findor Carias, Nirgge Parduoc, Avirama Redder, and Choe Neng Poww.

"Let us begin this final battle."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Stern Ritters had gathered together on the balcony of their palace. Bach was at the head of the pack.

"Today…..we destroy both the Gotei 13, and Sosuke Aizen. Everyone remembers their orders?"

The remaining Stern Ritters all nodded. Berenice, Driscoll, and Shaz were the three that had been killed before the battle. Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto were lost in Hueco Mundo. But there still existed 21 Stern Ritters, ready for battle.

The **Z** ombie, Giselle Gewelle.

The **Y** ourself, Loyd and Royd Lloyd.

The **X** -Axis, Lille Barro.

The **W** ind, Nianzol Weizel.

The **V** isionary, Gremmy Thourneaux.

The **U** nderbelly, Nanana Najahkoop.

The **S** uperstar, Mask De Masculine.

The **R** oar, Jerome Guizbatt.

The **N** atural, Robert Accutrone.

The **M** iracle, Gerald Valkyrie.

The **L** ove, Pepe Waccabrada.

The **K** elvin, BG9.

The **J** ail, Kirge Opie.

The **I** ron, Cang Du.

The **H** eat, Bazz-B.

The **F** ear, As Nodt.

The **E** xplode, Bambietta Basterbine.

The **D** eathdealing, Askin Nakk Le Vaar.

The **C** ompulsory, Pernida Parnkgjas.

The **B** alance, Jugram Haschwald.

The **A** lmighty, Juha Bach.

The only thing these figures had in common were that they shared the Quincy name. All of them were of differing gender, orientation, and appearance. Above all else, however, they served the Quincy emperor with the ultimate goal – eliminating all Shinigami.

Bach extended his arms and smirked.

"Let us invade."

Suddenly, the entire palace was removed from the shadowy void it existed, and it appeared in mid air, only no birds or planes were around to pass them by.

"Hmm….no Shinigami came to greet us?" Mask asked in confusion.

Bach stepped forward.

"There are around. It seems they are too cowardly to face us head on."

"Shall we begin our attack?" Haschwald asked.

"This new world is large….and vast. Many of the Gotei's forces are present…..let us match number for number."

And those words caused thousands of silver-clad figures, all of which were faceless, to appear behind the Stern Ritters.

"Shall we go sightseeing?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto and his captains were looking into the distance.

"…..they have arrived?"

"The three of them." Shunsui said lazily. "Plus a _lot_ of Hollows."

"The Vandenreich…..they have also entered this world." Soi whispered.

"So they have."

Komamura put a hand on his zanpakutou. "What is the course of action, sir?"

"…"

"Yeah! I'm ready to bust some heads!" Kukaku shouted.

"Maybe we should spread out to attack…." Toshiro muttered.

"Maybe." Isshin scratched his head.

Hundreds of Shinigami behind them had readied their zanpakutous, as well as the higher ranked members standing between them and the captains: Rangiku Matsumoto, Kiyone Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Marechiyo Omaeda, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Izuru Kira, Shuuhei Hisagi, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"We must officially begin the war to end all wars."

* * *

"Well, well…..time to go." Shinji grinned. Hiyori, Love, and Rose all followed him as he got up.

"Be careful out there." Yoruichi said, fixing her gauntlets. Ururu was reading her armor. "I feel everyone spreading out to attack."

"No problem."

The four Vizards flash-stepped away, and Ryuken turned to leave as well.

"Are you certain Ushoda and Tsukabishi are hidden well?"

"They'll show up when they want to. It's hard work to maintain this world without a hitch."

Ryuken scoffed.

"Must Urahara really be secretive like this?"

Yoruichi chuckled.

"My fiancée was always an oddball."

* * *

 _(With Orihime)_

"I have received orders to kill you and any intruder to Las Noches, woman." Ulquiorra said, stepping closer and closer.

Orihime pointed her weapons at the Espada.

"Fine. You said I don't have the resolve? Or the power? You're _wrong_ , Ulquiorra Cifer."

Ulquiorra stopped, his expression not changing.

"You killed my best friend and started all of her pain. She just wanted to protect me. She just wanted to be useful! _And you killed her_!"

"What is your point?"

Orihime growled.

"It's not like a heartless monster like you would understand….she had friends. She had people who loved her! _What gave you the right to take that away_?!"

Ulquiorra vaguely noticed the girl's reiatsu was rising, but he unsheathed his zanpakutou all the same.

"I was following my orders, Orihime Inoue. That girl…..Tatsuki Arisawa means absolutely nothing to me."

Orihime's eyes narrowed.

"But considering you were trying to get her back from the very beginning…..she can fit in nicely with the other intruders. She'll be killed as well….. _again_."

Although his voice was as monotone as ever, Ulquiorra's voice had a hint of malice to it.

"No. I am going to kill _you_."

"Aizen-sama!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra both turned to see Loly and Menoly run into the room.

"No! He's left already?!"

"L-Loly….there she is…..!" Menoly whimpered as she pointed to the human girl, who seemed to have a golden sword and shield. She didn't have those the last time she saw her!

"Ulquiorra! Why did Aizen-sama leave without….?"

"You two?" Ulquiorra finished. "Because there is no need. What good would the two of you do in his battle?"

"What are you saying?!" Loly growled.

"I am saying the two of you are nothing more than his bodyguards. Unlike Aizen-sama or myself, neither of you possess any _real_ power. You're just Numeros."

Orihime glanced at the blonde Arrancar. She wanted to apologize to Menoly for what happened, but she couldn't afford to drop her guard now.

"Screw you, Ulquiorra! How _dare_ you-"

"Neither of you has summoned the spine to face one of the intruders." The Quarto said matter-of-factly. "So why don't you do so right now?"

Loly turned to Orihime.

"Loly no! She'll just kill us!"

"You're wrong!" Orihime protested. "I don't hold anything against you two! You should get away!"

"Get….away?!"

Loly stepped over to the girl.

"Why is that?! You think you're above us because of your stupid powers?!"

She smacked Orihime, but she didn't make a move to hit her back. She simply stared hard at the pigtailed Arrancar.

"Loly…..it's okay to be afraid."

"What are you-"

"Both of you. It's okay. My powers…..really are dangerous. But I want to take on the Espada in front of me….not you two."

Ulquiorra had resumed his steps.

"But…..Loly b-beat you up. D-Don't you want to…"

"Why? There wouldn't be a point. Two wrongs don't make a right. What your sister….she only did because she was trying to avenge you. _Avenge your pain_."

Ulquiorra raised a finger to charge up a cero.

"Like I'm trying to avenge my best friend. So…please leave if you don't want to get in the middle. But if you want to help him, fine. ….Either way…."

The cero was getting bigger and bigger.

" _I am going to destroy him_."

Loly was taken aback by the firm tone of Orihime's voice. It seemed so soon again that she met the girl with a quivering disposition, but then again, she did catch her fist and punch her during the attack. And yet, she was offering to let them go?

Ulquiorra fired the cero.

* * *

 _(With Uryu)_

"I see Aizen-sama has taken his merry leave. Finally. Now the true fun can begin!"

The response was to have hundreds of spirit arrows fire at the doorway, but Mayuri anticipated such a move. He flash-stepped away to dodge the assault.

"Don't be so uptight! Are we really going to copy our last battle?"

Uryu snarled and turned around to fire again, but Mayuri continued to dodge….and talk.

"Do you like my new look? I think it looks fetching."

"Shut up!" Uryu shouted. "Stay still so I can kill you!"

Mayuri appeared behind him, alarming the Quincy.

"My, my…..you really haven't changed."

He jumped forward to dodge the swing of Ashisogi Jizou, and turned to fire more arrows.

"I must inquire something."

Mayuri continued to flash-step to dodge each round of fire, and looked thoughtful in the afterimages.

"How exactly did Kisuke Urahara send you all here? He created a Garganta….or something similar in such a small window of time?"

As the battle continued, more of the room's walls were beginning to crack. The array of spirit arrows was damaging the foundation.

"I said shut up!"

"Good lord, you're noisy."

Mayuri reappeared at the top of winding staircase.

"Come, come. If you wish to challenge me….follow me. This room is so dingy."

"Like I'm going to let you get away again!"

Mayuri scoffed and casually tapped the wall with the tip of his zanpakutou.

"Either you do…..or you get crushed."

Uryu gasped when the walls gave out.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru, Nanao, and Nemu)_

Nemu's eyes widened.

"No…..he has….appeared…."

"Kurotsuchi?" Nanao had finished healing Tatsuki. "That is problematic."

"He's fighting Pencil…." Yachiru realized. "We have to help him!"

"Yachiru….are you sure you wish to assist me?"

Yachiru turned to stare at Nemu intently. Her face looked slightly offended.

"Nemu-chan….I can't _believe_ you even had to ask me that. After all he's done? After all he's hurt? You? Pencil? Spikey-chan?"

"Forgive me. I didn't think-"

"Let me make something clear, Nemu-chan. He _has_ to pay for all the bad things he's done." Yachiru said seriously. "I'll die _before I let him hurt my friends again_."

Nanao and Nemu both looked at each other.

"…..yes, of course. Sorry."

"It's okay, Nemu-chan."

Yachiru hugged the skirted vice-captain.

"Nan-Nan…..can you watch over Spikey-chan?"

Nanao summoned a barrier to lift Tatsuki into the air. She moved a hand, and now the barrier had covered her form completely.

"I can't believe you even had to ask me that, President. Not only is this part of our mission as Shinigami, this is part of our mission as members of the SWA."

Yachiru turned to her #2 and smiled.

"Spoken like a true vice-president."

"Best of luck of the two of you in your battle. I will try to find the other captains." Nanao turned, the shielded form of Tatsuki Arisawa floating next to her. "Something tells me we're not quite out of this ordeal yet."

"Ruki-Ruki…..her reiatsu has gotten smaller…." Yachiru muttered.

"Captain Unohana is getting closer to Captain Zaraki." Nemu observed.

Nanao nodded.

"Shall we be off?"

Yachiru and Nemu quickly ran off in one direction, with Nanao going the other. Shimu continued to lay there, still blinking.

 _Master…..forgive my failure…._

* * *

 _(With Hanataro and Kenpachi)_

The seventh seat continued to cough up his orange-covered blood as he stood over Meninas's form, trying to do whatever healing he could. But how long could she last with major organ loss? He didn't have the tools to do any transplants. Worse of all, he felt his eyelids getting heavy. How close was he to passing out himself?

Thankfully, he still felt Kenpachi's reiatsu in the distance, but he now had the same problem.

"S-Szayel-sama!"

He looked up to see a trove of bizarre-looking Arrancar approach, led by one Medazeppi. They looked frantic – and angry – to have their master gone.

"I'll bet that little Shinigami did it! Let's kill him!"

Hanataro could only watch as the fraccion closed in, but suddenly, cubes had formed around each of their heads.

"W-What?!"

 _"Please don't attack my subordinate._ " Came a firm voice.

And with that, the cubes – and the heads – on each Arrancar were removed, killing the last of Szayel Apollo Granz's fraccion. Hanataro turned his head and gasped. Retsu Unohana was standing on the swaying form of her transformed zanpakutou, Minazuki. Her Shikai took the form of a green manta ray.

"C-Captain…..you're here…." Hanataro whispered, tears now falling down his face.

"Hanataro…." Retsu jumped down and walked over to her seventh seat. The boy hugged her immediately.

"I missed you so much….Captain!"

"Hanataro, it's okay. There's no need to cry. You did well. You protected Captain Zaraki and McAllon-chan." She smiled and rubbed his hair.

Kenpachi's eyeless form perked up slightly.

"That you….Unohana?"

Retsu glanced at the large captain.

"Oh my. What did that Espada do to you, Zaraki?"

"Too tired to explain. I guess I'm gonna be like Tousen for the rest of my days…oh wait, maybe if we find Inoue…."

"Ssh."

Minazuki moved to swallow up Meninas, and then it turned towards the fallen captain.

"Rest your strength, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi didn't offer a retort when the manta ray swallowed him up as well, zanpakutou and all.

"They'll be fine in there….for now. Hanataro, what exactly happened?"

The boy sniffled into his captain's haori.

"The Espada….removed some of their organs. I…..couldn't do much…."

"Nonsense. They're still breathing, aren't they? But _you're_ poisoned, Hanataro."

Hanataro pulled away and smiled sadly.

"I am. I told you I had bad luck, Captain."

Retsu merely giggled as the manta ray floated back to its master.

"Oh Hanataro, now isn't the time for jokes! We should get going. Would you like to sleep in Minazuki or stay out here so I can heal you?"

Hanataro shook his head.

"I can't sleep now, ma'am. We have injured people, and a m-mission to complete. Right?"

Retsu smiled warmly and hugged her seventh seat again.

"You're quite right…..Hanataro."

A mother always protects her children. But this mother was a very proud one.

* * *

 _(With Byakuya and Rukia)_

"Byakuya…." Rukia coughed again and looked weakly up at him. "You have to f-focus….on this….battle…."

The waves of pink were circling around the two, repelling each cavalaras. Unfortunately, it seemed that more and more just kept appearing to attack.

"But something has happened to you, Rukia. By proxy…..the same has fallen Captain Ukitake and Candice Catnipp."

"Kuro….tsuchi….." She managed to say.

"Are you going to do this all day, Captain?"

Byakuya didn't look fazed when several ceros blasted holes in the pink shield. As he noticed more of the squad charging up in the distance, the mass of pink reformed to cover up each hole.

The greatest strength of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was to be mentally controlled. Millions of blades were at the owner's disposal.

"My Bankai is superior to your release, Rudobon Chelute." He called out.

 _I see…..he has limitless control over these….petal-like blades. But he's forced on the defensive. He's protecting the other Shinigami. He cannot watch her and kill me at the same time._

Rudobon had gained ten lighting bolt-like extensions around his body, with branches extending from the torso to the ground, lifting him into the air at all times.

"I disagree, Captain. My true power…..gives me the power of a god. Why, much like your own repertoire, my soliders are _endless_."

"How good for you." Was the dry response.

Byakuya continued to use healing kido.

"Please….." Rukia said. "You can't waste too much time trying to heal me, Byakkun. Compared to me….you have more reiatsu….and you're barely injured….."

Now it seemed like more cero holes were being made, but each one was still filled up.

"…but…..surely you would understand…..the severity of seeing someone like you….frail like this?"

"…..?"

Rukia thought for a few seconds.

"Are you thinking about my sister?"

"I-"

"Byakuya?"

"…yes. I keep seeing….Hisana lying down, about to take her last breaths all of those years ago. I know the two of you are not the same, but…."

"But…what?"

Rukia was ignoring Rudobon's attacks now, opting to stare into her kin's eyes.

"I…cannot help it. She was coughing and barely keeping her eyes open when it happened."

Although his expression didn't change, Rukia sensed sadness in the captain's voice. Because the circumstances were nearly the same, he was more focused in trying to stop _her_ aliments, rather than focus on the opponent before him.

Much like Hisana's sickness.

"You cannot keep up your defense forever!" Rudobon shouted.

Now over half of the pink space surrounding the two had holes blasted through. Again, the shield was reformed.

"…..Byakuya. I saw her."

"What?"

"When I was…fighting the Espada….." Rukia looked very pale now, but she kept her gaze. "I blacked out…and saw Hisana."

"…..you did?"

Now 75% of the shield had been blasted.

"Yes. …..she was the one that encouraged me to keep going….to not die. In a way….her spirit lives on in the both of us."

"She's right, Byakuya-sama."

The voice sounded nearly identical to Rukia's, but it was softer. Byakuya didn't turn his head.

"I know you can hear me, my love."

Now Byakuya and Hisana were alone in a dark void, his green scarf flowing in the breeze.

"…Hisana."

"You don't want to look at me, Byakuya-sama?"

"…Now is not the time, I'm afraid. I must protect Rukia. I will not…..break your promise ever again."

"You mustn't treat her like she's me. Even if it looks that way right now."

"I….y-you're right. Isn't that how this whole trouble started?"

Hisana stepped forward and placed a small hand on her husband's shoulder, making him stiffen up.

"I don't hate you for what you did." She whispered in his ear.

"…what do you mean?" He whispered back.

"Come now, Byakuya-sama. Are you going to lie to me and tell me you don't have some guilt in your heart?"

"….I….."

"It is true your actions won't be forgotten…..but you have tried to repair the bridge between you and my sister. You have paid your dues. You…..love her, don't you?"

"…."

" _Byakuya-sama_."

"Of course I do. She is my sister like she was yours."

"No. It's not quite like that, is it?"

"…..why would you assume such a thing? I would never insult your memory."

"And how are you doing that, my love? You deserve to be happy. And that is when you are with Rukia. Is that not true?"

"…but she's your sister. She looks too much like you."

"Exactly. If you can always see the difference between _me_ and _her_ ….."

Byakuya finally managed to turn his head, and he was close to tears to see the face of the woman he had once loved.

"….Hisana."

"It's quite a long time, hasn't it?" She smiled at him.

"…I am sorry. I am sorry for being such a foolish and selfish man."

"Are you now?"

Hisana watched as the tears fell freely. For the first time since her own death.

"Y-Yes. I was a horrible brother to Rukia. Because I was so fixated on you….I pushed her away. I treated her as if she was garbage."

Byakuya's voice was shaking now.

"I…what kind of man tries to carry out the _execution of his adopted sister_?"

Hisana put a hand to his face.

"To think…..if Ichigo Kurosaki did not befriend her…..I would have never seen the error of my ways. She….would be _dead._ "

"Yes." Hisana replied.

"Hisana….you still appear in my thoughts and dreams, even now. I do not deserve to see your beautiful face any longer."

"Byakuya-sama…..listen to me."

"…"

"It is time you follow your own heart, and not what any duty or promise tells you. If you had truly fouled up beyond repair, Rukia wouldn't be so fond of you now."

"….."

"It takes a strong man to admit when he is wrong. It is not too late for you and Rukia to have a happy life together. The both of you…..can move on from the past."

"…Hisana. I do not want to forget the memories we have shared."

Her form placed a kiss on his lips.

"Forgetting is not the same thing as moving on."

"…."

"Go." She said, her eyes staring into his own. "Do…..what your heart wants you to do."

And with that, the dark void morphed back to the sandy room within Las Noches. Several cavaleras were honing in to attack, as it seemed the blades were just scattering about, the shield no longer.

"BYAKUYA!"

But his mind was now focused again.

He quickly grabbed Rukia and flash-stepped away, and now the blades redirected to attack the hordes.

 _So….changing your position, Captain?_

" **Gotei."**

Rudobon noticed the waves of pink were reforming around him, eventually making it so the only thing he could see was a swirl of pink.

"Do you think this will stop my Cavalaras?"

He was about to summon more of his soldiers, but he saw Byakuya's outline.

"Fighting them…is pointless. If one wishes to stop an army, they go for its lifeblood. The head."

"…."

"What is the matter? You cannot escape?"

"…."

"I see. You've finally realized this battle was over the second I threw my sword down."

Every single blade in the formation struck Rudobon simultaneously, creating a massive shockwave as the sphere imploded on itself.

* * *

 _(With Candice, Liltotto, and Jushiro)_

"G-Guys, maybe you…..s-should take a break…." Liltotto whispered.

Candice was still coughing, but Jushiro had forced himself to stand up.

"N-No….I will not let Kurotsuchi defeat me like this….I will fulfill our task. Orihime….is in…the fifth…tower….!"

Under the shine of the naked moon, the sweating face of Jushiro Ukitake was very apparent. Ever since the captain was a child, he had been stricken by a crippling disease that took his breath and forced him to cough up blood every so often.

And with the poison, his lungs felt like they were on _fire._

"Come….we….must proceed….!"

Steadily holding the swords of his Shikai, Jushiro marched on. Candice nodded and picked up Liltotto again.

"C-Come on….Liltotto…..we're going to go home…..I promised you that…..!"

Candice's eyes widened slightly. She could barely feel Meninas's reiatsu now, but it was….moving? What had happened to her?

"Catnipp….look…..!"

She turned her head, and gasped.

 _More_ Menos Grande were flying towards the open hole of the room, but now it seemed that adjuachas and other Hollows were following.

"What…..?!"

"Blast….! I must keep fighting….!"

Jushiro flash-stepped upward and reappeared on the surface of Las Noches itself. His eyes briefly glanced to the side, where he saw each of the five towers intact.

"…..Liltotto. You're gonna watch, okay? I'm not letting a single Hollow hurt you. Not anymore."

"….Candice…..what are you…?"

Candice Catnipp held her friend tightly as she used Hirenkyaku to climb higher and reach Jushiro's level, with Hollows swarming from the opposite direction as well. She set Liltotto down and removed her top, using it as a pillow for the bald girl.

"Candy's gonna wreck some faces."

"Catnipp…are you certain…?" Jushiro coughed again.

"Look…at a time like this…..who cares about the soul balance? You'll probably kill more than I will anyway. I feel like….. _shit."_ Bags had formed under her eyes.

Candice removed the gloves from her hands, and both of them began to crackle with electricity.

"But….I'm not fucking dying _here_. And neither will my friends."

Her reiatsu had increased, and slowly, a pair of wings had sprouted, with lightning surrounding her and her two allies. A halo had materialized on top of her head.

" **You got that, Hollow scum**?!"

Every Vandereich member had access to something akin to a Shikai or Bankai, with their true power being released. It was called…..

" **Blitzkrieg!"**

Vollstandig.

Jushiro marveled at the massive concentration of electricity around him, but he jumped to attack the first Hollow closing in. Two swords of pure electric energy formed in Candice's hands, and she jumped to attack, a volley of lightning bolts raining down with each movement.

Neither fighter was willing to let poison stop them from victory.

* * *

 _(With Nemu and Yachiru)_

The two managed to reach the room Shimu was once in, but debris littered the entire room. It looked like a disaster zone.

"They moved…..come, we must follow the traces of reiatsu."

"Okay!"

But suddenly, the room became pitch black.

"…"

"…."

Even in the blackness, Yachiru and Nemu managed to shrug at each other. Neither seemed fazed when they heard rustling sounds.

"Hey Nemu-chan, you go ahead, okay?"

"Are you certain?"

"I'll clean up this mess for you."

The rustling sounds stopped, but as a flurry of steps signalifed Nemu's departure, the horrific fox-like creature that attacked Cirucci lunged out from the shadows, its face illuminating in the dark.

Until Yachiru grabbed its face.

"…..you're kinda ugly, you know that?"

The beast was surprised. The girl didn't seemed scared at all. In fact, she merely tilted her head in fascination.

"Mayuri made you, didn't he? Poor thing. But you're in my way."

Yachiru glared harshly at the fox monster, now scaring _it._

" _So move_."

She crushed the beast's head in her tightened grip.

* * *

 _(With Neliel and Nnoitra)_

Neliel's resurreccion took the form of a centaur-like creature, with the bottom half having brown fur and a black tail. She gained white elbow guards and gauntlets. To add to the transformation, her katana had reformed into a large double-edge lance.

"…It's been a long time since I've been in this form…." Neliel muttered, looking herself over. "I'm surprised the dome of Las Noches has broken yet."

Nnoitra grit his teeth.

"It doesn't matter, Neliel. You won't see it ever again!"

Neliel turned to Nnoitra with a sad expression.

"Nnoitra…. _why_ are you so obsessed with killing me?"

"WHY?!"

Nnoitra lunged towards the other Espada.

"YOU STILL ASK THAT?!"

She raised her lance to block each of the scythes, and used two hooves to kick Nnoitra back. She swung her weapon around in the lance.

"…..fine then. I have more important things to worry about."

Her eyes glanced at Ichigo's fallen form. A pool of blood had formed under him, as with Grimmjow. She had to win, otherwise…..her friend would die. Wasting no more time, Neliel galloped forward, and stabbed with her lance. It managed to strike Nnoitra, but two of his arms managed to cut her face.

Both fighters slid back.

"You…..just keep mocking me, Neliel." Nnoitra seethed. "You really haven't changed."

"Mocking you? Grow _up_ , Nnoitra."

The Quinto snarled, but Neliel didn't back down.

"Look around you. One of your comrades has been changed by a madman. Aizen has left you to die here in this castle. Your subordinate is frozen in place…..all of these things matter more than some petty grudge you have towards me."

"What…..?!"

"I pity you. But….."

Neliel pointed her lance outward and began to charge up a green cero from it. Nnoitra followed suit with a golden cero charge from his own tongue.

"….there is no _pity_ for this battle."

The two ceros fired and collided, throwing up more sand in the resulting explosion. Tesla could only watch carefully. From the outline of the sand cloud, he saw his master lunge to attack Neliel again, but she quickly blocked.

"Pity….me….?! I should pity you….Neliel!"

The ex-Tercera began to push forward to try to break guard.

"Look at yourself! Siding with the Shinigami? The kind that we've eaten or killed over the years?! What kind of Arrancar are you?!"

Although the question was framed as an insult, Neliel simply frowned.

 _An Arrancar….that has tried to make the most of her disgusting existence._

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was also quite the philosophical type, often reading books in her downtime as an Espada.

 _I'm glad…..I've found Shinigami….Pluses that don't shun what I am._

Her mind flashed to Ichigo, Orihime, and Yachiru.

 _Not that you'll ever understand, Nnoitra._

Neliel broke his guard and smashed a hoof into his face, propelling him through the sand. She followed his path closely, using sonido to close the distance. Nnoitra quickly regained himself and slashed her top open, releasing a spray of blood. But she did not look fazed from the hit, and she kicked him again.

Harder.

"You….!"

Neliel turned to gaze at Tesla.

"You shouldn't have gotten in Orihime's way. Don't worry….when I defeat Nnoitra, I'll let you be."

"DEFEAT?!"

A buzz of static later, Nnoitra was back to matching steel with his enemy.

"You think this battle will be defeat?! NO! One of us is going to be killed, you hear me?!"

"Fine!"

Neliel swung her lance, and two of Nnoitra's arms were cut off, blood spraying the sand.

"Heh…..heh….."

Nnoitra grinned madly.

"YOU THINK CUTTING THEM OFF WILL DO IT?!"

Neliel looked confused, but then two scythes had slashed her across the side. The arms had regrown back. As she staggered back, Nnoitra quickly stabbed through her side with one of the blades.

"Hahaha…feeling tired yet, Neliel?! I'm sure your body just isn't used to fighting like this?! TO THE DEATH!"

Neliel glared at him.

"That is all we Espada….were designed to do." She replied.

With a pull, she jumped back, removing the arm and blade embedded in her side. Nnoitra jumped to attack once more, but she dodged and swung the lance downward in a wide arc, making him trip.

"Damn….you….!"

As he got up, he was blasted by a cero.

"Tch. _You're_ the one that hasn't changed."

Not losing a beat, Neliel pierced Nnoitra's torso with her own weapon. The lance being much wider and larger than any of his blades.

"Give…..it…up."

Nnoitra growled, but now blood had risen to stain his teeth. Giving up was the last thing he wanted to do. He lived for the fight, especially involving someone he wanted to kill. Badly.

Neliel gave him a cold stare, but she suddenly sensed two figures. Cautiously, she turned her head.

"What…..the…..!"

Her eyes couldn't believe the sight before her – Pesche Guatiche and Dondachakka Blistin, the two members of her fraccion…..were alive, as Orihime said.

But they…..were _monsters_. Their forms had changed drastically, and it seemed like their eyes were begging someone to put them out of their mercy. An existence even the most mindless of Gillians would be repulsed by.

"P-Pesche…..D-Dondachakka….?!" Neliel gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "What…..what has happened to you….?!"

Then she felt all of Nnoitra's blades pierce her body.

"Hahahahaha! Look…..look at them, Neliel! Your weak subordinates….they couldn't even protect you! Kurotsuchi's little assistant rounded them up in the desert….and he used them as test subjects!"

Neliel wasn't listening. She was _horrified_ to see her brothers like this.

"You see….?!"

But suddenly, Pesche and Dondachakka zoomed towards the Espada pinning each other in place, not fazed at all by the combined reiatsu.

"What?!"

" _What_?!"

Both were shocked when the two beasts lunged for Nnoitra, assaulting and biting into his flesh.

"YOU DAMNED-?!"

Wild beasts protecting their keeper. Their master. Nnoitra's arms were ripped off in the struggle, allowing for Neliel to fall backwards, ejecting her lance from his body. She panted and quickly removed each blade, wincing with every pull.

 _What are they doing?! I have to save them!_

Nnoitra's screams and growls were turning more aggressive.

"YOU….. **FUCKING** …..!"

Neliel quickly stood up, but it was too late.

"DIE, YOU WASTE OF SOULS!"

Her golden eyes watched in pure, unrivaled _horror_ as Nnoitra destroyed both of her fraccion members' heads with a cero.

Pesche and Dondachakka….

" **NO!"** Neliel screamed, as their bodies crumpled to the ground.

They had used their last action in this world to shield their leader, their mistress…..even after they had lost all sense of reason. Tesla was getting nervous now. Nnoitra looked far too angry now for comfort.

"YOU SEE?! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WEAKLINGS GET IN MY WAY!"

She couldn't comfort them….or say goodbye. Neliel Tu Oderschvank had lost the two beings she had befriended in Hueco Mundo. Her hand shaking, she picked up her lance.

"Nnoitra…..Jiruga…."

The Quinto looked up.

" **I will destroy you**."

Now the full might of the former Tercera Espada was about to be unleashed.

* * *

 _(With Orihime)_

Ulquiorra zoomed forward into the explosion thrown up by the cero, but his sword met a golden barrier as usual.

"Loly, Menoly…..you two are okay, right?"

Orihime was staring the Espada down.

"Y-Yeah….." Loly replied.

"What is this? You're protecting them now? Does the fact that one of them beat you into near death mean nothing to you, Orihime Inoue?"

"You still don't get it."

Orihime moved her hand, and the barrier fired a golden burst of energy at the Quarto, knocking him back.

"You really think stuff that happened to _me_ ….is worse than what happened to my friend?!"

"Orihime-sama!" Menoly exclaimed. "Let us help you!"

"No! He's too strong for the both of you! I told you to get away!" Orihime moved another hand, and now the barrier had faded in the back, allowing for the two Arrancar to escape.

 _So it comes down to this…..we either side with Orihime…..or help Ulquiorra._

Loly looked at the auburn-haired healer, than at the pale man getting up in the distance.

 _She….actually cares about what happens to us. Aizen-sa….Aizen just left us here to be killed by the rescue team._

Her red eye glanced at the exit of the barrier.

 _We…..could leave right now. Away from this. Orihime….willingly gave us that choice…_

Loly Aivirrne looked to her sister.

 _Maybe…..it's not too late to make things right. Maybe…._

Orihime was shocked when the two Arrancar opted to step in front of her.

"We have your back, Orihime-sama!" Loly declared.

"What?! No! You're going to get yourselves killed!"

Due to Orihime's scattered focus, Ulquiorra's strikes allowed the barrier to crack significantly.

"But….your power exceeds his, Orihime-sama." Menoly whispered.

"Menoly…." She bowed her head. "Please forgive me. I…..I'll find a way to remove the painful memories."

Menoly stared in awe at the humble words, but Loly pulled her attention back to the front, right as the barrier shattered.

"Let's go!"

The two thrusted their zanpakutous at Ulquiorra, who blocked with ease. He scoffed.

"Traitors. I'll be sure to kill you both."

"Go ahead and try!" Loly taunted.

Orihime focused again, and quickly blasted Ulquiorra with a _larger_ golden burst this time.

* * *

 _(With Uryu)_

The Quincy followed his opponent to a large black door. He slammed it open and ran forward.

"This game of cat and mouse is not going to w-"

Uryu's words died in his throat, now replaced with a choked gasp. He was outside of the castle, now on a large platform adjacent to the dome of Las Noches, and between towers #2 and #4.

But the shock came from what he saw _around_ him. The Hollows of the world were approaching in dangerously high numbers, as if something….or someone had caught their attention.

"What…..?!"

He vaguely saw some lightning bolts in the far off distance, but he managed to look ahead.

Mayuri was standing on the top of one of the towers.

"Welcome. Isn't it marvelous? They're like mice searching for the cheese."

"How…..how…..?!"

"How did I allow for these Hollows to be here? Why aren't they trying to attack me, you ask?"

Mayuri held up a small ball.

"Part of the answer can be accredited to this. I'm sure you remember it from the first time you saw Menos Grande."

 _Hollow bait…..!_

Uryu was cursing himself for ever making that "contest" with Ichigo before Rukia's capture.

"But the rest? My own personal planning." Mayuri grinned. "It's amazing, isn't it? Such simple-minded beasts will be the destruction of all of you."

Uryu growled and summoned his bow once more.

"Oh…..that little thing?"

Mayuri didn't looked threatened in the slightest. He jumped down and landed across from Uryu, raising his hand.

"Mmm….haven't you improved it?"

Uryu quickly fired, only there was one problem; as soon as the arrows materialized, they gave out and dissipated back into loose reishi.

"….What?!"

Mayuri looked amused as Uryu kept trying to fire, but each attempt was not successful. He briefly looked into the distance to see some of the Hollows invading, admiring his work.

"Well?"

 _This can't be happening! WHY is it happening?! I was firing just fine a few minutes ago!_

Then Uryu noticed a silver device tied to the ex-captain's hand.

"Ah…..allow me to explain. Thanks to my hard work, Szayel's assistance, and the body of Liltotto Lamperd…I have created my finest invention yet! You Quincies reform the reishi in the air to make weapons, right?"

Uryu blinked. He _really_ did not like where this was going.

"Well….what if one were able to reorganize that? This device releases a series of spiritual waves….that force the collections back into the atmosphere. Think of it as like a solid falling to pieces when heat attacks it!"

Uryu was speechless.

"What a shame. Maybe if you joined the Vandenreich, you could've had an extra power to help you. As it stands now….you are _completely helpless_ , Uryu Ishida. Much like your grandfather was."

Uryu's eyes shot open.

"And now…."

Mayuri unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"I will show you the difference between your power and mine. A gap that you will never be able to complete for the remainder of your pathetic life."

 _He's going to release!_

" **Bankai.** "

Mayuri's zanpakutou glowed red as slowly, it began to reform into something….monstrous. But much to Uryu Ishida's never ending nightmare, the Bankai…..looked _far_ different from it was once was.

" **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou: Matai Fukuin Shotai**!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: RIP Pesche and Dondachakka, you guys were the best :(**

 **Ah, pairing discussion time! Byakuya/Rukia has been slow burn compared to the likes of Momo/Toshiro or Isane/Chad. The struggles of their connection have been...there since chapter 2, I believe, and it started off as a way to have the execution be a source of angst and regret for the two of them...the way Kubo did it, it seemed like all was forgiven in a span of a moment, and I tried to apply some retroactive reasoning (again, since chapter 2) to tie the issue better to Hisana's memory. When I started the fic, I was unsure if I was gonna do ByaRuki or RenRuki, but I figured, "hey, two birds, one stone!"**

 **I named Candice's Vollstandig, and that was something I had planned out since chapter 27. Meninas's Vollstandig was up in the air, but I don't think we'll get to see my version for this fic. Who knows, though? I also had to make up letters for some of the Stern Ritters, so hopefully I can apply something...cool.**

 **Next time - Orihime is god and Retsu is a badass. We see why.**


	37. Night on Bald Mountain

**Chapter 37 – Night on Bald Mountain**

"Will you put me down already?!"

Mashiro Kuna, now conscious once more and healed, was speeding down the halls of Las Noches, her captain (against his will) on her back.

"Kensei, you took more damage than I did! So it's my turn to help you!"

"You're insane, woman! I'm not a child!"

Mashiro wasn't listening. She was bemoaning the loss of another scarf.

"Kensei…"

"WHAT?!" His veins were popping out of his forehead.

"Hime-tan is in the fifth tower, right?"

"….."

"We can't leave until she's safe again."

Kensei looked up.

 _I sense a shit ton of Hollows all around us….what the hell is going on?! Did Aizen spring some last minute trap before he left…..or was this Kurotsuchi?_

"Fine, but can you put me down already?!"

"Nope! We need to get to the roof!"

Kensei watched in slight shock as some low-level Hollows busted through the walls, but Mashiro jumped on each one, rocketing up to the next floor. By making another hole.

"The roof?"

"Yep! Then we'll break every tower until Hime-tan is safe!"

The green-haired Vizard _was_ always known for her limitless energy and acrobatic feats.

"Mashiro, I don't think-"

Kensei was cut off when Mashiro turned and planted her lips on his own. He was speechless, but she merely pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks for not dying, dummy."

* * *

 _(With Byakuya and Rukia)_

Rudobon Chelute collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily. His limbs were sliced off, and his mask was cracked.

"Damn…..you…..!"

His resurreccion had faded, including each one of the cavalaras he had summoned. Byakuya appeared in front of him, the remaining blades of his Bankai flowing around him.

"You only have to blame yourself."

Byakuya was still holding Rukia with one arm.

"You tried to kill the person I cherish the most. And besides that….you foolishly insisted in following Aizen's orders."

Rudobon stopped moving.

"Even when he already sentenced you all to death."

"Byakuya….."

"Relax, Rukia. I will find Captain Unohana immediately."

"You don't need to look far."

Byakuya turned his head, and saw Retsu and Hanataro approaching on the familiar green manta ray.

"Captain Unohana."

"Come, Captain Kuchiki. We need to find Vice-Captain Ise and Sado-kun quickly."

* * *

 _(With Orihime)_

Ulquiorra stood up and scoffed, his robes singed now.

"I see…you've gotten stronger. Perhaps the Hogyoku was responsible?"

Loly and Menoly glared at him, and Orihime dispelled her barrier.

"Hey….Menoly, you sense it too, right?" Loly whispered.

"Yeah…..lots of Hollows outside of the castle…."

Orihime looked around. She was feeling the same thing; the sensation that a swarm of hungry beasts were coming to hunt down their pray, but she was also concerned for her friends.

Uryu and Chad were both alright.

Rukia was weak.

Ichigo was close to death.

But Tatsuki's reiatsu had diminished, meaning…..some way or the other, her released form had been defeated. So she was….back to normal, in a sense. Her thoughts were halted when Ulquiorra sonidoed forward and slashed, but once again, Loly and Menoly were at the front and ready.

"Ha! ….it's too bad you don't have a fraccion, Ulquiorra! Maybe you could use some help?" Loly grinned, hoping to make the composed Espada lose his cool.

But the Quarto grabbed Menoly and immediately threw her through the wall.

"MENOLY!"

"How the logic spins around….you become more vulnerable with help. With things like concern and emotion."

He slid to the side to dodge Orihime's next attack, and casually blocked Loly's next.

"You bastard….!"

"Go, Loly Aivirrne. Cling to the new master that you've accepted and perish with her. You will regret ever disobeying Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra reappeared behind her, and with a forceful kick, sent her flying through another wall.

"Trash."

He immediately sonidoed away to avoid Orihime's fire.

"Staying still will not help you, woman."

Orihime suddenly felt a pale hand grab her face, and Ulquiorra quickly threw her so hard, she crashed out of the tower itself. Unfortunately, her head was spinning from the sudden collision, so she was not focused enough to reject anything, and she crashed into the bare dome of Las Noches.

"Aaah….."

Ulquiorra simply stared at her from his vantage point, taking note of all of the Hollows flying towards the castle.

 _Mayuri Kurotsuchi….what exactly have you done?_

He didn't even turn his head to block Loly's incoming slash.

"You want to go help her?"

Loly swung again, panting, but Ulquiorra dodged with ease. She kept at it, but the Quarto was simply too fast for her. He raised a finger and pierced her with a thin beam.

"Ah!"

"You want to throw away your worthless existence so easily?"

Ulquiorra grabbed her and smashed her into the floor, the tiles cracking upon impact.

"Then I will make sure the three of you face true despair."

He noticed Menoly about to strike from behind, but he quickly grabbed her face as he turned around.

"And _you_. I see that fear has taken over your entire mind. You fear Orihime Inoue, and you fear her more than me. Am I correct?"

Ulquiorra's grip was so powerful that it left the blonde-haired unable to move, and only capable of making choking sounds.

"Menoly!"

"Answer me, Menoly Mallia. Or will you merely soil yourself?"

Ulquiorra's perpetual vision noticed that Loly had stood up, and she angrily pointed her zanpakutou at him.

 _"Poison, Escolopendra!"_

* * *

 _(With Neliel and Nnoitra)_

Neliel raised her lance.

Nnoitra staggered to his feet, and wearily sprouted new arms to attack. He was getting slightly anxious now, because he had never seen the former Tercera look _this_ angry. But he would win. He make sure of that.

"Heh….no more…..things getting in the way now."

Tesla was still watching, now frozen in fear by the combined reiatsu of two Espada released. Not that he could move to begin with.

"…"

In a flash, Neliel appeared in front of Nnoitra and swung her lance, the Quinto doing the same with his own weapons. A shockwave boomed out.

"It's better…..they…..died anyway….!"

The two sonidoed around the room, matching strike for strike, albeit Neliel's had much more power.

"You really wanted them to live like that?! I did you a favor!"

The two reappeared at their original position, but Neliel cut off Nnoitra's arms again. All of them at the same time.

"Did…me…..a **favor** ….?!"

Tesla was starting to choke, even while stuck in his released form.

Neliel seized the Quinto's throat.

" **They were my brothers! And you killed them**!"

Nnoitra quickly tried to regrow his arms again, but a powerful hoof kick had broken his nose and cracked his skull. He was flung into a sand dune.

"You think you can treat everyone's life as it means nothing to you, Nnoitra?!"

Neliel pointed her lance.

" **Then I'll do the same for yours**."

She quickly threw it into the ground, and as the lance zoomed forward, it begun to spin rapidly. Nnoitra quickly got up, but it was too late – and he had no arms to block.

" **Lanzador Verde**!"

The drill smashed into his body, eyes widened all the while.

Neliel simply watched as the attack continued, glancing once at the fallen corpses of her fraccion.

"Pesche….Dondachakka…..please forgive what I'm….about to do."

She sonidoed over to Nnoitra's now fallen form.

"Gaaah….."

Despite having a large hole and larger lance stuck in his bleeding chest, Nnoitra Jiruga was still refusing to give up. Neliel pulled the lance out.

"You…..damned…..!"

"Nnoitra, you wanted to fight me again to prove your strength, right? …..well here you go. Just like all of those other times….. **you cannot defeat me."**

A bloodshot eye glared at the ex-Tercera.

"Normally…..I try to avoid senseless violence. But…..considering…you nearly killed Ichigo….and killed my fraccion…..I'm afraid….."

Nnoitra had no strength left, but he tried to charge up a cero anyway. Neliel raised her lance.

"… **this is the end, Nnoitra**."

"FUCK YOU! IT'S OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S-"

His words permanently died when the lance was lodged through his brain, creating a large hole into the Espada's head.

Neliel watched as the remaining life died in his body, the form falling back into the sand. She pulled the lance out, and this time, transformed back into her unreleased form.

"…..Nnoitra….."

She closed her eyes, her tears now falling freely down her face.

"This could've been different..."

"Are you…..going to cry at a time like this?!"

Neliel opened her eyes and looked in Tesla's direction.

"Go on! Finish me off too, you wench! You killed Nnoitra-sama!" It was slightly surprising to see the transformed Tesla crying as well.

"…"

"DO IT YOU COWARD!"

"No."

Neliel sheathed Gamuza and walked past Nnoitra's corpse.

"Killing an Espada's subordinate when they're helpless….."

She glanced once more at the dead bodies of Pesche and Dondachakka, tears falling again.

"….is not what I like to do. Tesla…..do you wish to join the rest of us in this battle?"

"SCREW YOU!"

"…I'm not surprised by your answer. I'm glad you stuck with Nnoitra, even until the very end. But I must….be going now." She choked out a sob when she looked at her fallen fraccion again.

Tesla simply stared at his master's dead body.

"…please. I beg you…please kill me, so I can die with Nnoitra-sama."

"…"

"I have failed him. It is the only punishment I deserve. I'll accept nothing else!"

Neliel sighed.

"…..very well. I won't reject your dying wish."

And with a final swing of Gamuza, Neliel Tu Oderschvank cut down the frozen Tesla Lindacruz.

"thank…..you….."

"…"

Neliel turned back around and began to walk past Nnoitra's form once form, not trusting herself to look back at Pesche and Dondachakka and not cry again.

 _I must be strong…..I must protect Ichigo, I must save Orihime. Pesche, Dondachakka….I thank you for serving me, and I thank you…..for protecting me, even in your final moments._

Now four dead Arrancar were behind her.

 _I…..will avenge you both. I will destroy the man that made you this way._

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

 _I…..promise you._

"….Nel?"

Chad was standing besides the fallen Ichigo, his eyes not believing the sight before her.

"…..You're Ichigo's friend."

"Yeah. I felt his fallen reiatsu…..Inoue was with you two, right?"

"She was taken away." Neliel replied sadly, crouching down to the fallen substitute. "Luckily….I do have some healing powers. I can make sure they won't die."

At the mention of the "they", Chad glanced at the bleeding Grimmjow, who had transformed back to normal.

"…Ichigo told me about this Espada. He was the one that invaded our town. He….almost killed him."

"…."

"But if you wish to heal him as well…..I won't stop you, Nel-san. But if he tries to hurt my friend again….."

Chad tightened his fist.

" _He'll regret it."_

"How did you transform your arms, Sado?" Neliel asked, then she quickly grabbed her ulva to throw up all over the two unconscious fighters.

Chad sweatdropped at the strange sight.

"…..long story. How did you…..turn into an adult?"

"I was always one…..it's a longer story. Orihime healed me."

"We should get moving soon. I….feel lots of Hollows all around us."

Neliel glanced up, but she noticed the boy wasn't looking at her.

"Something wrong? Don't worry…..I may have my memories back, but I'm going to help you guys until the very end."

"N-No…..it's just….."

Chad took off his shirt and handed it to her. He had a white tank top on underneath.

"Huh?"

"Your…..um…..bare chest is exposed."

* * *

 _(With Uryu)_

"What…..the hell…..is this…..?!"

The last time Uryu had seen Mayuri's Bankai, it had taken the form of a baby-like creature with a cape. It was monstrous, but he had destroyed it after some struggle. This…..was not the same Bankai. A giant pregnant baby sat before his eyes, its immense size overshadowing the towers of Las Noches. It had lamp-like extensions from its ears, and kanji written on its chest.

What made it more horrifying was the partial Hollow mask over his face, expressionless as the previous one.

"Ha-ha! Isn't it wonderful?"

Mayuri gave a toothy grin.

"You…..I…how?!"

"You ask far too many questions, Uryu Ishida."

 _How…..am I supposed to combat this…..beast?! He's obviously upgraded his Bankai somehow, and I can't even use any of my spiritual weapons!_

His eyes shifted to the clown captain.

 _This is why he had Shimu separate Nemu-san and I…I'm going to die if she doesn't arrive soon…..no wait._

Mayuri was glaring at him now.

 _I have….some tools. I'm not completely defenseless!_

"I'm sure you're thinking of a way to destroy it, but that's currently impossible given the circumstances. Even if Urahara gave you all of the weapons in the world!"

"…"

"Let me guess. He took out my microbes….and he installed that tacky lead ball in Nemu's system….correct?"

Uryu kept his cool and stare.

"And if he did, Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Are you jealous of his intelligence?"

"Ha! That's a good laugh, my soon-to-be-dead friend. Let me ask you a question. Did he help you….because he _wanted_ to, or because he was trying to erase some guilt?"

"…."

"Have you all forgotten? Who was it that even allowed Aizen to make these Arrancar? _Him._ He was the one that created the Hogyoku."

"So what? That'd be the same if I were to point out you created Nemu-san, who's done more good than you'll ever do."

"Don't try to change the subject, _boy._ " Mayuri growled. "How do you even think he made it in the first place? Through altruism and good-will? No. It required _souls._ "

Uryu didn't respond. He looked up at the monstrous Bankai.

"For all of your hatred towards me, you should remember that Kisuke Urahara….the man who released me from the Maggot's Nest 110 years ago…..is _not_ blameless. His actions technically allowed for a myriad of bad things to happen."

Mayuri began to step forward.

"…Aizen's plotting….Rukia Kuchiki's attempted execution…..the transformation of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the rest of those Vizards….even your grandfather's torture. Because without _him_ …there would be no _me_. In that regard, I must thank him."

Uryu glared back at Mayuri now.

"So remember that. Remember that jolly shopkeeper, who passes on like a perverted moron…..is just as cold and calculating as me or Aizen."

He was only centimeters away now. Uryu put a hand behind his back.

"There is no distinction between the three of us! We've all plotted, we've all schemed…..we've all terrorized the worlds with our minds have made."

More lightning bolts and ceros blasted in the distance.

"And I intend to make you see th-"

The sentence was cut off when Uryu pulled his hand back and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, disorientating the clown-captain just enough for him to Hirenkyaku away.

 _Tch! Childish weapons?_

Uryu reappeared on top of Mayuri's Bankai.

 _It's not moving….perhaps I can destroy it here and now, and quick! That device can't work if he's not close to me!_

But to his shock, the arrow still dissipated.

 _No! How much range does it have?!_

His eyes shifted for a brief moment to see the transformed Candice Catnipp fighting alongside Jushiro Ukitake.

 _What…..happened to her?_

But in his pondering, several wires shot out of the baby's back, and he didn't have enough time to slip away.

"Ah!"

The wires quickly tied him up, and they moved him so that he was facing the mouth of the large creature. Mayuri stepped out of the smoke below.

"How naïve. You think this device has a limit?"

Mayuri glanced to the side.

 _Although…..I do detect that Quincy shooting lightning…..hmmm…..it must be self-generated, or at the very least, a more sophisticated form of reishi? I should upgrade the next batch._

Uryu tried to break free from the wires, but he didn't have the raw strength to do so. His eyes widened when they pulled him closer and closer to the baby's mouth.

 _NO!_

"Isn't it lovely? Your death will be the first one I tell to Nemu!"

But then, some force had destroyed the wires, making Uryu fall towards the ground. Another force grabbed him and disappeared.

 _Flash-step!_

Mayuri turned around with a growl.

"Pencil, are you okay?"

Yachiru had set Uryu down next to her and Nemu, while both were glaring at the clown-captain. He was stunned.

"Nemu-san…and you too, Yachiru? Are you sure you wish to-"

"Pencil."

The response was a painful slap to Uryu's face.

"You think I would let you die?! You're my friend too, silly! And since you're Nemu-chan's boyfriend, you're practically a member of the club!"

"Well, well….the peanut gallery has arrived."

Mayuri and Nemu were staring each other down.

"I assume Shimu was detained?"

"Don't worry about her."

"Tch…that's quite annoying."

Mayuri jumped back when both girls tried to attack him, and he flash-stepped to the head of the baby.

"Come now! I have to waste my time and energy on _you_ , Kusajishi? Don't you have some friends you need to coddle?"

" _Shut up_. I said I was going to break you, remember?"

"Is that so?"

"Uryu-san." Nemu whispered while Yachiru and Mayuri continued to argue. "What has he done?"

"Silver device, on his hand. I cannot use my powers as long as it is intact." He whispered back. Nemu nodded, and tapped Yachiru's shoulder.

"Let us begin."

"Okay."

The two Shinigami flash-stepped to Mayuri's position, Yachiru behind him and Nemu in front of him. He dodged both of their kicks, just as the lamp-like extensions glowed.

"Even if you throw an entire army at me…..you wll not win!"

The extensions quickly fired a dart into both SWA members.

 _Poison…._ Uryu thought. _Of course, what else could it be? But if the three of us work together…..we can win._

Mayuri sensed Uryu appear behind him, earning him a dart as well. The mad scientist flash-stepped to dodge more of Yachiru's and Nemu's strikes.

 _So…..not even my injection will slow them down?_ _…for now, that is!_

He quickly kicked Uryu off his Bankai, forcing Nemu to dive off the head to grab him.

"Nemu-san!"

"You cannot generate platforms, Uryu-san."

As the two disappeared via a flash-step, Mayuri quickly grabbed a blade jutting out from the Bankai head to block Yachiru's zanpakutou.

"You must be the stupidest girl in the world to challenge me, Kusajishi. Even with Nemu….you will still die horribly _. For all that you've done_."

" _Don't take my lines._ " She growled.

"I take it you've seen Arisawa?"

A louder growl, a crash of reiatsu, and more of a push was his answer.

"I figured that'd be your response. Don't you admire my handiwork? I even did you a favor, setting up your path so that you'd find her!"

The two continued to clash, but eventually they both jumped to slide back.

"So what? You think you can enact your petty revenge scheme right here, and right now? My Bankai is not designed to be idle."

Yachiru didn't look concerned when she felt the baby stand up.

"You talk too much."

Mayuri deadpanned.

"I see…..well! Maybe it should go hunt down Orihime Inoue. Isn't that her, sprawled out on the dome?"

Although Yachiru knew he was trying to bluff her, she really did feel her reiatsu close by. She quickly turned her head, and peeking through the army of Hollows, she saw auburn hair.

 _Hime-chan….!_

Yachiru moved her body back and forth to get a closer look.

"Oh."

Mayuri's blade was through her chest now, barely missing her heart. She turned her head back-

 **BAM**

A white fist had knocked her off the baby.

"Yes, I do think that is what we'll do! If I kill her, she will not be able to heal you! And you'll get to see yet another friend suffer by my hand!"

Yachiru's eyes shot open as she fell. She removed the blade from her body.

 _No. You will not…..touch Hime-chan. She's suffered….enough….!_

But then, a metallic hand had grabbed her and swung her overhead, allowing her to get a better view of what was around her.

Fact 1 – Jushiro Ukitake and Candice Catnipp were fighting the swarm.

Fact 2 – Orihime Inoue _was_ on the dome.

Fact 3 –

"Release now, Yachiru!"

Nemu Kusamiya had Uryu on her back, her limbs replaced with very long metallic arms and legs, allowing her to stand up to the height of Mayuri's Bankai, who looked very annoyed.

" _Riot, Sanpo Kenju!_ "

"This is what Urahara gives you, Nemu?! You look ridiculous!"

The baby opened its mouth to fire four bursts of energy, each aimed at the extended limbs, Nemu making her way closer and closer.

"Yachiru, Uryu-san! Be careful!"

 _I'd be the more one careful one, Nemu….._

Nemu quickly retracted each of the extensions to their usual length, allowing for the blasts to pass by harmlessly.

 _WHAT?!_

Uryu and Yachiru jumped off Nemu, with the former throwing a ball at the Bankai face. It exploded with a burst of light, blinding it.

 _So these idiots have learned how to use their brains?_

Thankfully the two had closed their eyes. Yachiru opened them and landed on the head, thrusting forward with her two beasts. Mayuri grabbed another blade to block, but they zoomed past him.

 _So….they're trying to destroy the head?_

Uryu landed and threw another ball, which opened up a web to hold Mayuri in place.

"How many of these ridiculous weapons do you have?"

Yachiru moved herself into position, angling the blade downward, with her monsters following her movement. Nemu landed on the head and jumped to hit Mayuri.

"How cute, Nemu. You think you can beat me?"

Mayuri tapped his foot on the head, just as Yachiru moved with her Shikai and Nemu's bare first was about to hit his face. An fiery explosion engulfed the surface, blasting everyone but Mayuri off.

* * *

( _With Byakuya and the others)_

To save some of his power, Byakuya had resealed his zanpakutou. The manta ray was speeding along, with Retsu tending to Rukia.

"…..What is going on at the top of the castle?"

"I don't know, Captain Kuchiki. But we need to hurry. With every second, this castle becomes more and more dangerous to linger in."

Minazuki soared through a hole that Retsu blasted with a Byakurai.

"Captain Zaraki and Meninas McAllon had their organs removed?"

Hanataro nodded.

"Y-Yes sir."

"…."

"Captains!"

Nanao was approaching with a barriered Tatsuki floating next to her.

"Nanao-san…..!" Rukia coughed out. "You found Tatsuki?"

Minazuki lowered itself so the glasses-wearing vice-captain could get on.

"Yachiru and I, yes. She went off with Nemu-san to….confront Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Retsu frowned.

"Which way did they go?"

"That way, ma'am. I suspect they're no longer in the castle, because their reiatsu signals have become…distant."

Minazuki moved faster, speeding through tons of sand and pillars. A command from Retsu made it swallow up Tatsuki for protection.

"….what has happened to Arisawa-chan, Nanao?"

Nanao shook her head. "Resurreccion. She had attacked us."

That earned gasps from Rukia and Hanataro.

"…..we must round up the others and assist Captain Ukitake immediately. Captain Kuchiki, you say you found the captured Quincy?"

"That is correct. If we find Captain Ukitake…..we can shelter her as well."

 _Ichigo…where are you?_ Rukia thought, her body under the healing light of Retsu's kido. _We're so close to winning this battle! But we can't do it without you…._

Then everything began to rumble violently.

"W-What's g-going on?!" Hanataro asked.

Retsu and Byakuya both narrowed their eyes. A large pillar was speeding towards them, as if it had been thrown. Luckily Byakuya destroyed it time with a kido blast.

"So I missed, huh?!" came a rough voice.

In front of the party stood one Yammy Llargo, the other Espada still remaining in Las Noches. His uniform was torn slightly, but his eyes were bloodshot.

"Doesn't matter….I'll kill all of you fucking Shinigami! Including you, Four Eyes!"

Nanao readied herself to attack, but Retsu stopped her.

"No. Who are you, Arrancar-san?" She called out, Minazuki not losing any speed.

"Espada #9, Yammy Llargo! You…..you bastards think you can make a fool out of me?! THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

Despite the low rank, Yammy's reiatsu was crashing down on the group, forcing the manta ray to stop.

"Oh dear."

"Captain Unohana, shall I kill this Espada?" Byakuya asked.

"KILL **ME**?!" Yammy snarled, unsheathing his zanpakutou. "Ohohohoho….I'm going to grind your body into dust for saying that!"

"Yammy-san, can you please step to the side?" Retsu asked. "We really need to help our friends."

"Captain!" Nanao hissed. "I don't think he's going to let us move without a fight!"

"You got that right! _Get enraged….IRA!"_

The room began to shake violently as Yammy transformed, his form becoming much bigger and more menacing. He gained six more legs, with a spiked tail sprouting out on the end. The red markings on his face extended as his mask remnants fused to his face.

Nearly the entire body was tan in color, with five cylinders sprouted on his back. The final detail was that the gothic 9 on his chest had reformed into a 0.

"Oh…..dear."

Rukia, Hanataro, and Nanao were starting to sweat from the beast's menacing reiatsu. It was more concentrated and denser than Kenpachi without his eyepatch.

" **I am the strongest Espada….Cero Espada**!"

Yammy looked down the five figures, as if Godzilla was leering at the townspeople of Tokyo. The ceiling was cracking up.

"So…..who should I slaughter first?"

The question sent a chill down Hanataro's spine, but he was soon distracted by Retsu throwing her haori to him.

"Keep watch over this, Hanataro. I trust you to heal our comrades."

"What?! Captain, you're seriously going to fight this guy?!"

"Indeed."

Retsu Unohana had not been in a true fight in centuries. Her job was more directed on healing people, not killing them.

"Captain….allow me to assist you." Byakuya said.

"No, that is alright. You lead the others to the roof to assist Captain Ukitake. Protect Liltotto-san and Orihime-chan at all costs, and hopefully Kurosaki-san will be alright. I sense him….being healed, just like before."

She jumped off the manta ray, but not before the creature spat up two katana blades for her to use.

"Thank you, Minazuki." Retsu rubbed the beast's tail in gratitude.

"What is this garbage?!" Yammy thundered. "You're just a medic! Aizen-sama told me all about you!"

"He did? Hmm. Hanataro, go on. Minazuki will listen to you."

"Captain, you can't do this alone _! I won't let you get yourself killed!"_ Hanataro shouted, the sweat on his face starting to build and build. He was too scared to even look at Yammy.

"Go, Hanataro _. Or do I detect disobedience_?" Retsu smiled her trademark "you will die if you don't listen to me" smile.

Minazuki quickly sped past Yammy's large form.

"Oh no you don't!"

" _Yammy-san_."

Yammy looked back down at his opponent. There wasn't even a threat in the sentence, it was just a declaration of a name. But….he felt every inch of _command_ in the words.

"….whatever. You can be the warm-up." He sneered.

"Oh? Well I might be a little rusty….but I promise you, I won't bore you."

And for the first time in many centuries, Retsu Unohana began to untie her long braid that she kept in front of her body…..something she only did before when bathing or swimming.

"…..? The hell?"

"Excuse me. I need to get myself in the right state of being." Retsu said politely.

"Lady, you think I care about your damn hair?!" Yammy asked, and began to charge up an absurdly large cero from his mouth.

" _You should_."

Retsu let her raven-colored locks flow freely. She was only dressed in her shihakusho and hakama now. She picked up the two swords.

"Because I'm afraid…..I can't control myself when a battle like this is going to occur."

Yammy raised an eyebrow at Retsu's shift in expression, looking even _more_ menacing than Kenpachi Zaraki's bloodlust. But he fired the cero anyway.

 _Forgive me, Hanataro….Rukia-san, Nanao-san….Captain Kuchki….Jushiro…._

Retsu got into position.

 _But I don't like when people see me so…..hungry…_

* * *

 _(With Orihime)_

The healer moaned as she slowly got to her feet, her head still spinning.

"He….threw me...bare-handed?"

Her eyes shot open.

"What….the….?!"

Orihime was right in the center of the action; the Hollows swarming to the castle in droves, Jushiro and Candice fighting them off, and Mayuri's large Bankai towering over everything.

"No…..what is this? W-Wait! Loly and Menoly! If I don't get back to help them, they'll!"

A large crash made her turn her head.

"HIIIIIIIMMMMEEEEEE-TAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Mashiro crashed into the girl, grabbing her into a tight hug.

"You're okay! Yay!"

"Mashiro….-san…?!"

"You idiot! You're crushing her spine!"

Kensei had landed on the dome as well, looking annoyed.

"We did it, Kensei! We found her!"

"What happened to searching the towers?! No no, you say you feel her close and smash the nearest wall! Stupid!"

"Mashiro-san, please let me go! I have to get back into the fight!"

Several Hollows had surrounded them. Mashiro released Orihime and jumped to attack each one, smashing their masks.

"Go away, you pests! I'm hugging my friend!"

"Mashiro! We need to fight." Kensei winced as he stepped closer. "Inoue, just heal me a little bit, to finish up Unohana's job. Then I won't be hindered by my shit leg."

Orihime nodded and quickly healed the Vizard.

"Hime-tan! We'll go home soon, okay?"

Kensei and Mashiro both jumped into the air, doning their masks.

"Mashiro, let's help Ukitake!"

"Right!"

The two flash-stepped away.

"….at least they're okay….."

Orihime's musings were interrupted by the sound of the dome cracking.

"What?!" What's going on _now_?!"

Her eyes caught Ulquiorra appear one of the towers. He raised his zanpakutou.

" _Bind, Murcielago_ …."

The burst of reiatsu was so dense, it made Orihime freeze up as it crashed down on her. It took the form of a dark-green rain. Under her feet, the dome was about to break.

Ulquiorra disappeared.

 _He…..transformed to attack them…..?!_

The dome finally shattered, due to the density of Yammy's and Ulquiorra's release reiatsus being close to it. Orihime screamed as she fell through….….until she landed on a soft surface.

"Orihime! You're okay!"

Yet again she was hugged by someone. Rukia was overjoyed to see her.

"Don't worry, we have Tatsuki protected."

"You do?!"

Nanao nodded. "She is safe in this manta ray."

Minazuki soared higher, through the density of Hollows out and about.

"We have to go back to the fifth tower!" Orihime shouted. "I have people there that need my help!"

"I'm trying! But there's too many of them!" Hanataro protested.

Byakuya quickly released his Bankai again to cut down more of the attacking swarm. He jumped into the air.

"I will assist Captain Ukitake and guard Liltotto. Before you go…Inoue, can you quickly heal Rukia?" He said, and disappeared with a flash-step, the waves of pink still circling around the manta ray.

"Byakuya, she doesn't have to-"

Rukia was bathed in a golden light.

"O-Okay! Where's everyone else?"

Nanao took off her glasses and put them in her shihakusho.

"Captain Unohana is busy with an Espada, and Nemu, Yachiru, and Ishida-san are with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I do not know where Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado are."

"Kurotsuchi?!"

Orihime looked back at the Bankai. She stopped healing Rukia.

"Orihime, what's wrong? We're all here to help!" The Kuchiki declared, but she noticed her friend was holding her head.

 _What do I do…..Loly and Menoly need my protection….but there's so many Hollows around here….and Kurotsuchi released his zanpakutou…and I-Ichigo-kun! I…._

Nanao and Rukia began to fire kido blasts at the Hollows that broke through, Byakuya's Bankai still circling around.

 _I…..don't KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

 _Doing all of that is not impossible, Orihime-sama. You are a god._

 _W-What?_

 _You are a god. You stopped that Arrancar because you willed it so. If you wish to help everyone…..do it. There is no time to ponder why or why not. Just….do._

 _Just…..do?_

Orihime closed her eyes, and her pins began to glow brightly. Soon, they came off her head, and each pin split into three parts.

 _Two pins….three pieces each…..six voices._

"Inoue-san…..?" Hanataro called out, but she couldn't hear him, despite being a few centimeters away.

The first piece created a barrier to stop Minazuki in place, but also to shield it from attacks. Each cero and claw swipe bounced harmlessly off the barrier. Rukia and Nanao were shocked.

The other five pieces scattered in different directions.

 _Focus…..focus…!_

* * *

Yachiru was falling down at a high speed, her robes ripped and head bleeding. She was too dazed to direct her beasts to attack.

 _Nemu…-chan…._

She was only vaguely aware of what was going on.

 _Hime-chan…..you're close…are…..you…..okay?_

Unforunately, several Menos Grande had begun to follow her descent. Not that Yachiru was in a condition to notice them.

 _Ken-chan…..if I die….I'm sorry…..tell Baldy and Feathers…..sorry….._

She tried to look up, but she was still dazed. She was not built like Nemu Kusamiya.

 _Bee-chan…..Re-chan…..Nan-Nan…..Blondie….Jiggles….Peaches….Boobies….Ruki-Ruki….Isa-chan…..Nemu-chan…Hime-chan…..was I…..a good friend….?_

And then, she saw all of her club members. Only one spoke at a time.

 _Are you going to give up like this?_

 _What…?_

 _You're the president! You're supposed to watch over us!_

 _Yeah….._

 _Please, Yachiru. This club has been through a lot, but we all promised we would bring our friends home! You can't break that promise!_

 _Yeah…._

 _We're all keeping it! You're the one that's so serious about this stuff, Prez. Do YOU want to be the one that lets us all down?_

 _N-No…._

 _We can defeat our enemies. So can you._

 _Y-Yeah…._

 _If we win…..we can finally have that party, President. And indict our new members! Everyone will be safe._

 _You're r-right…._

 _Don't lose hope, Yachiru. All of these wounds…..you're from the 11_ _th_ _. Captain Zaraki has suffered far worse, and so have you. They mean nothing to you._

 _Yeah….s-stupid wounds…._

 _Do you want Mayuri Kurotsuchi to win, President?_

 _Never._

 _Do you want to save Tatsuki-chan?_

 _Yes please._

 _Do you want to beat Aizen?_

 _More than anything._

 _Do you want to….save me from the Vandenreich?_

Yachiru's eyes widened, and now she was aware of everything going on again. She crashed into the sand, and the force of collision made Las Noches's wall shake enough for it to fall down. Right towards the fallen vice-captain. The Menos Grande were about to reach her.

 _Nemu-chan….and Pencil! I have to save them!_

"Hold it."

Time was frozen now, and Yachiru was now looking at a skeleton in a hooded robe. He had a scythe.

"Come, Yachiru Kusajishi. Your time is now."

"Nope."

Death stared down through his empty eye-holes.

"….what?"

"Nope. I can't die. Not today, at least."

"…..do you realize how far and how fast you were falling? Sand is soft, but it still hurts when you fall off a castle."

"I don't care. I'm protecting my friends, and you can't stop me."

"…you've been poisoned. It's going to kick in the very second time begins again."

"So? Poison is poison. Now move Mr. Skeleton, I NEED to save Nemu-chan and her boyfriend."

"They've fallen as well."

"Good, then we can all charge Mayuri together. He needs to die today."

"Ugh, what is with you 11th Division morons?! Every time I come for one of you, you always have to ignore me and insist on keep going!"

"Hey, do you have some candy? I could use a sugar boost."

Death facepalmed.

"Fine. Fine! You win this round, Yachiru Kusajishi….I don't think I've met a soul as brave and stupid as you."

"So that's a no?"

Death glared at Yachiru before vanishing.

Yachiru immediately stood up and barely dodged the falling rubble. Her legs felt weak, and she definitely felt a few cracked ribs. Her stomach and lungs were aching. Her skin was getting pale.

 _Hime-chan….Nemu-chan….!_

But she still leaped into the air, jumping onto the Menos Grande masks to gain more and more height. When she got closer, she grabbed the wall of the castle and climbed, ignoring every pain in her body.

 ** _I will…protect you…..!_**

Her eyes caught a figure speeding towards her. It was Nemu. She moved a hand to catch her by the skirt.

"Ya…..chiru…!"

"Nemu-chan! Didn't you fall the other way?"

"I…..went up, but he knocked me down…..Uryu-san….is in danger!"

 **Danger.**

Yachiru held Nemu tightly as she climbed _faster,_ somehow still managing to dodge the ceros fired at her. She had to keep going, even if her body was going to self-destruct. She could not die.

She wouldn't allow it.

President's Orders.

When Yachiru put her hand on the platform's edge, she propelled herself and Nemu onto it, but it was starting to crack from the weight of the Bankai. A thick purple cloud engulfed it.

 _More poison!_ Nemu covered her mouth, but Yachiru dashed through it. _Yachiru, wait! You're just walking into his trap!_

Yachiru couldn't see in front of her, but she still could detect reiatsu. As she moved on and on, she began to cough, as if the poison was more concentrated. But she saw two shadows.

 _There!_

"And now…..you can die first, Ishida."

Uryu was completely paralyzed in place in front of Mayuri.

"Oh wait! Won't it break Nemu's little heart if I make your last minutes painful?"

He perked up.

 _What the…..?!_

He turned his head, only to have Yachiru's foot collide with his face, sending him to the ground. Not wasting anymore time, she seized his nose.….and began to smash his face into the platform itself.

"I always keep my promises!"

"You-!"

Ignoring her aliments, Yachiru merely increased her speed. She kept at it, not paying attention to the baby stepping towards her.

"You damned….!"

Mayuri flipped Yachiru over and smashed his foot into her stomach, cracking the platform enough for her to fall she grabbed his other foot to make him fall with her.

"You are a menace, Yachiru Kusajishi!"

Mayuri reached down to strange the small girl.

"Why didn't I poison your food before I left?!"

To his surprise, Yachiru's hands seized his own throat.

"Little..!"

The two strangled each other as they fell further and further. Unfortunately, Yachiru was weakened from the poison, allowing Mayuri to break free and kick Yachiru downward.

Upwards, Nemu ran over to Uryu.

"Uryu-san….this poison….."

"It…..it's…..not….from the Bankai….." He hissed out, his body still frozen. "He…..stabbed….me…..with…..a…syri-"

He started to choke at the sight before him. The Bankai's stomach was opening up…..

…..and a smaller baby, looking like the original Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou (albeit Hollowified) popped out of its pregnant form, releasing _more_ poison.

 _No! I….have to….wait, Yachiru!_

Nemu extended one arm into the hole to grab her friend, while she changed the other hand into a cannon.

The smaller baby was approaching the two with a mighty roar. Nemu's cannon arm was charging up energy to destroy it, but she was suddenly dragged through the hole…..leaving Uryu alone.

She fell until a white fist smashed her face, Mayuri being the one that pulled the arm to him.

"Nemu, you damned failure…..!"

Nemu moved to kick Mayuri back, and she zoomed downward to get closer to Yachiru, tying the extension around the clown-captain so he couldn't escape.

"Making a tough choice? Ishida will die because of you!"

Determined, Nemu quickly kicked off some falling debris to increase her speed, and soon she grabbed Yachiru. She pulled her arm away from Mayuri.

"No! You will die because of the three of us, _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_!" She called up, disappearing with a flash-step.

"Tch. Shimu! Can you hear me?"

 _"My apologies Mayuri-sama…I cannot move_."

Mayuri shook his head and jumped to a falling piece.

"Worthless."

He flash-stepped away.

XXXXXX

Nemu reappeared on the platform, and she quickly changed her arm back into the cannon and fired, the energy having stored during the fall.

She blasted the smaller baby, but the smoke had blocked her view of Uryu.

"Nemu-chan….." Yachiru coughed. "We have to protect Pencil…..!"

"Yes….!"

Just then, a golden light had appeared before the two, and the poison cloud soon faded, as did the smoke cloud.

Uryu was still alive and intact.

"What…was that Orihime-san's power…..?" Nemu wondered out loud, her eyes still looking at the hulking Bankai. It was looking down at the three.

But she noticed Uryu's skin starting to melt away.

 _No! The extra poison…..!_

"Nemu-san….aaah…..AAAAHHH!"

Uryu screamed horrifically as his skin began to melt off, as did his hair.

"PENCIL!"

The golden light was still lingering…..suddenly, the melting had stopped….and was now reversing itself….

* * *

 _(With Jushiro and Candice)_

Elsewhere, Jushiro fired another cero back at a Hollow, his form starting to tremble and shake.

 _I'm….running out of steam….._

But to his surprise, Kensei and Mashiro had started to attack next to him, with the familiar pink of Byakuya's Bankai assisting.

"Muguruma? Kuna?"

"Ukitake! You look like crap!" Kensei declared, smashing an adjuachas mask with his fist.

"Yeah! Go see a doctor!" Mashiro shouted, jumping from Hollow to Hollow.

Jushiro turned.

The pink was shielding a scared Liltotto, but Candice looked just as weary as he did. She dropped to a knee, but she continued her onslaught of electricity.

"Damn….pests! Why…..can't….they…..die…..!"

A golden light suddenly fazed through, enveloping Candice, Liltotto, and Jushiro. The three looked confused, but….in seconds….Candice's strikes became faster and more accurate, with her skin turning back to normal.

Jushiro was now able to block multiple Hollows at once, and even cut down a myriad of Gillians. His skin also turned back to normal.

"W-What?!"

Liltotto gasped. She felt the scars on her body fade, and her hair was regenerating itself.

"W-What…..who's doing this…..?!"

Jushiro scanned the horizon to see the faint figure of Orihime, standing on a manta ray.

 _Orihime….she's…..healing all of us…..!_

* * *

 _(With Chad and Neliel)_

"Okay….they're finally stable."

Neliel had moved the two to a different room, close to the fifth tower. Her healing wasn't as efficient as Orihime's or Retsu's, but it had saved Ichigo and Grimmjow from certain death.

"Can…..they fight?"

"No…" Neliel shook her head. "They're unconscious…..they will be for a long time."

"….but we can't stay here. More and more Hollows….."

"I know."

Neliel looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry….for everything…..you've always protected me….it's my turn to do the same to you."

She put a soft hand to his forehead, but she gasped when a golden light enveloped him.

"What?!"

Chad looked around. "It looks like Inoue's power, but…..since when can she heal at this range?"

Then the room went pitch-black.

"What the….?...ICHIGO!"

The darkness was nothing compared to the renewed sight of Ichigo's Hollow mask forming on his face, causing him pain again. This time, _horns_ had formed on the surface.

Neliel quickly grabbed it.

"Sado, help! Ichigo can't lose control now!"

Chad grunted and helped the Espada rip the mask off, and Ichigo gasped for air as he sat up. His wounds had been healed completely.

The light faded.

"…..Chad?"

"Ichigo?"

"…why are we in the dark?"

Ichigo's ears picked up some rustling sounds and murmurs.

"…that you, Nel?"

"Yeah, Ichigo! Are you okay?" Neliel asked carefully, not bothered at all by the lack of sight.

"….yeah. I feel…..great. But it sounds like there's something…..chasing us."

Ichigo turned his head, and he vaguely heard the sound of a music box playing a melody.

"…..?"

When the melody finished, a horrific bear-like face had lunged for the substitute's face, mask illuminating in the dark.

" **GURAAAAAA!** "

But he quickly stabbed it with his zanpakutou.

"….that was weird."

He watched the beast fall to the ground, dead. The light to the room had returned.

"….!"

Ichigo quickly stood up. He was feeling many different reiatsus around him, some of them a _lot_ more menacing and large than others. But he knew what he had to do. He jumped up and dashed up the stairs.

"Ichigo! Wait!"

"Chad, stay with Nel! You guys head outside and help Rukia and the others!"

"But Ichigo….!" Neliel protested.

"NOW!" He called down.

"…let him be. When Ichigo sets his mind on something…..there's no stopping him." Chad stood up, glancing down at Grimmjow. "….Inoue didn't heal _him_."

"….."

Neliel grabbed the two and sonidoed away.

* * *

 _(With Loly and Menoly)_

"…pathetic."

Ulquiorra's released form was something to not to be taken lightly. He had gained bat wings, and his hair lengthened and widened. His mask remnants had expanded, forming two large horns.

Loly and Menoly laid before him, both heavily wounded and near death.

"For the record….I only released to destroy that woman and the other intruders. I certainly didn't need to use it on _you_ two."

Menoly fell unconscious. Loly's resurreccion had been destroyed.

"…farewell, traitorous scum."

He began to charge up a cero from his fingertip, not missing a beat. He fired….

….only to have a barrier form around the two, blocking it.

"…tch."

He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"…..even at a distance….? How…..how did that woman protect them?"

"HEY!"

He looked up. Ichigo had ran into the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…what a surprise. You didn't die when Grimmjow fought you? Did that woman save you?"

"Ulquiorra….." Ichigo was slightly unnerved by the transformation and his large reiatsu. "….you're one of the few left."

"So it seems." He said neutrally.

"…..I get it now. Aizen probably left his strongest Espada before on purpose. Well that doesn't matter! I….I'm fully healed now…..and I'm going to take you down!"

Ulquiorra scoffed.

"How wrong your assumptions are, boy. But what grudge do you have against me?"

"….."

"Is it because I took Orihime Inoue to this world in the first place? Or is it because I was the one that murdered Tatsuki Arisawa?"

Ulquiorra was deliberately trying to anger the substitute.

" **You** ….!"

It worked.

In a flash, Ichigo's zanpakutou had clashed with Ulquiorra's.

" _You were the one that did that?!_ You bastard **!** ** _I'm going to rip you to shreds!_** **"**

"I believe that's my line….."

He broke Ichigo's guard, and with stunning strength, easily threw him into the ceiling. He flapped his wings and followed him up.

"Ichigo….kun?!"

Orihime had re-entered the room, looking around. She noticed Loly and Menoly.

"Orihime-sama….."

"Loly! Where did….." Orihime looked up, feeling both combatants. "The….top….."

 _Your loved one will die at my hand, woman. This is the price you must pay….for defying Aizen-sama._

"Orihime-sama….t-thank you…..for protecting us….."

"Loly….I'm so sorry….I wanted to help everyone, but maybe I should've hurried back…."

"No…." Loly wheezed. "You made sure we didn't die. You…..your power is truly amazing….Orihime-sama…..go…your boyfriend will die…..if Ulquiorra gets to him…."

"But…..my pins have to come back….."

 _Oh no…Ichigo-kun…..!_

* * *

 _(With Retsu)_

Despite the difference in size, Retsu had easily dodged the cero aimed at her. She was staring upwards at the large Espada.

"Number zero...why mask your power? That doesn't sound very….. _thrilling,_ if you ask me."

She jumped to dodge his punch, and ran up his arm.

"Shut up! You damned pest! You think you can kill me?!"

"Think? Well that implies uncertainty. I know for a fact **I am going to kill you**."

Although Yammy wouldn't admit it, part of him felt a little scared by that comment. This woman was barely armed, and yet, her very _presence_ was large as he was! Retsu spread her arms out and began to cut up his arm with her blades.

"Ow! That smarts, you bitch!"

A large hand moved to swat her, but she easily flash-stepped to avoid it. She reappeared on his back.

"Whatever are these things?" She asked of Yammy's cylinders.

"You…..goddamn…..!"

She couldn't see Yammy's face getting more and more…..angry.

"You…..you think you can keep mocking me…..?!"

His tail lunged to strike her, but she flash-stepped yet again.

"Mocking? I didn't realize Aizen made his Espada so…. _sensitive_."

Now she was on his nose, right in front of Yammy's eyes.

"…you….. **fucking** …!"

Retsu raised an eyebrow. It seemed Yammy was getting _bigger_ , and more _beast-like._ She flash-stepped away to dodge a swipe from his hand, and reappeared back down on the sand.

Yammy Llargo's reiatsu was increasing as well. But Retsu Unohana wasn't afraid at all.

In fact, she was getting….. _excited._

"Now you've done." He boomed out in his deep voice. "Wanna know my special ability? The angrier I get….the _stronger_ I get. Sucks to be you, huh? Wished you didn't send your friends away so soon?"

"I didn't realize Aizen made his Espada so….lacking in brainpower."

Yammy snarled.

"They would drown in the depth of your reiatsu. Isn't that obvious?"

Yammy growled out a retort, but a golden burst of energy smashed into his face.

 _What was that….? Ah….Orihime-chan. She sent me a present._

Retsu jumped up, and with god-like precision and power…..easily cut off Yammy's tail, blood spewing out. As she landed, her face gave a terrifying smile.

 _I must thank her later._

She turned around, to see Yammy's perpetually enraged face.

"I'm going to _slaughter_ you…woman…!"

"Ah, but that wasn't me, Yammy-chan." She said in a mocking tone of voice. "You should really pay attention to your surroundings."

Retsu Unohana was a **demon** in combat. No one that could attest to her _true_ power….was _still breathing._

* * *

Elsewhere, Shimu still laid bound by the various types of kido, still blinking. She managed to hear Mayuri's voice again.

" _Well, you dunce….I need your help. Are you ready?_ "

"I will serve you until my death, Mayuri-sama. Intruders….must die."

" _Excellent, then. So…_ _ **Destroy**_ _,_ _ **Genocidio**_ **!"**

And at that, Shimu's eyes went completely white, matching her grey hair better than before. Her form began….its transformation, easily destroying the kido in place.

" **Yes…..Mayuri-sama**."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes:** **Whatever you _think_ is going to happen with Ichigo against Ulquiorra, you're probably wrong :)**

 **Retsu being the 1st Kenpachi or whatever sounds like a cool idea, really, but Kubo's execution is something I take serious issue with. But I'm not gonna rant here. I'm keeping it ambiguous here in the sense that she's _not_ going to be officially named as such, but she will be very very threatening nonetheless. Enjoy!**

 **Curious on what SWA member said what when Yachiru fell? Here's the order: Soi, Kiyone, Rukia, Rangiku, Retsu, Momo, Nemu, Nanao, Orihime, Yoruichi, Isane.**

 **Next time - We take a pause here, and spend a _whole_ chapter on the three-way war. Kisuke trolls everyone. Fun for the kids! (well not really)**


	38. 99 Problems

**Author's note: It feels like more and more people are reading this story, because I've seen some new faces for reviews! So glad people are still reading...yes, I self-doubt a lot.**

 **Chapter 38 – 99 Problems**

"It's ready!"

Yuzu smiled as she passed a bowl of soup to her sister and cousin, both whom were sitting together at a table.

The table had _multiple_ bowls, all empty.

"Uhh…..thanks Yuzu, but maybe you should….I don't know, take a break?"

"Break? Break? No no, don't be silly! Break, me? No…..no…..!"

Karin and Ganju both winced as the younger Kurosaki shivered as she walked back to her area of preparation. The trio were sitting inside of the 10th Division barracks, as not all Shinigami were ordered to go off and fight.

Best of all, Hachigen Ushoda had sealed the Soul Society away from danger. But Yuzu was still scared either way.

"Hey…..what should we do?" Ganju whispered.

"Dunno. This is how Yuzu copes. By cooking and cleaning."

"You mean when Aunt Masaki…..?"

Karin nodded.

"You worried about your sister, Ganju?"

"Pfft! Are you crazy? We're Shibas! We don't get scared in the face of danger, we laugh at all! I'm sure Kukaku's beating the crap out of hundreds of bad guys!"

Karin deadpanned.

"Then why are you shaking like a leaf?"

"Uhhh…."

"Karin-san, do you need anything?" A Shinigami asked, stepping into the room.

"Nah, we'll be okay. Thanks, Obashi."

As the recruit left, Ganju turned to Karin.

"Hey uh…..don't worry about Ichigo. I fought with him to get into this very citadel! We were the baddest team out there!"

"I can't worry about Ichi-nii…..never."

"Huh?"

Karin gestured to herself and Yuzu, who was washing dishes and still shaking.

"He's our brother, and he's made a promise. He's always kept us safe…..so the best thing we can do is trust him and Dad will come back."

"…y-yeah."

"Wonder how long it'll be." Karin drawled, laying down. "Maybe a long day? Maybe a week?"

"….."

"Your friends okay?"

Ganju sighed. "They'll hiding in their villages. Everyone in Rukongai is definitely terrified, even if some of them just curse out the Shinigami."

"Kuu-chan said you guys used to hate them, too. Because of Kaien's death?"

"…yeah. But that was the past! Kukaku's gonna be a captain….and I guess I'm going to go to the academy."

"Cool. I want to go there too."

"HUH?!"

Karin was smiling now.

"But why?"

"Because….why should I stay a little girl that has to be protected by my family? I want to do the same. I want to protect innocent souls from Hollows and stuff."

"You know Uncle Isshin and Ichigo might say no."

"Who cares what they say? I can ask Retsu or Kuu-chan to teach me, or even Rukia-nee."

Ganju scratched his head.

"…..but don't you have a life in Karakura?"

"Yeah. I do want to finish middle school at least." Karin replied. "But what does _my life_ matter in the grand scheme of things?"

"….?"

"All I do is watch TV and play soccer. Sure I can get a good job when I get older….maybe actually be a pro player…..but at the end of the day…..there's still people missing family. There's still Hollows afoot."

She thought of her mother's smile.

"…..people who keep suffering. My mom used to say…that it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from…..as long as you can help out someone in need…..that's all you should do."

"…I hear ya. But would you really want to say goodbye to all of your friends?"

"'Course not. Who said I couldn't visit them?"

Ganju glanced at Yuzu.

"What about her? Think she feels the same way?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Call it twin telepathy. Yuzu gets all misty eyed when she sees a dying bird in the street. She's always working herself to make the rest of us happy."

"….."

"So if we're gonna be here for a while, let's pass the time, Ganju."

"Uh sure. What do you want to do?"

Karin smiled again.

"Tell me about the first time Kaien came home from a mission."

* * *

The skies were blue and proud all across the city. A few clouds littered the air, but it seemed it was going to be sunny all day. The skyscrapers were towering as ever. And a certain stuffed lion poked his head out of a dumpster.

"Stupid Urahara! Why the hell is he putting me in danger like this?! If Aizen or somebody scary like that sees me, I'm toast!"

 _I have a special job for you, Kon. Want to hear it?_

Kon quickly got out and landed on the ground. He was in a back alley.

"How did that mustache guy make all of this, anyway?"

He walked out and looked around. Not a soul was around, but cars were still parked in the streets.

"Are you kidding me? He actually made a _monorail_?"

"Hey, what's that?"

Kon shrieked and quickly dropped to the ground, playing dead. A few figures had walked up to it.

"Tch. It's one of Urahara's toys."

Soi Fon scoffed and shook her head.

"Onward, squads!"

She and her vice-captain quickly dashed onward with many Shinigami trailing behind them. When they were gone from view, Kon sighed and sat up.

"My heart can't take this….."

* * *

"Delta squad, you go that way! Beta, that way!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya finished directing his troops and turned to his vice-captain, who was jumping from tree to tree with him.

"Matsumoto, where did Captain Shiba go?"

"He said he was going to lead the alpha team." Rangiku replied.

Due to Yamamoto's earlier decree, she had to stay by her captain's side through the _entire_ battle. Not that she minded.

"…..you think Karin and Yuzu are safe?"

"Matsumoto, we shouldn't worry about them. Our enemies will not be able to access the Soul Society as long as we stand."

"Right, right! ….so who should we target first?"

"…"

Toshiro and Rangiku landed on a grassy field, but there seemed to be something large in the distance. The two continued, numerous Shinigami alongside them.

"…I'd like to get my Shikai and Bankai back from that creep…..without those, I have no chance against Aizen."

"Captain….."

"Are you thinking about Ichimaru, Matsumoto?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"…..yes. But I won't lower my blade when the time comes, Captain Hitsugaya. I serve you first."

Toshiro nodded, but narrowed his eyes when he saw multiple Hollows approaching. He unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Look alive everyone! We've got company…..!"

* * *

With a multitude of Hollows behind him, Barragan and his fraccion arrived at a small town. The main feature was a large tower sticking out in the center.

"Tch…how gaudy. Cuulhorne…..take that eyesore down."

"Yes your majesty!" The effeminate Arrancar replied, sonidoing away.

"Listen up, you fools. This shall be our base for the remainder of this war. Understood?"

The low level Hollows instantly obeyed, circling around the town as a means to produce a shield.

"So what plan did you have in mind, your majesty?" Findor asked.

Barragan grunted, feeling all of the various reiatsus all around him. He leaned back in his throne, made of solid bone.

"I think this is finally the chance to show who's the _real_ king."

"Barragan-sama…..you can't be suggesting…." Ggio stammered.

"I am, Vega. I'm forced to collect scraps, pick up little girls, and leave my own kingdom purely because _Aizen_ has given the command? He has made a poor decision, spreading everyone out. Now I can make my own plans."

He watched Charlotte destroy the tower.

"…there is no point to having Espada any longer." He declared, stunning all of his fraccion.

"Is it because Zommari, Aaroniero, and Szayel Apollo are gone?" Poww inquired.

"Members could always be replaced, but the _idea_ is what I've come to despise. 10 Arrancar to serve as nothing more than personal guards? Furthermore…..look at what's it done."

Poww, Ggio, Avirama, Findor, and Nirgge all stared at their king.

"I am no fool, gentlemen. Stark and Harribel have been forming their own agenda from the very start, and it's disgusting to see Vasto Lorde like them go out of their ways to assist _Shinigami_ and _Quincy._ "

He waved a hand, and more Hollows began to remodel (read: destroy) buildings to his liking.

"What's more….Neliel Tu Oderschvank returns to the castle, and the first thing she does is _assist intruders_? Ridiculous. Where is everyone's pride as a Hollow?"

"Gone with the rest of their qualities." Findor replied.

"Tch. It's pitiful. Look at our enemies. The Vandenreich? Quincy eradicate souls….mere _humans_ given the power to erase souls from existence! As if they were judges and we were the judged!"

"If only the Gotei killed all of them off." Ggio muttered.

"Today begins the dawn of revolution, gentlemen. If I am to reclaim what belongs to me….I must destroy _everyone_."

"Everyone….?" Nirgge wondered. Avirama was grinning, having taken that as a challenge.

"Yes. Aizen and his cohorts shall die for making a mockery of my sovereign, all Shinigami will die for their arrogance, and Quincy…..ohohoho, they shall die the most horrific of all."

"What of the other Espada?" Findor asked.

"It is unlikely they will join up with me…..they're probably trying to defect to the Gotei right now. Nevertheless."

Charlotte reappeared back to his king, batting his eyelashes.

"Did I do good, Barragan-sama?"

"…tch. Gentlemen…..I expect all of you to cooperate with me in this endeavor…..you know the price if I detect even the slightest disobedience."

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" They all replied.

 _Good…now…..to begin…._

* * *

The 11th Division troops were being lead by Ikkaku and Yumichika through a canyon.

"Ugh…." Yumichika's lip curled up in disgust. "Why do I have the feeling that a hideous person was just speaking somewhere?"

"You think tons of things are hideous, Yumi."

"I do not!"

To everyone's (slight) surprise, the _entirety_ of the 11th Division had volunteered themselves for battle. While they certainly did not have the most members of the Gotei, other divisions had purposefully left members behind to secure some Shinigami in existence if things went south.

Not for Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's division. _All_ of them wanted their last moments to be in the greatest battle possible. All of them wanted to make their captain and vice-captain proud.

"Alright men, who wants to bet when Captain Zaraki will arrive? He and the Vice-Captain will probably have tons of hides for their battle trophies!" Ikkaku grinned.

"Hahaha yeah!" Someone agreed.

"Right now we have to focus on ourselves, Ikkaku."

"I know that! Geez….."

"You may have to use….. _it_."

Ikkaku's eyes widened. His Bankai? Something that he refused to show because he didn't want everyone to make him a captain, removing him from the man he admired so much?

"…."

"Remember what Captain Zaraki said. No screwing around."

"…tch. I guess I'll be sure to poke everyone's eyes out before I need to use it then!"

"Ikkaku, this isn't a game."

"Well what about you? Get ready to use that Shikai of yours."

Yumichika gulped. His _true_ Shikai? Something that he was ashamed of, because it went against the code of the 11th. Wouldn't the others alienate him for using it? But then again…..wasn't his captain working on his own?

"….hmm. I guess I'll be sure to kill everyone before I need to use it then." He answered absentmindedly.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the reply….

"Third Seat Madarame!" Makizou shouted. "I see spirit arrows!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika flash-stepped to dodge the barrage, with the others quickly moving as well. The bald man reappeared on the ledge of the canyon wall.

"Come out, Quincy! If you think some toothpicks are gonna kill us, you're wrong!"

Ikkaku unsheathed his zanpakutou when he saw a figure with many faceless soldiers.

"A game of numbers, it seems."

Robert Accrutrone.

"Heh…everyone! Take on the mooks! Yumichika, let's go!"

Yumichika unsheathed his own zanpakutou, and the other 11th Division members spread out with the Quincy's soldiers. The canyon was soon lit with battle cries and the sound of arrows firing.

"Well…..I'm not a fan of two on one's."

"Too bad!" Ikkaku grinned like a shark. "This is war….and our captain told us to not underestimate you Vandenreich idiots!"

Robert deadpanned.

"I see…state your names, gentlemen."

Ikkaku and Yumichika were jumping to get closer.

"Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, of the 11th Division!"

"Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, of the 11th Division!"

Robert readied his pistols….and quickly fired.

* * *

Kukaku led her division to a run down theme park.

"…..? What the hell is this? I didn't think Tessai had a sense of humor about this kind of stuff. I wonder if the rides even work….?"

"Um, Captain?"

"Not now, Kira! Hey, we should make this our base!"

"Not likely."

Kukaku turned her head to see a figure with more of the faceless soldiers.

Jerome Guizbatt.

"…...Kira, spread everyone out. I'll take this guy on."

"Yes ma'am."

The Shiba head stared at the Stern Ritter before her, a menacing man with ape-like characteristics….and cornrows, curiously enough.

"Heh heh…..my lucky day…..I can kill a captain right off the bat." Jerome sneered.

"Well, at least you don't have the _brains_ of an ape. Although let's see how far you get, mm?"

The air above them was aflame with battle. Kukaku grinned and began to stretch.

"So…..there's what, 20-odd of you guys, right? I'd be doing good to kill one from the get-go. Unless, of course….you want to surrender?"

"Why would I do that?" Jerome asked in his deep voice. "I have my orders, and so do you."

"Oh, okay…..we're doing the usual "kill or be killed" route, eh? Alrighty."

"You seem far too casual for someone who's about to get their ears blown out."

"…?"

Kukaku stopped stretching.

"Guess it's game on, monkey man."

Jerome growled. "Don't call me that, Shinigami."

"I only call them as I see them! Geez…..it's okay, I'll find you a banana!"

Jerome's response was to open his mouth and release a loud roar, the force of which blew Kukaku into a tree. She blinked.

"So the monkey's got a bad temper, hmm?"

The **R** oar zoomed forward to attack her.

"That's okay….."

Kukaku reached to her side and threw 3 red balls from her belt.

"SO DO I!"

The balls exploded when they struck Jerome. Kukaku quickly got up and rushed into the cloud, delivering a solid (golden) fist into his face, smashing him into the bumper car stand.

 _Sound attack, huh? I can keep my distance just fine. With any luck, I don't need a zanpakutou!_

She gasped when Jerome's next roar blew a car straight at her. Luckily, she ducked before it.

 _Damn it. Oh wait! I think he's one of those strong but dumb types! Well, this gal knows how to play cheeky!_

Jerome arose from the stand, now angry.

"Hey Quincy!"

Kukaku quickly turned and mooned Jerome.

"If you want to kill me, catch me first!"

She laughed when Jerome chased after her. On the Ferris wheel, Kira sweatdropped.

 _She's…..is she even taking this seriously?_

He quickly cut down another soldier with the transformed Wabisuke.

* * *

Sajin Komamura led his division onward through the sky, a vast sea underneath them.

"Wow Captain…the attention to detail in this place is somethin'…..I think I saw a dingy a few meters back."

"Don't get distracted with the sights, Tetsuzaemon. We have Hollows incoming."

"R-Right!"

The pack leaped into action to attack the band, Komamura using his raw strength to bat away his foes with ease.

 _Aizen…..this is your game? Send an army to weaken us just enough to finish us off? I know you're hiding somewhere!_

" _Smash, Tenken_!"

In a flash of light, Komamura became giant, his large size easily being a match for the tall forms of Menos Grande alike. He swung his zanpakutou in a wide arc, beheading them with ease.

"Fight hard, everyone! We cannot afford to slow down from these beasts!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted, Iba releasing his own zanpakutou as well.

* * *

Tia Harribel and her fraccion, somehow enough, had managed to reach a desert, complete with cactus and pyramids.

"What is this crap? We leave one desert to find another?" Mila Rose scoffed.

"Some things never change." Sun-Sun remarked.

"…"

Harribel scanned the area, definitely noticing Shinigami approaching.

"Guess it's time we fight?" Apache asked, taking out her zanpakutou. "I mean…..what choice do we have now….?"

The Hollows behind them were getting hungry for blood.

Harribel squinted her eyes…..she saw a flask of pink and….a hat.

"…ladies, you don't make a move unless I command."

In a flash, the low-level Hollows roared and charged, several low-ranked Shinigami meeting them with battle cries of determination. Soon the desert was filled with clangs and cero blasts.

The figure of pink was getting closer.

"Don't move. A Captain is coming."

"Damn it…..are you going to talk sense into it?"

"How rude….."

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled as he came into the view of the four Arrancar.

"I am not an it."

His third seat was by his side.

"Alright Captain!" Enjoji shouted. "Go take on that Espada! I'll take the three…..beau…..tiful women?!"

Shunsui grabbed him by the ear.

"Nah, I'll be okay on my own. Go help the troops, okay?"

"YES SIR!"

Enjoji roared and jumped to attack the nearest Hollow he could detect. Shunsui calmly walked towards the four, not even taking his zanpakutous out.

"Well hello, hello…I didn't realize Aizen had such beautiful ladies under his command."

The Tres Bestias all took a step back.

"State your name." Harribel answered, fingering the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Whew!" He wiped his forehead. "It's so hot today, wouldn't you say?"

Harribel glanced to the side. Everyone else was too busy fighting to bother them.

"…do you intend to challenge me, Captain?"

"….it's funny. You're definitely strong…..a Vasto Lorde, right?"

Harribel nodded.

"Right. And yet….I don't feel any killing intent on you."

"….."

"Not on your subordinates, either."

"If any of yours attack them, you'll see some, Captain."

"Right, I can understand that…..um?"

"Tia Harribel….Tercera Espada."

"Right."

Shunsui's robes were fluttering in the wind.

"Harribel-san…..you seem like a reasonable person."

"….."

"Well I'll tell you a secret…..I don't like fighting myself. It's too messy. Why not talk things over instead?"

"…..yes."

* * *

Elsewhere, Renji Abarai and his division were already battling some of the faceless soldiers in a city.

"Don't drop your guard for a second, men! They fight like a regular Quincy!"

Renji flash-stepped to dodge a stream of arrows, and reappeared and easily sliced one of them in half. He swung Zabimaru to deflect more of them coming.

 _Damn…..already things are already getting tough!_

His eyes widened when he sensed a figure approaching from behind.

"Hahahaha! YOU shall be my first opponent!"

Renji turned, only to have a large fist smash into his face, knocking him into a building.

"Renji!"

Rikichi, the young soldier that joined the 6th purely out of admiration for the pineapple, pointed his zanpakutou at the Stern Ritter before them.

"Hahahaha! You wish to challenge me, lad?" Mask grinned, James on his back as usual.

"I won't hold back on you! HYAA-"

"STAND DOWN!"

Rikichi froze. Renji got up from the rubble and dusted himself off, wiping his lip all the while. He stepped over to The **S** uperstar.

"You don't do anything but help the others, got that?"

"But Renji! I can help! I just obtained my Shikai!"

"That's not enough! You're unseated, for crying out loud! Don't risk your life just to play the hero card! NOW GO!"

Mask nodded in approval as the boy quickly ran off.

"Good eye, my friend. A hero never does a 2 vs. 1 battle!"

"Hero? Why the hell are _you_ calling yourself that? You guys want to kill all of us, don't you?"

"Correct!" Mask got into a pose. "It is my duty….as the Vandenreich hero, to defeat every Shinigami!"

"But…..how can you do that if you only want to one vs. ones?"

"…hmm…..good point."

Renji's eyes widened as the costumed Quincy casually grabbed three passing Shinigami, and with a simple tear, _ripped them all in half._

"You…you monster…..!"

"Monster? Ha! Vice-Captain, I'm sure you yourself have done that to our kind as well! It's part of my origin story, actu-"

Renji immediately jumped to attack, his eyes now bloodshot with rage.

" _ROAR, ZABIMARU!"_

* * *

Isshin had arrived in a small village with his small squad of the 10th.

"Alright, alpha team! Spread out, because I sense people approaching. We need to-"

He sweatdropped at the sight of every member of his squad holding out a book and a pen.

"Captain Shiba, before we fight, can we please get autographs?"

"N-No, we should prepare ourselves…..!"

"Please!"

"Do you want me to tell Captain Hitsugaya?"

That got everyone to move immediately. It didn't take long for more of the faceless soldiers to start attacking, spirit arrows firing into different directions. Isshin easily cut a pack of them down.

"The hell are these things?"

"They're called Silber Kriegern, old man."

In addition to the voice, Isshin felt a burst of heat approach him, so he quickly flash-stepped away. When he reappeared, he was face to face with Bazz-B.

"…..hmm…..so you've got some fire powers."

"Burner Finger." The mohawked Quincy grinned, pointing his finger again. "These would give the Head-Captain some stiff competition."

Isshin smiled. "Nah, imagine if five suns fused together and became an assassin. That's Yama-jii's flames."

"…..what?"

"Oh never mind! Kids these days…."

"Kid? Well how about I burn that cocky attitude right off your face, geezer?"

Bazz-B quickly fired a jet of flame at Isshin again, but he easily dodged it.

"And how about I beat that disrespectful attitude from your face…. _boy_?"

Bazz-B looked a little stunned, but he growled and continued to fire.

 _This is gonna be tough…..but I have time to make my moves…._

* * *

The 13th Division had found a pack of hungry Hollows, so they quickly sprang into action, fighting in a quaint town that looked like it belonged to the Tuscan area.

"Blue team, that way! Red team, this way!" Sentaro shouted.

"Sentaro, look!" Kiyone whispered.

Her gloved finger had pointed to an Arrancar snoozing on a bench, completely unaware of the things going around him.

"….maybe we can take him out….?"

"But he's not even armed. Captain…..always says to fight those who can fight back. Where's his zanpakutou?"

The two third seats dodged several claw swipes while dashing over to the bench.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Stark opened his eyes and groaned.

"Aw man…..I knew Shinigami would ruin this nap. …..hey, don't you guys have a captain?"

"We can fight you just fine, Arrancar! We're the 3rd Seats of the 13th Division!" Sentaro declared.

"…not interested."

"W-What?"

Stark rubbed his head, sitting up.

"Yeah. I made a promise to myself, that I'm not gonna bother fighting anyone today. I….have no interest in battle. I don't _want_ to be here."

"Yeah right! Anything to make us drop our gua-!"

Lilinette had smashed her foot into Sentaro's crotch.

"ACK….!"

"Hurry, Stark! Let's run for it!"

"Run for it? But…..if you don't want to fight….." Kiyone began, looking at her comrades fighting all around her. "….why not tell your friends to stop?"

"They're not gonna listen to me, because they have orders from Aizen to attack. I'm just the general, in a sense."

Sentaro continued to moan on the ground.

"…are you sure?"

"Look girl…I'm only going to attack if anyone goes for Lilinette." Stark replied, laying back down. "Otherwise, I'm harmless."

"…."

 _An Arrancar…..not wanting to fight? Maybe….we can get him to defect!_

"Say, can I join you guys? You seem like you have honest faces."

 _That was fast!_

* * *

Giselle and her pack was jumping through a dense jungle.

"La la la…..wow! This place is so weird, wouldn't you say?"

Her four "friends" all gave some kind of confirmation for an answer.

"Well no Shinigami yet…..but it's okay! We'll find tons of playmates very soon!"

As the Quincy passed a small stream, Hiyori and Ururu had peeked their heads out from a bush.

"…okay, we've tracked her."

Hiyori reached into her pocket and dialed on her cell phone.

" _Yo."_

"Love….we've got a read. No other people in sight, so we're gonna follow this cockroach bitch."

Ururu pulled on her sleeve.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ururu grabbed her face and turned her around.

"You Shinigami are so odd…..why go after Giselle? Don't you know what her power does?"

The **W** ind had followed them.

"Out of our way, punk. Or I'll break your teeth."

"Oooh, we have a feisty one!" Nianzol smiled. "You're quite the cute one, might I add."

"Go follow her." Hiyori said to Ururu, who nodded and dashed off.

"So it's just you and me, Pigtails."

"Okay, first off, ew. Second of all, double ew. Third of all, if you don't shut your face…." Hiyori threatened, doning her mask immediately. Her opponent simply smiled again.

"Yes?"

" _I'll shut it for you_."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Vandenreich base, Bach and Haschwald were in B69's lab.

"So…there is no way to go back?"

The metallic Quincy shook his head.

"Something…..within the atmosphere of this world is preventing any portals from forming on its surface….but only in the inward direction."

"So things can _enter_ just fine?" Haschwald asked.

"Correct. Nothing can exit."

Bach scoffed.

"It seems the Gotei's little trap is intended to be a suicidal one. I suppose they believe if they fail to kill us, we will remain here indefinitely?"

"…..something must be holding it all together." B69 guessed. "Or rather….someone."

"Urahara."

"…..no."

Bach stepped to the window.

"Kisuke Urahara is out and about in this world…..surely he must've realized everyone would try to hunt him down. Why doesn't he hide, then?"

"Perhaps that is exactly what he wants. He is being idle to trap people." Haschwald guessed.

"…..Your majesty, what is your action with your medallion?"

"Ah, yes. I do suppose I need to stretch my own wings. If As Nodt is truly on the verge of something adverse, it's all the more reason for me to not linger with Yamamoto's powers."

"…but isn't he going to hunt you down?"

Bach smiled evilly.

"I have my means to detain him, same with Aizen. From a distance, we can observe. Jugram."

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to observe whatever you can in this battle.."

Haschwald nodded and quickly left.

"…..what shall I do, sire?"

"Remain here in this base at all times to keep producing our soldiers. You are to not move, B69."

"Understood. …..surprisingly enough…Liltotto, Candice, and Meninas are still alive." He gestured to the crest on the wall.

"They are. How surprising indeed. If Aizen has come to this place, than that means he's obviously sent someone to dispose of intruders in Hueco Mundo….."

"…you think Yamamoto is the greater threat, sire?"

"Of course. Aizen is nothing more than a spoiled brat whose arrogance will be his downfall."

* * *

The ex-captain in question was walking through a serene forest alone. He stopped to admire some roses growing.

"Ah…..how beautiful. It seems Urahara and his ilk paid a remarkable amount of detail to the creation of this world."

"Walking alone, Sosuke Aizen? Is that very smart?"

Aizen looked up. A hooded boy with blonde hair had appeared before him.

"…."

"Nothing to say?" The **V** isionary asked, stepping forward. "I see."

Aizen was aware of the large beast that appeared behind him.

"…."

He raised his zanpakutou to easily cut it in half before it could attack him.

"Was that your trump card? A cliché attack from behind?"

"Hahahaha….."

Suddenly the forest had shifted into a fiery cavern.

"I figured…..it would be interesting to test my power on you. They're so alike."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked, amused.

"Correct. I wonder if you'll figure it out?"

Now the two were underwater.

"Hmm….how fun! It's so much more exciting than some dingy forest."

Aizen couldn't respond. He had to close his mouth for air.

"Have nothing to say?" Gremmy asked, his voice with a malicious edge.

"…."

 _I…..did it? He didn't release his zanpakutou! I have him trapped in my own imagination! Why not skip all of the pleasantries and end him now?!_

Gremmy's eyes lit up as he changed the scene to outer space itself. Aizen's eyeballs exploded as foam poured out from his mouth.

 _Hahahaha! THIS is the invincible Sosuke Aizen?! I can't believe how easy it was!_

The scene changed back to the forest, Aizen now dead before his feet.

"….Hahaha…..his majesty will probably promote me!"

"Is that so?"

Gremmy's eyes widened.

 _What…..?_

"Did you say your power was similar to mine? What a boast."

Gremmy nervously looked around, but he couldn't see anyone.

 _N-No…how…..?_

"And here's my opinion on boasts."

The sharp edge of Kyouka Suigetsu was embedded through the boy's chest, then raised up through his head.

 _Your…..majesty….._

Gremmy Thourneaux was slashed in half, his two halves coming apart and falling to the ground. The real (and alive) Aizen simply stared at the dead Stern Ritter.

"If one cannot back it up…one should not make them, boy. My power and yours are leagues different."

In his last milliseconds of life, Gremmy noticed an orb embedded into the man's chest….

* * *

Nanana was watching carefully from an alleyway in a city.

 _He's all alone….._

The figure of one Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto was standing, eyes closed.

 _Ha…maybe this is some kind of trap? I shouldn't go for this guy right away. I mean it's the Head-Captain! He'll fry me if I'm not careful._

Nanana fingered the medallion in his hand.

 _But…..CAN he fry me?_

Yamamoto was still not moving.

 _No, it's too risky! I can at least use my special ability on him!_

The **U** nderbelly quickly used Hirenkyaku to move to a building across the city.

 _Here goes nothing…._

He clasped his hands together, and they charged with energy. Two U's had formed on his hands. He moved his hands in the direction of Yamamoto and closed his eyes, although they could not be seen under his visor.

 _Let's see….._

"Ahem."

Nanana's eyes opened to see an enraged Yamamoto. His expression was dark as he stared down on the dark-skinned Quincy.

"So I suppose my first kill shall be you."

In seconds, Nanana Najahkoop's head was removed from his body.

* * *

Bach watched two letters fade from the crest.

"…."

"Really? Gremmy's power was something else! How on earth did he get himself killed so soon?"

 _Unbelievable_ _…_

"B69, send out more soldiers to make up for that loss. I knew Najahkoop was an oddball, but I thought Gremmy had more survivability. He shouldn't have went off alone."

"Yes sir."

" _Hello! Is this thing on_?"

Bach's eyes widened.

 _Urahara!_

* * *

Having stepped out of the forest, Aizen was listening carefully to his rival's words.

" _Hello, everyone! This is your lovely and sexy host, Kisuke Urahara! I know what ALL of you Hollows and Quincies are thinking – ooh big bad Urahara-chan made this!"_

Aizen's expression was stoic.

" _But sadly, I can't take the credit on this one. I did, however, secure the way to move the Gotei so this place COULD be brought out…..you see….Akon and I had to freeze the Dangai so time would not pass through and the Cleaner wouldn't get in our way."_

He continued to walk.

" _We transported the Gotei 13 there….then the Living World and Soul Society were sealed away! Fun, huh?"_

"…"

" _And this was brought out to replace the Living World! So none of you can harm any innocent souls in the crosshairs. Everyone can play to their heart's content_!"

"…"

" _And before you get the wrong idea, no I don't have Karakura or Soul Society on my person. Why would I be contacting you if I did_?"

* * *

Kisuke was fanning himself while sitting at a golden temple.

"I wonder who has it! It's like a scavenger hunt!"

A ray of purple light had enveloped the temple.

"So, there's that…..oh, right! Since this place has replaced the Living World, all Hollows are going to be directed to here if they go from Hueco Mundo, so nice try, Aizen-chan!"

He snickered.

"As for Soul Society's space….it's just an empty void, if Hollows were to try to go _there_. All of us – including me – are trapped in this world."

His face was painted on the temple.

"And don't think we didn't think ahead, Aizen. Each town, each place…..is .0001 spirit miles short of the distance to make the Oken. So even if by luck, you found 10,000 souls…..heheheheh….man I wish I could see how mad you're getting."

Kisuke stood up and dusted himself off, noticing some Hollows had found him. He smiled, and dodged a cero right as he continued.

"Oh, how am I contacting everyone in this world? That's a trade secret! But if some of you are lucky…..you can find areas to help….or hinder you."

He walked over to a stereo.

"So let the games begin! Who's gonna be the last one standing!"

He pressed the play button, and a song started to play. Kisuke jumped into the air to attack the Hollows.

 **Old Godzilla was hoppin' around  
Tokyo City like a big playground  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
And hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack  
But he didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu  
When Aaron Carter came out of the blue**

 **And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal  
Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile  
But before it could make it back to the Batcave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat  
And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
Because Optimus Prime came to save the day**

 **This is the Ultimate Showdown... of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions... as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny….**

* * *

Everyone fighting in the world heard the song, all at once. Some were amused. Some were too busy concentrating on fighting to listen. Others facepalmed. Others groaned.

And over half of the combatants…..cursed Kisuke Urahara's name to the heavens.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tessai and Hachigen were sitting in a large chamber.

"…well, I do wish we could see our handiwork in action."

"Indeed."

They were playing chess.

"Captain, are you sure…..this will work?"

"Hachi, there is nothing to fear. Even if Aizen or Bach summon enough power to break this world itself….the Living World and Soul Society will _not_ appear to them."

Tessai moved his knight.

"….are they truly well hidden?"

"Kisuke will never reveal the locations. At the same time, he will not reveal where _we_ are."

"…Aizen is not stupid, Captain. As soon as he knows Urahara-san wasn't responsible, he'll immediately look for me and you."

"Nobody else knows of our location. Nobody will be able to intentionally find us."

Hachigen moved his bishop.

"I suppose that's true…..I only wish I could assist."

Tessai looked up at the chamber's ceiling, where feeds of each part of their world were playing.

"…..as long as one of us remains here…..the other could come out to help."

"But….wouldn't it be a harder strain on that person?"

Both men were sitting, but a series of energy strands had wrapped them up and tied them to the walls of the chamber, which were glowing.

"…Indeed. Do you wish to go out, Hachi?"

Tessai moved a rook.

"Maybe later, sir. I do want to wish this game."

Tessai nodded, but he noticed the sweat on Hachigen's forehead and how his arm trembled as he moved his next piece.

"Hachi."

"Y-Yes, Captain?"

"Are you prepared….for whatever happens to us?"

Hachigen nodded.

"Yes, of course. From the very minute I agreed to help you, I knew the task would be a difficult one. I am ready to face anything that comes our way, sir."

Tessai nodded again.

"Hachi, you are a true friend. I won't be able to thank you when this is over."

That earned a smile from the pink-haired man.

"Now now, Captain, let's not talk so much. Let's just continue the game, shall we?"

"Checkmate."

Hachigen looked down. Tessai had secured the winning move.

"Oh dear. Well! Best four out of seven?"

The two begun playing again, and everything seemed content and normal among the two. However, if one were to look under their clothes, more of the strange black symbols had formed on their bodies…..

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember what I said. If I focus on everyone, this fic will stop being fun to write. So, expect little glimpses from certain fights (obviously some ones will get a lot more attention), and the off-screen here and there. And yes, Gotei members are going to die as well.**

 **I will try to avoid the annoying trope of "person describes their power, then gets owned because of it".**

 **Next time - The battle against Mayuri continues.**


	39. The Devil and Me

**Chapter 39 – The Devil and Me**

Orihime continued to look up the hole.

"…Ulquiorra is number 4, right?"

"Y-Yes, Orihime-sama." Loly replied.

 _Oh no…..he's stronger than Grimmjow, and he was struggling even then! I hope the gulf between the lower ranks and him isn't THAT high…..!_

* * *

 _(With Uryu, Yachiru, and Nemu)_

The two vice-captains watched in amazement as Uryu's body continued to heal itself. He was able to move again, too.

"Uryu-san…..?"

"Inoue-san….she's healing me….!"

The baby moved a fist to strike the three, but when it entered the golden light, its entire arm was vaporized, making it cry in pain.

"It damaged it!" Uryu gasped.

The baby was tumbling back. Even as it moved, poison was seeping from its mouth, but it faded when it got closer to their light.

"We have to hurry!" Nemu shouted, dashing past the smaller baby she blasted. Surprisingly, the light lingered around her as she jumped high into the air.

"Her light…..it's not in a fixed space…..it's around each one of us!" Uryu realized. Yachiru looked herself over in confusion.

"So….Hime-chan protected us?"

Nemu reached the head and quickly transformed both arms into cannons.

 _It may be indestructible…..but if we can at least stop it….from moving….!_

" **Nemu Kusamiya."**

Nemu's eyes widened, and the next thing she knew, a large cero had blasted her. Or it would have, if it didn't dissipate the second it got close to her.

"…Shimu Kurotsuchi."

Shimu's body was all white, with her hair extended to her knees. A mask with thin lines as eyeholes covered her face.

" **…how did my power….**.?"

Nemu ignored her and quickly blasted the baby's head. She descended and landed back on the platform.

"What?!"

Uryu and Yachiru both turned at the voice. Mayuri had reappeared.

"How…..how is Orihime Inoue protecting Nemu like that?!"

"…your poison is not going to work either, Kurotsuchi…..we are now immune, it seems."

 _Immune? Impossible!_

Shimu had emerged from the smoke cloud unharmed, but Mayuri's Bankai was beginning to fall off the platform.

"Ashisogi Jizou! Fight back, you fool!"

But the baby was too disorientated, and Nemu jumped towards it to blast it again. Shimu followed her, but she was stopped by her master's next order.

"SHIMU! ATTACK THE OTHERS!"

Shimu disappeared, and Mayuri quickly ran to the edge of the platform.

"He's getting away!"

Yachiru grabbed Uryu and slung him over her shoulder, jumping off to follow Mayuri downward.

"YACHIRU! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"You want to kill him, right Pencil? That toy on his hand is stopping you…."

As the two fell, every Hollow that tried to attack them was instantly vaporized by their combined shields.

 _Inoue-san…..what power…..do you have now….?!_

Nemu was falling a distance away, charging up her arms once more at the demonic baby.

 _It's a shame…even a zanpakutou shouldn't be a mere tool like this…._

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

The substitute was flung out of the castle, but before he could regain his bearings, Ulquiorra appeared and smashed him into another tower.

"You will not defeat me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He saw him slowly get up in the debris.

"You…..you think I'm going to let you live, Ulquiorra?!"

"Once again, stealing my lines."

He flapped his wings and zoomed towards the substitute, who swung his zanpakutou to attack. But he missed by a narrow range, allowing Ulquiorra to grab him and fling him into the air.

"Surely this is not the most power you're going to use on me? What of your Hollow mask?"

Still soaring, Ichigo growled and moved his hand.

 ** _Go ahead, king. All it takes….is one more usage._**

 _What?_

 ** _Yep…..once again, Inoue helps me out…..and finally, finally…..I'll be able to have my fun…..!_**

Ichigo's eyes widened at the evil laughter, and he stopped his hand. But this allowed Ulquiorra to close in and pierce him with his zanpakutou.

"Ahhh….!"

"Isn't it a shame? Some ridiculous pride is preventing you from increasing your seconds of survival."

Ichigo coughed up blood, but the Espada merely threw him into another tower….this time, _making it smash to pieces._ The substitute was falling, and Ulquiorra zoomed to get closer.

"Does this battle scare you? The fact that you will not win?"

"I…will…..beat you….!" Ichigo called up.

His answer was to have Ulquiorra charge up a dark black cero.

" **Cero Oscuras**."

Ichigo and the falling pieces were engulfed by the large (and dense) blast.

* * *

 _(With the Heal Team)_

Neliel and Chad appeared on top of the Minazuki barrier.

"Sado-san!" Nanao shouted. "You've returned!"

Chad nodded, and quickly jumped to attack the nearest Hollow.

"You all, can Grimmjow stay in this creature?"

Minazuki bellowed.

"I….think that's a yes? The barrier won't open up for us!" Hanataro called up.

Neliel jumped down, and surprisingly, the barrier peeled back enough for the beast to swallow up Grimmjow.

Rukia blinked. "Ah…..Orihime knows of what it can do…..she probably allowed that for a means to protect the injured!"

Neliel landed on the bare edge of the destroyed dome.

"…Mayuri Kurotsuchi…he's the Shinigami with a clown face, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Nanao asked.

Neliel's answer was a sonido.

"….?"

"Vice-Captain Ise!" Hanataro shouted, just as the barrier moved to shield Minazuki completely again. "L-Look!"

Shimu was speeding towards them, but her kick bounced off the barrier's surface.

"What is that thing?" Rukia asked.

She gasped when the Arrancar's body shifted to allow cero charges in 20 different places around her body, engulfing the area in a multitude of colors.

"We can't risk any damage to the others!"

Nanao quickly summoned other barriers to compound Orihime's, but all of them were destroyed by the massive cero blast. Curiously…..Orihime's was still intact.

"…..oh my…..!"

Shimu was going to try again, but the waves of Byakuya's Bankai forced her back.

"Orihime…..what happened to you in this castle?" Rukia wondered out loud. "I always knew her power was something else, but….!"

* * *

 _(With Jushiro and the others)_

 _No…a powerful Arrancar is going after Ichigo-kun….!_

Jushiro looked in the direction of the substitute.

With the renewed energy, the attacking team were killing more and more Hollows, even pushing back a large majority of the swarm. Kensei and Mashiro didn't slow down with their attacks.

Neither was Candice.

"You doing okay, Liltotto?" Candice called out, blasting a Menos Grande as hard as she could.

"Yeah…..!"

Liltotto looked herself over carefully. Her scars were all gone, and her blonde locks had grown back to their natural length.

 _Wait a minute…..Inoue-san did this?_

She took a step, but she felt a hand grab her foot and pull her through the remains of the castle.

XXXXXX

Liltotto smashed into a floor, but she immediately noticed the room was pitch black, save for the light of the hole.

 _Owww…_

She heard deep breathing and some resulting sounds.

"Ca-"

She instantly shut her mouth.

 _It's that monster. It's….it's coming after me for again!_

Paralyzed with the revelation, Liltotto Lamperd simply laid on the floor as the beast was skulking around in the shadows.

 _Wait….everyone's fighting hard, and Candice is getting herself nearly killed…..just to protect me._

Liltotto sat up.

 _So…..why can't I do something now? I…..feel better. I feel….like I have all of this energy. But man…._

Her stomach growled once.

 _I'm hungry._

She looked into the dark.

"…"

 _Dum dum dum…dum dum…_

 _That must be its voice._

Liltotto stood up, and began to walk into the darkness.

"Hey, can you come out already? I need to get back up there."

She stopped when she heard more rustling sounds.

"What's the matter? You shy now, all of a sudden?" She asked in a bored tone.

Having been face-to-face with the worst torture imaginable, Liltotto Lamperd was trying to be strong, in order to help her comrades. Even a former enemy had healed her! So what excuse did she have, now that she had her strength back?

She simply whistled.

After all, she had learned to never let the enemy intimidate her.

And then, the horrific rabbit-like creature lunged out to attack her, its face illuminating in the dark. Naturally it wasn't expecting Liltotto's jaw to open up and clamp down on its head.

"…yuck."

Liltotto spat out the remains of the creature's head, blood and bone spewing from her mouth. Its body collapsed.

"Tastes too gamey."

She vanished via Hirenkyaku.

* * *

 _(With Retsu)_

Yammy moved to punch Retsu, but once again she easily flash-stepped to dodge it. Now some of his legs were removed.

 _What the hell is this?! She's not even using a Shikai!_

Retsu reappeared in the air, and dived downward towards Yammy's head.

"Tch! You're not going to use any of those fancy tricks the other captain did?!" He shouted, charging up another cero.

"You're not a technical fighter, Yammy-chan." She giggled.

Once again, she flash-stepped to dodge the cero, but the blast had completely vaporized the rest of the ceiling, revealing the moonlight far above.

"Tch. Keep it up…..the more you piss me off, the stronger I'll get….!"

Retsu reappeared on the sand, slinging a blade over her shoulder, if she was picking what limb to cut off next.

"How strong can you really get? How angry can you get?"

Her response was to have another cero fired, but again, she dodged with ease. It vaporized the far away wall.

"I don't think Aizen will like you messing up his castle." She smiled, but it was the same smile a serial killer gave to its victims before chopping off the head.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Yammy roared. "I WILL DESTROY YOU **! I AM THE STRONGEST**!"

He increased his size, but not as much as before.

 _Hmm…._

Retsu jumped up his body once more, cutting up his abdomen.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT ME?!"

Blades fired out from all areas on Yammy's skin, but Retsu dodged each one while still cutting. She landed on the shoulder and got into a stance. She felt one blade pierce through her eye, but when Yammy's head turned to fire another cero at her, Retsu quickly moved her swords.

The burst of air generated moved so fast and so accurately, it destroyed one of Yammy's own eyes.

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

Retsu jumped forward and cut off his massive horns, blood spewing from the eyesocket as Yammy toppled over.

"You…you….!"

"What's wrong?" Retsu mocked. "Can't you regenerate?"

Yammy got bigger, but this time, it was an only slight increase. He crashed to the ground, and Retsu landed right in front of his other eye.

"I suppose not. Isn't it odd, Yammy-chan? That despite me being hundreds of meters shorter than you….I can still keep up?"

Yammy's eye stared at her.

"Well, go ahead. Expand yourself. _Aren't I just pissing you off_?"

Retsu's grin would give both Kenpachi _and_ Mayuri nightmares. Yammy continued to stare at her, until he growled and slowly stood up.

"Yeah…..you…. **are** ….!"

Retsu watched him. He tried to increase his size once more, but it was barely noticeable. And his limbs would not grow back.

"…..the hell?"

"Haven't you figured out the limits of your own power? Anger is a dangerous emotion, but you…have a simple mind. I'm sure your mind is picturing many ways for me to die horribly, but it's just _me_ enraging you. _I'm_ not changing. I've only met you today."

"…"

"Your power would be more intense if you were to battle someone who you've clashed with before….someone's wronged you."

"You mean….Ichigo Kurosaki…Sado…..that pink-haired bitch….."

Yammy's size was starting to increase more noticeably again, and now he was looking up.

"Oh no, I can't have you attack them."

"Too….bad…soon as I get up there…..I can slaughter ALL of them…..!"

" **Bankai**."

That got Yammy's attention. He immediately looked down, but now the room was being filled with shadows, even covering his view of the moon.

"What….? But your….thingy flew away!"

"Minazuki?" Retsu asked, the shadows covering half of her face. Her katana blades were becoming black. "Oh…..I see. You thought just because I sent it off, I can't use my zanpakutou's power."

"What…..w-what…..?"

Retsu grinned again.

" **How cute**."

* * *

 _(With Ulquiorra)_

Ichigo was falling, his robes ripped to pieces and his skin burnt badly. He looked very close to death.

"I see…..you still cling to this world."

But not quite yet. Ichigo's eyes were hazy as he saw Ulquiorra speeding towards him, closing the distance.

 _Damn it…I can't…..give up…..!_

Ichigo raised his zanpakutou to block, but it only gave Ulquiorra time to charge up another Cero Oscuras.

"This time…..I'll destroy your heart…..!"

But he was suddenly knocked away by another figure, with Ichigo staring in disbelief.

"Bakudo #37 – Tsuri Bashi!"

A net suddenly formed, its extensions locking into the remains of the castle. Ichigo fell into it, stopping with a soft bounce. The figure vanished with a flash-step.

* * *

 _(With Uryu and Yachiru)_

As the two got closer to the ground, Yachiiru saw her fallen zanpakutou.

"Oh there it is!"

"Y-Yachiru! How are we supposed to survive this fall?"

When Yachiru's feet hit the sand, the two bounced up and landed on the ground harmlessly, thanks to the light.

"…."

"There!" Yachiru quickly picked up her zanpakutou and followed the traces of Mayuri's reiatsu. "We can't let him get away!"

She dashed through the sand, with Uryu on her shoulder. She picked up pace dramatically when she saw white.

"At least put me down!"

When Yachiru's sandal stepped again, the two were engulfed by an explosion. Mayuri stopped and turned around.

"Go ahead…..try to catch me! You'll only destroy yourself!"

Yachiru and Uryu emerged from the cloud, bleeding heavily, but they refused to give up. Mayuri's eyes widened when their golden light began to repair their wounds.

 _No…..how could this be?! I suspected Inoue's power would change from the Hogyoku, but….has it really became this powerful?_

They stepped on another bomb, generating a larger explosion. Their skin was blown off now, but they continued their dash.

 _I must see where the limit of this power is!_

True to form, their skin was regenerating quickly, and now they were getting closer.

"….."

Mayuri scratched his chin in fascination, but his arm suddenly came off. He glanced behind him, more bombs stalling and blasting Yachiru and Uryu. Neliel Tu Oderschvank was there, her zanpakutou pointed at his face.

"You're….Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"The former Tercera has graced me with her presence…I see…..have you come to avenge your subordinates?"

"You… _you turned them into bloodthirsty beasts!"_

Curiously enough, blood was not leaking from Mayuri's deattached arm.

"…..Well I can't take ALL of the credit. Szayel helped me with a few of the compounds. And Shimu was kind enough to bring them to me."

Although Neliel's reiatsu was crashing down on him, he just blinked.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" Neliel shouted. " _Do you carry on as if you're some perfect being?_!"

"…perfect…?"

At that word, Mayuri flash-stepped to avoid Yachiru's incoming fist. She and Uryu panted, their light still healing the large flesh wounds on their body.

"W-What? Nel…..is that you?" Uryu asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Mayuri reappeared a distance away.

"Perfect? PERFECT?! What do you think I am, you idiots?! _You think I do what I do because I wish to make myself perfect_?!"

Yachiru shrugged.

Neliel nodded.

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"What a ridiculous idea! The _concept_ of perfection…..its lull is what fascinates many to improve itself, to seek higher ground!"

The ground started to shake, alarming all three opponents.

"But the _state_ of perfection itself….that's it! At that point, there is no improvement! It's just…. _there!_ What kind of scientific mind wants to be perfect?!"

And then, beast-like heads arose from various points around the desert, all of them looking at Mayuri's opponents expectantly.

" **I despise such a notion**!"

A _massive_ Hollow arose from the sand under Mayuri's feet, its body connected to the various heads. It rose higher and higher, and the heads all began to charge up a cero.

"What…where does he keep getting these things from?!" Uryu exclaimed.

"It's still ugly." Yachiru said bluntly.

Mayuri snarled, now high in the air again.

"See how long you can rely on Orihime Inoue to protect you…"

The ceros all fired, all aimed at the three.

"PENCIL! GRAB NEL-CHAN!"

Understanding immediately, Uryu jumped with Yachiru to the Arrancar, covering her with their combined light as the ceros blasted them.

 _There must be a limit of power…..no one is perfect in this world. Even so called gods…._

* * *

 _(With Ulquiorra)_

The pale Espada regained his foot and jumped to another tower. His opponent appeared in front of him...Jushiro Ukitake.

"…you interfered in my slaying of Ichigo Kurosaki….Captain."

"Because I couldn't let you kill him, Espada…"

"I see."

Ulquiorra quickly charged up another Cero Oscuras.

"Then vanish."

When he fired the blast, Jushiro held out his swords, and then, the blast was immediately fired _back_ at a faster speed, alarming the Quarto. He wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

"…You, Kurotsuchi, his minion, and that other Espada are the only ones standing in our way. We _will_ accomplish our mission."

Jushiro thought of his fallen vice-captain and his wife…..then their family.

" _And you Arrancar will not harm Ichigo Kurosaki anymore._ "

Ulquiorra arose from the smoke cloud, wounded…but more annoyed than concerned.

"I see….your Shikai allows you to redirect blasts, then the charms….control the speed and intensity of which it is fired."

"Wow!" Jushiro was impressed. "I didn't think you could figure it out so soon! Nice work."

"I know you are one of the strongest captains of the Gotei 13…..and my patience has exhausted itself. I will accomplish _my_ mission, Captain."

"Go ahead and try…."

Ulquiorra held his zanpakutou out.

"…..? You've already released."

"Yes. But when did I ever say I only had one form?"

Jushiro's eyes widened when the Espada's reiatsu skyrocketed to almost unimaginable levels, his body transforming once more in a flurry of green and black energy.

" **Segunda….Etapa**."

* * *

 _(With the Heal Team)_

"Oh no…..Captain's…..activated her Bankai?"

"What?!"

The manta ray was dissolving, revealing the four figures unconscious in its stomach: Meninas, Kenpachi, Tatsuki, and Grimmjow. Luckily the four were still encased in a rainbow cube, but now…..that was what Hanataro, Rukia, and Nanao were standing on.

"No….I suppose Captain Unohana wants to finish her battle quickly to get back to healing? Yamada, have you ever-"

"N-No…." Hanataro looked down at the Arrancar Tatsuki. "I don't think anyone in the 4th has seen her Bankai before. But if I can still sense her…this has to be the only reason she would change the manta ray."

"Look!" Rukia exclaimed.

Due to still being within Orihime's barrier, the wounds of the four figures were starting to fix themselves. Kenpachi's eyes grew back, as did Grimmjow's arm and Meninas's hand.

"Excellent! But…..doesn't this leave them more vulnerable now?"

"Oh…..it's okay." Hanataro sighed in relief. "As long as we have Inoue-san's barrier-"

Then the golden barrier surrounding them soon faded.

"WAIT NO! I WASN'T TRYING TO JINX IT!" The seventh seat cried, immediately latching onto Rukia's arm for comfort.

"Hanataro!"

Shimu reappeared again, ready to charge, but she was intercepted by Kensei's Bankai.

"I'm afraid the rest of you….have to help now." Byakuya called out, his waves slashing up more Hollows.

Rukia and Nanao nodded.

"O-Oh….right. We have to protect the others…..that Arrancar is terrifying! Who is it?"

"Shimu Kurotsuchi." Nanao said, summoning a floor of energy. She jumped onto it.

"….oh…..that figures…" Hanataro muttered sadly.

"Let's go! The Hollows are thinning out, but this Shimu won't go down so easily!" Rukia quickly released her zanpakutou (not to be interrupted this time!) and jumped next to Nanao.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was walking through his area, having burnt the body of The **U** nderbelly to a crisp.

He stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Well, well…..you've finally stopped running, old man?"

Bach smirked, drawing his broadsword. The Head-Captain's reiatsu rose as he casually removed his haori.

"I do hate it when youngsters steal my lines."

* * *

In the same vein, Aizen was walking through a field, casual as ever.

 _Speak to me, Hogyoku…..your master…..can you hear me?_

 _Yes._

Aizen smiled. A soft voice of indeterminate gender had rang in his ears.

 _I see. Excellent. It seems Orihime Inoue's pins were more successful than I could've hoped for. I suppose I must thank Ichigo Kurosaki for being the catalyst. That brain will be the first of many to succumb to my power..._

 _Your voice…..it's more pleasant than….the other one…._

 _Your voice is pleasant as well._

 _Why are you going alone? A God does not do the work. A God commands his subjects to do his bidding._

 _Correct. The forces of Hueco Mundo will keep the Vandenreich and the Gotei occupied. But to have other people alongside me would imply I need it._

 _You do not._

 _I do not._ Aizen agreed. _As long as I will it so, every Quincy and Shinigami will die at my hand. Once Yamamoto and Bach are no more…..than there is nothing stopping me._

 _You wish…..to kill the Soul King._

Aizen stopped.

 _I do. That is the only way it will change._

 _I do not disapprove, Aizen-sama…..but the girl is still alive._

Aizen narrowed his eyes.

 _You can sense such a thing, even though she's in another dimension?_

 _No. But the girl is like you…both of you possess the same power. She will be here. She will target you._

 _How thrilling. A God versus another._

 _You will not be able to kill the Soul King if the girl still draws breath._

 _I'm curious, my dear Hogyoku. What do you mean?_

 _She is a larger threat than Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, Juha Bach, and Kisuke Urahara combined. She is your antithesis, my master. She and you will battle each other._

 _I see. I do wonder what Orihime Inoue is doing right now…._

 _Only one of you can remain…..in existence._

Aizen raised an eyebrow, and continued his walk.

 _Tell me more….._

A certain caped figure was slowly approaching from the distance…..

* * *

 _(With Ichigo)_

The substitute jumped off the net and landed on the sand. To his shock, he was feeling more intensity from Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"Damn it…..I gotta get back up…..there….."

 ** _Could be a lot faster if you just used your mask, kingy boy!_**

 _SHUT UP! If…..it means letting you take control, then I'm not going to use it!_

 ** _Fine then. Get yourself killed, see what I care…but either way…I WILL have my time to shine, king. And everyone who gets in my way…..hehehehehe…._**

Ichigo flinched at the familiar laughter.

 _How I beat him…..without using it? I can barely stand…._

Just then, he saw the air crack up in front of him.

 _No…..it can't be!_

Masaki Kurosaki arose from her prison.

"Well, well…I'm glad to see you're still around….Ichigo."

"M-Mom….."

"Oh wait!"

Masaki sonidoed away, then reappeared a second later with her zanpakutou (or rather, Grand Fisher's). She looked pleased with herself.

"Good thing it was right where I left it….." She pointed her blade at Ichigo's neck.

"….Mom…..I can't fight you. You…..don't you see what you are? What this is?! You're an Arrancar! Aizen…."

"Aizen is who gave me this form."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Isn't it a good thing? I'm sure you've been wanting to see my face for a long time….."

"…..not like this." Ichigo murmured. "You….." He used a hand to cover his watering eyes. " ** _You tried to kill me!_** "

"I told you why." Masaki said coldly.

"…."

The female Arrancar stepped forward, not lowering her zanpakutou.

"….go ahead."

"…..?"

Ichigo lowered his head.

"Maybe I _do_ deserve it, for losing control all of those nights ago. I could've beaten Grand Fisher right then and there…..and ended this nightmare."

"…."

"But no….I just screwed up more. Aizen's made you his minion." Ichigo choked out.

"…"

"What would Dad say if I told him that? What would Karin and Yuzu say…..?" The tears were falling at a steady rate. "That the woman they cherished is working for the _man who wants to kill all of us?!"_

"…"

"What good am I…I can't protect anyone!" Ichigo sobbed. "Every time I try to help, I just keep losing people _!_ Orihime got away again! _I couldn't stop Tatsuki's death!_ "

"…."

"You're wrong, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up, and he couldn't believe the sight before him. His sword had been pulled through Masaki's chest….by her own hand.

"…..Mom…..!"

"You're wrong, Ichigo." She repeated. "You've made this far because you _were_ able to protect your friends and family. Now stop crying…I don't like to see you cry….."

"…..but…I don't understand…..? Why…..why did you…." Ichigo was too scared to even move his arm.

An Arrancar is a Hollow with Shinigami powers, but the fact remains the same – they consume souls for sustenance. As such, they are usually composed of hundreds, if not thousands of souls. Grand Fisher was the Hollow that consumed Masaki Kurosaki's soul. And while a Hollow usually takes control of all of the others…..the consumed souls are still _there._

"….because this is what I deserve…..for stabbing you….my son…."

And the _true_ Masaki Kurosaki had managed to come to the surface.

"But…..you…Inoue! She can….!"

"Ichigo…..I don't care if I die. I care if you're happy. That's a mother's job."

And despite blood leaking from her mouth, Masaki smiled the most serene smile she could at her son, who was still crying.

"I want you…..to protect everyone. I want you…..to not suffer anymore. What had happened all of those years ago…."

Masaki pulled herself off Tensa Zangetsu, her eyes closing as she fell to the ground….still smiling.

"…I never blamed you…Ichigo….."

"MOM! NO!"

"Come….closer…."

Ichigo bent down, and gasped when her form was starting to disintegrate.

"Mom…..you c-can't die….not again….!"

Masaki used her hand to rub her son's cheek.

"It's okay…..our family…..can finally be at peace…."

"Mom…..no…you can't…!"

Masaki opened her eyes one last time, and looked directly into the wet brown eyes of her son. The same son she had protected all of those years ago.

"Ichigo….. **I love you**."

And with that, Masaki's arm fell to the ground, her strength of life no more. Despite this, however, her face still had that serene smile, as she had finally been put to rest.

As her form dissolved away, Ichigo continued to cry into her remaining body.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and the others)_

The three emerged from the smoke cloud, completely unharmed from the immense blast.

"We did it! That was close, Nel-chan!"

"…..Yachiru…..your light….."

Yachiru looked herself over, as did Uryu.

"Well….well….what do we have here?"

Mayuri grinned like a shark as he stood on top of the beast, each of its six heads taking the form of a different animal. His remaining arm still had the silver device.

"So your protection…..is now null…."

 _Damn it….._ Uryu tightened his fists. _Thanks all the same for protecting us, Inoue-san….you've prevented us from certain death….more than once._

"I do have to wonder what caused the fade…..the concentration of energy being too much for her power….or rather, trying to pass it on to the Arrancar?"

Mayuri realized Nemu had landed behind him.

"….you don't have the golden light anymore either….Nemu." He said, glancing in his side vision.

"…and you don't have a Bankai."

Mayuri looked down in disbelief, and sure enough, his sword normally strapped to the front of his waist had regenerated itself.

 _She…..destroyed it….?! That light must've assisted her!_

Nemu quickly wasted no time in jumping forward, and she kicked the silver device off Mayuri's hand. His eyes widened, and the heads of the beast moved to attack Nemu….and grab it.

Until Neliel appeared via sonido and intercepted, Uryu and Yachiru on her back.

"…"

She tried to crush it in her hand, but to no avail. Yachiru quickly dived to block Nemu from the cat head, and Mayuri jumped back on the beast's torso. Neliel landed on the back with Uryu.

"Damn it…..it can't break?" The Quincy asked.

"You think I would create something so fragile?!" Mayuri shouted, pulling out a small remote and pressing a button.

The device exploded on the ex-Espada, just as Uryu quickly jumped out of range, Nemu and Yachiru doing the same.

She fell off the beast.

"NEL-CHAN!"

Mayuri dodged Nemu's extended fist, leaving four of the heads to attack the trio, while the two began to charge up a cero to strike the falling Neliel.

"Defeating me…..is impossible!"

"IS IT?!" Uryu shouted, now able to use his weaponry. He quickly weaved and dodged while firing at each head.

Yachiru and Nemu rushed Mayuri.

"YES!"

Mayuri putted out a bomb to throw at the duo, but he suddenly swayed and lost his balance, as the beast had been struck.

By a Cero Doble below.

 _Damn it!_

Nemu jumped and wrapped her arms around Mayuri, the two falling together.

"Nemu-san!" Uryu called out.

"Damn you….! _I never should've made you, Nemu Kurotsuchi_!" Mayuri hissed. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, and spat acid into Nemu's face.

She didn't flinch at the pain of melting skin, however, and now her form was glowing.

"No…..we are not affiliated together. Never. Never again… _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_."

Yachiru's eyes widened in horror when Nemu's body detonated and unleashed a large explosion, engulfing both members of the 12th.

The force made the beast sway, and Uryu and Yachiru were thrown off.

"NEMU-CHAN!"

Her voice rang out across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 _(With Ulquiorra)_

Ulquiorra's transformation had finished. His body was all black save for his torso, resembling a bat much closer, and his zanpakutou had faded. He was truly a demonic opponent.

"You…..have a second form…..?!" Jushiro exclaimed in shock. Since when did Arrancar have extra forms?

"Correct. Not even Aizen-sama knows."

Ulquiorra crouched down, his tail moving back and forth.

"And I will destroy all of you with it."

He zoomed forward, and while the white-haired captain immediately blocked, he started to cough again.

 _N-No! Not now!_

His head was seized by Ulquiorra's hand, and he easily threw the captain into the last remaining tower. He jumped and flew forward.

"Arc!"

Ulquiorra felt his cheek get pierced by something golden, and he stopped, putting a hand to it. There was blood.

Across from him stood Orihime Inoue, her face determined as she stood on a golden platform, sword and shield having been summoned once more.

"..."

"….."

The two stared each other down.

"Are you surprised of my form….woman?"

"No. It's time….I destroy you….once and for all."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and summoned a javelin out of energy.

"You are the eternal thorn in my side, Orihime Inoue. I intend to erase you from this life _first,_ just to make all of your friends and followers lose hope and plunge into the depths of despair."

"Go ahead and try… _Espada._ "

Ulquiorra threw the javelin at a blinding speed, aimed directly at Orihime's face. She moved her shield, but when it hit the shield…..…the resulting explosion was massive, engulfing _everyone_ fighting around the ruined dome. The last tower broke off its foundation, Jushiro Ukitake falling with it.

* * *

Loly and Menoly had fallen to the desert sands a while back, as they were still in one of the towers. Both of them had fallen an incredible distance, and now they had no more strength left.

 _Ha…ha….._

Menoly was still unconscious, and Loly was close to it. She was laying down, unable to even turn her head look at her sister.

 _Please…..no more of this…no more…!_

Loly's red eye was watering.

 _Please…..someone …..make this battle be over…please….let this chaos end….._

She closed her eye, unable to stay awake any longer.

 _Please…if we survive…..I promise…to always be a good person…...like the person…who protected us….._

Her consciousness was slipping away.

 _I'm…..sorry…for everything…!_

* * *

However, the four figures in the remains of the manta ray were completely shielded from the force of the blast. One of them….opened her eyes weakly.

"Ori….Orihime…..?"

Tatsuki Arisawa.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This is where things changed in development. Originally Ichigo was going to get blasted in the same way he did in canon, with Jushiro stalling for time while Orihime healed him.**

 **In the same vein, I debated whether or not Masaki should...live. As nice as it would be to have the five Kurosakis all together...hey, not every ending is happy. :(**

 **Next time - The battle in Hueco Mundo...reaches its conclusion.**


	40. Judgement

**Author's note: I'll say what I just posted to my profile. I still remain unsure of how long this story will be, but we've got less than halfway left. Like 70% or so done? Estimations and all that.**

 **Chapter 40 – Judgement**

Yachiru and Uryu fell to the ground, but they weren't the only ones.

"Are you two okay?!" Neliel asked, having ran over to them. She was damaged from her previous explosion, but she was still standing.

"…Ugh…" Uryu winced as he stood up. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Nemu Kusamiya laid face-down on the sand, her uniform, badge, bandanna, and hair all vaporized by the detonation. Her naked body was bleeding heavily.

"Nemu-san….?!"

Yachiru sat up and her eyes bugged out.

" **NEMU-CHAN!** "

She immediately ran over to the vice-captain and flipped her over. There was still some light left in her green eyes.

"Ya…chi…ru…."

"Nemu-chan! _Why did you do that?!_ _ **You could've killed yourself**_!" Yachiru screamed, her big eyes filling with tears.

Neliel turned, and Mayuri's beast crashed into the ground.

"I…wanted….to…destroy…..him…"

Uryu gaped. Further away Mayuri Kurotsuchi was getting up, a little damaged…..but certainly not down for the count.

 _How did he survive such a thing?!_

Wobbling, the clown-captain turned his head.

"Foolish…girl…..you think…..I didn't expect such a move…..?!"

And yet, Mayuri didn't make a move to attack. He merely turned his head back and flash-stepped away.

"NO! We can't let him get away!" Neliel shouted, the beast getting up behind her. "But Nemu needs some healing….!"

Uryu stepped forward.

"Yachiru…..Nel-san…..I know the both of you have grudges against him too…..but we have other problems. That beast is going to attack again…..Nemu-san….is near death. Only one of us can hunt him down and kill him."

Yachiru looked down at Nemu, then back up at Uryu, who draped his cape around her exposed form.

"…..Pencil."

"Yes….Yachiru?"

"…..If you don't beat him…. **Nemu-chan will be upset."**

"Go….Ishida." Neliel turned and readied her zanpakutou at the monster. "The both of us…..are entrusting this task to you…."

 _Perhaps Nemu-san did as well…._

"Yes."

Uryu quickly disappeared while Yachiru grabbed Nemu and put her over her shoulder, carefully as not to cause her any more injuries.

"Nel-chan, will you be okay?"

"Yes….Yachiru. Bring Nemu to safety."

Yachiru nodded and quickly left via flash-step, avoiding a cero aimed at her. Neliel jumped in the air and swung her zanpakutou.

* * *

Elsewhile, the rescue team had been knocked all the way down in the sand.

"Ow…..my head….." Mashiro whimpered.

"What was that explosion?" Byakuya inquired, making sure Rukia was in his sight. "I caught a glimpse of energy…..but….did the Espada do that?"

"Owww…wait, where's Ukitake?" Candice asked, Liltotto laying next to her.

Chad helped Nanao to her feet, and dusted himself off.

"The reiatsu….was monstrous. We have to help Inoue."

But the remaining Hollows were rising again to attack, as did Shimu Kurotsuchi.

"Damn…..looks like we're finishing this here." Kensei said, putting his fists together. "Kuchiki….you and I have to kill this girl….the rest of you….keep fighting!"

Rukia, Nanao, Mashiro, Chad, Candice, Liltotto and Hanataro all leapt into action, leaving Mayuri's assistant with the two captain-level fighters.

 **"How…..futile. Why are you putting your strongest fighters at the helm first? If you two die…..the rest of them will die as well."**

"Do not insult us, minion of Kurotsuchi." Byakuya said, the waves of pink flowing around him.

"Yeah….how about you stay still so we can pound in your face? You talk too much."

 **"…..all intruders….must…..die**."

Both men jumped to attack when Shimu zoomed towards them.

* * *

Jushiro groaned as he laid with the debris of the tower.

 _Darn it…..Orihime…..will she be able to survive against that Espada…..?_

He tried to stand up, but about bout of his illness forced him to his knee.

 _WHY?! Must this accursed disease hinder me each time?! Damn it all! …but I still feel her reiatsu, as Ichigo's….._

Jushiro blinked.

 _What…..but there's two other souls around…..much more wounded…._

The white-haired captain continued to cough as he finally stood up, but he was now moving towards the two Arrancar he sensed…..

* * *

The smoke around the ruined Las Noches had cleared, and Ulquiorra was face-to-face with Orihime once more. To his anger, the girl wasn't injured at all, although her outfit was ripped in multiple places, including the sleeves. But her expression was still determined.

"So….my attack blew away all of the weaklings."

Ulquiorra's wings flapped once, but Orihime herself had traded her platform for a pair of golden angel wings. Her shield had faded, but she still had her sword.

"Except…..those four."

Orihime didn't have to turn her head. That would only give him an opening.

"They're still resting. Your fight is with me….Ulquiorra Cifer."

Ulquiorra glared at the girl.

 _Her powers are truly something indeed…..she's still intact after the Lanza Del Relampago was thrown at such a short distance…..I do dislike having to use it close-up._

He quickly summoned another javelin.

 _I must force her focus to waiver. She can heal and reject nearly….anything, but she is still fragile. She is still just a human. The very second she loses focus on me….I will crush her._

He threw the javelin, aiming it so it would pass by Orihime….

" _Great_ _Heavenly Shield_!"

But it was stopped by a _massive_ golden wall appearing behind the healer, covering a width and height of many kilometers. She shielded herself from the run-off explosion, which blew Ulquiorra back slightly.

"…"

"Now you can't touch them."

"This wall is nothing more than a large barrier, Orihime Inoue. It can and will shatter with enough force."

In her head, Orihime's mind was being exposed to the names and images of a variety of new techniques now at her disposal.

"That's true…..but this isn't a regular barrier."

"….?"

" _Vindictae_!"

To Ulquiorra's shock, an identical javelin (albeit gold) fired out from the wall, larger and faster than his own, leaving him no time to dodge. He quickly braced himself.

Again Orihime shielded herself from the _larger_ explosion this time, thinking of what to do next…..unaware that her best friend was staring at the wall from the other side, completely dumbfounded.

 _Orihime….what the…..?!_

* * *

Back in the false world, Gin was cutting down a pack of Silber Kriegern, his Hollow pack fighting them in a city, styled after ancient China.

"Man….these things are so ugly. Who made them?"

"The Vandenreich, Ichimaru-sama. It is Aizen-sama's will that we destroy every last member."

Next to the silver-haired ex-captain was one of the Arrancar hooded earlier….his long hair was white on one side, and black on the other.

Luders Friegen.

"Uh, yeah…..I meant who _specifically_."

"It doesn't matter." Luders replied, smirking as he blasted more of the silver pack with a cero. Gin flash-stepped to dodge their fire, reappearing on a rooftop.

 _This stinks…..figures Aizen would pair him with me. I can't do anything if this guy's watching me….I havta see how strong he's gotten…._

Gin looked thoughtful.

 _Hmm….maybe I should say hello to Rangiku first. That could work. It's better I clear the air as soon as I can! ….but how much does Aizen really know?_

Lost in his thoughts, the jovial ex-captain barely had time to dodge an incoming spirit arrow, aimed for his head.

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"Sorry, Shinigami!"

Gin was at a loss for words.

In front of him was a dark-skinned man floating on a basket. He had sunglasses and a cheeky grin.

"But I do have my orders to destroy your kind."

"…who're you?"

"Pepe Laccabrada! Stern Ritter **L!** "

"Uhhh…..okay. So, want to fight?"

"Fight? Why do that? Everyone knows that love is the most powerful force in the universe! It causes all of the conflicts….."

"Can't argue with ya there. I've had subordinates that always got chased by angry ex-girlfriends! It was the best source of entertainment!"

"Ohohohoho….." Pepe laughed. "You have some jokes, don't you? How great conflict could end if more people loved a pure man like me."

 _Okay, this guy's a freak. Good to know!_

More of the faceless soldiers were attacking Ludgers in the distance. But something was off.

"Hey, what's up with that Arrancar?"

 _Hmmmm…light bulb!_

"Yo, Ludgers! We got a Stern Ritter over here!"

Ludgers' expression shifted to a malicious grin as he appeared in between of Gin and Pepe.

"Go show off this guy, will ya?" Gin smiled, as the soldiers were zooming towards him now.

"Hehehe…..go ahead, Quincy. I'm sure you wish to destroy me?"

"Certainly."

Pepe aimed an arrow, but suddenly, Ludgers' body glowed once, and it faded completely. All of the arrows being fired from the soldiers faded as well. This invoked a laugh from the Arrancar.

"See? The most _integral_ part of your weaponry is now useless!"

"Hmm….is it now?" Pepe mused, putting his hands together to make a heart. "You're too dangerous. I can't let you get close to the others."

"Now Ichimaru-sama! Let us strike down this fool!"

Ludgers turned, and his grin faded when he saw Gin was long gone. A path of soldiers cut in half were laid out in the direction of his departure.

"…..What?"

"Taste the power of _love_!"

Ludgers' eyes widened when he felt a pink heart pierce through his body. Slowly, the feelings of new-found admiration for the obese Quincy were taking over…

* * *

Elsewhere, Tousen was fighting with the _other_ once-hooded Arrancar. His short hair was light-colored and had two peaks on the side. The mask remnants covered an eye.

Asguiaro Ebern.

The two were fighting the Vandenreich soldiers in a city, styled after the Vatican.

"I would've expected them to increase their number count….somehow." Tousen muttered, Asguiaro negating their attacks next to him.

"Tch! They're no stronger than the most basic of Quincies! The arrogance of that Bach!" The Arrancar spat.

Tousen perked up, tightly gripping the hilt of Suzumushi.

"Ebern. Shinigami approach as well."

Asguairo turned his head.

 _So…..he's managed to seek me out?_ The blind ex-captain thought.

A pack of 9th Division Shinigami joined in the chaos, making the city liven up with zanpakutou swings, kido, and the ceros fired from the Hollows. Some of the Silber Kriegern redirected their attacks to fight them as well.

"….."

"Heh! Not even a Captain to lead them?" Asguairo taunted, dodging some spirit arrows and kido.

"….Ebern. Continue fighting these soldiers, as well as any Shinigami in your path."

"Yes Tousen-sama."

As the Arrancar sonidoed away, a pair of spinning blades struck the air when he once standing.

"Your Shikai…it seems you've gotten over your fear….Shuuhei."

Shuuhei Hisagi glared at his former captain, recalling the blades back to his hand. His Shikai, Kazeshini, took the form of pinwheel-like weapons while idle.

"For this battle? I can't hold myself back….. _Captain._ " Hisagi replied, angrily putting force on the last word.

"I do commend you for choosing to fight me alone." Tousen said, pointing Suzumushi forward. "But you will not be able to defeat me."

"….."

Both men sensed two projectiles aimed for them, so they quickly flash-stepped to evade it. The items passed by, exploding when they hit a building.

"Damn!"

Bambietta adjusted her cap and narrowed her eyes, more of the Silber Kriegen flying around.

 _So they have Arrancar to negate our arrows….?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Uryu had followed Mayuri's reiatsu to a hole in the ground, far away from the castle – and Hollows - now.

 _What is this? His secret lab?_

Uryu looked around. No Hollows were following him, so he quickly jumped into the dark hole, using a reishi platform to block him before hitting the ground.

 _What….is this place?_

All around the dark cavern were large quartz columns, connecting to the trees on the surface. Hesitantly, Uryu stepped forward, only to hear a small crunch.

"What?!"

He looked down and lifted his foot up.

 _Oh no….don't tell me I stepped on more Hollow bait?! What idiot even made this thing?!_

But he perked up and looked straight ahead. He could clearly sense Mayuri's reiatsu. Wasting no time, he summoned a platform and sped through the cavern.

 _I can't let him activate any secret weapon he has! Time is ticking! I have to finish him off NOW, while his Bankai has been disabled!_

The Quincy heard some roaring sounds in the darkness, but he increased his speed. Eventually, he felt the reiatsu very close to his location.

 _THERE!_

Uryu soon reached a network of interlocking quartz and jumped off his platform. He landed on a branch, and summoned his bow. It seemed the structure led into a chasm.

"Come out, Kurotsuchi! YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Under the light of the reishi, Uryu saw a small bomb thrown at him, so he quickly jumped down to another branch as it exploded. But with the brief flash of light, he saw where Mayuri was standing.

 _Damn it! How fast is this boy?!_

Mayuri's eyes widened when he felt three spirit arrows pierce his torso, their light allowing for both combatants to see each other.

 _THERE!_

Uryu jumped down and fired a volley of arrows, leaving Mayuri to flash-step to evade. But he cursed as a few more pierced his body.

 _What?!_

He jumped to another branch as Uryu landed across from him.

"Thinking you can flee? I will not let you!"

"Well….my guests will have something to say about that!"

"…..?"

Uryu suddenly felt a barrage of Gillians approach him, so he turned and fired rapidly, each successful arrow causing the beasts to dissolve into nothingness. But he was too preoccupied to dodge the next bomb, leaving him to slip off the next branch and hit a lower one, cracking it.

"Ha….ha…look at you, boy. You're ending the lives _of thousands of souls_ just to get at me! Who's the _real_ monster?" Mayuri's laughter echoed throughout the cavern.

"What…..even…..is this place…..?"

"The Menos Forest, where all of the lesser Hollows exist to hide from the stronger ones. Aizen told me all about it."

Mayuri jumped down, now getting closer to Uryu.

"There was a guardian, but Shimu disposed of it. Now…..are you wondering how I'm still intact, despite Nemu's little kamikaze attack?"

At the mention of the name, Uryu re-found his strength and focus, getting up and jumping to an adjacent branch to dodge Mayuri. It cracked some more.

"I….don't….care…!" Uryu declared, turning around. "I don't care _about your stupid speeches or how smart you think you are_!"

In reality, Mayuri had swapped his body parts out with synthetic ones, with a much more durable skin.

"It ends here, don't you understand?!"

Mayuri growled and jumped to attack Uryu with his zanpakutou, but he dodged in time, landing on another branch.

"Never! Do you think my scientific gains will stop here?! My research is just beginning!"

Uryu sensed more Gillians approaching, so he slipped lower and fired at _everything_ – Mayuri, Gillians, and quartz – as he fell.

"What did you even do to that pathetic toy?!"

"It's not a toy! It can fire 1200 arrows per second!"

"Your little spitballs WILL NOT KILL ME!"

Mayuri flash-stepped downward to follow the Quincy, but more and more arrows were hitting him.

 _So….he's not feeling pain from them….but is he purposefully letting himself get hit?_

Uryu dodged zanpakutou strike after zanpakutou strike as the two moved further and further down the chasm, only the light from reishi guiding them.

 _No…wait….Nemu-san's explosion…..his wobbling from earlier….plus he still is missing an arm…_

Uryu used Hirenkyaku to try to make a distance between him and the clown-captain, but it only worked so well. He kept firing at everything above him.

 _Could it be that he…..miscalculated the intensity of it all? Maybe Urahara did some major improvement to her form….._

Unfortunately, Mayuri managed to seize Uryu's throat as the two reappeared on another branch.

"The games….END HERE, URYU ISHIDA!"

He stabbed through the boy's torso, making blood leak from his mouth. Mayuri snarled as he shouted the command for release.

" _RIP, ASHISOGI JIZOU_!"

The words echoed across the cavern, but curiously enough…..the zanpakutou did not change. It remained sealed.

"…?"

Uryu was choking, unable to get away. But he was trying to ready his weapon…..

 _What is this?! A zanpakutou can still function even though its Bankai no longer is operational! Plus Ashisogi Jizou serves me and me alone!_

Mayuri stared at the hilt, trying to find the answer.

 _Hey! Answer me, you fool!_

No voice was in his head….but soon Nemu's earlier words were.

 _You don't have a Bankai._

Mayuri was puzzled, but then…..he remembered something…..how the light surrounding Nemu earlier completely evaporated poison…and a cero. She had made sure to attack his Bankai earlier….still with the light. It did not fade until she found him again.

 _The light…..that light…Inoue's power is space-time orientated….she can reject things….Nemu was shielded by the light…..and my Bankai would not be destroyed by a simple cannon._

Then Mayuri's eyes were completely wide at the realization.

 _N-No…._

Orihime Inoue had **indirectly rejected his zanpakutou's essence from existence.** It was nothing more than a regular sword now.

Caught in the shock of this fact, Mayuri was unfocused enough for Uryu to blast an arrow through his torso and break free, pulling the zanpakutou out.

"It…..ends….here!"

Mayuri looked up (not bothered by the shot he didn't even notice), only to have his face collide with Uryu's foot, knocking him further and further down. He grabbed the zanpakutou back before he fell.

Uryu panted as he looked at his chest wound…..then more Gillians appeared behind him.

 _Damn….it….!_

They quickly fired ceros, forcing the Quincy to move.

* * *

Orihime watched as Ulquiorra emerged from the explosion.

"Woman…..!"

His legs had been blown off as well as one of his wings, including an eye.

"…."

But to her surprise, Ulquiorra's limbs were starting to regenerate themselves.

"What?"

"Ah, yes….." Ulquiorra looked at the restored wing. "Arrancar can regenerate themselves, albeit slowly. They give up this property in exchange for the power of release…..except I."

"But you have two forms. You're definitely a….uh…."

"The correct term is Vasto Lorde, but even then, simple classification can only do so much. Now enough talk."

Ulquiorra sonidoed forward and immediately thrusted a hand forward to seize Orihime's head.

"Now I've got you."

"Have you?"

The Espada blinked. He heard a voice….but it was coming from behind him! And yet….it sounded like his opponent? He looked down. Orihime had vanished from his grip.

"…..what….?"

He turned around and saw the healer god in his original position, so he wasted no time in rushing her again. But to his shock, she disappeared from his grip once more.

"What…..is….this…..?!"

" _Omnipresence_."

Ulquiorra Cifer was stunned when Orihime began to warp all around him.

"It means….to be in multiple places at once."

"….."

 _How…..? This…..cannot be possible. Her pins are the source of her power….not her. Not her! She…..she is a human….is this how dangerous she's become?_

Ulquiorra blinked.

A _massive_ golden sphere was now surrounding the two, with Orihime warping at light speed now. The wall from earlier had reformed into it.

"…."

 _You said I don't have the resolve? Or the power? You're wrong._

 _You're wrong._

Unsure of what to do, the Espada just blinked again. Then he heard Orihime's voice again.

" **Holyga**!"

Then the sphere exploded.

* * *

Bach dodged another fist from Yamamoto and slid back.

"So even in your age, your physical strength….is still something to behold."

Yamamoto scoffed and flash-stepped to attack. The Quincy leader used his broadsword to block, then pierced the ancient general with a barrage of arrows.

"Unlike you…."

Bach quickly used Hirenkyaku to dodge the open palm strike, but the force alone caused a building to shatter into pieces.

"I have not boded my time carrying on like a despot."

"…oh, the irony is stunning."

"…"

"You have some nerve, declaring _me_ to be the despot. _You're_ the one that keeps your army in a citadel and blocks out everyone else. People….that would get killed by Hollows."

Both men were staring each other down, their reiatsus clashing.

"Your fixation on tradition is your greatest weakness, Yamamoto. Your Gotei 13? It's nothing more than a joke."

Yamamoto clapped his hands together.

"Hado #90…..Kurohitsugi!"

Bach didn't look fazed when suddenly, a black cube of interlocking blades were forming around him. He continued his speech.

"Your forces have failed in their goal…the number of Hollows and Arrancar outnumber the amount of Shinigami. _And they always will_."

His face was getting covered too.

"How can you call yourself a deliverer of justice?! The word does not exist for your kind!"

The cube closed up, but Yamamoto grunted in annoyance when Bach easily slashed it half with his broadsword.

"Come now. You're going to use kido to try to subdue me? Draw your blade."

"I am not an idiot, Juha Bach. I will not permit you to turn my own zanpakutou against me." Yamamoto declared. "I know you've stocked your soldiers with the same medallion, and my forces aren't so eager to be duped as well."

"Hmm..."

"It is a good thing we're alone in this city. Because there is _nothing_ holding me back from destroying every last limb you have….Quincy."

Bach thrusted forward with his sword, but Yamamoto quickly caught it. He snapped it in half.

" _Thanks for making it so easy."_

His fist collided with the emperor's face, throwing him into another building.

"Gaaah….."

An Arrancar was trying to grab the bearded man from behind, so he turned and seized the figure's head, drawing a pained moan. Wonderweiss Margera.

"Foolish child…..what do you think this is? I have no patience for Aizen's pathetic soldiers."

His response was a cero charging from the mouth.

"….tch. You need some lessons in respect."

* * *

"Bring the salves to that party over there!"

The 4th Division squad were attending to injured Shinigami in a brightly lit chamber, led by one Yasochika Iemura. The third seat was trying to keep his cool under the pressure.

"No, no! He needs more than that!"

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Akon drawled, earning a scoff of disgust.

"Third Seat Akon! I am the highest ranked officer currently at the 4th right now! Some of these medics are extremely nervous!"

"Relax." The horned man said, moving a joystick around. "The enemy won't find us."

"You know when you say things like that, you jinx them!"

Akon ignored him and pressed a button on his laptop.

"Hey, Hiyosu, how's it look?"

" _No Quincy and Hollow reiatsu in the immediate vicinity. For now."_

"Good." But his smirk faded when he heard a yelp.

" _W-Wait! We have an emergency_!"

"What?! What's going on out there?!"

" _Bad news! Rin just came back…. said he saw some faceless soldiers…..I think a Stern Ritter is with them_!"

"Shit…..alright, what's the distance?"

" _20 kilometers_."

"You guys know what to do."

" _Y-Yeah_."

Sweat gathered on Akon's forehead, but he quickly wiped it off. With Nemu gone, he had to be the rock solid leader of the 12th Division. Every captain never lost their cool.

"Hey, Iemura."

"Yes?"

"Any reports on Kotetsu?"

"Nothing yet, but if your men see a Stern Ritter with cockroach-like hair…..we'll be in luck AND in horrible danger."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Retsu Unohana raveled her braid back to its natural position.

"Oh my. I wonder what was that explosion…?"

She grabbed her sealed zanpakutou and put it back in her scabbard, attached to her waist. Her SWA bandanna was removed from her shihakusho and retied around her neck. She didn't want to get it stained or damaged, so she had put it away before entering the castle.

Although her left eye was still bleeding.

"Hmm….I am glad I got that out of my system."

Her opponent was dead, blood staining the sand around them.

"But I must leave immediately."

Her attention was caught by a small dog Hollow, barking.

"Oh? Aren't you cute…..where did you come from, little guy?"

Retsu bent down and rubbed the dog, who whimpered when she got closer.

"Is there something the matter?"

Kukkapuro whimpered again, looking past her shoulder.

"Ohh…"

The healer captain turned her head. Yammy Llargo's massive body was heavily damaged, and its skeleton was completely exposed. All due to the effects of Minazuki's Bankai.

"…..I'm sorry, little one." Retsu cooed, rubbing the dog some more. "I didn't know he was your master."

"Re-chan….."

Retsu glanced to the side. She saw familiar pink hair.

"Help…Nemu-chan…please…"

* * *

Uryu shouted when he collided with the hard ground.

"Oww…damn it….."

He wearily opened his eyes, but when he saw Mayuri, he found his strength again to get up and hurry on.

"You….never give up….Kurotsuchi…!"

More Hollows got in his path, but he fired more arrows to dispel of them. Then he stepped on a mine, engulfing himself in an explosion.

"There…..!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked back down at his zanpakutou.

 _This…is…hard to even consider…._

Then several arrows pierced his body to the wall. Uryu had emerged from the explosion wounded, but he was not going to lose stride now.

"You…think you can stop me NOW with…..explosives?!"

"I must reconsider my hypothesis!"

"…what?"

Mayuri's expression was gleeful as he gestured as his zanpakutou, not even paying attention to the anger of his opponent or the arrows pinning him to the wall.

"Yes! Not even zanpakutou are safe from the judgement of Orihime Inoue! If only I had captured her all of that time ago….I could've found this out much sooner!"

"…"

Uryu was confused now.

"We're…..fighting, you know. I'm trying to kill you!"

"Hmm? Yes, yes, I'll be with you in a minute! I do wonder if I can make another zanpakutou spirit….is that even possible?"

Uryu looked carefully into his enemy's eyes…..they were bright as ever, but…..what was going on? Was this some kind of trick to get him to let his guard down?

Panting from his significant wounds, the Quincy quickly readied his bow to fire right into Mayuri's face. But he didn't even flinch.

"I will have to check the archives….this is so thrilling!"

"STOP IT!"

That got Mayuri's attention.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you madman _?! Why are you just ignoring our battle like this_?!"

"…."

He wasn't expecting the man to smile.

"Because….this is something I cannot ignore. Look at the facts! My hypothesis…..my data…I always prove myself right. But THIS! I couldn't imagine this in a million years!"

"…..but you…..you've known what Inoue-san could do all of this time!"

"Yes….but…..the Hogyoku…..hahaha…..HAHAHAHA…."

Uryu flinched at the man's manic laughter. It sounded so twisted, but so…. _happy._

"Do you know what this means, for all of us? _Nothing is absolute!_ With a simple command….anything and everything can be challenged, be erased, lost in the eternal void!"

"I…..don't understand…?"

"This means that everything…every person, every object, every _concept_ …..can be put into the glass of experimentation!" Mayuri declared, laughing some more. His eyes were now moving in different directions.

"…."

"THERE IS NO GREATER JOY FOR THE SCIENTIFIC MIND!"

His laughter was echoing through the cavern, but instead of sounding like someone about to engage in torture, it sounded like a man that had just won the lottery.

But sadly, this was not the case.

"Hey!"

Uryu had removed the zanpakutou from his hand and thrown it as far as he could.

"This is not the time to be relishing in the joys of science!" He declared. "A minute ago, we were trying to kill each other!"

"Hmm…..yes, that's perfect!"

"…what?"

"Death is an absolute concept, but now I have the grounds to challenge it! After all, a person is never truly gone. A zanpakutou is the tool for reincarnation for regular souls."

"W-What?"

With his now free hand, Mayuri managed to grab the boy by its collar.

"I do need an assistant to record the results!" Mayuri giggled madly, his mind starting to crack. "Let us begin the experiment, my good friend!"

"W-WAIT!"

Mayuri swished around his mouth, and smiled as he held out a small ball with his tongue. He pressed down with it, and Uryu Ishida was hit with bright lights and the most **intense** pain he had ever experienced.

* * *

Orihime Inoue descended slowly, looking over her damaged opponent.

"…"

Ulquiorra's body was shredded in multiple places, and his horns had crumbled into dust. He was trying to regenerate, but the process was going much slower now….He stoically stared up at his opponent, who was stoically staring back.

"…."

Orihime moved a hand, and a barrier had engulfed the two once more.

"Do you plan to finish me…..so soon, woman?"

The golden sword had materialized in her hand again.

"…..how quaint, I suppose. Death by sword."

"No."

She swung the blade through Ulquiorra's torso, and suddenly, his regeneration had ceased completely. He couldn't even move.

"Your powers…..?"

"This is the Reject Blade. I used it earlier…..and rejected Tesla-san's ability to move."

"So your powers extend to even internal concepts. They truly are out of my realm of understanding."

"They are."

Ulquiorra was puzzled when the sword faded from her hand.

"I do not understand. You can't be sparing me…..now?"

"Don't insult me." Orihime said softly. "I would NEVER spare you after what you did. For all you've done."

"….I see. I must commend you, at the very least."

"Why?"

"…..I was wrong when I claimed you have no resolve. It seems humans really are powerful beings. Some of them were foolish enough to come here…..and they still live."

Orihime bent down.

"Go on, then. Destroy me however you see fit. I have lost this battle."

"…."

"Unlike my comrades, I don't plan in throwing a tantrum for losing. Battle has its winners….and it has its losers. You are the winner….Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra's voice held no emotion.

Orihime closed her eyes. Her hands were glowing brightly.

" **I…reject."**

And she pressed her hands down onto Ulquiorra's cold form.

 _So…..this is the end…._

Orihime opened her eyes, and saw his body dissolving into dust.

 _Aizen-sama…..forgive my failure….I have disgraced you…..and all you stood for…._

And finally…..Ulquiorra Cifer….was no more. Orihime gave a smile and wiped away her tears.

 _Tatsuki-chan…..I did it. I…..finally did it…..!_

 _You have, Orihime-sama._

 _Oh…..hello._

 _Forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt your relishing of the victory. A God makes their judgments and passes them. For the crime of murdering your closest friend…..that Espada deserved what he got._

 _…..he did._

 _You don't sound so confident, Orihime-sama._

 _I'm sorry. It's just….too much to take in at once. We…..did it. We finally did it, all of us. My best friend….I can finally see her again….._

But a part of the girl was still reeling over one important fact. She had rejected a _person_ from existing.

* * *

Uryu was on the ground, panting heavily. Everything seemed so….fuzzy. He tried to focus his mind, but he felt incredibiy weak.

 _No…..I refuse to die here…..I will not die until he has._

He slowly put a hand to his face…..he felt blood and actual bone….as well as an empty eyesocket.

 _That…damned Kurotsuchi….._

He moved his hand again, and luckily, amidst more blood and bone, he felt both legs still intact. So he fought every pain in his body to stand up.

Mayuri was a short distance away, and while he had absolutely no blood…he was worse. Each limb and body part was removed, and scattered in different directions. The head was still intact, and it still had something to say.

"Ah-ha! We're both alive, assistant! Good, what concept should we test now?"

"Look….."

"Hmm?"

"Look at yourself, Kurotsuchi. You've….completely lost your mind, perhaps literally."

"Very good! We can test the concept of what a mind actually is! Ethereal or part of the body? Is the mind the brain, or are they two separate things?"

"…..you still have your brain?"

"Yes! I do need it to think after all, assistant!" Mayuri's eyes continued to look in different directions.

"…."

Uryu wordlessly summoned his bow again, wincing at the intense pain to move his arms.

"Oh, you have an idea for a hypothesis? Excellent! The limit is nonexistent!" Mayuri giggled again.

"…."

Uryu fired one last arrow, and it pierced through the head of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, splitting the head in half. The light from his giddy eyes soon faded. The former captain of the 12th Division…..was **no more**.

Uryu's remaining eye teared up as he fell to the ground.

 _Grandfather…..the nightmare…..is finally over….maybe….I'll see you in the void…._

But as he fell, he heard the whoosh of flash-step and saw orange….

* * *

Shimu Kurotsuchi suddenly perked up.

" **Master** …..!"

She immediately zoomed off, leaving a bloodied Kensei and Byakuya to look at each other in disbelief.

"She….she left?"

"….."

"Man…"

A large shadow loomed over the both of them.

"You guys look like crap."

Kenpachi Zaraki grinned at the two. The remaining members of the rescue team all breathed a sigh of relief when the last Hollow was vanquished.

"We….did it…."

"Captain Zaraki!" Hanataro gasped. "How do you feel? Are you well enough to stand?"

"Yep. I feel great! There any guys left for me to take on?"

"Thankfully…..not, but that Arrancar did just escape….." Nanao muttered.

"Wait! Is Meninas-san wi-"

Meninas McAllon smiled brightly as she ran over to hug Hanataro.

"Oh Hana-kun, I missed you!"

"You're…..crushing my ribs….!"

"Meninas…..you really did come…"

The pink-haired Quincy turned her head at the voice and let out a squeal.

"LILTOTTO!"

Liltotto yelped when she ran over and glomped her.

"Oh, you're okay too! Hooray! You're finally back! Are you okay? What did those mean Arrancar do to you?!"

"Hey…..don't ask about that, Meninas." Candice said with a tired smile, canceling her Vollstandig.

"…..hey…..where's Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ken-chan…."

Kenpachi turned his head, only to have a pink blur smack into his head.

"You're…..alive…..!"

"Course I am. You thought I died? Pfft!"

But when he moved the girl back, he noticed the sadness in her eyes. And Retsu Unohana carefully holding a naked Nemu Kusamiya in her arms.

"…..the hell….?"

"Hello, everyone."

"CAPTAIN!" Hanataro shouted. "You're…..you're okay, but your eye!"

"My eye is not the concern, Hanataro. Nemu-san has received an extreme amount of damage…..where is Orihime?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait! Wasn't Tatsuki with you, Captain Zaraki?" Rukia asked.

* * *

Neliel panted as she sheathed her zanpakutou. Mayuri's beast lay dead before her, and she had only suffered a few blows. But since she wasn't healed from her battle with Nnoitra, the wounds were accumulated.

 _Finally….._

"So you're back, huh?"

The voice of the former Sexta rang in her ears.

"…..Grimmjow."

"I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you like that. I mean….can Arrancar even have kids?"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques walked up to her, stopping to spit on the corpse of the beast.

"…."

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me not dead?"

"..."

"Let me ask you a question, Neliel. You're really on Kurosaki's side, aren't ya?"

"He's my friend, Grimmjow. You can save your feud with each other after we finish the war….ahead of us."

Grimmjow looked into the distance.

"We're the only ones left."

"…."

"Szayel's dead, Zommari's dead, Aaroniero's dead, Nnoitra's dead….they even got Ulquiorra and Yammy too. At least the Gotei did me a favor and killed everyone I hated."

"Grimmjow…..they were your comrades. You shouldn't dismiss them so easily."

"Tch. Let me ask you another question. Aizen…..he left all of the Espada behind while he left?"

"…yes."

"Good."

Neliel turned to face him.

"Because I need someone else to kill now."

* * *

Las Noches was once the source of order for the chaotic world of Hueco Mundo. Its shape captivated, its internal size amazed.

But no longer.

The five towers were destroyed, as was the dome. Many walls had been blasted, and it seemed like any second, the castle was going to crumble back into the dark depths from it once came from.

Orihime stood on the sand, staring at the ruined castle. Her home….and prison for a few days.

But at last….

"ORIHIME!"

That was no longer.

"….Tatsuki-chan….?"

Tatsuki Arisawa was running as fast she could towards the girl who befriended her since middle school. In her roller coaster of emotions…..she forgot she could technically use sonido.

"Orihime! It's really you, right?!"

"Yeah!" She called out.

Tatsuki hugged her immediately when she approached, and she started to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"Orihime….you…!"

"Tatsuki-chan…." Orihime smiled softly. "I'm so glad…..to see you…..it's really _you_ , right?"

"YES!" She cried out. "Orihime….I'm sorry! _I'm sorry I ever forgot who you were!_ "

"It's okay!"

Tatsuki was shaking, unable to stop herself.

"I…remember everything…..I pushed you away…..I attacked Yachiru and the others…..but I…..!"

"Tatsuki-chan, listen to me."

Tatsuki pulled away, snot and tears dripping from her face. She hadn't been this emotional in a very long time.

" **I will always protect you**."

Tatsuki's lip quivered.

"H-Hime…..!"

The two best friends cried openly into each other's embrace, finally reunited.

But alas…..the journey was not over.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This was one of the hardest chapters to write. See how powerful Orihime can be now? But it all boils down to her determination, and considering she's not the type to destroy everyone because she can...let's just say she's the only person who can hard counter Aizen. And...many more will see how dangerous these two have gotten...**

 **Alas, poor Mayuri. Caught in the throes of his own insanity! I was struggling hard to make his last moments memorable...the methods changed during development, but I had always intended Ulquiorra and Mayuri to fall in the same chapter.**

 **I think it's time I outline my phases so far, as we're about to start a new one:**

 **chapter 1-9: phase I**

 **chapter 10-20: phase II**

 **chapter 21-26: phase III**

 **chapter 27-40: phase IV**

 **Next time - The Hueco Mundo team regroups.**


	41. Divided We Stand, United We Fall

**Author's note: The new semester starts Feb. 1st and I might be starting a new job soon. Just a heads up when keeping future updates in mind. :)**

 **Chapter 41 – Divided We Stand, United We Fall**

"Did Hiyori ever specify _where_ exactly the Quincy went?"

Rose and Love were jumping through a city modeled after England.

"No. I think she's too busy fighting for a while." Love replied, zanpakutou strapped to his back as usual. "Did Shinji ever say where he was going?"

"I think he was going to meet up with Urahara….he wants to battle Aizen."

"Well, as long as he's kicked that nasty habit of _explaining_ his Shikai to everyone." Rose smiled.

"Yeah…but Aizen might have activated his Shikai as well…"

The two Vizards stopped when they saw a swarm of Silber Kriegen.

"So we got a Stern Ritter coming." Love took his zanpakutou out. "I doubt it's the same girl that brainwashed Lisa. She wouldn't so stupid to look for us."

"Yes, she knows what we look like….."

The two men released their Shikais and donned their masks, ready for combat.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was speeding through the sands of Hueco Mundo, fighting every pain accumulated from his wounds.

"Just hang on, Ishida! We're going to find Orihime and the others soon!"

Uryu was on his back, barely conscious.

"Kurosaki….how…..did you know…?"

"I saw a flash out in the distance…..and I felt your reiatsu diminishing. There was so many damn Hollows in that hole….!"

"Are…any…..following us…..?"

Ichigo increased his speed.

"If they are…..they won't catch up!"

"Kurosaki….you're very wounded…"

"Shut up, you idiot. You think I was gonna leave one of my friends to die in some dark cavern?! No. We came here together, we'll leave together!"

"…..thank…..you….."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw an Arrancar zoom towards him, but before he could take out his zanpakutou, the figure zoomed past him.

Shimu.

"…..who the heck is that?" The substitute commented, turning his head.

"I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around, and saw Tatsuki and Orihime. The sight of seeing the two people he came here to save…..made him kick his feet into overdrive, zooming over to the two at an even faster speed.

The force made the two girls fall to the ground.

"ORIHIME! TATSUKI!"

"Ichigo-kun…..! Is it really you?!" Orihime cried in joy, and hugged him.

"Hime…."

"Ichigo…..what the heck….happened to you?"

Ichigo looked at his childhood friend. The last time he had seen her, her body was frozen in shock and it was bleeding out.

"…..I can ask the same thing about you, Suki."

"She….was turned into an Arrancar." Orihime said, pulling away. "It's….a whole thing."

"….Aizen did it, huh?"

"It was Kurotsuchi." Orihime said bitterly. "Oh no, Ishida-kun! How did you…..!"

Uryu managed a smile.

"Inoue-san…..he's gone. I….destroyed him…."

"YOU DID?!"

"You have to heal them, Orihime. They look like crap." Tatsuki said, smiling when Ichigo shot her an angry – but playful – glare.

"Wait…you should heal…..Nemu-san as well….."

"What happened to Nemu-san?" Orihime blinked.

"Too…..tired…..to explain…"

"Come on." Ichigo began, taking a few steps. "Everyone's all together. You can heal everyone all at once, and we can finally leave this horrible place."

"I-Ichigo-kun….."

"Oh, yeah…Yachiru. I need to apologize to her and the rest of her frie-"

Ichigo had seized the hands of both girls, Uryu still on his back.

"Hang on, you two. This is gonna get bumpy."

He jumped and continued his mad sprint, ignoring the shouts from his childhood friend telling him to slow down. He didn't care. He had lost his mother, but he found his friends.

* * *

"So…..I think we've got things settled, don't you?"

Shunsui and Harribel stood in the center of the desert, the rest of Hollows defeated and the rest of the Shinigami taking a brief rest.

"Yes, Shunsui Kyoraku. We are in this alliance together."

"I'm surprised you had planned to defect from Aizen before even coming here! What did it in?"

"Many things…..you can thank Orihime Inoue when the rest of the comrades bring her home, but Kurotsuchi's actions were not something I could ignore."

Shunsui tipped his hat.

"You really care about your fraccion, don't you? I'm glad that even at a time like this…..Shinigami and Arrancar won't be so different."

"But from what you tell me…..your Head-Captain won't approve."

"Right now, we can ignore protocol. Aizen and Bach are the threats, but it's not like all of their minions are just as evil."

Harribel took a few steps, the sway of her beautiful form making some of the 8th blush. She moved a hand in front of her body.

"Something wrong?"

"Kisuke Urahara really has trapped us in this world. I cannot make a Garganta."

"It's really something else, isn't it?" Shunsui winked.

Then the two looked surprised when a cube of energy surrounded the two.

"Harribel-sama!" Mila Rose called out. "Are you okay?!"

"Tch. A Stern Ritter….must've did this." Harribel said, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Captain, we must break this barrier."

"Wait….."

Shunsui saw a figure's outline.

"Hahahaha…perplexing, isn't it, Captain?" A voice called out.

Then he saw numerous outlines, and heard the shouts of his division members.

"CAPTAIN!" Enjoji called out. "We got a Ste-"

Shunsui blinked when the words of his third seat died out with a scream.

"So sorry." The figure said evenly. "I dislike loud Shinigami."

Then the two heard numerous voices, the sounds of battle starting up again.

"You dare put Harribel-sama in this crap?!" Apache shouted.

"Girls, no!" The Espada shouted, her usually dull green eyes vibrant with concern. "His power….you must be careful!"

The command fell on deaf ears.

"Got a name….Stern Ritter?" Shunsui said, his expression hidden by the hat. He was moving his hands to his zanpakutous.

"I am…..Kirge Opie, The **J** ail!"

* * *

"Primera?!"

Stark facepalmed at the collective gasps from the 13th Division. His Hollow band had been killed off, thanks to assistance from him and Lilinette.

"Yes, the strongest. #1! Is that surprising?"

"But…..why defy Aizen, then?" Someone asked.

"Look, I'm not here to share the details. You guys need help? You got it. As long as you don't make us do all of the work….."

"Yeah! We just want this dumb war to end already!" Lilinette said.

"Okay, okay." Kiyone said. "What can you tell us about the other….Espada?"

"You don't have to worry about #3. She's planned to defect as well."

All of the Shinigami sighed in relief.

"And #2?" Someone else asked.

"Oh…..uh….well, he might be a serious problem, but only if he releases."

"What happens when he does?"

"He'll rot everything into dust. With that uh…..what was it called, Stark?"

"Respira." He provided.

All of the Shinigami gulped nervously and looked to their third seats.

"It's okay, everyone. We can win this ba-"

Kiyone's eyes suddenly shot open. She felt someone close by. Someone…..she wanted to rescue with all of her strength.

"Kiyone? You okay?" Sentaro asked.

"EVERYONE, HEAD WEST!" She shouted, jumping into the air. The band instantly obeyed, but with confusion. Stark and Lilinette shrugged and followed.

Isane Kotetsu.

* * *

"So you say…Arrancar really did save you?"

The rescue team were sitting around, waiting for Ichigo and Orihime to return, but also to share what they all knew. Retsu was tending to Nemu best she could, with Yachiru watching her.

"Yep." Liltotto said. "Oh…..you want this back, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Keep it." Byakuya said mildly. "It is a cheap fabric. Plus you'd be exposed without it. What did these Arrancar look like?"

"One had brown curly hair, male…..the girl….had some kind of helmet, but she was only wearing a vest and briefs." The **G** lutton recalled.

"It doesn't add up." Nanao said. "For Aizen's own soldiers to save you….they willingly defied him and Kurotsuchi. Unless….someone gave the order?"

"But why?" Rukia looked over the girl carefully. "She wasn't rigged as a trap, or anything like that."

"We have another problem." Kensei said. "Kusamiya had the device to send us home, right? Well it got blown up…..how the hell are we supposed to leave now?"

"WHAT?!" Candice shouted, standing up. "You guys didn't bring a second device?!"

"You heard Urahara." Byakuya said. "He mentioned that was the only way….so unless he put another on Nemu Kusamiya's person as a back-up, or something…."

"Too bad her clothes are cinders." Kenpachi said. "If she didn't kill that Kurotsuchi bastard, he's still around?"

"Excuse me….."

Everyone looked up. Jushiro Ukitake had two Arrancar girls over his shoulder, and he looked close to passing out himself.

"It's…..great to see everyone alive and well…."

"Jushiro…." Retsu frowned. "Are you….alright?"

The tired captain managed to smile brightly. "I'm just glad the battle seems to be over. I found these two laying in the side of the ruined castle."

"Ukitake…." Candice whispered. "You have to stop overdoing it. If you have that disease or whatever, why are you even a captain? Doesn't that pain you constantly?"

Jushiro actually laughed.

"Coughing and wheezing is the price I have to pay…"

"Captain….." Rukia whispered.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned, and the orange mop of hair they all knew greeted them in the distance. He was running incredibly fast.

"ICHIGO!"

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Berry-tan!"

Then everyone noticed the three figures with him.

"Arisawa-san!"

"I-Ishida?"

With Yachiru being the loudest.

"HIME-CHAN!"

Ichigo skidded to the stop, releasing both dizzy girls. He looked to Chad and Rukia.

"You guys okay?"

"What about _you_ , Ichigo?! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ishida looks worse….Ichigo."

Orihime rubbed her head and stood up, only to have Yachiru hug her tightly.

"Hime-chan! You're back….!"

"Yachiru."

Yachiru turned and saw the sad smile of Tatsuki Arisawa, her soon-to-be club member.

"…Spiky-chan….."

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry I-"

She was hugged extremely tightly by the small girl.

"Don't _ever_ apologize to me. You're back…..and that's all that matters…..!"

"Yachiru….I…I'm glad I met you. Thanks for everything."

"What for?"

Tatsuki rubbed the girl's hair.

"For saving me, for one. Well, you and the others. How's Nemu?"

Yachiru pointed to the girl in question, catching Orihime's attention. She ran over to the exposed vice-captain.

"….Nemu-san….?"

"Ori…..hime…..san…..I'm…..glad…..you're….."

Orihime put a finger to her mouth.

"Everyone…I want to heal you all, but I have a few things to say first. Please listen to every word before responding."

She moved a hand, and a golden light had enveloped everyone around her.

"Thank you all…..for risking your lives to save me, Tatsuki-chan….and Lamperd-san."

Liltotto smiled. Candice hugged her again.

"I was worried…..but I knew you would all win. And we did…..we have everyone back…..the Espada are all gone…..Yammy and Ulquiorra are gone too."

"What?" Ichigo was shocked. "But his reiatsu…..how did….you….?!"

Surface wounds, such as blood and bruises were repairing themselves.

"Please listen, Ichigo-kun. Aizen…..and the others escaped to fight."

Several people had a look of anger. Retsu's eye had repaired itself. Kenpachi's eyepatch came back on, as well as Liltotto's outfit.

"Aizen…the reason he captured me…..was to use my powers. I can reject things, but now…..I can do so much more."

Ichigo's shihakusho was repaired, as well as that of the other Shinigami. Mashiro cheered when her scarf reformed. Uryu's eye grew back.

"But so…..can he. He used my pins to fuse them with the Hogyoku. He…he's gotten much stronger….and he has my abilities too!"

Hanataro whimpered, but Meninas held his hand for comfort.

"Kurotsuchi…..allowed him to do it. I'm sorry, everyone." Orihime bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I made the man who started all of this to become….almost impossible to take down."

"Stop apologizing, Hime! We can beat him!"

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm not done." Orihime smiled. "But…..he's not as armed as you might think. Two of his Espada…..Coyote Stark, and Tia Harribel…..don't wish to serve him any longer."

Everyone looked at each other, but they all looked at Nemu when it seemed her wounds were fading as her hair was regrowing back.

"Oh, you can ask questions now. One at a time, please."

"Are these the top Espada?" Nanao asked. "We did not see anyone with those names in the castle."

Orihime nodded.

"What did they look like?" Mashiro asked.

"Uhhh…..the former has brown curly hair-"

"That's him!" Liltotto exclaimed. "An Espada saved me!" This earned responses from her two friends.

"What?!"

"Wow!"

"And the other…..uh, dark skin, blonde hair…"

"Any other qualities?" Nanao was writing things down on the notepad she kept on her person.

Orihime blushed and gestured to her chest.

"….I see….."

Amazingly, Nemu's and Uryu's uniforms were reforming as well.

"Oh! Gin Ichimaru helped me!"

"What?" Jushiro was stunned. "Ichimaru…. _helped_ you?"

"Yes. He gave me advice….he's not loyal to Aizen! He wants me….all of us to win instead!"

"But…why defect from the Soul Society in the first place?" Retsu asked. She helped the weary Nemu to her feet.

"I don't know…..but I know Rangiku-san is connected to the reason!" Orihime declared, causing Yachiru to whisper something to Nanao. She then wrote something else down.

"Anything else?" Byakuya asked.

The three Vandenreich members just shrugged at each other. They didn't know who this Gin Ichimaru was.

"He told me something important…." Orihime thought to remember the note's phrase. "That a bull isn't so threatening if you grab it by the horn."

"The fuck?" Kenpachi scoffed. "What kind of riddle is that? Ichimaru loved to play pranks, Inoue, so he must've been playing ya."

"No!" The healer shook her head. "It has to mean something!"

The golden light faded, and Nemu Kusamiya blinked at her fully recovered form. Her badge had returned as well.

"Nemu-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Orihime-san…..you…..did this?"

"Yes."

A fully healed Uryu got off Ichigo's back.

"Nemu-san…I did it."

"What?"

"I….killed…..Mayuri Kurotsuchi." He declared to the whole group.

Jushiro smiled, Byakuya nodded in approval, Kenpachi grinned, Candice smirked, Rukia clapped in applause (as did Nanao), Chad gave a thumbs-up, and Yachiru cheered. Surprisingly, Nemu's eyes had watered with tears. She ran over and hugged the object of her affection.

"Uryu-san….!"

"Yes. I saw him die…..from my own arrow. But it was thanks to Inoue-san."

"Huh? How did I help?" Orihime was confused. She was busy fighting Ulquiorra.

"…..your light shielded the three of us from poison, but it rejected other things. Ceros, the effects from bombs….and when Nemu-san fought his Bankai…..it was not her firepower that destroyed it…..but the light around her."

"Yes…." Nemu nodded, feeling lighter for some reason. "It dissolved into nothingness when I managed to touch it directly. I thought it was impossible."

"But…that wasn't all. Her light…..rejected the _spirit from existence_."

Everyone looked at Orihime.

"Oh my…I wasn't trying to do that deliberately! I….had focused my power in six different areas. I guess I….overdid it?"

"Wait…you healed all of us without your pins coming off." Chad commented. "How much…..can you do, now?"

"W-What?"

Orihime put her hands to her pins, but she was unable to remove them from her head.

 _You have achieved a higher existence now, Orihime-sama. You have now passed judgement, and now your abilities are much more. Your subjects will see that._

 _Are you saying I don't have to have my pins come off….now?_

 _Yes. They belong to you and you alone, God. No one else is allowed to touch them._

That last comment made Orihime a little nervous. But she shrugged it off. At least she could do something else. Tatsuki blinked when she turned to face her.

"What's up, Orihime?"

"Tatsuki-chan…if I focus hard enough…maybe I can reject the fact that you're an Arrancar."

"…what?"

"Yes. You deserve to be a Plus…..you're a good person….you were _forced_ to be like this!"

But Tatsuki smacked her hand away.

"Hime…..I'll be a regular soul if you do that, right?" She asked, remembering Yachiru's explanations from a very long time ago.

"Yeah, so?"

"We….still have to fight, don't we? I didn't want to die so soon and become…. _this_ …..but….what could I do if I can't fight, at least? We can't relax until we can go home…..and everything's at peace."

"T-Tatsuki-chan…."

The two looked into each other's eyes.

"Just let me be like this a while longer. I want to protect you, like you did me. I won't get into anything I can't get out of."

"…okay."

Rukia had noticed Ichigo had walked off, so she ran to follow him.

"Well…..I suppose we should leave. Nemu-san, your badge is repaired. Is the device still in there?" Retsu asked.

Loly and Menoly both opened their eyes.

"Yes it is….Captain Unohana."

"Orihime-sama!" The two exclaimed, sitting up. "You're okay!"

"Oh…..Loly….Menoly…."

The two Arrancar got up and ran to hug the auburn-haired girl, confusing everyone.

"Hime-chan…..what's going on? How come these Arrancar know you?"

"And _why_ are they addressing you with –sama?" Tatsuki asked, narrowing her eyes.

Orihime laughed nervously, eyes darting from the two joyous Arrancar to her two suspicious friends.

"W-Well….it's a long story….."

* * *

Rukia found the substitute sitting on a piece of a tower.

"Ichigo….what's wrong? We have our friends back."

"Rukia…..it's finally done."

"Huh?"

"In the castle…..I found my mother. Grand Fisher was transformed."

Rukia's eyes widened. She sat down next to him.

"I was so glad to see her…..I even cried. But she had stabbed me. I would've been dead if it wasn't for Nel seeing through the ruse."

"….."

"She was trapped somewhere to not get in the way…then she escaped. I didn't want to kill her…..but…..she ended her own life. On my sword."

"What? But…..that means…."

"Yeah. She's finally resting at peace. And some day…..she'll be reincarnated as a new person. When that day happens, I want you to come with me to find her."

"What about your girlfriend?" Rukia teased.

"She can come if she wants. But it's you like you said…..this started with me and you."

"…Ichigo….."

"You were with me when I saw Grand Fisher for the first time….and you were the one that helped me see the truth about what happened. Thanks a ton, Rukia."

"Ichigo….I told you, you're my friend, and that will never change." Rukia replied, her cheeks slightly red. "I'll tell you something about me…..you know the story of Kaien-dono, right?"

"Uh…"

Rukia smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I told you this story three times! He's your cousin, remember?"

"I know, I know! You….had to kill him."

"And I had to do it _again_."

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"Espada #8…had two forms….both of which took the faces of Kaien-dono and his wife. I had found out the original Hollow had consumed…..Metastacia…."

"The Hollow that possessed both of them and ate their souls?"

"Yes."

"…well, they were killed with a zanpakutou, right?"

"Captain Ukitake and I did the deed." Rukia said softly, looking down.

"Good. Then I'll help you find the both of them too! Maybe Kaien will be reborn with orange hair." Ichigo said, with a cheeky grin.

That caused the Kuchiki to laugh.

"Yeah right! We don't need another _you_ running around!"

"Ha!"

Rukia turned her head to look at the others in the distance. Ichigo noticed she was looking at one in particular.

"I guess _Byakkun_ really has changed."

"Where did you hear that nickname?!" Rukia said, spinning her head around.

Ichigo smirked. "Dad told me. What's this, Rukia? You have a brother-sister complex now? Maybe Kon has some porn you can borrow." Rukia punched his face now.

"S-Shut up! He's not my blood brother!"

"Tch…..you love him….don't you?"

Rukia blushed deeply, looking away in shame.

"M-Maybe. It's so odd to think about it…..but I suppose…..if you didn't do what you did…..our relationship…..would be the same…."

"So when's the wedding?"

"I am going to _kill you_ , Carrot Top!"

"Go ahead and try, Midget!"

Friendship takes many forms, as they say.

* * *

B69 continued to stare at the static on the screen. Moments earlier, he was watching the feed of one of the Lloyd brothers, the identical twins sharing the epithet The **Y** ourself. Both had a camera installed in their eye.

And despite changing his appearance…..Sosuke Aizen was completely unafraid when Loyd tried to copy his own form.

 _How…he should….only have his zanpakutou powers…how was…he…._

Naturally the robotic Quincy was NOT expecting the man to summon golden barriers and the like, declaring himself to be God and talking about a new era.

Loyd Lloyd was **rejected** from existence.

 _His majesty went out to confront the Head-Captain…..is his power….even enough now….?_

B69 shook his head frantically.

 _No! That's impossible! As soon as Royd's role is complete…!_

* * *

Ryuken Ishida was carefully making his way through a rainforest.

"Did they really just open a travel magazine to a random page? There's no consistency in this world."

He stopped when he saw several shadows pass over his head.

"What the…..Hollows. Of course. I suppose I could get a warm-up…." He muttered, straightening his tie. "But my concern lies with the Vandenreich. Gillians and the like are boring."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Ryuken deadpanned at the goofy (albeit evil) laughter. A figure had appeared in front of him.

"So, a straggler gets away from our crusading! Quincy! Either you bow down to Barragan-sama's might…."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Hey!" The Arrancar pouted. "You don't sound so scared."

"Because I've had back pains more threatening, Arrancar. Either you get out of my way…."

"Never! We duel no-"

Avirama Redder's head was pierced in half by an arrow before he could finish.

"Oh, my apologies. I would've given the second choice, but I guess that would be obvious…..even to a moron like you."

Scoffing, the doctor continued onward, not even looking back at the fallen corpse.

* * *

Shimu Kurotsuchi was jumping from quartz to quartz, following the remaining traces of her master's reiatsu. Numerous Hollows were around, but they all stayed out of the Arrancar's way, due to the pecking order.

Her resurreccion form was still active, after all.

 **"…Master!** "

She zoomed down the chasm and landed on the hard ground.

" **Master! Speak to me**!"

She continued on and on, but eventually….

"….."

In front of her was the remains of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She knew he had replaced his organs and the like, but he still needed his actual _brain_ to function. The organ that oversees all others. But the remains were pooling out of his disembodied head.

" **Master** ….."

Shimu bent down to touch Mayuri's rotting head.

 **"…Mayuri-sama…** "

She bowed her head, her usually calm and stoic voice cracking.

" **I…..have failed…..you, my creator. I….no longer possess a purpose**."

She laid down and cradled the flesh.

" **I…have no reason to exist any longer. As such….."**

One of Mayuri's eyes fell out of his head with a plop.

" **I must be destroyed**."

And with that, Shimu's form began to glow brightly with a white light.

" **Commencing…..final action….Holocausto.** "

* * *

"We're sorry!" Loly and Menoly repeated.

The two were bowing before Tatsuki and Yachiru, both of which were not pleased. Loly explained that she had beaten Orihime to a bloody pulp, and naturally, they wanted to do the same to her.

Until Orihime stepped in.

"They…..they're on our side, guys….I promise….."

"You sure, Orihime? Because I think I can make them go blind if I have enough time."

Yachiru cracked her knuckles.

"No! I've forgiven Loly what she's done…..so….can you do the same?"

"…well, okay, Hime-chan! I need to give you something anyways."

"…..?"

Yachiru ran up and tied the white bandanna around her neck.

"Every member got one!" She beamed.

"Thank you…..Yachiru." Orihime smiled brightly.

Nemu pressed more buttons on her device, just as Ichigo and Rukia headed back to the group.

"A few more adjustments….."

"Hey….guys, we need to talk real quick. When we get back…..we're gonna be swarmed by 20-something Stern Ritters….but….we're on your side." Candice said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah! That old man told us to let go of our goal…..and you've all helped us save our friend!"

"What about Bambietta and Giselle?" Liltotto asked.

"Bambi was the distraction for us to leave!" Meninas exclaimed.

"As for Giselle…..tch, I think she's finally lost it. When she came back with those four new friends, she wouldn't stop talking about them."

"This Giselle…..is the one who brainwashed Lisa Yadomaru, Isane Kotetsu, Jinta Hanakari, and one of Aizen's Espada?" Nanao asked.

"Yeah…?"

"What?! _Why_ are you friends with that bitch?!" Kensei asked, outraged.

"Hey! The five of us grew up alone in a piece of crap orphanage! It's not like you Shinigami would know anything about that!"

Candice flinched at her own words.

"I mean….."

"No, it's okay. We can't erase what happened in the past." Jushiro said, looking down. "But this poses a problem. We need our comrades back, and I don't think this Giselle would be willing to let them go?"

Retsu narrowed her eyes, remembering the words she said to Seinosuke Yamada.

"Dunno." Liltotto said. "She's never had…playmates she got to keep."

"…why?"

The three Quincy girls looked at Yachiru, who wasn't raging….but just solemn.

"Huh?"

"Why would your friend try to take our own? Doesn't she like you guys?"

"Hard to say half the time." Candice muttered.

"But why?!" Yachiru exclaimed. "If she just asked nicely…..maybe we could've all been friends instead! _She didn't have to steal Isa-chan from me!_ "

Retsu, Rukia, Nanao, and Nemu all nodded in agreement.

"Look, what do you want us to say? We told you how to cure them! Giselle won't listen to us either way."

"Would you be willing to cut her down?"

Everyone stared at Byakuya, who was looking firmly at the three.

"…w-what?"

"You have to understand the circumstances. A simple apology will not erase the grief some of these people here have been facing."

He gestured to Yachiru.

"Some of us want this Giselle to suffer the consequences for she's done. That no matter how badly you want a 'friend'…you do not force them against their will and _brainwash_ them."

"…"

"Furthermore, if you all claim to be on our side…..you will be clashing with your Vandenreich brethren."

"The rest of them can go die in a ditch for all I care." Candice said bitterly. "None of them cared about Liltotto getting captured."

"What does _she_ think?"

Candice and Meninas turned to Liltotto.

"….."

"Lily-chan?"

"…you guys risked so much to save me….and if it wasn't for you Shinigami…I would still be a…..test subject." The girl replied, shivering. "….even if I wanted to go hunt some down…..it wouldn't be right. I owe my life to you all. So I plan to repay that debt."

Liltotto looked at Orihime.

"Inoue-san…..I fought you in Karakura…..heck, I almost killed you."

Chad had hold back Yachiru and Tatsuki.

"You…..fixed me. What do _you_ want me to do?"

Orihime smiled.

"Help us win this war. This doesn't have to end in endless bloodshed. Your kind is already in limited numbers."

"…..I wouldn't be so sure of that, Inoue-san."

Liltotto looked at the moon overhead.

"His majesty….Juha Bach…..simple words aren't gonna sway him. He wants all Shinigami _dead_ before him."

"…..but…it's not fair."

Orihime closed her eyes.

"What happened to the Quincy…..Shinigami _today_ weren't responsible. Maybe I could….do something….?"

"I doubt he would let a _human_ be the final say on everything." Liltotto replied. "This war began before everyone even started fighting."

"Likewise….Head-Captain Yamamoto will not tell everyone to drop their arms." Retsu said.

"And Aizen…." Kensei trailed off.

"…you're all right….sadly. After everything that's happened…..there's no way this is going to end so smoothly." Orihime said. "If only…..things were different."

Her mind flashed to the mastermind who shared her immense power. If she could do so much now….so could _he._

"Hime-chan….."

"Tch, you humans and your sappy moments."

Grimmjow and Neliel had appeared, and Ichigo wasted no time in raising his zanpakutou at the former.

"You fucking…"

"It's all right, Ichigo." Neliel said softly. "Everyone, we're going to be coming along. We're not on Aizen's side."

"Nel-chan is a good person!" Yachiru said, vouching for her "new" member. "Dunno about the other one…"

"Grimmy's harmless!"

"Okay, here's a rule." Grimmjow snarled. " _Anyone_ who says that nickname is going to get murdered. I don't care who you are."

"Grimmjow….."

He looked at his fraccion.

"Oh, it's you. Guess you got your memories back, huh?"

"…..thanks." Tatsuki said.

"Tch, for what?"

"Listen Grimmjow, this doesn't mean we're friends all of a sudden." Ichigo said seriously. "If you hurt any of my friends….."

"You don't need to spew the protection crap on me, Kurosaki. I just want Aizen _dead_ , like the rest of you. Then we can get back to our battle."

"…"

"Alright…..the device is ready." Nemu said.

"Hey, Nemu-chan, you're really smart. So what does it mean when a big white light engulfs everything?"

That got everyone's attention, and when they turned their heads….

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow shouted.

A white light was approaching from the distance, and it was engulfing everything in its path.

"It's…..an explosion!" Uryu shouted.

Some Gillians floated by, but they were burning up in flames when the light touched them. The remains of the castle were also burning up as the light passed through.

"Hurry, Nemu-san!" Nanao shouted.

Nemu quickly pressed a button, and a portal identical to the one that sent the rescue team into Hueco Mundo appeared.

Everyone quickly jumped in, and it closed up behind them.

The white light passed through, eventually engulfing the _entirety of Hueco Mundo_ …..in its wake, Las Noches was no more, the quartz burned up, sand was thrown all around…..…..and _countless_ Hollows were vaporized, never to receive the mercy of reincarnation.

A final hurrah by the twisted mind of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Findor Carias and his squad of Hollows were rushing through, blasting everything – and everyone they could see. Their battleground looked like New York City.

"Hahaha…..it feels good to finally stretch my legs! I wonder what division these Shinigami are from?"

When he passed a flashing billboard, a web of energy suddenly materialized and bounded him in place.

"What the hell?!"

"So you fell for my trap…."

Momo Hinamori had appeared, her face serious as she clutched her released zanpakutou. Her band was fighting back against the rogue Hollows.

"A Vice-Captain…..? Well, I'll commend you for momentarily catching me off guard." The Arrancar grinned, his eyes blocked by his mask remnants.

"I wouldn't be so pleased. I hid my reiatsu, waiting in this city for someone to fall for my trap….and it seems you were the first one."

Findor noticed the web was attached to the girl's badge.

"…..you're not who I'm trying to track down, but you're still part of the enemy. Part of…. _his_ force."

"…"

Momo put her sword to the web's strand.

" _Snap."_

Then the web glowed before exploding in Findor's face.

"…"

 _He's not done…..but that's okay…..I can use some practice before I take on the more dangerous opponents….._

Then her eyes widened.

 _Wait, his reiatsu….!_

Findor emerged from the smoke, grinning like a fiend, but now, more of his mask was broken off, revealing his eye.

"Ha…..nice parlor trick, Vice-Captain. Not even going to greet me with manners? I'm Findor Carias. And you?"

"M-Momo Hinamori, of the 5th."

"Oh I see…." Findor mused. "You're the poor soul that was with Aizen."

"So what?" She asked haughtily.

"This means you're technically part of his guard….well, not really, but my king's orders come first."

Findor zoomed downward to charge the bun-bearing vice-captain.

* * *

The rescue team were running through the black and white void from earlier, now with one extra Quincy and five extra Arrancar.

"So wait, you guys moved the Living World?" Candice asked.

"It was something Tessai Tsukabishi was working on." Retsu explained. "The Soul Society has been sealed away as well, so all of the fighting will be concentrated in the false world."

"W-Wait, what does this mean for Karakura Town?" Tatsuki asked.

"Everyone was put to sleep." Byakuya explained. "As was every other human in the Living World."

"How the hell did you Shinigami do that?!" Grimmjow shouted. "If you can seal away worlds so easily, how are you not winning this war already?"

"It's not the same, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Shut up Kurosaki!"

"Where are the worlds located?" Chad asked.

"We…..don't know." Jushiro said. "Only Tessai and Hachigen would know, maybe Kisuke Urahara as well. Better if less people know…."

"Ah…..they would suspect the Head-Captain first." Rukia said.

Yachiru was at the front of the pack, a hand on Orihime's and Nemu's hands as she ran.

"Come on everyone! Our friends are on the other side!"

"Where does she keep finding the energy…..?" Kenpachi muttered. He noticed Neliel was looking back. "Hey, woman…..what's going on with you?"

"I have a name." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, my bad. Don't worry, that explosion won't reach us in here."

Neliel didn't respond. She was thinking about her fallen fraccion….as well as Nnoitra and Tesla.

 _Were…they engulfed by the explosion as well…..?_

"Is there anything important we have to know about the other members of the Vandenreich?" Jushiro asked the three Quincy girls.

"Well….all of us have a special ability, but some are more…. _lethal_ than others."

"There's five Stern Ritters you all should watch out for. **B,** **C** , **D** , **M** , and **X**."

Uryu and Nanao were both writing the information down as usual.

" **B** is the second-in-command, his successor…..he's really really tough. Personally, I think he's a stuck-up punk, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I'm an ass myself." Candice said.

"The other four…..are….his ma….. _Juha Bach's_ elite guard." Liltotto explained. "The **X** -Axis was part of the team that invaded Karakura Town the second time."

"The **D** eathdealing…..he actually gotten beaten up by that cute little girl in the pajamas when Candy and I showed up! I guess he really let his guard down." Meninas giggled at the memory.

"…..Ururu Tsugumiya?" Chad sweatdropped. "He might go looking for her…."

"And the other two?" Retsu asked.

"Well….."

* * *

Rose and Love both continued to dodge endless spirit arrows from the Silver Kriegern.

"Damn it! These guys are easy to cut down, but they just keep coming!" Love swerved and batted a few into the ground with his large club.

"There must be a leader somewhere…." Rose said, swinging his whip around to knock a back away.

Love perked up.

"We got a live one."

A tall man with long blonde hair and a winged helmet had appeared before them.

"What is this?! Goodness, you're like the abomination Giselle brought home?! A Shinigami with a Hollow mask…..it's the worst of both worlds!"

"Hmm…..is it me, or does he look like a comic book character?" Rose said casually.

"Actually, yeah! Something from…..Marvel, I think?"

The two blinked when Gerard Valkyrie pulled out his large hammer.

"I should dispose of you post-haste! His majesty should not bare witness to such foul creatures!"

"Hey, we could do well in trying to take him down too." Love said, his mask looking like an oni. "Mind pointing out where he is?"

"Never!" Gerard scowled.

"…darn it, it was worth a shot."

"I am a member of the Schutzstaffel…you peons will never get within a kilometer of His Majesty! It would take a miracle!"

Love cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, I like to believe in such."

* * *

"Third Seat Iemura! Here comes some wounded members of the 13th!"

"Bring them this way! Make sure we have enough beds and supplies! Don't overstretch it!"

Akon glanced at the medic Shinigami still working, and continued to move his joystick.

"They have a report…..apparently the Primera Espada has defected Aizen to join us?"

"WHAT?! They clearly must be delirious from the blood loss!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." The horned man said.

"How do you figure?"

"If it was the _actual_ Primera Espada, and he or she was lying…..all of them would be _dead_ right now."

" _A-AKON!"_

He turned back to the computer. That was the panicked voice of Rin Tsubokura.

"What? How's it going with the Stern Ritter?"

" _WE'RE IN CRITICAL CONDITION_!" The boy's voice shouted. " _Hiyosu has been killed, I repeat, Hiyosu has been killed_!"

Akon's eyes widened, and Iemura looked up in alarm.

"….how many of you guys are still standing?"

" _N-Not too many! Its power….oh god, it's coming this way! N-No! Stay back, please_!"

"RIN!" Akon shouted. "Stay calm! What is its power?!"

" _IT-_ "

Then Akon only heard static from the laptop.

"…."

"…oh dear…..that means….."

"The Stern Ritter is getting closer." Akon cursed and threw his coffee to the ground. "Damn it…..Iemura, you have to tell these healers to escape."

"But….they'd be exposed!"

"They can still hide! If this enemy kills everyone in this chamber, the Gotei will be dealt a serious blow! Tell them to round up their patients and leave!"

"But...what will you do?"

Akon stood up and closed the laptop.

"My division has been harmed too many times now. I'm not going to be idle. Vice-Captain Kusamiya has entrusted their safety and direction to me…a man who's been the simple third seat for over a century."

He headed towards the doorway.

"Akon…."

"Yasochika….I'm not going to repeat myself. Captain Unohana has taught you everything she knows, right? You can protect the injured."

"Are you suggesting I wouldn't? The code of the 4th says otherwise." Iemura said seriously, pushing up his glasses. "I'll inform the other Shinigami with a Tenteikura so they know not to go here."

"Then this discussion is finished. Best of luck."

And with that, Akon ran down the hall, putting a hand into his coat to check if he had all of his equipment.

 _Hang on…everyone…..!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Oh boy...well, I don't think the intensity dial is at max setting yet.**

 **Next time - More fights in the false world.**


	42. Chaotic Equilibrium

**Chapter 42 – Chaotic Equilibrium**

Ikkaku roared as he jumped into the air, sun shining down on his bald head. His zanpakutou, Hozukimaru, was released into its spear form. Then he grunted as a reishi bullet blasted his torso.

"You're so loud." Robert said mildly. He disappeared before the point of the spear could stab his face.

"Damn it…..this guy's really pissing me off now, Yumichika."

His partner looked around the walls of the canyon. His sword was transformed as well.

"He's still around…..this area gives him an advantage. Our weapons are close range, but he can fire from an extended distance."

"Pfft! Hozukimaru can extend, you know." Ikkaku pointed out.

"How are we supposed to scratch him…..?"

Then a fist made out of the canyon wall arose and smashed Yumichika to the ground.

"What the hell?! Are you okay, Yumi?!"

"If you two wish to stop playing around, gentlemen, then I will do the same." Robert's voice called out. Ikkaku helped the fifth seat to his feet.

"Tch….."

"Wait! Ikkaku, these Stern Ritters all have a special ability besides firing spirit weapons. That must've been what hit me."

"Oh…..I get it!"

"I certainly doubt that." Robert called out, the sounds of the other 11th Division members still fighting in the air.

"Yeah…."

Ikkaku used a headbutt to smash the wall that struck Yumichika.

"You can control rocks, Four Eyes! What a dumb power!"

"…"

The two jumped through the hole and began to jump around the edges of the canyon's ledges.

"It makes so much sense!"

"You are an idiot. In fact, all of you 11th Division members are." Robert's voice said.

Ikkaku growled.

"Yumichika, let's split up, so we can trap him." He whispered. The two headed in different directions at a fork in the canyon.

As the bald man jumped, a rocky hand reached out and seized his leg.

"You damned…..!"

It threw him into the wall, then another fist smashed into him.

"Gaaah…"

Yumichika continued to jump, but his eyes perked up when he saw Robert in the distance.

"Not even bothering to hide?" The fifth seat smiled. "Why give away your cover?"

He jumped, and slashed the Quincy in half…..only to see pebbles and hear the crumbling of rock.

"What…this was a fake…..?"

Then a pair of rocky hands seized his legs.

"What?!"

"Fifth Seat, you said? Hmm. Why are you holding back?" Robert's voice called out.

 _How on earth does he know where Ikkaku and I even are? Where is his vantage point?_

"I don't know what you mean." Yumichika replied. "Now please, release your disgusting hands from my feet, or else I'll have to kill you painfully."

"…..you don't fit in with the rest of these Shinigami."

"Says who, Quincy?"

"Yes…..you're dressed more peculiarly, you have a feminine appearance….and I can tell. The sword in your hand…..is not your true Shikai."

Yumichika's eyes widened.

"…don't be absurd. Are you saying you want me to fight you sealed?"

"Your reiatsu has barely increased. I've fought with many Shinigami in the past…Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Robert was behind another wall, putting his hand to it.

"I do dislike when people try to patronize me. You believe you can defeat me as is?"

Then a spear stabbed through his torso.

"Heh…..you shouldn't talk so much, punk." Ikkaku grinned. "Makes it easy for you to be found."

Robert turned to face him, face stoic.

"Want another, huh?!"

Ikkaku stepped back and swung his spear at Robert's face, but when it hit, it exploded with sand.

"What the-?!"

Robert's feet were sanding on a patch of sand.

"Foolish Shinigami…haven't you figured it out?"

Robert's face reformed itself.

"…..?"

"Rocks…..you think I possess such a hackneyed power? You will die from such a flawed observation." He moved his hands, and began to fire at Ikkaku with his pistols, right at close range.

 _Shit!_

Each bullet blasted the third seat, but he refused to fall down.

"I can still hit you!"

He stabbed forward, but he only hit more sand. Now the tip was stuck into the canyon, and the sandy form of Robert Acctrone flowed up into the air.

"My aim is sharp, Ikkaku Madarame." Robert drawled, his natural form visible again. "I'll make your brain splatter."

Ikkaku looked up in alarm. Robert cocked his pistol…..…..but Yumichika appeared and slashed him, forcing him to jump back onto the canyon wall.

"Damn it….."

"I think I've figured it out….Quincy."

Robert watched as Ikkaku began to climb up the wall, but his attention was caught when Yumichika continued.

"You can control…things you touch. Rock…..sand…things you'd find in nature, right?"

"….."

Ikkaku jumped up and landed next to Yumichika.

"Thanks Yumichika."

He opened the bottom of his spear and took out some healing salve.

"Isn't that cheating?" Robert deadpanned.

"SHUT UP! ANYTHING GOES!"

"…am I wrong, Stern Ritter?" Yumichika asked, glancing at the blood stains on Ikkaku's person.

"….correct. I am The **N** atural."

"It's still a dumb power." Ikkaku said. He felt his partner tap his shoulder.

"I have an idea. Let's go into the air." The fifth seat said.

Robert raised an eyebrow when the two jumped up to help their comrades attack more of the Silber Kriegern.

 _I see….so they're not total morons…I can't trap them in the canyon if they're not touching it…..but I still have means to defeat them…._

He vanished, thinking of an idea….

* * *

Ururu Tsugumiya zoomed into the air and punched through another Hollow aimed for her.

 _Jinta…..where are you?_

She easily dodged the fire of Silber Kriegern.

 _You're close….I know you are._

The small girl was effortlessly dodging or defeating each of the mooks that tried to attack her, but she noticed she was in a zoo area now.

"Ohhh…I think he's close!"

Ururu jumped from empty cage to empty cage.

"Yep, he is!"

Then she felt an arrow almost pierce through her head, forcing her to stop and look around.

"So! Urahara's employed you for this battle."

The **D** eathdealing had concerned his small nemesis.

"….."

"You think I forgot what you did to me?! The pain, the humiliation!...caused by a small girl! Not even a Shinigami, at that!" Askin seethed, standing on a nearby fence.

"…."

"Well? Surprised to see me alive and well?"

"I'm sorry, mister." Ururu bowed. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

Askin fell off the fence in utter disbelief. Ururu continued her movements.

"WAIT!"

The assistant stopped, and the Quincy used Hirenkyaku to appear in front of her.

"You can't be serious! I was the man who you beat to a bloody pulp! All because I dared to go into your little shop!"

"…"

Ururu thought for a few seconds.

"Well?"

"No, I really don't remember that, mister. We can talk later. I need to find my friend."

Askin deadpanned as the girl jumped around him.

 _She…is she serious?! Or is she just mocking me?!_

Ururu gasped when an arrow pierced through her hand, forcing her to stop yet again. Askin appeared in front of her once more.

"I wouldn't be so dismissive, you little brat! I am one of his majesty's elite guards!"

"Well that's great mister, we always should strive to get high positions in life." Ururu said honestly.

The **D** eathdealing's jaw dropped as once again, the girl jumped around him.

"THAT'S IT!"

Askin appeared in front of Ururu a third time.

"I intend to give you the most painful death imaginable, you disrespectful girl!"

"…..I'm sorry, mister. I don't mean to keep cutting you off, but I really need to save my friend. One of your comrades brainwashed him, I'm afraid."

"…..what? You're looking for The **Z** ombie?"

"Yes, please." Ururu bowed again.

"Well, I don't intend for you to pass! Heheheh…you'll die without getting to see him!"

"No….Jinta's my best friend….."

Ururu jumped around him again.

"YOU LITTLE!"

"What's this? Want to get beaten up by her again? You must be a masochist."

Askin turned to see Yoruichi's grinning face.

"Or maybe a lolicon."

* * *

"Is that a….factory?"

The 10th Division team had finally finished off the swarm of Hollows, but several had to withdraw due to minions. Toshiro and Rangiku were staring at the structure.

"Sure is. Ooh, wait! Maybe Tessai's hid some kind of secret weapon in here!" The busty vice-captain declared. "Let's check it out!"

"Matsumoto, these places are purely just for decoration. Why would Tsukabishi hide something in here if the enemy also had a chance of getting it?"

"Details, details!"

And with that, Rangiku Matsumoto ran into the bustling structure.

"For crying out loud….." Toshiro sighed, then turned to his fourth seat. "What's the status on our numbers?"

"We're down by 20%, sir. Some of us are still wounded, but we wanted to keep going on."

"…maybe we should make this our resting point for now. I still sense plenty of Hollows lingering around."

"Sir!" The sixth seat shouted. "IN THE AIR!"

The short captain looked up, and sure enough, Silber Kriegern were closing in, firing their arrows to get the edge. The 10th quickly moved into action, with Toshiro flipping to dodge one arrow aimed for his head.

"Everyone, fight these faceless creatures! I'll take on the leader…." He declared, feeling around for the larger Quincy reiatsu. "Matsumoto, come on!"

No response.

"…..Matsumoto, answer me!"

He dodged more fire and ran into the factory.

"Matsumoto! This is not a time to be playing hide and seek! We're in battle!"

He jumped to machine to machine, but was knocked to the ground with a powerful kick.

"Finally…..a Captain."

Toshiro looked up. The **I** ron was there, on a conveyor belt. He jumped down and landed across from the boy.

"…..Stern Ritter, I presume."

"Correct. My name is Cang Du."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya….Captain of the 10th Division." He said, standing up and drawing his sword.

"Hitsugaya…so…..As Nodt took your powers, then."

"Where is he?!" The boy asked. "Tell me right now!"

"I have no reason to, Captain. But there is nothing to worry about."

Cang Du took a medallion from his pocket and crushed it in his hand.

"…..so they're destructible…! But why? You could've used that on one of my subordinates."

"Don't make me laugh, Captain." The man said bitterly. "I have my pride as a Quincy….the only way I'd touch a Shinigami's weapon is if I was prying it out of their dead hands."

"…."

"Nothing to say?"

"Don't you think this is all wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Cang asked, stepping closer. "We are supposed to fight. We are enemies."

"Think about what your organization is doing. Killing all of us…..it doesn't reverse what happened to your kind."

"Trying to get out of the fight by attempting peace? You just like to insult me, Captain."

"Tch…" Toshiro glanced to the side. "Did you do something to my vice-captain?"

"I haven't seen one. After this all time….."

Cang Du stopped and got into a battle stance.

"I can finally destroy one of the Gotei's elite soldiers. Only a small price for what you've done, but it will work."

"….fine."

Toshiro dashed forward and swung his sword, but he gasped when the sword didn't cut the flesh. In fact, it sparked up as it touched it.

 _What?!_

Cang punched Toshiro into a pipe, causing it to crack.

"Simple sword strikes will not scratch me, Captain…..and you've lost your powers. You cannot win."

Toshiro slowly got to his feet, and threw his haori to the ground. He moved a hand and felt blood on the back of his head.

 _So…his special ability must involve hardening himself to some degree. But…..even steel itself can be cut with enough effort._

Cang quickly formed a black arrow and fired.

 _Damn!_

His opponent quickly ducked to dodge it, but….when it hit the wall, the bricks gave out and it collapsed.

 _Even the arrows? This is not going to be easy…_

Toshiro flipped over the black-haired Quincy to dodge his incoming punch.

 _Maybe the back is the exposed spot?_

Cang didn't flinch when the stripped Hyorinmaru sparked up against his back. In fact, he merely chuckled.

"You think there's a weak spot on my body when I use my power?"

A hard as steel kick sent Toshiro through a machine.

"Incorrect, Captain."

 _Damn it…..Matsumoto! Where are you? You're supposed to be helping me in this battle….!_

* * *

Kukaku panted as she leaned against the wall of the "throw a ball at the bottles, win a prize" stand.

 _Crap…..his roars aren't a joke...they had more power than I thought….._

Both of her ears were bleeding.

 _But you know what? If I can make his voice give out…..maybe he'll be powerless…..!_

Her eyes shot open as a burst of wind made the stand collapse onto her, Jerome's hulking form standing there.

"You're an idiot, Captain. Are you that prideful you won't use your zanpakutou on me?"

"…"

Kukaku's golden hand shot out of the wood pile, and she slowly stood up, very angry now.

"Your power is just sound, dingus. In fact….you don't even make any sense!"

"…..?"

She jumped into a nearby tree to give her some distance, although Jerome wasn't making a move.

"You Quincies have random as all hell powers! I heard one of you can control fear, the other uses blood as mind control…..what, was your leader drunk when he gave them to you?"

Jerome growled.

"Don't you insult his majesty, worm!"

"Why not?! Don't you understand? You guys have to resort to using…..those things just to fill in the numbers!" Kukaku gestured to some fighting Kira.

"….."

"They're not the same as actual people! How can you claim victory when you don't have the support of soldiers? These are mindless drones!"

"ENOUGH! A Shinigami like you will never understand!"

Jerome took a deep breath, ready for a massive roar.

 _Heh…good, don't move…._

She took out another ball and crushed it on her hands, producing a flash of light to blind Jerome. The large Quincy shouted in alarm, but he felt another ball fire into his mouth, lodging itself into his windpipe.

Kukaku jumped down when he fell to the ground, choking.

"Go on, big guy. Don't you want to roar at me?"

Jerome's face was turning purple, and he pounded the ground to try to help himself.

"See? Do you see any of your mooks running to your aid?"

Jerome looked up, his face angry.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not heartless. I'm not going to let you choke to death!"

She seized Jerome's face and opened his mouth up wide, then quickly stuffed it with a few firecrackers.

"That wouldn't be fun at all."

The **R** oar's eyes widened as she lit them, her own face grinning like a fiend.

"Let me give you a taste of the Shiba specialty!"

She flash-stepped away, and the firecrackers all exploded onto the large Quincy. She reappeared next to her vice-captain, who was healing someone.

"Any left?"

"I think we've routed them all, Captain. But many of us are quite injured….and worst of all….it seems the 4th had to relocate."

"Well crap. I guess we should-"

Kukaku and Kira both looked up. The Quincy reiatsu was getting larger, but so was Jerome. He had achieved wings and an angel halo, and his form was towering over everything else in the theme park.

Including the ferris wheel.

"…?"

"Damn it, the first time I be generous, and this is what happens!" Kukaku scowled.

The **R** oar's face was burnt up, but he managed to spit out the ball stuck in his throat.

" **Schrei der Raub**."

"Captain….um…..there's a giant gorilla staring at us." Kira remarked, his face in shock.

"I really think Bach was drunk….." She muttered.

Jerome took a deep breath.

"KIRA! GRAB THAT SOLDIER AND FLEE!"

He complied, and the two escaped via flash-step, narrowly missing the massive roar that caused several attractions to crumble to pieces, and a few unlucky Shinigami were caught in the blast. They were vaporized.

Kira and Kukaku reappeared behind the gorilla.

"N-No…his attack…"

"Kira. Get all of the remaining subordinates and find the 4th immediately."

"Captain!" Kira whispered harshly. "You can't do this alone!"

"Kira! Don't question your captain! GO!"

Jerome's ears perked up, and he turned, face to face with the smaller woman.

" **So…..you've pushed me to use Vollstandig. The fun and games stop here.** "

"Tch. You're louder than before, and I don't mean that as a complement."

Jerome narrowed his eyes when Kukaku removed her zanpakutou from her back.

"And fuck you for making me do this."

" **Do what**?"

" **Bankai**."

* * *

Renji swung his sword again, but Mask dodged it.

"Tch! Is that all you can do?!"

He punched Renji into a street lamp, their respective soldiers still fighting around them.

"Go all out! A hero never settles for anything else!"

"YOU'RE NOT A HERO!"

Mask looked confused, as did his assistant, James.

"Look at yourself! You're running around…." Renji stood up, panting. "….with a stupid costume, prancing about like this is some kind of joke!"

"Ooh! The villain's speech, sir!" James said, pleased.

"You just ripped some of my subordinates in half! A hero doesn't do things like that!"

"A hero must destroy villainy, wherever it lies!"

Mask scoffed as he dodged another swung of Zabimaru.

"No dice!"

"You…..what the hell is the matter with you?! You're nothing more than an idiot who's got his head so far up his ass he can't see the truth of what's going on!"

Mask blinked.

"S-Sir…..he's just taunting you…."

"No…..maybe he's right! Am….I…..blind to the truth? Have my good deeds clouded my vision?"

"WHAT GOOD DEEDS!"

"Curse you, villain! Your words…..they humble me…..now I hear the screams and crying of my family, destroyed without a second thought…..by your men…."

Renji was going to swing again, but he stopped.

"…."

"…"

"….listen, it's not too late for everything to be changed. We don't have to end this…..with both of us fighting to the death."

He stepped over to The **S** uperstar.

"I'm sorry what happened to your family…but maybe if we call a truce and join forces….we can end this faster…."

"…."

Mask seized his throat, alarming the vice-captain.

"You think…..I _would join up with a villain?!"_

"…!"

"Yeah! You can beat him, sir! You're the strongest! Don't let his false words fool you! Go, fight, win!"

 _Why the hell is he complementing him like that!_

Then Renji noticed Mask's body glowing.

"Yes…..you're right….! And now I must finish him once and all!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mask's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He dropped Renji and turned to face an angry Rikichi, who had cut James in half.

"You…..think you can kill my friends….so casually….?!"

"Rikichi!" Renji reached for his sword. "I told you not to interfere!"

Mask's eyes narrowed.

"Destroying….the hero's sidekick….."

Rikichi charged the large Quincy.

"NO! DAMN YOU, STOP IT!"

But the boy was too blinded by anger – and hatred – for his opponent to listen to the words of his commanding officer.

"IS UNFORGIVABLE! STAR BEAM!"

Mask quickly fired a beam from his forehead, blasting Rikichi before he could strike him.

"RIKICHI!"

Renji grabbed his sword and immediately swung at Mask, but he batted it to the side.

"What?!"

"James….at least your last moments have given me strength! I will crush every last Shinigami!"

Renji recalled his sword, but his eyes were in shock.

Rikichi's body laid behind Mask, smoking and bleeding heavily. His reiatsu was fading fast. Some of his other comrades looked on with shock, but their attention was forced back to fighting Mask's soldiers.

"…n-no…!"

"You see? The game heroism and villainy takes many lives in its sake. Such is its path."

"You bastard…he had relatives…..how am I supposed to explain to his brother that he's gone….?!"

"Such was the same for James' kin." Mask said coldly. "But I befriended him. _I_ was the one that showed him the light within the darkness…..!"

Renji had enough. Warnings be damned!

" **BAN** -"

But Mask was faster, and he had placed a medallion to his sword.

"…..!"

"Oh no. I can't have you go and do that…. _Vice-Captain_."

Mask grinned.

* * *

Yamamoto dodged yet another strike from Wonderweiss.

"You are annoying me, child! Be gone!"

He smashed his fist into the Arrancar's face, launching him fast and far into yet another building. The resistance to go down was starting to concern the old man. After all, he still had to deal with Bach.

"Such a despondent soul. He's mindless and yet, he only looks like a child."

Bach's voice was mocking him a distance away.

"The result of your poor efforts, Head-Captain."

"Are you trying to get me to hate you more than I already do, Juha Bach? I suppose I should cut your tongue out first."

"Sounds like a fair idea. You can use your sword."

Yamamoto reached for his zanpakutou, but stopped.

 _He's trying to bluff me. No! I will not fall into his trap!_

Both men had a few wounds here and there, but they largely seemed untouched in the heat of battle. Things were deadlocked, as they met skill for skill, blow for blow. Several buildings had collapsed at this point.

"…..wait. Something has occurred to me."

"Yes, Head-Captain?"

Yamamoto saw Wonderweiss getting up in the distance.

 _Why is Aizen's Arrancar after me…..but not Aizen himself? And yet, Bach himself has targeted me? It seems like he's waiting to strike when we are both tired from battle?_

"Never you mind, Quincy."

Yamamoto dodged Wonderweiss's next punch with ease, and he threw him as hard as he could into the emperor. But Bach easily side-stepped to avoid the projectile, Wonderweiss falling into a manhole.

"What a joke."

"…tch. It was worth a shot!"

Yamamoto and Bach charged each other yet again, but they stopped when a large shadow was hovering over them.

"…"

"…"

Above the city was the large cloud-like Hollow, known as Fuwa. Several Hollows were around it.

"…"

"…"

When all of them charged them, the two men scoffed. Bach readied his bow, and Yamamoto raised a fist. They effortlessly killed every Hollow in their path, including Fuwa itself.

"Noisy today."

"Quite."

The two resumed their duel, but Wonderweiss managed to poke his head out of the rubble. His innocent purple eyes saw many dead Hollows, but when he saw Fuwa….

"Guaah…..?"

He jumped over and put a hand to the cloud Hollow, who was starting to dissolve.

"Guaaah!"

His "friend" was no more. He turned his head and looked at the two leaders fighting, both not paying attention to him. His eyes were staring in disbelief….and his voice was wavering.

"Guaaah…GUAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He opened his mouth wide, and Wonderweiss let out a loud screech of agony. Again, neither man was really paying attention.

" **GUAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Wonderweiss Margera was beginning to transform…..

* * *

Hisagi landed on a rooftop and scanned the battlefield. His subordinates were still fighting hard, against Hollow and Quincy soldier alike.

 _Okay….nothing serious yet…._

He jumped to dodge Bambietta's next bomb.

"Damn it! Can't you stay still?!"

"I'm not going to do that!" Hisagi called out, and barely dodged a stab from Tousen.

"Sharp as ever, Shuuhei."

Hisagi slid back and readied his scythe blade, but as he threw it at his former captain, the blind man countered.

"Suzumushi 2nd Style….."

Tousen swung his blade in a wide arc, faint chimes ringing out.

"Benihiko!"

In the path of his swung, multiple steel blades formed, and they fired at the vice-captain.

 _Shit!_

He quickly flash-stepped to dodge the same barrage used on Kenpachi Zaraki.

"A Shikai for a Shikai."

Tousen sensed Bambietta rushing him from behind.

"…..what could you do, Vandenreich? My power is greater than yours."

"We'll see about that!"

Tousen turned and swung his zanpakutou, but his face scrunched up in confusion when it hit something hard. Namely, the medallion As Nodt and Mask de Masculine used.

"Hehehehe…..well, well…looks like it hit!"

Tousen pulled his arm back quickly, and carefully put a hand to his blade.

"….you did something."

"I did." Bambietta smirked. "But you'll never figure it out!"

"…."

"Maybe I should use the medallion more closely just to show you! Or better yet, maybe-"

Bambietta stopped speaking, her jaw now agape. One of Hisagi's blades had sliced her hand off, the same bearing the medallion.

"Sorry. But those things have no place in this battle!"

He was closing in, the other now thrown at the Quincy girl's head.

"You… **goddamn** …..!"

Bambietta Basterbine was getting angry. And when she got angry, she usually had plenty of victims. She ducked under the blade, and quickly threw another ball right at Hisagi's head.

It hit, and exploded upon impact.

"I see." Tousen commented. "Your power involves explosions." He still had a hand on the steel of Suzumushi.

"What?! Shut up, Shinigami, you're blind! How can you even tell?!"

"Your voice…..the sound of explosions…..you've been throwing them. How curious. That other girl had a large jaw. Are your powers really so…random? It's baffling."

"What…you've seen Liltotto!"

"Was that her name?" Tousen said, moving a hand to the tip. "I'm sure her experimenters had more time to learn about her than I did."

"WHAT?! The hell do you mean, experimenters?!" Bambietta said, ignoring her chopped hand (and medallion) now.

"…"

"ANSWER ME, BLINDY!"

Hisagi fell from the smoke cloud, but he managed to land on a windowsill. He cut down a nearby Hollow so he could watch the two carefully.

"I have no reason to tell you anything, Quincy. You've somehow managed to disable my zanpakutou's functions…..that's quite annoying."

 _What? Why isn't Tousen that shocked?_ Hisagi thought. His eyes picked up on Asguiaro Ebern attacking some of his men.

"Why aren't you shocked?!" It was if Bambietta was thinking the same thing.

"Because it's not like I _need_ it."

Tousen put a hand to his face, alarming both of his opponents. He moved his hand…..and his face was instantly covered by an eyeless mask with a cross pattern. He had undergone hollowifcation, like the other Vizards.

* * *

"Kiyone slow down! Where are we even going?!"

With Stark and Lilinette in tow, the 13th Division squad was zooming through the air, their blonde third seat at the front.

"I sense my sister, Sentaro! She's close!"

"What?!"

"Huh? What's up with your sister?" Lilinette asked.

"Lilinette, what have I told you about prying into the lives of other people?"

"Something about not doing it or something, you know I don't listen to you, Stark!"

The Primera rolled his eyes.

"No…..a Quincy brainwashed her with three others! In fact…..one of them was one of your Espada friend!"

"Well friends is a big word….." The smaller Arrancar began.

"Wait….Luppi? He never came back from his mission." Stark replied.

"Uhhh….." Kiyone squinted, trying to remember the report her captain talked about that Soi had passed on. "Short black hair, looks like a female?"

"Yep."

"Wow…..either Luppi's an idiot, or this Quincy really is powerful…"

Suddenly, Silber Kriegern arose from the ruins they were flying under, forcing the squad into action.

"Damn…..more fighting…..c'mon Lilinette…."

"Sentaro, you lead the troops!"

Before her partner could reply, Kiyone dove into the ruins and jumped from room to room.

"Isane! I know you're here!"

No reply.

"ISANE! Please! It's me…..Kiyone!"

Again, no reply. The younger Kotetsu was close to crying.

"ISANE! YOUR SISTER IS HERE!"

"…Kiyone…..?"

Kiyone stopped and looked around.

"Isane! Yeah, I'm over here!"

"Why…..are you here…..?!"

She nearly threw up at the sight before her. Isane Kotetsu was standing a few meters away, but her fair skin had darkened. Her brown eyes had become blood-red. And she was wearing the uniform of a Stern Ritter.

"…Isane…so you _do_ remember!"

Kiyone ran over to hug her, but she was pushed back.

"What are you doing? Only Gigi is allowed to touch me."

"Gigi…no, that's the Quincy that brainwashed you!"

"Don't speak that way about my best friend." Isane said firmly, unsheathing Itegumo. "You're part of the enemy, Kiyone."

"…..Isane….." Kiyone's eyes were watering. "But…the SWA! All of our friends….."

"Gigi is the only friend I need."

"…"

Kiyone jumped back to dodge the tip of Itegumo.

"…..so, I guess it's come down to this."

Kiyone Kotetsu unsheathed the zanpakutou strapped to her waist, her gloved hand clutching it tightly.

"If I'm to snap you out of this…..I guess I have to fight you."

"So what? I'm a vice-captain, you're not. I'm going to win, easy." Isane said coldly.

"…..why are you even alone, Nee-san? Don't you want to spend time with _Gigi_?" Kiyone retorted. "The same girl that made Yachiru cry?"

"I don't care about that girl. I was tasked to find more friends for my _new_ friend."

"If you think I'm going to let you bring more people to that….. _wench_ to brainwash…."

That broke the camel's back.

" _Run, Itegumo_!"

" _Spin, Senkai Kyokusen_!"

The two sisters charged each other, zanpakutous changing at the same time. Every part of Kiyone's being did not want to cause harm to her sister, but she couldn't lose resolve.

She _had_ to inject her blood.

* * *

Kirge Opie was considering to be prim and proper by many of the Stern Ritters, if not the type that adored toying with his foes.

"Having fun in there, you two?" He asked, as he shot another arrow through an 8th Division Shinigami. Their numbers were dwindling.

"You let Harribel-sama go right now, you bastard!" Apache called out, swinging her chakram zanpakutou at the eyeglass-wearing man.

"I wasn't talking to you….. _Arrancar._ "

He dodged and blasted a hole through her left breast.

"Damn…you….."

Kirge jumped back when Mila Rose lunged for him, an easy smile on his features.

"I'm sorry, but your mistress will have to remain in there….indefinitely."

"How about I put my fist up your ass instead?!"

She swung her large zanpakutou, but Kirge managed to block in time.

"How vulgar. Espada-san, you should teach these girls better manners!" He called out to the barrier encasing Harribel and Shunsui.

His eyes widened slightly when his glasses broke in half…..a large gash appearing on his face.

"Are you implying we are not civil?" Sun-Sun asked, appearing above him and Mila Rose, her sai zanpakutou aiming for his head. "Well, I intend to harm you in the most _respectful_ way possible."

Kirge vanished via Hirenkyaku, and she struck air.

"Damn it…..he's a tough one!" Mila Rose said, looking around.

"Why didn't he trap us, too?" Apache grunted, clutching her bleeding breast.

"Harribel-sama, are you okay in there?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Girls, you must focus. Don't worry about me!"

"But…who knows what he can do?"

"Exactly."

The three turned around instantly, and saw Kirge behead _five_ Shinigami at once.

"Hmm…..these people aren't even seated! Captain, you would bring such low-ranked members to this battle?"

Shunsui didn't respond from his prison.

"Hey! Your battle is with the three of us, punk!" Apache declared, pointing a finger.

"Are you sure?" Kirge pouted. "That's not very thrilling!"

Mila Rose pointed at the eccentric Quincy herself.

"Yeah! So stop wasting time with the mooks and take us seriously already! If you're not going to free our mistress, then we'll just smash you until you do!"

"Oh?"

Sun-Sun pointed a sleeve.

"And if you don't….well, I can't guarantee how many bones you'll still have left."

"You've piqued my interest." Kirge replied, effortlessly dodging the strikes from more unseated Shinigami. He cut down them with ease.

A red, orange, and pink cero were all charged up from the three's fingers, and they fired them together, the joint blast hitting Kirge head-on.

"There…..we can't waste time on this guy." Apache said, looking to the Silber Kriegern around them.

"Yes…..how about we bring out…. _him?_ "

"I like the way you think, ladies." Sun-Sun said.

Kirge emerged from the dust wounded, but now not smiling anymore.

"Are you three going to take this seriously yourselves?"

" _Thrust, Cieva_!"

" _Devour, Liona_!"

" _Strangle, Anaconda!_ "

The **J** ail's face contorted into a twisted smile as the three activated their resurreccions. He watched their forms take the qualities of a different animal.

"Dear me….I've never seen an Arrancar release before! How….thrilling…..!"

The Tres Bestias all ripped off an arm and put them together. They spun around, and slowly, a large creature was forming out of it.

"Well hello, hello…..this is new." Kirge said, frowning.

A large bipedal Hollow stood before him, with vague qualities from each. It had brown fur, a toned chest, long hair, and a mask covering its face completely. There was no light in its eyeholes…..as if one were looking directly into its dark soul.

Ayon.

"ATTACK!" The three of them shouted, the beast following the command.

* * *

Momo and Findor were locked in the throes of combat, zanpakutou meeting zanpakutou. It seemed that Findor's power had increased from the mask fracture, but his opponent was holding on.

"Ha ha! So you're not half bad, Momo Hinamori! You've gotten some major training from Aizen, no?"

"Don't say that name in my presence! I am _not_ his subordinate!"

Findor sonidoed to dodge the fireball from Tobiume's tip.

"I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject….." He said, reappearing. "I know the story. Stabbed you and left you to die, is that right?"

 _He's just trying to provoke me! I won't give him the satisfication….._

"Aww, nothing to add? I guess that was the _point_ of what happened." Findor grinned evilly.

Momo's scar was starting to ache.

"Our fight doesn't concern my past, Arrancar." She said, putting a hand back. "I didn't come here to be mocked."

"Oh really now?"

"Bakudo #62 – Hyapporanken!"

Momo threw a steel rod incased in energy, and when thrown, it split into a barrage of rods that zoomed towards Findor.

"….!"

Caught in the barrage, the Arrancar was pushed back and eventually pinned to the wall.

"Kido?! You little-!"

"Hado #4 – Byakurai!"

Momo quickly moved her finger and fired the familiar lighting, hitting Findor before he could respond proper.

When his vision cleared, a large fireball was aimed for his face.

 _Shit!_

Momo watched as it blasted the blonde Arrancar.

 _Breaking that mask has made him stronger. If I keep on the offensive….!_

But before she could move, an arrow had pierced through her abdomen, causing her to fall. When she did, she heard a voice.

" _Carve upon the water, Pinza Aguda_!"

A burst of purple reiatsu hit the vice-captain's eyes, but she suddenly sensed….a certain Quincy reiatsu. As Momo Hinamori fell into the streets below, Findor zoomed to a rooftop, transformed. One of his arms had turned into a crab claw, and now….only an eye was covered by his mask.

"Heh….now we can skip the formalities, Vice-Captain."

"Quite the power you have…..Arrancar."

Findor looked up, and saw one odd-looking Stern Ritter.

"Oh ho, a Quincy humbles me with his presence! This is great! I was starting to get bored! My king will be very pleased when I bring him back the corpse of a Vandenreich elite!"

"King….you say? Absurd. His Majesty is the only ruler."

As Nodt, The **F** ear.

* * *

Akon turned a corner, and saw several dead members of the 12th Division. But rather than simply being cut down…..their bodies were warped to shreds.

"….what the hell…..?"

He ran faster, following his spiritual sense closely. It wasn't often his division used their own means for combat, rather they simply used computers and mechanical gadgets.

Now was not the time.

He grimaced when he saw Hiyosu's body. The face was shredded to pieces.

 _No…how strong is this Stern Ritter….?!_

He turned around another corner, and instantly stopped.

Fact 1 – Rin Tsubakura was dead before his feet.

Fact 2 – The walls were stained with blood.

Fact 3 – His opponent…..had an _arm_ -like appearance.

In fact, it turned around, its eyes looking straight at him. Akon said nothing, and reached into his coat.

 _Something tells me…..I need to keep my distance….!_

He threw three disks into the air, and they exploded when they hit the monstrous Quincy. Akon summoned a barrier and braced himself.

Pernida Parnkgjas emerged from the smoke cloud barely injured. His fingers rolled, and another arm shot out to the ceiling…..and twisting it in a spike to pierce Akon's shoulder.

 _Damn it!_

He pulled away and ducked behind the corner.

 _He can control matter, it seems…..shit._

"Sounds like you could use a hand."

"What?"

Akon looked up and saw the smiling face of one Kisuke Urahara.

"…..Captain Urahara, it's not safe for you to be here. Didn't Iemura warn everyone?"

"He did." Kisuke replied, hearing Pernida approach. "But for a Stern Ritter to find its way into this chamber and force the 4th to leave…must be dangerous."

"I hope the 4th found a safe place to hide."

"Oh they have a nice guard." He said, taking out his zanpakutou. "She's quite the scary one."

He jumped out, and pointed his weapon at the arm-like Quincy.

" _Sing, Benihime_!"

A burst of red energy blasted The **C** ompulsory.

* * *

"T-Third Seat Iemura! We have Hollows approaching!"

Iemura gasped at the incoming swarm.

"S-Should some of us fight them off?"

"We….can fight with kido! We have to-!"

Iemura trailed off when several figures appeared to strike the band, the voice of a certain captain ringing out.

"How irresponsible, Iemura. I'll be sure to tell Retsu at the next meeting…..putting the wounded out in the open like this."

Standing on top of the barrier the third seat erected was Soi.

"F-Forgive me, Captain! I thank you for your assistance!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Listen up, everyone! We are to act as the guard of the 4th!"

"Yeah!"

"That includes you, Omaeda!" She said, punching him into the nearest Gillian.

* * *

Ryuken was zooming into the air, closing in on a certain figure….but an arrow had pierced his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"We meet again…..Ryuken Ishida."

The **B** alance stared at him stoically and fired again, but the doctor was still sharp enough to avoid the volley of shots.

"You again, boy? That's fine…..I intend for every Vandenreich member to die anyways….!"

"You wish to attack His Majesty….don't you?"

"With a brain like that, I'm surprised you don't take over command youself." He said mockingly. Ryuken winced as he moved his arm, but he counted with own volley.

Soon the air was filled with spirit arrows from every angle.

* * *

"Hmm….don't tell me Hiyori got distracted with a fight again…."

Shinji Hirako was standing on a high radio tower, back in the false Karakura Town. He was sensing around to what each one of his comrades were doing.

"She had one job! Oh well, I guess that's why we made Ururu go with her."

He dodged the shot aimed for his face.

"Alright now…..come out, you."

Lille Barro appeared before him.

"You're dangerously close to His Majesty….and I can't have that." The man said, raising his pistols.

"Bach? I want him gone as much has the next guy, but I'm not interesting in fighting him. But….I guess we're gonna have to squabble a bit."

"So….returning to the scene of the crime, Shinji Hirako?"

The Vizard's eyes widened as he looked up. Lille turned as well and fired. His shot went through Sosuke Aizen's body, but the mastermind merely smiled.

"And you have a guest…another member of the Vandenreich."

"Sosuke Aizen." Lille spat. "You are the greatest threat of them all. No guards to protect you?"

Lille looked alarmed when the hole in the Shinigami's body instantly repaired itself.

"I would ask you the same thing….your name would be….?"

"Lille Barro…..The **X-** Axis."

He fired again, this time shooting multiple bullets. Aizen summoned a barrier, but they passed through with ease and came out his backside.

"I see. Something tells me you're more formidable than the last two Stern Ritter I disposed of."

"Last…..two…..?!"

Lille gasped when Aizen's bullet wounds once again, repaired themselves. It seemed that a golden light had surrounded him.

" _Lille! You mustn't battle this man! He's become too powerful!_ " B69's voice rang out from his earpiece.

Aizen was getting closer.

"It is my duty to protect His Majesty, B69. Every power has its weakness." Lille answered.

"Yep. They do."

Both men turned to look at Shinji, who was grinning. His zanpakutou was spinning on the ring it was held on.

" _Collapse, Sakanade_!"

* * *

Rangiku was set down on the grass, trees surrounding her and her captor.

"Oof!"

"….sorry. Toshiro would try to get in the way."

Gin smiled as he rubbed his head, but frowned when Haineko was pointed at his neck.

"You dare try to kidnap me?! Did Aizen give you that command?!"

"Ran, please, I just want to talk!"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! You're not going to fool me….Captain needs my help, and I won't let him down!"

"But I-!"

" _Growl, Haineko_!"

Gin sighed when the cloud of ash surrounded him.

 _Man! I need a vacation…!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Some fight scenes I enjoy writing WAY more than others. Like Robert's power? It's kinda like an adaptive logia from One Piece or something. I think a couple of scenes you can guess what's going to happen. But alas, some scenes might throw you for a loop!**

 **Next time - The rescue team enters the false world...and a vice-captain is killed.**


	43. The Tipping Point

**Review Time:**

 **RG - You don't know how many times you've mirrored my thoughts or guessed plot threads correctly. I made it clear since chapter 12, fights are not my forte. I really liked the calmer, more character-driven moments of the first phase too, but rest assured - we're not going to have 20 chapters of me just dragging my knuckles. There IS a light at the end of the tunnel...albeit, with some sacrifice.**

 **Really, part of me will be glad when things have concluded.**

 **viceapostle - Thanks for correcting me whenever I messed up with some things. This will certainly be no fake Karakura (I hope), and you are on the money with your guess.**

* * *

 **Author's note: A fair warning. Some scenes below might be disturbing for younger readers.**

 **Chapter 43 – The Tipping Point**

The rescue team continued their dash through the void, everyone hurrying to get to the battle. But the path seemed to be longer, thinner, and actually _twisting_ around.

"Man….we didn't see all of this coming in….." Kenpachi muttered.

"Wait! Maybe we can get there immediately if one of you two uses a Garganta!" Rukia exclaimed.

Neliel and Grimmjow both tried, but to no avail.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe it's because we're crossing the boundary _between_ worlds, and they can't be used at this point?" Jushiro guessed.

"…."

"Hey, uh quick question. Where exactly is this portal going to end up?" Candice asked the Gotei members.

Silence.

"…Urahara never told us….."

Silence again.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with that shopkeeper?"

"Maybe it'll bring us to uh….the fake Karakura Town." Ichigo guessed. "What do you think, Ishida?"

Uryu was looking ahead, not listening.

"Ishida!"

Although Uryu Ishida had succeeded in destroying his grandfather's murderer, the struggle was not over. Juha Bach was another concern. His father had told him that his mother's death…..was because of him, The **A** lmighty. A woman he did not get the pleasure of really knowing, as most sons should.

Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"Hime, what about you? What do you think?"

Orihime was also looking ahead and not paying attention, earning concerned stares from her boyfriend and her best friend.

"….I…..Ichigo-kun…."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I was the one who destroyed….Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow and Neliel almost stopped running at that fact.

"WHAT?! You did it?! I thought Kurosaki did!"

"Your powers….?"

"Yeah you should've seen it, you guys!" Tatsuki said to everyone. "Orihime summoned this massive golden wall….I think she had a sword….it was awesome!"

"No…not awesome."

"Huh? Orihime….?"

"Are you having regrets over killing him?" Ichigo asked, seriously. "I'm sorry that you had to-"

"Killing? No…..I didn't kill. _I rejected_." Orihime said, holding up her hands. "I…..I've never done it to a _person_ before."

"…."

Everyone didn't know what to say. All of them knew the girl from various amounts of time, but all of them knew she was not the "eliminate" type.

"….he killed Tatsuki." Ichigo replied. "Don't feel sorry for him."

"…"

"Do you, Orihime?"

"…..he was composed of…souls, right? He was a Vasto Lorde…."

"The strongest type of Hollow." Rukia said, with a nod. "I wonder how many of the Espada were of that level…."

Grimmjow merely scoffed, but Neliel was silent.

"I…..rejected him completely…..does that mean…..?"

Ichigo took her hand, understanding what she was getting at.

"…..I rejected all of those souls out of existence…?"

* * *

"Captain Urahara…..something tells me we can't get in close range of that guy." Akon muttered, looking at a corpse from his division. "He can….warp body parts…."

The two had quickly slipped away during the blast, but they felt the monster getting closer.

"Quite the scary fellow. But I do have the perfect distraction!"

Akon watched the shopkeeper blow up a gigai of himself.

"Ah-ha! This shall be the decoy…."

"…?"

"Well, the first thing to see is what his powers are…..if he can control multiple things." He reached in his pocket and took out a ball.

Now he blew up a gigai of Akon.

"Do…..do you _normally_ just have gigais of me in your pocket?"

Kisuke fanned his face.

"We were partners, Akon-kun. I always have something for my partners."

Both men perked up at a rustling sound, so the shopkeeper attached a bomb to each gigai. He motioned, and the two hid behind another corner. Pernida appeared, his uniform blasted and burnt up. He saw the gigais…flexed his fingers….

Kisuke watched the arm of his own start to warp up, but Akon's was in intact.

 _Ah ha!_

He pressed a button on a remote, engulfing the hall in another explosion. Akon reached in his coat and threw a bomb into the cloud, making the hall light up.

The two stayed silent, until Akon threw another bomb into the hall.

"…"

 _His reiatsu is still intact…..naturally, these bombs won't kill him….._ Kisuke thought, ushering Akon to fall back.

The horned man complied, realizing the same thing.

 _But if he can only control one thing at a time….._ Kisuke blew up another gigai, although he noticed Akon was clutching his bleeding shoulder. _And inorganic objects are included…..but what of non-solids?_

"Captain!"

Kisuke stopped, as the ceiling as started to come down on them. Both men quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

Aizen smiled.

"Your Shikai…..you know, I don't think I've seen you use it when we served together all of those years ago."

Lille pointed his pistol at the Vizard.

"Oh darn! Looks like you caught me." Shinji said, in mock alarm.

However, when Lille fired, the bullets ended up in the _reverse_ direction from Shinji, zooming past Aizen. The Quincy blinked…..something wasn't right. Aizen turned his head, and watched the bullets blast through a building.

 _So…..his power pierces all surfaces? It's mildly interesting, at best._

Lille moved in between Aizen and Shinji, and pointed a pistol at both of them. But he was having a little trouble maneuvering.

"Well….stuck?" Shinji said, keeping both eyes on his opponents. Aizen wasn't making a move, but Lille glared back at him.

He fired, and while Shinji easily dodged the bullet aimed at him, Aizen didn't flinch when the bullet passed through him, again with the same light.

 _Wait….what the crap happened to Aizen? Damn it, don't tell me he's got his Shikai activated so soon! Aw well….at least…._

The Vizard zoomed towards the **X** -Axis, who was trying to aim again.

 _I can take this chump by surprise! I don't think he's figured it out yet!_

Shinji's assumption was correct, because when he started to move in a twisting path towards the Stern Ritter, the man was struggling to keep his aim.

 _Damn it! His Shikai…..it's messing with my directions!_

He quickly used Hirenkyaku to escape Shinji's blade.

"Aw, nuts…."

Now closer to Aizen, he noticed the light lingering…..and the perpetual smile of his former vice-captain.

"You're in a good mood today, Aizen. I'd thought you'd be really pissed off when Kisuke made his announcement."

"Ah, there is no need to beat around the bush, Hirako. You can see me clearly."

Shinji saw the Hogyoku in the mastermind's chest.

"…the fuck?"

He winced when a bullet blasted through his shoulder, and right through Aizen again. His sword arm slackened, but Aizen was cheerful as ever.

"Ahh….Quincy, come closer….I wish to show you the full extent of my power."

"What are you-"

More bullets blasted through the two of them, with Shinji trying to dodge as many as he could. Each of them went through Aizen's form, but he instantly healed himself when the barrage was over.

"What the hell?!"

"Very useful, isn't it….Shinji Hirako?"

"Wait…." Shinji glanced back. "How is that guy even hitting me….?"

He turned around, but Aizen was gone from his vision.

 _So his Shikai IS activated! But…..that doesn't explain the healing…the Hogyoku…I know it can't do that! Something's wrong._

Lille cocked his pistols again, but a golden sword had pierced through his body.

"There'll be no more of that."

The Quincy was unable to move, shoot, turn his head…..even use Hirenkyaku to escape. Aizen hovered around to face him, zanpakutou in one hand and golden sword in another.

"How cute. One of Juha Bach's elite subordinates thinks he can defeat me."

"…how…do you have this power?"

"Hmm…..it's quite the interesting story."

Shinji was approaching from behind, readying to strike his former vice-captain. Aizen didn't even _attempt_ to look behind him.

"…"

"Not that I would bother explaining it to you, a soon-to-be dead man."

Lille kept his cool.

"Killing me…..is not something I fear. I exist only to serve His Majesty."

"How admirable. I do wish to engage Juha Bach in battle, but really…it's just so fun to see what my new power can do. I should be sure of my skills before I find him."

He turned, and effortlessly dodged the tip of Sakanade.

"Don't you agree…Shinji Hirako?"

A stab of the Reject Blade froze him in place.

"Damn…..it…how did you….?"

"Counter your Shikai? Well, don't worry….I have plenty of time to show you."

"Heh…." Shinji glared bitterly at his opponent, Lille frozen next to him. "Something tells me your Shikai alone wasn't responsible?"

Aizen chuckled.

"My dear Hirako… _my Shikai is not active_."

"What?! But….you vanished when I…."

"Yes. Do you know what the word omnipresence means?"

Both men watched in shock as Aizen began to warp all around them.

"It means I can exist in different places at once. Not even a flash master like Yoruichi Shihouin has any hope of keeping up with me."

"Tch….stop with the gloating, Aizen. If you're going to kill us, just do it already so I don't have to hear your voice." Shinji muttered.

He wanted to cut him down, but what he could do now? Maybe an ally would come.

"Do not worry… _you_ may live."

Aizen stopped and appeared in front of the two.

"I have usage for you, Shinji Hirako. One of you needs to bare witness to my power."

" _Lille! I'm sending more soldiers to your location! I'm going to tell His Majesty right now!_ " B69's voice called out in The **X** -Axis's ear.

"There's no point." He muttered. "They wouldn't last a second."

His eyes watched as Aizen raised the golden blade.

" **I reject**."

* * *

Wonderweiss Margera continued his mayhem through the abandoned city, now faster, stronger, harder…..well, _better_ really. Bach dodged another cero, as did Yamamoto, but it seemed the majority of his attacks were more focused on the head-captain, not the emperor. This forced him to be defensive.

"You see, Yamamoto? This is the result of your efforts. A warped soul to become this….hideous beast. And one of your soldiers made it so easily!"

Bach fired a barrage of arrows at the old man, but he quickly batted them away with his bare hands.

"Stop toying with me, Juha Bach! This Arrancar is only a stepping stone until I crush you personally!"

He ducked when Wonderweiss reached for his head.

"And you…."

"Muahhh….?"

Yamamoto's face was dark as his reiatsu crashed down on the blonde Arrancar, who merely moaned in reply. He seized his arm in his grip.

"You think I will not harm a child?"

Wonderweiss screamed in pain when the general ripped it off. Bach moved in to strike the preoccupied man, but…

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

A large cero greeted both leaders in response.

 _Blast it! Aizen is trying to wear us down from afar, so he can cut us both down when we're injured!_

Yamamoto crashed to the ground, as did Bach. Wonderweiss let out a frightening screech and zoomed down to attack. The head-captain's eyes moved to the Quincy's belt. A medallion was there.

 _THAT IS IT! I am the leader of all Shinigami, and I refuse to be toyed with!_

Yamamoto quickly ripped the medallion off and crushed it in his hand, then turned to Wonderweiss. Bach had risen to his feet.

" _REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH, RYUJIN JAKKA_!"

Bach quickly escaped the barrage of flames released, some of which were gathered on the old man's sword. Wonderweiss moved his remaining fist back.

" **I will destroy you, Arrancar**!"

Yamamoto swung his sword…..but the second Wonderweiss got close to the flames….they all died out instantly.

"What….?!"

Caught off guard, the 1st Division Captain did not have time to dodge the powerful punch aimed at his own face, sending him flying through the street.

"Guaaaah…!"

Wonderweiss pursued his target.

* * *

Momo opened her eyes, and barely dodged an incoming cero from one of the stray Gillians. One of her division members quickly cut it down.

"Vice-Captain, are you alright?"

"Keep fighting, Hanako." She replied, standing up. " _Do not_ , under any circumstances, get near that Stern Ritter or Arrancar. Understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Momo zoomed into the air, where Findor and As were dueling.

"Tch! You're harder to kill than I thought!"

"Such…..a feisty Arrancar…..!"

Findor couldn't see the hidden grin under The Fear's collar. He did, however, see his Shinigami opponent approaching him.

"Tch, so you're still around too, Momo Hinamori?"

As turned his head.

"Oooh…..you're the vice-captain…..that burnt my face….!"

" **You**. I'm glad I found you." Momo said, stopping. "Because I'm _not_ leaving until you give back what you took."

Findor raised his eyebrow.

"Well this saga goes deeper than I thought! I didn't realize you were a….. _victim_ , Vice-Captain…."

" _Shut up_." She said to Findor, offending him.

"Now, now….Vice-Captain…..I have been taking good care of your friend's powers….yes….indeed….although….I could use another set…."

 _Can those things take TWO zanpakutous at once? Maybe they can…..why would he bait me then?_

Findor pointed his claw at her.

"You…I don't like disrespectful little girls like you, you know." He snarled. "My power is equal to that of a Captain now, you follow me? You should run before-"

"I said _shut up_. I'm **not** running, you follow _me_?"

Findor growled.

 _I have to provoke the Stern Ritter into using Toshiro's powers….because they're easier to counter!_

"You….little….!"

"Well, it's something that you turned into a crab…..it reminds me of the fact that…..well…..I'm not a fan of beaches or the water, really. As a child….I almost drowned to death."

As Nodt's face looked like that of a child that had free access to the candy store.

"I really don't care about your backstory, Momo Hinamori! Time to teach you some respect!" Findor cackled as he zoomed towards her.

" _Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru_!"

Findor's eyes widened and he stopped. _Since when could a Quincy use a zanpakutou power?!_

The water dragon crashed into him, but Momo was able to dodge.

 _Right! Aizen's forces don't know about the medallions! If I play this right…..!_

The dragon curved around and aimed for her, and The **F** ear was coming from the opposite direction. He had his medallion attached to his chest.

 _I can take both of them out!_

She quickly changed her expression.

"N-No…..not water! You…..please, anything but this!"

"Mmmm…such delicious fear! I MUST HAVE MORE!"

Momo's fear turned genuine when she saw three spikes appear around the Quincy.

 _No! I can't get hit by that!_

She dodged Hyorinmaru again, but now Findor appeared behind her.

"Wha-?!"

A cero blasted her down into the streets again, and Findor looked up.

"And you….a Quincy with Shinigami powers?! That's an abomination!"

"So you're saying…..you don't like me?!"

"Exacta!"

Momo struggled to her feet, but she saw As about to strike Findor with his spikes.

 _Oh no! I…..no, I shouldn't warn him._

Findor swung his claw, and while it did leave a nasty gash across the Quincy, he was still struck by his spikes…the same that hit Toshiro Hitsugaya.

 _They're both my enemies…..and if he's preoccupied with torturing him, I can still strike him! I have to recover Toshiro's powers!_

"You think these are going to…..?!"

Findor's eyes widened. The scene before him was changing, changing….and now he was alone in the Hueco Mundo desert. He couldn't move.

"What….is going on…..?!"

Suddenly, Hollows of all shapes and sizes were appearing before him…..and they all had their attention fixated on him.

"You….beasts! What are you trying to do?! You can't kill me!"

Findor struggled to move, but to no avail. He couldn't even fire any ceros or balas. A Vasto Lorde appeared at the front of the crowd, its mask staring down at him.

"….."

It stepped closer, and the crowd followed.

"You…this is nothing more than illusion! You aren't real!"

He gasped when the Vasto Lorde seized his throat….and bent down to bite his ear off.

"You….you…."

Now more Hollows were crowding in, each taking a bite out of a body part.

"YOU AREN"T REAL!"

Although it was a firm scream, it lacked confidence. Every bite was extremely painful, and felt very very real. Findor's heart beat was racing quickly.

 _No…no….I can't die like this…..I'm an adjuachas….!_

He screamed in pain when his face was bitten.

 _BARRAGAN-SAMA! HELP ME!_ _ **PLEASE!**_

XXXXX

Momo stood frozen at the screams of pure, unrivaled _anguish_ coming from Findor's Carias's mouth. She had moved in to strike the offending Quincy, but-

"YES! YES! OH HOW WONDERFUL!"

He was _more_ than enjoying himself for this act of torture. His right hand was in a…..interesting position.

 _How…..? How does one person get so much enjoyment from this….? From reducing a person to a sobbing, writhing mess….?!_

Not even Aizen's Arrancar deserved such a fate.

 _Momo! You have to strike! He's noticed your reiatsu!_

Tobiume' words snapped Momo out of her stupor, but it was too late – As Nodt had turned his head to look at her.

"…"

"….."

As stopped his hand's movements and glared at the vice-captain, Findor still screaming and crying next to him.

"Vice-Captain…..you yourself….have not experienced the fear you led me to believe. Did water do nothing?"

"…"

Momo swung her sword in response, but he dodged it.

"No…..I think _everyone_ should experience the fear I can offer….it will make me…..so, so…happy…..!"

He put a hand to his medallion.

 _NO!_

Momo moved, but Findor had seized her arm.

"Please….!"

The Arrancar's face was wet from his tears, and he kept shaking. His once-proud eyes were now drained of all life.

"Please make it end already! WHY HASN'T IT ENDED ALREADY?!"

"I…..it's an illusion…..Findor-san….!" Momo mumbled out, too distracted by the Arrancar's look of pure agony. He continued to scream and cry, now grabbing onto the girl for dear life.

" **Bankai.** "

Momo's eyes widened and she turned around.

" **Daiguren…..Hyorinmaru**."

As Nodt's eyes looked lost in the throes of ecstacy….and pure, unrivaled, _glee._

* * *

Kirge Opie was getting slightly outclassed by three Arrancar resurreccions, but one thing had made it slightly easier for him.

Fact 1 – They were all missing an arm.

Fact 2 – He was one of the sharpest shots in the Vandenreich.

Fact 3-

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Ayon was hard to control.

"NO YOU IDIOT! You're not supposed to be attacking the Shinigami!" Apache shouted, as yet another 8th Division member was ripped in half with ease.

"My oh my….quite the beast you have here."

The **J** ail summoned a wall to block Mila Rose's sword.

"You son of a bitch! Stop being a coward!" The lioness was batted back by a barrage of Silber Kriegern arrows.

Fact 4 – _They_ were very easy to control.

"It's called playing smart." Kirge smiled.

Until his hair (and forehead) were slashed by Sun-Sun's sai.

"If you don't let Harribel-sama go…..we'll feed you to him."

He dodged her next slash, and fired an arrow through her torso.

"SUN-SUN!" Apache shouted. "Ayon! Go for the Quincy! IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Ayon turned, and moved his hand to grab Kirge….but The **J** ail easily shot an arrow through his broad body, making the beast stop.

"Oh no…." Mila Rose quickly helped Sun-Sun to her feet. "He….got hit…."

Ayon moved his hand, and felt the blood dripping from the wound. Kirge raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand…..is this monster going to cry, or something?"

Quite the opposite.

Ayon roared and began to punch his wound over and over, as it would repair it.

"YOU IDIOT! ATTACK!"

"NOW!"

"HURRY!"

Knocked out of his stupor, Ayon swung his fist to strike the Quincy, but he jumped on his arm and ran up it, switching to a blade to cut it up.

"Such a simple-minded creature…..!"

Ayon roared in pain and seized Kirge with the other hand.

"HA! He got him!" Apache grinned. "Let him have it!"

Ayon threw Kirge Opie as hard as he could into a pyramid.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Sun-Sun ran over to the imprisonment cube.

"Harribel-sama, are you and the Captain all right?"

"We're fine….we're trying to break this…..I told you to not focus on me!"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"SUN-SUN! We have a problem!"

The snake turned her head, only to see Apache and Mila Rose try to stop Ayon's movements. The beast was destroying Kirge's troops with ease, but also killing an alarmingly high number of Shinigami.

"…"

"Damn it Ayon! Focus on the leader! Stop hitting them!"

"Crap…..I think it's because we've never had to ally with Shinigami before!" Mila Rose said, blocking his fist from crushing one. She winced from the collision.

"…how do we cancel him?" Sun-Sun asked.

Silence, except for the sounds of Ayon's attacks.

"….we never had to before." Apache realized in horror.

The three girls, with their heightened speed and power, moved to block any and all attacks they could from the monster, but at the cost of suffering more wounds. Ayon was intended to be their trump card, to crush all in their path if need be.

Inside of the cube, Harribel was furiously hacking at the ceiling.

 _Damn it! That Quincy meant to trap only us on purpose! He knew we were a threat, but he realized he could kill our subordinates with ease!_

Shunsui didn't say anything.

"Kyoraku!" She shouted. "Are you paying attention?"

Almost never did Tia Harribel lose her composure…..but that was because she was sensing the same thing Shunsui Kyoraku was.

"He…..transformed." Shunsui muttered. "His reiatsu…..!"

Outside of the cube, Mila Rose managed to slice Ayon's legs off, forcing the beast to crash into the ground.

"There! The rest of you guys okay?!"

The remaining members of 8th were too scared from a) the horrific Hollow monster and b) three resurreccions suddenly being _concerned_ to reply.

" **They won't be**."

The Tres Bestias turned, and there stood Kirge Opie, now with angel wings and a halo. He moved his hand to fix his broken nose.

" **Vollstandig**."

"…."

"Quite the creature you have…..although, it must be completely dumb to attack anything it sees." Kirge said, watching the 8th go back to fighting the last of his troops.

"Shut up! Now we've got you!"

The three charged up a cero in unison and quickly fired. Unfortunately, Kirge was faster, and used Hirenkyaku to dodge.

"I realized something about your pet when it threw me…."

The three turned again, and now Kirge was standing on Ayon's fallen body.

"It's composition…..why….it's nothing but reishi. Solidified reishi."

He vanished again to dodge the ceros, and they blasted Ayon instead.

"Damn it! This guy doesn't quit!"

Kirge's voice rang in their ears.

"We Quincy…. **control reishi** ….."

* * *

"Vice-Captain Iba! We've cleared out the pack of Hollows in this sector!"

Iba grunted, taking a chug from the bottle he kept in his shihakusho.

"Good work, everyone, but the job ain't done yet."

The 7th Division squad was taking a brief rest in a beachside town, near the water they were fighting over previously. They were short one number.

"Are you sure Captain will be okay on his own?"

Sajin Komamura.

"Yeah. Captain Komamura gave us strict orders to stay together….."

Iba put the bottle away.

 _It's because he sensed somethin' up with Tousen. They were friends…..don't worry, sir, I'll keep the troops fighting hard!_

Some of the group had left to get healed by the 4th.

"Alright, enough bullshit." Iba said, pushing his sunglasses up. "We'd better move to the next town or what have you, because I sen-"

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone turned, and one member was running towards the group in a panic. He was bleeding heavily.

"V-Vice-Captain! We have a problem! Tsurushi….."

"Masato! What the hell happened to you?!"

"He-"

Said Shinigami had his head _cut off_ by the other member in question, but instantly everyone knew the problem. Tsurushi's skin was darkened and his eyes were blood red.

"CODE BLUE!" Iba shouted.

The murderer was strained by various kido.

"Vice-Captain…..he just decapitated him so….easily…..!"

Iba stepped over to the betrayer. Or rather, the "zombie".

"I told you to come back quickly. …the girl following us?"

"Gigi…..wants friends…..!"

"Vice-Captain! LOOK!"

Iba moved his head, and saw Silber Krigern approaching. Giselle Gewelle was leading the pack, but she had more brainwashed Shinigami by her side.

"Everyone, battle stations NOW!"

The 7th leapt into action, and Iba instantly rose to Giselle's level.

"Ooh! Another Vice-Captain!"

"Those aren't my squadmates…how many other divisions did you infect?" Iba asked, drawing his zanpakutou.

"Infect? Don't be silly~ They're my friends forever! Some stragglers were wounded, heading back for treatment. But with my power, they can't die!"

Iba watched her new minions attack some of his comrades.

"I didn't want to use these things, but…well, B69 insisted! Apparently Gremmy died or something. And I've got my eye on someone REALLY special, so I need some firepower!"

"You're the one that brainwashed Kotetsu, and you injected one of my division too. _I'm not letting you breathe another minute_."

"Go right ahead." Giselle moved her sleeve to gesture at something.

Iba looked, and to his shock, one of Giselle's zombies spat blood onto his third seat, causing him to transform under her lull.

 _What the hell?! She gave them all of her blood as a weapon?!_

ALL of Giselle's minions were doing it, transforming more and more of the 7th.

 _No…s-shit! How am I supposed to….?!_

A powerful kick knocked him across the air.

"What….?!"

He turned, and saw the masked form of Lisa Yadomaru, standing next to Giselle with her Shikai activated.

"Lisa-chan can help me….turn you…..!"

Iba rubbed the blood from his face and removed his sunglasses.

"I'll be damned if I'm going down…"

He zoomed towards the two.

"Without a fight….!"

Giselle grinned.

* * *

Kaname Tousen had gotten much more formidable despite losing his zanpakutou functions. He still had the blade itself, and due to the increased speed granted by his mask…..his sword strikes hit Hisagi each time.

"Aaah….!"

Hisagi slid back and panted, but he still swung Kazeshini forward.

"Is that all you've got, Shuuhei?"

Tousen dodged and flash-stepped towards his former vice-captain, cutting him across the torso.

 _Damn it…..I can barely keep up now…!_

A kick knocked him off the rooftop.

"You were foolish to challenge me alone….."

He flash-stepped to dodge more of Bambietta's bombs.

 _What the crap?! How did he even get that power anyway? If Aizen gave it to him….what else can he do? Damn it…..!_

She felt her back get sliced open by Suzumushi.

"And you…..Stern Ritter…..you think you can toy around with your explosives?"

"Bakudo #4 – Hainawa!"

She quickly flopped forward when the rope tied up the ex-captain, and Hisagi reappeared in front of him.

"You…..Quincy! You should flee!"

"why the hell would I do that, Shittygami?!" Bambietta scowled. "We're enemies!"

"But there's no reason…for you to die against him as well. I'm his opponent…."

"So you'd rather I attack your dumb comrades?!" She shouted.

Tousen let out a "tch".

"NO!" Hisagi shouted. "But you don't understand! Tousen…he's become a Vizard!"

"I know what they are! How naïve do you think I am?! This is war!"

She let out a yelp when Hisagi seized her collar.

"I know what it is! But look around! You really like having to fight Shinigami with a bunch of imitation soldiers?! Stealing zanpakutou?!"

"You-!"

"You think this is just some sport?! People are getting _killed_!"

Hisagi blinked and looked to his side. Suzumushi was embedded through an area close to his hip, and when it was withdrawn, he fell down.

"…"

Tousen turned to Bambietta.

"You're next, Stern Ri-"

An enlarged fist smashed into the blind man, sending him through multiple buildings.

"Hisagi…..are you okay?!"

Sajin Komamura canceled his Shikai as he stepped onto the rooftop. He ran to the vice-captain's aid.

"Heh…..a captain! All broken up over your vice-captain?" Bambietta smirked. "Seriously….you all get too emotional…..so one of Aizen's goons became a Vizard."

She threw a bomb at the large captain.

"WELL I DON"T CARE!"

Komamura turned, and with a growl, cut the bomb in half, the explosion detonating around him and the fallen Hisagi.

"You know _nothing_ , girl."

"W-What?"

Komamura flash-stepped forward, his intimidating gaze forcing The **E** xplode to step back in slight nervousness.

"That man….was HIS former captain. He has surrendered his mind and body to Hollow powers….he is a Shinigami no more…..! But of course…..you wouldn't know the story."

"I-"

"Because Juha Bach has trained you all to be sociopaths, completely uncaring about the world around you! At the end of the day, you're choosing to kill Shinigami and Hollows…. _.then_ what? _Then_ what happens once you win and get your revenge on our kind?!"

Bambietta opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off again.

"Then you'll probably off each other, finding some petty reason to do so! This war…..it is only continuing the cycle of hatred! It will not fix what has happened to your people!"

Komamura's hand seized her arm.

"Now I'll say this once...drop your weapons, tell your soldiers to stop, or _I can't guarantee your safety_."

Bambietta Basterbine stared at the wolf captain, who was glaring intensity at her. She…found herself unable to form a coherent reply. Because every word the man had spoken was bigger than his own towering form.

"How touching, Komamura."

Komamura glanced to the side, where Tousen emerged from the rubble.

"It seems your capacity for emotion has not faded in these trying times."

"Tousen….look at yourself. Look at what Aizen has done! Have you become so lost in your ideas that they've warped your understanding of morality?!"

"This is the only path, Komamura. With Aizen-sama-"

" _Do not_ address that traitor as such!"

Bambietta was still grabbed in place, but she was too….uneasy to make a move. Her eyes saw Hisagi lying near her….9th Division members getting blasted…..Asguiaro laughing evilly as he stabbed anything he could.

So why wasn't it pleasing her?

"He has caused nothing but pain and misery to the people of Soul Society! Ask Momo Hinamori…ask the members of his division….ask the Vizards! Ask Kisuke Urahara!"

"He was trying to break free from the tyranny! You still cling to the Gotei, Komamura, when their corruption poisons the very system you try to protect?!"

"What happened to you, Tousen?! Do you know what you've done?!"

Bambietta flinched at the man's loud voice.

"…What, Komamura?"

"Your vice-captain…..!"

Tears had formed in his eyes.

"You struck him in the saketsu and hakusui! You've paralyzed him! HE WILL LOSE HIS POWERS!"

Tousen turned in the direction of the black-haired man.

 _Shinigami…..crying? No…it's not how it works…._ Bambietta thought.

Komamura stifled a sob at the fighting around him, and looked to Hisagi as well.

 _They're not supposed to feel sad…they're not allowed to! How….how….can they….?!_

Tousen stepped over to Hisagi.

"….."

"Kaname…..cease this path! I beg you!" Komamura exclaimed. "This does not have to end in the bloodshed you've always despised!"

Tousen raised Suzumushi.

"…."

"Hey! C-Can you let me go already?!"

Komamura didn't listen to Bambietta.

"Tousen…..what are you-"

His eyes widened in horror when Tousen brought the blade down, blood splattering onto his uniform and the tiles of the roof. Hisagi stopped breathing. He was dead.

"You…you…..!"

"Forgive me, Shuuhei. But at least this way….you will be spared from the chaos….the new order that is to come."

"YOU VILLAIN!"

Komamura yanked his hand off Bambietta, and drew Tenken.

"Komamura…..let us finish this battle."

" **BANKAI…"**

 **"Suzumushi Hyakushiki…."**

Both men said their release command at the same time.

" **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o! / Grillar Grillo**!"

Bambietta's eyes bugged out when a large red-black samurai began to form, and Tousen began to transform into a black cricket….

* * *

Kira's eyes widened.

 _Hisagi-san…n-no…..!_

"Vice-Captain Kira! We have an Arrancar approaching!"

Amidst the swarm of Hollows stopping the 3rd from making it to the 4th's location was one Nirgge Parduoc.

"Heh heh…..what's the matter, Shinigami, don't have a captain to protect you?"

He blasted a few members to death, snapping Kira out of his thoughts.

"That's none of your concern! Prepare yourself!"

"Oh please, you're going to fight me? All of you are wounded! That makes it easy!"

Kira moved to strike, but Nirgge dodged and smashed his fist into the blond vice-captain's face, knocking him into the cold ground.

 _Damn it…!_

Nirgge laughed as he charged up a cero.

"For his majesty!"

Then the large Arrancar saw several new Shinigami appear to assist the 3rd, confusing him.

"What? Where were these guys hiding?"

"We're the Stealth Force, Arrancar." A voice called out. "It's our job to remain hidden."

Nirgge turned his head, and saw a butterfly mark on his back.

"What…..the hell is this….?!"

"Death in two strikes."

Soi Fon appeared and stabbed the mark, and within seconds, the Arrancar faded into nothingness with a red light.

 _Barragan-sama…!_

She jumped down and helped Kira to his feet.

"C-Captain…..!"

"Kira, what happened to Captain Shiba?"

"She…insisted she finish off a Stern Ritter on her own….I was…..trying to the find the 4th for my comrades….!"

"They're this way. My division is acting as the guard for them."

She looked at the man, who was openly crying.

"….Kira. What has happened?"

"F-Forgive me, Captain Fon…..it's just…..something in my eye…."

"…"

* * *

Tessai and Hachigen both continued to watch their feeds, now actively concerned with what was happening.

"C-Captain…this is a nightmare…."

Tessai frowned.

Yamamoto's flames were instantly canceled by an Arrancar. The 4th was forced to relocate. The 7th was attacked by Giselle Gewelle. Kaname Tousen had hollowified and killed his vice-captain.

And worst of all….

"What has happened to Aizen? H-How….did he acquire this power?! He…..he's unstoppable now…."

"No. He is not, Hachi."

"He's taken Shinji! He obviously wants to use him to lure out Urahara, or….one of us…...!"

Tessai took off his glasses, trying to think of a plan. Ururu seemed to be making her way to Jinta as usual, but it seemed Giselle's other victims were….closer together.

Right now, Kiyone Kotetsu was still dueling her sister.

"Wait…..what is that?"

Tessai gestured to quite a few feeds….where it seemed visible cracks had formed in the air.

"No…..how could this world…wait! Maybe it's the rescue team?"

"No….they would appear via a colored portal, not a break in the atmosphere! How…."

Tessai looked at Aizen's feed.

 _He's…..not trying to…..reject this space…..so then….what is causing it? The world is fortified! Even if one were to launch a million nuclear warheads, it would not break!_

The false world had taken up the "space" of the Living World, as it and the Soul Society were not in their usual positions….being sealed away.

As such, it was susceptible to the effects of the Soul Balance….where reincarnation allows souls to pass from the Living World to Soul Society and/or Hueco Mundo, and vice versa.

A zanpakutou is preferred when battling a Hollow because it purifies them, whereas the craft of a Quincy outright destroys them, removing that soul – and all it is composed of – from the cycle.

What both men had no way of knowing was that countless Hollows were just _vaporized_ by a fiery explosion in Hueco Mundo….adversely affecting the balance…..

* * *

"Man! These guys are pretty damn annoying!"

Lilinette and Stark were still fighting with the 13th again, with Sentaro leading the charge.

"Hey, think your third seat friend is alright?" Stark called out, cutting some of the Quincy soldiers in half with ease.

"Yeah!" Sentaro replied, flash-stepping to dodge a barrage of arrows.

The Primera nodded, but then his eyes perked up.

"Lilinette…..this way!"

The two zoomed through the air, dodging fire with little effort (the smaller Arrancar struggling a bit more than her partner), soon reaching a high tower of the ruins.

"Well, well…..the Primera!"

Luppi smiled evilly, drawing his zanpakutou.

"Luppi….what the hell happened to you? You let some Quincy control you?" Stark asked, scratching his head.

"Shut up! Gigi is my friend, she did not control me!" He replied.

Stark blocked the strike of Trapadora.

"I don't want to fight you, Decima." The Primera said seriously. "Drop your weapon….. _Luppi_."

"NEVER! You both can make good friends for her!"

The two jumped into the air and sonidoed all around, meeting slash for slash. Luppi had determination in his strokes, but Stark really wasn't exerting himself.

#10 vs. #1.

"Yeah! Get him, Stark! Beat some sense into him!"

The two reappeared, and the taller Arrancar kicked Luppi into the tower, making it crumble to pieces.

"Aww, geez…..Lilinette, you want to sub out for a bit?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Stark! You can squash this guy with ease!"

Stark's response was him picking his ears.

"OH FINE!"

Lillinette rose to his level with a pout.

"I mean, he's the Decima. How tough can he really be?"

Luppi emerged from the debris, now very angry.

"Oh….so now the twerp wants to try her luck?!"

"TWERP?! WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

Stark sighed. Lilinette drew the sword from her helmet and charged, only to get pulled back by her companion.

"On second thought, I can take him. This is annoying…."

He moved forward, and easily blocked an attack with Los Lobos.

"Luppi, this is not going to end well for you…even if you release, I can still take you with ease."

"Some things never change, huh?!" He shouted. "Even now, when I have my new friends….people are still mocking me!"

"Oh for crying out loud…."

Stark slashed, but Luppi vanished via sonido.

"Sigh…."

"Let's just release, Stark, so we can speed this up!"

"Are you joking? That release is such a pain in the ass…."

"Hmmhmhph!"

Stark turned around in alarm, only to see Luppi restraining Lilinette, a hand over her mouth.

"Lilinette!"

"This is what happens when people mock me!"

He pulled out a small ball from his pocket, and put into the hole of her helmet. Lilinette broke free.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you for doing th-"

The small Arrancar trailed off…..and soon, she clutched her head painfully.

 _Help me…._

 _My f-family….!_

 _End this….pain….._

Lilinette Gingerback was hearing _thousands_ of voices in her head.

 _Please…..!_

 _I….don't want to be like this….!_

"Lilinette! What the hell happened?!" Stark called out, but it was ignored. After all, he was just one voice amongst the swarm trapped in her head.

The effects of The Stimme were about to be released.

"Stop…STOP IT!" She cried out. "STOP TALKING!"

Luppi grinned when she began to whimper.

"You bastard…..what the hell did you do?!"

"Oh, just a little gift Gigi's comrade was kind enough to make…..easy to take down Arrancar with!"

" _You're_ an Arrancar! How _could_ you…..?!"

He rushed the Decima, knocking both into a rock pile.

XXXXX

Kiyone dodged another burst of cold air, which froze the wall behind her.

"Tch…..you've been training, haven't you?"

Isane dodged another boomerang.

"Anything to get you back, Nee-san…."

Kiyone's Shikai, much like that of Jushiro Ukitake's, transformed the singular zanpakutou into two weapons – a boomerang for each of her hands. Both were brown and extended slightly with actual blades. They also had spikes, which is partially why she always wore gloves.

The two stepped, both managing to cut each other in the exact spot on the shoulder. They slid back.

"I don't need any of those….other girls to be my friend. Or you." Isane said.

"You're wrong, Isane. Who….who do you think even made you come of your shell to begin with?!"

Kiyone caught the returning boomerang.

"When you joined the Gotei, you were shy, and didn't talk to anyone! You were scared to be alone at the 4th….then your captain helped you."

"I don't need her either!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Isane flinched.

"Captain Unohana made you feel comfortable…..and she let you visit me at the 13th whenever you wanted, as my captain did for me…."

"…"

"You became the vice-captain when scandal broke out at the 4th….but you had extra confidence then. And then…..remember I convinced you to join Yachiru's club?"

Isane jumped to slash Kiyone, who barely dodged.

"She called you 'Isa-chan'!"

She turned and slashed her sister's arm, but Isane countered with a slash with her own.

"I….don't care, Kiyone! None of that matters to me anymore!"

"…"

Kiyone readied both boomerangs, blood dripping down from her face.

"It will….soon enough!"

* * *

"Rangiku, just listen!" Gin called out, dodging more ash.

"I said no, traitor!"

Rangiku spin the Shikai of Haineko around, cutting up more trees. Gin was forced on the defensive, as he certainly did not want to fight her.

"Just hear me out!"

He winced as the ash cut his legs.

"No! You betray me….Kira…..the whole Soul Society and you think you can just _talk_ the issue away?!" She shouted.

"….ah, yer right."

Rangiku blinked, the ash still spinning around.

"….here I was thinking I could do somethin'…..oh well, maybe Hime-chan can explain stuff…."

"Wait! What did you do to Orihime?!"

Suddenly, Hollows began to swarm through the forest, alarming Rangiku but just annoying Gin.

"Aw geez…..somebody found us."

Gin jumped and effortlessly cut a few Hollows down, Rangiku moving her ash to slash up more.

"Who?!"

A slash across her torso was her reply, and an Arrancar appeared behind her.

"So…..a Vice-Captain…..I've been traveling throughout, but what better sacrifice would be for my king?" He said, smirking.

Ggio Vega.

"You bastard….!"

Rangiku swung the ash around to hit him, but he sonidoed to dodge it. He reappeared behind her.

"Uh uh! You're gonna have to try harder!"

She turned, only to have a cero engulf her, alarming Gin. The ex-captain continued to kill more Hollows, now making his way over to Ggio.

"Ah ha! Ichimaru…..my king has ordered your death as well!"

"Ah…..Barragan was always the cranky type."

Ggio growled.

 _He's….disposing of all of my troops so easily! Not ALL of them are Gillians!_

Gin picked up the wounded Rangiku and cut down more of them, now staring at Ggio. His blue eyes were visible. Only one kind of person saw Gin Ichimaru's actual eyes.

" _Shoot to kill...Shinsou."_

The dead kind.

Gin's blade shined as he thrusted it forward, cutting through Hollow after Hollow. It extended far enough just to pierce through Ggio's head.

 _He…got me…..?!_

His last seconds of vision saw the ex-captain jump away, cutting up the remainder of his swarm with ease.

 _I didn't even…..release…..!_

Ggio Vega fell to the ground.

 _Barragan-sama…!_

Once Gin finished the last Hollow, he set Rangiku down, who weakly opened her eyes.

"…"

"I'll be leaving, Ran…..heh….sorry again."

She grabbed his sleeve.

"You're…not going anywhere…..Gin!"

He turned to look at her blue eyes, his own eyes now closed up again.

"…I'll listen to what you have to say…..but _only_ if you give me your sword…..and we go to help Captain Hitsugaya."

She stood up.

"Well?"

"….sounds like a deal, Ran-chan."

* * *

Yamamoto and Wonderweiss appeared on top of the last remaining building. The entire city was near rubble due to the sheer force of the combatants. The old general dodged Wonderweiss's swipe and seized his other arm.

"You think you can cripple me by sealing my flames?! Such a foolish mistake!"

Yamamoto roared and ripped it off, then smashed both of his fists into the Arrancar's torso with all of his might.

" **GUAAAAAAHHHH!** "

Blood splashed onto the old man's face as Wonderweiss fell off the rooftop, now sporting a large hole in his body as his limbs deattached.

 _Forgive me, child…..but I must destroy this Quincy…._

However, several arrows pierced through Yamamoto's chest, forcing him to one knee. He quickly blocked the barrage with his zanpakutou.

"You…..!"

"It's hard keeping focus…..on two enemies…..isn't it?"

Bach was heavily wounded as well, but he kept his evil smile as he stepped closer.

"Not at all, _boy."_ Yamamoto said, jumping forward. "In fact….."

Bach fired more arrows, but even though they pierced the ancient general, he did not slow down. He raised Ryujin Jakka.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Bach's eyes widened, but it was too late. The blade had pierced through his face, and one final swipe had forced him to the ground. Yamamoto stared down at his opponent.

"So…I didn't even need to use my Bankai on you…how pathetic…..Juha Bach."

"That's because you won't be able to."

The Head-Captain of the Gotei 13's eyes shot open in alarm, but the broadsword had pierced through his torso.

He turned his bloodied head to see Juha Bach….not dead before him.

"What…?!"

He turned back, and the answer became clear – the Quincy that he cut down transformed back into Royd Lloyd, the twin brother of Loyd.

"Your Majesty…."

"You did well, Royd."

Yamamoto was completely stunned.

 _I…..was fighting a fake….all of this time?_

Bach pulled Ryujin Jakka from his hand and put his medallion to it.

"Your mission is complete."

Yamamoto quickly turned back around, but he was forced to the ground in pain when the broadsword was forcibly removed.

"You….bastard…..!"

"You should've had help, you old fool."

Bach swung his broadsword and slashed Yamamoto, but the latter seized his sleeve. He moved a fist, but the former broke free and slid back.

"Come now…..don't you want this back?"

Yamamoto jumped after him, but the emperor led him to the edge of the building.

 _BLAST! I MUST STOP HIM!_

But he was too wounded now, and he moved off the roof.

"Farewell, old man."

Another slash removed Yamamoto's torso from the rest of his body, and the two halves fell next to the almost-dead Wonderweiss.

 _No…!_

With the last seconds of his life, the ancient general looked up at Bach's smirking face….but he sensed someone else.

"Sir….!"

He moved an eye, and saw one Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Chojiro…I ordered you to lead our squads…and to leave me alone to fight….."

The vice-captain said nothing, and withdrew his zanpakutou.

"I serve you until my death, Captain."

Bach watched the man zoom towards him.

"B69….."

" _Your Majesty! You need to_ -"

"The concerns with your medallions…do they matter if the zanpakutou owner…."

His eyes drifted to Wonderweiss's form, who was now glowing.

"….dies?"

" **BANKAI**!"

Sasakibe held out his zanpakutou, and his reiatsu rose. However, he did not see Wonderweiss's form begin to crack up.

"Chojiro….." Yamamoto coughed up blood, only seconds left.

"Go ahead, Vice-Captain. Avenge your master….."

As the electricity gathered around Sasakibe, he stabbed at the Quincy emperor in pure rage. However, Bach dodged it with ease.

"Let your last minutes be filled with glory…."

Wonderweiss's body exploded, and all of the flames of Ryujin Jakka were released.

"FLEE, CHOJIRO!"

Sasakibe turned his head, allowing Bach to escape via Hirenkyaku. The flames roared and erupted across the remains of the city as Wonderweiss crumbled to dust. The flames engulfed the dead Royd Lloyd, the about to die Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, and the about-to-be wounded Chojiro Sasakibe.

 _Damn…..it…..!_

Bach reappeared away from the burning city, holding his medallion carefully.

"So…..if there is no master to try to recall the zanpakutou back…..?"

However, he was alarmed to suddenly hear various screams….

And then, he had another vision. The scene before him changed, and he saw an auburn-haired girl standing determined, with a golden light. She was standing across from Sosuke Aizen.

The scene changed again.

A being with a skull mask, long orange hair, and black zanpakutou was on the warpath.

And finally….

Juha Bach saw only a void of pure white.

* * *

"WE"RE GOING TO DIE!"

The Hueco Mundo team had jumped through the end of the void to arrive in the false world, only there was a slight problem.

They were in a column of pink light, and for some reason….none of them could use sonido, flash-step, or Hirenkyaku to move. None of the Quincies could generate a platform.

And they were falling at a dangerously fast speed.

"WAIT!" Rukia pointed. "THERE! THERE'S WATER!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Grimmjow shouted.

"URAHARA IS INSANE!" Candice shrieked, Meninas and Liltotto holding onto her for dear life.

"Well….this is certainly an inconvenience." Jushiro said calmly, falling next to Nanao. "I guess we're going have to brace for impact. I didn't think Tessai and Hachi would booby trap the world."

"YOU MEAN THIS WAS INTENTIONAL?!" Tatsuki screamed, clutching onto Ichigo and Orihime.

Yachiru, however, was giggling on her position on Kenpachi's back.

"Yachiru, you think you can be a little more….careful?" He asked, Hanataro screaming next to left. To his right, Loly and Menoly were crying and holding each other.

"I can't help it Ken-chan! I can sense everyone…"

Yachiru took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted. "WE DID IT! WE DID OUR MISSION! EVERYONE IS SAFE WITH US!"

Of course, nobody knew this light was similar to the one that allowed Kisuke Urahara to address everyone fighting in the world at once.

So in that moment…..

* * *

Soi's eyes widened as she helped the 3rd over for treatment.

 _They…did it….?!_

* * *

Kiyone dodged another slash from Isane, her uniform ripped now. But she perked up at the news.

 _They…..did it…..?!_

* * *

Rangiku gasped as she and Gin zoomed through the air. The man was surprised to hear Yachiru Kusajishi's voice.

 _They…did it…..?!_

* * *

Momo struggled to get up, as her legs were frozen to a pole. All around her, the city was freezing up and more of her division was being attacked by the insane As Nodt.

But she gasped at Yachiru's declaration.

 _They…did it….?!_

* * *

Yoruichi blasted Askin with another shunko-infused punch. But she stopped her follow-up attack and grinned.

 _They…..did it…..?!_

* * *

Hachigen's jaw dropped when he saw Yachiru finish her declaration from the feed.

"…she…she's given away their location to the others….?"

"That's Kusajishi-dono, Hachi. She's a kind-hearted girl that puts her friends above all else." Tessai thought for a minute, then turned to his vice-captain.

"Sir?"

"Hachi…..listen to me carefully. I must go assist our forces. You are to stay here, and _to not leave under any circumstances_. Do you understand?"

"What?! Captain, you can't leave! Aizen will-"

"Hachi, this is an **order**. Even if our enemies torture me, destroy every fiber of my being…. _I will not let them access the Living World or Soul Society_."

The Vizard gulped, his lip starting to tremble.

"But…..Captain….."

"You must stay here and ensure this world does not fall to pieces. I have taught you everything I know, Hachigen."

He looked into Tessai's eyes, the glasses still off.

" _I believe in you_."

"Captain Tsukabishi…..are you sure?"

Tessai nodded once.

"…very well."

Hachigen moved a hand, and now the strands released Tessai from the chamber, all of them now wrapping around the larger man.

"Just watch, my dear friend."

Tessai Tsukabishi removed his apron and cracked his knuckles, his face steeled with the hardest of determination. He walked towards the wall.

"One last thing, Hachigen."

"Yes sir."

"…you were the greatest vice-captain a man could've ever had."

* * *

"Here it comes! The water!"

The rescue team stared down on the crisp blue ocean under them, some of them still screaming for dear life, some…..bracing themselves. But all of them knew the battle was _not_ going to wait for them.

Ichigo was the first to hit the water, the plunge zapping the air from his lungs. It was cold, and his body stiffened, but he kept his hands firmly on Orihime and Tatsuki. His eyes moved, spotting Byakuya clutching Rukia while Nemu clutched Uryu. Hanataro was flailing around in a panic, but Retsu carefully held him.

He looked up, seeing the sunshine on the surface.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I'm not so heartless that I'll kill off every side character for teh drama, but there is one death scene (not any from this chapter) that I've planned out since this all began. But now everyone's in one place.**

 **Next time - We found out what happened to the sealed worlds. A king unleashes his anger.**


	44. Ante Up

**Author's note: School is school and I do have that new job. At the very least, I will try to have a chapter at least once a week. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Review Time:**

 **RG - I added in so many mooks to really give it a "war" feel...Shinigami are just willing to give their lives for the fate of all worlds. But since I'm not using specific numbers, it's all up to guess exactly how many...uh, died. But there _are_ a reasonable amount of them still in Soul Society.**

 **There could've been more "secret" tactics, I agree, but juggling three sides at once is never an easy task! haha. You are right to be concerned about the Arrancar in play, and goodness gracious, I want to say more, but I don't want to give anything away...**

 **viceapostle - Lille was "rejected" out of existance (so dead) and Ggio was killed by the tip of Shinsou. Findor is...yeah, I'm afraid he's dead too. As for Yamamoto and Yachiru, remember one thing. _Everyone_ suddenly heard her voice because of the transfer light(?), but some people were locked in battle to not immediately stop and notice Yama...dying. But I will include some responses.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Ante Up**

"My…..son…"

Ryuken muttered, dodging an arrow aimed for his head.

"Even if he assists you…."

"Answer me, Vandenreich." The doctor said. "What do you know about Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Picking now to ask me such a question, Ryuken Ishida?" Haschwald scoffed. "Are you just trying to hide from combat?"

"Listen to me, boy…and answer the question."

"…he is a Shinigami, the Captain of the 12th."

"…..nothing more?"

"…."

The response was another volley of arrows, forcing Ryuken on the defensive.

"You would've been a prime soldier, Ishida. We still have the means to change the way things are."

"I told you, my son and I will NEVER associate with you degenerates. You shame the Quincy name…something I used to ignore."

"…tch."

However, when Haschwald moved to fire again, a burst of flame blasted the side of his face, knocking him down.

"…..?"

Ryuken turned, but Bazz-B lowered himself in between the two.

"Go on, Ishida. Do what you have to do…I'll deal with this punk."

"…you're on his side."

"Not anymore."

"…."

Ryuken nodded and left, and Haschwald finally stood up, rubbing his burnt face.

"…Bazz-B…..you dare betray the Vandenreich…..?!"

"Cut the damn crap already. It's just us. No Juha Bach."

"…"

"Don't you remember those days, Jugo?"

"That's not my name. Not anymore."

Bazz-B barely dodged the arrows aimed for him.

"Really now?"

His reiatsu increased, and he pointed a finger.

"Why would you follow a man who doesn't even care about his subordinates?! The _enemy_ cares more, Jugo!"

"What….do you….?"

The **B** alance dodged the stream of fire.

"They helped Candice and Meninas get to Hueco Mundo! You know why? Because they wanted to save Liltotto! One of us!"

"…"

Bazz-B continued to fire, his anger now increasing the power of the flames.

"And to think! They could've killed them off the bat purely as revenge for what Giselle did to their friends… _explain that_ , Jugo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The mohawked Quincy removed his coat.

"Well…..I'm not sticking around for this death sentence. It's time that bastard Bach finally got what's coming to him….."

"You….do not address His Majesty in such a manner!"

Rage was starting to appear on The **B** alance's once stoic face, but Bazz did not back down.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HE'S NO KING! WHAT KIND OF KING SENDS EVERYONE TO DIE?!"

The two former friends charged each other, and while The **H** eat knew his power was less than that of Juha Bach's successor, it was time to make a stand.

* * *

Toshiro smashed into the cold floor of the factory. His head was bruised, evidenced by the black eye. His shihakusho had a few rips, and several spots were leaking with blood.

"Hmm…..how disappointing. This is the best a captain can do?"

Cang lowered himself to across from the prodigy.

 _Damn it…..his body…..can barely be cut! …..this is my fault. All of these years I've been so dependent on the power of my zanpakutou…..!_

He shakily moved Hyorinmaru to his opposite hand, standing up.

 _I have to think…there must be some kind of limit to his power…he can make his skin hard, as well as those black arrows…..which acts like a hammer…._

Cang reappeared in front of him, forcing Toshiro to flip back to dodge a punch.

 _But can he do both at the same time?_

"Still have your reflexes, I see."

His iron-clad kick smashed Toshiro up through the air, but he followed up with a punch from behind, thanks to Hirenkyaku. Again the white-haired captain fell.

"I intend to make you die painfully, Captain Hitsugaya. Maybe then…..you all will understand the pain….."

"I won't." Toshiro responded as he hit the floor again. Now blood was pooling around his head.

"…?"

"I won't, no matter how many times you beat me. I grew up alone, and didn't really have a family….until a kind old woman took me in….."

"…."

The Captain fought every pain to stand up yet again.

"If words won't make you drop your weapon…..then I intend to give you the fight you want."

Cang formed another black arrow.

"But know this, Quincy. I am a Captain of the Gotei 13…even if you break every bone in my body…..snap my sword in two….."

The boy's reiatsu flared.

 _"I will not lose to you."_

Cang scoffed, but he moved to fire at the ceiling, not his opponent.

 _Now's my chance!_

Toshiro wasted no time in zooming towards the Quincy, just as he pulled back to fire. Cang moved his eyes to glare at the white-haired boy, and slowly….the target was aiming at him.

 _A bluff!_

He fired the arrow, but Toshiro quickly flash-stepped to dodge it. Seconds later, he reappeared and struck his sword through Cang's back. The arrow hit its mark.

"…."

"It went through…..so you really can't protect yourself AND harden your attacks…."

Cang turned his head, but Toshiro held his grip.

"Go ahead…..try to use your power."

The **I** ron moved his hand, but stopped when it got close to the tip of Hyorinmaru.

"….I refuse to touch a zanpakutou….."

 _He should be trying to kick me or something. Can he not use his power when something physical is interrupting it?_

"Then I'm going to end this."

"Not yet, Captain."

The boy looked up, only to have the ceiling fall towards him.

"I was aiming….at a support beam."

* * *

As Nodt giggled with manic glee as the frozen Findor Carias was crushed to pieces under his foot.

His stolen Bankai had frozen the entire city, with many being caught up instantly in the tundra power. The literally frozen looks of terror and surprise were only satiating his thrust for more…. _fear._

The Quincy perked up, sensing Momo Hinamori close to him. The vice-captain was clutching her frozen arm, and her skin looked on the verge of frostbite. But her glare was not dulled by the intense temperature.

"So…..you wish to be frozen as well? I am AMAZED you're still alive, Vice-Captain!"

"You…you're using Toshiro's power to murder my division….."

She moved her working hand to her zanpakutou.

"NO! You've got it all wrong, girl! I am using his power to bring what I've always dreamed of! See the raw emotions?! FEAR is what I adore!"

"…."

"It is what brings us beings to be cautious…..even the hardest of individuals can cry, can cower from even the simplest of dangers!"

Momo closed her eyes.

 _The president is here…and they saved Inoue-san and Arisawa-san…..so….what excuse do I have?_

Momo opened her eyes.

"I'm going to show you what 'fear' is, Stern Ritter."

As Nodt laughed.

"What?! Silly girl, I know what fear is. Fear is the sensation of your life being taken away without having the power to stop it!"

Her reiatsu increased, and she unraveled her hair from her bun.

" **Bankai.** "

As Nodt stopped laughing, now perplexed.

Momo Hinamori's skin turned to normal, as if some force was heating up her eternal systems. A red and pink kimono materialized around her shihakusho, adorned with a strand with ten golden bells. Two black circles formed under her eyes, and the sword shifted into a baton.

Suddenly…..her skin turned dark red.

She pointed the baton with her now unfrozen arm, and traced a circle around the Quincy.

" **Idaina Funshutsu Tobiume! SNAP!** "

As Nodt's body was caught in an explosion, but the ice wings on his back were instantly melted, as if the wrath of Satan himself was about to come down.

* * *

Bach was zooming through the air, heading towards the Vandenreich base.

 _So….Ichigo Kurosaki and his ilk have finally arrived? How troublesome._

But five strands of lightning forced him to stop. At the forefront was Chojiro Sasakibe, his skin and uniform badly burnt, but his gaze was unwavering.

"….Yamamoto's vice-captain? I suggest you drop your arms right now…."

"Never." Sasakibe replied, his rapier looking like one of Zeus's thunderbolts. "As the vice-captain to the head of the Gotei 13…I will fight you with the last of my strength."

"If you know you're going to die…..why risk your life?"

Sasakibe zoomed forward.

" _I serve Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto until the very end_!"

Bach narrowed his eyes, readying his broadsword.

* * *

Akon looked around. He and Kisuke were alone in a open field, but they made sure to not go too far off. Their opponent could not lose interest and target more people.

"….Captain Urahara…..it's coming this way. I don't think we can run anymore."

Kisuke didn't say anything. His eyes were looking in the distance.

"Captain?"

"Akon…..I'm afraid we have more dangerous things to worry about then this Stern Ritter."

"…..the Head-Captain…!"

"Not just that. Aizen's reiatsu has become….muted, but it feels like he's right next to me. Shinji …..is with him."

"Captain Hirako?"

"Yes. And…Tessai himself has just exited the chamber."

"What?! Why the hell would he-"

"He's realized that this has become much more perilous. Look into the sky. See those cracks?"

"…..!"

"…I have to figure out what is going on. Before it's too late."

"But how are we supposed to defeat this guy?!"

Kisuke handed him a small remote.

"Press the red button the very second you see it come."

The shopkeeper dashed past the third seat, in the reverse direction from where he was once looking. Akon hid behind a boulder.

"Hey there! Over here! See me, Quincy-chan?!"

Kisuke and Akon both saw the arm-like form of the monster, but the former's hand was staring to warp into shreds. Akon pressed the button and closed his eyes. The form of Kisuke Urahara was soon shredded into pieces, blood and dust filling the ground. The **C** ompulsory arrived at the remains via Hirenkyaku.

"So…the great Kisuke Urahara falls like this…..how delightful."

"Oh, so you can talk!"

Akon opened his eyes.

Pernida's eyes widened.

Standing next to the third seat was Kisuke Urahara, but now he was wearing his old haori and uniform, smiling wide.

"How nice."

The remains of his other quickly reformed as a ring of light around the Quincy.

"….you…how did you….?"

"Geez! Did Juha Bach teach you nothing about gigais? I figured now was the time I ditch that outfit anyways."

Pernida tried to flex his fingers, but he was having trouble.

"What is this?!"

"Your power…..you inject yourself to control matter, but you can't do it telepathically. If you can't move….you can't do anything. A hand can't grab a sandwich if something's clamping it~"

Kisuke grinned and clapped his hands together. He held out both palms, and with a flash of light, The **C** ompulsory was warped away.

"Come, Akon."

"Wait! What did you do?"

"I sent him to the highest point of this world…..above the clouds, nothing but pure air. If he's restrained….it will be buy us time."

* * *

"Man! That was cold!"

Yachiru and the others watched as Orihime's light rejected the dampness from their bodies, making their forms turn as dry as when they arrived.

"Damned Urahara….." Ichigo muttered. "So….where are we?"

"ICHIGO!"

Kon smacked into the substitute, making him crash into the water again. The rescue team had arrived at a beach area, surveying their surroundings.

"The hell is that?!" Candice asked.

Ichigo spluttered and stood up, throwing Kon into the sand and stomping on him repeatedly.

"You goddamn pest! Why did you do that?!"

"Ow ow ow ow LISTEN! I heard your screams! Urahara mapped this whole place out to me, so I knew where to go!"

Rukia picked him up.

"Kon, why did you look for us? Shouldn't you be hiding? Why are you even here?"

"Nee-san! You look as beautiful as the day I first saw your panties!"

The mod-soul screamed when Senbonzakura was placed to his neck. He jumped into Orihime's arms.

"Inoue-san! You're okay!"

"K-Kon…..what's going on?"

Then a certain fact became apparent to all of the present Gotei members. The mighty reiatsu of their mightier leader….was no longer there.

"….Yama-ji…" Jushiro muttered. "He's…..gone?"

"How…..can that be….." Retsu murmured softly.

"For the enemy to vanquish him….." Byakuya began. "….means things are direr than we thought….."

Even the two Espada were surprised. Aizen had always spoken that the bearded general was the closest to being his actual match...

Kon flailed his arms around.

"Yeah listen! You guys need to protect me!"

"Why?" Uryu said with a scoff. "We have more immediate manners to tend to!"

"Marvelous! More people to celebrate my love!"

The three Stern Ritters instantly cringed when they saw a familiar figure zoom towards the group, with some Silber Kriegern. An Arrancar was holding his hand.

"An enemy….?" Nanao said, putting her glasses back on.

"Ugh. Not him! Why him?!" Candice exclaimed.

"Oooh!"

Pepe ordered everyone behind him to stop, but Luders swooned as he stepped back.

"Candice and Meninas…..you've recovered Liltotto! That's incredible!"

"Pepe." The **T** hunderbolt greeted, her face twitching like crazy. "I see you're doing well."

"Excellent, you've captured some of the Gotei's strongest allies! Let us advance and report back to our leader!"

"Who the hell is that Arrancar?" Ichigo whispered to Neliel, who only shrugged.

"…nah." Liltotto replied.

"Hm?"

"I said nah, Pepe. We're with them now. So get lost."

The grinning face of The **L** ove soon morphed into a scowl.

"What is THIS?! Treason of the highest YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Grimmjow's arm was through the man's stomach.

"Finally…my first kill of the day." He grinned, but it only made Pepe's squad rush to attack him.

"Grimmjow!" Neliel exclaimed.

"You dare hurt my Pepe-sama?!" Luders exclaimed, drawing his weapon. The faceless soldiers all fired their arrows, but the Decima used the man's body as a shield.

"Yeah, I do…and when a predator sees more to play with…!"

Grimmjow cackled as he withdrew his arm slightly and began to charge up a blue cero.

"HE GOES FOR THE KILL!"

Everyone watched as the blast shot through Pepe, and blasted Luders and the others. Grimmjow moved his arm back and The **L** ove fell to the ground.

"De…ath…?!" He croaked out.

Grimmjow removed his head with a powerful kick, then zoomed to attack his "followers".

"IT'S PLAY TIME!"

"….."

Everyone was just stunned.

"….well…..one down." Kenpachi said in a bored tone. He turned his head, and saw a barrage of Hollows coming, led by one Arrancar.

"Oooh! More sacrifices for His Majesty!"

Charlotte Cuulhorne.

"Aw, great…..time to fight again…" Ichigo drawled, readying his zanpakutou.

"Hey! You guys take the small fries. I gotta check something."

Everyone in the rescue team rushed the weaker Hollows, and the large captain jumped into the air to meet with the dainty Arrancar.

"Hello…you must be Kenpachi Zaraki." Charlotte guessed, batting his eyelashes.

"…."

"Not going to say anything? Very well! Taste my Ultra Sexy Mega Final-"

But before the Arrancar could finish, his zanpakutou was easily cut in half by the sealed swing of Nozarashi, its owner hovering with a deadpan.

"Come on, you're leading this pack? I was expecting an Espada at the very least."

Charlotte stared dumbly at his broken sword.

"But what the heck….you can be a good practice shot. Unless you want to turn tail….and run? At least if you do that, it'd be entertaining for me to watch."

"…..never!"

Kenpachi blinked.

"I serve the mighty Barragan-sama! I shall not surrender to the likes of you, Captain-chan!"

The effeminate man let out a mighty roar and zoomed forward with a kick….until the 11th Division Captain effortlessly sliced him in half.

"So I figured. My right arm IS the stronger one."

He scoffed as Charlotte's two halves fell to the ground with a thud.

"You could've taken the easy way out, Arrancar….I wouldn't have blamed ya."

* * *

Barragan's eyes shot open.

"Findor….Ggio…..Nirgge….Avirama…..and Charlotte…..all died?!"

The Segunda snarled as he arose from his throne.

"What is this nonsense?! I send my best soldiers to pillage in the name of my title….and they're batted aside?!"

His skin was turning slightly purple in rage.

"I see…..you want something done…..if one truly wishes to make change…."

He clutched his axe-like zanpakutou.

"THEY MUST DO IT THEMSELVES!"

The Hollows swarming around his base all stopped, turning to their king.

" _ROT, ARROGANTE_!"

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Candice looked to her hands. She had tried summoning her usual lightning to blast the Hollows, but to no avail.

"What's wrong, Candy?" Meninas asked. She jumped to kick in a Gillian's mask, but recoiled at the impact. "Ouch!"

"You guys okay?" Liltotto called out, firing some arrows. "What's the matter?"

"That hurt…."

"Meninas, what the crap is going on?!" Candice shouted. "Why can't we use our powers?"

"…maybe he disabled them?"

"Why would he pick now to do it?! Hey, Liltotto!"

The **G** lutton turned and ducked under a claw swipe, but Rukia had cut down the beast for her.

"What?"

"Go eat a Hollow!"

"Uhh….no thanks, I really don't want to….!"

"Do it!"

Liltotto sighed and zoomed over to a wounded Gillian (from Uryu's arrow), but when she tried to open her jaw…..it only opened as a regular mouth would.

"…..huh?"

Kenpachi finished the Hollow off.

"Hey! Stop being so stary eyed and focus!"

The three Stern Ritters gathered together, their Shinigami and Vizard allies making quick work of the pack in the background.

"…why the hell can't we use our powers?"

"You aren't alone."

Nemu jumped down.

"I…..do not possess any of my hidden weapons. I feel….quite different…."

"What? But why?"

The vice-captain glanced at Orihime, who was helping Tatsuki take down a Hollow ("Hime, I know how to blast ceros!)

 _If…her power is rejection….and she can reject zanpakutou spirits, an ethereal concept….she must've rejected the composition of my internal systems. But why? Perhaps it is not her….maybe the explosion…?_

"Maybe….we're still shaken up after all the healing Inoue-san did." Liltotto guessed. "Our bodies…probably need to adjust?"

"Yeah! That's it…." Meninas replied, but her voice wasn't so sure.

What the four girls did not know, however, was that a pink symbol had formed on each one of their backs….

* * *

 _So…..they made it, huh?! I can feel their reiatsus…._

Kukaku Shiba was flying around in the air, dodging sonic roar after sonic roar. Jerome's range had increased, and each blast reduced each attraction in the theme park to debris.

One of her eyes had been blown out.

"Stay still, you Shinigami! Why can't you just die?!"

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" She replied, blood still dripping from her ears. She raised a hand, and three fireballs crashed into the gorilla's back. Kukaku Shiba's Bankai took the form of a three-headed dragon.

"By the way, does your leader know he's an idiot?!"

Jerome spun around and swiped at the beast, but Kukaku flew under the massive arm.

"You dare insult His Majesty?!"

"Because he is!" The deaf captain shouted. "Doesn't he know the saying…..the bigger they are, the more guts come out when you blow them up?!"

"That's not the saying, woman! **RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The dragon was blown back by another roar, and Kukaku fell off.

"Now I've got you!"

Jerome stomped towards the black-haired Shiba, but she held out a glowing palm.

"Hado #73 – Taiyo no Sakebi!"

A burst of light flashed out, blinding the large Quincy. He screamed and covered his eyes in pain.

 _Now time for the finale! Before this bastard rips me to pieces…..!_

Kukaku's golden arm had been blown off into the remains of the ferris wheel.

"You…..little…..!"

Jerome opened his eyes, and the dragon was speeding towards him. He moved his arm to smack it, but one of the heads clamped onto the hand.

"Meddling beast! I am the dominant one!"

"Predator against predator. Either way….you lose."

Kukaku had reappeared on his head, and her remaining arm was now glowing with an orange light.

"There's a reason why we eat animals like you. They can't survive against mankind."

She raised her arm.

" **BIG BANG ATTACK**!"

The dragon instantly exploded in a flurry of the same orange light, blinding and damaging both fighters at the same time. Kukaku quickly slipped off The Roar's head as the two fell, eventually crashing into the ground with a mighty shake.

"Gaaah…"

Jerome's vision was clearing, but now a bloodied Kukaku was standing over him.

"You…blew up your zanpakutou…?!"

Kukaku wordlessly reached into her robe and pulled out a mine-like device.

"This is something I've been working on since I was a kid. My mom always hated how irresponsible I was with fireworks. One summer day…heh, I got careless and blew my own arm off. I cried, partially because it _hurt_ like hell…..but partially because I'd knew I screwed up."

Jerome wasn't in the mood to hear more. He opened his mouth to prepare the strongest of all his roars, but Kukaku shoved the device into his open mouth.

"Shut the hell up, monkey boy." She said, pulling out the detonator. "And be silent."

She pressed the button.

In a second, the body of Jerome Guizbatt exploded into many pieces, blood and guts coating the remains of the theme park. Kukaku herself was blown back, stopping only when she crashed into the last bumper car.

 _Heh…sorry, Quincy….guess I let my hot-blooded nature get the best of me…._

She grinned one last time before falling unconscious.

* * *

Isshin stopped. The reiatsus of his former third seat and his niece were weaker, and it was making him nervous. But on the flip side, his son had finally returned…..and he was getting close.

"…..everyone."

The few 10th Division members still him stopped.

"Go assist the rest of your division and Captain Hitsugaya, I need to do this alone. Got it?"

"Yes s-sir."

Isshin zoomed forward when the others left.

 _Kisuke and I need to find the base so we can destroy it….Bach took down Yama-jii, and that's a huge problem. And Aizen's on the move…..!_

Thankfully, he had managed to convince his opponent to lay down his arms against him and help beat the Silber Kriegern around. If only others were as lucky.

* * *

Bambietta watched as the giant samurai and the giant cricket continued their intense battle.

 _What…..in the name of fuck…..is this even…..real….?!_

Kaname Tousen had changed dramatically, to a point where any outsider might mistake the ex-captain for a regular Hollow or transformed Arrancar. His body was solid black, the wings flapping furiously as he weaved to dodge a slash from the samurai.

Sajin Komamura's Bankai was massive, with him acting as the "controller" for the immense warrior. Every action he did was directly copied in motion with it.

" **It appears Head-Captain Yamamoto has fallen, Komamura…..such a powerful loss for the Gotei**."

Komamura swung his arm, and the large arm of the samurai managed to bat Tousen away.

"All the more reason why I have to defeat you, Tousen! I cannot falter NOW!"

" **Defeat? How absurd….."**

Tousen charged up a large cero and fired, but the wolf captain swatted it away in time.

" **This is a grudge match, Komamura. You would spare me**?"

"…..no. You murdered Hisagi in cold blood! MONSTER!"

The tip of the sword managed to cut off Tousen's tail, but the now-seeing ex-captain aimed his wings at the warrior, the vibrations sending shockwaves to attack.

"You've traded defense for offense!"

But the wolf captain pushed his body through the waves and swung his arm again…..he managed to slash Tousen across the torso, but the cricket slipped away before he was cleaved in two.

"How…..did he even do that….?"

"You would never understand, Quincy."

Bambietta turned and glared at the source of voice, one Asguiaro Ebern.

"Your kind fears us Hollows, and you fear the power we possess!"

"You think I'm scared of your fruity ass?!"

But before she could throw another bomb, the Arrancar had seized her throat.

"Yes, you do….Aizen-sama said you were a dying kind, the kind to vanish into nothingness…..such is the fate of glorified humans."

Asguiaro laughed manically, but that left him unable to see the large fist aimed for him.

 _What?!_ Bambietta's eyes widened, and that caused the Arrancar to stop.

"What are you-?!"

He was crushed into paste when the fist connected, the impact shaking the rooftop and knocking Bambietta down.

Komamura stared at her from afar.

"…..flee…..Quincy girl…..I beg you."

"But….you're still fighting…"

Bambietta removed her cap.

"…you need some help…don't you….?"

"Yes, I think-"

A cero blasted through Komamura's torso.

 _Damn…..it…!_

" **Both of you will die, Komamura. There is no point…..in trying to save lives**!"

Komamura turned to his former friend, blood leaking from his mouth.

"There…..is…always…..a point… _Tousen…_..!" He coughed.

He swung his arm again, ignoring the blood leaking through his robes. For this warrior, his determination was not only fueled by the desire to stop a friend gone rogue…

 _Yamamoto-dono…..we will win this war! We….must not let the Gotei fail….!_

But for the man he had respected.

* * *

"Hmmm…I am impressed. Orihime Inoue and her band managed to survive their ordeal. All of them…..have entered this world."

Shinji laid next to Aizen, trapped in a golden sphere.

"….and it seems Tessai Tsukabishi has finally come out of hiding."

 _No! What the hell is he doing?! Why did Tessai come out?!_

"You seem worried, Hirako."

"….Aizen, this joke isn't funny anymore. You're planning to use me….as bait, but what's the damn point? You don't think you're stronger than Kisuke?"

The blonde Vizard glared at his former captain, but he had no means of action.

"Soon the others will swarm you…..and trust me, they've had over 100 years to get their blood boiled enough…"

"Allow me to educate you, Hirako."

Aizen continued his travel, moving the sphere next to him.

"You Vizards certainly have a grudge against me, but that does not matter. You mock Arrancar do not possess _any_ chance of defeating me, even before my transformation."

"…"

"In this false world, there are three tiers of fighters. The first….is the top. Myself….and Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue?"

"The second…..are the more resilient fighters….Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Yoruichi Shihouin, Isshin Shiba, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryuken Ishida, Juha Bach….Yamamoto has been killed, saving me the trouble."

Shinji cursed under his breath.

"And the third tier?"

" _Everyone else_."

Aizen grinned.

"I do wonder who will survive at the very end."

* * *

With a final shout and swing of Tiberon, Tia Harribel smashed her prison to pieces.

"Damned cube….."

"…."

Shunsui stepped out, surveying the area. Blood soaked the sand for kilometers, and the dead bodies of his squad laid before him. Enjoji's corpse was the first to go on, if his ears recalled correctly. But worst of all….

"N-No….."

Harribel stepped forward, her eyes widened in shock. Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun were all considerably wounded, and all three were lying down, unconscious. Their remaining minutes of life were ticking down.

" **Well well! So you two have come to witness the chopping block for these girls?"**

But perhaps the more noticeable part of the whole scene was Kirge Opie. His wings were now black, and had strips of bone throughout. His body was slightly furred. His eyes were yellow, but the irises were slanted vertically.

" **You should be ashamed, Captain. Not a single member of your team remains! To think, the strongest members were these Arrancar!** "

Harribel narrowed her eyes, her massive reiatsu now crashing down on the Stern Ritter.

"You… **you** …!"

The shark would soon avenge her litter.

" **Don't worry, Espada, they can keep themselves company in the void**!"

Kirge opened his mouth, and to the surprise of the Espada, a _cero_ was forming in it. One larger than anything Ayon could produce.

The beast that was absorbed by The **J** ail.

"Well….good thing I brought the least amount of division members of all Captains."

Kirge blinked: a shadowed blade had pierced through his body, forcing him to stop. Shunsui emerged from the point of contact, his eyes solemn and in no mood for joking.

"And I can't have you kill any more people today."

"Captain…take my fraccion for recovery. I wish to depose of this… _Quincy._ "

Shunsui jumped out, but when Kirge moved to slash him, he only met hat and kimono.

"You got it."

His Hollow eyes shifted, and he saw the man pick up all three of Harribel's fraccion. Shunsui closed his eyes at the corpses littered around the desert.

"Good luck…..Harribel-san."

He vanished, leaving The **J** ail alone with the Tercera.

" **How disappointing. I suppose I'll have to make sure I behead them later.** "

" _No._ "

Harribel held out her zanpakutou, and unzipped her collar.

"First you die….. **painfully**."

" **Come now, Espada. Is this not what you Hollows live by? Survival of the strongest? I was showing your subordinates the price of defying a Quincy elite! Our kind eliminates yours! We are the strongest!** "

 _Apache…..Mila Rose….Sun-Sun…..you fought hard…..please….try to hold on until you find treatment…._

Tiberon pointed to the sand.

 _Orihime Inoue…you will bring the end to this senseless war…._

" _Attack…..Tiberon_!"

A wave of water covered the woman as she began to transform…

* * *

As the last Hollow disintegrated into nothingness on one side of the beach, Grimmjow finished off the last soldier on the opposite side.

"Well…..that killed some time I guess."

He kicked Luders' head into the ocean.

"But I'm still hungry for some real action….!"

But before he could move on, Neliel grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"Hey!"

"Grimmjow, you are not challenging Aizen by yourself. We have to think this over! You can't just rush the enemy like a maniac!"

He ignored her. "The hell are they doing?"

The rescue team was looking in different directions.

"So much…dying….." Orihime whispered.

"How….could have the Head-Captain fallen?" Nanao asked, still in disbelief. "Vice-Captain Sasakibe seems to be….stalling him…."

"Then we can't waste any more time." Uryu declared. "We have to finish this now."

"Shinji's near Aizen, Kensei….."

"I know….."

"WAIT!" Kon shouted, now standing on Orihime's shoulder. "I'm not getting cut off anymore! Before Aizen and Bach come to murder everyone, I have a message!"

"…."

Everyone stared at Kon.

"Oh, uh….wasn't expecting that…..uh….listen! That pink-haired guy sealed the Soul Society away, and Tessai sealed away the Living World!"

"We know that, Kon." Ichigo said, with a deadpan.

"Shut up and listen Ichigo! Keep this a secret….I know where they are…."

"Wait." Orihime spoke up. "How many people know?"

"Uhh…..me, Urahara, Tessai, and the other guy. I don't even think the Head-Captain knew!"

"Kon…..whisper it to me and me only." She said firmly.

"Huh? Why, Inoue-san?"

If there was even the slightest chance Aizen's new "existence" could pick up the conversation….the others apparently knew the danger, because they stepped away from the mod-soul in turn.

"Please…..do it. I beg you."

"Well…..okay, I guess." Kon leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. "So the Living World…."

* * *

Karin opened the door to Toshiro's office. Yuzu was lying on the couch, head deep into a pillow.

"Yuzu…"

"Go away, Karin-chan!"

Tissues were shattered across the floor, and the youngest Kurosaki's crying could still be heard through the walls to the other side.

"C'mon. It's just me…..I know what's bothering you."

Yuzu looked up, her eyes watering.

"…"

"You're worried about everyone fighting….right? Dad, Ichi-ni, Rukia-nee….Retsu, Kuu-chan….then there's Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan…."

"….m-maybe." She replied, wiping her eyes. "But…..I'm scared. What if the bad guys come…?"

"No way! Everyone's trying their hardest to make sure we're safe! You can't lose hope now!"

"…..it's not just us." Yuzu replied, blowing her nose. "Karin….do you know what's outside the Seireitei?"

The few times her twin didn't use the nickname, Karin knew Yuzu was _serious._

"….Rukongai. Why?"

"There's so many…impoverished and powerless people. Why….does the afterlife even have such a thing?"

Karin didn't have an answer.

"But that's not the worst of it!" Yuzu exclaimed. "What if they come in…..and what's the first thing they'll do?"

"Um…."

"They'll kill everyone, Karin. People who can't even _do_ anything to them."

"That's crazy! Hachi-san said if _anyone_ were to ever make it here, they would be focused on coming here, to the Seireitei!"

She ran over to the captain's desk, holding up a locked box. The box was black, but chains of solid energy were wrapped around it. If one were to open it…

"That Aizen guy wants Karakura. And I think that Bach guy is more interested in Shinigami, not squatters in the slums…"

" _Don't call them that_!" Yuzu shouted.

Karin blinked and set the box down.

"S-Sorry….."

"…."

"Yuzu, talk to me. I'm your sister."

"…..Karin-chan, I can't even relax anymore. The world might end if…..o-our friends and family fail, but so many innocent people will die in the process."

"Well, it's not like Hollows can get us here…"

"Exactly! _Us_! We're in the Seireitei, where other Shinigami are! What do those poor people even have…."

"What brought this on, anyway?"

Yuzu sniffled.

"I…..was with Ganju when he was checking on his gang….nobody knew who I was, but when Shinigami did their patrols….they kept getting dirty looks…."

"….so we ARE thinking on the same page."

"Huh?"

Karin sat down next to her sister.

"You want to help souls too, right?"

"….yeah. Now that I know what it's like…..I don't think I can go back to my regular life…. _our_ regular life….when this is all over."

"Sticks with your head, huh?"

Yuzu nodded. "Karin-chan…..where do you think Mommy is?"

"Mom?"

"….if Ichi-nii really is going to purify her soul and free her…..where will she go?"

"They…..get reincarnated, Yuzu."

"Oh." The twin said, in a quiet voice. She put her knees together and lowered her head. "As….a new person, right?"

"….yeah."

"So…Mommy won't remember any of us…..ever again….."

Karin took a fresh tissue to wipe her sister's new round of tears.

"Yuzu…..you can't know that, for sure. Maybe a piece of the person's soul…..deep down, some of their memories…..remain."

"…"

"How about when the day comes…we find her again? We're gonna need our brother's help. I wonder how we'll even know who her new self will be…."

"….we'll know."

Karin turned to her sister, who had her lips curved into a faint smile.

"We'll know, Karin-chan."

* * *

Kon pulled back from the girl.

"…Urahara-san is playing a bluff….that's kinda risky….

"Well yeah, that's what I said! But they're not with the others…..all people Aizen would suspect! I guess it's a smart plan, but I have no idea why they could've just hid _me somewhere_!" He shouted.

"….if someone found you…..you wouldn't be protected. So that means….."

Orihime quickly put a hand on the mod-soul, making him nearly swoon from the touch. Her hand glowed once, and Kon was encased in a sphere of gold.

"So you're going to protect him?" Uryu asked.

Naturally several jaws dropped when the sphere dissolved into Orihime's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Uhhh…this is kinda weird, but kinda kinky! I like it!" Kon called out from inside the girl.

"Orihime, why did you-?"

"I reject."

The stuffed lion's voice soon went silent.

"…..so the mod-soul…..is the key?" Byakuya asked mildly.

Orihime stepped forward, her eyes filled with resolve.

"Aizen…..can't get to the Living World or Soul Society, under any cost. We should all split up…..maybe the Gotei members can assist their divisions…."

Retsu nodded quickly.

"Forgive me for the departure, all…..but I must assist the injured immediately. Come, Hanataro." Retsu said, her seventh seat quickly trailing behind her. "Iemura needs our assistance."

She gave the three Stern Ritters a final look before she left.

"…Hopefully…..Isane can return to us….."

Although her braid was intact and her haori on, the raw _intensity_ in her sky blue eyes made The **G** lutton, The **P** ower, and The **T** hunderbolt shiver.

"I must assist my division as well." Byakuya said. "We will all meet again."

The Kuchiki flash-stepped away, and now Kenpachi was turning to leave as well.

"Yachiru…..you gonna stay with your friends?"

"Yeah…..that okay, Ken-chan?"

"Heh. Yeah. Just don't get yourself killed, alright? I'd better make sure our division hasn't kicked the bucket yet…."

He dashed off, the sound of his bells ringing.

"….Orihime…" Jushiro muttered. "Do you have a plan?"

"…no. But I know Aizen will be looking for me."

He nodded once, and with a silent gesture to Rukia, the two quickly left.

"…..come on, Mashiro. There's something we should settle before this is over."

"Yeah…."

"Muguruma, Kuna….you guys gonna find the other Vizards?" Ichigo asked.

But instead of an answer, all he got was their combined footsteps, and eventually, they were gone via flash-step. Orihime turned to her Quincy allies.

"…what will you girls do?"

Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas all looked at each other, then at Orihime.

"…..Giselle is around…..but Bambietta might need some help….."

"Which way did the zombie girl go?" Yachiru demanded. "I'm going after her…..Isa-chan might be nearby!"

"I will assist…..for Lisa-senpai." Nanao declared.

"…..that way." Candice said.

Yachiru zoomed forward, but she quickly stopped.

"Hime-chan, Spikey-chan…..Nemu-chan…..what are you guys gonna do?"

Nemu didn't need to think.

"My division….."

"Go ahead, Nemu-chan! You can do it! The next time you see me…." Yachiru turned to the horizon. "You'll see Isa-chan again."

"Yes….I would like that. Everyone…especially you, Orihime-san…..you must be careful."

Nemu flash-stepped away, but not before Uryu gave her one last nod of encouragement.

"…..I'm sticking with Orihime." Tatsuki replied.

"….Sado-kun…..Ishida-kun…..Ichigo-kun…."

The three boys looked up.

"We need to find Urahara-san."

The three nodded in unison.

"We'll come with you, Orihime-sama!" Loly exclaimed, with Menoly nodding eagerly. "We serve you until the end!"

"Thank you, Loly, Menoly…."

Grimmjow scowled. "I'm not here to take orders from anyone, woman. I'm going to do whatever I want, you got that?"

"Grimmjow….." Neliel shot him a glare.

"…..okay, Grimmjow." Orihime replied. "But remember…..whatever I can do….. _Aizen_ can do as well."

"…."

The blue-haired Arrancar merely gave a "tch" and zoomed into the distance. Neliel sighed.

"Should I…..?"

"Only if you want to, Neliel." Ichigo said. "We need all of the help we can get."

 _Ichigo….._

"I'll go with you guys then."

"Yachiru….." Orihime whispered. "I'll make sure I fulfill the SWA promise…."

"I know you will, Hime-chan." Yachiru replied. "Do me a big favor…..if you can?"

"Anything."

Yachiru turned around to face her newest member.

" **Make Aizen pay for everything he's done…..and protect Suki-chan**."

Tatsuki blinked at her new nickname. It was only half of her name, but very few people had part of their _actual_ names included in Yachiru's arsenal.

In her eyes, that either meant you were _really_ memorable or _really_ not.

"Understood, President."

"Shall we be off, then?" Nanao asked.

"Wait." Candice gestured to her and her companions. "You're not doing this alone."

"What of your other friend?"

"It seems she's with some Captain…."

"Koma-Koma…." Yachiru whispered.

* * *

" _Strangle, Trapadora_!" A bloodied Luppi Antenor called out. Stark looked up from his position near Lilinette.

 _Damn it…..I thought I finished him off!_

"S-Stark….."

"Lilinette! Do you….."

"The voices….." She whimpered. "Make them stop….please…..!"

"I know. Just hang on! We'll find some Shinigami that knows healing…."

"Release." She whispered softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because…if we're one again…..maybe I won't hear them….and you…can win….for real….."

Stark looked up. Luppi was cackling and swinging his tentacles around, and it seemed his bloodshot eyes were targeting the Primera next.

"…damn it. I guess it's a worth a shot…!"

Luppi zoomed towards Stark, but the latter softly put a hand on his partner's forehead.

" _Kick about, Los Lobos_!"

As Lilinette slowly dissolved, the immense burst of reiatsu blew the Decima back, and several weakened (and/or unseated) 13th Division members unfortunately passed out from the raw power.

Except Sentaro, who stopped in look on in awe.

"Wow…..this is the power of an Espada….!"

Until a pair of feet smashed him down.

"Hehehehe! You'd better watch out, Shittygami!"

The transformed Jinta Hanakari.

"Jinta…..that's not nice…..you shouldn't swear…."

The boy turned, and there stood the girl who had been looking for him: Ururu Tsugumiya.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya laid down in defeat; his body had been crushed earlier by the remains of a fallen factory.

"By the way….my power does not cease if something is caught….Captain."

 _He…wasn't acting…..because he wanted to trap me…._ The prodigy weakly thought.

His eyes moved a millimeter, and several of his comrades were trying to rush towards his opponent. The amount that was with him earlier had been decreased, due to the power of the Silber Kriegern hordes.

He shook his head once to make his comrades stop, but Cang didn't miss a beat.

"They wouldn't last a chance, Captain."

The **I** ron readied another of his signature black arrows.

"And they'll watch you die at the hands of a Quincy."

But before he could fire, a familiar cloud of ash circled around, and cut the Quincy up. He recoiled and fell to one knee, the arrow dissipating.

"Hey!"

He turned his head at the voice, only to see a pissed off Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hands off my Captain, Quincy."

Additionally, the members of the 10th once with Isshin were appearing in the distance.

Cang turned back, Toshiro was gone. He looked up, and saw a silver haired man moving away with his opponent in his arms.

"…..Ichi….maru…..?"

"Hiya Shiro! Looks like the gang's all back together! Did you get taller since the time I saw ya?"

Toshiro blinked, and only one thought came to his mind.

 _This is insanity…_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Okay, I suppose I should clarify. Tessai and Hachi pulled an inception - a seal within a seal. Soul Society was sealed inside of Kon (and who the heck even knows he exists?), and the Living World was sealed in the box Karin held up. Cool, huh?**

 **How would Bazz know about Candice and Meninas's situation? Easy really, Kisuke told Isshin and Isshin used that to convince him to not fight.**

 **And in case I've messed up on our arm friend, it's not like Kisuke guessed and he was like "oh shit, that's right!". I do apologize guys, but writing many fights and juggling around so many characters just tires me out. But, Bach's elite guard is not out of the picture...yet.**

 **On a side note, 10000 views! Holy crap! I'm so glad that a lot of people are still digging this story, and I really hope any new readers can enjoy it! To old readers that have been following this November...you guys are awesome. Seriously.**

 **Next time - moar fights (and other stuff)**


	45. Godwin's Law

**Author's note: I can confirm now this story will (most likely) pass 50 chapters. But definitely not 60. It's up in the air. We're getting so close!**

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark1000 - And how! Don't think I forgot about you man, you've been a consistent reviewer for a while. Thanks for sticking around this far!**

 **RG - Thank you, thank you. You've given some interesting ideas on Barragan, so at the very least, I do intend to not cheapen out with his lines and stuff. In hindsight I could've done more with him, but oh well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – Godwin's Law**

Only the sound of the clock ticking was registering in B69's ears as he worked intensely at his control panel.

 _It is imperative I kill Head-Captain Yamamoto and take the essence of his zanpakutou…..do you know of its true potential, B69?_

The robotic Quincy had given a negative as his reply.

 _Why, the release command alone…..'reduce all creation to ash'….sparks fear in those who have the misfortune of battling him in the past._

Naturally, his mind drifted to a comrade, but his leader had rebutted the comparison.

 _Bazz-B's firepower is nothing compared to Yamamoto's power…I have witnessed its fury, its might….the way it mercilessly incinerates anything that crosses its path….._

He had expressed some concerns about the medallion.

 _Not to worry…..once you do this job for me, I won't have need for it after. The Shinigami will fall….and those who do not….will be weakened enough for me to destroy them with my OWN power…._

Juha Bach had formed a bitter scowl after that statement….instead of a cocky smile he would always bare. Instead of being self-assuring, he was thinking of the past.

 _Their reign…..will die today. No matter what the cost._

The **K** elvin glanced to the side for a brief moment, where the letter crest was hanging.

A, B, C, D, E, F, H, I, J, K, M, N, S, W and Z were the only remaining letters.

 _Wait…..what? Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice….all died…..?_

* * *

Sasakibe thrusted forward, his lightning bolts rushing the Quincy leader all at once. But Bach managed to block the barrage with his sword, forcing him back.

"I don't have any more time to raise on you, Vice-Captain….I must continue my campaign!"

The emperor quickly fired a barrage of arrows, but when the vice-captain moved to block, they all started to speed around him.

"What….?!"

"Your Bankai…..it's elemental, just like that of your leader. Why do you seek to avenge him? Did he save your life in the past?"

"My history is irrelevant, Quincy!"

He summoned more bolts, and quickly fired again. But the arrows all stopped to pierce through his body.

 _Ugh…..!_

Sasakibe lowered to the ground, panting.

"Your precious leader's own flames have weakened you…..the irony is marvelous!"

"Taunt me all you want, Juha Bach."

He removed all of his top layers, revealing a well-toned chest of muscle. Several scars were present, but so were the massive burns from earlier.

"But notice the difference between him….and you…."

"Hm?"

Sasakibe blocked Bach's broadsword, but the effort to hold it was straining him. By contrast, the Quincy emperor merely looked amused and not struggling at all.

"Head-Captain…..was not a perfect man…he had moments….of pure foolishness…."

His mind flashed to the Vizards, Orihime's capture, and the order Yamamoto had once given to Soi Fon.

"I agree. Being alone was his final blunder."

Bach broke his guard and slashed the man across the torso, but he was blasted with more electricity before he could follow up.

"But look…..around you…."

Sasakibe dropped to one knee, panting harder. Every part of his body was aching from the burns.

"Has anyone come to your aid….? You even used a soldier as pure bait!"

"Anything is fair…." Bach began, zooming forward again. "In war!"

"You claim….to be different…..but you two are the same."

That forced the **A** lmighty to stop dead in his tracks.

"…both of you…..possess significant power….but you've made this war all about personal grudges. Your kind….was dealt a painful blow….but you've allowed your hatred to condemn all Shinigami. Do you think _any_ of us would be willing to spare you?"

"…."

"Instead, history could've been different. Perhaps…..there could've been a future where Shinigami and Quincy were allies."

"Never." Bach snarled. "A Quincy shall _never_ be an ally to a Shinigami."

To his surprise, Sasakibe actually laughed. He moved his lightning rod and stuck it into the ground.

"It shows how much autonomy you don't really have. _That has already happened_."

"…..!"

The ground started to crackle with lightning, and Sasakibe stopped laughing to give a grim frown.

"And look…we have to destroy more of your kind…..even when we win….the victory will be hollow."

" _When_ you win? How presumptuous."

As Bach held out his medallion to use some of Yamamoto's power, Sasakibe looked up to stare at him, dead in his eyes.

"Like I said….the grudge was personal…..you forget…..Yamamoto is not the only weapon we have."

Fire met lightning as the air burst into a barrage of orange and yellow.

* * *

Love cautiously removed the remains of his mask.

"Is…..it done?"

A defeated Gerald Valkyrie lied before his feet, all of the Silber Kriegern around him all destroyed. His jumpsuit was ripped and his glasses were broken off, but he was still standing.

"It appears so."

Rose was as well. The sleeves of his shirt were torn off. Both men had some wounds here and there.

"…should we finish him off?"

"…I don't think he's going to get up again. Shinji…..is in trouble. But now that Kensei and Mashiro have come back…..we have a shot of winning this." Rose said, removing his own mask.

"Right. Let's go."

But as the two men left, The **M** iracle opened one eye and slowly moved a hand to his hammer.

"Those…..foolish Shinigami….."

His body started to glow.

"They….will see the power….of an elite….!"

* * *

Shunsui was zooming through the air, the three wounded Arrancar still on his back.

 _Ah…..so….Nanao-chan, you've finally come back with Jushiro. I knew you would._

But he closed his eyes.

 _Sad to say, though…we've lost a lot of good men. Enjoji….._

Then a stray tear fell down.

 _Yama-ji….._

* * *

To the average soul, Tia Harribel's resurreccion would be extremely intimidating. Despite the form being surprisingly "normal" looking, what with the bone skirt and removed mask-jaw….the reiatsu alone was something to behold.

" **Well…..this is your transformation? How dull.** " Kirge commented. " **Is this a battle or a brothel**?"

Naturally his expression became more alert when the tip of the blade removed his ear with ease.

"Enjoy your last precious seconds of life, Quincy." Harribel said darkly. "My blade is large, but it is more precise than a pin."

Kirge jumped back and laughed.

" **I don't understand you, Espada. You're just a Hollow, a beast, a warped soul! Why does one Minus such as yourself express care for those girls**?"

Harribel didn't say anything, but she did point her zanpakutou.

" **You Hollows** ** _consume_** **, don't you? Why didn't you** ** _devour_** **their weak souls when given the chance**?"

The irony of his situation did not go unnoticed.

"…"

" **Well? No answer**?"

Kirge grinned and charged up another cero, this time larger in size.

" **Then vanish**!"

He fired, but with stunning reaction time, Harribel sonidoed away to dodge it.

 _Trying to go behind me, eh?!_

He turned and swung his sword, meeting hers with enough pull to draw up more sand around them.

"So you have obtained _some_ significant power for absorbing Ayon…."

" **Yes! And I will use it to crush you**!"

Harribel flipped backwards to dodge his next slash, moving her arm to start her next move.

"La Gota!"

A point of Tiberon, and a burst of water crashed into The **J** ail, forcing him back. But before the Tercera could follow up, a starling fact became known to her.

 _No….! Barragan has released….given enough time and determination…..he will rot everything in this world to dust!_

She was knocked out of her thoughts when several arrows pierced through her.

" **What's wrong? Did you think that could kill me?! Water?!"**

Kirge's maniacal laughter echoed through the desert.

" **How pathetic! THIS is the power you were cursed with, Hollow?! Your world lacks water, correct? Did Aizen use you to fulfill his desire for tea**?!"

"…..curse….?"

" **Yes, curse! Look at me! If I so desired….I could trap you and have you rot in this desert!"**

He moved his hand, quickly encasing Harribel into another cube. However, the energy of these cubes were distorted, but it wasn't something that concerned the man. He merely laughed again.

" **To reduce one of Aizen's elites to this….! How wonderful!** "

The proverbial fork to eat his words was given when Harribel easily broke free, her face _not_ in a mood to hear any more of his boasting.

 **"Impossible!"**

Kirge moved his hand more forcefully this time, stopping Harribel's movement. But again, she broke free, slashing off his non-sword arm.

"Perhaps you should reconsider who is cursed….!"

He quickly dodged her next slash via Hirenkyaku, re-appearing a short distance away. He summoned a prison around himself.

 _How can this be?! I'm in my Vollstandig form, am I not?! With the raw power I amassed from that creature…!_

But his eyes drifted upward, and he saw that not only was his jail distorted….it had cracks.

 _What?!_

A second later, Tiberon had slashed it to pieces, the owner glaring at him.

"Look at yourself, Quincy. For greater power….you've sacrificed what you are."

Kirge looked down, and noticed more of his body was covered in bone.

" **How…?"**

"Has any Quincy…ever shot a cero before you?"

He looked back up, but it was too late, and one of Harribel's yellow ones had blasted into him at point-blank range.

 _I must finish this immediately. Barragan cannot be running around…._

She fired a stream of water into the smoke cloud.

" _Caldera_!"

The screams of pain told her that she hit her mark.

"You think water is a curse? I can control the temperature with ease….very hot…."

The screams were replaced with shivers, and the cloud had faded. Kirge stood wounded, but now his skin was becoming pale.

"Or very cold."

" **Damn you…..I will destroy you! For the empire**!"

He soared into the air, his face starting to contort slightly from the absorption of Ayon.

"Try as you might, Quincy! But would your leader take you with this Hollow-like transformation?" She called up.

" **How arrogant! I am one the finest soldiers of the Vandenreich**! **As soon as I bring your head to His Majesty….!"**

Now high in the air, he discarded his sword, readying the usual weapon choice of his kind.

The fundamental spiritual arrows.

" **Verdampfen Sturm**!"

Similar to the powers displayed by one Uryu Ishida, a barrage of over a thousand arrows were fired at once, all aiming at the ground.

Harribel jumped into the air, towards them.

" **Yes! Let the souls of your composition be lost in the void, Espada**!"

He laughed maniacally again, this time putting his remaining hand to his cheek.

" **At the end of the day, I am a plus and you….are not! Once the Shinigami fall, your kind will fall as well! And there will be nothing stopping the reign of the Vandenreich**! **HAHAHAHA!** "

His manic joy was preventing him from seeing the Espada sonido continuously to dodge each arrow, albeit a few managed to pierce her.

" **HEIL JUHA BAC** -!"

Then Tiberon had stabbed through his stomach, ending the words with a choked gasp.

"….How quickly you throw around the label of being a plus."

He spat up blood, and he weakly put a hand on the blade, as if he was trying to remove its position in his organs.

"Because all I see….is a creature no more 'warped' than I am."

She pulled the blade out and raised it.

"This is for my fraccion…..Quincy. Rest in Hell."

Kirge looked up, but the large blade quickly slashed him in half.

 _Damn it…..how could I...?!_

* * *

Sentaro groaned and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and immediately looked up, seeing two things. Ururu was battling Jinta. The latter had gotten faster and stronger, but Ururu seemed to be a step ahead for every attack. Stark had transformed, and Lilinette was no more.

"What a pain…." He declared, stepping forward. "This release….."

" _Stark_!"

One of his pistols had spoken.

"Lilinette! Are you okay? Do you hear anything in your head?"

" _Nope! I just hear your thoughts…..I guess it worked…._ "

Sentaro had to rub his eyes in disbelief. He looked around, and while the 13th was wounded from the attacks, Luppi was more focused on the Primera.

"That's cheating….you bastard….!"

Stark pointed one of the pistols at him.

" _No, you're the cheater. Why the hell did a Quincy empire even make something like that?!"_

"Because you can't pretend as if you're truly one, Stark!"

" _Shut up_!" Lilinette shouted, the voice coming from the right pistol. " _Who the hell gives you the right to do something like that_?!"

Luppi snarled. "Anything to even the playing field…."

" _No, NOT anything_!" The younger Arrancar's voice was slightly echoed, but it couldn't have been clearer in this moment. " _What if someone did that to you?! You're an Arrancar too_!"

Luppi grit his teeth.

"Don't….put me in that label…..I am….Gigi's friend!"

" _WHO THE FUCK IS SHE_!"

Stark smacked the pistol.

" _OW_!"

"Language, Lilinette. But she's right."

"You don't understand, Primera…." Luppi said, his eyes widening. "We Arrancar start off alone! But now….I have the company I've always wanted!"

" _No_!" Lilinette shouted. " _Brainwashing is not friendship, you idiot! You'd never understand the word!"_

Luppi roared and zoomed forward.

"THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Stark moved his arms immediately, and the pistols fired several (tiny) concentrated ceros as bullets.

 _Whoa….!_

Sentaro's eyes drifted to the right when it seemed the barrage was preventing Luppi from doing anything else, even escaping. Every shot was so precise.

"Come join me, Ururu!" Jinta cackled. "We can skip this dumb battle if you join Gigi!"

"No." She said bluntly. "I don't want to be her friend."

Jinta swung his new bat, one adorned with spikes and silver color. Unfortunately, he didn't have any kind of special powers. So Ururu dodged with ease.

"Damn you! Can't you just give up?"

"No." She repeated. "I'm here to fight, and I'm not here to lose. You need to be fixed, Jinta."

"FIXED?!" He shouted. "Yeah right!"

He managed to smash her face, but Ururu seized his arm with a free hand, as if she wasn't even hit at all.

"Yes. We need you back, Jinta."

"Let me go, you bitch! I'm with a true friend now! You were never important to me!"

The small girl's lip quivered slightly, but she morphed it into a firm frown, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, _you're_ always important to _me_. Even when you boss me into doing your chores."

Jinta spat into her face out of spite, but she didn't even blink.

"And I know….you don't belong with the enemy, Jinta. They kill…..they destroy…..they maim. The town we love….the town where we met….has to be protected from their reign."

"I don't care about that! It's just a town!"

"NO!"

Jinta blinked in surprise. When did Ururu _ever_ yell?

"Karakura Town is _very_ important to a lot of people, especially me. The people there are so nice, and the sun shines so bright. But look above you…..it may be sunny, but the world is dark."

The boy's eyes moved upward.

"You always did try to be tough….but I know you, Jinta. You get scared when there's a thunder storm. You would always hide in the closet, and then Tessai would find you there."

Ururu's voice had softened to her usual register, but she reached down her shirt.

"War is not what you should be in. Nobody should."

"…."

Jinta slowly looked down, only to see Ururu holding a syringe of blood.

" _And nobody deserves to have their friends stolen_."

"What are you-"

Ururu quickly stabbed Jinta's neck with the syringe, pressing the plunger down. The boy screamed and shook, trying to break free of her grip.

He managed to swing the bat again, and this time, Ururu was smashed into the ground.

"Kid!" Sentaro shouted. "Are you okay?!"

 _Wait….the syringes! I still have mine…..KIYONE!_

He quickly looked up, and Jinta was falling towards him, now unconscious. His skin had turned back to normal.

"Crap! I'd better-"

But in a blitzing speed, Ururu had jumped above Sentaro and caught the boy, jumping off the third seat's head to land on a rock pile.

"…..it worked…..!"

Ururu smiled, despite the bruise on her face. She hugged Jinta as tightly as she could.

"Jinta….."

Sentaro sighed in relief, but he soon turned around, towards the ruins.

* * *

Inside, Kiyone and Isane were still dueling, but it seemed that the vice-captain had the upper hand. More of the room had frozen up at this point, and while both girls were wounded:

"Ah!"

Kiyone was _more_ wounded.

A particularly brutal stab had forced her to slide back, and she put a hand to her wound.

"It's over, Kiyone." Isane said, panting. "What do you say we stop wasting both of our time?"

Kiyone's eyes drifted to the blood soaking her hand.

"Sister…"

"Our relationship means nothing to me!"

She knocked the third seat down, and managed to dodge the launch arc of both boomerangs. Isane smashed her foot into the open wound.

"AAAAAAH!"

Kiyone screamed, but now she was pinned.

"Do you understand….Kiyone?"

The boomerangs were circling back.

"You and the SWA mean _nothing_ to me now! No matter how many times you try to cut me down!"

For good measure, she continued to stomp on the wound, drawing more screams from the younger Kotetsu, whose mouth was filling with blood. Isane grinned, and it was more painful for her sister's eyes than the blood pooling around her.

"My friend is Gigi….not any of you…."

Kiyone opened an eye weakly, and stifled a gasp.

The boomerangs were about to hit the vice-captain-

"Oh yeah."

Isane quickly moved her head to dodge both of them, and they crashed into the wall.

"Your Shikai has a lot to be desired."

Itegumo was raised above Isane's head, and Kiyone was too wounded to make a move.

"…go ahead…."

"…?"

"Go ahead." Kiyone repeated. "I'd rather die right now than watch you spend another minute as…. _this._ You're my sister, Isane. A long time ago…..we only had each other."

Isane blinked, and she lowered her arm slightly.

"…..you'd _let_ me kill you?"

"Yes." Kiyone replied, her eyes filling with tears. "At least when I open my eyes, in another life…..I won't have to think about what happened to you."

"…"

 _Now!_

Using precious seconds of her opponent's pensiveness, Kiyone fought her pain and sat up, pushing her sister off. She quickly took out her syringe.

"And neither will anybody else!"

She dived for the hit, but Isane managed to roll away from the syringe's point.

 _No!_

A swung from Itegumo caused the glass casing to break, spilling Isane's blood onto the ground and on Kiyone's hand.

"No…..!"

"So this was just some distraction. Nice bluff." Isane said. "Trying to poison me?"

Kiyone looked up, but the hilt of Itegumo smashed into her forehead, knocking her out cold. Isane took one step, and shakily raised her arm again.

"You forget what division I'm from."

"Not the 2nd."

Isane's eyes widened. She turned her head slightly, but Sentaro had already pressed his syringe into the back of her neck.

He was glaring at her.

"This ends now… _Isane_."

Isane's body started to shake, and she screamed at the sensation of something _foreign_ entering her systems. Eventually, she collapsed to the ground.

Her skin was turning back to normal. Sentaro looked down on the Kotetsu sisters, _both_ of which were unconscious now.

 _Kiyone…we did it….._

* * *

"I'm back!"

B69 immediately looked up from his work. Nianzol had entered his lab, not really wounded at all.

"Nianzol?! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Huh? I need a break. I was fighting this one Vizard girl, but she was soooo annoying. Cute girls aren't so supposed to talk so much. I like them feisty, but not _that_ feisty."

"Nianzol!"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, did I explain too much?"

"You do not realize the gravity of the situation!" B69 said, standing up, panic in his voice. "Do you know how many Stern Ritters have fallen?"

"Hmmm…..Gremmy was the first, I think."

"Lille, of all people, has been killed!"

"Whaaa…? One of the elite guards? That sounds problematic."

The **K** elvin seized The **W** ind's shoulders.

"Do you know what _else_ is problematic?! Your movements could lead the enemy to this base!"

"…"

"Listen to me, Nianzol! I need to finish up something for His Majesty, and quickly! I'll prepare some soldiers for you to misdirect them!"

He ran to his control panel, and typed in a few keys.

"…."

"What?!"

The **K** elvin stared at his screen.

No Silber Kriegern were remaining in the reserves.

"Why are you scared, B69?"

"…..what?" The robotic Quincy said, turning back to face the disinterested boy.

"I said, why are you scared? So some of us have died. Some of us are still around. That's war, isn't it?"

"Fool! This is _not_ a regular war now! The leader of the Hollow side….his power has somehow increased to nightmarish levels! You'd tremble at what he can do….."

"….but you're sitting here, at your little control room."

Nianzol turned to the door.

"You haven't even _been_ in a fight this entire time."

"Nianzol! You can't-"

"I know, I know. 'I can't beat him'. Well, like I said…..this is war."

He picked his ear.

"You try or you die."

When he left, B69 stared blankly at the doorway. He slowly moved a hand to contact Bach, pressing a button.

"Your….majesty….how….does it fair?"

" _B69….."_

That perked him up, and not for the better. Why did his leader sound wounded?

" _Is….it…..ready…..?"_

"Sir….I-"

" _Have it ready…..when I come back…..!_ "

* * *

"Well, well…you've caused me a lot of trouble, you wench…..but I do think it's time I finish you off."

The **D** eathdealing stood smirking over the fallen Yoruichi Shihouin, who was lying in a darkened circle. The latter scoffed.

"Y'know, that's the…..problem with you bad guys…..you always have…to….go…..with the dramatic lines..."

Askin laughed.

"You're one of the strongest Shinigami out there, right?! And I've incapacitated you…..albeit, with some difficulty…"

His face had been punched and burnt with lightning repeatedly, but due to his ability to control the lethal dosages of attacks….he was able to heal himself. And unfortunately, that had applied to his opponents – Yoruichi was struggling to stay conscious.

"…..so…..what…?!"

She was "poisoned" by the high amounts of reishi, relative to her lowered tolerance.

"Good lord you're annoying. Oh well!"

But as he readied an arrow to fire, several beams of light pinned him in place.

"What the hell…..?!"

Yoruchi turned her head.

"You...idiot…!"

Tessai had arrived, now dressed in his old kido corps outfit. He glared darkly at the Quincy before him.

"You…..you're the one that fought with Meninas and Candice in Karakura!"

Tessai looked down to his childhood friend.

"Yoruichi-dono. Try to stay conscious. I will transport you to the 4th's area."

"Tessai…why…..did you leave…..?!"

Askin was struggling to break free of his restraints.

"You bastard! I was about to finish her off!"

"I know." He replied. "I have a laundry list of things to do, but saving my comrade was the first priority."

Tessai held his arms out, then clapped his hands together, interlocking the fingers.

"Bakudo #99 – Kin!"

A fabric materialized, traveling through the ground before wrapping around Askin's arms, bending them behind his back.

"What the hell?! You think this will stop me?!"

"I have no intention of you fighting _you_."

He put his fists together, and then they shined with a green light.

"Tessai…what are you…?"

"I have already broken code thus far, Yoruichi. There is no going back. This….will be the last time I see you."

He raised his fists, confusing Askin.

"Bakudo #95…..Sokutatsu-bin!"

He moved them down, but instead of damaging Yoruichi more, she was instantly warped away with the same green light.

"…..?!"

Tessai then looked into the sky, his eyebrows furrowed. He could sense something….. _very_ Hollow-like.

"You…..son of a…..!"

" **Be silent**." He ordered.

Askin flinched. The man did not raise his voice, but his reiatsu was vast and firmly entrenching the air. After a few moments, Tessai released the man from his bonds.

The **D** eathdealing fell to the ground.

"You…..why the hell did you do that?! I'm the enemy!"

"Listen to me, Quincy. There is a greater threat than you looming around, and I must destroy it before I can do anything else. I refuse to leave someone unable to defend themselves in such an event."

He turned to leave, but Askin wouldn't have it.

"You…..you think you can come in, intercept my battle, then just leave?!"

Tessai stopped, and the Quincy jumped to attack him.

"I am one of His Majesty's elite!"

Although boasting did not save him from Tessai's hand seizing his face in a titanium-like grip. He turned to stare at his opponent.

"You Vandenreich never learn, do you?"

Askin flinched again. From earlier reports, this man had dark-tinted glasses to block his eyes, but now…..his brown eyes were drilling holes into his skull.

"You are to leave and head back to your base. If I detect an _ounce_ of Shinigami reiatsu near you that is of someone significantly weaker….. _I will crush every bone in your body_."

Askin whimpered.

" _Farewell."_

He dropped the Quincy and quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

Kisuke and Akon had arrived at a _massive_ city, its size easily dwarfing the size of Karakura Town.

"…..you think it's here?"

"It has many buildings that could hide its architecture."

"….but why ride in an outside space?"

"It's a guess, Akon-kun. But there's nothing to suggest they haven't camouflaged their base in the process. Whoever is running it, and making those soldiers….they've masked their reiatsu."

Akon scoffed.

"Not the person who was fleeing."

Kisuke smiled, but turned to face his former third seat.

"Akon…..you should go back to the others. Nemu-san will want a report."

"…..yeah, you're right. If Vice-Captain Kusajishi was able to speak to everyone, then Vice-Captain Kusamiya had to have opened the portal."

He took a step…..and lowered his head.

"….I would just get in the way, like I did for the others."

"…..Akon….."

The horned man put a hand up.

"I can grieve later, Captain Urahara. This war is not over."

He dashed off, but when he was of appropriate distance away, he flash-stepped.

"Hey!"

Kisuke turned, and saw Isshin running towards him.

"Isshin…..good to see you."

"Kisuke…..my son did it. He did it!"

"I know…..I felt his reiatsu on the way here."

Isshin nodded, but he looked around the area.

"…explain this, will ya?"

"This space blocks out the functions of flash-step, sonido, and Hirennkyaku, as well as masking reiatsu signals. Tessai had a few of these scattered throughout the world."

"…things are shit, Kisuke. This world is breaking up, and Aizen…"

Kisuke frowned.

"…"

"No idea why?"

"Aizen? The Hogyoku, I'm almost positive. But as for the cracks…..I honestly don't know why. It could be the massive influx of souls being killed."

"Damn, that's right."

The two men ran through the streets.

"Sure we're using zanpakutou, but not the Vandenreich and their….things. But…..wouldn't it cancel out?"

"I…..I'm not sure. I don't have raw numbers to work with."

"Then there's another problem…..Aizen has Hirako."

Kisuke's face was stoic.

"…..I know."

"Hey!"

The streets were soon filled with the steps of Love and Rose.

"You got some new duds." The former 7th division captain said.

"You guys followed us, huh?"

"We decided you were the best bet." Rose said with a smile. "But why….has Tessai entered the field? Is he going to help us fight Aizen?"

"He's an idiot."

The four men turned, and now Hiyori was running near them.

"He should've stayed hidden! And of course Baldy had to get himself captured….."

"Hiyori-san, why didn't you stay with Ururu?"

Her response was a sandal to the face.

"Dumbass! Some Quincy got in my way, and he tried to run away! Lucky for me…I was able to tail him here!"

"So the city IS where Bach's base is…." Love muttered.

"And it's obvious…..Aizen will be here as well." Rose replied.

Isshin nodded.

"Why would he pass up the chance to kill two birds with one stone?"

"Everyone…..split up and search…..but remain hidden. We….only have moments."

The five quickly went into different directions. They knew. A God was approaching.

* * *

Shunsui arrived at the area where the 4th was stationed. Several 2nd Division members were zooming around, keeping a sharp eye for even the smallest intruder.

"….."

"Kyoraku!"

Soi had appeared in front of him.

"Why do you have three Arrancar on your back?"

"…Soi-chan….it's important they get healing immediately."

"…."

"He is correct."

Several faces turned and gasped at the sight. Retsu Unohana had appeared, with Hanataro at her side.

"They…..must be the subordinates of Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada."

"Retsu…" Soi blinked. "Where did the….others go?"

"They have things to take care of, Soi…..as do the rest of us. Iemura!"

"Yes ma'am!" Iemura said, running to her side with a bow. "I am pleased to see you returned from your mission promptly!"

"Thank you." Retsu smiled, then bowed to everyone. "I am glad to see so many faces….still intact."

She noticed Shunsui's lowered gaze.

"…..I am sorry, Shunsui."

"There's no need to apologize. War is war." He replied, sadly.

"….Members of the 4th, you are to treat these three Arrancar right now, do you understand?"

"YES MA'AM!"

As they moved to take the Tres Bestias, Shunsui gave a grim smile.

"I take it Nanao-chan is working hard as usual?"

"Correct. She is with Yachiru." Retsu replied, Hanataro moving himself to assist the wounded. "Hm? Is that Yoruichi I see?"

Soi looked over at the group of Shinigami treating the Goddess of Flash.

"She warped in suddenly….I think Tsukabishi did it."

"Hmmmm."

Retsu stepped forward and put a hand to Soi's shoulder.

"You wish to go out, don't you? Go on."

"…..I will continue to guard, Retsu. Komamura is in danger, but Muguruma and Kuna seem to be heading in his direction…..and if Orihime Inoue has been returned to us, we have more allies ready to fight."

Soi lowered her head slightly.

"Sasakibe's reiatsu…it is about to be lost."

"….."

"We can still win this war, but the battle has not ended. We've lost our commander…..as soldiers, that is completely unacceptable."

Retsu fought back a tear. Shunsui sat down and looked at the ground.

"He said he wanted to go alone to fight…at least we honored his last wish."

Soi growled.

"I hate having to sit by like this, but considering more and more wounded people are coming through..."

Retsu looked into the distance.

"I'm glad…..the rest of you are still with us. Yachiru will be very pleased when all of her members reunite."

Soi glanced at her colleague.

"…..I knew you all could accomplish the mission. That bastard, Mayuri Kurotsuchi…..who managed to land the kill? Something tells me Nemu-san finally managed to get her revenge."

"I'm afraid not. But she did set up the kill. Uryu Ishida was the one."

"Hmm. His grandfather would be proud."

"Well, you don't need to worry about Kuu-chan."

Soi blushed slightly.

"I…..wasn't…."

"Now now, don't be so modest. She's reckless…..but she's had someone to clean up her messes since she was younger."

"…..Ukitake."

Soi shook her head with a smirk, but within moments, her face contorted into one of horror.

"What…..is this reiatsu….?! It's not Aizen….not Bach…..no, something is coming this way!"

* * *

Kukaku weakly opened her remaining eye. It felt like someone was carrying her.

"Wha….."

"Rest Kukaku. You're going to die if you overexert yourself anymore. Didn't Kotsuchi warn you not to be so reckless with fireworks?"

Jushiro Ukitake.

"You did well, as a new captain of the Gotei."

"…..Uki…take….."

"I should tell you….in case I forget."

Her blue eye drifted towards the man's flowing hair.

"Your brother and sister-in-law are finally at peace."

* * *

Renji Abarai crashed to the ground again, his long hair unraveled. His shihakusho had been shredded a while ago, revealing his numerous tattoos.

"Damn…it…"

The blood soaking his body matched his mane.

"You don't seem to yield, villain! Why do you continue to fight?"

Mask stood across from now, uniform ripped in several places. He had some nicks, but his vice-captain was far worse.

"…..Because….."

Renji stood on one knee, snarling.

"I have my orders…I will never…give up…..!"

"HAHAHAHA! What a laugh! I suppose this is the time where the hero readies his final attack!"

"….."

Mask zoomed forward, but Renji quickly swung his sealed zanpakutou…..

….and it shattered when it hit his face.

"…..!"

Mask grabbed _his_ face.

"Such a shame. A person as young as you becomes a bad guy….part of the corruption that plagues the world of the souls!"

He laughed as he threw Renji into a building, causing it to collapse. But The **S** uperstar perked up.

"Hmm? Did I hear a whoosh or something?"

"The term is flash-step."

The masked Quincy was soon to face-to-face with Byakuya, who was carrying Renji in his arms.

"Captain….." He coughed. "I'm…...sorry…for our loss…!"

Byakuya's eyes scanned the city. He spotted several dead members of his division, including Rikichi.

"…."

"Ah ha! The dramatic reveal! The true boss has emerged!" Mask declared, cracking his knuckles.

Byakuya set Renji down, helping him stand up.

"Go find Captain Unohana immediately, Renji."

"No, Captain Kuchiki! I refuse to run!" Renji shouted, his angry eyes filling with tears. "I won't disgrace our subordinates by fleeing like a coward!"

Byakuya didn't flinch when he coughed up blood on his scarf.

"….would you rather die in vain and have their sacrifice and will go to waste?"

"…what….?"

"Renji, this squad made the choice to enter this battle. They knew they were risking their lives for the 6th. It is a travesty to have them die…..but at least they died for a cause they were willing to fight for."

"Captain….."

"Go. I will not repeat myself."

He turned to face Mask de Masculine, the latter looking slightly annoyed when the vice-captain eventually left.

"No fair! How can the hero triumph if the villain flees? I must get him later."

Byakuya took out Senbonzakura.

"I will defeat you."

"Hmm…..a captain! I can't handicap you like I did to your vice-captain…." Mask muttered, looking at his medallion.

"How disgusting. Using Zabimaru for your own purposes? A Quincy is not meant to embrace the tools of a Shinigami."

"You know the saying, Captain…every hero must embrace their inner darkness to succeed."

"…"

Mask held up the medallion.

" **Bankai**!"

* * *

Speaking of embracing the tools of a Shinigami –

 _Come on!_

Momo pointed her baton again, causing another building behind As to explode, bombarding him with steel beams and broken glass. Once a twisted winter wonderland, now the city looked _even worse_ , as several buildings were on fire….the few that hadn't been destroyed now.

 _I have to finish this!_

"Damn you, Vice-Captain! You should've told you had a Bankai!" As cackled. "Exploding, fire….how ghastly!

His collar had been blown off, revealing his manic smiles.

Momo watched as several ice pillars were closing in on her in a circular fashion.

"It seems both of you have such…..frightening powers!"

Momo flipped the baton over.

"JET BOIL!"

Bursts of steam were released from her body, blasting – and melting – the ice before it could trap. As clapped his hands in glee.

"Wonderful!"

He reformed his wings and zoomed towards Momo.

"I MUST HAVE YOUR POWERS TOO!"

 _Damn it! There's always water in the atmosphere…..and I don't have the raw power of the Head-Captain!_

She moved to circle the baton again, but As quickly used Hirenkyaku to appear behind her.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!"

She turned, but was pierced by several ice blades.

"Ah!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN FREEZE AND BURN YOU TO DEATH!"

Momo quickly swung her baton around, and the explosion blasted them both – but freeing Momo from her piercings. She hit a rooftop and rolled over.

"Ahhh…."

She put a hand to her now-exposed chest, and the scar itself was bleeding.

"Why…"

"Hmm?"

Momo looked up, but As was looking at her scar.

"What's this…..?! This looks like a memory of something painful…. _something that caused you fear perhaps_ …..?!"

The vice-captain growled and pointed her baton, but the Quincy seized her throat and knocked it away.

"You think I haven't gotten used to your power yet?! Silly girl…..I AM IMMUNE TO FEAR! IT DOES NOT SCARE ME!"

Most of his body was covered with burns, however.

"I must see…..!"

Momo squirmed and tried to break free, but the sadistic Quincy pinned her to the ground, even managing to freeze her body to the rooftop.

"I must see your fear….!"

He moved a hand and put a finger to the scar, the skin practically yelping from the contact.

 _Momo! Call the baton back to your hand! Hurry!_

The vice-captain struggled to move her hand, but she out a scream of pain when The Fear stabbed her scar area with an ice pick.

"Yes, yes! Scream for me!"

He dug the pick around, and even starting to hack at the spot. Each hit was excruciating, and Momo was fighting every nerve to stop screaming and focus on calling her weapon back.

"NO! I WANT MORE!"

He reached down and _bit_ the raw wound.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

As cackled as his teeth ripped up the vice-captain's stomach region, and Momo was nearly crying from the intense pain.

 _I have to continue fighting…..OH GODS IT HURTS SO MUCH!_

Still, she managed to pull the baton back to her palm, but when she moved to swing it…..it connected with the medallion.

"Yes….!" As stood up and spat out blood, some of Momo's skin in there. "I CAN BRING FEAR TO EVERYONE!"

Momo stared in total shock. Her skin was turning back to normal, but the bleeding stomach wound was not. Paralyzed by the sight of it and her zanpakutou being taken…..she only watched as As cackled some more and raised the device.

"COME! MY NEW POWER!"

As Nodt looked very pleased with himself, but something was wrong. The medallion was shining with two different colors, on and off.

"Hmmmm?"

The **F** ear stared at the medallion.

"…..is there some kind of delay-"

He screamed when his body suddenly burst into flames.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Then his body was starting to freeze.

"WHAT?!"

Then it shifted back to the flames.

 _What…is going on…?_ Momo wondered, close to going into shock from her wound.

She watched as the Quincy's body shifted from freezing up to burning up, as if the two forces were vying for dominance in his form.

Or rather, one had seized its chance to escape, and the other was "helping".

His body continued to jump between the two extremes of temperature, and that was extremely (no pun intended) problematic – the living body cannot withstand massive and sudden temperature changes in such a short time frame.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! I ONLY WANTED TO HAVE FEARRRRRRRR!"

As Nodt collapsed, his body igniting and then freezing up the same rooftop Momo was lying on it. His body was destroying itself internally.

"WHY…..CAN'T…I….CONTROL….IT…..?!"

 _The medallions….._

Momo numbly looked to it, as it fallen out of his hand. It was still shifting from color to color, but now it was cracked.

And it was about to break apart.

"GURAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Momo stopped staring. Her eyelids were starting to droop.

 _Oh…I guess I'm going to die, huh? This wound….._

She looked to her now sealed zanpakutou. She couldn't sense Tobiume….but suddenly, she heard a male voice.

 _Momo!_

 _To…..Toshiro…..?_

 _Momo! Can you hear me?_

 _What's….going on…..?_

The medallion finally shattered to pieces, leaving The **F** ear to anguish in his pain, the bitter cold and the spiteful heat continuing to mix. Then she heard a female voice.

 _Momo! You did it! The Quincy…..he couldn't handle two zanpakutou forces colliding!_

 _…what…..?!_

As Nodt tumbled off the rooftop; half of his body was extremely burnt, and the other half was frozen solid.

"MY FEEAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

He roared to the sky.

"HOOOOOOOOWWWWWW-?!"

The word ended when he hit the ground, bones cracking and breaking.

Momo moved a hand to touch her wound again, her consciousness about to fade.

 _Darn it…..I guess I have the worst luck…_

She moved her hand back.

 _Toshiro…President…..everyone…did….I…..do….good…..?_

As her eyes closed, she spotted a skirted figure standing before her.

"Rest Momo...my friend."

* * *

"Momo!"

Toshiro sat up, clutching his zanpakutou tightly. Gin was kneeling next to him.

"Huh, why bring up Hinamori-chan?"

"Something's happened…..Ichimaru….."

He closed his eyes.

 _Hyorinmaru…..are you there?_

…..

 _Hyorinmaru, please! For a moment, I thought I saw Tobiume in my head! Did our paths cross with Momo's? Did that Quincy touch her sword too?!_

…

 _Please! I'm begging you….!_

 _Master…..do not worry…..I have returned. Do you feel it?_

The prodigy stood, holding his weapon into the sunlight.

"Hey uh…..maybe you should take it easy, Shiro-chan." Gin said, turning to look at Rangiku fighting (and struggling) across Cang. "You're still pretty banged up."

Toshiro glanced at his vice-captain, but something caught his senses. Gin's as well, because he looked at the factory remains. They were disintegrating.

"Oh…crud…!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shouted. "FALL BACK!"

"Captain?! But I-"

He turned to the remains of his squad.

"EVERYONE ELSE, RETREAT!"

Now Cang had stopped, and while his face was stoic…..he was sensing the same thing. Of course, sensing was now pointless, as a dark cloud was advancing towards everyone, plain as day.

" **Rot, you insects! Rot until nothing has remained**!"

Rangiku gasped. The cloud was the closest to her and Cang. The **I** ron quickly used Hirenkyaku to escape, but the buxom vice-captain was paralyzed in shock. In the middle of the advancing cloud stood a robed skeleton with a golden crown, and his reiatsu was almost impossible to comprehend.

"MATSUMOTO!"

She continued to gape.

" **Ah, a vice-captain…..the lapdog of a captain**!"

"MATSUMOTO! RUN!"

Rangiku quickly snapped out of her stupor, but as she moved to flash-step, the cloud caught her foot.

 _No!_

Barragan laughed.

" **Too slow, woman**!"

She reappeared next to her captain, and almost screamed. The disintegration was spreading up her leg, and fast. And the cloud was now approaching the three.

"Rangiku, you have to cut if off! Your body will rot!" Gin exclaimed.

" **Ah, Gin Ichimaru…one of Aizen's lackeys…..it seems your leader can't save you NOW**!"

Rangiku closed her eyes and quickly severed her leg with Haineko, screaming at the pain. Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder, and Gin stared at Barragan.

"He's….not my leader anymore."

The three quickly vanished before the cloud could strike them, but in its path, it obliterated the remains of the factory…..and some unlucky Shinigami still frozen in terror.

The king was ready for conquest.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame laid bleeding on a section of the canyon. Below him were all of his division members, some dead, but some close to it.

"Well…..I expected more from you both."

Yumichika was next to him, and he glared at his opponent.

"But I suppose in the end, only a captain could be a match for me. Where is yours?"

Robert Accutrone had used his powers to morph the canyon to his will, incasing himself in a golem-esque form and giving him extra strength and defense.

"He's busy….." Ikkaku muttered. "And besides, he'd get bored fighting you."

"Ha! Gentlemen, I don't think you deserve your reputation. The 11th is the best at fighting?" Robert asked. "None of you idiots used kido! Some of you can barely use flash-step! How pathetic!"

Ikkaku ignored him.

"Yumi…you heard the Vice-Captain, right?"

"Yes."

"So Captain might be coming here. Is everyone else either dead or unconscious?"

Without needing to think, the fifth seat nodded.

" _Vice-Captain_? That must explain your incompetence. A small _child_ commands you?"

" **Shut up."** Ikkaku snarled, putting the pieces of Hozukimaru together. "No one insults Vice-Captain Kusajishi and lives to see another minute, Quincy. Now I'm fucking pissed off."

He screamed his next word.

" **BANKIAAAAAAAAIIII!"**

Robert raised an eyebrow at the explosion of reiatsu; Ikkaku's spear-like weapon had shifted into two large black blades, each with the size of a hammer. A metered crest had formed on his shoulders, connecting both blades. Chains were attached.

"A Bankai? I thought a Captain only had those."

"HA! Well, how's about I test out on ya?! Kinda sucks I have to show it on a guy like you, but what the hell?! IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!"

Ikkaku roared as he jumped towards his golem opponent.

 _How more powerful has he gotten? I must see…..!_

He swung a fist to strike the bald third seat, and it connected, knocking him to the hard ground.

 _What's this? It doesn't increase speed?_

Ikkaku got his feet, and grinned like a shark.

"Yeah, let's skip the warm-up, Quincy! This is sudden death mode!"

He jumped to Robert's level, and with another roar, swung his arm. He slashed off Robert's right arm with ease.

 _His power has increased….at least…._

Ikkaku scowled when sand gathered around the area of the hit, and a new arm formed out it. Then, it shifted into solid rock.

"Now who's cheating?!"

"You seem so lively now, Third Seat. But I am not cheating…..I am using the fullest extent of my Vollstandig. I can use elements even I'm not touching them now."

Ikkkau swung his blades around in a circular motion, the chains spinning around. He glanced at the angel wings.

"See, you Quincies really just can't stick to a theme, can you? Right, Yumichika?"

He turned, but his friend had disappeared.

"Huh?"

 _Blast!_ Robert thought. _He must be planning some kind of sneak attack…._

He watched as Ikkaku jumped to strike again, but this time, he fired multiple arrows, piercing the third seat.

"Heh…..still sticking to the toothpicks?!"

He cackled and continuing his charge, he smashed the blades into Robert's chest, propelling him through the air.

"It's not like I need Yumichika's help anyway!"

The **N** atural stopped himself, and used his mighty arms to grab Ikkaku's blades before they could hit.

"Foolish man….if you had a Bankai, why didn't you use it from the start?! Are you this arrogant?"

"Shut the hell up, Four Eyes! Be glad….you're going to be the first person I kill with it!"

Robert scoffed, and opted to blow some sand into Ikkaku's face.

"SHIT!"

He threw the third seat down, and now the latter crashed to next Makizou Aramaki's dead body.

 _Ow…._

Ikkaku's eyes glanced over.

 _…Shit….oh man, Vice-Captain's gonna be sad when she finds out about you. She loved changing your nickname._

Ikkaku stood up, now aware of the sand blades approaching him.

"SHE WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!"

He moved his blades and slashed the sand before it could pierce him. He looked around.

"Hiding you little shit?! Weren't you a golem a few seconds ago?!"

Then he noticed the small sand particles gathering around his feet.

 _Oh…..crap….._

"I don't hide."

A sand golem arose from the ground, its composition piercing through the bald man and his wounds. Robert switched to rock and looked down.

"You keep making that mistake."

Ikkaku coughed up blood and glared darkly at the man.

"You think…I'M GONNA LOSE SO EASILY?!"

Robert looked at the dragon meter in the crest. The meter was now filled, but Ikkaku's body was _soaked_ in blood now.

 _What…?_

Ikkaku's reiatsu increased more, and he tightened his grip on his blades.

"There we go…it only took me being half-dead for Hozukimaru to wake the hell up!"

"You are disadvantaged, Ikkaku Madarame. All your Bankai does is increase your attack power. You can't hit at range, you can't move faster…and I can avoid damage entirely!"

Robert's eyes drifted to the right.

 _The fifth seat….did he leave?_

Ikkaku spun the blades around again.

"HEY!"

Robert moved his eyes back.

" _You focus on me, and me alone_."

"Very well. His Majesty seems to be injured….and many of my comrades have fallen. I should go assist. This means, of course….killing you and leaving post-haste.."

"Gimme me your best shot."

Robert scowled.

"Very well."

He smashed his fist into the ground, releasing a shockwave towards Ikkaku. However, the third seat crossed his blades, and the meter whistled.

"That all?"

He swung his blades, firing an X made of pure air. It cut through the shockwave and even managed to strike Robert in the face. The **N** atural's rock face cracked significantly.

"….how…..?"

Ikkaku raised his blades, and grinned again.

"It's like my captain says…..you cut until there's nothing left."

Ikkaku zoomed forward, but Robert braced himself.

 _He is making another mistake….he knows I can just turn to sand and avoid damage, right? How can he be so stupid?!_

True to his prediction, Robert phased into sand when Ikkaku hit, but as his sandy form flowed around him, the third seat quickly spun his blades again.

"You think I can't cut sand?!"

He winced, as the stinging sand was slicing every bloody centimeter of his body. But Ikkaku gritted his teeth and fought through the pain.

"WELL I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Ikkaku's movements caused the sand to spin around him, but when he swung his blades downward, the sheer force caused it disperse and fall to the ground.

"Ha…..got him…..!"

The few grains of sand left reformed back to the golem…but Robert's rocky armor had shattered to pieces.

 _What…..?!_

"Dumb Quincy…..you're not a very physical fighter, are you?"

"…."

Ikkaku grinned again.

"When the meter fills up…..Hozukimaru's power shoots through my veins. I can split the sea in half if I wanted to….."

Robert deadpanned when the third seat's eyes turned white and he fell to the ground, blacking out from his wounds.

"But it doesn't boost stamina…..fool."

Robert moved towards the man and formed an arrow to pierce his head with.

"A shame. Your friend seems to have fled you."

"How ugly."

Robert perked up, but several vines had quickly tied him up. Each vine was glowing with energy, and at the source stood Yumichika.

"I would _never_ abandon Ikkaku."

"What….is this….?!"

"I do thank him for giving me an opening. I'm not sure if this can go through layers of rock."

Robert looked at the fifth seat.

"….this…..is your Shikai…..?"

"Yep. You're actually pretty damn smart, Quincy. That wasn't my true power, and for good reason…..I would never want my division to see it."

"…"

"They….would just shun me."

"….that's saddening. That despite being loyal to your division, both of you have to play secrets."

"…you can judge me if you want. I really don't care."

Yumichika smiled.

"What does this even do? Just trap opponents?"

"Oh no."

Yumichika's face contorted into an evil sneer as the strands glowed brighter.

"It's going to take your reiatsu."

Robert's eyes widened. Flowers seemed to be growing on his restraints.

"And it's going to be used to kill you with it. Ruri'iro Kujaku hasn't really dined in a very long time."

Yumichika closed his eyes and let out a "humph".

"He's saying Quincy will just make him fat, but he should mix it up from Hollow! One should always mix up their diet."

Robert stared in disbelief as the flowers bloomed.

 _How…..a Shinigami with such an…..deceptive look…..!_

"Farewell…..The **N** atural."

* * *

Iba swung his zanpakutou as hard he could, but it bounced off Lisa's weapon. He was bleeding on the side of his head, and he couldn't speed up with Vizard speed.

 _Shit! I'm not dying like this….!_

Lisa's weapon smashed into his face, but he blocked her follow-up hit.

"Oooh! You're doing pretty good, Vice-Captain!" Giselle encouraged. "Your division is getting harder to kill! I think I need to spread some more blood around-"

Iba immediately flash-stepped to strike The **Z** ombie, but she dodged in time.

"No. This brainwashing game ends here!"

Lisa zoomed towards the man.

"Game? Don't be silly, this is no game. I'm making friends for real! Maybe I should add you…."

Another strike of Haguro Tonbo forced Iba downward, but he caught himself before he could hit the ground. His eyes scanned the sky.

"Come on! We can't lose this!"

"Dodge any blood if you can!"

"Augh! How did they get so strong?"

His squad was fighting a tough battle against Giselle's pack, but they were refusing to give in. What made the situation harder was that some of their opponents were brainwashed members of the Gotei.

"Tch. Hey! I got a question, girl!" He called up.

"Yessss?"

Iba narrowed his eyes, feeling the reiatsu of his own captain getting weaker and weaker.

"…..who the hell are you even trying to find?"

"Ohhh….well, I'm not sure if you know her, but I think she's a vice-captain like you! Pink hair….short?"

"What…..?! You're looking for Kusajishi?!"

"Yep!" Giselle replied, Lisa hovering around her for the next command. "I heard her voice earlier, and so did you. She's in this world right now!"

"…."

Iba slowly ascended, Lisa readying her weapon to strike again.

"You…..you're the _last_ person she would want to be with."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I didn't see her myself, but others were there…..when you took Kotetsu away from her, she was really broken up. She even _cried_ ….something I never saw Kusajishi do."

"Oh that's so sad." Giselle said. "I would've taken her earlier, but I figured I didn't need three Shinigami to play with. Buuuuut I changed my mind! I know she's tough too, she was fighting Luppi before!"

Iba simply stared at her.

"….."

"Giselle!"

The **Z** ombie blinked and looked past Iba, only to see Candice and Meninas.

"Hey….Candy, Minnie, you're alive!"

Neither girl looked very pleased.

"You got Lily back, didn't you? Where is she?"

"Giselle….it's time you stop this." Meninas whispered. "You…..can't keep doing this to people."

"What are you talking about?"

Candice growled.

"Look around you! Shinigami are fighting their own comrades, and it's because of you! There's a difference between someone wanting to be with you, and someone having no choice in the manner!"

"Oh that's ridiculous! Hey! Everyone freeze!"

All Shinigami on her side stopped in place.

"See? They're my friends. They do what I say."

"That's not what a friend is!" Candice shouted, moving to grab the black-haired Quincy by her collar. "Why can't you understand that?!"

Rather than being alarmed by The **T** hunderbolt's yelling, Giselle merely grinned.

"She's….here…."

"What?"

Giselle pushed Candice off and moved further in the air, locking eyes with the Shinigami she had wanted to find in this battle.

"Hello, little one. Did you miss me?"

Nanao glanced at Iba, then at Lisa.

"….Vice-Captain Iba, your men have to head for treatment. The president and I, with our new allies….will take care of this."

"…..I ain't gonna ask why two of them are with you, Ise. But the rest of these guys….look at them."

Nanao's eyes shifted to the darkened skin of her comrades.

"….."

"I have a name, zombie girl." Came the reply.

"Oh that's right, you do! Kusajishi is your name…..no, that's your surname, right? What do people call you, again?"

Yachiru glanced at her Quincy allies, then at Nanao. Then at the other Shinigami that had suffered the same fate as Isane Kotetsu.

"I'm Yachiru."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I think I was allowed to make some Stern Ritters _completely_ freaking nuts, right? And to clarify, Soi sensed Barragan approaching, so geographically, Rangiku and the others were between him and the 4th's area. When Sentaro made the "not from the 2nd" comment, it was more implying that Isane isn't the fastest (sensing) person, not that he was from there!**

 **Kotsuchi was the random name I gave Kukaku's mother.**

 **Next time - Yachiru and her antithesis clash, and Team Orihime makes a grand entrance.**


	46. Blumenkranz

**Review Time:**

 **RG - *sigh* I have no idea why making paragraphs is so dang hard for me! I guess because I like to focus more on the dialogue...urgh. It definitely hurts in some parts, I feel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Blumenkranz**

"Yachiru! That's a cute name, little Shinigami."

"…"

"We need a plan, Ise." Iba whispered. "This girl's interested in Kusajishi, and she's not making her victims attack. But how can we turn them back?"

"They have to go to the 4th's area. If nothing else, they can be restrained by the mass exodus of other Shinigami there. Although….."

Nanao stared at Lisa again, who had removed her mask.

 _Can infected blood spread to others? Or does it have to be Giselle only?_

"Kitty, Pinky…let me talk to her."

"Uhh…..you gave us nicknames?" Candice asked, sweatdropping.

"You're wrong, Yachiru, they're Candy and Minnie! Tsk, tsk, don't you know anything about giving people nicknames?"

 _That_ was really toeing the line. Yachiru zoomed forward and stopped until she was directly in front of the girl.

"You made everyone like this, right?"

"You've seen my power silly!"

Nanao gulped, as did the other Quincies. What was going to happen? Any small action could provoke the girl into action.

"…that's right, I did. You turned Red-kun before my own eyes, and you came with Isa-chan."

Giselle smiled wide.

"Did you want to see them? I sent them off….I'm sure they would be glad to see their friend again! And you too, I guess."

Yachiru merely blinked.

"You know…when you took them away, you made a lot of people upset. Isa-chan had a captain and a sister."

"A sister?! Wow! Maybe I should've looked for her as well."

"You know, I have one thing to say to you, Zombie girl."

"Silly Shinigami, I have a name! Why don't you use it?"

Yachiru nodded…..then she pulled her fist back and smashed it as hard as she could into Giselle's face, alarming everyone around the area. The **Z** ombie crashed into the water below.

"Oh…..shit…..this is bad….." Candice whispered. "Yachiru, why did you do that?! You think an _angry_ Giselle is any easier to fight?!"

Her victims all charged the small Shinigami, save for Lisa.

"Yachiru!" Nanao shouted.

"Kusajishi! Get the hell out of there!" Iba said, looking frantically at his remaining squad. They were about to jump in.

Yachiru turned to face "Gigi's" pack. Her brown eyes were staring firmly ahead, and her pink reiatsu was flowing outward. She was in no mood to fight canon fodder.

"You bitch! How dare you hurt Gigi-sama!"

"Get her!"

"Yachiru, hurry!" Meninas squealed, covering her mouth.

However there was something more powerful than a simple mind being brainwashed.

" ** _Stop bothering me_**." She said in a dark tone of voice. Every transformed Shinigami stopped. For such a small girl-

"…."

" ** _Leave my sight NOW_**." Yachiru said. " ** _Got it_**?"

-Her friends knew her presence was anything but.

"NOW, MEN!"

Iba and his squad, with some assistance from Nanao, quickly moved to trap Giselle's pack in the most elaborate of restraint kido they could muster. Yachiru glanced at Lisa.

"…"

"I don't care about those mooks." She said, coldly. "What I do care about the fact is that _you_ hurt Gigi." She moved a hand to summon her mask again.

Candice and Meninas moved next to the small vice-captain.

"Damn it…..she's pretty powerful, so I guess we're gonna have to fight her and Giselle…..?"

"Nope." Yachiru responded, with Lisa readying her weapon.

"Huh? But she's angry, Yachiru!" Meninas replied. "What do we do?"

"She's important to a couple of friends of mine." Yachiru answered. "I'm not gonna fight her."

"Your mistake." Lisa replied. "It's your funeral."

"Before you do, can you come over here? I want to apologize."

Lisa looked perplexed, but the black-haired Vizard flash-stepped over to her position.

"Do you now? Will you let Gigi convert you as a form of punishment?"

"Will you open your palm? If I'm gonna do it, I want to shake your hand and show you how serious I am."

Lisa blinked, but obeyed.

"Yachiru, you can't!" Candice exclaimed.

"Well…Shinigami?"

Yachiru nodded.

"Here it comes."

She stabbed Lisa's hand with a syringe and pushed the plunger down.

"What….?!"

Lisa's eyes widened in shock, and soon she started to scream in pain. Her form thrashed as the skin started to turn back to its normal color.

"What the,….crap?!" Iba exclaimed. "I thought _you_ had her blood, Ise!"

Nanao smiled.

"I gave it to Yachiru before we came here. She wanted to do it personally."

As she moved to catch the now unconscious Lisa, she looked down at the water.

"Vice-Captain Iba, you and your squad have to keep those people retained until we can head back to the Seireitei…..if that's possible. Go on. Find Captain Unohana."

"You too Nan-Nan."

Nanao frowned and looked up. Yachiru was also looking down at the water.

"No, Yachiru. I offered to help you finish our mission."

"Yep, but you wanted your friend back, right? _I'm_ the one that has business to settle. Go on. Sunglasses will need help."

"…."

"President's orders."

* * *

Komamura's Bankai was still was active, but the wolf captain was steadily slowing down. Every wound affecting the samurai was unfortunately passed on to him.

" **You look like you're close to passing out, Komamura. To think, you could've had more help**."

He had sent the 9th Division group away with the corpse of Hisagi.

"No…..there is no point in risking more lives!" He panted. The samurai's armor was chipping away, and as for the captain himself, his shihakusho was open and his chest was soaked with blood.

Bambietta was floating next to him.

" **And you, Vandenreich…..more of your comrades have fallen…**."

"I….don't care…." She muttered, her body scorched from various cero blasts. "You're….so damn annoying….!"

Tousen himself was suffering major wounds as well. The tail was gone, one of his working eyes had been blown out by a bomb, and both wings were now bloody stumps.

" **Oh well…..I had expected more of you. Was Juha Bach seriously expecting to win this war with soldiers like you?"**

 _Damn it….he's leveled this whole city…..and I don't have the medallion on me! I don't think I can use Vollstandig if I take a Shinigami's power! What did B69 say exactly, again?_

She had dropped it earlier when Hisagi cut off her hand.

"Tousen…..you have sight now, don't you?" Komamura asked, his eyes staring firmly at his warped former friend. "Look at how far Aizen's twisted schemes has taken you! You….are the same creature our kind fights!"

Tousen scoffed.

" **Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Komamura. My appearance means nothing. I have the power…..the power to change**!"

He quickly fired a large green cero. The **E** xplode used Hirenkyaku to escape, but Komamura was forced to block with his sword. He could not flash-step with his Bankai.

"Damn...it….!"

" **I have no qualms with killing you Komamura**!"

Tousen zoomed forward, but the wolf captain didn't make a move.

"Tousen…it pains me to do this! Do you think I wanted to kill you when I entered the battlefield?! But if you can't see the error of your ways…..then…..!"

Komamura was tearing up, but he growled.

"I will kill _you_ , for all of the Shinigami you betrayed! Including your fallen friend!"

Tousen immediately stopped.

" **What…..?!"**

"Yes! For the friend you lost before joining the Gotei? What would she say, Tousen?! If she saw you turn into this monster…and murder innocent people!"

"…"

"Well?! ANSWER ME!"

Komamura winced. Another wound was starting to bleed again.

" **From the start, we have been murdering innocent people, Komamura. Don't you see it? The Gotei 13….it is a corrupt vassal that exists over Soul Society. They make judgments….and pass it off as the right one**."

"Yes…..there is no denying that fact." Komamura said, panting slightly. "But there…..is…..still hope for change!"

" **No. Aizen-sama…..he was the one that began it all, who showed me the true path**."

Bambietta was behind him, readying a bomb.

" **The path…..** "

 _NO! Don't do it, girl!_

Tousen turned and pierced the Quincy with a claw.

" **The path where there is no Quincy, Shinigami, or Hollow. Only the chosen ones.** "

Komamura gasped when he threw the girl towards the ground. Her face was still frozen in shock, but not the blood seeping from her chest.

" **And I am one of them. To change the universe**."

Komamura moved a samurai hand to catch the girl, but he felt a cero pierce through his chest again.

 _No…..!_

Tousen had fired at his Bankai. And now, the wolf captain was falling as well.

"Hm….I had expected more."

"So did I." Came a voice.

Tousen perked up, but soon a booted foot had crashed into his face, sending him back.

"But it looks like there's no hope for you."

Kensei had appeared, with Mashiro.

"Wolfman!" She called down. "Hang on, okay?!"

 _Muguruma…..Kuna…._

Bambietta had hit the ground, and Komamura was closing in, with his samurai avatar.

 _The first two….Tousen had betrayed….!_

But he noticed a blonde-haired girl standing next to The **E** xplode.

"Bambi…."

* * *

Haschwald and Bazz were staring each other down.

"….."

"….."

Both had an arrow aimed at each other's face.

"Well…..you gonna kill me or what, coward?"

"I wouldn't be so coy. You forget who has the upper hand."

Haschwald suddenly perked up.

 _My successor….I need you….!_

"Hey! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"…..farewell, Bazz. I must go assist His Majesty."

He turned to leave, but The **H** eat seized his hand.

"You're not going anywhere, you motherfucker. You serve him…..so what? _So what?!_ How does that benefit YOU in anyway?! How does it benefit US to be his lapdogs?!"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"No, you idiot! He doesn't care about any of us! He just wants the Shinigami to rot!"

"You think they deserve reprieve for their actions?!"

"Of course not! But what happens when all is said and done? We rule over the worlds….does it really change anything?!"

Haschwald scoffed, but he was looking away.

 _Jugram…..now…! If we are to win this battle….!_

"…..It does not. But there is the chance of a Quincy future."

"Oh sure!" Bazz shouted with angry sarcasm. "Let's ask the half of the Stern Ritters that _weren't_ gutted!"

"….."

"His promises of prosperity are garbage, and you know it! He just wants the victory for himself! Do you think he's shed a tear over the others?!"

Haschwald put a hand on his opponent's arm, now getting impatient.

"You think he would've sent a team if YOU were captured?! LIKE HELL!"

Haschwald broke free, and quickly shot an arrow through his comrade's chest.

"What….?"

"Don't act like you know…..the facts, Bazz. Now stop getting in the way of my destiny."

The **B** alance quickly left, leaving The **H** eat to fall, wounds and all.

 _Ju…..go….!_

His eyes watered.

 _Damn…..it…..!_

* * *

Rukia descended and looked around.

"Hello? Is everyone okay?"

Some members of her division looked pleased to see her, coming out of the ruins. Sentaro was leading the pack.

"Kuchiki…..I knew you'd show up!"

Isane and Kiyone were on his back.

"Her skin…..it's…..back to normal…..!"

She noticed Ururu treating Jinta's small wounds.

"His too?! I can't believe it worked! We have to tell the captains!"

"Speaking of…where's Captain Ukitake?" Sentaro asked. "Is he okay?!"

"He's fine. He told me to go on ahead…..he was looking for Captain Shiba. How many men did we lose….Sentaro?"

The third seat's face looked solemn.

"Not many, but….even one is a tragedy. We had help, at least. Can you believe the Primera Espada helped us, everyone?"

The 13th all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that figures, Orihime said he was a nice person."

"Well that's-WAIT WHAT?! YOU KNOW?!"

Rukia smiled.

"We need to head back to treat everyone. Captain Unohana will be so pleased to see….Isane…."

"HEY!"

Everyone turned.

"Going to ignore me…..Shinigami…..?!"

Luppi was laying on the ground, all of his limbs battered and broken. His body was littered with bullet marks. He barely had strength to stay awake.

"….who's this?"

"Forgot his name." Sentaro answered. "But the Primera released and pretty much beat the crap out of him. That's when he left, when he got bored."

"Well…..can't we just kill him? He's under the zombie Quincy's influence."

"Her name is Gigi!" Luppi shouted.

"We tried that, Sixth Seat, but he's still breathing." Someone said, gesturing to his various head wounds. "I guess we can just leave him here."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" He shouted, but it was an empty threat.

Naturally Rukia ignored him. "Did the Primera say where he was headed?"

* * *

Even the smallest piece of gravel was disintegrated when the cloud of Respira passed through. Barragan was surrounded by the cloud, and despite his opponents being forced to flee-

" **To think my subordinates fell to such idiotic opponents…**."

He wasn't worried. He would catch them sooner or later. His eyeball-less sockets looked into the distance.

" **Here we are…..the highest concentration of Shinigami in this toybox world."**

Then two figures appeared in front of him.

"That's as far as you go…..Espada."

Soi Fon and Shunsui Kyoraku.

" **Well, well, more captains. How thrilling.** " He replied in a bored tone of voice. " **It saves me the trouble of hunting you down."**

 _What is that cloud near him…..?_ Soi thought. Her eyes glanced down, and the cloud was shaving off the surface layers of rock.

Shunsui raised his Shikai.

"We can't let you move any further…..there are people recovering."

" **Foolish Captain! Nobody *lets* me do anything**!"

He blew out more of the Respira.

"Kyoraku, dodge it!"

Both figures flash-stepped to evade, but the Segunda continued his movement forward. The density of the Respira around his form was increasing.

" **Flash-step all you want…..this entire world…."**

It was spreading out.

" **Will be reduced to NOTHING**!"

The two captains reappeared above the Hollow king, but Barragan didn't even bother to look up.

 _Damn it! If that rots everything it touches, how can my Shikai even work? Don't tell me I have to use…..it…._

Shunsui spun around, and the motion created a small tornado of wind around him.

"Bushogoma!"

However, the wind faded immediately when it hit the cloud.

" **Projectiles will not work on me. I am….invincible.** "

Now he looked up, staring at the two.

" **This world is now under my domain**."

Both captains quickly flash-stepped away when Barragan fired a stream of Respira at them, increasing the overall density once more.

" **Tch…..going to warn the others**?"

He perked up when two buzzes of static graced his non-existent earholes.

" **So…..the traitors have come to stop me**."

Coyote Stark and Tia Harribel, both in their resurreccion forms.

" _Barragan, you just had to release, didn't you_?!" Lilinette shouted. " _Stop it_!"

" **Silence, girl! You think I have to listen to your words?! You….you all make me sick!"**

At his angered words, the size of the Respira increased once more, forcing the two Espada to slide back a little bit.

"Shit…..at this rate, he'll rot everything…." Stark muttered.

"Why, Barragan? Because we had the means to break away from Aizen's ruling, to challenge his decisions and make our own?" Harribel asked, eyes narrowed.

" **Serving Aizen was a mistake from the very beginning! But you two….you think I wasn't paying attention back in Las Noches, MY castle?! You helped the intruders…..you freed that Quincy girl…**."

"And what?"

Barragan snarled.

" **You are HOLLOWS! The soul left behind from a Shinigami's failure! We are our own race, we do not help others! From the same beings that cast judgement on us!** "

"Being a Hollow doesn't mean we're not allowed to have empathy….pity…..selflessness." Stark answered.

" **You two have lost your way as Vasto Lordes. And there is no forgiveness for that!"**

A stream of Respira launched at the two.

" _Hurry guys!_ " Lilinette shouted.

Harribel raised her blade as Stark raised his pistols, and they quickly fired water and ceros respectively.

" **THAT WILL NOT WORK**!"

The projectiles were caught in the cloud, and died before they could even get close to Barragan. Three figures appeared behind the Segunda, one of them holding up his zanpakutou.

 _This might work…..can he activate it if he's not focused?!_

Barragan didn't turn around when the stream of water was launched, but he merely laughed when it died as well.

 **"So…..you three still wish to challenge me?** "

Toshiro stiffened. Gin waved, the other hand clutching Rangiku.

"Hey, Stark, Harribel! What a jam, huh?"

Both of them deadpanned.

" **I'll take on all challengers if need be…..you'll only speeding up YOUR DEMISE!"**

Barragan let out a nasty roar, and the Respira spread out in all directions, forcing his opponents to flee once more.

* * *

Isshin stopped and gulped.

 _Damn it...why do I get the feeling something bad is happening…..?_

Love and Rose both jumped down from a ledge.

"Nothing. Are you sure you felt this guy come this way, Hiyori?"

"Yeah!" She scowled. "Don't doubt me! How hard can it be to hide a fortress in this place?"

Isshin glanced down.

"Maybe Bach moved it under the streets….."

"Maybe, maybe not."

The four figures turned and saw Nianzol smiling at them.

"But you'd better hurry. Because the clock is ticking~"

"YOU!" Hiyori shouted. "You must be an idiot if you think you can win against all of us!"

"So feisty, Pigtails! Anyway, you can try all you want."

Nianzol yawned and sat down.

"If you beat me, I'll even show you the way to the base."

"…..hold on, guys." Hiyori muttered. "This punk is a freak…..he can deflect any attack that comes his way."

The two male Vizards looked at each other.

Nianzol looked up when a stray arrow curved around him.

"Weren't you listening to her, Ishida-san?"

Ryuken scoffed from his position on a rooftop.

"I don't listen to loud little girls."

Hiyori's vein twitched, but she ignored it. Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"You're the only one guarding the base? We don't even have to fight you."

"Hmm…..you don't, really. I don't even like fighting." Nianzol said. "But you know, what can you do? Orders and all that."

Kisuke peeked his head out, before ducking back.

 _I see….so the base is underground…..not a problem!_

He raised Benihime, but he was stopped by a blade piercing through his body.

"Hello…..Kisuke Urahara."

The ex-captain's eyes widened. Aizen was standing before him, but he was not the same from when he was last seen…..

"You're just in time for the show."

In a flash, Aizen reappeared near the others, still with his blade through the shopkeeper's body.

"….Aizen…..!" Isshin muttered. The Vizards all donned their masks, and Ryuken moved his arrow to aim at him.

"Finally come out of hiding, huh?!" Hiyori shouted.

"Hello, everyone." Aizen said with a smile. "Do forgive me….I seem to be preoccupied."

A golden barrier arose to block Ryuken's arrows, as well as deflect Rose's whip.

"I wouldn't make a move if I were you."

Aizen snapped his fingers, and a golden sphere encased Kisuke. He withdrew his blade and dodged Isshin's zanpakutou with ease.

"Let the games begin."

He transported the sphere to a rooftop, and with another snap of his fingers-

"Shinji!" Love gasped.

-revealed his original captive.

"Aw, crap…..he got you too, huh?"

Kisuke tried to break free, but he couldn't summon the strength.

"Choose, everyone."

Aizen easily dodged Love's attack, and proceeded to effortlessly cut him down.

"LOVE!" Rose shouted.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-"

Hiyori jumped to attack, but Isshin pulled her back.

"Stop it, Sarugaki! Can't you see he's gotten more powerful?!"

Aizen smirked and teleported over to the two spheres.

"I thank you, Isshin Shiba. Here we have two captives…..my old captain….and my once-equal. I think the dilemma is obvious."

"We're not picking one over the other!" Isshin snarled. "Let them go!"

"Really now? Is that your response?"

Nianzol was watching, now interested in the situation.

"You….bastard….."

Hiyori broke free and zoomed towards Aizen.

"HURAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIYORI! STOP NOW!" Shinji screamed.

The girl froze in place, earning a clap from Aizen.

"Well…..at least you've trained your attack hounds well, Hirako."

His eyes drifted to Nianzol's pleased smile.

"Something amusing, Vandenreich?"

"Well yeah. The party's just getting started."

Aizen blinked, but the answer became clear when he started to hear a loud and dramatic voice.

"BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE SCHUTZSTAFFEL!"

He turned his head slightly. Gerard Valkrie was standing before everyone else, his body _much bigger_ and his wounds healed. He was grinning like a fiend.

"No…..how did….." Rose choked out, kneeling down near Love's form.

"You're so loud."

Askin Nakk Le Vaar, much smaller in comparison, was picking his ear with a bored look on his face.

"Is…..that an _arm_?"

Pernida Pernkjgas was on the opposite side of Gerard.

"He…..escaped so easily….!" Kisuke muttered.

"Hmmm….we're missing someone. Lille! What happened to him?" He asked the other two.

Aizen chuckled, turning all heads to him.

"That is quite the tale. Hirako, do you think you can shed some light on the situation?"

Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Shinji…..what did you see…..?" Kisuke asked.

Hiyori growled, and both Isshin and Ryuken narrowed their eyes.

"….well…..I'll tell you what I'm seeing right _now_."

A few shadows had gathered over three elite members of the Vandenreich.

"Hmm? What's that?" Askin asked, turning his head-

-Only to have Chad's fist smash into it, then Loly's foot into his stomach. Gerard turned his head, but Menoly's blade had pierced his eye, and a cero from Tatsuki made him stagger. Pernida's amber eyes turned, and a few arrows from Uryu knocked him back, followed by a smack from Neliel's zanpakutou.

With the three Quincies faltering, Ichigo was able to jump over them and raise his zanpakutou.

"Ah…..Ichigo Kurosaki…what fun." Aizen smiled.

"Hang on, Hirako, Urahara! You're not going to be his hostages!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow when a golden light covered the substitute's form, and he zoomed right towards the mastermind.

 _I see…..Orihime Inoue has shielded him._

With Tensa Zangetsu closing in to his face, Aizen stared hard at the boy.

"I see all of you escaped Hueco Mundo."

And for the second time in Ichigo's lifetime, Aizen stopped the blade (and momentum) with **one finger,** casting a silence across the battlefield.

"Do tell…..how?"

And yet, Ichigo wasn't shocked.

"I'm not the one to be asked... **Aizen.** "

Then Aizen heard Orihime's voice.

"HOLYGA!"

* * *

Yachiru frowned.

"Hmm…something seems wrong. Is everyone okay….?" She asked, looking into the distance.

"I saw a…large light….." Candice muttered.

Beneath her, Giselle had regained her footing and was about to jump out of the water, but something forced her to stop.

 _Wait a sec…._

Her eyes widened.

 _Waaaait…..they're…..not under my power anymore….? Jinta….Lisa-chan….and…..Isa-chan?_

She began to shake.

 _My…..friends…..!_

Yachiru looked down.

"Boy, when is she gonna get up? I decked her in the face, but I didn't break any bones!"

"You're really not going to fight her?" Meninas asked.

"Nah. If she's your friend…..it wouldn't be right. You think Glubo can help out your other friend?"

"Yeah she… _Glubo_?"

Giselle zoomed out of the water, now a manic grin on her face.

"What do you know?! I don't have Isa-chan and the others under my lull anymore! What a surprise, hmmmmmm?!"

Yachiru smiled.

"Oh wow, they did it!"

"…Did….it….?!"

Giselle's grin spread wider.

"You mean…you all _planned_ to take my friends away?"

"They weren't yours." Yachiru said firmly. "And you don't even know what a friend really is."

Giselle cocked her head.

" _Excuse me_ …?"

"Yeah. You don't know what a friend is. You think you can make friends by spilling your blood around, forcing them to turn on everyone else?"

"….."

"A friend is someone that trusts you, and you trust them. They want to hang out with you because they like you, and you like them. If you're feeling down…."

Yachiru thought of her treasured members.

"…..they always have a hand to hold you. Kitty and Pinky helped us find Hime-chan, and they-"

"They're Candy and Minnie."

"Huh?"

"Those are their names, _I told you_." Giselle repeated, her voice lowering slightly. "Stop pretending like they're _your_ friends."

"They _are_. We worked together to save everyone, and that's good enough for me!"

Candice and Meninas both smiled. But Giselle did not. She moved closer, eyes now bloodshot.

"No…..they're _mine._ "

"…and Isa-chan was _mine_. So was Red-kun. That didn't stop you, did it?"

Yachiru scowled and held up her zanpakutou.

"Maybe if I cut my hand and smear my blood over their faces, I can pretend to be like you. Someone who will _never understand friendship_."

"Umm…..Yachiru….." Meninas whispered.

"You…..think you can take my friends away…?!"

Giselle was starting to pant.

"You…..no one _takes my friends away_ …..!"

"Giselle, don't you see? You made Yachiru go through the same things!" Candice shouted.

"Yeah! Can't we just stop this and help Bambi-chan already? There's no reason to fight." Meninas said.

Giselle glanced at the two.

"you… _you two are with her…"_

"What? We're-"

Both Quincies were pierced by two quick arrows, causing them to fall.

"KITTY! PINKY!"

Yachiru zoomed down to grab them, but she was smacked by Giselle's fist, knocking her back. The **T** hunderbolt and The **P** ower crashed into the water.

"You…. _took_ them…you…..!"

Yachiru looked up, only to see Giselle rushing towards her.

" **You took them from me**!"

Yachiru ducked to avoid her rage-induced grab.

 _Oh no…I need to get Pinky and Kitty, but she's…..she's lost it…..!_

Giselle dove for the small vice-captain, but she jumped over her and moved towards the water.

 _Gotta….do something…..!_

But The **Z** ombie was hunting her next prey.

" **You….won't escape from me….!"**

* * *

"Oh no…..you're telling me Soi and Shunsui went off to fight….that reiatsu?"

Retsu nodded at her boyfriend's question.

"I'm afraid so. With so many injured people here….including Kukaku, Yoruichi, and now…..Vice-Captain Abarai….."

Renji was being treated by Hanataro.

"…..I think we must split up, Jushiro."

"Split our forces? But that would only leave us weaker. Is it even safe to leave? Komamura…..I'm not sure if Muguruma and Kuna can bring him back safely."

The white-haired captain gasped.

"Retsu…..the horizon….!"

Retsu looked to the side, and so did all of her healers.

"Oh…..my…."

The sunlight was still shining, but the clear blue sky was no longer visible far out. A cloud of darkness….was approaching, with one robed figure getting closer and closer.

"No! How dense is that? Rukia, Sentaro, Kiyone…..they can't get caught!"

Jushiro moved to flash-step away, but something forced him to stop.

"There's no point, Captain."

All heads lucid and conscious turned at the voice.

The **I** ron was addressing them.

"You…..intruder! Everyone, let us-"

"Cease, Iemura."

Retsu stepped closer to the black-haired Quincy.

"…is there you want to say, Quincy? This is an area for the injured."

Every 2nd Division member pointed their weapons at his face, including Omaeda. Jushiro put a hand to his own zanpakutou.

"Attempting anything malicious…..is not a recommended choice." She said coolly.

"Some of your other comrades are trying to stall that monster." Cang said just as coolly. "He's impossible to hit. He….has the power to rot anything he sees fit."

"….."

"Are you warning us?" Jushiro asked, suspicious. "Why?"

"Simple…I am a Quincy. I despise you Shinigami and what you've done…but to me…..Hollows are and will always be…."

His eyes glanced to the Tres Bestias.

"…the worse monsters."

"…."

"I suggest you leave now. If you do not wish to renounce your role in the Vandenreich, I am afraid your presence is upsetting the….. _safety of this space_." Retsu said, _frowning._

Cang nodded.

"As you wish, Captain."

He jumped up and zoomed away…..away from the cloud.

"…..hello, everyone."

Nemu had appeared with a bloodied Momo.

"Nemu-san!" Hanataro gasped. "What happened to…..Hinamori-san?"

"There is no time to explain. She….must be treated."

"Bring her here." Retsu said.

* * *

Byakuya watched passively as the transformed form of Hiho Zabimaru hovered over his head.

"Ahaha….I feel great!" Mask said, grinning. "I'm surprised you didn't even stop my poses!"

"…."

His eyes glanced to the side, into the distance. Unless he was mistaken, he could barely make out the edge of something….black.

"HEY! Are you paying attention?"

Byakuya didn't answer.

"Tch." The **S** uperstar scoffed. "I really wish my opponents had more of an aggressive edge! Could make things more…..genuine."

"Do you seriously wish to continue your notion of you being a hero?"

Mask blinked.

"….."

"Well? It is almost insulting to my intelligence to see someone that views this conflict so black and white, and so incorrectly at that."

"Is that so?" Mask growled. "Your vice-captain was giving me the same excuses."

"You think following the whims of a tyrant that has subjected the last survivors of a race to march to their deaths makes you a hero? That word…..in this day and age…..I don't think any one of us can be a 'hero'.

He pointed Senbonzakura towards the ground.

"Because the word has come to be associated with a pure image...a gallant figure, a chivalrous figure….one who can do no wrong."

Mask smirked.

"Exactly."

Byakuya shook his head.

"No. Such a person is imaginary in this day and age. And the definitions of 'hero' and 'villain' only shift to fit those who want it to."

He dropped his blade.

" **Bankai**."

* * *

 _No…..isn't that….a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki? How did she….?_

B69 sat back in his chair, stunned. At this point, he had just stopped trying to make sense of anything. And with that flash of light fired by one Orihime Inoue….his monitors were shot.

He perked up. The door was opening.

"….hello?"

Juha Bach stepped in the room, his heavy steps echoing through the room. His skin was burnt, and he was struggling to stand.

"Y-Your Majesty!"

Haschwald was helping him.

"B69, hurry! The enemy is right there! The elite guard and Nianzol will _not_ be enough to stall them now!" Haschwald shouted.

He threw the medallion to B69's hand, and helped Bach sit down.

"Sir…..I'm here. I am here to support you."

"…Jugram…..you were almost late…."

"I know. I am deeply sorry….." He said, lowering his head. "But a foolish person was holding me up…."

"….Bazz-B. You chose me….over him….?"

"Yes. I…serve you into my death."

Bach stared at his successor.

"…well done…..Jugram. Take my hand."

Haschwald obeyed.

"Let…..our power fluctuate…..so that we may destroy…..what fools remain in this conflict….."

"T-The machine is powering on right now, sir. But you're badly wounded. Did the Head-Captain do that?" B69 asked.

Bach stared at his charred hands.

"…no. His…..minion did. How….disgraceful….."

"Just rest, sire." Haschwald said.

Both Quincies started to glow, and Bach's lips curled into a smile.

"Aaah…how nice. Jugram….it seems we need sustenance. Who should be the sacrifice?"

"Anyone that has crossed you, my emperor."

"Aaaaah…yes. I felt it when that girl announced to the whole world…..Liltotto….Meninas….and Candice. They all came through…"

"…sir. The Gotei actually managed to extract her."

"And? And what? It was her own incompetence that got The **G** lutton captured, as well as the deaths of everyone else in this world. Meninas and Candice deserve worse…..for going against my will…."

"….."

B69 was typing frantically.

"…and they weren't the only ones."

"…."

"Nonetheless…..it shall work….nicely….."

And with that, Bach's eyes turned solid white. An **A** had formed in both of them.

* * *

Liltotto put a hand through Bambietta's bloodied hair.

"Geez…..this is the worst I've seen you, Bambi."

"Liltotto…you…..you're here….."

"Yep. Candice and Meninas actually pulled something off, can you believe it?"

The usually confident **E** xplode was on the verge of tears.

"Lily…..I….don't….want to fight…..anymore…."

"It's okay. When this is over…..we can go home. Maybe get some ice cream or somethin'." Liltotto replied, cupping a cheek. She glanced over at the fallen Komamura. "You okay….Captain-san?"

Komamura's tears were already falling.

"These wounds…..but…..I am pleased. Pleased to see….some silver of empathy amongst you, Vandenreich…..there is no reason for the Gotei to kill all of you."

Then he thought of Yamamoto and Tousen, and now the tears were falling harder.

"What…..a world….this is….!"

Liltotto frowned.

"Y'know…why couldn't we just be like this…..a long time ago? No killing, no pride….just….. _people._ "

"Lily…."

Bambietta smiled weakly.

"I'm glad…..you're….back…."

Liltotto smiled down at her, but her eyes widened.

An A had formed on her exposed chest.

 _No…..no, it can't be…..!_

"For….all of the times…I said mean things to you….all of you…I'm sor-"

A rainbow light shot up through her chest, and her form was sucked into it.

"BAMBIETTA!"

 _No…_ Komamura gasped. _This….is Juha Bach's….doing….?!_

"No, NO! Damn you, NO!" Liltotto shouted, tears forming. "Why?!"

Then she looked down, as the A had formed on her front as well. She was horrified…..but for some reason, she felt an intense…serene feeling in her back. The A soon faded.

 _You do not belong to Juha Bach anymore, Liltotto Lamperd. You….are the servant of my master._

"….?"

* * *

Bazz finally stood up, releasing a painful (and bloody) cough.

"Damn it…..he thinks….he can push me aside….?!"

But then he felt it. He looked down….and saw the A.

 _N-No…NO! FUCK! NOT LIKE TH-_

His last thought faded when the rainbow light dissolved him.

* * *

Toshiro appeared in mid-air and panted, with Gin appearing with Rangiku in his arms.

"You okay…..Ran?"

"Y-Yeah…..it hurts, but…..we have worse problems…."

"The others….they're treating the injured….we have to keep him occupied. Ichimaru, think! Didn't Aizen defeat him to take control of Hueco Mundo?"

"Nah." Gin frowned. "Well…..he just used his Shikai. I don't think any of us have something like that."

"Maybe high firepower?"

The three turned. Shunsui had appeared next to them.

"Something…..to blast him?"

"Hiya…Kyoraku. How's it been?"

Rangiku and Toshiro both punched Gin.

"Ichimaru." He greeted. "I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways. I wish we could say the same for Tousen."

"Yeah….Kaname's gone too far now…."

"Don't be so casual, traitor."

Soi appeared behind him.

"I'm glad you had the foresight to take his sword, Rangiku, but it's pointless if you let him carry you like a royal."

"Excuse me, Captain, but my foot was _rotting into dust_!" Rangiku shouted.

Soi held out her hand.

"Give it."

Rangiku handed her Shinsou.

"Hey!" Gin pouted. "I need that to kill Aizen with…."

"Don't be stupid, Ichimaru. _None_ of us stand up to Aizen at this point." Toshiro muttered. "…..he's…..gotten stronger…"

"How?"

The five turned. Stark was scratching his head with a pistol.

"I mean…I don't know of his true power myself, but I don't remember him getting so…powerful."

" _Could you not do that?! That's my butt you're rubbing with!_ " Lilinette shrieked.

Rangiku, Soi, and Toshiro deadpanned.

"Ignore that, Captains."

Harribel had joined the group.

"Our priority is killing Barragan before he rots everything in this false world to dust. Captain Kyoraku, are my subordinates safe?"

"With the best." Shunsui winked.

"Wait….." Rangiku's eyes shot open. "We're not alone! On the other side of this….."

"Respira." Stark provided.

"Yeah, that. Rukia and the 13th!"

* * *

The Kuchiki had Kiyone on her back, and she and Sentaro (with Isane on his back) were zooming through with the remainder of their squad. Ururu was next to them, carrying Jinta.

"I…I'm not feeling so well….." Ururu mumbled.

Sentaro gulped.

Everyone clearly saw the mass of black blocking their vision.

"We….probably should go the other way….."

"R-Right…." Rukia said, starting to sweat from Barragan's lingering reiatsu. "Let's see if we can go around it."

"But it's so wide!" Someone exclaimed.

The 13th gasped when a piece of the Respira extended towards them.

"N-No! RETREAT!" Rukia screamed.

"There is no need!" A voice shouted.

Tessai appeared and summoned a stack of barriers to block the Respira. Ururu gasped.

"I will stall this monster! You all must go with Captain Unohana!"

He moved a hand to cover the outer edges of the cloud, and the 13th took the hint immediately.

"This way!" Sentaro called out.

"T-Tessai….." Ururu said. "You…..you weren't supposed to come out…."

"Ururu…it is only natural you would be worried."

Tessai grunted. The cloud was starting to rot his barriers, but the 13th was making quick haste in their (briefly) protected space.

"…but I cannot sit by any longer. I intend to protect this world and everyone inside of it, no matter the cost. Jinta is fine, and Urahara-dono is among allies. I have no reason to worry."

"…..but….." Ururu's eyes widened. "You…..you can't…..not before Jinta wakes up…"

"Ururu."

Tessai turned to look at her, his eyes soft.

"Please. You must follow the 13th to shelter. You are but a child, and I will not put you in any more danger."

"But…you can't go out like this…."

Tessai shook his head, summoning more barriers to stack against the Respira. Unfortunately, there was no stopping it completely.

"This is not how I am going to go out, Ururu. I do…..wish we could spend more time together….but this is how fate has decided my destiny."

"…but…who will wake us up in the mornings? Who will make us breakfast and make sure we're doing our chores?"

Tessai's heart sank at the girl's cracking voice.

"I….I'm afraid it will not be me. Not after today….please forgive me, Ururu. I only wish you for you and Jinta to have a future."

He zoomed over and hugged both assistants.

"You are my children…..and it is my job to protect you. Please. Let a father get his last wish."

Ururu bit her lip, and fought hard to resist crying now.

"…"

When Tessai released her, she zoomed forward as fast as she could, not wanting to look behind her. One by one, the barriers cracked and eroded under the weight of Respira, but the girl was able to outpace each one.

The shopkeeper assistant didn't flinch when the robed skeleton appeared in his vision.

" **YOU! You are the one that is stalling my powers….!"**

"Yes. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi."

Barragan snarled and directed a bulk of the cloud at him, but the man readied himself.

"I am the one who created this world!"

He summoned another barrier and flash-stepped away.

" **Another rat….that thinks he can hide…?!"**

Barragan's reiatsu was starting to increase at a dangerous pace.

" **So many people…think they can make a mockery of me…..!** "

The blackness around him was getting thicker and thicker. Several trees and grass under him were long gone.

" **I…..WILL SHOW THEM!"**

* * *

Back in the massive city, Ichigo managed to open his eyes, flinching from the brightness of the day.

"Damn…..Orihime, give a warning next time….!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun!"

He jumped, as the girl was standing right next to him.

"Are you all okay?"

Chad gave a thumbs-up, Uryu nodded weakly, Tatsuki moaned, Loly and Menoly were both rubbing their heads in pain, and Neliel laughed awkwardly.

"What power…..huh…..?"

"Oh yeah…Hirako and Urah-"

Ichigo was tackled to the ground by Isshin.

"MY SON! YOU'RE ALIVE! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"LET ME GO, OLD MAN!"

Isshin was punched off, and surprisingly, he was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"…ow…hmm?"

He turned.

"…..Tatsuki…..?"

"Hey…..Kurosaki-san…." The boxer grinned. "I never saw you in Shinigami robes before."

"…."

"D-Don't worry….we can fix her when this is over."

He turned back, and now looked carefully at Orihime's form.

Her hair was flowing freely, but the hair pins were embedded into her temples. Her outfit was an altered form of the Hueco Mundo uniform; the black ceases were removed to make it a long robe. It was recolored white. A pink symbol was on her forehead and hands; the symbol consisted of six dots, each with an unique character: a sun, a crescent moon, a heart, a lightning bolt, a shield, and a sword.

The outline of angel wings were on her back.

And finally….

"Ohh…..that's right…..all of you haven't seen me in a while!"

Rose and Hiyori's jaws were hanging (albeit the latter much wider); She seemed to be holding a white scepter. Kisuke and Shinji were near her, both marveling at her new appearance and now sphere-less.

"I'm sorry….it took so long."

Ryuken pushed his glasses up shakily, unable to react in words.

"Who…..who the hell are you….?!"

Orihime turned as the three elite Stern Ritter all stood up again. Askin looked shocked, Gerard was angered, and Pernida was….well, he didn't have a face.

"…I'm Orihime Inoue."

Nianzol was practically drooling.

 _What a…..babe….!_

"I am amazed."

She narrowed her eyes and turned around, anticipating her opponent to finish up his regeneration. But she wasn't expecting Aizen….

"You have…..developed your powers….as well…."

To have an _entirely_ white skintight outfit, covering him from head to toe, including the face. The Hogyoku was still black, but it looked to be pulsating in his chest.

"….as have I."

"How did he….transform so soon….?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"It is finally time I clash with my equal." Aizen declared, sounding almost excited. "From this point on, the battle to decide who shall be the one and true God of all worlds can begin."

"What?" Askin scoffed. "Are we forgetting about His Majesty?"

At that note, everyone on the Gotei's side glanced downward.

"I am not." Aizen replied. "But Orihime Inoue is the **only** being in existence now that can provide any kind of challenge to me…my power…..and all that it pertains. Juha Bach is mighty…..but he is nothing."

Gerard snarled.

"You dare insult His Majesty?!"

"Aizen." Orihime said quickly. "If you just want to fight me….let's find a place to battle."

"Hahahaha….my dear, it seems you misunderstand. I may have evolved…..but my experiments do not end here. If I am to become God….."

Aizen raised his zanpakutou hand.

"Then I must destroy the dissenters."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No, Tessai is not going out how you think he will. And I know some things are unexplained with Orihime and Aizen...but don't worry, I'll address it. And I did not forget about Grimmjow :)**

 **Next time - we take a pause here, and turn the clock backwards to the past, focusing mostly on the rise of the SWA and the five Vandenreich girls.**


	47. Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 1)

**Author's note: Two storylines are in this chapter, but they're not intended to be read as going on** _ **exactly**_ **at the same time. Because Bleach lore stretches throughout centuries, pinpointing exact years is kind of a headache.**

 **Also visitor discretion is advised.**

 **Review Time:**

 **RG - Ah yes, the Royal Guard. Well I don't intend to outline anything specific, I can confirm you will see them in this fic. Nothing more. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 1)**

"Alright, this is the place. Go on."

A pink-haired girl looked around the room being presented to her. It looked dull, drab, and the walls were littered with many cracks. A few children were scattered out and about.

"Didn't you hear me?! Get inside!"

The elderly woman besides the girl smacked her head, causing her to give out a cry.

"Don't you start, you little pest!"

"Hmm…..visitors~?"

A youthful looking man, with combed down blonde hair, blue eyes, dress shirt and pants, stepped into the foyer.

"Hi. This is the Regenbogen Tage?"

" _Ja!_ I am Hans, the owner of this…little establishment. You have a special little tyke for us?"

At that question, the girl looked up in alarm, clutching her stuffed bear as hard as she could.

"Yes. I can't afford to take care of this one anymore, and she doesn't have any family. That alright?"

"Yes, yes." Hans said with a silky smile. "Follow me and we can fill out the proper paperwork. What is this cute little girl's name?"

"Huh? Say your name."

The girl shook her head, sniffling. That earned her another smack.

"Listen to when an adult speaks, you brat!"

"I'm…..Minnie."

"Minnie? That's a lovely name!" Hans said.

"That's not her name! It's just a nickname…..stupid girl…..it's _Meninas_. Come on, let's just hurry with this paperwork already. I have things to do."

Hans led the woman to his office, leaving the young Meninas McAllon alone. She looked around nervously, taking in all of the faces. Some kids were looking at her….some were not.

"Hey."

One girl was right near her.

"You're a newbie, aren't ya?" The girl asked. She was dressed in a gray shirt and shorts, a far contrast to Meninas's colorful dress.

"…" Meninas looked away.

"HEY!" The girl snapped, pulling her back. "Don't ignore me!"

"….S-Sorry…."

"Tch. That woman…..she was your mother?"

Meninas shook her head.

"I don't have a mommy."

"Oh."

The girl had long lime-colored hair, the length of which reached her lower back. Her sharp eyes drifted to the object in the newcomer's hands.

"Who's this?"

At that, Meninas brightened in expression. "This is Otto! My best friend in the whole world….whenever I get scared, I just snuggle with him and-"

She shrieked when the girl snatched it out of her hands.

"Give him back!"

"Fat chance! I know you fancy city types always put chocolate in these things….Easter, right?" The girl grinned and ripped the bear's head, but only stuffing was inside.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Meninas screamed.

"Man! What a rip off!" The girl threw Otto back at her. "What good is your dumb friend if you can't eat it?"

Meninas's hands shook as she tried to put the head back on, but it wouldn't stay on. Her pink eyes started to water.

"Awwww? Is baby gonna cwy?" The girl taunted.

"You…..you…..broke Otto…!"

The girl merely scoffed when Meninas started to wail.

"Keep it up, newbie. You won't survive a week like that."

"Meninas!" Hans and the woman had returned to the foyer. "I'm going. Be a good dear." Her caregiver moved towards the door, but the girl grabbed her ankle.

"NO! Please don't go!" She cried. "I don't want to be here!"

"Cheer up, _madchen_." Hans grinned. "You'll have plenty of kids your age to play with."

His grin faded when he looked down.

"Catnipp, must you _always_ taunt the new children?"

Candice stuck her tongue out in mocking, but her eyes were fixated on the new girl. The woman shook her off and left.

"Come…back…!"

"Alright!" Hans pulled Meninas back. "Enough of this nonsense, Minnie. You live here now, so you should follow the rules very carefully."

"But…Otto….!"

Hans took the decapitated bear and grimaced slightly. He looked around, searching for an alternative.

"It's okay. We have plenty of new toys for you! Uhhh….."

He grabbed a rock sitting on the window.

"Here you go, hmmm?"

Meninas took the rock, but she didn't look so excited.

"It's….hard….."

"Careful newbie, you'll get the adults excited!"

Hans smacked Candice's head.

"Ow!"

"Silence. Go play with the children, Minnie….dinner will be ready in a few hours."

And he left, leaving Meninas and Candice alone, with the rest of the children.

"Man! I can't believe that teddy made you cry so much!"

"He was my friend!" Meninas shouted in anger. "You're a _meanie_!"

But instead of scowling, the usual Candice Catnipp course of action, the girl merely laughed.

" _Meanie?_ Oh man…..you're so soft….you really won't survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Little piece of advice…..always sleep with one eye open."

"That's enough."

A third girl walked up to the pair. She had short blonde hair and was sucking on a lollipop.

"Stop scaring the newbie, pussycat."

"Don't call me that, Lard-o." Candice snarled. "Don't you have a fridge to raid?"

The girl held up a set of keys and swung it around.

"Hans is getting lazy. I can get to the cookies, easy."

"Cookies?" Meninas's stomach started to growl, but she finally smiled. "I like cookies….."

"Oh my god, you _are_ asking for it!" Candice laughed.

"Don't listen to her."

The blonde girl dug in her pocket and held out a few chocolate chip cookies.

"Here. Want one?"

Meninas's pink eyes lit up and she quickly shoved one in her mouth.

"Hmhmhmhph!"

"Good, huh?" The girl grinned. "I have a couple of sleeves under my mattress."

"Feh. None for me?" Candice asked.

The girl pretended to think, moving her tongue around the tip of the cherry lollipop. "Nah. I don't give food to _bitches_."

"WHAT?!"

Meninas swallowed. "You said a uh-oh word!"

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE-!"

The girl sidestepped Candice's lunge, looking bored.

"Come on newbie, you can have the bed next to mine. The last girl moved out last week."

"Oh thanks! What's your name? I'm Meninas."

"Me? Liltotto."

* * *

In the depths of the Seireitei, one figure was dashing through the streets as fast as he could. With each step, the bells attached to each spike of his hair chimed. His name was Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Man…..that was pretty boring….!"

Then a pink blur jumped onto his shoulder.

"Hello Ken-chan!"

Her name was Yachiru Kusajishi.

"….Yachiru. What's up? Ikkaku accidentally kill one of the recruits again?"

"Nah. Well, maybe." The girl giggled. "How did your meeting go?"

Kenpachi skidded and turned a sharp corner, making some passerby cling to the wall in fear.

"Ugh, same ol' same old. The old man was rambling about how we need to improve the efficiency of our divisions or some crap like that."

"Hmm?"

"The short one gave her little statistics as usual, then Four Eyes made some suggestions about 'making the vice-captain' take up more duties or something. Man he's annoying."

"Silly Ken-chan! Don't you know the names of the other captains?"

Kenpachi shot her a look.

"You're the one that gives nicknames to everyone. I'm just following your example. Easier I say."

Yachiru laughed.

"Braid-chan is cute."

"….Unohana?"

"That's _Re-chan_ , silly!"

"…."

Kenpachi frowned and stopped.

"Aw, crap. A dead end! Damn it, when did they put this wall here?" The captain asked, scratching his head.

"No, Ken-chan! Our divison is _that_ way!" Yachiru declaring, pointing in a random direction.

She was not much better at getting around.

"…..oh yeah."

He began his dash once more.

"Say, I've been thinking. Your meetings…..they're only for you captains, right?"

"Yeah? You have vice-captain meetings too, Yachiru."

She never went to a single one.

"Right! So you guys are kinda….in a club!"

"Huh? Isn't a club supposed to be _fun_? We just stand around for like an hour and listen to the old man ramble on. It doesn't help I have to look at Kurotsuchi's ugly face the whole time."

"Hmm…Seireitei has some other clubs, right Ken-chan?"

The Calligraphy Club was one, led by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I guess. But they all focus on boring crap."

 _Hmm…..fun…..standing around…._

"Ken-chan! I have a great idea!"

"Yeah?"

They turned another corner. Yachiru beamed.

"I'll make my _own_ club! That way, I can play with people all of the time!"

"Heh, what's the matter, getting bored with the 11th?"

"No way! But I'm…..the only one….."

"….right, the only girl…."

Every potential female recruit would always run in terror the second they saw Kenpachi Zaraki's face. It didn't help rumors spread like wildfire at the academy. One claimed Kenpachi ate his subordinates' livers.

"Huh? I was gonna say the only person with pink hair!"

Kenpachi deadpanned.

"Oh….."

"But that's a good point! I want to hang out with some _girls,_ Ken-chan!"

"Well you have a few options I guess. I think the vice-captain of the 5th would get along with you, she looks like she likes playing with dolls or something."

Momo Hinamori did not (read: yes she definitely did) have a secret doll collection.

"What about Jiggles?"

"….who?"

"The blonde lady with the big boobies!"

"Oh yeah, Matsumoto. Lucky shrimp. Every member of the 10th probably worships her…"

"I need a name for my club, Ken-chan." Yachiru said thoughtfully. "And it has to be a good one!"

"….beats me."

"Oooh I know! The Shinigami Woman's Association, or SWA for short!"

* * *

"Oh man…..it's raining again."

Meninas and Liltotto were watching the drops of water hit the window, the sky gray and practically shouting the words "don't go outside, foolish children"!

"Yeah." Meninas sighed. "I wanted to play tag….."

Now in her third week there, the pink-haired girl was starting to accept her fate and get used to the musty orphanage. She did follow the rules, but at least she had a friend.

"Wanna know what I heard?"

Liltotto sat on the windowsill, smirking at the sight of Candice spurting about in her maid uniform. Half of the children were forced to serve a dinner party. Where the children weren't getting any of it.

"What?"

Lilotto caught Candice's eye, and that earned her another hateful stare and some mouthed obscenities.

"I heard that we're getting another girl."

"Ohhh….yay! That could be fun!"

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"Nah." Liltotto nodded. "I heard this girl is a real trouble maker…..she actually _burned_ down her foster home."

Meninas blinked. "Oh…..is this party for her?"

"Nah. Hans' special guest is the guy who took the girl's case…the country sponsors this rathole, you know."

Meninas's stomach growled again.

"But we barely eat."

"I get snacks for you guys."

"You eat most of them, Lily-chan! How do you stay so skinny?"

"Dunno."

The two girls picked up laughter from the other room, and a brown-haired girl had walked in. She was wearing a fancy dress like Meninas used to.

"Hey, you must be the fire girl!"

Liltotto covered Meninas's mouth. The girl sneered.

"I guess the workers didn't think you guys would be too helpful for the dinner, huh?"

"Oh….what were they eating?" Liltotto asked, licking her lips slightly.

"Oh…some steak, some lamb….didn't give any to me." The girl said, scowling. "Anyway….I have to _live_ at this dump?"

"It's not so bad." Meninas said.

A rat scurried past her feet, making her yelp and jump to the windowsill.

"Hahaha! You got scared of a little rat? What a baby!"

"S-Shut up!" Meninas retorted. "I'm not a baby!"

"Oi."

The girl turned around, now facing an angry Candice.

"Leave the newbie alone, brat. Only I get to call her names."

"No she doesn't." Liltotto whispered to Meninas.

" _Brat_? You little...I'm definitely older than you!" The girl shouted, anger in her blue eyes.

"Yeah right! _I'm_ the oldest in this dump!"

"No she isn't." Liltotto whispered again. "I'm four months older."

"WHO ASKED YOU, LARD-O?!"

"Stop screaming!" The girl shouted. "Why should _everyone_ hear your screechy voice?!"

" _Screechy_?!"

Candice tackled the girl to the floor and began to tussle, but the girl was fighting back.

"Candy, don't do that! You're going to get in trouble!" Meninas cried out.

"I got three cookies on the short one." Liltotto said.

Said short one bit Candice's hand, earning a fist to the face.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hans shouted; him and a few adults had entered the room when they heard the commotion. "CATNIPP! You're supposed to be on waitress duty!"

"Little brat!" Candice said, shoving the girl's face to the wooden floor.

"Basterbine!" An elderly man next to Hans shouted. "You're on probation! Do you want the courts to come after you?!"

"Dumb bitch!" Bambietta said, clawing at Candice's face.

"Another uh oh word!" Meninas exclaimed.

The elderly man broke the two girls apart, and Hans smacked both of their heads.

"Well! I guess we know what we have to do with you two….."

* * *

Nanao Ise was hard at work, as she usually was. She was transporting a stack of forms for processing to the 1st Division. She knocked on the office door of the Head-Captain.

"Enter." Yamamoto's voice called out, and she did just that.

"Good morning, Head-Captain Yamamoto. I have the correspondence reports from the 8th for you to look over."

"Good. You may put them right there."

Nanao nodded.

"Shunsui still loafing around there, Vice-Captain Ise?"

"I'm afraid so. Captain Kyoraku's nap made him miss the tour for our newest recruits. I had to wake him up, and it was quite the task to force him to sign those documents."

Yamamoto sighed.

"Why can't he take anything seriously….."

Nanao shook her head, but noticed something on Yamamoto's information board hanging by the window. Forms of the usual order were attached, but in bright pink letters was:

 **SWA**

Over every piece of paper.

"What on earth…..?"

"Oh that. Vice-Captain Kusajishi was in here a few moments ago, pestering me endlessly about some…club she wanted to start. I sent her off on her merry way, but she felt the need to spray-paint 'in case I forgot'."

Yamamoto did not sound very amused.

"A club? Any official club must be approved by you, sir. You accepted?"

"I wasn't planning to, as it sounded ridiculous. But…..if you want, you may look into it yourself, and see if it is something I should bother giving funds to. Vice-Captain Kusajishi is craftier than she lets on."

"Understood. Where is she?"

XXXX

Yachiru hummed as she finished setting up the tables.

"There we go! Now for the second order of business!"

She ran over to her podium and began to write on the chalkboard.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi."

"Oh hello!"

Nanao closed the door behind her.

"I have heard you wish to start a club. Did you even fill out any paperwork from the Head-Captain?"

"Paperwork? You're silly, Nan-Nan! You don't need paper to start a club!"

Nanao sighed. She disliked her nickname, as she felt it made her sound like a child.

"Yes you do. You realize the Head-Captain isn't as on board to this idea as you are? There are proper channels you must go through."

Yachiru blinked.

"Things to do."

"Ohhhhhh! Well yeah!"

Yachiru finished the last of her sentence. In messy kanji, it read: **Welcome to the Shinigami Woman's Association! I'm President Yachiru Kusajishi!**

"I still need to make flyers and stuff. This is a good club room, right? Do I need more chairs?"

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, might I inquire what this….. _woman's association_ even does?"

"Easy pleasy lemon squeezy!"

"….."

Yachiru jumped on the middle table.

"Nan-Nan, there's two types of people…boys and girls! Or men and women if you're older."

"I would argue that gender is not a binary configuration, but go on."

"Sometimes we girls need time away from the boys, you know? They're loud, they drink, then they like to grope Feathery because they think he's a woman…."

"Uh….."

"But girls are sweet and smell really really nice! They gossip and keep secrets, and always give the best makeover tips!"

"….I don't understand. You wish to make…..a social club for female Shinigami?"

"Now you're getting it! And you can be my vice-president!"

Nanao blinked. Someone was asking her to be second-in-command for a club?

"I must decline. I don't think a club like this would be productive. A club is supposed to promote some sort of…..improvement, a side interest of sorts to cut down the daily monotony of life."

"Duh! If you join the club, you'll be able to make friends and have fun! _Everyone_ should do that!"

Seeing Nanao's confused face, she continued.

"Don't you have any friends, Nan-Nan?"

"I don't need to have *friends*, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. I wake up, go to work….assist my captain….direct recruits…"

"Yeah. But doesn't that get lonely?"

"…"

Yachiru frowned.

"There could be other girls feeling the same way, but maybe they're too shy to say it. And that's not good!"

"….hm…."

"Plus, if you join, you get to be my friend for free!"

"An amusing offer." Nanao said dryly. "Not that I dislike you, Vice-Captain, but I don't think we have the same interests."

Yachiru grinned.

" _That's_ why we have the club. Maybe we do."

"…..if you had to put this club's purpose in one sentence, what would it be?"

"To make female Shinigami comfortable and happy!"

"…how about something a little more formal…."

Nanao picked up a piece of chalk and wrote:

 **To advance the betterment of female Shinigami**

"YES! That's perfect, Vice-President!"

Nanao sighed.

"I did not agree to join your club, Vice-Captain. I was just trying to understand."

"Well…even if you don't…..can I still be your friend?"

Nanao turned around, staring blankly at the small girl.

"…please?"

* * *

Meninas sprayed the long window near the door, and wiped it carefully with a rag.

"No, you stupid girl!" Hans shouted. "You're supposed to go in slow strokes! Do it all over!"

"But this is the last window!" She pouted.

Hans glared at her.

"O-Okay….."

He left the foyer, and Liltotto moved closer to the girl, still sweeping.

"They're still in there. It's been what, two days now?"

"Candy and Bambi should just say they're sorry already….." The pink-haired girl muttered.

"What's with the nicknames?"

"Well….when my mommy was….. _around,_ she called me Minnie. I liked it. Nicknames help me remember people."

"So what, you want to be _friends_ with those two? Pfft! The short one's already made trouble, and Candice pisses Hans off every other day."

Meninas coughed. Liltotto sighed and handed her a coin.

"Anyway, you've gotten the hang of things, newbie. How's your sleeping going?"

"Bad." Meninas whimpered. "The bed's so hard. I don't have Otto to cuddle with anymore."

For measure, she took out the rock, but grimaced at its feel.

"Well….has anyone…. _visited?_ "

"Huh? No, why?"

"Nothin'." Liltotto replied, continuing to sweep. "I think they'll starve if they don't do anything…."

Inside the room's closet, Candice Catnipp and Bambietta Basterbine were huddled back to back, refusing to look at each other.

"Stupid newbie….always getting me in trouble…"

"Screw you."

"Well, _fuck_ you!"

Candice would owe Meninas another coin for that.

"What's with this place, anyway?" Bambietta scoffed. "It's cramped, it's dull….nobody wears shoes….and the Hans guy just orders people around."

"Welcome to the _real_ world, princess." Candice mocked. "Now how about you say you're sorry so we can get out already?"

"Fat chance!"

"Well _I'm_ not saying it!"

Both of their stomachs growled harshly…..neither had eaten for a few days now.

"….."

"…."

Bambietta and Candice hung their heads in defeat.

"Together?"

"…yeah."

* * *

"Ah…..thank you, Kiyone."

Jushiro Ukitake sighed in content as he closed his eyes. He was resetting on the futon in his quarters.

"No problem, Captain! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well…..I think I need something to lull my senses so I can fall asleep. Can you read something to me?"

"Oh sure!"

Kiyone looked around, and noticed a copy of the Seireitei Communciations on his desk. She took it and flipped through the pages.

"Let's see…..how about a column from Captain Tousen?"

"Oh no." Jushiro said. "I enjoy reading those, and I wouldn't want to fall asleep right in the middle! Something….pleasant, but light."

"Hmmmm….."

She blinked.

"Well…there's this new ad…."

"Oh?"

Kiyone cleared her throat. " _Come join the Shinigami Woman's Association. We are taking any willing members. Membership is free_."

"Huh? It must be a new club or something…..Kiyone, why don't you join?"

"YES SIR!" She replied, standing up. "Anything your heart desires!"

"Kiyone, that wasn't a or-"

She ran out of the room.

"-der."

XXXX

The younger Kotetsu soon made her way to the clubroom door.

"Hmm….this is the room…..kinda far from the 13th, but oh well…."

She knocked on it.

"Enter." Nanao's voice called out.

Kiyone opened up the door, and looked around. Nanao was writing something in a notebook, and she was the only one sitting at the middle table.

"Vice-Captain Ise? You started this club?"

"Have a seat, Third Seat Kotetsu. I am one of its members, but I am not the founder. I take it you saw our ad in the newspaper?"

"Well yeah! Captain suggested I join!" Kiyone saluted.

"….I see…."

"WELCOME!" Yachiru shouted, jumping out from under said table. "You want to join the SWA?!"

"V-Vice-Captain Kusajishi?! You're the leader?!"

"Yep! You're in Uki's division, right?"

"Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu reporting for duty!"

Nanao shook her head. "Kotetsu, this is not work. This is a _club_."

"Oh…um, sorry. So…..what do you guys even do?"

"What _don't_ we do!" Yachiru exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"What the president is _trying_ to say is that this club is….a little generalized. We want a social gathering for female Shinigami, new and old, to feel more comfortable and welcome in their work environment."

"Blondie, do you have any friends?" Yachiru asked.

"Uh…Isane!"

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu…..is your _sister_." Nanao pointed out.

"Captain Ukitake!"

"…..is your commanding officer."

"Um…H-Head-Captain Yamamoto?"

Yachiru frowned and took her hand.

"Well…do you want some? Nan-Nan and I would be happy to hang out with you."

"….well…it'd be nice, right?"

"HOORAY! NEW MEMBER!"

As Yachiru danced and cartwheeled around, Nanao handed Kiyone a form.

"Please fill this out."

"But….you know who I am, Vice-Captain Ise."

Nanao smiled.

"Professionally…..yes. Socially? I don't think so."

"That makes three of us! Let's see how many people will show up at our open house!"

None did that entire day. But one new member was a very promising start.

* * *

All of the children were in their beds, about to go to sleep. The rusted clock on the wall had stopped telling time ages ago, but it was around midnight.

"Man…..stupid chores…."

Bambietta turned in her bed.

"Stupid bed!"

She was the closest to the door, and to her right was some kid she didn't bother getting the name of. On the far side, next to the window, was Candice and Liltotto.

Meninas was perpendicular to her.

"Stupid…..GAH! I should just burn this damn place down. I hate it here."

She heard the door crack open slightly, as she froze.

"I do think the new one is quite cute, Hans."

" _Ja_ , but she's a feisty one. I think we have a child that's more of a brat than Catnipp. I would keep my distance, Olaf."

The cook of the orphanage.

"Feh! You're so mean, Hans!"

The door shut, and Bambietta stared, unblinkingly, at the ceiling.

"…."

She hugged her knees.

* * *

"Step right up, step right up!" Yachiru shouted. "The Shinigami Woman's Association is taking new members every day!"

She had on a headband with "president" in her usual bad handwriting, and she was waving flags around. Nanao and Kiyone were next to her, both uncomfortable and also wearing headbands.

" _How_ did the Head-Captain approve this again?"

"It's still valid, Kotetsu. The president just wants a few more members to really get into things. What better way than Orientation Day?"

Each new class of the academy was allowed to explore the Seireitei to gather their bearings, and maybe, see glimpses of divisions or clubs.

"STEP RIGHT UP!"

Yachiru took out the club's would-be signature air horn and blew it.

"All girls, come on down!"

Several Shinigami stared at her, including the new recruits. A lot of them just ignored her.

"President, please don't blow that." Nanao groaned. "We've received 5 complaints in the last week alone….."

"Ooooh~!"

Rangiku Matsumoto had approached their stall.

"What's this? I never heard of this club before."

"Jiggles, hiya! We're the SWA! Want to join?"

"SWA?"

"The Shinigami Woman's Association." Kiyone said. "We uh…..do what again?"

Nanao sighed.

"If you join today, Jiggles….." Yachiru dug in her robes and pulled out another air horn. "You get a prize!"

"Ha ha….I don't think I'd want that, Yachiru-chan. You're the president or something?"

"YEP!"

"I'm surprised!" Rangiku smirked. "A bookworm like you joined this club, Nanao?"

"Vice-Captain Ise." Nanao corrected.

"No, she's Nan-Nan." Yachiru corrected again.

"…..headband?" Kiyone offered lamely.

"Matsumoto!" Her captain shouted behind her. "Your break ended 15 minutes ago! You still have a whole stack of forms to complete!"

"Eeep! Sorry, sir…."

Yachiru sighed when she walked away with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Man! She'd be perfect."

"Hmmm, what's this?"

Captain Sosuke Aizen had approached the stall.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, this is your doing?"

"Sorry Four Eyes…." Yachiru pouted. "But you can't join unless you're a girl."

"Hahaha, I can see that from the title. No takers yet?"

Yachiru looked and waved at the nearest girl, but she yelped and ran away.

"…..?"

"I think you're coming on too strong, President." Nanao pointed out. "Some people in our ranks still have trouble understanding your position in the Gotei, given your….size."

"I would say Vice-Captain Ise is right." Aizen nodded. "Look at Captain Kuchiki."

He pointed, and all three girls were looking at Byakuya's stall. He was seated, silent, but some people stopped to look at his pamphlets.

"Perhaps you need to project what your club is about without making so much…..commotion?"

"Hmmm…wait! Your vice-captain is a girl, right?"

Aizen chuckled. "The last time I checked."

"Can you put in a good word for me?"

"I'm sorry, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. Hinamori-kun would just take that as an order. Shouldn't a club be a free choice?"

Kiyone laughed nervously and tugged at her collar.

"Darn. Well, okay….maybe we can try plan B."

Aizen nodded and waved as he left, wishing them good luck.

"Plan B?"

"Yeah! You guys can order your subordinates to join!"

Nanao sighed again.

"You _completely_ missed the point."

"Well…..I can ask my sister…."

"GREAT! And I have another idea!"

"What?"

Yachiru pulled out a third air horn. This, of course earned a facepalm from Nanao, and Kiyone just laughed nervously again. But then….the president's brown eyes shifted, and she saw a figure holding a stack of forms. Said figure looked to be…somewhat melancholic in appearance.

"Hey…..I know her."

"Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?" Nanao asked. "She really doesn't associate with anyone but her captain, President."

Of course Yachiru wasn't paying attention as she ran over to stop Nemu.

"Nemu-chan!"

"Good afternoon, Vice-Captain Kusajishi." Nemu bowed. "Is there something you needed from me?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Bringing these experiment reports to the 1st Division. Mayuri-sama does not want me to linger."

"Oh…..hey uh…..why do you look so sad?"

"Sad?"

"Yeah."

"Sadness is an emotion expressing doubt, fear, grief….I do not have any of those sensations in my systems as of this moment in time."

"Do your friends talk all fancy like that, too?"

"….friend? What is that?"

"Huh?! Y'know! A friend's a friend!"

"…I cannot say I know what a friend _is,_ Vice-Captain. Excuse me. I must hurry back to my division."

As Nemu walked away, Yachiru's jaw dropped.

"Wow…I've got more work to do than I thought!"

* * *

"Children! Dinnertime!" Hans called out.

Bambietta watched as the usual bowls and plates were dished out to those living, but everyone knew at this point that it wasn't exactly a five star meal. It was gruel and bread.

"Oh man, can't wait…." Candice muttered sarcastically.

As per usual at this point, the lime-haired girl got the least of everyone – the crust of a hard piece. Dinner portions were always determined by who was doing well in their chores.

So naturally, Bambietta stiffened when she got a hearty helping….despite being as bad at them as Candice was.

"No fair!" One kid shouted. "Basterbine got a lot!"

"Silence! Everyone eat in peace….I don't make this, you know." Hans said.

The _chef_ did.

Meninas smiled and dug in her own bowl.

"Wow, Meninas, you've been improving." Liltotto observed, her own helping average sized. As much as she loved more food, chores still bored her.

"Thanks! I…."

She noticed Candice wasn't bothering to eat her piece. She did, however, spit into it.

"…."

"I wonder why Basterbine got so much….." The blonde girl muttered.

Meninas held out the bowl to Candice.

"…..huh?"

"Go on, you're hungry, Candy."

"I told you to stop calling me that, you turd. I don't want this anyway."

But the growling in her stomach told a different story. Candice blushed.

"It's okay. You need it more than I do."

Meninas slid the bowl to the girl, catching the attention of Bambietta and Liltotto. The other kids were too distracted, well….eating.

"…..but I ripped your bunny."

"Yeah….but it's okay, Rocky can be my new friend."

"You _named_ it?" Liltotto snorted.

"…..maybe you too, Candice."

Candice blinked….but she wasted no time in shoveling the gruel into her mouth, moaning slightly at each filled bite.

"….."

"Basterbine, you gonna eat that?" Liltotto asked. She always did like to mooch off other kids.

"How are you not fat?" Candice asked, her mouth full.

Bambietta slid the bowl over.

"…..take it. I'm not hungry."

She definitely was, but some things have a way of taking your appetite.

Liltotto shrugged.

"Hey….you probably don't want this stuff anyways. You know what? I can sneak some cookies for ya."

Bambietta blinked as the girl got out of her chair and creeped towards the kitchen. Some kids were looking, others were not. Meninas smiled; Candice was eating the whole bowl at this rate.

A few minutes later, Liltotto came out and sat back down.

"…!"

Candice dropped her spoon, and Meninas gasped.

"Lily! What…..h-happened?"

Bambietta frowned.

Liltotto had a large bruise on her face.

"Oh, this? Yeaaah…turns out Hans changed hiding spots. Did you know…..a spatula really hurts when it's not plastic?"

* * *

"Kiyone, I really don't think I have _time_ to join a club!"

"Oh come on, Nee-san, you can use some company! Yachiru's harmless!"

Isane Kotetsu was a little scared of Yachiru Kusajishi. She always liked to play pranks on people, and she worried she would be next. The girl didn't pick one gender over the other.

"Ta-da!"

Kiyone had entered the club room with Isane.

"Um….h-hello….."

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu. Good to see you." Nanao greeted.

"Isa-chan! Welcome, welcome!"

Yachiru pulled Isane over and sat her down, her tall size still dwarfing the other three.

"Um…..I don't think I'm a good fit for this place…."

"We can rebuild the ceilings!"

Nanao shook her head, but Yachiru continued.

"We need more members, Isa-chan! Can you at least give us a chance? If you don't like it…..well, that's okay. You can leave."

Isane blinked.

"Well…..o-okay. But what do you guys do?"

Yachiru smiled and began to write on the board.

"Okay! Let's pick up our debate from last time."

She scribbled a few lines.

"Why does Koma-Koma cover his head?"

"I'm telling you, he has to be jaw-droppingly beautiful!" Kiyone replied. "More than Captain Kuchiki or Captain Ukitake! He doesn't want unwanted attention…."

"No….I think he might some sort of skin disease."

"Prove it!"

Nanao took out a book.

"Statistics say-"

"W-Wait. You guys…talk about people behind their backs?"

"Huh? Nee-san, we're not saying anything mean. We're just guessing. Why does Captain Komamura have a helmet?"

Isane blinked.

"What do you think, President?"

"Hmmm…..I think he's a wolf man!"

Kiyone groaned.

"Madame President, you keep bringing this theory up! It's impossible! How could a wolf be a captain?"

"He walks on two legs!"

"What makes you think it's a wolf? If I had to entertain this theory." Nanao said.

"Because! A wolf's kinda tough, right? A doggy wouldn't be very threatening for a captain!"

"Maybe Captain Tousen knows, they hang out from time to time…." Kiyone muttered.

"What about you, Isa-chan?"

"H-Huh?"

"Go on, make a guess!"

"Oh….." Isane scratched her head. "I….wouldn't know. When Captain gives him physicals, he refuses to take his helmet off….or his robes."

"WHAT! That proves it!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"No way! Think about it….if Captain Unohana saw his chiseled abs, she's probably jump into his arms and ask to be taken away….WAIT! Would the Head-Captain know?"

"Umm…..is this what this meeting is going to be about? Because I have some work to do…."

Yachiru took out her chalk.

"We're not leaving until we settle this!"

XXXXX

"What?! _Time-traveller_? Where do you keep coming up with these ideas?!"

"Think about it! He could be sent back to stop a chaotic future!"

The board was littered with drawings, symbols, and four different handwritings.

"You don't even know the rules of time travel, Kotetsu!"

"Kiyone is wrong, girls, I still think it's just a birthmark."

"Why would he cover his body too?!" Nanao exclaimed.

"It could extend!" Isane protested. "I see them all of the time!"

"Wolf man, wolf man, wolf man!" Yachiru said.

"NO!" The other three shouted.

"Listen, we should just sneak into the men's baths to find out!"

"Are you out of your mind, Kotetsu?! We're not doing that!"

" _Kiyone!_ "

"What?! President, it's your call."

Yachiru thought for a second.

"Let's go! Mystery time!"

She ran over to the door, but when she opened it up…

"Oh! Hi Re-chan!"

Retsu Unohana blinked and looked over the room.

"Oh….Isane, here you are."

"C-Captain! Oh no, did I lose track of time?"

"Eheh. Well, your patient is still in a coma, I'm afraid. But considering it's almost sundown, you need to finish the rest of your work."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am! I was….Kiyone was…..ohhhhh….."

Yachiru smiled.

"Re-chan…..we're sorry we kept Isa-chan busy. She was with her new club!"

"Club? Oh…..yes, the Shinigami Woman's Association. Isane….what do you even _do_?"

"Uh I can explain! You see, w-we….uh…."

One hasty explanation later…..

"I see…..that sounds like fun!"

Kiyone, Nanao, and Isane all did a collective face-vault. Yachiru cheered and threw the chalk into the air. Now there were five.

* * *

"Alright children, who can tell me the answer to this problem?" Hans asked.

Of the 25 boys and girls, only a few raised their hands.

"Yes, Adolf?"

"35!"

"Thir….what? Silly boy, that is a too high of a number! There is no multiplication symbol in this problem. Yes, you?"

"34!"

Hans hummed.

"Okay, I don't think guessing one number _down_ will-"

"33!" Someone else shouted.

" _You wait until you're called on, Heimirich!_ " He shouted. "Idiot! Come on, one more guess! Yes, Ida?"

"32!" A girl replied.

Hans growled and threw his marker to the ground.

" _Dumkoff_ children! We've been doing this for nearly a month now! How are all of you so stupid?! The inspection is almost here!"

His eyes looked over the crowd.

"Catnipp! Why are you looking out the window?!"

"Cuz this is boring! …..oh, and some white car came up."

Hans' eyes widened.

"No…..no, he's here so soon?! Quickly, children, stand at attention!"

At the knock at the door, Hans ran over and opened it up.

"I thought you would be here at 5…."

"Why waste both of our time, Mr. Hans?"

The man took off his hat. He was dressed in a white suit, and had a familiar set of glasses and gray mustache.

"Wait a minute…..you're not Lars."

"Correct, Lars was assigned to another region. My name is Robert Accrutone."

Robert took out a clipboard and began to write a few things down. His stern eyes looked each child over carefully.

 _Hmm…..most of them have no reiatsu whatsoever…_

His eyes glanced at Meninas, Liltotto, Bambietta, and Candice.

 _But…._

"Uh let me show you around!" Hans gestured. "T-This way!"

When they were gone, Meninas spoke up.

"Man…..who's that guy?"

"Beats me." Liltotto answered. "Hans is gonna lose it. He usually bribes the other guy to pass, but if this guy's new…"

"Feh. Bastard has it coming." Candice sneered.

Meninas held out her hand for another swear coin.

"Oh come on!"

At this point the other children were moving around, forming their usual…circles…but one kid had walked up to Bambietta.

"Hey, Basterbine!"

"Ugh…..what do you want, Adolf?"

Adolf was an obnoxious chubby boy with flat brown hair and small eyes. He was considered to be Hans' favorite, but that only made everyone else hate him more.

"I want to know…." He began, poking her head. "Why you got that extra portion the other day."

"Oooh….trouble…." Meninas whispered, Liltotto nodding next to her.

"Don't poke me." Bambietta snarled, grabbing his finger. "I don't want your fat greasy fingers marking up my cute face."

"Oooooooooh…." Various kids said.

Candice grinned.

 _This is gonna be good….._

" _What?"_ Adolf asked. "What did you call me?"

"Fat, you little snot. You're a butterball!"

"Ooooooooh…." The children said again, Meninas now starting to get a little worried.

Adolf's plump face began to turn red.

"I'm not fat, Basterbine. Got it?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've said 'really really' first."

Adolf growled.

"You…..don't mock me, Basterbine! What makes you so special you can get more dinner without even doing any of your chores?!"

"Because I'm not a fat tub of lard!" She replied, grinning wide.

"Ha! Good one!" Candice replied. "You're so fat, Adolf!"

He stomped over to Candice.

"Don't you start, Catnipp…..you think you're so tough, huh? I could beat your face in if I really wanted to."

"Go ahead then….. _bitch_."

"Wait, wait." Meninas stepped over and pushed the two apart. "He's not worth it, Candy."

"So _now_ the newbie has a spine? You've come a long way from clutching that stupid bear, girl. Don't you have a corner to cry in?"

Meninas ignored him.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find the new hiding place for the snacks!"

"WAIT! Snacks?! Let me come!" Adolf pleaded, clutching Meninas's arm. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the others.

"See, Adolf?" Candice said. "If you're weren't so fat, you could keep to your own thoughts! Even Liltotto isn't that stupid!"

"Oi."

In retaliation, he spat in Candice's face.

Now the children all scattered, except for five of them. Candice blinked.

"Did…..did you spit at me…..you little….. **bastard**?"

He spat again in her face, and now Bambietta was grinning like a shark. Either way, this would be fun for her.

Naturally nobody was expecting _Meninas_ to spit into his eye.

"Augh!"

"Don't spit in Candy's face…..got that?"

"Heh…..you're crazy, Meninas…."

To Adolf's shock, Bambietta did the same.

"Not so tough now, are we? Getting overwhelmed by a couple of girls?"

Smirking, Liltotto followed suit.

"You think I'd share my snacks with you? No way."

"Stop it!" Adolf shouted. "This isn't fair!"

"Oh, _now_ it's not fair!" Candice exclaimed, wiping the spit away. "Now it's not fair because your wittle feelings are getting hurt! But not when you get the better blankets and socks! All because Hans treats you like royalty!"

"Well I'm perfect!" the pudgy boy shouted.

The four girls all narrowed their eyes.

XXXX

"And here we have the-ADOLF!"

Hans ran over to the boy, who was tied up and had a sock stuffed in his mouth. He was covered in spit.

"Alright, who did this?!" He asked, pulling the sock out. "Tell me, my dear child…."

"N-No one…."

He looked nervously at his four opponents, whom were all smiling and waving.

"No one? You tied yourself up and spat on _yourself?_ "

"… _Ja,_ Hans."

"….."

Robert stopped writing on his clipboard, but not before giving the four girls one last look.

"We're done here, Mr. Hans. I can say you passed."

"Really?!" He shouted, dropping Adolf. "Oh! Wonderful!"

"Yes…..but I would keep an eye….on those four…."

Candice, Meninas, Bambietta, and Liltotto all stared at the mysterious stranger, but before they knew it, he had exited the orphanage.

* * *

Yachiru looked through the stack of letters Nanao had given her.

"Whaaaat? They all said no?"

"I'm afraid so, President. At least you changed the 'prize' to something more practical, but still, the majority of Shinigami aren't interested."

Yachiru had decided to follow Aizen's advice and be more subtle, and with some help from Kiyone and Isane, sent out letters to random female Shinigami inviting them to join.

"Oh wait! Here's the one I delivered myself!"

Yachiru picked up Nemu's response.

 _I am sorry, Vice-Captain Kusajishi, but I must decline your invitation. I must focus on my duties….please have a good day._

"Ohhh….."

"You seem upset. We have five members, and one of them is a captain! I was thinking we give Captain Unohana some sort of de-facto title for formality?"

"Nan-Nan, I wanted _Nemu-chan_ to say yes. She's sad all of the time."

"She….really doesn't emote, President. She's an artificial soul."

"So what? She's still a _person!_ But she never looks happy. She….told me she doesn't know what a friend is. Isn't that so sad?"

"Potentially, but you have to consider her origins. Captain Kurotsuchi isn't very sociable himself."

"Well I'm not giving up! Nemu-chan is joining my club, no matter what!"

"…..hey!"

The two looked up, only to see Rangiku out of breath.

"This….is the club room, right?"

"Jiggles! You want to join?"

Rangiku smiled.

"Are you kidding, Yachiru? Word on the street is that you've got Captain Unohana as part of your club! I thought she ran the Flower Arranging Club…."

"She was forced to close due to lack of interest." Nanao pointed out. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I thought it looked….interesting back on Orientation Day, but Captain shooed me off…..tell me, tell me! What kinds of fun things does your club do?"

"Nan-Nan, hurry!"

Nanao opened up the club log and flipped through it.

"Last meeting, Captain Unohana taught us to braid our hair in the way she does it. The one before that, Madame President and Kotetsu-san were locked in a fierce debate over which is better, cake or pie…."

"Cake! Duh!"

"Before that, we had an interesting discussion on Vice-Captain Hisagi's tattoo…"

"69? Yeah I heard Shuuhei likes to do that, I think with Kira…."

Nanao blushed deeply.

"Huh? Isn't it because he likes that number, Jiggles?"

Nanao was shaking her head frantically at the busty vice-captain.

"Well yeah! But 69 also means-"

"MOVING ON. We tried some of Vice-Captain Kotetsu's tea, and compared it to that of her sister's. We agreed that while the latter had better presentation, the former had the superior taste."

"So you guys just do regular, casual, girly-girl stuff?"

"Um….correct."

Rangiku banged her hands on the table

"SIGN ME UP, BABY!"

"YAY! Member #6! Would you be willing to help promote our club?"

"Sure! What do you want me to do?"

XXXXXX

Toshiro was walking through on patrol.

"Huh? What's that voice…..?"

"Sign up to the Shinigami Woman's Association today! And if you're a guy, just ask your special someone or sister to join!"

Rangiku was in the middle of the street, handing flyers to passersby. Every men either blushed or drooled when they got near, but every woman either blushed or scoffed as they passed.

"What the-?!"

His vice-captain was only dressed in a skimpy black bikini. How or why she managed to get one, only Yachiru would know.

"Matsumoto…..?!"

"Oh hi, Captain! Here!"

She shoved about 30 flyers into his hands.

"Give these to the members of our division, STAT! Tell them Vice-Captain orders them to join!"

"Looking good, Rangiku!"

Gin Ichimaru was also there.

"Gin! Can you pass this on to the members of your division?"

"Oh sure! But if you guys get to wear stuff like that….maybe I should-"

Rangiku giggled and smacked his hand away.

"Perv! It's for girls only!"

"Ma…..tsu….moto…..!"

She turned. Toshiro looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Oh that's right! Can you ask Hinamori, sir?"

"NO I WILL NOT! GET BACK TO YOUR DESK RIGHT **NOW,** BEFORE I FREEZE YOU TO IT!"

"….."

Rangiku shoved the rest of the flyers into Gin's hands and quickly ran away.

* * *

"1….2…3…..4…."

"Run, everyone!"

On a rare day the children were allowed to play outside, they had decided to play hide and seek. Meninas wanted to be the counter.

"5…..6…7…8…..9…..10! Ready or not, here I come!"

She ran from the old tree she was counting on, through a puddle.

"Where are you…..?"

She moved towards the edge of the forest. One kid hiding under a cardboard box peeked out, and another looked down from a tree.

"Hello~! I'm coming for yoouuuuuu~"

She stopped when a shadow passed over her head.

"…..?"

 _What was that….? Hmmmm…..no…..it can't be….._

She quickly looked into the sky, but aside from a few stray clouds, nothing was there. She continued her search, but she stopped again when she heard a sneeze.

"…..huh?"

"Oh crap!"

She skipped over to a rock and moved it, revealing Candice.

"That's another coin, Candy."

"Damn it…..you had to find me first, huh? I suck at this game….."

Meninas looked around, and she saw a pair of dirty feet sticking out from a treehole.

"Ah-ha!"

With a mighty pull, she yanked Liltotto out of the hole, causing her to smack into the dirt.

"Damn Meninas, you got quite the arms…..you do extra chores or somethin'?" Candice asked.

"Huh?"

"Owww…..nuts, you found me." Liltotto said, standing up. "That was cheap! I want a do-over!"

"Nope! Those aren't in the rules!"

"Pfft, what fun is a game if you can't cheat?"

The shadow from before flew past the three girls, causing them to freeze up again.

"…?"

They looked at each other.

"…you guys felt that?" Liltotto asked.

"You know about them too?!" Meninas asked.

"Not them, they're called _Hollows_! How the hell do you two know what they are?!" Candice exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one!"

"….the only one that can do _this_?"

Liltotto formed a spirit bow and arrow in her small hands.

"No way! My mommy taught you as well, Lily-chan?" Meninas formed her own bow, with the tip of the arrow baring a heart.

"No, stupid! Her mother must've taught her!"

"My uncle did…when I was smaller…." Liltotto muttered. "You can do it too, Candy?"

Candice summoned her own bow and arrow.

"…"

"Quincy." The lime-haired girl muttered. "That's what it is, right?"

"Yeah….."

Meninas gasped and quickly ran again.

"Where are you going?!"

"Bambi! She might be in danger!"

The other two girls shrugged and quickly followed. Meninas looked around the forest, but she eventually saw a pair of equally dirty feet sticking out of a log.

"Ah!"

She yanked Bambietta out.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Bambietta, you have to get away! There's uh….a…..Horo?"

"What? A Hollow?"

"You know about them too?!"

She pushed the pink-haired girl off. "The better question is, how do _you_ know about them?! You're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box!"

"But we all felt it!"

Candice and Liltotto had approached the two.

"Ha! Prove it!"

The three girls all formed their quivers, causing the brown-haired girl to gasp. She slowly formed her own.

"…..?"

"So…we're all Quincies then." Liltotto muttered. "What a small world."

The four of them all perked up at the Hollow's screech, but in reality, it was only something they could hear. They all ran through the forest, passing tree after tree.

"Wait, why are we going after it?!" Candice demanded.

"The others! They're not the same!" Meninas pointed out.

But when they found the Hollow, it was moving around in the air, circling around a now dead child.

Adolf.

"Oh….no….."

The Hollow stopped and gazed down at the four girls, letting out a small roar.

"What do we do?!" Meninas asked, clutching on Liltotto's arm.

"We fight it! I'm not gonna die today!" Candice said.

"Me neither!" Bambietta said.

The two summoned their arrows and quickly fired, but the Hollow dodged and zoomed downwards.

" **So, some Quincy children to munch on! I thought the Shinigami killed all of you! My lucky day!"**

"Shini…gami….?" Meninas wondered out loud.

"Minnie, look alive!" Liltotto pulled the girl away from the Hollow's lunge, and quickly formed her own arrow.

Candice and Bambietta jumped in different directions to dodge the Hollow's jaw.

"Dumbass! You can't kill all four of us at once!" The former sneered.

" **Is that a challenge?! I….!** "

The creature was aware of the fourth arrow now pointed at it. Now the children were surrounding it, in a circle.

"You've ruined the game." Meninas said seriously.

All four pulled the strings back and fired, and each arrow pierced the creature's mask.

 **"What…..is….this…..?!"**

The beast dissolved into nothingness.

"We did it!" Liltotto exclaimed. "Man, that wasn't so bad…."

"I think you three owe me some answers." Bambietta muttered. "You're all Quincies, yet you didn't say anything?"

"How the hell were we supposed to know _you_ were one too?!" Candice snapped.

"Heyy….."

The four turned. The rest of the children had gathered in the clearing, and all of them had noticed Adolf's dead (and bloodied) body.

"…..what happened to Adolf?"

"He's dead!" Someone shouted, alarming the pack.

"What do we do?"

"How did this happen?"

"We should tell Hans!"

"No! I mean…" Candice thought for a few seconds. "We found him like this! He uh…..was attacked by uh…."

"A bear!" Meninas quickly said. "It went that way….."

The children all screamed and ran off.

"…..I think we're in big trouble now." Liltotto said bluntly.

The four walked over to the dead boy.

"Should we bury him?"

"Hell no! He was a brat!"

"Candy, that's not very nice! We can't just leave it!"

"Wait, look! Is that…?"

Bambietta put a hand to the broken Chain of Fate.

"That Hollow… _ate_ his soul…!"

Behind a few trees, Robert peeked out from his position.

 _Interesting…..they really do have Quincy blood in their veins. How else would they be able to learn the craft so easily?_

He wrote a few things down on his notepad.

 _I must monitor their progress. They're still young. But at least I have a place for….the other child…._

* * *

"Hey, Vice-Captain. Captain's looking for you." Akon said.

Nemu stood up from her desk.

"Thank you, Akon."

"Hmm? What's that letter you have there?"

The skirted vice-captain handed him Yachiru's invitation.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi sent this out. I replied negatively in turn."

"…SWA? Oh yeah, that's that club she started a while back. Everyone's not really sure what she even does there. I think they just recruited Vice-Captain Matsumoto."

"….."

"Why don't you join, Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"….I do not understand. My time is to be used for assisting Mayuri-sama, and performing the tasks asked of me. This…..seems like a frivolous waste of that time."

But Nemu found herself looking at the paper again.

"Curious, huh?"

"…"

"Well, if you ask the captain, maybe you could find out the answer yourself."

"…yes. I must know why Vice-Captain Kusajishi asked me to join….."

Nemu turned and walked down the wall.

 _And also…..what is a….'friend'….._

She reached Mayuri's private lab and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Ah Nemu, good!" The clown captain was huddled over a table, poking at a preserved Hollow. He was wearing goggles. "Quickly! Tell me which serum had the 45% success rate?"

"Number five."

"…."

"…."

"Go grab it, you stupid girl!"

Nemu quickly ran over to the shelf and took the proper vial.

"Mayuri-sama….I have an inquiry."

"What is it? Hurry, hurry, you idiot, I don't have all day!"

"I wish to…join a club."

Mayuri snatched the vial out of her hand.

"A club? Tch."

"Is that a no, master?"

"I really don't care what you do in your free time, Nemu. Now be gone! I'll be busy all night."

"Do you wish for me to assist you?"

"It's not needed, this experiment is simple."

As he poured the vial, Nemu blinked and handed back to the door.

"Yes…..Mayuri-sama….."

* * *

"Oh….it's raining again."

"It doesn't matter, Meninas, we're stuck in here either way."

After the incident with the Hollow, the children ran back to Hans in a panic, and when he went to investigate….he was horrified to see the corpse.

Naturally he blamed Bambietta first (then Candice), but the four girls all rotated the blame around, and on the "bear". And in the end, he had no proof that any of the four girls did it. After all, normal people can't see Chains of Fates, which link the soul to the body.

But as punishment….

"What day is it? Thursday?"

"It's Sunday, Bambi."

Everyone was forbidden from going outside _ever_ again, and the children got double the amount of chores.

The door knocked.

"Coming, coming…..Catnipp! I told you to clean the damn windows!"

Candice flipped Hans off when he wasn't looking. She handed Meninas another coin.

"Hello….?"

Robert was at the door.

"I-Inspector! What….what are you doing here?!" Hans asked in nervousness. "You, uh…didn't hear anything on television, did you?"

"Hmm? What are you on about?"

" _Ja,_ nothing! Yes….yes…."

"….I have a new child for your orphanage. Take good care of her."

A child with a musky dress stepped in, her black hair carrying a split that resembled antenna.

"Oh? _Wunderbar_! Yes…..what is your name, little one?"

At this point, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, and Bambietta were all looking at the door.

"I'm Giselle." The child said with a smile.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This was a chapter I was really looking forward to write. "Yokono, aren't you pulling a TBTP and stalling the main story"? I suppose you could think that way, but there's only so much a narrator's explanation in presentday can clarify. And considering I never did a whole flashback before...I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Unsurprisingly, I wrote this chapter much faster than the recent chapters. (no action!).**

 **Next time - TBTS continues.**


	48. Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 2)

**Author's note: I had three tests this week, so scrambling to get this chapter was a little daunting. For my health, I'd like to get one chapter every week, but if I don't...is that okay? :3**

 **Also this is a warning to anyone faint of heart - there are some dark themes in this chapter that the average viewer (of this story's rating) miiight find uncomfortable. Be prepared.**

 **Chapter 48 – Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 2)**

"Come on, Hinamori, it'd be fun!"

Momo Hinamori stared at her companion in disbelief, as she had entered her office to chat her up about Yachiru's new club.

"But a club by Yachiru Kusajishi? Doesn't that sound….dangerous?"

Rangiku scoffed.

"Some people just need to learn that Yachiru-chan is harmless once you get to know her! She can be so much fun!"

"B-But she likes to run around and cause trouble….you say Captain Unohana of all people joined? I thought she only had time for her job?"

"Hmm? Actually, she explained that she can always make time for leisure in her day. It's amazing what being a captain can allow you to do! Maybe one day I can be one~?"

"Ahaha…." Momo sweatdropped. "You'd have to ask Toshiro-kun about that. I'm surprised he's not trying to pull you back to work."

"Uh, about that…..don't tell him I was here! Anyway, if you really want to get a good look, Yachiru has an event planned for tonight! Come by the center of the Seireitei if you have the time."

"Sure. I just have to finish this work for Captain Aizen…..oh, Rangiku-san, he's so nice."

"Yeah, Captain Aizen's a real sweetheart! And I'm sure he would allow you to join a club!"

"W-Well, I should think i-it over…."

* * *

Every child was staring at Giselle when she stepped into the orphanage. Her smile was wide, and she was looking over every face.

"Uhh….Giselle?"

"Yes, that is her name. Giselle Gewelle." Robert explained. "Is there anything you needed?"

"No, no…..I think that's fine, Inspector…."

The black-haired girl's eyes lit up when she saw the four Quincy girls. Each girl had an expression ranging from angry (Candice), annoyed (Bambietta), curious (Meninas), and bored (Liltotto).

"I see….good day to you."

Robert put his hat on and left.

"Uhh….well then! Giselle, why don't you get to know some of the other children, _ja_?" Hans said.

"Ok!"

She watched him leave the room, but then she turned back to the four.

"This girl's kinda creepy…." Candice whispered to Meninas. "Why is she so happy?"

"Oh don't be like that, Candy! She's probably really shy."

"She doesn't look like it." Liltotto commented.

Meninas pouted and walked over to the new arrival, holding her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Meninas, but…..well, you can call me Minnie if you really want to."

"Oh…..that's a cute name." Giselle replied. She cocked her head to get a better look at the other girls. "Are those…..your friends?"

"Yup! Bambi, Lily, and Candy."

"Oi Meninas, don't use the nicknames….." Bambietta muttered.

"Those are cuter names! I have a nickname too."

"Really?"

Giselle nodded.

"Gigi."

"Oooh I like that! That's a cute one! Well….you're new here, so I guess we can show you around! Right, girls?"

Liltotto shrugged, but Candice and Bambietta didn't say anything.

"Okay…Minnie."

Giselle let out a toothy grin as she let herself by taken away by the pink-haired Quincy, the latter of which seemed enthused to have a new face. Frankly, she felt the same way…..now with four of them.

"So….think the other kids were able to see that Hollow?" Liltotto whispered, watching the two run off. Giselle's eyes were still looking at them.

"Dunno." Candice replied.

"Quincies….."

Bambietta narrowed her eyes, staring hard out the window. Her fists began to ball up, and her usual scowl seemed to be getting more intense.

 _There's still some out there….the Shinigami, they…..they…..!_

"What's up with you?" Liltotto asked.

"Feh. Who was here first…..you or Candice?"

"Me. Why?"

"….how did you end up here?"

Liltotto frowned. Candice wasn't understanding what she was implying, so she just looked between the two, occasionally looking at Giselle's eternal smile.

"How did I…?"

"Yeah. Remember what that Hollow said?"

"….."

"Shinigami. Any of you ever seen them?"

"…they wear black, carry swords, right?" Liltotto asked quietly. The mere mention of the word was starting to give the girls a painful realization.

"They're…..the reason we're in this hellhole."

Something they were trying to block out.

The three girls looked up just in time to see Meninas pull Giselle up the stairs to show her everyone's sleeping quarters.

"…"

"They're the reason." Candice echoed.

* * *

"What…..?"

Nemu took the paper off the clubroom door. It seemed that nobody was there, and even the door was locked. Her eyes scanned the page:

 **Secret Club Activities Inside! Keep Out! We'll Be Back Tomorrow!**

 _I see. I suppose my inquiries will have to wait for another time._

However, when she put the paper back on, she heard an audible yelp.

"…?"

Nemu turned her head, and now she heard audible footsteps, hurrying to get out of the skirted vice-captain's line of vision.

"….."

She turned and walked off. Eventually Kiyone came back in a pant, and knocked on the door.

"Password?" Nanao's voice rang out.

"Candy!"

The door clicked, and Kiyone stepped inside, locking the door behind her. Yachiru, Rangiku, Retsu, Isane, and Nanao were all gathered at one of the tables.

"Madame President, we need a new password."

"Next time, Nan-Nan! Now, is everyone ready for tonight?"

"I dropped by a little advertisement for Hinamori." Rangiku said with a wink. "If this goes off well, she might end up joining us!"

"About that….someone was at the door!" Kiyone exclaimed. "I think they saw me…."

"Who?" Nanao asked.

"I didn't see their face, but this is bad, President! We can't have people snooping around!"

Yachiru giggled.

"It's fine!"

The six were sitting around a lantern, as Yachiru wanted to shut the lights off for "extra secrecy". She was looking over a roster of the Gotei 13.

"Hmmm, maybe we should shoot for Braid-chan next…."

" _Captain Fon_?" Nanao asked. "Surely you jest. Convincing her _and_ Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi seems like an impossible task."

"I wouldn't say that." Retsu replied. "Yachiru-chan has a way with words."

"Riiight…."

"Um, so the event's tonight at 8, right?" Isane asked.

"YEP! Get ready, girls!"

* * *

"Heyyy…..what's this?"

Meninas turned around, only to see Giselle take out a small book from under her mattress.

"Oh….that's my diary. I guess you can look at it if you want. I just write things down."

"Mmm, really?" Giselle asked, staring at the cover. "You'd let a stranger…..read your personal thoughts?"

"Well…..it's what my mommy always used to tell me." Meninas began. "That a stranger….is just a friend waiting to be made. It's how I got Candy to hang out with me."

"Your friends seem like nice people." Giselle replied. "….especially the short one."

"Bambi? Oh she can be a little rough, but I still like her. Do you have any friends….Gigi?"

Giselle laid down on Meninas's bed, her eyes losing some of their luster at the question. She kicked her feet back and forth as if she was pedaling a bicycle.

"….not really."

"Oh….that's too bad."

"But…..you four…..you can be my friends!"

"We'd love to!"

Meninas would always have a bad habit of speaking for everyone.

"Yeah…..friends….."

Giselle closed her eyes, and mustered a smile.

"Say, who was that man that came with you? He was the inspector….."

"Minnie…..if you're gonna be my friend." The black-haired girl replied, ignoring any comments about the "inspector". "Then you need to take it seriously."

She got up and grabbed Meninas's hand.

"You have to _promise._ "

Meninas blinked, but she found herself staring directly at the girl's face. Her cheery demeanor suddenly had a stern edge to it, but the eyes seemed….almost pleading. The grip seemed to be firm, not that the pink-haired Quincy would notice.

"…..o-okay….."

"Great!"

"Meninas, what's taking you?"

Candice, Liltotto, and Bambietta had entered the room, but the latter Quincy just walked to her bed and laid down on it, burying her face in the pillow.

"Uhhh…..you okay, Bambi?"

Candice did the same, only she scowled and looked at the window.

"Candy?"

Liltotto laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"…...?"

"They all look so…..down." Giselle commented. "Cheer up, friends! Today begins a new chapter for all of us!"

"What did you call me?" Candice said, turning her head around. "Fuck off, newbie, I'm not your friend."

"Candice! That's another coin, and you shouldn't be mean to Gigi!"

"Let it go, Meninas." Liltotto said numbly.

"No! We're supposed to be getting along! If something is bothering you guys, that's fine, but there's no reason to take it out on someone!"

"Let it go, Meninas." Liltotto repeated.

"Newbie? Hahahaha, that's silly. I'm _Gigi,_ and that's only who I am…..I know! I should give a backstory!"

"I swear to god, this fucking kid…"

"Candy! Stop cursing!"

Giselle stood up on the bed, and waved her arms out, bouncing on the springs.

"I'm 9 and a half years old, and my favorite food is oatmeal cookies! My favorite color is red, and my underwear size is-"

"NO ONE CARES!" Candice shouted.

"CANDICE!"

Meninas stomped over to her friend, and Giselle's smile faded. She stopped jumping.

"Stop being so mean for one second! She's just like the rest of us….coming to this orphanage with no one….being alone with strangers…..why can't you have some sympathy?! She just wants a friend!"

"She is NOTHING like us, Meninas!" Candice said, sitting up. "Don't tell me you forgot how you got here. You were crying and begging for that lady to not leave!"

"She…..well, she…."

"She was what? Your neighbor or something?"

Meninas nodded.

"And she _left you,_ to suffer in this craphole. Look at it, will you?! You can't make it up! The walls are peeling, the beds sucks, we almost get nothing *real* to eat, we have to do crap chores every single day…"

Her point was punctuated by showing her blackened feet.

"And we're all dirty! Remember the dress you came here with, Meninas?! How did it get lost, again?"

"Hans…took a pair of scissors and…."

" _Exactly_." Candice snarled. "And you want to know why we're all here. Why we have to take crap from Hans and his pervo chef?"

"….our parents are d-dead…."

"Right! Good girl!" The sarcasm was extremely bitter. "Who killed your parents, Meninas?"

"Candice, don't." Liltotto said. "I think she gets the point."

"Who…killed…..your….parents….?!"

Meninas bit her lip, her pink eyes starting to tear up. She covered her face. The memories….were starting to flood back.

"Answer the damn question!"

"STOP IT!" Liltotto shouted, a rarity for her. "Stop making her cry!"

"She needs to hear the truth, Liltotto!"

Bambietta was still buried in her pillow, but Giselle was watching the scene with fascination.

"I….m-my mommy…..and d-daddy….."

"You know why, Meninas. The Hollow told us. _A filthy, disgusting, soul-eating Hollow told us_."

"It was….."

"The Shinigami. The people in black. They killed your parents. They killed Bambietta's…they killed Liltotto's….."

Candice bit her lip, as her own tears were starting to stream down her face, much to her displeasure.

"and they killed mine…..they killed all of our parents! Why?! **Just because we're Quincy!** "

"Quincy…"

Candice and Meninas both turned to Giselle, as did Liltotto. Bambietta even peeked out an eye out herself. Giselle Gewelle started to giggle madly, forming an arrow in her small hands.

"They do this, right? Hmmmm…what a day…new friends…..and more people just like me…."

"You…too?" Meninas choked out.

"Oh yeah. They had pretty sharp swords…..hehehehehe…."

Giselle lifted up her dress, revealing a nasty scar on her right side.

"They gave me a present…..but one of them…..actually let me go. What a guy."

"What? Why would he do that?" Liltotto asked. "Maybe he was feeling guilty….."

"Like hell!" Bambietta shouted. "Shinigami don't feel guilty! They don't feel sorry for doing bad things! They just go on, fight Hollows, and go back! Back to their damn citadel! Did you know the Shinigami live in a place called the Seireitei?"

"Sei…..rei…..tei….?"

Bambietta stood up, throwing her pillow with a snarl.

"A place guarded…they keep all of the residents of Soul Society out. To starve and suffer in Rukongai. The slums. The fucking slums!"

"Who told you about this?" Candice asked.

"My dad…..before….."

She was crying herself.

"Before….."

"Awwww…."

Giselle stepped over to the girl, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"There, there, Bambi. The mean ol' Shinigami made you all sad. That's not fair. That's not fun. So….for you, all of you…..I won't let anyone hurt you."

"…"

"Any Shinigami that tries to hurt you…..my friends….."

She reached over and pulled Liltotto closer.

"I'll just **kill 'em**. Sounds like fun…..right?"

Giselle smiled again.

"…you're a goddamn freak, Giselle." Candice said bluntly. "But…you're like the rest of us. So…."

Candice put an arm around Liltotto, wiping her tears away.

"I guess we're stuck with ya."

Meninas walked over and put her arms around the four other girls.

"We're friends…..all of us. We're probably the only Quincies left. I guess…we either die together…..or we live together."

"Hmm…..I like that idea." Giselle said, her eyes lighting up again. "I like that idea a lot."

* * *

Nemu stepped into the training area of the 11th Division, and it was no surprise that the members were beating each up as usual. But if Yachiru wasn't at the clubroom, where would she be? It was getting late, and it was only a miracle that Mayuri hadn't summoned her for anything.

"Come on, you weaklings! Can you make me bleed?!"

Kenpachi was battling some new recruits.

"Excuse me….Captain Zaraki….."

"Hm?"

The large captain took a few sword strikes to the head, but all of them snapped in half upon contact.

"Alright, that's enough for today, you idiots! It's getting dark out."

He stepped over to Nemu.

"Kurotsuchi…..the hell do you want? If your captain wants something from me, he shouldn't be a coward and send you."

"I come here of my own volition, Captain." Nemu bowed. "I wish to know where your vice-captain is."

"Yachiru?"

"Yes."

Kenpachi grinned and swung his sword over his shoulder. A sinister idea was finding its way in his head. He only had so many of those.

"How about we fight, and if you win…..I'll tell you where she's headed."

"It is against Seireitei law to fight a captain, is it not?"

"Tch. What kind of answer is that?"

"…..I merely wished to inquire about her club."

"Her….club?"

Now the captain moved his sword downward.

"What, you mean the SWA? Shit…..she never shuts up about it. I guess you want to join?"

"I…..am considering it."

At this, Kenpachi chuckled under his breath. "….heh. You're a riot, Yachiru. Interesting a doll like her…."

"Captain? Is everything….?"

"Go to the center of the Seireitei if you're really want to do it. But I'll give you a warning right here, and right now."

Nemu blinked when the sealed Nozarashi (the name still unknown) was pressed to her neck. She wasn't scared at all, but there was reason to be.

"She takes her club _very seriously_. So if you want to join, you'd better mean it. If you don't…..I don't mind trashing your whole division. Hell, I'll fight you and your coward captain at the same time if needed."

"…..Hai."

XXXX

"Oh…..I'm not late, am I?"

Momo looked around. It seemed that a trove of Shinigami had gathered at Seireitei's center as Rangiku advertised, but she could barely see anything.

"Oh….oh…..!"

"Hinamori! Hey!"

Kira had walked up to her, with a gentle smile on his features.

"Kira-kun! You're here for the SWA event as well?"

"Heh-eh…..well, Rangiku-san kinda forced me into taking a look…."

"Izuru, I can't see. Is Ran wearing the same bikini as before?"

Gin was tiptoeing, trying to see over the head of one particularly tall Shinigami.

"Oh Captain Ichimaru!" Momo bowed. "G-Good evening. You decided to take a look as well?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Rangiku was chatting me up at lunchtime." Gin swerved his head back and forth. "Hey, I think I see Vice-Captain Ise sitting at a table?"

Surely enough, Nanao was. She looked up at the next customer.

"Ahh….hello, would you like to partake in our services?"

"Ummm…." The nervous young recruit looked from her to the giggling Yachiru. "She's not going to do it, is she?"

"Captain Unohana?"

"Come this way." Retsu smiled at the girl.

In the back, Gin pouted some more.

"Darn, I can't see! Hey, Izuru, give me a boost!"

The blond vice-captain paled. "But sir, I'm not exactly the most OOF-!"

Gin had climbed on his shoulders and smiled.

"Heyyyy….."

The members of the Shinigami Woman's Assocation – Yachiru, Kiyone, Nanao, Rangiku, Isane, and Retsu were all wearing headbands (with the president's usual ratty handwriting), but they were hard at work. Kiyone was painting the nails of female Shinigami, while Isane was doing the same to their feet.

"Aw she's wearing regular clothes?"

Rangiku was braiding hair and engaging in some nice small talk.

"So honey, what division are you from?"

"Umm….the 7th…."

"Really! You seem nervous. Captain Komamura is a big guy, isn't he?"

"Oh! But….Captain is very nice….I wonder why he wears that helmet…."

"Us too!"

Yachiru was washing hair in a small basin. She looked like she was having (tons of) fun, but despite her mood, she was carefully attending to her client's hair, massaging the scalp.

"So your name is Kirito?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Silly, you're probably older than me! Just call me Yachiru!"

"Yes…..okay. Yachiru-san, why did your club do this? I mean…..not that I'm not enjoying it…."

"Hee-hee….we just wanted to help some people!"

Retsu was applying makeup to one girl, never losing her composure or concentration despite her serene smile. Out of all of the members, each client would agree they felt the most comfortable with her.

"You will look lovely…..Hayato won't be able to resist…"

"Ah…." The girl blushed. "But I don't have to do this everytime, r-right?"

"Certainly not. You can wear whatever you wish. Do come see me if you like the look. And don't worry. I won't tell Captain Kuchiki you accidentally lost your zanpakutou."

"Ah….t-thank you, Captain….."

Nanao was seated at the table, taking people and keeping order.

"Next in line, please."

"Excuse me, coming through…."

She sighed when Gin stepped in front of her, having just shoved his way through the crowd.

"Captain Ichimaru, I regret to inform you that this is a function just for the female Shinigami. Please step to the side so we can take someone else."

"Well that's not very fair." Gin pouted. "Ain't that kinda sexist?"

"Then you want your fingernails painted hot pink?"

"….can Rangiku wear a bikini while she does it?"

Nanao pointed to the side, but not before her eyes caught a glimpse of Momo, watching with her mouth agape.

"Hmm….."

"Hmm what?" Gin turned around. "Oh I know, I'll get someone for ya to use!" He ran back and dragged Momo to the front, her squirming all of the way.

"C-Captain! I'm sorry, Vice-Captain Ise, I didn't mean to cut the line!"

"Let her stay!" Yachiru declared, having finished up her client. "In fact, I can take her!"

"Uh….that's okay, my hair isn't-"

Momo yelped when Yachiru dragged her (again!) to the basin.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi! Please, I was just watching!"

"Peaches, I'm not gonna hurt you." Yachiru said seriously. "Just relax, okay?"

"…"

Momo stepped over to the chair and put her head back. She flinched slightly when Yachiru pulled her bun apart, causing her chocolate-colored locks to spill out in the water.

"Ahh…."

"Peaches, why do you keep your hair in a bun?"

"Why do you call me Peaches?"

Yachiru laughed.

"Cuz that's what your name means, right? I was gonna call you Sleepy-chan but Shiro-chan told me to change it."

Momo flushed, as the pink haired girl began to lather up her hair.

"I don't sleep THAT much….V-Vice-Captain, why you are looking me like that?"

"Yachiru, Peaches. Call me Yachiru! Anyway…..you have nice eyes. Do the boys try to ask you out on dates?"

"I d-don't-"

"Ohhhh, I get it! Shiro-chan is your boyfriend!"

Catching an eye of Rangiku's giggles, Momo scowled.

"Yachiru, stop! Toshiro is NOT my boyfriend, and you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that! Why did you have your club do….this, anyway?"

"Someone asked me the same thing! It's a warm night, and we figured we should make every female Shinigami look nice!"

"What….?'

Yachiru took a bottle and squirted out some liquid from it. The smell was obvious to Momo's nostrils immediately,

"Is this…..watermelon shampoo?"

"Yup! Anyways, it was something fun we wanted to do! Free of charge!"

"Oh…..it looks like you've attracted a lot of attention…"

Unbeknownst to the two, as well as the rest of the crowd, Nemu Kurotsuchi was observing the scene from the shadows. Her green eyes illuminated in the dark, not blinking.

 _So she's engaging with Vice-Captain Hinamori…._

"And that's great! Hey Peaches, do you want me to use this conditioner?"

"Yachiru…..this is fun and all, but are you sure you're not going to force me into joining your club?'

Yachiru blinked. As she pondered the question, more and more Shinigami were watching the event commence. Some had left, but it was not dying anytime soon.

"…..no, Peaches. That's rule #2. If I forced everyone to join, it'd be less like fun and more like work!"

"Oh….but why? No offense, but you're the last person I would've expected to make a club."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Peaches! It's a club secret! Tell me about yourself."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah! You can learn about _me_ whenever you want. But when can I get to know about y _ou_ , silly?"

 _Interesting…friendship is tied to learning about the other person? What gain is there to be had?_

* * *

"Your majesty…..I have returned."

A figure sitting on a large chair looked up. Robert had entered his quarters, but most of his body was covered in the shadows.

"Robert…..your report?"

"Four other Quincy children were at that orphanage I visited a while back. All girls. I brought Giselle to them so they can learn from each other."

That seemed to spark amusement in Juha Bach's deep voice.

"And the Hollow?"

"The four had killed it with ease. I'm surprised….no, joyful. There are children that can shaped….crafted to become prime anti-Shinigami warriors. They're still young enough to be influenced."

"Ah ha…..excellent. But you must be careful. Our forces….do not possess the current strength to do battle with the Gotei…now. If any sign of our presence is known….."

"It'd be a disaster. But sire, it's not like any of them can find this dimension anyway….."

"Ha!" Bach interlocked his fingers. "That is true, but one can never be too careful. Did I tell you….I've picked my second-in-command?"

"Huh? Who, may I ask?"

"A bright boy, if I may say so myself. His name is…..Jugram Haschwald…"

* * *

"So Captain Zaraki actually doesn't mind you using your division for meetings?"

Now Yachiru was brushing Momo's hair. The latter had her eyes closed in a zen-like state.

"Nope! Ken-chan is really nice and lets me do whatever I want for the club! Although Isa-chan and Blondie pee their pants when they see him running…."

The two Kotetsu sisters shouted in indignation that it was "one time".

"Wow…..I thought…..well, I would think a big tough guy like him would want you just to train all of the time, Yachiru."

"Ohhhh…..you're so silly, Peaches! I train all of the time! I know the name of my zanpakutou and everything!"

"Heh…..that's right, your captain doesn't…."

Momo silently hoped Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't in earshot.

"Ken-chan will learn, one day. But he doesn't listen to me when I give him tips. …..I don't like when people don't listen to me…y'know?"

"Oh, Yachiru…..there's a difference between wanting people to lend an ear, and just talking their ears off."

"Huh? I don't cut ears off!"

"No, it's an expression."

"Isn't that when they chop off the things boys have?"

Momo's cheeks turned bright red.

"That's _not_ what I was talking about….."

She craned her neck and opened her eyes to address Yachiru proper, but she gasped. The crowd was long gone. She was the only client left, but it was pitch black out. The only light sources in the area were a few lit lanterns.

"What the…what time is it?!"

Nanao closed the table, and wrote some things down in the club log, squinting in the low light. Rangiku yawned and put her tools away, as did the Kotetsu sisters.

"Hmmm…..I think it's midnight?" Retsu said. She let out a small bow. "Our apologies, Vice-Captain Hinamori. You seemed to be having a good conversation with our president, and we didn't want to interrupt."

"The event was a HUGE success!" Yachiru declared, waving her brush around. "Gramps was watching, and he gave the ok for more club fun!"

"It's exactly what we wanted, President." Nanao said, closing the log. "Many of our allies walked off with a smile and a boost of confidence.

"Good. Now I need my beauty sleep…." Rangiku yawned again.

"Oh my…. I d-didn't mind to keep you all…." Momo stammered. "I'm so sorry."

"You're our friend, Peaches! Don't apologize!" Yachiru said with a grin. "The SWA always makes sure to put a smile on the faces of others!"

"…."

Now Momo did just that.

"Say…..maybe I wouldn't mind joining your club after all, Yachiru. I mean, if we can do fun stuff like this…."

"REALLY?! YAY!"

"Excellent. Tomorrow we shall recap at the meeting and we can sign you in." Nanao nodded.

Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane, and Retsu all looked pleased.

"That's a wrap everyone!" Yachiru said, putting the brush away. "Excellent work! You all get a promotion at the next meeting, and Peaches can be #7! Now go home and get a good sleep! I'll put this stuff away!"

Eventually the (now six) members all left, but one figure had not.

"…Vice-Captain Kusajishi?"

"Hmm? Oh Nemu-chan! Were you here this whole time?"

"I have been observing you this entire night. I…I saw that you were talking to Vice-Captain Hinamori despite the two of you never sharing words together before."

"Yup! She's a member of the club now!"

"…is that you make friends?"

"Huh?"

Nemu shifted on her feet, looking slightly unsure of herself. "You make friends by getting to know a certain person? I…..still do not understand."

"Nemu-chan, it's easy! Friends know everything about each other! You just have to talk to people!"

"….."

Yachiru's eyes lit up in expectation.

"Say…did you want to….. _join_ the club?"

"…I wish to know why you asked me. And if I am to understand this….notion of friendship….then I insist I join the SWA…..if that's okay?"

"Nemu-chan…..you never have to _ask_ to join my club…..or be my friend."

Yachiru held out a hand.

"The SWA…..always has room for those who want one."

Thus would begin a very significant bond….between two very different Shinigami.

* * *

"What?! What the hell do you mean people have been snooping around?!"

Hans was sitting with Olaf, both smoking cigars as they played cards.

 _"Ja_ , it's true. Apparently Adolf had a long-last cousin or something….heard somethings when I was in town for groceries."

It had been five months since the boy's death.

"Arghh…..if word gets out, the police will be coming….I don't think I have enough money to bribe them all off…."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Hans shuffled the deck around. "What is it?"

"Basterbine and the other girls…they've been different since the new arrival. They're….in a pack more and more….have you noticed?"

"How did _you_?" The orphanage director said with a deadpan. "I'm surprised you haven't throw caution to the wind already."

"Aaah….good things come to those who wait."

Hans scoffed when his chef licked his lips.

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time. She's with Catnipp, who will break anyone's skull with a pipe if she could, and that creepy Gewelle child. The latter is always just staring around and giggling. I think she came from the mental ward."

"The more the merrier."

"You're sick." Hans said with a laugh. "But all five of them are starting to be more trouble than they're worth…."

Liltotto moved her head back from the keyhole to the office door.

"Okay. They're keeping to themselves…..let's go!"

She tiptoed towards the kitchen, Meninas and Giselle in tow. She opened up the door and looked around, using the light of the lit candle.

"Man….. _more_ mouse-traps? That's not gonna stop me, Hans."

"This is so exciting!" Giselle giggled. "It's like we're ninjas on a _secret_ mission!"

Liltotto nodded, and began leading the two through the barrage of mouse traps across the tiled floor. She stopped at a high cabinet.

"Hmmm….."

"What's in here, Lily? Some chips?" Meninas asked, eyeing its steel doors.

"No…..I think this is where Hans keeps the…what do you call it….booze!"

Giselle's eyes lit up, but Meninas paled.

"But that's n-not for us…."

"Yeah it's not very tasty, but maaaaybe…..Candy and Bambi will like it? How to get inside….there's a lock on it…."

Hans had taken away her keys a while back. Luckily Giselle pulled out a bobby pin from her hair.

"Here we are…."

XXXX

"Any yet?"

"No."

"How about now?'

"I said no, you idiot!"

"Stop screaming, you bitch! You want to wake up the other kids?!"

Candice and Bambietta scowled at each other from their position near the bedroom window, but both settled for a sneer after a few seconds.

"We just have to raise our…..what's the word again…..reiatsu?"

"What good will that do?"

"Well…..how else are we supposed to get rid of Hans and Olaf?"

Candice turned to her shorter companion with a puzzled look.

"If a Hollow got rid of Adolf…..and one just happened to stop by…..well…..it's out of our hands, isn't it?"

"…..what if it gets the other kids?"

"Tch. That'd be annoying. Because if it ate enough souls…..it might attract a Shinigami to this place." Bambietta's voice almost burned to say the word. "And that'd be bad."

"What, that'd be perfect! The five of us can take one dinky Shittygami down, easy!"

"You really are a dumbass. What if they call for back-up? You want a Captain to come get us?"

Candice had never seen a Captain-class Shinigami before, but her parents told her well about them – they'd be able to cut down five Quincies without blinking.

"…..so what? What's even our plan here, Bambietta?"

"Ah ha…."

Bambietta stepped over to her bed and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"First things first…..we have to get the hell out of this place. Then…..I dunno, I guess we go in hiding for a bit, looking for other surviving Quincies."

"Then?"

"We…well, you know! I don't have to explain everything to you, you moron!"

"Call me a moron ONE more time, and I'll fuck you up."

"Go ahead and try."

"Feh!"

"Tch!"

The two girls sneered at each other, but not before giving a small laugh. The two had the most in common of the five, although they'd never admit it.

"What if we just killed them both ourselves?"

Candice's sneer dropped to a frown. "Huh? You'd….want to kill a _person_?"

"W-What, you scared?"

"Fuck you! But that'd be bad for us. With a Hollow…..no one would know. No one could prove it. And Hollows aren't people, anyway – just filthy, disgusting beasts."

"Heh, you're right. For once."

But part of Bambietta wasn't shying away from her idea. After all….she had been at the orphanage for a while….and yet…..the chef was still eyeing her…it'd only be self-defense, right?

"We're back!"

The other three had returned, punctuated by Meninas's cheery voice per usual.

"You idiot!" Candice snapped. "Stop shouting and get over here!"

"Get anything good?"

Giselle grinned and held up the bottle of whiskey.

"Whaaaat? How'd you get that?" Bambietta asked.

"Giselle helped with the lock. Hmm…..you guys want to try it? I sneaked in enough cups." Liltotto put the bottle on her bed, and set down two glasses.

"We all should drink it." Candice declared.

"H-Huh? But Candy-"

"Shut it, Meninas, and let me talk. We're the only five left….as far as we know. Starting tonight….this orphanage is _ours_. And then….maybe the whole world."

The other four gave her a weird look.

"…screw you guys, you know what I meant."

Candice took the bottle and yanked off the top.

* * *

"Whaaaat?! We're out of money!"

Nanao sighed. All of the SWA members were seated in the club room per usual, with Momo and Nemu fitting nicely between Rangiku and Isane.

"Yes, President. This isn't the first time this has happened. It seems we need a venue to make some money….again."

"Let's just ask Gramps!"

Retsu smiled.

"Yachiru-chan, the Head-Captain only provides funds to last the term. Either we make some money, somehow….or we suspend club activities until then."

"No way! I guess we need some ideas."

Yachiru wrote a header on the board.

"Okay….anyone? Nemu-chan, you start!"

"Um…..perhaps we should charge membership fees to everyone? A small percentage of everyone's salary would go a long way."

"Perhaps…." Nanao nodded, but Rangiku didn't look very happy.

"But I need my pay to buy cute clothes and makeup! No fees, president!"

"Well….Nemu-chan IS super smart….but yeah, that's not fair to anyone! I know! Let's do a kissing booth!"

"And _who_ would be the one to run it?" Nanao asked.

Heads turned to Rangiku.

"Oh come on, you guys are being mean today! I'm down for a little fun with some cute guys, but I'm not Frenching every shreb in the Seireitei!"

" _Kissing_ booth." The vice-president emphasized.

"Is Frenching when you lick the boy's nose?"

"How about some sex ed classes…." Isane said with a nervous laugh.

"I know! A bake sale!" Kiyone declared. "We make some yummy desserts for everyone! It should be easy!"

"Kiyone, that's a bad idea!" Her sister exclaimed. "The last time you tried to make something for Captain Ukitake, you almost burnt down your division!"

"SIS! Not while everyone's listening…."

But Yachiru had written the idea anyways.

"I like it! Who knows how to bake?"

Heads turned to Momo.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah! Hinamori, you were the one that had us try those delicious cookies a week ago!"

"Those were leftovers I made for Granny! But….I don't know…"

"Peaches, we can help you! Anything you need…..we'll get it!"

"Umm…..I guess if we can start immediately….I have a few ideas…."

* * *

"Oh….."

"Come on, McAllon! You had your bathroom time!" One kid shouted, banging on the door. Currently there was a line of kids waiting to use the orphanage's only one.

"Ummm….."

"Hurry it up!"

"Okay, okay….can someone get Candy for me?"

The line let out a collective groan.

"What's the problem?" Liltotto asked, wiping her sleepy eyes. "Aw geez, a bathroom line this early in the morning?"

"Lamperd, go get Catnipp!"

"Why?" Candice asked, her hair extremely wild from bedhead. "More importantly, _why am I not getting my chance to piss_?"

Her response was a straight line-shove to the front.

"Candy? Is that you?"

"Meninas, you're the one holding everyone up? You'd better have a goddamn good excuse!"

"Umm…..yeah. Just come in, OK?"

"Uhhh…..?"

Meninas opened the door a crack, and Candice took that as the invitation to (begrudgingly) come in. It didn't take long for her to find the source of her friend's distress.

"Meninas what the hell?!"

"How do I make it stop, Candy? Am I dying?!"

"No, you idiot! It's your…..oh god, there's so much blood! Fuck!"

"W-What do I do?"

"Use a tampon!"

"A _what?"_

Liltotto snickered from her position on the line. "Priceless. And Candice was the unlucky soul…hmm?"

The blonde Quincy noticed Giselle sitting in the corner. She shrugged and walked over to her, ignoring the instant line cutting that occurred without her.

"Giselle….what's wrong?"

"…."

"You ok?"

"…those two, over there. They didn't want…..to be my friend."

"…..?"

Liltotto looked at the culprits.

"Ida and Angela? They're kinda boring, in my opinion. You….asked them to be your friend?"

" _Asked_?" Giselle blinked. "That's silly, Lily. You don't ask someone to be your friend, you say it so."

"Uh…..you sure about that?"

"Of course." Giselle said quietly. "….is it me? Am I ugly?"

"Of course not! Geez, don't be so hard on yourself." Liltotto shook her head. "You just have to try a different approach, I guess."

"Heh…..maybe they don't want to hang out…..with a fake girl…."

"…..A what?"

Giselle ignored the question and looked to the other children.

"I've noticed….none of these kids like me….very much. I try to talk to them, but…..they just try to get away. Hmm."

In reality, the kids were already wary of Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Bambietta since Adolf's death. The overly enthusiastic Giselle amplified that concern.

"Gigi, it's simple. None of them are like us. So why bother?"

"…where's the fun in that?"

"Huh?"

At this point, the kids were ready to break the door down, but Meninas was still panicking.

"Just because they're not….Quincies, that doesn't mean they can't be our friends?"

"But they'd never understand. Plus, some of them don't even _look_ at us anymore. Usually it's because of Candice being an ass, but now….."

"No. No, I don't believe that at all." Giselle replied, but her voice had taken a cheery edge. "They just need some convincing….y'know?"

At that moment, Liltotto noticed some marks on Giselle's wrist.

"Giselle…..are you….. _okay_?"

"Of course! I have my friends, and a good home! …..that smells like feet. Why do you ask?"

"…"

".."

"….no reason. But…..Giselle?"

"Yeah."

"…how about you sleep in my bed tonight. With me? I'll even break out the secret almond cookies."

"Oh YAY!" Giselle hugged her friend tightly. "A sleepover! I loooooove those!"

Bambietta herself was still sleeping in her bed, but her eyes opened weakly when she heard the door openly slightly.

"Hmm…..?"

"Breakfast will be ready _very soon_ …..children." Olaf's voice rang out.

"…!"

* * *

"Step right up! Yummy treats for everyone! The SWA's bake sale!"

Seated a pink table, the members of Yachiru's club were looking forward to potential sales. Momo herself was fidgeting with the displays.

"Hinamori, relax! People will love them!"

"I know, but well…..I mean, do you think someone's allergic to peanuts?"

"Aaah! What's this? My Nanao-chan made some delicious treats for me~?"

Shunsui Kyoraku had walked up to the stand.

"Captain Kyoraku." Nanao replied, ignoring the pass. "Would you be interested in purchasing some of our wares?"

"If a couple of cute girls like you made them, I'll gladly buy the whole stand."

Yachiru grinned.

"Eh…..sadly I don't have any money on me."

Yachiru pouted.

"Isn't THAT a shock." Nanao deadpanned.

"Well Shun-Shun, do you want a free sample?" Yachiru took a cookie and handed to the kimono captain.

"Certainly!"

"What's going on?"

Jushiro had appeared as well. He eyed the stand before a big smile crossed his face.

"Ahh, I see. Everything looks so delicious…..Vice-Captain Hinamori, did you make all of this?"

"Um, y-yes sir. Everyone helped with the preparations, but it took me a couple of hours….I'd recommend the coconut rounds myself."

"Well I do love coconut! Hmm…..it'd be a great idea to give these to my division members for hard work…."

"Really Captain?!" Kiyone gaped.

"I am confused." Nemu whispered to Rangiku. "Captains are allowed to give their subordinates….rewards? Isn't hard work expected of them?"

"Oh Nemu-chan, you're so silly! A treat never hurt anyone!"

"I see….."

Jushiro proceeded to buy a good part of the stand, and he and Shunsui bid them all a farewell (Nanao smacked his hand away before he could snatch another cookie). The next customers were…

"A bake sale?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Baldy, Feathery! Do you want some snacks?"

"Heh…..why not, I'm kinda hungry. Yumi, you have some money?"

"I loaned you some last week, Ikkaku. No freebies."

"WHAT?!"

Yumichika purchased some of the coconut rounds. He looked pleased when he took a bite.

"Delicious! Hm…..Vice-Captain, I think this sale will be a success."

"If we drag some of our members into buying, can you give us free samples?" Ikkaku asked.

"DEAL!"

The two were off.

"Everything's going great! Right, girls?"

Everyone but Nemu offered some sort of conformation.

"…"

"Everything okay, Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?" Retsu asked.

"Yes. …..I am surprised that baked goods have such an effect on the common masses…."

"Try some, Nemu-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, holding up a plate.

"I do not partake in sweets."

But Yachiru had shoved a cookie into her mouth anyways.

"President!"

Nemu chewed a bit before swallowing.

"Like it?!"

The question was odd to the girl. As an artificial soul, she had no earthy pleasures or interests. And her taste senses had been dulled by years of experimentation.

Nevertheless, there was something in Momo fidgeting, Rangiku's goading smile, and Yachiru's big expressive eyes…..that compelled her to answer.

"Y….Yes. May I have another?"

Yachiru shoved two more into her mouth.

"Will you stop doing that?! We still need to _make_ money, you know!" Nanao shouted.

"Hey, you guys are selling this stuff?"

Marechiyo Omaeda was their next customer.

"We sure are!" Rangiku exclaimed. "You want some?"

"Are you kidding?! I'll take the whole darn stand! This will be nice for some mid shift snacks…." Omaeda grinned and felt around in his pocket for his wallet.

"No you will not."

Omaeda paled. That voice could only belong to one woman.

"C-Captain….."

Soi Fon had appeared right behind him, with eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Omaeda, will you explain to me why you're here, and not in the training yard?"

"Um…..it's my break, ma'am."

"I said at the beginning breaks would be suspended. We have important drills to go over, and not stuffing our faces like gluttonous hounds."

"B-But…."

"Captain Fon, would you like some cookies?" Retsu asked. "Vice-Captain Hinamori made them."

"…I must decline, Captain Unohana. I dislike sweets."

"Perhaps you should have Vice-Captain Kusajishi stuff some into your oral cavity, Captain Fon. They….have an interesting flavor."

"Was that a _joke_ , Kurotsuchi?" Soi scowled.

"I do not understand. I was only stating an observation….."

"Try some Braid-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"No."

Soi dragged Omaeda away, but not before giving Nemu a dirty look. Isane and Kiyone both looked a little uneasy, but Yachiru was complementing her next move.

 _Hmm…..maybe she's so mean because she's lonely._

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Nemu blinked.

"…can I have another?"

* * *

"Man! If I eat more of this crap, I'm going to kill someone." Candice muttered under her breath.

Meal time had come per usual, but with age comes wariness. It seemed that the children were getting less overall, despite the chores never ceasing.

"Hehehehe…."

Giselle was already making snowmen out of her gruel. She did chores fairly well, but she never ate any of it. She was too used to Liltotto's sneakings.

The latter of which had burn marks on her arm for a recent attempt.

"Oh…..can't we get something else?" Meninas asked.

"It's pointless to ask, Minnie. You know that."

Even the other children weren't eating.

"…."

Bambietta eyed her usual large portion, just staring into the dish. She wasn't stupid. She knew Olaf was "ready" to make his move. What good would eating his food do?

 _He probably spiked this….._

"You know what. I have an idea." Candice whispered. "Meninas, Liltotto….here's the plan…."

"What? Are you guys gonna kill someone else now?" An angry boy asked, drawing stares to the five girls.

"What?! You dumbasses know a bear did it!"

"Yeah right! You guys always hang out and keep to yourselves. You probably have a whole murder list under your bed!"

"We're not murderers!" Meninas whimpered. "It was an accident! We had nothing to do with Adolf's death!"

"Adolf….who's that?" Giselle asked. "I keep hearing people mention his name."

"He's dead, you freak. So don't try to dig up his corpse and hug it." Ida snarled. "You probably killed him yourself!"

"She wasn't here when it happened." Liltotto pointed out.

"So what?! And stop calling her she!"

Giselle looked taken aback.

"Everyone, you know what I saw? This 'girl'…..she's nothing but a boy in a dress! I saw her dick!"

The other children recoiled in disgust, but the other girls had varying reactions. Candice and Bambietta looked pissed off, and Meninas and Liltotto looked horrified. But they knew the truth of it all.

"Take that back, you bitch." Liltotto snarled. "She'll probably have larger tits than you!"

It didn't bother them.

"How about I show these girls what a _real_ woman is like?" Candice asked, pulling out a shiv. "A pussy's not gonna protect you from a knife to the face!"

After all, she was like them.

"I've been waiting for this…." Bambietta muttered. She knocked her food to the floor, and broke the dish to make a blade.

"Don't insult Gigi like that." Meninas said. "You got it?"

The children didn't drop their glares, but they were too scared to make a move against two girls with weapons. Giselle on the other hand…..she merely looked at her four companions.

 _My…..friends….._

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hans exclaimed, having walked into the room. "You children are supposed to be eating, not causing a riot!"

"Hans, these girls were going to kill us, just like they did to Adolf!" Angela cried out.

"WE DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

Hans snarled and pulled both Bambietta and Candice back by their ears, and threw them into the wall.

"You delinquents have been nothing but trouble since you came here. _And I've had it!"_

He yanked the wooden cane from the wall.

"No!" Meninas exclaimed. "Not that!"

"You fucking-"

Candice's insult was cut off when the cane connected with her jaw. Bambietta rose a little bit, but the cane smashed into her back.

"You two threaten everyone, Lamperd steals food, Gewelle stalks the other children….all five of you are a MENACE!"

Both girls were struck again, and now blood was spattering onto the cold floor.

"STOP IT!"

Meninas ran over to Hans.

"STOP HURTING THEM!"

A smack from the edge of the cane knocked her to the floor, a tooth flying out and hitting the window.

"Don't interrupt me, you brat!"

"You…..you're a damn monster, Hans."

Now Liltotto was approaching him.

"You think you can treat us like this?! All of us?! _Like we're caged rats or something_?!"

"At least I'm not a _murderer._ " Hans snarled.

Liltotto was smacked to the floor was well, and the back of her head was struck. Bambietta lunged for his neck, but he backhanded her. Likewise, he smacked Candice and Meninas again.

"All five of you!" He shouted, pointing the cane at Giselle. "I want the five of you to leave my orphanage tomorrow morning! You're not welcome here ANYMORE!"

The girl in question stepped over to Hans…..but her usual cheery expression was noticeably dark. Her eyes were actually bloodshot.

"Hey…."

She noticed the blood pooling, with Candice and Bambietta now falling unconscious.

"…..don't hurt my friends….Hans. _You got that_?"

"Are you _threatening_ me, you little freak of nature?"

Giselle's face connected with the edge of the cane, causing all of the bystanders to wince. When it pulled back…..her expression didn't falter.

"Hehehehe…."

She wiped the blood from her broken teeth.

"That…..hurt…..hehehehehehe….."

Hans throw the cane to the ground in disgust.

"I'm calling the police on you savages. Tomorrow morning, you're going to prison, where you rot together."

As he stepped away, Meninas and Liltotto fell unconscious as well. Giselle continued to giggle madly.

* * *

"I have returned." Nemu replied. In her hand was a bag of the remaining cookies.

The bake sale was a total success. In one day, the stand sold out and the club had made enough money to continue their activities. Yachiru insisted Nemu take the leftovers.

She was staring to really enjoy them….for reasons she really didn't know why.

"Nemu….." Mayuri entered the room with a scowl. "Where were you?"

"At the bake sale for the SWA, Mayuri-sama."

"Bake sale? What on earth…..I told you to be ready for our experiment! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Umm…..approximately…."

Mayuri smacked her across the face.

"It was rhetorical, you bitch. Hmm? What have we here?"

Mayuri took the bag from her hand.

"Well I'm not really a sweets person, but I suppose I could use these in drug trials."

"But those are mine…."

"What?"

"President said I could have them, Mayuri-sama."

"You FOOL!"

Another smack to the face.

"Anything that belongs to you belongs to me! Have you forgotten the pecking order, Nemu?!"

"…..n-no….Master."

"Tch. Come on. We've got work to do."

Mayuri seized her wrist and began to walk.

"You know, your little club is starting to become a hindrance. Your division time comes first, and you should never forget that. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"The nerve of that little brat! Stealing my assistant away for ridiculous activities….the whole division is nothing but a monkey cage! They-"

Nemu, for once in her life, was not listening to her master's pointed words. She was thinking about the time she spent with her club members…..they were laughing, smiling, selling…..everything just seemed so positive. The 12th was never so cheery.

Yachiru herself….she always said nice things to Nemu and genuinely took her advice on club affairs.

Not Mayuri.

 _Friendship…..is this what it is? Someone who….smiles….and asks about you? Vice-Captain Kusajishi…..she seems to consider every club member her friend._

Nemu's eyes lit up.

 _I shall do the same._

* * *

Nighttime had come to the orphanage. All of the children were asleep in their beds, but the four victims of Hans assault…were all bandaged and weak. It would be their last night there.

Bambietta herself tossed and turned in her bed. Her body was aching from before, but her distress was nothing that could be healed with salve.

 _No….no!_

She covered her ears with the pillow.

 _Stop it! Get away from them!_

She was having a nightmare.

 _Please! They didn't DO anything! No….NO! STOP!_

About…..Shinigami.

She screamed and opened her eyes, but the second she did, she felt a large hand clamp down on her mouth. Furthermore, the hand belonged to a larger weight, pinning her down.

"Mmpmph?!"

Olaf, with his toothy smile.

"Sssh…..relax, my little treasure. If this is to be your last night…..we should make it…special."

Her eyes widened. She thrashed as hard as she could, but Olaf was too big for her to move.

"Now now…..I do like it when you girls struggle, but it'd just waste both of our time."

She shrieked when a meaty hand pulled at her shirt.

"So feisty…..!"

 _No no no no, this is not happening! I am not going to be….violated by this ugly man! NO! No….damn it, why is he so fat?! Fuck! Someone….anyone, help!_

"Hmm….do you want to say something?"

Bambietta started to cry when Olaf's tongue rubbed her neck.

"You can talk all you want after…."

 _No…please…..not like this…_

"Just be sure…..to call me Daddy….!"

"But you'll be in the ground."

Olaf's eyes widened. But before he could turn his head around, something had smacked into it, causing him to lumber off the bed.

"Oh my…..you fell down….."

Giselle giggled, spinning the cane around in her hand. Her face was still bloodied. She hadn't bothered to clean it off from earlier. She struck him once for good measure.

"Gigi…..?"

"Here, Bambi."

Giselle tossed her the cane.

"Go…..go on."

Olaf moaned and tried to stand up, but a well-timed smack to his skull sent him downward. Bambietta grit her teeth.

"You think you can make me your whore?!"

Another strike.

"You THINK YOU CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT?!"

Another strike.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DAMN DIDDLER!"

Bambietta snarled and continued to strike Olaf as hard as she could. With each blow, Giselle watched in fascination.

"YOU FUCKING…..FUCK THIS WHOLE ORPHANAGE!"

The tears continued to fall.

" **Yeah you like that?! You like when a little girl touches you with a stick?! Scream for me, you bastard**!"

Olaf's sounds of anguish became louder and louder with each hit, and now Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto were stirring in their beds.

"GO ON! ISN"T THIS WHAT YOU-"

A particular hard strike ended Olaf's life. His skull had been caved in.

"-WANTED?!"

"Bambi…..?"

"Oh fuck!"

"Whoa…."

The three had gotten up, but now Bambietta dropped the cane and sobbed into Giselle's shoulder.

"Sssh…..it's okay, Bambi…..you can cry….he's gone now." She whispered into her ear. Candice shook her head, but she noticed all of the children were awake now.

"….."

"Guys…..we need to leave. _Now._ "

As the children all screamed for Hans, the five ran towards the window and helped each other jump down to the ground outside. They didn't even bother taking anything.

They only had each other now.

* * *

"Hey, Vice-Captain, you have a visitor." Akon called out. Nemu herself was typing at her desk per usual. She already had an idea of who.

"…."

"HELLO!"

Yachiru had come in with a smile.

"Ready for our walk, Nemu-chan?"

Ever since the beauty event, Yachiru visited the 12th every day to talk to Nemu in some shape or form, and walks were starting to become an addition to that. Much to the chagrin of Mayuri….

"…I have a lot of work to do, Madame President."

"Nemu-chan! That's a penalty!"

"…..Madame President. Forgive me." Nemu bowed her head. "I shall punish myself accordingly."

"Hee hee, you're so cute, Nemu-chan! The only punishment a member gets is no snacks! Come on, come on! Before everyone distracts us!"

Yachiru had no qualms with doing club activities whenever she could. She yanked the skirted vice-captain from her seat and out of the building, eventually passing the borders of the 12th Division.

"Where are we going…..today?"

"I want to do something. Someplace secret!

XXXX

Sokyoku Hill was NOT secret, but in the mind of the president, it fit like a glove. Nemu stared out, the whole compound before her eyes.

"…...what is the activity we shall do today…..Madame President?"

"Nemu-chan…..it's time for a quiz! I hope you studied hard!"

"Umm…..I shall do my best. ….for what?"

Yachiru hummed and skipped over to the ledge.

"Your name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. Your hair is purple and your eyes are green. Your dad is Mayurin, and you're very cute."

"….?"

"Sometimes…..you stare at people when they laugh, or when they cry."

"…I am not f-following this quiz….."

"It's because you want to find out why they're laughing, or why they're crying. Nan-Nan says you're artificial….but that's wrong."

"Incorrect. I was created when-"

"No. You're real, at least to me."

"…."

"Nemu-chan, what do you know about me? We've been hanging out for…..hmm, how long?"

"Approximately-"

"So what do you know about me?" She repeated.

Nemu didn't even blink.

"Your name is Yachiru Kusajishi, Vice-Captain of the 11th Division. Your superior is Kenpachi Zaraki, and you entered the Gotei on-"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Pink."

"My favorite food?"

"To quote you verbatim - 'candy, and lots of it'."

"Great! You pass! So I'll give you a treat!"

Nemu looked perplexed. "I am not a dog, Madame President. Custom dictates…" She trailed off, as Yachiru was holding out a brightly colored stone.

"…"

"What is this….?"

"It's your birthday present."

"…birthday…..present….?"

"Yup! Today's the day, right?"

Nemu took the stone, staring at it. Its rough feel was not felt by her metallic fingers.

"…Friends….give things to each other?"

"Yeah! Presents make people smile! I had to ask the horn guy for the date….and he barely could remember! What kind of friend is he?"

"…"

"Do you like it, Nemu-chan?"

"It…..is hard to say. No one….has given me a…..birthday present before."

"What?! What about Mayurin?"

"Mayuri-sama doesn't believe in the concept of birthdays. I myself….hadn't celebrated any….before. Why would someone celebrate the day they had naturally emerged from a birth canal?"

"Because!"

Yachiru looked at the Seireitei.

"Because every year…..it reminds you of all of the memories you've made, y'know. When my birthday comes…..I always smile, because I know the next year is gonna be happier!"

"…"

"When is my birthday, Nemu-chan?"

"…..in October. The day is-"

" _Nemu-chan._ Every year, from now on….I want you to celebrate your birthday! That you have new friends and good times will always happen to you! Okay?"

"…yes."

Nemu eyed the rock again.

"….I…..get to keep this?"

"Of course! It's your gift after all! I spent like five hours in the Rukongai trying to find one like it!"

"Like it?"

Yachiru pulled out a rock with the same colors.

"See? It matches."

Nemu looked at both rocks, eyeing each surface carefully. And it really did seem like it matched.

"It….does…."

"Oh! We'd better get back to work! Ken-chan's probably looking for me."

Yachiru skipped towards the base of the hill, but not before shouting one last command.

"The next meeting is tomorrow, Nemu-chan! Don't be late, okay?"

When the small girl disappeared, Nemu looked down at her present. Befriending a girl known for her bubbly nature and endless cheerful energy…the nature of friendship…..it was still a large mystery to her, but…

"Yes…..Madame President."

It was a mystery she was enjoying solving.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Whoo. Again, I do apologize for the rougher stuff, but hey, it never hurts someone to write outside their confort zone. I think without ending and beginning notes, this might be the longest chapter I've written. As Borat would say "Great Success!"**

 **Next time - The last part of TBTS. We find out the details of Soi and Rukia joining, and how the five girls integrated themselves into the Vandenreich. Stay tuned!**


	49. Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 3)

**eview Time:**

 **Linkenpark - Honestly I had a few ideas, but I couldn't fit anything in when all was said in done. Alas.**

 **mellow tiger - Aw shucks, thanks a lot. I will admit these three chapters were/are kind of a saving throw to the older readers that may have preferred less battles and more character interactions, but what I have planned for chapter 50 and beyond needs some context and emotional basis. Hence...*gestures to chapter***

 **viceapostle**

 **1) This takes place...before the beginning of Bleach. What date/year is entirely up to the reader, since I don't want to lock myself into a specific point. Furthermore, my...erm, portrayal of the Vandenreich has deviated greatly from what the manga dictates at this point. It's really operating on my own AU timeframe and history. Sorry! :D**

 **2) Fair point on the warning buuuut you never know who's reading.**

 **3) Giselle certainly does! The sneak-up in chapter 14? Her attentiveness in the last chapter (wiping the tears, stopping the assault)? Couple that with the fact that Giselle and Bambietta didn't go to Hueco Mundo and weren't "judged" by Orihime...it's not as significant as I would have liked but there are pieces to highlight those two in a sect versus the other three. Plus some stuff below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Turn Back the Stopwatch (Part 3)**

Despite it being extremely dark out – certainly not the conditions for people to be traveling – five pairs of feet were rushing through the forest.

Liltotto Lamperd.

Candice Catnipp.

Bambietta Basterbine.

Meninas McAllon.

Giselle Gewelle.

Where moments earlier they were forced to run from their orphanage due to a slaying in self-defense. But the simple truth was this – they did not have a destination. They were just _running._

"Is…..is anyone following us?" Meninas panted, starting to slow down.

"Don't turn your damn head, Meninas! Just keep running!" Candice called out.

The five girls crossed a stream, briefly cleaning the dirt from their feet. Not that it mattered. Their appearance was the last thing on their minds. Where to go? What to do?

"T-There!" Liltotto pointed. "Let's hide in that cave!"

The girls dashed into the dark(er) hole, and now they could barely see each other's onlines. At least it would give them shelter for the time being.

" _Great_ plan, Liltotto! I can't see shit!"

"Hold on…here we go!"

Soon the cave was aflame from the sparks granted by two sticks. The blonde-haired Quincy sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"…..there. It'll do for now."

"We have to sleep here?" Meninas asked, looking pitifully at the cold hard ground. She expected to Candice to react accordingly.

"Use your head, you idiot! We can't go back to the orphanage now!"

"It's a shame…."

Bambietta picked up a rock.

"It's a shame Hans wasn't at the end of the cane. That fuck. That ASSHOLE!" She threw the rock into the darkness outside. " _I should've torched the place_!"

"B-But you'd kill all of the kids too!" Meninas cried out.

"So what?! Those bastards treated us like garbage! Like a fucking Shinigami!" Bambietta seethed. "Oh man…..if only I had one to smash like I did to that scumbag Olaf…."

Her words said one thing, but Giselle was close enough to notice she was crying. The heat of the moment makes one do many dangerous things.

"Welllll…..what now?" She asked, sitting down. "Do you think someone will find us?"

"Yeah right. The last thing we need is someone to poke their heads into this crap." Candice said. "We need to lay low."

"For how long?"

"I don't _know_ , Giselle! We'll make our way out of this forest…..no, we should stick to the countryside. If we find a city, then it'd be too much attention."

"We should stay here for the night." Liltotto said. "We'll keep watch in shifts. Then, when dawn comes…..we just keep going."

"Is that really a good idea?"

The clap of thunder and the sounds of a downpour said "yes".

"Well then…I guess I'll go first."

"You sure….Lily?"

The girl nodded, and turned to look at the outside blackness. "You guys get some shut-eye. Candice can go second. Age order, after all."

"Whatever…." The lime-haired Quincy muttered.

As she and Giselle began to lay down, Meninas put a hand on Bambietta's back, who flinched at the touch. For obvious reasons.

"It's okay, Bambi. You….you were only protecting yourself."

"…"

"We don't blame you."

"Get…..your hand off me, Meninas. I'm not gonna say that again."

Frowning, the bubbly Quincy removed her hand and slid downward to put her head on the softest rock she could find.

 _Mommy….Daddy…..what should we do?_

* * *

"Just as I thought. You're sick."

Retsu removed the thermometer from her fellow captain's mouth, the latter of which was sweating and looked pale.

"I'm….not sick."

"Captain Fon, 10 of your division members had to drag you to here for treatment. You're going to need to take some time off work to recover."

"I can't. I….cannot miss a single day."

"….."

After all, Yoruichi Shihouin never did.

"Captain, this is for your health. Doing such exhaustive physical work in your current state….that I will not allow."

"…..fine." Soi wiped her nose and grimaced at the snot visible. "But I am _not_ staying at the 4th. I can still walk and move just fine. It's nothing more than a pesky cold…I…I…"

Retsu sighed when she threw up into the nearest garbage can.

"I'll prepare you a room."

Soi moaned and put a hand to her forehead. Although she would never admit how bad she was feeling, she was unable to ignore the stuffed nose and excess of mucus.

"This is ridiculous. Can't I just recover at home?"

"Captain, you just _vomited_. Flash-step does not help that in that regard. Besides, who would care take of you?"

The short captain scoffed and pulled her haori off the rack.

"I am not a child, Captain Unohana. I am an adult."

"I understand. But…."

She stepped forward and put a gentle (warm) hand on her colleague's shoulder.

"Even us adults get sick. Even myself! So please, just let us take good care of you. Maybe some friends can visit."

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Like a mother asking a child about their well-being, the question was impossible to brush off.

"Well…..I mean…..I don't have any friends…."

"Hmm? You'll need to speak up, Captain."

"I…." Soi let out a small sigh. "I don't have any friends, Captain. But frankly, my concerns lie solely on my duties and performance. It's not like I need visitors anyway."

"…..I see. Head to the second door on the left. I will be in shortly to get you situated. I just need to finish some paperwork."

Soi left at that, but a new face poked her head when she was gone from view.

"I _knew_ it, Re-chan!"

"Hmm?" Retsu scribbled some things down on her clipboard. "Yachiru? What did you know?"

"Braid-chan doesn't have any friends! We gotta help her!"

"Yachiru, I've known her for over a century. She prefers keeping to herself. I've tried to invite her for tea every now and then, but she always declines."

Retsu headed towards the doorway, but her president wasn't satisfied.

"But that's what our club is all about! The SWA can be her friend!"

"Hmm…." The healer captain pondered the idea. "You _did_ mention wanting her as a member a while back….but consider this. Do you want to help her because she could join the club, or because you _want_ to?"

"Both!"

Retsu smiled.

"Then I have a request. If you want to help her….then maybe you can help Isane with her treatment."

Yachiru looked giddy at the idea, but as her taller friend passed by, she mentioned one more piece of information.

"She seems cold on the outside….but you know….she actually _did_ have a friend. A very treasured woman. Sadly….she is no longer with us."

"Oh…did this friend die?"

Retsu closed her eyes.

"To Captain Fon, she might as well have."

XXXX

A sneeze jolted Soi awake in her bed. Blinkingly, she reached out for a tissue, but a hand had passed one to her instead.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you."

Soi snapped her head back. Yachiru was smiling and sitting in the chair next to her.

"…Vice-Captain Kusajishi, I am in no mood for your games. Leave my sight immediately….I can't rest just _thinking_ that you're nearby."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

Yachiru held out a tray instead of replying. At its center was a silver bowl of chicken soup, complete with crackers and some tea.

"It's lunchtime Braid-chan!"

"I'm not eating anything you give me. Who knows how much….su…..sug….ACHOO!"

A normal person would've recoiled at an ejection of mucus onto their face, but Yachiru was not a normal person. So she put the spoon in the soup and moved it towards the sick captain.

"Here comes the wheelbarrow!"

"Get that away from –mmfph!"

"Like it?"

It was a shock that she didn't add any sugar whatsoever.

"….."

"It was kinda hot before, but I tested it and waited until it was juuuust right!"

"…why is Unohana making you do this? This is against 4th Division protocol."

"What are you talking about, Braid-chan? Re-chan didn't make me do this! You're sick, so I want to take care of you!"

Soi just blinked when the girl took out a small paper fan and waved it to cool her down.

"I don't need your charity, Kusajishi. Just let me sleep in peace."

"Okay! When you wake up, I'll have more soup for you!"

"Tch. Don't patronize me."

When the captain pulled the covers over her head, Yachiru wiped the mucus away from her face with a towel.

"Nighty-night, Braid-chan."

* * *

"Ugggh…..I don't think those are safe."

The five Quincies had continued their (hesitant) journey, but instead of being in a blitz to get away, each girl had to make sure no one was following them. That meant abandoning their safe cave and travelling through the forest slowly and cautiously.

"Well I don't care Liltotto! It's been days and none of us can catch a stupid bear or deer or something….don't you eat anything anyways?"

"I do _not,_ Candice. Especially not berries with blue and red stripes."

"I'm so tired….can't we take a break?" Meninas repeated for the fifth time that day.

"No!"

"Hey I know!" Giselle exclaimed. "Let's do that thing! We can through zoom through the forest!"

"And head _where_? We don't even know if we're in the same country anymore! Besides, there could be Shinigami on patrol!"

"Hirenkyaku….no, we can't." Liltotto said, as Candice stuffed the berries into her mouth. "We need to save our energy…..in case more Hollows find us."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Bambietta had kicked a rock into a nearby stream.

"Look at us! We're just aiming around like idiots! …we need to get stronger. How….how can we even live on our own if we're barely making it by now?"

"I'm hungry…..oh Candy, why didn't you give me any berries?"

"…maybe Bambietta's right, girls. Self-defense….that's our #1 concern right now. We don't know what the heck's gonna come out to get us."

"So what…..we _train_ , or something?" Candice asked.

"It's gonna be a drag….but yeah." Liltotto replied.

* * *

"Ughh….."

Soi opened her eyes weakly, and first noticed a wet rag was on her forehead. She felt a little better, but not by much.

"Good morning, Captain Fon. How do you feel?"

Iemura was there, looking over his notes. But the bigger surprise was that Yachiru was still sitting in the chair, asleep.

"…..Can I leave already?"

"Not yet, Captain's orders. Are you hungry? Vice-Captain Kusajishi told me to keep this soup warm for you."

"…..wait a minute, it's _dawn_! She's been here for almost 24 hours?!"

"Uhh…..actually, yes. Vice-Captain and I have been taking shifts. Look; Vice-Captain Kusajishi ordered you something."

Soi turned her head towards the windowsill, where a small black cat plushy was sitting there. There was a note attached.

 **Get better soon! You can name her if you want! Love, Yachiru.**

"…"

"Captain?"

"…..Leave the soup, Iemura. May I have a moment…alone?"

"Of course. Call for someone if you need assistance."

When the man left, Soi slowly took the cat plushy from the window. Despite it being nothing more than a child's toy, it had remarkable detail: the eyes were golden and the fur had a nice sheen.

Like Yoruichi Shihouin.

Did Yachiru know who she was?

The captain turned her head towards the president, who was snoring softly. She wasn't looking like she was going to get up soon. A final look around to make sure no one else was in the room….

"…."

Soi put the plushy to her face.

"….Yoruichi….sama." She whispered quietly.

And she silently let herself cry. Just this once.

* * *

"Ugh! Meninas, you have the _worst_ aim!" Bambietta exclaimed. "You hit everything but the target!"

"I'm s-sorry….I was never good at this…." Meninas replied, looking at her quiver. "I'm better at the teleporting thing!"

" _Hirenkyaku_ , you doofus. Luckily I'm here to help you out!"

The two girls were sparring in a field, but the sun was starting to set. Frankly both were exhausted, but they were making do.

"Gigi looks like she's got the hang of it…."

Giselle was shooting at random things in a rather lazy matter, and it didn't help Bambietta's temper that she was yawning a bit.

"Damn it….she can't be better than me…."

"Hey!" Liltotto called out. "I'm back. I found some firehood. Where's Candice?"

"Huh? Candy! Where are you?"

"Shut up, you want to call everyone here with your yelling?! Leave me alone!"

"Huh…..she's over by those bushes." Meninas squinted. "Is she okay?"

"….."

Liltotto dropped the wood and walked over to her taller friend. Naturally when she got closer, she was met with the standard grade A+ Candice Catnipp attitude.

"I said leave me alone, Liltotto! You want to-!"

Liltotto merely scoffed when Candice threw up in the bushes. Her skin had many red splotches, and her hair was ratty.

"I told you….to not eat those."

She held Candice's hair back with one hand and used another hand to rub her back.

"I….feel….like crap….."

"Just breathe, Candice. Giselle, Bambietta, and Meninas are busy testing out their powers, but you're in no shape to do anything."

"Says you!" Came the reply, pulling away from the touch. "I bet you I can blitz around this whole area! Easy!"

"Candy, it's not a competition. Plus you look like you're gonna die."

"Oh fuck you. Just watch!"

And lo, Candice concentrated her weakened state for Hirenkyaku, moving her around the field at a high velocity. Shinigami and Quincy were night and day, but their methods were very similar. She even managed to catch the attention of the others.

"Wow, she's better than me!"

"Tch….show-off!"

"Hehehe….Candy is really talented…."

She had the smuggest look on her face when she reappeared in front of Liltotto, who really didn't look very impressed.

"Congrats. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm queen of the whole-"

She collapsed.

"Candy!"

"Knew it. Let's give her some rest…."

* * *

"Alright girls, have I got something special to share today!" Rangiku declared. Isane, Yachiru, and Nemu were the only ones with her in the club room, but that wasn't curbing her excitement!

"What is it, Jiggles?"

"Well I was thinking people in this club can always teach each other new things, sooo without further ado….ta-da!"

The three sitting at the table craned their heads to look at the blackboard.

"Well?"

"Your female drawing is not anatomically correct." Nemu replied. "The breasts need to be-"

"Nemu-chan, please! Nanao's not in today, so this is my only chance to do this!"

"Yeah, Nan-Nan mentioned she had a lot of work to catch up on."

"Ahem."

The four turned, and there Captain Soi Fon was, standing by the doorway. She promptly entered the room and sat down next to Nemu.

"Braid-chan! Hiya! What brings you by today?" Yachiru smiled.

"…I don't need to explain myself, Kusajishi. Isn't it obvious?"

Yachiru gasped. She pulled out the club log and flipped through the pages. She scrambled around, but eventually found the pen Nanao used to write things down.

"Nemu-chan, take a note for me!"

"Me, Madame President?"

"Yeah! Nan-Nan is not here, so that means you're the replacement Vice-President! The last time I wrote official club status down, I got yelled at!"

Nemu's lips curved upward very slightly.

 _She….she is entrusting me with club accounts…._

"What is this?" Soi asked. "What presentation do you have for us, Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"…..Captain, are you sure you're not lost? This is the SWA club room! And well….no offense, but you don't hang out with anyone."

Soi growled.

"Then should I leave? I knew this was a stupid idea…."

"No no, stay! You're #9! Jiggles, continue!"

"Okay then…..Isane-chan! You can be my volunteer!"

"M-Me!"

Rangiku nodded as she pulled the tall Shinigami to the front.

"Okay girls, it's time I teach you how to be a….sexy Shinigami! The key is being able to show the goods off!"

Isane understandably shrieked when Rangiku pulled down her top slightly.

"What are you doing?!"

"See, just like that! No guy would ever notice your assets, Isane-chan, if you didn't cover up so much! Now, take a pose!"

"You are aware that your president is a child?" Soi asked sarcastically.

"Captain! How about you try! Give me you your sexiest pose! Pout those lips!"

"Absolutely not. How about I report this to your captain?"

"No, Braid-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. "In the club….we don't talk about work. We don't bring up rank and stuff like that! But it's okay if you're scared…"

"Excuse me?"

Rangiku and Yachiru grinned at each other. A member _had_ to be willing to get into the club's craziness, so this one needed convincing.

"Well yeah, Prez is right! Your skills are on the battle field, not the beauty parlor! Pssah! I'll ask Nemu-chan instead, she seems like she could do it."

Isane barely stopped Nemu from pulling down her top all the way.

"Tch. I am not going to fall for your goading."

"That's right! You're sooooo right, Captain! Now, let's move on to winks…"

Clearly she was patronizing Soi, and much to her frustration-

"…..TCH."

It worked. She got up, stepped to the front of the board, and cleared her throat. Rangiku looked excited.

"Oh…..are you going to look at me like that….? Well then….allow me to…. _broaden_ your view."

And in a flash (no pun intended), Soi removed her haori for this imaginary viewer, revealing the Stealth Force outfit she always wore. Where the bare thighs were visible.

"Uh uh! You need a pose!"

Soi slid a hand down her thigh and lowered her eyes to the best degree of sensuality as she could possibly muster.

"Is this….good enough….. _stud_?"

Yachiru, Isane, and Nemu all blinked.

 _God this is humiliating! Of all of the techniques Yoruichi-sama taught me, why did I even do this?! I should just leave right now!_

"A+! Encore, encore!" Rangiku cheered, making a cat call. "Teach us the ways, oh master! I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet!"

Yachiru, Isane, and Nemu all applauded (the latter of which wasn't sure why)

"Uhhh…?"

"Great job Braid-chan! Hey I know! We should promote her!"

"Understood. I will write it in the club log." Nemu replied.

"I have to say Captain…" Rangiku winked. "You actually have a cute body underneath! Maybe I should lend you some of my uniforms every now and then…."

Soi's face turned bright red. _Damn….it….._

"Hello, everyon….what is this?!"

Nanao had entered the club room. Why was Captain Fon in a state of undress?

"Nan-Nan, we got another member! Isn't that great?!"

* * *

"Ohhh….."

Now that it was dark out, the girls had to stop for the day. All of them were tired, so they elected to sleep under the stars for now.

"Feeling any better, Candice?"

"Whaaa….?"

Candice tilted her head. Liltotto was cuddled up next to her, while Meninas was fast asleep a few meters away.

"What the hell….? Why are you near me?"

"Candice, you've been moaning and whimpering for the past 3 hours. Is your stomach feeling any better? I dunno, I'd thought you'd want someone nearby in case, for your hair."

"…..you're an ass sometimes, Lily."

"Ah-ha….finally using the nickname?"

Candice flinched when Liltotto felt her forehead.

"Well, you're not sick or anything. I guess it passed."

"Geez, I'd expect Meninas to do this crap, not you." She muttered.

"Candice, don't be such a baby. Didn't YOU say it was us against the world? Remember who's known you the longest here."

"….."

Candice looked around, and saw Bambietta staring up at the fully moon.

 _Stupid Shinigami….they're going to fucking pay. Making us like rats….living on scraps just to stay alive…._

And then she saw Giselle muttering to herself, playing with two rocks.

 _Hehe….I think I'll call you Adolf 2….I never got to meet you….._

"…..you're right. I've known you the longest. Feh! That's not something to be proud of. Even when I came to the orphanage…there you were, snacking like usual…"

Liltotto noticed Candice had gotten quiet.

"…..you okay?"

"….Minnie came with her neighbor….me? Just some people in suits. Probably the same agency that brought Giselle."

"…..hm."

"I remember the first day; I said I was the toughest girl out there. Everyone looked scared as hell, but you…..tch, you always ignored what I said."

"Because I'm older, pussy-cat."

Candice flushed at the old nickname.

"Shut up, Lard-o. If it wasn't for Meninas, we probably wouldn't be friends."

"…..that's wrong."

"What?"

"Meninas is one thing, but I wasn't stupid, Candice. You like to talk crap and yell at everyone, and there's one reason why people do that."

"Why?"

Liltotto moved her hand to take Candice's.

"It's because they hide the pain inside….no?"

"…."

"…."

"…I mean, that's just my theory."

"Is that why you eat like a pig?"

Although Candice sounded haughty, the question was genuine.

"….My parents always made good food. I….miss it. Snacks are fun, but they taste like crap half of the time."

"…..Heh….my dad would always wrestle with me. And I'd always win, but he would always insist he let me win! Heh! I got my mom's genes."

Candice sounded proud, but her voice cracked slightly.

"And now….heh, it's just me. No more Catnipps. No more pussy cats. I actually had one…."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, his name was Kaiser. Got hit by a train one day."

"….Geez, I'm sorry."

"Don't be….at least, he wasn't stabbed by a sword."

Candice was trembling slightly, and although Liltotto couldn't see her face from their angle, she spotted a few tears sliding down.

"I mean….maybe my parents should've died that way, too! Shinigami….they're too stupid to have something like trains."

"Candice…."

"Hahahaha…..MAN life sucks, doesn't it Lily? You think everything's all hunky dory, then bam! Your parents are on a bloody mess on the floor, and your home collapses! Woohoo!"

"…"

"I m-mean, h-how does Meninas even d-do it….she's s-such a d-doofus…..acting all cheery…."

 _Let it out, Candice. I won't judge you._

"You know w-what's the w-worst part? They told m-me to _r-run away_. My m-mom gave me one last look…..'Candice', she said…..'your father and I…..we love you, w-with all of our hearts….'go!' they screamed…"

But she couldn't even finish. Candice had broken down in wretched sobs and she pulled Liltotto closer out of reflex, since she was the only person she could hold.

 _Sssh…..it's okay….Candy._

Far away from the field, a hooded figure was staring out into the distance.

 _Hmm….it's time for a test._

In the figure's hand was standard Hollow bait. _  
_

* * *

"I am here." Nemu announced.

However, she noticed she was the last one to come into the room. Everyone was already there – Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, Retsu, Rangiku, Momo, Soi – and the president addressed it as such.

"Nemu-chan! This isn't like you! You're never late to a party!"

"I….apologize."

Nemu herself disliked missing a gathering. And she definitely disliked the idea of having Yachiru upset with her.

"…hm? What's that mark on your face?" Rangiku asked.

A result of Nemu being late to Mayuri's latest experiment. She was finding it hard to devote time equally, but she was preferring Yachiru's company more and more.

"Um….slight chemical burns."

Not untrue.

"Anyways, let's have our fun in the sun!"

Yachiru opened the double doors, but while every member was expecting their new swimming pool to be there….instead they saw servants filling the hole with dirt.

"WHAT?!" Rangiku exclaimed, clad in her bikini. "What happened to the water?!"

"Oh no, we got busted?" Kiyone asked, clutching her swimming tube.

"What?! Don't tell me you didn't tell Kuchiki about this!" Soi said, scowling slightly. She had refused to change into a swimsuit, but she did have a hat to block the sun.

"No fair!"

Yachiru jumped down the hole with Rangiku and Nemu.

"Hey, this pool is property of the SWA! I spent weeks making it! The dirt was REALLY hard to dig out."

A servant wiped the sweat from his forehead. Summer was in full swing, after all, and today was incredibly hot.

"Kusajishi-dono….we were ordered to dismantle the pool."

"But why? I would've let you guys take a look at Jiggles! Not swim, though, because that's for members only!"

Nemu had a simple one-piece on. How did Yachiru even _get_ swimsuits?

"Our lord commanded it as such."

"Feh! Byakushi?"

"Okay boys." Rangiku leaned in and put an arm around the closest servant. "I'm dying in this heat, and I need to cool off! If you stop it right now….you can take a peek without my top~"

"We do NOT do nudity!" Nanao called down. She had sunglasses and a book.

"U-Uh…."

"Come on…..heck, all of us cute girls can put on a show for you….isn't that right, girls?" Rangiku cooed. The replies varied.

"Anything for our pool!"

"U-Uh I-I m-maybe…"

"Well it _is_ very hot out."

"…."

"Out of the question."

" _Rangiku-san_!"

"Good plan, Jiggles! I can keep watch while you girls distract the servants with some flirting!"

Yachiru climbed up the hole, but she bumped into the lord of the manor. One Byakuya Kuchiki, who did not look very pleased.

"Good day, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. I see you brought the members of the SWA."

"Captain Kuchiki…..oh no…." Isane whimpered.

"Byakushi, tell them to stop messing up our pool! We need it for our summer fun! We were going to play Chicken and other fun human games!"

"You were attempting to build a pool on my property, Vice-Captain." He replied, coolly. "How you managed to do that out of my radar, complete with a diving board and chlorinated water….I cannot fathom."

Nemu had provided the water.

"Well, you know." Yachiru said, even though that was not an answer in the slightest. "C'mon! Please! You can swim too, I promise!"

"No. I would advise you take your club somewhere else."

He gave Retsu and Soi a cold look. The former just smiled, but the latter crossed her arms and looked away, to deny involvement in the construction.

"Sigh…..damn it." Rangiku moaned. "I was ready to get a tan…"

"Let's just go get shaved ice, everyone." Retsu replied, her smile not fading. "I know this wonderful place near the 3rd Division."

The SWA members all looked at each other, then they shrugged and moved to leave, except Yachiru.

"Byakushi, can we build a hot springs instead?"

"I think you missed my point entirely. You are to _not_ build any more things on my estate, and that includes sneaking your club in for tea parties."

"Well it's easy to get in here."

Despite Kuchiki Manor having _ninjas_ as guards.

"…"

"Nii-sama, I was looking for you."

Rukia Kuchiki had stepped into the courtyard, bowing accordingly when she walked up to him. Yachiru noticed she was not meeting his gaze.

"Speak…Rukia."

"I think I saw the SWA sneak into….oh." She looked up.

Yachiru waved at Rukia.

"You're pretty cute! Rukia, that's your name?"

"F-Forgive me for not introducing myself, Vice-Captain Kusajishi!" Rukia exclaimed. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am f-from the 13th Division…." She bowed again.

"She was just leaving, Rukia. You may return to your quarters."

"Yes Nii-sama!"

Yachiru watched the girl run off. Why was she being so formal? Her club had no need for things like that. Maybe she could join, too?

"Did you hear me, Vice-Captain? Please leave before I inform the Head-Captain."

"Okay, Byakushi! By the way…..smoothie bar?"

"No."

"Flower shop?"

"No."

"Dressing room?"

"…."

"Is that a ye-"

"It is a _no_."

"Phooey! See ya later, Byakushi!"

Byakuya shook his head after the girl had left.

 _Troublesome girl…._

* * *

"Ah…"

Bambietta yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free arm. Then she soon realized that the other arm was in fact, NOT free. Giselle was cuddled up next to her.

"….oi, Giselle. Why the hell are you this close to me?"

"Oh….hey, Bambi. I had a nightmare."

"So what? Toughen it up."

"Hmm…..you were thinking about the Shinigami too….huh?"

"What?!"

She glanced to the side. Meninas was still asleep, as were Liltotto and Candice.

"…."

"They were in my dream."

"…"

"I've noticed….they make you the most mad, Bambi. What did yours look like?" She asked, putting a hair through her hair.

"Get your hand off me before I snap it off. I don't want to talk about Shittygami. What does it even matter? They're all _scum_."

"Why do they hate us so much?"

"Because we're Quincy, dumbass."

"…I remember when I first saw them."

Bambietta turned her head around, now slightly interested in the girl's ramblings.

"They were fast…..they were dressed in black…..but their eyes. Their eyes…..said it all. It's the same look you give to a Hollow. A dirty, dirty, Hollow."

"Yeah. Shinigami…..treat every other person like garbage. You know why they came after…..our families?"

"Hmm? I didn't have any of those."

"You…" Bambietta frowned. "…..didn't?"

"Nope! Just the doctors in white monitoring over me, you know how that is. But why?"

" _Because_ ….apparently self-defense is a _crime_. They…hated how our parents and stuff killed Hollows. And why? We're doing them a favor. Hollows are the worst of the worse. Don't….they want help?"

"I guess not." Giselle replied, putting her arms around the shorter girl.

"For crying out loud, Giselle, I'm not your body pillow. Get off me."

"Nope. It's kinda cold out. Anyways….in my dream….there the Shinigami were….and they were….hunting you guys down."

"…"

"…..I….couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. Just watch. Like a TV channel with no reruns! Hehehe…." The laugh was cheery as well, but deep down, Bambietta heard the feelings of dread.

"….thanks, by the way. For…you know."

"No problem!" Giselle exclaimed, hugging Bambietta tighter. "Maybe when this is over….we can try again with the other kids."

"Are you stupid? Giselle, don't you remember the mean things they said to you?"

"You and Candy say mean things to everyone."

"No, but they…said you were…. _fake._ "

"…..."

"….."

"….still. Sometimes you should overlook stuff like that." Giselle replied softly.

"Why?"

"Because…who wants to be alone?"

"….."

"Being alone is the worst thing in the world." The black-haired Quincy said. "There's no one to talk to, no one to think about….only then….you realize about how little you really _are._ Just a speck. The world goes on even if you're dead."

"…..Giselle…."

"Well enough about me….let's get a good night's sleep!"

"…okay."

* * *

"Hmm-hmm…."

On this pleasant day in the Seireitei, Rukia Kuchiki had some downtime. And considering her brother wasn't expecting anything of her….she had climbed to the tallest building to the 13th Division.

She did love to go to high places, after all.

"Hmm….maybe it needs some whiskers…."

"That looks great!"

Rukia shrieked and nearly dropped her pencil to the grass below. Yachiru had appeared right behind her.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi! Don't scare me like that! Captain Ichimaru plays enough pranks on people as is…."

"Whatcha doing, Ruki-Ruki?"

"Huh?"

Rukia showed the girl her notepad.

"I'm just drawing. Captain Ukitake said I could have the afternoon off."

"Oh cool! Can I watch you?"

Rukia scoffed. Yachiru had made herself comfortable by lying down on her elbows.

"I guess….but I work the best….alone."

The hint was missed.

"Why do you hang out by yourself anyways, Ruki-Ruki?"

"Because."

"Because why? Hey! If you're shy, I can introduce you to some people in my division!"

The question was dodged.

"Look, if you want me to draw, Vice-Captain…then please…..just watch." Rukia said, flipping to a new page in her notepad.

"Okey-dokey!"

Rukia moved her right hand, and began to shape out her interpretation. Yachiru watched carefully.

"You draw a lot, Ruki?"

"Kinda. This isn't the first notepad I have. I'm….actually surprised you want to watch, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. Renji gets bored after the first few minutes."

"Silly, you can call me Yachiru!"

"That isn't proper. Nii-sama makes sure I address the high officials of the Gotei 13 with the right title. You're shorter than Captain Hitsugaya, but you DO still outrank me."

"…Byakushi."

Rukia sighed.

"Please don't address him as such."

"Ruki, why is he so quiet? He never wants to play when I ask him to."

"Well, you kinda have a habit of sneaking into his manor."

Yachiru cocked her head.

"It's y _our_ house too, isn't it?"

"Yes, but….no, you…argggh. Look, he'd appreciate it if you didn't sneak around anymore. He's actually got guard dogs now. You need to show some respect for his property."

"Oh those? They're so weak. I can knock them out with a single punch."

Rukia almost dropped her pencil.

"You….how much has Captain Zaraki taught you?"

"Oooh, tons! Take a look at this!"

Yachiru held out her left arm proudly, which looked to be swollen and have a red splotch right where adhesive was covering up the center.

"What?! That wound looks serious!"

"Huh? I treated it myself!"

"Vice-Captain, I see _duct tape!_ You didn't have any bandages?!"

"Ruki-Ruki, enough about me, I want to see you draw!"

Rukia sighed and continued her sketch.

"We're going to the 4th after this….." She muttered, crossing a few lines. After a few more minutes, she turned it around for Yachiru to see.

"Wow….."

"Tch! I know that look. Be honest!"

"This is the best drawing I've ever seen!"

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked from the rabbit drawing of her captain to the vice-captain looking utterly captivated.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I bet everyone always wants to see your drawings, Ruki!"

"…actually, no. Renji always laughs at my drawings, and Nii-sama never looks interested….." The Kuchiki responded, looking very depressed at the mention of her brother's cold attitude.

"Ruki-Ruki, they're crazy! People say my drawings are so bad, too, but they don't see it the way I do!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! In fact, let's have a drawing contest!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Umm….well, okay. But there's one thing we need to do first."

"I already have the paper and crayons! Right here in my shihakusho!"

"Uhh, no. Your wound is leaking _pus_ now."

* * *

The five Quincy girls were continuing their travels, now in….slightly better spirits from once they started. No one seemed to have found them, as if…..their existence was soon to be discarded by the residents of their orphanage.

In fact….

"Man! I wish we had a map or something." Candice said, looking around. "I guess we can take another break and do some more training near that river over there."

Hans' treatment was but a bitter memory now.

"…wait." Liltotto said, scanning the mountainside. "…..I think we're in trouble, guys."

"W-What is it, Lily?"

"…You sense it?"

Silence.

"No…..no, shit!" Bambietta readied her bow. "There's so many Hollows…..coming this way! How in the name of fuck is that possible?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Candy is the worst at hiding reiatsu." Giselle said, casually. "So they probably picked up on that."

"Shut up!"

Candice formed her own bow.

"I guess it's hunting time, girls."

"C-Can't we just run, Candy?" Meninas asked. "We don't need to fight them. We still have time!"

"Meninas, you don't get it. We've been hiding and running since…the Shinigami…..we're going to fight back. We're NOT taking any more crap from people, especially not Hollow scum!"

"They think we're snacks." Liltotto said bitterly. "We can show them. We killed one easily before, remember?"

But as fate as a way of sneaking up on people, the girls were ready to almost eat their words. Bambietta was correct in her suspicion about Hollows approaching but...there were 50 of them coming from the horizon.

"Oh…fuck….."

"C-Candice, look!"

Not all from the same direction. As if they all wanted to corner their prey. Giselle and Liltotto formed their bows, and while Meninas was a little scared, she found the determination to do so as well.

"Okay….uh...geez, there's a lot…."

Thankfully none were Menos Grande.

"Just focus, girls." Bambietta said. "They're just Hollows. Killing them is like killing a rat."

" **What a lucky break**!" One of the Hollows said. " **Five Quincy girls to eat?! And no Shinigami to get in the way!"**

"No…..Shinigami…..?!"

Bambietta grit her teeth. It seemed the beasts were viewing them with the same disregard as they did them. As one would say…..Quincies _are_ still technically humans. Still, she was the first one to fire.

* * *

"Ah-ha! That's Captain Komamura!"

"Yep!"

Rukia and Yachiru had spent their time drawing various Shinigami with their equal (-ly questionable) ability, together on the rooftop.

"Okay, okay…..how about this one…."

"W-Wait! Captain Ukitake hasn't asked me for anything? It's almost dusk out!"

"Oh yeah, it is! I guess we were having too much fun! Now, get ready Ruki-Ruki, I know I can stump you this time!"

"Oh no…."

Yachiru gasped when Rukia began to pack up her pad and pencil.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, I'm supposed to return home if there's no more work to be done! Nii-sama is going to be furious with me!"

"I can talk to Byakushi for you!"

"No, it's better I go alone."

Rukia climbed down the latter, leaving the girl to pout by her lonesome.

"Aw man…." Yachiru put her own supplies away and looked around the various crumpled paper balls. She picked up one and uncrumpled it.

 _Hmm…._

The picture was of Rukia (as a bunny) frolicking in the meadow.

 _This could be good to keep in the club room!_

"Madame President? There you are."

Nemu had climbed up the ladder.

"Nemu-chan! You were looking for me? Did Ken-chan send you?"

"No. I felt your reiatsu in this direction, and I was curious…..why were you at the 13th?"

"Hmm? I wanted to hang out with Ruki-Ruki. She's nice."

"Captain Kuchiki's younger sister…..I…..I see. Did you want her to join the club?"

"Definitely! But…..I don't know…..Re-chan taught me something important, back when Braid-chan was sick. People should join the SWA only if they really want to!"

Yachiru smiled.

"And they don't _have_ to join to be my friend."

"But…..isn't the club good enough for you?" Nemu asked, puzzled. "Why…..do you need replacement friends?"

"Repla-Nemu-chan! That's horrible! I would never _replace_ a friend! I'm just making more!"

"….more?"

"Yep! That's what's so great about it all…..you can have as many friends as you want!"

"…I see…."

"Hey! If you don't have anything going on…..come watch the sunset with me. Have you ever?"

"Shouldn't we both report back to our divisions for the night?"

"Bo-ring! That's no fun! How many times can one even see a sunset set?"

"365.25 times a year."

"Sit!"

Nemu hesitantly sat down next to Yachiru, her green eyes staring at the sun. She looked down at the drawing Yachiru had.

"Who is that?"

"Duh! It's Ruki-Ruki, can't you tell? Hey wait a second…..let me draw you!"

"…?"

"Just move over there, and don't make any sounds! I'll only take five minutes, tops!"

"But didn't you want to watch the sunset with me?"

"Like you said….I can do that all year round." Yachiru began, starting to scribble on her pad. "But watching _you_ sounds more fun."

 _Watching you sounds more fun._

Nemu Kurotsuchi's eyes had a spark of happiness come to them.

"Yes…..Madame President."

* * *

"Shit!"

The five Quincies were making headway against the pack, who were barely the level of a low-seated Shinigami. Arrows traveled fast and far, and they were much easier to control than a cero.

Still, 38 was a large number.

"Meninas, get down!" Candice shouted, kicking her friend and firing a barrage at the nearest Hollow.

" _Keep firing!"_ Bambietta screamed.

The girls dodged and weaved around using Hirenkyaku, but the effort was uncoordinated. The concern was more about avoiding _anything_ , not being a solid unit.

" **Pesky brats! You're making this harder than it should be!"** A Hollow shouted, preparing a cero. Luckily an arrow from Giselle dissolved him.

"Isn't this fun?!" Giselle sang, twirling around without a care in the world. "Hanging out with my friends…..fighting mean ol' Hollows….aaah…."

"Gigi, we have to stay focused!"

"I _am_ focused!"

The four girls gasped when Giselle turned and shot through three Hollows in a row.

"You'll all okay…..that's all I need really." She replied, not paying attention to the claw swipe her away. She giggled a bit and fired some more, the blood staining her clothes.

 _What the hell…..it's like she's used to this…..what happened before she went to the orphanage…._ Bambietta thought.

"BAMBI LOOK OUT!"

Startled by Meninas's voice, the brown-haired Quincy looked up too late. A particularly fierce claw knocked her to the ground, and she was bleeding now as well.

"Damn it…..!"

" **Hehehehe, that's one down**!" A Hollow shouted, before Candice's arrow pierced through his mask.

"You ugly fucks should shut the hell up! We're winning this, you hear me?!" She screamed. "You think our life is going to end here?!"

Liltotto jumped to fire at two Hollows sneaking from behind, and Meninas moved to pull Bambietta up.

"You okay, Bambi?"

Bambietta snarled. She pushed Meninas down and began firing like crazy.

"YOU FILTHY HOLLOWS! DIE!"

Meninas stared at the scene before her. Candice was screaming and firing, Bambietta was going postal on anything in her way, and Giselle looked absolutely giddy, her eyes bloodshot.

Whoa…

"You okay, Minnie?" Liltotto asked, dodging a nearby cero. "You want to take a break?"

"Lily, we're in the middle of a fight! I can defend myself!"

"Okay…..jeez, I was making sure-"

The blond Quincy was seized by a Hollow's hand, and pulled towards its large jaw. Liltotto gasped, but the louder reaction was from her friends.

"LILY!"

"LILTOTTO!"

"YOU DAMNED….!"

The four all aimed at the same Hollow at the exact same moment, and Liltotto was dropped to the ground before she could blink.

"Ow…."

"Get up, Liltotto!" Candice shouted, wincing from a new wound. "We have to kill them!"

" **You damned Quincies…..you're more annoying than any Shinigami I've faced!** "

"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT THEM!" Bambietta screamed, the words echoing across the valley. "WE WILL NEVER BE LIKE THEM!"

The five girls continued their fire, getting closer and closer together, dodging all they could. Eventually they were back-to-back, and they were shooting from 360 degrees of cover. A kilometer away, the hooded figure from before smirked under his hood.

 _Excellent…..they'd be perfect….._

* * *

"What a great day!"

Yachiru's latest venture for her club was a nice picnic just outside of the Seireitei. Unfortunately, not all of the club was present: Retsu and Soi were unable to attend due to a captain's meeting, but they had insisted the rest go. Isane had a few patients. Rangiku was forced by her captain to finish up some paperwork.

"Hmm….here should be a good spot!" Kiyone put the blanket down on the grass, and Momo set down the picnic basket.

"I feel so naughty…." Momo giggled. "Do you think Captain Aizen would mind if I snuck away for a little bit? My third seat said it was okay, but…."

"Four Eyes is really nice, Peaches! It'll be fine!"

Nanao set down her book.

"Hopefully Enjoji can keep my captain in shape for an hour or so….would anyone like some of the onigiri I prepared?"

"Me!" Kiyone replied.

The five sat down, and Yachiru was the first to reach into the basket. She passed an apple to Nemu.

"Here you are, Nemu-chan! I saved this one just for you!"

"Thank you, Madame President."

"It's so sunny today….." Momo smiled at the chirping birds in the trees. "This spot couldn't be any more perfe-KYAAAAH!"

A large bug was crawling up her arm. Yachiru took it.

"Oh wow!"

"What is it?" Kiyone asked.

"Doesn't this little guy look like Ken-chan?! I need to show him later."

Nanao looked at Momo, who looked at Kiyone, who looked at Nemu…..who just shrugged. Yachiru's mind was something only the most observant could figure out.

"Hey….is that Ruki-Ruki?"

Rukia had stepped through a bunch of trees, disappearing from view.

"Oh…..that's right." Kiyone said quietly. "Today's the anniversary."

"Of what?"

Kiyone fidgeted slightly. "Well…..you know. What happened in the 13th a lot of years ago."

"…..Ukki's birthday?"

"She is referring to the deaths of Kaien and Miyako Shiba. They-" Nemu was cut off by Nanao clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Kurotsuchi-san! Don't be so blunt!"

"You mean…ohhhh….Ruki's visiting their graves…..?"

"Yeah." Kiyone said quietly. "We of the 13th prefer to go alone, one by one. Captain Ukitake prefers to go at the end of the day, and I usually go at dawn right before Sentaro."

Yachiru looked around, and ripped some sunflowers from the ground.

"Can I go visit?"

"Sure, Prez. But give Kuchiki some space, okay? She…..took it the hardest."

Yachiru nodded and skipped towards the direction of the graves.

XXXXX

When she found Rukia, she noticed she was hiding behind a tree, covering her face in a sitting position. Her sobs were muted, but easy to notice. But why wasn't she paying respect?

Yachiru looked forward and saw two figures at the twin graves. One was male and broad-shouldered putting a hand over a taller female….who only had one arm.

"Oh…K-Kaien…..M-Miyako….."

"Let it out, Nee-chan….."

The female was crying harder than Rukia was.

 _Everyone's…..so sad. I…..they're sad because of the deaths Blondie mentioned. …..maybe I don't belong here._

She looked at Rukia, who had some daisies at her feet.

 _Ruki-Ruki…..don't be sad. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault!...I hope. But how come you're not with those guys over there?_

The sad reality was that Rukia was immediately wracked with _more_ guilt upon seeing Kukaku and Ganju Shiba. They knew what happened to Kaien and Miyako, and it caused them to renounce all Shinigami, despite the former being one herself.

Crossing paths would only make the day harder to get through.

 _Oh…._

Yachiru bowed in respect and clutched her hands together.

 _Rest in peace, you two. Ruki-Ruki really misses you._

She slowly stepped over and set the sunflowers next to Rukia, who luckily did not notice her approach. She turned to go, but not before giving the graves one last look.

"…"

Yachiru quickly ran away, but as she did…..Rukia looked up. She saw the mop of pink hair, but she also noticed the new batch of flowers at her feet.

 _….Yachiru….._

* * *

The mountains were quiet. Not a sound was to be had. No birds, no dragonflies, nothing. Not even the breeze of the wind flowing through the trees. As such, the hooded figure found himself walk at a calm pace towards the reiatsu signatures.

 _His Majesty…..will be so pleased. It seems Robert's report lead to something useful._

He stopped when he found the girls. All of them had fallen unconscious and had a few wounds here and there, but nothing major.

One had blonde hair.

One had lime-colored hair.

One had pink hair.

One had brown hair.

And one….had black hair.

"You did well, my Quincy sisters. I look forward to getting to know you."

Lille Barro removed his hood and opened up a shadowed portal, only available to those of the _new_ Vandenreich.

* * *

"Hey, Kaname! I'm back!"

Kaname Tousen sighed at his comrade's jovial tone. He put down his teacup.

"Gin, must you announce yourself so loudly? You risk someone hearing us."

"Aw, ain't nobody around this hour."

"Welcome back…..Gin." The collected voice of Sosuke Aizen called out. He passed the kettle to the smiling captain as he sat down. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, Cap'n Aizen!"

"Gentlemen…..is it not a beautiful night?" Aizen mused, stirring his cup with a spoon. His glasses were shining with a devilish white.

"Yep!"

"Certainly."

Aizen nodded and sipped his cup.

"Delicious, Kaname. Now then….before we carry on for the night, I think we should take a look at our…..current status."

"About that." Gin began, pouting. "Ain't you getting bored waiting so long, Cap'n Aizen?"

"Not at all, Gin. The best of plans can only be pulled off successfully with a little patience. And besides….the key component….is not ready yet."

Aizen slid a piece of paper over. On it was a sketching of a one boy living in Karakura Town.

"Mmm…."

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"His spiritual senses are not at the prime level, yet. He has inherited his father's power well, and I suspect his potential will truly be frightening. Especially if Kisuke Urahara plays a part in it all."

"Hmm…..this kid sure has weird hair." Gin said.

"Aizen-sama, have you decided on…..which Shinigami shall be the scapegoat?"

"Hmm…..in reality, it does not matter. This person shall only be the catalyst for Ichigo Kurosaki's growth to begin. Although I should be certain to send only one of my weakest Hollows. Death would only complicate things."

Aizen sipped his cup again.

"Perhaps someone…..that could cause more internal strife in the Seireitei."

* * *

"Oh….."

Meninas opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a soft bed, and she a few bandages. She noticed the others sleeping in other beds.

"Oh, phew! It was a horrible dream….."

She gasped.

"Wait a minute?! We were outside! Where are we?!" She ran over and shook Candice as hard as she could. "Candy! Wake up!"

"Ow, my head…..Meninas, stop that!" Candice growled, pushing her back. "Can't you see I was sleeping?!"

"But we're inside now!"

"…..wait, what?"

Meninas ran over to wake up Liltotto and Giselle.

"Wake up, girls! Someone kidnapped us!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, idiot! Why would they keep us in beds? But something's fishy around here…." Candice shook Bambietta awake. "Get up, dumbass!"

"Fucking hell, Candice, it's like 6 AM!" Bambietta shouted, only to notice the strange room she was in. "…..the fuck?!"

Liltotto yawned and looked out the window.

"Uhhh…..guys? Where the hell are we?"

"Silbern."

The five girls all turned towards the doorway, where a familiar face stood.

"I-Inspector?" Meninas gawked. "How did you find us?!"

"Oh fuck, he's going to send us back to Hans!" Candice reached down her shirt and pulled out her shiv. "Over my dead body, old man!"

"Relax, girls. I want you all to follow me. His Majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"….."

 _His Majesty?_ They all thought.

* * *

"Ahhh…..perfect!" Kiyone wiped her forehead and grinned. "See, Sentaro? I told you I could complete my side faster than you!"

"Get real, you dummy! I finished first!"

"No you didn't!"

They had been tasked to trim Jushiro's bonsai garden.

"Yes I did!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Excuse me."

"WHAT?!" Both exclaimed, heads snapping to the side. There was Rukia, standing now with a little shock.

"Umm…..I just needed to talk to Third Seat Kotetsu."

"Oh sorry!" Kiyone bowed and ushered Rukia to the side. "What's up, Kuchiki? Everything okay?"

"Umm…..it's about…..the SWA."

"Aww no, did Yachiru make another pool? I'll go get Kurotsuchi-san to help put the dirt back…." Kiyone growled when she saw Sentaro "fixing" her part of the garden.

"No…..c-can…..damn it, forget it."

"Wait!" Kiyone seized her wrist before she could leave. "You want to join the club?"

"….well, I guess….? But it's stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Kuchiki, don't be so shy! Captain Fon is less outgoing than you, and she joined just fine! We always have room for another member!"

"Thanks. It's just….." Rukia scratched her head. "You always look like you're having so much fun. That Vice-Captain Kusajishi…..she seriously does anything she wants, huh?"

Kiyone laughed.

"You have no idea. Remember our magical girl event?"

"Oh god, how did Captain Fon agree to that?"

"Half baiting her with cat plushies, half spiking her water. But it was Captain Unohana's idea!"

"Hehehe…..well, I guess I can join then."

Rukia didn't mention how Yachiru provided flowers for the graves, but she felt it wasn't so important to mention. It could stay between the two of them.

"Great! Drop by the club room after work!"

Rukia nodded and left, but before Kiyone could turn to yell at Sentaro again, a paper ball hit her head.

"What the….?"

She picked it up and looked at the message written down. She could tell it was her president, based on the smudging of the kanji.

 **Go the club room now, Blondie! We need to prepare!**

 _Prepare?_

* * *

Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, Giselle, and Bambietta all stepped into the large throne room. Darkness covered most of the room, so they weren't in a hurry to run in and explore.

"Geez, Robert, what the hell even is this place?"

"You will understand everything soon enough. Take a knee."

"Huh?"

Robert clapped his hands, and the torches near the throne lit up. A tall man with a pronounced mustache sat there, with a content look on his face.

"Welcome…..Quincies."

"Old man, what the hell is this?! Did you and this guy take us for your sex dungeon or something?" Candice snapped.

"The nerve! Sire, I apologize for-"

"At ease, Robert."

Bach stood up and stepped over to the girls, sizing each one up. Bambietta and Candice just scowled, but Meninas looked curious.

"Hey….you feel…..like us."

"A Quincy? I would hope so. Did you not feel the same on Robert?"

"…."

"Welcome to my domain, ladies. I am Juha Bach…tell me your names, please."

"Candice Catnipp."

"Meninas McAllon."

"Liltotto Lamperd."

"Bambietta Basterbine."

"And I'm Giselle Gewelle!"

"Yes…..I recognize some of those names." Bach murmured, a twinkle in his eyes. "Catnipp, McAllon….Lamperd, Basterbine….all mighty names of the Quincy!"

"Okay, enough remembering." Bambietta said. "Where are we?!"

"Allow me to explain, my dears. This world…..is in a separate dimension from the world you're used to. No Shinigami. No humans. Nothing….but us."

Bach put a hand to Meninas's face.

"Isn't it nice….seeing members of your kind after so long?"

"….but…how? How did you make this place?" Liltotto asked. Bach gave out a throaty chuckle.

"It is a long and complicated story. I see no point in explaining, not when we have work to do."

"Work?"

"Yes." Bach stepped over to the window. "Robert, and a few other of my comrades….have been monitoring you all. You have the potential to be fine warriors. Warriors….of the Vandenreich."

At that, the girls noticed the signature crest hanging on the wall.

"…"

"You will not be alone. Did you see the faces on the way to this room?"

"We just thought they were diddlers." Liltotto said bluntly, earning a facepalm from Robert.

"Ah hahaha…..the mind of the youth is an amusing one." Bach sat back down and crossed his hands. "How about it? You wish to get stronger….no?"

"…no offense, but we're not gonna trust some random man that had us….in some dark castle." Candice said. "Even if you're a Quincy like us."

"I see. You're free to go if you wish…..but where exactly will you go?"

"….."

"Aren't you all…..looking for survivors?"

"…."

"Say we….join you." Bambietta said. "Does this mean…you'd train us to kill any Shinigami in our way?"

"Bambi….."

Bach smirked. "We have a common enemy, girls. The Shinigami have wronged you. They have taken away….all you held dear…right?"

Giselle felt her scar. It was starting to ache.

"What did…..they do to you?"

Bach pulled his sleeve back and moved his hand into the light. The girls instantly saw some nasty burn marks all over his skin.

"The same as you."

"….."

"But. If we are to gain our revenge together…..you girls must follow me and the Vandenreich. I can give you power. Power beyond your wildest dreams, even with your standard Quincy abilities!"

"…..you're not a regular Quincy, are you?" Liltotto asked.

"Very astute, Lamperd. Do you all accept?"

"….."

Was there a choice? They could be here…..or they could be back in their home world, wanted for murder and on the run.

"The Shinigami…..don't know of this place?" Meninas asked.

"Certainly not, my dear McAllon. This dimension is impossible to get to. No one on the Gotei 13's side know this base exists. Food, shelter….it shall be yours. No longer….will you be alone."

That got Giselle's attention.

"Okay, mister Bach….but how many other Quincies are with us?"

Bach grinned.

"Sadly….not a high number. But now….there are over 20 of us. All with the same circumstances. The same pain. The same tears."

 _Over…..20….!_

Giselle's face was adorned with a massive smile. Her eyes looked like beacons of light.

"Fine. So when does the training start?" Candice asked.

Bach snapped his fingers. Four figures emerged from the shadows, each with a wildly different appearance. One of them….didn't have a visible face from his hood.

"Immediately. But first….the ceremony."

Each of the figures handed a uniform to the five girls.

"These shall be the symbols of your loyalty, and the symbols of our new alliance. Wear them with pride! When the day comes…..the Shinigami will have every right to fear you."

Bambietta looked over the uniform. It even came with a cap.

"And before I forget…" Bach took a star-shaped medallion from his front pocket. "Would you girls….like to get your letters?"

"Letters?" Meninas asked.

"Why yes! Each one of us has a letter to represent ourselves. I am The **A** lmighty. Robert over there is The **N** atural. My elite guard is The **D** eathdealing, The **X** -Axis, The **C** ompulsory, and The **M** iracle."

"What do you do if you get more than 26 members?" Liltotto asked.

Bach laughed.

"What a thought! I guess I would have to alter the system. The more Stern Ritters…..the better."

"Oooh, me first! Me first!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Certainly." Bach held out the medallion. "Take my power…..take my essence….and may fortune shine on you."

Giselle put a hand on the object, and she gestured for the others to follow suit. Bambietta had a glimmer in her eyes, so she did just that. Liltotto looked a little more hesitant, but eventually she shrugged and did it too. Meninas looked at Candice.

"Well….Candy, should we?"

"You know our promise." Candice said softly. "We live together…..and die together."

They put their hands on the medallion as well, and soon, it began to glow with a rainbow light…..and it dispersed into each one of the girls.

The **E** xplode.

The **G** lutton.

The **T** hunderbolt.

The **P** ower.

And the **Z** ombie.

* * *

Rukia knocked on the clubroom door.

"Hello? It's me, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Come in!" Yachiru shouted.

When Rukia opened the door, a stream of confetti and air-horn blares rang out. Yachiru ran over to Rukia and pulled her to a chair.

"Welcome, welcome! You want to join the SWA?"

"Uhh….what's going on? Is this a party?"

Balloons and glitter were scattered about, and everyone (including Soi, much to her embarrassment) were all wearing party hats.

"Yep! Because…Ruki-Ruki, if you join us…..that will make 9 members! 10 if you count me!"

"Oh…..but what if I changed my mind?"

Momo gasped. She gave a sad look to the desserts she bought from a bakery, since she had no time in advance to make some for this occasion.

"…you did?"

Rukia smiled. "No, I didn't. I'll join."

"YAY! NEW MEMBER!"

Yachiru tied a headband around Rukia's forehead. It said "rookie" in her usual awful handwriting.

"Um….what's this?"

"Allow me to explain." Nanao began. "Our club has increased dramatically in size since its conception. The president felt that some distinction should be made between new and older members."

"Yep! So you can be the rookie, Ruki-Ruki!"

Rukia gave an awkward laugh. "Well, at least I don't have to wear this thing all of the time, right?"

"In every meeting, Ruki-Ruki! And because our club is much bigger now, we're gonna need more money for stuff! So you can ask people for donations, okay?"

"….."

Kiyone held up her signature camera. "Come on, everyone! Let's get a picture to mark this special day!"

"Oh no, I don't think-"

Yachiru beamed and pulled all of her members in together. Kiyone turned and aimed the camera at the group, stepping closer to the president.

"Everyone…..thanks. I mean it! You guys joining my club….."

Each member glanced at another.

" _Has made me so happy_!" She said with a giggle. "Here's to 100 years of SWA fun! May the fun times _never end_!"

Kiyone passed the camera over to Yachiru's small hand.

"Okay everyone! Say cheese! 1…..2…3!"

"CHEESE!" The SWA shouted in unison.

And the memory would be one of many that President Yachiru Kusajishi would keep very dear to her heart. With many more to come.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: *collapses* My thumbs...THIS is now my longest chapter. I had a dilemma when writing TBTS...balancing casual moments for build-up of character relationship, versus putting in moments that build towards the larger picture. (how many references can you catch from the other chapters?) Unfortunately, I had to cut it short at some point. I was originally was going to put in one scene showing Orihime and Tatsuki, one scene with Rukia leaving for Karakura Town, and another of the girls using their new powers, but oh well.**

 **Let's talk about our favorite zombie gal. Back when I introduced her in chapter 14, I had intended her to be a 100% villain. But I did change my mind, as seen in chapter 31 and in other scenes. I will edit my more...harsher qualifiers in light of this flashback accordingly.**

 **Obviously some time still needs to pass to the events of beginning of Bleach. The Quincy girls need to age up a bit + train, and Ichigo's not in high school at the time of the final scene. Give it however many years you want, the interpretation is yours!**

 **Next time - we start off when chapter 47 ended. Yachiru faces her most difficult battle, while the Vandenreich elite learns why Orihime and Aizen are to be feared. But Juha Bach still lingers...**


	50. Anarchy

**Author's note - Sorry for the delay. I got swamped with your usual assignments and stuff. Can you believe it? 50 chapters? This is some kind of crazy dream. I'll wake up soon.**

 **Anyways this follows a similar mechanic I've used before. Putting "With..." before a scene indicates they're occurring at the same time, whereas not using it implies the scene follows after.**

 **Review Time:**

 **AzureWarrior - He did. Absorbed their essences.**

 **RG - It's totally fine, hehe. No one should feel obliged to review for every chapter, y'know?**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Anarchy**

 _(With Ikkaku and Yumichika)_

"Come on…..come on…!"

Yumichika was kneeling over his fallen friend, the dead body of Robert Accutrone only a few meters away. All of his (still alive) division members needed medical attention, but Ikkaku was the worst shape.

As such, he was using the the strongest healing kido he knew. Something….no other member of the 11th could do.

"Ikkaku, please…..just hang in there…..!"

"Looks like he got roughed up badly."

Yumichika froze. Only one man could have such a gruff voice, and he had silently _hoped_ he wouldn't show up at the wrong time.

"…Captain Zaraki…"

Nervously, he turned his head to see his superior, who gave him a stern look.

"Yumichika. It might be impossible to get to Unohana."

"…..?"

"There's some dark mist around, and it definitely looks like something you don't want to be around. If you're worried about Yachiru…..she went to save her friends."

"I see. Well….I regret to report, sir, that-"

"How long?"

"I…..don't know what you're referring to."

Kenpachi scowled.

"You're using _kido_ to heal Ikkaku…..and it looks like he has some fancy weapon…let me guess. Is that his Bankai?"

He noticed the transformed Ruri'iro Kujaku by his fifth seat's feet. It definitely didn't look like the Shikai he had seen before.

"Captain, I-"

"I get it….it all makes sense."

He stepped towards Yumichika, who flinched under his stare.

"The two of you have been _hiding_ this the whole time, haven't you? Like I'm some gorilla you can trick."

"No! I…..you don't understand, Captain Zaraki." Yumichika closed his eyes. "My true Shikai….it's a kido-based zanpakutou."

"So what? You thought I would kick you out of the division?"

"…"

"What about _him_? Did he know?"

"….No." He murmured softly. "If Ikkaku knew…"

Kenpachi seized him by his collar and lifted him up. Now he was starting to get very angry.

"You kept this from your _best friend_? Did he hide his Bankai from _you_?"

"No, he only trusted _me_ with it! And Vice-Captain Abarai! But….he wanted to keep it a secret because…..he didn't want….to…"

"What?!"

" _He didn't want to leave the division!"_ Yumichika shouted. "He only wanted to fight under you until his dying day!"

"….you two really think that _little_ of me, don't you?"

"W-What?"

Kenpachi shook his head.

"I still remember the day Yachiru and I first met you two. Ikkaku challenged me and got his ass handed to him…..but I saw the potential. And _you_ ….you may be dainty and care too much about your looks….you're one of my best fighters."

"B-But…."

"You really think _, especially_ after I lost to Ichigo for not paying attention to my sword….. _I would judge you for yours?_ "

"….."

Kenpachi scoffed and dropped his fifth seat.

"I trusted the both of you to lead our division to victory. Looks like you did. But it's clear to me, neither of you had the same regard for _me_."

He turned away.

"But I-"

"BUT NOTHING!" He snarled. "How long have we been together, you idiot?! The rest of these guys are one thing….but I trust you and Ikkaku as much as I trust Yachiru. And that's a whole lot."

"…"

Yumichika looked down in shame. His captain had a point.

"And look, anyone who died…..Aramaki for one…..will _never_ get to know the true power both of you have. The one thing that excites our division the most…..is strong people to fight. To test our limits. To get stronger."

Kenpachi gave him one last side glance before turning away again.

"And the fact that both of you would willingly cripple yourselves just for appearances….. _makes me sick_."

Yumichika had started to tear up, not that Kenpachi could see it. The greatest shame a member of the 11th could face was not a defeat…..but their captain, a man they considered to be one of the strongest alive….to _lose respect for them._

"I….I'm sorry, Captain." He murmured softly.

"We can talk about this later. Just make sure Ikkaku's not dead."

* * *

 _(With Retsu and the Heal Team)_

Nemu looked on as members of the 4th attended to Momo's grievous wound. Her musings were interrupted by Retsu putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nemu…are you alright?"

"I only will be once this battle is over. …my friends….. _our_ friends…..it pains me to see them like this. I pray Yachiru and the others will be in one piece."

"….something else seems to be bothering you. What is it?"

"….Captain Unohana…I…feel different. Some internal feeling…I cannot describe."

 _Nemu Kusamiya._

Nemu's eyes widened. Where did that voice come from?

 _Who…..is this?_

 _My identity has no meaning, for I am a vassal.. I am pleased to tell you…..you have been freed. You can serve my master well. You are a pure soul now._

 _M-Master…..? Freed? Please, explain._

"Nemu…..?"

 _Look on your back._

"….Captain, is there something on my back?" Nemu lifted up her shihakusho, where a pink symbol was extremely noticeable.

"Y-Yes. Dear me, how did that get there?"

 _Nemu, you were once an artificial being. Some doll deplorable people like Kurotsuchi and Urahara could stuff with weapons and equipment, to treat as if you were some toy to play with._

 _Who…..are you allied with?_

The voice had taken a pleasant tone, as if it was recounting a fond memory.

 _My wonderful master is Orihime Inoue. She doesn't know of your current status, but I think she's being far too modest. She is God. She is the most supreme in all of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the Living World and….this false world. All who oppose her will be destroyed. All who wrong her will be judged._

Now the voice had turned bitter.

 _She mentioned that the Hogyoku altered her pins…..may I assume you are an extension of that? I know the Shun Shun Rikka was composed of six avatars. When I hear you….I hear six speaking as one._

 _Correct, Nemu Kusamiya._

Nemu narrowed her eyes.

 _Liltotto Lamperd, Candice Catnipp, and Meninas McAllon had mentioned their powers, given to them by Juha Bach….were not working correctly. …..you did something to them as well._

 _They have joined my master's side. As such, they need to be freed of the influence of their tyrannical overlord. Juha Bach is nothing more than a misguided fool trying to reclaim what he THINKS is his given right._

Nemu didn't know what to say. She had never spoken with Ayame, Shun'o, Lily, Hinagiku, Baigon, and Tsubaki before…..but Orihime had always insisted they were _nice._

 _Thunderbolts, raw power, and gluttony…..were all things HE gave them. To have them continue….oh dear me, that will not work. Just thinking about that false god makes me quite angry, you see._

 _If I am to understand this correctly…..why didn't you erase the powers of our other allies? This occurred when Orihime healed all of us before departure, right?_

 _Yes. You Gotei members do not draw your power from a false god, and while it would give me pleasure to destroy anything related to Sosuke Aizen….harming Tatsuki Arisawa would make my master upset. I cannot have that._

Was this consciousness a byproduct of the Hogyoku bonding? Nemu didn't know. She tried what turned out to be a very very dangerous question.

 _Our existence is to perpetuate the safe reincarnation of souls and keep the soul balance. To that end…..we indirectly serve the Soul King. What do you think of that?_

 _I think that is an appalling fact, Nemu Kusamiya. A God casts their judgments and do the things they set out to do. They do not sit on a chair and watch the universe move without them. A God takes action. A God commands. The Soul King…no, that being cannot exist any longer._

 _Do you think it is wrong to hide such strong feelings from your master?_

 _Perhaps. But she will see the true depth of her power. She will see…..if she wills it so, it shall be. She has the chance, after years of a sorrow-filled life…..to make the universe bend to HER desires. After that, she will agree._

 _Aizen is the only one who possesses a chance to best her….isn't he?_

The voice laughed.

 _I am glad my master has picked so many smart and loyal friends._

"Nemu!"

Nemu turned to the side. Retsu was looking at her strangely.

"I was trying to get your attention, but you kept staring into space. You….have someone that wants to talk to you."

She stepped away just as Akon walked up to her.

"Akon….."

"Vice-Captain….." He lit his last cigarette. "I'm glad you came back. Everyone tells me you accomplished the mission."

"….I did."

"…heh." Akon chuckled and shook his head. "Well, the guys back home will be glad to hear that."

"...you are alone?"

"…"

"…"

"Akon, please answer the question."

The third seat sat down and crossed his legs. "Captain Urahara and the substitute can take care of the rest, along with Orihime Inoue."

"Akon, answer the question. …..of our squad sent to this world….only you survived?"

"….."

"Rin and Hiyosu are dead?"

Akon chuckled again, but Nemu noticed his hands were shaking as he put his lighter away.

"We're _all_ dead, technically."

" _Akon._ "

"It's fine, Vice-Captain Kusamiya….I….it's not the first time I've been alone."

Akon smirked to show he was "fine", but Nemu certainly didn't miss the wetness in his eyes. The man clapped his hands and looked at the sky.

"What do you think of those, Vice-Captain? The world….it's starting to degrade. I wonder if Captain Tsukabishi noticed."

Nemu followed his stare, and she saw visible cracks in the air.

"…!"

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

The familiar pink waves of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi flowed around the Kuchik heir for what would be the third time that "day". His expression was not stoic, but determined. Determined to best the Quincy before him.

No other outcome would be allowed.

"A Bankai versus a Bankai…..truly the final battle! Are you prepared, Captain?!" Mask shouted, Hiho Zabimaru spiraling around him.

 _He only just captured Renji's zanpakutou today. Ergo…..there is no way he can have as much mastery as I do with mine. However….._

Byakuya put a hand to his scarf.

 _I do not know what surprises he has in store for me. Who knows what Juha Bach has empowered him with?_

"Yes…Quincy."

"What?! How could I be so foolish…..my name is Mask De Masculine, The **S** uperstar!" Mask declared, pointing a gloved finger.

"…"

"Feh! Introduce yourself proper, you villain!"

Byakuya's reiatsu flared at that comment.

"I have no reason to if you insist to live in this fantasy."

He closed his eyes and the petal waves surged forward, with one spiraling around Byakuya. Mask ripped off his shirt.

"Fantasy?...if that's how you feel, Shinigami….."

He jumped forward, the large bone-made dragon following his charge.

"THEN I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! STAR BEAM!"

He put his hands to his forehead, and like before, Mask fired a star-shaped beam of energy, which cut through the pink like it was made of butter. With the hole of attack available, Hihio Zabimaru advanced through.

"…"

The jaw of the beast opened up to bite, but Byakuya easily flash-stepped to dodge.

 _Feh! So he's a speedy one….!_

Mask glanced to the side. The waves were flowing around the area, and it seemed that trying to destroy them outright would not be fruitful.

 _Does he have remove control?_

His eyes widened. The feeling of his back being slashed open gave him his answer.

"Was it wise to steal it?"

Mask turned and moved to grab, but his hand had missed by a mile; Byakuya reappeared in the air, and the waves began to flow upward to circle around him.

 _Tch….! A sneak attack….._

Byakuya moved a finger, and the waves crashed towards Mask, now with a higher velocity.

"Do you not see the fundamental problem with this battle?"

Mask jumped back to dodge the wave's strike, but was forced to flip back further as it moved onward to strike him, fully at the control of its master.

"You've had Renji's Bankai for not even a day. I've had _years_ to master mine."

The **S** uperstar continued his might flips, but he was having more and more difficulty to outright escape. He growled as another stream cut a part of his mask.

 _So this is how he wants to play this battle? Just wearing me down from afar?!_

Mask flipped back one more time, calling the beast of Hiho Zabimaru to spiral around him. Its form blocked more of the pink storm from cutting the Quincy.

"If you think it can protect you, I will prove you horribly wrong." Byakuya said mildly, thinking of his Seireitei bout with his vice-captain.

"You think I'm only going to use this, villain…..the Quincy has many tools at their hands!" Mask declared. He stomped his feet with a mighty roar, causing the waves to blow back.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"STAR SPOTLIGHT!"

In an opening of Hiho Zabimaru, Mask launched another star-shaped beam towards Byakuya, who closed his eyes as he flash-stepped to dodge it with ease.

"HURAAAAAAAH!"

Mask jumped into the air, leading the beast with him, but Byakuya moved two fingers, and the waves began their hunt once more.

"Why try to hit me? Haven't you _seen_ the difference in speed between the both of us?"

Mask just grinned evilly.

"I'm not getting the first strike."

"…?"

And then, Byakuya felt his back explode with a sudden burst of energy, forcing him to stagger and fall slightly, right towards Mask. The waves billowed around, now without direct focus.

"The spotlight has chosen _you_ , you dastard!"

Byakuya quickly regained himself, but a well-timed punch from his opponent knocked him down further, right towards the jaw of Hiho Zabimaru.

 _Spotlight…..tch._

Right as the beast clamped down on his scarf, Byakuya vanished once more. As he did, a familiar voice rang into his ears.

 _Byakuya-sama….please, give it your all._

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

"K-Kensei, did you see that….that girl just….vanished….!"

Although the two were currently in a battle against the transformed Kaname Tousen, all three had seen Bambietta Basterbine dissolve into that rainbow light, much to the shock (and horror) of Sajin Komamura and Liltotto Lamperd below.

"Juha Bach…..tch, he must be using his troops for power, or something."

" **Are you two done with the show**?" Tousen called out, earning a glare from his former captain. " **This battle is far from over….!"**

Both Vizards had donned their masks.

"Kensei….." Mashiro lowered her head. "Liltotto….she's _crying_. We should-"

"MASHIRO WATCH OUT!"

She turned, but was knocked downward by Kensei, and the two barely dodged a large cero aimed for them.

" **As expected, Kuna….you were always getting distracted, even in the smallest moments!"** Tousen shouted, preparing another cero. " **This battle does not involve the Vandenreich**!"

Mashiro growled and flash-stepped forward.

"Mashiro wait!"

She reappeared in front of Tousen, and quickly fired her own cero to counter Tousen's blast. Red and green crashed together and exploded.

"…!"

Mashiro emerged from the cloud and punched Tousen further into the air.

"A show?! A SHOW?! You always kept to yourself, Blindy, and now….. _you make me sick!_ MASHIRO KICK!"

Too wounded to sonido, Tousen was forced on the defensive. He blocked her boot with his forearm, but the green-haired Vizard was picking up steam. Both physically and verbally.

 _What?!_

She pushed forward and swung her other leg as hard as she could, knocking Tousen into a building.

"Someone is down there, pouring their heart over losing their friend…..and you just dismiss it all? It's not just your looks….your _whole person_ is ugly!"

"Mashiro…." Kensei said, grabbing her shoulder. "Calm down for five seconds."

"I can't help it, Kensei! When I get fired up I….oh."

She flash-stepped downward to Komamura.

"Wolf man, Tousen is your friend, right? Well is it okay if we beat him up?"

Komamura coughed up more blood, but he found the strength to speak again. His eyes looked pitifully at the crying Liltotto.

"You….don't need to ask my permission, Kuna. Tousen…..my friend is no more….it seems…..and he, along with Aizen, have wronged you more than he has me. Do what you….will…."

"…"

Komamura trembled as he wiped his eyes. It was one thing to have his former friend in such a state, but to be in too weak of a condition…..

"Wolfman." Mashiro said quietly, holding an arm out. "We'll beat him together. You…..deserve that much."

"Are you guys done?" Kensei asked, looking onward to see Tousen get up and try to move his busted wings. _Shit he's taken a lot of damage….Komamura softened him up…_

Mashiro helped Komamura to his feet, who was starting to pant heavily. The wounds on his body were severe, and blood continued to drip onto the ground.

"Liltotto…..that is her name? Her friend….she was assisting me in this battle…!"

Above, Kensei readied himself, charging forward to intercept Tousen.

"…She was kidnapped by Aizen. Her friends, Candice and Meninas….came with us to save Hime-tan." Mashiro explained, moving him closer to the girl.

Komamura closed one eye. "Two Quincies willingly defected from Juha Bach?"

Mashiro didn't answer. She put her hand on Liltotto's head, who flinched slightly (she still didn't forget all of the experiments she had to go through). When she looked up, she saw the insect-like mask.

"That Bach's….gonna pay for what he did."

Tearing up some more, the former **G** lutton bit her lip as hard as she could. Mashiro put her other arm around the girl and pulled her inward for a hug.

 _You've been through a lot..._

Komamura looked upward, and watched how Kensei was slowly gaining the edge in both speed and power. With every punch, every kick….the memory became clear.

"Kuna…..did you and Muguruma ever meet a boy named Shuuhei Hisagi?"

"Huh? Hmmmm….that name doesn't sound familiar….."

 _A shame. He…..would've loved to see the man he had admired so much…._

When Hisagi was but a child in the Rukongai, Captain Kensei Muguruma had saved his life from a Hollow. He had given him the advice to smile (albeit with a menacing look on his face), but since that day….the black-haired soul idolized him.

After all, his 69 tattoo stood for the division and Kensei himself.

 _Hisagi…..I hope you rest in peace….!_

"Huh? Sssh it's okay wolfman, you want a hug too? You're crying again…."

 _I am sorry you had to see that loss, Liltotto Lamperd. All the more reason for my master to destroy Juha Bach, the man that took your friend from you._

The girl relaxed her stressed grip on Mashiro somewhat.

 _You…..again. You….spoke to me when….he….!_

 _Yes. That…..is what I idolize about my master. Despite having her immense power and all to control….she has only increased her kindness and selflessness. Don't you agree?_

 _I…..why are you talking to me?_

 _Because. I'm afraid Candice Catnipp and Meninas McAllon are not very responsive. Yachiru Kusajishi is protecting them from that zombie girl._

 _What…..?!_

 _Do not worry about them. I have….gotten a clear picture of Yachiru Kusajishi from her actions. She is truly a worthy soul to associate with Orihime-sama. She devotes herself fully to protect her._

Now the tears had stopped for a brief moment. Such a...cheery yet slightly ominous voice was communicating to Liltotto, but Orihime was the cause? Was this even real?

 _She shall be one of the apostles._

 _What the hell are you talking about?! Do you even know what's going on?!_

 _Do you….Liltotto Lamperd?_

And with that, the shockwave from a nearby cero knocked all three to the ground. Kensei called down.

"MASHIRO! Let's go!"

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Giselle)_

The pink-haired vice-captain was currently underwater, swimming as fast as she could with Candice and Meninas firmly on her back.

 _Don't worry, Pinky, Kitty….I'll save you!_

But Giselle was speeding towards her at a significant pace. Yachiru kicked harder and looked backward, only to turn back the second she saw the hatred in the Quincy's eyes.

 _Hang on you two!_

She quickly swam to the surface to avoid a volley of arrows. When her head poked out, Yachiru noticed a small rock formation. She swam to it and headed to solid ground. Meninas and Candice were set down gently.

"Kitty….Pinky…..I'm sorry, but I don't have any tape…"

Yachiru ripped both of her sleeves off and started to tie them around each of their chest wounds. At this, Meninas stirred slightly.

"Ya…..chi…..ru…."

"Pinky! Hold on! We need to get Re-chan!"

"We…..can….pull…..through…."

Yachiru gasped. She felt Giselle getting closer and closer, and she knew she wasn't going to sit by and let her do anything.

"Please…..don't…..kill…..Gigi…!"

"…."

"Found ya!"

Giselle arose from the water, panting and locking her eyes onto Yachiru's small form. She pointed her bow, but Yachiru narrowed her eyes.

"Zombie girl….you hurt your own friends. See what I mean?"

"Haha…don't insult me…..you know _nothing about me….!"_

"Hmm…..you're right, I don't."

Yachiru jumped to a higher rock and readied her zanpakutou.

"But if beating you is the only way to put an end to all of this….then I'll do it. But because Pinky and Kitty are my friends…..I'll try not to make it hurt so much."

"I told you, Shinigami….. _those aren't their names_."

Yachiru frowned again. The Quincy's eyes were bright and determined….but she could see the inner despair lying underneath. In essence, they had more in common than Yachiru would've liked to admit.

"….I don't want to take your friends away, even you did take mine away." She said in a soft voice. "Can't we _all_ just be friends instead?"

Giselle grinned again, as if she had figured out the answer to a crossword.

"You _did_ took mine away, little one. Isa-chan….Jinta…..Lisa-chan…..they were following me and listening to me. They were _hanging out_ with me. Why…..did you have to prevent that…..?!"

"They didn't have a _choice_!"

"Hmm…." Giselle hummed. "I remember Lily saying a similar thing when we were little girls. That friendship should be a choice…..but why? That only gives them the chance to leave. The chance to reject you."

"True friends _never_ leave." Yachiru replied. "You know why I'm here? Because I knew one of my best friends, Hime-chan…. _never_ left me. Someone stole her. Just like Isa-chan and Suki-chan."

"…."

"So let's go already. I need to help her take down Aizen. And by the way, zombie girl…if you ever _think_ about putting your dirty blood on them….."

Yachiru glanced at Candice and Meninas. The former was still unconscious but the latter was trying very hard to stay awake.

"….. _I'll smash you to pieces_."

"Dirty….?! Luppi said the same thing…..heh…..I guess _everyone_ thinks I'm dirty…..hehehehe..."

She zoomed forward to strike, and Yachiru held her zanpakutou horizontally. The latter looked shocked when she saw Giselle cut her hand.

 _No…!_

Yachiru ducked to avoid her outstretch grab, then she kicked Giselle back into the water.

 _She can't infect me! But how am I supposed to even touch her…..?_

"Bambi…..."

Yachiru glanced back to the two Quincies, having heard Meninas's voice.

"Pinky? What's wrong? You're crying!"

Then a stray arrow arose up and shot through Yachiru's ear, causing her to cry out and fall off the pillar. She grabbed the ledge, wincing slightly at the new wound.

"Owww…..wait a minute….."

She looked at the red liquid on her fingers now.

 _My….blood….!_

Yachiru jumped off when Giselle appeared to stab her, resulting in a graceful flip to lower ground. She quickly released her zanpakutou, generating the two familiar beasts to assist her.

"Ooooh…more friends of yours….?!" Giselle asked. She began to fire more arrows, but all of them missed Yachiru by a kilometer. They began to curve around the SWA president….

"And you can't have _them!_ " She exclaimed. She dug into her robes and pulled out the syringe she used to inject Lisa, now free of the Vizard's blood.

"…?"

Giselle watched the vice-captain fill the syringe with her own blood.

"What's this now? You're trying to be like _me_ ….?!"

She moved her hand, and the arrows all turned towards Yachiru.

"SPOT ME!"

The beasts of Sanpo Kenju moved to cover Yachiru, their bodies contorting to block and tank the arrows from all angles. But rather of looking angry, Giselle just grinned again.

"Hmmm…..they'd work nicely….!"

Her ears suddenly caught the whooshing sound of a flash-step. Yachiru had appeared in front of her, holding the syringe up.

"Surprised, huh?!"

She struck the syringe into Giselle's forehead and pressed down, causing The **Z** ombie to shriek and pull away.

"You….!"

Giselle gasped and collapsed to the ground, trembling. She yanked the syringe out and smashed it in her hand with a snarl, glass cutting her hand.

"You…..cannot be like me…..!"

"Give it up, zombie girl! I disabled your power, didn't I?!"

Yachiru smirked, but that smirk fell apart when Giselle started to giggle. The same giggle with the same….malicious edge, and the same Isane Kotetsu had heard.

"Disable…..oh no…..oh no, Yachiru, you couldn't…..be any more wrong….!" She stood up tall, rubbing the spot where Yachiru had injected her. "Why….would a dirty Shinigami like you stop my blood?"

"….."

"Why….would a dirty Shinigami try to inject their blood like me, try to nickname my friends like me….try to steal them away?"

Giselle's eyes seemed to be getting more and more focused by the second.

"Why? Because…..you're _trying to take all I have_ …"

Her mind flashed back to the days of the orphanage. Candice berating Meninas. Liltotto sneaking snacks. Bambietta being beaten by Hans.

"No! Why can't you understand, zombie girl?!"

Hollows coming to attack. Being rejected by Ida and Angela. Making….new marks on the wrist. The moment where the children said she was a fake girl….

"No. That is not my name….. _Yachiru._ "

Giselle's grin faded.

"My name is…..Giselle Gewelle. The **Z** ombie. Do you know why I joined the Vandenreich?"

Yachiru was getting uneasy on how clear and lucid her opponent was starting to become, but she managed to shake her head as a reply.

"Two reasons. One….well, I just wanted more friends. More Quincies like me. More people….so I wouldn't be so alone."

"…."

"And the other? Can you guess?"

Yachiru's eyes widened. Giselle's reiatsu was starting to rise, and she seemed to have a halo and angel wings now.

"It was to….take down Shinigami like you. It's your kind…that started it all, right? This war….this struggle. People like _you_."

 _What happened to the Quincy…..Shinigami today weren't responsible. Maybe I could….do something….?_

"…."

"So maybe….we should cut the pleasantries….. _do you agree?_ "

"….."

Yachiru pointed her zanpakutou at Giselle.

"I'm not gonna beat you because you're a Quincy. I'm gonna beat you because it's the _only way you'll understand._ "

"You think?"

Giselle held out both arms.

" **Vollstandig.** "

* * *

"Shit! How do we get past that?!"

Iba and the 7th, still with Nanao and the unconscious Lisa, had their travels to Retsu Unohana stopped by the appearance of Respira in their general direction.

"…."

"Ise, are you listening? Something tells me we shouldn't touch that cloud….!"

"…..Captain Unohana is in this direction. There is the possibility we could flash-step around it, but…..our skills are certainly not that of Lady Shihouin or Captain Fon."

And then, the restrained (and zombified) members of the Gotei let out a loud scream.

"What?! What the hell?!" Iba said, turning his head around in alarm.

Nanao gasped; the turned Shinigami were glowing white and their bodies were contorting in painful positions. Their barriers held firm, but in a flash, they were yanked through them with a powerful force, akin to a magnet. The normal members of the Gotei stared as shards of the barrier flew through the air.

"How…..?!"

They were whisked away.

"Damn it! That zombie girl's doing something!" Iba shouted. "Ise, we have to go back and help Kusajishi!"

Nanao turned to the side, where the Respira was accelerating towards them.

"…!"

"Ise! Damn it, pay attention!"

"Iba, we have a more pressing matter!"

Nanao quickly gestured for someone to take Lisa. She moved to the front of the pack and clapped her hands together.

 _I do not have the skills of Tessai Tsukabishi…..but I blocked the Vandenreich from attacking the Seireitei. I….can do this….!_

"Stay close to me, members of the 7th Division!"

 _Captain…..President…..I will not fail you! Senpai…..I WILL PROTECT YOU!_

* * *

 _(With Barragan)_

 **"COME OUT, SHINIGAMI! WOULD YOU REALLY WANT YOUR LAST MOMENTS TO BE THAT OF COWARDICE?!"**

The more enraged Barragan was getting, the more dense and abundant Respira was becoming. Even he didn't know how much of the cloud was around, but that didn't matter – he wanted to destroy anything and everything in his path.

A king trying for the last pieces of conquest.

Outside the cloud, Rukia and the others were moving as past as they can. Understandably, several members of the 13th nearly wet themselves over the Hollow King's loud voice.

"Keep moving, everyone! The barriers…!"

"Sentaro, wait! Ururu is-!"

Ururu sped past the Kuchiki. Behind the pack, the Respira was wearing down the barrier rims, but more seemed to be forming to slow it down.

"Tsukabishi-san…" Rukia muttered. "He has to be nearby!"

"Sixth Seat! T-Third Seat! Help m-!"

Sentaro looked back and gasped. Someone wasn't fast enough to avoid the black cloud of a quick, agonizing death.

 _Damn it….Captain, I won't lose anymore of our troops!_

"KEEP GOING!" He screamed, clutching onto Kiyone tightly. Everyone picked up speed, but Ururu still outpaced them with ease.

As the pack continued onward, they heard Barragan's voice again.

 **"That Shinigami who made this world…..has he abandoned you all? Like the herder offering sheep for slaughter!"**

Everyone screamed when the Respira surged through and disintegrated any ounce of barrier protecting their path. Ururu herself skid to a stop and looked back.

 _This is the end…..damn it….!_ Rukia shut her eyes. _Hisana, Byakuya, Ichigo….everyone…..I'm sorry!_

But then, she heard two buzzes of static and the voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

" **Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru**!"

And then she opened an eye just in time to see Gin Ichimaru grab her shoulder.

* * *

 _(With Orihime and Aizen)_

"Dissenters…..?"

Everyone stood around the two would-be-gods, each one watching for a different reason. Those who didn't go to Hueco Mundo couldn't muster any words on how Orihime Inoue, the cheerful girl from Karakura Town…..was the person Sosuke Aizen declared as his _equal._

Those who did were cautious of Aizen's new power, as she explained earlier.

And the Vandenreich….

"Dissenters?!" Gerald repeated. "The arrogance! The arrogance of a Shinigami scum!" He rubbed the blood away from Menoly's earlier stab. "And you, human….!"

"Please." Orihime said quickly. "I don't want to fight any of you Vandenreich members." She couldn't risk turning her head. " _Aizen is the larger threat_!"

"Are you suggesting some sort of….alliance?" Askin inquired, readying his power. "How ridiculous. Human or Arrancar, any being that wishes to work with the Gotei….. _shall die as well_."

Aizen looked at Kisuke, who was watching him like a hawk.

"Surprised, aren't you, Kisuke Urahara? That for once, your plans and measures have fallen flat on your face. Even you…..even myself! ….had no idea of Orihime Inoue's true potential."

"…."

He glanced at the other members of the rescue team.

"Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado….how fitting the two of you would come to assist…..Tatsuki Arisawa….I see you wish to make up for lost time?"

"Shut your mouth, _Aizen_." Tatsuki said, glaring at him. "I might not be half as powerful as you….but with Hime's help, I plan to _cripple you_ for what you did to me."

"Ha…nothing to add…..Loly, Menoly?"

Both Arrancar held their stare, but part of them were afraid now. Aizen wasn't exerting any noticeable reiatsu, so why was a stare feeling as if it was an army?

"Neliel! What a surprise. I almost forgot about you."

The ex-Espada merely narrowed her eyes.

"And how are you doing….. _Grimmjow_?"

The other ex-Espada froze in shock. He had been hiding behind a building, waiting for the perfect moment to strike…..but how was he even sensed?

"Now before we continue….I think it's only fair I tell a story to you all. Why and how…..our dear friend Orihime and myself managed to reach these new heights….."

 _Is Aizen trying to stall us? Bach's doing something underground….but he might be able to snap our necks before we even have time to think! What do we do?!_ Isshin thought, cursing inwardly.

His eyes widened when Aizen suddenly appeared in front of Tatsuki.

"The story begins with this girl….."

"DON'T TOUCH HER, AIZEN!" Ichigo shouted. He jumped to attack him, but he was long gone before Tensa Zangetsu could connect. His childhood friend slapped him.

"You idiot! Ichigo, you can't just blitz him! Right, Orihime?"

"She is correct." Aizen answered.

Now everyone not coming from Hueco Mundo looked on with horror when he began to warp around the city, continuing his speech.

"Anyway…..I came up with the idea to use Tatsuki Arisawa as bait for capturing Orihime. Ulquiorra's recording from his eye….revealed to me that she was her friend, that she wanted to be useful."

"….no fucking way….." Hiyori whispered. She was ignoring what Aizen was saying but rather, was focusing on his movements. Or rather, barely following them.

"I must thank you, Vandenreich members. You all attacked Karakura on the same day Ulquiorra's team did. You forced the Gotei to thin out their defenses."

Askin gasped. _But His Majesty sent them because he saw HIS Arrancar arriving!_

"That was the first error. Isshin Shiba, you made the second one."

"What?!"

Ryuken had his bow ready, and he was having an easier time keeping track.

"In reality…..lady luck was on my side. Had you accompanied her home in the Dangai on that night….perhaps my plan would've needed tweaking."

"…"

"Finally we come to the third error. Kisuke Urahara."

"…Me?"

"But of course. You were the one who saw potential in Mayuri Kurotsuchi and set him free from the Maggot's Nest. He was the one who wanted to work with me…..and without him…. _none of this would be possible._ "

"….."

"In fact, he's why this false world is going to break…..correct?"

Aizen stopped on top of a rooftop and gestured for everyone to look upward.

 _No…! This world is acting in proxy for the Living World._ Uryu thought with a grimace. _That bastard's final bomb….destroyed all of those Hollows! All of those souls!_

"Break?" Ichigo glanced at Kisuke. "Urahara, you have some kind of back-up in case….?" He whispered.

"He does not, Ichigo Kurosaki. Because like I said….he couldn't have predicted this. I don't even need the Oken at this point." He said with a cheery tone. "Why, if I try hard enough…..this world could be broken with a simple command."

"No." Orihime said firmly. " _I will never let you get to the Soul King, Aizen._ "

"Is that so, Orihime? Why?"

Orihime stared at his zanpakutou. Although she and him technically (she hoped) had equal power now….he had the edge with Kyoka Suigetsu. If he were to release...

 _Maybe he's become so confident that he won't use it. Even so…..no, I need to be prepared. But there's no way he'll stay still._

"You seem reluctant to answer. Do you…..on the bottom of your heart…..truly despise me?"

Orihime opened her mouth to answer, but what came out was a choked gasp and a frantic shake of the head.

"Oh? So you secretly like me?" He teased.

"Enough bullshit, Aizen!" Isshin shouted. "None of us have time to listen to your rambling!"

"I agree."

Aizen felt an arrow pierce through his body.

"Heh….." Nianzol smiled and nodded to the other Vandenreich members. "Looks like not paying attention...was your end."

"…was it?"

The **W** ind blinked when Aizen vanished. Seconds later, blood was leaking from his torso.

"…..?"

" _You_ weren't paying attention, _boy_."

Nianzol's expression was frozen in a confused stare when his upper half came unattached from the rest his body. His last moments of life…..were fading.

 _Ahh…..sorry, Your Majesty…..I tried, right?_

"NIANZOL!" Askin shouted. "You idiot!"

"How pathetic. Is this truly the best the Vandenreich can do? Have _none_ of you comprehended the situation?"

Aizen flicked the blood from Kyoka Suigetsu's tip.

"What will you all do? Who…..will make the first move?"

"…."

Orihime bit her lip.

 _He knows Grimmjow is here…..but he isn't making a move for him…..I hope he's not gonna try anything reckless….what do I do….? Only I can counter his powers. If anyone tries to fight him…._

Ichigo tightened the grip on his zanpakutou.

 _…..they'll be killed. But the Vandenreich….._

Then she felt two bursts of reiatsu. She gasped and turned around to see….

" **VOLLSTANDIG**!"

Askin and Pernida were transforming to the Vandenreich higher state. At that, Gerard gave a roar and swung his hammer towards the nearest target – Rose and the unconscious Love.

"DEATH TO THE SHINIGAMI!"

"NO!" Orihime shouted. "You're just making it harder for all of us! STOP!"

"There is no point, Orihime Inoue. They have refused to comprehend our power. So if they wish to battle….so be it…..I'm more curious to see what you can do."

She turned back, only to have a large burst of golden energy hit her. Rose grabbed Love and flash-stepped away, leaving Hiyori to jump up to attack The **M** iracle.

"You think being bigger is enough?!"

Then both of her arms were starting to warp horrifically.

"HIYORI!" Shinji screamed.

Pernida's eyes twinkled with malicious glee as he moved a finger for the finishing move, but he felt someone appear from behind.

"I can tell _you're_ going to be the hardest to kill."

Ryuken discharged a barrage of arrows to knock Pernida downward, but the latter used Hirenkyaku to escape. Ahead, Neliel, Tatsuki, and Ichigo all zoomed towards Gerald. Shinji jumped to catch Hiyori.

"Tch! So I guess we started…" Askin muttered, looking from Aizen to Pernida. He turned to block Kisuke's zanpakutou strike. "And you're not helping."

"This isn't a game." He replied, eyes also locked on Aizen. Orihime was still down, but the mastermind wasn't making a move. "Aizen is the greater threat!"

"…"

"COME, SHINIGAMI AND ARRANCAR! I"LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Gerard shouted, raising his hammer. Ichigo readied his signature technique, gesturing for Tatsuki and Neliel to rush forward. Arrows from Uryu caused the giant to stagger.

 _We need to kill these guys! Aizen is the greater threat!_

 ** _Is he….king?_**

At the familiar voice, Ichigo froze.

"ICHIGO! LOOK OUT!"

The strawberry snapped out of his stupor, but not in time to dodge The **M** iracle's large fist. Not even the combined attacks from an ex Espada and Arrancar were enough to get him to fall.

"ICHIGO!"

 ** _Look at this, kingy boy! These Quincies are nothing more than trash, FILLER GARBAGE! They're such a pain! I don't want to fight them! ….I want to fight Aizen!_**

 _SHUT UP!_

Ichigo crashed into a building, but not before he sensed Aizen moving towards him.

 _You're not getting control! If I have Orihime and my friends, then I don't NEED your help! I don't care what her powers did to you!_

As Aizen stepped closer, he felt someone ready an attack from behind.

"GETSUGA RENSHOU!"

Isshin crashed his energy-charged zanpakutou through the mastermind, and the resulting arc of energy _destroyed_ the building in front of him….the one next to where his son was.

"Very amusing, Isshin Shiba. But not even you…."

Isshin felt a blade pierce through his side. Aizen had warped behind him with ease.

"….!"

"ISSHIN!"

"KUROSAKI-SAN!"

"Can stop me. _Shatter_ …."

At the familiar command, Kisuke's eyes shot open. He pushed past Askin and moved as fast as he could, as if he could stop the horrors to come. The Shikai…..that was high unbeatable.

Time was crawling to a halt as he moved through the air, desperately hoping Aizen would trip up on his word, or have someone come. But no. Loly, Menoly, Neliel, Chad, Uryu….these people were all familiar with the ability. Their expressions were inconsolable. Ryuken's eyes looked away from locating Pernida, but his heart was filling with dread. Rose and Shinji heard the word, but they were busy trying to tend to their fallen allies. Tatsuki didn't know what exactly was going to happen, but she had a very very bad idea of what to expect. Somehow….she just knew. Gerard cocked his head in confusion, as did Askin.

Ichigo was picking himself up….and naturally, his eyes were wide as dinner plates. His hollow was laughing heartily in his head. He looked past his father and Aizen to try to find Orihime, but the girl was facedown.

 _Hime….!_

" _Kyoka Suigetsu_."

Everyone heard the sound of a mirror breaking to pieces.

Aizen instantly vanished.

* * *

"It…..is done, sire."

BG9 stepped away from his control panel, casting a look at the Stern Ritter crest. **W** was officially gone. Haschwald seemed to be looking it as well.

 _Another one falls….._

But Bach's eyes turned back to normal. He flexed his fingers, but his expression was neutral, as if he was complementing something.

"….sire….?"

"Something is wrong."

"…?"

Bach looked towards the ceiling, in the direction of the two gods and his remaining minons.

"The **G** lutton, The **T** hunderbolt, and The **P** ower….have not been returned to me. How can that be? All of you Stern Ritters….are connected."

"….."

"Hmm…." BG9 scratched the back of head. "Before my transmission failed….Sosuke Aizen had blocked an attack from Ichigo Kurosaki. Then the girl-"

 _The girl!_

"Orihime….Inoue." Bach said. His wounds before had been healed considerably, and his stance overall was sharper. However, he was also expecting to absorb _five_ Quincy….not just two.

Was this girl the cause? The same that he saw on his vision?

"Sir, we don't have that many resources left. With Nianzol down….only Mask, Cang, and Giselle remain as the non-elite members. Shall I…..?"

"Release the weapon, B69." Bach replied. "You are to remain here to properly control its launch. I'll simply make do with the Gotei members above us. This false world…."

"…..it has cracks in the air, sir." Haschwald said quietly. "Is it possible the Gotei has created this world to…..implode and kill everyone locked inside, as a measure to ensure….victory?"

Bach closed his eyes and tried to focus on another vision. Only two faces appeared. Orihime Inoue, looking extremely vengeful….and her own eyes were whited out!

 _No! I will stop you, WITH ALL MY STRENGTH!_ _ **There can only be one!**_

A Hollow resembling Ichigo Kurosaki laughing gleerfully.

 ** _Hahahaha…it's glorious! It's like a literal Hell!_**

Were these two scenes connected? When did they occur? And why…..how….was this human girl so powerful?

"Urgh…."

The Quincy emperor put a hand to his face; as hard as he was trying, no other details of the visions were making themselves evident. Would there be time to see when these events would occur?

"Your Majesty! Do you need assistance?" Haschwald asked, now looking uneasy.

"Ha…..it's nothing. B69…..?"

"Yes sir. It's….working right now….."

The Vandenreich base had been moved underground when it first appeared in the false world, to better gain hiding. As such….they had the means to unleash an attack from the literal ground up….across the unseen network….

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

" **Urgh…..!"**

Tousen crashed into the ground, but before he time to get back up, two boots smashed into his stomach.

"It's not so fun now, is it, Tousen?" Kensei hissed. "You and Aizen turned us into monsters, and now, you're the same way!"

The not-blind captain offered a cero as a reply, but his former superior blocked himself accordingly. Near the resulting dust cloud, Mashiro appeared and smashed her heet into his face.

"You got what you deserve-AAH!"

Tousen had seized her leg and threw her into a building. Slowly but surely he arose to his feet, wing stumps moving pitifully.

" **Deserve? Don't put yourself on the higher ground, you Vizards!"**

Kensei appeared and unleashed a multi-punch barrage.

"We're not the ones that gave themselves over to AIZEN!"

He flipped back, as Mashiro reappeared under and thrusted her foot forward, smashing Tousen once again.

"Yeah! How can you even call yourself a Gotei 13 Captain?!"

" **When all is said and done, there will be no more Gotei! Their practices have only put thousands of souls in suffering! You cannot deny that!"**

Both Vizards jumped to the side to dodge another cero.

"We're not." Kensei said coldly. "The old man's gone….maybe that's the turning point for all of this. Maybe we should've tried to mend the fence years ago. But…."

He removed his mask and held it out.

"If you wanted change…..was THIS the way to do it?"

"….."

"If you wanted things to be differently, why was siding with Aizen the _only_ way? That night….that night still gives all of us nightmares. From that point on, we were outcasts."

Mashiro looked at Kensei.

"If you had some kind of ulterior motive to show just how bad the Gotei would be…..why didn't any of us bother to join you?"

"…." Tousen stared hard at his former captain.

"You know what, Tousen? I still hate you and especially Aizen…but you were my _subordinate._ Or were you allied with Aizen since the day you joined the 9th?"

"…"

"When you became friends with Komamura…..did you genuinely care for him, or was it all part of Aizen's master plan? At what point did you start _pretending_ you were anything more than a common stooge?"

 **"I was not pretending!** " Tousen shouted. " **Do not insult me. I think for myself! When I was captain, I believed my actions to be correct! To serve the path of justice..."**

" _There is no damn thing as justice_!"

Kensei smashed the mask to pieces.

"It's just a buzzword people throw around to justify their actions! Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow….we're all the same! We ALL do terrible things! At the end of day, in this war….we're all just killing each other."

 **"…No. There is a point to this, Muguruma! How could all of you STILL be this obtuse**?!"

"Kaname."

Tousen turned to the other figure. Vice-Captain Mashiro Kuna almost _never_ called any of her subordinates by proper name, and that made it all the more ironic she called her captain as such.

"…..?"

"If you really believe what you're doing is right…..why hasn't Aizen come to help you? …..that's where your loyality is. Do…..you think he cares?"

"…"

"….."

"….do you?"

At that moment, Kaname Tousen felt the steel of Tengen pierce through his body. He looked down at the tip of the blade jutting out…..and looked up to see Sajin Komamura hovering over him.

"It's over…..Kaname."

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Giselle)_

Yachiru watched in a curious mix of shock and awe at Giselle's transformation. Much like Candice Catnipp before her, she had gained a halo and angel wings.

But there was a greater detail – her skin had become darkened to match the zombified victims she had been "collecting" all of this time. Better yet, said victims were _appearing_ around her.

" **Marsch der Untoten…..!** "

"Hey! Nan-Nan took those guys away!"

She gasped when Luppi was added to the crowd.

"Mr. 10?! What are you _doing_ , zombie girl?!"

"I told you my name." Giselle replied, flashing the most horrifying grin she could give out. "Can't you use it? Do I have to rip out your intestines, Yachiru-chan?"

"…"

Below, Meninas had fallen unconscious, but now Candice peered her eyes open slightly. Her vision was blurry, and she could only really see the pink of Yachiru's hair.

 _Ya…..chi…..ru….you'd…..better….not….lose…..please…._

"This is all of my army, ready to fight! They've given themselves to me, my power…..and NO amount of blood will EVER turn them back….!" Giselle giggled madly, looking over the crowd. "They'll stay with me. They'll ALWAYS stay with me!"

"Hmm…Ken-chan always says fights like this can be fun, but I can't afford to mess around."

"Oh, please. Hahahaha…..your Shikai couldn't even defeat Luppi!"

"Well yeah. I'm definitely not as strong as Ichi or Ukki or anything like that!" She replied, frowning slightly when it was clear Luppi wasn't going to react.

"Then _how_ do you hope to beat me?" Giselle asked.

"Because this isn't a regular for fun fight." Yachiru said. "This is a fight….for everything. If I lose to you…..my friends will all be sad."

She raised Sanpo Kenju.

" _And as the SWA president, I can_ _ **never**_ _have that happen_."

Yachiru was dangerously outnumbered, and every one of Giselle's zombies was glaring at her. But the ringleader giggled and raised a hand to have them stop, as she was curious.

Could the little girl back up her words?

" **Bankai.** "

Giselle Gewelle would see.

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

The captain reappeared on the ground, feeling the blood now dripping them his wounded back.

 _Tch…..I must keep my focus up._

He jumped to dodge to the lurch of the beast, and flash-stepped to dodge a barrage of arrows from The **S** uperstar.

"You cannot defeat me, Captain!" Mask shouted. "I will fight to the bitter end!"

Byakuya reappeared in front of him and slashed his torso.

"As will I."

But his opponent seized his arm.

"Now I've caught you, villain. Your speed…..is nothing against my might!"

"….is that so?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, and the waves all rushed towards the Quincy. At that, the beast turned around and aimed for him, jaws open, energy forming in the mouth.

"YES! Now watch as your subordinate's attack gets turned against you!"

Byakuya opened his eyes.

"STAR CANNON!"

As pink met with red in a large explosion, the captain had a passing thought.

 _That….is_ _ **not**_ _its name…._

* * *

 _( With Barragan)_

The Hollow king growled. A _large_ sheet of ice had blocked his path, and his victims had managed to escape. How long was going to take for him to end everything Although he had no eyes, he noticed more and more ice was blocking his path, forming an almost spherical shape around him. Naturally, Respira got to work.

 **"ICE?! Is that the excuse for a defense you use, Captain?! MY PATIENCE IS GONE!"**

On the other side of the barrier, Toshiro panted as he called more and more ice to form. As long as any water existed in the atmosphere, he could use his Bankai. But what if Barragan were to rot all of it? Luckily Harribel was there to provide her own water.

"Keep at it, Captain-san!" Stark shouted. "As soon as any holes come through, I'll fire all I've got!"

" _Yeah!_ " Lilinette said.

"Fine! J-Just don't distract me. HYAAAAAAA!"

But the Respira was breaking through with ease. More and more ice formed to slow it down, but when some got close to the group, Stark clicked both of his triggers.

" _Cero Metralleta_!"

At lightning speed, a barrage of beam-like ceros fired. Now the whole area was ablaze with bright light, but that didn't bother the short captain.

"Damn it, he's getting closer!" Harribel shouted. _If he gets any further, he'll reach the recovering Gotei!_

 **"YOU CANNOT STOP ME, TRAITORS!"**

A large portion of the ice had been rotted away with ease, and Stark's ceros were losing steam as well.

"WE SHALL!"

Tessai had appeared and summoned a stack of barriers to block Respira, gesturing for Toshiro to conjure up more ice.

"Tsukabishi?!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hitsugaya-dono…..we must focus on destroying this Espada! This world is already in critical condition as is! If it rots to pieces…..there shall be nothing left!"

" **So you're all together now, huh?! FINALLY!** " Barragan roared, and the barriers themselves were starting to decay to nothing.

"We can't stall him forever!" Harribel shouted. "Captain….are you sure this could work?"

Soi frowned from her position – next to Toshiro – and sighed.

"All of you…..step away. That's all I can say."

 _How humiliating, unleashing this weapon…..but I have no choice. I cannot and will not have my comrades die to this!_

 **"BANKAI! Jakuho Raikoben!"**

In a flash, a burst of blue energy shot through the air, and silver straps had formed on her torso. Her stinger weapon transformed into a rather large black and yellow missile launcher.

" _What the…..hell is that?_!" Lilinette shouted.

At that, Barragan broke through the ice and barriers, and his non-existing eyes saw the weapon first.

" **THIS is your ace in the hole? What even is that eyesore?**!"

Soi blushed and closed her eyes.

"As a member of the Steath Force, this weapon goes against my entire style of fighting. It's flashy. It's large. I cannot hide it. And I can only use it once….every three days."

 _But it'll work!_ Suzumebachi insisted.

 **"Ha! You expect something like that to kill me?!"**

Toshiro, Harribel, Stark, and Tessai all slid back, and Shunsui reappeared next to the group.

"Ah ha, she brought it out. Wait a minute…..where's Ichimaru?"

"What? He was _supposed_ to drop off Matsumoto and come back!" Toshiro exclaimed. His eyes turned, and he saw that Shinsou wasn't attached to Soi's back anymore.

 _How did….when did….?!_

" **IT'S USELESS**!" Barragan shouted, unleashing more Respira. Soi merely pointed the missilehead.

" **Die.** "

* * *

 _(With Retsu an_ _d the Heal Team)_

"Oooh….."

"Vice-Captain Hinamori!" Hanataro exclaimed. "It's….okay. The 4th is here for you….just relax…."

Momo weakly shifted her eyes. Yoruichi was conscious now, and now Rangiku was there, but she was now missing a leg. Kukaku was still unconscious. Renji was being treated, and he was a few spaces away from her.

"Momo…." Retsu walked up to her. "That wound….looked very painful. I'm sorry none of us didn't come sooner to help."

"…..Nemu….."

"Hm?"

"Nemu….san…..she…..saved me…..where….is….she….?"

Now the vice-captain caught an eye of Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun. They looked awful, and they were still unconscious as well. Above, Momo saw a large barrier shielding everyone.

"She's…Hanataro, where did Nemu go?"

"I…don't know, ma'am." He replied.

Jushiro overheard the situation. "What? Nemu went off? But there's an Espada approaching!"

Momo shifted her eyes again, and she spotted Rukia, Isane, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ururu, Jinta, and the remaining members of the 13th's squad.

"They're…..back…"

"They are." Retsu smiled. "Isane is….finally back with us, Momo. But she's resting, as is her sister. The 13th overall needs some medical attention. As well as Rangiku."

"Who…her….leg…..!"

"Ichimaru and Captain Kyoraku were generous enough to bring them all here to safety. Isn't it grand?"

Momo nodded, but it was a weak one. Her thoughts were racing, and the near unconscious state was causing them to unravel.

 _Tos…..hir…..o…._

Her eyes drooped shut.

 _Every….one…_

* * *

 _(With Orihime and Aizen)_

Aizen warped to midair and looked up to the sky.

"It's an interesting state of affairs, is it not? For all of the failstates the Gotei have created….this one factor alone will spill the end for everyone. Do you agree…."

He turned slightly.

"….Orihime Inoue?"

The healer God had appeared in front of him, eyes locked on.

"Aizen…..you released your Shikai…..why….didn't you do it on me?"

"Because. That would defeat the point of the experiment, would it not? If you can bring people back to life, there's nothing to assume you couldn't just reject its effects on you. I want to see who is the superior being. For powers like ours….a zanpakutou is just a _toy_ in comparison."

Orihime looked down. She had to stop the illusions for everyone that saw….but how could she focus on doing that? Any slip….would give Aizen the moment for advantage.

In a single instant, he could kill _any_ of the people she held dearly. He killed Nianzol in a single strike.

"Keep your eyes on me, my dear. Or else."

She looked up just to have Aizen directly in front of her face, forcing her to jump back.

"You'll find yourself at a disadvantage."

At that, Aizen moved his hand, the two were covered by a pure white barrier, blocking out everything else in sight. As if…..it was a duel in Heaven.

"Aizen, you said it yourself! When I tried to reject you back in Hueco Mundo…..it didn't work! My Shun Shun Rikka and the Hogyoku….they're tied together!"

"Yes. But defeating you doesn't mean I try to reject. It could mean…..your powers exhaust themselves."

"The same could happen to you." Orihime countered. "You know about as much about their true limit, if there is one….as I do."

Aizen chuckled.

"This is why we conduct experiments, my dear."

"I see."

Orihime perked up at the new voice. It didn't familiar…..and it did not sound friendly.

In between of the two gods, a shadowed portal opened up, and Juha Bach stepped out, broadsword readied.

"A duel as critical as this…..reduced to a lab experiment? How pitiful."

"Juha Bach….." Aizen said coolly. "You've arrived to grace my presence? I feel so lucky."

"You're…..the Vandenreich leader….!" Orihime gasped. "How did…..!"

"No time to explain…..Orihime Inoue. You're just a human, aren't you? And yet…..your power…" Bach looked between her and Aizen. "….somehow rivals that of a Shinigami Captain?"

"Shinigami? Captain? Such titles fail to describe me now, Juha Bach. I have evolved to a point where you mind cannot longer comprehend."

"…"

"There's more of you, isn't there?"

"My successor and my elite guard will have their fun destroying the Gotei's resistance below." Bach replied.

"Really now? The same guard I rejected from existence?"

"….."

The Quincy leader glanced at Orihime.

"What did you do?"

"W-What?"

"Yamamoto's vice-captain managed to wound me…..and I had to take my subordinates to reverse as such. But Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, and Liltotto Lamperd…what did you do?"

Bach sounded as if he wanted to solve a particularly annoying crossword puzzle.

"I….."

 _You removed his influence from them, Orihime-sama. If you did not…..they would be no more. Does that sound fair to you? Does it sound fair a leader can easily take their subordinates' lives away?_

 _Take their….lives…..?_

 _Indeed. Your healing…..my healing….our healing…destroyed his essence. I'll ask you again, master. Does that sound fair to you?_

 _….._

 _Does it sound fair for someone to turn their back on their own kind?_

 _….no. No it doesn't. But…..how do you know?_

 _Orihime-sama, is there reason to doubt me? I serve you faithfully. You are the master of my domain. I haven't served you wrong in the past…..right?_

"…"

"Answer me, human!" Bach snapped.

"They're not _yours_." Orihime snapped back. "They wanted to save their friend from HIS-" She pointed at Aizen. "-clutches. If there's anyone you should hate, it's **him**."

 _Aizen is the larger threat._

 _Aizen is the larger threat._

"Or do you treat all of your subordinates like they're nothing more than sacrificial lambs?"

"Such arrogance." Bach growled. "Your powers do not frighten me, Orihime Inoue. You're implying the Gotei is the high and mightier choice? Do you think Yamamoto treated his subordinates any better?"

Aizen's smile wasn't visible under his outfit, but he looked as joyful as he possibly could.

"I don't know about the Head-Captain's past!" Orihime countered. "But how many of the remaining Quincy need to DIE just to continue this pointless cycle?!"

"Pointless…..?" Bach asked, taken aback. "Pointless…?! You think this is all pointless?! You think the Quincy should sit back and accept their fate?!"

" _Not when someone is making a mockery of their deaths!_ I know not all Quincy didn't want to fight the Shinigami….like Soken Ishida!"

Bach narrowed his eyes. His reiatsu was in full force, not that it was bothering either god. He clenched his hands.

"You…..think you can assume you know everything about the Quincy, _human_?"

 _His majesty….Juha Bach…..simple words aren't gonna sway him. He wants all Shinigami dead before him._

"…"

"What a wonderful development." Aizen commented. "Your might is such a nonfactor to either of us, Juha Bach, that _Orihime Inoue_ is able to verbally fluster you?"

"Tch. Arrogant brat. I'll destroy the both of you if need be."

Bach's eyes turned all white again.

"After all, killing a god was part of my plan for the day."

Outside of the barrier, at that point in time…..scattered across the false world…..were _flames._

* * *

Hachigen Ushoda was absolutely speechless.

It was one thing that an Espada was rotting the world he had worked with his former captain to create. It was one thing that Orihime and Aizen had achieved power arguably greater than any member of the Gotei 13, the Espada, or the Vandenreich. It was one thing that there were cracks in the air (for a reason he still didn't know!) threatening to break the stability of the world.

But it was something _else_ , something only his most horrific nightmares could muster up…..was whatever weapon Juha Bach had created.

In every visible feed, there were _flames._ Roaring, intense, sky high flames that seemed to cover every nook and cranny of the world. They had blocked all view. Yachiru's Bankai….Soi's Bankai….and worse, Hachigen realized, the healing team. Did that barrier hold?

Part of him knew that it did _not_ , because he had seen the might of Yamamoto's zanpakutou in the past before. It was not something you wanted against you. Did the recovering Shinigami die? What did Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake do in the split second of reaction?

The only feed still visible…..was the city with Ichigo Kurosaki and the others, as if the fire purposefully skipped that area.

 _How…..how did happen?!_ Hachigen thought frantically. _The others! No,….no,…! What am I to do? I cannot leave this space!_

Sweat was pouring down his face, but the fire wasn't even in the same area as him.

 _The Vandenreich must've used Head-Captain Yamamoto's stolen zanpakutou for something…..oh no…..don't tell me this was the plan from the start?!_

He closed his eyes, unwilling to risk seeing any burnt faces or bodies agonizing in pain. Tears started to fall down his chubby face.

 _Everyone…..I'm sorry…..!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: *dodges pitchforks* Wait, calm down!**

 **I've said before in the early chapters that I don't intend to follow the current arc's revelations, so I must apologize again and reiterate: this fic is AU and does not follow the manga Vandenreich. Part of the challenge is making the big players credible and I'm trying not to disappoint too many crowds at once.**

 **Yes Aizen released his sword. In the moment of shock, sometimes our brains don't do rational things. But his focus is mainly on Orihime, which is why they're now in a different position/scene. This allows me to breath and do whatever with the elite guard and Team Ichigo, instead of cramming too many people together. (But you know, illusions)**

 **The world turning into Hell was something I had in mind since chapter 38, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I'm sure many of you have questions, but they will be answered...soon.**

 **Next time - Giselle sadly does not dance a la Thriller.**


	51. Trial By Fire

**Author's note: Aw gosh darn it! Really, Kubo? ...oh well. I can't just switch my story around on the fly because of a scene in the manga. Yachiru's Bankai is what _I've_ made for her, so don't be alarmed if it's not mirroring what Kubo does. Y'know, AU and all.**

 **Review Time:**

 **ZZZ-Boy999: Hey, welcome to the story! Glad you're enjoying the chapters so far...hope you stick around!**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Trial by Fire**

Very few (if any) souls ever had the chance to see the space in between worlds – the void that links Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Living World. And for good reason! It's not intended to be traveled through. For what business do regular souls have in such a space?

However, the war of the greatest had shifted the triangle in a very significant way – currently Soul Society and the Living World were sealed away together in one false world. The false world had some passed on souls….mostly from the hordes of Hollows killed by a zanpakutou. Where would they go, if their destination was currently in one Orihime Inoue?

"Dear me….."

One figure was standing in the black and white void, taking note of all of the blue, red, yellow, green, and purple orbs floating around aimlessly. Fewer souls (practically none) saw what form they take when in the middle of attempted reincarnation.

"What a mess! I guess I came at the right time."

The jolly figure clapped her hands together.

"I suppose they should be moved until this battle is over!"

Said figure was enclosed in a rainbow barrier, passed on by her all mighty master.

"I wonder if the others can get out quickly…?"

* * *

 _(With Retsu and the Heal Team)_

Fire.

Oh Retsu Unohana had seen a lot of fire in her day. She had lived through many centuries and saw many many things in her days. Some fires came from her club president accidentally dropping a lantern. Some came from her third seat burning his dinner.

And some came from her now deceased head-captain. Yes. Oh yes, this definitely felt like his own.

Red, orange, yellow….the colors mixed together to make an intense display, as if it was a beast out for blood. Not even the hottest summer day could compare.

 _Ahh….._

Said captain was not expecting a disk like structure to arise from the ground and immediately detonate. When she saw it explode, her concern was not on her, but all around her.

 _Everyone…._

There was too many injured to count, all counting on her. She was sure some were killed immediately by the force of the blast alone. Some of her patients were made of stronger stuff, but there was one problem.

Everyone around her was going to burn to death. Why?

 _Need…..to…treat….._

Well, the captain herself was on the scorched ground, her skin badly burnt and hair vaporized. She could only see more and more flames….

 _….everyone…_

She was almost sure this was Juha Bach's doing. The fire felt too real to be one of Aizen's tricks, and the man himself was never one to specialize in the pure elements. Everything in her body was begging for its master to put it out of mercy, but her mind said no. Nononono. There could be survivors!

Then Retsu Unohana felt a burst of rainbow light move past the flames. How could that be?

"Geez…!"

A figure in the same light had appeared close to her. She couldn't really see anything clearly but she certainly felt his reiatsu.

"What the hell did that bastard do…?! There's a lot of souls here…..don't got much time."

The man looked down at the captain, who barely found the strength to look up.

"Y…..Y…..You….."

"Retsu-chan, I'm disappointed in ya! I taught you everything I know, and you put your patients in such a bad condition? You call yourself a captain of the Gotei 13?"

"The…..Arran…..Arran….." Her back and face had completely burnt to a crisp now. How she still had the strength to speak up was a mystery.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Look. We can decide on what to do later. Right now….everyone _burning_ around you…needs help."

The figure spat out his toothpick just before the rainbow light shined through again. This time, it blinded Retsu's field of vision. Then all she saw was white.

"Just sleep…..will ya?"

* * *

 _(With Kensei and Mashiro)_

Kensei grunted as he pushed the rubble off his body.

"Mashiro!"

He looked up and flinched. Why did kilometer high flames surround the whole city? What the hell had caused it?

"MASHIRO! Where are you?!"

He jumped around until he saw his vice-captain lying face down in the dirt.

"Owww….."

"Mashiro! Are you okay?"

The green-haired Vizard sat up and rubbed her face. She winced at the visible burn marks.

"OWWWW! Kensei! Something burnt me! It's so hot! Why is it so hot?!" Sweat was pouring down both of their bodies, and it seemed some embers were bouncing around on the ground.

"I don't know! …..where's the girl?!"

"LILTOTTO?!"

Mashiro instantly sprang up and dashed off, calling out for the girl. Kensei shook his head and continued to jump around. Soon he spotted Tousen.

Or, what was left of him.

"Mugu…ruma…"

The force of the bomb was the proverbial nail in the coffin. His cricket form was no more, and he had sustained far too much damage. His regular head, and regular only-one-half body was lying in the dirt. The whites of his eyes stared pitifully upward.

"…So. It looks like we've worn you down enough. What happened? Did Aizen make this?"

"…."

"Nothing to say?"

"Wait…..Muguruma….!"

Kensei turned his head. Komamura looked even _worse_ ; dried blood was caked in his fur, and his robes were all ripped. His panting had gotten much more ragged, but still he had the strength to walk up to his friend. He threw Tengen to the ground.

"Let me….."

"….."

"Komamura….what…has happened…..?"

"Tousen….." He coughed again and got to one knee, but closer to the former captain of the 9th. "Don't you see what this war was amounted to? This world…..these flames…."

"I….see…..you were the one….that used your blade."

"I meant….what I said, Tousen. I wasn't going to let you…..stay as that monster. I want you to see, if you still can…..what following Aizen has….amounted to….!"

"N-No. I…"

Tousen's lip curled inward.

"…was I really the one….that killed….Shuuhei?"

"Yes….." Komamura said quietly. "What happened, Tousen? How much power did Aizen give you? It was the same….that has turned the Gotei's former comrades into things to be feared. It has tortured our substitute. And yet, you transformed so casually…was it all to satisfy…..this goal for change?"

"…."

"Aizen…his path only brings ruin to us all. Look at us. Our head-captain is gone. The reiatsus of everyone else…..I can barely feel….."

Komamura was starting to tear up.

"Why, Kaname? If you truly felt the injustice of this world…..why didn't you come to me for guidance? For assurance? Was Muguruma right? Did you only pretend to be my friend because Aizen willed it so?"

"No….Sajin. I told you…..I never pretended to be who…..I was. Before…..this."

Blood was leaking out of his mouth now.

"I…you've held to your principles, even now. Whereas I…I…..don't know. I just….don't know anymore, my friend. I…..thought…I don't know what to think anymore."

"Ha…Tousen…"

Komamura held out a hand.

"Komamura….."

Tousen moved his bleeding arm upward…..at this point, Kensei had moved away to look around for his vice-captain. He turned and gave one last look….…before Tousen _exploded_.

 _WHAT THE-?!_

Kensei ran as fast as he could into the dust cloud, but it was too late…..Komamura's large form crashed into him, knocking him down. He pushed the body off.

"Ah…..was I…"

"Komamura!"

"Too….late…..?" The wolf captain finished, before his jaw came off and the light left his red eyes. Blood soaked his entire face, and his haori was no more.

"KOMAMURA!" Kensei shouted.

"W-Wolf man?!" Mashiro shouted, having appeared. "What the….K-Kensei! He's….he's….. _what happened to Tousen_?!"

The ex-blind ex-captain was a bloody stain on the ground.

"K…..K…!"

Kensei shook as he wiped the specs of blood from his face. He looked down at the dead captain. Mashiro put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Kensei…..he…..!"

"Mashiro." Kensei didn't turn to look at her. The body of Sajin Komamura was like a trainwreck he couldn't look away from. Tousen had Hollow powers. And he _exploded._

Was such a thing possible for any of them? Did Aizen rig it in a sadistic ploy or did he simply lack the stability Kisuke Urahara gave them? Did Tousen really believe he cared about him?

"Whe…." Kensei stopped to vomit. "Where's Liltotto?"

" _She's gone!_ "

* * *

 _(With Nanao)_

Nanao Ise had seen many things in her lifetime that gave her pause. The first time she saw her captain's antics. The first time she was in an SWA meeting. And of course, seeing extremely large flames erupt all around was up there.

"What…..?!" Iba gawked. "What the hell….?!"

The attack had managed to cut off the Respira, but Nanao didn't even know what was going on anymore.

 _No…..Captain Unohana and the others! They're…..their reiatsus…what….what happened to them?! Oh no…..if these flames….._

Then a rainbow light shined over her head.

"Heya! It's hot in here, isn't it?!"

A figure with sunglasses grinned and descended, looking over the small pack of Shinigami before him. He had a vest on.

"Who….are you….?" Nanao asked.

"Me? Just a traveler, ja feel? I got some important orders – nothing huge – to take you guys out of here. Sound good, right?" He flashed his pearly whites.

"Out of-do you not see what's going on here?! There are flames across this world! The world that…." Nanao trailed off as she looked up.

The cracks in the air were massive. It looked like the sky was about to break if anything as small as a bird were to fly pass.

"….is about to break like glass? Yeah, that's why I'm here! What will the Gotei do if too many people are lost? Come along….."

Iba growled. "No! Our comrades are still fighting! That zombie girl, she-"

"Sorry, friends. I have super strict orders to not fight any of the Vandenreich." The figure replied, picking his nose. "That god of yours….maybe she can do it?"

"What…..what do you know?" Nanao asked.

The figure grinned.

"Take a guess, little lady."

The rainbow light flashed through.

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi)_

"Gaaah..."

Ikkaku Madarame opened his eyes weakly. After a tough battle like that, he was almost sure that he had died. Oh well, at least it was a total blast. _Maybe one day I can...!_

His eyes shot open at the massive flames around him.

"Ikkaku! Are you okay?"

"Yumichika..." He stammered. "...shit, we both died? We're in Hell now? Man, I really thought we weren't THAT fucked up! This sucks!"

"N-No...we..."

Ikkaku noticed Kenpachi staring at the fire. The large captain's face was contorted into a scowl, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead yet again. Sadly, this was not an obstacle he could cut down.

"What the hell is this crap?! We're stuck here!"

"C-Captain...?"

Kenpachi didn't turn around to face his third seat. He looked into the roar of the flames and growled.

 _Yachiru...you're okay, right?_

Then all three members of the 11th froze when they felt a rainbow light shine over them. In a few moments, a figure with multiple arms had appeared behind Kenpachi.

"Come along...Captain. We must be going."

"What?!" Kenpachi turned around and drew his zanpakutou. "Who the hell are you?! One of Aizen's secret weapons, or Bach?"

The figure looked offended.

"Associating me with those reprobates...I'll overlook it just this once. Your division shall leave this world."

"Are you crazy, woman?! We're not leaving! There's still a battle to fight!" Kenpachi shouted, stepping closer. "And if you think you're going to touch my division members...!"

The figure quickly tapped his shoulder with her finger, hitting a pressure point. The large captain fell unconscious, alarming his two comrades. The figure used two of her arms to place him in a capsule she had.

"Let's go." She repeated. "Before the rest of you perish."

"But...our..."

"Relax. There...is still hope."

* * *

 _(With Barragan)_

 **"Gaaah...!"**

Barragan Louisenbarrn had certainly seen destruction and chaos in his home world. Ceros, balas, Hollows devouring each other…he had seized power and brought his own form of law.

But everything happened so quickly. One second the missile was fired at him, then before anyone could react: fire. Explosions. Bright lights.

" **What have you done, Shinigami?! Are you trying to destroy yourselves just to stop my wrath?!"**

The king was now missing his right eye socket, and his Respira had to regenerate itself. He glanced down, and saw one unconscious Toshiro Hitsugaya, Bankai neutralized, and skin badly burnt. Soi Fon was in a similar position next to him.

"Ha….what bad luck….!"

Shunsui Kyoraku stood near the two fallen captains, skin charred. His voice had attempted some cheer, but his eyes were hollow.

" **Hahaha….it appears that your attack had more of a punch than I thought! But look around. You have fallen, Captains of the Gotei 13. I have not!"**

Shunsui didn't flinch when Barragan laughed uproariously.

"…..this….was not our…."

" **Where is your alliance now, traitors?!"** He shouted to the ex-Espada on the ground. Harribel's water had turned to steam, billowing around. She and Stark didn't look much better than Shunsui.

" _Ow, it's so hot_!" Lilinette screamed; she was next to Stark as the pistols had been dropped. " _WHY is it so hot?!"_

" **THIS ENDS NOW! NO MORE GAMES!"**

The Segunda roared and his signature attack appeared once more, aiming right at the pack. Unfortunately, Shunsui, Stark, and Harribel only had the strength left to watch it approach.

" **DIE, VERMIN!"**

Barragan nearly screamed in frustration when another barrier was summoned to block his attack. Once again Tessai had appeared to save the day.

 **"YOU AGAIN?!"**

But the former Kido Corps captain was not looking any better. His skin was burnt as well, but his allies now clearly saw the marks on his back. They were glowing.

"Tessai….." Shunsui muttered. "What is that?!"

Tessai summoned more barriers, but Barragan's rage was not going to stop.

"None of your concern, Kyoraku-dono!"

" **YOU probably created this fiery attack, didn't you, Shinigami rat?! One of your world's traps?!"**

"I had nothing to do with this, Espada! Don't you understand the consequences?! This world….this world is going to break!"

He certainly had seen the _larger_ cracks in the sky.

" **Good! That is your punishment for trying to defy me, as well as treating everyone in this war as beasts to be caged**!"

" _Fool!_ Do you think we'll be in Hueco Mundo once it shatters completely?! All of us…will end up in the void between dimensions! There is no way to escape!"

" **SILENCE! You know nothing of my kingdom**!"

Tessai panted and summoned more barriers.

 _Think…..his power rots all…..but to what end? Is he excluded?_

Then he felt a rainbow light appear behind him. Barragan had noticed, as the Respira density was starting to dwindle again.

 **"Oh what NOW?!"**

Cautiously, Tessai Tsukabishi turned his head….and saw a bald figure with a thick beard staring at him quizzically. In his appearance….he had knocked out the conscious fighters.

"….you're….!"

"Hello, hello! You really made this world very tricky to get into!" The figure said, frowning. "Why, all of us have very strict time limits to go in and go back out!"

"…I am sorry….but you see…"

" **WHO IS THIS?!**!"

"I'll be brief, Tsukabishi-kun…we were tasked….to go out, rescue the souls in danger, and leave immediately….before the world completely breaks."

"The….Vandenreich…."

The figure shook his head. "I am sorry. All of those fighting them are to remain here, and that includes the girl. ….you've made some very perilous choices, my friend."

 **"DO NOT IGNORE ME, WORM!"**

"I….made that decision when I planned this out." Tessai murmured. "I am prepared for the consequences."

"Hmm…..even Ushoda? He is the lynchpin, right? I don't think he'll be able to hold it…."

"Yes. But he'll have more time than I will…..in fact…..I intend to use my last moments….turning the tide for the others."

The figure scratched his chin, not bothered at all by Barragan's thick reiatsu.

" **YOU CRETIN**!"

"Well! As long as you understand." The figure drawled, picking up Toshiro and Soi. "….My master is quite cross with you, I'm afraid."

"I…..would imagine. Can you do me a favor? …those Arrancar are our comrades. They've fought against Aizen's forces."

"Oh I know." The figure said, and the rainbow light shined through once again. As it did, Tessai heard a passing comment of encouragement. "Good luck….Tessai."

When it cleared, only he and Barragan remained, flames still surrounding them.

" **What…..?!** " The Espada intoned. " **WHAT?! How does this keep happening?! Why must EVERYTHING conspire to stop my destruction?**!"

"Espada, I have to know. _Why?_ Why are you so focused on enacting this mindless degradation?"

" **Why?!"**

"Yes. Tell me." Tessai replied, crossing his arms. Part of him wasn't expecting an answer, but he wasn't trying to stall – he wanted to know.

" **You….!"** Barragan snarled. **"A Shinigami like you would never understand. Ages ago….I was the lord of Hueco Mundo. The entire desert was my domain, and all Hollows understood my power. Then Sosuke Aizen came…..he took that away!"**

"….."

" **He created a castle to hold his Espada army….why? What use does a Hollow have for something like that? Are we not all beasts, following instinct for survival? From there, the humiliation never seized….he made me number 2, as it was some kind of cruel joke!"**

"….."

" **My might, my supremacy….they were eroding more and more. The other Espada never viewed me as the leader, Aizen was. Those traitors, Harribel and Stark….they never assumed I was watching. Watching….they helped the rescue team, and freed that Quincy girl! _Why?_ Why would a minus help their natural enemies?!"**

"I sense you've been a Hollow for many a century." Tessai replied. "I cannot speak for all of your kind. But _you're_ the one that has forgotten their way, not the other Espada."

" **WHAT?! Explain yourself, worm!** "

"A Hollow is not a cruel creature by nature. A Hollow is a tragic creature. Warped in appearance, heart empty…they are the eternal reminder of what happens when Shinigami cannot fulfill their duty."

Tessai kept his gaze firmly on the skeleton king.

"They roam the worlds vying for souls, desperately trying to fulfill the feeling of hunger that….never goes away, no matter how hard they try. Even Arrancar like yourself, who look more like us….still have these feelings."

" **I do not** -"

"DO NOT DENY IT!" Tessai shouted. "That is where your desire to be the king lies. To give your existence substance and pride. You had fraccion, didn't you?"

" **Your kind killed them!"**

"Were they willing to give their lives for you? Be proud, not angry."

" **Fool! Do you think you can convince me to not kill you because of sentimentality? _Of course_ they were willing to die for me! I am their king! A king's subjects are supposed to do that by default!** "

"You are not the king anymore. Look around you! Between Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach….where do you fall on the scale?"

 **"I can easily-"**

"If Aizen conquered Hueco Mundo _without_ the power he currently has…..what will make it different?" Tessai asked. "If you can tell me that…..I will let you destroy me."

"….."

The cards were not stacked in the Segunda Espada's favor. No loyal Arrancar was still around, and Harribel, Stark, Neliel, and Grimmjow all defected. The other Espada….were dead. His fraccion were all dead. And in reality….he technically could not return to his home world.

And if he were to kill the Shinigami before him….that still left everyone else. Aizen had been able to dismantle him purely by Shikai alone.

And he had no idea what the Quincy leader could do.

"…."

"Well? Speak now, Espada!"

 **"…..you're right. I…..what do I have anymore? I have no idea on how your world works. I cannot imagine what has befallen Hueco Mundo, if everyone in the rescue team came out alive."**

Tessai kept his gaze firm.

" **The fact that you alone have been able to stall my power this far…..mystifies me! It's absolution! The power to turn anything and everything to dust! It was this power that I had conquered the realm. It is not the doing the same here!"**

The last sentence was spoken with a mix of fascination and anger.

" **How? How can this even be? How could blind determination of will alone…..delay my might? It does not make logical sense to me. A king destroys all resistance when he crushes the seeds of rebellion."**

"…."

 **"…however."**

Tessai raised an eyebrow.

 **"…..I must give some credit where it is due. You are not intimidated at all by my power. But as a Hollow….as the lord of Hueco Mundo…..I cannot just _submit_ to the words of a Shinigami."**

"Is that so?" Tessai uncrossed his arms. "Then make your decision. I have friends to assist."

" **Tch! You do not grasp the severity of it all. It is our destiny. Our fate. Shinigami and Hollow will always clash on a dimensional scale, until the end of time. That will never change."**

"I'm afraid so. So what will you do?"

Respira had reformed around Barragan once more.

" **Kill you. I refuse to continue on with both of us still standing. Even if you manage to best me…laughable!...to surrender would destroy the last piece of mind I have as king."**

"I see."

 **"Begone!"**

Tessai watched as the cloud approached him, but he encased one of his arms in a cube of energy.

"Very well. Let us hope this works!"

As the cloud touched the edge of the cube, Tessai immediately cut it off and warped it into the king's nonexistent stomach. He slid back, towards the flames.

"You cannot run any longer!"

" **Neither can you!"**

"…!"

Barragan looked down. He saw the cube, still rotting….and he was going with it! His robes were degenerating at a rapid pace.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Just as I predicted! You can rot anything and everything….and this includes your own body!"

" **T-That is ridiculous! My power….!"**

Barragan's limbs and axe were going faster.

" **My power…how could it be effective on ME?! It is the power of a God!"**

"That might be…but I'm afraid you are not a king….or a god….anymore. Fate has decreed others to take that role."

"…!" Barragan glanced at Tessai, noticing the cloud around his opponent was fading.

 ** _Not…..a king….or god….?_**

As he crumbled into dust, Barragan merely looked one last time at his hand.

 ** _I see…..I'm just…a Hollow…_**

And within moments, he was completely gone. Not a trace of Respira, reiatsu, or bone remained in front of Tessai's eyes.

 _Farewell…..King of Hueco Mundo._

* * *

 _(With Nemu)_

Nemu Kusamiya zoomed through the air, ignoring the fire blazing around her.

 _So, you're going to help my master, Nemu Kusamiya? How lovely!_

 _Akon, Captain Unohana, everyone…..please forgive me._

The vice-captain was definitely worried about everyone in the healing area, but her mind couldn't focus on that. The world was going to crumble, and Orihime's powers had evolved to a near-autonomous state.

Her eyes spotted another figure….it looked like…

"…..!"

Nemu flash-stepped over to stop Gin Ichimaru in his tracks.

"Huh? Hey, Nemu-chan! How's it going?" He said, smiling in his usual matter, although the words didn't sound genuinely cheerful.

"Gin Ichimaru….explain yourself. Why are you alone?"

"Out for a scroll."

Nemu scowled at him, a rarity for her. "This is no time for levity, Ichimaru. You're going towards the city where the others are?"

"…you're doing the same?"

"I must. Things have become dire. With the slightest addition of extra power, this world will break. Before you do anything else, tell me. The hint you told Orihime-san….."

"That? Aw geez….I don't like to give answers away, Nemu-chan!"

Nemu gave him a fist to the face, also a rarity for her.

"Ichimaru, you are testing my patience, which is a first. Why do you continue this charade, in a situation like this? I have observed you in the Seireitei for a while….you are more than you appear."

Gin rubbed his bleeding nose, opening his eyes slightly.

"…..you've changed, Nemu-chan, eh? I…..can't help it. When it gets crazy like this….it's what I always do. Smile and joke around."

"I apologize for the attack, but part of it was because you hurt Rangiku-san…..my _friend."_

"…sorry." He said quietly. "…I really am. I'd explain but….don't have the time."

"That is fine. We must continue." Nemu replied, sweating pouring down her face. "Be ready."

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Giselle)_

"Wow! It's so hot now….!" Giselle giggled, wiping her forehead. Her zombies stood at attention, all ready to rip the head off her Shinigami opponent.

As for Yachiru….

" **Kyukyoku no kopi-gun!"**

Her Bankai was truly a numbers game: many copies of the two beasts of her Shikai all began to materialize and form around her. The vice-captain herself gained a pink scarf, and a flowery pattern kimono.

"Ooooh….."

Giselle cocked her head in fascination: two numbers had appeared on Yachiru's cheeks. The right number was 0 while the left number was increasing. Her sharp zanpakutou reformed into a conductor's baton.

"Well this fits, doesn't it, Shinigami?" Giselle grinned. "My army….against yours….!" She paused to lick her lips. "That's fine with me. More….I can have _more_ ….!"

Yachiru stared at the zombie leader. Then at all of the turned Shinigami (and Luppi)

 _Hey….everyone? I'm sorry I have to do this. …if I kill you by accident…then I promise I'll plant flowers for you. I won't forget you. I'll visit your graves everyday!_ _Including you, Mr. 10._

" _Attack, my zombies_!" Giselle shouted, throwing her head back to laugh insanely. " _Destroy the Shinigami!"_

The "undead" followed the command without a hint of free will in their eyes. They were truly beyond saving at this point, not that Yachiru had the blood available to make it so. She rubbed her still bleeding ear, and with a single point of the baton…

" _Shift_."

Giselle made an "O" when the beasts all started to change shape. As if they were drawing from the girl's own memories, all of them had become copies of the people she treasured the most: Nemu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, etc.

"Everyone….GO!"

Another point of the baton, and the swarm of copies rushed the approaching zombies.

"Hey! Those are your friends?!"

Yachiru ignored Giselle and closed her eyes. She began to move the baton as if she was directing a choir, and the left number on her cheek finally stopped. The last copy had been formed.

300 avatars.

And as if they were channeling the anger and determination of their leader, the clones (all armed with copies of Yachiru's zanpakutou) attacked any zombie they could. Their movements were highly coordinated, and all of them – in one second – glared at Giselle.

"But….how do you have so much? How…..?" Giselle asked, looking to Yachiru. "I….never had so much….."

Yachiru's eyes were still closed, but she swung the baton in a particularly sharp arc, and an Ichigo clone beheaded a zombie.

"No!"

Giselle cut her finger, and a red mist floated over the nearest zombie, revitalizing it.

"My zombies shall not fall! _My friends shall not fall!"_

She zoomed towards Yachiru, cutting more of her already bleeding hand. She was panting slightly.

" _I will infect you_!"

But seconds before she could, a copy of Kenpachi appeared in front of the baton and seized Giselle's throat.

"Ulp.!"

A few of her zombies split away to save their master, but it was too late. The **Z** ombie realized 11 of the copies – modeled as the other members of the SWA – were all around her, all charging up their swords with energy.

Yachiru's Bankai was limited to what she physically had seen and remembered, but there was no forgetting one of the most powerful techniques she saw in Hueco Mundo. She opened one eye.

" **Getsuga Tensho!"**

The 11 clones all brought their swords down on Giselle.

XXXX

Below, the new figure gasped at the massive burst of red and black energy. She saw more zombies fly into the crowd, but so did the copies.

"Yachiru…..!"

Liltotto ran over and shook Candice.

"Candy, wake up, please!"

"Uhhh….."

"CANDICE!" She screamed. " _Please_!"

The **T** hunderbolt opened her eyes weakly, but they had regained some light at the sight of the blonde Quincy's face.

"Lily…..hey…..you okay….?"

"Candice! Are you and Meninas alright to stand?"

"Um…." Candice picked at her "bandage". "…..no…Liltotto…..why…..is it…..so…..hot….?"

Liltotto looked at the flames surrounding them; the heat was so intense, it was starting to dry up the water below Yachiru and Giselle. She had nearly gotten herself killed trying to find her way around.

"Candy….Bambi's gone."

Candice's hand stopped.

"…"

XXXX

The dust cleared, but before the zombies could grab Yachiru, some of the copies intercepted, and the struggle continued once more.

Giselle was falling, her entire body wounded and charred, but with a flap of her wings, she spun herself around.

"Heh…..what an attack…..!"

She noticed the numbers on Yachiru's cheek (who closed her eyes again) had shifted: the left had less than 300 now, and the right had gone above 0.

 _So….an attack like that causes her copies to fade?_

Giselle launched a barrage of arrows towards the vice-captain, but copies of Nanao, Retsu, and Rukia appeared to block each hit. The right number increased once more.

 _So the right…..is how many friends left her…..they're still more than my zombies! Buuut….!_

She dodged a sword strike from a Tatsuki copy, and grabbed the avatar's hand. The Quincy giggled as she flicked some blood onto the copy's face.

"Now, now….that's not very nice!"

"…"

Yachiru's face contorted in annoyance, and she swung her baton downward.

"Well! How about you go beat up your master for me, hmmm?"

The copy just blinked. It snatched its hand away and slashed Giselle down the torso, causing The **Z** ombie to fall further. Several zombies blocked the follow up hit, and more reached for their commander.

 _Come….._

She put her hands on the approaching band, and with a burst of red light…slowly, they dissolved into the girl's body…..and her wounds started to heal.

 _My….loyal friends…._

Giselle caught the sight of more of Yachiru's copies approaching, but the zombies fended them off.

 _I…_

She stopped falling.

 _I…..can't turn her copies…..?_

Giselle Gewelle was not armed with a zanpakutou medallion. And even if she was….in her Vollstandig form, she could not steal its power. People are one thing. A zanpakutou, which binds permanently to its Shinigami master….is another beast entirely. After all, how could one flick blood on an intangible spirit?

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

The city of the previous battle was reduced to nothing more than piles of rubble at this point, but this was mainly because of the destruction inbound. The flames surrounded the area.

"…."

Byakuya wasn't concerned that they caught his attention for a brief moment, because he had noticed it had taken more of his opponent's attention.

"…..this is…..?"

"Fire, Quincy. I would wager this is something…..your forces have deployed?"

Mask didn't turn to face his opponent, mainly because his brain was trying to make sense of it all.

"But….I doubt Bazz-B had such power….no, it couldn't be him! He…..faded before they came…."

"….."

"There's only one cause…." Mask muttered, the beast of Renji's Bankai awaiting a command. He had a few surface wounds, although Byakuya's back was still bleeding.

"….these flames look like only something the Head-Captain could make." Byakuya said. "And he perished, sadly, before this occurred as well. Your forces have been stealing zanpakutou. I think it is obvious."

"Yes…His Majesty must've unleashed some kind of final attack!"

Mask was correct, but he continued to stare at the flames.

"Interesting."

"…..you….you don't sound so fazed?" Mask asked. "I mean…..the powers of your corrupt leader….the fire that reduces all to ash….."

"Why do _you_ sound fazed? Was this not something you knew would happen?"

"No, I…I mean, it'd be obvious he would steal Yamamoto's power, but…..I did not think…."

"….."

"I see."

Mask removed his gloves and turned to face Byakuya.

"His Majesty has locked me into a battle to the death with you, Captain. Then I shall perform! My final act of heroism!"

"As you wish. I'm sure the remaining Vandenreich members will be pleased with your sacrifice. And surely, your fallen comrades will think the same way."

 _I will not lose._

Mask zoomed forward, beast following. He had to win, for the last shred of pride he could muster in this war. Most of his comrades were gone. Byakuya zoomed forward as well. He had seen enough death and despair in his life. His parents, his wife, his subordinates….and worst of all, his adopted sister.

 _Look on with pride….Head-Captain…..Yamamoto._

The two clashed.

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

Grimmjow looked up at the white cube.

 _Tch! Damn Aizen…well, it looks like Inoue is the only person that actually hurt him, as much as I fucking hate to say it. But…..the bastard released his Shikai. …..I didn't see it! So….that means I won't see any illusions…._

He peeked out from his hiding spot.

 _They've scattered…..I doubt those Vandenreich idiots know of his power, but the Gotei certainly does. Maybe this'll be an easy slaughter._

He looked down at the ground.

 _Meanwhile….if their base is underground and not protected…..then I can just sneak in and blow it up! Ha!_

But as Grimmjow charged up his cero, a figure appeared next to him and smashed him through the building, surely catching the attention of the other fighters in the city.

 _Ow!_

The ex-Espada got to his feet and dusted himself off. He quickly dodged a flurry of arrows aimed for his head.

"Stay away, Hollow scum."

Haschwald appeared before him, bow drawn.

"Let me guess….you're Bach's bitch boy." Grimmjow spat into the ground. "Tell you want, I'm feeling kinda generous today!"

With the buzz of sonido, he moved forward and kicked the Balance through a different building. In the confusion, he drew his zanpakutou.

" _Grind, Pan_ -"

The ex-Espada was forced to duck, as more arrows blitzed towards him. To his annoyance, Askin had appeared to intercept.

"Hiding, are we…..Espada?"

"Tch!" Grimmjow slid back. "What's the matter, are you guys all scared to fight Kurosaki and the others now? Not my fault you guys are wimps."

"I recognize you….when I invaded Karakura…" Askin pulled out a small ball. "Your fraccion was there….no?"

"You think I care? By the way…." Grimmjow began to charge up a cero from his palm. "This 'corner the rat' game is _getting on my nerves_."

He felt Haschwald appear behind him. Just as he and Askin moved in to attack, Grimmjow thrusted his palm down.

"EAT SHIT!"

He released the cero and quickly jumped away in the explosion.

XXXX

"COME OUT, SHINGAMI!"

Shinji and Rose both winced. They were hiding in a backalley, but Gerard's massive size was bound to find them.

"Aizen…released. Fuck!" Shinji was trying to stop Hiyori from bleeding out. "And he caught all of us…."

Rose looked at Love, who was still unconscious.

"But…..Aizen's sword….isn't it supposed to literally shatter?"

"I don't know, Rose, but he said the damn command. And it caught Ichigo too! You can't just bluff a zanpakutou command!"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Both Vizards stiffened at the voice.

"TIME TO DIE!"

Gerard raised his large weapon, but Chad (with his transformed shield arm), appeared to block the hit. The human spat up some blood at the recoil, but he found his voice.

"ISHIDA!"

The **M** iracle growled when Ryuken's son appeared above Chad, bow raised.

"YOU! You're the one who turned on the Quincy race!"

"Don't insult me." Uryu said bluntly, pulling the string back. "All of _you_ are the ones that turned on the Quincy!"

1200 arrows all fired at once, bombarding the titan. To complete the combo, Ichigo appeared and charged up his zanpakutou.

 ** _You can't keep me at bay for long, King!_**

 _Shut up!_

"YOU AGAIN?!"

" **GETSUGA TENSHOU!** "

The crescent wave crashed into Gerald's face, knocking him down to the ground. The three teens jumped to the same rooftop.

"That explosion…I guess Grimmjow couldn't stay still, huh?"

"We'd better help him out." Uryu said. "Father and Urahara might be able to take down a member all by themselves, but-"

His words died when an arrow pierced through, forcing him to fall down.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted. "Who the hell-?!"

Haschwald appeared to attack again, but Tensa Zangetsu blocked his next attack. Chad moved to help the younger Quincy up.

"Your Espada ally won't be able to run away, Ichigo Kurosaki…now step aside and let me slaughter this traitor first!"

"Fuck you!" The strawberry grunted and pushed Bach's second-in-command back. "This is the last chance, Vandenreich. You don't stand down…..we'll kick your ass!"

"I'm so scared." He replied sarcastically. " **Vollstandig!** "

Ichigo and Chad were forced back by the influx of reiatsu, and the two were not fast enough to block The **B** alance from knocking Uryu off the rooftop.

 _ISHIDA!_

"Ichigo, look!"

Gerard had arose, and his wounds were healing. His hammer was racing towards the roottop.

"DIE!"

"No!"

Neliel had appeared, and she barely blocked the hammer from advancing. She winced as she turned to the other two.

"Ichigo, go save Ishida!"

"On it!"

Ichigo jumped off the rooftop, while Chad jumped up the titan's arm. Neliel broke back and followed him.

XXXX

Uryu opened his eyes, now aware of the situation. Haschwald moved his bow slightly, and now there were far more arrows than he could ever produce, as if the air was filled with a wave of blue.

 _Damn it!_

"Be gone….traitor!"

But Ryuken appeared and pulled Uryu away in time, and all of the arrows crashed into the ground. Haschwald himself kicked off the building's side, noticing Ichigo racing towards him.

"You cannot stop the Vandenreich….Shinigami!"

"That's where you're wrong, punk! None of us are giving up until we end this war! Getsuga-!"

Haschwald quickly vanished, and Ichigo landed on the ground. He looked around to gain his bearings, but he realized one thing. His mask was forming on his face. He quickly moved a hand to rip it off.

 ** _King how stubborn are you going to be with this?! Did you forget? The Hogyoku breaks down the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow…..and Inoue's pins bonded with it!_**

 _And how stubborn are YOU going to be with this?! I will never-!_

"Ichigo!"

Tatsuki had appeared before him.

"Tatsuki…."

"Ichigo, you need to pay attention! One of those freaks just ripped that girl's arms….Sado and Neliel need your help! That giant….."

"Yeah. I'll stop him. Have you seen my dad?"

"Huh? He told me to find you! We have to work together, so we can finish this quickly and help Orihime!" Tatsuki replied, looking up. "She…..can't take on Aizen AND Bach at the same time, right?"

Ichigo nodded, but his sharp ears heard the building next to them starting to bend.

"Her power….I mean, I saw it when she was fighting Ulquiorra….but she can keep up? We….promised to protect each other…."

"….."

Ichigo turned, and his eyes widened. Pernida had warped the building, and he was moving a finger at Tatsuki.

 _NO! Suki-!_

 ** _Are you fast enough, kingy? Can you do it? Can you beat all of these guys…..and move on to help Orihime?_**

Time was slowing down.

" **If you let her die again….."** Hollow Ichigo had appeared behind him. " **Orihime will never forgive you. Hehheheh…you only got one life. Make it count.** "

"…"

 _Ichigo. It means Protector._

With a roar, Ichigo slid his hand across his face, and with the added speed, blitzed past Tatsuki and cut one of the Quincy' _s_ _fingers_ off. Yellow eyes met amber.

"Ichigo…..?"

" **Guess you want me….to kill you, Quincy?"**

But the goading had worked.

"ICHIGO!" His friend shouted behind him.

The mask was extending past his face and binding to the body. Ichigo looked down in alarm. His hand was starting become that of a skeleton.

 ** _Why so serious…..king?_**

And in his last moments of clarity…..he was only able to register his Hollow's maniacal laughter.

* * *

 _(With Orihime and Aizen)_

Orihime quickly pointed her scepter outward, looking carefully at both the Vandenreich leader and Hollow lord.

 _Orihime-sama…..you can do this. Your power….Juha Bach has no way of ever getting to your level._

 _But…..his eyes…._

"What a fancy weapon, Orihime. Where did you ever get it?" Aizen asked, fingering his zanpakutou.

"….I made it."

"Come now, are you alleged gods going to make small talk?" Bach asked, his reiatsu rising at a dangerous level. "I'm disappointed…..why don't you show me…what you can REALLY DO?!"

A single swing of his broadsword sent out a sharp burst of air; Orihime warped to dodge while Aizen let the wave slice his face.

 _He can still see like that?!_

Aizen chuckled, his wounds healing themselves with ease. "Come now…..don't make me reject you so soon, Juha Bach. I like to play with my food first."

Bach growled. His palm curved with a burst of blue energy.

"You'll pay for the dismissal….SHINIGAMI!"

And with the motion of his hand, thousands of arrows formed and fired within the cube, curving each time they hit the wall. They all (naturally) swerved past Bach, but the two Gods continued their endless warps to evade each with ease.

"I'm the one who should be disappointed, Juha Bach. By my calculations, at this rate…..the rest of the Vandenreich will be dead before the false world breaks. Nothing more than a stain in history's muddled pages."

Orihime quickly curved her scepter in time to block the blade, but the two were still warping.

"Do you agree….Orihime?"

 _I can't focus on both so easy…I have to break this barrier for more wiggle room!_

She tried to push forward in the clash, not being fazed when a few arrows managed to piece through her body. The golden light was shining on both of them.

"Well?"

"Do not ignore me, you whelps!" Bach shouted. He snapped his fingers, and all of the arrows stopped moving and blasted both gods at once. "I am not a child to be dismissed! I possess FAR more power than the rest of my soldiers!"

Orihime and Aizen emerged from the attack with several holes in their body, but they both glared at the emperor, albeit for different reasons. Naturally, their healing kicked in automatically.

"Would you like a medal?" Aizen said, completely unimpressed.

"Bach-san….I-"

 _NO!_

 _Huh?_

 _Do not give that cretin any respect, Orihime-sama. Remember what he done! Remember what Aizen has done. You have to protect your friends. To do that….you have to destroy them both._

 _Destroy…..them…._

 _Remember that you have people in THIS world….and the friends that will fall in Karakura. The entire world will perish if they escape judgement._

"Drifting away again, my dear?"

Aizen knocked Orihime downward.

 _You must destroy this girl, master. You cannot become the Soul King if she still exists. She will oppose everything you've done. She'll prevent your dreams, your ambitions from coming true!_

 _Destroy….the girl…._

Bach moved to slash Aizen, but the latter raised his blade to block, not looking fazed at all. In fact, the emperor noticed the white uniform was starting to crack.

"To think…..I didn't even need my zanpakutou…..at this level….."

"…?"

Bach narrowed his eyes when the Hogyoku was beginning to pulse faster and faster. Below, Orihime's pins were doing the same.

 _You must destroy him._

 _You must destroy her._

 _Please, Orihime-sama._

 _Please, Aizen-sama._

Now the two voices were speaking at the same time, crossing into the mind of both gods.

 _Juha Bach is standing in your way. The Vandenreich is standing in your way. The Gotei is standing in your way. You must destroy the antithesis. You must destroy the FALSE GOD!_

Orihime glowed with white, and Aizen glowed with black. Their auras crossed together to form grey around the Vandenreich leader.

"What is this?!"

" _Juha Bach_."

The **A** lmighty, for the first time in a very very long time, looked completely uneasy at the voice. It was definitely Orihime's and Aizen's speaking in unison, and both figures were looking at him.

" _You are the distraction. You are the obstacle for the path_."

"What…..WHAT?!" Bach spun around to stare at Orihime, and his heart almost skipped a beat. Her eyes were solid white like his own.

" _You…will never ascend to the level."_

Both human and Shinigami put a palm out, and a large amount of golden energy was charging on each end. Bach felt his own eyes revert back to normal.

 _What…..? My senses!_

" _You…..must be destroyed."_

Now both figures were changing in their appearance once more. Aizen's shell broke to reveal him with longer brown hair, while Orihime's hair extended slightly to match the length.

 _"Face the wrath of the new Soul King."_

Bach quickly raised his sword to block, but there was little reaction time- the blasts fired, throwing up an intense burst of light and heat around the leader. The cube shattered.

* * *

"What…..?!"

On his radar, BG9 had noticed several heat signatures – mostly Shinigami – disappear from the screen.

"BG9!"

The **K** elvin spun around in his chair, and there was Cang Du, looking cross. He stepped closer.

"Cang….what are you doing here? Mask and Giselle have the decency to continue the fight….and yet, you retreat?"

"Retreat? Explain yourself. The world is covered in flames! The same from the Gotei's leader?!"

"Yes." The robotic Quincy replied, sounding proud of himself. "His Majesty and I had planned it all from the start! With the raw destruction power of Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka…."

He gestured to the machine holding the medallion.

"…..we have defeated most of the enemy!"

"I thought as much." Cang said. "…..why?"

"Hm?"

"Why do such a thing?"

"What do you mean? Victory is our goal. We must destroy all Shinigami! But…..most of them have completely vanished…."

Cang seized his arm.

"You…..fool. You've been locked in the base since the beginning of the battle…..do you have any idea what your little invention has done?! The cracks in the air…..!"

"I've noticed, but my feeds are a little busted. How do they fare?"

The **I** ron glared at him…..before smashing his hardened fist into his comrade, knocking him off his chair.

 _"How do they fare?!_ This world will break within the hour! What kind of victory were you expecting?! Using a Shinigami's tool in such a caliber…!"

"Tch." B69 stood up, his armor cracked. "I followed my orders. Besides, most of the others had gotten themselves killed! We have to win this war, you idiot!"

"At what cost?!" The Iron shouted. "Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas have escaped the Vandenreich in greater concern for each other. Giselle has turned Shinigami and Arrancar. Mask….As….we are reduced to using Shinigami tools for victory?! Where is the morale?! _Where is the pride of a Quincy?!"_

"Pride? Ha! We gave up such a thing long ago. In war…..you don't wager moves on pride, you wager on intelligence! On practicality!"

"How can you even call yourself a Quincy anymore?!" Cang seethed. "Doesn't it bother you that barely of our comrades even exist?! Or that our victory – if even possible – will not be accomplished by the craft of a Quincy?!"

"If His Majesty doesn't care….neither do I."

That earned another ironed fist into The **K** elvin's face, but this time….it was enough to shatter his armor, revealing the actual face underneath – a worn down, rotting grey-haired face with a metal strip covering the right cheek and blocking the left eye.

"…..!"

"I see….." BG9 put a hand on Cang's shoulder, ignoring the blood dripping down his face. "I see where your loyalty lies."

Cang's eyes widened: his skin was starting to freeze up and ice had formed on his shoulder.

"And if it's not with the Vandenreich…then the sentence is….. _death."_

* * *

Far across space, there exists an isolated – but large – citadel, only able to be reached by the most elusive of means. An almost Heaven-looking citadel with tall buildings, statues of the esteemed and mysterious….and eternally blue skies.

The Head-Captain was tasked with the location of the key to access such a place, but only verbally. It was Sosuke Aizen's goal to enter this place.

"M-Master? I have returned…."

The large and jolly former 12th Division Captain was anything but, and she nervously stepped into the chamber housing the lynchpin of the entire universe.

"….."

Said lynchpin simply stared passively at the figure, floating in its bubble.

 _Welcome back, Hikifune. I trust you were able to move all of the loose souls away from the void?_

"Yes. But…..they cannot last for a long time where they currently are…."

 _Do you think Sosuke Aizen, Juha Bach, or Orihime Inoue can find them?_

"N-No. I am very certain of this, master."

 _And of the others?_

"They haven't returned yet…..what is your plan for the souls they recover?

 _They shall remain here for the time being. I must see. I must see what happens in the false world. Your former company, the Gotei 13….._

"I know, master. They…..technically broke the rules."

 _That is an understatement, Hikifune. Their recent actions have challenged much of the status quo, especially the masterminds Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushoda._

"I apologize deeply for their actions."

 _There is no need to bow, for they are not the only ones. Orihime Inoue…..Sosuke Aizen…..Ichigo Kurosaki…..Kisuke Urahara….their actions…with such reckless abandon….._

"I know…..I know."

 _I told you not to bow, Hikifune. I shall continue to watch. It seems….the false world is dangerously close to imploding on itself, and it seems Orihime Inoue and Sosuke Aizen….._

"What is it?"

 _….._

"Master? Are you sure we cannot help them?"

 _Absolutely not. You five are my vassals. There must be consequences for what has happened, and I will not tolerate any of you assisting the Gotei in any way._

"Yes….I understand."

 _But how?_

"Hmm?"

 _How…..can there exist someone…..with such power…..?_

"I…..am not sure…Reio-sama."

The Royal Realm.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I definitely tricked/fooled you guys on something that happened last chapter. Can you guess? :D**

 **Yachiru's Bankai was a concept I had thought of in the 30s range of this story, and I knew I was going to use it at some point. If it sounds hideously broken...um...s-sorry?**

 **I kinda had to speed up the transformations, because I was going to go mad juggling around so many fights in the same city. To elaborate, both the Hogyoku and Shun Shun Rikka have essentially taken over the minds of their masters. They have the same desire - to destroy the Soul King and the "antithesis" and put their master up as the new leader - but one must keep in mind that while Aizen thrives for the title, Orihime does not.**

 **Yes the Royal Guard made an appearance, but I can confirm I'm not going to make them fight. I think it would just make things too complicated for me at this point.**

 **Next time - A comrade makes their final sacrifice.**


	52. See You Again

**Author's Note: We are getting closer and closer! Again, more tests and stuff for yours truly. Luckily spring break is coming up, but I do have this physics test next week..**

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark1000 - I kinda felt bad killing Komamura. Since he got less screentime compared to the other captains, it would've felt like a shock value death, so I tried to make it emotional. :(**

 **ZZZ-Boy999 - Now you're just making me blush. I'm like trash tier compared some of the amazing stories I've seen on this site.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52 – See You Again**

Orihime was falling. Her long hair flowed upward as her body moved in the opposing direction, alone in all-too familiar void of pure white.

"Ah…."

Her gray eyes opened up.

"What's…..going on…?"

"Hey! Orihime! Are you really going to just lounge around all day? I swear, you did this when I tried to wake you for school when you were younger…."

Orihime's head snapped to the side at the voice. Flowing next to her was the form of her (late) brother, Sora Inoue. He looked exactly as he did the day before his death and subsequent transformation into a Hollow.

"B-Brother? How are you….."

"Orihime, come on. It's time to get up!"

"I….. _am_ up. Wait…." Her mind was recalling all of the events that happened so far. The battles in the false world, Aizen's transformations, Juha Bach appearing….. "E-Everyone….no. I…need to focus….!"

Sora frowned. "You sound so down, Hime. What's wrong?"

She looked pitifully at her older brother. Before his passing and meeting Tatsuki, she would always go to him for any problem she had, be it big or small. After all, he was all she had. They were forced to escape their abusive parents.

"Everyone's counting on me….S-Sora. If I can't….beat Aizen….. _he'll destroy everyone_. All of my friends….Ichigo….Tatsuki…..Yachiru…..Uryu…..Chad….Rukia….Ryo….Mahana….Michiru….Chizuru…."

Sora moved a hand to wipe her tears away.

"Orihime, are you scared?"

"I…..oh, all of those people in Soul Society….!"

She cried and pulled him in for a hug.

"They're inside you, aren't they? They'll be fine."

"No they won't! If I mess up….if I hesitate….if I lose…..all of them will die! All of those souls who can't even fight back….."

"Hmmm." Sora began to stroke her hair. "You've grown up so much, Orihime. I'm kinda bummed now. I never got to see you kissing your boyfriend…."

Orihime blushed and pulled away slightly.

"S-Sora….how could you even look at me the same way?"

"What you talking about? I'm your brother, aren't I?"

"No…..but I'm not the same sister. You're right in saying that….I've grown up. But…look at me." She stared down at her hands. "Do you know what I've done….with these?"

"…" The two continued to fall.

"I've…" Orihime looked down. "…..seen so much pain and suffering. And in a flash…..I've taken away. Like there was nothing to begin with."

"…."

"I'm no better than Aizen. _We're the same_."

"No, Hime, you're not."

"Ha….you're right." Orihime flashed a bitter smile. " _I_ was the one that allowed all of this to happen. His ascension to godhood….was because of _me._ That fact….will be the last thing people remember."

" _No_ , Orihime, listen to me." Sora put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you think…..the people fighting out there blame you for what has happened?"

"…"

"You've been supporting and protecting your friends all of this time. And they know Aizen's true nature. They would _never_ blame you."

"But…..the lives I've taken away….."

"It's okay to feel like this, sister. Your powers…they're not meant to be in the hands of the masses. You….were just a regular human before this all started."

"When I first got them…..well, I didn't think much. I was happier that I could do something, to fight for the people I care about."

Orihime started to tear up again, but she smiled in earnest.

"And now…..look at them. I have the whole Soul Society sealed in my body. In a way…..I am a God."

"What do you think about that, Hime?"

"Ha…it's horrible." She replied, still smiling. "I wanted to be a crime-fighting robot with missiles and laser beams when I grew up, not God!"

Sora laughed and pulled his sister in for a hug again.

"Orihime…..whatever you are, or whatever you be…."

"…"

"You'll always be my little sister. I'm so proud of you, Orihime. I….love you, you know that? I wished I could've said that more."

"Sora…."

"Oh…..when you see Ichigo-kun again…..tell him I said thanks…because you have someone you love….to be with. You're….in good hands….."

* * *

"Hey, guys! You still alive out here?"

Ganju had left the Seireitei to check on his gang, allowing them to hide in the old Shiba house to the west of the Seireitei. He frowned when he didn't hear a reply.

"Guys! It's me, Ganju!"

In seconds his gang ran out and hugged him.

"You're back!" They all shouted.

"Uhh….yeah. Everything okay here? Figured I'd bring some food that my little cousin made…"

Ganju grunted in annoyance when they hugged him tighter. He shoved them off.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I know it looks bleak out there, but you just have to believe in the others! Didn't I teach you anything?"

"But G-Ganju….the sky!" Top pointed.

The Shiba looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Whaaat….?!"

The blue sky of Soul Society had become the same color as the barriers of Orihime Inoue's power. At least, from what Ganju remembered. But….why? Wasn't this world inside of a mod-soul?

 _I…..oh, all of those people in Soul Society….!_

 _Aizen is the larger threat!_

 _I will never let you get to the Soul King, Aizen._

 _In a way…..I am a God._

Her thoughts and words were being bombarded into Ganju's ears. How was it possible? He knew that her power was unlike anything else out there….but….

"God…."

Catching the view of his gang being….utterly mesmerized by her voice, Ganju Shiba turned around and dashed towards the Seireitei in a panic.

 _What's….going on here?!_

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

Ryuken appeared in another alley to set Uryu down.

"Son….are you alright?" He asked, removing his tie to soak up the blood from his wound. "Are you alright to stand?"

"Father…." Uryu sat up. "Kurosaki….that roar….!"

Both Quincies perked up at the sound of said roar, along what felt like an explosion around them. Ryuken scoffed.

"Something related to his power….that might make things problematic….or…."

"Or what?"

"Our goal is to destroy Juha Bach and the rest of the Vandenreich. The rest of us know better, but those fools….they're going to attack Kurosaki….leaving us the chance to slaughter them when they're off guard."

"It…." Uryu stood up, shaking. "It won't be so easy…..they've all transformed."

"…."

In a flash of blue, Ryuken knocked his son to the ground and barely dodged another barrage of arrows. As he dodged, he removed his glasses and locked eyes – for a second! – with his target.

The **B** alance.

XXXX

"T-That roar…." Loly whispered. "What…..what was that?"

"It sounded more feral than anything I've heard in Hueco Mundo….!"

The two sisters were hiding behind a building, now terrified to go out and do anything. Where was their mistress? Was she okay?

Neliel crashed into the ground and coughed.

"Neliel-sama!" Menoly exclaimed. "W-What's going on up?"

"That….large Quincy….!"

XXXX

"GET OFF, YOU PEST!"

Chad was dangling from Gerard's arm, despite The **M** iracle's attempts to knock him down. The half-Mexican climbed up and rolled to dodge his grab.

 _Ichigo….Inoue….!_

"HEY!"

Gerard looked up, only to have Grimmjow fire a cero into his face, causing the giant – and Chad – to stagger some more. The ex-Espada zoomed towards him to follow up.

"Man you Vandenreich idiots are the worst!" He cackled, moving to grab Chad from falling. "You okay, human?"

"Yeah….but I think-"

Grimmjow promptly threw Chad onto a rooftop, catching glimpses of Ryuken's and Haschwald's fire as Kisuke speeded through with Askin.

"-Don't care."

 **"Hey, kitty cat!"**

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Ichigo's, but the voice was definitely warped and sinister. The same that had grabbed his arm….and ripped it off in Hueco Mundo.

 ** _Let me show you…..who's the REAL monster!_**

Cautiously he turned his head around….just as Gerard regained his stance.

 **"Been a while, huh? What do you say we settle the score?"**

Ichigo's hair had elongated to his back, and like before, his once-flesh colored limbs had turned white in a shell of Hollow bone. Two long horns jutted out on the face…where once again, a darker looking mask had covered the face.

Hollow Ichigo had seized control, zanpakutou in his right hand.

"…..!"

"So, now a new Hollow abomination stands before me?!" Gerard growled and swung his hammer. "ALL SHALL FALL BEFORE THE EMPIRE!"

" **Man you're annoying."**

The **M** iracle blinked; the monster had buzzed past him, cutting off his arm with ease. As blood splattered to the ground below, Grimmjow's sight was interrupted by two bright lights in opposite directions.

"…?"

" **Pay attention, Grimmy! Or else..."**

Hollow Ichigo cackled as he seized the Espada's throat, propelling him through multiple buildings.

" **YOU'LL BE THE NEXT PREY!"**

Grimmjow tried to break free, but in his unreleased form, he was in no shape to do anything. The monster stopped and threw him into the passing Uryu at a speed of a bullet train.

" **ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DIE…STEP RIGHT UP! THE SHOW'S BEGUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Then one of his horns was cut off, by a very angry figure.

 **"Hey! Cheap shot!"**

Isshin Kurosaki sheathed his zanpakutou, having appeared before the monster. His reiatsu was blazing, and right now, the Vandenreich and Aizen were the last things on his mind.

"You give me my son back…. _right now."_

 **"Ha! Sorry pops, but it's a full-blown revolution in here!"**

Engetsu was raised just in time to block the mighty souped-up swing of Tensa Zangetsu. The force of the two swords colliding caused an entire _quadrant_ to break into rubble.

 **"Not bad….old man! Maybe we can finally see how strong you really are!"**

Isshin grunted and pushed forward with his blade, but he was using both arms. The Hollow was moving with only one!

 _Damn it…hang on, Ichigo!_

He realized that a darkened sphere was starting to cover the city….allowing his opponent to seize his chance and punt him back by an absurdly far distance.

 **"IT'S HUNTING TIME!"**

XXXX

"Urgh….."

Juha Bach laid on the ground. The attack from the two gods was more than he could've predicted, and the worst part was…both had dismissed him with ease. Not even his visions seemed to be enough to cue him on how – and how much – Sosuke Aizen had increased his power.

 _No…._

The worst part was the girl, Orihime Inoue. Someone who was a human, someone who should – by all normal means – be not even revelant to the Shinigami-Quincy grudge. An outsider entering the situation and forcing their own ends.

"Your Majesty!"

The **D** eathdealing appeared and quickly helped his emperor to his feet.

"Are you alright? Those bastards that harmed you…."

"…..Askin. What is transpiring right now?"

"Hmmm…" He smiled evilly. "Gerard and Pernida is still causing havoc for the others, while Jugram has unleashed the might of his power. Me on the other hand?"

He gestured to the sphere's walls.

"This city….it's under my helm of my Gift Ball! I can incapacitate the Gotei with ease!"

 _Hiding behind your soldiers, Juha Bach? Our battle didn't kill you on purpose._

"…..!" That was Aizen's voice. And from the look of confusion on his soldier's face, it only reached the mind of the emperor.

 _Come. It is time we all stop plotting from afar….and seize the chance._

"…"

Bach quickly disappeared.

"Hmm…..I suppose he'll take care of the heavy work. In the meantime…I can do what I do….easy!" Askin smirked and looked at the edge of the sphere. Only to gasp in horror when an opening was blasted through, and one familiar voice reached his ears.

"I see you didn't learn anything from my warning...Quincy!"

"I'm not going to be bullied by you, Shinigami!" He shouted. "My power has exceeded anything your little kido can do against me."

Tessai had appeared, glaring harshly at his opponent. But despite missing one arm, and the marks on his body pulsating, he only really had one thing to say.

"Me? Sure."

"…..? Why would you admit that?"

 **"Bankai."**

His eyes shot open, and quickly he spun his head around to see the (not) smiling face of one Kisuke Urahara, just as a large female figure materialized behind him. She had long black hair, braided in loops.

"Tessai…..what do you say we play catch up?"

The former Kido Corps captain nodded once.

 _It will be our last time…my friend…._

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Giselle)_

 _No…no!_

Giselle dodged the slash of a particularly persistent Ikkaku copy, and rubbed as much as she could onto the bald figure's face.

 _My power has to affect all!_

But he smashed his elbow into her face, as more zombies jumped to her defense (while others caught her)

 _Someone like you….will never understand friendship._

Her blood-red eyes flickered to the conductor of this army. Yachiru was still in complete focus and coordination, and despite losing some copies, she still had plenty to spare.

The **Z** ombie was losing this game of numbers. And while Yachiru could not generate new copies….neither could she.

 _True friends…never leave._

"Attack her, my zombies!" Giselle shouted, thrusting a bloodied finger forward. " _This Shinigami will cause all of you to go away!"_

Yachiru opened one eye but shut it immediately, moving the baton in a more complex rhythm now.

"STOP THIS, GISELLE!"

She looked down, while the zombies charged Yachiru. It was true that killing Giselle could not fix the zombies, but they all needed her blood to sustain themselves for her Vollstandig. And if the zombies fell at a faster rate than she could eject blood…

"Candy….?"

Candice had stood, clutching her wound as Liltotto held her.

"STOP DOING THIS, YOU IDIOT! THERE'S NO POINT!"

Yachiru was nearly bit by one zombie, but the foolish soul received a harsh punch from a Nemu copy.

"Don't say another word, Candice, or I'll turn the rest of you too!" Giselle shouted, a mix of panic and anger in her usually cheerful voice. " _You sided with a Shinigami! Don't you care what we went through?!"_

"Don't **dare** you say I didn't-" Candice threatened, but she was starting to feel weak again. "….you….you _thought we could replace Liltotto with Arrancar and Shinigamii_!"

"Liltotto…?"

Now the girl had realized The **G** lutton had returned.

"You're…..back…..Lily, are you crying?"

"Giselle…." Liltotto stopped to wipe her eyes, but she trembled again. She couldn't hold it back. " _Haven't you realized what's happened_?!"

"Sssh! Don't say anything! Arrancar made you cry…..Shinigami made you cry….they kidnapped you….I'll **kill them all, just like I promised!"**

Now the zombies were getting more aggressive, attacking with savage bites and mutilation. Luckily their passed-on blood still could not convert the avatars of Yachiru's Bankai to Giselle's side, but the small Shinigami was starting to sweat.

The copies moved quicker to protect their master.

" _No, Giselle_!" Liltotto shouted. "That Shinigami is innocent! If it wasn't for her….if it wasn't for the Gotei 13 and their friends…."

"What?!" Giselle snapped, turning her head back. She and Yachiru had the best control when focusing on the battle, but both could control their soldiers from all vantages.

"WE'D BE _DEAD!"_

Giselle froze. As did Candice and Liltotto, as Meninas was the one who had stood up to announce such a point. Once the cheeriest member of the group, her face had Candice's anger and Liltotto's tears.

" **We'd be dead, Giselle**! They helped us in Hueco Mundo, even after YOU stole their friends away!"

"No…..no, I didn't….!"

"Haven't you realized the truth yet, Giselle?!" Candice shouted, tears falling with the other two. "The world is burning up. Almost everyone has either left or vanished! And….and…..!"

"What…..?!"

"BAMBI'S DEAD!"

 _Dead…_

Three of Yachiru's copies had smashed into her, causing more blood to be ejected from her body. Instinctively she grabbed more of her zombies to use their essence to recover.

"Yeah, in the same way you're doing right now!" Candice shouted. " **She died because of Juha Bach**!"

 _Food, shelter….it shall be yours. No longer….will you be alone._

Yachiru had cocked her head to the side to listen more carefully, still moving the baton.

"But…..she…."

Giselle was cut off when more Getsuga Tenshous were fired at her, as the "depletion" number on Yachiru's cheek got higher and higher.

 _We live together….or we die together._

 _Die together._

" _He took her essence_!" Liltotto found herself crying harder than she had when under Szayel's capture, and Meninas hugged her. "She didn't die fairly! She was apologizing to me right before that….that…."

"- _that fuckface's light took her away_!" Candice screamed. " _He didn't care about ANY of us from the very start!"_

Giselle emerged from the smoke, and again…..she grabbed the nearest zombies for sustenance. She only had a few Shinigami left.

 _That's not fair. That's not fun. So….for you, all of you…..I won't let anyone hurt you._

She stared hard at Yachiru, who opened her eyes to stare right back. The two both stopped their armies from attacking.

"Giselle." She said quietly. "We….don't have to keep fighting if you don't want to."

 _…those two, over there. They didn't want…..to be my friend._

She looked back down at her remaining Quincy sisters. Liltotto's face was buried into Meninas's shoulder, who stared back at her, as did Candice. They had risked everything to obtain her from Hueco Mundo.

Bambietta almost literally put her life at risk to help them escape.

Giselle….

 _That's silly, Lily. You don't ask someone to be your friend, you say it so._

….was more concerned for her *new* friends. And now…they had lost one of their own. Because the leader they had followed. There would be no getting her back.

"….no."

"…"

"I can't." Giselle whispered. Yachiru didn't know what to say; her face looked furious but she was starting to cry herself. "For a Shinigami….. _I can't."_

 _BECAUSE WE'RE NOT THEM! WE WILL NEVER BE LIKE THEM!_

"…."

" **Assimilate."**

The remaining zombies all screeched in agony as they began to dissolve; their forms turned into a massive red light that ejected itself into Giselle's body….slowly but surely….her reiatsu was maximizing, as was her power overall.

Yachiru watched in stunned silence as a few of them actually extended a hand out to her in desperation, as if they had gained clarity for their final moments.

 _Please, help me!_

 _No….NO!_

One of them being Luppi.

 _Vice-Captain….I beg you! Don't just stand there! He-!_

"…."

"Now I have the power….. **to crush you**." Giselle said, generating a sword of spirit energy. "I'll…..pierce your heart…..and finally….."

Yachiru pointed her baton upward, and all of the copies began to flow towards her.

"We can get everyone back." The Quincy choked out. " _All your kind took from us._ "

"I won't bring your friends back." Yachiru replied. All of the copies had dissolved into her body as well, only they certainly looked a lot more serene doing so. Both numbers on her cheeks began to fluctuate wildly.

"Shut up, Shinigami! Can't you see…. _I have to kill you_?!"

"You can." The baton had shined with a pink light and reformed back into a regular sword….however, it still was charging with said light. "But haven't you heard of the five stages of grief?"

"…"

"Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance. You're only on stage one….and sad to say, forcing treatment could make you relapse."

Yachiru smiled bitterly, but the other Quincies were unaware of the quote. And how could they be? She looked small and she looked innocent, but for these recent moments….

"Shut up. Now….you DIE!" Giselle zoomed towards the Shinigami, still locked on stage #1.

…..Yachiru Kusajishi had seen more blood, pain, and agony than any child should be allowed to.

"…"

She zoomed towards Giselle and raised her weapon.

 _Don't worry….Pinky….Glubo….Kitty…._

Both fighters stared dead in the eyes of the other.

 _I said I wouldn't kill her._

And they cut through.

 _I always keep my promises._

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

Orihime hovered to the middle of the sky, as did Aizen. Both fighters were well aware of the explosions and scuffles around them – now, including the fire – but they didn't care.

Only one would be permitted to exist. They had other priorities.

"Orihime." Aizen said, but his voice was fused with the Hogyoku's. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could reject everyone fighting right now? It would be me….and you. The true way to see who is superior."

"What an idea." Orihime said, but her voice was likewise fused with that of the Shun Shun Rikka. "However, even you would find such an idea….dull, no?"

"It certainly would be anticlimactic."

Both Gods perked up when down below, a massive sheet of ice burst forth from the ground, and with it, a damaged BG9.

"Another Vandenreich plebian." Aizen said, with a grin. "Perhaps the first contest can be who can kill him first."

"Enough."

They turned, and saw Bach with his sword, raised.

"There you are." Orihime said. "You didn't bother healing yourself? Oh my….I guess that makes it easy."

"Easy…..you two have spit on the Quincy name….LONG ENOUGH!"

Bach roared, and a blue aura covered his body. He was starting to gain angel wings of his own, but they were colored rainbow….unlike that of the others.

"Your transformation. Cute." Aizen mused.

"Orihime….!"

The auburn-haired god glanced down, and saw Tatsuki calling from a rooftop. Her voice unfortunately caught the ears of B69 and Bach.

"Orihime, we need your help!" She shouted. "Ichigo….something's happened to Ichigo! His Hollow's hijacked his body! He's too strong!"

Chad and Neliel were both smashed through more buildings in the distance.

"Hime do something!" Tatsuki wasn't even worried about the malicious faces nearby. "He's your boyfriend! You're supposed to protect each other!"

Isshin and Hollow Ichigo clashed once more, and the shockwave caused the boxer to fall down.

"Tatsuki….."

"More Arrancar trash?" Bach scoffed. "B69! Kill that girl!"

While Aizen looked amused, Orihime looked... **angry.**

"Well….it seems Pernida will beat me to the punch, sire…."

 _Harming Tatsuki Arisawa would make my master upset. I cannot have that._

The **C** ompulsory, still wounded from before, had appeared right behind Tatsuki. His eyes held no sympathy.

"You'll pay….for what Ichigo Kurosaki did to m-"

In the blink of an eye, Orihime Inoue appeared in between the two and seized Pernida's non-existent face.

"No one…..shall touch this girl. She…. _is one of the apostles._ "

B69 and Bach were stunned. Aizen chuckled. Gerard was…..still being smashed around by the likes of Uryu, Loly, Menoly, and Grimmjow.

"Apos….what? Orihime, what are you-"

"BEGONE, MORTAL! **I REJECT!"**

Pernida's eyes widened in unfathomed horror as a burning sensation came over him. The hand-shaped Quincy looked pitifully at his leader as he was dissolving into oblivion, just like Lille Barro.

 _Your….Majesty…._

Soon…..he was no more…

"The same….thing happened to Lille….!" B69 looked to Bach. "SIRE! YOU MUST FLEE IMMEDIATELY!"

"A valid effort."

Aizen had now appeared in front of him, and he had seized his face as well. Curiously, his zanpakutou was gone.

"But there shall be no fleeing for Juha Bach. I…."

"S-Sire! I accomplished m-"

 **"….reject."**

XXXX

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Loly Aivirrne laid bleeding on the cold hard ground, her bottom half nearly crushed to bits. Gerard Valkyrie hit _hard,_ and every hit wasn't working. He always seemed to regenerate.

"LOLY!" Menoly zoomed over to her and hugged her. "It's okay! It's okay…..sssh, ssh! Orihime-sama will protect us…."

"Menoly…..it hurts….!"

"And it'll hurt more!"

Both Arrancar held each other at the sound, but before Gerard could crash his hammer down, Grimmjow – in his released form – appeared and blasted him back.

"Geez! You two are worthless!"

"Grimmjow!" Uryu appeared. "Kurosaki's father is trying to stop his rampage, but Sado and Neliel…."

"Shut up, Four Eyes!" He snarled. "Kurosaki needs to be taken down a peg, but this guy…..this fucking guy….MAN he's reminding me of Yammy, and _that's not a good thing_."

"Are you two okay?"

The Arrancar and Quincy turned as Rose appeared.

"How…fares Sarugaki?" Uryu asked.

"Shinji had stopped her bleeding, but…..her arms…we'll need Orihime-chan's healing after all this. Love is still unconscious, I'm afraid."

"I think we have worse things to worry about." Grimmjow said, jumping up the walls of the alley. "Inoue's busy with Aizen."

Volunteering to tend to Loly's wounds, Uryu stayed behind while Rose followed Grimmjow up.

XXXX

In another part of the city, Ryuken was having an intense battle with Haschwald. Arrows were being launched from every which way, and despite not having some sort of enhancement – or Vollstandig – the doctor was keeping up as hard as he could.

"Submit to the might of the Vandenreich!" Haschwald shouted. "This treachery has gone on long enough, Ishida!"

"Treachery?!" Ryuken fired more arrows and dodged quite in a few in response. "None of you mindess drones has grasped the meaning of what it is to be a Quincy!"

One arrow in particular pierced through his shoulder, forcing his aim to slacken.

"Denial, Ishida? This is the last chance for the Quincy to be the winners of history! A future with no Shinigami or Arrancar….is that not a paradise?"

Ryuken flipped off a rooftop and threw a small bomb.

"You really are young, boy. Has Bach warped your mind this much…..Shinigami…Hollow….these beings need to exist. Our kind….our means…."

"Don't you dare SAY THAT!"

Haschwald erected a barrier to block his enemy's fire, and it redirected the arrows back at him.

"We will win this war!"

"At what cost?!" Ryuken winced at more arrows piercing him. "What is the cost of victory when it involves more dead comrades?!"

"It was their fault they died!"

 _Their fault…._

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuken sharpened his aim despite the pain and Hirenkyaku'd around the area. "Their fault…..now I pity you, boy."

"I am The **B** alance! His Majesty's successor!"

"Successor to what?!"

Arrows collided with each other, bouncing around.

"Look around you! WHO IS LEFT?! How can you put so much stock into that man?! Do you know what's he done in the past?!"

"All in the name of the Quincy!"

That snapped a nerve. Ryuken appeared in front of him and pinned him to a wall with a powerful swing of his arm.

"You're nothing more than a soulless lapdog. That man…..that man has taken away the woman I held dear! _And she was a Quincy as well!"_

Haschwald broke free and smashed him away.

"Then she deserved such a fate!"

"What…..?!"

More arrows were fired through the doctor, but he found the coordination to dodge Haschwald's weapons and aim an arrow right at his face.

"She was a loving wife and mother…..SHE DESERVED TO LIVE!"

But he vanished in time.

"Tch….!"

Ryuken landed on the ground and clutched his shoulder.

 _Damn it…..I'm not as young as I used to be….it seems…._

Then more arrows pierced through him, forcing him to his knees.

 _Father….Kanae...!_

"You are a disgrace to our kind." Haschwald said, having appeared behind him. "In the name of the empire, I SHALL ERASE YOU!"

But in the nick of time, a pair of powerful feet crashed into his side, smashing him into a fountain.

"Ishida-san."

Ryuken was lifted up by his son's suitor.

"Where….are the others?"

"…"

* * *

"Hey! We're back!"

The remaining members of the Royal Guard stepped into the chamber of their master, and they all bowed accordingly.

"Welcome back." Hirio smiled. "How did it go?"

Tenjiro Kirinji spat out his toothpick.

"Well….it was a tall order, but I managed to cram everyone I could into the springs. They can soak it out for the rest of this battle."

Senjumaru Shutara folded her multiple arms.

"Some were in much worse condition than others. The burns….how horrific."

"What? Oh my…."

Oetsu Nimaiya picked his nose again.

"Yep, it's definitely Yamamoto-kun's flames. Juha Bach really did a number to everyone! But I guess the joke's on him. Most of his empire was gone when we touched down."

Ichibe Hyosube, the group's leader, scratched his thick beard again.

"I still can't believe what Tsukabishi and Ushoda did….."

His eyes glanced at Reio, who was staring into space, himself "watching" the battle in the false world.

"But…..I suppose….they really had no choice…."

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

"Oof!"

Isshin crashed into the ground again, and this time, he couldn't block Tensa Zangetsu's piercing stab.

" **Hahahaha, I expected more, old man! Show me the Bankai!"**

"Damn you…..GIVE ME MY SON BACK!"

Hollow Ichigo laughed and dodged his swing with ease.

 **"No! I've got all of this power, and I'm NOT going to hand it over! If you want Ichigo back, you'll need to kill me!"**

"I refuse to kill my own son!" Isshin shouted, standing up. "I _knew_ you were trouble the night Grand Fisher attacked….!"

" **And you shouldn't have gotten in my way then either, old man! Now move already! I want to battle with Aizen!"**

Isshin glanced upward. Orihime and Aizen had re-entered Bach's level.

"If you want to fight Aizen….you'll need to kill _me._ "

 **"Is that a challenge? Fine by me!"**

 _"Collapse….Sakanade….."_

The beast stopped in his tracks. Now Isshin seemed to be inverting in stance, and the sky was becoming right side up.

"You okay, Isshin?"

"Hirako, this isn't going to stall him! He's not stupid!"

What….the hell….is this….?!

"I know that! But Hiyori was screamed at me to go help already! I wanted to stay but-"

 **"Bankai."**

Now all three figures perked up at a new voice. And in seconds, both horns had been _completely_ severed – stump or not – from the beast, by an unknown sword.

 **"Kaminishi no Yari."**

XXXX

"Ahhh….." Aizen smiled. "All of the players have arrived."

"No." Orihime shook her head. "There is still an apostle missing."

"Is there? As if a God needs those to celebrate her own power."

"But of course. All must see the might."

"CEASE THIS!"

Both turned back to Bach.

"You two….clearly are strong. And in a flash….you've outright rejected two of my soldiers…that only leaves **B, D** , and **M** …..left."

His aura was getting more and more intense.

"But like you…..I know this battle will conclude in this city…..right here, and right now…..!"

"Correct." Both gods said. Even when they hated each other's existence, they still could agree on one thing – Bach was equally inferior to them both.

"So then….."

The sky was cracking up more and more. It could not take much more reiatsu-related pressure left. The number of souls left was extremely low…..but with these titans…heaven and earth let out their whimper.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE IN THIS FALSE WORLD! COME TO ME! MY OTHER STERN RITTERS!"

* * *

 _(With Byakuya)_

The Kuchiki had seen better days. Definitely! The last almost-death battle he had been in was against Ichigo Kurosaki in the Seireitei. His body was bloodied and blasted, but still, he refused to give up. Every ounce of hope, pride, and determination…

"STAR BEAM!"

A dodge, and more influx of pink. Byakuya wasn't even sure if the city around them was still standing at this point; he was more focused on his opponent!

"SUBMIT….VILLAIN!"

Mask was not doing much better. Ganju Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki both could vouch on the fact that fighting Senbonzakura was like fighting a very very very sharp blender.

Millions of blades, all at the user's disposal. Byakuya thrusted a wave forward, and shredded Mask's uniform – sans the mask – to pieces.

"Never.

"Tch!"

With the snap of his fingers, the head of Renji's Bankai began to charge up a red ball of energy, just as Mask was on his forehead.

"THEN TASTE MY FINAL SOLUTION! SUPERSTAR FINALE…..THE END OF-"

The command was unfinished, as an A had formed on his chest. Bach's rainbow light shined on The **S** uperstar, and within seconds, his form was dissolving into it.

 _But…..I thought…._

Byakuya's eyes widened, but only slightly.

 _I…..see…..so the villain…..was….._

As the Quincy went into oblivion, Renji's Bankai quickly evaporated into a small ball of red light. The medallion reformed itself….and shattered.

"…"

Byakuya stepped over to the pieces of said medallion.

"….."

He smiled at the knowledge that his vice-captain was going to regain his powers. Where was he currently was a mystery to the heir but-

"….."

-he blacked out all the same, due to his wounds.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Giselle)_

"Hey…."

The black-haired Quincy moaned weakly, but Yachiru kept poking her with a stick anyways.

"Giselle, wake up."

"…."

She opened her eyes, only to see the copious amount of blood staining the body of Yachiru Kusajishi, who still had a ripped ear.

Now she was aware of the equal amounts of blood on her body.

"Gigi…."

She looked up, and there were her friends. All of them were still crying but…..they looked relieved. At least…as much as they could be now.

The five girls were in the dried up ocean, and Giselle was laying down on the ground.

"….so…did I….lose….?"

"Yeah."

Yachiru held out a hand to the girl.

"W-What…..are you doing?"

"Take my hand, Giselle." She said.

"W-Why…..?" Giselle's lip was quivering. "I…..took your friends away. I kidnapped them. I…..ignored you girls….and now….Bambi….."

And with the realization of her actions now apparent, Giselle Gewelle cried openly and loudly for a solid minute. Yachiru didn't interrupt her.

"….."

"Kill me, Yachiru!" She shouted. "Take that sword of yours and lop my head off _! I don't deserve to have any friends_!"

"…"

"All I wanted….. _was not to be alone anymore_!" She sobbed. "BUT THAT'S ALL A FAKE GIRL LIKE ME DESERVES!"

Her eyes met the vice-captain's.

"I'm s-sorry…..I'm sorry, Yachiru!" Giselle's tears wouldn't stop flowing. "Candice, Liltotto, Meninas….I'M SORRY…!"

Then Yachiru slapped her face _. Hard._ Lucky for her Giselle really didn't much blood left to lose and/or infect with. Her Vollstandig had cancelled.

"Yachiru!" Meninas gasped.

"….?"

"No friends? I must've slashed you harder than I thought. _Everyone_ deserves friends."

"But…..but I….."

"No buts." Yachiru said. "I'm not gonna kill you, no matter how much you cry. Because you've all already lost one friend."

She shook her head, thinking of her own pain prior.

"Why should you lose a second?"

"But….I don't understand…."

"I do. I get it now, Giselle."

Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas all glanced at each other. Much to the surprise of the four girls, Yachiru interlaced her hand with Giselle's.

 _"I forgive you._ What you did to Isa-chan and Red-kun…..I forgive you. All you want…..is to have friends. And….that's all _I_ ever wanted."

Giselle looked at Yachiru again. Her smile said that she meant very word.

"It's okay now. _You'll never be alone again._ "

"N-Never….?"

"Nope! You can join my club, the SWA! In fact, we can have this big ceremony when we all get back home! And we'll play games and introduce ourselves….and you can get a headband!"

"SWA? W-What's that?"

"It's my club, for girls! Just like you!" Yachiru said. " _Fake_ girl? Pfft! You have pretty eyes, long hair, and you smell nice! That's what a girl is to me!"

Giselle whimpered in joy as she reached up to hug Yachiru.

"Yachiru… _thank you!_ Thank you so much!"

As she pulled away…there was a large A on her chest.

"No…" Candice muttered. " _God, no!"_

"Gigi…." Meninas whimpered.

Liltotto was breaking down again at this point.

"Huh? What's the problem?" Yachiru looked down. "Oh hey, Giselle! When did you get a tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" Giselle followed her eyes….and her smile vanished completely. "Oh…oh….I see. Hey, Yachiru?"

"Hmm?"

With the last of her strength, Giselle Gewelle pushed Yachiru off, just as the light engulfed her. She was dissolving into it.

"GISELLE!" All three Quincies screamed.

"What's….?!" The pink-haired vice-captain gasped at the sight.

But Giselle had one last smile and one last thing to say.

"Hey….you guys think…..I'll see Bambi?"

 _No! She's…..she's FADING!_

Yachiru had heard and seen enough. She was not going to whatever this was….take her new friend. She grabbed the other Quincies and quickly jumped into the light, despite the fact that Giselle…..had dissolved completely.

As she did, she heard a mysterious voice in her head.

 _Good…..come closer….my sixth apostle…._

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

If one were to ask Kisuke Urahara about his Bankai, he would most likely wave his fan in a playful manner and dismiss any questions. To him – and the few observers in the past – it was not a Bankai to be used frequently or for training.

Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame's power materalized itself as the ability to split and reform anything it touched.

"Damn it!"

The large Bankai, as a result, would keep altering the buildings Askin would approach, allowing Kisuke to play defensively.

"Sorry, Mr. Quincy, but we've all got bigger things to worry about. _Sing!"_

As another wave of red crashed into the **D** eathdealing, Tessai tightened his fist and smashed it into the dirt, preparing another incantantion. However, a sharp pain forced him to his knees.

 _No…it can't be time yet….._

"Tessai! What's wrong?!" Kisuke asked. He motioned with his wand, and another building was split open to reconstruct around their opponent. He flash-stepped over to his assistant.

"Kisuke…I'm afraid…this will be the end."

"You can't get so negative. As soon as we kill this Quincy…..we can focus all of our efforts on destroying Aizen. Chin up!"

Tessai looked up, but his childhood friend was now realizing the issue was more than the battle. His eyes looked so tired….and the marks on his body were impossible to ignore.

"….Tessai…..what are you talking about? Surely Hachi can hold this a world a little longer?"

"No." He replied, hearing more crashes and explosions from the other fighters across the city. Bach was still in the air, as were Orihime and Aizen. "This world will be destroyed very soon. But that was a forgone conclusion."

"…..?"

Askin broke out of the building.

"You damn Shinigami! Now I'm no mood for this mockery!"

 _Well…..if my time will end…..I would like to decide my own fate….for whatever is left of it…._

His palm crackled with energy, and for his last kido spell ever, Tessai Tsukabishi chose one that would've gotten him executed a century+ ago.

" _The rivers stop flowing…..the birds stop chirping…..my moment of lasting….my moment of sorrow_ …."

Askin was closing in.

" _HADO #100! TOKETSU JIKAN_!"

Black, white, and red lights flashed as the outline of a clock traced around the city. For however long…time had stopped. The shopkeeper's assistant collapsed to the ground.

"Tessai!"

"Boss…..I don't have much longer for this realm. If I may be honest…my time was limited since I began building this world."

Kisuke stared at the marks.

"…..what do you mean….?"

"Hachi and I…we created. We created this false world and all of its kinks, and we sealed two integral dimensions to the cycle….away. There had to be a price. There had to be a cost."

The black marks were covering all of his limbs.

"For the price of asserting ourselves as gods….and making a whole new world, with function…..there's a reason why some kido…is _forbidden."_

"….."

"Normally…." Tessai coughed, as the pain was rippling through every part of his body now. "For something like this….I thought there would be more time. But I realize that cannot be the case. The cracks in the sky…."

"….Mayuri Kurotsuchi….in Hueco Mundo…"

"It was him? I see…..I shudder to think what has befallen that dimension."

"Tessai." Kisuke was staring directly down at his friend. "…what is going to happen to you? Death?"

"Death? Oh no, that would be too generous."

Kisuke's eyes widened.

"For such a price…..I am to be removed from the cycle. My soul will vanish. Nothing more will remain of me. The same will happen to Hachi. Taking more actions just decreases the time we both have left."

"Why freeze time….specifically to tell me this? Better yet…..why keep this a secret?"

"You would have never agreed to this if you knew. All of you….would try to stop me, citing another way. But what other way?"

Tessai's arm slackened.

"What _other_ way could there be to protect the entire Living World and Soul Society? I…..could not bare the thought of innocent souls being slaughtered in droves. 2 souls for millions is a fair trade."

"Tessai….I….would've found an idea."

"I'm afraid one mind cannot solve everything." He replied. "Can you listen to my last words?"

"What last words?" Kisuke shook his head. "Tessai, please listen to me. This is ridiculous! We just have to-"

"Kisuke….. _please listen_."

"….."

"I wanted my last moments to not be that of battle, but…..just a quiet reflection. Between you….and me. You have been my friend for centuries."

"…"

"I am…..truly grateful I met you, Kisuke. My mind is filled with tons of happy memories of our times in both in Rukongai, and in the Seireitei."

Both had come from lesser roots, that is, until they met Yoruichi.

"But my mind is also filled with sad memories….as Shinigami, we both have done things…..reprehensible. Things that keep me up at night."

"…."

"Perhaps at the end of it all…..the world can change. The system can change. It shall be a new era….for all of you."

"Tessai, you're not going to…..!"

The marks had covered his entire body, and as such, it was colored black.

"Listen to me. I have one final wish. I would like you to grant it for me."

"T-Tessai….."

"I want you to live your life with nothing the best of happiness. You and Yoruichi…..I wish you two have the best of a married life together, quirks and all. You really were made for each other. I'm sorry I do not have a wedding gift."

"Tessai, stop this! Jinta….and Ururu….what am I supposed to tell them?"

"Ah…"

Tessai smiled as the tears started to fall.

"Ururu knows she will not see me again. But Jinta….sadly I could not have one final conversation with him. He works hard, despite his grumbling. If nothing else….I can die happy, knowing he is no longer a zombie."

"But…."

"I leave them both in your care." He said, voice cracking. "I have loved them both like they were my own children…..hopefully they too can see peace. Please take good care of them."

Kisuke crouched down and stared into the eyes of his best friend.

"Tessai…you can't expect to end things….like this…not like this…."

"I've lived a long life, my friend. I never blamed you for my exile, because a friend…..always puts himself in harm's way to protect another. And if nothing else….I have seen true friendship, even in this old age."

"…?"

"Kurosaki-dono and his friends. Kusajishi-dono and her friends. It shows me that there is still hope for the future. The Gotei 13 cannot erase their sins, but they can start anew."

Tessai moved his arm – straining all the way – to put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And you can be there with them."

"B-But…" Kisuke was crying too, much to his chagrin. "Everyone else…..?"

"The Royal Guard has warped them away. None of them will see me again as well, but I do not mind. Everyone has worked hard in this war. All of us want this fighting to stop."

"…"

"Farewell…..Kisuke Urahara. I thank you…."

His body was starting to break apart.

"….. _for being my friend."_

"TESSAI!"

He flashed one final smile.

"Can you apologize to Yoruichi…..for me?"

 **"TESSAI!"**

But there was no stopping it. Kisuke Urahara watched as his best friend soon faded into nothingness. He would never experience reincarnation or a new life. Tessai Tsukabishi would be no more, in all lives.

"…"

And then time resumed once more.

"Now I've got you! I….wait, where did the other one go?!"

Askin looked around in confusion, but Kisuke wasn't paying attention. He got his knees and put his head to the ground, continuing to cry (albeit silently).

The **D** eathdealing raised an eyebrow at his opponent, but he soon caught side of a burst of rainbow light,

"What?!"

XXXX

 _I have to save her. I have to save Giselle!_

 _There is no saving that girl, Yachiru Kusajishi. She has been absorbed by Juha Bach._

Still clutching onto the three Quincies, Yachiru blinked at the voice, which had spoken to her again.

 _Who are you?_

 _That isn't important. You have finally come to the rest of us. Now you can see the true power of my master….Orihime-sama…._

"…."

But Yachiru's thoughts were cut off when she hit something hard and soon fell to the ground, with Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas.

"Owww….."

"What…..? How did…you traitors…..!"

Yachiru looked up, only to see the livid face of Juha Bach. The man that Candice said "killed" her other friend. The leader of the Vandenreich. The man that she now wanted to break.

"Yachiru Kusajishi…..you've brought guests?"

Her eyes moved, and she saw Aizen. The man she _definitely_ wanted to break. His hair was longer, and his voice sounded different.

"Yachiru…"

Now she saw Orihime. Her friend. The one who could fix all of this. Her voice sounded different too, but that was probably nothing.

Then she saw the cracks in the sky….the ground under her seemed to be shaking, as if it was being thrown through an earthquake.

"…."

She stood up and stared at Orihime. Then at Aizen and Bach.

"…."

Then in a flash, a bloodied Shinji Hirako, Gin Ichimaru, and Isshin Shiba all crashed into the ground next to her. Then she heard another voice.

 **"Well that was boring!"**

Orihime, Aizen, Bach all glared at the figure. The one that had seized control of Ichigo Kurosaki and was causing mayhem through the battlefield.

 **"But now…..hehehehe…..maybe the REAL fun can start….!"**

"Hey."

The four titans all looked down at Yachiru, who was glaring right back. She wasn't stupid; she knew that she was no match for these fighters. But she was curious.

"…..this is all an illusion…..right?"

"Illusion?" Aizen echoed, then chuckled. "Are you referring to my zanpakutou? That Shinigami toy is not befitting of a God like me. Its power was rejected a while ago."

"Oh."

Yachiru scowled.

"So…." She turned to Bach. "…..you really took Giselle, then."

"You dare speak to me in such a tone, Shinigami?!" Bach snarled, his wounds having been healed by the absorption of Mask and Gisele.

"I don't care who the heck you are. I don't care if you're a God or not." Yachiru spat. " ** _You hurt my friends._** _I'll make you pay."_

Bach roared, his eyes turning white once more (with A's). He stretched his wings out and extended his arms.

"AND I WILL TURN YOU INTO NOTHING!"

Hollow Ichigo grinned and zoomed towards the emperor, as did the two Gods. All wanted each other dead.

 **"VOLLSTANDIG!"**

The ground was starting to shake harder, alarming the three Quincy girls.

 **"ENDURTEIL!"**

The sky shattered.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: RIP Giselle and Tessai :( I do hope you enjoyed their last moments. Tessai's in particular was kinda hard to write, as I've been hinting at his demise for a while. He accomplished a lot for everyone!**

 **Overall you kinda see I was more focused on the emotional scenes than battle...personally some parts still feel like a warped mess to me, but whatever, everyone's in one spot. If you think I'm coping out on Vandenreich fights and jobbing everyone, I really don't blame you. But I get more interested writing a fight with characters that constantly get the spotlight (with stakes), and the elite guard wasn't part of the order. Like I said, fight scenes...aren't my forte. I will say this though. I will not super up Bach only to have Orihime/Aizen go ""lolreject", that would be extremely anticlimactic, even for me. 'Tis a tough balancing act.**

 **Next Time - It's the end of the world as we know it. We see another death I had hinted at.**


	53. Six Hearts Beat as One

**Author's note: Once again, a thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/followed up to this point. I'm getting goosebumps the closer and closer I get. :D**

 **Chapter 53 – Six Hearts Beat as One**

Hachigen stared blankly at his feeds. The fire was still present across the scope of the world, but the world itself…..did not have much time left. He had his eyes closed previously to block out the horrific images of his comrades being burned alive, but he had caught glimpses of the Royal Guard.

"…"

He used his hand to remove the last chess piece from the board.

 _My role….is coming to an end, it seems. Forgive me, Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Hiyori….and Lisa. I didn't tell you this creation would be fatal for me and Captain Tsukabishi_.

He folded the board.

 _We've spent a long century together in solitude, making new bonds and memories from our days at the Gotei. I will cherish them always, even to my dying moments._

He set the board down.

 _Captain…_

Hachigen closed his eyes.

 _…..I will do what I can. For all of our friends._

* * *

 _(With Team Ichigo)_

Now in the sky was a spiraling vortex of black and white, threatening to undo everything in the false world. The force alone was enough to send some damaged rubble into the air, and it sucked anything into oblivion.

And worst of all, the entire span of skyline was breaking as well.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE QUINCY EMPIRE, THE VANDENREICH!"

The energy from Bach's transformation was enough to give the Gods pause, and Hollow Ichigo was forced back slightly.

 **"Heh! I guess the kid gloves are off, huh?!"**

Bach formed a single arrow in his hands.

"BEGONE, ALL SHINIGAMI! ALL HOLLOWS! ALL TRAITORS!"

And in a flash, when the arrow had fired – it copied into _millions_ of them, all strengthened by the emperor's dramatic increase of power. Arrow after arrow fired through the city in a near light-speed flash of light.

Yachiru immediately forced the three Quincies to the ground to dodge the arrows, then held them tight as she flash-stepped to evade to the best of her ability.

 _Nemu-chan, where are you?! Suki-chan, Nel-chan, Pencil, Muscles….help!_

 _Do not worry, Yachiru. You are the sixth apostle. I have them. I have all of you in my radar! Your life is guaranteed and shall forever exist…..to serve God…._

 _Sixth what? Stop distracting me Voice, I have more important things to worry about!_

 _But what of Orihime-sama? Are you going to let her die? You are her friend, right?_

Yachiru gasped and stopped.

"You're right! HIME-CHAN!"

Then a sharp hand grabbed her shoulder, and the four were blitzing around the city once more.

"Yachiru, we can't slow down! We have to get to cover!"

The sharpest at using Hirenkyaku, Candice, moved the party to under an underpass. The girls all panted, and they saw some remaining cars being sucked up by the vortex.

"What do we do?!" Meninas shouted. "We don't have our powers, and Juha Bach…..he's gotten _stronger!_ None of us can touch him!"

"Who cares about that?!" Yachiru ran out of the space. "He took your friend, and _I'm going to make sure he pays the price!_ And Hime-chan's in trouble!"

"YACHIRU!"

Dozens of arrows whizzed past her face (thanks to careful dodging), but she only stopped when Chad and Neliel crashed into the ground, both nearly out of power.

"Muscles! Nel-chan!"

" **This is where you finally fall, Gotei 13!"**

Yachiru looked up at the voice, the sky still covered a massive flurry and folly of arrows. Gerard Valkyrie stood before her.

" **His Majesty has released his true power….and so have I! You'd need a miracle to defeat me now! HAHAHAHA!"**

His mask had shifted to cover his entire face, and his eyes had gotten white – much like Bach during his absorption. But Yachiru _completely_ ignored him. "Muscles! Speak to me! Oh Nel-chan, you're bleeding badly….!"

 **"LISTEN TO ME, SHINIGAMI SCUM!"**

The titan opened his mouth, unleashing a _massive_ energy blast. Yachiru watched as the blast accelerated towards her, but a capulse was thrown in front. A shield was formed to deflect it, and it obliterated a nearby building.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Yachiru….." Nemu had appeared. "Did you come here with Candice and the others?"

"Yeah…"

Yachiru didn't point where they were lurking to avoid Gerard's wrath being directed at them – traitors to the Vandenreich would be no better than Shinigami in his eyes. And if they had no more of their special power….

But Nemu's sharp eyes saw them immediately. Candice mouthed "hurry".

" **ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL OF YOU WILL FA-"**

Nemu grabbed the three and flash-stepped back to the underpass, also ignoring The **M** iracle.

"Thanks…." Chad wiped some blood from his eyes. "This guy…..he's too powerful for us to take down. Any hit…..he just regenerates with ease. Even ceros…."

"Sado-san, it is recommended you do not fight anymore."

 _But why, Nemu Kusamiya? He is one of the apostles, just like you. All you need is to find Uryu Ishida and Tatsuki Arisawa._

"That voice…." She muttered.

"Voice? Nemu-chan, someone spoke to me too!"

"What….?" Liltotto stared at the two Shinigami. "The…voice talked about Inoue-san. That you, Yachiru….is an apostle?"

Candice and Meninas shrugged at each other. The voice hadn't spoken to them.

 _They are. Can you hear me…..Yasutora Sado? You, Nemu Kusamiya, and Yachiru Kusajishi…..are but half of the puzzle solved. If you wish for Orihime-sama to win…..I must have my apostles. All of you will survive. All of you will receive power._

Chad stared at Nemu and Yachiru. But before he could ask more, the ground shook violently. The underpass was starting to break off.

"Has he found us?!" Neliel gasped.

"It could also be the world degrading more and more." Nemu said neutrally. "I am not sure how much time is left."

The underpass flew off and zoomed into the vortex.

" **HA! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE MIRACLE!"**

"Oh, it's both." Yachiru said. "Glubo, Pinky, Kitty…..what's the fastest way to kill this guy? He's really loud. We need to help Hime-chan."

"The best way there is!"

Grimmjow and Rose appeared, and the former was charging up the same cero he had blasted Ichigo with – a Grand Rey Cero.

"BLAST IT UNTIL IT'S DEAD!"

 **"YOU AGAIN?!"** Gerard thundered. **"All of you just keep coming and coming to try to stop me! But this is impossible! I AM AN ELITE!"**

 _Find my apostles…find them….._

"Grimmjow-san…." Nemu whispered. "We have to…."

"I don't want to hear your stories! Rescue everyone, who gives a shit?! Just stay out of my way!"

Neliel stood up and held her zanpakutou sideways.

"Ishida…..Arisawa…..Loly and Menoly….they're all in danger." She stepped forward with Grimmjow and Rose, as did the three ex-members of the Vandenreich. "Maybe if we stall while we get everyone together…."

Yachiru and Nemu looked at each other.

"We're on it." They said at the same time.

XXXXX

 _Orihime….!_

Tatsuki was hiding behind a particular sturdy building, but even that was about to get sucked as well. The ground continued to shake, and her heartbeat quickened at the feeling of dozens of arrows zooming through barely missing her.

 _Shit….I can't just hide here! I have to move….but to where! If I find Ishida and the others…..we can stop Ichigo's Hollow and take back control!_

 _Relax, my second apostle._

Tatsuki gasped, but covered her mouth – the last thing she wanted was to have someone find her!

 _You are one of the most important people to Orihime-sama, her best friend. You shall not perish. You shall be one to ascend with my master._

 _You..._

Tatsuki quickly thought of Orihime's last attack against the hand-shaped monster of a Quincy.

 _When Orihime spoke, it wasn't just her voice. Yours…..you've taken control of her! The same power that beat that Espada…w-who are you?_

 _Hmm? Surely you know of me, even before your death. After all….you were there when Orihime-sama awakened her powers and defeated the Hollow named Numb Chandelier._

 _I…don't really remember that._

But before she could listen for the response, Tatsuki was jolted into the air by a nearby explosion. She screamed as she crashed into the ground, and worst to all, she felt stray two arrows pierce her arm.

 _SHIT!_

"Tatsuki!"

She rolled and looked up, and a well-timed zanpakutou swung to deflect the next few arrows.

"TAKE MY HAND!"

Isshin grabbed her hand and flash-stepped away, reappearing a little further away from where the four titans – Orihime, Aizen, Hollow Ichigo, and Bach - were fighting.

"Are you okay?!"

"What about you, Kurosaki-san?! You're bleeding…..Ichigo's Hollow did that to you?"

"It's nothing." Isshin winced and looked into the sky. "Time's ticking, Tatsuki…..I t-think Orihime is the only one that has even a half chance against Aizen….but now….Bach….!"

"What about Urahara and Ishida's dad?!"

Isshin closed his eyes and focused.

"They're fighting the other Stern Ritters, and it's a lucky break they're not being targeted. But that Hollow is going to get Ichigo killed if he uses his body to do these reckless attacks!"

 _Ichimaru and Hirako….they slipped away before Aizen even noticed….but for how long?_

"What do we do?"

"….I am _not_ going to let my son be conquered by his Hollow." Isshin said, narrowing his eyes. "We promised Karin and Yuzu we'd both come back, and that's exactly what we're going to d-"

A flash of yellow light (and another explosion) blinded both fighters, and Tatsuki was launched into the air again. This time, she heard another familiar voice.

 _"Hold on Suki-chan!"_

XXXX

With the ground continuing to shake, Uryu looked up at the sky, sweat pouring down his face.

 _How long….does this world have left….? Is this what would happen if the Quincy was left unchecked? It's unclear if Juha Bach alone would bring the end without Kurotsuchi's bomb…._

He looked down at his wound.

 _And look me….a Quincy with barely any strength left. What can I even do, in the wake of this disaster?_

"Ha…."

"Loly, it's okay…." Menoly had taken some salve from Uryu to tend to her sister. "W-We'll be fine….O-Orihime-sama will protect us…."

Loly nodded weakly, but she was shaking like a leaf.

 _Isn't it something, my third apostle?_

Uryu spun around, thinking the voice was from an enemy. He summoned his bow, which only served to scare the Arrancar sisters even more.

 _I am not an enemy, Uryu Ishida. Don't you recognize me?_

 _…..no…you sound like Orihime's fairies, but…..all fused together. Why….are you talking to me?! Does she want me to do something?_

He winced at yet another burst of light in the sky, and the vortex was getting bigger and bigger.

 _You're correct…..but the six of you need to come together. From there….my master can destroy all those who oppose her! This false world shall break, but she'll make a new one!_

Uryu lowered his aim. The voice…..sounded far too giddy for comfort.

 _What has the Hogyoku done to you?_

"ISHIDA!" Menoly screamed.

The Quincy turned, but before the arrows in circulation could pierce the three of them, Nemu appeared and grabbed the trio, flash-stepping in time to evade.

XXXX

"HYA!"

Two mighty swords clashed together, and each collision would cause the city to shake more and more. Despite the vortex spiraling above them threatening to suck them in, one fighter in particular was having the time of his life.

 **"You know, if you just powered up from the start, Quincy, you could've been able to kill everyone! But no, you chose to hide behind your army like the coward you are!"**

Tensa Zangetsu smashed into Bach's broadsword, and the two vied for control.

"Do not insult me, Hollow! This world…..it falling shall be because of me! My plans have stopped the Gotei's greatest weapon…by turning their leader's power against them!"

He smashed Hollow Ichigo into a building, but the albino impostor arose out and fired a large cero.

 **"Blah blah FUCKING BLAH!"**

He dodged the return arrows, but they were starting to get too fast, even for him. He felt a few cut the surface of his boney skin.

 **"What kind of leader are you, anyway?! Someone that strong, to shake the foundation of the universe….I can speak from experience….."**

Bach growled as he blocked another zanpakutou hit.

 **"YOU WANT IT, YOU TAKE IT!"**

" _Enforcer!"_

Bach raised his hand, and the doppelganger was blasted away with by a burst of air. Turning his attention to Orihime and Aizen, he raised his sword.

" _Blinken!"_

The two Gods stopped their energy volley when they noticed that both of their arms came off….due to the same bullet-fast slash.

"Did you get bored by the Hollow?" Aizen asked.

"What is this…..?!" Bach snarled. "THE TWO OF YOU STILL WISH TO IGNORE ME?!"

Now to the utter surprise of both men, Orihime (+Shun Shun Rikka) was the one that burst out laughing. She pointed to the vortex.

"But of course. The future does not involve a man like you, Juha Bach. Once this is over….I ….shall stand at the crux of it all. The center of the universe! I have my six apostles, and they shall play a greater role than your pathetic Stern Ritters ever will!"

"Again with this. You are incorrect, Orihime Inoue….I am the one who will ascend. In fact, watching this role fall is but a formality." Aizen snapped his fingers and restored his other arm. "I do think it is time we stop playing around."

"Correct. Who shall have the honor of slaughtering Juha Bach first~? It is the fundamental proof I intend to show the Soul King that his reign is over. The mere sight of his removed head shall frighten him."

And then, both Gods stopped their arguing to notice another wall of arrows – _millions_ now – speeding towards them. But both didn't look fazed at when they all pierced through at a high velocity.

"ON THE CONTRARY! I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH IN THIS WORLD!"

 **"WILL YA?!"**

Bach turned, and quickly seized the approaching Hollow Ichigo's sword arm.

"But of course. I AM THE **A** LMIGHTY!"

And with that, he roared as he ripped the beast's arm right off, but the horse wasn't going to go down for the count. Blood spluttering, he grabbed Juha Bach's almighty face.

 **"THEN LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!"**

Ichigo's body double roared _louder a_ nd threw the Quincy king as hard as he could.

XXXX

Ryuken flipped back and continued his swerves to fire at his opponent, but to his dismay, The **B** alance was slightly faster and sharper than he had assumed. It didn't help that more arrows had pierced through him AND he had to dodge whatever stray arrows from Bach's earlier attack.

"Give it up, Ryuken Ishida! Do you know why they call me The **B** alance?! All of my battle parameters are equally matched in every area! I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!"

The doctor winced when another arrow pierced through his side, but he kept firing.

"While YOU…YOU are a washed up man! To think there was once a time where we wanted your son to join us! I see his weak genes would only slow us down!"

Angered by the insult, Ryuken turned his arm and managed to shoot at Haschwald's shoulder.

"I'd rather be weak and washed up than serve _a tyrant like Juha Bach for even a second_!"

He zoomed forward, barely dodging more shots.

"If you want to me kill me, boy, than I'll TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH ME!"

He moved to grab Haschwald's face, but the younger Quincy disappeared just in time. Then Ryuken felt more shots fire through him….and he twisted his form to dodge a shot aimed for his head.

 _I have to kill this Stern Ritter! The world is going to be nothing!_

XXXXX

Hiyori opened her eyes, only to see (and feel) a familiar face holding her as he ran.

"Shin….ji….?!"

"Hiyori, don't start! I'm not going to leave you!" He shouted, dodging some close-call arrows. "Just hang on! We need to come together with the others!"

"You…..have a hole in your chest…..!"

"Shut up, brat. It's nothing I can't han….dle!" He coughed some blood onto the girl's face. "Where the hell did Love go?!"

XXXX

"Nemu-san, what's going on?!"

Nemu had moved the trio to a small alcove, but with each passing second, more and more of the city was being sucked up.

"I had to move you all from danger. We need to assist Sado-san and the others…."

Her eyes scanned the scene, and she caught the flash of a few ceros.

"….in killing this titan. And because the world is in critical danger…..if all of us are together, we can protect ourselves more readily."

 _Do not lie, apostle. Tell Uryu Ishida the truth. You wish to power up Orihime-sama, right?_

Uryu narrowed his eyes at the voice, because he had heard it as well.

 _Power up Orihime? But how? Who are these apostles…..myself, Nemu-san….._

"Yachiru and Sado-san are the other two." Nemu finished, hearing his train of thought. "Arisawa must be one as well…and the last….."

Loly was close to passing out from the pain, but Menoly hugged her and continued her treatment.

"…..Kurosaki." Uryu gasped. "But he's rampaging….!"

The ground shook harder, forcing the four to the ground. When Nemu looked up, she heard the whoosh of another flash-step.

"You guys are okay?!"

Tatsuki ran over to Nemu and helped her up. Yachiru moved to pull Uryu as well.

 _Yes…..yes…..! We are so close, my apostles! Oh…I suppose the next step is to destroy that titan that's still causing trouble. Yasutora Sado and the others cannot hang on for much longer._

The (now four) apostles all looked at each other, having the voice surge through their minds. Loly and Menoly weren't really paying attention to what was going on.

"….."

"This….voice is on Orihime's side." Tatsuki whispered. "….so why is speaking for her? Why has her powers taken so much of her control?"

 _Taken? I have done nothing of a sort. Don't you apostles want to spend the rest of your days with Orihime-sama? Is she not special to you all?_

"Of course she is." Yachiru said. "But she's not you, Voice. So stop distracting us."

She dashed forward.

 _"Because we need to help her."_

Casting a look of sympathy at the Arrancar twins, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Nemu all readied their respective weapons and followed, towards Gerard Valkyrie.

XXXX

Benihime reformed another stack of rubble around Askin, and Kisuke followed up with another chained energy attack.

"ENOUGH!"

Askin broke free and fired another barrage of arrows, but Kisuke flash-stepped to dodge.

"ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES, KISUKE URAHARA!"

"I'm not playing around, Quincy." He said seriously. "I've just got more important things to worry about than you."

"Is that supposed to be the catchphrase of the day?!" Askin snapped. "Can't you see that the Gotei 13 has lost this war?! His Majesty….his power now exceeds ANYONE in this world!"

"Oh I know." He said evenly. "But it seems to me that all of you are in sad, tragic denial to who exceeds his power."

"WHAT?!"

"Aizen and Orihime have much greater than you can comprehend, Stern Ritter. Together they can reject all of us and recreate the universe if they wanted to."

The ground continued to shake.

"But because none of you can see the reality….where only FOUR of you remain in this empire….you will die never comprehending the truth."

"Never compre-listen here, Kisuke Urahara! You're alone in this battle! Gerard and Jugram are busy fighting your friends, and even Ichigo Kurosaki has lost his control, his reason!"

Kisuke vaguely noticed the roars of his Hollow and Bach in the distance, with more bursts of yellow light from the Gods. Then he looked up at the sky, vortex widening each second.

"Am I? How tragic. Only I know of Tessai's final words…."

"What are you talking about?! That fool is merely hiding for a surprise attack, isn't he?!"

To his anger, Kisuke Urahara let out a throaty chuckle.

"Man. You Quincies really ARE dumb."

"HOW DARE YO-!"

His words died when a spiked club smashed into his face, knocking out most of his teeth and curving his face painfully as he was thrown back.

"….Love?"

Love Aikawa stood before him, outfit ripped and sunglasses long gone, but he had regained the strength to move around, despite his wounds.

"Need a hand?"

XXXX

 **"TASTE THE POWER OF THE VANDENREICH!"**

Gerard swung his mighty hammer once more, demolishing yet another piece of the city, and once again, Chad was forced to the ground. His body couldn't take much more.

"You can't just die, can you?!"

Grimmjow darted around and unleashed his signature attack – a glass-like structure of blue energy that split into multiple blades.

"Desgarron!"

Neliel, now in her released state, threw her lance in her own signature attack.

"Lanzadore Verde!"

 **"IT IS USELESS!"**

Both attacks pierced through The **M** iracle's large body, and he felt the frenzied barrage of arrows from Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY, GERARD!"

 **"NEVER! I SHALL TAKE EVERY ATTACK AND KILL YOU ALL!"**

The three Quincies Hirenkyaku'd to dodge his next swing, leaving Rose the room to fire more sound waves from his Bankai.

"Persistent, aren't we?!"

From bloodied eyes, he noticed Yachiru and the others approaching, all of which had an angered expression.

 **"MORE LAMBS FOR THE SLAUGHTER!"**

Gerard stomped his foot, erecting a shockwave to blow everyone back. The three Quincy girls smashed into a telephone pole, while Neliel and Grimmjow both hit a car. Rose nearly fell into a manhole, and Chad was thrown through a glass window.

 **"I AM GERARD VALKYRIE, THE MIRACLE! BY THE MIGHT OF JUHA BACH, I SHALL ERASE ANYTHING THAT IS AN ENEMY TO THE EMPIRE!"**

He released a bloodthirsty battle cry that would give even The **R** oar a run of his money, as the vortex above him got _larger and larger._

"Man! Yer so loud, just like Yammy."

Gerard turned his head immediately. "Who da-"

But he wasn't fast enough to dodge Kaminishi no Yari's stab through his torso. And while most people would think Gin Ichimaru's Bankai was merely a 13 km extension of his Shikai….

"And if I can quote Grimmjow, that's not a good thing."

….they would be missing the poison aspect of it all.

 **"Another Shinigami?! How many of you still cling to this world?!"** Gerard roared and charged up another burst of energy from his mouth, removing the tip of the sword in him.

"Oh…." Gin smiled, despite his wounds, and retracted his sword. "We're like cockroaches. Did you know the only way to kill us would be to have a nuclear warhead detonate?"

 **"BEGONE, SHINIGAMI!"**

"Wait! Turn around, there's a nice surprise waiting for you!"

Gerard didn't take the bait, but he blinked when he felt multiple shadows hovering over his head. He turned….

 ** _"YOU'RE ANNOYING!"_** shouted 10 different voices.

Yachiru, Nemu, Uryu, Grimmjow, Neliel, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, Rose, and Chad were all about to unleash whatever attack they could in tandem. All were bleeding heavily, but all looked _pissed._

"Bye bye." Gin waved, still smiling.

XXXXXX

As the sky erupted with more flashes of golden light, Hollow Ichigo was starting to realize that he didn't *quite* have the capability he needed.

 **"Damn it! Stay still!"** He shouted, as Aizen warped to dodge his slash once more. The price for missing was a painful bombardment of energy bullets into his back. Then he felt Bach's sword cut off another limb.

"You think you can stop me, Hollow scum?!"

As Bach turned to attack Aizen, Orihime warped to behind the two and spoke a command.

"Holyga."

When the sky exploded with light, she rushed downward and met Hollow Ichigo as he crashed into the ground.

 **"Damn….it…..!"**

Orihime watched the beast repair his lost limbs, but with each second, each moment of the climatic battle….the rate was slowing….

"Hollow. You've taken control of Ichigo Kurosaki…how long do you want this fun to continue?"

" **Fun….?!"** Hollow Ichigo cackled as he stood up. " **What's this woman, you want me to stop too?! I already had to cut down so many fools to get to this point! Not even YOU can stop me!"**

"Oh I beg to differ." Orihime pointed upward, not looking at the multitude of arrows approaching. "Can you survive this?"

The beast growled and used sonido to evade to the best of his ability. It was apparent that Ichigo's raw power had climbed to dramatically high levels, and not even the top three Espada combined would be able to fell him. But his opponents had more than raw power….unlike himself.

"Your power is remarkable, and that is to be expected from Ichigo." Orihime said, not bothering to evade any of the arrows – she could repair any wounds in an instant. "But…..Aizen and myself are on a higher level."

 **"What?!"**

"You and Bach make formidable opponents…..but neither of you will be able to close the gap. There is nothing you can do."

" **Says you!"** Hollow Ichigo growled, dodging the last arrow. " **I came here to claim it all, and NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!"**

"….Cease this action, my apostle. I need you. I need your power."

"…?"

"You six…..are the souls that are the most focused in protecting and serving this body. You six will make excellent sources of power to me to surpass Aizen and claim the title….Soul King."

" **Fuck you! I'M the king, NOT YOU!"**

Orihime's smile turned into a cold scowl in a mere second. "Do you forget…..who even gave you the chance to exist…..Hollow? Know your place."

Instead of moving upward, Hollow Ichigo advanced towards Orihime.

" **Know my place?! This body is FINALLY under my control….and you think I'm going to submit to anyone?!"**

"…go ahead then. If you wish to strike me down…..go ahead and try….. _horse."_

Hollow Ichigo moved to attack, but he stopped – a rather large arrow cut through the surface of his mask, like a hot knife through butter. The piece fell to the ground, revealing the yellow eye.

 **"Fuck you, Bach!"**

Both he and Aizen were zooming towards the ground, but they were also firing at each other.

 **"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!"**

But in the mere second the beast moved to jump, he felt a blade pierce through his body.

"Stay still, apostle."

Time was crawling to a halt as Orihime extended her hand and put it on the Hollow's face, still scowling…and still uncaring of the opponents getting closer.

 **"What are you-?!"**

"Perhaps I shall reject this disobedience out of you. You are my apostle, and I demand respect! _I am God!"_

 _No!_

Orihime's hand stopped.

 _….what?_

 _I won't let you hurt Ichigo-kun!_

 _Orihime-sama, be reasonable. This beast has hijacked his control. I merely wish to turn him to our desired condition._

 _I said no! You need to stop this, right now! You're the one who said I was the master! Why are you doing this?!_

 _I serve you, Orihime-sama, and I-_

 _NO! These same hands rejected Ulquiorra out of existence and all of those souls! These same hands crippled Catnipp-san, Lamperd-san, McAllon-san, and Nemu-san! These same hands destroyed a Quincy completely! STOP THIS!_

 _…..how did you…..even….._

 _You've seen all I saw in Karakura and Hueco Mundo. And I'VE seen all you've seen in this false world! This is what the Hogyoku has done! It's made you into more of a monster than Ichigo-kun is!_

 _You….misunderstand me, master. I wish to install you as God. Together we will-_

 _Is it I or is it YOU?! Because I don't want to kill the Soul King! I don't want to kill everyone who gets in my way! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GOD!_

Orihime stood frozen in time, the two forces of her being duking it out.

 _But…..no, that's incorrect. You are mistaken, master. That is what the heat of battle does sometimes….clearly, you are delirious. Have you forgotten what Aizen and Bach have done?_

 _Oh trust me, I'm going to make sure they won't survive this battle. But YOU….YOU think you can play with my body, acting on your own agenda?! YOU think you can trick me?!_

 _N-Never! But master, all of this has occurred because-_

 _Let me ask you a question….whoever you are! All this time…..has the concern for me and my friends been because you honestly care, or is it because you've been plotting from the start?!_

 _The first one! Master, please don't start doubting me. Your heart needs to be free from-_

 _SHUT UP! Aizen put my pins to the Hogyoku, and I heard you….what you used to be. Tsubaki, Baigon, Hinagiku, Shun'o, Ayame, and Lily! All of you were screaming in pain, in agony! Then when you finally come back…..you act calm and calculating, just like Aizen!_

 _Don't compare us to that false god, Orihime-sama!_

 _Why not?! Now HE's not even bothering to fight the Hogyoku's control over his mind, because that's exactly what he wants. But me….I know better! And for the rest of this battle, YOU WILL listen to me!_

 _But Master I-_

 _I SAID LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS_ _ **MY BODY!**_

In a flash, Orihime's eyes returned to normal, and now she was aware at the trapped Hollow Ichigo before her.

"I-Ichigo…."

She was now aware of the two titans about to strike her….until someone appeared in between and swung his energy-charged zanpakutou.

"GETSUGA KONSHOU!"

Isshin released a dense arc-shaped wave of energy to blast Aizen and Bach.

"Orihime! Hurry! FIX MY SON!"

 **"NEVER!"** Hollow Ichigo charged up a cero. " **I'LL KILL EVERYONE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"**

But when Orihime moved her hands to do what she could, a new voice entered her head.

 _Congrats, Orihime. You truly are stronger than I given you credit for._

 _A….Aizen?_

But then she heard his voice for real.

 _"Holypa."_

Then in another flash, the entire city exploded with a brilliant flash of multiple colors….everyone being caught in the attack as well. The force alone ejected everyone away….….towards the flames.

* * *

The members of the Royal Guard all stared in disbelief. Although they couldn't see what their master could see, it was very, very _, very_ rare that they were able to see the feeling of actual panic on the Soul King's face.

"M-Master? Is everything…okay?"

 _….Hyosuke…..prepare the strongest spells you can muster. You and the others. Right now._

The five looked at each other.

"But…..what's happened?"

 _I said_ _ **right now.**_ _Those who strive to be God…..I know outsiders….will be here….._

* * *

Once again, Orihime found herself floating through pure white. Everything was moving so slowly around her, and she barely could keep her eyes open.

 _Did…..we make it…..?_

She looked at her bloodied body, and naturally, she was being healed with ease.

 _So…..my power….it's still here…._

She moved a hand to her pins, which were still stuck to her head. However, she felt that the pins were cracked and they felt unusually hot.

 _Ah…..I need to….heal everyone…._

As she floated, she began to see projections of different events. One was Ichigo being stabbed by Rukia to transfer her powers.

 _What….?_

Another was Uryu challenging Ichigo to the contest that led the Menos Grande to Karakura Town.

 _These….memories…_

Another was Ichigo purifying her brother.

 _They're…..no, they're not just me…._

Another was Chad's arm being transformed for the first time, followed by Orihime's fairies appearing to help her against Numb Chandelier.

 _They're…..of my friends…._

Now she saw Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder, giggling as she rode with her father of a captain. After that, Rukia had her head bowed as she reported to Byakuya.

 _And…not just my friends in Karakura…._

The memories were starting to expand. She saw Yachiru staring her club. She saw Hans the orphanage director rip Meninas's dress. She saw Kisuke start his shop with Tessai and Yoruichi. She saw the death of Hisana Kuchiki, followed by the death of Masaki Kuroaki, Kaien Shiba, Miyako Shiba, and others.

 _Everyone….._

She saw the SWA have their first party, while the five Vandenreich girls toasted each other and drank from the bottle Liltotto raided from the cabinet. She saw Ichigo use his Bankai for the first time. She saw Aizen cut down Toshiro with ease.

 _Even….of Aizen…._

She saw Yachiru crying over Rukia's anger for the execution. She saw a young Gin Ichimaru see Aizen take some of Rangiku's spirit energy for his own gains.

 _So…..that's why…._

She saw Isshin comforting his daughters on the anniversary of Masaki's death, and she saw Kisuke comfort Yoruichi in one night of missing her brother and student from the Seireitei. In another, she saw Yachiru hug Tatsuki upon finding her in Hueco Mundo.

 _This…..this is….._

She saw a young Uryu Ishida watch his father look at his mother's dead body, and then Soken Ishida laughing as he told him a story. In another, Nemu Kusamiya was taking her first steps as a new creation.

She saw Ichigo crying as his mother stabbed herself with his sword to finally purify herself, and she saw Neliel crying at the death of her fraccion.

 _Omniscience…_

She saw Liltotto comfort the sobbing Candice in one painful bout of memory, and she saw the girls begin their training under the Vandenreich name.

Orihime looked at her hands again.

 _How….did it come to this?_

She saw her friends at school eating lunch on the rooftop, while Tatsuki shoved Chizuru for yet another pass. She saw Kisuke say his final words to the dying Tessai.

 _How…..did it all come to this, everyone?_

She saw Giselle pour her heart out as Yachiru stood over her, then her moments of sacrifice to save the girl from the light.

 _I'm sorry…..I really am._

She saw Ichigo's body warping in agony as the Hollow took control.

 _…this war….._

She saw Haschwald strike down his own friend, and she saw the look of horror on Liltotto's face when Bambietta was dissolved as well.

 _….it's caused nothing but pain and misery for everyone…._

She saw Byakuya cut down Ichigo for the first time, and she saw Uryu learn the truth about his grandfather from Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

 _…._

She saw Liltotto's painful experiments, and the dead in her eyes when Byakuya found her in Las Noches. She saw Meninas spit up blood as Szayel crushed her organs.

 _No more._

She saw Giselle, in a frenzy, pierce her own two friends and attack Yachiru.

 _I will be the one to end it all._

Now images of her six "apostles" floated in front of her, blocking out the memories she was seeing.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the 1st.

Tatsuki Arisawa, the 2nd.

Uryu Ishida, the 3rd.

Yasutora Sado, the 4th.

Nemu Kusamiya, the 5th.

And Yachiru Kusajishi – her friend, her president, the girl helped her get to the point that she was today….the girl that _always_ looked out for her and Tatsuki – the 6th.

 _And I can't do it alone._

Orihime closed her eyes.

 _I can't do it alone._

* * *

When she came to, she was aware of the burning flames around her body, causing her to sweat profusely.

"Everyone…"

She stood up, and noticed who was completely unconscious – Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, Grimmjow, Neliel, Loly, Menoly, and Hiyori.

"Orihime…..!"

Isshin, severely wounded, helped her to her feet. Ryuken, Shinji, Kisuke, Love, Rose, and Gin were all in the same boat, but they were still standing.

"W-Wait! What happened to….."

Her eyes drifted, and she saw five of her six apostles lying face down. With their outfits all ripped, she noticed that one symbol on her forehead and hands was on each one.

The shield was on Chad.

The sun was on Tatsuki.

The crescent moon was on Nemu.

The lightning bolt was on Uryu.

The heart was on Yachiru.

So that only left….

 **"Hahahahahaha!"** Hollow Ichigo's mask was cracking more and more, and yet….his mind was captivated by the sight before him. " **Hahahaha…it's glorious! It's like a literal Hell!"**

"Such is the fire of Head-Captain Yamamoto."

All conscious heads looked up. There stood Aizen, floating in front of the vortex, but now his body had changed one last time. Now his face had turned black and he looked more…Hollow-like in appearance. His hair was still long, and the Hogyoku – still in his chest – was beating rapidly. But now he had extensions attached his back, all with a single eye.

His zanpakutou had ceased to exist.

"I am disappointed, Orihime. Your transformation….ends here? I wanted a challenge for my ascension."

"Aww geez…." Shinji spat on the ground. "I think we're fucked guys."

The vortex eclipsed the _entire_ skyline.

"No." Orihime said seriously. "I can destroy Aizen. I know I can."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked. "Have you learned nothing, Orihime Inoue? I am leagues above everyone, now. Why….I even managed to trick you all with the simple suggestion my zanpakutou was even still working."

"…."

"Urgh…"

In the distance, Juha Bach stood up, wings flapping. Next to him the defeated and bloodied bodies of Askin Nakk Le Vaar and Gerard Valkyrie. Jugram Haschwald stood up as well, panting.

"Your…..Majesty…..we need to…..escape….."

"…escape, Jugram?" Bach asked, staring at Orihime and Aizen. "You think now….I am going to escape and flee?"

"…what can we do with…..only four of us? Askin and Gerard….they need treatment! We….have to…"

"No. My successor….I do believe….." Bach stared down at The **B** alance. "You have….outlived your usefulness."

Haschwald's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Yes….I had underestimated you." Bach said. "I thought you were capable. I thought all of you were capable. And yet….none of you….especially you….could not kill ANYONE on the enemy's side."

"But sire….I…."

"It is alright, Jugo. I can crush the rest of these fools….."

The **A** lmighty's reiatsu rose, catching a look from the two Gods.

"BY MYSELF! I WILL CONQUER THE ROYAL REALM ON MY OWN!"

"But Your Majesty….!"

 _His promises of prosperity are garbage, and you know it! He just wants the victory for himself! Do you think he's shed a tear over the others?!_

 _You think he would've sent a team if YOU were captured?! LIKE HELL!_

Bach roared, and took out his master medallion.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL!"

 _No…..Bazz….! You…..you were…..!_

But in a moment, he….Askin….and Gerard all dissolved into the rainbow light and integrated into the emperor's broad form, powering him up even more.

 _….you were right…..!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As Bach shouted to the heavens, the world shook dramatically as the vortex begun to spin, picking up more and more debris. Isshin and the others moved to hold their allies down.

"So the child has thrown a tantrum." Aizen said, coolly. "Well then…..I suppose I should just end this all already."

"The cards haven't folded, Aizen!" Said a voice.

"H…..no, don't tell me…." Rose gasped…

Hachigen appeared right in front of Aizen, catching him off guard. Both palms were charged with black and white energy.

"IMPRISON!"

He moved his hands and unleashed his energy, trapping Aizen in a multitiered (smaller) vortex. Unfortunately, the world was starting to break off, piece by piece…as it lost its anchor.

"HACHI?!" Shinji gasped.

"INOUE-SAN!" Hachigen put his palms together. "FIX KUROSAKI-SAN! EVERYONE ELSE…..STALL JUHA BACH RIGHT NOW!"

Orihime turned to Ichigo and erupted a barrier, right as Isshin and the others zoomed forward.

" **Get the fuck away from me, woman! You won't take this away from me!"**

But before he could fire a cero, Orihime swung the reject blade again and stopped all movement.

 **"No…..NOOOOOO!"**

"Stop it right now." She said. "Killing Aizen and killing Bach….that matters more than you getting your little power trip."

" **YOU did this for me, Inoue! I thought you WANTED this!"**

She grabbed his face and ripped the mask off.

"I want the man I love back."

She put a hand to his face, and Hollow Ichigo screamed in agony as a golden light enveloped them.

XXXX

Above, Hachigen crossed both sets of middle and index fingers.

"COLLECT!"

The unconscious souls below him – as well as the far away Byakuya, Kensei, and Mashiro all morphed into balls of light and floated towards him.

XXXX

"We have to stall him!" Isshin shouted. He unleashed one of his zanpakutou's attacks, as did Kisuke. "We have only seconds!"

But Bach roared and knocked each attack with ease. He fired as many arrows as he could.

"DIE, GOTEI 13!"

Gin's eyes shot open in horror when two arrows pierced through Rose and Love….and upon contact, they dissolved into nothingness.

" **ROSE! LOVE**!" Shinji screamed.

He, Kisuke, Isshin, Ryuken, and Gin all spread out, but the arrow fire increased and increased. Each fighter barely had the time to dodge lethal hits.

 _No….he's gotten so powerful, he can destroy a soul with ease?!_

Ryuken fired back some of his own arrows, and Gin extended his zanpakutou. But Bach dodged both with no effort.

"BEHOLD MY TRUE **POWER!** "

Kisuke kicked Shinji to the ground and fired a burst of red, but again…to no avail. Bach swung his sword, and even though the blade itself did not reach any of its targets, he and Gin collapsed as their blood splattered out.

Isshin grabbed the three of them and retreated.

"Shit….let's move Ishida!"

Ryuken watched Bach get closer and closer, still dodging arrows. He looked back….saw the world breaking up…and saw Orihime working to fix Ichigo. But most importantly, he saw his son…..safe, behind her barrier.

"…go, Kurosaki."

Isshin stopped, his eyes wide.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind, Ryuken!"

"GO, ISSHIN! We have to distract him, do we not?! I want my son and this world to be safe! And as such….Orihime Inoue is THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM!"

He pushed Isshin away and zoomed towards Juha Bach, still dodging arrows.

"RYUKEN!"

"So you're the next one, Ryuken Ishida?! Face your punishment….for DISGRACING THE QUINCY!"

 _Father…..Kanae...forgive me for my mistakes. Allow me…to use my final moment to try to help save the worlds…_

Isshin had closed his eyes and was speeding back….but when he opened his eyes once, he saw it. He saw Ryuken fire an arrow through the emperor, and form a spirit blade to cut him.

 _Uryu…my son…_

But he saw the emperor blast his head clean off.

 _I love you….._

 **"RYUKEN!"**

XXXXX

 **"HURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Orihime bit her lip as Ichigo's form thrashed and thrashed, and the screams had turned into screeches of a primal beast. But she focused. She focused on what exactly she wanted to reject.

 **"ORIHIME!"**

 _I'll save you, Ichigo-kun! We can do this! WE CAN SAVE EVERYONE!_

The Hollow continued his sounds of pure agony, but eventually….the mask in Orihime's hand shattered to pieces. Slowly but surely….Ichigo's skin was turning back to normal.

 **"NOOOOOOOO!"**

"Fight it, Ichigo! Focus! FOCUS!"

The light intensified and Orihime was soon hearing the dying words of Hollow Ichigo.

 ** _Damn you! Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THIS?!_**

 _Because Zangetsu deserves to come back…..and Ichigo deserves to be himself. To always be himself. To never have to worry about you. To….live in peace._

 ** _HE CAN'T WIN WITHOUT ME!_**

 _He can with his friends! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!_

 ** _But…._**

Now the words were sounding desperate.

 ** _But…..it was my chance….to be at the top….to….have everything I've always wanted…._**

 _That's the difference….between you and his zanpakutou. You don't want to work with him. If you did….from the beginning….maybe…._

Ichigo had turned back to normal, in all aspects.

 _Maybe….things would be different._

 ** _Damn…..it….._**

 _….goodbye…..Hollow Ichigo….._

She noticed Isshin appear and set Kisuke, Shinji, and Gin down, putting a hand to his face.

"O-Orihime…..my son…..is he okay….?"

Orihime nodded, but she gasped – Bach was getting closer. Hachigen looked down and moved his hand one more time.

"Good….."

Isshin smiled, but tears were falling for his fallen friend. He was transforming into a ball of light, much like the other three. Next to Orihime, her (now six) apostles were glowing.

"At least…..I have that…..!"

Hachigen teleported downward and with a snap of his fingers, all of the balls of light were being moved into an artificial container.

"Hachi-san…!"

"Inoue-san….there isn't much time. I've seen everything from my feeds….and now….I have to entrust the task to you."

Bach was closing in, but the world was almost completely sucked up.

He handed the container to Orihime, who quickly phased it into her form, like Kon and the Soul Society. She noticed all of the black marks on his body, and how his skin was getting more and more discolored.

Despite this, Hachigen flashed one last smile.

"I won't….let you down, Hachi-san. For everyone…..I'll fight until the very end."

"I know you will, Orihime."

His form was breaking apart.

"… _I know you will."_

"NO ESCAPE, GOD!"

In the span of one moment, three things happened at once. Bach shattered the barrier behind Orihime with one swing of his sword, Aizen escaped his artificial prison, and Hachigen Ushoda faded into oblivion, just like his captain.

 _Six voices…..six avatars….six apostles…_

Orihime put her hands to the (decaying) ground and focused, muttering the last command to be spoken in the (remainder of) false world.

 **"I…reject."**

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No we're not done yet and no Bach and Aizen aren't defeated yet. :)**

 **Why the apostles, you might ask? It's a theme I've been thinking of a long time - not only is a biblical reference, but the six corresponds to her six fairies. The transformed Shun Shun Rikka had a sacrificial-based idea in mind for them, but Orihime shall do something different. Teamwork makes the dream, as they say. Remember that she alone can't destroy Aizen? Remember that our pink-haired vice-captain still has a grudge to settle?**

 **I also have a very special idea to announce, but it shall wait for the epilogue...whatever chapter that ends up being.**

 **Next Time - The six apostles awaken.**


	54. The Don's Vow

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100: It shall. :)**

 **RG: I skimmed the fic you suggested, and while I *think* I see what you were talking about, I'm not exactly the biggest Inuyasha fan, and I was a little afraid the more I would read, the more I would unconsciously borrow from it. But a few ideas have been rattling in my brain, and there's something long-lasting to occur from all this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54 – The Don's Vow**

"Wh…..wha…..?"

Ichigo Kurosaki had opened his eyes, and what he saw looked nothing like a world about to be sucked into a spiraling vortex. The sky was blue, and only one cloud was present.

"Where….am I….?"

He noticed he was on the side of a skyscraper.

 _What the hell?!_

He stood up and looked himself over. He didn't have any wounds, and his shihakusho was completely repaired.

"….Zangetsu….?"

He ran down the side of the building, jumping to reach the correct orientation on the concrete.

"ZANGETSU!"

He ran through the streets, now starting to panic.

"ZANGETSU! ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Ichigo."

The avatar of his zanpakutou materialized before the substitute, and much to his relief, his appearance had improved since the battle with Grimmjow – the sunglasses looked brand new, and his hair had no strand of gray.

"Zangetsu! Is it really you?"

Zangetsu smiled.

"…Yes."

"What happened? I….I was…..fighting that creepy Quincy that tried to kill Tatsuki….then…..the Hollow….!"

"The Hollow is no more."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"….what?"

"Yes." Zangetsu floated over to his master and looked at the bright sky. "Your Hollow…..no longer exists in this world. I do not feel even an ounce of his presence clouding this place."

"….but how?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? Orihime….rejected him."

"But…..the last time I saw you, old man, he stabbed you. You looked like you were about to…..die." He mumbled, looking up at the sky with him.

"…Orihime's powers are what started this, Ichigo. You had quelled his lust and controlled him after your training with the Vizards, right up until you went to Hueco Mundo. But when she healed you…."

"…."

"….It caused the balance to shift."

"…..because Aizen combined her pins with the Hogyoku. Which blurs the line between Shinigami and Hollow?"

"Correct." The spirit replied. "It was an unfortunate side effect, even if Orihime herself had no intention of doing it. You kept him under wraps just before you defeated Grimmjow, but….in that moment of anger-"

"I'm sorry, old man." Ichigo shook his head. "I…..I knew Tatsuki wasn't weak anymore, but I wasn't going to let her die a second time."

"Do not apologize, Ichigo."

"…does this mean I'm weaker now? I can't use the mask."

"Your spiritual form no longer has any Hollow character. But this doesn't mean your power shall stop here."

"What do you mean? I….thought the Bankai was the highest I could go."

Zangetsu smirked.

"You have an unsual zanpakutou, Ichigo. Unlike every other Shinigami…..you did not create it in the same way academy students do."

"…..there's some kind of secret form, Zangetsu?"

"Never you mind. You must focus on what is happening now…..Juha Bach and Sosuke Aizen have climbed to a higher level and destroyed the false world."

Ichigo gasped. "Everyone-!"

"Relax. Hachi and Orihime have shieled the fallen fighters. But now your destiny has changed, Ichigo. In the context of this battle…..you are one of the six apostles."

Ichigo looked confused. "…..the what? I'm not really religious, Zangetsu."

"Ah, it was the term the morphed Shun Shun Rikka created…..essentially, you and five others have the strongest ties to Orihime. With your help…..only then will she be able to destroy Aizen and save the worlds from destruction."

"But…..what am I supposed to do?"

Zangetsu turned to face him.

"You must never give up, Ichigo. Remember my first lesson?"

Ichigo remembered the words vividly.

"Retreat and I will age. Hesitate and I will die. So….I have to keep trying, and I have to believe in Orihime to end this war."

"Yes."

"We'll end Aizen and Bach….we'll put the Soul Society and Karakura Town back….and we'll go home. We'll see all of our friends together."

The strawberry looked up at the sky one last time.

" _Together._ We'll always be together."

* * *

Then Ichigo opened his eyes, only to find himself lying on a large block.

"…?"

He saw Chad and Tatsuki lying next to him, and with a quick turn of his head, he saw Yachiru, Nemu, and Uryu.

"Guys….."

All six were on the floating block amidst others…..in a void not unlike the one they had crossed in between worlds. But there was no black or outer boundary to be seen.

 _Did Orihime make this?_

"Man….." Yachiru yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "That was a bad dream…."

"Not a dream, Yachiru."

Her eyes shot open, and she looked around.

"Are we dead, Ichi?"

"No….Orihime saved us."

"Hime-chan…that voice said we were the apostles or something like that. I wasn't really listening."

"Yachiru, what happened when I was…..busy rampaging?"

Yachiru looked over at Nemu, and then at Tatsuki. She smiled a bit at their peaceful forms. It seemed like an eternity ago that all of them had massive burns and bloody wounds.

"Stuff. This really loud Quincy was being annoying, so a bunch of us beat him up." She stood up and began to shake the two awake.

"…!"

Ichigo noticed two hearts on Yachiru's hands – one for each. He looked down and lo and behold, he had a sword symbol on each of his hands.

"Yachiru….?"

"Nemu-chan…..Suki-chan….wake up, please."

The two sat up.

"Ichigo….." Tatsuki whispered. "You're back. Your Hollow…."

"I'm sorry I lost control, Suki." He said, shaking Uryu and Chad awake. "But I've moved past it. We have to focus on…"

"Aizen." Yachiru quickly said. "He and that Juha Bach guy… _they can't be allowed to hurt anyone anymore."_

"Argh….."

"Ichigo…..?"

The other two teens sat up as well.

"Where are we?" Uryu asked. "What happened to the false world?"

"More importantly….." Chad looked around. "Where did Orihime go?"

"….She's got to be around here somewhere." Tatsuki muttered, jumping to the next block. "Come on. If….we're the only six left to fight…then we have no time to play 20 questions."

The other five began to jump from block to block with her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out. "Can you hear us?!"

"Kurosaki, not so loud! Do you want Aizen to find us?"

In a flash, all six suddenly saw what Orihime did prior – Hachigen Ushoda protecting the fallen while she ripped away Hollow Ichigo.

"…..!"

Then the image switched to both the super-powered Bach and the ascended Aizen.

"What the hell…!"

"Aizen has transformed once more?" Nemu asked, looking at the others. "What….how far can the Hogyoku go with Orihime-san's powers?"

* * *

"W-What the hell?!"

Several members of the Gotei 13 – still in the Seireitei – had noticed a bright flash of light, alarming everyone still in the compound. When the team rushed over to investigate...

"How….did….."

The unconscious forms of Isshin Shiba and others laid on the ground. All of them were extremely wounded, but they had managed to hold on thus far.

"T-That's Captain Shiba! How did he come back?! I thought the Soul Society was sealed away….!"

"Look! There's some Arrancar and Quincies here, and even Gin Ichimaru!"

"W-What do we do?"

"DAD?!"

The squad turned their heads, only to see Karin and Yuzu run over to their unconscious father.

"Kurosaki-san….the two of you are supposed to be hiding at the 10th!"

Karin looked up at the golden sky.

 _Orihime-chan…her power…did she save everyone here?_

"Step aside, girls!" A Shinigami commanded, drawing his zanpakutou. "We have the chance to eliminate some threats to the Soul Society right here and now!"

"NO!" Yuzu shouted. "Why would you cut down unarmed people?!"

"But t-they're-"

"If they somehow got here, then it's okay! Look! Urahara-san is right here! He's the one that helped set up the seal, right?" Karin said.

"But….Gin Ichimaru! He's a traitor!"

"Then why is he still alive, then?!" The eldest twin snapped. "Obviously the rest of the Gotei didn't think he was a threat anymore!"

"Look, Karin-chan! Kuchiki-san's here too!"

"Wow, really?! Then what happened to Rukia-nee…."

The squad all looked at each other. These girls were ordered to be protected by those still in the compound, as per the orders of Captain Hitsugaya.

"What the heck are you guys just standing around for?! These people need some beds, or something! Yuzu, help me grab Dad!"

"Right!"

"They really are Captain Shiba's kids…." One Shinigami whispered.

* * *

Speaking of Kuchiki…..

Rukia opened her eyes, feeling very numb. Moments earlier, she was sure intense flames were burning her body from head to toe, but now….

 _Huh. No burns or scars…..but how? I guess Captain Unohana saved everyone._

She smiled, but quickly noticed a couple of key points.

Fact 1 – She was underwater.

Fact 2 – She did not have her zanpakutou.

Fact 3 – She was _naked._

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Rukia quickly swam to the surface, and took a massive breath of air. She looked around. She was (somehow) in a large hot spring, and she didn't have to look far to see the other (equally naked) members of the Gotei 13 – as well as some Arrancar in the spring with her.

"Hey! It's not time for you to come out, Shinigami!"

Two very large and muscular servants stood near the water's edge.

"Your body is still recovering. Boss's orders!"

"What is this place?! Where am I?! What did you do to my allies?!"

"They're soaking in the springs with you."

She saw her captain, nearly every other member of the SWA….but yet, Ichigo, Byakuya, Yachiru, and Orihime were nowhere to be found.

"Everyone….."

"Just relax in the water, will ya? You can come out when the battle is done."

Rukia turned around, but a sharp pair of fingers struck her shoulder and knocked her out.

* * *

"Damn…this place just goes on forever!"

Ichigo stopped on a particularly high block and looked around, but he still couldn't see anyone else. No sign of Orihime to be found. He jumped down and landed next to Chad.

"I've noticed….." Uryu began, cleaning his glasses with his sleeve. "The symbols we all seem to have. Orihime had the same six on her person when we attacked Aizen in the city."

"Yeah…." Tatsuki stared down at the suns on her hands. "But…..what do they mean? Did Orihime transfer her power to us? Did she…sacrifice herself just to-"

"NO!" Yachiru shouted. "Hime-chan's still around here…..I can feel it."

"But Yachiru….." Chad double-checked his pocket for his memento and picture. "….we can't sense her reiatsu."

"So? We're her friends! And we need to have faith in her!" Yachiru put her hands around the other members of the group. "She chose us for a reason, right? So if we work together, we can beat Aizen and that Bach guy with ease!"

"Speaking of….." Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide.

"What, Ichi?"

"GET DOWN!"

Ichigo shoved his friends to the ground as a wave of blue whizzed by their heads. Multiple spirit arrows – all aimed for them – flew past into the distance.

"…."

Yachiru squinted and saw the figure who had fired. Nemu helped her up, as Uryu wordlessly summoned his own bow and Chad transformed his arms.

"Come out, Juha Bach." Ichigo said, readying Tensa Zangetsu. "You can't hide anymore."

"I was never hiding."

The Quincy emperor stood before the six on a block of his own, only he had changed slightly – his rainbow wings and sword both glowed with a marvelous energy.

"I'm hitting him **_first."_** Yachiru said, only to be pulled back by Tatsuki.

"Yachiru, remember what you said. We have to do this together." She whispered.

"Is this what remains of the Gotei 13's forces? One human, one substitute Shinigami, two actual Shinigami, an Arrancar, and a boy who should bite his tongue off before he calls himself Quincy?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes and aimed his bow.

"Go ahead and fire, Uryu Ishida. I now possess enough power to easily run circles around you six, and considering that Ichigo Kurosaki has lost his little transformation…this won't even be _a challenge."_

"You forget one simple fact." Nemu said. "Orihime Inoue has confined you in the same manner that she has to us. There will always be the tier between you and her."

"Ah yes… _the false god_." Bach tightened the grip on his broadsword. "Before I am to destroy you six….tell me. Why devote yourselves so much to that girl?"

"Y'know, there's a little thing called friendship." Tatsuki said sarcastically. "Maybe you've heard of it, over the mindless slaughtering and sacrifice of your own people?!"

"…"

"I know probably the least about you out of everyone here…..but we follow Orihime because she's important to us. _All of us._ And as her friends…..we'll always have her back. And that's more anyone can say about _you._ "

"Is this an attempt to insult me, Hollow scum?"

"Shut up." Yachiru said seriously. " _And give back what you took_."

"What…..I took?"

Bach smirked, then he collapsed into a hearty bout of (bitter) laughter.

"You have some nerve, Shinigami! Your kind has decimated the Quincy name, and yet YOU are the one to demand _I_ give something back?!"

Yachiru looked at Uryu, who looked back. He shifted his gaze back to the **A** lmighty.

"What happened in the past…cannot be erased." Uryu said, cleaning his glasses again. "Once upon a time…..I almost hated Shinigami as much as you did, Juha Bach."

The emperor stopped laughing and glared at Uryu.

"But…..I've learned that not all of them are malicious or hostile. Some feel remorse for their actions. And I'm proud to call some of them my own friends. And my father did the same."

"Your…..father?" Bach's eyes twinkled with that sadistic edge. "Why yes….he was in the same boat as you, Uryu Ishida. One that had lost their way and scarred the name of the Quincy."

"And he wasn't the only one." He replied. "My mother….Kanae Katagiri….a woman that I barely knew…..she died because of _you._ "

"Huh? Your mother…." Ichigo looked to Chad, who only shrugged.

"Yes. My father told me the truth. You….you claimed the lives of all the Quincy you deemed as impure….did you not?"

Both Quincy were glaring at each other.

"Why yes….the _Auswahlen."_

"Nemu-chan, what's that mean?" Yachiru whispered.

"It is German for-"

"And I'm sure your mother will be happy…her husband has joined her in the eternal void of nothingness, Uryu Ishida."

"What are….you talking about? Orihime shielded the others – Kurosaki's father, Grimmjow, Neliel-san, Urahara-san, Hirako…with him."

Bach grinned evilly.

"Do you have proof of such a fact?"

"Stop trying to trick Ishida, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted. "My dad would NEVER leave his dad behind!"

But in that moment, the six apostles saw another scene from the previous battle – Isshin screaming at Ryuken to flee, who had refused, wanting to buy time. He rushed forward, towards Bach….

"…!"

Uryu Ishida dropped his glasses to the ground when he saw his father's head get blown off.

"And with my highest state of being…..there is no second life for your worthless father. His soul….has been _destroyed."_

"…n-no…"

His blue eyes were watering. First it was his mother. Then his grandfather. And now….the only person he had left to call family. His father, whom had tried to repair the bridge between the two. Did he have the feeling he would soon be no more?

He didn't even have one last conversation with him, not even to confirm the death of Soken Ishida's murder…..Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Ishida, he's lying! Orihime….s-she can…."

"She cannot. There are some things Gods cannot do, Ichigo Kurosaki. But thank you for reminding me. Before this war can finish…..I must _slaughter_ Candice Catnipp, Liltotto Lamperd, and Meninas McAllon."

That got Yachiru's attention in a flash.

 _"No._ You will NEVER touch Kitty, Glubo, OR Pinky." She said, stepping past Tatsuki. "I don't care HOW powerful you've gotten. You took their friend anyway from them _. You made them cry. You hurt them_ _ **. I hate people who hurt my friends.**_ "

"Ha! Just one, you think? Both Bambietta Basterbine and Giselle Gewelle have been absorbed into my essence! Those five carried on together, as girls are wont to. The former deserved it for her treachery, and the latter was just doing her duty – to serve the Vandenreich until death!"

Nemu recognized the look Yachiru was giving him. It was same hateful stare she gave to Mayuri before he left the Seireitei.

"So I'll just hurt you _twice_ as hard to make you pay." She replied. "And if you don't give them back…."

"How _dare_ you, Shinigami. A child like yourself has no business commanding ME, a Quincy and A GOD!" He shouted. "Traitors….are NOT to be forgiven!"

"Why?"

The simple question caught Bach off guard, as his eyes drifted to Nemu. Uryu himself had glanced at her, his own mind paused from the despair of losing his father.

"…?"

"Why do all of this, Juha Bach? Your goal is to eliminate all Shinigami in an attempt to make up for the damage we have done to your kind. But…..your methods make no sense. If you wish to perpetuate the Quincy name, how does resorting to slaughtering any who cross you produce results?"

"….."

"Looking at the facts…..Uryu-san, Candice-san, Liltotto-san, and Meninas-san…..are the only four Quincies that have either managed to avoid the outcomes of war….or your own wrath. And while the craft can be taught…..you clearly have an aversion to those doing so who do not possess Quincy parents."

Nemu narrowed her eyes.

"The race…..as hard you try, it cannot be build back to the same state it was before our purges. It is tragic, and it is sorrowful…..but it is the reality. And a leader who cannot see reality, for good or for bad…..is _no_ leader."

"Nemu-san…"

Bach simply stared at her for a few moments…..before giving another round of bitter laughter.

"Do you think I am just an average Quincy, Shinigami? Do you think this war does not have an ulterior motive?! When the Soul King falls…..and I take his place…..then I will possess the power to rebuild the Quincy race. And the Gotei shall crumble into dust!"

"Here's another plan."

Now Bach glared at Ichigo.

"The six of us, along with Orihime, _will kill you and Aizen_ , and we're going to save everyone and all of the worlds. And there's not a _damn thing_ you can do about it."

"….."

Yachiru withdrew her zanpakutou, as did Tatsuki. Uryu put on his glasses and wiped his eyes one last time. Chad gave a nod to his best friend, who nodded back. Nemu readied both of her palms.

"So let's go, Bach. It's just us….."

The six apostles all jumped off the block they were on – and in a flash – each symbol was beginning to glow with the usual golden energy of Orihime's powers.

"….and you!"

* * *

Elsewhere, one figure was moving around the true boundary between the worlds – the same location the rescue team was traversing earlier in the battle. Armed with his usual barrier, the figure calmly pressed through the black and white folds.

 _We are getting closer…..it feels almost breathtaking to be this close to accomplishing our goal. A century and more of careful planning and patience…._

 _Master…._

 _Dear Hogyoku, can you believe it? Together we shall stand at the very top. I do wonder…..who is even worthy to ascend into a new era with me? All of the Espada….Kaname….they're gone._

 _Master, how can you forget…._

 _Hmm?_

 _The antithesis. The false God. The girl. Orihime Inoue. She is the one who challenges your might. She must be destroyed. She cannot be allowed to exist._

Aizen stopped in place.

 _The antithesis…._

It was true he had been planning to ascend for a significant amount of time. Killing the Central 46, giving the orders to imprison Rukia….sending Gin Ichimaru to intercept her rescue team at the gate…..and watching. Watching Ichigo Kurosaki battle his opponents to unlock more of his potential. Watching the sands of Hueco Mundo for Arrancar candidates.

In the end, all Aizen needed was himself. All of his minions – namely, the ones now dead – were nothing more than pawns for him to make his moves in secret.

Orihime Inoue and her power provided fortune for his agenda, and it was capitalizing on the intelligence of Mayuri Kurotsuchi that allowed him to take it one step further – and for himself.

 _Orihime….Inoue….._

Now was the chance to seize…..or was it? Did Orihime truly have the strength to best him, even now? Or was it all a bluff?

 _Destroy her. Only then can you claim the title._

 _Destroy…..her…_

 _Destroy her!_

"…"

Aizen stared emptily into the abyss, until he heard his own voice speak to him.

"Is that a gamble you wish to take?"

He turned his head, and the mastermind saw a vision of himself – normal and dressed in his Hueco Mundo attire – staring calmly back at him.

"You…myself…and us…..everything has gone so smoothly. Breaking down the dimensional barriers should be child's play. The Royal Guard will be unable to stop us. Killing the Soul King will be destined to happen…for a long time….."

"But what good is the title if she still exists?"

Now a version of the Hogyoku – looked as it did when Aizen extracted it from Rukia's chest – appeared on the other side of him, having its own voice to spare.

"In the back of your mind….you'll always know of her power. How can you prove that you're the next Soul King and not that girl? You must confirm."

"Orihime Inoue is nowhere to be found. She will have less success in stopping us if we kill the Soul King here and now." Shinigami Aizen said.

"No. You must stop that girl. You wish to show your might, correct? Showing her fallen form to those still alive…..will force them to submit to your might immediately."

Both the Hogyoku and Shinigami Aizen moved closer to the true Aizen.

"Make your decision….what will you do?"

"Don't imply you still have autonomy. You WILL destroy Orihime Inoue first."

Aizen glanced at his once-present form.

"….."

"One cannot be certain of something until they see it for their own eyes. If you best the girl….then there will be NOTHING that will stop you."

Shinigami Aizen simply frowned when his master body moved towards the Hogyoku.

"I see…..is that the course of action you wish to take?"

"….."

He closed his eyes, the form beginning to dissolve into the ether.

"Very well. It shall be an interesting display."

The Hogyoku followed suit, and now the mastermind stood in space, waiting patiently. He didn't wait long – Orihime appeared before him with a barrier of her own.

"…Aizen….."

"Orihime Inoue…..I see you did some quick work. The look on your face tells me you protected the six still in the false world?"

"I have. And I can't let you get any further, Aizen. We're….going to settle this, here and now."

She was not unnerved in the slightest by his frightening transformation. At this point, neither fighter had a drop of reiatsu to be detected.

"What makes you think…..I won't leave?"

"Because, Aizen. You've come this far…..even _you_ wouldn't let some stray chance of failure get past you. Right?"

 _She is truly your equal. She is correct._

 _She…..is correct._

Orihime raised her scepter and created a portal.

"…..are you ready?"

"I cannot imagine why you chose those six…..even Ichigo Kurosaki's potential now pales in comparison to mine and yours. Did you not reject his Hollow form outright?"

"H-How….do you know that? Hachi-san trapped you when I did it!"

"No, trap implies I couldn't escape. At best that was a minor annoyance. As for me…..it's because we share the same powers, Orihime."

Orihime suddenly saw Aizen reject Lille Barro and Loyd Lloyd, as well as the moments against Isshin and the others before she arrived with her friends.

"Omniscience…."

"Yes."

Now the details were becoming clear to the mastermind. He saw the struggle in Hueco Mundo, the finishing blow on Ulquiorra, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi's final bomb.

"So that's how you escaped….."

And he saw Uryu Ishida shoot the final arrow through his head.

"….and that explains what happened to Mayuri-kun. How…..interesting….."

"Aizen, I don't think either of us should stand around and just watch."

"You're right. As God….I must _do._ "

 _Must do….._

Orihime put a hand to her chest, and she thought of all of the souls technically confined in her body. If there was a way to win…..

"Come, Orihime Inoue. Or….perhaps the destruction of your friends will motivate you?"

Aizen stepped into the portal, and Orihime quickly followed.

 _Everyone….in the Soul Society….._

She closed her eyes as the portal closed behind her, and her pins were starting to crack more and increase in temperature….

* * *

Despite losing his Hollow form, Ichigo still had access to his Bankai, and as such, still was able to outpace the others in raw attack speed. Unfortunately…

"Come on, boy! Is this truly your best?!"

…..he didn't have the proverbial ace in the hole to increase his offense. Ichigo flash-stepped to behind Bach once again, but the Quincy emperor turned and blocked his sword with his own.

"You call yourself the son of Isshin Shiba?!"

"Damn it….!"

Bach smashed his free hand into Ichigo's stomach, knocking him away. Then he took one step to the side to dodge a blast from Chad. The half-Mexican punched forward for a La Muerte attack, but Bach dodged it again.

"Too slow….human!"

He didn't even need to look up to feel Uryu's 1200/second arrows raining down towards him.

"Tch…..a pitiful effort….."

He Hirenkyaku'd to dodge each one with ease, taking a second to smash Chad into a faraway block. Then the dust cleared, he appeared behind Uryu.

 _No!_

"But it is NOTHING!" Bach slashed forward, aiming to cut the boy in half….but Nemu appeared in time to block the sword with her bare hand.

"Nemu-san!"

"Uryu-san….." The blood was leaking from her bare hand. "Fire!"

Uryu turned and quickly took a shot, but Bach disappeared once more. Both he and Nemu felt their bodies being cut, forcing them to hit the ground.

"Don't have a zanpakutou, Shinigami?"

 _"I_ do."

Bach looked up, and saw Yachiru's Bankai-induced copies all staring at him, sword raised. She waved her baton and gave the command to rush to attack.

 _This is for you, Giselle. So watch me!_

But the emperor didn't look amused. He rushed forward and readied his sword.

 _"Blinken!"_

Yachiru stared in shock when the copies all fell at once, with a slash she couldn't even register in time. Bach appeared before her and raised his weapon, to kill.

"Pathetic, Vice-Captain. RAW NUMBERS WILL NOT STO-!"

Tatsuki had appeared, and smashed her fist into his bearded face.

"Man…..you bad guys don't even shut up, do you?! You okay, Yachiru?"

"Suki-chan, look out!"

"Wha-"

"ENFORCER!"

With a thrust of his palm, Tatsuki crashed into Yachiru, and the two smashed into the same block where Chad was sent into. Bach wiped his nose, and growled when he saw it. Blood.

Caused by "Hollow scum".

"You all will fall…BY MY MIGHT! NOT EVEN A GOD CAN SAVE YOU!"

He roared to the non-existent sky, and a barrage of arrows – same as before, only these had the same soul-destroying properties as used on Love and Rose – came out of his body in all directions.

Nemu and Uryu watched them approaching with wide, unblinking eyes, but Ichigo winced as he picked his zanpakutou up.

 _No….those arrows…..how can we….even dodge them?!_

But he looked down when he felt a tingling sensation in his hands. The sword symbols were still glowing, and now his zanpakutou was doing the same.

 _Our symbols…..if I have the sword…..then…._

His eyes looked up, and an arrow was about to strike between his eyes. He watched….and blinked when a golden light flashed, deflecting it. A "shield" had been formed in front of him.

"….!"

"Ichigo!"

He looked through the mass of blue and gold, and saw Chad, behind a barrier of his own. Each arrow, baring the power of soul elimination, dissolved back into loose reishi.

 _Chad had the shield symbol!_

Bach watched, obviously not missing the six golden lights before him.

 _What…? How could this be? Orihime Inoue is not here! Did she transfer her power to these fools in the midst of the false world dissolving?!_

The last of the arrows dissolved, and the barriers – directed by Chad – faded.

Now the **A** lmighty was paying attention to the strange symbols on their foreheads.

 _A sun….a crescent moon…..a shield…..a sword…..a heart….and…..wait, what? There's only five of them…!_

Uryu Ishida had appeared behind him – baring the lightning bolt symbol – and readied his bow. The second Bach realized it, the boy spoke.

"Getting slow…old man?"

Bach quickly Hirenkyaku'd to dodge Uryu's round of fire, but he felt quite a few arrows pierce through him as he disappeared.

 _So…Orihime has given us all some of kind power…Sado can block, Ishida is faster….Ichigo, I guess, can slash harder or somethin'….but what power are suns?_ Tatsuki thought.

Her energy was clear when the stray arrows hit her body and dissolved into her.

 _Wait, what?!_

"IT'S OVER, JUHA BACH!" Ichigo shouted, his zanpakutou glowing brighter. "You can't beat us now!"

The substitute zoomed forward and swung his weapon, again colliding with that of Bach's broadsword. The Quincy stared at the sword symbol on his opponent.

"What…is this….?!"

" **The Holy Zangetsu**."

Ichigo broke his guard and quickly slashed him, but Bach was fast enough to cut him back, knocking him off the block. He swerved to dodge Chad's incoming punch.

 _How have they all powered up? How far does this God theme lie for Orihime Inoue?_

"HEY, BUCKBEARD!"

Tatsuki had appeared and grinned.

"Taste this!"

She thrusted her palms out to redirect the arrows, but to no avail. Bach knocked Chad away and rushed to attack her.

 _Uhhh….okay, stop playing around, sun! Where's MY power?!_

Uryu appeared and quickly grabbed her to safety – his personal speed now eclipsing anything the emperor could muster.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

"I agree, Juha Bach."

His eyes narrowed and he quickly turned to cut Nemu, but she ducked to avoid the swing. She smashed her palm into his torso.

"Did you know….a sun and a moon run parallel to each other?"

A wave of golden energy engulfed Bach. And as he was blown back, he saw a golden blade appear and blitz over his body, cutting him multiple times.

"Wow…."

Yachiru looked at her palms. What power did the heart signify? She closed her eyes and focused….and now, her form was starting to fade….

XXXX

"DAMN YOU!"

Bach dodged Ichigo's next slash, as well as the follow-up from Tatsuki.

"ENFORCER!"

Both were blown back, and the former crashed into Chad. As the **A** lmighty rebounded, he saw Uryu taking aim once more.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

With a flick of his wrist, his millions of arrows met the thousands Uryu was firing. Barriers were erected to block the others from the crossfire, but the younger Quincy closed his eyes and focused.

 _Father…._

Bach moved as fast as he could to dodge each shot from the opposing side, but the amount of Uryu's fire was starting to catch up to him. He looked and noticed the teen had split into afterimages, each one firing with him.

 _…we WILL destroy him!_

Now the entire space was being filled with blue, leaving the other four fighters unable to see. Tatsuki winced but looked at her hands again.

 _So….I absorb, and Nemu redirects. Without the other, we can't do much. But is the power automatic? I'm almost afraid to check…shit, there's so many arrows!_

 _It's okay Suki-chan._

 _What…Yachiru? How are you….?_

 _Hime-chan believes in all of us, and I believe in you. Remember when I said you were too weak?_

 _H-Huh? That was back at Orihime's place when you and the others stayed there…and we tried going to Urahara's…._

 _Yeah. But you're strong. You're super strong! In fact, I want you to join the 11_ _th_ _when we get back home! I can put you right between Baldy and Feathers._

 _What the hell are you talking about, Yachiru?! What's your power?_

Tatsuki suddenly felt her heartbeat accelerate, but she also felt Yachiru's outline appear next to her.

 _Go on, Suki-chan. You'll be a-okay!"_

Her eyes widened; her barrier was starting to crack.

 _Y-Yachiru, those things can destroy a soul outright! I….I can't….!_

 _Suki-chan, I'm your friend. All you have to do….is focus. If you focus, if you believe in yourself hard enough….there's nothing you can't do!_

Her barrier shattered.

 _GO!_

Tatsuki closed her eyes as the arrows pelted her, but all of them were not piercing her. In fact, she was absorbing each one, collecting the attention of Bach and Ichigo.

"Tatsuki be careful!"

"You little….!" Bach growled and unleashed even more arrows, but Uryu simply generated more afterimages to counter the fire. Now neither were able to move away, as their focus had to be directed on each other.

 _She's nullifying the arrows….!_

Ichigo watched in amazement, but he noticed Chad was struggling to keep the barriers up.

 _So there's definitely a limit on how much we can take…! But that means….Tatsuki!_

 _It's okay, Ichi! Just go and save her!_

 _Y-Yachiru?!_

 _She's our friend, and ever since that day in Karakura….all we wanted was to get her back home, right? Hime-chan's school friends will love to see her again…_

 _But…_

The substitute gripped his zanpakutou tightly.

 _Yachiru, if there's a cap on how much Chad can block….there's a limit on how much Tatsuki can absorb…._

 _So MOVE!_

The barrier shattered, but Ichigo flash-stepped as hard as he possibly could, swinging his zanpakutou around rapidly – in the same way he once attacked Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – to deflect as many arrows as he could. Tatsuki flinched but kept her eyes closed.

 _Nemu, it's all you!_

Said vice-captain watched the flurry of arrows between the two Quincies, and her heart yearned to shield the person she loved from harm, even if his speed had become akin to that of a god.

 _Nemu-chan, it's your turn! Feel the power_ _?_

 _Yachiru….?_

Nemu stared at the moons on her hands, which were glowing as brightly as the fire around her. She was almost certain Yachiru was nearby.

 _Doesn't it feel great, Nemu-chan? Just imagine….we'll go home with our friends…..pay respects to the fallen….and finally….we can have those talks we used to._

 _Yachiru….what exactly is the power Orihime-san gave you?_

 _The best one there is. I'm so proud of you….Nemu-chan. You're….well….this battle isn't so scary when you think about it, right? I mean….we're with each other._

Nemu closed her eyes.

 _We are….Yachiru….no matter what happens….you will ALWAYS be my friend. You…meeting you remains one of the best moments of my life. You've done so much for me._

 _Hee hee…..go, my Nemu-chan._

The barrier shattered, and amidst the fire, Nemu flash-stepped as hard as her systems could allow. She moved past Ichigo and Tatsuki and headed towards Bach.

 _No….what is she doing?!_

Uryu had more afterimages than ever, and now his fire was outpacing Bach's own.

 _What?!_

"THIS IS IT!" Uryu shouted.

Bach turned his head ever so slightly – and felt Nemu's hands seize his throat.

"Fall….Quincy emperor."

A burst of gold – the same size as the explosion Shimu Kurotsuchi used to destroy Hueco Mundo – engulfed the two.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The **A** lmighty felt his entire body ablaze with the returned energy, and he could barely see through the pain.

"CURSE YOU ALLLLLL!"

"THIS IS THE END!"

His eyes widened in shock when the outline of Ichigo sped through the blast.

"The final blow….Holy Zangetsu!"

The tip of the zanpakutou was closing in, and now Ichigo's actual form was in front of Bach's eyes.

 **"NOW YOU DIE!"**

 _No….this cannot be!_

Then Ichigo and Bach suddenly froze in midair, the golden energy fading to nothing.

"….."

"….."

"Dear me….was I too late, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The substitute slowly turned his head….and saw Aizen's outstretched palm.

"I apologize I didn't show up sooner."

 _Aizen!_

"Holypa."

Now the golden energy returned, but with a greater radius and intensity. Ichigo screamed as his body burned up, but he heard one voice.

 _I'm coming Ichigo!_

Then the other.

 _It's my turn to fight, Ichi! You guys can watch!_

Ichigo's eyes shot open when he saw he was starting to fade.

 _W-Wait! Orihime….Yachiru….!_

 _Relax, Ichigo…..this is a team effort_ _._ Zangetsu said in his head, the pain nearly blocking out the voice. _Focus….and believe in the will of your friends._

 _Focus….!_

* * *

"Man…..I wonder who these people are…."

Karin and Yuzu watched as the members of the 4th – who didn't go to the false world – scrambled to tend to the fighters that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait….Karin-chan, four of them are Arrancar! Do you think…one of them…."

"No." She replied. "If one of these guys….killed Tatsuki-chan….Ichi-nii would've ripped them to shreds by now."

The two stared critically at the unconscious forms of Grimmjow, Neliel, Loly, and Menoly ….soon noticing their Hollow mask remnants….were staring to crumble away.

"H-Huh?! Those Arrancar….!"

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other. What was going on? What was Orihime doing?

 _Everyone! Can you hear me?_

All of the Shinigami froze, including the Kurosaki twins. That was definitely Orihime's voice speaking to them.

"O-Orihime-chan….?"

 _I'm sorry, but I need to ask you all a favor! This battle….if I don't win, the worlds will fall!_

* * *

All of the prisoners in the Maggot's Nest looked up in their cells. What sorcery was this? Why was the voice of a girl speaking to them?

 _My name is Orihime Inoue, and my friends and I broke into the Seireitei to save our friend months ago….right now, I'm shielding you all from harm._

* * *

The residents of the village that Driscoll attacked a few days prior were all fixated at the golden sky, and the voice behind it all.

 _But it'll take more than me alone to beat Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach! I know the Gotei 13 could stand to do a better job, but…..they've kept you safe this far. For this last battle, I want you to trust everyone fighting….including me._

* * *

The Omaeda family, in the middle of a meal, all looked up at the ceiling. Marenoshin Omaeda had dropped his glass.

 _We can only win together! And that's what Soul Society should be….a world of people working together! So please, I beg you! Lend me your strength!_

* * *

Ganju was listening carefully.

 _Don't worry about reiatsu or kido or anything like that. Even the poorest members of Rukongai….all you have to do is focus! Focus your will and believe! Don't be scared! I'll die before I let someone hurt you all!_

* * *

Likewise, the other members of the noble clans were utterly dumbfounded by Orihime's voice.

 _If you believe in me and my power….then this war…..all of this pain and misery….can finally end. Shiingami, Hollow, Quincy, human….we all fight with each other, but deep down, we all want the same thing._

* * *

"She's….speaking to our minds…." Yuzu whispered.

 _The Head-Captain is dead. Tons of Shinigami have died as well, but the same has happened to Arrancar and the remaining Quincy. It's time to stop all of this!_

With a determined look, Karin moved her head to look out the window and up at the sky again. She held her arm out.

"Karin-san?"

 _So please….LEND ME YOUR POWER!_

Yuzu had copied her sister, even if she didn't even know _what_ she was doing.

 _WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!_

The Shinigami all looked at each other, still nervous….but they followed suit. The figures in the beds stirred slightly, as if they too were hearing the voice.

 _FOR SOUL SOCIETY!_

* * *

Now Reio's eyes looked to be as bright as they ever were. Being an eons old figure, only the most chaotic and world-shaking events could elicit some kind of reaction from the lynchpin.

"M-Master…what do you see?"

 _I see…..Orihime Inoue. Could she truly be the one…..to end this battle….?_

* * *

"Ha…"

Ichigo's vision was blurry and he felt heavy….his form was floating, but where? He was being targeted by Aizen a few seconds ago.

Then the strawberry felt one hand grab the left, and another hand grab the right.

 _Believe, Ichi. That's all you have to do._

He realized Uryu and Chad were the ones grabbing him, but Nemu and Tatsuki were close as well.

"Yachiru….."

 _Don't worry. Your girlfriend will be safe with me. It's like that day we explained stuff to Suki-chan! We're all in this together!_

"…yeah….."

XXXXX

 _Where…..did they go…..!_

Juha Bach was on the ground, his body bloodied and batted by the combination of Nemu's redirected energy and Aizen's generated energy.

 _Curses…..I….WILL NOT FALL!_

His body was healing itself, and he gripped his sword. It too was being repaired.

 _I am the_ _ **A**_ _lmighty! The emperor…..all those who defy me….WILL PERISH INTO THE ABYSS! They….WILL NOT HIDE BEHIND THAT GIRL!_

"Man….I guess you're not that strong after all."

Bach's eyes widened.

Yachiru Kusajishi's heart symbols were flashing multiple colors, and the wings on her back had completed their outline, much like Orihime herself. In her hand was….the Holy Zangetsu.

"Interesting."

Yachiru looked up at Aizen and scowled.

"Where are the other five, Yachiru Kusajishi? Your new power seems to be quite unusual….then again, I suppose the limit is endless for the Shun Shun Rikka."

She looked back at Bach, who was now fully healed and readying his blade.

"Y'know….two against one isn't very fun."

Bach charged Yachiru, and Aizen instantly warped to in front of her, readying the Reject Blade. His pupilless eyes bore holes into the small girl.

"Enough talk, Yachiru Kusajishi. Farewell."

But when Aizen raised the blade, she only smiled.

" _Two on two is fairer_!"

Orihime appeared in front of Aizen and smashed him away with her scepter, which was glowing in the same capacity as the Holy Zangetsu.

"Yachiru…..are you ready?"

"I have my friends, Hime-chan. _There's nothing I can't do_."

The God warped and began to clash with Aizen, leaving Yachiru to sidestep Bach's broadsword with a millisecond to spare.

Ever since the day Rukia almost got executed and Momo got stabbed by Aizen, she would come to make a vow as her role as SWA President.

"You DAMN SHINIGAMI!"

Yachiru warped with ease to dodge his next slash, and while Bach had gotten much more faster, Yachiru just continued to dodge.

To protect those she cared for, and hurt those who hurt her friends. And with the victory on the horizon….

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE THIS POWERFUL!"

Bach swung his sword, just in time to have Yachiru block it with Ichigo's zanpakutou. She stared into his cold, hateful eyes and thought of Giselle Gewelle.

"Shut up." She said. "Loud opponents are really annoying."

Then, much to the Quincy emperor's perpetual surprise, she began to move so fast around him, it left more afterimages than Uryu had did prior. The same surprise Byakuya Kuchiki felt when Ichigo unleashed his Bankai to outspeed _him._

"W-What…..!"

 _She was one of the six. ONE! Her power should be like the others, and NOT be able to stand up to me alone! What did she even do with the others?!_

In the distance, explosions of golden energy illuminated the space, but Juha Bach found himself unable to move. There was no telling where the girl truly was in the rush.

 _Her symbol….was a heart. What in the blazes does that even mean?! Orihime Inoue…..what ARE you?!_

Then the Holy Zangetsu slashed him across his torso.

"I told you….."

His eyes locked on with Yachiru's, who had stopped warping around.

"….give back what you took."

Bach quickly moved to block her next slash, but he was in no mood to start playing guessing games with this child.

"Answer me, Shinigami! How have you exceeded the others?!" He shouted to his opponent, who had the focus and essences of the other five apostles.

 _You can do it, Yachiru!_

 _Kick his ass!_

 _We're counting on you!_

 _You have to help Orihime! Don't let her down!_

 _Yachiru…..the promise we made….for the club…..it's time to fulfill it…._

She slashed through Bach without an ounce of uncertainty or fear in her heart. There was no mistaking it. She would fulfill the club mission, **_no matter what._**

"Arggh…..!"

She jumped into the air and raised her blade, throwing an arc of energy towards Aizen. Being much more evolved, he dispelled the blast with ease.

XXXXX

"What have you _done,_ Orihime?"

She and Aizen continued to warp around, blast meeting blast, strike meeting strike. Although the idea wasn't impossible, the mastermind had to know.

"You haven't transformed your body anymore."

Blade met blade.

"Your appearance is the same."

Grey eyes met solid white eyes.

"You have not changed anymore."

The two eventually broke apart and slid back.

"And furthermore….you are you. The Shun Shun Rikka seems to have lost control." Aizen said. "You are no longer acting in their interests?"

"I'm not you." Orihime replied. "I would never let something take over my body. If I'm going to defeat you….."

Both fighters pointed their fingers and fired a dense blast of golden energy, illuminating the passage once more.

"Then I'll do it as **myself**!"

 _No…..that isn't it. I don't sense any fear or doubt on her person. She is trying to destroy me, like I am to her. But it should be impossible._

Another set of blasts collided, followed by more warp chains.

 _We cannot reject each other. What does she plan to do?_

Aizen put a hand to his chest in thought, but the Hogyoku had been the antithesis (and equal) to the Shun Shun Rikka for a significant time now.

It was _also_ cracked and hot to the touch.

* * *

"Come on, everyone! Listen to what Orihime said!"

Karin and Yuzu were running through the Seireitei streets, shouting at whatever passersby they could find.

"Just close your eyes and focus!"

"She'll protect us!" The younger twin shouted. "She'll save everyone!"

"Yuzu, we gotta find Ganju and tell him too! Everyone has to work together on this!"

"Right!"

Inside of Orihime existed the Soul Society, home to countless Pluses. Many of them would never be able to comprehend the battle going on outside, just like how many of them were still trying to comprehend the voice that had just spoken to them.

But with such a tremendous power…..the voice was one to be _obeyed._

"Ganju! Where are you?!"

And yet, it was not a malevolent force. It was not that wished to conquer all and bend the universe to their desires.

"I think he's this way, Karin-chan!"

It was a force that wished for cooperation and unity. A force that wanted to help each soul, no matter what was their background.

Fear is a powerful motivator….but so is hope. And with hope…..comes stability…a common cause.

* * *

Bach slid back again, but Yachiru continued her offense. With Uryu's speed, she was outmaneuvering him, and any stray attacks were deflected by Chad's shields.

"Why you?! Why did that girl chose to give you power?!"

Holy Zangetsu clashed with the broadsword yet again, but with each strike, the sword would decay each time. And each time, it had to be regenerated.

"You're just a child!"

 _I'll win. I'll win, and I'll be able to go home with my friends._

"You're not even taking this seriously!"

 _We can have that party. Suki-chan can join the club, along with Nel-chan, Grasshopper….well, all of the friends I've made today!_

"STOP IT!"

 _Because everyone believes in me. Everyone is counting on me. So I can't lose. It's that simple!_

Yachiru Kusajishi operated on her own wavelength, and she didn't change gears for anyone. Rather, people would go to her level.

 _I can't die. I can't disappear. I can't break. I can't crack._

"LISTEN TO ME, **SHINIGAMI!"**

Yachiru swung Holy Zangetsu one more time – and the final strike shattered Bach's broadsword to millions of pieces.

 _I can't EVER lose my way._

"You…..!"

He roared and summoned portals all around Yachiru, from a 360 degree scope. All of them began to fire arrows at the girl.

 **"BEGONE WITH YOU!"**

 _These won't kill me. They can't._

Yachiru's vision of the emperor was now blocked by the mass collection of reishi. But she wasn't afraid in the slightest. She relaxed her body and let Tatsuki's absorption and Nemu's redirection do their work.

 _My friends have me, and I have them. They wouldn't let me die._

The arrows continued to rain down, and Yachiru simply closed her eyes.

 _We'll always be together._

And she continued her defenses.

 _That's a promise, until the very end._

Bach's heart was starting to race – his enhanced vision still saw her outline through his arrows, and he was forced to dodge any redirected attacks.

 _But…..this Shinigami! She's just a Vice-Captain!_

He dodged more returned fire and looked up; Orihime and Aizen were still dueling, and neither looked to be having the advantage.

 _She…..doesn't fear me._

 _She…..isn't afraid to die._

 _She…..completely disregards my presence._

He glanced at Yachiru, wincing as his body was pierced yet again.

 _And she…..is the same. Neither fear me._

 _Sucks, doesn't it?!_

Bach turned back to Yachiru, but the new voice didn't come from her. In fact, there would soon be multiple ones.

 _You called yourself the emperor of the rest of us?! You can't even kill ONE Shinigami!_

 _N-No….!_

 _Yachiru will kill you, silly. She's really mad you absorbed me and hurt Candy, Lily, and Minnie. And boy oh boy, you don't want to see her mad!_

 _I-Impossible….none of you….should…._

 _The true villain shall fall on this day, Juha Bach! The new hero stands before you!_

 _H-How…..h-how are you….!_

 _This is what you get, you scumbag. You only wanted to rule by yourself, and you used all of us as sick pawns. Once it became clear that we couldn't benefit you anymore….you killed us without remorse!_

 _W-What…..IS THIS?!_

 _To think, I followed you. To think, I allowed myself to be blinded by your power. I…..turned on my own friend. All in the name of you. And this…..is what happens?_

 _I ABSORBED YOU ALL! WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME?!_

The **A** lmighty…..was beginning to panic. His fear was only accelerating when he caught another glimpse of Orihime and Aizen – the former was getting more and more focused.

"You cannot best me, Orihime Inoue. I am God, and you are but a mere imitation!"

Her eyes turned white.

"No! I will stop you, WITH ALL MY STRENGTH! **There can only be one!"**

 _T-That's….what she said in my vision!_

Too distracted in his musings, Juha Bach only had the time to register Yachiru approaching him – her eyes locked onto his own – and nothing more.

"Not so scary now….are you?"

She raised Holy Zangetsu, and her heart was starting to beat as hard as the emperor's. This was it. This was the chance for avenge the fallen.

"Shini…..gami…!"

"This….is **for the people you killed."**

Holy Zangetsu cut through Bach's body before he could even make a move.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Oh boooy...I feel this is like chapter 40, where I was struggling on what to write for the climatic battle. If you think this makes no sense, I'll try to break it down - Orihime "blessed" each apostle with a specific boon, and they used the boons in cooperation to fight Bach.** **Yachiru's is the most abstract; being a "heart", its power comes from the support of others and receiving the same support. It's like all of the symbols and none of the symbols at the same time.**

 **Likewise, what are the members of Soul Society doing? This ain't Goku charging up the Spirit Bomb! Orihime has everyone in her body, and asking for their cooperation invites a stability of sorts. And you'll see why she needs that...**

 **Now I think it is time to address the elephant in the room - like I've stated in the early chapters, I really don't follow all of the stuff Kubo introduced in the recent arc. In my fic, Masaki is not a Quincy. Some members of the Vandenreich are not random parts of the Soul King. We don't have the _utterly insulting_ twist that Zangetsu was Bach all along. Bach himself is not as godly and absolute as he is in the manga. "But why buff Orihime and Aizen to this insane degree and nerf Bach?"**

 **In a word, I always felt like Kubo handled the Vandenreich...rather haphazardly. In the manga, barely any of them have redeeming factors and just seem to be evil/insane/sociopathic for the heck of it. Where's the grey morality? Why does Bach have to be an uber god because the plot says so? There's no charm to it all. I felt like borrowing some cues from FMA and the Ishival massacre - to breed some people willing to see the bigger picture but not forget (Cang), some willing to befriend their former enemy (Candice and the others), and some that are utter extremists (Gerard). And you can kinda see a similar theme with Aizen, but more on that next chapter.**

 **Do I regret all of the deviations I've made? Absolutely not, as fanfiction is all about creating different possibilities and offering moments that weren't quite there in the source material. Am I 100% proud of how this is coming along? ...Hm, not exactly. I just don't want to let people down in this final stretch. The pressure is insane.**

 **Next Time - The end of the War of the Worlds. (don't worry, it's not the final chapter)**


	55. Deicide

**Author's note: What's this? Another chapter? Whipped it up for you guys, despite my current cold. :)**

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100 - All will be answered next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Deicide**

 _How…?_

As Bach was falling off the block – blood falling from his wound with him – he could only stare in disbelief as Yachiru jumped off as well.

 _How…..how is this happening…..!_

Orihime and Aizen were watching the emperor fall.

"Yachiru…..!"

"…"

Aizen pointed his palm downward, and at a much faster pace than the two falling below him. He only had one question.

"How, Orihime Inoue? How?"

"….."

"You do not want to answer?"

"You're the God, Aizen." She said bluntly. "If you're the one…..can't _you_ figure it out?"

"…"

 _I see. She has done something to Yachiru Kusajishi. She has somehow absorbed Ichigo Kurosaki and the others. But why? Why her?_

Yachiru was closing in to the emperor, Ichigo's sword slung over her head.

 _The final blow!_

 _No…..!_

 _See the Shinigami destroy you, villain!_

 _N-No…..!_

 _I told you Yachiru would kill you~_

 _NO!_

 _Kill him, Vice-Captain!_

 _NO!_

 _Finish it….!_

Bach moved his hand to try to block, but it was not going to help – Yachiru was much faster, and the Holy Zangetsu had moved past his arm.

Until…

 **"I reject."**

Yachiru felt a painful golden light engulf her and Bach, eliciting more screams of agony from the **A** lmighty. But she herself didn't scream at her rotting form.

 **"I reject!"**

Now the light was no more, and Yachiru continued her fall, body restored.

 **"I reject!"**

Now the light had came back.

 _Don't be scared, Yachiru! You have Orihime on your side! She'll protect you!_

 **"I reject!"**

At this point, Bach was frozen in a perpetual state of shock. Aizen had started to "reject" him and Yachiru away from existence – like The **Y** ourself and The **X** -Axis – but Orihime had rejected the process.

 **"I reject!"**

And Aizen had rejected _that_ process.

 _It's…..a never-ending cycle…._

Both Gods had the power to run marathons around Yachiru and Bach, so each rejection and subsequent rejection was like a light switch being turned on and off rapidly.

 **"I reject!"**

 _Orihime won't let you disappear, Yachiru!_

 **"I reject!"**

 _Burn in Hell, Juha Bach!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _N-No…..how long is this fall…..how long must this continue….?!_

Bach's sight was mostly blocked by Yachiru falling above him, and even when her body was rotting to shreds, she still had the same look in her eyes.

 **"I REJECT!"**

The look that she _would_ accomplish what she had set out to do.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _Just hang on, Yachiru!_

 _W-Why…why is this Shinigami not afraid?! She's….just a child….!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

Bach was vaguely aware that the space around them was starting to _bend into itself._ And the fall seemed to be endless for him and the Vice-Captain of the 11th Division.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _For the club. That's why you're fighting!_

 _WHAT IS THIS CHILD?!_

Yachiru seemed to be getting closer and closer, but both of them were getting farther and farther from the two Gods constantly rejecting each other's work. There was nothing he could do.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _I can't lose. I can't die. I can't disappear. I can't break. I can't crack. It's impossible._

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _T-THIS IS INSANITY!_

"Enough of this, Orihime Inoue!" Aizen roared, his composure starting to break. "Stop interfering! Both of these lesser beings….. **they are specs of dust compared to you and me!"**

But Orihime ignored him and continued.

 **"I REJECT!"**

Yachiru was gaining millimeter by millimeter, and Bach's heart was about leap out of his chest.

 _NO! I am almighty! I cannot die!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

Time was starting to become nonexistent for both of the falling fighters. In the span of less than a second, the light would appear and start to rot them. And in the same span of time, the light would fade.

But why was Yachiru getting closer and closer?

"Still haven't figured it out yet, AIZEN?!" Orihime shouted. She could barely see Yachiru now, but her eyes could not mistake the faint pink of her hair in this white void.

" _You are just delaying the inevitable death of them!_ _ **A God does not waste time on the lesser beings**_ _!"_ Aizen shouted, but the Hogyoku's voice had eclipsed his own at this point.

 _MAKE THIS STOP!_ Bach screamed mentally.

The space of the void had almost curved inward completely. And being too focused on his anger, Aizen – or rather, the Hogyoku-controlled vassal – did _not_ notice both the titular orb and the pins of the Shun Shun Rikka cracking more and more.

 **"I REJECT!"**

For at this point, the orb was determined to best its antithesis.

 _You're getting closer, Yachiru! Just picture it! Picture the blade piercing his throat. Picture the blade cutting him to pieces!_

Both objects and their respective masters could do the same. But when have they competed with each other in this way?

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _Nothing is impossible! JUST DO IT!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

Orihime realized the void was dangerously close to imploding on itself from her side vision, but she kept her focus downward. Any slip ups and Yachiru would be gone for good. She _had_ to stall.

 _MAAAAAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!_

 _Mmmmm…..scream for me, you bastard! They sound so beautiful, don't they, Gigi?_

 _Yep! I wonder if he'll cry!_

Orihime Inoue had cooperation amongst her confined vassals, but Juha Bach did not. And all it takes is one slip up to have the metaphorical rebels start the metaphorical revolution.

 _You can do it, Yachiru!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

Sweat was starting to gather on Orihime's face, but her mind kept picturing Yachiru safe. Yachiru unharmed. Yachiru landing the finishing blow.

 **"I REJECT!"**

As God, her will was absolute.

 **"I REJECT!"**

Both pin and orb were getting dangerously hot. And still, Aizen's mind was more determined to best the human next to him. Bach's mind was too fixated on the pain.

 _GURAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Yachiru continued to stare down at Bach as their descent – endless at this point – continued, second after second, minute after minute. And she saw the face of a man on the verge of breaking.

 **"I REJECT!"**

A man that had powers beyond that of a regular Quincy. A man that had created a base in between the dimensions to hide his soldiers. A man that blessed 25 other Stern Ritters with unique powers.

 _I'm almost there, everyone! Just watch!_

A man that had almost succeeded in wiping out the Shinigami race, and install a new world order….be reduced to nothing more than a helpless victim in the wrath of the *true* Gods.

About to be fallen by a Shinigami child.

 **"I REJECT!"**

Now the void was starting to crack all around, with the space flashing with the colors one would use to induce a seizure. But Yachiru still focused on what she had to do.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_

The godly tools were starting to spark, but their users still refused to lose to the other.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _Watch me, Hime-chan! Watch me win this war, for all of our friends! And….Aizen will go down next!_

 **"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, ORIHIME INOUE!"** Said mastermind screamed. **"When will this tedium end?!"**

Reality (or whatever it was to be called in this artificial space) was starting to fall apart. Bach's heartbeat had gotten so loud, _everyone_ was able to hear it now. He watched as the color peeled off him and his Shinigami opponent.

 _Please…!_

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _Please…!_

Juha Bach wasn't even screaming anymore whenever Aizen's light appeared to rot him away. He simply stared at Yachiru, his stare devoid of any energy or emotion.

 **"I REJECT!"**

 _Please…..END THIS ALREADY!_

Now the Shun Shun Rikka and Hogyoku were both glowing, their sparking intensified. The void's edges had wrapped around both Gods, and all of the blocks were destroyed.

 **"W-What is this?!"**

That was the chance.

 **"I REJECT!"** Orihime screamed at the top of her lungs, focusing the energy of all of her souls to make the result a little more specific. Yachiru and Bach finally hit solid ground…..or rather, what was left of it.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"** Aizen demanded, finally noticing the cracks in his prize.

" _I_ didn't do ANYTHING! WE did!"

Yachiru stepped over to Bach, the color still lost from her form. She raised the shining blade over the Quincy emperor, infused with her power and that of the other five apostles.

"Please…!"

Bach laid before her, the color also lost from his form. His eyes were struggling to comprehend the utterly warped and destroyed space above him. In fact…..they were watering.

"Please end this, Shinigami…..!" He said, tears falling. "I…..can't take anymore….!"

Yachiru narrowed her eyes.

"No more…!"

She moved her other hand to the hilt.

 _NOW!_ The five apostles screamed in her head.

"No…!"

And with a final stab, Yachiru thrusted the tip of Holy Zangetsu through Juha Bach's head, the colorless blood pooling out of his brain.

"…more…..!"

She stared at his face, and watched as his arms slackened.

The **A** lmighty….had been slayed.

"….."

Yachiru watched as Bach's body glowed with his signature rainbow light, and saw the images of five figures rise from his corpse. The five that had resisted his absorption, unlike The **D** eathdealing and The **M** iracle.

The **H** eat.

The **B** alance.

The **S** uperstar.

The **E** xplode.

The **Z** ombie.

"Thank you…..Vice-Captain." Mask de Masculine said with a large grin. "Thank you….for making my final moments…..to see true heroism…."

He dissolved into nothingness.

"Thank you….Vice-Captain Kusajishi." Jugram Haschwald said sincerely. He turned to his friend, who was smiling as they rose.

"Glad you finally saw the truth, Jugo."

"Bazz…..I'm sorry it had to come to this. Me…..shooting an arrow through you….I was a fool…can you…..forgive me?"

But Bazz-B hugged him as the two began to dissolve.

"Shut up, Jugo. At least…we got to see that bastard fall. And that's all I ever wanted."

And when they were no more, Yachiru saw Giselle Gewelle with her fourth friend, Bambietta Basterbine.

"Yachiru…thank you." Giselle whispered. "For everything."

"Yeah." Bambietta said, wrapping her arms around Giselle's form. "Can you do us a big favor? I mean….if it's not too much trouble…."

Yachiru cocked her head.

"Take good care of Candy, Lily, and Minnie." Giselle said, hugging Bambietta back. "It's a shame…the five of us couldn't be together in the end…."

"But now…..we know they'll be in a better place. Hopefully…..they won't be too mad at us for dying. Hopefully…..they'll always have the love and care they deserve."

Yachiru nodded. She smiled when the two Quincies looked into each other's eyes.

"So this is the end, eh Giselle? What a sucky ending."

"Ha…..I have you, Bambi. It's not so bad!"

"Heh….."

The two girls closed their eyes and began to kiss each other passionately, dissolving together in one final embrace. Yachiru looked down, and saw Juha Bach's frozen form doing the same.

The Vandenreich…..was officially no more.

 _Goodbye, Giselle…..and Bambi. I'll tell Kitty and the others you'll miss them._

She yanked Holy Zangetsu out from Bach's head, and the last of him…..dissolved into nothingness, not a trace of the emperor to last.

"Yachiru…."

 _We did it, Hime-chan. We beat him. Gramps would be so proud of us, right?_

"Yachiru!"

 _Oh definitely the rest of the SWA, too! I hope they're safe, wherever they are…._

"YACHIRU!"

She blinked and looked herself over, turning to face the vortex generated by the collapse and breaking of the void.

"Oh that's right. We're not done."

She ran towards the vortex with the blade in her hand, color returning to her body.

* * *

Reio's eyes began to look calmer.

"Master….what do you see?"

 _All that remains…..is Sosuke Aizen._

"That's great!" Ichibe said with a grin. But it faded when he saw the twinkle in his master's eyes. "R-Right? Doesn't Orihime Inoue have the strength to best him?'

 _Yes. But there is still the issue of the girl herself._

"Whatcha mean?" Nimaya asked.

 _Look at what has happened in this war, my servants. Hueco Mundo was attacked by a bomb that destroyed thousands of souls in a flash. Add in the amount the Vandenreich has destroyed. Orihime Inoue continues to decimate any space she is in._

"But….."

 _She…must receive judgement for what she had done. Her powers have allowed the fabric of worlds to be in danger, as she…..and her friends….have damaged the status quo._

* * *

Yachiru was running through a space – devoid of any color or features. It was pure white, just like the previous area.

"Hime-chan! Where are you?!"

"Yachiru….."

At the voice, she dashed into overdrive and soon found an interesting sight. Orihime was on her knees, and Aizen...

"How….."

Was also on his knees, his Hollow-like mask starting to crack into pieces. The rest of his eldritch form was starting to revert back as well. Why?

Yachiru noticed immediately both the Shun Shun Rikka and the Hogyoku were about to shatter into pieces. The slightest tap would cause it, and without its power, neither God…..

"How is this possible…..!"

…..could maintain themselves.

"I told you, Aizen." Orihime said quietly. "You knew as much as I did about the true limit of our powers. And like you told me….we've exhausted it."

Aizen moved a hand towards the Hogyoku, but stopped.

"That…..is impossible, Orihime. We have the power to reject anything."

"And I did just that."

Aizen's eyes widened…..and now his mask was no more, revealing the Shinigami face behind it.

"….."

"You let the Hogyoku take control of your mind, believing…..it was only natural for you to ascend faster. But I didn't do the same."

"…if our items were equals….they would try to obtain the same thing, with the same line of thinking."

"Yes."

Yachiru looked from Orihime to Aizen, and she gasped when she saw cracks on both of their forms.

"Hime-chan!"

"Yachiru…..it's okay."

"…but…..that does not explain Yachiru Kusajishi." Aizen said, glancing at her.

"You still haven't figured it out?"

"…."

Orihime stood up proudly.

"Giving my friends some of my power never meant that I was crippling myself. Rejection…..affects everything. Wounds…..missing limbs….even zanpakutou. I wanted the power to be _shared_ , not diminished."

"….."

"All I needed…..was for everyone involved to trust each other." She said, her form cracking more and more. Aizen was following suit, but he didn't look nearly as confident.

In fact, this was the one and only time….

"What…..?!"

Sosuke Aizen would lose his cool.

"What are you trying to say, Orihime Inoue?"

"You never wanted to share the power, Aizen. That's your weakness. You told me…..my powers would benefit your army, but you had only wanted to use it for yourself…..right?"

Aizen looked lost.

"H-How does that make any sense? Power is the most concentrated when one entity has it."

"Yes, but what if an entity were to share it with others?"

"…?"

"Wow…..Hime-chan, you're really smart." Yachiru said. "You confused Aizen!"

"No….." Aizen muttered. "No, this cannot be."

"Well, I guess this is the end…."

 _"No."_

Both girls glared at Aizen, who was starting to get angry.

 _"No_ , Orihime Inoue. You think you can let things end this way?"

"What do you mean, Aizen?"

"You…."

Aizen grit his teeth.

"You…..you're willing to let your power just…. _.end?"_

"…"

"Hime-chan…..are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yachiru…..yes, I'm sure of it."

"Stop with this." Aizen said, his voice louder now. "You are about to break, Orihime, into the ether. Haven't you realized….what has happened?"

"Yes. I'm not stupid, you know."

Orihime moved her fingers into her hair, stopping short of the sparkling pins.

"We….as equals…. _lose together."_

" _Lose?!"_ Aizen banged the ground with his fist. "This isn't a game, Orihime Inoue. You're completely fine with the idea of your powers ceasing to exist?!"

"…Yes."

Aizen couldn't believe the answer. He honestly, hand to the Soul King, _could not_ believe the response that had come out of her mouth.

"…Are you insane?!"

"Don't insult Hime-chan." Yachiru said, scowling.

"Are you truly the most clueless girl in the face of existence?! To think, I was impressed by your convictions! I was impressed that you managed to keep up for this long!"

 _Master…_

Aizen ignored the Hogyoku.

"What kind of person just throws away the chance to be a God?! It makes no sense! It makes no logical sense! _Who would refuse such a thing?!"_

Being God was all Aizen wanted, ever since the day the idea had crossed his mind. And his entire life's planning had been building to the moment.

"I would."

But not Orihime Inoue.

"…..?!"

Yachiru watched in fascination. She was so used to Aizen being so calm, evil or not. Seeing him squirm was seriously fun.

"…..What."

"I would." Orihime repeated. "I told the Shun Shun Rikka…..the six of them corrupted by _you…_.the same thing."

" _Why the hell would you say that_?!" Aizen snapped. This was not the possibility he could ever predict, in a million years.

But Orihime gave her answer.

"Because I don't want to be some _thing_ people _fear_. I don't want to be some _thing_ people _obsess over._ I don't want to be…. _something people don't understand."_

" _But that makes no sense_!"

"Maybe for you. All I wanted, Aizen….was just to protect my friends. My brother protected me when I was a little girl, and Tatsuki-chan did the same after that."

She began to walk, Yachiru watching her carefully.

"And…..I wanted to do the same for Ichigo-kun…..the boy I love. And….I did. I have. I finally….felt useful. But….it came with a horrible price."

Aizen was watching her in the same vein, only his brain was still trying to make sense of it all.

"My powers were used for evil. My powers were used to almost bring the end of the worlds. Even myself….I had to outright reject souls that didn't do anything. All because I never really understood what they could be capable of…."

Orihime held up her hands.

"I've gotten much stronger, and I've protected so many people….even now. But….at what cost? If I didn't exist…..you might not have gotten to this point yourself."

Aizen just blinked.

"No one…..should have this power. People….mortals….are not Gods. And they shouldn't try to be."

"No…..no, I must be mishearing things. You are rejecting the idea of advancement, the idea of ascension, _the idea of improving one's self_!"

Aizen was cracking more and more.

"How can one change the system if they have no power?! _How can one change Soul Society if they are nothing more than a regular soul?!"_

"Because _one_ person can't do that."

Aizen was stunned by the reply.

" _One_ person….has no right to dictate how things should be. _One_ person…should never force others to bend to their will. _One_ person, alone….cannot change the universe."

Orihime had as many cracks as Aizen did, which was scaring Yachiru.

"A person….must rely on others to work with them to bring change. …..that's what you wanted all this time, isn't it….Aizen?"

Aizen stared with wide eyes…..before glancing at his own hand.

"So you devised your own plan, and convinced Tousen-san and Ichimaru-san to go through with it….maybe at one point, you _did_ want others to reign with you. Maybe…if the circumstances were different…..we could've changed everything _together._ "

"…."

"Why, Aizen? Why go through this alone?"

The mastermind, for the first time in centuries…..was completely caught off guard by the question.

"…why?"

"Yeah. You're a smart person. And yet….the most obvious solution never occurred to you?"

"…"

Aizen didn't know what to say.

"…."

"Well?"

So he started to clap instead.

"Aizen?"

"Congratulations, Orihime Inoue. All this time….I had considered my intelligence to be far above everyone…..and yet….even now…..not even in battle…."

He closed his eyes and allowed a small smirk to play on his lips.

"…you are still…..my equal."

"….?"

"Why are you so happy?" Yachiru asked. "You…. _lost,_ Aizen."

"I have."

He opened his eyes, the cracks moving past his face. And he let his smirk grew.

"It's just such…an exciting feeling. The notion that someone…..once far below my power…..has climbed the gap and bested me….."

Aizen opened his eyes, and his brown eyes stared firmly into Orihime's.

"…It's something…..I haven't felt before."

"Aizen…"

"Farewell, Orihime Inoue. If I am to lose, then so be it. If I am to fail at being God and changing the world….then at least I can take pride in one fact."

He turned around, chuckling one last time.

 _"I lost to my equal."_

And with that…..Sosuke Aizen shattered into pieces, his remains scattering into dust.

"Aizen…."

"You did it, Hime-chan! We….finally did it…..!" Yachiru cheered and swung her friend around in a circle, giggling like a mad woman.

"Yachiru…."

Yachiru opened her eyes and gasped…..she noticed the cracks on Orihime's face.

"No…..H-Hime-chan…..!"

"Yachiru, remember what we said? We have to believe in each other."

"But….."

"I have the support of Soul Society. They trust me to win…and if they believe it so, then as God, I suppose it's only fair….I come back to greet them…."

She gently pushed Yachiru away, who was being sucked away into a new portal.

"HIME-CHAN!"

"You'll see me in a sec, Yachiru." She giggled. "As well as Ichigo and the others. Just wait, okay?"

"But…"

Yachiru held out her hand.

"…..do you promise?"

Orihime took her hand and smiled.

"…..I do."

Yachiru released her grip and waved, watching her disappear as the portal took her away. Orihime closed her eyes and put her hands to her pins.

"I cannot die here….my friends need me…..everyone…..needs me….."

And with the last of her power, supported by the collected focus of the residents of Soul Society, Orihime Inoue stopped the cracks from shattering her own body.

With one small price.

"…"

She took the pins off her head and stared at them.

"Orihime….."

The healer looked up…..and she saw six familiar faces: Lily, Ayame, Shun'o, Baigon, Hinagiku, and Tsubaki. All of them had materialized in front of her…..albeit, with cracks of their own.

"E-Everyone….is it really y-you…..?!"

"Yep!" Lily said with a big smile. "Orihime…..you did it. You finally did it."

"You're…..not speaking as one…you're not acting all calm and calculated….oh…it's a miracle."

"You've got it wrong, Orihime." Hinagiku said. "We were able to turn back…..because you willed it so. Our power….that's what it is all about."

"You're right…..it's done much more than simple healing and barriers…..but….what happens now?"

The six fairies all shared a frown.

"Well…..there must be a price, Orihime." Ayame said quietly. "You managed to stop your own destruction, but…..we were still part of the process. Like the Hogyoku…..our equal…..we must fade as well."

"But…."

Orihime fell to her knees. She smiled, but it was accompanied by a fresh round of tears.

"All of you have done so much for me. And now that I finally have you back…..I have to say goodbye?"

"We're sorry, Orihime." Shun'o said. "But there is no more rejection to be had. At least our powers were able to do something for all of the souls out there…Soul Society will certainly change now, right?"

"Yeah. But…..you all worked as hard as I did."

"Nah." Baigon began. " _You're_ the master, Orihime. Everything went according to your will. We were just followin' orders! Sorry we…..um, tried to take you over."

Now each fairy looked like they were about to shatter, like Aizen.

"Don't be sorry. The Hogyoku corrupted you all."

"Woman."

Orihime glanced at Tsubaki – the most hot-blooded of the group and the one that used to hate her passive nature, because it inhibited his attacks.

Not anymore.

"…..Thanks. For everything. At least we can go out as ourselves, and not slaves. Looks like you gained a spine after all, hmm?"

He smirked under his bandanna.

"E-Everyone…."

Orihime bowed her head, tears falling harder.

"Thank you…..for helping me get this far! Without all of you…..I would be useless…..I wouldn't be able to save and protect all of my friends…..I OWE YOU ALL!"

"You don't owe us anything." Lily winked.

Orihime looked up.

Each fairy held out a hand and smiled.

"You were our friend. And that's what friends do to each other."

"Lily…."

"Take care of yourself, Orihime. Your brother would be proud."

"Shun'o…"

"We'll never forget you, no matter what happens."

"Hinagiku….."

"Good luck in everything to come. Make sure you don't let that strawberry kid get away!"

"Baigon….."

"May fortune shine on you and all of your friends."

"Ayame…."

"Stop crying, woman. Don't you know? This ain't the end of an era…it's the start of a new one. And you're strong. You won't walk down the road alone."

"T-Tsubaki….."

Each fairy closed their eyes….and with a last smile, all of them shattered into pieces.

"Everyone!"

Orihime banged her head on the ground…..and even though she was crying as hard as she did when Tatsuki died, she was also happy.

" _I won't forget you all! I promise!"_

She was happy her friends served her until the end.

The space around her soon shattered to pieces as well.

* * *

"Oooh….."

Yachiru Kusajishi opened her eyes and sat up. She seemed to be on a flight of steps. A quick look down, and she noticed the heart symbols had faded. Her zanpakutou was her own, not Ichigo's.

Speaking of, the other five apostles were standing over her.

"You okay, Yachiru?"

"HEY!" She shouted, standing up. "You're all okay!"

"Yeah…." Tatsuki rubbed her head. "We kinda woke up here a few seconds before you did. What is this place?"

"It has to be…..the Royal Realm." Uryu said, looking at the structures before his eyes.

Yachiru looked at her friends carefully. Nemu and Ichigo looked completely normal, but….she couldn't sense any Quincy reiatsu on Uryu. Chad's arms weren't transformed.

And Tatsuki no longer had a bone collar.

"Everyone….."

"Yachiru." Nemu reached down to hug her small friend. "I'm glad you're safe. What has happened?"

"I….killed that Bach guy. And Aizen broke into pieces."

"What?" Uryu said, turning around. "You….did?"

"Yep! We can put flowers out for your dad, Pencil. He wouldn't hate Shinigami now, right?"

"…..No." The archer smiled. "He….would not."

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, guests!"

Ichibe Hyosube had appeared at the top of the stairs. He gestured for them to follow.

"Welcome, welcome….to the Royal Realm! Do you folks want some tea or some coffee? Maybe some sparkling mineral water?"

"We would like our friend." Tatsuki said.

"…..ah. Then follow me."

The Soul King palace was truly a magnificent structure. Its gold and silver colors made it akin to some kind of treasure (which is was), and it was much much larger than the Seireitei itself! The six apostles were led through the large double doors into the foyer.

"Wooow…..!"

"So, um…..Orihime's okay, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Do not worry, substitute! Your girlfriend is a-okay!"

"…..the peace sign has two fingers, not three."

Chad and Uryu were looking at the vases and pieces of art on the walls. Yachiru was doing cartwheels.

"Come, come! We can do a tour later."

Ichibe led the group up a particularly long flight of stairs.

"The Soul King…." Ichigo whispered. "Aizen wanted to kill this guy. I'm….not sure if he'll be that much welcoming of Orihime."

"But she saved him, Ichi! Maybe he's her biggest fan!"

"Yes and no." Ichibe called out.

"Don't eavesdrop!"

"What happened to the other….Stern Ritters?" Uryu asked Yachiru.

"Oh…..they disappeared. But they were happy. Happy I finally killed him."

"Yeah, that Juha Bach was a nasty one. Glad it worked out well!"

"Stop eavesdropping!"

The vassal grinned as he stopped at a golden door.

"Well…..here we are!"

"The Soul King is behind….this door?" Chad asked.

"Yep! As soon as we take the elevator and go down 53 more hallways!"

The entire group (except Yachiru and Nemu) deadpanned.

XXXXX

Eventually the seven reached the mighty throne room of Reio, who was still floating in the orb. The other members of the Royal Guard met them at the door.

"Welcome." Shutara said, dusting off Ichigo's shihakusho. "Reio-sama has been expecting you all."

"Where's Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hey, hey….you'd better leave that attitude at the door, friend." Nimaiya said. "You gotta be respectful in this situation."

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked this time.

"What did he say, you damned punk…." Kirinji scowled. "You want to die, or something?"

"Where's Hime-chan?" Now it was Yachiru's turn.

"Um…..o-over there." The former 12th Division Captain pointed forward. Orihime was indeed there, lying unconscious on the floor before Reio.

"ORIHIME!"

The six ran over to her, and Ichigo tried to shake her awake.

"Orihime! Wake up! It's us!"

 _Cease your actions, Ichigo Kurosaki._

He stopped, having heard the regal voice inside his head. Reio had spoken to him….telepathically. The voice – much like the Hogyoku – was of indeterminate gender.

"…"

 _Stand at attention, the five of you._

They did.

 _Welcome to the Royal Realm. I….am the Soul King. It is a truly a pleasure for you to meet me._

"This guy's kinda arrogant, huh?" Ichigo whispered, earning a smack from all five members of the Royal Guard. Shutara's was the most painful.

 _I have been waiting to meet you all…if you're here….that is proof Juha Bach and Sosuke Aizen are no more. The war between the Gotei 13, the Arrancar, and the Vandenreich….has finally concluded._

"It….is." Uryu said. "But…..there's a catch?"

 _Perceptive, Uryu Ishida. I know of all of you, and all of your exploits. I must thank you for felling both of those men, as they were the threat to my existence…..my son especially._

"Wait. Aizen was-"

 _Not him._

The six apostles looked stunned.

"How…..did….."

 _That is a story for another time. I must address the issues at hand. It is true the Gotei has won…..but the cost…..was astronomical. Do you know what happened to Hueco Mundo?_

"Mayuri blew it up." Yachiru said casually.

 _Exactly. By blow it up…..his Arrancar's explosion decimated the entire dimension and vaporized countless Hollows. That's thousands of souls – removed from the cycle._

"That's why….the false world broke." Chad said.

 _That is another thing. Surely all of you are aware of what went behind the creation of that world?_

"Mustachio did his magic!"

 _Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushoda created the world, knowing full well it would result in their demise…..as asserting one's self as a God…..is forbidden. They sealed Soul Society and the Living World away._

"But if they didn't do that, Aizen would've destroyed _more_ souls!"

 _I am not blind, Ichigo Kurosaki. But there was no consequence-less alternative. And you have all freed a lot of souls from the mass slaying of Hollows and Arrancar…..they're currently in limbo until we can put the worlds back._

"But….that does not correct what has happened." Nemu said.

 _Yes, Nemu Kusamiya. There are more souls lost than souls saved in this battle. And I will have to do a lot to prevent the worlds from crumbling when I put them back….._

The figure's eyes drifted to Orihime.

 _Did you know she has changed the foundation of Soul Society? She asked for the cooperation of all of the beings inside, stabilizing herself and increasing her power. But she herself….has done something. Reject….all associated with Aizen._

"Huh?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

 _All of you – including the two world creators and Kisuke Urahara – have done wanton actions and destroyed the stability of the worlds. The status quo….has been challenged. In my eyes….that is heresy._

"W-What?" Tatsuki looked down at Orihime. "What does that mean?"

 _Orihime Inoue is the top culprit in my eyes. She….will be removed from the cycle as punishment._

Everyone in the room widened their eyes.

"No…." Ichigo shook his head. "You can't. She was just trying to protect everyone! How could you hate her for that?!"

"At ease, substitute…."

 _Hate? That is an emotion for mortals. I am immoral. It is the acceptable course of action._

"There must be another way." Uryu said firmly. "Destroying her….will not fix the problems you'll have."

 _Correct. But like others, she has asserted herself as God and challenged the fabric of reality on a whim. That is too dangerous for me to continue her existence._

"No."

Yachiru stepped forward and glared at Reio.

"She did all of that just to bring her friend home. She didn't want to be a God. She….wasn't trying to kill you."

 _…._

"She's powerless….isn't she?"

The other five looked down at Orihime. The pins, given to her by Sora Inoue, were completely gone.

 _….Yes. Orihime Inoue currently has no powers to speak of, including Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado._

"What?!" Ichigo looked up. "Guys…."

"Don't fret, Kurosaki. We….were focusing on Yachiru to give her the strength to win."

"It was the price to pay." Chad said.

"So there HAS to be another way!" Yachiru shouted. "She made a promise to her friends, and she would never break it! Please…."

She bowed her head.

"She's been suffering for so long. She had to kill, she had to destroy….not because she _wanted_ to, but because she _had_ to. So if you really want to destroy her….let me go with her."

"Me too." Nemu said, stepping forward. "I will not let Yachiru and Orihime-san be destroyed alone."

"Do the same to me as well." Uryu said, stepping forward. "After all, I am a Quincy, no? Perhaps it is fate all of us are to be wiped out."

"Hey….you kids don't need to do that." Ichibe said.

Now it was Tatsuki's turn.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to keep on if Orihime is going to…..be removed. Take me too."

Chad followed suit.

"I want to be destroyed as well. I…never leave my friends."

And Ichigo did the same.

"Orihime's given up so much to make sure we're safe. She will NEVER be alone. So what are you waiting for, Soul King? Destroy the six of us…..right now."

"Kurosaki!" Shutara shouted. "Are you insane?!"

The lynchpin looked at each figure, all of which were staring firmly back at it.

 _…..I see. So you wish to share the blame?_

"Yeah. Spare Sandal Hat and the others if you can." Yachiru whispered.

 _….And you wish to order me around?_

"….."

The Soul King looked pensive, and finally spoke again.

 _Very well. I did not think you would all be so willing to sacrifice yourselves to do this. There….can be an alternate method, since you have impressed me thus far._

The six apostles smiled.

 _Yachiru Kusajishi and Nemu Kusamiya…..the two of you are already Shinigami, so this does not apply to you._

"Huh?"

 _But Ichigo Kurosaki and the others….all of you were leading human lives before this happened….and despite that, you have been involved in the affairs of the Gotei 13 for a while._

"….."

 _You must give back. If you truly want to avoid destruction…then I sentence the five of you to spend the rest of your existences serving and protecting souls._

"What does that mean?"

 _I am not completely heartless. You may….finish high school, or whatever the term is….and spend the remaining time in the Living World. Then the day comes…..your bodies will expire._

The insignia of the Soul King appeared on the palms of Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

 _And from there…..you will spend the rest of your existences in the Soul Society. You must work to rebuild and ensure that this war will NEVER happen again._

"…what about me?" Tatsuki asked. "I….died."

 _Yes, and it seems Orihime Inoue actually managed to eject the souls you devoured from your person, changing you from a Minus to a Plus. But you have still died in the human sense, so…..you cannot go back to Karakura._

Tatsuki closed her eyes and smiled.

"So that's it, huh? Well….at least I'll have the others…."

 _In fact, I extend the sentence._

Reio's eyes flashed, and several of the symbols had appeared on Orihime's person.

"What the hell?!"

 _The Arrancar that survived, as well as the Vandenreich members that did not die…..the same shall befall them. To erase their guilt of working with Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach, they must also join the Gotei. If they refuse, they shall be destroyed as well._

"Heh….I don't think they'd say no." Yachiru smiled.

"But…where _is_ everyone?"

 _The remaining members of the Gotei 13 that fought are recovering in my hot springs. I can see, from the figures sent back to Soul Society…..Orihime Inoue has done the same Minus to Plus process to Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, Loly Aivirrne, and Menoly Mallia._

"Wow….!"

 _And the same shall happen to Tia Harribel, Coyote Stark, Lilinette Gingerback, Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sun-Sun. It was purely because of my kindness that I did not kill them when they arrived in my world._

"…."

 _Do you accept the sentence…apostles?_

All of them nodded.

 _Good. I sense that the process to make them all Shinigami will become accelerated, and that is ideal – the ranks of the Gotei 13 must be rebuilt. On this day, I-_

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to Yachiru.

"Yes?"

"…..can we go see our friends?"

 _I….don't see why not, but-_

Yachiru and Nemu quickly ran out of the room.

"Wait! Guys!" Ichigo shouted.

"Let them go, Ichigo." Tatsuki said. "The SWA…..never leaves a member behind."

* * *

Back in Soul Society, the sky had turned back to normal, catching the eye of everyone across the world.

"Hey….!"

"What happened?"

"What did Inoue-san do?"

Karin and Yuzu noticed it as well, but they finally found their cousin.

"Ganju! Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine! You guys….heard all of that, right?"

"Yeah." Karin said. "Orihime-chan protected all of us…..and I think…..we won?"

"Then…..we just have to wait for Kukaku, Ichigo, and Uncle Isshin to come back. You….think they will?"

Both twins smiled at looked at each other.

"Of course." They said together.

* * *

"Man…there's some cute girls soaking it up." One of Kirinji's servants remarked. "Some of them have some big boobs!"

"Boobs? Pfft, who cares about that?" The other servant said. "Everyone knows butts are the way to go! Look!" He pointed at Rukia floating on the surface. "Hers is like a peach!"

"You're nuts! Boobs are the best!"

"No, butts!"

"Boobs!"

"Butts!"

Both servants perked up when they heard frantic footsteps. They turned to see Yachiru and Nemu running towards them.

"Hey! How did you two find this place?!"

They didn't answer.

"You two can't be in here! The Gotei is still recover-"

Yachiru punched the left servant while Nemu punched the right, knocking them both out. Despite being dry and healed, both jumped into the water.

The hot spring was massive, but they could find each member with ease.

"Here's Ruki-Ruki!" Yachiru swam and grabbed the Kuchiki, and peeked down. "Oooh, I see someone else!" She dove down.

"Isane-san…." Nemu grabbed the Kotetsu and looked around. "And Rangiku-san…."

Yachiru came up to the surface, now holding the naked Rukia and Momo.

"Here's Peaches!"

Nemu swam and dove herself, coming up with Nanao.

"Nanao-san."

Both swam around the spring, passing by Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Hanataro Yamada, Akon, Kukaku Shiba, Izuru Kira, Yasochika Iemura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Marechiyo Omaeda, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and others.

"Here's Bee-chan!" Yachiru shouted, finding the captain by the edge of the spring.

Nemu dove into the water again and came up with Yoruichi. "Lady Shihouin."

Yachiru turned around and quickly found Kiyone, floating next to Sentaro Kotsubaki. "BLONDIE!"

And finally, Nemu swam past Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsugumiya, Lisa Yadomaru, the Tres Bestias, Tia Harribel, Coyote Stark, and Lilinette Gingerback….finding Retsu.

"Captain Unohana….."

Yachiru found Kenpachi and smiled.

"That makes 11!"

Both climbed out of the spring – their hair and uniforms soaked to the marrow now - and set down the members of the SWA on the ground.

"They look so peaceful….." Yachiru whispered.

"…..Rangiku-san's leg…."

"We should wake them up, Nemu-chan!"

"Yes. But how?"

Yachiru dug into her robes, fishing around. "Let's see….ah HA!"

She still had her air horn. So she did the only logical thing and squeezed the pump, waking up the 9 members up with a start.

"Hello, everyone." Nemu smiled.

"Y-Yachiru….?! Nemu….?!" Nanao looked around and promptly covered herself with her hands. "W-Why are we naked?!" Her glasses were gone.

Isane shrieked and covered herself as well, blushing like a fiend.

"You're all okay…." Yachiru smiled and hugged each member, not perturbed at all by their mass nudity.

"Yachiru…..what happened?" Retsu asked, her braid in its usual position. "Why…..are you both soaked?"

"More importantly, _why are we naked_?!" Soi repeated, covering herself too.

"Oh you were taking a bath." Yachiru said casually. "I did say the SWA should do that together one day, but Nan-Nan and Bee-chan weren't so fond of the idea…"

"Yachiru!" Rukia shouted. "What happened to Ichigo and the others?"

"They're fine!"

"And….Inoue?" Yoruichi asked. She was the only one that really didn't mind that she was naked. Clothes _were_ always troublesome to her.

"She's SUPER fine! And best of all…..Aizen's gone! That Bach guy's gone too! We did it!"

"What?!" Kiyone gasped and looked into the spring where the others were still unconscious. "But….are you sure?"

"Yes." Nemu said. "We have fulfilled our promise, everyone. We can go home, back to our friends….together."

"Nemu-san….." Momo frowned. "Will the others…..be alright?"

"All of those in the spring will recover fully. This war…is over."

Each member looked at each other. Then at Yachiru and Nemu. Both were smiling in the same fashion and both looked _completely happy._

"Soooo….." Rangiku squinted. "What happens now?"

Yachiru giggled and ran back towards the spring.

"Let's have that pool fun we never had with Byakushi's house! Cannonball!"

She jumped into the hot water as well, coming back to the surface and spitting up a stream of water. She giggled again and splashed around.

"Come on girls! Last one back in has to wear the rookie headband when we go home!"

"I don't believe it…..she's smiling, even now." Soi whispered. "After all that has happened….."

"That's our President."

Heads turned to Nemu.

"She is the one that will protect us until the very end, no matter what the cost is. She…..is our friend. Quirks and all."

Nemu ran towards the edge and jackknifed into the water.

"Aww what the hell!"

Yoruichi ran towards the edge and dove into the water.

"This is insanity….but if we truly won….."

Nanao ran towards the edge and flipped into the water.

"I guess….it's all over…."

Rukia ran towards the edge and trust fell into the water.

"Heh….race you in, Isane!"

Kiyone ran towards the edge and backflipped into the water.

"Oh…..why not, right?"

Isane ran towards the edge and cartwheeled into the water.

"Help me, Hinamori. Let's make a splash!"

Momo helped Rangiku stand and the two hobbled over, jumping regularly into the water.

"Tch…I suppose if you can't beat them….you join them."

Soi ran towards the edge and spun in a 360 degree arc into the water.

"Oh my…..I feel so young when I'm with these girls…."

Retsu ran towards the edge and belly-flopped into the water.

"I'm gonna get you, Nemu-chan!"

"Kiyone, stop splashing me!"

"Let's see who can hold our breath the longest, bee!"

As the servants laid on the ground, still passed out…..the members of the SWA were laughing and cheering as they played in the water. It was perhaps the first activity they had done in a while that wasn't connected to war or battle.

"Chicken! Chicken!"

"Okay, okay….let's do Isane-chan and Nemu-chan on the bottom!"

It was an activity where for a few moments, they forgot about all they had lost, all they had done, and all they had caused.

"Hinamori, get on her shoulders!"

"2 minutes! Beat that, Soi!"

And focused on what was truly important.

"Heehee! This water feels so good! Maybe we should get the whole Gotei to play!"

"C-Captain Unohana! That would be chaos!"

The fact that they had each other.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Well...this concludes the battle. I really like how it turned out - both Aizen and Bach being utterly dumbfounded by the outcome. I do enjoy when masterminds start to break, don't you?**

 **Aizen's demise was something I had planned out for a while, and in my eyes - THIS would've made him a more compelling villain in the manga - doing what he did to invite change, but extremist change, to the way things were done. It would've made him a little more believable then inserting some half-baked notion that "he wanted to be weak".**

 **The Soul King sentence was also something that I had planned for a while. So everyone named...they're safe! No more deaths, everyone. We're ending this fic on a bright note, after so many chapters of pain. But wait, isn't there more to all of this? Of course, but wait for the epilogue. I do have finals coming up, and I want to write another chapter of my other two fics, so expect this to take some time - I want to make sure I'm happy with it.**

 **Next time - SWA reaches its conclusion.**


	56. Epilogue - Crossroads

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100 - :)**

 **ZZZ-Boy999 - Hehehehe...well, just keep reading.**

 **XXinsidemymindXX - Thanks for reading! And yes, there will be a lot of pairings...some your usual Bleach fandom flair, and the others ones I personally like. Hope you enjoy what's to come.**

 **RG - I had the feeling the chapter would disappoint you...some of your more recent reviews have been hinting/hoping for a massive overhaul of how things function in Bleach, and I certainly don't blame you. The current system has its flaws and Kubo has long since bothered to even touch upon it. But I think the issue is...it's not that I or any other author would be _unable_ to write the overhaul you described, but in the context of this story, the larger issue of how SS has its flaws wasn't a major theme of the fic. Did I focus on the idea of change? Did I showcase the problems? Why yes! But it wasn't inherently there from the beginning nor did I think I would start writing about it back in November. **

**And that's the idea when you have characters with godly power - you can make them do ANYTHING if you wanted to, but there's always the problem of balancing major feats with just being Sue-ish. That being said, Orihime _did_ cause something to happen, and you'll find out what. It's not what you're hoping for, per se, but it's an alternative I thought of and liked.**

 **And actually, the beginning momentum of this fic's plot was inspired by me wanting to address other narrative problems Kubo neglected, so you're not alone in the idea of using fanfiction as a platform to take on what the original author did not. More on this in the final notes.**

 **Hope you can enjoy the epilogue. I still have to thank you for always giving your detailed opinion and reviewing very often.**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Crossroads**

The sun was shining brightly in the skies of Soul Society, with not a cloud in sight. The day that the war was finished, everyone involved in the conflict had breathed a sigh of relief.

All of the bloodshed, the pain, the chaos…..had ceased. And this special day – one that everyone knew was coming – meant a lot for all.

"Hmm…"

Jushiro Ukitake sat down on the grass. He had seen much strife in his day, but he was one to always appreciate any peacetime that came his way. A boring day was at least a safe day.

"Hey….you're on time."

He looked up, just as Shunsui Kyoraku sat down next to him with a bottle of sake. He passed a cup to his best friend and poured himself a glass.

"Me? Shunsui, you were always the late one when we were in the academy."

The kimono captain chuckled and poured his fellow captain a glass.

"Just making sure you're sharp as ever, buddy. It's been…..how long since we fought?"

"It _feels_ like it was yesterday." Jushiro sipped his cup and looked to the structure in front of him. It was a large wall erected to honor the fallen of the War of the Worlds. Considering that it had been impossible to claim any dead bodies…..this had to do.

The wall had the names of every member of the Gotei 13 – including some special names – that had perished in the war.

In the center – with the largest font – were the words **Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head-Captain.**

"That's the problem." Shunsui said, eying the same name. "It…..it's going to be a long time before any of us can put this behind us."

"I don't think we can. Some of my soldiers….still have nightmares about the Segunda's mist. Some of them break down in tears when someone accidently starts a fire. Some of the horrors….will haunt us forever."

Another line was **Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division.**

"Hmm…." Shunsui refilled his cup. "Another chapter in the life of the Gotei 13."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shunsui…..it's a greater undertaking than anything Genryusai-dono ever attempted."

"Yep. But it's not like it'll just be me and you, buddy."

Jushiro eyed the line that read **Shuuhei Hisagi, Vice-Captain of the 9th Division.**

"You're right. We've lost so many allies, friends, and loved ones…..and at the same time….we've made new ones. It makes me a little nervous to see what the future of Soul Society will be."

"Yep."

Shunsui took another sip and glanced at **Love Aikawa, Captain of the 7th Division** and **Rojuro Otoribashi, Captain of the 3rd Division.**

"Y'know….Ichigo-kun and his friends are what started all of this, right? They're the ones that kinda opened our eyes to our faults. Maybe it was fate."

"Was it? Or was it a long time coming?"

A middle line read **Tessai Tsukabishi, Kido Corps Captain.**

"Maybe both."

Under that line was **Hachigen Ushoda, Kido Corps Vice-Captain.**

"I feel so guilty, Shunsui. All that's happened…..it had to take one of our own defecting and nearly bringing everything to ruin – _murdering_ many on the way – just to start all of this."

"That's why we don't forget." Shunsui swished his cup around and eyed **Chojiro Sasakibe, Vice-Captain of the 1st Division.** "But as long as we can see the future…..we'll be okay."

Jushiro smiled, the wind blowing through his long white hair.

"Well…..I do believe I should be get going. I have another meeting, and then there's the preparations to be had when the others arrive….."

Despite not being affiliated, **Ryuken Ishida, Quincy** was another line. The race was technically no more, but there would always be a place in history for their kind.

"Isn't there some prisoners to check today?" Shunsui asked, looking at the line that read **Kaname Tousen, Captain of the 9th Division.**

"Aaah…..yes, there are. I'll have to contact the 2nd immediately."

As Jushiro put the cup down and began to walk away, his friend grinned and finished the last of the bottle.

"Sure thing….Head-Captain."

* * *

A certain vice-captain entered the bottom floor of the Maggot's Nest, carrying a lantern for light. The prison still stood, but after the war, new trials were to be established for those inside. After all, nobody wanted to risk another Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Some would even get a second chance….but the process would take some time.

"Man…..I'm so bored."

Some quicker than others.

"Well, at least they finally gave you a razor."

Gin Ichimaru stood up in his cell, smiling when he saw the familiar face of one Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey! Boy, am I glad to see you, Ran!"

"Me too." She said, taking his hand from behind the bars. "You'll just to have to wait a little while longer, okay? Today's the day."

"Oh yeah…..shouldn't you be there, seeing her off?"

"I am! But I wanted to say hello to you first." She purred.

Of all of the members of the SWA, she was the one that had to wait the longest for that special one. And she certainly wasn't going to let him out of her sight!

"Awww…..thanks. So when I get out-"

"Tuh tuh. You do realize all of the clans and delegates and stuff will be hearing what you have to say, right?"

"What? But I have Ukitake and the others. I'll be fine! He didn't even want to jail me in the first place. And then there's Hime-chan's testimony….."

Rangiku's smile faded.

"You'd be even _more_ fine if you didn't do it in the first place."

"Rangiku…I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that for over 2 years now! You had your reasons…..but I only wished you could've kept me by your side. I...hope you understand that."

"I do, you can believe me."

But her trust for Gin would take some time to be fully mended. "If you say so. Anyways, I'll see you later. I've got to get ready!"

"Wait! What are we gonna do when I'm finally out?" He asked.

"Let's see….."

Rangiku caressed his face and lowered her eyelids ever so slightly to activate her "seduce subordinates to avoid work" mode.

"How about we have some alone time with me…..you…..and….the _twins."_

Gin looked down at said "twins".

"Can't I go out now?"

"Noooope~! And by the way, this will only happen if you've been a good boy. So wait for Mama, okay?"

"Aw, don't start talking dirty to me, I'll never make it!"

"Ciao!"

Rangiku waved and left. But it didn't take long for Gin's next visitor to show up.

"Hello, Ichimaru-san."

"Izuru! Am I glad to see you…..did you…..get them?"

Kira scratched his head.

"I'm sorry….but Lady Shiba destroyed the photos that were under your desk."

Gin sighed.

"Well….I guess my imagination can do for now. I don't suppose you can imitate Rangiku's voice while I get to it, huh?"

"Sir….I do have a lot of work to do, you know."

"Oh right! Today IS the day….."

* * *

"Man…today's so damn hot!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika, accompanied by some of their division members, were digging troves through some fields.

"And I feel filthy! This is torture, Ikkaku…"

"Aw shut up. We told the Captain we could get this done. How much is left?"

Yumichika pulled out a map of the Soul Society and pointed to their current location.

"Well we're here…..and we have all of this ground to cover before nightfall."

"…..fuck."

It would also take a little while for Kenpachi Zaraki to forgive his third and fifth seat for their deception. But at least Yachiru held no ill will.

"Hey Third Seat Madarame, can we take a break?"

"No, you shitheads! Don't make me tell the Vice-Captain you've been slacking off!"

The rest of the 11th whimpered and dug faster.

"Goodness…." Yumichika wiped his head with a rag. "Aren't you excited, at least? I wonder how many of them are going to join us?"

"Our division? Dunno, but we need some new recruits, stat. Too bad the academy's latest batch still ignored us…."

Yumichika made a sound of disgust when Ikkaku shoveled some dirt onto his foot.

"These are new shoes, Ikkaku."

"Yumi, I'm pretty sure I have a sunburn now. Top that."

The fifth seat picked up his shovel again, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Do you guys need some help?" Hanataro Yamada was walking by with a large cart of medical equipment. "I have some time."

"Ha! You're from the 4th, you can barely lift paper clips!" Someone mocked.

"Maybe you can get us drinks instead, you wimp!"

"OI." Ikkaku spun around and grabbed his zanpakutou. "That's Yamada, you punk. You want me to tell Captain Zaraki you dumbasses have been picking on him?!"

Now the division was crying (and digging faster!)

"We'll be fine, Hanataro." Yumichika said, wiping some dirt out of his fingernails. "I'm sure you have a lot to do as well."

"Oh yes!"

"Say…." Ikkaku stopped to spit. "How about we get a drink to celebrate all of this, huh? I'll buy!"

"No thank you, Madarame-san."

Hanataro smiled and wheeled his cart onward.

"I have a date tonight."

Silence.

"A _what_?"

"Well this is depressing."

"I know, Yumichika, how the hell did he get a girl?!"

"No! This dirt ISN'T COMING OUT!"

* * *

"So this is the address…."

Elsewhere, the three former members of the Vandenreich that had survived – Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas – were looking at the place of their childhood.

"It looks so….different."

The Regenbogen Tage, once a worn down hovel of gray and dirt, looked white and clean, as if it _wasn't_ the source of abuse for many children in the past.

"…maybe we should go home."

"Candice, this is our last day, remember?" Liltotto said, glancing at the mark on her hand. "And we said we would visit it."

"But….you girls think Hans is still here?"

Meninas and Liltotto didn't answer, instead looking nervous.

"Whatever! I guess we have to find out."

For the first time in a very long time in their lives, each girl was dressed in *normal* clothing. No uniforms to signify an empire, and nothing ratty to signify they were ever part of this orphanage.

Candice walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell.

"I don't see any cars…."

"I wonder what happened to the *real* inspector." Meninas said. "Ro….The **N** atural never told us."

"Death, probably." Liltotto said.

"Can you two shut up for a minute? Don't start talking about _them_!" Candice snapped. When she turned back to the door, she saw a middle aged woman with short brown hair.

"You….."

"You….recognize us, lady? We just wanted to finish this place since uh….we grew up here."

The woman rubbed her eyes. "Catnipp….Lamperd….McAllon….don't you recognize me?"

Angela had become the new orphanage director.

XXXX

"Here you are."

The three took the mugs of tea from the tray, and Angela sat down across from them. They were in a small kitchen area with a wooden table, and they had noticed the children playing outside from the window.

The _happy_ children.

"I…..oh god, I don't even remember how long it's been…..you all look so young!"

Living in Silbern, in the space between dimensions….also meant they had aged slower than they normally would.

"Well…..we uh….know a couple of professionals." Candice said. "What the hell happened to this place?"

Angela shook her head.

"The last day any of us saw you girls….Basterbine killed Olaf, right? We were terrified and told Hans….but when he saw that you five had run away…..it only made things _worse_ for us."

"What? B-But we ate gruel and didn't wear shoes….how did it get worse?" The pinkette asked.

Angela lifted up her shirt to show several painful-looking scars. Some pieces of her skin were black.

"At that point….Hans just lost it. He was _obsessed_ with trying to find you girls, but….all of us were getting sick of it. When you girls did what you did…..it showed us that we shouldn't take it anymore."

Liltotto took a cookie from the plate and bit it.

"Did Hans die or something?"

"We…..managed to contact someone." Angela whispered. "…the police arrested him."

"Ha! So that bastard finally got what he deserved!"

"After that, the government stepped in….and reformed this place. We get so much funding, and inspections are done every week, from different people. I…..just wanted to give back."

"I'm surprised Ida's not helping you." Candice said.

"….Ida died a long time ago, Catnipp."

The three girls shared a look.

"….How?"

Angela smiled sadly. "…..hung herself one day. Hans….was a very violent man."

"….sorry." Liltotto mumbled.

"No! _None_ of you should be apologizing! Not after the way we all treated you all." Angela said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Ida _was_ her best friend, after all.

"You don't need to, Angela." Meninas took another sip of her mug.

"Yes, I do. After the day Adolf died, we all treated you like you were murderers….and when Gewelle came…we just made it _worse_. The awful things we said about her…..what happened to her and Basterbine, anyway?"

"They're both dead." Candice said bluntly.

"Ohh…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. When we left…we weren't really thinking about you guys." Liltotto explained. "After a while….we just learned to block it out."

"But….what made you want to come back?"

"Ha…..just felt like it, I guess." Candice said. "And it looks like it changed for the better."

"It has…..the children are always smiling. I make sure of it. I…..never want them to be in the same nightmare that we were in."

"Angela…"

"Um…..the cane….." Meninas looked towards the foyer. "…..you got rid of it, right?"

"That was the first thing the police took." Angela said. "…..Hans never washed your blood off it."

The three winced, but they suddenly had a new idea.

"Hey….mind if we take a look upstairs?"

XXXXX

"Wow….they even painted the walls…."

The girls were looking around at the beds, and each one stopped at the ones that used to be theirs. Liltotto lifted up her old matress.

"Awww….they threw my cookies away."

"Hey!" Meninas had lifted hers up and found a nice surprise. "Rocky!"

"You're not keeping that, Meninas!"

"It's funny…." Liltotto put the mattress down. "This place was horrible….but we only became friends because we all were sent here. If we didn't….."

"…we probably would be alone." Candice whispered.

"….."

"…..I'm glad."

The other two looked at Meninas, who had put Rocky back to be a charm for someone else.

"I'm glad we all met each other. All of the bad times we had…..we endured them together. And all of the good times….felt all the more special."

"…yeah." Candice smiled, and Liltotto did the same. "And I'd do it all over if it meant being with you girls."

"….should we make a marker for….Bambi and Gigi?"

"Nah."

Candice stepped over to the window and looked at the ground below, the same spot where the five had jumped out to avoid the police and Hans' wrath.

"This place was our home….but it's changed. So have we. It's only fair _we_ decide where to honor Giselle and Bambietta."

"…the wall." Liltotto whispered. "You told Ukitake to…."

Candice nodded.

"I mean…..if we're going to be there for the rest of our time….might as well have them nearby, no?"

* * *

"Ha…..you okay, Captain?"

Deep in the lowest floor of Muken, three Gotei officers had been chosen to break in the former Arrancar to the cause. Luckily for them – thanks to Orihime Inoue – losing their souls turned them into a Plus, but they still had the reiatsu and general composition to potentially climb the ranks fast.

No need for the academy for Aizen's former minions.

"I'm fine…." Toshiro Hitsugaya panted and flexed the ice of his Bankai. "It's time I get stronger anyway."

"Yeah." Renji Abarai wiped the blood from his forehead. "Same here."

The two looked to the center of the chamber, who looked the worst and was dueling them all at once. He laughed manically and ripped his eyepatch off.

"HAHAHAHA! COME ON, IS THAT IT?!"

Kenpachi blocked slashes from Neliel, Harribel, Stark, _and_ Grimmjow. Each fraccion also aimed for his head, but he knocked them back.

"None of you are gonna be Vasto Lordes anymore! No resurreccion to help ya!"

The Tres Bestias all stabbed his torso, but Kenpachi swatted them away.

"Why does he have to be so reckless…." Toshiro sighed.

"Well, Captain Zaraki wants to get stronger too, right? Can you believe he has Shikai now? Imagine….when he gets Bankai….."

"I'M CHALLENGING ICHIGO!" He shouted.

"NOT BEFORE ME!" Grimmjow roared, and he hacked at the large captain.

Kenpachi already knew _he_ was going to join his division.

"Captain, Vice-Captain, are you ready to get back into things?" Harribel asked. "Head-Captain Ukitake and the others requested we become top Shinigami as soon as possible."

Toshiro stiffened, and Renji clutched his broken ribs.

"Sure thing…."

* * *

Elsewhere, the members of the 12th were surveying a local village.

"Hmm…..that completes this sector….."

Akon wrote down a few notes, and began to crunch some more numbers.

"Ah, Third Seat Akon?"

Iemura and some of his division had arrived as well, albeit for a different reason.

"Yasochika…..I guess Captain Unohana had a special mission for you guys?"

"Yes…..it's been a very difficult process, but we're trying to give medical care to any person that needs it. Luckily we didn't lose too many of our own in the war, but..."

Akon didn't look amused.

"….I'm sorry. W-What is your division doing?"

"Simple stuff, really." Akon pressed a few keys on his device – a black box with a white monitor – and wrote down the signals displayed. "Mapping out Rukongai, doing a census….and seeing which areas are rich in spirit energy."

"And?"

Akon smirked.

"All of them, at this rate.….we're going to receive a large number of Shinigami. Some….have already enrolled in the academy. Some might skip years. "

"Wow…..it's like a miracle, wouldn't you say?"

"Nah."

Akon wrote down more notes.

"Miracles are those who believe in the divine, the unknown, the mystical. Orihime-chan very much _intended_ to do this. She _knew_ we had to restore our ranks….and hopefully prevent more Arrancar."

"It might be too much for the Gotei to handle."

"Maybe. But everyone's gonna do their part now, no matter what division they're from. Should be interesting to see what happens…"

Akon checked his watch.

"Ahh. I'd better finish up my report before Captain comes back. I haven't even cracked the top of the district list."

"Oh that's right…..today's the-"

"Yep." The third-seat finished. "Captain Kusamiya left not too long ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kukaku was watching her servants clean the interior of the once-abandoned Shiba Manor. Now that her clan had jumped back to its prestige….it had be carried in a certain way.

"Oi! You bastards better make sure my cousins will have clean rooms when they arrive!"

"YES MA'AM!" Hoganehiko and Shiroganehiko both shouted. Ganju soon entered the building and sat down.

"Man! I'm tired…."

"How goes the lessons, Ganju?"

"Ah, Kukaku…..pretty hard, but I'm managing." He replied, removed his new zanpakutou from his waist. His sister would make sure he got a worthy position in the Gotei.

"Good."

She smirked.

"It feels….pretty good to have our clan back in the spotlight, Ganju. I've got some big plans in store for us!"

"Makin' fireworks?"

"You're thinking too small! Now help me set up…..Uncle Isshin and his kids will be here later today! We….can have a big family dinner to celebrate."

The two looked at the portraits of Kaien and Miyako on the wall, framed with gold and hanging above a fireplace.

"It'd be great….right, Kaien? Miyako-chan?"

* * *

What _was_ this day, you ask? A very special day, and it was only fitting Karakura Town looked as sunny and clear as the Soul Society did. The springtime air blossomed the flowers and the trees, and the birds chirped as they flew across the sky.

Kisuke Urahara was hammering up his closed down shop. It had served him well – a new home, a base of operations….a way to rebuild his new life after exile.

"Everything cleaned out?" Yoruichi asked behind him. Jinta and Ururu were standing next to her.

"Yep. It's all gone. Someone else can make a wonderful sexy shop here." Kisuke smiled.

"I'm gonna miss this place….how about you guys?"

"Yeah…." Jinta muttered.

"Mm-hmm…." Ururu murmured.

"Yeah, we've had some great times here! So many customers, and so many interesting guests….Kurosaki-san in particular probably has some fond memories."

Kisuke put his hat back on and finished the last nail.

"Kisuke…."

"We should get going, everyone. I promised Isshin we'd be on time! Can't be late for our friends' ceremony, can we?"

"Let's go." Yoruichi took the hands of both children and began to walk off, taking one last look at the Urahara Shop.

The former owner looked at the space where the sign once hung.

"Well….I guess this is goodbye. We made sure we cleaned the place proper before doing this, Tessai. I know how much you appreciated a clean shop! Hehehe…."

He put his hand on the door, and laughed again.

"Karakura's been in great shape, old friend. You and Hachi….did a good job protecting it."

He laughed some more, but his eyes were starting to water again.

"I feel so bad, Tessai. Without you….who will keep an eccentric shopkeeper like me in check? I guess we have to see."

Kisuke turned and began to walk away from his store….for the final time in his life.

"By the way…..did you know they offered me your old position?"

* * *

"Man…..they didn't change anything."

Tatsuki Arisawa watched her parents shuffle around the house to begin their day. Their only child had perished over two years ago, and while the household was calm….the pain would never disappear.

And worst of all, she was unable to talk to them.

"Hey Suki-chan!"

Tatsuki turned her head, only to get a big hug from her president, vice-captain…and friend.

"…..Yachiru."

The SWA president smiled up at her and sat down in the air next to her, her uniform matching that of the black-haired girl.

"Watchin' your parents?"

"…..yeah. Usually we'd be eating breakfast and talking about the day…but they're not even talking to each other."

"Ohhh….."

"They actually left my room the way it is."

Yachiru floated up and looked inside.

"Wow….they did!"

"I'm gonna miss them. I mean…..I have since….that day, but now…..it still hurts. And according to Ichigo's dad, they really don't have any reiatsu. I don't think they'll be seeing spirits."

Yachiru descended.

"It's okay, Suki-chan…..if you want, I could deliver a message to them…somehow…."

"Nah. As long as I can come to Karakura, and just take a look around every now and then…..I'll be fine. Mom and Dad were never ones to believe in the supernatural anyway."

"…."

"C'mon, Yachiru. We should get to the school. The others will be there, right?"

"Of course! I told all of them to get a specific gift! Hime-chan will be so happy to see us!"

* * *

"Ichi-nii will be so happy to see us!"

Karin and Yuzu were standing outside the clinic, both dressed formally. Today was the day of their brother's graduation from high school, and them themselves graduated from middle school not too long ago. Today would be their last day in Karakura.

"You ready to go, girls?"

Isshin stepped outside and locked the door one last time, Kon on his shoulder.

"So you're really leaving this place?"

"Yeah, Kon. We're all going to Soul Society to be with Ichigo, to begin the newest chapter of our family's life. In fact….everyone's packing up and moving. Time to reign it in."

"Man…." Karin looked down the street. "That's where Rukia-nee gave him us powers. Where it all began…."

"Daddy….." Yuzu looked at the clinic, sign long removed. "What….happens to Mommy's grave when we're gone?"

"Oh don't worry about that. We can visit Karakura every now and then, and I've got someone in mind. Let's get going, girls."

The twins took one last look at their home, and both of them smiled. They both bowed, muttered a final tribute to their mother, and began to walk away.

Isshin, on the hand….waited by the door for that "someone".

"Hey. Glad you could make it!"

Don Kanonji, local spirit hunter and popular TV host, flashed a toothy smile and looked at the clinic.

"But of course! My disciple and his friends….have done so much for this wonderful town, right? It's only fair I repay the favor! Without them, the bad spirits would've taken over the planet!"

"You're fine with staying here?"

"Bwahahahaha yes! Someone should be there….to always protect this town!"

"The Gotei will be around if you need help, Kanonji." Isshin began, walking off himself. "You got the guide Urahara sent you?"

Don Kanonji twirled around and raised his staff, smiling wider.

"Spirits be with all of us!"

* * *

Where was everyone going, you might ask? As per the Soul King's order, Ichigo Kurosaki and company would at least be allowed to spend their remaining time in Karakura until their high school journey was complete.

By the cars and commotion around Karakura High this morning, that day could only mean one thing – their graduation ceremony.

Rukia Kuchiki, now the Vice-Captain of the 13th Division, stood on top of the roof, scanning the crowd approaching.

"Wow…so many people. I think I see Ichigo's family somewhere…."

"Ruki-Ruki!"

Yachiru and Tatsuki appeared next to her.

"Is everything ready? You all remembered to get what I asked for?"

"Yes, President!" Rukia said, saluting. "But I don't think the students have seated themselves yet." Tatsuki took the opportunity to look at the stage.

"Suki-chan…..are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"

She looked across the field at the memorial for her by the dirt track. Even now, the picture and candles were maintained very carefully.

"We just need for Blondie to the give the signal….."

The three saw the flashing of light from a nearby window.

"Ah, Kotetsu's doing morse code?"

"Perfect timing!" Rukia pointed to the stage. "The students are filing out, and the principal is about to speak…."

XXXXX

"Man…..I didn't think we would get this far….."

Ichigo and company were walking to their seats, all dressed in their uniforms and all some combination of eager and scared to finish it all.

"Today….is the last day." Uryu said softly. "We've all this time for a send off, and yet….it feels like we didn't have enough time."

"Yeah…."

Orihime, having a close surname, took the seat next to the ex-Quincy.

"Can you believe it….Ishida-kun?"

"Not particularly." He said, smiling. Both of them leaned over slightly and saw Ichigo waving at them from his seat.

"Hey…..guys! Can you see me?!" Keigo called out, turning head around. Being "A" meant he was the furthest from the group.

"Yes we can." Ryo said dryly. She was sitting right next to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, you said Urahara-san and his shopgoers were going to attend as well?"

"Yeah. Knowing him, he'd probably have some ridiculous entrance, just like my da-"

"HEY ICHIGO! WAVE TO YOUR FATHER!"

Ichigo facepalmed. That could only be his father shouting from the backrow, and he was certainly sure Kisuke Urahara was sitting next to him. The airhorn sounds were a dead giveaway.

As well as a giveaway for-

"Hi everyone!"

The spiritual aware teenagers – Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, Ryo, Keigo, and Mizuiro – all looked up at the same time to see Yachiru floating in the air in front of them.

"Yachiru-chan…." Orihime smiled. The vice-captain jumped down to hug her.

"You look so pretty today! All of you do!"

"Where's Tatsuki-chan?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll see her. All of you will! We'll be watching the ceremony!"

The girl looked puzzled when every student stood up.

"What's going on?"

Ichigo yanked her by her ear.

"It's the national anthem, Yachiru. You'd better get back to the back with Dad and the others. You…"

Everyone was staring at him. He blushed and released Yachiru, looking forward. Some students (coughKeigocough) were definitely snickering at his apparent ramblings.

"Okay Ichi!"

Yachiru took the easiest route – stepping on his head – to get to the back. The rest of the group took a peek back to see the Shinigami group, but they hadn't appeared quite yet.

"Oh that's a shame." Mizuiro said mildly. "I wanted to see Matsumoto-san again."

"HEY GUYS! I CAN'T SEE?! DID THEY SHOW UP YET?!"

Ichigo took off his shoe and threw it directly at Keigo's face.

* * *

"Time yet?"

Nemu Kusamiya, now the Captain of the 12th Division, turned to Kiyone Kotetsu, who was now the Vice-Captain of the 1st Division.

"Yachiru told us to wait until Orihime-san takes the stage…..alone."

"You think she will? I haven't been reading too much on the customs here…."

"She will." The Captain of the 2nd Division replied. "I've scanned this entire area. The principal is bound to dedicate a moment to Arisawa."

Soi didn't flinch when Yoruichi appeared behind her.

"Well well, you're all on time!"

"Yoruichi-sama." She greeted with a smile.

"Goody!"

Yachiru appeared and looked to her members: Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, Retsu, Rangiku, Momo, Soi, Nemu, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki.

"You're all here! Let's get ready!" She said, rummaging through her supplies. "It's only too bad we couldn't get everyone here to cheer Hime-chan on…."

"The Gotei has more work to do than ever, President. Besides…" Nanao pushed her glasses up. "You're going to hold the party when they arrive in Soul Society, correct?"

"That's all ready to go! Thanks for the new meeting room, Boobies!"

Yoruichi smirked. The spacious Shihouin Manor would serve them well more than their old clubroom, given the fact that they (technically) had over 20 members now.

"Oh, I hope Orihime-chan won't get nervous if she sees us." Retsu said. "There seems to be a lot of people here today…"

"Yeah!" Kiyone lifted up her binoculars. "I see Lady Shiba's family in the back….!"

"You said you had plans for Yuzu and Karin, right President?" Momo asked.

Yachiru grinned.

"They're gonna be the new rookies, of course! We can tell Rainbow and the others to ditch the headbands. But now…they're going to be SUPER rookies!"

Rukia and the others gasped.

"Well our club has g-gotten bigger." Isane said.

"Look!" Tatsuki pointed. "The principal's speaking! I think this is the moment…."

* * *

"And now, before I begin with the diploma distribution…..I'd like to dedicate this moment….to a student that tragically lost her life over 2 years ago." The principal of Karakura High began, clearing his throat. "Her name….was Tatsuki Arisawa."

The crowd all lowered their heads in respect.

"She excelled in P.E and sports, and will be fondly remembered by all of her friends….including, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime stood.

"She was Tatsuki's best friend….between that and the fact that she has the highest grades of her year….it is only reasonable she give a speech to all of us. Inoue-san?"

Orihime nodded and walked from her seat to the stage, and everyone clapped. When she reached the podium, the principal stepped to the side to let to speak.

"Hello….classmates, parents, teachers….and friends. I….I'm still a little surprised a klutz like me got to the top of the class! Heh…heh…."

The crowd chuckled.

"Tatsuki was always making sure I did all of my homework, and we would always help each other study. I….first met her in middle school, when she saved me from some bullies."

Ichigo watched her carefully, smiling at her to give her confidence.

"From that day on, I knew we would be best friends. She would probably be scolding me right now for looking down at my speech and not at the rest of you!"

"You bet I would!"

Orihime looked up, eyes wide. When she saw it…..she smiled and continued, throwing the paper to the ground.

"Tatsuki-chan was more than a friend, actually. She was like a sister. If it wasn't for her….well, I wouldn't be who I am today."

At the back of the crowd, the members of the SWA were all standing and holding up a large banter reading **Congratulations, Orihime! You're the best! You did it!** Kiyone had taken the time to draw every member of their pack all hugging the auburn-haired girl.

Each member had their bandanna tied around their necks, with matching face-painted lines on their faces. Momo, Kiyone, and Isane were waving flags.

"She taught me how to stand up for myself, and without her….I wouldn't have found the man I love. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo blushed again when he felt the whole crowd staring at him. (Karin had to punch Isshin to stop the onslaught of "THAT'S MY SON, EVERYONE!")

"She helped make me into a better person…..and while she….isn't with us anymore….I know she'll always be there….watching over me."

"H-Hime…."

"HIME-CHAN!" Yachiru was standing on Nemu's shoulders, blowing her air horn. "WE'RE ALL HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!"

Orihime smiled wider.

"So when we think about Tatsuki-chan, we shouldn't be sad."

Chizuru smiled.

"We should be happy. All of the great times we've had with her…"

Ryo smiled.

"All of the wonderful memories...they'll still be there."

Michiru smiled.

"All of her friends and family…..won't forget her. That's not she would want! She would want us to laugh! She would want us to cheer!"

Mahana smiled.

"Because…." Orihime put a hand to her stomach. "She'll always be in our hearts. Right….Tatsuki-chan?"

The members of the SWA all looked over at Tatsuki, who was starting to cry like a newborn infant. Nemu passed her a tissue.

"O-Orihime….!"

"So we should celebrate this happy day! We're all going to move up in the world….and find our own destiny."

Orihime looked to the sky.

"And the memories we've made here, in school…..will guide us through the unknown."

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad all shared a look at each other, and smiled in turn.

"Because if there's one thing I learned….." The savior of the Soul Society put a hand to her temple, feeling the spot where her pins used to hang. "….you don't walk on the road alone. You walk with the people you love….the people you treasure….."

Now each member of the SWA was shouting their cheers.

"YAY ORIHIME!"

"GO HIME-CHAN!"

This caught the ear of Isshin, Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu, but they merely began to shout their own cheers.

"…the people you care about! You always have someone with you! And….for me, my friends will guide me!"

Ryo, Chizuru, Michiru, and Mahana began to cheer as well.

"Inoue-san…that was a touching speech." The principal clapped, and the audience followed suit. "Tatsuki would be glad if she was here."

"Oh don't worry about that, sir. She's closer than you think." Orihime turned to the crowd, bowed, and winked at Tatsuki, who winked right back.

She gave a wave to everyone cheering her as she walked back to her seat, including the SWA.

"Hime-chan…..!" Yachiru giggled. "I'm so happy, Nemu-chan. She'll be able to spend ALL of her time with us!"

"Yes. It is a wonderful thing." Nemu replied. "But…..there is a catch."

Yachiru looked to Orihime's four human friends.

* * *

Finally, when the ceremony had concluded, every graduating student was going off with parents, siblings, and relatives to celebrate.

"Orihime?"

Orihime was looking at the front entrance of the school when Tatsuki's parents walked to her, both smiling.

"That….was a beautiful speech you made."

"Oh….are you sure? I wasn't so confident when I started speaking…."

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki's father put a hand on her shoulder. "You brightened up when you got rid of the paper. I guess speaking from the heart was better, hmm?"

"I guess so." Orihime smiled.

"Orihime…..we have to thank you for doing so much for our daughter. You two really _did_ carry on as sisters, and I'm touched on how much you care – you set up the memorial at the school, you made posters-"

"I didn't go to the funeral." She said quietly. "Arisawa-san…..er, and Arisawa-san….can you two forgive me?"

"Nonsense, Orihime. You made our Suki very happy, and there's no price in the world for that."

"I only wish she could've saw all of us one last time…." Tatsuki's mother took out a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes. What she didn't see – as her husband – was her daughter standing right next to her. "Every day…..feels so hard to get through."

Orihime hugged both of her friend's parents, as did Tatsuki…even if the latter phased right through them.

"So you really won a scholarship to study overseas, Orihime? Good for you. Your aunt will certainly miss you."

"She….will."

"What about Ichigo-kun? A long-distance relationship seems tricky…."

At that, Orihime's expression brightened again.

"Don't worry, we can make it work!" She winked at Tatsuki when the two parents looked at each other.

"If you insist. Remember Orihime….if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call us. Tatsuki would be upset if we didn't try to stay in touch!" Her father said.

"Yes, thank you."

"Take good care of yourself, Orihime-chan."

Both of Tatsuki's parents hugged her before walking off.

"Man…..they really haven't changed."

"Tatsuki-chan…..we can always watch them. I don't think the Head-Captain would mind, right?"

"Nope!" Yachiru said. The SWA were now standing in front of her.

"Excellent speech, Orihime-san." Nanao said. "If you wish, I can release the transcribed version to the other members of the Gotei….many of them wanted to come to cheer you on."

"Oh….thanks…."

"Don't worry. The plan is to have you and your friends simply spend a week or so getting used to everything. The Gotei has been doing a lot in this time." Retsu said.

"Nemu-san….they made you a Captain?"

"Yes. Akon and the others insisted I take the position after the war. Many agreed, including the nobles. It seems….they technically trusted me more than they did-"

"Inoue-san! That was wonderful!"

Kisuke Urahara and the others (Isshin, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, etc.) were on the scene was well.

"Urahara-san…."

"Yes. But even he wanted me to take the position."

"That I did, Nemu-san! After all, I can have someone who's my rival! Maybe we can out-invent each other?"

"You realize you're technically on probation for the Hogyoku incident, right Urahara?" Soi asked.

Kisuke just fanned himself.

"Orihime….we're going to go pay one last visit to Mom's grave before we have to go. What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well….."

"HIME!" Chizuru had hugged her from behind, stopping before the breast zone when she caught Tatsuki's glare. "That was a-ma-zing!"

"You looked so nervous….." Mahana said. "Are you okay?"

"Now? I'm fine, girls!"

"Come on, let's break this up." Isshin laughed. "There's no need to suffocate Orihime with so much attention! You want to be with your friends, right?"

Orihime looked from her Shinigami friends….to her human friends.

"Yeah. Yachiru-chan, it's okay if you girls wait for me, right?"

"Of course! But before you do, we have to give you some things!"

Yachiru sped down the path.

"Things?" Orihime gasped when the girl came back and put a 10-meter tall teddy bear into her hands.

"That's from Ukki! And this is from Shun-Shun, Nel-chan, Shiro-chan, all of us, Sunglasses, Pineapple Head, Baldy, Feathers-"

As the girl rattled off the names of more and more Shinigami, the amount of gifts (stuffed animals, flowers, candy, kimonos, perfume, _more_ candy, etc.) being thrusted into her hands was starting to make Orihime lose her balance.

"Ahhh…how much more stuff is there?"

Nemu took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"The current roster of the Gotei 13 stands at-"

Everyone sweatdropped when Orihime fell down at the 19th bear thrown on top of her.

* * *

Later, the members of the Kurosaki family (with Uryu and Chad) arrived at Masaki's grave. Only this time, a marker for Ryuken had been planted close to her.

"Well…..this is the day, Masaki. We're all going to leave…..to be in Soul Society."

Isshin gestured, and his kids all put a flower on the stone.

"Mom…..when you show up as a new soul….." Ichigo traced her name with his finger. "I promise….we're all going to find you. We'll keep you safe….like a family is supposed to."

"Don't worry about us, Mom. We have Ichi-nii, Dad….heck, the whole Gotei watching over us now. Did you know the old goat was super popular back in the heyday?" Karin did the same tracing.

When it was Yuzu's turn, she fought the urge to cry.

"W….We'll visit your stone all of the time, even when we become Shinigami! Because we're family! And family always sticks together!"

But she did anyway. Karin hugged her.

"Ishida?" Isshin gestured for the ex-Quincy to go next. But his father wasn't the only name on the stone….it read:

 **Ryuken Ishida**

 **Kanae Katagiri**

 **Soken Ishida**

 **Proud members of the Quincy race**

With the last sentence written in German.

Uryu placed three flowers on the stone.

"Mother….Father….Grandfather….never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen. Me…going to live in Soul Society. Such is fate, as they say."

Uryu took off his glasses.

"The Quincy name doesn't mean anything now….but it will always mean something to _me_. My thoughts will always be with the three of you. You…..do not have the luxury of reincarnating like Masaki Kurosaki….but that doesn't matter."

Ichigo and Chad both put a comforting hand on each of Uryu's shoulders.

"….I will never forget, but I will look to the future. All of you loved me, in your own ways. I intend to pass that love onto my own children some day."

He bowed.

"Wherever you are….please, rest in peace."

His teardrops were beginning to stain the ground.

"Ishida…."

"It's alright, Kurosaki."

Uryu put his glasses back on.

"I'm glad. I am glad I have avenged all three of them…..and that I can spend my days….not alone….but with my friends."

"Ishida…..would you….like a hug?" Chad asked.

Uryu turned around.

"…..I would like that very much, Sado-ku-"

His two friends hugged him before he could finish.

"You're not gonna be alone, Ishida, never. We stick together….until the very end." Ichigo said, putting an arm around Karin and Yuzu.

 _Ichigo. It means Protector, right Mom?_

* * *

Elsewhere, Orihime and her friends were lying on a hill, watching the sky.

"So…..this is the last day, hmm?" Ryo asked.

When the worlds had been put back, Orihime wasted no time in explaining the situation, showing them her Soul King symbol, and even Tatsuki arriving to supplement the story. The four of them were stunned, but they were also happy.

Their town had been saved, their friends came back, and there would be a future for all.

"Yeah…..you think we did enough?" Mahana asked.

Orihime made sure to spend all the remaining time she could with her friends, in order to make some lasting memories as a human.

"We're gonna think we didn't when it happens." Chizuru said.

"What are you girls gonna do, anyway?" Tatsuki asked, lying next to Orihime. "School?"

"Yeah. Ryo-chan even got accepted to Tokyo University!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Heh….you sound like my dad, Tatsuki." Ryo said, closing her eyes. "He even wanted to take me out for a drink…."

"So Tatsuki-chan…you actually joined the 11th?"

"Heh…..I know I know, Captain Zaraki is kinda nutty. But what the hell, everyone enjoys a good fight….plus I can hang out with Yachiru."

"Say, Orihime….maybe one day we can meet the rest of the Gotei 13?" Mahana asked. "They sound so interesting…."

"Heh…..sure. Just because the two of us are going to Soul Society….that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again!"

"But we're not all gonna hang out around Karakura."

"Ryo-chan! Don't say that!" Michiru sat up, as did Mahana.

"It's true." Chizuru said, sitting up as well. "You two are going to Soul Society, and the four of us…..we all got accepted to schools outside the area."

"Oh….but that's okay, girls! We can always use Karakura….to meet up, right?"

Orihime's five friends all nodded.

"Because…..no matter how far we are….we'll always be friends." Tatsuki said.

"And nothing will ever change that." Mahana said.

"Be it life….or be it death." Michiru said.

"Our goals might be different….but if we just always think about each other…..all of us…..can accomplish what we want to." Ryo said.

"That's what all true friendship is all about." Chizuru said.

Orihime looked up, and saw two hands waving at her.

"Oh…..the sun is starting to set…..how long have we been out here?"

"Maybe too long." Tatsuki grinned.

Orihime laughed, and she took one look at each member of the group.

Tatsuki Arisawa.

Chizuru Honsho.

Ryo Kuneida.

Michiru Ogawa.

Mahana Natsui.

"…..come here, girls."

The six all moved closer and interlocked each other in a big hug, with all of them giggling to each other. Their memories of Karakura Town - the residency that had seen despair, chaos, and near destruction - would stand the test of time.

"Ohhh….they look so happy."

Yachiru and Nemu were sitting on the air above them.

"Yes…it reminds me of the mural you made for the clubroom."

"You're right! We should repaint that for the new clubroom!"

"Yachiru…"

"And these girls are DEFINITELY joining the club when they pass on. Hey, maybe they can start an intern club here in the Living World! I think the tall one can be the chairwoman."

"Yachiru."

"You think Hime-chan's gonna join the 4th?"

"Yachiru, I have to say something."

"Hmm?"

Nemu reached over and hugged her best friend.

"….thank you." She whispered in her ear. "Without you….none of this would be possible."

"I can't take all of the credit, Nemu-chan." She whispered back. "I had my friends by my side."

The two embraced each other for a few minutes, before something came to Yachiru's mind. She pulled away and stood up.

"Nemu-chan….I've figured it out! This is going to be a new era for the club, so we need to change something!"

"Like what?"

"The name!"

"What did you have in mind?"

Yachiru looked down at Orihime, who looked up with Tatsuki. Both of them saluted their small president.

"The **N** ew **S** hinigami **W** oman's **A** ssociation."

 **FIN**

 **Final notes: And so...the story has ended.**

 **I still remain shocked and amazed as to how much and how far we've come, everyone. This fic started off focusing on the daily issues of the SWA, and it snowballed into something much, much greater. When I first started it...I didn't think I'd get so far, but I had more and more enjoyment writing it as time pressed on.**

 **I suppose things started off with me trying to correct or address some things Kubo skipped or ignored - Rukia's relationship with Byakuya, Orihime's relationship with Ichigo and her usefulness, the Vizards, Tatsuki being ignored, etc. and I felt like spinning my own tale. The fact of the matter is simple...Kubo's biggest weakness is the amount of characters he's made. He keeps making more and more and seems to squander the potential, Orihime ESPECIALLY. I liked focusing on the characters that you don't see enough of. While I might've winged some stuff towards the end, even characters I don't really like had some scenes here and there.  
**

 **The truth is it's no secret that I...am just not a fan of current Bleach. Kubo making up explanations on the fly, the grating fight pattern of "own - get owned - reveal new power - explain said power - etc.", some characters being outright ignored, anti-climaxes, and so on. It could've been so much more than it really is. What it could be. What was overlooked. And I guess that's why I read a lot of Bleach fanfiction, to see authors improve what Kubo lacked on.**

 **Anyways, the switch to whole AU was more to cover my bases and give myself a little more freedom, but for the most part, I think I handled everyone pretty well. The only real hiccup is probably Giselle and Bambietta - the former has more spotlight in the manga and technically the _latter_ is the one card out. I suppose I wanted to throw Bambietta a bone and explore some unsavory themes with the other and her zombie powers. And while never explicitly mentioned, yes, I opted to make Giselle transgender. Could've had more on that front, but it'd be egregious on my part if I made it eclipse the character. Such a theme is not something to be thrown out so haphazardly. Still, creative liberties and all that.**

 **Do I wish I could've done better on some of the fights? Yes - I prefer dialogue, but I've learned to add in enough material for descriptions as well. But I don't *think* I've made any fight too BS...right? My personal favorite was Kenpachi vs. Szayel.**

 **As for pairings, my favorite pairing (to write) was...Uryu and Nemu, by far. It's no secret that I also enjoyed writing Nemu in general, and reviewers in the beginning LOVED her relationship with Yachiru. So do I. I somewhat regret that not all members of the SWA had equal screentime (there's a 20 chapter gap between Isane reappearing ffs), but I felt I had more material to work with other members. At this point, I've come to love every single one.  
**

 **What happens now, you might ask? I'm pleased to announce a sequel fic is in the works! It's not going to be as dark as SWA got at times, and it will focus on the new Soul Society, the SWA's relationship with their beaus, and much more! Yachiru and friends will be the stars, of course. It might even show some manga/anime characters we didn't see here :D**

 **But right now, I plan to do some mass editing to this fic - smooth out some chapters, fix inconsistencies (I read the old chapters constantly for mistakes), touch up dialogue, and pour soap in my eye for every time I used the word "blinked". I won't change any major plotpoints so don't feel pressured to keep checking it. I'll keep the progress up on my profile.  
**

 **Allow me thank _every_ person who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed...you've always brought a smile to my face. I'm glad some people enjoyed my (crappy) fanfiction. Special thanks to:**

 **-DhanaRagnarok - for being one of the earliest reviewers/supporters and he made a TVTropes page for this! Go check it out! Thanks again, and I'm curious to hear your final thoughts on the story.**

 **-viceapostle - for being a more critical reviewer (helps me improve) and pointed out some small mistakes I've glossed over. I hope you enjoyed the ride even if I blundered here and there. I hope the jump-to-AU-ship wasn't too daunting?  
**

 **-Linkonpark1000 - for also being one of the earliest reviewers/supporters and sticking until the very end. You're a bro.**

 **-Tybss - for again, being one of the earliest reviewers/supporters.**

 **-mellow tiger - for sticking around for a while and also reviewing/supporting.**

 **-RG - for writing detailed reviews each time and giving your extended thoughts. He's also been the one that has guessed the most plotpoints and in general, seemed to enjoy the story the most~**

 **And everyone else who's enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! See you next time! The SWA will be waiting~! :D**


End file.
